Despertar del Mal
by Bat Dragon
Summary: Han pasado 6 meses desde que el duelo final concluyo y de que Atem volviera al mundo espiritual, pero con su partida, un mal mucho más poderoso ha despertado y amenaza con hundir al mundo entero en una nueva era de oscuridad, tinieblas e infiernos, solo un poder puede oponérsele, es necesario que el antiguo gran héroe vuelva
1. El fin es el comienzo

_Comienza el primer capítulo de esta nueva obra, esta vez de la gran serie de Anime Yugioh, este es el primer capítulo y por eso me corresponde a mí, su autor, darles la bienvenida, pero no se preocupen, en el siguiente capítulo volverán los invitados._

 **LES PIDO CHEQUEN LOS AVISOS QUE PONDRE AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO, YA QUE TIENEN QUE VER CON LOS OC Y CREO QUE ESTO AYUDARA A ENTENDER MEJOR LA PARTICIPACION DE LOS MISMOS EN EL FIC, POR AHORA, AQUÍ ESTAN ESTOS VIDEOS PARA DARLE LA BIENVENIDA AL FIC, LOS 3 PRIMEROS OPENINGS DE LA SERIE, INCLUYENDO EL DE LA TEMPORADA 0**

 **www. youtube watch? v=P5ARlPIgKRI**

 **www. youtube watch? v=fZZkvMKd4Fs**

 **www. youtube watch? v=dqciGVLDNsA**

 _Y ahora a disfrutar del primer capítulo de este nuevo fic._

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 1 El fin es el comienzo.**

 _ **Hace miles de años, mucho antes de que los grandes imperios se alzaran, cuando los seres humanos vivían en paz y armonía, un poderoso dios se corrompió por su propia ambición y poder, creyendo que él merecía ocupar el máximo lugar divino, arrebatando el trono del Padre de todos los dioses, su traición fue castigada con el exilio y fue desterrado a las profundidades de la Tierra misma.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, ese encierro no fue eterno y cuando encontró el modo de liberarse, desato su rabia sobre los habitantes de la Tierra, destruyendo todo a su paso, acabando con millones de vidas inocentes.**_

 _ **Parecía no haber esperanza alguna, cuando un grupo de nobles y valientes héroes se unieron a los espíritus milenarios para combatir a los ejércitos del rey de las tinieblas.**_

 _ **Debido a que ese dios se convirtió en el origen del mal y en el gran monarca de la oscuridad, no podía ni debía ser destruido, por lo que tras una difícil batalla y muchos sacrificios consiguieron aprisionar su alma maligna en el interior de una tumba por toda la eternidad.**_

 _ **Pero parece que ni siquiera la eternidad dura para siempre**_

 _ **Jamás debía pasar y por miles de años jamás paso, pero más eterno que el tiempo mismo es la insaciable curiosidad del hombre y mientras la Tierra misma se esfuerza por ocultar aquello que debe permanecer oculto, eventualmente termina revelando los secretos más terribles que esconde.**_

 _ **Parecería que los humanos siempre tienden a buscar lo que es peor para ellos**_

En una isla oculta en el mar, una excavación arqueológica se llevaba a cabo, esa isla parecía estar deshabitada desde hace años, había animales y vegetación, pero sin rastro alguno de personas viviendo en ella.

La expedición se llevaba a cabo en el centro de la isla misma, lugar que estaba libre de cualquier tipo de vegetación o vida animal, las pocas personas que conocían esa isla decían que había algo demoniaco en ella, algo que los aterraba mucho y que mantenía alejados a los animales del centro de la misma, así como también impedía que la vegetación creciera en ese punto.

Era por ese motivo que el centro de la isla no era más que una zona llena de rocas de un extraño color negro intenso, con varias de ellas con formas de puntas muy filosas, trabajar en esa área era algo peligroso, especialmente porque más de uno de los trabajadores termino cortado o con algún miembro atravesado por esas filosas rocas.

Pero pese a la gran cantidad de heridos que tenían, la encargada de la excavación, una joven mujer que no aparentaba tener más de 37 años, de cabello negro y largo, vestida como toda una exploradora, se negaba a retirarse hasta encontrar algo muy importante y valioso.

En esos momentos, estaba hablando con sus colegas y dando indicaciones de donde continuar la excavación, al tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes que llevaba-Si mis investigaciones son acertadas y siempre lo son, estamos por descubrir algo muy importante, algo realmente valioso-decía la profesora.

-Pero profesora, ya tenemos lastimados a más de la mitad de los trabajadores, si seguimos así pronto perderemos a todos y no podremos seguir con la excavación-dijo uno de sus colegas tratando de persuadirla.

-Triplicaremos nuestros esfuerzos de ser necesario-dijo la profesora ignorando el comentario de su compañero-no nos iremos de aquí hasta encontrarlo-.

-Pero si ya tenemos más de 6 meses trabajando y aun no encontramos nada ¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando con tanta desesperación?-cuestiono otro de los hombres con un tono más molesto y desesperado.

-Esa es cosa mía, la suya es obedecer órdenes-dijo la profesora con tono tranquilo y sin siquiera mirarlo.

Muchos de ellos ya habían pensado que todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo y que aquella profesora había enloquecido, a decir verdad, más de una ocasión, los trabajadores estuvieron dispuestos a amotinarse contra ella, después de todo, eran hombres y ella solo una mujer, pero no lo hacían, dos cosas se los impedían.

La primera de ellas era que aquella científica les pagaba muy bien por sus servicios, cada trabajador recibía a diario un cofre lleno de joyas, oro y minerales preciosos ¿de dónde lo sacaba? Eso era lo que menos les importaba.

La segunda era que simplemente no podían, cada vez que se hartaban de esa excursión sin sentido, pensaban en amotinarse y en tomar el resto de las joyas por la fuerza, así como otra cosa, considerando que su líder era una mujer, pero no se atrevían, cuando estaban por lanzarse sobre su presa, bastaba una mirada de aquella mujer para detenerlos.

No sabían a ciencia cierta que era, pero había algo en esa dama que los hacía recapacitar mejor sus intenciones y olvidarse de sus intentos de amotinarse contra quien les pagaba.

En ese momento, uno de los trabajadores apareció corriendo en la entrada de la improvisada tienda de campaña-¡Profesora!-llamo agitado.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la profesora dirigiéndole una mirada y acomodándose los lentes de nuevo.

-¡Encontramos algo!-informo el trabajador.

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de la arqueóloga se abrieron mucho y rápidamente se acercó al trabajador, tomándolo de los hombros y comenzando a sacudirlo con fuerza-¿Estás seguro?-.

-¡Completamente!-.

-Llévame pronto al lugar-indico la profesora y el trabajador asintió, comenzando a guiar el camino.

La profesora comenzó a seguirlo y detrás de ella, venían el resto de sus colaboradores, nadie parecía notar la extraña sonrisa que había en el rostro de la científica, era una mezcla de emoción, alegría y maldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Egipto**

La tierra de los grandes faraones, lugar de una de las batallas más grandes en la historia, la batalla final entre el faraón Atem y el terrible demonio de las sombras, Zork, ahora convertido en un mundo moderno, de grandes edificios de concreto, lleno de autos, contaminación, etc.

La gente parecía haber olvidado la gran batalla que se desato en esas mismas tierras hace más de 3000 años, en la cual muchos valientes héroes perdieron la vida tratando de detener al poderoso Zork.

 **(Nota: estoy siguiendo la línea del tiempo del Manga, no del Anime, por si tuvieran dudas con eso)**

Sin embargo, aún quedaban personas que si bien no presenciaron directamente aquella mortal batalla, aun la recordaban, lejos de todo rastro de civilización, oculto por las arenas del desierto y una magia tan poderosa, tan antigua y tan misteriosa, que aquellos que pasaran por ese lugar solo verían una montaña sin nada de especial.

Pero detrás de ese velo se encontraba un templo, cuyo exterior asemejaba mucho a los monumentos egipcios, con sus pilares sosteniéndolo y varios jeroglíficos adornando el lugar, en el interior del templo, solo había un pasillo que conducía al salón principal, donde se encontraba 2 sarcófagos egipcios a los costados y en el centro del mismo, una cámara secreta cuya puerta parecía haber sido abierta hace algunos años.

Las paredes estaban adornadas con imágenes de las criaturas del juego de cartas Duelo de Monstruos, también conocidas como Criaturas de las Sombras, uno de los dos sarcófagos se encontraba abierto y una figura cubierta por una capucha se dirigía hacia la salida del templo, caminando por el largo pasillo.

Cuando llego al final, contemplo la luz del sol, del poderoso dios solar Ra y recibió los rayos del sol con alegría, alzo la mano y sintió la calidez en la misma, sintiéndose viva por primera vez en muchos años.

Pero su sonrisa al recibir los rayos del sol se fue desvaneciendo al darse cuenta de un detalle importante y agachando la cabeza, miro su mano y sonrió con tristeza al pensar en una persona en especial.

-Finalmente descansas, tu alma es libre…estoy muy feliz por ti…pero…al mismo tiempo…te envidio mucho…ojala…yo pudiera estar allá también…-dijo mirando hacia el cielo y sonriendo con tristeza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Cuando la profesora llego al punto exacto, descubrió un gran agujero en el suelo y a los trabajadores usando una grúa para sacar algo del fondo del mismo, rápidamente se acercó al capataz a cargo de la tarea y le hizo la pregunta que tanto la carcomía por dentro.

-¿Qué descubrieron capataz?-pregunto entusiasmada.

-No estamos seguros profesora, pero dentro de poco lo sacaremos y podremos verlo con nuestros propios ojos-explico el capataz.

-Bien, apresúrense entonces-indico la profesora.

El capataz asintió y comenzó a acelerar el proceso de extracción del objeto-¡Dense prisa!-.

Pasaron alrededor de 3 minutos que a la profesora le parecieron horas y finalmente, el objeto emergió frente a ellos, se trataba de un cofre de color negro con detalles rojos, mismo que estaba cerrado con candados y cadenas, hecho que extraño mucho a los trabajadores.

-Póngalo en el piso y tengan mucho cuidado-indico la profesora.

El capataz asintió-¡Ya escucharon! ¡Al suelo y con cuidado!-.

El operador de la grúa hizo lo que le indico y coloco el cofre sobre una de las pocas superficies lisas que había en el centro de la isla, los animales que rondaban cerca comenzaron a alejarse rápidamente, como si temieran a algo, las aves comenzaron a alejarse volando, hecho que extraño y preocupo a los trabajadores.

-Qué extraño ¿Por qué sepultarían un cofre como este con cadenas?-se preguntó uno de los colegas de la profesora.

-Eso es lo de menos-dijo la profesora-rompan las cadenas y ábranlo en este instante-indico la profesora.

-A la orden-.

Los trabajadores comenzaron a romper las cadenas usando sus picos, palas y cualquier cosa que tuvieran a la mano, no les tomo mucho tiempo romper las cadenas y el último candado que quedaba, hecho que provoco que la profesora sonriera aún más.

-Para que lo hayan sepultado con cadenas, significa que dentro debe haber un gran tesoro-dijo uno de los colegas con ojos de ambición.

-Oh si, dentro hay algo, pero no es un tesoro-dijo la profesora arrodillándose y abriendo el cofre lentamente.

Lo hacía con tal lentitud que los trabajadores no tardaron en desesperarse, pero decidieron ser pacientes, cuando finalmente, el cofre quedo completamente abierto, pudieron contemplar lo que había dentro y sus rostros llenos de ambición cambiaron a una de decepción total.

Ya que en su interior se encontraba una carta de Duelo de Monstruos, la cual mostraba la imagen de un dragón humanoide de color completamente negro, con ojos tan rojos como las llamas del infierno mismo, con un fondo que asemejaba a llamas, un nivel de 13 de estrellas, atributo de oscuridad, con la siguiente descripción:

" _Pierdan toda esperanza aquellos que jueguen esta carta, porque anuncia no solo el fin del duelo, sino también el fin del mundo"_

Con un ATK y DEF infinita, cuyo nombre respondía al de "Rey Drago", la carta estaba dentro de una caja de cristal, al parecer, no querían que la carta se maltratara por nada del mundo.

 **(Nota: esta imagen les dará una idea de cómo es la figura en la carta reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Rey-Drago-475903243)**

Desesperados, los colegas de la profesora comenzaron a buscar algo más en el interior del cofre, algo que indicara algún panel secreto o que les indicara que había más en ese cofre que una simple carta de juego, pero para su desgracia, no había nada más.

-¿Nos hizo trabajar durante 6 meses por una maldita carta?-bramo uno de ellos.

-Esta carta vale más que todo el dinero, las joyas y el poder del mundo, porque esta carta, es el poder-dijo la profesora de manera misteriosa, al tiempo que tomaba la caja de cristal.

Los demás colegas bufaron furiosos, después de tantos meses, de tantos días soportando el calor, los piquetes de mosquito, las camas duras, las piedras puntiagudas, todo eso y más, al final de cuentas, lo único valioso en toda esa mugrosa isla era una mugrosa carta de duelo.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Estamos hartos de esto! ¡Renunciamos!-.

-¡Nos largamos de aquí y le diremos a todos los arqueólogos del mundo lo loca que esta, a ver qué tal le va con su reputación arruinada!-.

-Mire el lado amable, al menos tiene su preciosa carta-dijo uno de ellos de manera burlona.

-Es tan loca y estúpida como Arthur Hawkins-dijo otro.

La profesora no parecía molestarse, simplemente se rio de manera algo aterradora-Lamento mucho que se sientan así y que ahora quieran renunciar, lastima, pudieron ser de mucha utilidad, pero, mi amo tiene hambre-dijo en un tono algo aterrador.

-¿Su amo?-.

-¿De qué habla?-.

-¿Esta más loca de lo que creímos?-.

Por toda respuesta, la profesora abrió la caja de cristal y el ojo del dragón en la carta brillo intensamente, para luego liberar una gran cantidad de energía maligna, misma que se convirtieron en tentáculos, que comenzaron a arremeter contra todos los trabajadores.

-¿Qué es eso?-grito uno de ellos.

Uno de los trabajadores fue alcanzado por uno de los tentáculos, mismo que comenzó a drenar su fuerza vital, así como su alma, al ver eso, los ojos de los testigos se abrieron llenos de terror.

-¡Corran!-.

Todos comenzaron a correr, tratando de escapar de esa masacre, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, siempre eran atrapados por aquella energía demoniaca, misma que les robaba sus almas y fuerza vital, mientras la profesora sonreía de manera maligna.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Egipto**

Aquella figura sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el interior del templo, comenzó a temblar y a sudar frío, rápidamente corrió al interior del mismo, esperando que su presentimiento fuera equivocado, pero cuando llego, descubrió que era la realidad.

Pues la cámara que se encontraba en el centro del salón comenzó a escupir llamas negras y rojas, al principio era pocas y con muy poca fuerza, pero pronto comenzaron a intensificarse, hasta ser tan poderosa que aquella persona fue arrojada contra el suelo, cayendo de espaldas, revelando que en su mano derecha, en su dedo índice, llevaba puesto un anillo que tenía el ojo de Horus, es decir, el símbolo del milenio.

Con algo de dificultad, se levantó algo adolorida y devolvió la vista hacia la cámara, frente a ella se apareció una visión, una visión del mundo destruido, la gente muriendo y siendo consumida por una terrible bestia de poderes y maldad incomparable, mientras se reía, deleitándose con el sufrimiento que causaba.

La persona se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y cayendo de rodillas lanzo un grito-¡NO!-grito desesperadamente y el anillo en su mano brillo intensamente, provocando que todo volviera a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero si, algo había pasado y esa persona lo sabía muy bien, pues ahora estaba en el suelo, temblando de miedo y con los ojos muy abierto-no…no…no…la encontraron…encontraron la carta…no puede ser…todos estamos en grave peligro…-dijo comenzando a llorar presa del pánico que sentía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Tras finalizar el espectáculo, la profesora se dirigió de nuevo hacia su tienda de campaña, llevando con ella la carta que encontraron, una vez que ingreso a la misma, su cuerpo brillo y sus ropas cambiaron, ahora usaba un vestido blanco, con detalles rojos, su piel ahora estaba descubierta, era blanca, pálida, casi parecía que no tenía vida y llevaba una tiara en la frente en forma de estrella de 3 picos, caminaba descalza, como si aquellas rocas puntiagudas no fueran un problema.

 **( reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Amazu-545973699)**

Una vez que se sentó frente a la mesa y coloco la carta sobre un cojín negro, con un movimiento de su mano, hizo aparecer frente a ella 6 espejos mágicos, en cuya superficie no se reflejaba su rostro, sino la imagen de otros 6 misteriosos individuos.

-"¿Qué sucede Amazu?"-pregunto la figura que estaba en el centro de los espejos.

-La encontré, finalmente encontré la carta donde se encuentra prisionera el alma de nuestro amo-dijo mostrando la carta-está en donde sospechaba, en la isla perdida-informo la profesora, cuyo nombre al parecer, era Amazu.

-"Esas son excelentes noticias"-felicito ese mismo personaje.

-Sugiero que nos reunamos cuanto antes, tenemos que comenzar todo el proceso para traerlo de vuelta al mundo mortal, no creo que quiera permanecer encerrado por más tiempo-dijo Amazu.

-"Estoy de acuerdo, los demás se reunirán contigo y prepararan todo para la siguiente fase del plan"-.

-¿Qué harás tú mientras tanto?-pregunto Amazu.

-"Tengo cosas que hacer"-.

Amazu miro de manera suspicaz a su compañero y luego sonrió-Te conozco desde hace tiempo amigo mío y por lo que puedo ver, aun quieres ir a ver a ese guarda tumbas ¿verdad?-.

-"Eso es asunto mío, no te atrevas a insinuar que mis intereses no incluyen también el regreso del amo"-.

-Jamás sugeriría eso, de nosotros 7, tú eres en quien nuestro amo más confía, aunque si he de ser franca, considero que es una pérdida de tiempo para ti ir a buscar a ese chico, no creo que alguien como él sea un peligro para el más poderoso guerrero del ejército de las tinieblas-.

-"Esto no se trata de querer convertirlo en mi rival, se trata de enseñarle lo que le pasa a todos aquellos que pelean sin honor y con trucos cobardes, como él lo hizo, ahora que encontraste la carta, puedo ir a encargarme de ese cobarde de una vez por todas"-.

Amazu cerró los ojos de manera resignada, pero sin dejar de sonreír-Como quieras, dime ¿también irás por el otro mortal? ¿Aquel que estuvo bajo el servicio de Dartz?-.

-"No, de él me encargare luego, por el momento hagan lo que les dije, reúnanse con Amazu y preparen todo para la siguiente fase del plan, yo me reuniré con ustedes una vez que termine con este asunto personalmente"-.

-"Como digas querido"-dijo una voz femenina proveniente de otro de los espejos, al parecer, los otros 5 individuos decidieron permanecer al margen durante la conversación.

-"¡Salve amo!"-grito el que estaba en el centro y parecía ser el líder.

-¡Salve!-gritaron los demás y Amazu miro la carta donde el alma de su amo estaba prisionera, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, especialmente porque ahora que fue encontrada, solo era cuestión de esperar a los invitados de honor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

La ciudad que fue testigo del gran torneo de Ciudad Batallas, así como de muchas batallas épicas y del regreso de los poderosos Dioses Egipcios, la cual tras 6 meses, ahora era un ciudad completamente normal, sin nada de qué preocuparse más que por la vida diaria y los deberes a cumplir.

Ahora hacemos un acercamiento a uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, mismo que pertenecía a la compañía de Ilusiones Industriales, donde su presidente y fundador, por no decir que además era el creador del Duelo de Monstruos y el responsable de traer los Juegos de la Sombra llegaran al mundo moderno, así es, era Maximilian Pegasus.

En esos momentos, en antiguo enemigo de Yugi y Kaiba se encontraba en su oficina, sentado sobre su asiento y con la vista fija en la ventana, mientras hablaba con un hombre de cabello rosa y largo, usando un traje de color morado oscuro, el cual iba acompañado por un chico de cabello violeta, así es, se trataban de Zigfried y Leon Von Schroeder.

-Y esa es mi oferta señor Pegasus-finalizo Zigfried, ahora, ambos hermano se tensaron y esperaron la respuesta del dueño de la compañía más lucrativa de la Tierra, con excepción de Kaiba Corp.

-Suena muy interesante-dijo Pegasus sin voltear a verlo-realmente tienes mucho potencial muchacho, aunque aún tengo una duda ¿Por qué debería aceptar hacer negocios con una persona que cometió un gran fraude durante el torneo de apertura de KaibaLandia?-pregunto Pegasus con su siempre tono de voz que sonaba entre burlón, irónico y serio.

Al escuchar eso, Zigfried palideció, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabello negro, armado en una cola de caballo, usando lentes, falda lisa y una blusa igual de lisa apareció, se trataba de la secretaria de Pegasus.

-Disculpe señor Pegasus, lamento molestarlo, pero…-.

-¿Qué ocurre Akane? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? Sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando estoy en una reunión de negocios-dijo Pegasus volteando la silla y encarando a su secretaria, sin quitar su sonrisa.

Akane palideció un poco, pero se sereno-Lo lamento señor…pero…ella insistió tanto en verlo que…-.

-¿Quién insistió? ¿Y por qué se cree tan importante para afirmar que puede interrumpir mi reunión sin una cita?-pregunto Pegasus.

Antes de que Akane respondiera, una figura hizo acto de aparición-Porque yo si tengo una cita Pegasus, la he tenido desde el momento en que encontraste el templo-.

Pegasus abrió mucho su ojo al ver de quien se trataba y se levantó de golpe al reconocerla por completo, no había visto a esa persona en años y ahora, de pronto, ahí estaba, parada en la entrada a su oficina, ingresando sin el permiso de Pegasus, hecho que lo molesto un poco.

-Si la señorita dice que tiene una cita entonces debe tenerla-dijo tragándose su enojo.

La persona camino y paso por entre los hermanos Von Schroeder, quienes la miraron sin saber que pensar sobre aquella misteriosa persona que ahora estaba frente a Pegasus, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos a través de la capucha que llevaba puesta.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Pegasus-dijo la intrusa.

Pegasus gruño por debajo-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.

-Vine a hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante, pero debe ser en privado-.

Si bien a Pegasus no le agradaba tener a esa persona ante ella, por el tono de voz que uso se podía dar la idea de que se trataba de algo sumamente grave, así que asintió y miro a los dos hermanos.

-Lo lamento caballeros, pero esta reunión tendrá que posponerse para otro momento-señalo Pegasus.

Al escuchar eso, Zigfried abrió mucho los ojos-¡Pero señor Pegasus, no puede hacer eso! ¡Estaba por decirle los beneficios que obtendríamos al unir nuestras compañías!-.

-El señor Pegasus ya dijo que será en otro momento-señalo la joven que recién había llegado.

Zigfried miro a esa intrusa con furia, pero ella ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, fue entonces que Leon tomo a su hermano del brazo-Vámonos hermano, ya tendremos otra oportunidad para hablar de negocios con el señor Pegasus-.

Aun con furia, Zigfried abandono la oficina de Pegasus junto con su hermanito, cuando los dos quedaron solos, Pegasus miro fijamente a esa jovencita que había tenido la osadía de entrar en su oficina sin permiso y de interrumpir una reunión de negocios.

-No te ves muy feliz de verme, Pegasus-señalo.

-No lo estoy-.

La joven sonrió ante esas palabras-Créeme, a mí tampoco me alegra verte, especialmente después de todo lo que hiciste en el Reino de los Duelistas, aunque ya pagaste el precio de tus pecados, lamento mucho lo que te ocurrió, perder un artículo del milenio de esa forma es algo traumatizante-.

-¡Basta!-bramo Pegasus golpeando su escritorio-¡No necesito tu lástima! ¡Dime a que viniste o lárgate de aquí ahora mismo!-.

La joven bajo la vista y asintió-Muy bien, pues vine porque necesito que me des informes sobre el paradero de Yugi Muto-.

-¿Qué interés tienes en él?-pregunto Pegasus.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, así que prepárate para recibir esta noticia, encontraron la carta, la carta maldita-al escuchar eso, Pegasus abrió mucho su ojo y se quedó helado ante tal revelación.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Tú la ocultaste hace tiempo! ¿Acaso no la ocultaste bien?-cuestiono Pegasus sumamente aterrado.

-¡No me quieras culpar a mí por tu error Pegasus!-señalo la joven sin alzar la voz-te advertí que no jugaras con ese poder y no escuchaste mis advertencias, diseñaste la carta y provocaste que el mal supremo fuera liberado de nuevo, tú mismo te buscaste lo que te paso-.

Pegasus se sentó en su silla y se recargo sobre la misma-Si…y pague un precio muy alto por haberla diseñado-dijo derramando una silenciosa lágrima.

La joven se quedó muda y miro a Pegasus con algo de pena, realmente no deseaba recordarle ese momento tan doloroso del que ella fue testigo, pero no tenía tiempo para sentir lástima por Pegasus, había una misión que cumplir y cuanto antes, ya que ahora que aquella carta fue localizada el tiempo era un lujo del que no disponían.

-Escucha Pegasus, no vine aquí para pelear contigo, necesito que me digas si Yugi Muto sigue viviendo en esta ciudad, tengo que ir con él lo más rápido posible-.

Pegasus alzo la vista-¿Por qué necesitas del pequeño Yugi? Él ya no tiene el Rompecabezas del Milenio, los artículos del milenio se perdieron para siempre-.

-¿En serio quieres perder tiempo valioso con explicaciones largas cuando la carta más peligrosa jamás creada ha sido descubierta?-pregunto la joven y Pegasus se quedó mudo.

El creador del juego permaneció en silencio un momento, analizando las palabras de su visitante, realmente no tenía que pensarlo mucho, él mismo experimento el poder de aquella carta que creo y de lo cual se arrepentía con todas sus fuerzas, finalmente, tras pensarlo unos minutos, respondió.

-Muy bien, él sigue viviendo aquí junto con sus amiguitos, en estos momentos deben estar en la escuela, pero creo que podrás alcanzarlos antes de que algo más pase-.

-¿Qué hay de Seto Kaiba?-pregunto la joven.

-¿También quieres a Kaiba?-cuestiono Pegasus.

-Lo crea o no, Kaiba tuvo un papel muy importante en la batalla final contra Zork, es por eso que creo que podría ser de mucha ayuda para la siguiente batalla que pronto comenzara y dado que ambos han hecho negocios juntos no me extrañaría que no supieras donde se encuentra-.

-Eres muy observadora-felicito Pegasus-pues sí, Kaiba también se encuentra en la ciudad, en su solitaria oficina, como siempre le ha gustado estar-.

-Muy bien, gracias por tu ayuda-dijo la joven disponiéndose a retirarse, pero Pegasus la detuvo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer exactamente?-pregunto sin estar muy seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

-Solo te puedo decir que si todo sale bien y espero que así sea, tendremos una oportunidad de evitar que la historia vuelva a repetirse con los momentos más terribles que el mundo tuvo que enfrentar-señalo la joven.

Pegasus asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, contemplando la ciudad, misma que era el hogar de millones de personas que permanecían ignorantes del peligro que acababa de liberarse sobre ellos, fue cuando sonrió con algo de tristeza.

-Como me gustaría estar como ellos, ignorantes de este miedo que siento, ajenos del peligro al que estamos expuestos ahora, todo gracias a una carta-dijo con tristeza.

-Yo siento algo similar-dijo la joven dándose la vuelta y disponiéndose a retirarse, pero antes de irse, se detuvo una última vez-por cierto Pegasus-.

-¿Hum?-.

-Aunque hubieras tenido éxito con tu plan, apoderarte de los Artículos del Milenio y de la Corporación Kaiba, no habrías podido recuperar a Cecilia, porque ella ya no pertenecía ni a este mundo ni al otro, dejo de pertenecer desde que creaste esa carta-y con esas palabras, la joven abandono la oficina de Pegasus.

El creador giro de nuevo hacia el escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones, sacando una carta con la imagen de su adorada Cecilia, el amor de su vida, a quien perdiera hace mucho tiempo a manos de un ser terrible y ahora, ese mismo demonio estaba por revelarse de nuevo.

-Solo espero que sepas lo que haces niña-suplico Pegasus mentalmente ante la sola idea de que ese monstruo regresara al mundo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Egipto**

De regreso a la tierra de los faraones y de las imponentes pirámides, aquella joven apareció por medio de un portal mágico, mismo que activo con ayuda de su Anillo Místico, apareciendo justo en la entrada de la tumba donde reposaban los Artículos del Milenio y las Cartas de Dioses Egipcios.

-Ojala hubiera otra forma-dijo con pena, adentrándose en la tumba.

Bajo por las escaleras y camino por el imponente puente, sin querer miro hacia abajo y recordó un momento desgarrador para ella, uno de los muchos momentos en los que creyó que perdería a alguien muy importante para ella, afortunadamente, todo quedo en un simple miedo.

Tras cruzar el puente, siguió su camino por las cámaras ocultas, pasando por un pasillo donde había piedras con tallados de los monstruos de duelo, de pronto, dos de ellas comenzaron a brillar, materializando al Mago Oscuro y a la Maga Oscura, ambos magos apuntaron con sus respectivos cetros al intruso.

La joven alzo los brazos y con tono firme, encaro a los dos magos-¡Alto! ¿Qué no me reconocen? ¡Soy yo! ¡No vine a hacer daño, pero necesito los artículos y las cartas, por favor! ¡Saben que digo la verdad, jamás lastimaría este lugar sagrado, ni siquiera vendría de no ser necesario, saben que digo la verdad, ustedes me conocen!-.

Los dos magos mantuvieron sus cetros levantados y apuntando a la joven, quien comenzó a tensarse, si esto continuaba así tendría que hacer algo que no quería, ya que sabía que ambos Magos no hacían más que cumplir su misión.

Para su fortuna, los dos Magos parecieron reconocerla y le cedieron el paso, la joven sonrió aliviada y continuo su camino, pasando entre ambos magos, aunque antes de seguir, volteo a verlos y con una sonrisa…

-Gracias-dijo de todo corazón y ambos Magos asintieron antes de desaparecer, volviendo a sus respectivas tablas de roca.

Siguiendo su camino, llego hasta el último salón, donde se encontraba la puerta que llevaba las almas al mundo espiritual, con un suspiro cansado, aquella joven ingreso al recinto sagrado, aunque se podía ver el nerviosismo que sentía al estar en ese lugar tan sagrado.

- _"Nunca creí que para salvar el mundo tendría que profanar este santuario sagrado ¿Qué pensarían mis padres? Solo espero que él no se moleste mucho por lo que voy a hacer, realmente desearía que hubiera otro modo de hacer esto"-._

La joven se acercó hasta la lápida donde se encontraban los 7 artículos del milenio y tomo el Rompecabezas, para luego mirar a los demás artículos, sin estar muy segura de que hacer vacilo un momento, pero finalmente opto por tomar también a los otros artículos, ya que temía que los enemigos pudieran ir tras ellos también.

Una vez que finalizo, se dirigió hacia la tablilla antigua, misma que mostraba la gran batalla entre el Faraón Atem y el hechicero Seto, su vista se detuvo en ambos, para luego dirigirse hacia las imágenes de los dioses egipcios, juntando sus manos de manera que parecía que iba a rezar, comenzó a musitar un conjuro y al poco tiempo, las 3 cartas de Dioses Egipcios aparecieron frente a ella.

Tomándolas con mucho cuidado, saco una carta más de su capa y la puso junto a las cartas de dioses, tras recorrer el lugar una última vez con su mirada, opto por retirarse, era hora de ir a ver a Yugi Muto.

 _ **Jamás debía pasar, pero después de miles de años…pasó y así fue como el poder de las tinieblas regreso para infestar al mundo una vez más.**_

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, ahora les daré algunos avisos y aclaraciones para los OC:_

 **1.- Los OC aparecerán poco a poco y en el orden en que fueron entregados, del mismo modo, les pido no me presionen para sacarlos, yo sabré como irlos haciendo aparecer, por lo que les pido un poco de paciencia, no me presionen ni me estén preguntando constantemente cuando aparecerán, porque yo no pienso quedarles mal.**

 **2.- Este aviso contradice un poco al punto anterior, ya que ahora voy a ser un poco más estricto con el asunto de los OC, verán, como saben, para garantizar la aparición de su personaje creado debo saber que están siguiendo la historia, lo que significa que deben dejarme comentarios para saber que siguen la historia, pero si después de 6 capítulos seguidos algún lector no deja un comentario (porque ya ha pasado no una, sino varias veces), entonces dicho OC será eliminado del fic y ya no podrá participar.**

 **Por mi parte eso sería todo, si tienen alguna duda pueden hacérmela en un Review o por PM, como ustedes lo prefieran.**

 **ESTO ES PUNTO Y APARTE**

 **LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS DEL FIC ESTARAN DEDICADOS A "DannyStormBorn01", CUYO FIC ME INSPIRO PARA ALGUNAS IDEAS PARA EL PRINCIPIO DEL MIO Y QUE ADEMAS, RECOMIENDO ENORMEMENTE, SU FIC TITULADO "Ankh".**

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para las damas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los caballeros.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. La hechicera misteriosa

_**Hola de nuevo, bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de este nuevo fic, sé que prometí invitados para presentar el capítulo, pero por el momento no se me ocurre a quien invitar para la presentación, ya que de cierto modo, eso es un poco cansado, por el momento seré yo quien les dé la bienvenida a los capítulos hasta que se me ocurra a que invitado traer, espero no les cause molestias.**_

 _ **Por lo pronto, disfruten de otros 3 Openings de este gran Anime que de alguna manera, influyo en mí para que amara la cultura egipcia:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=7LH95oiiFF0**

 **www. youtube watch? v=sTZXQxltZjU**

 **www. youtube watch? v=VGQTPGUASiM**

 _Y ahora a disfrutar del Segundo capítulo del fic._

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 2 La hechicera misteriosa.**

 **Ciudad Domino**

En el imponente edificio de Kaiba Corp., el presidente de la compañía, por no decir uno de los más grandes duelistas del mundo, así como el orgulloso dueño de los 3 legendarios Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules; Seto Kaiba, se encontraba trabajando en una nueva versión de sus discos de duelo, mismos que esperaba sacar a la venta el mes próximo.

Desde el duelo final entre Atem y Yugi, Kaiba se había dedicado de lleno a su compañía y en participar en uno que otro torneo, pero siempre tratando de encontrar el modo de derrotar a Yugi, ya que si bien acepto en Egipto que Yugi era el más grande duelista de todos los tiempos, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse en segundo lugar eternamente, es muy curiosa la manera de pensar de los humanos, siempre queriendo superar a otros antes que superarnos a nosotros mismos.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Mokuba hizo acto de aparición-Seto, espero no molestarte ni interrumpir tu trabajo-dijo Mokuba a modo de disculpa.

-No te preocupes, dime que ocurre Mokuba ¿acaso hay algún problema con los técnicos del laboratorio?-pregunto Kaiba sin despegar la vista de su computadora.

-No Seto, pero alguien dejo esto para ti en el piso inferior, al parecer es una carta-dijo Mokuba mostrándosela.

-No tengo tiempo para cartas, déjala por ahí, ya la leeré luego-dijo Kaiba trabajando.

-Créeme Seto, realmente debes ver esta carta, especialmente por el sello que tiene en ella-insistió Mokuba.

Ante esas palabras, el Kaiba mayor alzo la vista y abrió mucho los ojos al ver el sello del sobre, ya que se trataba de aquel símbolo egipcio que tantas veces había visto desde que conoció a Yugi y a sus amigos, rápidamente, tomo el sobre y lo abrió, trato de aparentar compostura, pero se podía ver muy ansioso por leer aquella carta, cuando finalmente abrió el sobre y saco la carta, comenzó a leerla sin perder tiempo.

" _ **Si quieres volver a tener oportunidad de vencer a tu gran rival, entonces veme en el muelle al mediodía y te prometo que tendrás una nueva oportunidad para ajustar cuentas con él.**_

 _ **Firma Anónimo"**_

Cuando Kaiba termino de leer la carta, alzo la vista y se quedó en silencio un momento, meditando lo que decía esa carta, hecho que extraño a Mokuba-¿Qué pasa Seto? ¿Acaso son malas noticias?-pregunto preocupado.

Pero Kaiba no respondió, miro su reloj, aún faltaban 30 minutos para que fuera el mediodía y aunque parte de él le sonaba a una completa locura, algo en su interior le decía que bien podría valer la pena ir a echar un vistazo para ver de qué se trataba todo ese asunto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, en la tienda de juegos del señor Salomo Muto, la madre de Yugi se encontraba barriendo la entrada principal, disfrutando de los relajantes rayos del sol, era en esas ocasiones en las que agradecía estar viva para poder disfrutar de momentos como ese, fue entonces que escucho una voz acercándose.

-¡Mamá!-la mujer volteo y vio a su hijo acercándose, junto con sus 3 mejores amigos, Joey, Tea y Tristán.

-¿Cómo esta señora Muto?-saludo Tea con una sonrisa.

-Vaya chicos, que gusto me da verlos, aunque al parecer salieron un poco temprano-dijo la mujer sonriéndoles al cuarteto.

-Si bueno, tienen sus ventajas ser todo un campeón reconocido como yo-dijo Joey de manera petulante.

-Eso y el hecho de que el día de hoy hubo una reunión de maestros-señalo Tristán de manera burlona y Joey se molestó por la intervención de su amigo.

-¿Quién te pregunto metiche?-.

Habían sido meses muy duros para el cuarteto de amigos, especialmente desde que Atem tuvo que marcharse del mundo mortal para ir a reunirse con sus amigos y familiares al otro mundo, eran cosas que simplemente no se podían dejar en el olvido tan fácilmente, especialmente porque todos ellos compartieron un fuerte lazo con el heroico faraón.

Tristán había seguido tratando de salir con Serenity en los últimos meses, hecho que molestaba mucho a Joey, quien constantemente lo mantenía vigilado, especialmente cuando se reunían todos y su hermanita estaba con ellos, pero aunque ambos trataran de disimularlo, se podía ver que el dúo dinámico del equipo también echaba de menos al faraón, pero quizás no tanto como Yugi y Tea.

Yugi permaneció mucho tiempo junto con el faraón, llegando a ser más que guardián y protector, eran más que amigos, eran hermanos y aunque Yugi sabía que Atem no se molestó con él por haber sido vencido, parte de Yugi se sentía culpable, ya que el joven duelista habría querido con todas sus fuerzas perder el duelo, especialmente cuando meses después, Ishizu les hizo un llamado para saludarlos e informarles sobre un nuevo descubrimiento sobre Atem.

Ya que al parecer, su amigo nunca tuvo lo que podría haberse llamado una vida normal, desde la muerte de su padre y su ascenso al trono, Atem tuvo que madurar demasiado pronto, perdiéndose de disfrutar de muchas buenas cosas en el transcurso de su crecimiento, pero además de eso, al parecer la joven arqueóloga descubrió otra cosa bastante interesante sobre el faraón, algo que tenía que ver con la familia del faraón, aunque todavía no podían descifrar esos escritos debido a lo maltratados que se encontraban.

La otra razón por la que Yugi se sentía un poco culpable era Tea, desde que Atem se marchó al otro mundo, la chica parecía haber perdido una parte de ella misma, aun sonreía y animaba a sus amigos cuando la situación lo apremiaba, como torneos de cartas, exámenes, entre otras cosas, pero ya no parecía estar tan entusiasta con la idea de irse a New York para alcanzar su sueño de ser bailarina.

Los demás comprendían a la perfección lo que le pasaba a Tea, la chica parecía haber sentido algo más que una simple amistad por el joven faraón, hecho que aunque a Yugi le doliera, debía admitirlo, Atem era para Tea lo que ella es para él, de cierto modo se sentía culpable por no haberla dejado hablar con Tea cuando fue a su habitación esa noche en el barco antes del duelo final.

Tea trataba de ocultar su tristeza a sus amigos, pero no era tarea fácil, cada vez que hablaba con Yugi o iba a su casa para ir juntos a la escuela, siempre llegaba con la vaga esperanza de ver el Rompecabezas del Milenio en el cuello de su mejor amigo y aunque ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que Atem se marchara, esa esperanza aún estaba en ella.

Diariamente era un martirio para ella llegar y encontrarse con esa realidad, misma que su corazón se negaba a aceptar, era como si de algún modo, su corazón le dijera que no todo estaba perdido, que Atem regresaría a ellos algún día y que por fin tendría el suficiente valor para decirle todo lo que no pudo decirle cuando quiso.

La voz de Joey saco a ambos amigos de sus pensamientos-Oiga Sra. Muto ¿Dónde se encuentra el señor Muto?-pregunto Joey buscando al abuelo de Yugi por todos lados.

-Es cierto, ahora que Joey lo menciona, no veo a mi abuelito por ningún lado ¿Dónde se encuentra mamá?-pregunto Yugi.

Por toda respuesta, la madre de Yugi solo hizo un gesto de resignación y señalo hacia el frente-Adivina-.

Yugi dirigió su vista hacia el otro lado de la calle, donde desde hace 3 meses se había abierto una tienda de antigüedades, misma que era atendida por una anciana muy amable llamada Hoshi y no solo vender antigüedades era su negocio, también era una anciana muy dulce con el cuarteto y con la Sra. Muto, a quienes constantemente les ofrecía algún plato de galletas o les permitía ver sus antigüedades, claro que sin tocarlas para dañarlas, esto último era más para Joey que para el resto.

Solo había un pequeño y diminuto detalle que hacía que la relación con la vecina no fuera del todo agradable, y era el hecho de que Salomo y Hoshi no se llevaban nada bien, cada que se veían era como presenciar la tercera guerra mundial, ya que los insultos entre ellos y la amenaza de batalla ardía como llamas del infierno.

-No entiendo, pensé que la Sra. Hoshi y el Sr. Muto no se llevaban bien-dijo Tristán.

-Así es, pero Salomo quiso ir a tratar de arreglar las cosas con ella de manera pacífica, aunque ya lleva mucho tiempo ahí dentro-explico la Sra. Muto.

Justo en ese momento, se comenzó a escuchar un grito desde la tienda de antigüedades-¡ERES UNA ANCIANA TRAMPOSA!-era la voz de Salomo.

-¡Y TU UN VEJETE MAL PERDEDOR!-.

Los gritos podían escucharse hasta 7 cuadras a la redonda y los 5 más cercanos solo pudieron suspirar resignados-Parece que la diplomacia falló-dijo Tea sin saber que pensar.

La Sra. Muto suspiro con cansancio y miro a Yugi-Hijo, ve por tu abuelo y tráelo de regreso antes de que ambos terminen enfrentándose en una pelea que los enviara al hospital-pidió.

-Si mamá-dijo Yugi dirigiéndose a la tienda de Hoshi, seguida por sus amigos.

Cuando el cuarteto entro, se encontró con una escena ya bastante familiar, ambos ancianos gritándose a todo pulmón, con una mesa en medio de los dos y cartas de duelo de monstruos, señal de que Salomo había desafiado a Hoshi a un duelo.

-¡ERES UNA GRAN ARPIA Y UNA VERDADERA TRAMPOSA!-.

-¡NO SEAS LLORON NI MAL PERDEDOR VEJESTORIO!-grito Hoshi, quien era una mujer de complexión delgada, cabello blanco y largo, piel morena, ojos rasgados, vestía un fino vestido de seda de color rojo, llevaba unos collares antiguos que tenían talismanes protectores.

-¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS GANADO 17 JUGADAS SEGUIDAS SIN HACER TRAMPA!-acuso Salomo.

-¡TAL VEZ OCURRIO PORQUE SOY MEJOR DUELISTA QUE TÚ! ¿LO HAS CONSIDERADO VEJESTORIO?-.

Salomo mostro los dientes y ya furioso se levantó de golpe, seguido por Hoshi-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE, HORA DE ARREGLAR ESTO DE OTRO MODO!-.

-¡ADELANTE, ARREGLEMOSMO DE MUJER A PELOTA!-.

-¡QUERRAS DECIR DE HOMBRE A ESPANTAPAJAROS!-.

Los dos ancianos levantaron los puños y se prepararon para una contienda muy interesante, pero antes de poder lanzarse uno contra el otro, Joey y Tristán los detuvieron antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

-¡Por favor señores tranquilícense!-gritaba Joey.

-¡Recuerden que tienen que cuidar su presión, no deben arriesgarse!-señalo Tristán.

-¡SUELTENME, VOY A PONER EN SU LUGAR A ESTA VIEJA DECREPITA!-.

-¡VEN SI TE ATREVES CADAVER AMBULANTE!-.

Tras mucho esfuerzo, lograron sacar entre Yugi, Tea y Joey a Salomo de la tienda de antigüedades, mientras Tristán luchaba por mantener sujeta a Hoshi, tarea que no era nada fácil, para ser solo un par de ancianos realmente daban mucha batalla a los jovencitos.

-¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI ANCIANA DECREPITA, TENDRE MI REVANCHA!-grito Salomo.

-¡CUANDO QUIERAS VEJESTORIO!-cuando Hoshi dirigió su mirada hacia Yugi, su expresión cambio drásticamente, convirtiéndose en una dulce ancianita y con un tono de voz tan dulce que parecía no ser la misma mujer que minutos antes amenazaba a Salomo-y Yugi, cuando quieras puedes pasar por más galletas, tú y tus amigos-dijo con dulzura.

-Gracias Sra. Hoshi-agradeció Yugi.

Ante eso, Salomo se volvió a alterar y miro a Hoshi con ganas de matarla-¡MISERABLE! ¡PRIMERO ME ROBAS MIS CLIENTES, LUEGO ME VENCES CON TRAMPAS EN MI JUEGO FAVORITO Y AHORA TRATAS DE ROBARME A MI NIETO! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!-.

-¡MIRA COMO TIEMBLO MOMIA VIVIENTE!-.

Tras un gran esfuerzo, finalmente Salomo estaba en su casa, recibiendo un fuerte regaño de parte de su nuera por haber sido tan grosero con la Sra. Hoshi y que más tarde iría a pedirle una disculpa por su actitud, hecho que dejo perplejo al anciano duelista.

-¿Qué? ¿Disculparme? ¿Con esa mujer? ¡NUNCA!-declaro firmemente y cruzándose de brazos.

La Sra. Muto suspiro, pero afortunadamente, ya sabía cómo hacer que su suegro recapacitara-Muy bien, entonces hoy no habrá postre para usted-.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Hoy hay pastel de chocolate como postre!-.

-Pues si no se va a disculpar con la Sra. Hoshi no comerá pastel-sentencio la Sra. Muto con firmeza.

Salomo trato de no exasperarse y tratar de encontrar la solución, pero al final no le quedo de otra más que aceptar la condición de su nuera y se dirigió a su teléfono para llamar a Hoshi y disculparse.

-Primero me roba a mi nieto y ahora a mi nuera, es una vieja bruja-dijo arrastrando los pies.

Yugi y sus amigos estaban sentados en la sala sin saber que decir al respecto, eso se había estado repitiendo una y otra vez desde que Hoshi llego al vecindario, aunque Tea podía notar una chispa entre los dos ancianos.

-Vaya, el Sr. Muto sí que se pone muy mal cuando se trata de la Sra. Hoshi-dijo Joey divertido.

-Realmente no me explico cómo tu abuelo no se lleva bien con la Sra. Hoshi-dijo Tristán viendo a Yugi.

Yugi asintió-Es cierto, recuerdo que cuando se conocieron fueron muy amables entre sí y de la noche a la mañana esa amabilidad se convirtió en una guerra entre dos personas, es muy extraño-.

-Yo creo que ellos dos se gustan-intervino Tea divertida-y ese es el modo en el que lo expresan-.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Joey no muy seguro de las palabras de su amiga-porque por cómo se trata parecería que cada uno quiere al otro sepultado 100 metros bajo tierra-.

-Debe ser lo que se llama amor apache-dijo Tristán cruzándose de brazos y afirmando con la cabeza.

Yugi y los otros se rieron divertidos ante la sola idea de que el abuelo tuviera novia, cuando la madre de Yugi hizo acto de aparición, acercándose a su hijo-Por cierto Yugi, esto te llego esta mañana-dijo entregándole una carta.

-¿Qué es mamá?-pregunto Yugi tomando la carta y abriendo mucho los ojos al ver el sello del sobre.

Los demás también se quedaron mudos al ver el sello, ya que era el ojo de Horus, es decir, el Símbolo del Milenio, al reconocerlo, Tea se llevó una mano a la boca ante la posibilidad de que tuviera algo que ver con asuntos de Egipto y más increíble aún, que tuviera que ver con Atem.

-Oye Yugi ¿no es ese…?-Joey no pudo continuar por la emoción que sentía.

-El Símbolo Milenario, efectivamente lo es-dijo Yugi abriendo el sobre y leyendo la carta, quedando en shock al terminar de leerla.

-¿Qué ocurre amigo?-pregunto Tristán confundido y preocupado por la reacción de su amigo.

Como Yugi estaba en shock, Joey tomo la carta y la leyó para él, Tea y Tristán, conforme leía, los 3 se quedaron en una reacción parecida a la de Yugi, ya que la carta decía lo siguiente:

" _ **La vida y la muerte no están tan separadas como creen, sé a quién extrañan y lo mucho que desean que vuelvan, eso puede ser algo real, pero si quieren presenciar cómo, vengan al muelle de la ciudad al mediodía, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán, pero si no vienen, entonces el mundo entero estará perdido.**_

 _ **Firma Anónimo"**_

Cuando Joey termino de leer la carta, todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hecho que extraño a la Sra. Muto, quien no pudo evitar preguntar que ocurría, pero nadie podía responder por el estado de impresión en el que se encontraban, fue cuando Tea miro el reloj.

-Oigan, faltan 20 minutos para el mediodía-señalo.

-¿Qué haremos chicos?-pregunto Tristán sin saber cómo tomarse lo que decía esa carta.

Yugi no necesito pensarlo por mucho tiempo, se levantó de golpe y miro a sus amigos con determinación-No estoy seguro de que quiera decir esa carta, pero si tiene el Símbolo del Milenio entonces significa una cosa, tiene que ver con Atem y de ser así tengo que ir para asegurarme-.

-¡Iremos contigo!-declaro Tea levantándose rápidamente, seguida por Joey y Tristán.

Yugi iba a decir que no creía que era buena idea, pero Joey se adelantó-Ahórratelo amigo, iremos contigo te guste o no-.

-Pero…-.

-Escucha, hemos estado juntos desde que comenzó toda la locura con los Artículos del Milenio, estuvimos juntos en el Reino de los Duelistas, en Ciudad Batalla, en el Mundo Virtual, con esos locos de la Atlántida, en el parque del niño rico y por supuesto, en el pasado-.

-No te dejaremos solo Yugi-aseguro Tea.

-Además, te recuerdo que el faraón también es nuestro amigo y si algo anda mal entonces no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados-dijo Tristán.

Ahora Yugi no tenía una sola replica con la cual persuadir a sus amigos, solo pudo sonreír sumamente conmovido, realmente tenía los mejores amigos del mundo, así que con un asentimiento mutuo, se dirigieron a la salida de la casa, para luego dirigirse corriendo hacia el muelle de la ciudad.

La Sra. Muto escucho toda la conversación y ahora parpadeaba confundida, pero no era la única que escucho todo, Salomo Muto también la había escuchado y ahora su expresión cambio de lamento a una de profunda seriedad.

-Tengo un extraño presentimiento sobre todo esto-dijo sin darse cuenta que sostenía el teléfono en esos momentos.

-"¿Me llamaste para eso viejo decrepito?"-pregunto Hoshi del otro lado de la línea, haciendo reaccionar a Salomo, quien rápidamente colgó antes de que su nuera se diera cuenta de que no se disculpó.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras tomar un taxi, finalmente llegaron al lugar deseado, donde esperaban encontrar las respuestas de esa enigmática carta, Tea se encargó de pagar el servicio del taxi y ahora el cuarteto caminaba por el muelle, buscando la más mínima señal de algo extraño, fue cuando Joey diviso algo muy desagradable para él.

-¡Ya vieron quien está ahí!-bramo molesto.

Yugi dirigió su mirada y se quedó sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba-¿Kaiba?-.

Así es, se trataban de Kaiba y Mokuba, el primero volteo y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yugi-Vaya, no me esperaba verte aquí, Yugi-.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kaiba?-pregunto Yugi confundido por la aparición de su más grande rival.

-Eso no te incumbe, recibí una carta anónima que me citaba aquí y al encontrarte en este lugar sospecho dos cosas, que tú también recibiste una carta similar o que eres el autor de la misma, entonces ¿Cuál de las dos opciones eres?-pregunto Kaiba cruzado de brazos.

-De hecho, yo también recibí una carta anónima como tú Kaiba-explico Yugi mostrando la carta que recibió.

-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que tú no me enviaste esta ridícula carta con absurdas noticias de tu amigo el faraón-dijo Kaiba con cierto desdén.

-¡Aguarda! ¿Tú también recibiste una carta que hablaba de Atem?-pregunto Yugi sorprendido.

-No estoy seguro que se trate de tu amigo, pero me hablaba de mi gran rival, así que puedo suponer que se trata de él-dijo Kaiba.

-¡O tal vez la carta se refería a mí!-señalo Joey interviniendo en la conversación.

La intervención de Joey solo provoco una sonrisa sarcástica en Kaiba-Por favor, Wheeler, no te humilles más, a propósito Yugi, hasta donde sé, la ley dicta que todos los perros que salgan a pasear con sus amos deben llevar una correa por obligación-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?-bramo Joey a punto de lanzarse sobre Kaiba, sino fuera porque Tristán lo sujeto con fuerza de los brazos para evitar que cometiera alguna estupidez.

-¡Tranquilo campeón!-.

Tea solo se cubrió la mano con algo de vergüenza, a veces tenía la impresión de que a Joey le gustaba ser insultado por Kaiba y por eso se enfadaba con tal facilidad por los insultos del duelista, fue entonces que tuvo una extraña sensación en el aire.

-Oigan ¿sintieron eso?-pregunto Tea confundida.

-¿Qué cosa Tea?-pregunto Yugi mirando a su amiga.

-No estoy segura, pero creí sentir la presencia de algo o de alguien más que ronda por aquí-dijo Tea algo asustada.

Todos se pusieron en alerta, Mokuba también comenzó a buscar con la mirada-No te alejes mucho Mokuba, puede que todo esto haya sido una vil trampa-observo Kaiba tras pensarlo un momento y Mokuba asintió.

De pronto, una potente ventisca salió de la nada y frente a ellos apareció aquella misteriosa joven encapuchada, misma que observaba fijamente a los 6 visitantes, al verla, Joey lanzo un grito de miedo, ya que a simple vista, parecía un espectro fantasmal.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Yugi.

-Ni idea-respondió Kaiba.

La joven mantenía parte de su rostro oculto por la capucha, solo su boca se dejaba ver a través de la misma, recorrió con su mirada a sus visitantes, deteniendo su vista en Kaiba, Tea y Yugi respectivamente, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, para luego tomar la palabra.

-Bienvenidos, los estaba esperando, me alegra que hayan aceptado mi invitación-.

Todos permanecieron alerta a cualquier cosa, ya que aquella misteriosa persona parecía ser un verdadero enigma y les daba un presentimiento muy raro, fue cuando Yugi tomo la palabra.

-¿Quién eres y que tienes que ver con Atem?-.

-¿Cómo sabes que esto tiene que ver con el faraón que ayudaste?-pregunto la joven sorprendida.

-No lo sabía, al menos, no con seguridad, pero algo me decía que todo esto tenía que ver con él, así que dímelo ahora-pidió Yugi.

La joven solo sonrió a través de la capucha-Realmente me sorprendes, escucha con atención, esto si tiene que ver con Atem, pero también tiene que ver con un asunto mucho más importante y urgente-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Es por eso que te necesito Yugi Muto, necesito de tu ayuda y por eso los traje hasta aquí, aunque no bastara con tu ayuda, necesitaba de algo más para que eso funcionara-dijo sacando algo de entre sus ropas.

Al ver lo que aquella joven tenía en sus manos, Yugi y los otros abrieron los ojos, el primero en reaccionar fue Joey-¡No puede ser!-.

-¿El Rompecabezas del Milenio? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?-pregunto Yugi sorprendido.

-No me agrada decir que tuve que sacarlo de la tumba de Atem, también recupere los otros 6 artículos y las 3 cartas de Dioses Egipcios-explico la joven.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Yugi sin saber que pensar.

-Sé que suena cruel, pero créanme, de haber podido lo habría evitado, del mismo modo, te pido que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer, pero es necesario-.

Antes de que alguien supiera que iba a pasar, el Rompecabezas del Milenio comenzó a brillar y los 6 quedaron paralizados por la magia del mismo-¿Qué pasa?-cuestiono Kaiba tratando de moverse.

-¡No podemos movernos!-grito Joey.

-¡No inventes, no más magia oscura!-grito Tristán.

La joven comenzó a acercarse hacia los chicos, levantando el Rompecabezas del Milenio, acercándose a Yugi, quien como pudo, abrió sus ojos y encaro a aquella joven misteriosa, la cual solo mantuvo su mirada sobre el chico en todo momento.

-¿Qué…quieres de mí?-pregunto Yugi.

-Como dije antes, necesito tu ayuda y es por eso que te pido me disculpes por esto, ya que te va a causar un gran dolor-.

La joven alzo el Rompecabezas del Milenio y el Anillo Místico que llevaba en su otra mando, el cual también comenzó a brillar intensamente, aquel resplandor comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Yugi, provocando que lanzara un grito de dolor, ya que era una energía que parecía estar desgarrando su alma.

-¿Qué le estás haciendo?-bramo Joey ante eso.

-¡Yugi!-grito Tea alarmada.

-¡Suéltalo ahora!-grito Tristán tratando de moverse.

Tan absortos estaban en lo que sus ojos veían, que nadie noto como el cuerpo de esa joven se tensaba con lo que estaba haciendo, escuchando los gritos de dolor de Yugi, rápidamente cerro los ojos en un vano intento por no ver como el chico sufría por lo que le hacía.

-Resiste…por favor…resiste-murmuraba entre dientes, tratando de ignorar los gritos de dolor de Yugi- _"¿Por qué este tiene que ser el único modo de romper la barrera entre ambos mundos y poder llamarlo? Rayos…no soporto hacer esto"-._

Yugi lanzo un grito más alto de dolor y un rayo de luz cayó desde el cielo, cayendo justo sobre el joven duelista, provocando que la joven se protegiera con sus brazos de aquel poderoso resplandor, los demás solo pudieron desviar sus rostros y cerrar sus ojos para protegerse del rayo de luz que amenazaba con cegarlos.

Poco a poco, el resplandor de luz comenzó a apagarse, la joven que cayó de espaldas, se levantó algo adolorida y miro hacia donde estaba Yugi, para luego abrir mucho la boca y los ojos al ver que todo había salido a la perfección, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios al ver eso.

Los demás también comenzaron a reaccionar, ese rayo de luz los libero del poder del Rompecabezas del Milenio, conforme reaccionaban, recordaron lo que paso y Tea se levantó como impulsada por un resorte.

-¡Yugi!-grito buscándolo por todos lados, encontrándolo en el suelo, su primer impulso fue correr a socorrerlo, pero entonces se detuvo de golpe al ver lo que estaba frente a ellos-¿Qué?-.

Kaiba fue el siguiente en reaccionar y lo primero que hizo fue ayudar a su hermano-Mokuba ¿te encuentras bien hermano?-pregunto preocupado.

-Si Seto…estoy bien…aunque no me importaría no volver a repetir eso otra vez-bromeo Mokuba y Kaiba sonrió, pero su sonrisa se transformó en sorpresa al ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Esto es algún truco!-.

Joey y Tristán también reaccionaron-Ay…que buen golpe nos dimos-dijo Tristán adolorido.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-pregunto Joey, cuando sus ojos descubrieron algo-ay…viejo, creo que ahora si me volví loco-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Tristán confundido, cuando también lo vio-¿Qué?-.

Yugi comenzó a volver en sí y cuando se recuperó un poco, se sentó en el suelo para tratar de levantarse, cuando una mano se acercó a él-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto una voz que le sonaba terriblemente familiar.

Al escuchar aquella voz, Yugi abrió rápidamente los ojos y se quedó más que asombrado, quedo en shock, un joven vestido con ropas egipcias, con varias joyas y una capa larga, así como una corona en su frente, cabello tricolor como el suyo, con piel más oscura y de aspecto más maduro estaba frente a él.

-¿Qué? No…no puede ser…-.

-Si Yugi, claro que puede ser-dijo la joven levantándose y limpiándose una lágrima que salía de su rostro.

-He vuelto Yugi, he vuelto-dijo Atem sonriéndole a su viejo amigo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Bien, este fue el final del capítulo 2, espero les haya gustado, no olviden lo que les dije en el primer capítulo sobre los OC, por lo pronto sería todo de mi parte, espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de "Despertar del Mal".**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados amigos:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _pues ya he actualizado y cómo pudiste ver, el faraón ha vuelto a la tierra de los vivos. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _de hecho, aquella mujer era Yubel, la hermana de Atem, quien ahora trajo al faraón de vuelta del mundo de los espíritus. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _pues Yugi y sus amigos han aparecido en el fic, así como Atem y un nuevo personaje que le saca canas verdes al abuelo. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **Ryugan Mikazuki:** _eso te lo puedo asegurar, ya que Isis es una diosa muy especial y ahora responderé a tus dudas lo mejor posible:_

 _1.- El manga no recuerdo donde lo encontré, ya que también lo he estado buscando, pero cuando lo hallé, solo pude encontrarlo en inglés o en japonés, realmente no es fácil encontrarlo en español._

 _2.- Eso aún no lo decido, aunque te aclarare una cosa, Yubel no tiene un Artículo del Milenio, ella posee algo que fue creado durante el primer ataque del rey._

 _Bueno, espero haber aclarado tus dudas, de no ser así, házmelo saber. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _eso me alegra, ya que no apareció ninguno de los personajes principales de la serie y no estaba seguro de si eso estaría bien. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **DannyStormborn01:** _habría sido injusto no mencionarte cuando tú me inspiraste a mi idea para ese detalle y eso es algo que te agradezco. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya viste lo que paso con Yugi, tuvo que ser usado para que Atem volviera a la vida, de cierto modo. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _es un gran problema con los OC, especialmente de aquellos que dejan comentarios y se desaparecen por casi un mes, para luego aparecer y preguntar por sus personajes. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _ahora que en el segundo capítulo Atem volvió, es cuestión de completar una tarea más para que la aventura comience finalmente. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _efectivamente, Atem acaba de volver al mundo de los vivos, aunque la vida de Yugi estuvo en peligro en el proceso. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _pues desgraciadamente si vivo en la zona afectada por el huracán, pero la ventaja es que en donde vivo está rodeado por cerros y te deseo lo mismo. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **Issac:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más para el segundo capítulo, porque aquí lo tienes. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _lo es, pero eso fue lo que paso antes de que fuera enemigos, más adelante verás de que hablo, ya que cuando Pegasus creo esa carta perdió algo muy valioso. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no te voy a confirmar nada, tendrás que esperar para ver que más va a pasar en los primeros capítulos, ya que el poder de las tinieblas ha regresado. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más por el segundo capítulo, porque ya he actualizado y cómo pudiste ver, el regreso de Atem significa que la batalla contra el ejército maligno va a comenzar. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _la primera pregunta la responderé en capítulos más adelante, respecto a una tercera temporada de mi fic de "Power Rangers", no lo había pensado. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _ojala que así sea, creo que este fic va a ser más largo que otros, al menos, esa es la impresión que tengo. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **Er Deivi:** _claro que lo he pensado, de hecho, quiero usar una teoría que existe en la franquicia para poder hacer referencia al antiguo amor de Kaiba. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _ya puedes tranquilizarte, porque el capítulo 2 acaba de ser subido. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _no te puedo decir nada, tendrás que esperar para verlo, ya que como recordaras, hay muchos personajes que no peleaban con honor en la serie. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _realmente es una pena que los dinosaurios queden en manos de duelistas de menor rango, pero realmente creo que son mejores que el hecho de que una personaje tan inútil como Úrsula de Dino Rey tenga al Tyrannosaurio Rex. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _los duelos todavía no comienzan, de hecho, apenas estamos entrando en la trama del fic. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _y ahora que Atem volvió las cosas serán más interesantes, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto y vaya información tan interesante, aunque no prometo nada, ya que he aprendido que entrar mucho en la religión puede traer muchos problemas, lo he visto. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 **Nanashi:** _gracias. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres más que perfecta, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Dany35, NovaStarPrime, Ryugan Mikazuki, Soranomomo93, DannyStormborn01, Olivia, Éire, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Shazam, Issac, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Er Deivi, Amo del Vacío, Kurtlaraperdomo, Lion Wilson, Blaitor21, Súper Rock Ninja, Ocnarf, Nanashi.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Ultimos herederos

_**Ahora comenzamos con el tercer capítulo de este nuevo fic, mismo que espero les guste tanto como los anteriores, pues como nos quedamos en el capítulo anterior, Atem ha regresado, pero aún tiene una tarea más que cumplir antes de poder pensar en la misión que el destino les ha deparado a todo el grupo de nuevo.**_

 _ **Por el momento, disfruten de estos videos de esta gran serie de cartas:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=2c6hlQPKfCQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=VsTE-fsL5nI**

 **www. youtube watch? v=inSaF6UlsdQ**

 _Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 3._

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 3 Últimos Herederos.**

 **Egipto**

De regreso en la tierra de los faraones y de las grandes pirámides, justo en la tumba sin nombre, lugar donde momentos antes habían estado reposando los Artículos del Milenio y las poderosas cartas de Dioses Egipcios, el lugar estaba siendo profanado por unos extraños intrusos.

El Mago y la Maga Oscura trataron de detenerlos, pero los intrusos usaron una magia muy poderosa que evito que ambos Magos pudieran hacer algo para detenerlos, ahora los intrusos habían llegado hasta la cámara principal, donde se encontraba la puerta que conectaba al otro mundo.

-Ya hemos llegado a la cámara principal-dijo uno de los profanadores-ahora comiencen a buscar los Artículos del Milenio y las 3 cartas de Dioses, cuando las llevemos a la isla podremos revivir al gran amo y los Maestros nos darán una buena recompensa-.

Pero la sonrisa del hombre desapareció cuando uno de sus camaradas se acercó corriendo-¡Señor, tenemos un problema!-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-No se encuentran, los Artículos del Milenio y las cartas de Dioses no están por ninguna parte-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono el hombre a cargo, comenzando a preocuparse por darle la noticia al general a cargo de la misión.

Afuera, otro grupo de mercenarios trataba de encontrar algo que les fuera de utilidad para cumplir las ambiciones de su gran señor, siendo vigilados constantemente por el general a cargo, uno de sus hombres estaba hablando por medio de una radio con los sirvientes que ingresaron a la tumba.

-¿Qué? ¿Están seguros?-pregunto cuando recibió el informe de sus camaradas.

-"Lo estamos, ya registramos todo el lugar, no hay señal alguna de las cartas ni de los artículos ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Volvemos a la superficie?"-.

-No, esperen a recibir órdenes del general-dijo cortando la comunicación y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el general al mando-¡General Bareloc!-.

Un guerrero con musculoso enormes garras en sus manos que brillan con poder espectral colmillos grandes con la piel de tono morado y protuberancias en los hombros parecidos a espinas, llevando una armadura negra que le recubre casi todo el cuerpo, el guerrero misterioso, mismo que respondía al nombre de Bareloc, volteo a ver a su servidor y el hombre palideció.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Te…tengo malas noticias señor…nuestros mercenarios en la tumba no pudieron encontrar los Artículos del Milenio ni las cartas de Dioses Egipcios, al parecer alguien vino antes y se las llevo-.

Bareloc volteo por completo y miro fríamente al hombre, el cual retrocedió asustado, el general se acercó con paso firme y lo sujeto del cuello, levantándolo con fuerza-No digas tonterías, a excepción de los involucrados con el faraón, nadie más conocía el lugar de esta tumba antigua y aun si lo conocían, jamás habrían podido llegar hasta ese santuario sagrado-.

-¡Lo…sé…lo siento señor…pero ya han registrado todo el lugar y no hay nada!-informo de nuevo el hombre temeroso.

Bareloc soltó al hombre y se quedó pensando un momento, tratando de analizar quien podría haberse llevado esos objetos tan importantes para los planes de sus Maestros y la resurrección del gran monarca del mal, pero por más que pensaba no lograba dar con la respuesta, era ilógico creer que hayan sido los amigos del faraón, ya que por más que lo extrañara, jamás harían algo que lo perjudicara.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes señor?-pregunto el hombre.

-Guarden todo y prepárense para volver a la isla, le informaremos lo que ocurrió a la Maestra Amazu-.

-Entiendo señor, le diré a los demás que salgan de la tumba ahora-.

-Eso no será necesario-dijo Bareloc sacando una baraja y eligiendo una carta de trampa llamada "Derrumbe", misma que alzo sobre su cabeza, la carta comenzó a brillar y el lugar comenzó a temblar.

La entrada a la tumba colapso, atrapando a todos los que se encontraban dentro, sepultándolos vivos y dejándolos a merced de una muerte terrible, después de todo, una de las pesadillas más grandes del ser humano era ser enterrado vivo y ahora todos esos hombres lo vivirán en carne propia, y lo peor de todo, en una tumba antigua y que no tenía salida.

-¿Por qué hizo eso señor?-pregunto el hombre aterrado ante esa visión.

-Unos inútiles como ellos no merecen formar parte del ejército de las tinieblas, volvamos a la isla ahora-dijo Bareloc, aunque internamente se veía preocupado- _"esto no le agradara nada al amo, solo espero que su gran furia no nos destruya a todos"-._

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

En los muelles de la ciudad había una gran conmoción, nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ahí, frente a Yugi se encontraba su viejo amigo, mismo que pensaron que nunca volverían a ver, con sus ropas de faraón y con el Rompecabezas del Milenio colgado en su cuello, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Atem, el cual le sonreía a Yugi de manera cariñosa y amistosa.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Yugi-saludo sonriéndole.

Eso hizo que Yugi reaccionara y comenzara a llorar-¿De verdad…eres tú…Atem?-pregunto comenzando a llorar.

-Si, soy yo Aibou-dijo Atem sonriéndole.

Yugi no pudo resistir más y se lanzó contra Atem, abrazándolo con fuerza, esto no podía ser real, era realmente imposible, ilógico, aun después de todo lo que vivieron, toda la magia oscura que enfrentaron, encontrarse con su viejo amigo era algo que simplemente no lograba concebir, la joven encapuchada sonrió ante ese encuentro y comenzó a llorar, ella también quería abrazar a Atem, pero prefirió esperar su turno.

Cuando Atem y Yugi se separaron, el faraón dirigió su mirada hacia el resto de sus amigos-Joey, Tristán, Tea-al escuchar a Atem decir su nombre, Tea salió de su estado de shock y también comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

Joey y Tristán no hacían el menor esfuerzo por ocultar su llanto, así que sin poder contenerse más, ambos se lanzaron corriendo hacia Atem-¡Atem!-gritaron al mismo tiempo, saltando y tratando de abrazarlos, pero apenas llegaron a él, lo atravesaron y se dieron de lleno contra el suelo.

Ambos se levantaron algo adoloridos y se quedaron mudos por lo que acababa de pasar-Oye viejo ¿acaso lo atravesamos?-pregunto Joey.

-Eso parece-respondió Tristán igual de confundido que Joey.

Poco a poco, los dos amigos voltearon y miraron a Atem con algo de temor, siendo Joey el primero en reaccionar-Oye Atem… ¿acaso eres un…fantasma?-pregunto temeroso.

-Pues sigo perteneciendo al mundo de los espíritus, estoy aquí porque alguien convoco mi alma por medio del Rompecabezas del Milenio-.

Al escuchar eso, Tea se quedó muda y llena de decepción ¿Qué clase de broma cruel era esa? Por fin lo veía después de 6 meses angustiosos en los que creyó que jamás lo volvería a ver y que pese a todo mantuvo la esperanza de volver a verlo, que cuando finalmente su sueño se hace realidad, Atem resulta ser un fantasma.

-¿Qué clase de truco barato es este?-cuestiono Kaiba interviniendo-¿Cómo es posible que tú estés de regreso? ¿Acaso todo ese espectáculo no fue más que otro de tus trucos baratos egipcios?-.

-También me da gusto verte de nuevo Kaiba-dijo Atem sin prestar atención a las miradas amenazantes del aludido-y lo mismo te digo a ti Mokuba-señalo Atem sonriéndole al menor de los hermanos Kaiba.

Mokuba no supo qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar al ver a Atem, esto era realmente algo inexplicable, pero antes de poder decir algo, Yugi se sereno lo suficiente y capto la atención de Atem de nuevo.

-Oye…Atem…me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace que este aquí con nosotros-dijo Yugi sonriéndole-pero me gustaría saber ¿Cómo fue posible esto?-.

Atem le sonrió a Yugi y luego miro a Tea, la chica aun parecía estar en shock, por lo que opto por solo sonreírle de manera tranquilizadora, Tea correspondió la sonrisa, pero aun no sabía cómo actuar ante esa situación que la sobrepasaba y por mucho, Atem suspiro y volteo a ver a la joven encapuchada.

-Solo existe una persona que podría haber hecho algo así, usar el Rompecabezas del Milenio para convocar mi alma desde el otro mundo, ya muestra tu cara, mis amigos merecen respuestas y creo que yo también-exigió Atem.

La joven encapuchada solo sonrió divertida-Vaya, se ve que no has cambiado en nada Atem, sigues siendo un chico bastante autoritario, eres igual a nuestro padre-.

Al escuchar eso, Yugi abrió mucho los ojos- _"¿Nuestro? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"-._

La joven llevo sus manos hacia la capucha y se la retiro, revelando su rostro, de piel morena, como la de Atem, cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos violetas como los de Atem y al igual que el faraón, ella también tenía un cabello tricolor, solo que el suyo caía hacia el suelo, tenía los mechones rubios en la frente, pero a diferencia de Atem, solo unos cuantos de sus cabellos eran color rojos, así como otros dos cabellos rubios detrás de los mechones, en pocas palabras, parecía una versión femenina de Atem, aunque su piel era un poco más clara, pero seguía siendo oscura.

-Órale-dijo Joey sorprendido.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Tristán.

-Se llama Yubel, la Princesa Yubel, segunda en la línea del trono, es mi hermana gemela-explico Atem.

-¡HERMANA!-gritaron todos al escuchar eso, bueno, todos menos Kaiba, quien solo entrecerró sus ojos viendo fijamente a Yubel, quien no dejaba su sonrisa de lado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ilusiones Industriales**

Pegasus se encontraba de pie, viendo hacia la ciudad, aunque su vista estaba fija en el punto que daba hacia el muelle, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos, la visita de Yubel significaba que entonces la misión del faraón no había terminado como todos ellos creían y que lo peor estaba por iniciar.

-No puedo creer que esto vuelva a repetirse, justo cuando pensé que finalmente el mundo estaría en paz y libre del mal, uno mucho más poderoso regresa para hacer de las suyas, es una terrible noticia para todos, maldigo el día en que encontré ese templo y cree esa carta-dijo entre dientes-ahora todo depende de que Yugi y sus amigos vuelvan a pelear junto al faraón-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Muelle**

Atem y Yubel se miraban fijamente, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, así como también fue el momento para comprobar que las palabras de Atem eran muy ciertas, realmente eran gemelos, no solo se parecían físicamente, sino que además, ambos también compartían aquella misma mirada cargada de misterio, determinación y de valor.

Por unos instantes, nadie dijo ni hizo nada para alterar el silencio, siendo Yubel la primera en hablar-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos hermano-.

-Sí, desde que ascendí al trono y a ti se te dio la tarea de proteger el templo-dijo Atem con seriedad.

Yubel agacho la vista y la sombra de su cabello oculto sus ojos-Lamento mucho no haberte ido a ayudar cuando Zork ataco, pero…-.

-Lo sé, las cosas habrían empeorado si hubieras abandonado el templo para acudir en mi auxilio-dijo Atem de manera comprensiva-y supongo que es por eso que estas aquí ¿verdad? El temor más grande de mamá se hizo realidad, la tumba fue abierta ¿no es así?-.

Yubel asintió y mantuvo la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza-Lo lamento mucho…no pude evitar que la abrieran y ahora el mal más poderoso ha despertado, es por eso que tuve que llamar de nuevo tu alma a este mundo, sé que yo sola no podré hacerle frente a ese monstruo, te necesito para que juntos podamos enfrentarlo-dijo Yubel.

-Si lo entiendo, la situación es desesperante, incluso en el Reino Espiritual hay un gran caos por el despertar de ese demonio-.

-Entonces sabes que no tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos volver a Egipto cuanto antes para que te puedas reunir con tu cuerpo de nuevo-dijo Yubel.

-¿Mi cuerpo?-exclamo Atem abriendo mucho los ojos.

Yugi y los demás, que habían permanecido al margen en todo ese momento, se quedaron en shock al escuchar mencionar el cuerpo de Atem, fue cuando Tea no soporto más que finalmente tomo la palabra.

-¡Esperen un momento!-grito captando la atención de todos, principalmente de los hermanos-¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Cómo es posible que Atem haya regresado? ¡No lo malentiendan, estoy feliz porque este de vuelta, pero creo que todos merecemos una explicación de lo que pasa! ¡Tanto tiempo esperando para verte de nuevo y ahora que por fin regresas todo es más confuso que nunca!-.

-¡Tea tiene razón!-intervino Yugi-¡Por lo que han platicado, un mal mucho más peligroso que Zork ha despertado y si Atem tiene que combatirlo, entonces nosotros lo combatiremos con él, pero merecemos saber todo con detalles!-.

Yubel no respondió, primero miro a ambos chicos, no había duda alguna, Yugi era descendiente de ambos, es decir, de Atem y ella, ya que como hermana del faraón, su sangre también corría por las venas de Yugi, pero después desvió su vista en Tea y la miro fijamente por unos cuantos segundos.

- _"Se parece mucho a ella ¿será posible que ella también…? Si es así, Atem pude ser feliz finalmente"-_ pensó con una sonrisa, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Atem tomo la palabra.

-Tienen razón, merecen conocer las respuestas, especialmente por el hecho de que por más que trate de evitar que intervengan no podré evitarlo-dijo sonriendo.

-Así es, es bueno ver que estar en el otro lado no te ha quitado lo tuyo amigo-dijo Joey sonriendo.

Pero antes de que Atem hablara de nuevo, Yubel intervino-Claro que se merecen una explicación, pero será para otro momento, por ahora tenemos que apresurarnos en ir a Egipto a que te reúnas con tu cuerpo hermano, el tiempo es un lujo que no tenemos y cada momento que nos retrasamos, las tinieblas se fortalecen, una vez que te hayas reunido con tu cuerpo, entonces podremos explicarles todo-.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón-.

-Bien, ustedes pueden venir si lo desea y creo que será así-dijo al ver las miradas de todos, Yubel alzo su Anillo Místico y abrió un portal-síganme-pidió con amabilidad.

Yubel fue la primera en cruzar el portal, Atem se dispuso a seguirla, pero antes de entrar, miro a sus amigos y alzando su pulgar les indico que todo estaría bien, eso basto para que el cuarteto se decidiera a seguirlo, Kaiba dudo un momento en que hacer y Mokuba intervino.

-¿Qué haremos hermano?-pregunto confundido.

-Creo que no tenemos más opción, iremos con esa pandilla de subnormales, quizás valga la pena de algún modo-dijo Kaiba dirigiéndose al portal.

-¡Espérame hermano!-grito Mokuba siguiéndolo.

Los hermanos Kaiba también cruzaron el portal, pero nadie parecía notar que colgado de cabeza sobre un poste de luz, un pequeño murciélago había presenciado todo, pero este no era un murciélago común, ya que al parecer podía estar en la luz del día sin sufrir alguna consecuencia y sus ojos eran completamente rojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Egipto**

El portal se abrió y los 8 personajes hicieron acto de aparición en el imponente templo que servía de hogar para Yubel, la cual volteo a verlos y extendió sus brazos-¡Bienvenidos al Templo Sagrado!-.

-Vaya-dijo Tristán paseando su mirada por el lugar.

-Este sitio realmente es muy bello-dijo Tea maravillada por la estructura del lugar.

Yugi miro hacia la salida y vio que no había rastro alguno de civilización a kilómetros a la distancia-Este lugar sí que está aislado del resto del mundo-.

-Debe estarlo, el secreto que aquí habita es demasiado peligroso para que sea expuesto al mundo, mientras estuviera sellado no habría problemas, al menos así fue hasta que Pegasus encontró el templo-explico Yubel.

-¡Espera! ¿Fue Pegasus quien abrió la tumba?-exclamo Atem.

Yubel asintió-Pegasus uso su Ojo del Milenio y este lo guio hasta el templo, no me explico porque motivo paso eso, pero me imagino que la obsesión de Pegasus por crear el Duelo de Monstruos provoco que su Ojo le mostrara el camino hacia la criatura más poderosa que ha existido, desafortunadamente, también es la más peligrosa y malvada que ha existido-.

-¡Cuéntame todo con detalles!-pidió Atem.

-Lo haré después, por ahora, hay que reunirte con tu cuerpo, andando-dijo Yubel y los 8 comenzaron a seguirla en el interior del templo.

Mientras caminaban, observaban que el templo estaba adornado por varias imágenes egipcias, así como algunos hechizos escritos en una lengua que no era egipcia o alguna conocida, Yugi las miro con mucha curiosidad.

-Qué extraño, este tipo de escritura no es egipcia, es más, no creo haber visto una escritura como esta-dijo Yugi confundido.

-Eso se debe a que no es egipcia Yugi-intervino Atem-es un lenguaje más antiguo que el tiempo mismo, describe la gran batalla que sucedió cuando el mundo apenas estaba comenzando a vivir, antes de los grandes imperios, de Egipto e incluso de la Atlántida, cuando las fuerzas del Rey de las Tinieblas por poco destruyen toda la vida existente-.

-¿El Rey de las Tinieblas?-exclamo Tristán.

-Oh genial, ahora tenemos que enfrentarnos a algo mucho más diabólico que el señor del Reino de las Sombras ¿Qué no podemos tener una reunión feliz con nuestro amigo sin que tenga que ver con el enfrentamiento contra un nuevo loco megalómano?-.

-Oye niña-llamo Kaiba captando la atención de Yubel-deberías ser un poco más estricta con tus medidas de seguridad, ya que si Pegasus pudo entrar a este lugar, entonces no me extraña que dejaras entrar a un perro faldero como Wheeler-.

Joey miro a Kaiba con ganas de matarlo-¿A quién llamas perro faldero? ¡Yo te enseñare!-grito Joey preparándose para atacar a Kaiba, pero nuevamente, Tristán lo sujeto con fuerza.

Yubel abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida al ver a Joey-Vaya, esta sí que es una sorpresa-.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Atem confundido.

-Sabía que este era un mundo moderno, pero nunca creí que actualmente los perros pudieran hablar-soltó Yubel de repente.

Joey cayó al estilo del anime y se levantó de golpe-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?-.

-Vaya, hasta gruñe cuando habla, este mundo moderno realmente será divertido-dijo Yubel sonriendo divertida y siguiendo su camino.

-¡Óyeme! ¿Quién te crees que eres?-bramo Joey tratando de soltarse del agarre de Tristán para lanzarse contra Yubel.

-¡Tranquilo amigo, recuerda que es la hermana de Atem!-replico Tristán tratando de evitar que cometiera alguna estupidez.

-¡Me vale!-replico Joey bastante ofendido.

Kaiba no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción, aunque no negaba el hecho de que eso lo tomo por sorpresa, esa chica le agradaba y mucho, Atem solo pudo sonreír divertido al recordar que su hermana siempre había sido así, Yugi y Tea hacían esfuerzos para no reír a carcajadas al ver que hasta una princesa egipcia llamaba a Joey "perro".

Fue cuando algo llamo la atención de Tea, algo en una de las paredes del templo, la chica se acercó y miro una tabla egipcia que más que decir una historia parecía ser un retrato, en ese retrato se encontraba un hombre al que Tea identifico como el padre de Atem y de Yubel, así como a los dos hermanos en el retrato, por la imagen, ambos debían tener alrededor d años, Yubel era sostenida en los brazos de una mujer a la que Tea no tardo en identificar como la madre de ambos.

-Es hermosa ¿verdad?-pregunto Atem apareciendo de pronto y asustándola un poco-ella es mi madre, bueno, mi madre y la de Yubel-.

-Sí, realmente es hermosa-dijo Tea sorprendida por la belleza de la mujer.

-Fue una gran reina y sobretodo una gran madre, siempre encontraba el momento para estar conmigo y Yubel, al igual que nuestro padre-dijo Atem sonriendo con nostalgia.

Tea devolvió la vista a la imagen, pudo apreciar que pese a que la reina cargaba a Yubel, con su otra mano abrazaba a Atem por la espalda, mientras que el faraón Aknamkanom mantenía una mano en el hombro izquierdo de su hijo.

-Su nombre era Neith en honor a la diosa de la creación-explico Atem respondiendo la duda mental de Tea.

-Se ve que eran muy felices juntos-señalo Tea viendo el cuadro.

-Lo éramos, hasta que comenzó la guerra y los Artículos del Milenio nacieron-explico Atem retirándose.

Tea miro a Atem con algo de tristeza y pena, para luego mirar nuevamente la imagen de la familia real de Egipto, para después comenzar a seguir a sus amigos de nuevo hacia el interior del templo, al tiempo que la imagen de Neith parecía cambiar su sonrisa por una expresión de tristeza.

Tras caminar por algunos minutos más, finalmente llegaron al lugar indicado, mismo en el que se encontraba la tumba abierta, con el sarcófago a un lado del mismo, todos se detuvieron cuando Yubel levanto la mano, deteniendo la marcha del grupo.

-Bienvenidos a la cámara principal del templo sagrado-dijo Yubel bajando su mano.

Atem ingreso al mismo, seguido por sus amigos, Kaiba miraba el lugar, inspeccionándolo, en su opinión, solo se trataba de otro lugar absurdo lleno de cuentos de hadas egipcios, pero ahora que Atem había vuelto y que al parecer tenía una hermana que al parecer compartía su misma opinión respecto a Joey, decidió quedarse a escuchar de que se trataba todo ese asunto.

Antes de que alguien supiera que pasaba, una figura hizo acto de aparición, incorporándose y revelando a un joven de apariencia que aparentaba tener la misma edad de Atem y Yubel, con pelo corto y negro lleva una venda en sus ojos de color negro tez morena, usaba la armadura de la elite guerrera egipcia con cuernos en la cabeza y unos tatuajes en el abdomen que brillan intensamente.

-¡Soujiro!-exclamo Atem al reconocerlo.

El aludido se arrodillo ante Atem-Mi faraón, me honra volver a estar en su presencia gran señor-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Atem confundido.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas hermano? Después de que nuestra madre nos revelara el destino que cada uno de nosotros teníamos, nuestro padre le pidió a Soujiro que permaneciera a mi lado como mi guardián, yo resguardaría el templo y él mi persona-dijo Yubel.

Atem sonrió al recordar eso-Es verdad, no recordaba ese asunto, con todo lo que ha pasado me he distraído mucho-reconoció avergonzado.

Yugi se adelantó a Atem y miro al chico que estaba de rodillas ante Atem-¿Quién es él Atem?-pregunto confundido.

-Su nombre es Soujiro, solía ser uno de los guardias de elite del ejército de nuestro padre, solo por debajo del Consejo del Milenio y de nosotros, la familia real-explico Atem.

-Él se convirtió en mi guardián, del mismo modo que Mahado se convirtió en el Mago Oscuro para ser el guardián de mi hermano-explico Yubel.

-Vaya, realmente deben ser muy leales a su familia para entregar su lealtad incluso cuando pasan más de 3000 años-dijo Joey sorprendido.

Soujiro gruño al escuchar a Joey, pero decidió ignorarlo, ya que ahora tenía otro asunto más importante que atender, mismo que ahora se encontraba de pie frente a él-Mi faraón, lamento mucho que su descanso no haya podido ser eterno como hubiera querido, pero…-.

-Ya lo puse al tanto de la situación Soujiro, ahora tenemos que atender otros asuntos de mayor importancia-dijo Yubel pidiéndole a su sirviente que guardara silencio y el aludido se quedó en silencio.

Atem y Yubel se miraron fijamente, en sus mentes había el mismo pensamiento, los ojos vendados de Soujiro, ambos recordaban la triste historia que guardaba ese acto que tuvo que hacer hace más de 3000 años, pero como bien dijo Yubel, en ese momento, había un asunto más serio que necesitaba la atención inmediata de los dos hermanos.

-¿Estás listo para volver a reunirte con tu cuerpo hermano?-pregunto Yubel con seriedad.

Atem sonrió con algo de diversión-No he estado en mi cuerpo en más de 3000 años, me imagino en qué estado debe encontrarse en estos momentos-dijo con algo de tristeza.

Al escuchar eso, Tea se llevó una mano al pecho aterrada ante la idea de tener que ver a Atem en un estado de momificación, ya que eso era algo que realmente no quería presenciar, al parecer, ese era el mismo pensamiento que compartían Yugi, Joey y Tristán, pero cuando Yubel hablo, todos sus miedos desaparecieron.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que este es un sitio sagrado y tu cuerpo no ha sufrido el peso del paso del tiempo, en pocas palabras, mientras estuvo aquí, tu cuerpo sigue teniendo el mismo aspecto que tenías cuando derrotaste a Zork, así que no te preocupes por ello-.

-Ya veo, realmente la magia de este sitio es muy poderosa-dijo Atem admirado.

Antes de continuar la charla, Tristán tomo la palabra-Momentito, no lo entiendo, si el cuerpo de Atem se encuentra en este templo, entonces ¿Por qué la lápida de los Artículos del Milenio y la puerta al más allá se encontraba en aquella otra tumba que al parecer le pertenecía a él?-.

-Esa fue idea del Maestro Seto-intervino Soujiro-él creyó que aun con Zork sellado, el alma maligna y lunática de Bakura aún podría causar problemas, así que decidió que para evitar que hiciera con el cuerpo del faraón Atem lo mismo que hizo con el cuerpo de su padre-Soujiro se tensó al recordar eso-sería bueno dejar el cuerpo de Atem en este templo, junto con su hermana, la princesa Yubel-.

-Entiendo, era una medida de seguridad en caso de que Bakura intentara lastimar el cuerpo de Atem-dijo Yugi sorprendido por la inteligencia del antepasado de Kaiba, quien solo escucho en silencio.

Yubel asintió-Efectivamente, pero ahora que el más grande enemigo del universo ha despertado de nuevo, necesitamos que vuelvas a tu cuerpo hermano, espero que estés preparado-.

-Lo estoy-dijo Atem con determinación.

Yubel sonrió y chasqueo sus dedos, al instante, unas antorchas alumbraron una sección oscura del templo y el sarcófago que contenía el cuerpo de Atem apareció ante ellos, Yugi y sus amigos se quedaron aterrados ante esa imagen, imaginándose lo que había en el interior del mismo, Mokuba también se asustó, pero Kaiba mantuvo su expresión fría.

Con un movimiento de su cabeza, Yubel le indico a Atem que prosiguiera, el faraón se dirigió al sarcófago y se dispuso a entrar, pero apenas se acercó, sintió como una fuerza invisible lo empujaba fuera del mismo, dejándolo sorprendido, pero no tanto, hecho que noto Yubel.

-Veo que lo entendiste rápidamente-.

-Ya me parecía que era demasiado fácil-dijo Atem sonriendo con ironía-hay una prueba ¿verdad?-pregunto mirándola.

-Así es y yo soy quien debe imponerla, si deseas recuperar tu cuerpo, entonces deberás pasarla-dijo Yubel con seriedad.

-¿Y qué tipo de prueba sería esa?-pregunto Atem imaginándose la respuesta.

-Una que estoy segura no tendrás problemas en resolver, un Duelo de Monstruos-Yubel alzo su brazo izquierdo, mismo que obtuvo un disco de duelo.

-Lo imaginaba-dijo Atem sonriendo-y por supuesto que aceptare el duelo-.

-No esperaba menos de ti hermano-dijo Yubel sonriendo divertida.

Ante esa declaración, el silencio se apodero del salón, esto iba a ser un duelo bastante interesante, dos hermanos iban a enfrentarse en un duelo como prueba impuesta para que uno de ellos pudiera volver a la vida.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Bueno, ya nos despedimos del tercer capítulo, como pudieron ver, ya comienza el primer duelo del fic, en el cual Atem se enfrentara a su hermana gemela como prueba para poder reunirse con su cuerpo y volver a la vida física, pronto veremos qué tal le va y quien de los dos hermanos es un mejor duelista.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis amigos:**_

 **PD: SI ALGUIEN PUDIERA DECIRME DONDE ENCONTRAR LOS MANGAS DE YUGIOH EN ESPAÑOL SE LO AGRADECERE MUCHO, LOS ENCONTRE UNA VEZ Y YA NO LOS HE VUELTO A VER…ESTOY TRISTE**

 **NovaStarPrime:** _fue un proceso realmente doloroso para Yugi, realmente a veces la magia puede ser algo muy peligroso. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y te encuentres más que perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _aunque Atem volvió al mundo mortal, aun es un alma, tiene que reunirse a su cuerpo y volver a la vida, respecto al huracán, claro que fue bueno, donde vivo pudo habernos ido peor de no ser así. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y te encuentres más que perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _pues aquí tienes el tercer capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y te encuentres más que perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _eso es raro, ya que estoy haciendo capítulos más largos de los que acostumbraba. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y te encuentres más que perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _necesitaban de Yugi porque él estuvo mucho tiempo en contacto con el espíritu de Atem y solo así podrían contactar el alma del faraón desde el otro mundo. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y te encuentres más que perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Semayet:** _no te preocupes, yo también soy fan de esa pareja y por supuesto que habrá relación de ellos. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y te encuentres más que perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _tampoco me pidas duelos que son casi imposibles, porque eso de todos contra todos en uno solo está muy difícil. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y te encuentres más que perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _de hecho, cómo pudiste ver, Atem es un alma, todavía tiene que ir a unirse con su cuerpo, ya que la magia convoco su alma, pero sus restos mortales aún deben localizarle y veré que puedo hacer. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y te encuentres más que perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, pero dime ¿en serio crees que para liberar el alma maligna del rey basta con jugarla en un duelo? Claro que no, el poder y su magia oscura requieren de mucho más. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y te encuentres más que perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto, por el momento, ha llegado la hora del primer duelo del fic, mismo que será entre Atem vs Yubel, los dos herederos del antiguo Egipto. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y te encuentres más que perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _y ahora que Atem volvió, debe cumplir una prueba para saber si merece volver a la vida o no, pero como viste, es una prueba a la que está acostumbrado. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y te encuentres más que perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _por el momento la prioridad es que Atem se vuelva a unir a su cuerpo, lo demás pasara a su tiempo y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y te encuentres más que perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _parece que olvidaste que al recuperar sus recuerdos, Atem recordó a toda su familia, incluyendo a su hermana. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y te encuentres más que perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _creo que tu pregunta se respondió en el capítulo, pero Atem aún debe volver a su cuerpo. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y te encuentres más que perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000:** _pues a ver qué piensas de los próximos capítulos. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y te encuentres más que perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Er Deivi:** _por el momento, Atem solo es un alma sin cuerpo, aún debe pasar una prueba más si quiere volver a vivir. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y te encuentres más que perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _si lo he visto y aunque lo considero una serie digna, de repente me da la impresión que la calidad en el dibujo disminuye drásticamente y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y te encuentres más que perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues cómo pudiste ver, ahora Atem debe pasar por una prueba más si quiere volver a ser un ser vivo. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y te encuentres más que perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _es en serio ¿nunca consideraste ser periodista? Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y te encuentres más que perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _vaya, eres el primero que me sugiere personajes de series que no sean secuelas de Yugioh, mismas que no me gustaron o que por azares del destino no he visto. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y te encuentres más que perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _claro que me entere y aunque no parezca que sea así, me gustaría que apareciera Atem y que pase algo entre él y Tea, no es que Yugi me caiga mal, de hecho, ese chico me agrada y mucho, pero creo que quedo mucho que decir de parte de Atem y Tea. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y te encuentres más que perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _primero Atem debe pasar una prueba más si es que quiere volver a unirse con su cuerpo para volver a estar vivo, una prueba que los dioses le impusieron. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y te encuentres más que perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues realmente su regreso no fue por razones que a los chicos les gustaría, pero aún debe pasar una prueba. Espero que te haya gustado el tercer capítulo y te encuentres más que perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Dany35, Tea Mutou, Soranomomo93, Olivia, Semayet, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Lion Wilson, Shazam, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Bowser300000, Er Deivi, Súper Rock Ninja, Seiryu.001, Ocnarf, Amo del Vacío, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	4. Duelo entre hermanos

_**Es hora de un nuevo capítulo y del primer duelo del fic, mismo que espero les guste mucho, ya que ahora mismo comenzara la batalla entre Atem y Yubel, veremos las habilidades de ambos hermanos y que tan buenos son al pelear uno contra otro, naturalmente, se espera un duelo justo, pero al final de cuentas, es un duelo que probara si Atem merece o no volver a su cuerpo y a vivir.**_

 _ **Y para darles la bienvenida, aquí tenemos 3 nuevos videos, disfrútenlos:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=I3Xheki4mNY**

 **www. youtube watch? v=7xzNrzaqFiA**

 **www. youtube watch? v=XsxrwBViXKs**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del cuarto capítulo**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 4 Duelo entre hermanos.**

Atem y Yubel se miraban fijamente, de manera casi desafiante, aunque en ambos se podía percibir el deseo que tenían de pelear entre ellos, ya que eso indicaban sus miradas, Joey no pudo evitar intervenir al escuchar lo que tenían que hacer para que Atem recuperara su cuerpo.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Así es como quieres ayudar a tu hermano? ¿Obligándolo a pelear para que recupere su cuerpo? ¿Qué clase de hermana eres?-cuestiono molesto.

Yubel miro a Joey-Yo no dicte las reglas, esta es una prueba impuesta por los Dioses para ver si Atem es digno de volver a vivir en el mundo de los mortales-.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Si es digno? ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Él salvó al mundo más de una vez! ¿Qué más pruebas necesitan los Dioses?-.

-Los Dioses deben ser respetados-fue la simple respuesta de Yubel.

Joey iba a volver a reclamar sobre aquella respuesta tan simple y algo fría, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Atem intervino-Tranquilo Joey, no me importa probarme ante los Dioses, sé que ellos tienen sus razones para hacer esto, así que aceptare los términos que dispongan-aseguro alzando su brazo izquierdo, haciendo aparecer un disco de duelo, hecho que lo hizo sonreír de manera nostálgica.

Tea no estaba segura de que eso fuera buena idea, pero Yugi intervino antes de que hablara-Esto será interesante-dijo con seriedad.

-¿A qué te refieres Yugi?-pregunto Tea confundida.

-Aunque esta sea una prueba impuesta por los dioses, Yubel escogió algo en lo que ambos no solo son buenos, sino que además, sería el modo más justo para que cada uno de ellos se sienta satisfecho con el resultado del duelo, sin importar cuál sea este-dedujo el chico.

Soujiro miro a Yugi sorprendido-Vaya, tiene una mente muy atenta jovencito, efectivamente, este duelo no solo será parte de la prueba que el faraón debe pasar si quiere recuperar su cuerpo, es también algo que ambos han querido hacer desde que eran niños-explico-siempre competían entre sí, cualquier juego lo volvían una competencia por ver quién era el mejor de los dos-.

Tanto Atem como Yubel dejaron sus barajas en la ranuras del disco de duelo, los puntos de vida se programaron hasta los 4000, ya todo estaba listo para que comenzara el duelo entre los dos últimos herederos del gran imperio de Egipto, pero antes de que comenzara, Atem alzo la mano, deteniendo a su hermana.

-Un momento Yubel-.

La aludida parpadeo confundida ante la reacción de su hermano-¿Qué pasa Atem?-.

Atem sonrió-Será mejor que dejes de ocultarlo, sé que tienes las 3 Cartas de Dioses Egipcios en tu poder-señalo el faraón, sorprendiendo a todos-no me importa enfrentarme a ellas, pero creo que sería un duelo mucho más justo si ambos combatiéramos sin ellas ¿no lo crees?-.

Yubel escucho la petición de su hermano y asintió, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír-Muy bien, accederé a tu pedido hermano mío-dijo aceptando, para luego sacar su baraja y tomar las 3 cartas-Yugi, ven por favor-.

El aludido asintió y se acercó a la chica, quien le dio las cartas a Yugi, cuando el chico las vio, se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que efectivamente se trataban de Obeliks el Atormentador, Slifer el Dragón Celestial y el Dragón Alado de Ra, las 3 Cartas de Dioses Egipcios.

-Realmente son ellos-dijo sorprendido.

-Así es, cuando fui por el Rompecabezas también las recupere, cuídalas por favor, ya que mi hermano quiere que sea un duelo justo-dijo Yubel sonriendo-muy bien hermano, ninguno de los dos usara las cartas de Dioses, de esa manera nadie tendrá la ventaja de esas poderosas cartas _"pero temo que te llevaras una sorpresa Atem, ya que a pesar de haber recuperado tu memoria, olvidaste un hecho muy importante"-_ pensó Yubel.

-Muy bien, entonces ya nada nos debe detener-dijo Atem sonriendo.

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-**

-Deja que yo comience-dijo Yubel sacando una carta y viéndola fijamente, para luego decidir su primera jugada-¡Convoco a la Guerrera Samurái en modo de ataque!-.

Una joven de cabello negro y largo, que usaba una armadura samurái que se adaptaba fácilmente a su cuerpo de color negro con detalles verdes, armada con una katana y un escudo hizo acto de aparición.

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 1300**

-¡Y ahora colocare una carta boca abajo para terminar mi turno!-indico Yubel colocando una carta más detrás de su guerrera-es tu turno hermano-.

-Muy bien-Atem miro sus cartas y pensó en su estrategia-¡Colocare dos cartas boca abajo y convocare al Guardia Celta en modo de defensa!-.

Dos cartas aparecieron en el lado del campo de Atem, seguido por uno de sus monstruos más clásicos, el feroz Guardia Celta, quien apareció arrodillado en el suelo, colocando su espada en el suelo, como si estuviera descansando.

 **ATK 1400**

 **DEF 1200**

Yubel entrecerró sus ojos de manera sospechosa, ya que las dos cartas boca abajo de Atem podían ser un gran peligro para su guerrera, por fortuna, Yubel tenía el plan perfecto para atacar a su hermano directamente sin arriesgar a su guerrera, así que saco su carta y sonrió al ver que había sacado la carta que necesitaba.

-Buen intento hermano, pero ni creas que te voy a atacar para que actives tus cartas boca abajo, tengo otra manera de quitarte tus puntos de vida sin la necesidad de atacar a tu Guardia Celta-.

-Y dime como piensas hacer eso exactamente-dijo Atem sin mostrarse preocupado por la amenaza de su hermana.

-¡Estas a punto de averiguarlo! ¡Convoco a la Princesa del Tsurugi en modo de defensa!-invoco Yubel colocando otra carta de monstruo en su disco de duelo.

Una joven de cabello rubio y largo, vestido rojo, botas del mismo color y sentada en un trono de cristal hizo acto de aparición del lado del campo de Yubel, sorprendiendo y extrañando a Atem, ya que los puntos de ataque y defensa de aquella criatura eran demasiado débiles.

 **ATK 900**

 **DEF 700**

-Vaya, creo que Yubel no es tan buen duelista como creíamos, jugo a un monstruo demasiado débil, no me explico cómo esa criatura podría quitarle puntos de vida a Atem-dijo Joey sin entender la estrategia de Yubel.

-Joey, debes recordar que los puntos de ataque no lo son todo, la Princesa del Tsurugi tiene una habilidad especial que podría poner el peligro a Atem-dijo Yugi con sabiduría.

-¿Habilidad especial?-pregunto Tea mirando a su amigo.

Atem también sabía eso y ahora se preocupó un poco, hecho que Yubel noto al instante-Veo que conoces el efecto especial de la Princesa del Tsurugi ¿verdad hermano?-.

-Efectivamente, ella puede quitarme 500 puntos de vida por cada carta mágica o de trampa que tenga en el campo-dijo Atem preocupado ante esa posibilidad.

-¡Exactamente y como en estos momentos tienes dos cartas boca abajo perderás un total de 1000 puntos de vida!-declaro Yubel.

La Princesa del Tsurugi sonrió y lanzo una lluvia de cristales contra Atem, golpeándolo directamente y bajando sus puntos de vida hasta 3000, aunque aún no estaba derrotado y eso era algo que Yubel sabía muy bien, después de todo, nadie sabía de las habilidades de su hermano mejor que ella.

-¡Nada mal hermana, pero ahora es mi turno de causarte daño!-declaro Atem sacando una carta.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Ya me escuchaste! ¡Primero convocare a Alfa el Guerrero Magnético en modo de ataque!-uno de los monstruos más usados por Atem y Yugi hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla.

 **ATK 1400**

 **DEF 1700**

-Ya entiendo, quieres usar a tus dos monstruos para atacarme directamente ¿verdad? Lamento decepcionarte hermanito, pero como puedes ver, mi Guerrera Samurái es mucho más poderosa que tus dos monstruos juntos-.

-¡Puede ser, pero en ningún momento pensaba en atacarte con ellos!-explico Atem sonriendo divertido.

-¿Ah no?-.

-¡Observa! ¡Primero sacrificare al Guardia Celta para poder convocar al poderoso Berfomet y él traerá consigo a Gazelle el Rey de las Bestias Místicas!-dos de los monstruos más poderosos de Atem hicieron acto de aparición-¡Ahora revelare mi carta boca abajo: Polimerización! ¡Con ella uniré a mis dos monstruos pare crear a Quimera la Bestia Mítica Voladora!-.

 **ATK 2100**

 **DEF 1800**

Al ver a ese poderoso monstruos fusionado, Yubel se puso un poco nerviosa, ya que el monstruo de Atem era mucho más poderoso que cualquiera de los suyos que tenía en el campo de batalla, ya lo había visto en otro momento, cuando comenzó el torneo de Ciudad Batallas.

-¡Y ahora revelare mi otra carta boca abajo "Ataque Rápido"!-.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Yubel abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Oh si, con esta carta mágica activada, mi monstruo fusionado puede atacar en este mismo turno, pero primero debo deshacerme de cierta pequeña trampa que mantienes oculta y usare esto "El Tifón del Espacio Místico" para destruirla!-la magia del tifón destruyo la carta boca debajo de Yubel, dejando a sus monstruos expuestos-¡Ahora mis monstruos ataquen!-ordeno Atem.

Alfa se lanzó contra la Princesa del Tsurugi, dándole un golpe con su espada y destruyéndola, al mismo tiempo que la Quimera atacaba a la Guerrera Samurái, golpeándola con sus garras y destruyéndola, en cuanto la Guerrera Samurái fue destruida, los puntos de vida de Yubel cayeron a 3500, ganándole a Atem por muy poco.

-¡Así se hace!-gritaron Joey y Tristán entusiasmados al ver que Atem obtenía la ventaja en el duelo.

-¡Bien hecho!-gritaron Yugi y Tea ante eso.

Kaiba solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados, mientras Mokuba sonreía al ver como Atem había tomado el control del duelo, aunque no dejaba de ver el hecho de que Yubel aún le ganaba con 500 puntos de vida y el duelo no había hecho más que empezar para los dos hermanos.

-Supongo que mi jugada te tomo por sorpresa ¿no hermana?-pregunto Atem.

-Sigue soñando, realmente esperaba que me atacaras con eso, después de todo, siempre usas las mismas jugadas, pero no te preocupes, que no pienso dejarte ganar por ningún motivo, después de todo, esta es una prueba y que caso tendría si te lo dejara todo sencillo-dijo Yubel sacando una carta-perfecto, jugare con el Inmortal del Trueno en modo de ataque-.

Un monstruo que asemejaba a un hombre de piel azulada, ya entrado en años, con barba blanca, ropa azul y capa roja, sosteniendo un báculo, hizo acto de aparición, liberando una gran cantidad de relámpagos que iluminaron el lugar.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1300**

-¿El Inmortal del Trueno?-exclamo Atem.

-Efectivamente y esta carta tiene un efecto especial bastante útil, refuerza mis puntos de vida en 3000-dijo Yubel y sus puntos de vida aumentaron hasta 6500.

Al ver que los puntos de vida de Yubel aumentaron hasta más de 6000, los amigos de Atem se quedaron muy preocupados por el efecto de ese monstruo-Miren eso, los puntos de vida de la hermana volvieron a subir-dijo Tristán.

-Y esta vez a más de 6000-dijo Joey serio.

-Puede ser, pero el Inmortal del Trueno tiene un defecto muy peligroso que le puede costar mucho a Yubel-señalo Yugi, provocando que sus 3 amigos lo miraran fijamente.

-¿A qué te refieres Yugi?-pregunto Joey confundido.

Kaiba solo observaba al monstruo que convoco Yubel- _"¿En que está pensando esa chica? Jugar al Inmortal del Trueno es un gran riesgo, es cierto, puede aumentar tus puntos de vida en 3000 apenas es convocado al juego, pero si es destruido o enviado al cementerio de algún modo, entonces los puntos de vida caen hasta 5000, no tiene sentido, a menos que ella cuente con eso y tenga un modo de evitar que eso pase"-._

Soujiro era el único que no comentaba nada, simplemente prestaba toda su atención al duelo que se estaba llevando, los dos últimos herederos de Egipto estaban dando todo de sí en el duelo y eso se podía ver, ya que cada uno convocaba a sus mejores monstruos para tener el control sobre el otro.

-Dime Yubel ¿Por qué jugaste con el Inmortal del Trueno? Sabes muy bien lo que puede pasar si lo sacrificas o si lo destruyo yo mismo-señalo Atem.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, si el Inmortal del Trueno es enviado al cementerio, entonces perderé un total de 5000 puntos de vida, por fortuna, no tendré que preocuparme por eso-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Ya lo veras, convoco a Hane-Hane en modo de defensa-un monstruo que parecía una cabeza flotante, con una gran nariz y armado con una guadaña apareció junto al Inmortal del Trueno en modo de defensa.

 **ATK 450**

 **DEF 500**

-El efecto especial de Hane-Hane me permite devolver un monstruo del campo de batalla a la mano de su propietario y pienso usarla en mi Inmortal del Trueno-.

-Pero eso significa…-exclamo Atem abriendo mucho sus ojos al comprender el plan de su hermana.

-Efectivamente, como recupero al Inmortal del Trueno, entonces mis puntos de vida no se verán afectados por destruirlo ¡Ahora vuelve a mi mano Inmortal del Trueno!-invoco Yubel.

El Inmortal del Trueno desapareció del campo y regreso a la mano de Yubel, lo que significaba que ahora que estaba fuera del alcance de destrucción o sacrificio, los puntos de vida de Yubel se mantendrían en 6500, lo que le dificultaría a Atem el proceso para vencerla.

-Creo que tu plan para quitarme 5000 puntos de vida se acaba de arruinar hermano-dijo Yubel sonriendo divertida.

-No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo una pobre ilusa-dijo Atem sonriendo divertido.

-Y tú sigues con ese pésimo carácter-devolvió Yubel.

Los amigos no comprendían lo que estaba pasando en el duelo, bueno, nadie a excepción de Tea, quien no pudo evitar sonreír-Vaya, se ve que ambos se quieren mucho pese a todo-.

-Es normal, tal vez este duelo sea parte de una prueba que Atem debe superar para volver a su cuerpo, pero se nota que cada uno quiere que el duelo sea justo y que los deje a ambos igual de satisfechos sin importar el resultado-dijo Yugi.

-Lo que quieren decir es que ambos quieren demostrar ante el otro lo mucho que han madurado desde que dejaron de verse-dijo Tristán sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Vaya, me recuerdan a mí y Serenity-dijo Joey con nostalgia-ambos tardamos mucho en volver a vernos, pero nunca dejamos de querernos ni de apoyarnos, ahora Atem y Yubel se reencontraron después de 3000 años y quieren expresar la emoción que sienten en un duelo ¡Que bello!-grito de manera dramática y comenzando a llorar.

El duelo continuo ignorando olímpicamente las palabras de Joey-¡Ahora sacrifico a Hane-Hane para poder invocar a la Emperatriz Mantis en modo de Ataque!-.

Un monstruo tipo Mantis Religiosa hizo acto de aparición, de un gran tamaño y con un gran poder de ataque que hacía palidecer a la quimera de Atem.

 **ATK 2200**

 **DEF 1400**

-¡Ahora mi Mantis ataca a Quimera con tu Doble Corte de Hoz!-indico Yubel.

Su Mantis se lanzó al ataque y golpeo a la Quimera con sus dos poderosas Hoz, acabando con el monstruo de Atem y disminuyendo sus puntos de vida a 2900, lo que significaba que el duelo aún no había terminado para ninguno de los dos hermanos.

-No estuvo mal Yubel, realmente me sorprendiste con ese ataque-dijo Atem sonriéndole a su hermana sin dejar de sonreír.

-Gracias hermano, me alegra ver que aun sigues manteniendo tu misma determinación en la batalla, porque vencerte fácilmente no haría que el duelo fuera divertido-.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Atem y el faraón cerró los ojos con nostalgia-¿lo recuerdas verdad?-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Cuando éramos niños-dijo Atem.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Un Atem y una Yubel que en aquel entonces no eran más que los príncipes de Egipto, se encontraban navegando por el río Nilo, su padre, se encontraba sentado en su trono, hablando con Shimon sobre algunos asuntos diplomáticos y negociaciones con los embajadores de otras tierras vecinas a su reino.

Mientras ellos hablaban, su madre les contaba una historia que dejaba maravillados a dos pequeños niños, historia que contaba sobre un antiguo reino que era habitado por criaturas místicas de grandes y maravillosos poderes, mismos que usaban para proteger al mundo de las fuerzas malignas, les hablaba de su maravilloso mundo, donde todos esos espíritus vivían en paz y en armonía.

Para dos pequeños niños, esas historias eran todo un mundo de maravillas y sueños que deseaban experimentar, por esa razón, cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, le pedían a su madre que les contara sobre aquellas poderosas y benevolentes criaturas, cuya misión era proteger al mundo.

La reina incluso les hacía dibujos de ellos en papel que los escribanos usaban para asuntos más importantes, según ellos, pero para la reina, enriquecer la mente de sus hijos era lo principal y su esposo pensaba igual, no había duda alguna, durante el reinado de Aknamkanom y de Neith, Egipto prospero mucho y los jóvenes príncipes no podían ser más felices con los amorosos padres que les tocaron.

-Y este es un espíritu del tipo hada-dijo Neith mostrándoles el dibujo de una hada de aspecto infantil y que al parecer, era muy feliz y le gustaba hacer travesuras.

-Me recuerda a Mana, madre-dijo Atem.

La reina se rio divertida-Puede ser mi pequeño, muchos creen que algunos espíritus tienen ciertas semejanzas con los seres humanos-explico Neith.

-Me pregunto qué apariencia tendría el espíritu que se parezca a Shimon-dijo Yubel con inocencia, imaginándose como sería el espíritu de ese venerable anciano.

Porque si bien Shimon podía ser un leal servidor al trono y un gran amigo para los príncipes, también era demasiado protector, tanto que cuando uno de los dos hermano estornudaba aunque fuera solo un poco, Shimon de inmediato los llevaba al interior del palacio, a sus habitaciones y los arropaba para evitar que se resfriaran.

-Shimon puede ser algo exagerado en ocasiones, pero no duden que lo hace porque los quiere y no quiere que nada les pase-dijo Neith.

-Pero tú también nos quieres y no nos cuidas del mismo modo que él lo hace-señalo Atem con inocencia.

-Papá tampoco-agrego Yubel.

Neith sonrió con ternura y acaricio las cabezas de sus dos hijos-Porque aunque los dos los amamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, sabemos que no podremos protegerlos para siempre, después de todo, no estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo-explico Neith, provocando que ambos hermanos se quedaran confundidos.

-¿A dónde irán?-pregunto Yubel.

-¿Podemos ir también?-pregunto Atem.

Neith sonrió aún más ante la inocencia de sus dos hijos, realmente era una de las muchas bellezas que existía en el mundo, la inocencia de los niños-Algún día todos iremos a ese lugar tan maravilloso y hermoso, por el momento, mejor sigan jugando, creo que Mahado y Mana ya deben estar desesperados porque no llegan, en especial Mana-.

-Si mamá-dijeron ambos hermanos disponiéndose a ir a jugar con sus dos amigos.

-¡Y no se alejen demasiado del palacio, pero si quieren salir, pídanle a Shimon que los acompañe!-indico Neith.

Sus dos hijos levantaron las manos sin dejar de correr para indicarle a su madre que la habían escuchado, Neith no pudo evitar sonreír con profundo amor y más aumento su sonrisa al saber que cuando sus dos hijos volvieran para la hora de la comida, Atem recibiría una noticia que seguramente lo alegraría mucho, misma que ella, su esposo y uno de los más leales seguidores al trono llevaban planeando desde hacía meses.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Atem y Yubel permanecieron en silencio ante aquel recuerdo, ya que las criaturas que eran conocidas como Monstruos de Duelo eran los mismos espíritus de los que su madre les hablaba tanto, ahora debían usarlos para que Atem pasara su gran prueba y algo era seguro, lo iba a conseguir.

-Esos fueron buenos tiempos, pero ahora estamos alejándonos del tema hermano, hay un duelo que continuar y una prueba que debes pasar-dijo Yubel volviendo a la realidad.

-Y créeme hermana ¡La pasare!-aseguro Atem sacando una carta-¡Ahora sacrificare a Alfa el Guerrero Magnético para convocar a la Maga Oscura!-la hermosa y alegre Maga Oscura, creada a partir de la magia de Mana, hizo acto de aparición.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 1700**

Al ver a la Maga Oscura en el campo de batalla, Yugi y Tea no pudieron evitar sonreír, recordando los momentos que pelearon al lado de esa gran hechicera, la propia Yubel sonrió e incluso el serio Soujiro hizo una mueca que asemejaba a una sonrisa, después de todo, aquella maga era la representación de Mana, una gran amiga del pasado.

-Hola Mana, tanto tiempo sin vernos-saludo Yubel sonriéndole-oye, espero que no haya rencor por el hecho de que tuviera que entrar en la tumba para recuperar los Artículos del Milenio y las Cartas de Dioses-agrego sin quitar la sonrisa.

La Maga Oscura le guiño un ojo de manera cómplice, indicándole que no había problema alguno por ese detalle, Atem sonrió ante aquel recuentro, ya que Mana y Yubel eran muy amigas en el pasado, antes de separarse, pero el duelo debía continuar y eso era algo que ambos hermanos sabían muy bien.

-¡Ahora jugare con la "Piedra Sabia", cuando esta carta mágica se juega en conjunto con la Maga Oscura, me permite convocar automáticamente al Mago Oscuro!-decreto Atem.

Y así, el monstruo más poderoso de la baraja de Atem y Yugi, por no decir que el favorito de cada uno y cuyo poder provenía de Mahado, el antiguo sirviente de Atem, hizo acto de aparición en el campo.

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 2100**

Yubel no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza, sabiendo que ese mago poseía el alma de Mahado, realmente no tenía que haber pasado por todo eso, pero fue su elección, como leal sirviente de Atem estuvo dispuesto a eso y más, Soujiro no pudo evitar mirar al Mago Oscuro con gran respeto, definitivamente, Mahado se merecía ser uno de los guerreros de mayor respeto que había conocido.

-Entiendo lo que planeas-dijo Yubel-quieres destruir a mi Mantis con el Mago Oscuro y luego atacar mis puntos de vida con la Maga Oscura, que lástima que eso no bajara mucho mis puntos de vida-.

-Puede ser, pero por fortuna tengo otro modo para quitarte una gran cantidad de puntos de vida de un solo golpe-señalo Atem.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-¡Estas a punto de ver cómo te quito una gran cantidad de puntos de vida con un solo golpe! ¡Primero jugare con la magia de "Fórmula Mágica" y esta carta fortalecerá al Mago Oscuro en 500 puntos!-los puntos del Mago Oscuro subieron hasta 3000, pero Atem aún no terminaba-¡También activare la magia del "Libro de las Artes Místicas", esta carta fortalecerá a la Maga Oscura en 300 puntos!-la Maga Oscura aumento su poder a 2300-¡Y finalmente, activare "Renace el Monstruo" para traer de vuelta a Quimera la Bestia Mística Voladora!-

Yubel abrió mucho los ojos cuando la poderosa Quimera regreso con sus 2100 puntos de ataque, más los 3000 del Mago Oscuro y los 2300 de la Maga Oscura-¡Pero es significa que puedes atacarme con 3 monstruos en este turno!-.

-¡Es justo lo que significa hermana! ¡Maga Oscura ataca a la Emperatriz Mantis con Magia Oscura!-indico Atem.

La Maga Oscura se lanzó contra la Mantis y lanzo un rayo de magia oscura, destruyendo a la Emperatriz Mantis y bajando los puntos de vida de Yubel a 6400, no parecería mucho en un principio, pero Atem aún tenía otro ataque más.

-¡Ahora Mago Oscuro y Quimera ataquen sus puntos de vida directamente!-grito Atem.

El Mago Oscuro y la Quimera se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, atacando los puntos de vida de Yubel directamente, llegando a 1300 puntos de vida, dejando a Yubel en total desventaja, pero aún no estaba vencida.

-¡Así se hace!-grito Joey.

-¡Qué bien, Yubel perdió casi todos sus puntos de vida con ese ataque!-declaro Tristán.

-¡Si sigue así Atem pasara la prueba sin problema alguno!-declaro Tea emocionada

-Guau, eso fue impresionante, de una sola jugada bajo los puntos de vida desde casi 7000 hasta menos de 2000-dijo Mokuba sorprendido.

-Pero el duelo aún no termina-señalo Kaiba cruzado de brazos.

Yugi escucho a Kaiba y su expresión se puso seria- _"Kaiba tiene razón y presiento que Yubel tiene un truco más para voltear la situación a Atem"-._

Las palabras de Yugi eran ciertas, pues Yubel se recuperó del ataque y miro a su hermano-No estuvo nada mal hermano, realmente me sorprendiste, pero este duelo aún no ha acabado-dijo Yubel sacando una carta-¡Y ahora jugare con las espadas de Luz Reveladora!-invoco Yubel.

Las legendarias espadas cayeron del cielo e inmovilizaron a los monstruos de Atem, dejándolos petrificados por los siguientes 3 turnos, hecho que sorprendió a Atem, no por la jugada, sino porque no esperaba que Yubel recurriera a una carta como esa.

-Dime que tienes planeado Yubel-dijo Atem serio.

-Estas por averiguarlo, primero convocare a Kuriboh Alado en modo de defensa-.

Una nueva versión de Kuriboh, con alas de ángel hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla, haciendo su típico sonido que lo hacía una de las cartas más adorables de todo el duelo.

 **ATK 300**

 **DEF 200**

-Veo que las cartas patéticas es de familia-señalo Kaiba, recordando las muchas veces que Atem jugo con Kuriboh.

-¡Y ahora convocare a Valquiria la Maga en modo de ataque!-.

Un monstruo del tipo hechicero hizo acto de aparición, se parecía a la Maga Oscura, pero su cabello era más largo y castaño.

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 1800**

Atem endureció su rostro al ver a los monstruos de su hermana- _"¿Qué pretende? Ninguno de esos monstruo puede contra los míos"-._

 _-"Atem parece estar confundido, perfecto, eso es justo lo que quería que pasara, ahora solo debo sacar la carta que necesito y pronto terminare este duelo, él puede haber recuperado sus memorias, pero se olvidó de un detalle muy importante, es verdad, acordamos no jugar con las 3 Cartas de Dioses Egipcios, pero olvido que no eran 3, sino 4, hace 3000 años, Ra, Slifer y Obeliks descendieron a la Tierra y comenzaron a arrasar con todo, se necesitó del sacrificio del antiguo rey y de la diosa del amor para calmar la ira de sus hermanos divinos, y eso hora de que esa diosa vuelva a vivir"_ ¡Prepárate hermano, porque este duelo está por terminar!-sentencio Yubel y Atem se preparó para lo que fuera.

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Pues hemos concluido con este capítulo, el cuarto del fic y en el siguiente veremos el resultado de este duelo tan emocionante, así que no se lo pierdan por nada del mundo mis amigos, recuerde que si tienen cualquier duda, con mucho gusto se las aclarare lo mejor posible, después de todo, también soy humano.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen posible el éxito de mis fics:**_

 **Dany35:** _tú OC es el número 16 de hecho, pero no olvides los avisos que puse en el primer capítulo, ya que si un lector no comenta por 6 capítulos seguidos, entonces voy a eliminar su personaje y eso disminuirá la lista, respecto al huracán, por fortuna no pasó nada serio, al menos, no donde vivo y como viste, el duelo entre hermanos ha comenzado. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _no se refería a que Tea se parezca a ella (Yubel), sino a alguien que conocieron en el pasado y que fue muy importante para Atem. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _eso tendrás que esperar para verlo, después de todo, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryugan Mikazuki:** _el duelo ha comenzado y cómo pudiste ver, Atem tiene la ventaja en el duelo, pero Yubel aún tiene una carta más que puede cambiarlo todo y respecto a Tea, eso se aclarara más adelante. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _gracias, lo buscare en cuanto tenga una oportunidad, respecto a las parejas, claro que habrá en el fic. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y ese duelo entre hermanos ha comenzado, esta vez, Atem tiene el control. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya viste como pelea Yubel, realmente es una gran duelista y aunque Atem tiene la ventaja, el duelo no ha terminado. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _no te preocupes, tus razones habrás tenido para desaparecerte tanto tiempo, por el momento el duelo ha comenzado y Atem tiene el control. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Semayet:** _no te preocupes, jamás he abandonado ninguna de mis obras, respecto a quien ganara el duelo, aún falta por verlo. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _no te preocupes, tus razones tendrás y el duelo entre ambos hermanos está comenzando. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _lo que quiero evitar son las confusiones, ya que yo nunca pude ver otras series de Yugioh por cualquier cosa, aunque si he estudiado algunas nuevas reglas, pero la que sigo sin entender es cómo funciona la polimerización en los puntos de ataque y defensa. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _primero debe concluirse el duelo entre los dos hermanos, en el cual Atem ha recuperado el control, pero como viste, Yubel no es ninguna novata y aún tiene una sorpresa más para su hermano. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por el momento estoy usando las cartas clásicas del juego, ya cuando comiencen los verdaderos duelos verás las mejoras que he hecho. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _los dioses pueden resultar muy estrictos cuando se trata de probar a un ser humano, especialmente si ponen a dos hermanos a pelear. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _como viste, Yubel resulto ser una gran duelista, tuvo a Atem bajo su control por un momento, pero ahora Atem tiene el control del duelo y te deseo lo mismo. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo, con el duelo entre los hermanos, mismo en el que ambos pelean con todo lo que tienen. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _gracias, lo checare, respecto al duelo, espero te haya gustado hasta donde va. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _esa fue mi primera opción, pero como bien dijiste, la mayoría son mangas Hentai y yo busco el de Yugioh. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _amigo, soy hombre, no mujer, respecto al capítulo, el duelo ha comenzado y Atem tiene a Yubel en su poder. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues espero te esté gustando hasta donde va, Yubel tuvo el control un momento, pero ahora Atem lo tiene. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _pues ese duelo ha comenzado y ambos se dan con todo. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **PiccolaYugi1:** _gracias, creo que significa ese símbolo que te gusto. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y el duelo ha comenzado, Atem tiene la ventaja, pero Yubel tiene su arma secreta. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y el duelo ha comenzado, como viste, Atem pidió que fuera un duelo parejo, sin ninguna ventaja divina, pero parece que omitió un asunto muy importante. Espero te haya gustado el cuarto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Dany35, Tea Mutou, Éire, Ryugan Mikazuki, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, SkyAquaCristal, Semayet, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Seiryu.001, Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Shazam, Isaac, Bowser30000, Blaitor21, Lion Wilson, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, PiccolaYugi1, Amo del Vacío, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	5. Isis la Misericordiosa

_**¿Qué tal mis amigos? ¿Cómo los trata la vida? Espero que muy bien, ya que por mi parte, no me puedo quejar, en fin, es hora de ver cómo termina el primer duelo del fic, como recordaran, al principio Yubel tenía la ventaja en el duelo, pero de un movimiento inesperado, que incluyo a los dos mejores magos de Atem, el faraón gano el control del duelo y ahora Yubel piensa liberar a una fuerza mucho mayor.**_

 _ **Ya no les digo nada más para arruinarles la sorpresa, disfruten de los videos y del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=pkwO51Nx6Gc**

 **www. youtube watch? v=KI25lQ-lKiA**

 **www. youtube watch? v=E5wJc7Fm9Z4**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del quinto capítulo**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 5 Isis la Misericordiosa.**

El duelo entre Atem y Yubel continuaban, haciendo un recuento de los últimos acontecimientos, al principio, Yubel había tenido la ventaja, ganándole a Atem con 6500 puntos de vida, mientras que al faraón le quedaban 2900, pero cuando Atem más necesitaba ayuda, consiguió convocar a sus leales amigos, el Mago Oscuro y la Maga Oscura, con una combinación de cartas mágicas y de la poderosa Quimera, los puntos de vida de Yubel bajaron hasta 1300.

Ahora, Atem tenía a sus 3 poderosos monstruos atrapados por las "Espadas de la Luz Reveladora" de Yubel, quien solo tenía a Valquiria la Maga y a Kuriboh Alado en el campo como línea de defensa, ambos hermanos se miraban de manera desafiante.

-Creo que tengo la ventaja total hermana-señalo Atem.

-Por el momento, pero no lo olvides, siempre conseguía vencerte cuando éramos niños-dijo Yubel.

-Pero esta vez no somos niños-contraataco Atem.

Yubel tuvo que reconocerlo, en su mano tenía una carta que podría ayudarla a obtener el control de nuevo, pero conocía a su hermano y sabía que aun tuviera el control con esa poderosa carta, él usaría alguna buena jugada que le devolvería todo el control a él otra vez, además, esta era una prueba y necesitaba la carta indicada para finalizarla.

- _"Tengo una oportunidad para sacarla, solo espero poder hacerlo"_ ¡Activare la Olla de la Avaricia, que me permitirá sacar dos nuevas cartas!-.

Soujiro endureció su gesto al entender lo que Yubel quería hacer- _"¿Acaso quiere usar esa carta contra el faraón? Pero eso podría ser peligroso, el faraón ahora no es más que un alma, recibir un ataque divino podría ser perjudicial para él, la princesa debería saberlo, a menos que esta sea la prueba que debe pasar"-._

Yugi miraba fijamente a Yubel, parecía estar muy nerviosa por sacar sus siguientes dos cartas, pero al mismo tiempo, se veía serena y tranquila, él sabía que estaba haciendo, estaba depositando su fe en el corazón de las cartas, tal como Atem y él siempre lo hicieron, no había duda alguna, Yubel era la hermana de Atem y tenía el mismo respeto por su baraja que ellos.

 _-"Por favor baraja, no me fallen, sé que puedo confiar en ustedes, por ello, no dudo en depositar toda mi suerte a estas dos cartas, bien, aquí voy"-_ Yubel saco las dos cartas y las miro, para luego sonreír levemente-muy bien hermano, es hora de terminar con este duelo-.

-¿Hum?-.

-Quiero decirte que estoy muy feliz de haber peleado contigo, pero este no es un juego por diversión, es parte de tu prueba y es el momento de que seas juzgado por quien te la impuso-.

-¿Acaso no fuiste tú?-pregunto Atem serio.

Yubel negó con la cabeza-No, no fui yo, esta prueba fue impuesta por alguien más, alguien que creo has olvidado, pudiste haber recuperado tus memorias de la batalla con Zork, pero olvidaste algo muy importante, algo que paso antes de que Bakura siquiera llegara a atacarnos por primera vez, dime ¿recuerdas cómo fueron creados los Artículos del Milenio?-.

Atem asintió-Claro que lo recuerdo, nuestro padre se sintió culpable por lo que Aknadin hizo que ofreció su alma a los dioses a cambio de perdonar nuestras vidas-.

-Exactamente, pero parece que olvidaste algo importante-dijo Yubel captando la atención de todos-los actos de Aknadin al crear los Artículos provocaron que Ra, Slifer y Obeliks descendiera a la Tierra, comenzando a destruir nuestro reino, fue cuando nuestro padre hizo un trato con una diosa más, cuyo nombre fue inspirado para nombrar a uno de nuestros más cercanos amigos y servidores, esa diosa acepto el trato de nuestro padre y calmo a sus hermanos, gracias a eso, nuestro reino fue salvado-.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto?-pregunto Kaiba comenzando a hartarse de otro cuento de hadas egipcio.

-Hermano, me pediste que no se permitiera el uso de Ra, Slifer u Obeliks en el duelo, pero te olvidaste de algo ¡No eran 3 sino 4 Dioses que pelearon contra Zork, en otras palabras, son cuatro Cartas de Dioses Egipcios!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Atem abriendo mucho los ojos.

Yugi y sus amigos también se quedaron mudos, el mismo Kaiba se quedó sin habla al escuchar eso-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo Tristán.

-¿Qué son 4 Cartas de Dioses? ¡Eso no puede ser!-exclamo Joey.

-Y ahora hermano, estas a punto de conocer a la cuarta diosa, quien calmo la ira de sus hermanos hace 3000 años y evito que los dioses nos destruyeran ¡Jugare con "Cambio de Corazón" y tomare el control de Quimera la Bestia Mítica voladora!-.

La Quimera de Atem quedo bajo el control de Yubel, quien sostuvo una carta más en su mano, siendo iluminada por un destello de luz que parecía venir de la nada, alzando la carta sobre su cabeza.

-¡Sacrificare a Valquiria la Maga, a Kuriboh Alado y a Quimera la Bestia Mítica Voladora para convocar a la omnipotente Isis la Misericordiosa!-declaro Yubel colocando su nueva carta.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=NDv68Yvgalc)**

Un poderoso resplandor de luz cayó desde el cielo, justo detrás de Yubel, fue cuando una imponente y majestuosa criatura hizo acto de aparición, una criatura femenina de piel azulada, mucho más clara que la de Obelisk, ojos de color Zafiro, con una corona, blusa, falda y brazaletes de los 3 colores de sus compañeros dioses, cabello largo y azul morado, alas celestes, yendo descalza y con pintura egipcia en sus mejillas alrededor de sus ojos hizo acto de aparición.

 **( reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Isis-La-Misericordiosa-562150964)**

Atem se quedó estático ante la presencia de la poderosa diosa-¡Es verdad, es Isis!-exclamo sorprendido.

No era el único, los que atestiguaban el duelo también se quedaron sin habla ante la presencia majestuosa de Isis-¡Entonces si es verdad, es la cuarta carta de Dioses Egipcios!-exclamo Yugi.

-¡No puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo fueron 4 cartas!-exclamo Mokuba.

-¡Y ella siempre la tuvo en su poder!-bramo Kaiba entre dientes.

Isis descendió hasta quedar detrás de Yubel-¡Ahora sentirás toda la magnificencia de Isis la Misericordiosa, cuya bondad y amor calmo a sus hermanos hace 3000 años!-.

La poderosa Isis alzo sus brazos y sus alas se abrieron, liberando una corriente de aire muy poderosa, que por poco derribo a Atem, pero el faraón logro mantenerse en pie.

 **ATK 4000**

 **DEF 4000**

-¡Órale, tiene el mismo poder que Obelisk!-exclamo Joey sorprendido.

-¡Pero apuesto a que como los demás dioses tiene un poder oculto sorprendente!-señalo Yugi preocupado.

Tea se llevó una mano al pecho, preocupada por el faraón, si fallaba la prueba ¿Qué le pasaría? No podía soportar la idea de volver a perderlo, simplemente no podría soportarlo nuevamente.

-¡Y ahora Isis activa tu habilidad especial; "Redención Divina"!-invoco Yubel.

-¿Qué es "Redención Divina"?-pregunto Atem.

-¡Te lo explicare, la habilidad especial de Isis es parecida a la de Obelisk, ya que sus puntos de ataque se elevan infinitamente y me da la victoria automática, pero a diferencia de Obelisk, en vez de sacrificar monstruos, Isis resucita a todos los que fueron destruidos durante el duelo, llamándolos de ambos cementerios!-.

Las palabras de Yubel eran muy ciertas, ya que en ese momento, todos los monstruos que fueron destruidos en el duelo, del cementerio de Atem y de Yubel, comenzaron a aparecer en el campo de batalla, rodeando a Isis, quien se erguía de manera omnipotente en medio de ellos.

-¡Y ahora, en agradecimiento, ellos le entregaran sus energías para elevar sus puntos de ataque hasta el infinito!-declaro Yubel.

Los monstruos que cayeron en el duelo comenzaron a darle sus energías a Isis, cuyos puntos se elevaron hasta más allá del infinito, la poderosa diosa estaba lista para el ataque y Atem estaba en desventaja, pues sus magos no serían capaces de resistir ese inmenso poder.

-¡No!-exclamo preocupado.

-¡Ahora Isis es el momento de atacar, muéstrale a mi hermano que a pesar de ser misericordiosa eres tan temible como cualquier dios! ¡Ataca con tu Luz de Esperanza!-grito Yubel.

Isis junto sus manos y comenzó a reunir sus energías, liberándola en un poderoso rayo que tenía la forma de una estrella de color zafiro, el ataque se dirigió hacia los dos magos, quienes no pudieron hacer nada para evitar el impacto del ataque, recibiéndolo directamente.

Atem se protegió con sus brazos del poderoso ataque, pero la fuerza de la explosión lo lanzo contra el suelo, cayendo de espaldas y disminuyendo sus puntos de vida a 0, finalizándolo en duelo, dejando a Yubel con los ojos cerrados por un momento.

-Ya he terminado, gane-anuncio.

Los amigos de Atem se quedaron mudos ante eso, realmente no querían que la historia volviera a repetirse, pero parecía que así sería, el faraón había vuelto a perder, había fallado la prueba o al menos, eso era lo que todos entendieron con la derrota de sus amigo.

Yubel miro a Isis, quien le devolvió la mirada, la diosa y la mortal se vieron a los ojos por un lapso de 7 segundos, cuando Isis asintió y Yubel sonrió, para luego acercarse a su hermano, Tea quiso ir también, pero Joey la detuvo y negó con la cabeza, cuando Yubel estuvo cerca de Atem, este comenzó a levantarse con algo de dificultad.

-Creo que…perdí-dijo sonriendo.

-Lo sé, perdiste, espero no te sientas mal-dijo Yubel agachándose.

-De hecho…me siento tranquilo, esta fue una buena batalla, pero nunca me espere que Isis también se había convertido en una carta, realmente me tomo por sorpresa y aunque perdí, no me siento mal, solo me habría gustado poder pasarla, para poder ayudarlos en esta nueva misión-.

-Honestamente no me explico porque querrías ayudarnos, pudiste haberte negado desde el principio y habría devuelto tu alma al mundo espiritual ¿lo sabías verdad?-.

Atem asintió-Pero huir de los problemas no habría solucionado nada, especialmente tratándose de él, si despierta y recupera todo su poder, entonces ningún mundo estaría a salvo, además, no podía abandonar a mis amigos y que ellos lucharan solos contra ese enemigo, no podía dejarte toda la carga del mundo a ti en especial o a Yugi-señalo Atem.

-A pesar de que técnicamente…yo te deje la carga del mundo solo…pude haberte ayudado…quería hacerlo, pero…-.

-Oye, no te culpo ni te recrimino que no hayas aparecido en algún momento, recuerda que no tenía memoria alguna de mi vida como faraón, ni siquiera sabía que tenía una hermana gemela, además, tú tenías tu misión y yo la mía-dijo Atem.

-Entonces ¿no me guardas rencor?-.

-Claro que no-suspiro-ahora solo lamento no poder estar aquí para ayudarlos con la batalla que se avecina-reconoció Atem sonriendo con tristeza.

Yubel se levantó y le tendió la mano donde estaba el anillo-Pasaste la prueba-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Atem levanto la vista rápidamente.

Los demás se quedaron mudos ante eso y Tea abrió mucho los ojos-Espera, no entiendo ¿Cómo paso la prueba? Él perdió el duelo-dijo Tea entristecida y algo esperanzada.

Yubel volteo y ver a Tea, sonriéndole con dulzura-Esta no fue una prueba para que me venciera en el duelo, era una prueba para ver que tanto había aprendido durante sus viajes a su lado, era la prueba de Isis y hoy, mi hermano demostró que su determinación, su deseo de vivir y sus ganas sinceras de ayudarnos a cumplir con esta misión, es más poderoso que cualquier poder, incluso el del poder de los dioses-.

-¿Entonces la prueba fue para ver si Atem había aprendido algo mientras estuvo con nosotros?-pregunto Yugi.

-Sí y no-reconoció Yubel-mi hermano tuvo que pasar por muchas duras pruebas, tuvo que vencer a muchos enemigos formidables y tuvo que sufrir bastante, pero con el sufrimiento vienen las lecciones, después de todo, aprendemos más de nuestras derrotas que de nuestras victorias y además, cuanto más duro es el reto, más glorioso es el triunfo, son lecciones que aprendiste en cada batalla y con cada enemigo que enfrentaste, Isis quería estar segura de que había mantenido esas enseñanzas a pesar de que disfrutaste de las recompensas del más allá y ahora está satisfecha con los resultados-.

-¿Entonces…?-.

-Ahora puedes reunirte con tu cuerpo hermano, es hora de que vuelvas a estar vivo, a ser de carne y hueso-.

Atem miro su mano, misma que aún era fantasmal, para luego ver a sus amigos, todos sonreían emocionados ante esa noticia, la idea de que Atem fuera un ser vivo como ellos era muy agradable, ninguno quería esperar más por ese momento, hasta el mismo Kaiba parecía ansioso por ver eso.

-¿Qué dices hermano?-pregunto Yubel-porque quiero abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas y no creo ser la única que quiera hacerlo-señalo Yubel.

Atem miro a su hermana y a sus amigos, los cuales le sonreían, miro a Yugi, quien le levanto el pulgar en señal afirmativa, al mismo tiempo que sentía deseos de llorar ante la idea de que gran amigo, casi su hermano, se volviera un ser humano, luego paso su vista a Tea, quien se veía que resistía los deseos de llorar ante la sola idea de que Atem volviera a vivir.

Atem miro a Tea con algo de culpa, ya que nunca le gusto hacerla llorar, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Joey intervino-¡Ya viejo! ¡No nos tengas en suspenso! ¡Como Yubel dijo, todos queremos abrazarte y darte la bienvenida a la vida!-declaro Joey sonriéndole y con los ojos brillando.

-¡Joey tiene razón, no nos hagas esperar más!-pidió Tristán.

Atem asintió y miro a Yubel nuevamente-¿Estás listo para volver a vivir?-pregunto Yubel.

-Por supuesto-dijo Atem sin dudarlo.

-Entonces adelante-Yubel chasqueo sus dedos y el sarcófago de Atem apareció frente a él, el faraón respiro profundamente y se acercó lentamente, pero el campo de energía ya no se encontraba-como te dije, pasaste la prueba, así que no tienes nada que temer-.

Atem asintió y se acercó a su sarcófago, respiro profundamente, cerró los ojos y su alma comenzó a convertirse en energía, misma que fue ingresando al sarcófago, el cual comenzó a brillar intensamente, al igual que las cuatro cartas de egipcias.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tomara esto?-pregunto Joey ansioso.

-Lo que tenga que tardar-dijo Yubel, aunque ella también estaba muy ansiosa, realmente quería ver a su hermano vivir de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

La carta maligna también comenzó a brillar intensamente, captando la atención de Amazu, quien se arrodillo ante la misma, al parecer, algo más acababa de despertar en alguna parte del mundo y el rey sentía esa presencia.

-El faraón ha regresado-dedujo Amazu-esto realmente se está poniendo mucho más interesante-dijo sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Egipto**

Los Artículos del Milenio también comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, elevándose en el aire, el Rompecabezas del Milenio apareció de la nada y el resto de los Artículos lo rodearon, al poco tiempo, las cartas de Dioses Egipcios también se elevaron y se colocaron sobre los Artículos, atrapándolos como una pirámide, quedando Ra en el lado izquierdo, Obeliks del derecho, Slifer en la punta e Isis en el centro de la pirámide, justo sobre el Rompecabezas.

Los 4 Dioses se materializaron frente a ellos y el sarcófago se elevó, hasta quedar en medio de ellos-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-pregunto Tea con miedo.

-Esperemos que nada malo-dijo Yugi en iguales condiciones.

Los ojos de los dioses brillaron con intensidad y comenzaron a comunicarse entre ellos, por alguna razón, los testigos entendieron lo que los dioses decían en ese momento, algo que hasta Kaiba tuvo que admitir que podía sentir.

-¡Recibe mi Fuerza!-declaro Obelisk.

-¡Recibe mi Valor!-declaro Ra.

-¡Recibe mi Sabiduría!-declaro Slifer.

-¡Recibe mi Amor!-declaro Isis.

-¡Nosotros los Dioses Egipcios llamamos esta alma de nuevo a la vida! ¡Únete a tu cuerpo una vez más y vive de nuevo en este reino de mortales lleno de maravillas!-declararon los 4 Dioses.

El sarcófago se vio envuelto en las energías de los dioses, hecho que provoco un resplandor que hizo que los testigos desviaran las miradas, cuando pudieron ver lo que había pasado, el sarcófago descendió hasta el suelo tan lentamente que Joey y Tristán estaban que se comían las uñas de las manos, Joey gruñía por debajo, aguantándose las ganas de gritar, finalmente, el sarcófago toco el suelo.

Se hizo un largo silencio, con todas las miradas posadas en el sarcófago, cuando de pronto, comenzó a abrirse y lentamente, su ocupante comenzó a aparecer, Tea sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, Yugi estaba temblando de la emoción, Joey y Tristán estaban que se morían de las ganas de ver que iba a pasar, Mokuba no podía apartar la vista de lo que pasaba, Kaiba se mantenía atento, pero de brazos cruzados, al igual que Soujiro, Yubel trataba de serenarse, pero internamente, estaba más que ansiosa.

Finalmente, un cabello puntiagudo de 3 colores, como el de Yugi apareció y el faraón hizo acto de aparición, con sus ropas egipcias de faraón, mismas que estaban algo rotas, así como algunas manchas de sangre por las heridas que recibiera en la batalla con Zork, por fortuna para Atem, los dioses no solo lo revivieron, sino que además, curaron sus heridas.

Atem se incorporó por completo y miro a todos con una sonrisa-Hola-saludo sonriendo.

Ante esa simple palabra, todos quisieron lanzarse sobre su amigo, pero Yubel los detuvo con su mano, ya que aún no acababa, Atem miro a los dioses y estos a él, fue cuando Isis se adelantó y tomo la palabra.

-Has vuelto a la vida nuevamente, pero esta vez, no quedaras prisionero en el Rompecabezas del Milenio, lo que acabamos de hacer viola muchas de las leyes naturales que fueron impuestas hace miles de años, pero la situación lo requería, además, tus sacrificios y tu gran valor te han hecho merecedor de que decidamos romper esta regla, realmente eres un verdadero héroe y para nosotros es un honor haber servido para traerte de nuevo a este mundo-dijo Isis con dulzura.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Atem haciendo una reverencia.

-Pero recuerda esto, ningún mortal debe saber jamás como es el Reino Espiritual antes de que llegue su momento de unirse al mismo, es por ello que debemos borrar de tu mente ese recuerdo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No olvidaras que viste a tus padres o a tus amigos, pero olvidaras como es exactamente aquel mundo, no tendrás recuerdo alguno de lo que viste en nuestro reino sagrado, a excepción de haber visto a todos tus seres amados, eso será lo único que te permitiremos-.

-Ya veo, no me agrada la idea de volver a perder parte de mi memoria, pero entiendo su punto y lo acepto-dijo Atem con humildad.

-Muy bien, ahora vive de nuevo y prepárate, porque la gran batalla pronto comenzara y necesitaras de toda la ayuda que puedas encontrar-.

-Por fortuna cuento con excelente ayuda-dijo Atem mirando a todos sus amigos.

Isis sonrió ante la respuesta de Atem y sus hermanos también parecían haber quedado complacidos con lo que el faraón les dijo-Mantén cerca a tus amigos, porque con su ayuda podrás detener a este nuevo mal, pero recuerda esto, a veces un gran enemigo puede ser un valioso aliado-y con esas palabras, Isis, Ra, Slifer y Obeliks desaparecieron ante los ojos de todos.

Una vez que los dioses desaparecieron, Atem permaneció en silencio por un momento, para luego voltear a ver a su hermana, ambos herederos de Egipto se vieron fijamente por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos hizo el menor movimiento, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire.

-Hola-saludo Atem sonriéndole.

-¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió tras haber vuelto a la vida?-pregunto Yubel divertida.

-Por desgracia así es-reconoció Atem con algo de vergüenza.

-Pues yo tengo algo mejor que decir-dijo Yubel.

Antes de que Atem supiera que iba a pasar, su hermana se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo con fuerza, el faraón abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no tardo en sonreír y en corresponder el abrazo de su hermana.

-Te extrañe mucho-dijo Yubel derramando lágrimas.

-También yo-reconoció Atem recordando lo duro que fue para ambos el tener que separar para que cada uno cumpliera una misión distinta, alejado del otro.

Cuando Yubel reacciono, se separó rápidamente-Que tonta soy, no soy la única que te extraño y estoy acaparando este momento-dijo Yubel volteando a ver a los demás con una sonrisa.

Esa fue señal suficiente para que Yugi, Joey y Tristán se abalanzaran sobre el faraón, siendo los dos últimos los primeros en llegar con Atem, saltando sobre él y derribándolo, dejándolo aplastado en el suelo, mientras lloraban llenos de alegría ante la prueba de que su amigo había regresado a su lado.

Yugi no tardó en llegar, a veces, tener piernas cortas podía ser una clara desventaja, pero antes de llegar hasta Atem, Yugi miro a Yubel y le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, Yubel solo pudo corresponder la sonrisa y apartar la vista, ya que ella también había comenzado a llorar en silencio para evitar preocupar a Atem, realmente estaba feliz.

El joven duelista se acercó a Atem, quien aún estaba atrapado en bajo el peso de Joey y Tristán, por fortuna para el valiente faraón, Yugi llego a su rescate a tiempo-Ya chicos, déjenlo respirar-pidió sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-Tienes razón, lo siento viejo-se disculpó Joey levantándose con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Sí, fue la emoción por verte de nuevo vivito y coleando-señalo Tristán.

Atem se levantó y miro a Yugi, ambos se vieron a los ojos y el Rey de los Juegos tomo la palabra-Mou Hitori No Boku-saludo Yugi.

-Creo que ahora no podrás llamarme así Yugi-dijo Atem sonriéndole a su ex otra mitad-.

-Tienes razón-Yugi no soporto más y abrazo al faraón con fuerza, abrazo que no tardó en ser correspondido.

Tea no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, tanto tiempo que ansió volver a verlo y finalmente, ahí estaba, de carne y hueso, vivo, sin depender de Yugi o del Rompecabezas del Milenio, un chico como ellos, no supo que hacer, estaba demasiado cargada de emociones y pensamientos que su cuerpo no hacía absolutamente nada, y su mente tampoco ayudaba mucho, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que tenía la mente atrapada en el Reino de las Sombras.

La voz de Atem la saco de sus meditaciones-¿Tea?-esa voz tan profunda, tan imponente, pero que a la vez era tan dulce cuando se dirigía hacia ella, la hizo reaccionar, encontrándose con Atem ¿en qué momento se había acercado? No tenía idea alguna-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Atem preocupado.

Esta vez, Tea no soporto más y se abalanzo sobre Atem-¡Atem!-grito abrazándolo con fuerza, Atem se sorprendió un poco, pero como con los demás, no tardo en corresponder el abrazo.

Yubel sonrió ante el reencuentro, pero principalmente, al ver como Atem y Tea se abrazaba, mientras más veía a Tea, más segura estaba que sus sospechas eran correctas y si todo salía bien, su hermano tendría una nueva oportunidad de vivir y ser feliz.

-Mi faraón-dijo Soujiro apareciendo y arrodillándose ante Atem-me da gusto que los dioses hayan aceptado devolverlo a la vida-.

Atem se separó de Tea y coloco una mano en el hombro de Soujiro-Gracias, por cuidar de mi hermana todos estos años, viejo amigo-.

-Para mí fue un verdadero honor servir a esta noble tarea que su padre me confió-dijo Soujiro con honestidad.

-Estoy seguro que mi padre estaría muy agradecido por ver lo que has hecho, porque yo lo estoy-dijo Atem sonriéndole.

Los hermanos Kaiba permanecieron al margen por mucho tiempo, ya que Mokuba también se acercó a Atem-¡Que gusto verte de nuevo Atem!-grito Mokuba con una gran sonrisa.

Atem sonrió y acaricio la cabeza del menor de los Kaiba-A mí también me da gusto verte otra vez Mokuba-reconoció sonriéndole.

Kaiba, quien permaneció en silencio en todo ese tiempo y con los brazos cruzados, finalmente tomo la palabra-Vaya, miren nada más quien se dignó a volver a caminar entre los vivos-dijo captando la atención de Atem-no sé qué pretendes con todo esto, pero si esperas que crea que volviste a cumplir otra ridícula misión de salvar al mundo por otro cuento barato egipcio, entonces puedes irte olvidando de pedir mi ayuda, porque francamente, ya estoy harto de todas esas tonterías de magia y destino-.

-A mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo Kaiba-dijo Atem con su rostro serio, ignorando las palabras de la reencarnación de su primo.

Kaiba también ignoro el comentario de Atem-Y si piensas que aun te considero mi rival, puedes olvidarte de eso, perdiste ese honor cuando fuiste derrotado de esa manera tan patética por Yugi, así que mejor ahórrate tus discursos, porque ya no vales la pena, debo admitirlo, supiste engañarme todos estos años, pero al final no fuiste más que un gran farsante y un fraude que tuvo que vivir a costa de la gloria de otros-.

Atem solo se mantuvo con su expresión seria-Kaiba, siempre tan tierno-dijo Joey molesto.

-Sí, se le va a derramar la miel por tanta dulzura-dijo Tristán mirando a Kaiba de manera reprobatoria.

Pero Tea podía notar algo más que solo las palabras de Kaiba, él podía afirmar que Atem ya no era su rival y que había perdido ese "privilegio" por haber sido derrotado por Yugi, pero aún se podía percibir el fuego entre ellos dos, como si la rivalidad que ambos tenían no se hubiera extinguido en esos 6 meses que pasaron.

-¿También lo percibes, verdad?-pregunto Soujiro, captando la atención de Tea-los grandes rivales no son fáciles de encontrar y aunque él afirme que el faraón ya no es su rival, es más que obvio que la rivalidad entre ambos aun es tan intensa como antes o incluso más-.

Tea miro a ambos chicos nuevamente, ninguno de los dos había apartado la vista del otro, fue cuando Yubel tomo la palabra para tratar de aliviar la tensión que se había formado-Muy bien, ya es suficiente, este es un recinto sagrado y no es el lugar para que se comporten como dos niños malcriados-.

Atem miro a su hermana y asintió-Yubel tiene razón, este lugar es sagrado y no creo que sea prudente enfadar a los dioses que una pelea innecesaria, sugiero que lo hablemos con calma en otro lugar-.

-¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?-intervino Yugi con una sonrisa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

El reloj marcaba que ya era un poco más de las 5 de la tarde, lo que comenzó a preocupar a la Sra. Muto, ya que su hijo y sus amigos salieron desde el mediodía, ya era hora de que regresaran, además de otro detalle que ya la estaba molestando un poco y era el hecho de que la gentil mujer decidió darle la porción de pastel de su suegro a la Sra. Hoshi a modo de disculpa por el comportamiento de Salomo.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con este pobre e indefenso anciano?-cuestiono Salomo muy indignado.

-Ya deje de quejarse, considérelo una manera de mejorar su comportamiento con la Sra. Hoshi, tan buena que es esa anciana-.

-¡Es una bruja! ¡Te lo aseguro!-declaro Salomo y la madre de Yugi le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el cucharón que traía en la mano-¡Oye!-.

-Y si sigue como niño malcriado tampoco cenara-advirtió la madre de Yugi y Salomo solo guardo silencio., con una lagrima en el ojo derecho.

-Eres cruel-.

En ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió y la voz de Yugi se escuchó-¡Ya volví!-.

-¡Yugi!-exclamo la mujer sonriendo aliviada, para luego cambiar su expresión a una muy seria-pero me quieres decir dónde estabas, el que seas el rey de los juegos no significa que puedas andar en la calle sin avisarle a tu madre-.

Yugi retrocedió algo asustado por la mirada de su madre, si bien podía ser una mujer muy generosa y una madre ejemplar, cuando se trataba de reprender a Yugi era muy severa y el ver a su abuelo en un rincón como niño regañado le indico que no se encontraba de muy buen humor.

-Lo siento mamá, pero ocurrió algo importante-.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que llamar a tu madre para avisarle donde te encuentras?-cuestiono la Sra. Muto sujetándolo de una oreja y jalándolo.

Desde la puerta, los demás veían la escena sin saber que pensar al respecto, Kaiba solo tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, mientras Mokuba no pudo evitar sentirse algo nostálgico al pensar en su propia madre y no era el único, Atem y Yubel también miraban esa escena con mucha nostalgia.

-Por favor Sra. Muto no sea tan dura con él-pidió Tea acercándose.

-Sí, él no tuvo la culpa por completo-apoyo Joey.

-¡Ustedes también se merecen un castigo por no haber avisado a donde iban!-grito la Sra. Muto asustando al trío antes de que Tristán pudiera abogar por su amigo, fue cuando la mujer noto la presencia de los dos hijos de Egipto-oigan ¿Quiénes son esos chicos que se parecen a mi Yugi?-pregunto señalándolos.

Al escuchar eso, Salomo volteo a ver qué pasaba y abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Atem-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!-exclamo Salomo abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Hola Sr. Muto, que gusto me da verlo de nuevo-saludo Atem sonriéndole.

Salomo saco unos lentes de uno de los cajones de los muebles, les soplo a los cristales, los limpio con un pañuelo y se los puso-No…mi vista no tiene nada de malo, entonces…quiere decir que… ¡No!-grito cayendo de rodillas de manera dramática, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué te pasa abuelito? ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Yugi alarmado.

-¡No! ¡No pude haber muerto, aún tengo mucho por que vivir, no puedo irme sin haber ajustado cuentas con Hoshi!-gritaba de manera dramática.

Yugi y los otros cayeron al estilo anime, Yugi se calmó y tranquilizo a su abuelo-Tranquilo abuelito, no estás muerto, realmente es Atem-.

-¿Qué? Pero…-Salomo se quedó mudo por la impresión.

-Es una larga historia abuelito-dijo Yugi sonriéndole con algo de diversión y sus amigos asintieron.

Yubel parpadeo confundida y se acercó a Atem-Oye ¿Quién es ese anciano que se parece mucho a Shimon?-pregunto.

-Te perdiste de muchas cosas estando en el templo, pero descuida, te pondré al día-dijo Atem comenzando a explicarle todo.

Mientras Yugi le contaba lo que había pasado a su abuelito y Atem a Yubel, Tea no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que el regreso de Atem significaba que tenía una nueva oportunidad para poder decirle todo lo que no pudo decirle la última vez, pero también, el regreso del faraón significaba que algo terrible estaba por ocurrir.

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Pues este fue el final del quinto capítulo, así como también de la aparición de Isis la Misericordiosa, la cuarta carta del Dios Egipcio, misma que tendrá un papel muy importante en el fic, pero no les revelare más para evitar arruinarles la sorpresa.**_

 _ **Y ya podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, recuerden que cualquier duda que tengan con gusto se las aclaro:**_

 **Dany35:** _de hecho, la prueba no era que venciera a Yubel, sino ver si Atem había aprendido algo en sus duelos pasados, así como de sus derrotas, esa fue la prueba que le impuso Isis, después de todo, un verdadero guerrero aprende más de sus derrotas y errores, que de sus victorias y éxitos, y claro que ponemos ofrendas. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _al final Yubel consiguió la victoria invocando a Isis, pero como viste, todo fue parte de la prueba y eres la número 8. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _y ese as bajo la manga fue la cuarta carta del dios egipcio, la poderosa Isis la Misericordiosa, pero como viste, al final la prueba no era vencerla, sino ver el verdadero valor de Atem. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _el duelo ha terminado con la victoria de Yubel, pero como viste, la prueba de Atem fue superada, respecto a tu OC, es el número 10 y respondiendo a tus dudas:_

 _1.- Yo me la imagino más como Angewomon._

 _2.- En breve lo checare._

 _Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y cómo pudiste ver, Yubel saco la carta que le dio la victoria, la diosa Isis, quien fue la que impuso la prueba. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _cómo pudiste ver, la prueba no era que Atem venciera a Yubel, sino algo mucho más profundo e importante. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _aunque perdió el duelo, paso la prueba y ahora forma parte del mundo de los vivos una vez más. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Semayet:** _gracias, me alegra que te guste el duelo, a veces juego un poco y veo el Anime por Internet, respecto a la Diosa, fue una idea mía incluirla. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _pues la sorpresa de Yubel era la cuarta carta de Dios Egipcio, Isis la Misericordiosa, que tendrá un papel importante en el fic. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _esa regla se impuso durante la Ciudad de las Batallas y por eso Atem tenía su maniobra lista, pero ahora que el duelo termino y Atem volvió, se avecina una tormenta. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _Yubel tenía que usar a Isis porque eran los dioses quienes impusieron la prueba, por eso jugo con ella en vez de con su carta insignia. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _tampoco me pidas que haga todo tal cual es en un juego real, ya que me estas pidiendo mucho en mi opinión y en estos momentos no estoy en las mejores condiciones para hacerlo. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _Yubel invoco a Isis, pero cómo pudiste ver, al final, la prueba no era ganar el duelo, sino algo más importante. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _pues la ganadora del duelo fue Yubel, pero Atem pasó la prueba de los dioses. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _pues el cuarto dios ya ha aparecido y me disculpo, también soy humano y cometo errores, es normal en mí. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _no solo las de Yubel, algunas cartas que aparecerán son invenciones mías para el fic y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _ya la conociste, la poderosa Isis la Misericordiosa, la cuarta diosa. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues esa poderosa diosa ha aparecido para ayudar a sus hermanos en la batalla. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _mientras avisen que no pueden conectar por algún motivo no hay problema. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _pues ya viste la carta a la que Yubel se refería. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _y créeme, va a ser necesaria para el duelo. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Er Deivi:** _bueno, soy humano, también cometo errores como todos, además, es difícil acordarme bien de cada efecto. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _gracias. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _muy bien, gracias por la ayuda y como viste, Yubel uso a la poderosa Isis, quien le dio la victoria, pero que al final, quedo satisfecha con la respuesta de Atem. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _más información interesante. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues ya viste la habilidad de Isis, una que es parecida a la de Obelisk, pero aún tiene otra habilidad especial que se revelara con el tiempo. Espero que el quinto capítulo te haya gustado y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Dany35, NovaStarPrime, Tea Mutou, Soranomomo93, Olivia, SkyAquaCristal, Éire, Semayet, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Dreisil, Isaac, Lion Wilson, Shazam, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Kurtlaraperdomo, Amo del Vacío, Bowser30000, Er Deivi, Ocnarf, Blaitor21, Ocnarf, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	6. Origen del mal

_**Bueno, aquí comienza el sexto capítulo, lo sé, lo sé, aun no hay invitados, pero es que los que me han sugerido no han sido de mi agrado, por algunas razones, no he podido ver esas series, aunque debo admitir que hay buenas ideas para los invitados, en cuanto se me ocurra quienes pueden ser aparecerán, por el momento les pido paciencia para los mismos.**_

 _ **Por el momento disfruten de los 3 nuevos videos para comenzar este capítulo, pero algo les debo aclarar, no siempre serán videos de Yugioh, algunos serán por tener cierta relación con el tema del capítulo, ya aclarado esto, disfrútenlos:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=1d0o6Ikgdq8**

 **www. youtube watch? v=GWtgmh1wTas**

 **www. youtube watch? v=PBZs5qLjgdU**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del sexto capítulo.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 6 Origen del Mal.**

Una vez que el abuelo se recuperó de la impresión que le causo ver a Atem vivo de nuevo y del hecho de que al parecer, tenía una hermana gemela, todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala, incluso Kaiba y Mokuba, a Soujiro se le pidió permanecer en el templo por si ocurría algo que fuera preocupante.

Ahora, la Sra. Muto llego al salón con una charola con algunos bocadillos, así como vasos para que se sirvieran un poco de té caliente, una vez que todos se acomodaron, ella fue la primera en tomar la palabra, después de una larga explicación de parte de Yugi y de Salomo, ahora conocía un poco mejor a Atem y Yubel, aunque aún le costaba creer lo que le habían contado.

-Entonces ¿usted es un valiente faraón que hace 3000 años salvo al mundo y que todo este tiempo estuvo viviendo en ese extraño objeto egipcio que Yugi traía colgado en su cuello?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Efectivamente-.

-¿Y tú eres su hermana, a quien no había visto en más de 3000 años?-pregunto mirando a Yubel.

-Es correcto-.

La Sra. Muto lleno su taza de té y le dio un sorbo, tratando de relajar su cuerpo, fue cuando Yugi tomo la palabra-Sé que suena muy complicado mamá, pero te prometo que te explicare todo con más detalles después-prometió Yugi.

-Así lo espero hijo, porque siento como si mi cabeza fuera a estallar en cualquier momento-dijo la mujer llevando su mano a su cabeza.

Yugi sonrió divertido y luego miro a los dos hermanos-Por ahora pónganos al corriente de lo que pasa, por favor ¿Quién es este nuevo enemigo y cómo podemos derrotarlo?-.

-¿Derrotarlo?-pregunto Atem sonriendo un poco-muchos se han hecho esa pregunta sin encontrar la respuesta-.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso es invencible o qué?-pregunto Joey algo temeroso.

Atem no sabía cómo explicar la situación, así que miro a Yubel-Creo que Yubel es la más indicada para explicarles todo, ya que ella tiene más conocimientos de este asunto que yo-.

Yubel asintió y miro a todos en la sala, también se aseguró que los hermanos Kaiba no se hubieran ido, ya que aún tenía algo que entregarle a Kaiba, tomo aire y pensó la mejor manera de comenzar a hablar sobre el mal más poderoso que jamás haya existido.

-Pues…nuestro enemigo ha tenido muchos nombres a lo largo de la historia y ha sido temido por cada uno de ellos, pero él se hace llamar Drago, el Rey de las Tinieblas, Señor de la Oscuridad y Monarca de todo el Mal-comenzó Yubel.

-¿Drago?-murmuro Tea algo asustada por ese nombre.

-Para entender mejor esto debemos retroceder a cuando todo comenzó, cuando el bien y el mal nacieron…-.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **(Negrita: Narración de Yubel)**

 **Como Zork les dijo, antes de que la vida misma existiera, en el universo lo único que había era oscuridad, una oscuridad sin fin, eterna y que no parecía que pudiera ser capaz de albergar vida, fue entonces el Padre de todos los Dioses, el primero de todos ellos decidió crear la vida en el universo, formo las estrellas, el sol, los planetas y los distintos habitantes de nuestro planeta.**

 **En aquel entonces, el único mundo existente era la Tierra de los Dioses, también conocido como Reino Espiritual/Celestial, desde ahí, el Padre de Todo creo la vida y nos creó a nosotros, todo para crear un universo maravilloso, lleno de todo tipo de maravillas, era un verdadero paraíso, los humanos vivían en paz y en armonía, todo era para todos y siempre se ayudaban en lo que pudieran, nadie ambicionaba lo que otros tenían, porque siempre había más que suficiente.**

 **Desafortunadamente, no todos estaban complacidos con sus lugares, ya que así como el Padre dio vida a todo lo existente, también selecciono a algunos de sus hijos para convertirse en dioses que guiaran a los humanos y les enseñaran el camino de la rectitud, la mayoría de ellos acepto esa tarea, excepto uno.**

 **Aquel dios era el ayudante personal del Padre de Todo, el segundo al mando, pero él quería más, quería ser el primero, quería el trono, era uno de los seres más perfectos y poderosos, por eso creía que él debía gobernar, así que arrastrando a otros inicio una guerra para destronar al Padre Celestial.**

 **Pero los que le eran leales al Padre salieron victoriosos y el traidor fue arrojado a las profundidades de la Tierra, al mundo que a partir de ese momento se le conocería como Infierno, Inframundo, Averno, Reino de las Tinieblas, etc.**

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Justo en ese momento, Joey interrumpió la historia-Vaya, ese sujeto me recuerda a Kaiba, siempre queriendo ser el mejor y terminando en ridículo-dijo de manera burlona.

-¡No interrumpas!-regaño Tea pellizcándolo con fuerza y provocando que Joey lanzara un grito de dolor.

-¡No tenías que hacerlo tan fuerte!-grito Joey adolorido.

-Pues mejor cierra la boca y deja de decir tonterías, por favor, continua Yubel-pidió Tea con una sonrisa amistosa.

Yubel no hablo en ese momento, miraba a Tea fijamente, la reacción de la chica realmente le recordaba a alguien muy especial para Atem y para ella, ya que fue una gran amiga en el pasado, tan absorta y concentrada estaba mirando a Tea, analizándola, que no escucho cuando le pidió que continuara y Atem le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-¿Eh? Ah…si…estoy bien, lo siento, me distraje, en fin ¿por dónde iba? Ah sí…por desgracia, aunque el destierro de aquel dios parecía haber sido la mejor solución, con el paso del tiempo, él aprendió a abandonar el inframundo, usando los poderes malignos que había creado, mismos poderes que lo corrompieron y lo transformaron en el terrible Rey Drago, con ese nuevo nombre, sus nuevos poderes y su nuevo ejército, Drago lanzo su ataque contra la Tierra misma-.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

La Tierra estaba bajo el ataque de un terrible ejército de monstruos y demonios, siendo guiados por el maligno Drago, el cual arrasaba con todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, destruyendo villas, devorando granjas y eliminando sin piedad a los humanos, era una verdadera masacre y entre los demonios que se encontraban atacando al mundo, estaba Zork.

-¡Estamos por obtener la victoria mi señor!-informo Zork.

-Bien, una vez que acabemos con estos patéticos humanos entonces podremos proceder con el verdadero objetivo y mi venganza estará completa-sentencio Drago.

 **La ambición de Drago no había cambiado mucho que digamos, pero ahora no solo quería el Trono Celestial, sino que además quería vengarse del Padre de Todo, acabando con todo lo que él había creado, quería hacerlo sufrir y no dudaría en acabar con todos los humanos, sin importarle nada más.**

 **Desesperados, algunos de los humanos más sobresalientes, aquellos que tenían conocimientos sobre el Reino Espiritual, pidieron ayuda a los espíritus, los que hoy se conocen como Monstruos de Duelo, estos no dudaron en ayudar a los humanos y en conjunto, lucharon contra los ejércitos del mal.**

 **A pesar de las adversidades y la superioridad numérica del enemigo, lucharon valientemente, hasta que estuvieron frente a frente con Drago, la batalla contra el rey fue devastadora, muchas vidas humanas y espirituales se perdieron, pero cuando todo parecía haber terminado y que el rey había triunfado, el guerrero más valiente de todos hizo un gran sacrificio.**

 **Usando toda la magia que poseía, así como la fuerza de unión de humanos y espíritus, logro derrotar al Rey y destruir su cuerpo, normalmente, él es invencible, anda puede destruir a Drago, pero si su cuerpo es dañado y destruido, su Alma Maligna queda vulnerable para cualquier poderoso hechicero, en ese momento, 7 de ellos consiguieron realizar un conjuro que sello el alma del rey en una tumba, misma que se bloqueó con poderosos talismanes que evitarían que él pudiera escapar.**

 **Con su rey atrapado, los ejércitos del mal fueron devueltos al inframundo y Zork quedo prisionero en el Reino de las Sombras, hasta que miles de años después resurgió y mi hermano lo detuvo de una vez por todas.**

 **Mientras que Drago ¿Qué se podría hacer? Él era el origen del mal, las tinieblas mismas, el Padre y los dioses eran Luz, él y su ejército Oscuridad, su poder y maldad hacía imposible que pudiera ser destruido por completo, así que se optó por dejarlo atrapado en esa tumba, misma en la cual se levantó un templo, el cual sería resguardado eternamente.**

 **Porque si lo que ahí se encontraba era liberado desataría el hambre, la peste, la destrucción, un mal como ningún otro, una fuerza que representaba la aniquilación total y la gloria de lo invencible.**

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Esa tumba estaba en el Templo Sagrado que yo debía vigilar-dijo Yubel finalizando por el momento.

Se hizo un silencio algo lúgubre y Atem prosiguió-Nuestra madre nos contó que nuestra familia es descendiente de aquel guerrero que consiguió vencer a Drago y debilitarlo lo suficiente para aprisionar su alma en la tumba, por esa razón, cuando ambos cumplimos los 17 años nos revelo la verdad, yo me convertiría en faraón y Yubel sería la guardiana del templo-.

-No fue sencillo para nosotros separarnos, nunca lo habíamos hecho y yo no quería hacerlo porque sabía que Atem estaba pasando por un duro momento…-dijo Yubel.

-No creo que sea necesario mencionarles eso, Yubel-pidió Atem cruzado de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Yubel miro a su hermano con algo de tristeza, sabía que recordar eso era muy doloroso para Atem, pero mientras el faraón no quisiera hablar de ese asunto sería más doloroso.

Yugi y Tea miraron con tristeza al faraón, al parecer, realmente se trataba de algo que Atem no quería revelar ni mencionar, algo muy doloroso, por lo que optaron por guardar silencio y esperar a que continuara la historia.

-Fue muy duro para mí separarme de Atem, pero tenía que cumplir mi misión, debía proteger el templo y evitar que el alma maligna del rey fuera liberada, por 3000 años cumplí con esa misión, hasta que Pegasus llego…-.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Pegasus apareció en la montaña que ocultaba el templo, seguido por varios trabajadores, entre ellos un fotógrafo y un egiptólogo, nuevos trabajadores, considerando lo que les paso a los últimos cuando diseño las Cartas de Dioses, uno de sus hombres se acercó a Pegasus.

-Disculpe señor, pero ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? No parece haber nada-.

-Eso no es lo que me dice mi Ojo del Milenio, él me muestra que aquí dentro hay algo muy poderoso, algo que podría reemplazar a los Dioses Egipcios en mi juego y debo tenerlo-dijo Pegasus caminando hacia adelante.

Sus hombres lo siguieron y atravesaron la barrera mágica, quedando de frente con el Templo Sagrado, al verlo, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, en Pegasus había una gran emoción y se adentró al interior del templo, seguido por sus trabajadores, mismos que no tardaron en comenzar a estudiar los jeroglíficos y las escrituras de las paredes, así como también a tomar fotos.

-Este lugar es impresionante y estos escritos están hecho en una lengua que nunca antes había visto-dijo el egiptólogo.

-Sigamos, el premio se encuentra más adelante-indico Pegasus.

 **Pegasus estaba empeñado en dos cosas; en recuperar a su amor perdido y en traer los Juegos de las Sombras a la era moderna, pero él no había aprendido que había secretos con los que era mejor no jugar y desafortunadamente, lo aprendió a la mala.**

Tras mucho caminar, Pegasus llego hasta la cámara principal y frente a él, apareció la puerta que sellaba la tumba del rey, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y corrió hacia la misma, seguido por sus acompañantes, una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta, Pegasus comenzó a buscar algún interruptor, algo que les ayudara a ingresar a aquella cámara prohibida.

-Vamos Ojo del Milenio, muéstrame el camino-pidió Pegasus entre dientes, fue cuando su Ojo emitió un resplandor rojo, para luego disparar un rayo hacia el centro de la puerta y esta se abrió.

Con una gran sonrisa, Pegasus se dispuso a ingresar a la cámara, cuando una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas-Lo que estás haciendo debes detenerlo ahora-Pegasus volteo y se encontró con una figura fantasmal, se trataba de Yubel-debes detener esto ahora mismo-.

-¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Soy la guardiana de este templo y tú debes escuchar mi advertencia, lo que aquí habita no debe ser perturbado, márchate mientras puedas y nunca vuelvas-.

-¿Quieres que me marche?-pregunto Pegasus y luego comenzó a reírse-lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso, no cuando estoy tan cerca de lograr mi objetivo-.

Pegasus volteo y vio lo que estaba al fondo, grabado sobre una tabla de piedra, se encontraba una imagen del Rey de las Tinieblas, misma que parecía estar completamente inmóvil, con una sonrisa, Pegasus ingreso más al templo, sus trabajadores lo acompañaron, ellos no parecían percatarse de la presencia de Yubel.

-Oye mi advertencia, no te atrevas a diseñar esa carta o pagaras un alto precio-advirtió Yubel.

-Lo lamento, pero como vez, yo ya tengo mi protección garantizada-dijo Pegasus mostrando su Ojo del Milenio.

-El error que estas por cometer ya no lo podrás remediar-le advirtió Yubel.

 **Pegasus no lo supo en ese momento, pero en cuanto la tumba se abrió, el alma maligna del rey despertó y se transfirió al Ojo del Milenio, Drago pudo haberlo poseído en ese momento si lo hubiera deseado, pero supongo que en ese momento tuvo otros planes para el empresario.**

 **Triunfante y desconociendo el gran peligro que acababa de liberar, Pegasus regreso a América para crear la carta que reemplazaría a los Dioses Egipcios del juego, él creía que podría dominar el poder maligno de la carta, pero pronto aprendería que las cosas no siempre salen como uno desea.**

 **La presencia de Pegasus en el templo y el uso de su Ojo del Milenio, así como el sentir que el alma maligna abandonaba el templo, basto para que yo despertara y abandonara el templo, para dirigirme a detener a Pegasus antes de que sus ansias de crear el duelo nos condenaran a todos.**

 **Por desgracia…llegue demasiado tarde…**

Pegasus se encontraba en un duelo de práctica, mismo en el que pensaba usar su nueva carta, "Rey Drago", quería ver que tal funcionaba en un duelo y para su suerte, acababa de obtener uno de los prototipos de arenas de batalla virtuales que Kaiba Corp. Estaba produciendo, ahora era su turno y estaba listo para convocar a su nuevo monstruo.

Su oponente era uno de sus muchos matones, el cual esperaba la jugada de su jefe-Muy bien amigo mío, es hora de ver que tal funciona esta carta, sacrificio a mi preciado Mundo de las Caricaturas junto con todos los monstruos que ahí se encuentran para convocar al poderoso Rey Drago-.

 **En cuanto Pegasus coloco la carta en su tablero su destino y el de su amada quedo sellado por las tinieblas.**

El Rey Drago hizo acto de aparición, surgiendo entre unas llamas de color negro y rojo, sus brillantes ojos rojos destellaban una gran maldad y el oponente de Pegasus palideció ante la presencia de aquel monstruo.

 **ATK INFINITA**

 **DEF INFINITA**

-Bueno mi querido amigo, creo que yo he ganado, Rey Drago, por favor ataque y termine este duelo-pidió Pegasus, pero Drago no hizo el menor ataque-¿Qué esperas? ¡Ataca!-.

Fue cuando Drago hizo algo que Pegasus nunca se esperó…hablo-Yo no obedezco las órdenes de nadie-dijo con una voz que sonaba suave y al mismo tiempo, muy aterradora, aquella voz, erizo la piel de Pegasus y aterro a su trabajador.

-¿Disculpa?-.

Drago volteo a ver a Pegasus-Yo no obedezco las órdenes de nadie, yo las doy-dijo Drago abriendo sus alas y liberando un viento maligno que arrojo a Pegasus contra el suelo.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Crocket-¡Pronto, vengan rápido, necesitamos refuerzos!-llamo por la radio.

Drago comenzó a acercarse a Pegasus, al tiempo que su tamaño comenzaba a crecer, Pegasus palideció ante eso-¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?-.

-Soy el Rey de las Tinieblas, el verdugo de este mundo, quiero darte las gracias, por miles de años estuve atrapado en esa maldita tumba, hasta que tú llegaste y me liberaste, realmente te lo agradezco y mucho-los ojos de Drago brillaron y Pegasus quedo paralizado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡No puedo moverme!-exclamo Pegasus luchando por liberarse.

-Puedo sentir una gran magia en ti, así como también tu desesperación, hay un alma que deseas ver, una persona que siempre has ansiado abrazar, besar y decirle cuanto la amas ¿Qué te parece si la traemos para que nos salude?-pregunto Drago, sus ojos brillaron malignamente y entonces una imagen aparece.

Pegasus abrió mucho su ojo al ver de quien se trataba-¡Cecilia!-grito, ya que efectivamente, se trataba de su adorada Cecilia.

-Maximiliam ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué has hecho?-pregunto Cecilia aterrada ante la fuerza que la había traído hacia Pegasus.

Tan absortos estaban viéndose los dos amantes, que para cuando se dieron cuenta del peligro ya era demasiado tarde, Drago extendió su brazo y atrapo a Cecilia, la mujer lanzo un grito al sentirse atrapada en esa garra maligna, un grito de dolor y de terror.

-¡Cecilia!-grito Pegasus luchando por liberarse.

-Primero me rescatas, luego me liberas y ahora me traes una ofrenda, que generoso eres-dijo Drago viendo a Cecilia.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No la lastimes!-grito Pegasus tratando inútilmente de liberarse.

Y ante los ojos horrorizados de Pegasus, Drago quemo el alma de Cecilia en llamas negras, dejando a Pegasus más que aterrado, impactado, en shock, escuchando los gritos de dolor y de lamento de Cecilia, Drago acerco el alma de la mujer hacia él y abriendo sus poderosas mandíbulas, devoro el alma de la esposa de Pegasus, todo sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo o para poder ayudarla, Cecilia había sido consumida por las tinieblas y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¡No!-grito Pegasus desesperado.

Una vez que Drago devoro el alma de Cecilia, dirigió sus malignos ojos hacia Pegasus-Sigues tú y con tu magia, mi poder aumentará mucho, considéralo un gran honor-señalo de manera cruel y burlona.

Pegasus estaba en shock, que no noto como la garra de Drago se acercaba cada vez más y más, cuando un resplandor de luz apareció entre ambos, obligando a Drago a retirar su mano de Pegasus.

-¿Qué?-exclamo con tono suave y tranquilo, fue entonces que Yubel apareció frente a él-¡La guardiana!-.

Yubel encaro el alma maligna del rey y levanto su mano, donde tenía el Anillo Místico-¡Criatura del Infierno! ¡Vete! ¡Vuelve a tu prisión maligna!-.

El anillo de Yubel comenzó a brillar intensamente, su luz comenzó a hacer retroceder a Drago, pero el rey no pensaba rendirse sin luchar y comenzó su contraataque, sorprendiendo a Yubel, ya que nunca se imaginó que aun estando tan débil, Drago pudiera darle tanta batalla.

-¿Crees que puedes encerrarme de nuevo? ¡Tú magia no se compara con mi terrible poder!-sentencio Drago comenzando a ganar terreno sobre Yubel.

La Princesa de Egipto comenzó a retroceder, viéndose superada por la magia maligna del rey, fue entonces que alguien entro en su ayuda, se trataba de Pegasus, quien tras haberse recuperado, invoco el poder de su Ojo del Milenio para hacer retroceder al maligno Drago, quien aun siendo atacado por dos poderosos hechiceros, no parecía ceder terreno tan fácilmente.

-¡Vamos Pegasus! ¡Podemos hacerlo!-grito Yubel.

Pegasus no parecía haber escuchado a la joven duelista, solo tenía una cosa en mente, la imagen del amor de su vida siendo consumida por aquella bestia infernal y era tanta su rabia que el poder de su artículo comenzó a aumentar de manera descontrolada.

-¡Esto es por Cecilia!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambos rayos de magia golpearon a Drago, provocando un poderoso resplandor de luz, mismo que finalmente aprisiono el alma maligna del rey en la carta que Pegasus diseño, con la victoria ya asegurada, ambos cayeron al suelo de rodillas y comenzaron a recuperar el aliento.

-Eso…estuvo cerca… _"si en su estado actual se supone que está débil, entonces como será con todo su poder"-_ pensó Yubel, estremeciéndose ante la sola idea de enfrentarse a Drago con todo su poder.

Cuando Yubel se recuperó y se incorporó, tomo la carta del panel de la arena de duelos, para luego voltear a ver a Pegasus, quien aún parecía estar asimilando lo que acababa de pasar, su amada Cecilia, a quien tanto extrañaba y a quien deseaba recuperar con todas sus fuerzas, se convirtió en el bocado de ese monstruo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Pegasus?-pregunto Yubel acercando su mano a la espalda de Pegasus para tratar de confortarlo.

Pero Pegasus aparto la mano de Yubel de manera brusca-No necesito tu lástima seas quien seas-dijo levantándose-este pequeño percance no evitara que siga con mi plan para recuperar a Cecilia-.

Yubel miro a Pegasus con sorpresa, como si no hubiera escuchado bien las palabras del hombre-¿Pequeño percance? ¿Así llamas a lo que acaba de pasar? ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, liberaste el mal más poderoso del mundo, los Ejércitos de las Tinieblas se enteraran de que su amo regreso y no dudaran en tratar de encontrarlo!-.

-Entonces quédatela y escóndela tú-dijo Pegasus-yo tengo mis propios problemas y asuntos que atender-dijo comenzando a retirarse, pero antes de irse, se detuvo y volteo a ver a Yubel-pero cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites-.

 **Fue así como con ayuda de Pegasus decidimos que lo mejor sería que ocultáramos la carta que contenía el Alma Maligna del rey, ya que encerrarlo en la tumba ya no serviría de nada, especialmente después de que experimento la magia de uno de los Artículos del Milenios.**

 **Con ayuda de Pegasus, descubrimos una isla que se encontraba perdida en el mar, un lugar inexplorado, solo habitado por plantas y animales, el centro de la isla era una zona rocosa y por tanto era el lugar perfecto para esconder la carta.**

 **Pegasus financio todo y yo me encargue de lo demás, para asegurarme de que nadie encontrara la carta, puse una barrera mágica en esa zona para evitar que cualquier humano pudiera encontrar la carta por accidente, pensé que con eso bastaría y que el mundo estaría a salvo de la maldad del rey.**

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Pero me equivoque, alguien logro encontrar la carta y debe tratarse de alguien sumamente poderoso, ya que destruyo mi barrera sin ningún problema-finalizo Yubel.

-Entonces si fue Pegasus quien abrió la tumba-dijo Atem cruzándose de brazos y Yubel asintió.

Yugi se quedó un momento en silencio, recordando lo que habían visto en el Reino de los Duelistas-Hay algo que no entiendo, dijiste que el alma de Cecilia fue consumida por el rey en el momento en que Pegasus trato de probar la carta en un duelo, entonces ¿Por qué motivo quería el Rompecabezas y la compañía de Kaiba?-pregunto Yugi.

-Pegasus se negaba a perderla de nuevo, quería demostrar que nadie estaba por encima de él y la mejor manera de hacerlo era recuperando a su amor perdido, pero Pegasus nunca entendió que aquellos que son consumidos por el rey solo tienen un lapso de 7 días para poder liberarse antes de convertirse en parte del rey por la eternidad y eso fue lo que le paso a Cecilia Pegasus-explico Yubel.

Se hizo un triste silencio, mismo que fue interrumpido por Joey-Vaya, Pegasus pudo habernos hecho pasar un mal rato en el reino de los Duelistas, pero no puedo evitar sentir algo de lástima por él-.

-Sí, perder a quien más amas debe ser una experiencia terrible, especialmente si pasa por eso dos veces-dijo Tristán.

Tea no podía estar más de acuerdo con las palabras de Tristán, ella recordaba perfectamente cómo se sintió cuando Atem cruzo el portal y creyó que nunca más lo volvería a ver, yéndose sin que ella pudiera decirle todo lo que su corazón sentía por él, Salomo se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, adoptando una postura de pensador.

-Se avecina una nueva aventura para ustedes, pero les sugiero que aún no se preocupen por lo que todavía no ocurra, lo que tenga que venir, vendrá y mientras se mantengan juntos podrán vencer a este nuevo enemigo-aseguro Salomo.

-Gracias abuelito-dijo Yugi sonriéndole.

Fue en ese momento que Kaiba se cansó de todo eso y decidió marcharse-Ya escuche suficientes tonterías, ya perdí demasiado tiempo aquí, ah y Atem-el aludido miro a Kaiba-disfruta de tus días de calma, porque cuando menos lo esperes ajustaremos cuentas tu y yo, tal vez ya no te considere mi mayor rival, pero aún tenemos cuentas que ajustar-.

-Por supuesto Kaiba-dijo Atem sonriendo desafiante.

Kaiba desvió la mirada-Vámonos Mokuba-y ambos hermanos se retiraron.

Una vez que se quedaron el resto de la familia en el interior de la casa, la Sra. Muto tomo la palabra-Bueno, no entiendo muy bien lo que está pasando, pero creo que hay que celebrar esto-dijo señalando a Atem y Yubel-tienen nuevos amigos y creo que sería bueno que mañana tuvieran una salida de amigos-.

-¡Es una gran idea!-apoyo Tea.

-¡Si, concuerdo totalmente, será una oportunidad para que Atem y Yubel se acoplen a la vida moderna!-declaro Yugi sonriendo-

-Y de esa manera aprovecharan para comprarles algo de ropa, tendremos que conseguir más camas para ellos dos y pensar en darle su propia habitación a Yubel-dijo la Sra. Muto sonriendo de manera soñadora.

-¿Disculpe?-pregunto Yubel sin entender a que se refería la mujer.

-¿No pensaron que los dejaríamos en la calle o sí? No señor, ustedes vivirán con nosotros a partir de hoy y concuerdo con mi nuera, Yubel es una chica y merece su propio espacio, sé que a ustedes dos no les importara compartir habitación-señalo Salomo viendo a Atem y Yugi.

-Agradecemos su oferta, pero no queremos ser una carga para nadie-dijo Atem.

-Y no lo serán, además, será una buena manera de comenzar a vivir juntos como una familia, ya que eso seremos a partir de hoy Aibou-dijo Yugi sonriéndole.

La Sra. Muto se acercó a Yubel-Y yo siempre he querido tener una hija, para mí será como un sueño hecho realidad-dijo viendo a Yubel con ojos de estrella-aunque creo que un buen corte de cabello te sentaría bien-agrego sujetando el cabello de Yubel con suavidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Un corte de cabello?-.

-Créeme, te favorecerá y mucho, mañana mismo te lo corto antes de que salgan con sus amigos-aseguro sonriendo con ternura y emoción, realmente estaba encantada con la idea de que su sueño de tener una hija por fin se cumpliría.

Atem y Yugi se rieron ante aquella escena, fue cuando Yugi recordó algo-Por cierto Atem, esto es tuyo-dijo entregándole las cartas de Ra, Slifer y Obelisk.

-Las Cartas de Dioses-dijo Atem tomándolas con su mano.

-Al menos 3 de ellas, toma la cuarta-dijo Yubel acercándose y entregándole la carta de Isis-tú eres el faraón elegido, es tu deber controlar el poder de los dioses-.

-Gracias, a los dos, sospecho que las Cartas de Dioses serán muy necesarias para combatir a nuestro nuevo enemigo-observo Atem.

-No tienes idea hermano-dijo Yubel, para luego abrir los ojos-eso me recuerda, Yugi, también tengo una carta para ti-Yubel extendió su mano y le dio la carta a Yugi, quien se quedó sorprendido.

Ya que la carta mostraba una forma infantil del Mago Oscuro, su carta favorita y con el nombre "Niño Mago Oscuro"-No sabía que existía esta carta-.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos y eso es lo hermoso de la vida-dijo Atem sonriendo.

-Espero que esa carta te ayude a sentirte un poco mejor por el hecho de que Atem se quedó con el original-señalo Yubel y Atem por poco cae al suelo.

-Eso no fue gracioso-dijo entre dientes.

-Para mí sí y ahora si me disculpan, tengo que darle algo a Kaiba también-dijo Yubel dirigiéndose a buscar a Kaiba.

Al escuchar eso, Joey la miro sorprendido-¿Qué? ¿También le tiene obsequio a Kaiba? ¿Qué hay de mí? ¡Yo soy el ídolo de millones!-.

-Si por millones te refieres a Serenity, entonces si eres todo un ídolo-bromeo Tristán.

-¿Puedo saber de qué lado estas?-bramo Joey molesto.

-Pues del tuyo campeón-dijo Tristán con un tono muy poco convincente.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?-cuestiono Joey comenzando a alterarse.

Afuera de la tienda del abuelo, Kaiba y Mokuba esperaba a que su limosina pasara a recogerlos, cuando Yubel apareció-Kaiba-el aludido volteo a verla.

-Ah, eres tú ¿ahora qué quieres? Si vienes con las mismas intenciones que siempre tienen Yugi y tu patético hermano de hablar sobre unión, amistad y todas esas cosas, puedes ahorrártelo, ya escuche todos los discursos que un hombre puede soportar-.

-Eso lo puedo entender-reconoció Yubel-pero no venía a eso, quería darte dos cosas-.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que las aceptare?-.

-Porque en lo que a mi hermano y a mí concierne, te pertenecen por derecho-respondió Yubel.

-¿Y qué objetos serían esos exactamente?-pregunto Kaiba sin voltear si quiera.

-El primero de ellos estuvo a tu lado hace 3000 años, el Cetro del Milenio-dijo Yubel mostrando el Artículo del Milenio nombrado.

Kaiba volteo rápidamente y comprobó que Yubel tenía el Cetro del Milenio-¿Qué pretendes con esto?-.

-No pretendo nada, como ya te lo dije, solo estoy devolviéndoselo a su legítimo dueño, ese no era Malik, eres tú Kaiba, la magia del Cetro te ayudo mucho en Ciudad batallas y sé que ahora lo hará también-aseguro Yubel.

-Si crees que con hacer esto me uniré a tu grupo de raros puedes olvidarlo, yo peleo solo-dijo Kaiba.

-Está bien, eso lo entiendo, pero creí que querrías algo para estar más cerca de ella-.

-¿De ella? ¿De quién hablas?-pregunto Kaiba confundido.

-Kisara-dijo Yubel dejando sorprendido a Kaiba-escucha, toma el Cetro del Milenio y haz lo que quieras con él, después de todo, no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras, pero espero que esta carta te ayude a estar más cerca de ella-dijo entregándole una carta a Kaiba.

Kaiba tomo la carta y leyó el nombre-¿Por qué me das esta carta?-.

-Como dije antes, considéralos regalos de mi parte, sé que esa carta te traerá mucha suerte-dijo Yubel ingresando a la casa de nuevo.

Mokuba, quien sostenía el Cetro del Milenio, miro a Kaiba confundido-Vaya, esa chica es muy extraña ¿no crees Seto?-.

-Esta tan loca como su hermano, aunque admito que sabe cómo tratar a Wheeler-reconoció Kaiba, cuando la limosina llego-es hora, vámonos Mokuba-.

-Si hermano-dijo Mokuba subiendo al auto justo detrás de su hermano mayor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Egipto**

Cerca del majestuoso Río Nilo, una explosión ilumino el lugar, al tiempo que se escuchaba un grito desgarrador y un joven de piel morena, rubio y con unos interesantes grabados en su espalda, cayó al suelo con fuerza, se trataba de Malik, el antiguo enemigo del faraón y ahora, un fiel protector de su tumba, quien acababa de perder un duelo contra un duelista desconocido.

-¡Malik!-grito Ishizu.

-¿Se encuentra bien amo Malik?-pregunto Odión preocupado por su hermano.

Ishizu y Odión se encontraba amarrados y colgados en el centro del río, siendo sujetados por una grúa, misma que los acercaría cada vez más al río, donde los feroces cocodrilos los esperaban y los cocodrilos del Nilo eran de las especies más agresivas de todas.

El que derroto a Malik se acercó al joven, quien permaneció en el suelo, algo aterrado por el duelo que acababa de perder-Te he vencido y ni siquiera me costó un mísero punto de vida, es más que claro que no eras un oponente valioso ¿y decías merecer el poder del faraón? Que risa-dijo levantando el disco de duelo de Malik, sacando su baraja.

Antes de que Malik supiera que iba a pasar, aquel misterioso duelista rompió su baraja en miles de pedazos-¡Mis cartas! ¿Por qué hizo eso?-.

-Porque un cobarde como tú no merecía ser duelista, mucho menos guerrero, viviste sin honor y ahora morirás sin honor-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Malik aterrado.

-Perdiste el duelo conmigo y ahora tengo derecho a reclamar tu alma, así como tú quisiste enviar la del faraón al Reino de las Sombras-sentencio aquel desconocido.

Malik solo pudo ver como su verdugo acercaba su mano lentamente a su rostro-¡No…no…NO!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Ishizu y Odión solo pudieron ver impotentes como aquel desconocido le quitaba el alma a su amigo y hermano.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Este cuento se acabó…no es cierto, solo el capítulo termino, siempre quise decir eso, como pudieron ver, ahora se sabe un poco más de su enemigo, su identidad, de donde vino y como es que su maldad vuelve a amenazar al mundo, pero ya cayó la primera víctima de las tinieblas y fue Malik.**_

 _ **No olviden que cualquier duda que tengan puedan hacérmela y yo tratare de respondérselas lo mejor posible y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR HABERME TARDADO TANTO EN PUBLICAR, PERO LA MALDITA LUZ SE FUE Y DURO MUCHO TIEMPO Y COMPONERSE, ME APENA HABERLOS DEJADO TANTO TIEMPO CON EL ALMA HECHA UN NUDO, PERO ESO ERA ALGO AJENO A MI CONTROL**

 **Tea Mutou:** _y ahora ya conocen un poco más de su nuevo enemigo, así como su origen y relación con la historia antigua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _eres la número 11, pues aunque Yubel ganó, al final la prueba no era que Atem la venciera, sino algo más profundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues no hubo otra opción, considerando que el poder de las tinieblas ha regresado y que el gran monarca del mal puede despertar, la situación es muy crítica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _ah bueno, pues sería para mi abuela materna, mi abuelo paterno, mi cuñado y mi tío, que en paz descansen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _las pruebas no siempre se logran venciendo al oponente, a veces es algo más profundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _primero había que aclarar quién era el nuevo enemigo, aunque ahora es tiempo de celebrar el regreso de Atem y la llegada de Yubel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _exactamente, fue por eso que la prueba de Atem no fue vencer a Yubel, sino ver que tanto aprendió de todos sus viajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _ese gran duelo tendrá que esperar, ya que por el momento se viene una celebración. Espero que hayas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Semayet:** _sé que quizás no haya sido agradable verlo perder, pero la lección era más profunda que solo ganar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _y más adelante la verás de nuevo en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _ese es un muy buen consejo y como viste, ahora todos saben un poco más de su nuevo enemigo, pero este aún no se ha revelado por completo, por el momento, Malik ha caído bajo el poder de uno de los servidores del rey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _siempre es divertido ver a dos viejitos peleándose entre ellos y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _pues a ver que te pareció el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _no creo que a Yugi le haya hecho mucha gracia que su mamá le jalara las orejas de ese modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _a pesar de todo, Kaiba siempre ha respetado a sus más grandes rivales, por más que lo quiera vencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _no la usó porque era prueba de Atem y esta fue impuesta por Isis, por esa razón debía jugar con ella en el duelo, para que la diosa pudiera someterlo a su juicio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _de hecho así es, ella tiene otra habilidad especial, pero no la revelare sino hasta más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _no puedo decir que ese último comentario me haya gustado y eres el número 19. Espero que hayas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _ciertamente, pero debe animarse a confesarle sus sentimientos, por el momento, ahora conocen la identidad de su nuevo enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _que divertido, ya que yo pienso lo mismo con Ben Tennyson. Espero que hayas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _más información impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _exactamente, fue por eso que la prueba de Atem no fue vencer a Yubel, sino algo más profundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _pues ahora conoce la identidad de su nuevo enemigo, así como sus planes y ambiciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del sexto capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Olivia, Éire, Dany35, Ryu Mikazuki, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, SkyAquaCristal, Semayet, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Shazam, Isaac, Zeus, Hades, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Bowser300000, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Seiryu.001, Súper Rock Ninja.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	7. Bienvenidos a la vida

_**Bueno, ya es hora de un nuevo capítulo y lo lamento, pero no se me han ocurrido nuevos invitados y los que me han sugerido no me convencen, además de que ni siquiera los conozco a fondo, es difícil pensar en invitados, pero bueno, por el momento tendrán que seguir soportándome a mí (risa).**_

 _ **Y ahora aquí tenemos los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al fic, recuerden que no siempre serán todos de Yugioh y tendrán relación con el capítulo, por cierto, les pido que comenten mis diseños en Deviantart, porque el esfuerzo que le pongo a cada uno al menos debería valer un comentario:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=F2flBURcy6o**

 **www. youtube watch? v=fGz-Md4gdc**

 **www. youtube watch? v=w-NPtamotYU**

 _ **Y ahora pasemos a disfrutar del séptimo capítulo.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 7 Bienvenidos a la vida.**

En aquella siniestra isla donde se descubrió la carta que contenía el alma maligna del Rey de las Tinieblas, se estaba llevando a cabo una gran remodelación, al tiempo que había un gran alboroto, en el que participaban varios demonios y monstruos del duelo que fueron corrompidos por la maldad, todos gritando y aclamando la noticia de su líder.

-¡Nuestra primera victoria! ¡Salve amo! ¡Salve amo!-anunciaba aquel misterioso duelista que momentos antes había vencido a Malik y reclamado su alma de una manera cruel-este fue solo el primer paso, pronto tendremos la victoria asegurada, una vez que el templo este levantado y que la isla este lista podremos pasar a la siguiente fase del plan-.

-Quizás eso sea más pronto de lo que crees-dijo Amazu apareciendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el guerrero.

-Acabo de hacer algunos cálculos, podremos terminar con todo el proyecto esta misma tarde, ya podemos comenzar a enviar las invitaciones-explico Amazu.

-Entonces envíenlas cuanto antes y que los más grandes duelistas del mundo se preparen para el duelo de sus vidas-anuncio aquel guerrero y Amazu asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

Tea se dirigía hacia la casa de Yugi a toda velocidad, realmente estaba entusiasmada, más que nunca, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, porque ese día no solo lo iba pasar con sus mejores amigos, sino también con una nueva amiga y con él, aquel valiente faraón y su amor platónico, mismo que creyó nunca volver a verlo y ahora, por asares del destino, estaba de vuelta con ellos.

Finalmente, llego hasta la casa de Yugi, encontrándose con Joey y Tristán-¡Hola chicos!-saludo sonriente.

-Tea, que bueno ver que llegaste a tiempo-dijo Joey.

-Bueno, hoy no podía retrasarme, es un día muy especial después de todo-dijo Tea sonriéndole a sus dos amigos.

-Es verdad, hoy es el día en que le daremos la bienvenida a Atem y a Yubel a la familia-dijo Joey sonriendo.

-Estoy más que ansiosa porque todo comience-dijo Tea mirando hacia la ventana que daba al cuarto de Yugi.

Yugi había optado por ponerse la misma ropa que uso la primera vez que jugo Duelo de Dados y Calabozos, cuando conoció a Duke y lo venció en su propio juego, mientras que a Atem le dio una camisa sin mangas de color negro, pantalones azul oscuro, zapatos deportivos negro, así como un par de muñequeras azules para los brazos, además del Rompecabezas del Milenio que colgaba de su cuello.

-Bueno, hoy es el día Atem, finalmente tú y Yubel podrán tener un poco de diversión para variar-dijo Yugi sonriéndole.

-Agradecemos sus intenciones Yugi, pero no podemos olvidar que aún hay una misión que cumplir, no podemos darnos el lujo de bajar la guardia, aunque sea por un momento muy corto-señalo Atem.

-No te preocupes por eso, recuerda lo que dijo mi abuelito, lo que tenga que venir vendrá, no vale la pena preocuparnos por el futuro, por ahora disfrutemos del presente y que lo demás ocurra cuando el tiempo lo decida-dijo Yugi sonriéndole.

Atem miro a Yugi sorprendido y le sonrió-Te has vuelto un chico muy sabio Yugi-.

-Aprendí del mejor, anda, no hagamos esperar a los muchachos, además, ya quiero ver las caras que pondrán cuando vean el nuevo look de Yubel-dijo Yugi divertido.

Tea, Joey y Tristán ya se encontraban esperando a sus amigos, Joey iba vestido con una playera gris, con un chaleco azul marino, pantalones cafés y zapatos deportivos blancos, Tristán, decidió ponerse aquella gabardina que había usado en el Reino de los Duelistas, así como la playera blanca, los pantalones cafés y los zapatos marrón, ya que según él, era un nuevo comienzo y quería ponerse lo que llevaba en el momento en que las vidas de todos cambiaron para siempre.

Finalmente, Tea opto por vestirse cómodamente, usando una playera celeste sin mangas, unos shorts de licra de color negro, zapatillas celestes y sus medias blancas, llevando consigo un bolso de color amarillo, ya todos estaban listos, cuando el trío que faltaba apareció, provocando que los 3 amigos fijaran su atención en Yubel.

Ya que al parecer, la Sra. Muto cumplió su promesa y le corto el cabello, dejándoselo tan corto como el de Tea, Yubel tuvo que admitirlo, le gustaba como se veía con ese corte, además de llevar una playera sin mangas negra, un cinturón morado, pantalones negros y zapatos deportivos del mismo tono, terminando todo completado con un par de guantes negros.

-Debo admitirlo, esta ropa me sienta muy bien y estas cosas llamadas pantalones son realmente cómodos-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-Me alegra que te gusten, tuve que comprarlo con algo de prisa, pero me da gusto ver que te quedaron bien-dijo la Sra. Muto sonriendo.

-Lo único que me molesta es esta cosa que me hizo ponerme, la que cubre mi pecho, es muy incómoda y me da algo de comenzó-dijo haciendo una mueca de incomodidad, al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a su espalda en un intento por acomodarse el sostén.

Tea desvió la mirada algo sonrojada por el comentario de Yubel, mientras que Joey y Tristán solo comenzaron a silbar a lados opuestos, como queriendo disimular que no habían escuchado a Yubel decir eso, Yugi se sonrojo hasta las orejas y Atem solo se cubrió el rostro algo apenado, él ya estaba más acostumbrado a las costumbres modernas, por eso sabía que ese era un tema algo delicado, pero debía tener paciencia, después de todo, esa iba a ser la primera vez que Yubel salía al mundo después de 3000 años.

-Bueno, será mejor que comencemos si es que queremos completar todo lo que queremos hacer-dijo Tea.

-Es cierto ¡Tenemos que celebrar el regreso de un viejo amigo y la adhesión de uno nuevo!-declaro Joey.

-Oye Atem, se ve que tu novia tiene muy bien planeado el día-soltó Yubel de repente, provocando que Atem por poco cayera al suelo.

-¡Ella no es mi novia!-declaro algo avergonzado por el comentario de su hermana, quien solo sonrió con inocencia, mientras Tea se volvía a ruborizar y el dúo dinámico solo sonreían de manera picarona.

Yugi decidió ignorar el comentario de Yubel y miro a su madre-Por cierto mamá ¿Dónde está mi abuelito?-.

-Ya no deberías hacer esa pregunta hijo-señalo la mujer.

Efectivamente, otra vez se había reiniciado la guerra entre los dos ancianos, Salomo y Hoshi, en la cual Salomo reto a Hoshi al Duelo de Dados y Calabozos, siendo vencido vergonzosamente por la anciana, quien se cruzó de brazos y se rio divertida.

-¡Y con eso te volví a ganar viejo embustero!-.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Seguramente estás haciendo trampa!-bramo Salomo mirando a Hoshi con furia.

-¡Por favor vejete, ya te he vencido en el Duelo de Monstruos, en el póker, en la lotería, en el bingo, en las escondidas, en las atrapadas, en el tiro al blanco, en el lanzamiento de dardos, en quien toma más agua en menos de un minuto, en una guerra de globos de agua, en Gato y recientemente te acabo de vencer en el juego de Dados y Calabozos! ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas que soy mejor que tú?-.

-¡Jamás!-declaro Salomo alzando su brazo y colocándolo en la mesa, flexionándolo un poco y dejándolo de manera que su codo tocaba la superficie-¡A ver qué haces con las vencidas, también conocidas como fuercitas!-.

-¡Muy bien, acepto el reto viejo estúpido!-declaro la anciana colocando su brazo también.

Ambos ancianos se tomaron con fuerza y se prepararon para la competencia de fuercitas, fue cuando Yugi captó la atención de su abuelo-Abuelo, ya nos vamos, regresaremos luego-.

-Muy bien Yugi, diviértanse-deseo Salomo.

-Que se diviertan chicos y si aún tienen deseos de más diversión, no duden en llegar por más galletas-.

-¡Por supuesto señora Hoshi!-acepto Joey gustoso.

Una vez que los jóvenes se retiraron y quedaron solo los ancianos, Salomo miro a Hoshi con una sonrisa-No tienes oportunidad, mis años de arqueólogo aventurero han hecho que mi brazo sea tan duro como el acero, solo basta un movimiento de mi brazo súper poderoso para…-Salomo no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Hoshi flexiono su brazo y atrapo al de Salomo, venciéndolo.

-Ya gane-dijo sonriéndole con burla y dejando a Salomo con la boca muy abierta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El grupo de 6 personas, conformados por esos grandes amigos caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, Yubel no podía evitar contemplar la ciudad maravillada, realmente era algo que nunca antes había visto en toda su vida, los grandes edificios hacían parecer a las pirámides como simples columnas, todo eso era impresionante, jamás se imaginó que los humanos llegarían a tanto.

-¡Vaya!-exclamo cuando llegaron a una tienda de helados y vio a muchas personas dándose gusto con ese exquisito postre.

Yugi se acercó-Te llama la atención ¿verdad?-.

-¿Qué se supone que es ese alimento tan extraño?-pregunto muy curiosa.

-Se llama helado y es un tipo de postre-respondió Atem acercándose.

-¿Helado? ¿Y sabe rico?-pregunto Yubel ansiosa por conocer la respuesta.

-Porque no lo averiguas tu misma-sugirió Tea tomándola del brazo y llevándola a comprar el helado.

Y así fue como cada integrante del grupo termino con un helado cada uno, Yubel se sentía emocionada, apenas su lengua entro en contacto con ese postre desconocido, sentía como si hubiera muerto y ahora estaba en el paraíso, en presencia del Padre Celestial.

-¡Es exquisito!-exclamo emocionada.

-Vaya, se ve que se está divirtiendo mucho-dijo Yugi sonriendo.

-De cierto modo es un alivio para mí, me preocupaba que no se adaptara a este nuevo mundo, ya que desde que cumplimos los 17 años vivió encerrada en ese sarcófago-dijo Atem.

-Vaya, pero ¿Qué hay de Soujiro? Él también podría estar divirtiéndose con nosotros-señalo Yugi.

-No te lo tomes personal, Soujiro siempre ha sido así, un solitario, él disfruta de la vida a su manera-explico Atem.

La salida prosiguió, llegando al parque, disfrutando de los rayos del sol, recostándose en el suave pasto verde del parque, viendo a otros duelistas novatos jugar el Duelo de Monstruos solo por diversión, algunos se acercaron a Atem, Yugi y Joey a pedir sus autógrafos, aunque hubo mucha confusión ante la presencia del faraón y de pequeño Yugi.

-Miren, esa es la tienda donde se pueden intercambiar cartas de duelo-señalo Yugi sonriendo.

-¡Pues que estamos esperando! ¡Ya quiero tener cartas más poderosas!-grito Joey corriendo a la tienda, seguido por sus amigos.

Y fue así como los gemelos, Yugi y Joey comenzaron a ver los distintos paquetes de cartas, eligiendo cual les sería más convenientes para sus respectivos mazos, mientras Tea y Tristán observaban la escena con una sonrisa, ya que al parecer, los dos hermanos no tenían problema alguno en adaptarse al mundo moderno y a la sensación de estar vivos por primera vez en siglos.

-Oye Atem, mira la carta que me encontré-dijo Yubel abriendo un paquete y Atem se acercó.

-¡Vaya! ¡La carta mágica "Destello de Magia Oscura"!-exclamo sorprendido.

-¡Esa es una de las cartas más raras y poderosas que existen en todo el juego, realmente tuviste mucha suerte en encontrarla Yubel!-felicito Yugi.

-No creo que haya sido solo suerte-dijo Yubel sonriendo y viendo la carta.

-Oigan, no entiendo ¿Por qué esa carta es tan ultra rara?-pregunto Joey confundido por las reacciones de sus amigos.

-Porque el efecto de esta carta convoca a uno de los monstruos más poderosos del juego, cuando llegue el momento te lo verás-dijo Yugi sonriéndole.

-Solo espero no tener que usar esta carta tan poderosa con un perrito-dijo Yubel y Joey se cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Y a quien le llamas perro?-bramo tratando de lanzarse contra Yubel, pero Tristán lo sujeto con fuerza para evitar que hiciera una locura.

-¡Tranquilo campeón, recuerda que no hay tiempo para esto, tenemos que ir a reunirnos con Serenity!-le recordó Tristán y eso calmo a Joey.

-¿Serenity? ¡Es cierto, hay que apresurarnos!-exclamo olvidando su enojo para ir por su hermana menor, su mayor inspiración.

Yubel parpadeo confundida ante la reacción de Joey-¿Quién es Serenity?-pregunto confundida.

-Es la hermana de Joey, te va a agradar, créeme-aseguro Atem.

El grupo se dirigió al punto de reunión con la hermana de Joey, mismo que era la Arcada, el lugar donde Tea venció a Johnny hace algunos años, cuando llegaron, Atem recordó ese momento, a su mente vino la pasión y la destreza que Tea ponía en sus pasos de baile, se podía ver que aquello era lo suyo, ahora que tenía sus memorias, pueda admitir que disfrutaba ver danzar a las cortesanas reales, pero ninguna de ellas era como Tea, nadie se entregaba tanto al baile como ella lo hacía.

De cierto modo, Tea le recordaba mucho a…sacudió su cabeza con violencia, pensar en ella siempre lo deprimía y mucho, ahora debía disfrutar de estar con sus amigos y con su hermana, realmente era agradable volver a estar vivo y tener su cuerpo, aunque fuera para enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo.

Serenity ya se encontraba en la entrada de la Arcada, esperando a ver a su hermano y a sus amigos, fue cuando un grito llamo su atención-¡Serenity!-grito Joey apareciendo corriendo.

-¡Joey!-grito Serenity contenta de volver a ver a su héroe.

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron con fuerza, hecho que conmovió a los demás-Lo siento Serenity, espero no nos hayas esperado mucho tiempo-.

-No te preocupes, de hecho, acabo de llegar-explico Serenity sonriéndole a Joey.

-Qué bueno, por cierto, quiero presentarte a unos…-antes de que Joey pudiera continuar, Tristán se adelantó.

-¡Serenity, que gusto me da verte de nuevo!-declaro haciendo a Joey a un lado.

-Si, a mí también me da gusto verte otra vez Tristán, ha pasado tiempo-dijo Serenity sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Sí, ya estaba extrañándote y mucho, pero lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos de nuevo y…-Tristán no pudo continuar, porque Joey lo sujeto por la espalda, aplicándole una llave en el brazo izquierdo, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba a Tristán del cuello con su otro brazo.

-¡Atrás Romeo!-exclamo con ojos de furia.

Los otros solo se quedaron con una sonrisa divertida y algo nerviosa ante aquella escena, Serenity solo parpadeo confundida ante la repentina acción de su hermano, cuando fijo su atención en los dos gemelos.

-Oigan ¿Quiénes son esos chicos que se parecen tanto a Yugi?-pregunto confundida.

-Es una larga historia-dijo Yugi llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-No te preocupes Serenity, yo te pondré al tanto-aseguro Tea acercándose a su amiga y comenzando a explicarle la situación.

Serenity se quedó muy sorprendida ante aquella revelación, pero de no ser por las batallas mágicas que vio durante los ataques de Malik, todo eso le habría parecido una locura, había ciertas ventajas haber presenciado duelos que involucraban magia oscura como la que ella presencio.

-¿Qué es este lugar hermano?-pregunto Yubel mirando el edificio confundida.

-Es la Arcada, aquí hay otro tipo de juegos-explico Atem, pero antes de que Yubel pudiera preguntar, Yugi se acercó.

-Si quieres podemos enseñártelos-se ofreció sonriéndole.

Una vez que ingresaron se dividieron para ver qué tipos de juegos había, Yubel realmente estaba impresionada por los distintos juegos que los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí jugaban, entre ellos había uno de un extraño hombrecito vestido con una playera de mangas largas de color roja, un overol azul, zapatos y guantes blancos, un gran bigote, un sombrero con una M en el centro, el cual por alguna razón, masacraba tortugas.

Otro parecía ser un juego de peleas, donde un hombre de cabello negro, abdomen marcado, pantalones negros y zapatos blancos, peleaba contra lo que parecía ser un monstruo de 4 brazos, además de un juego donde los jugadores debían eliminar muertos vivientes.

También estaba el juego de baile en el que Tea participo hace algún tiempo, la chica se emocionó y subió al mismo, comenzando a bailar, Atem se acercó, seguido por Yugi y ambos comenzaron a verla bailar, realmente lo hacía con tal gracia que maravillaba a ambos, y no solo a ellos, muchos se acercaron para verla bailar, era un espectáculo impresionante.

Yubel también se acercó y miro a Tea bailar, sí que tenía talento, se podía ver la misma pasión que ella y su hermano ponían cuando peleaban en los ojos de Tea, eso era algo que ella disfrutaba y se podía ver en su rostro.

-Vaya, Tea es muy buena-dijo Serenity.

-Si sigue así es muy seguro que lograra entrar en la academia de baile que tanto ha soñado-dijo Joey sonriendo.

-No lo dudes, lo va a conseguir-aseguro Tristán.

Yubel escucho los comentarios y su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de tristeza- _"Pero si fracasamos…ningún sueño podrá cumplirse"-._

Atem noto el cambio de su hermana y también su expresión se puso seria, él también había pensado en lo mismo, si esa nueva batalla era perdida, entonces nadie podría cumplir sus sueños, pero él se aseguraría de que eso no pasara, por su vida, su honor y sus ancestros, se aseguraría de que Tea consiguiera sus sueños, ella y todos sus amigos, así como los muchos habitantes del mundo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Después de haber estado algunas horas en la Arcada, optaron por ir a comer algo y después dirigirse al cine para ver una película, una vez que terminaron sus platillos, se dirigieron hacia un cine que no solo presentaba los últimos estrenos, sino también películas clásicas que databan desde el comienzo del cine hasta los últimos años, ese día ofrecían una que logro captar la atención de todos.

-¡Hay que ver esta!-grito Joey señalando la cartelera, misma que ofrecía la película de "Batman el Caballero de la Noche", con Christian Bale, Heath Leadger, Morgan Freeman y otros conocidos actores.

 **(Nota: si ya la vieron, entonces sabrán de que trata y sino, discúlpenme por los Spoilers, aunque dudo que hasta estos momentos nadie la haya visto)**

-No entiendo que tiene de especial esto-dijo Yubel.

-No te preocupes, pronto lo entenderás-dijo Tea sonriendo.

-Sí, se trata de una película que muestra a uno de los héroes más admirados del mundo y ahora que lo pienso, tiene algo en común contigo Atem-señalo Yugi, captando la atención de Atem.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Bueno, tú usas el poder de la oscuridad como fuerza del bien, eso es algo que Batman también hace, pero a su modo-explico Yugi.

-¡Bueno, vamos a hablar o a ver la película!-grito Joey y los 7 ingresaron a comprar los boletos, las palomitas, los refrescos, dulces, salchichas y luego pasar a la sala indicada.

Al principio, los dos hermanos no comprendían porque el alboroto con aquella cinta, pero conforme avanzaba, también se emocionaron, aunque ellos sabían disimularlo muy bien, estaban impresionados con la valentía de Batman, con el hecho de que él usara las tinieblas contra el mal.

Atem no pudo evitar gruñir cuando el Guasón hizo acto de aparición en cada escena, la demencia de ese villano, su crueldad y el cómo parecía disfrutar lo que hacía, le recordaba mucho a Bakura, de hecho, el Guasón parecía una versión moderna de Bakura, ya que todo lo que hacía era dañar a los ciudadanos y eso lo divertía mucho.

Yubel no pudo evitar tensar su cuerpo cuando llego el momento en que la chica conocida como Rachael le daba una carta al sirviente de Batman, en la cual le decía que lo dejaba para ir con otro, así como también el momento en el que el Guasón ideo un plan para dañarla a ella y al otro involucrado, desfigurándole la mitad de la cara.

Finalmente, llego la batalla final entre Batman y el Guasón, quien quería obligar a los ciudadanos a matarse entre ellos, pero para su decepción, la humanidad y bondad en los corazones de los ciudadanos, incluso en los criminales, era demasiado poderosa y nadie se atrevió a lastimar a los demás, Batman logro vencer al Guasón, pero aún quedaba una tarea más.

Era el momento culminante, el hombre que se había conocido como Caballero Blanco durante toda la película tenía amenazados al comisionado y a su familia, Batman llego a tiempo y salvo al hijo del comisionado, ambos cayeron por un hueco a varios metros de altura, Batman tuvo suerte y solo quedo algo atontado, pero el otro sujeto no tuvo la misma suerte.

"Mueres siendo un héroe o vives lo suficiente para convertirte en villano" fue la frase que Batman dijo antes de que finalizara la película.

"Él no es el héroe que necesitamos, es el héroe que merecemos, es un vigilante, un Caballero de la Noche"

Y con esa frase, la película termino y los 7 amigos salieron de la sala-¡Ese Guasón, como me gustaría darle una lección!-bramo Joey furioso ante los actos criminales del Guasón.

-Tranquilo campeón, si ese payaso existiera en verdad te apuesto a que te morirás del miedo-dijo Tristán.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué acaso crees que le temo a los payasos?-.

-¡Pues si te queda el saco!-.

Yugi miro a los dos hermanos-¿Qué les pareció? Espero que para ser su primera película haya sido de su gusto-.

-Debo admitirlo, es un caso que podría suceder en el mundo-dijo Atem.

-Ese criminal me recordaba mucho a Bakura, los dos estaban locos-dijo Yubel estremeciéndose-y Yugi tenía razón, tienes mucho en común con ese héroe-.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Atem y tanto Yugi como Yubel se rieron.

Tea no pudo evitar sonreír, realmente fue un día bastante agradable, todos estaban muy felices por el encuentro tan hermoso que habían tenido juntos, pero ya era algo tarde y era hora de volver a sus casas, pero antes optaron por ir a la casa de Yugi para poder saludar al abuelo y a la madre de Yugi otra vez.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con ambos afuera de la casa hablando con un hombre bajito, de cabello largo y blanco, piel algo pálida y vestido con un traje negro, aquel desconocido hablaba con los dos únicos ocupantes de la casa en esos momentos.

Conforme se acercaban, escucharon la conversación con aquel extraño individuo-Bueno, agradezco su ayuda ¿podrían darles estas cartas por favor?-.

-Por supuesto-dijo Salomo preparándose para recibir las cartas, cuando los diviso-oh mire, ya llegaron-dijo señalando a los chidos.

El hombre volteo y miro al grupo llegar, tanto Atem como Yubel endurecieron sus miradas ante la presencia de ese hombre, algo había en ese sujeto que no les agradaba-¿Quién es él abuelito?-pregunto Yugi mirando a ese hombre con desconfianza.

-Soy Dao Lon Wong, vine a buscar a Yugi Muto, al Faraón Atem y a su hermana, la Princesa Yubel-explico Dao.

-¿Y qué quieres con nosotros?-pregunto Atem mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Me pidieron que les trajera esto-dijo sacando tres cartas, entregándoselas a Atem, Yugi y Yubel-es una invitación para el próximo torneo de duelo de monstruos que va a comenzar dentro de 3 días, se llevara a cabo en una isla que se encuentra un poco lejos de aquí, el barco partiría en 3 días a las 10 de la noche, esperamos que pueden asistir, pueden llevar invitados si lo desean, pero no pierdan la Gema de Zafiro que se encuentra en el interior de sus invitaciones, ya que con ellas podrán participar en el torneo, mis amos esperan que puedan acudir, créanme, será muy interesante-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa que lo hacía ver muy temible.

 _-"Este sujeto debe trabajar para Drago y este torneo puede ser una trampa"-_ pensó Atem con dureza.

-Los esperamos con ansias, realmente esperamos contar con su presencia en este nuevo torneo, no lo olviden, el barco partirá dentro de 3 días-repitió Dao Long Wong-bueno, eso sería todo, con su permiso-.

El hombre se dispuso a retirarse, pero Joey le cerró el paso-Oye amigo, espera un momento ¿no se te olvido darle la invitación a alguien más?-pregunto de manera directa.

Dao Lon Wong se quedó pensando un momento y luego negó con la cabeza-No que yo sepa, ya le lleve su invitación al Sr. Seto Kaiba, así que no que yo sepa-.

Ante aquella respuesta, Joey se cayó al suelo de manera dramática, para luego levantarse de golpe-¿Qué? ¿Kaiba? ¡Él no, alguien que tiene el doble de habilidad y quien quedo en segundo lugar en el Reino de los Duelistas, así como también quedó en un excelente lugar en Ciudad Batallas!-bramo Joey señalándose así mismo.

Dao Lon Wong se quedó en silencio un momento y comenzó a pensar en las palabras de Joey, para luego reaccionar-¡Por todos los infiernos! ¡Tiene razón! ¡Olvide darle una invitación a una persona que se encuentra aquí! ¡Muchas gracias por recordármelo jovencito, si no le hubiera entregado la invitación mis amos me habrían castigado!-.

Ante las palabras del anciano, Joey sonrió con algo de arrogancia-Oye, no te sientas tan mal amigo, un error lo comete cualquiera, solo dame mi invitación y olvidaremos todo este asunto tan penoso-dijo extendiendo su mano para recibir su invitación, pero…

-Señorita Tea espero me disculpe, por poco olvido darle su invitación-dijo Dao Lon Wong entregándole una invitación a Tea, para confusión de la chica, asombro de los demás y frustración de Joey, quien volvió a parar de cara contra el suelo.

-Tiene que ser una broma…ya no hay respeto para las celebridades-dijo llorando con tristeza.

Tea se quedó confundida y tomo la invitación-Yo… ¿fui invitada? Pero si nunca he tenido un duelo oficial, debe haber algún error-.

-No hay ningún error señorita Tea, son ordenes de mis superiores, ellos quieren que usted participe en el torneo y esperamos contar con su presencia, además, tiene al rey de los juegos como su amigo, estoy seguro que sus enseñanzas la volverán una hábil contrincante para el torneo-dijo Wong sonriendo.

Atem, Yubel y Yugi endurecieron la mirada ante las palabras de Dao Lon Wong, esto no les gustaba nada, Tea era buena, pero apenas sabía lo básico y si las sospechas del trío eran correctas, aquel torneo era una trampa para poder llevarlos a donde se encontraba la carta que contenía el alma maligna de Drago, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ahora si termine, ya me retiro-dijo Wong disponiéndose a irse, pero…

-¡Ah no! ¡De aquí no se va hasta que me de mi invitación!-declaro Joey sujetando al anciano de la pierna.

-¡Oiga! ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Déjeme ir!-bramo Dao tratando de liberarse, pero Joey estaba bien agarrado de la pierna del hombre y no pensaba soltarlo.

-¡Ya le dije que de aquí no se va hasta que me entregue mi invitación, no pienso quedarme fuera de esto!-aseguro Joey.

Los demás solo veían la escena sin saber que pensar-Hay que reconocérselo a Joey, jamás se da por vencido-dijo Tristán.

-Mi hermano es admirable, jamás rechaza un reto, estoy tan orgullosa de él-dijo Serenity sonriendo.

Dao ahora termino arrastrándose en el suelo, con Joey firmemente sujeto a sus dos piernas esta vez, lo que lo tenía muy frustrado-¿Qué no sabes lo que es un no?-.

-¡Claro que lo sé, es como NO me voy a soltar hasta que me de mi invitación!-declaro Joey.

-¡Pero qué tipo tan testarudo!-bramo Dao Lon Wong siguiendo arrastrándose, cuando recibió un llamado mental.

 _-"Dale una invitación"-._

 _-"¿Qué?"-._

 _-"Dale una invitación, si quiere pelear adelante, que venga para pelear, ya me encargare de él personalmente"-._

 _-"Como ordene Maestro Anubrix"-._

Para fortuna de Dao Lon Wong, aun le quedaba un invitación que había sobrado, así que trato de aparentar la mejor cara para darle la noticia a Joey-Pero mira nada más que me encontré muchacho, al parecer si estabas invitado al torneo y esta es tu invitación-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Joey levantándose rápidamente y tomando la invitación de la mano de Dao-¡Vaya, realmente fui invitado!-declaro sonriendo.

-Pudiste haberme ayudado a levantarme, considerando que por tu culpa termine arrastrándome-gruño Dao Lon Wong levantándose y quitándose el polvo de su traje-pero como le dije, al final si estaba invitado, todo fue un malentendido, discúlpeme-.

-No te preocupes amigo, ya sabía que todo se trataba de un error, por eso me mantuve tranquilo y con la cabeza fría en todo momento-aseguro Joey cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo de manera que confirmaba las palabras que acababa de decir.

Dao Lon Wong achico los ojos ante la declaración de Joey y no fue el único, todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Salomo y a la Sra. Muto, con excepción de Serenity, achicaron sus ojos o los entrecerraron, siendo estos Atem y Yubel, ya que ninguno se creía las palabras de su amigo.

-Qué bueno que te mantuviste tranquilo Joey-dijo Tea de manera sarcástica.

-Le va a crecer la nariz por tanta mentira que ha dicho-dijo Tristán y Joey volvió a caer al suelo.

-Bueno, yo ya termine aquí, me retiro antes de que a este loco jovencito se le ocurra alguna otra tontería-dijo Dao Lon Wong bastante ofendido por la actitud de Joey-les recuerdo que el barco zarpara dentro de 3 días a las 10 de la mañana y que pueden llevar invitados, estos deben estar con ustedes al momento de abordar o de lo contrario, no se les permitirá entrar-.

Dao Lon Wong se dispuso a retirarse, pero Atem lo detuvo-Un momento-.

-¿Hum?-.

-Dime algo ¿Qué clase de torneo es este? ¿Acaso tiene que ver con tu amo?-pregunto de manera sospechosa.

Dao Lon Wong miro a Atem y luego se rio-No lo sé, puede ser, a lo mejor, quien sabe, tendrán que ir al torneo para averiguarlo, sé que lo harán, después de todo, se trata de algo de suma importancia-y con esas palabras, Dao Lon se retiró.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Después de aquel extraño encuentro, todos se quedaron a cenar en la casa de los Muto, cortesía de la madre de Yugi, ya que ella también quería darles la bienvenida a los dos jóvenes a su familia, después de todo, no podían dejarlos desamparados y a su suerte.

-Esto esta delicioso Sra. Muto-felicito Joey.

-Gracias Joey, me alegra que les guste-dijo la mujer sonriendo-y pueden venir en estos siguientes 3 días a cenar, ya que al parecer iniciaran un nuevo torneo juntos y Tea, debes dar lo mejor de ti ¿entendido?-.

-¿Eh? Si…aunque a decir verdad no sé porque me invitaron a mí-dijo Tea confundida.

-Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos y eso me preocupa-reconoció Atem, ya que la idea de que Tea participara en un torneo que podía ser una trampa mortal lo tenía muy angustiado.

-Tal vez la invitaron porque se enteraron que siempre que jugaba contra Joey le ganaba-dijo Tristán y Joey por poco se atraganta con su comida.

-¡No digas tonterías!-bramo molesto.

Yugi se rio divertido ante aquella verdad, para luego ver a su madre-Oye mamá ¿Por qué no invitaste también a la Sra. Hoshi?-pregunto Yugi.

-Quise hacerlo, pero ya sabes cómo se pone de grosero tu abuelo-dijo la mujer mirando a su suegro de manera reprobadora y el anciano solo pudo seguir comiendo-pero no te preocupes, a modo de disculpas le di una cobija de regalo, como prueba de mi estima-.

-¿Cobija? ¿Qué cobija?-pregunto Salomo confundido y prestando su atención a su nuera.

-La que tiene todos esos garabatos egipcios y de color negra que estaba en uno de los closets guardada en una bolsa de plástico-respondió la madre de Yugi.

Al escuchar eso, Salomo abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a sollozar-Era mi cobija favorita, la guardaba para ocasiones especiales ¡No dejare que se la lleve!-declaro levantándose y abandonando su hogar hacia la casa de Hoshi.

-Tú abuelo es divertido-dijo Yubel tras verlo salir y Yugi se rio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En su hogar, Hoshi ya se encontraba acostada en su cama, tapada con su nueva cobija, durmiendo plácidamente, cuando una voz comenzó a escucharse-¡Eres una momia roba cobijas! ¡Devuélveme mi cobija! ¡Ladrona de cobijas, no te saldrás con la tuya!-declaraba Salomo, el cual estaba todo envuelto en vendas en un rincón de la casa, con excepción de su nariz para respirar.

Normalmente, una situación así apremiaría que se llamara a la policía, pero como se trataban de ellos dos, no era más que cuestión de esperar a que amaneciera para que Hoshi dejara ir a Salomo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Bueno, con esto queda concluido el capítulo 7, espero les haya gustado, especialmente el final, porque no estaba muy seguro de si ese final cómico les agradaría o no, por el momento la verdadera aventura finalmente va a comenzar, debió haberse hecho larga la espera para que lo mejor comenzara, pero ya casi comienza.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con todo el gusto de siempre, como se avecina el torneo, más OC comenzara a aparecer, así como viejos amigos de Yugi y los demás, entre otros rivales:**_

 **NovaStarPrime:** _efectivamente es tiempo para celebrar y disfrutar de un buen tiempo de amigos. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryugan Mitzuki:** _hay que tener en cuenta que en toda historia hay momentos así, solo recuerda lo que le paso a Mai y a Yugi cuando pelearon con Malik o Dartz. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _muchas buenas interrogantes, por el momento a llegado la hora de ir a la isla al torneo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _sé que encontraras el modo de arreglar tus problemas con tu fic, respecto a Malik, no murió, le quitaron el alma, pero como se comprobó en Harry Potter y en Yugioh, se puede vivir sin alma como cascaron vacío. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _ahora tiene su nueva carta y la va a necesitar, pues es hora de que comience el torneo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Semayet:** _eso me alegra, porque significa que voy a tener tu atención durante todo el fic, por cierto, soy un chico, no una chica, pero es un error común. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _todo eso se sabrá más adelante, por lo que pido un poco de paciencia de tu parte. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _creo que le favorecerá más tenerlo corto, especialmente porque el cabello largo a veces puede ser muy peligroso en batalla. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _siempre es molesto cuando algún servicio nos falla, pero al menos sabemos que se va a reparar. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _eso tendrás que esperar para verlo, solo te diré algo, en el fic, no ocurrieron los hechos de la película ni de la batalla con Anubis. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _efectivamente, la caída de Malik no es más que el comienzo de algo mucho peor, una amenaza mayor que pronto comenzara su ataque. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _hay cosas que prefiero evitar hacer. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _con el paso del tiempo se descubrirán sus razones para lo que hace. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _así es la trama, toma en cuenta lo que les paso a Mai y a Yugi durante las batallas con Malik y Dartz, respectivamente. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _tienes razón, en este caso era mejor no saber mucho sobre él, especialmente cuando él es la maldad suprema y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _que me caiga mal ya no es un hecho, aunque aún le guardo un poco de rencor por lo que les hizo a Joey y Tea, por esa razón le paso eso, sé que no soy muy claro, pero más adelante se explicara todo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya lo viste, se está adaptando muy bien al mundo moderno, excepto a una cosa. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _sé que fue duro, pero hubo una razón por la que le paso eso, más adelante la verás. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _ya estamos cerca de la aparición de sus enemigos, ya que ahora va a comenzar el viaje hacia la isla. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _estoy considerando que aparezcan, pero no en los duelos, sino hasta el momento en que Drago haga acto de aparición. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nanashi:** _bueno, en cada nueva historia que el rey aparezca debe ser mucho peor que en la última. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _realmente fue doloroso, pero eso no justificaba lo que hizo para tratar de reponerse de su dolor. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _de cierto modo si, más adelante verás porque lo digo, respecto a Joey, no necesita un objeto, pero siempre está dispuesto a agregar más cartas a su baraja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _objetos no, cartas es otro asunto, él siempre ha estado dispuesto a tener nuevas cartas. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Ryugan Mitzuki, Soranomomo93, Dany35, Tea Mutou, Semayet, SkyAquaCristal, Mitzuki-Kazami, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Ocnarf, Zeus, Hades, Shazam, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Isaac, Shadow y Writer, Bowser300000, Nanashi, Amo del Vacío, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	8. Viaje a las tinieblas

_**Es hora de un nuevo capítulo, aunque lamento informarles que todavía no habrá otro duelo y si, aun no hay invitados, lo siento, por el momento les diré que si bien no hay duelos en este capítulo, es el comienzo del viaje al lugar donde se encuentra la carta que encierra el alma maligna del Rey de las Tinieblas, así donde también enfrentaran a todos sus ejércitos para evitar su ascenso, lo que significa que la parte emocionante del fic está comenzando.**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los 3 nuevos videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, no olviden que no todos serán de Yugioh:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=MjdNz071O4E**

 **www. youtube watch? v=E-j8_em2BRU**

 **www. youtube watch? v=_3iz_HHmdTE**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del octavo capítulo.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 8 Viaje a las Tinieblas.**

Los 3 días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, días que los chicos aprovecharon para prepararse para el viaje y a ayudar a Tea a entender mejor las reglas del Duelo de Monstruos, así como a preparar una baraja realmente poderosa, para Atem y Yugi resultaba más sencillo enseñarle a Tea que a Joey, y en eso ambos coincidían.

Pero en todo ese tiempo que la estuvieron ayudando, Yubel no dejaba de llamar a Tea como "la novia de Atem", no había momento en que la viera y dijera "Atem, ya llego tu novia", "me agrada que Tea este contigo, se ve que es una gran chica", etc.

A Tea esos comentarios la ponían más roja que un tomate, mientras que Atem trataba de no verse afectado por las tonterías que decía su hermana, tarea que no le estaba resultando nada fácil.

Una gran ventaja que tuvieron fue el hecho de que gracias a que en este torneo los invitados estaban permitidos, Tristán y Serenity podían acompañarlos sin tener que subir de polisones, Tristán ya estaba maquinando todo un plan para él y Serenity una vez que estuvieran a bordo del barco, pero no contaba con el hecho de que Serenity le comentara sobre el torneo a Duke y este le pidió a Yugi que los dejara acompañarlos.

El creador de Dados y Calabozos sí que se sorprendió al ver a Atem, ni que decir cuando se enteró que tenía una hermana gemela, pero al final de cuentas, desde Ciudad Batalla estaba acostumbrado a las cosas extrañas, ahora los amigos se dirigían hacia el muelle donde zarparía el barco que los llevaría hasta la isla del torneo.

-Vaya, dentro de poco comenzara una nueva aventura, estoy ansioso por patearle el trasero a más malvados-dijo Joey.

-Pareces muy tranquilo, pese a la historia que nos contó Yubel campeón-señalo Tristán.

-Bueno, la vida ya se estaba volviendo demasiado aburrida sin nada de acción-dijo Joey sonriendo.

Finalmente, el barco quedo a la vista, pero no era cualquier barco, era un crucero de gran tamaño, de color negro con detalles blancos y rojos, tan grande que cualquiera que lo viera no podía evitar quedarse con la boca muy abierta, un crucero de lujo, vigilado por un grupo de hombres que se asegurarían de que ningún polisón se quisiera pasar de listo.

-¿Este es el barco en el que viajaremos?-exclamo Tristán.

-¡Es enorme!-exclamo Serenity maravillada.

-¿Enorme? ¡Comparado con este barco, el Titanic era un bote pesquero de madera!-exclamo Joey emocionado-¡Ya era hora de que supieran tratar a las celebridades como yo!-.

Solo Atem Yubel y Yugi mantenían una expresión sería, de vigilancia y de total alerta-¿Qué opinas?-pregunto Yubel.

-Es una forma de hacer que bajemos la guardia-dijo Atem.

-Estoy de acuerdo, me parece mucha molestia de parte de los siervos del rey-dijo Yugi.

-Ya somos 3 que pensamos así, sugiero que estemos alerta en todo momento-dijo Yubel y los dos chicos asintieron-solo espero que Soujiro llegue a tiempo, sospecho que necesitaremos su ayuda en esto-.

-No te preocupes, él ya llego-dijo Atem señalando al frente, donde efectivamente, se encontraba Soujiro, quien al sentirse observado, volteo la cabeza hacia el faraón y asintió.

Después de recibir sus invitaciones, se enteraron que Soujiro también recibió una en el templo, lo que confirmaba las sospechas de que todo esto no era más que una trampa de las fuerzas del rey, por lo que idearon un plan, Soujiro iría disfrazado como cualquier duelista y se mantendría alejado del resto del equipo, él vigilaría a su manera cualquier movimiento sospechoso de la isla y se los informaría de inmediato.

Los pensamientos se vieron terminados, cuando una de las puertas del barco se abrió y se bajó una plataforma para que los duelistas pudieran subir, pero en vez de que ellos comenzaran a subir, un grupo de 3 personas bajo del barco, con una mesa, una lista y sillas para sentarse, fue cuando el general Bareloc apareció en la cubierta del barco, justo bloqueando la entrada al mismo.

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos duelistas! ¡Es bueno ver que la mayoría de los duelistas que se consideraron para este gran evento hayan aceptado la invitación, en unas cuantas horas más comenzaremos el viaje hacia la isla donde se llevara a cabo el nuevo torneo de Duelo de Monstruos, una vez allá, se les conducirá a los lugares que servirán como sus hogares mientras estén en la isla, pero me estoy adelantando, para poder llegar a la isla deben presentar sus Gemas de color Zafiro a los encargados que se encuentran frente a ustedes, formen una fila ordenada y conforme vayan presentando sus invitaciones, así como la gema, podrán ir abordando, una vez a bordo, nuestros ayudantes los conducirán a sus camarotes, si traen algún invitado con ustedes, señálenlo para que puedan subir! ¡Ahora adéntrense a la primera parte que los llevara al gran torneo!-declaro Bareloc y todos gritaron emocionados.

Una vez que el anuncio de Bareloc termino, los duelistas hicieron la fila que se les pidió y comenzaron a presentar sus respectivas invitaciones, junto con las gemas que se les dio para poder asistir al torneo.

Nuestros amigos quedaron justo en medio de la larga fila, fue cuando Joey comenzó a alarmarse-Vaya, sí que son muchos competidores, pero no veo al estirado de Kaiba-.

-De hecho, Kaiba ya subió al barco-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Joey asombrado.

Por toda respuesta, Yubel señalo hacia el barco y entonces lo vieron, Kaiba y Mokuba ya estaban abordando el barco, siendo los primeros en hacerlo, al ver eso, Joey se alarmo y se enfureció al mismo tiempo cuando una idea desagradable cruzo por su cabeza.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Kaiba se va a quedar con las mejores habitaciones! ¡No podemos permitir eso!-bramo Joey-¿Qué esto no puede avanzar más rápido?-.

-No creo que esto funcione de esa manera, Joey-dijo Yugi sonriéndole divertido a su amigo.

-Esto es emocionante, nunca he viajado en un barco y cuando finalmente lo voy a hacer, va a ser para ver a mi hermano pelear otra vez-dijo Serenity con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

-Y te aseguro hermana que esta vez me verás a llegar hasta la cima-aseguro Joey sonriéndole a Serenity.

-Bien dicen que más pronto cae un hablador que un cojo-dijo Yubel.

-¿Quién te pregunto?-cuestiono Joey.

-Nadie, simplemente quise decirlo-dijo Yubel con actitud de inteligencia, lo que provoco que Joey gruñera por debajo.

-¿Segura que eres hermana de Atem?-pregunto al ver que en muchos aspectos, ambos eran muy diferentes.

Finalmente, tras esperar algunos minutos, llego su turno de presentar sus invitaciones y sus gemas-Muy bien, todo parece estar en orden ¿podrían darme sus nombres, por favor?-.

-Yugi Muto-.

-Joey Wheeler-.

-Atem Muto-.

-Yubel Muto-.

-Tea Gardner-.

Así es, desde que Atem y Yubel se quedaron a vivir con Yugi y su familia, se trabajó muy duro para registrar a ambos hermanos como hijos adoptados de la Sra. Muto, la historia en sí de ambos era que eran hijos de un primo lejano del padre de Yugi, el cual sufrió un terrible accidente y falleció, por lo que le pedía a la esposa de su primo y a su tío abuelo que los cuidaran y que los registraran con el apellido Muto, todo con ayuda de las influencias de Kaiba.

La mujer a cargo reviso la lista y encontró a los 5 duelistas-Muy bien, ahora díganme ¿traen algún invitado y de ser así, cuántos son?-pregunto con gentileza.

-Solo 3 invitados-señalo Yugi a sus 3 amigos.

-Muy bien, ya pueden subir, una vez que estén a bordo, los escoltaran a sus habitaciones designadas, tienen suerte, ustedes son duelistas de alto nivel y por tanto sus habitaciones serán de lujo-.

-Vaya, ya era hora de que me dieran el respeto que merezco-dijo Joey y el grupo subió al barco.

Tal como les informaron, los encargados del barco los condujeron a la habitación que compartirían, la cual era una suite de lujo, con 3 recamaras, un baño con jacuzzi, regadera y tina, así como otras cosas, todo un lugar llego de lujos.

-¡Vaya, esto sí que es comodidad!-declaro Tristán impresionado.

Tea no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, era realmente algo maravilloso poder disfrutar de algo como eso, aunque fuera para ir a pelear contra nuevos enemigos que querían destruir al mundo, fue cuando el joven botones que los llevo hasta su habitación tomo la palabra.

-Dentro de 30 minutos más comenzaremos el viaje, esperamos llegar a nuestro destino mañana a las 9 de la mañana, la cena se servirá 10 minutos después de que hayamos zarpado en el salón comedor, pueden dirigirse hacia el mismo para ver a sus competidores o pueden pedir servicio a la habitación-.

Los amigos se vieron entre si y Yugi tomo la palabra-Creo que iremos al salón comedor, muchas gracias-.

-Bien, entonces los dejo instalarse, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme con los botones que se encuentran en esta consola-dijo señalando una consola que estaba pegada a la pared con varios botones con etiquetas que indicaban para que servían-ahora, con su permiso, me retiro-.

Las divisiones no se hicieron esperar, las chicas dormirán en una habitación, Atem y Yugi compartirían otra, dejando a Joey con Tristán y Duke, hecho que le desagradaba bastante al joven rubio, pero una mirada de Serenity basto para que aceptara, definitivamente no había nada que pudiera negarle a su hermanita.

Tras 30 minutos, se escuchó como elevaban el ancla y el barco comenzó a moverse, señal de que el viaje ya había comenzado y solo quedaban 10 minutos para que la comida fuera servida.

-¡Bueno, creo que es hora de ir cuanto antes a comer…digo…a conocer a la competencia!-declaro Joey sonriendo emocionado.

-No te desesperes Joey, la comida no se servirá sino hasta dentro de 10 minutos-dijo Yugi.

-Pero los perros comen constantemente, después de todo, no tienen nada mejor que hacer-dijo Yubel y Joey le lanzo una mirada de furia.

-Por cierto Tea-intervino Atem-antes de irnos a comer, mi hermana y yo pensamos en darte algo para fortalecer tu baraja-.

-¿Eh? ¿Y qué es?-pregunto Tea confundida.

Yubel extendió su mano y le entrego la carta que había adquirido recientemente-Toma, creo que te será de mucha ayuda-.

-¿"El Destello de la Magia Oscura"? Pero es tu carta-dijo Tea.

-Y ahora es tuya, no te preocupes, yo aún tengo muchas cartas que me ayudaran en el torneo, pero tú todavía necesitas más fuerza en tu baraja y esa carta te dará eso, así como mucho más-.

-Y yo quiero darte esta-dijo Atem entregándole la carta de la "Maga Oscura".

-Pero Atem…-.

-No te preocupes, sé que Mana querría que la Maga Oscura te ayudara en estos momentos en los que nos dirigimos a un torneo muy peligroso, no soportaría que algo te pasara, a ti o a cualquiera de nuestros amigos, sé que con esas cartas tendrás una baraja muy poderosa-dijo Atem sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no simplemente dices que te preocupa que le pase algo a tu novia?-pregunto Yubel de manera pícara y Atem la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

Fue cuando por los altavoces del barco se escuchó una voz que daba el siguiente anuncio-"Atención competidores e invitados, se les informa que ya pueden pasar al salón comedor para disfrutar de una deliciosa cena"-.

-¡Ya era hora, por fin vamos a comer!-declaro Joey dirigiéndose hacia la salida, pero apenas abrió la puerta, Kaiba apareció cruzando su camino.

-Hazte a un lado-dijo Kaiba.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?-pregunto Joey molesto.

-Vaya Wheeler, esta sí que es una verdadera sorpresa, nunca me imaginé que dejarían a un perrito faldero entrar en una suite de lujo-dijo Kaiba.

-Ya somos dos-apoyo Yubel.

Eso hizo que la furia de Joey comenzara a crecer cada vez más y más-¿Perrito faldero? ¡Yo les enseñare!-bramo, pero rápidamente, Tristán y Duke lo sujetaron con fuerza.

-¡Tranquilo amigo, no querrás causar un escándalo!-advirtió Tristán.

-Y dime Wheeler, a quien le tuviste que llorar y gimotear para que te dejaran participar en este torneo-dijo Kaiba con desdén y burla.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Para tu información yo no le llore a nadie! ¡Joey Wheeler nunca ruega!-se defendió Joey.

-Pero Joey, realmente rogaste para que te dejaran participar-esas palabras vinieron de quien menos se lo esperaría, de su propia y tierna hermanita.

-¿Serenity? ¡No! ¡Hasta mi hermana se puso contra mí! ¡Kaiba! ¡Me las vas a pagar!-bramo sacudiéndose con fuerza en un intento por liberarse de Tristán y de Duke.

-Lo que digas, por cierto Atem, Yugi-los aludidos fijaron su atención en Kaiba-más vale que se preparen, porque planeo aplastarlos a ambos y esta vez tengo la carta correcta para hacerlo, Yugi, sin Exodia no serás una gran amenaza, pero Atem por otro lado, con las 4 cartas Egipcias será un reto bastante interesante, esperare ese duelo con ansias-.

-Lo mismo digo Kaiba-dijo Atem serio.

Finalmente, Kaiba y Mokuba se retiraron hacia el salón comedor, al poco tiempo los chicos también llegaron y el salón comedor los dejo con la boca muy abierta, realmente era tan grande que casi cabía un casino completo, pero en esos momentos, solo había una enorme mesa de bufet, con todo tipo de platillos deliciosos, mismos que provoco que muchos babearan ante tales delicias, pero nada era más popular que las pizzas que se encontraban en el centro de la mesa.

-¡Pizza!-gritaron Joey, Tristán y Duke corriendo por la pizza.

-¿Pizza?-pregunto Yubel confundida.

-Es un tipo de comida italiana, si gustas podemos ir por una rebanada para que la pruebes-dijo Yugi.

-Muy bien, guíame hermanito-pidió Yubel sorprendiendo a Yugi.

-¿Hermanito?-.

-Bueno, ahora somos una familia, así que para mí eres como un hermano-explico Yubel sonriéndole y Yugi no pudo evitar sonreír.

Atem también sonrió, él se sentía igual con Yugi, ahora que estaban separados y él era un ser vivo, con su propio cuerpo, su propia carne, etc. Entendía a la perfección cuales eran los sentimientos de Yubel hacia Yugi en esos momentos, pero entonces su expresión cambio a una seria.

-¿Qué te pasa Atem?-pregunto Tea mirándolo preocupada.

-Parece ser que no somos los únicos duelistas que invitaron y que participamos en el Reino de los Duelistas, Ciudad Batalla y el Gran Torneo de Kaiba-dijo Atem.

Yugi y Yubel escucharon a su hermano, comenzando a recorrer el salón con la mirada, entonces los vio, entre los duelistas conocidos estaban el tramposo y amante de los insectos Weevil, el dino duelista Rex, Mako el pescador amante del océano, Esparroba, quien ahora combatía sin fingir ser un poderoso psíquico, así como también Vivian, Zigfried, Leon, incluso Rafael, Alister y Valon, los cuales estaban hablando en un rincón del salón, nadie parecía haber notado aun la presencia del faraón, así como otros duelistas.

-Weevil-Yubel endureció la mirada-recuerdo a ese insecto rastrero, como me gustaría darle una lección por lo que les hizo pasar-.

Pero Tea notaba la ausencia de una duelista amiga suya-Oigan, no veo a Mai por ninguna parte-dijo algo decepcionada.

-¿Mai? Ah, te refieres a la chica a la que Malik envió al Reino de las Sombras y que luego se unió a Dartz ¿correcto?-pregunto Yubel.

-Así es, pensé que nos la encontraríamos aquí, ya que no la hemos visto desde lo de Dartz-dijo Tea.

-Tal vez Mai temía encontrarse con Joey en el barco y no se sentía lista para ese encuentro-sugirió Yugi tratando de encontrarle una razón a la ausencia de su amiga.

-Y tal vez sea lo mejor, si vamos a combatir a los siervos del rey es mejor que haya menos involucrados en esto-dijo Yubel seria.

Nadie noto que Mai si estaba en el barco, de hecho, ella los vio cuando estaban abordando y aunque una parte de ella quería acercarse a saludarlos, el temor del rechazo por lo que les había hecho en el pasado la detuvo, por lo que opto por subir a al barco y quedarse en su camarote, pidiendo su cena a la habitación, aun no se sentía lista para verlos, especialmente a Joey.

-¡Oigan miren! ¡Es Yugi Muto!-grito uno de los duelistas.

-¡Que me parta un rayo, si es él!-.

-Pero ¿Por qué hay dos de ellos?-.

-¡Y ahí esta Seto Kaiba también!-.

-¡Vaya, este torneo se ha vuelto más interesante!-.

Todos los que habían estado involucrados con Yugi, ya conocían de cierto modo el lazo del faraón con Yugi y por eso, los 3 antiguos siervos de Dartz abrieron mucho los ojos al ver que Atem estaba ahí, rápidamente, el cuarteto se vio rodeado por un sin número de fanáticos ansiosos por estrechar la mano del rey de los juegos, aunque no sabían a cuál de los dos estrechárselas o pedir su autógrafo.

-¡Por favor, solo déjame ver esas cartas de dioses!-.

-¡No estorben, si alguien se quedara con las cartas de dioses seré yo!-.

-¿Es cierto que tenías las 5 piezas de Exodia el Prohibido y las perdiste?-.

-¿Qué se siente saber que eres el duelista al que todos quieren vencer?-.

Yubel no sabía qué hacer, quería salir de toda esa avalancha de personas que parecían querer más que consejos de sus hermanos, parecían querer quitarles todo, fue cuando Rafael entro en acción y ayudo a los dos hermanos, liberándolos de sus acosadores.

-Por favor, contrólense, estamos en un barco de lujo, hay comida deliciosa, dejen que el rey disfrute de esta noche, ya mañana podrán desafiarlo a duelo-.

La ayuda de Rafael fue una gran bendición, ya que la gente comenzó a dispersarse, dejando aliviados al cuarteto, el resto de sus amigos no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había pasado y de que casi eran asfixiados por una manada de animales salvajes, aunque los animales eran más civilizados en ese momento si se hacía comparación.

-Muchas gracias Rafael-agradeció Atem.

-No es nada, vaya, no puedo creer esto, lo último que supe de usted es que se había marchado de este mundo-dijo Rafael.

-Sí, pero el destino puede ser muy extraño a veces-dijo Atem sonriéndole a su viejo amigo-por cierto, sospecho que si tú, Alister y Valon están aquí es porque también recibieron una invitación ¿verdad?-.

-Así es y no sé porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento desde que la recibí, como si este torneo tuviera un secreto muy oscuro esperando por revelarse-dijo Rafael con seriedad.

-No estás tan equivocado, solo tengan extremo cuidado, ya que es algo largo de contar en este momento-advirtió el faraón.

-¡Pero si es Yugi!-grito una voz corriendo hacia el aludido, quien antes de que supiera que pasaba, sintió los brazos de una chica rubia, con el cabello amarrado en dos colitas.

-¿Rebeca?-exclamo Yugi.

-¿Cómo has estado Yugi? Sabía que te vería en este crucero-dijo Rebeca sonriendo.

-Oye ¿tú también recibiste una invitación?-pregunto Tea.

-Por supuesto y por desgracia, no fui la única-dijo Rebeca cambiando su expresión contenta a una de molestia.

Antes de que alguien le preguntara de qué habla, una chica de cabello negro, vestido amarillo y con una actitud bastante molesta, hizo acto de aparición, efectivamente, se trataba de Vivian Wong, la antigua competidora del Gran Torneo Kaiba.

-Vaya, miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí ¡Hola Yugi! ¡Que gusto me da verte de nuevo!-saludo Vivian con entusiasmo y con una mirada bastante coqueta, misma que puso algo nervioso a Yugi.

Pero la vista de Vivian paso de Yugi a Atem, el cual aún continuaba hablando con Rafael, el faraón le contaba cómo fue que regreso al mundo de los vivos y sobre la nueva misión que tenían de enfrentar y detener al Rey de las Tinieblas antes de que causara algún daño irreparable al mundo, los ojos de Vivian se convirtieron en corazones al ver a Atem.

-¡Guau! ¿Quién es ese apuesto caballero que se encuentra ahí?-pregunto emocionada.

Yugi parpadeo confundido y luego volteo a ver a quien Vivian miraba-¿Te refieres a Atem? Es mi primo y la chica con la que esta es su hermana, y por tanto, mi prima, Yubel-.

-¿A quién le importa la chica? ¡Tú primo es realmente atractivo Yugi!-grito Vivian corriendo hacia el faraón.

Rebeca miro a Atem y se quedó muda, la chica no tardo en reconocer al faraón-¡Yugi, ese no es tu primo!-exclamo, pero Yugi le pidió que guardara silencio.

-Es algo complicado, prometo que te lo explicare más tarde, por el momento te pido que no digas nada, por favor, podrías perjudicarlos a ambos-pidió Yugi con una sonrisa amistosa.

Rebeca no estaba muy convencida, pero sabía que podía confiar en Yugi, así que acepto la petición de su "novio", mientras que Vivian se metió entre Atem y Rafael, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos.

-¡Hola, tú debes ser el primo de Yugi!-exclamo con una mirada llena de ilusión.

-Eh…si-dijo Atem.

-¡Mucho gusto, tal vez hayas escuchado de mí, soy Vivian Wong, duelista extraordinaria y futura campeona de este nuevo torneo, sé que en la competencia seremos rivales, pero eso no quita que podamos ser amigos, además de que un día de estos podrías invitarme a cenar!-.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Atem confundido.

Naturalmente, el faraón ya tenía el "placer" de conocer a Vivian, aquella chica les causo algunos problemas durante el torneo de KaibaLandia al usar al Sr. Muto para conseguir algo con Yugi y sin que ella lo supiera, con él, pero Atem debía actuar como si nada o levantaría sospechas.

A lo lejos, una muy enfurecida Tea miraba lo que pasaba y ahora levantaba su mano en forma de puño, al tiempo que temblaba debido a la gran furia que estaba creciendo en su interior, fue cuando Yubel quiso hacer algo para ayudar un poco más a la chica castaña.

-Parece que tienes algo de competencia ¿vas a dejar que esa chica te robe a tu chico?-pregunto divertida.

Tea gruño por debajo y se lanzó contra Vivian, dejando a una sonriente Yubel muy satisfecha, Tea se acercó hasta donde estaban Atem y Vivian-¡Oye tú! ¡Como se ve que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo peor que una larva!-.

Vivian miro a Tea confundida-¿Y tú quién eres?-pregunto sin reconocerla y Tea se quedó estática.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no me recuerdas? ¡Soy Tea Gardner!-.

-¿Tea Gardner?-Vivian comenzó a pensar-lo siento, pero no te recuerdo, espera…no eres esa molesta entrometida que siempre estaba con Yugi durante el Gran Torneo de Kaiba ¿verdad?-.

-¿Entrometida?-.

Vivian estallo en carcajadas-¡Lo sabía, si eres tú!-grito riéndose-perdona que no te haya reconocido, pero no es fácil recordar a una persona que ni siquiera participo en el torneo y solo actuó como porrista-.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues para que te lo sepas esta vez voy a competir!-aseguro Tea mirando a Vivian con ganas de matarla.

-¿En serio? Vaya, esto significa que este será el torneo más fácil que haya ganado, tal vez creas que perdí en KaibaLandia, pero desde ese momento he mejorado mucho en mis habilidades, ahora soy mucho más hábil que antes y mis estrategias son 100% perfectas, nadie podrá vencerme-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Tea echando humo por las orejas.

-Sí, lo veremos, bueno guapo, espero verte en el torneo y que podamos enfrentarnos, adiós-dijo Vivian despidiéndose de Atem y retirándose.

Rafael solo permaneció en silencio, viendo como Tea parecía estar a punto de ahogarse en su propio enojo-¿Quién era esa?-pregunto Rafael.

-Una persona con muchos problemas mentales-fue la respuesta de Atem.

Desde su posición, Yubel observo todo y ahora se golpeó la frente con su mano al ver lo que Tea había hecho, prácticamente nada, realmente esperaba que hiciera algo más que solo mirar de manera amenazadora a esa chica, que complicado era el mundo moderno.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Después de disfrutar de la cena, Atem se dirigió a la cubierta del barco y ahora estaba recargado sobre uno de los barandales, contemplando al imponente océano, debía admitirlo, Mako tenía razón, el mar era un lugar maravilloso, capaz de albergar grandes misterios y grandes terrores.

-Es hermoso ¿verdad?-pregunto Yubel acercándose.

-Realmente lo es-reconoció Atem.

-Es bueno ver que pese al paso del tiempo, algunas cosas nunca cambiaran, como la belleza del océano y del cielo-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-Lo único que cambia son los imperios creados a partir de la ambición del ser humano, pero fuera de eso todo sigue exactamente igual-dijo Atem sonriendo.

-Lo sé-reconoció Yubel.

Se hizo un cómodo silencio, en el que los dos hermanos disfrutaban de la belleza del imponente océano, fue entonces que Atem tomo la palabra-Escucha Yubel, quiero darte algo que espero te puede ayudar en el torneo-.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?-.

-Toma-dijo Atem entregándole dos cartas.

Yubel las tomo y se quedó sorprendida-¿Dragón Alado de Ra e Isis la Misericordiosa? ¿Por qué me das dos cartas de Dios Egipcio?-.

-Porque de esa forma ambos tendremos dos cada uno-explico Atem mostrando las cartas de Slifer el Dragón Celestial y Obelisk el Atormentador.

-No entiendo-.

-Es muy simple en realidad, ambos somos descendientes de los guerreros que aprisionaron al Rey de las Tinieblas hace miles de años, así que es adecuado suponer que los Oscuros trataran de destruirnos a los dos, por eso quiero que tu tengas dos de las cartas egipcias por si acaso-explico Atem.

-Tiene lógica, muy bien, acepto-dijo Yubel asintiendo con la cabeza y Atem sonrió, nuevamente, ambos hermanos vieron hacia el horizonte, contemplando el mar como si fuera lo más hermoso del universo-por cierto ¿no deberíamos estar ayudando a tu novia a prepararse para los duelos del torneo?-pregunto Yubel y Atem se ladeo hacia el lado derecho.

Las horas pasaron y todos los tripulantes se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar, ya que a la mañana siguiente tendrían un día bastante agitado, conforme el inmenso barco avanzaba, se acercaba cada vez más y más a la isla donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo, y donde los esperaba la carta que contenía el Alma Maligna de Drago.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

Al mismo tiempo, dos figuras llegaron hasta la casa de Yugi y tocaron la puerta con desesperación, siendo Salomo quien abriera-Ya oí, ya oí, vaya manera de tocar ¿en qué puedo…?-Salomo se quedó mudo al ver a sus visitantes.

-¿Dónde está Yugi Muto?-pregunto Ishizu mirando al anciano con un gesto que indicaba mucho miedo, detrás de ella, se encontraba Odión, cargando el cuerpo inerte de Malik, al que solo su respiración confirmaba que estaba vivo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Este capítulo ha concluido, pero como pudieron ver, no es más que el comienzo de la gran aventura que está por comenzar, en el siguiente capítulo conoceremos a los 7 esbirros de la oscuridad, así como también las reglas de este nuevo torneo, deben estar muy al pendientes de las mismas, ya que las reglas deberán ser respetadas o habrá un precio muy algo que pagar.**_

 _ **Y ahora a responder los comentarios que dejaron con todo el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores:**_

 **ESTOY BUSCANDO UN NUEVO TEMA PARA EL SINIESTRO LORD DRAGO ¿Qué QUIERO DECIR CON ESTO? QUE BUSCO ALGO PARECIDO A LO QUE INSPIRO AL GRAN AKIRA TORIYAMA PARA ESCRIBIR LA PELICULA "LA RESURRECCION DE FREEZER", UNA CANCION QUE REPRESENTE AL MALIGNO DRAGO, ASI ES, ESTE ES UN NUEVO CONCURSO PARA USTEDES LOS LECTORES Y COMO EN EL ANTERIOR SE CALIFICARA LA CREATIVIDAD TANTO EN LA LETRA COMO EN LA MÚSICA.**

 **SI ACEPTAN ESTE RETO HAGANMELO SABER Y EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO LES DARE MAS DATOS AL RESPECTO**

 **Tea Mutou:** _pues ya se dirigen hacia la isla donde se llevara a cabo ese torneo, cómo pudiste ver, hay muchos rostros conocidos en el barco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _lo entiendo y me sorprende que no hayas visto las películas de Batman ¿no te gustan o no te llaman la atención? Pero bueno, hay gustos para todos, respecto a los invitados, me es difícil pensar en ellos cuando ya estoy trabajando de noche y eso de alguna manera me afecta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryugan Mikazuki:** _no estoy diciendo que no va a ser un gran duelista en el torneo, pero no puedo quitarle su esencia, después de todo, es parte de lo que es el personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _zarpa en la noche, para que cuando lleguen ya sea de día y el torneo pueda comenzar oficialmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _eso se sabrá más adelante, por el momento se dirigen a la isla para comenzar con el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _para mí Batman y Atem tienen mucho en común, ambos son serios y se concentran en su trabajo, además de que usan las tinieblas para combatir al mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Semayet:** _muchas gracias, sé que es algo molesto tener que esperar para conocer las respuestas a muchas interrogantes que han surgido, pero eso es lo que le da emoción al fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _y ya comienza el viaje hacia la isla de la oscuridad, lugar donde se llevara a cabo el torneo que decidirá el destino de todo el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ya veremos, aunque debo decir que el nuevo actor que interpreta al Guasón no me termina de convencer, peor veamos qué tal lo hace. Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _entiendo, bueno, finalmente ha llegado la hora de ir a la isla, el viaje ha comenzado y pronto llegaran al torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _quise incluir a ese mago maligno para que fuera uno de los siervos del rey, por el momento es hora de dirigirse a la isla donde comenzara el torneo y como viste, Ishizu y Odión están a salvo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues ya se dirigen a la isla donde comenzara el gran torneo, donde el Rey de las Tinieblas los está esperando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _realmente fue bueno que no estuviera, ya que a Atem también le incomodo, porque se trataba de su hermana y pues Joey siempre consigue entrar a las competencias de ese modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _no puedo cambiar la esencia de un personaje que no es mío y además, eso hace a Joey quien es, uno de los personajes más divertidos del Anime y del Manga, pero lo que no entiendo es porque crees que ese torneo va a ser fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _pues ya casi llegan a la isla donde se efectuara el torneo y donde conocerán a los guerreros más poderosos del rey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _hay una razón para eso, pero tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000:** _no lo estoy maltratando, estoy usando la esencia del personaje, ya que a él siempre le ha tocado tener mala suerte en estos aspectos, no puedo cambiar a un personaje que no es mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _me alegra que lo tomes así, como algo cómico que pasa y no como si quisiera hacer parecer a Joey como un pobre inútil que no sabe hacer otra cosa más que hacer reír, porque esa no es mi intención y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _gracias, me alegra que esa parte te haya gustado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _respondiendo a tus preguntas:_

 _1.- Aun no lo decido, después de todo, una magia como esa no se le puede entregar a cualquiera._

 _2.- Claro que no, Atem es un gran duelista, pero sería demasiado pedirle que peleara solo contra los 7 Maestros._

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Er Deivi:** _pues cómo pudiste ver, hay muchos rostros familiares en el barco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _claro que Yubel no piensa que es un perro en realidad, es como Kaiba en ese aspecto, después de todo, ella también era primo de Seto, quien era el antepasado de Kaiba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _¿no es una decisión algo extrema? Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _no creo que sea subestimado, más bien es el hecho de que tiene muy mala suerte cuando algún evento va a comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues ya viste que en el barco hay muchos rostros conocidos, así como los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del octavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Dany35, Ryugan Mikazuki, Soranomomo93, SkyAquaCristal, NovaStarPrime, Semayet, Mitzuki-Kazami, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Isaac, Shadow y Writer, Bowser300000, Shazam, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Er Deivi, Iron Mario, Ocnarf, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	9. Maestros Oscuros

_**Es hora de un nuevo capítulo y también de conocer a los compañeros de Amazu, así como también los otros sirvientes del rey, además de conocer las reglas de este nuevo torneo que comenzara en poco tiempo, los chicos deberán prepararse, porque esas gemas de color zafiro que les dieron les permiten no solo permanecer en el torneo, sino también quedarse con algo muy valioso.**_

 _ **Ahora pasemos a los videos, los cuales fueron los que consideren más indicados para presentar este capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=IVmtUK_1jh4**

 **www. youtube watch? v=xO6gzp02oNU**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Q70ZQsCxxr8**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del noveno capítulo.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 9 Maestros Oscuros.**

En aquella isla donde se descubrió la carta que contenía el alma maligna del Rey de las Tinieblas, se había levantado una gigantesca torre de color negro con detalles rojos, cuya cima estaba adornada con varias puntas en forma de flechas, a los lados tenía pequeñas construcciones que asemejaban a un castillo y en la cima de la torre, una bandera cuyo grabado era el de una estrella roja de 5 picos, con la punta boca abajo, con un fondo de llamas rojas y negras, así como la imagen de un dragón sobre la estrella.

En el interior de aquella construcción, un grupo de 7 individuos observaba el barco acercarse cada vez más y más a la isla, llevando consigo una gran cantidad de duelistas listos para combatir en el gran torneo que iba a comenzar en muy poco tiempo.

-Esto es perfecto, los mejores duelistas ya casi están aquí, entre ellos viene el faraón, su hermana, el descendiente del sacerdote y el pequeño Yugi, así como una gran cantidad de duelistas con almas listas para ser extraídas-dijo un personaje que asemejaba a un caballero de armadura negra, con un casco en cuyo visor de vidrio resaltaban dos ojos rojos, con hombreras en forma de cabezas de dragón y que hablaba con una voz imponente-la más grande batallas de todas va a comenzar, pelearemos por obtener sus almas-.

 **( reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Abzu-542801360)**

-Eso tomara mucho tiempo-dijo una gigantesca serpiente marina de color negro azulada, con ojos amarillos, apareciendo de la nada-¿Por qué no les extraemos sus almas con un solo golpe?-.

 **( reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Leviatan-548716381)**

-No podemos tomar las cosas de esa manera, hay reglas que debemos respetar, actuar de manera imprudente, puede provocar la furia del amo-dijo Amazu apareciendo de las sombras y acomodándose los lentes.

-A mí no me importa esperar, siempre y cuando pueda conseguir mi venganza sobre el maldito faraón por todo el sufrimiento que me hizo pasar-dijo un individuo que asemejaba a una momia vestido de hechicero, con el típico gorro puntiagudo, la túnica de color azul con detalles dorados, su rostro cubierto por una venda que solo dejaba ver sus dos brillantes ojos rojos.

 **( reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Anubrix-546448872)**

Una risa se escuchó-Tan deseoso de la venganza como siempre ¿no tienes nada mejor en que pensar que no sea en venganza?-pregunto una hermosa y escultural mujer de cabello negro, corto, vestida con un leotardo, botas y capa negra, así como muñequeras del mismo color, llevaba una diadema con forma de murciélago en la cabeza, así como en su pecho y cintura.

 **( reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Zaleska-544603839)**

-Qué extraño que tú digas eso, considerando que por ti esa chica Gardner este en el torneo, francamente no entiendo cuál es tu interés en ella-dijo una mujer de piel pálida, ojos negros sin vida, vistiendo una capucha negra que cubría todo su cuerpo.

 **( reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Umbra-548041401)**

-Yo lo encuentro muy divertido, el hecho de que la Reina de los Vampiros parezca tener una obsesión con una mortal como ella lo encuentro encantadoramente divertido-dijo una joven de piel celeste, vestido verde, cabello de color azul cielo y que sonreía, al tiempo que movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

 **( reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Eiki-547342996)**

-No estoy obsesionada, simplemente no soporto a esa chiquilla-dijo la mujer de cabello negro cruzándose de brazos.

-Los motivos de cada uno no son de importancia, liberar al amo es lo único que importa-dijo el caballero acercándose-finalmente ha llegado el momento de comenzar con el verdadero espectáculo-uno a uno, los 7 guerreros fueron iluminados por luces que salieron del techo o del suelo-¡Que la gran batalla comience!-anuncio el caballero, al tiempo que las luces se apagaban.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el barco ya todos estaban arreglándose y preparándose para ir a desayunar, después de una noche de sueño muy tranquila, en la cual Joey durmió como un bebé, pues su cama era muy cómoda.

-Vaya, esa fue la mejor noche de sueño que he tenido-.

-Yo también, esas almohadas realmente parecían estar hechas de plumas de ángeles-dijo Tristán.

-Fue muy cómodo, pero creo que no debemos bajar la guardia, ya que puede que hoy tengamos que comenzar las verdaderas pruebas-dijo Yugi.

-Yugi tiene razón, lo mejor será que dejen de sentirse muy cómodos y se preparen, ya que hoy puede que…-Yubel no pudo continuar, ya que se dio cuenta que nadie le prestaba atención.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo-dijo Tea negando con la cabeza y cubriéndose la cara con vergüenza.

Antes de que algo más pasara, una voz se escuchó por los altavoces-"Atención a todos los pasajeros, dentro de muy poco llegaremos a nuestro destino, si desean ver el momento de la llegada, diríjanse a la proa del barco y desde ahí podrán verlo todo"-.

-¡Qué bien! ¡No sé qué piensen ustedes, pero yo quiero ver el lugar donde pelearemos!-declaro Joey.

-Supongo que puede ser interesante-reconoció Atem.

-Claro que lo será, ver donde pelearemos nos podría ayudar a entender mejor lo que nos espera, puede que tenga que ver otra vez con bonos de poder-opino Joey y Tea se tensó.

-¿Bonos de poder? _"¿Cómo voy a comprender algo como eso en tan poco tiempo?"-_ pensó preocupada.

La mayoría de los competidores le tomó la palabra al capitán y se dirigió a la proa para ver la llegada a la isla donde pelearía, de la cual lo primero que se vio, fue la gigantesca torre que estaba en el centro de la misma.

-¿Ahí es donde pelearan?-pregunto Duke.

-Es hermoso-dijo Serenity maravillada, ya que efectivamente, aquella isla se veía como un lugar paradisíaco, lleno de hermosa selva, así como de varias casas colocadas a los lados de la misma, dejando un gran espacio en el centro para los enfrentamientos, al menos, eso era lo que se veía desde donde se encontraban.

Yubel abrió mucho los ojos al ver aquella isla, hecho que Yugi noto-¿Te ocurre algo Yubel?-pregunto preocupado y Atem miro a su hermana.

-Qué extraño, siento que ya he estado aquí antes-dijo en un murmullo.

-¡Yugi!-grito Rebeca apareciendo de pronto y sujetándose al brazo del chico-¡Por fin llegamos, pelearemos en una isla! ¿No te parece romántico?-pregunto sonriendo de manera soñadora.

-Si…lo que digas Becca-dijo Yugi nervioso.

Finalmente, el barco llego hasta el muelle y el ancla fue soltada, las puertas se abrieron y un gran número de guardias apareció, formando dos filas y un camino en el centro de ellos para dar paso a los duelistas, lo que llamo la atención de todos fue que los guardias tenían espadas.

-¡Atención! ¡Presenten armas!-indico el que parecía estar al mando y los soldados alzaron sus espadas, cruzándolas entre ellos en el aire, a una altura bastante adecuada para el paso de los concursantes.

-¡Bienvenidos duelistas!-exclamaron todos.

-Esto sí que es un recibimiento-dijo Duke sonriendo.

-Por esta ocasión, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo-concordó Tristán.

Joey sonrió de manera algo arrogante y vanidosa al ver la gran cantidad de personas que les daban la bienvenida-¿Qué estamos esperando? No hagamos esperar más a la escolta-dijo preparándose para bajar, cuando Kaiba se le cruzo, cerrándole el paso.

-Los ganadores primero-dijo Kaiba, siendo seguido por Mokuba.

Joey solo gruño por debajo-¡Ese Kaiba! ¿Quién rayos se cree?-.

-¿Están seguros que no es un perro?-pregunto Yubel mirando a sus dos hermanos, quienes solo sonrieron sin saber que contestar.

Uno a uno, fila por fila, los duelistas comenzaron a bajar del barco, era una gran cantidad de competidores y todos parecían estar ansiosos por comenzar con los duelos, una vez que bajaron, pudieron apreciar mejor la isla.

Tal como se veía a lo lejos, en el centro de la misma se encontraba aquella gigantesca torre que se podía ver desde muy lejos, alrededor de la misma, había un pozo de agua que conectaba con el océano por medio de un río subterráneo, mismo que también llevaba al interior de la torre, frente a la gigantesca construcción había una plaza en la cual se encontraban 7 columnas que representaban una serpiente, un fantasma, una sacerdotisa egipcia, un caballero, un murciélago, una momia y el planeta Tierra, en cuyas puntas había unas antorchas apagadas, por lo demás, se podía ver una gran cantidad de selva y fauna salvaje.

Fue entonces cuando el mismo hombre que les entrego las invitaciones, Dao Lon Wong, hizo acto de aparición, tosiendo un poco, saco un micrófono y llamo la atención de todos los competidores.

-¡Bienvenidos a la isla que será su hogar por los siguientes días, antes de comenzar con el torneo les quiero decir algunas cosas, por el momento se les llevara a cada uno de ustedes a una residencia que fue construida y seleccionada de acuerdo a sus habilidades, por el lado derecho de la isla, mi derecha, aclaro, se encuentran las mejores casas, estas son de 3 pisos, con un baño de lujo en cada piso, piscina privada, jacuzzi para relajarse cuando tengan la necesidad de hacerlo, así como lo más moderno en aparatos tecnológicos, todo con el afán de que se relajen lo suficiente para estar en óptimas condiciones para el torneo!-.

-Por favor, yo vine aquí para pelear, no para perder mi tiempo en un spa barato-dijo Kaiba cruzado de brazos.

-¡Y del lado izquierdo de la isla se encuentran las casas para aquellos duelistas que tienen un nivel medio o bajo, 2 pisos y únicamente con lo necesario para que estén lo más cómodo posible!-.

-Esa me agrada más-dijo Yugi con gran humildad.

-¡Dentro de poco tiempo sus anfitriones se presentaran ante ustedes, les dirán las reglas y anunciaran el comienzo del torneo, por el momento, los sirvientes de la isla los llevaran a sus respectivas casas, esperamos disfruten de su estadía mientras dure, porque antes de que el día de hoy termine, la mayoría de ustedes quedara descalificado!-anuncio Wong.

Y tal como el anciano dijo, los sirvientes comenzaron a aparecer, para llevar a los competidores a sus respectivos hogares, naturalmente, Atem y compañía fueron llevados a las residencias más lujosas, así como Kaiba, Rafael, Valon, Alister, entre otros duelistas de gran calibre.

-Esta será su residencia-presento el sirviente-espero no les moleste tener que compartirla, a nuestros amos les pareció que sería mejor que se mantuvieran juntos, ya que así ahorrarían un poco de espacio debido a la gran cantidad de competidores que llegaron-explico el sirviente.

-No tenemos problemas en compartir casas-dijo Yugi sonriendo.

El hombre abrió la puerta con una llave y el interior de la casa quedo frente a ellos, era muy lujosa, la simple sala era más grande que la casa de Yugi, con un refrigerador tan grande que la comida que estaba en su interior hizo que Joey y Tristán rompieran en llanto, además de una televisión de plasma pegada en la pared de un gran tamaño, videojuegos, baños muy elegantes, etc.

Lo que dejo fascinadas a las chicas fue la hermosa piscina en el patio y el jacuzzi que estaba al lado de la misma-Espero sea de su total agrado-dijo el sirviente.

-Está bien, pero ¿Por qué se toman tantas molestias con nosotros desde el principio?-pregunto Atem.

-El gran campeón de la isla ha visto sus proezas durante el torneo de Pegasus y de Kaiba, está muy impresionado con ustedes y por eso quiere recompensar su gran valor con esto, solo les pide una cosa-.

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto Yubel cruzándose de brazos.

-Que pese a todo no se vayan a ablandar, porque si llegaran a enfrentarlo, él quiere que sea una batalla de la cual pueda sentirse orgulloso-.

-Dile a tu jefe que no se preocupe, que Joey Wheeler jamás lo decepcionara-aseguro Joey sonriéndole.

-Eso me agrada, aunque mi señor prefiere enfrentarse a alguien más-dijo viendo a Atem, quien le sostuvo la mirada, fue cuando el sirviente tosió un poco-en fin, tienen 20 minutos para instalarse, una vez que se hayan instalado, les pido que vayan a la plaza principal, es aquella donde se encuentran las 7 columnas, ahí conocerán a sus anfitriones, donde también les dirán las reglas y darán comienzo al torneo-.

-Entendido-dijo Yugi y los demás asintieron.

-Muy bien ¿necesitan algo más?-pregunto el sirviente y los chicos negaron con la cabeza, ya que al parecer, tenían todo lo necesario en esa residencia-de acuerdo, entonces con su permiso, me retiro-dijo tras hacer una reverencia.

Una vez que el sirviente se retiró, los chicos optaron por ir dejando sus cosas e instalarse, para ir a la plaza y escuchar las reglas de ese torneo, aunque los hermanos gemelos y su descendiente no paraban de tener una mirada de sospecha, como si supieran que algo malo iba a pasar en cualquier momento.

Una vez que terminaron de instalarse, se dirigieron hacia la plaza principal, donde el resto de los competidores ya se encontraban esperando, Yubel logro divisar a Soujiro, quien solo asintió y la hermana de Atem hizo lo mismo, también divisaron a Rebeca, quien no tardó en llegar al lado de Yugi, Vivian, Rex, Weevel, Mako, Sparroba, Rafael, Alister, Valon, Zigfried, Leon, por supuesto, Kaiba y Mokuba, pero Joey no veía por ningún lado a la duelista que más ansiaba ver.

-Vaya, no se ve por ningún lado-dijo Joey decepcionado.

-¿A quién buscas con tanta urgencia Joey?-pregunto Yugi mirando a su amigo entre preocupado y confundido.

-¿Eh? A nadie en especial-mintió Joey tratando de que no se notara lo nervioso que estaba.

-No mientas amigo, todos sabemos que estas ansioso por ver a Mai de nuevo-dijo Tristán de manera burlona-no te preocupes, conociéndola debe estar por alguna parte de esta gigantesca isla, solo tienes que ser paciente y verás como la encuentras con facilidad-dijo Tristán sonriéndole a su amigo de manera pícara.

-Tengo que admitir que yo también quiero verla-dijo Serenity sorprendido a ambos chicos ante aquella revelación de la hermanita de Joey.

-¿Serenity?-exclamo Joey por debajo.

-No puedo negar que estoy preocupada por ella, a pesar de todo lo que me paso, aun me agrada y la admiro mucho, quiero llegar a ser como ella algún día, quiero ser muy fuerte-dijo Serenity sonriendo- _"y quizás entonces él se fije en mí"-_ pensó ruborizándose un poco.

-¿En qué piensas Serenity?-pregunto Joey mirando a su hermana confundido por el repentino cambio de su hermana.

-En nada hermano, no te preocupes-aseguro Serenity sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

Nadie noto que oculta entre la multitud, a la distancia adecuada para evitar ser vista por los chicos, pero no para no escuchar lo que decían, se encontraba Mai, quien escucho todo lo que Serenity dijo de ella y ahora tenía la mirada gacha, debido a la gran vergüenza que sentía por haber entregado el alma de Joey al Oricalcos.

En ese momento, un hombre que llevaba un traje que lo hacía parecía un halcón humanoide de color marrón hizo acto de aparición, sus ojos amarillos brillaban entre la máscara, así como una espesa barba y bigote blanco, aquel misterioso individuo se acercó con un micrófono, hasta quedar frente a las antorchas, para tomar la palabra.

-¡Están a punto de conocer a sus anfitriones, su encuentro con los 7 guerreros más poderosos del universo está por comenzar!-anuncio.

Rápidamente, todos los duelistas se prepararon para lo que fuera que se les había preparado, fue cuando aquel individuo volvió a hablar-¡Presentando al Maestro del Mar, Rey de las Serpientes y representante de la Gula, el Gran Leviatán!-anuncio el personaje.

Aquella gigantesca serpiente hizo acto de aparición, emergiendo del pozo que rodeaba la torre, rugiendo con ferocidad y aterrorizando a todos en la isla, con excepción de Atem, Yubel y Kaiba, este último creyendo que se trataba de un truco barato tecnológico, pero Atem no pudo evitar murmurar el nombre de aquella bestia, recordando a Dartz.

-¡La Maestra de los Fantasmas, el Espectro de la Muerte y representante de la Envidia, la Señorita Umbra!-presento el anunciador.

Aquella figura fantasmal apareció de la anda, aterrando a Joey, ya que siempre le había tenido pavor a los fantasmas, Umbra sonrió satisfecha al ver que tuvo el efecto que deseaba en el público, para luego ver a los participantes y sonreír de manera diabólica.

-¡La Maestra Elemental, la Ira de la Naturaleza y representante de la Ira, la Señorita Eiki!-fue el turno de aquella extraña jovencita, la cual apareció saludando con su mano al público y con una sonrisa nada convincente.

-¡El Maestro de la Magia, el Rey de las Pesadillas y representante de la Pereza, el Temible Anubrix!-aquella momia apareció detrás de las columnas, fijando sus ojos en Atem, para luego reírse de una manera misteriosa, Atem no estaba seguro, pero casi podría jurar que ese sujeto lo miraba con algo de odio.

-¡La Maestra de la Noche, Reina de los Vampiros y representante de la Lujuria, la Hermosa Zaleska!-aquella hermosa mujer hizo acto de aparición, sacudiendo su cabello, lo cual la hizo ver más hermosa, lo que provoco que muchos se quedaran cautivados, hecho que dejo satisfecha a Zaleska.

-¡La Maestra del Destello, la Gran Sacerdotisa y representante de la Avaricia, la Sabia Amazu!-la aludida apareció y solo se acomodó los lentes de nuevo.

-¡Y finalmente, el campeón de campeones, el más grande guerrero de toda la isla, Maestro de las Sombras, Caballero de las Tinieblas, representante del Orgullo, el grande, el único…Abzu!-presento el guerrero.

Finalmente, el poderoso Abzu hizo acto de aparición, aquel guerrero que parecía un caballero, tanto Atem como Yubel palidecieron ante la presencia de esos 7 individuos, pero sin duda alguna, quien más les preocupaba era Abzu, había algo en él que lo hacía muy diferente a todos los demás, algo que era impresionante y a la vez aterrador.

-¡Ellos 7 son los poderosos Maestros Oscuros, sus anfitriones y los grandes campeones del mundo!-declaro el anunciador.

Al escuchar eso, Atem, Yubel, Yugi y Kaiba abrieron mucho los ojos, ya que cada uno había escuchado algo sobre ellos, aunque eran cosas muy diferentes, por ejemplo, Yugi y Kaiba escucharon hablar de ellos, 7 poderosos duelistas que aparecían de la nada y siempre salían victoriosos, especialmente Abzu, quien ya había vencido a muchos de los mejores duelistas del mundo.

Atem y Yubel, por su parte, tenían un pensamiento más oscuro, ya que los Maestros Oscuros eran la representación de los 7 Pecados Capitales y por tanto, eran los 7 guerreros más poderosos y terribles del Rey de las Tinieblas, cada uno de ellos era un duelista formidable, mismo que jamás había sido derrotado, pero Abzu…él era otra historia, una más escalofriante.

-¡Y ahora, el gran campeón se dirigirá hacia ustedes, les dirá las reglas del torneo y como se mantendrán en el mismo, con ustedes y para su deleite, el poderoso Abzu!-.

El aludido se acercó y se hizo un repentino silencio por la presencia del extraño caballero, Abzu miro a los duelistas fijamente, sus ojos rojos brillaron y luego fijo su atención en Atem, Yubel, Yugi y Kaiba, al parecer el torneo no iba a ser nada aburrido, así que decidió comenzar a hablar.

-¡Bienvenidos al Torneo de las Sombras! ¡Todos son duelistas de categoría y por ello se les dio una invitación que aseguraba su presencia en este prestigioso torneo, antes de comenzar les diré cuáles son las nuevas reglas que impusimos en el torneo, así que presten mucha atención, porque una vez que termine no volverán a escucharlas!-.

 **(Negrita: Narrado por Abzu)**

 **1.- Aunque vinieron a una isla para pelear, no crean que aquí habrá ventaja de campos como en el Reino de los Duelistas, aquí todos tendrán las mismas posibilidades de ganar o perder, que serán 50 a 50, si quieren permanecer en la isla, deben depender únicamente de sus habilidades.**

 **2.- A diferencia de Pegasus y Kaiba, nosotros no seremos tan tolerantes con los tramposos, serán vigilados en cada duelo que combatan y el que sea descubierto haciendo trampa no solo será descalificado, sino que además, su baraja será destruida frente a sus ojos, porque aquellos que se valen de trucos o de trampas para pelear no merecen llamarse duelistas, mucho menos guerreros.**

-Órale, que estricto-dijo Joey sorprendido por aquella regla.

-Creo que Weevil debe comenzar a despedirse de su baraja-dijo Tristán.

Atem no decía nada, simplemente miraba a Abzu fijamente, podía sentir la oscuridad y la maldad en el interior de aquel guerrero, pero al mismo tiempo, había algo que lo hacía muy diferente al resto de sus camaradas, especialmente a Anubrix, no entendía porque, pero ese sujeto le daba muy mala espina, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Abzu prosiguió.

 **3.- Ahora se viene lo interesante ¿Cómo pueden permanecer en la isla y seguir en el torneo? Es muy simple en realidad, junto con sus invitaciones a cada uno se les dio una gema de color zafiro, esta gema es conocida como la Gema de la Vida, mientras la tengan, pueden permanecer en el torneo, pero no basta para llegar a las finales, ya que además de esta gema, existen otras 6 gemas que representan a los distintos atributos elementales de las cartas de monstruo (fuego, viento, tierra, agua, luz y oscuridad), necesitaran una de cada una, lo que les dará un total de 7 para poder llegar hasta las finales.**

 **4.- No les servirá de nada tener 2 de Fuego, 3 de Viento, una de Agua y la Gema de Zafiro, deben tener una de cada una para completar las 7 o no podrán avanzar en el torneo.**

 **5.- Si pierden una de las Gemas Elementales, no se preocupen, pueden continuar en el torneo, pero si pierden la Gema de la Vida entonces quedaran fuera del torneo.**

-Además de que perderán algo mucho más valioso que un simple torneo-dijo Anubrix por debajo y sus compañeros se rieron malignamente.

 **6.- Solo los 5 mejores duelistas podrán llegar a las finales, una vez que tengan las 7 Gemas, podrán entrar a nuestra torre, donde se enfrentaran a 5 de nosotros, los mejores duelistas del mundo y si logran vencer a esos 5 guerreros, entonces tendrán el honor de pelear contra mí y contra Amazu, los mejores guerreros de todo el universo.**

-Que pedante-dijo Tea molesta.

-Tal vez, pero he escuchado que ellos dos son tan hábiles que han vencido a sus oponentes con solo dos jugadas-dijo Duke sorprendiendo a todos por esa revelación.

-¡No bromees! ¿Solo dos jugadas?-exclamo Tristán.

Kaiba también había escuchado esos rumores sobre esos 7 duelistas, pero especialmente sobre Abzu y Amazu, considerados como los dos duelistas invencibles, casi no participaban en competencias, pero cuando lo hacían, nunca era un duelo que valiera la pena ver, ya que ambos acababan con sus oponentes casi al instante.

 **7.- También les debo advertir que durante la competencia habrán duelistas conocidos como Depredadores, cuya misión es eliminarlos del torneo yendo por sus Gemas de la Vida, si son vencidos por uno de nuestros Depredadores, quedaran fuera, pero sí de casualidad lograran vencerlos, entonces ganaran no una, sino 3 gemas de un solo golpe, aunque esto no siempre será así, ya que a veces podrían ganar solo una al pelear con los Depredadores.**

-Vaya, realmente sabe cómo ponerle emoción al torneo-dijo Yugi sorprendido.

 **-** ¡Les repito que deben tener una gema de cada atributo para poder pasar a las finales y que si tratan de presentar más de una de un mismo tipo entonces solo habrán perdido su tiempo, como es la primera ronda, se esconderán gemas de los 6 atributos por toda la isla y ustedes deben encontrarlas, una vez que lo hagan deberán luchar por el derecho a quedárselas!-.

Atem no decía nada, simplemente escuchaba a Abzu, al igual que Yubel, Yugi y Kaiba-¿Qué opinas de todo esto? Hay algo que me inquieta-dijo Yubel.

-Opino lo mismo que tú, hay algo que no anda bien, pero ese sujeto…Abzu, hay algo que lo hace diferente a los demás-dijo Atem viendo al guerrero.

-¡Muy bien, ya no tengo nada más que decirles, solo que peleen con honor y con valor, tienen una hora para prepararse tanto física como mentalmente, cuando las 7 antorchas que están frente a ustedes se enciendan entonces comenzara el torneo, hasta entonces preparen sus barajas y manténganse en este lugar, mientras nuestros siervos colocan las distintas gemas por toda la isla! ¡Mucha suerte a todos y que gane el mejor!-anuncio Abzu.

Los duelistas gritaron llenos de emoción ante el discurso de Abzu, mientras Kaiba sonreír-Y por supuesto que ese seré yo-dijo sonriendo.

Tras finalizar los anuncios, Abzu y sus compañeros volvieron al interior de la torre, rápidamente, Zaleska corrió hacia Abzu y lo abrazo del brazo-Ese fue un buen discurso cariño, seguro los inspiraste tanto como a mí-.

Una vez que los 7 Maestros entraron a la torre y las puertas se cerraron, aquel individuo que apareció al principio volvió a tomar la palabra-¡Muy bien, esperen una hora exactamente y tomen ese tiempo para prepararse para sus próximas batallas, no se alejen de aquí mientras ocultamos las gemas, el que se aleje será descalificado y su baraja será destruida!-.

-¡Un momento!-grito Joey saltando entre el público-¿Qué clase de torneo es este?-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-¡Una concurrencia de esta magnitud, una gran cantidad de duelistas y solo dan un discurso explicando las reglas!-declaro Joey dirigiéndose hacia el escenario y subiendo.

-¿Joey que haces?-pregunto Yugi, pero fue tarde para detenerlo.

-Van a hacer que lo echen de la isla-dijo Tea golpeándose la frente.

Joey se acercó al hombre y de la nada le quito el micrófono-Permítame-.

-¿Qué? ¡Oye!-.

-¡Hola, yo soy Joey Wheeler!-declaro Joey de manera dramática, volteando hacia el público y poniendo una sonrisa algo boba, al tiempo que aparecía un arcoíris y estrellas sobre su cabeza, hecho que provoco que los sirvientes cayeran al suelo-¡Un…dos…un…dos…tres!-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=yK8nJzHpNEA)**

-¡BOOMBOOMBOOM BABIRUBA BOROMBOOMBOOM BABIRUBA RINRINRIN BABIRUBA BOROMBOOMBOM BABIBURA!-cantaba al mismo tiempo que bailaba de una manera bastante ridícula.

Todos sus amigos solo pudieron cubrirse la cara con vergüenza-Por favor Joey ¿Qué no ve lo vergonzoso que es esto?-pregunto Tea ruborizada.

-Algunas personas simplemente no aprenden-dijo Tristán cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza.

-Yo pienso que mi hermano es muy valiente al hacer algo como esto para entretener al público-dijo Serenity sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso, Tristán cambio de opinión rápidamente y casi a la milésima de segundo, ya estaba junto con Joey bailando y cantando aquella melodía sin sentido-¡LALALALALA DUBIDUBIDUBI LALALALA DUBIDUBIDABA!-.

Finalmente, ambos amigos giraron poniéndose de puntitas, como si estuvieran bailando ballet, para luego aterrizar sobre su pie y hacer la señal de paz-¡Gracias, muchas gracias!-agradeció Joey-tome, le devuelvo su micrófono-dijo entregándoselo al hombre.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!-bramo molesto y ambos chicos bajaron corriendo.

Joey y Tristán llegaron con los demás, seguidos por las miradas de confusión de los otros competidores-Vaya, a ese tipo le hace falta algunas lecciones sobre cómo organizar un buen evento-dijo Joey molesto de la forma en que lo bajaron.

-¡Estuvieron grandiosos, los dos son geniales!-declaro Serenity sonriéndoles a ambos, quienes solo sonrieron muy contentos de ver que al menos, una de sus amigos realmente apreciaba lo que habían hecho.

-Comparados con estos dos Mana era tan seria como Seto y Mahado, incluso más-dijo Yubel viendo al par.

-Son algo extraño, pero realmente son muy buenos amigos-dijo Atem sonriendo.

-Deben serlo, ya que les tienes mucha estima-dijo Yubel sonriéndole a su hermano y viceversa.

Y así, los duelistas comenzaron a preparar sus barajas para el gran torneo que no iba a tardar en comenzar, solo tenían una hora para prepararse para la competencia, Atem y los demás ya estaban preparados, ahora ayudaban a Tea a preparar su baraja para tener una buena combinación de monstruos, cartas mágicas y de trampas para cuando comenzaran los duelos.

De pronto y con la velocidad de un rayo, las 7 antorchas comenzaron a encenderse, marcando el principio del torneo-Parece que ya es hora-dijo Atem.

-Sí, es el momento de que comience la nueva batalla-dijo Yugi con mirada determinada.

-¡Muy bien, es hora de ir a buscar las gemas y enseñarles a esos locos de las tinieblas lo que pasa cuando alguien quiere dominar el mundo!-.

-¡Adelante amigo!-apoyo Tristán.

-Yo que ustedes me quitaba del camino-dijo Yubel retirándose, seguida por Atem, Yugi, Tea, Serenity, Rebeca y Duke, hecho que extraño a los dos amigos.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-pregunto Tristán.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, como una manada de animales salvajes huyendo de un gran depredador, los demás competidores emprendieron la rápida carrera para dispersarse y comenzar la búsqueda de las gemas elementales antes de que alguien se adelantara.

La multitud paso por encima de Joey y Tristán, dejando a ambos tendidos en el suelo, con los ojos como espiral, llenos de pisadas por todo el cuerpo y con una sonrisa de estupefacción total.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Serenity preocupada por los dos.

-Yo se los advertí-dijo Yubel encogiéndose en hombros.

El torneo acababa de comenzar, pero Atem sabía que las Gemas de la Vida eran más que un simple boleto de permanencia, podía sentirlo, una gran cantidad de energía maligna que rodeaba a toda la isla, una maldad como nunca antes había sentido en toda su vida.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final del capítulo, como vieron, ya aparecieron los 7 guerreros más poderosos del Rey de las Tinieblas y estos han dado comienzo al torneo, mismo que es una trampa para todos esos duelistas, Atem y los otros deben ser muy cuidadosos, porque las batallas que se avecinan no serán fáciles de ganar, especialmente con los Depredadores acechando a los duelistas, listos para eliminarlos en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.**_

 _ **Y ahora a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, ya saben, cualquier duda que tengan no duden en hacerla:**_

 **ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES SI ESTAN DISPUESTOS A ACEPTAR EL RETO DEL NUEVO CONCURSO PARA EL TEMA DEL REY DRAGO, YA QUE NO PARECE HABER MUCHO ENTUSIASMO POR EL MISMO O ES QUE ACASO NECESITAN MAS INFORMACION, POR FAVOR, LES PIDO QUE ME LO ACLAREN.**

 **Y si tienen cualquier duda de las reglas impuestas por los Maestros para el torneo que han iniciado, no duden en decirme para aclarársela**

 **Tea Mutou:** _y finalmente, los enemigos acaban de hacer acto de aparición, los temibles Maestros Oscuros han aparecido listos para comenzar con el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _no te preocupes, tengo 26 años y amo escribir fics, respecto a Vivian, pues como ya viste el torneo ya casi comienza, así que dentro de poco veremos qué tal le va a los chicos en sus primeros enfrentamientos, no serán fáciles, especialmente con esos Depredadores rondando y esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _no me hartan, de hecho, es bueno que me pregunten para ayudarles a aclarar sus dudas, claro que Bakura aparecerá y de hecho, tendrá un papel importante en el plan del rey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryugan Mikazuki:** _tranquila, solo estoy respetando la esencia del personaje, ya que Joey no es mío, aunque sea cómico, seguirá siendo el gran duelista que es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Semayet:** _pues como Vivian es la campeona asiática, no es raro que la hayan invitado al torneo, junto con otros grandes duelistas, respecto a Malik, su alma le fue robada y ofrecida al rey de las tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _ya conocen las reglas, es hora de que el torneo empiece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _estas en lo cierto y ahora que las reglas ha sido dictadas, el torneo puede comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _finalmente los Maestros Oscuros han aparecido, se dictaron las reglas y ahora el torneo puede comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _aun así no me convence, no siento que le vaya a ganar a Haeath Ledger en la interpretación del Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues finalmente los Maestros Oscuros han aparecido en persona, pero aún no van a pelear, ya que como viste, primero hay que pasar por ciertas pruebas y reunir las gemas necesarias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por lo que recuerdo, tras la derrota de Dartz, Mai no volvió con los chicos en los capítulos restantes, tal vez si se arreglaron, pero nunca se demostró cómo fue y por eso yo lo voy a explicar o al menos, dar mi versión de los hechos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _ya conoces las reglas del torneo y cómo pudiste ver, Abzu no tolerara las trampas ni los juegos sucios, por lo que habrá que irse con mucho cuidado de evitar provocar al mejor guerrero del rey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _ciertamente, Joey es de los mejores personajes de la serie, no solo por sus habilidades de duelista, sino porque además siempre es divertido como se entrega con facilidad a los insultos de Kaiba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _las reglas han sido dictadas y las antorchas se han encendido, oficialmente, el torneo puede comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _la hora de que el torneo comience ha llegado, ya conocen las reglas del mismo, así que deben ser cuidadosos y jugar con honor, ya que Abzu no tolerara las trampas ni los trucos y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _descuida, todos tendrán su oportunidad de participar en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _siempre pasa eso, o se llega tarde o llegan muy a tiempo para salvar la situación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _están bien las canciones, pero yo busco que también se haga la letra para el rey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _esa es una decisión que debes tomar con calma, ya que no es Dios quien está fallando, es la iglesia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _pues ahora que se conocen las reglas podemos comenzar el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _yo creo que a partir del capítulo 15, ya que ellos participaran en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _las reglas ya fueron dictadas y ahora el torneo puede comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ahora que las reglas ya fueron dadas, el torneo puede dar inicio, pero recuerda la advertencia de Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _claro que será de las más fuertes, pero no por los dioses, ya que aunque los dioses sean poderosos, no lo son todo en un duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _pues ahora que las reglas fueron impuestas, el torneo ya puede comenzar y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del noveno capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Dany35, Soranomomo93, Ryugan Mikazuki, Semayet, NovaStarPrime, Mitzuki-Kazami, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Dreisil, Seiryu.001, Lion Wilson, Shazam, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Bowser300000, Ocnarf, Amo del Vacío, Isaac, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Súper Rock Ninja.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	10. Comienza el torneo

_**Hola de nuevo y bienvenidos al primer capítulo que da comienzo con el torneo, así como también el primer duelo del mismo, en el cual Yubel pondrá en su lugar a cierto cuatro ojos tramposo que lastimo a su hermano cuando ocurrió la batalla con Dartz, no les adelanto más, mejor les dejo disfrutar del capítulo, espero les guste.**_

 _ **Ahora a disfrutar de 3 nuevos videos como temas de apertura para este fic, disfrútenlos y recuerden que no siempre serán de Yugioh:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=EHoBr8n83cM**

 **www. youtube watch? v=KFhAbSjdxLQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=uqiS4UZk74c**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del décimo capítulo**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 10 Comienza el torneo.**

Después de asegurarse de que Joey y Tristán se encontraban bien o lo más bien para ellos, los chicos se dispusieron a caminar juntos para buscar, normalmente, la mejor estrategia sería separarse para cubrir más terreno, pero como no sabían nada de aquella isla ni de las trampas que sus anfitriones les pusieron, optaron por ir juntos.

-Vaya, este bosque realmente es inmenso-dijo Yugi sorprendido.

-Por alguna razón este sitio me parece muy familiar-dijo Yubel mirando hacia todos lados-siento como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes, pero al mismo tiempo…es como si fuera la primera vez que vengo-.

-Yo creo que este calor ya te afecto-dijo Joey y Tea le dio un golpe.

-¿Qué no puedes ser un poco más cortes con Yubel? Es la hermana de Atem después de todo-dijo Tea algo molesta.

-¡No tenías por qué haber hecho eso!-bramo Joey molesto.

Yubel miro a Tea y luego a Atem-Tu novia tiene mal carácter-.

-Cállate, mejor sigamos buscando alguna de las gemas-sugirió Atem ignorando el comentario de Yubel y siguiendo su camino.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Y en el otro lado de la isla, un duelo se estaba llevando a cabo, solo que ahora estaba a punto de terminar, los que peleaban eran Seto Kaiba y Rex Raptor, quienes encontraron la Gema de Luz por esos rumbos y ahora combatían por el derecho de quedarse con ella.

-¡Dragón Blanco Ojos Azules ataca con Relámpago Blanco!-ordeno Kaiba y su poderoso dragón lanzo su mortal ataque, acabando con el Rey Rex de Dos Cabezas y con el resto de los puntos de vida de Rex.

-¡Perdí!-exclamo Rex cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Eso pasa cuando enfrentas bestias prehistóricas tan patéticas como esas contra mis poderosos Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules y ahora la Gema de la Luz es mía-dijo Kaiba tomándola del suelo.

-¡Bien hecho Seto, sabía que podías hacerlo!-felicito Mokuba.

-Este oponente no valía la pena, mejor busquemos a Atem o a Yugi, ya quiero ver que tal pelean ese par ahora que no están separados-dijo Kaiba-en cuanto a ti Raptor, te sugiero que para la próxima busques un duelista más de tu nivel, alguien como Wheeler o mejor a… ¿Qué?-exclamo Kaiba, ya que Rex no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Mokuba se quedó con la boca abierta y comenzó a buscar por todos lados con la mirada cualquier señal de Rex, pero no había nada por ningún lado-Que extraño, parecería que se esfumo en el aire-dijo Mokuba algo asustado.

-Tal parece que era un duelista mucho más patético de lo que pensé, vámonos Mokuba, aún tengo que ganar otras 5 gemas más-.

-¡Si Seto!-declaro Mokuba comenzando a seguir a su hermano.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que ahí, tirado en el suelo, se encontraba el gorro de Rex, era lo único que quedaba del Dino Duelista, bueno, eso y la Gema de la Vida, que quedo en el suelo, a un lado del gorro, la gema cambio de color zafiro a uno muy oscuro, casi negro y en el interior de la misma, se encontraba Rex Raptor atrapado.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Ayúdenme! ¿Qué pasa?-gritaba desesperado, cuando alguien apareció y recogió la gema.

-Ya cayó la primera víctima de la isla-dijo sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los chicos aun buscaban alguna señal de las gemas, pero por más que buscaban, no parecía haber señal alguna de las gemas-Vaya, este sitio es enorme ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar una de las gemas antes que cualquier otro competidor?-pregunto Joey cansado.

-Sé que parece difícil, pero podemos hacerlo, además, creo que es una idea interesante que nos pongan a buscar las gemas que necesitamos, al menos, durante esta primera ronda-dijo Yugi.

-Sospecho que muchos duelistas será eliminados en esta primera ronda y me imagino que irán por los menos experimentados-dijo Atem mirando a Tea preocupado, lo que provoco que la chica se estremeciera.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no me gusto! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Ni siquiera sé porque me invitaron, no estoy al nivel de ninguno de ustedes, incluso Joey me ha dejado muy atrás!-exclamo Tea con gran nerviosismo.

-Oye ¿Qué se supone que significa eso de que "incluso Joey te me ha dejado muy atrás"?-pregunto Joey achicando los ojos y tratando de imitar la voz de Tea, algo que no le era nada fácil.

-Considerando que antes ella literalmente barría el piso contigo creo que la respuesta es muy obvia-dijo Tristán sonriendo divertido.

-¿Quién te pregunto?-cuestiono Joey mirando a su amigo con ganas de matarlo.

Yubel solo suspiro resignada, esos chicos le parecían muy buenos y que ayudaron mucho a su hermano, eso se los agradecía de todo corazón, pero si tenía que ser honesta, en ocasiones la hacían desear que el consejo del milenio estuviera con ellos para poder ayudarlos en la batalla que estaba por avecinarse, fue cuando noto algo en uno de los árboles.

-Oigan chicos ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto señalando hacia uno de los árboles que estaban del lado derecho.

Todos voltearon y Yugi fue el primero en descubrir lo que era-¡Vaya, es una gema de color verde, debe ser la Gema del Viento!-.

-Buen trabajo Yubel, ya encontraste tu primera gema-felicito Atem.

-¿A qué te refieres con mi primera gema?-pregunto Yubel mirando confundida a su hermano.

-Atem tiene razón, tú la viste primero, así que es justo que sea tuya, anda, tómala, nosotros encontraremos las nuestras en cualquier momento-aseguro Yubel.

La chica miro a Atem, a Yugi, Tea, Joey y Rebeca, esta última no se veía muy convencida con la idea de que Yubel se quedara con la gema solo por eso, pero al final de cuentas, también estaba ahí para una misión muy importante, desafortunadamente, las cosas no siempre son tan sencillas como parecían y en esos momentos, cierto duelista que nadie soportaba ver apareció.

-Vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí-.

Los chicos voltearon y Atem reconoció al intruso-¡Weevil!-.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Weevil Underwood, uno de los duelistas más tramposos y traicioneros que jamás habían existido, el cual apareció justo detrás del árbol de donde se encontraba la Gema del Viento, con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-Vaya Yugi, faraón, no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, parece que ya no necesitan del cuerpo del otro para poder vivir ¿verdad?-.

Yubel endureció la mirada, si bien no estuvo presente durante las batallas de sus hermanos contra todos sus enemigos, sí estuvo al tanto de lo que les pasaba y la lista de los crímenes de ese gusano contra sus hermanos era muy larga, comenzando con lanzar las cartas de Exodia de Yugi al mar, luego lastimar a Atem y hundirlo más en el abismo cuando cometió el error de usar el Oricalcos, hecho que provoco que perdiera el alma de Yugi.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres larva repugnante?-cuestiono Joey.

-Por favor Wheeler, hasta alguien con tu insignificante mente debe saber que vengo por la Gema del Viento, debo darles las gracias por encontrarla para mí-.

-¡Esa gema no te pertenece!-acuso Yugi.

-¡Así es, Yubel la encontró así que es suya!-declaro Tea.

-¿Yubel?-Weevil miro a la nueva chica y se rio con burla-pues si la quiere entonces tendrá que ganarla en una batalla ¿Qué dices niña? ¿Te sientes con suerte de perder tu gema con el extraordinario duelista de insectos?-.

Atem miro a Weevil y luego a Yubel, la cual mantenía una mirada fría y dura, muy intimidatoria, para luego sonreír de manera algo macabra-Como tú quieras, aceptare tu reto y te aseguro que no solo perderás, sino que además vas a lamentar lo que le hiciste a mis hermanos-.

-¿Hermanos?-.

-Así es, Atem y Yugi son mis hermanos, mi familia y para mí, son lo más importante que tengo y no perdonare que un asqueroso gusano como tú los haya lastimado de ese modo tan cobarde-.

Weevil sonrió con burla-No me hagas reír, tus amenazas no me asustan, a ver si como roncas duermes-dijo de manera desafiante.

Atem miro a Yubel y suspiro- _"Weevil no sabe en la que se está metiendo, Yubel heredo mucho de mamá y algo que caracterizaba a nuestra madre era que nunca soportaba que alguien tratara de lastimarnos, cuando eso pasaba dejaba de ser la mujer que era para convertirse en la peor de las fieras y Yubel heredo ese carácter"-._

Yubel y Weevil se prepararon para el duelo, sacando sus discos de duelo y sus barajas, lanzando los dispositivos para los hologramas tridimensionales, colocaron sus cartas y los puntos de vida se elevaron hasta los 4000.

-¡Tú puedes Yubel!-grito Joey.

-¡Haz que este insecto vuelva a la tierra a donde pertenece!-grito Tristán animándola.

-Si niña, muéstrame como me das mi merecido-dijo Weevil sonriendo de manera burlona.

-Te arrepentirás por haber pedido eso-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

-Como soy todo un caballero dejare que tú lances primero niña-dijo Weevil sonriendo de manera burlona, como si estuviera seguro de que iba a ganar.

Yubel saco la carta y la miro unos segundos, para luego lanzarla-Colocare a mi monstruo en modo de defensa y eso será todo-dijo Yubel sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo lo que harás?-pregunto Weevil sin entender la estrategia de Yubel.

-Sí, es todo lo que haré-dijo Yubel con una expresión neutra.

Weevil estallo en carcajadas-¡Pues si eso es lo mejor que tienes, entonces es tu funeral niña estúpida!-declaro sacando una carta-¡Convoco al poderoso Kuwata A en modo de ataque!-.

Un monstruo del tipo insecto hizo acto de aparición, asemejaba a un Escarabajo Ciervo Volante y se veía muy feroz, aunque su ataque y defensa no eran la gran cosa.

 **ATK 1250**

 **DEF 1000**

-¡Y también jugare una carta de campo conocida como "Bosque", esta carta convertirá todo nuestro campo de juegos en un bosque que les dará a mis monstruos insectos un bono de poder 200 puntos de ataque extra!-declaro Weevil, al tiempo que los puntos de su escarabajo subían hasta 1450-¡Ahora mi hermosa mascota ataca al monstruo de esa chiquilla que se encuentra en modo de defensa!-ordeno Weevil.

Su monstruo ataco a la carta oculta de Yubel, revelando a la Princesa del Tsurugi y enviándola directamente al cementerio, hecho que no parecía preocupar a la chica, pero si a sus amigos, especialmente a Tea, Joey y Tristán.

-¿Pero que fue eso? ¡Yubel dejo que ese enano acabara con un monstruo con un buen efecto!-exclamo Joey.

-La presión la debe estar matando-dijo Tristán preocupado.

-¡Vamos Yubel, no te dejes vencer por ese enano tramposo!-grito Tea apoyándola.

Solo Yugi parecía notar algo extraño en la actitud de Yubel, a excepción de Atem, claro está, ya que la postura de Yubel no indicaba preocupación, era como si supiera que iba a ganar y que no necesitaba pelear en serio contra Weevil, como si ya tuviera todo planeado para acabar con Weevil de un solo golpe, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué estaba esperando para hacerlo?

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a hacer tu jugada o te ocultaras como una cobarde?-pregunto Weevil divertido.

Yubel saco una carta y la miro-Convoco al Espíritu del Arpa en modo de defensa-dijo Yubel invocando a su criatura.

Una mujer vestida con ropas amarillas, sosteniendo un arpa hizo acto de aparición, sentada sobre sus rodillas, si bien sus puntos de ataque no eran la gran cosa, sus puntos de defensa sí que compensaban ese pequeño inconveniente.

 **ATK 800**

 **DEF 2000**

Weevil estallo en carcajadas-¡Vaya, yo esperaba algo mejor, pero creo que no eres más que una novata!-.

-Piensa lo que quieras no me importa-dijo Yubel sin tomarle importancia a los insultos de Weevil.

Weevil se rio de nuevo-¡Vaya, pues debería importante, especialmente cuando juegue con esta carta, mi Pequeña Polilla!-.

Una de las criaturas más conocidas de la baraja de Weevil hizo acto de aparición, lo que provoco que todos los amigos de Yubel se preocuparan, bueno, todos con excepción de Atem y Yugi, pues aun podían percibir la tranquilidad en la chica.

 **ATK 300**

 **DEF 200**

-¡Y ahora agregare mi "Capullo de Evolución"!-declaro Weevil activando su capullo, mismo que cubrió a la Pequeña Polilla-¡Y en 5 turnos mi Pequeña Polilla emergerá convertida en un monstruo de grandes poderes, la segunda bestia más poderosa de mi baraja, con la cual te aplastare!-.

 **ATK 0000**

 **DEF 2000**

Yubel sonrió, por primera vez durante todo el duelo-5 turnos ¿eh? Qué lástima que no puedes acelerar el proceso-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Weevil molesto.

-Quiero decir que es una verdadera lástima que tu supuesta bestia invencible tarde demasiado en emerger, ya que para entonces te habré conducido a tu derrota-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-¡Mientes! ¡No tienes nada que pueda asustarme o vencerme!-declaro Weevil.

-Si eso piensas, entonces te daré una oportunidad para que fortalezcas tus fuerzas-dijo Yubel sonriendo-te reto a que invoques a tus dos monstruos más poderosos, te prometo que aun con ellos en el campo te venceré sin problema alguno-.

-¡Estas alardeando!-declaro Weevil.

-¿Eso piensas? Recuerda que Atem y Yugi son mis hermanos, así que puedo asegurarte que te venceré aun con tus dos monstruos más poderosos en el campo-.

Weevil gruño por debajo-¡Eso lo veremos, cambiare mi Capullo a modo de defensa y terminare mi turno!-dijo Weevil.

-Bien, sacare una carta y pasara sin hacer jugada alguna-dijo Yubel.

-Muy bien-Weevil saco una carta y sonrió-ahora convoco a Kumootoro en modo de defensa-.

Una araña humanoide hizo acto de aparición, no era muy poderoso que digamos, pero todo era parte del plan de Weevil para convocar a su bestia más poderosa, siempre y cuando Yubel no hiciera alguna jugada que arruinara su estrategia, pero Yubel no tenía deseos de arruinar sus planes, ya que ella quería hacerle pagar por todo el daño que le causo a sus hermanos.

-Sacare y pasare sin hacer jugada-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-Ya solo quedan 3 turnos-dijo Weevil sonriendo ante su inminente victoria, ya que Yubel solo tenía un monstruo en el campo y cuando llegara el momento, lanzaría a sus dos monstruos contra la chica.

Los amigos de Yubel no entendían que pasaba, ya que la hermana de Atem jugaba como si fuera una principiante-¿Qué rayos hace? Yubel básicamente le está regalando el duelo a Weevil-dijo Tristán.

-Es como si quisiera que Weevil la atacara con sus mejores monstruos-dijo Tea.

-¡Vamos Yubel, deja de pelear como una novata, sabemos que eres mucho mejor que ese enano, acabalo ahora!-grito Joey.

-No te metas en esto Joey-dijo Yubel-esto no te concierne a ti, es entre este gusano y yo-dijo Yubel con dureza.

Joey iba a decir algo más, pero Atem lo detuvo-Tranquilo Joey, escucha, sé que puede parecer que Yubel está perdiendo a propósito contra Weevil, pero yo te puedo asegurar que mi hermana va a ganar este duelo, ella tiene una carta en su baraja que es una de las más poderosas que todo el juego, ya que es una carta que hace que hasta el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules palidezca ante su poder-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Joey sorprendido.

-¿Acaso es una de las cartas de Dioses Egipcios?-pregunto Tea sorprendida ante esa revelación.

Atem negó con la cabeza-Yubel no se molestaría en usar una de las cartas de dioses contra Weevil, tiene en mente algo más, su carta no es tan poderosa como los dioses, pero sí que le dará la victoria-.

Yugi escucho a su hermano y luego miro a Yubel- _"Me pregunto qué clase de carta será esa, la única carta en la que puedo pensar que podría ayudarle a ganar el duelo es el "Destello de la Magia Oscura", pero no tiene a los monstruos necesarios para poder jugarla, entonces debe ser otra carta"-._

Finalmente, el último turno paso y Weevil se rio-¡Ya es hora de que comience el principio de tu final! ¡Ahora surge mi poderosa y magnifica Gran Polilla Definitiva!-.

La gigantesca Polilla de Weevil hizo acto de aparición, con todos sus grandes poderes, lista para comenzar su ataque contra Yubel, quien estaba con mucha tranquilidad, hecho que no sorprendió a Weevil, pues él estaba seguro de que iba a ganar ahora que había invocado a uno de sus monstruos más poderosos al juego.

 **ATK 3200**

 **DEF 3000**

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Aún crees que me vencerás?-pregunto Weevil sonriendo de manera burlona y algo retorcida.

-No he cambiado de opinión al respecto-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

Eso provoco que la sonrisa de Weevil desapareciera en una fracción de segundos, pero no tardo en volver a reírse de manera burlona ante su oponente-¡Por favor, si aún piensas que me puedes vencer pese a la aparición de mi Gran Polilla, entonces es hora de quitarte esa absurda idea de la cabeza y mi nuevo monstruo se encargara de eso! ¡Sacrificare a mis dos monstruos, Kumootoro y a Kuwata A para convocar a la Reina Insecto! Me costó un poco de trabajo volver a encontrar la carta cuando perdí una de ellas a manos de Wheeler, pero ahora tengo de nuevo a mi poderosa Reina-.

 **ATK 2200**

 **DEF 2400**

-¡Y no olvides que mi carta de campo de "Bosque" aun esta activada, por lo que mis dos formidables insectos reciben 200 puntos de ataque extra!-declaro Weevil sonriendo-¡Y mi Reina gana otros 200 gracias a la presencia de mi Gran Polilla!-.

Los puntos de ataque de la polilla se elevaron hasta los 3400, mientras que los de la Reina llegaron hasta los 2600, preocupando más a los amigos de Yubel, pero ella se mantenía completamente tranquila y relajada.

-Parece que olvidas algo importante, tu Reina Insecto no puede atacar a menos que primero sacrifiques a un monstruo primero-señalo Yubel.

-No te preocupes, también pensé en eso, es por ello que jugare con la carta mágica "Entierro Prematuro", puede que me cueste 800 puntos de vida, pero valen la pena para recuperar a un monstruo del cementerio y al que he elegido es a Kumootoro-el monstruo de Weevil volvió, mientras sus puntos de vida llegaban a 3200-¡Ahora mi Reina se fortalece más con la presencia de Kumootoro!-.

Los puntos de ataque de la Reina llegaron hasta 2800-Ya veo, este tonto ha hecho justo lo que quería-dijo sonriendo.

Atem miro la expresión de Yubel, era la misma que su madre solía poner cuando estaba por hacer algo que nadie se esperaba y que de esa manera no solo obtenía una gran victoria, sino que su adversario quedaba en un estado de shock que parecía que nunca más volvería a ser el mismo, sentiría lástima por Weevil, sino fuera porque sabía que se merecía lo que iba a pasar.

-¡Ahora sacrificare a mi Kumootoro para hacer que mi Reina Insecto ataque a tu Espíritu del Arpa!-la Reina Insecto devoro a Kumootoro y lanzo su ataque contra el Espíritu del Arpa, por fortuna, la carta de Yubel estaba en modo de defensa y no perdió puntos de vida, pero aún no terminaba-¡Y ahora mi Gran Polilla ataca los puntos de vida de Yubel directamente!-ordeno Weevil.

La Gran Polilla de Weevil lanzo su ataque contra Yubel, quien lo recibió directamente, aunque ni siquiera parecía haberse inmutado por el ataque, ni por el hecho de que sus puntos de vida llegaron hasta 600.

-¡Ya perdió casi todos sus puntos de vida!-exclamo Tea.

-¡Un ataque más como ese y Yubel habrá perdido!-declaro Tristán.

Joey solo apretó los puños-¡No entiendo! ¿Por qué Yubel está dejando que ese parásito la venza tan fácilmente?-.

-No te preocupes Joey-dijo Atem llamando la atención de todos-yo te puedo asegurar que este turno será el que termine con el duelo, porque Yubel condujo a Weevil hasta su derrota desde el comienzo, ella solo estuvo jugando con Weevil, quería que jugara a sus dos monstruos más poderosos para poder destruirlos al mismo tiempo y acabar con Weevil sin problema alguno-.

-¿De verdad puede hacer eso con solo una carta?-pregunto Tea.

-Créeme Tea, cuando lo veas se darán cuenta de lo que hablo, ya que ella heredo algo de nuestra madre y ese es el hecho de que no perdona a aquellos que se atreven a lastimar a nuestra familia, mamá era igual, nunca permitió que alguien nos hiciera daño, aun a costa de su propia vida-este último comentario hizo que Yugi y Tea miraran al faraón, pero este no les presto la menor atención.

Weevil se echó a reír-¡Mírate, ya no tienes monstruos en el campo de juego, estas acabada, ya no tienes nada para jugar!-declaro Weevil riéndose.

-Tengo esto, la poderosa Guerrera Samurái-dijo Yubel convocando al monstruo que uso en su duelo con Atem.

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 1300**

La sonrisa de Weevil aumento más al ver al monstruo de Yubel-Por favor ¿en serio crees que esa chiquilla armada es rival para alguno de mis formidables insectos?-pregunto Weevil sonriendo de manera perversa.

-Quizás sola no, por fortuna tiene una habilidad especial-.

-¿Habilidad especial?-.

-¡Así es, cuando descarto una carta de mi mano y la Guerrera Samurái está en el campo, me permite convocar automáticamente a la poderosa Guerrera Valquiria!-.

Un monstruo femenino, vestida como toda una valquiria, de cabello negro y largo, armada con una jabalina y un escudo apareció en el campo, justo al lado de la Guerrera Samurái.

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1300**

Weevil parpadeo algunas veces, pero luego su sonrisa volvió al rostro-¡Por favor, aunque ahora tengas dos monstruos en el campo, ninguno de ellos es rival para mis insectos superiores, estas acabada, acéptalo!-.

-Creo que tú serás quien no soporte perder este duelo, especialmente cuando juegue con esta carta-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Weevil, deberías pasar más tiempo viendo las reacciones y acciones de tus adversarios, en lugar de perder el tiempo haciendo trampas y presumiendo, porque ahora que te he subido a lo más alto de tu pedestal es hora de derribarte, después de todo, cuanto más alto suben, más fuerte es la caída-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-¡Cállate! ¡No tienes nada para intimidarme!-acuso Weevil.

-Tengo esto ¡Sacrifico a mis dos monstruos para poder invocar al poderoso Rayearth Rey de los Dragones!-.

-¿Rey de los Dragones?-exclamo Weevil.

Las dos guerreras de Yubel desaparecieron y el nuevo monstruo de la chica hizo acto de aparición, un imponente dragón que brillaba intensamente, de un aspecto feroz y casi invencible, su cuerpo era negro pero con un extraño brillo rojo, su pecho, piernas y brazos eran dorados, al igual que sus ojos y al aparecer, rugió con mucha potencia y magnificencia.

 **( reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Rayearth-458874289)**

-Lo sabía-murmuro Atem sonriendo ante la jugada de su hermana.

 **ATK 3700**

 **DEF 3300**

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Joey.

-¡El monstruo más poderoso de la baraja de Yubel, el poderoso Rayearth Rey de los Dragones!-declaro Atem.

Efectivamente, aquel dragón no solo era poderoso, sino que hacía parecer a los dos formidables insectos de Weevil como simples moscas, pero el chico insecto aún no se daba por vencido, ya que si bien esa criatura era muy poderosa, Yubel había cometido un error fatal.

 _-"Yubel tiene que estar loca al creer que con una sola carta ganara este duelo, su dragón puede ser muy poderoso, lo reconozco, pero aun así solo puede atacar una vez y sin importar a cual de mis formidables insectos aplaste, aun seguiré en el juego, luego, cuando termine su turno, fortaleceré al insecto que siga en pie y entonces aplastare a esa lagartija como si fuera una mosca, después de todo, las arañas más formidables de todas comen lagartijas de desayuno y ese dragón esta por convertirse en la comida de mi Reina Insecto"_ ¡Haz tu jugada para que pueda terminar este duelo de una vez por todas niña!-declaro Weevil muy seguro de su victoria final.

Yubel sonrió divertida ante las provocaciones de Weevil-Te atacare y será con placer, así que prepárate para despedirte de tus dos monstruos y de tus puntos de vida-.

-¡Estas alardeando, aunque tu monstruo sea poderoso, eso no basta para acabar con este duelo y con el resto de mis puntos de vida!-declaro Weevil sonriendo desafiante.

-Me temo que estás equivocado, porque nunca dije que te atacaría solo con el poderoso Rayearth-dijo Yubel sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué?-.

-No lo has entendido ¿verdad? Deje que convocaras a tus monstruos más poderosos y que me quitaras tantos puntos de vida porque quería que te quedaras en un pedestal muy alto, para que de esa manera tu caída sea mucho más dolorosa-.

-¡No tienes nada!-acuso Weevil.

-¡Tengo esto, la poderosa carta mágica conocida como "Ira del Dragón"!-declaro Yubel jugando una carta que tenía la imagen de un imponente dragón, mismo que parecía estar rugiendo con mucha fuerza y su cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas.

-¿Ira de Dragón? ¿Y eso de que sirve?-pregunto Weevil algo temeroso.

-Qué pena que no sepas que esta poderosa carta cuando es jugada con un monstruo del tipo dragón que posea un poder mayor a los 2000 puntos de ATK, le da un poder tan abrumador, tan letal y poderoso que puede arrasar con todo los monstruos que se encuentren en el campo de mi oponente-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Y no solo eso, por cada monstruo destruido pierdes un total de 2000 puntos de vida!-

-¡No, pero entonces eso significa que…!-exclamo Weevil aterrado ante la idea que acababa de revelarse.

-¡Considera esto como una venganza por lo que le hiciste a mis hermanos…PERDISTE!-declaro Yubel.

-¡No!-grito Weevil llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

-¡Rayearth ataca con tu Rayo de Destello Dragón, desata la furia del dragón!-indico Yubel.

Rayearth abrió sus poderosas mandíbulas y reunió una gran cantidad de energía, misma que libero en una poderosa llamarada que impacto a los dos insectos de Weevil, destruyéndolos en el acto y como Yubel predijo, por cada monstruo destruido, Weevil perdió un total de 2000 puntos de vida, lo que le restaban 4000, así que el duelo había terminado.

-Todo termino, yo gane-dijo Yubel.

Weevil se quedó paralizado por su nueva y más aplastante derrota, cuando creía que tenía todo el duelo asegurado, Yubel realizo una jugada que lo dejo como en el Reino de los Duelistas y Ciudad Batallas, completamente devastado, había vuelto a perder y esta vez en manos de una chica.

-¡Eso es!-grito Joey.

-¡Acabaste con el enano!-grito Tristán.

-¡Bien hecho!-felicito Tea sonriéndole a su amiga.

Atem y Yugi solo sonrieron al ver que Yubel había tenido el duelo ganado desde el principio, lo único que hizo fue jugar con el chico insecto para finalmente aplastarlo con su poderoso dragón y ahora que la victoria era suya, no solo se quedaba con la Gema del Viento, sino que además, Weevil perdía su Gema de la Vida, lo que lo dejaba fuera del torneo.

-¡Esto…esto…no puede ser…yo era un campeón…y ahora he perdido en 3 competencias distintas…es absurdo!-.

-Creo que aún no has aprendido la lección Weevil, los verdaderos campeones ganan con honor, hace tiempo que debiste haberlo aprendido-dijo Atem sonriendo.

-¡No pierdan su tiempo que este gusano tramposo, ya que sin importar cuantas veces barran el suelo con él jamás lo aceptara!-declaro Joey-¡Y ahora, como en muchas otras grandes competencias, quedas fuera de esta!-.

-¡Y no vuelvas a molestarnos!-advirtió Tea.

El grupo se retiró del lugar, dejando a Weevil tendido en el suelo, muy humillado, de todas las derrotas que había sufrido, esta era sin duda alguna la más humillante de todas, ya que no solo perdió contra Yubel, sino que ella supo cómo hacerle pagar por todo el daño que le causo a sus hermanos, haciéndole creer que tenía la batalla ganada, para luego destrozarlo con una jugada impresionante.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no noto como su Gema de la Vida se rompía, liberando un destello de luz que provoco que se quedara ciego por unos instantes-¿Qué es esto?-fue todo lo que puedo gritar antes de que el destello de luz cubriera su cuerpo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Weevil comenzó a volver en sí, aunque sentía los parpados demasiado pesados, la cabeza le daba vueltas y lo último que lograba recordar era aquel destello de luz que lo cegó de pronto, cuando por fin pudo recuperarse, escucho una voz que no le era tan desconocida.

-¡Weevil!-.

-¿Rex? ¿Qué…que pasa? ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Weevil terminando de abrir sus ojos descubriendo el lugar donde se encontraban.

Parecía ser un templo antiguo, demasiado antiguo, ellos y otros 6 duelistas que acababan de perder sus duelos estaban encadenados en el suelo, en un salón que parecía ser un santuario sagrado, en el centro del salón, había un altar donde se encontraba una carta que nunca antes habían visto, una carta que se llamaba "Rey Drago".

-¿Qué es esa carta y que hacemos todos nosotros aquí?-pregunto Weevil.

-Esas son las preguntas del gran premio, nadie sabe cómo llegamos aquí, solo perdimos nuestros duelos y aparecimos en este lugar tan tenebroso-explico Rex.

De pronto, varias personas con capas y capuchas negras hicieron acto de aparición, cada uno llevaba un medallón colgado en sus cuellos, el cual tenía la misma imagen del Pentagrama con la punta hacia abajo y con el dragón maligno colocado sobre la imagen del Pentagrama, fue cuando los 7 Maestros Oscuros hicieron acto de aparición, al verlos, todos comenzaron a tensarse, ya que la mayoría tenían un mal presentimiento, incluyendo Weevil y Rex, quienes tragaron saliva profundamente.

-Ay Weevil, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-dijo Rex.

-Únete al club, yo lo sentí desde que me di cuenta que estaba encadenado al suelo, no sé porque, pero esa carta que esta sobre ese altar…me da mucho miedo…y eso no tiene sentido…se supone que solo es una simple carta de duelo, no debería asustarme a mí, Weevil Underwood, extraordinario duelista de insectos-.

-¡Ya cállate!-bramo Eiki, al tiempo que su cabello se volvía rojo-que molesto eres-agrego retirándose.

Los 7 Maestros se colocaron alrededor del altar y Abzu tomo la palabra-Por haber perdido sus duelos y sus Gemas de la Vida, ahora el amo reclama sus almas, consideren esto un gran honor, porque sus almas serán usadas para restaurar el gran poder del Rey de las Tinieblas-declaro Abzu.

Antes de que los duelistas supieran que iba a pasarles, la carta del Rey comenzó a brillar intensamente y una serie de sombras demoniacas salieron de la misma, dirigiéndose hacia cada duelista, envolviéndolos en su manto de oscuridad, para luego volver a la carta, la cual brillo intensamente, dejando unos cuerpos vacíos, sin alma y con una mirada perdida.

-Las primeras ofrendas han sido entregadas-declaro Amazu.

-Y pronto le seguirán las demás-aseguro Abzu y sus compañeros asintieron ante las palabras de su líder.

El torneo había comenzado, con una terrible trampa que le costaría muy caro a todos aquellos que perdieran sus duelos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo acaba de terminar, como pudieron ver, los primeros duelos han comenzado y Yubel no solo venció a Weevil, sino que lo humillo sin piedad alguna, tomen nota, nadie se mete con la familia de Yubel y se queda sin castigo, especialmente aquellos que hacen algo parecido a lo que les hizo Weevil con las cartas de Exodia y cuando Atem se sentía culpable por lo que le pasó a Yugi en la batalla con Dartz.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados amigos:**_

 **AL PARECER SI HAY ENTUSIASMO POR LOS TEMAS PARA DRAGO, ASI QUE YA ME PUEDEN DEJAR EL TEMA QUE TENGAN, LA FECHA LIMITE SERA DENTRO DE 3 CAPÍTULOS MÁS, YA QUE NO HAY MUCHOS QUE DESEEN PARTICIPAR**

 **NUEVAMENTE SE CALIFICARA LETRA, SONIDO Y CREATIVIDAD, ESTO ULTIMO SERA LO MAS IMPORTANTE**

 **EL PREMIO PERMANECERA EN EL MISTERIO ABSOLUTO, SOLO HASTA QUE DECIDA AL GANADOR LO SABRAN**

 **MUCHA SUERTE A LOS QUE DESEEN PARTICIPAR**

 **PUEDEN ENVIARME SUS TEMAS POR PM O EN UN REVIEW**

 **Tea Mutou:** _si te refieres a la Reina de los Vampiros, tienes mucha razón al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _ellos aparecerán cuando les llegue el momento, por ahora los duelos han comenzado y los primeros que perdieron han quedado sin alma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _cómo pudiste ver en el capítulo, no solo es con los Depredadores, si pierden sus Gemas de la Vida contra cualquier contrincante, sus almas son entregadas al Rey Drago para fortalecerlo y acercarlo más a su regreso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryugan Mikazuki:** _tus razones tendrás, aunque eso de que no sepas el porque me deja un poco decepcionado, pero en fin, es cierto, si pierden las Gemas de la Vida se quedan sin alma y claro que será largo ¿Cuántos capítulos? No tengo idea, respecto a Zaleska, créeme, sus motivos son más profundos que esos que está mostrando por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Semayet:** _el torneo ha comenzado y los primeros que salieron han perdidos sus almas, las cuales fueron ofrecidas a Drago para fortalecerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _los duelos han comenzado y los primeros eliminados se han quedado sin almas, respecto a tu pregunta, ya te deje la nota autorizando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _lo de Tea y Zaleska se verá hasta más adelante, por ahora ya viste las normas del concurso y del premio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kaiba-Girl96:** _se ve que admiras mucho a Seto Kaiba, en lo personal creo que es un gran personaje, algo duro y frío, pero considerando la infancia que tuvo no es de extrañarse, Mokuba tuvo suerte de que el malnacido de Gozaburo no haya intentado perjudicarlo a él también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _pues los duelos han comenzado y los primeros que han perdido sus almas fueron ofrecidas a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ya deje el aviso para la que puedan dejar sus propuestas, así como la fecha límite para entregarlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _el primer duelo ha concluido, bueno, de hecho, los primeros duelos, ya que Kaiba venció a Rex y Yubel a Weevil, además de otros chicos que perdieron sus duelos y cuyas almas ya fueron ofrecidas al Rey Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _no, no, perdón si di a entender eso con el capítulo anterior, ella siente algo por otra persona, es alguien que si su hermano supiera le daría un paro cardiaco y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _los duelos han comenzado y cómo pudiste ver, el que perdía la Gema de la Vida no solo queda eliminado del torneo, sino que además, su alma es ofrecida a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues Weevil no tuvo oportunidad de hacer trampa, ya que Yubel le tendió una trampa muy buena para hacerle pagar por todo lo que les hizo pasar a sus hermanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _cómo pudiste ver, Kaiba barrio el piso con Rex, mientras que Yubel le dio una dura lección a Weevil por todo el daño que les hizo a sus hermanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _no es nada, solo pido paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pues ya veré, ya que como en el tema de Furia Legendaria, quiero que ustedes, los lectores, sean creativos en sus elecciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ciertamente, aunque Tristán se metió solo cuando Serenity alabo a su hermano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _exactamente, siempre y cuando no sean de esos cultos post apocalípticos que luego sugieren las películas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _veré que hacer al respecto, ya que por el momento, a Rex le quitaron sus puntos de vida con mucha facilidad, bueno, perdió con Kaiba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _ahora que el torneo ha comenzado, se ha descubierto cual es la trampa si es que alguien pierde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _eso sería como encontrar a la criatura más rara de todo el mundo; un político honesto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el ganador de cada duelo puede escoger la gema que más quiera, puede ser una elemental o la Gema de la Vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y no olvides que aun con los Dioses Egipcios, Drago también es un dios, uno demoniaco, pero al final de cuentas un dios en toda su gloria, así que enfrentarse a él no será tarea fácil, si Zork, siendo su hijo, venció a los dioses, imagínate que tan poderoso es el padre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _no realmente, si fallan son castigados brutalmente por los Maestros Oscuros por haber fracasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nanashi:** _honestamente ya no sé qué hacer con Joey, ya que muchos parecen haber olvidado como fue su duelo con Mako Tsunami y que él le ponía el toque cómico a la serie, respecto a Yubel, ella es así ahora, además, recuerda que también es prima del sacerdote Seto, el ancestro de Kaiba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del décimo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Soranomomo93, Dany35, Ryugan Mikazuki, Semayet, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Kaiba-Girl96, Mitzuki-Kazami, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Shazam, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Isaac, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Lion Wilson, Amo del Vacío, Shadow y Writer, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, Nanashi.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	11. Reina de la magia

_**Es hora de un nuevo capítulo y de otro duelo en este nuevo torneo, finalmente el momento que creo que algunos quería ver, así como a Joey le toco su primer duelo en el Reino de los Duelistas, es hora de que Tea tenga su primer duelo en este torneo, contra una oponente a la que realmente le encantaría vencer para callarla de una vez por todas, así que ya no hablemos más y pasemos al capítulo.**_

 _ **Y por supuesto, los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, recuerden que no todos serán de Yugioh, pero tendrán relación con el capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=yQkvJM_GJEA**

 **www. youtube watch? v=G0IEC40W4Nw**

 **www. youtube watch? v=zui1EhhXED0**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del onceavo capítulo.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 11 Reina de la Magia.**

 **Ciudad Domino**

En cuando Ishizu y Odion se recuperaron un poco, la Sra. Muto les sirvió un poco de té caliente para que relajaran, al mismo tiempo que Salomo acomodaba a Malik en el sofá, viéndolo fijamente, el chico respiraba, pero no parecía dar señales de despertar en ningún momento, hecho que preocupo y extraño al anciano.

-Ishizu ¿Qué es lo que los trae por aquí y que le paso a tu hermano?-pregunto Salomo acercándose a la mujer.

Ishizu no respondió de inmediato, simplemente se quedó en silencio un momento para tratar de procesar lo que había pasado con su hermano-Todo paso tan rápido que no estoy muy segura, lo único que recuerdo es que alguien obligo a Malik a batirse contra él y que mi hermano fue derrotado de una manera muy fácil, después, aquel duelista que lo venció dijo que reclamaría su alma tal como Malik había tratado de enviar el alma del faraón y de Yugi al Reino de las Sombras-explico Ishizu-en cuanto escuchamos que mencionaba el Reino de las Sombras supimos que se trataba de un enemigo formidable, así que cuando nos vimos libres, Odion y yo vinimos a Domino en el primer vuelo que pudimos encontrar para localizar a Yugi-.

-Temo que llegaron un poco tarde, mi hijo y sus amigos partieron hacia un torneo-explico la Sra. Muto.

-¿Y dónde será ese torneo?-pregunto Ishizu-necesito hablar con Yugi, es de vital importancia-.

Salomo suspiro antes de tomar la palabra-Tal vez esto te parezca increíble Ishizu, pero mi nieto está al tanto de la situación, al parecer, un mal más poderoso que Zork ha despertado y busca la destrucción del mundo-.

-¿Cómo puede estar enterado?-pregunto Ishizu sorprendida.

-Porque el faraón, es decir, Atem…volvió a la vida-soltó Salomo, dejando petrificada a Ishizu y Odion.

-¿El faraón regreso? ¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto Ishizu sorprendida e impactada por aquella noticia.

-Es una larga historia, verás, todo comenzó hace 4 días…-comenzó Salomo, conforme le contaba la historia a Ishizu, la egipcia abría mucho los ojos, sorprendida por aquellas revelaciones tan inesperadas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de las Tinieblas**

Tras haber conseguido su primera victoria, Yubel miraba sus gemas con gran satisfacción, mientras era felicitada por sus amigos-Bien hecho Yubel, le diste su merecido a ese insecto de pacotilla-felicito Joey.

-Realmente fue asombro, pero dime ¿tenías que ser tan dura con él?-pregunto Yugi.

-Oye, nadie se mete con mis hermanos y se queda impune, no mientras yo esté aquí-dijo Yubel sonriéndole-ahora que tengo 2 gemas me hacen falta 5 más, creo que ustedes dos obtendrán sus gemas con mucha facilidad, al igual que Kaiba-dijo Yubel.

-Es cierto, Kaiba debe estar reuniendo sus gemas en este momento y si queremos entrar a ese templo y detener los planes del rey debemos ganar todas las gemas que nos hacen falta antes de que el plan del rey se complete-dijo Atem con seriedad.

-Mientras permanezcamos juntos sé que podremos vencer lo que sea-aseguro Yugi sonriendo.

Desde su distancia, Tea observaba la conversación entre hermanos, los 3 se veían muy entusiasmados y dispuestos a pelear contra los ejércitos del mal, Joey también se veía emocionado, especialmente porque su hermana estaba ahí para verlo pelear y si tenía suerte, quizás hasta ganar, en cambio ella…

 _-"¿Qué voy a hacer? Temo ser el integrante más débil del grupo, ni siquiera sé porque me invitaron al torneo, hasta Rebeca es superior a mí en muchos aspectos, no creo poder durar mucho tiempo, pero no quiero decepcionarlos…especialmente a él"-_ dijo Tea pensando en Atem.

La presencia de Joey la saco de sus pensamientos-Oye Tea ¿te encuentras bien?-.

-¿Eh? Ah…si…no te preocupes Joey, estoy bien…-dijo Tea tratando de aparentar una sonrisa.

-Oye, no tienes que fingir, puedo ver que estas nerviosa por todo este asunto del torneo y eso lo entiendo muy bien, recuerda que yo también fui un novato y también me sentí así la primera vez que pelee en el Reino de los Duelistas o acaso ya olvidaste como estaba en mi primer duelo con Mai-dijo Joey y Tea recordó ese momento-es normal sentirse inseguro al principio, pero así como ustedes me apoyaron durante mis primeros duelos y los que siguieron hasta llegar a convertirme en el gran duelista que soy ahora, nosotros también te apoyaremos a ti, eres nuestra amiga-.

-Gracias Joey-dijo Tea sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Además, tú tienes una razón muy especial para no rendirte ¿verdad?-pregunto Joey de manera picarona y mirando de reojo a Atem, lo que provoco que Tea se sonrojara por completo y mirara a Joey con ganas de matarlo.

Por suerte para Joey, su salvación llego de donde menos esperaba-¡Hola a todos! ¿Me extrañaron?-.

Rebeca abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer a la dueña de la voz y su mirada se endureció con furia-¡Esa voz solo le puede pertenecer a Vivian!-.

Efectivamente, Vivian acababa de llegar a donde se encontraban los demás, lanzándose al brazo de Atem y sujetándolo con fuerza-¡Hola guapo! ¿Me extrañaste? ¡Yo sé que sí!-declaro Vivian acurrucándose más en el brazo de Atem, quien se quedó algo confundido.

Tea comenzó a temblar debido a la gran furia que comenzaba a sentir en su interior, alzo un puño, al tiempo que una vena palpitaba en su cabeza amenazado una tremenda erupción volcánica en cualquier momento.

-¿Pero que se cree?-murmuro entre dientes.

Vivian fijo su atención en Tea y luego sonrió de manera maliciosa-Y díganme chicos ¿Qué tal les ha ido? Me imagino que como en su familia todos son unos campeones ya deben tener sus 7 gemas ¿verdad?-pregunto Vivian.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Yubel con frialdad.

-Vaya, que dura eres, peor por si no lo sabes yo ya he ganado 3 Gemas-dijo Vivian mostrando la Gema de la Vida, del Fuego y de la Oscuridad.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste haber ganado 3 gemas en tan poco tiempo?-cuestiono Rebeca.

-Es muy simple en realidad, después de Kaiba Landia me sometí a un riguroso entrenamiento para mejorar mis habilidades como duelista, ahora soy mucho mejor que en aquel entonces, acabo de venir de vencer a otro perdedor por aquel lado de la isla, pero aún me siento de humor para un duelo, así que quiero retar a uno de ustedes-.

- _"Ojala rete a Atem para que la saque de la competencia de una vez por todas"-_ pensó Tea queriendo ver como Atem jugaba a los dioses contra Vivian para dejarla traumada.

-¡Así que desafío a…ti Tea!-declaro Vivian señalando a Tea.

La aludida tardó en reaccionar al escuchar el desafío de Vivian y no fue la única, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el reto de Vivian, lo que provoco que Tea se olvidara de su enojo para ponerse muy nerviosa, hecho que notaron todos, especialmente cuando Vivian prosiguió.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptaras mi reto o te ocultaras detrás del guapo y sexy hermano de Yugi como siempre lo has hecho?-pregunto de manera burlona.

Tea no supo que responder en ese momento, cuando Atem hablo-Anda Tea, acepta el duelo, puedes vencerla-aseguro.

La chica miro a Atem sorprendida y luego los demás apoyaron las palabras del antiguo faraón-Puedes hacerlo Tea, solo no olvides todo lo que aprendiste en estos últimos días-animo Yugi.

-Hazlo Tea, quítale la sonrisa a esta engreída y sácala de la competencia-apoyo Rebeca, sorprendiendo a Tea.

La chica miro a todos sus amigos, en sus rostros vio que todos la apoyaban en esta batalla, así que finalmente tomo una decisión-¡Muy bien Vivian, acepto el reto y te aseguro que ganare!-declaro muy segura.

-Eso ya lo veremos niña tonta-dijo Vivian activando su Disco de Duelo y Tea la imito.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el interior del templo, Zaleska se encontraba disfrutando de un momento de relajación en su santuario privado, mismo que estaba adornado con varios cuadros pintados a mano de hermosos paisajes, así como de alguno que otro que eran muy tenebrosos, ya que no solo eran paisajes de bosques, praderas, campo abierto, etc. Sino también de cementerios, cuevas oscuras, el interior de una tumba, entre otras cosas aterradoras.

La hermosa mujer estaba bebiendo un extraño líquido rojo de una copa, al tiempo que leía un clásico de la literatura "Drácula de Bram Stocker", conforme leía el libro, más se emocionaba con la historia del primer vampiro.

-Vaya, este humano realmente supo captar la esencia de los vampiros, especialmente de aquel que fue el primero de todos, realmente narra muy bien lo que paso en ese momento, aunque los hechos fueron un poco modificados para dejarlo ver como el monstruo que muchos creían que era-en esos momentos, alguien toco a su puerta-adelante-.

La puerta se abrió y una de las sirvientas del templo apareció-Disculpe Maestra Zaleska, espero no haberla interrumpido-.

Zaleska no respondió de inmediato, primero bebió un poco del contenido de su copa-Un plato de un delicioso filete término medio, acompañado de una cosecha de sangre de un joven virgen de 15 años, eso junto a un buen libro que narra las maravillas y lo temibles que somos los vampiros, son momentos que para mí son muy importantes-.

-Lo siento maestra, pero creí que querría saber que la chica que invito está por comenzar su primer duelo-.

-Oh, esa es una maravillosa noticia-dijo Zaleska llamando a un murciélago del techo, mismo que no tardó en llegar y en colocarse en su hombro, la mujer acaricio la cabeza del mamífero y luego chasqueo sus dedos, frente a ella apareció un espejo que le mostraba lo que ocurriría en el duelo-ahora veamos qué tan buena eres niña-dijo sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tea y Vivian se colocaron frente a frente, mientras los amigos de Tea se apartaban para darles el espacio que necesitaban para comenzar el duelo, las dos chicas colocaron sus barajas en sus respectivos Discos de Duelo, en Vivian había una gran sonrisa, como si estuviera segura que iba a ganar, Tea, por otro lado, se veía muy nerviosa.

-Ten la libertad de detener el duelo cuando quieras niña-dijo Vivian sonriendo de manera divertida y burlona.

-¡Eso es algo que no haré, sé que te venceré y entonces veremos quién es la niñita aquí!-declaro Tea de manera acusadora.

-Pobre ingenua, realmente cree que tendrá una oportunidad contra mí-dijo Vivian sonriendo.

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

-¡Buena suerte Tea!-grito Joey.

-¡Haz callar a esa habladora de una vez!-apoyo Tristán.

Atem solo miro a Tea-Tu puedes-.

Tea y Vivian sacaron sus cartas, al tiempo que sus puntos de vida se acomodaban hasta los 4000-Muy bien, como sé que voy a ganar no tengo problemas en darte la primera mano, adelante, haz tu primera jugada-.

-Te arrepentirás por haber dicho eso-dijo Tea tratando de sonar segura, para luego sacar una carta-¡Convoco al Duende Antiguo en modo de Ataque!-.

El místico Duende Antiguo hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla, sosteniendo su cetro y apuntando con el mismo hacia Vivian.

 **ATK 1450**

 **DEF 1200**

-Si esa es tu primera jugada entonces este duelo va a terminar muy pronto-dijo Vivian sacando una carta-¡Convoco al poderoso Maestro de Tai Chi en modo de ataque!-.

Un guerrero que vestía una bata color negro con detalles blancos, de piel morena, cabello rojizo oscuro, apareció haciendo la pose de la grulla.

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 1200**

-¡Oh no, es más fuerte que mi Duende!-exclamo Tea preocupada por el poder del monstruo de Vivian.

-¡Exactamente y ahora ve como tu patético duende desaparece, adelante Maestro de Tai Chi ataca!-ordeno Vivian.

El Maestro de Tai Chi se lanzó contra el Duende Antiguo, dándole un poderoso golpe en el abdomen, destruyendo al monstruo de Tea y disminuyendo sus puntos de vida hasta 3850, hecho que preocupo a la chica.

-Vaya, tu primera jugada y ya cometiste tu primer gran error, dejaste a tu monstruo expuesto a aun ataque, un error como ese te puede costar todo el duelo, en fin, colocare esta carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno-dijo Vivian sonriendo.

Tea se tensó un poco por la carta boca abajo de Vivian, pero no iba a retroceder-Bien, es mi turno-dijo sacando una carta y al verla no pudo evitar sonreír-¡Perfecto!-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Escucha Vivian, tal vez no haya tenido muchos duelos como tú, pero he tenido los suficientes para conocer el funcionamiento de algunas cartas, como esta Maha Vailo!-invoco Tea.

La poderosa Maha Vailo hizo acto de aparición, lista para revelar su gran poder oculto contra el monstruo de Vivian.

 **ATK 1550**

 **DEF 1400**

-¡Buena jugada Tea!-felicito Yugi, ya que con Maha Vailo en el campo, su amiga tenía una nueva oportunidad para tomar el control.

-Pero eso no es todo, también colocare una carta boca abajo y jugare con la carta mágica "Libro de las Artes Secretas", esta carta le dará un bono de poder a mi monstruo de 300 puntos de ataque y defensa, pero no es todo, ya que gracias a su habilidad especial, recibe 500 puntos más por cada carta mágica que juegue para fortalecerá-explico Tea sonriendo.

Los puntos de ataque de Maha Vailo subieron primero a 1850, para luego convertirse en 2350, más que los puntos de ataque necesarios para acabar con el Maestro del Tai Chi de Vivian y la chica parecía haberlo notado, pues abrió mucho los ojos al ver la jugada que aquella principiante acababa de hacer.

-¡Y ahora Maha Vailo ataca con tus poderosos Relámpagos Mágicos!-indico Tea.

Pero Vivian se rio divertida-¡Tonta, te olvidaste de mi carta boca abajo y eso te va a costar caro, revélate carta mágica "Fisura"!-.

-¿Fisura?-.

-Así es y esta carta mágica es muy útil, ya que me permite eliminar a un monstruo de tu lado del campo, y como solo tienes uno, pues despídete de tu querida Maha Vailo-.

El suelo se abrió en dirección a Maha Vailo y una mano emergió de las profundidades de la tierra, sujetando al monstruo de Tea y llevándosela a las profundidades de la misma, destruyéndola en el acto y dejando a Tea sin defensa alguna contra los ataques directos de Vivian.

-Ay no-dijo Tea preocupada por esto.

-¡Ay sí! ¡Y como ya no tienes monstruos para proteger tus puntos de vida creo que te atacare directamente con mi maestro de Tai Chi!-indico Vivian lanzando su ataque con su monstruo.

El Maestro de Tai Chi se abalanzó contra Tea listo para darle un poderoso puñetazo y quitarle más puntos de vida a la chica, por fortuna, Tea estaba preparada y sonrió de manera divertida-¡Ahora quien es la ingenua Vivian!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Te precipitaste en atacarme y eso te costara caro a ti también, revela la trampa "Fuerza de Espejo"!-declaro Tea.

-¡No! ¡La Fuerza de Espejo no!-grito Vivian aterrada ante esa carta de trampa mortal, ya era tarde para frenar su ataque y el Maestro de Tai Chi fue destruido por el ataque-destruiste a mi monstruo-dijo Vivian sorprendida por la jugada de Tea.

-¡Exactamente y eso no es todo, ahora que no tienes monstruos en el campo para que te protejan, puedo atacarte directamente y lo haré con esta carta! ¡Primero jugare con la carta mágica "Costa Abajo", reducirá el nivel de una carta de monstruo de mi mano y me permitirá convocarla más fácilmente al campo, y el monstruo que he elegido es a la Maga Oscura!-declaro Tea colocando a la poderosa Maga Oscura en el campo.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 1700**

Atem, Yubel y Yugi sonrieron al ver que Tea convoco a la Maga Oscura al campo de batalla, pero aunque la Maga Oscura estuviera activa, eso no garantizaba la victoria de Tea y el trío lo sabía, pero la aparición de la Maga Oscura dejo sin habla a Vivian.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué haces con la Maga Oscura? ¡Esa carta no te pertenece!-acuso Vivian.

-¡Lamento decepcionarte, pero Atem me dio esta carta para que me ayudara en el torneo!-declaro Tea sonriendo de manera burlona.

-¿Qué? ¿El hermano lindo de Yugi te dio su carta?-.

-¡Y ahora la usare para atacar tus puntos de vida directamente! ¡Maga Oscura ataca los puntos de vida de Vivian directamente, usa tu ataque de Magia Oscura!-.

La Maga Oscura se lanzó contra Vivian y lanzo su ataque de Magia Oscura contra la asiática, disminuyendo sus puntos de vida hasta 2000, dejando a Vivian sorprendida, frustrada y molesta por la idea de tener menos puntos de vida que una aficionada como Tea, cuyos amigos gritaron llenos de emoción al ver que Tea tenía la ventaja del duelo en esos momentos.

-¡Así se hace Tea!-felicito Serenity.

-¡Un ataque más y habrás ganado el duelo!-animo Joey.

Tea miro de reojo a Atem y le sonrió de manera agradecida por haberle confiado una carta tan valiosa como la Maga Oscura, realmente se sentía dichosa al saber que Atem confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para haberle dado una carta con tan gran significado para el faraón como lo era la Maga Oscura.

-¡Esto no ha acabado!-declaro Vivian-¡Jugare con las "Espadas de Luz Reveladora"!-declaro Vivian activando la carta mágica de las espadas, inmovilizando a la Maga Oscura.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Tea preocupada por el hecho de que la Maga Oscura no podría atacar por 3 turnos, de hecho, ninguno de sus monstruos podría hacerlo.

-¡Y si eso te gusto, esto te encantara, también convocare al Maestro Kyonshee en modo de ataque!-uno de los monstruos más poderosos de Vivian hizo acto de aparición para formar parte del plan de la chica asiática.

 **ATK 1750**

 **DEF 1000**

-Y también colocare dos cartas boca abajo para después, así que niña, comienza a temblar, porque no te tendré piedad por haber eliminado mis puntos de vida de esa manera-.

-Todavía no me has vencido-aseguro Tea sacando una carta-¡Convocare al Mago de la Fe en modo de defensa y también colocare una carta boca abajo!-una de las cartas favoritas de Tea hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla.

 **ATK 300**

 **DEF 400**

-¡Si es lo mejor que tienes, entonces estas acabada!-declaro Vivian sacando una carta más-¡Ahora convoco a Kung Fu Nyan-Nyan!-invoco Vivian a uno de sus monstruos favoritos.

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1000**

Atem y Yugi abrieron mucho los ojos, ellos recordaban perfectamente aquella jugada, ya que Vivian la uso contra ellos durante el Gran Torneo Kaiba, sabían que lo que se avecinaba sería demasiado peligroso para Tea, especialmente porque sería un monstruo con un puntaje mucho mayor que el de la Maga Oscura.

-Ten cuidado Tea-suplico Atem entre dientes, ahora que tenía sus recuerdos, para él, ver a Tea en peligro, era como volver a ver a la persona que más amo con todo su corazón en peligro, no estaba seguro porque, pero había algo en Tea que…

No puedo seguir meditando, ya que Vivian preparo su siguiente jugada maestra-¡Y ahora revelare mi carta boca abajo "Nubes Luminosas", ahora solo tengo que sacrificar a los dos monstruos que tengo en el campo y podré convocar a mi mejor criatura, Tea, prepárate para sentir la furia de la Dama Dragón!-.

La mejor carta de Vivian hizo acto de aparición, aquella que uso en su duelo que Yugi durante el Gran Torneo Kaiba, desenvainando sus dos espadas.

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 2100**

-¡Es más poderosa que mi Maga Oscura!-exclamo Tea preocupada.

-¡Y no solo eso queridita, no olvides que aún tengo una carta boca abajo lista para activarla y usarla contra ti!-.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Tea muy preocupada por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¡Tienes razón en preocuparte, porque mi carta boca abajo es la hermana de la "Gran Cometa Ninja", "El Gran Cometa del Samurái"!-revelo Vivian.

Una carta mágica parecida a la que uso Jean Claude Magnum en Ciudad Batallas contra Mai se revelo, lo que preocupo a todos, aunque Joey tuvo que preguntarle a Yugi sobre el efecto de esa extraña carta mágica que Vivian acababa de revelar.

-Oye Yugi, esa carta se parece mucho a la que ese pedante uso contra Mai en Ciudad Batalla-dijo Joey.

-Como dijo Vivian, esa carta es la hermana del "Gran Cometa Ninja" y tiene el mismo efecto que la cometa ninja, pero se activa de una manera diferente-explico Yugi.

-¿Manera diferente? ¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Tristán sin entender.

-Están a punto de averiguarlo-dijo Atem cruzado de brazos.

La Dama Dragón de Vivian se elevó y se colocó en el cometa, quedando flotando justo sobre la arena de batalla, hecho que preocupo a Tea, lo que Vivian noto y comenzó a reírse-¡Deberías tener miedo, tengo entendido que ya viste a su carta hermana en acción, pues déjame decirte que esta carta funciona casi de la misma manera, excepto que para atacarte directamente no tengo que sacrificar a ningún monstruo, basta con descartar una carta de mi mano y podré atacar tus puntos de vida directamente, ahora mi Dama Dragón ataca desde el cielo!-indico Vivian.

La Dama Dragón cargo su energía y la libero en una poderosa llamarada que golpeo a Tea con fuerza, disminuyendo sus puntos de vida hasta 1350, dejándola en muy malas condiciones-¡Tea!-grito Atem al ver eso.

Vivian comenzó a reírse a carcajadas al ver que ya tenía el duelo en la bolsa-¡Esto es perfecto y como mis espadas aún están activadas no podrás atacar en este turno, así que puedo pasar con total tranquilidad y luego te atacare de nuevo con mi Dama Dragón, entonces será tu final, pero no te sientas mal, después de todo, solo eres una chiquilla que tuvo la suerte de estar en un gran torneo, pero no todas pueden ser ganadoras como yo, mejor ríndete y ahórrate la humillación de la derrota!-declaro Vivian.

Tea no sabía qué hacer, Vivian tenía razón, ninguna de sus cartas le ayudaría en ese momento y su Maga Oscura no podía atacar por el efecto de las espadas, pero aunque pudiera, no era lo bastante poderosa para acabar con el monstruo de Vivian, estaba acorralada, ya no sabía qué hacer, tal vez ella tenía razón, tal vez debería volver a su papel de porrista.

-¡No la escuches Tea!-grito Yubel llamando la atención de Tea-¡Este duelo aún no ha terminado, no hasta que una de las dos pierda todos sus puntos de vida, aun puedes ganar este duelo!-.

-Yubel tiene razón Tea-intervino Atem-tienes la carta que puede cambiar todo esto y darte la victoria-agrego el faraón.

-¿Qué? ¿Una carta que puede cambiar todo? Pero…no recuerdo que carta puede ser…aguarden…-a la mente de Tea le vinieron las imágenes del barco, cuando Atem le dio la carta de la Maga Oscura y Yubel la carta "Destello de la Magia Oscura"- _"Destello de Magia Oscura, esa debe ser la carta de la que hablan, puede ser mi única oportunidad, ¿pero la tengo en mi mano?"-._

-Oye ¿Qué tanto haces? Apresúrate en hacer tu última jugada para que pueda sacarte del torneo de una vez por todas-dijo Vivian comenzando a desesperarse.

-No puede ser…no la tengo en mi mano…tendré que sacarla…solo espero poder hacerlo…debo creer en mis cartas…como Atem y Yugi me enseñaron…tengo que tener fe en ellas-dijo Tea comenzando a acercar su mano hacia su baraja.

-Vamos Tea-dijo Yugi entre dientes.

-Tú puedes hacerlo-apoyo Yubel.

-Confía en tu baraja Tea, confía en ti misma, como yo confío en ti-murmuro Atem por debajo.

Tea saco la carta y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo, poco a poco, se animó a abrirlos para ver la carta que había sacado, su rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa-¡Perfecto! ¡Destello de la Magia Oscura!-declaro Tea colocando la carta mágica.

Dicha carta tenía la imagen impresa de los Magos Oscuros, alzando sus cetros al cielo y formando un círculo de hechizos, del cual comenzaba a emerger una figura que se mantenía oculta en la luz, aquella carta hizo que Vivian parpadeara confundida, pues nunca había escuchado de esa carta.

-¿Y eso que hace?-pregunto confundida.

-¡Estas por averiguarlo, primero descartare dos cartas de mi mano, luego cambiare al Mago de la Fe a modo de ataque, tal vez no puedan atacar, pero al menos, puedo hacer que ambos Magos se unan para convocar a la más grande maga de todos los tiempos!-declaro Tea.

La Maga Oscura y el Mago de la Fe alzaron sus cetros al cielo, comenzando a liberar una gran cantidad de energía mágica, al tiempo que el holograma de la carta del destello se elevaba, hasta convertirse en un círculo mágico, el cual libero una gran descarga de energía, para después comenzar a emitir un resplandor y una lluvia de brillo, que hicieron ver a Tea como una figura angelical, hecho que impresiono a Atem.

-¡Y aquí viene la mejor maga de todos los tiempos, la gran guardiana de la magia y maestra de todos los magos; Maleficent Reina de la Magia!-declaro Tea.

Un monstruo femenino, que tenía la forma de una mujer de 30 años en adelante, cabello negro y largo, cuernos sobre su cabeza que apuntaban hacia atrás, alas de ángel de color negro, vestida con una blusa de manga larga, pantalón y botas negras, sosteniendo un báculo con una esfera mística en la punta, de uñas negras, labios pintados de negro, así como algunos anillos en sus dedos, apareció en el campo de batalla.

 **ATK 2900**

 **DEF 2300**

-¡Órale, que monstruo tan increíble!-exclamo Joey sorprendido.

-Y no solo es poderoso, sino que además posee habilidades especiales que creo que a Vivian no le agradaran mucho-dijo Yugi sonriendo.

Vivian no parecía impresionada por la aparición de Maleficent-¡Ahora convocaste a una bruja más poderosa, gran cosa, mis espadas aun impiden que puedas atacar y mi cometa está listo para darte el golpe final!-.

-Yo no contaría con eso-dijo Atem sonriendo.

Maleficent abrió sus ojos y produjo una onda de energía que destruyeron tanto las Espadas de Luz Reveladora como el Cometa Samurái de Vivian, dejando a la duelista asiática sin habla ante ese movimiento.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué mis cartas mágicas fueron destruidas?-exclamo sorprendida.

Atem se rio de nuevo-¿No lo sabes? Maleficent es la reina de la magia, eso quiere decir que puede activar o destruir cualquier carta o habilidad mágica siempre y cuando sea para beneficio de quien la convoco, Tea fue quien la llamo al campo de batalla y por eso la primera acción de Maleficent fue destruir tus dos cartas mágicas que perjudicaban a Tea-explico-enfréntalo Vivian, estas acabada, ya que como maestra de todos los magos, la Maga Oscura y el Mago de la Fe se unen a ella para lanzar un golpe definitivo contra ti-.

-¡Ay no!-grito Vivian al darse cuenta de lo que eso significa.

-¡Creo que no fui yo quien perdió este duelo Vivian, ahora mis 3 poderosas magas ataque!-indico Tea.

Maleficent alzo su báculo y lo puso al frente, la Maga Oscura y el Mago de la Fe no tardaron en unir sus respectivos cetros con el de la reina, cargándose de una gran cantidad de energía mágica, misma que fue liberada en un poderoso rayo, que golpeo a la Dama Dragón, quien tras la destrucción del cometa, volvió a tierra firme y el siguiente ataque lo recibió Vivian directamente.

Con eso, los puntos de vida de Vivian llegaron hasta 0-Todo acabe, yo gane-dijo Tea sonriendo.

-¡Así se hace!-gritaron sus amigos contentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Zaleska observo todo el duelo de Tea y tras darle un trago a su copa, dirigió la mirada hacia el espejo de nuevo-Así que Maleficent, mi querida Tea, creo que serás una presa mucho más interesante de lo que pensé-dijo sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Vivian parecía haber quedado en shock por su derrota-¿Perdí? ¿Cómo…como pude perder…con una aficionada?-.

-Y ahora, entrégame tu Gema de la Oscuridad, por favor-pidió Tea, Vivian solo gruño y le entrego la gema correspondiente a Tea- _"esta gema…me recuerda mucho a él"-_ pensó Tea mirando de reojo a Atem, sonrojándose un poco.

Tea volteo a ver a sus amigos y les levanto el pulgar, indicándoles que ya todo estaba bien, había tenido su primer duelo y había salido victoriosa con una de las cartas más poderosas del juego, sus amigos no tardaron en caer sobre ella para felicitarla, mientras los dos hermanos observaban a lo lejos, ya que ellos querían esperar a que los entusiastas de Joey y Tristán se calmaran antes de ir ellos también.

En Atem había una sonrisa de orgullo, Tea había peleado con el corazón de las cartas y al final, eso la ayudo a vencer a Vivian, aunque todavía le daba algo de miedo que ella estuviera en el torneo, sabía que podría enfrentar lo que viniera y que ella contaría con él para protegerla en todo momento, no volvería a fallarle…nunca más.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Este capítulo ha concluido, pero como pudieron ver, Tea acaba de tener su primer duelo en el torneo y salió victoriosa, derrotando a Vivian con una poderosa carta que nadie esperaba que usara desde un principio, pero ahora que Zaleska le tiene puesto el ojo encima, Tea deberá ser muy cuidadosa para no caer en las trampas de la Reina Vampiro.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, recuerden que cualquier duda que tengan, con mucho gusto se las aclaro:**_

 **NO CREI QUE ESTO LLEGARA A PASAR, PERO ASI FUE, POR DESGRACIA, YA QUEDO ELIMINADO EL PRIMER OC, PORQUE COMPLETO 7 MARCAS DE AUSENCIA SIN AVISARME Y PUES YO NO SABIA SI ESTABA SIGUIENDO EL FIC O NO POR COMPLETO, ASI QUE LO SIENTO NANASHI, PERO TU OC QUEDO ELIMINADO DEL FIC POR LLEGAR A LAS 7 AUSENCIAS.**

 **Tea Mutou:** _pues acabas de presenciar el primer duelo de Tea, mismo que la chica gano con una carta muy poderosa, con la cual aplasto a Vivian. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _te deseo mucha suerte y como viste, Tea venció a Vivian y reclamo la Gema de la Oscuridad como premio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _no del todo, sino rescatan sus almas dentro de 7 días, entonces les pertenecerán a Drago por la eternidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _lamento que pienses así, ya que eso me ayudaría a saber qué cambios hacerle al personaje para que sea mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kaiba-Girl96:** _se ve que realmente admiras mucho a Kaiba, realmente siento que es un personaje que tiene mucho que decir, no me agrado mucho al principio, cuando rompió la carta del abuelo, pero después de saber su historia y ver como protege a su hermano realmente lo considero un personaje de admirar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _no te preocupes, me alegra que me avisaras, ya que al menos así sabré que sigues el fic, pese a que no dejes comentario, eso sí, debes recordar que si tardas mucho en subir un comentario o si llegas hasta 7 ausencias, entonces no garantizo que tu personaje aparezca, pero como me avisaste, tienes más tiempo que otros que no avisan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _vaya, adivinaste a la primera, te felicito, respecto a la Reina Vampiro, creo imaginar a quien te refieres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama. (Le pido a quien dejo este comentario que se identifique, ya que si no se deja el nombre de usuario pues se considerara como que no dejo comentario, gracias y me disculpo por las molestias que esto cause)_

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _decírtelo sería hacer trampa, así que lo siento, pero vas a tener que esperar para ver quiénes serán los 5 que se enfrentaran a los guerreros más temibles de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ok, pero no estoy diciendo nada de que te echo la culpa, simplemente di el límite de tiempo que siempre doy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Semayet:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo, con el primer duelo de Tea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _y ahora fue el turno de Tea, quien como viste, venció a Vivian con una nueva y poderosa hechicera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues ahora le toco a Tea pelear contra Vivian y logro vencerla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _no lo considere porque él nunca fue invitado a participar, se metió junto con Rex tras noquear a un competidor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _exactamente, aunque Yubel no pensaba usarlos contra un duelista tan inútil como Weevil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _exactamente, es por eso que deben cuidar muy bien sus Gemas de la Vida, ya que si las pierden, serán parte del bufete de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _me alegra que te haya gustado como apareció el imponente dragón y venció a Weevil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _dentro de poco veremos quién es la persona que cautivo a la pequeña Serenity, aunque uno de los lectores parece que ya lo advino y veré que hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _y dale con eso, ya me estoy comenzando a enojar con que me señales que me baso en Zexal o no sé qué, cuando nunca he visto esa serie, respecto a Rex, era igual que en el anime y la carta yo la diseñe ¿Qué te pareció? Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _realmente es un buen tema, pero aún falta ver que tienen los demás para ofrecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _exactamente, hay que ser cuidadosos de no perder sus Gemas de la Vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _es extraño, parecería que los Animes gustan de dejar a los dinosaurios como criaturas ridículas, ya que ni "Dino Rey" vale la pena ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _muy bien, ya la tengo anotada, dentro de poco veremos quién fue el ganador del concurso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ok…no entiendo bien la razón para darme eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y ahora a Tea le toco pelear contra Vivian, a quien venció invocando a una poderosa hechicera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, Ryu Mikazuki, Kaiba-Girl96, Dany35, Guest, Olivia, Semayet, Mitzuki-Kazami, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Dreisil, Bowser300000, Shazam, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Lion Wilson, Kurtlaraperdomo, Ocnarf, Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	12. Corazon de Guerrero Primera Parte

_**Es hora de otro capítulo y de uno de los duelos más intensos del torneo, ya que aunque ninguno de los chicos va a pelear en estos momentos, veremos quién fue el responsable de lo que le paso a Malik cuando vaya tras su siguiente víctima y el motivo por el que lo hizo, prepárense, porque están por ver pelear a uno de los guerreros más temibles del Rey de las Tinieblas contra uno de los duelistas más hábiles de todos los tiempos.**_

 _ **Pero antes a disfrutar de los nuevos videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, recuerden que no todos serán de Yugioh:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=IBzojHiJLEQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=hibWowQsPwg**

 **www. youtube watch? v=otnivq3A4nY**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del doceavo capítulo.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 12 Corazón de Guerrero.**

 **Primera Parte**

En el interior del templo, Abzu se encontraba en el salón sagrado, arrodillado frente a la carta que contenía el alma maligna de su amo sellada, el Caballero de las Tinieblas estaba haciéndole una petición a su señor, ya que él jamás actuaria sin el consentimiento de su amo y lo que planeaba hacer violaba algunas de las reglas que su amo les impuso.

-Le pido mi señor me deje encargarme del otro gusano que peleo sin honor contra el faraón, se valió de trucos y trampas para vencerlo, alguien así no merece ni debe ser considerado un guerrero, déjeme encargarme de él, prometo que le entregare su alma, tal vez sea un tramposo, pero al menos posee una gran fuerza de voluntad y un gran poder interno que podría ayudarle en su resurrección-dijo Abzu manteniendo la vista sobre el suelo.

El ojo que se veía en la carta comenzó a brillar intensamente, Abzu mantuvo la cabeza baja en todo momento, cuando aquel resplandor maligno ceso y el caballero se pudo levantar-Muchas gracias mi señor, le prometo que no lo defraudare-dijo Abzu haciendo una reverencia y retirándose del salón.

En cuanto salió del salón, se topó con Amazu, quien lo observaba con los brazos cruzados, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes, hasta que Amazu tomo la palabra-¿Vas a una batalla?-.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Abzu.

-Tienes razón, si fuera cualquier otro de nuestro grupo sería de mi incumbencia absoluta, especialmente si ese alguien fuera Anubrix-señalo Amazu con algo de desdén-pero como eres tú, imagino que tienes el permiso del amo y ahora vas ir por el otro duelista que consideras un ser tramposo y cobarde ¿correcto?-.

-Los que se basan en trucos y manipulaciones no merecen ser guerreros, lo enfrentare y lo aplastare del mismo modo que lo hice con Malik Ishitar-declaro Abzu.

Amazu sonrió un poco al recordar lo que Abzu había hecho hace tan solo 3 días, el Caballero de las Tinieblas desafío a Malik a un duelo, pero no era cualquier duelo, en ese duelo le hizo sentir el mismo miedo, la misma humillación y los mismos sentimientos de impotencia que Malik le causo a Atem, a Yugi y a sus amigos cuando los puso a pelear contra Joey, poniendo la vida de Tea en peligro.

-Entiendo que ese tipo de batallas te enfurezcan, solo espero que estés consciente de que el duelista que vas a desafiar tiene mucha más habilidad que Malik, después de todo, él venció al faraón-le recordó Amazu.

-Solo lo venció porque se valió de trucos cobardes para lograrlo-dijo Abzu-y ahora le enseñare como pelea un verdadero guerrero-.

Abzu paso por un lado de Amazu y se dirigió hacia la salida del templo, pero antes de retirarse, Amazu lo detuvo-¿Qué le diré a Zaleska?-.

-¿Hum?-.

-Al parecer descubrió que la chica que invito al torneo será una adversaria mucho más dura de lo que creía y quería comentarlo contigo, después de todo, ella te tiene mucha estima-dijo Amazu.

-Tendrá que esperar, primero hay que cumplir la voluntad del amo-dijo Abzu retirándose.

Cuando Amazu se quedó sola, se acomodó los lentes y permaneció en aquel cómodo silencio, sumida en sus pensamientos- _"El poderoso Abzu va a una nueva batalla, Rafael, será mejor que te prepares, porque por lo que hiciste en el pasado estas por enfrentar la furia del más grande conquistador que ha existido, un guerrero que es considerado el amo del arte de la guerra"-._

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En una de las secciones de la isla, la zona rocosa para ser exactos, una explosión se vio a lo lejos y un duelista quedaba con sus puntos de vida en 0-Creo que perdiste muchacho-.

-Vaya…no puedo creerlo, creí que era bueno por haber obtenido mi primera gema, pero veo que me equivoque-.

-No te sientas mal, luchaste bien, solo que yo tengo un poco más de experiencia en estos aspectos-dijo Rafael acercándose al muchacho con una sonrisa-pero las reglas son reglas, así que dame tu gema de Agua, por favor-pidió amablemente.

-Aquí tiene-dijo el chico entregándole la segunda gema que había obtenido-sabe, creo que usted, Yugi Muto y Seto Kaiba serán quienes logren entrar al castillo a pelear con los 7 mejores duelistas del mundo-.

-Eso aún no es algo seguro, ya que todavía hay muchos buenos duelistas en la isla-le recordó Rafael sonriéndole al chico, pero su sonrisa desapareció casi de inmediato-ahora que solo tienes tu Gema de la Vida déjame darte un consejo-.

-Por supuesto-dijo el chico algo asustado por el repentino cambio de Rafael.

-Vete de la isla antes de que sea tarde-le advirtió Rafael, dejando al chico confundido.

Rafael se retiró del lugar y comenzó a caminar, buscando a Alister, Valon o al faraón y sus amigos, mientras caminaba, el duelista no dejaba de pensar en el presentimiento que tuvo desde que llego a esa isla, un sentimiento de algo maligno que habitaba en el fondo de la isla, algo maligno que no se comparaba a nada de lo que haya visto o enfrentado antes.

Fue por eso que cuando vio perder a los primeros duelistas sus Gemas de la Vida, se dispuso a investigar sobre lo que les pasaba, hasta ahora, no había logrado ningún progreso, pero confiaba en que en cualquier momento obtendría alguna respuesta, sin embargo, a veces era mejor vivir en la ignorancia.

-Veo que ahora te preocupas por los mismos humanos que tú quisiste entregar al Oricalcos-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Rafael volteo y se topó con Abzu, quien estaba recargado en un árbol, con los brazos cruzados, Rafael no tardo en reconocer al caballero como uno de los organizadores del torneo, por no decir el más poderoso de los 7 duelistas que habitaban la isla, pero eso no le quitaba el extraño presentimiento de que se encontraba en peligro.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-.

-Podrías hacerlo, ya que quiero enfrentarte en un duelo-dijo Abzu.

-Eres uno de los organizadores ¿no es verdad? No sabía que ustedes ya podrían participar desde el principio-dijo Rafael.

-Considéralo un honor, no muchos tienen el privilegio de enfrentarse a mí y aquellos que lo hacen no vuelven con vida-dijo Abzu de manera algo tétrica.

-¿Por qué quieres pelear conmigo?-.

-Porque ya es tiempo de que alguien te de lo que te mereces por ser un cobarde sin honor que no supo ganar una batalla con habilidad y uso engaños, trampas y manipulaciones cobardes para ganar-.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-Así que prepárate para conocer tu destino, porque las sombras han llegado-declaro Abzu haciendo aparecer un disco de duelo de color negro con detalles rojos, cuya ranuras para la baraja tenía la forma de la cabeza del Rey Drago, siendo su boca el lugar donde se colocaba la baraja y detrás de los cuernos, donde estaba el cementerio de cartas-entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptaras o eres un cobarde como pienso?-pregunto Abzu.

-Adelante-dijo Rafael activando su disco de duelo.

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

No muy lejos de donde ellos se preparaban para la batalla, Tea tomaba agua de una botella que Yugi había llevado para evitar algún problema durante los duelos, la chica tomo más de la mitad del agua de un solo trago, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Vaya, no puedo creerlo, realmente le gane a Vivian!-declaro Tea contenta.

-Bien hecho, sabía que lo lograrías-dijo Yugi sonriendo.

-Me sorprendiste, sabía que podrías usar la carta de Maleficent, pero nunca me imaginé que lo lograrías desde tu primer duelo, eso realmente fue sorprendente-felicito Yubel.

-Gracias-.

-Cualquiera que patee el trasero de esa odiosa de Vivian se merece mi respeto y admiración, bien hecho Tea-felicito Rebeca.

-Fuiste muy buena en el duelo, ahora no solo quiero ser como Mai, también quiero ser como tú, quiero ser tan buena como las dos-dijo Serenity sonriéndole a Tea y provocando que la chica se sonrojara de vergüenza por las palabras de Serenity.

-Vamos hermana, no olvides que tú ya tienes un campeón al cual admirar-dijo Joey sonriéndole a su hermana.

-Es cierto y te admiro Joey, pero no tiene nada de malo que también admire a dos grandes duelistas femeninas como Mai y Tea ¿verdad?-pregunto Serenity sonriéndole a su hermano.

-Claro que no, de hecho, me alegra que ya tengas un modelo femenino al cual admirar-dijo Joey sonriéndole a su hermana con mucho cariño.

-Y si a eso le agregamos el hecho de que Tea ciertamente lo hizo mejor que tú en tu primer duelo, realmente debe admirarle mucho-dijo Tristán y Joey puso mala cara ante eso.

Duke intervino en la conversación antes de que las palabras se tornaran más agresivas-Ahora Yubel y Tea tienen 2 gemas, eso significa que les hacen falta otras 5 para poder calificar y enfrentarse a los Maestros-.

-Bueno, Yugi, Atem y yo aún tenemos que ganar nuestras demás gemas, pero creo que no nos costara trabajo, después de todo, en este grupo están los 5 mejores duelistas de toda la isla-dijo Joey sonriendo.

Yubel miro a Atem, el cual había permanecido callado en todo momento-Oye hermano ¿no vas a decirle algo a Tea por su victoria sobre Vivian?-pregunto Yubel y todos miraron al faraón, el cual parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Oye Atem ¿está todo bien?-pregunto Yugi confundido.

Pero Atem no respondía, a su mente vino la imagen de Tea siendo bañada en ese brillo mágico que la cubrió cuando Maleficent hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla, era una visión que simplemente no podía olvidar, fue cuando Yubel le dio un golpe en el brazo para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-.

-Te pregunte que si no querías decirle algo a Tea por su victoria-dijo Yubel.

Pero Atem aún estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que lo primero que dijo dejo en shock a todos-Ah…si…Tea se veía hermosa en el duelo-.

Ante esas palabras, Tea se sonrojo aún más que un tomate, al mismo tiempo que todos miraron a Atem como si no hubieran escuchado bien, siendo Yugi el primero en hablar-Disculpa…pero… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste faraón?-pregunto sin poderse creer lo que había escuchado.

-Dije que Tea se veía…-reacción- _"¿pero que dije?"_ ¡No! ¡No dije nada, dije que Tea estuvo magnifica en el duelo…si…eso fue lo que dije!-.

-No intentes ocultarlo Romeo-dijo Tristán sonriéndole de manera pícara y divertida.

-Quien diría que el gran faraón que derroto al maligno Zork hace 3000 años pondría sus ojos en una chica que vive en una época tan alejada de la suya-dijo Joey sonriendo del mismo modo.

-Sabía que era tu novia hermano-dijo Yubel sonriendo muy contenta.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Es un malentendido…yo….no…es que! _"Que no daría porque algo interrumpiera este vergonzoso momento"-_ fue el pensamiento del faraón, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se volvía completamente rojo por haber soltado la lengua más de lo normal.

Fue cuando el Rompecabezas del Milenio comenzó a brillar intensamente, al igual que el Anillo Místico de Yubel, hecho que logro captar la atención de todos-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunto Joey.

-Algo está haciendo que el Rompecabezas del Milenio reaccione-explico Atem.

-No solo el Rompecabezas, también mi Anillo está reaccionando, es como si sintieran un gran poder liberándose-dijo Yubel, fue cuando ambos hermanos tuvieron una visión, en la cual Rafael estaba por enfrentar a Abzu en un duelo.

En cuanto las visiones se detuvieron, ambos hermanos se tambalearon y por poco caen al suelo, por fortuna, Yugi y Tea sostuvieron a Atem, mientras que Serenity y Joey a Yubel, ambos hermanos se veían algo aturdidos por la visión que tuvieron.

-¿Pasa algo Atem?-pregunto Yugi preocupado por su amigo.

-Presiento que…Rafael está en peligro…tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que sea tarde-dijo Atem preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En otro lado de la isla, Kaiba y Mokuba caminaban en búsqueda de más duelistas, Seto Kaiba ya había ganado 5 de las Gemas Elementales, solo le faltaban 2 para calificar y poder entrar al templo donde supuestamente se enfrentaría a los más grandes duelistas de todo el mundo.

 _-"Pero antes de dirigirme al templo, tendré que esperar que Atem y Yugi ganen sus gemas, una vez que lo hayan hecho, entonces podré enfrentarlos sin ningún tipo de restricción"-_ pensó Kaiba sonriendo.

Fue cuando Mokuba, quien sostenía el portafolio de Kaiba, lo saco de sus pensamientos-¡Seto!-.

-¿Qué pasa Mokuba?-pregunto Kaiba volteando y llevándose una sorpresa, ya que su portafolio estaba brillando intensamente-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto sorprendido, rápidamente, lo tomo, lo coloco en el suelo y lo abrió.

En el interior del portafolio no solo se encontraban todas las cartas que Kaiba acostumbraba llevar, sino también el Cetro del Milenio, mismo que estaba brillando con bastante intensidad, Kaiba se quedó mudo por aquello, cuando de pronto, comenzó a tener visiones del duelo que iba a desatarse entre Rafael y Abzu.

El campeón se llevó una mano al rostro para protegerse de aquel resplandor y de un vano intento de evitar aquellas visiones, hecho que alarmo a Mokuba-¡Seto! ¿Te encuentras bien hermano?-pregunto preocupado.

 _-"¿Qué fue esa visión? ¿Qué me está pasando? Si esperan que con esto acepte todos esos cuentos de hadas egipcios están…"-_ Kaiba no pudo continuar, porque entonces vino otra visión más, esta vez de Kisara, la cual miraba a Kaiba con una mirada de miedo y alarma _-"¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?"-._

-"Te necesitan Seto…te necesitan…debes ir a ayudarlos…pronto"-fueron las palabras de Kisara antes de desaparecer.

Kaiba por poco cae al suelo, pero Mokuba lo detuvo-¡Hermano!-.

Esta vez, no había modo para que Kaiba no pudiera evitar a duras aceptar el hecho de que algo malo estaba por pasar, pero aun así trataría de aparentar el comentario más normal y natural que pudiera usar, algo que no le sería tan difícil al gran Seto Kaiba.

-Vamos Mokuba, busquemos a Yugi y a los otros cuanto antes-dijo Kaiba cerrando el portafolio, no sin antes mirar una última vez al Cetro del Milenio.

Cuando el portafolio quedo cerrado, Kaiba se dispuso a seguir su camino con una nueva búsqueda-¡Espérame Seto!-grito Mokuba comenzando a seguir a su hermano.

Mientras caminaban, Kaiba no podía dejar de pensar en Kisara, realmente, por mucho que negara su pasado en el antiguo Egipto como uno de los más leales servidores de Atem, en su corazón aún existía aquella llama de amor y pasión que sintió por Kisara, la antigua portadora del poder del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

 _-"Kisara…algún día, de un modo u otro te voy a encontrar y entonces demostrare que no hay nadie sobre la Tierra que sea superior a mí"-_.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El duelo entre Rafael y Abzu todavía no comenzaba, ya que ninguno de los dos parecía querer dar el primer movimiento, aunque este era el caso de Rafael, quien pese a tratar de mostrar serenidad y tranquilidad, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso ante la presencia de Abzu, era como un timbre de alarma que sonaba en su cabeza, algo que le advertía que tuviera extremo cuidado en ese duelo.

 _-"¿Qué es esta sensación? Es…es…como si tuviera miedo… ¿Quién rayos es este individuo? No es un duelista ordinario"-_ pensaba al tiempo que comenzaba a sudar.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Abzu sacándolo de sus pensamientos-¿no piensas hacer el menor movimiento? Entonces debo entender eso como que quieres que yo comience el duelo ¿correcto?-.

Rafael se tensó ante aquella pregunta y se vio en una encrucijada- _"Si lo dejo comenzar podría verme en un serio aprieto, pero al mismo tiempo me daría oportunidad de ver qué tipo de monstruos tiene"_ Te dejare comenzar-decidió tras vacilar un momento.

-Como desees-dijo Abzu sin tomarle la mayor importancia a que Rafael le dejara comenzar el duelo, saco una carta e hizo su jugada-¡Convoco a mi Escorpión Negro en modo de defensa!-.

Un monstruo tipo escorpión hizo acto de aparición, solo tenía dos ojos rojos y la mayor parte de su cuerpo era negro, con un aguijón plateado y una fuerza de ataque bastante mediocre.

 **ATK 300**

 **DEF 700**

-Con eso bastara por el momento-dijo Abzu.

Rafael abrió mucho los ojos ante el primer monstruo que Abzu saco, el joven no lograba entender que pretendía Abzu jugando con ese monstruo, ya que era demasiado débil, suponía que se trataba de un efecto que le podría ser mortal, pero si quería vencerlo necesitaba atacar, por fortuna, desde sus duelos con el faraón, anexo nuevas cartas a su baraja para ayudar a sus guardianes.

-¡Muy bien, mi turno!-declaro Rafael sacando una carta-¡Ahora convoco al Guardián Azteca en modo de ataque!-.

Un monstruo que asemejaba a un guerrero azteca hizo acto de aparición, listo para la batalla, armado con una lanza y un escudo, así como una piel de leopardo cubriendo su cabeza y parte de su espalda.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1200**

-Impresionante-reconoció Abzu.

-¡Ahora mi guardián acaba con su Escorpión con tu poderosa lanza!-ordeno Rafael.

El Guardián Azteca lanzo su lanza contra el Escorpión Negro, atravesándolo justo en la espalda y provocando que la punta saliera por su estómago, siendo enviado al cementerio, hecho que tenso un poco a Abzu, ya que a él no le gustaba tener que sacrificar a sus guerreros para obtener la victoria.

-Lamento haber tenido que hacer eso, pero este es un duelo y no pienso rendirme sin luchar-dijo Rafael.

-Y así es como lo prefiero, pero me temo que al destruir a mi Escorpión Negro solo activaste sus habilidades especiales-explico Abzu con tono calmado.

-¿Habilidades especiales?-exclamo Rafael, él ya se esperaba que el Escorpión Negro tendría una habilidad especial, pero nunca se imaginó que tendría dos.

-Así es, la primera de ellas es que cuando mi Escorpión es vencido en batalla, mi oponente pierde 300 puntos de vida-tal como Abzu dijo, los puntos de vida de Rafael cayeron hasta **3700-** y en lo que se refiere a su otra habilidad es que una vez que es destruido, puedo reemplazarlo convocando al Rey Escorpión en el campo de batalla-presento Abzu.

Un hombre de aspecto formidable, musculoso, cabello negro y largo, piel morena, armado con una espada y un escudo, vestido como todo un guerrero antiguo, con una falda, sandalias y sin armadura que cubriera su pecho hizo acto de aparición.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 1500**

-Esto no es bueno, su monstruo es más poderoso que el mío-dijo Rafael preocupado por su carta.

-No te atrevas a llamarlo monstruo-dijo Abzu tomando por sorpresa a Rafael-dices que respetas a tus cartas, pero las llamas "monstruos", para mí ellos no son monstruos, son guerreros, parte de mi ejército, a los cuales yo debo guiar a la victoria como ya lo he hecho con otros ejércitos-.

-¿Otros ejércitos? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Rafael mirando a Abzu de manera suspicaz.

-No tengo que explicarte nada, por el momento prepárate a sentir el poder de mi Rey Escorpión ¡Adelante mi Rey, ataca al Guardián Azteca con tu poderosa Espada Aguijón!-.

El Rey Escorpión se lanzó contra el Guardián Azteca, golpeándolo con su espada y partiendo en dos al monstruo de Rafael, enviándolo directamente al cementerio y bajando los puntos de vida de Rafael hasta **3200,** mientras los puntos de vida de Abzu se mantenían intactos.

-Y ahora colocare esta carta boca abajo para finalizar mi turno, ya es hora de que tú saques tu carta-.

Rafael trataba de aparentar compostura y tranquilidad, pero internamente se veía muy nervioso, era la primera vez que combatía a alguien y se sentía así, ese duelista, Abzu, era muy diferente a cualquier duelista que haya enfrentado antes, incluso al faraón, era tan extraño, pero lo que más lo impacto fue lo siguiente que Abzu dijo.

-Esta primera victoria fue lograda gracias al sacrificio del Escorpión Negro, honremos a ese valiente guerrero con el respeto que merece y sigamos manteniendo el control de la batalla en su memoria, mi estimado Rey Escorpión-dijo Abzu.

Y como si el monstruo del Caballero hubiera escuchado las palabras de Abzu, este alzo el brazo y grito listo para continuar con el duelo- _"¿Qué significa esto?"-_ pensó entre extrañado, asombrado y conmovido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

Mientras tanto, Ishizu y Odion le contaban a Salomo lo que le había pasado a Malik-¿Abzu?-pregunto el anciano cuando escucho el nombre del responsable que dejo a Malik en ese estado.

-Ese es su nombre y no creo equivocarme al decir que es quizás el duelista más poderoso que jamás haya visto-dijo Ishizu-todas sus estrategias eran planeadas con inteligencia, cada movimiento era bien planeado, medía cada ataque, guiaba a sus monstruos como si estuviera guiando a un poderoso ejército a la batalla, Malik nunca se había enfrentado a alguien así y por eso no pudo hacer nada para vencerlo-dijo Ishizu a punto de llorar.

-Tranquila Ishizu-dijo Odion acercándose a ella-no pudimos hacer nada para ayudarlo, nos habían capturado y nos usaron para obligar al amo Malik a aceptar el duelo con él, quería hacerle sentir el mismo miedo que el faraón sintió cuando controlo la mente del señor Wheeler y de la señorita Gardner-explico Odion.

-Y vaya que lo consiguió, Malik estaba aterrado, no solo por nuestra seguridad, sino porque ese duelista era…era increíble, jugaba con honor, pero todas sus jugadas eran muy acertadas, venció a Malik con mucha facilidad y ni siquiera perdió un solo punto de vida cuando lo hizo-.

Salomo se cruzó de brazos al escuchar eso y comenzó a pensar-He escuchado algo sobre un duelista llamado Abzu, es considerado el más grande duelista de todos los tiempos, pero jamás ha sido visto en público, de hecho, son muy pocos los que han tenido la oportunidad de verlo en persona y enfrentarlo-.

-Pero ¿Por qué ese duelista le haría esto a Malik? No entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo para dejarlo en esta situación?-pregunto la Sra. Muto mirando al chico tendido en el sofá.

Ishizu mantuvo una expresión de tristeza antes de responder a la pregunta de la mujer-Él dijo que…como vivió sin honor…entonces merecía morir sin honor…-.

La Sra. Muto se llevó ambas manos a la boca y luego miro a Malik con miedo, pensando que quizás lo habían matado, pero para su tranquilidad, el chico respiraba, lo que significaba que debía estar en un coma muy parecido al que su suegro tuvo algunos años atrás cuando su hijo y sus amigos fueron a competir al Reino de los Duelistas.

-Eso significa que el torneo al que Yugi y los otros fueron se ha convertido en una trampa mortal, espero que todos estén bien-dijo Salomo preocupado por los chicos.

-Buena suerte a todos-les deseo la Sra. Muto llevándose ambas manos al pecho muy preocupada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla de las Tinieblas**

Abzu esperaba el siguiente movimiento de Rafael, quien miraba a su oponente sin saber que pensar al respecto por lo que acababa de escuchar-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No piensas hacer tu jugada? Si quieres darte por vencido, adelante, hazlo, de todos modos, eso es lo que hacen los cobardes, se rinden o usan trucos tramposos para salir victoriosos cuando la situación se les sale de control-.

-¡Te enseñare quien es el cobarde tramposo!-declaro Rafael sacando una carta, al mismo tiempo que unas alas de ángel aparecían en su espalda, tomando por sorpresa a Abzu.

-Él no es un duelista ordinario-dijo Abzu sorprendido, pero calmado-es una lástima que se haya dejado llevar por las mentiras de Dartz y no viera la verdad desde un principio, ahora pagara caro su cobardía y sus juegos tramposos-murmuro con algo de dureza en su tono de voz.

Rafael vio su carta y se preparó para tirarla-¡Primero colocare una carta boca abajo y después convocare al Guardián Elma en modo de ataque!-presento Rafael a uno de sus monstruos favoritos, aquellos que eran del atributo de guardianes.

 **ATK 1300**

 **DEF 1200**

Abzu entrecerró los ojos al ver aparecer al monstruo de Rafael, el cual no parecía ser una gran amenaza para el Rey Escorpión, quien le ganaba con un poder destructivo de 700 puntos de ataque más, pero Rafael parecía tener un plan de respaldo listo para activarlo en el momento en que el caballero lanzara su ataque.

-Ya veo, realmente cree que voy a caer en su pequeña trampa, pues se llevara una sorpresa-dijo Abzu sacando su carta y sorprendiéndose un poco al ver de cual se trataba-no creí que la sacaría tan pronto, aunque dudo mucho que vaya a necesitarla en este duelo-.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Vas a hacer tu jugada o no?-pregunto Rafael.

-Paciencia, estoy pensando los pro y contras de mi siguiente movimiento, después de todo, no puedo precipitarme a atacarte con una carta boca abajo, además, de esta manera espero a que llegue el público-.

-¿Público? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Rafael mirando a Abzu confundido.

-No te preocupes, dentro de poco lo sabrás, ya que ellos ya llegaron-dijo señalando detrás del duelista.

Rafael volteo y vio aparecer al faraón, junto con todos sus amigos, al ver quienes estaban batiéndose en duelo, Atem se quedó paralizado y lleno de preocupación-¡Rafael!-.

-¿Faraón?-.

-Así es, el faraón vino a presenciar este duelo junto con sus amigos y no son los únicos, ya que Seto Kaiba también ha llegado-dijo Abzu señalando hacia un lado.

Rafael dirigió su vista hacia donde estaban Kaiba y Mokuba, el primero miraba el duelo con los brazos cruzados, mientras el segundo solo se quedaba sin habla-Que locura, el más grande duelista de todos los tiempos está peleando frente a nuestros ojos-.

 _-"Realmente es una oportunidad única en la vida, presenciar las jugadas de Abzu, el campeón supremo, me pregunto cómo lidiara Rafael contra él, es un buen duelista, no lo niego, pero Abzu, él es mucho mejor que 10 como él"-_ pensó Kaiba.

-¡Oigan, no entiendo, creí que los organizadores no podían participar en el torneo hasta el momento en que los finalistas llegaran al templo!-declaro Joey.

-Lo mejor será que no discutas eso Joey, ya que Abzu no es alguien a quien debas provocar-dijo Atem mirando fijamente al caballero-hay algo en él que me preocupa mucho, es como si quisiera que presenciáramos este duelo-.

-¿Pero por qué motivo querría eso?-pregunto Tea.

-No estoy seguro, pero Rafael debe ser cuidadoso, ya que no sabemos de qué sea capaz Abzu-dijo Atem.

Abzu escucho al faraón y se rio por debajo al escuchar el miedo en la voz del heroico faraón-Tienes razón en tener miedo faraón, muy bien, ahora que el público ha llegado puedo proceder con mi ataque ¡Rey Escorpión ataca a su patética guardiana con un golpe de tu espada!-indico Abzu.

El Rey Escorpión lanzo un grito de guerra y arremetió contra su contrincante, pero por fortuna, Rafael ya se esperaba ese ataque y tenía su carta de trampa lista para el contraataque-¡Activaste mi trampa; "Drenado de Energía", esta carta le quitara a tu Rey Escorpión 800 puntos de ataque, lo que lo volverá una presa fácil para mi guardiana!-.

Los puntos de ataque del Rey Escorpión disminuyeron a 1200, quedando apenas más débil que la Guardiana Elma, la cual estaba preparándose para el contraataque-¡Qué bien, el monstruo de Rafael ya es más poderoso que el de Abzu!-exclamo Tristán.

-Yo no contaría con eso-dijo Yubel con seriedad-después de todo, Abzu también tiene una carta boca abajo-.

-¡Activa mi carta de trampa; "Lluvia de Flechas"!-la carta que se revelo tenía la imagen de una nube oscura que lanzaba una poderosa lluvia de flechas contra un ejército, el cual no podía hacer nada para evitar el impacto de las mortales flechas.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Rafael.

-¡Es una trampa muy útil, solo se puedo activar cuando uno de mis guerreros es debilitado, no solo defiende a mi Rey Escorpión del ataque de tu Guardián Elma, sino que además de destruirla, la mitad de los puntos de ataque de tu guerrera se restan de tus puntos de vida!-explico Abzu.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Rafael.

La lluvia de flechas protegió al Rey Escorpión de Abzu, impactando contra el cuerpo del Guardián Elma, la cual lanzo un grito de dolor antes de desaparecer y tal como Abzu dijo, la mitad de los puntos de ataque de ese monstruo se restaron de los puntos de vida de Rafael, dejándolo con **2550,** mientras que Abzu aún mantenía todos sus puntos de vida.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamo Rebeca.

-Rafael es un gran duelista, pero Abzu lo está venciendo como si fuera un novato-dijo Atem preocupado.

-Vamos Rafael, tú crees en el corazón de las cartas, crees en ellas y las respetas, puedes ganar este duelo-apoyo Yugi.

Como si de alguna manera Abzu hubiera escuchado a Yugi, sus ojos rojos se fijaron en el chico y luego en Atem, ambos parecían muy preocupados por Rafael, hecho que no solo sorprendió al caballero, sino que lo dejo con un mal sabor de boca.

 _-"Después de todo lo que les hizo pasar, de haberlos vencido con sus trucos cobardes y sus trampas, ellos aún se preocupan por esta basura, o son muy noble o son demasiado tontos"-_ pensó Abzu-ya no tienes monstruos para protegerte, te sugiero que te prepares para recibir el golpe final, ya que los efectos de tu "Drenado de Energía" han pasado y mi Rey Escorpión recupera sus puntos de ataque originales-.

Los puntos de ataque del Rey Escorpión aumentaron hasta sus 2000, lo que provoco que Rafael se pusiera un poco nervioso, pero aún no se daba por vencido, al igual que Atem y Yugi, él confiaba en su baraja y sabía que sus cartas no lo iban a defraudar en ese momento tan crucial.

-Bien, lo lamento, tendrás que ser sacrificado, pero al menos eso me ayudara a mantener mis puntos de vida intactos-dijo Rafael con tristeza-convocare al Guardián Kay'est en modo de defensa-otro de los monstruos favoritos de Rafael hizo acto de aparición-y colocare dos cartas boca abajo para finalizar mi turno-.

 **ATK 1000**

 **DEF 1800**

-Tu defensa es poderosa, pero no lo suficiente para detener a mi monstruo o quizás estas planeando lanzar un ataque con tus cartas boca abajo, que pena que eso no te servirá de nada, primero jugare con la carta mágica "Sello del Escorpión", esta carta me permite convocar de nuevo a mi Escorpión Negro desde el cementerio, pero no es lo único que hará-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Me refiero a que cuando se usa "Sello del Escorpión" para regresar a mi Escorpión Negro y el Rey Escorpión está en el campo, entonces me permite unirlos en una fusión poderosa-.

-¿Fusión?-exclamo Atem abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Así es, cobarde, prepárate a conocer a un guerrero como nunca has visto, despierta y contemplen al verdadero Rey Escorpión!-declaro Abzu.

La carta mágica de Abzu trajo de nuevo al Escorpión Negro del cementerio, para luego unirse con el Rey Escorpión, dando como resultado a una criatura mitad humano y mitad escorpión, con la cabeza y pecho de humanos, los brazos, torso y piernas como cuerpo de escorpión, con 4 brazos con las poderosas pinzas del mortal arácnido, así como su letal aguijón.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Serenity aterrada.

-¡Es desagradable!-declaro Tea estremeciéndose.

Atem, Yugi, Yubel y Kaiba solo pudieron tensar sus rostros ante la presencia de aquel poderoso guerrero que acababa de aparecer en el campo, cuya fuerza de ataque era muy superior a cualquiera de los monstruos que Rafael tuviera en el campo de batalla o en su baraja.

 **ATK 2700**

 **DEF 2300**

-¡Esa cosa…es impresionante!-exclamo Rafael sorprendido.

-Y este formidable guerrero es diminuto comparado con mi mejor guerrero-señalo Abzu.

-¿Qué?-bramo Rafael abriendo mucho los ojos al escuchar esas palabras.

-Pero no te preocupes, no creo que dures mucho contra el verdadero Rey Escorpión, prepárate, porque estas por recibir el mismo castigo que se merecen todos aquellos cobardes que pelean sin honor, tú final se acerca-aseguro Abzu.

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Bueno, este capítulo termino, pero el duelo entre Abzu y Rafael apenas esta comenzado, en este duelo, Rafael está enfrentándose no a un duelista, sino a un guerrero que es todo un maestro en el arte de la guerra, no se vayan a perder el siguiente capítulo, porque se revelaran muchas cosas sobre el Caballero de las Tinieblas, entre ellas las razones por las que considera a Rafael un cobarde sin honor, así como otras cosas.**_

 _ **Y ahora a contestar sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, ya que sin ustedes no habría historia:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _claro que debe ser más que cuidadosa, especialmente con Zaleska, quien le va a poner pruebas muy duras para ver que tanto puede evolucionar como duelista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del doceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _como dije, mientras avisen no hay problema, solo una corrección, Vivian no perdió la Gema de la Vida, sino la Gema de la Oscuridad, es decir, una elemental, por lo que aún está a salvo…por ahora y a ver la canción que pensaste, por cierto, no tengo problemas mientras avises, solo cuida no sea una ausencia demasiado larga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kaiba-Girl96:** _algunas cartas que van a aparecer en el fic son creaciones mías para los personajes, por ejemplo, Maleficent está inspirada en Maléfica, la versión moderna, no la original, como me gusto esa película. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _para mí fue interesante ver la historia desde otra perspectiva y debo decir, que un poco más creíble, ya que desafortunadamente, lo que le paso a Maléfica es una prueba clara de hasta donde lleva la ambición del ser humano y respecto a Yubel, podrías enviármelo por PM, pero si no crees que sea buena idea la respeto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody Ángel:** _ah bueno, lo que quise decir es que sin saber de quién era "Guest", entonces no sabría si era comentario de algún lector que dejo un OC o no y eso habría sido algo perjudicial en la aparición de uno de los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Semayet:** _efectivamente, tienes que ser paciente para poder averiguar esas respuesta, por ahora, hay un duelo entre Abzu y Rafael que no debes perderte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _me estoy tardando con ellos porque estoy buscándoles un buen oponente que les dé una buena batalla y no es fácil buscar a alguien así para ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _aunque eso sea cierto, no puede hacer algo imprudente o su amo se enfurecerá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _fue difícil enterarse de eso cuando todo pasó tan repentinamente y ahora Abzu se enfrentara a Rafael. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _muy bien, solo un capítulo más y se terminara el tiempo de darlos, los revisare y tomare mi decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _se te cumplió tu deseo y ahora Rafael se va a enfrentar al temible Abzu en un duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _no solo ella, cualquiera de sus amigos, ya que si pierden sus Gemas de la Vida, se convertirán en alimento a domicilio para Drago, quien se fortalece con cada alma que devora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _solo te puedo decir que el odio de Zaleska hacia Tea se debe a algo muy profundo en el corazón negro de la vampiresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _exactamente, más enigmas y más duelos, y en estos momentos, Abzu acaba de desafiar a Rafael a un duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _no puedo discutir con ese argumento, realmente me extraña que modifiquen los efectos de las cartas, a veces eso hace que a uno se le dificulte entender bien el juego, si están cambiando los efectos de cartas una y otra vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _y si ese duelo te gusto, a ver qué te parece el hecho de que Abzu ha retado a Rafael a un duelo, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _compara el hecho de que está peleando en un torneo donde puede perder el alma con el mundo virtual y entenderás, además, según recuerdo, la razón por la que le gano fue porque la Maga Oscura ideo el ataque final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por mucho que te caiga mal, Tea jamás habría hecho algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _muy bien, lo leeré en cuanto pueda y veremos que tanto has mejorado, espero que mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Er Deivi:** _supongo que no viste que cuando Tea invoco a Maha Vailo, también coloco una carta boca abajo en ese momento y claro que Vivian aún está en el torneo, las Gemas Elementales los ayudan a avanzar, pero si pierden una no importa, siguen participando, solo al perder las Gemas de la Vida quedan fuera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _como diría el gran Don Ramón… ¡Me lleva el Chanfle! ¡Me lleva el Chanfle! ¿Qué no pueden pensar en algo original? Perdón…me altere. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _exactamente, hay que esperarlos con mucha paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _lo lamento, pero esta vez, es el turno de Rafael de enfrentarse a alguien y ese es el poderoso Abzu, te voy a pedir que me des el nombre de tu tema, porque por más que trato de abrir el video, este me dice que no existe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _Mai no sabe cómo actuar ante los chicos, especialmente ante Joey, después de todo, eso toma tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _que bueno que me avisaste que no vas a poder comentar, porque te quiero prevenir que estas en números rojos con las ausencias, si sigues desapareciéndote sin avisar entonces tendré que eliminar tu OC también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _son respuestas que tendrás que esperar para conocerlas, sé que es frustrante, pero pido paciencia, además, es la emoción de querer más del fic ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del onceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Dany35, Kaiba-Girl96, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody Ángel, Semayet, SkyAquaCristal, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Shazam, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Er Deive, Ocnarf, Isaac, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Iron Mario, Shadow y Writer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	13. Corazon de Guerrero Segunda Parte

" _ **En el capítulo anterior:**_

 _ **Abzu, el más poderoso de los 7 Maestros Oscuros, solicito el permiso de su amo y señor para enfrentarse a Rafael en un duelo, mismo que Rafael no dudo en aceptar, pero el duelo apenas comenzó y el gran duelista que venció a Atem en cierta ocasión se encuentra atrapado en una encrucijada, mientras que Abzu conserva todos sus puntos de vida y mantiene a un poderoso monstruo en el campo ¿podrá Rafael tomar el control del duelo y vencer al guerrero que nadie ha vencido? Averígüenlo ahora"**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? Se me ocurrió hacer esto para tratar de que el fic se parezca más a este gran Anime, por el momento a disfrutar de los nuevos videos:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=EHoBr8n83cM**

 **www. youtube watch? v=OetNjT78Y7g**

 **www. youtube watch? v=7DS4loLYPT0**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del treceavo capítulo.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 13 Corazón de Guerrero.**

 **Segunda Parte**

En el interior del templo, los demás Maestros Oscuros observaban el duelo entre Abzu y Rafael, mismo en el que su compañero y líder tenía todo el control, Rafael se mostraba bastante nervioso y superado por las habilidades de Abzu, Zaleska no pudo evitar reírse.

-Ese pobre ingenuo, realmente cree que le podrá ganar a mi querido Abzu, nadie jamás ha podido vencerlo, ni siquiera Amazu fue capaz de lograr semejante hazaña-dijo Zaleska divertida.

-Aun así me parece injusto que Abzu si pueda divertirse, mientras nosotros solo nos quedamos viendo cómo se desarrolla el duelo, es realmente frustrante-dijo Anubrix.

-Eso se debe a que el amo sabe que puede confiar en que Abzu no cometerá alguna estupidez que arruine sus planes, algo que tú no serías capaz de entender, Anubrix-señalo Amazu y el aludido gruño por debajo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el duelo, Atem y los otros miraban preocupados como Rafael estaba en clara desventaja ante el monstruo que Abzu convoco, realmente no era una visión muy agradable que digamos, pero el duelista no estaba del todo desprotegido, tenía a uno de sus guardianes en el campo y dos cartas boca abajo.

-Vaya, ese sujeto se voló la barda al convocar a una criatura como esa-dijo Joey viendo al monstruo de Abzu.

-Me pregunto si Rafael será capaz de detener a ese monstruo ¿Qué opinan ustedes al respecto?-pregunto Tea mirando a los 3 hermanos.

El trío de hermanos tricolor se miró por unos segundos, para luego asentir con la cabeza entre ellos, ya que habían llegado a la misma conclusión-No será sencillo, Abzu no piensa como un duelista, piensa como todo un estratega militar-dijo Yubel.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Joey confundido.

-Lo que Yubel quiere decir es que mientras Rafael trata de defender y buscar un modo de contraatacar, Abzu planeo una estrategia que sería merecedora de un gran líder militar, observa, hasta el momento solo tiene un monstruo en el cementerio "El Escorpión Negro", él sabía que al ser enviado al cementerio podría jugar con un guerrero tan poderoso como el Rey Escorpión y cuando usó el "Sello del Escorpión" pudo hacer que se convirtiera en el auténtico Rey Escorpión-explico Atem.

-¿No hay algún modo de que Rafael pueda invertir la situación?-pregunto Joey.

-No será fácil, ya que esa criatura debe tener poderes ocultos, de lo contrario, Abzu no se vería tan tranquilo-señalo Yugi.

Ya que efectivamente, Abzu se mostraba muy calmado, pese al hecho de que Rafael tenía dos cartas boca abajo, hecho que preocupo al duelista de guardianes, esa tranquilidad le indicaban que su adversario estaba tramando algo muy perjudicial para él.

-Espero que no contaras con que tus cartas boca abajo te protegerían de mi ataque, porque entonces te llevaras una gran decepción-dijo Abzu.

-Adelante, solo inténtalo-reto Rafael sin miedo.

-Como quieras ¡Activo la habilidad especial del Rey Escorpión, la cual consiste en que puede saltar a tus monstruos y cartas boca abajo para atacarte directamente, pero la fuerza de ataque se divide a la mitad de su poder real!-explico Abzu.

El Rey Escorpión dio un potente salto y se abalanzo sobre Rafael, al tiempo que sus puntos de ataque disminuían la mitad, golpeando directamente a Rafael y dejándolo con **1200** puntos de vida, mientras que Abzu aún conservaba sus **4000** puntos de vida intactos.

-Detesto ser el portador de más malas noticias, pero cuando mi Rey Escorpión ataca directamente a mi oponente, me permite convocar a un nuevo monstruo al campo de batalla y al que he elegido es al poderoso Caballo del Caos-presento Abzu invocando a su nuevo monstruo.

Un caballo de color negro con ojos rojos, cabello largo y gris oscuro, el cual golpeaba el suelo con mucha fuerza, usando sus poderosas pezuñas y que al resoplar parecía que lanzaba vapor ardiente, pues casi de inmediato se encendía en fuego, hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 1500**

-Vaya y yo que siempre he creído que los caballos son lindos-dijo Tea asustada por aquel monstruo.

-Y aún falta lo peor-continuo Abzu.

-¿Qué?-.

-Porque cuando el Caballo del Caos es convocado de manera especial al campo de batalla me permite convocar automáticamente al Jinete Negro-dijo Abzu convocando a un nuevo monstruo.

El nuevo monstruo de Abzu tenía la apariencia de un jinete, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara, usaba un sombrero y capa negra, sujetando un látigo en su mano derecha, la máscara tenía una sonrisa algo perturbadora, hecho que asusto un poco a Rafael.

 **ATK 2300**

 **DEF 2100**

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Rafael entre dientes.

-Y se pone peor para ti, porque cuando el Jinete Negro y el Caballo del Caos están juntos en el campo, automáticamente se unen para convocar a uno de los guerreros más feroces de toda la historia, el feroz Caballero Negro-.

Un nuevo monstruo hizo acto de aparición, el cual tenía la apariencia de un caballero medieval, cuya armadura era completamente negra, solo sus armas eran de otro color, iba montado en el temible Caballo del Caso, al cual le surgieron un par de alas, convirtiéndose en un Pegaso maligno.

 **ATK 2600**

 **DEF 2300**

-¡Convocaste a dos monstruos muy poderosos en un solo turno!-exclamo Rafael sorprendido y aterrado.

-¡Y ahora vas a sentir la furia de uno de ellos, Caballero Negro, destruye a la Guardiana de mi oponente!-ordeno Abzu.

El Caballero Negro alzo su espada y comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía, misma que libero en un poderoso relámpago contra la Guardiana de Rafael, por fortuna, el duelista estaba preparado para eso y no iba a permitir que enviaran a otro de sus monstruos al cementerio.

-¡Revelo mi carta; "El Ataque Negativo"!-declaro Rafael y gracias a su carta de trampa, el ataque del Caballero Negro no surtió el menor efecto en el monstruo de Rafael-eso estuvo cerca, pero ni creas que dejare que vuelvas a destruir a mis cartas y enviarlas al cementerio-.

Abzu solo gruño por debajo, debía reconocerlo, Rafael era un gran duelista, normalmente, el Rey Escorpión y el Caballero Negro ya le habrían entregado la victoria en esos momentos, pero Rafael no era como los demás duelistas que había enfrentado, tal vez era un cobarde que peleo sin honor, para él, pero debía admitirlo, mostraba un gran respeto hacia sus cartas.

-¡Así se hace!-felicito Yugi.

-¡Sigue así Rafael, mientras más tiempo hagas, más pronto encontraras el modo de detener a ese malvado!-declaro Joey.

-Eso esperamos-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Al voltear se toparon con Valon y Alister, quienes también escucharon sobre el duelista que estaba enfrentándose a uno de los organizadores del torneo y no a cualquiera, sino al más poderoso de todos ellos, el terrible Abzu, pero nunca se imaginaron que fuera Rafael el que pelearía y menos lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Rafael solo tiene 1200 puntos de vida!-exclamo Valon.

-¡Debe haber algún error!-declaro Alister también sorprendido.

-Por desgracia no lo hay, Abzu es un gran duelista y tiene a Rafael atrapado en una encrucijada-señalo Yugi preocupado.

Abzu miro hacia donde estaban los espectadores, encontrándose con Atem, Yugi, Yubel y Kaiba, para luego mirar a los dos amigos de Rafael y suspirar con algo de cansancio-Así que los 3 pobres ilusos ya están aquí-.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Rafael.

-Me refiero a los 3 estúpidos que se dejaron engatusar por las palabras de Dartz sobre un mundo perfecto donde hubiera paz y armonía, no puedo creer que hayan sido tan estúpidos, bueno, de Alister y Valon no me extraña tanto por lo que tuvieron que vivir, pero tú, esperaba que fueras más inteligente para darte cuenta que lo que Dartz te había dicho no eran más que unas mentiras, pero en vez de eso, le serviste con lealtad y enfrentaste al faraón, lo venciste, pero fue de una manera cobarde y tramposa-.

-¿Todo esto es por eso? ¿Por qué intente entregar al faraón al Oricalcos?-pregunto Rafael sorprendido.

Abzu se rio quedamente-Me malinterpretaste, no es por lo que hiciste, sino por como lo hiciste, obligarlo a usar una carta con energía maligna como el "Sello del Oricalcos", hacerle creer que fue un tirano, que debía salvar al mundo entregando su alma, eso fue un acto cobarde y deshonroso-.

Los demás escucharon atentamente las palabras de Abzu y Joey se quedó más que confundido-No lo entiendo, creí que ese sujeto trabajaba para el loco del rey oscuro, pero no parece tan malo, es más, está peleando de una manera justa-.

-Así es Joey y eso es quizás lo que lo hace tan peligroso-dijo Atem-Abzu habla de honor, pero ese honor y esa lealtad le pertenecen a Drago, él pelea con valor y con honor, hasta ahora ha llevado un duelo justo con Rafael-.

-Entonces ¿él quiere que el mal triunfe, pero no si no es con honor?-pregunto Tristán.

-Efectivamente, al parecer esa es la naturaleza de Abzu-dijo Atem.

-¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Cómo puede alguien que pelea con honor querer que el mal más poderoso triunfe? ¡Para mí que ese sujeto está loco!-declaro Joey.

Abzu escucho su comentario y con una velocidad sorprendente, se colocó justo frente a Joey-¡Sin honor la victoria no significa nada, es lo único en este mundo que nadie te puede quitar!-bramo Abzu, asustando a Joey por la repentina cercanía.

Tras eso, Abzu volvió al duelo con la misma velocidad con la que apareció frente a Joey, Kaiba no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Joey se había asustado, pero al mismo tiempo, se impresiono mucho por las habilidades de Abzu, pero sospechaba que aún no demostraba todo de lo que era capaz y eso era lo que más ansiaba ver.

 _-"Una vez que vea a la carta más poderosa de Abzu, entonces podré planear en una estrategia suprema que me garantice la victoria y si venzo al gran campeón del mundo, entonces vencer a Atem y a Yugi será un juego de niños"-._

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos y viendo el duelo que todavía continuaba, que Kaiba no noto que alguien lo miraba fijamente y ese alguien era Serenity- _"Kaiba está aquí"-_ pensó al tiempo que se ruborizaba.

Se hizo un largo silencio después de lo que Abzu le dijera a Joey, como si el caballero estuviera meditando algo muy importante, para finalmente tomar la palabra-Yo no puedo perdonar a aquellos que pelean sin honor, fue por eso que te desafié a un duelo Rafael, venciste al faraón, pero fue sin honor ¿y te atreves a llamarte duelista?-.

-Admito que en ese momento cometí un error, creí ciegamente en las palabras de Dartz que no vi todas sus viles mentiras-reconoció Rafael agachando la cabeza avergonzado.

-Pudiste haberlo hecho-.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-.

-Hubo señales mi estimado amigo, por ejemplo, el hecho de robarles el alma a los inocentes debió ser tu primera pista, después de todo ¿Qué clase de salvador robaría las almas de a quienes se supone debe proteger? Además, con todo lo que te dijo, de que la gente era mala, debiste notar que también se refería a tus padres y a tus hermanos-señalo Abzu dejando impactado a Rafael.

-Tú no sabes nada-dijo Rafael entre dientes y apretando los puños.

-Sé diferenciar a un cobarde tramposo de un verdadero guerrero y tú mi amigo eres lo primero-señalo Abzu-y es por eso que mereces ser destruido, por haber peleado sin honor, ya me encargue de Malik Ishtar y ahora me encargare de ti-.

Al escuchar eso, todos abrieron mucho los ojos-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo Joey.

-Que ya se encargó de Malik ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Tristán confundido.

-No puede ser nada bueno-fue la respuesta de Duke.

Atem se adelantó-¡Habla! ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Malik? ¡Responde!-exigió Atem.

Abzu miro a Atem y luego a su oponente-No le hice nada que no se mereciera, simplemente le hice sentir el mismo miedo que tú y Yugi sintieron cuando los hizo enfrentarse a su mejor amigo, poniendo en peligro la vida de tu princesa-dijo mirando a Joey y luego a Tea-secuestre a sus hermanos y luego lo desafié a duelo, si él perdía, sus hermanos serían devorados por los cocodrilos del Nilo, pero si ganaba, los dejaría ir-.

Todos se quedaron horrorizados ante eso, especialmente si lo que pensaban era cierto, ya que podía significar que Ishizu y Odion estaban…pero Abzu continúo y cuando hablo, lo hizo en un tono completamente tranquilo.

-Pero descuiden, ellos están bien, nunca tuve deseos de lastimarlos realmente, solo quería que Malik sintiera el mismo terror y el mismo dolor que él les causo, vencí a Malik y entregue su alma a mi amo, pero su hermana y su lacayo se encuentran sanos y salvos, no habría sido honorable lastimarlos de esa manera, en realidad, nunca estuvieron en peligro, Malik por otro lado, debió haber aprendido a jugar con honor y con lealtad, ese tonto creía merecer el poder del faraón y ni siquiera me dio pelea, que risa-dijo Abzu algo divertido, para luego ver a Atem-de nada-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No tienes que agradecerme que le haya dado una lección a ese cobarde, simplemente cumplí con la voluntad del amo al entregarle un alma y con mi propio deseo de darle su merecido a esa sabandija-.

-¡No tienes derecho a juzgarlo!-bramo Atem.

-¿Hum?-.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decidir quién merece ser juzgado y quien no, dices que peleas con honor y que Rafael fue un tonto al creer en las palabras de Dartz, pero tú estás cometiendo el mismo error que él cometió!-declaro Atem.

-¡Es cierto, peleas con honor, pero sirves a un monstruo que lo único que quiere es destruir al mundo!-apoyo Yugi.

-¿Dónde está el honor en eso?-pregunto Tea.

Yubel miro a Abzu fijamente-¿Acaso también quieres salvar al mundo destruyéndolo?-pregunto con tristeza.

Ante esa pregunta, Abzu se rio de manera queda, pero muy audible, para luego mirar a todos-No digan tonterías ¿creen que yo soy tan ingenuo como lo fue este tonto?-pregunto señalando a Rafael-o debería decir "tontos"-agrego mirando a Alister y a Valon-yo no soy ingenuo, sé que mi amo es el Rey de las Tinieblas, el Señor de la Oscuridad y el Monarca supremo del Mal, sé que él quiere la destrucción de todo lo que existe y quiere ajustar una vieja venganza con el Padre Celestial, sé que él no es un salvador, es un destructor, un asesino despiadado-.

Ante aquella revelación de Abzu, todos los miraron sin saber que pensar, el Caballero de las Tinieblas parecía ser un peleador honorable, jugaba con honor y sus tácticas eran impresionantes, pero aun así ¿Por qué le servía con tanta devoción a un monstruo como Drago? No tenía sentido.

-Entonces dime… ¿Por qué le sirves con tanta lealtad a Drago?-pregunto Atem.

Abzu no respondió de inmediato, primero miro su baraja y luego se quedó en silencio, pensando la mejor manera de responder a la pregunta de Atem, cuando finalmente la encontró-De cierto modo…jamás conocí otra vida…la vida del conquistador-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Atem confundido.

-Esta es la vida que yo he conocido desde que era pequeño, desciendo de una larga línea de feroces guerreros, cuando me llego el momento de ocupar el lugar como el líder de mi tribu, mi ferocidad en batalla fue tan grande que se me dio el título del "Azote de Dios"-.

Al escuchar eso, Tea abrió mucho los ojos-¿El Azote de Dios?-.

-¿Qué sucede Tea? No me digas que tú sabes de qué habla este tipo-dijo Joey.

-¿No lo recuerdan? Estudiamos sobre él en la clase de historia, bueno, no de él en sí, sino de un guerrero feroz al que apodaron como el Azote de Dios-respondió Tea y Yugi recordó.

-¡Claro! ¡El feroz Atila el Huno, conocido como la única gran amenaza del imperio romano, ya que su ferocidad en batalla eran legendarias y por tanto, se convirtió en el único guerrero que aterro los corazones de los soldados romanos!-.

-¿Quieren decir que Abzu es ese guerrero tan temible? No lo creo-dijo Tristán.

 _-"Eso es ridículo, nuevamente están comenzando con esas tonterías de vidas pasadas"-_ pensó Kaiba tensando su mandíbula.

Atem miro a Abzu de nuevo-¿Estas insinuando que tú eres ese feroz guerrero que aterrorizo al imperio romano hace siglos?-pregunto el faraón.

-Efectivamente, en aquel entonces fui conocido como Atila el Huno, el Azote de Dios-dijo Abzu hundiéndose en sus recuerdos.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=hibWowQsPwg)**

 **Viajando entre dos tierras  
cabalgó el conquistador  
Allí donde el pisaba  
ni la hierba renació  
Viajo con las estrellas  
y hacia ellas fue a mirar  
Y al mirar allí encontró  
la luz de su pasión**

Se veía a un temible guerrero abalanzándose contra varios soldados romanos, a los cuales liquido sin el menor problema, blandiendo su espada, montado en su caballo, guiaba a su ejército a victoria tras victoria, nadie era capaz de frenar al feroz guerrero que muy pronto fue conocido como "El Azote de Dios", por su gran ferocidad en batalla. ****

 **Cuentan que su alma  
una noche oscureció  
La cruz que vio en su sueño  
con su sangre se forjó  
Llegó hasta su destino  
y a su encuentro un hombre fue  
Y en su mano pudo ver  
la luz de su temor**

Varios generales romanos trataron de negociar con el feroz conquistador una tregua o algo para evitar más batallas, pero la sangre de guerrero hervía en su interior y rechazo cualquier oferta de paz, especialmente al ver reflejado el miedo en el corazón de sus enemigos, garantizándole la victoria, pero a veces el destino puede tenernos otros planes. ****

 **Aquel que a un gran imperio  
hizo temblar sin compasión  
regresa ahora a su tierra  
con el miedo en su corazón  
Y oculta en el camino  
Hoy la muerte esperará  
esa luz que ayer soñó  
hoy le ha de matar**

 **-Narrado por Abzu-**

 **No recuerdo muy bien como morí, solo supe que estaba preparándome para dormir cuando comencé a sentir un gran dolor en mi pecho, convulsione y lo último que supe es que me encontraba en el inframundo, pero en vez de recibir mi castigo eterno, alguien tenía mejores planes para mí.**

-Te he visto a lo largo de tu vida-dijo la siniestra voz de Drago-eres un guerrero feroz, batallas con honor y nunca has sido derrotado, eres temido por todos, respetado y admirado por tu ejército, el cual te sigue con lealtad, obedece mis órdenes y cumple con mis ambiciones, y a cambio te entregare la vida para que puedas disfrutar de las batallas eternamente-.

Atila no necesito pensarlo mucho tiempo-Si…soy un guerrero y siento que aún muchas batallas, así como enemigos formidables a los cuales enfrentar y derrotar-.

-Así es, pero primero te pondré una prueba, solo para ver si eres merecedor del poder que te daré-.

-Estoy listo-dijo Atila con firmeza y Drago asintió.

 **Fue así como regrese al mundo terrenal, pero esta vez, con un nuevo nombre y un nuevo ejército, la historia me llamaría a partir de ese momento como Genghis Khan.**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=otnivq3A4nY)**

 **Allí donde otros muchos cayeron yo alzaré mi victoria  
Luchando hasta el último aliento mi sangre daré  
Será con mi nombre y mi estirpe  
Mil pueblos en uno uniré  
Hasta que un día el dios del destino me haga caer**

 **Haré que la tierra y el cielo se vistan con fuego  
Poder conquistar todo el mundo con muerte y terror  
Guiando la fe de un imperio  
Que entierra un pasado sin luz**

 **Verás de sus restos surgir  
El miedo rendido al valor  
Avanzar con el alma y vencer con la fuerza al dolor**

 **Hoy un pueblo una sola voz  
Forjada con el valor  
De tantos que ya no están**

 **Hoy un credo una sola voz  
Forjada con el valor  
De tantos que ya no están**

 **Haré que viváis como libres  
Bajo el mismo estandarte y color  
Sembrar mi semilla en la tierra abrazar su pasión**

 **Hoy un pueblo una sola voz  
Forjada con el valor  
De tantos que ya no están**

 **Hoy un credo una sola voz  
Forjada con el valor  
De tantos que ya no están**

 **Mi imperio como Genghis Khan fue aquel que más pronto se extendió, nunca tuve enemigos que valieran la pena, nadie era capaz de frenarme a mí o a mi ejército, éramos invencibles y cuando nuevamente llego mi momento de abandonar la tierra de los mortales, volví al inframundo, pero esta vez, probado ante mi amo.**

-Fue realmente impresionante, bajo tu mando tu ejército no conoció la derrota, realmente eres especial, tienes una gran habilidad para dirigir y liderar-.

-Gracias-.

-Ahora recibe tu recompensa-Drago envolvió al guerrero en su energía maligna y este lanzo un grito de dolor, al tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo era reforzado en una armadura de color negro, para que finalmente, su rostro fuera cubierto por un casco negro, en cuyos visores resaltaban sus ojos rojos-a partir de hoy serás conocido como Abzu, el Caballero de las Tinieblas, Maestro de las Sombras y representaras el Orgullo-

-¿Qué necesita de mí amo?-pregunto Abzu arrodillándose ante su nuevo amo y Drago solo se rio de manera maligna.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Cuando Abzu termino su relato, todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que el Caballero dijera algo más, cosa que no tardo en suceder-Como pueden ver, he sido el servidor de mi amo desde hace siglos, he cumplido con su voluntad y a cambio he podido seguir disfrutando de la gloria de la conquista y de la batalla-.

-¿Quieres decir que haces todo esto solo por la gloria?-exclamo Atem.

-Soy un guerrero, para mí la batalla es mi única vida, eso es algo que tú y yo tenemos en común, faraón-.

-Te equivocas-.

-Por favor, sé que eres alguien noble y que siempre luchas por proteger al mundo, a tus amigos y a ella, pero debes admitir que amas el olor de la batalla, amas la emoción que eso conlleva, puedes sentir como tu corazón late cada vez que estas por enfrentarte a alguien, aun cuando sabes que el destino del mundo está en peligro, te sentiste emocionado cuando peleaste con Malik porque él tenía al Dragón Alado de Ra y no podías evitar sentir la emoción de enfrentarte a ese poderoso dios, también sentiste una gran emoción cuando Slifer y Obelisk se enfrentaron en la Torra de Kaiba en ese momento, y apostaría a que Kaiba también se sintió emocionado-señalo Abzu volteando a ver al aludido, el cual solo se mantenía con los brazos cruzados.

Yugi no pudo evitar pensar que Abzu tenía razón, ya que en ese entonces, ambos compartían cuerpo y mente, por lo que podía asegurar, sin temor a equivocarse, que las palabras de Abzu eran ciertas, Atem se sintió muy emocionado en esos duelos, realmente estaba disfrutándolos, podía recordar como sus corazones latían con fuerza cuando Slifer y Obelisk chocaron al mismo tiempo, una vez que el poder de ambos dioses estaba en 4000 puntos, fue un momento realmente impresionante, devastador y emocionante.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Qué se supone que quieres decirnos con esa historia? ¿Qué te justificas por querer robarles las almas a los demás? ¡Eso sigue sin estar bien!-declaro Joey con furia.

-Yo no me justifico con nada-señalo Abzu con total tranquilidad-ustedes querían respuestas y esos les di, ahora saben que mi lealtad hacia el amo es completamente inquebrantable y que haré cualquier cosa por cumplir su voluntad-.

-Pues esto parece más una venganza personal-dijo Rafael con seriedad.

-No lo malentiendas, ya te dije que no estoy molesto por lo que hiciste, sino por como lo hiciste, no hubo honor en esa batalla y por ello mereces ser castigado, por no haber peleado con honor y por ser un cobarde, perderás tu alma en este duelo-.

-No lo creo-dijo Rafael desafiante.

-Lo único que admiro de ti es tu tenacidad, realmente eres o muy valiente o muy tonto al no ver que la victoria ya casi es mía, solo mira el campo de batalla, yo ya tengo a dos de mis mejores guerreros en el campo, mientras que tú apenas y puedes mantenerte con una sirena, así como dos cartas boca abajo-.

-Tal vez no parezca la gran cosa, pero te aseguro que te daré una sorpresa, ya que yo tengo fe en mis cartas, jamás me han defraudado y sé que no comenzaran a hacerlo en estos momentos-dijo Rafael.

Abzu agacho la cabeza un poco ante las palabras de Rafael-Tienes razón-reconoció, tomando por sorpresa a todos.

-¿Te estas burlando acaso?-pregunto Rafael sin saber cómo tomarse lo que Abzu acababa de decirle.

-Yo no haría eso, estoy consciente del gran respeto que le tienes a tus cartas, es una verdadera lástima que no hayas mostrado el mismo respeto por todos tus oponentes, porque un verdadero guerrero debe aprender a valorar no solo a su ejército, sino también a sus oponentes, yo respeto a mi baraja, porque para mí no son monstruos, son guerreros, compañeros, camaradas de batalla e incluso, mis amigos, los protejo y ellos me protegen, tal como lo hice en mis vidas anteriores, los guio por el camino que considero más acertado para la victoria y jamás me han defraudado, y yo sé que tampoco les he fallado a ellos, pero tú, respetas a tus cartas, pero no a tus oponentes, peleaste sin honor contra el faraón y contra muchos otros duelistas, creyendo estúpidamente que salvarías al mundo ofreciéndole almas al Oricalcos, pero en ningún momento te preguntaste si eso era lo correcto o si los niños también eran almas malignas-.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?-pregunto Rafael.

-Lo admito, me da pereza explicártelo todo, porque eso sería alargarme demasiado y este duelo francamente me está comenzando a aburrir, esperaba que fueras un reto más desafiante que el idiota de Malik, pero veo que mi equivoque, tu juego es tan débil como el suyo-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-aseguro Rafael sin miedo en su voz.

Sus amigos comenzaron a apoyarlo, esperando que él venciera al temible Abzu, pero la situación no parecía para nada favorable, a Rafael ya solo le quedaban **1200** y Abzu no siquiera había perdido 50 miserables puntos de vida, además de tener a dos poderosos y temibles monstruos en el campo de batalla, cuyos poderes hacían temblar a los monstruos guardianes de Rafael.

-¡Vamos Rafael, no te des por vencido!-grito Valon.

-¡Aun puedes darle su merecido a ese engreído!-declaro Alister.

-Joey ¿ese hombre puede vencer a esas cosas tan poderosas?-pregunto Serenity mirando a su hermano.

-Pues…Rafael ha sido de los pocos duelistas que han vencido a Atem, así que creo que tiene posibilidades de ganar, pero no será nada fácil, la fuerza de ataque de esos monstruos es demasiado grande, no puedo pensar en alguna estrategia que pueda salvarlo-dijo Joey.

-Joey tiene razón, por experiencia sabemos que Rafael es un gran duelista y que aún puede darle un giro a esta situación, pero…tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Yugi.

-Yo también lo siento, comencé a sentirlo desde que Abzu coloco su baraja en su disco de duelo, es una sensación escalofriante-dijo Atem.

-Me alegra ver que no fui la única que sentía ese miedo, ya que confirma mis sospechas de que algo peor está por venir-dijo Yubel.

Atem se tensó demasiado, Rafael era uno de los duelistas a los que respetaba y admiraba de una manera que rivalizaba con sus sentimientos hacia sus hermanos, por eso estaba tan preocupado por él, ya que el Rompecabezas del Milenio le indicaba un gran peligro que provenía de la baraja de Abzu.

 _-"No estoy seguro de que pueda ser, pero Rafael debe encontrar el modo de vencer a Abzu antes de que se decida a usar esa carta, ya que lo que sea que oculte su baraja es grande, poderoso y malvado"-_ pensó Atem comenzando a sudar por el shock que sentía ante esa gran energía.

Abzu sintió el estrés de Atem, Yubel y Yugi- _"Veo que ellos se dieron cuenta de mi carta, pero aunque no sepan con seguridad que tipo de carta es, saben que se trata de algo sumamente poderoso, aunque no creo que la llegue a usar, ya que este duelista ha demostrado no merecer conocer a mi mejor guerrero, lástima, hace tiempo que mi gran guerrero no hace ejercicio, pero no sería honorable usar a tan formidable guerrero contra un duelista tan débil como este"-._

Rafael cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente- _"Ahora solo hay una carta que podría salvarme, por favor, baraja, no me fallen, sé que no lo harás, porque yo confío plenamente en ustedes, mis formidables guardianes, guíenme"-_ Rafael llevo su mano a su baraja y saco una carta-¡Prepárate Abzu, porque es hora de que este duelo tenga un nuevo comienzo!-.

-Estoy esperando-aseguro Abzu sin temor alguno, ambos duelistas se vieron desafiantes y listos para proseguir.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Hemos concluido con este capítulo, pero el duelo entre Abzu y Rafael todavía no termina, el Caballero tiene a Rafael contra las cuerdas, pero el respeto y cariño que le tiene a su baraja tienen que ayudarlo a salir adelante en esta difícil contienda, sin embargo, como pudieron leer, hay una carta en la baraja de Abzu que aterra a Atem, a Yugi y a Yubel, una carta que aun sin saber de cual se trata, los tiene muy preocupados.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a contestar sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, que hacen posible que mis fics sean un éxito total:**_

 **ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA DEJAR SUS PROPUESTAS PARA EL TEMA DE DRAGO, EN CUANTO SUBA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO YA NO SE RECIBIRAN MAS PROPUESTAS PARA EL TEMA DEL REY DE LAS TINIEBLAS**

 **LES DESEO SUERTE A TODOS**

 **DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A LAS VICTIMAS DE FRANCIA, DIOS LOS TENGA EN SU SANTA GLORIA Y LES DE CONSUELO A SUS FAMILIAS, REALMENTE ESTAS COSAS NO DEBERIAN PASAR, SE SUPONE QUE TODOS SOMOS HUMANOS Y NO SE VALE QUE POR UN ERROR QUE COMETEN UNOS POCOS LA PAGUEN LOS MAS INOCENTES**

 **DESCANSEN EN PAZ TODOS NUESTROS HERMANOS FRANCESES Y DE CUALQUIER NACIONALIDAD QUE HAYAN ESTADO EN ESE MOMENTO TAN TRAGICO.**

 **Tea Mutou:** _pues ahora conoces el pasado de Abzu, él fue el temible Atila el Huno, así como el formidable Genghis Khan y por qué se unió a Drago, ahora Rafael tiene que lidiar con dos de sus más poderosos guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del treceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _eso significa que logro que mi objetivo con ese personaje se cumpla, ya que Abzu es un personaje demasiado misterioso, que hace que muchos no sepan que pensar de él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del treceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody Ángel:** _esa es tu opinión, dura, pero la respeto igual, después de todo, no se le puede dar gusto a todos, además, yo no la sobrevaloro, simplemente siento que pudo dar más, como se demostró en "Monstruos Encapsulados", a veces no entiendo porque hay gente que la odia si no ha hecho algo para eso, pero bueno, es decisión de cada quien y gustos variados, y yo pensaba que te referías a los "Guest", mi error, pues no sé si sea la que pienso, pero quiero probar mi suerte, Akasha, Reina de los Condenados ¿le atine o falle? Y escogí Zaleska porque es el nombre que según una leyenda, era el nombre que portaba una hija de Drácula, el primero de todos los vampiros, al menos, eso dice una leyenda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del treceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Semayet:** _gracias, lo mismo te deseo, por el momento el duelo continua y ahora se sabe más del pasado de Abzu, así como otras cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del treceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _ahora conoces el pasado de Abzu, así del porque esta con Drago alguien que tiene un código de honor tan inquebrantable como él, pero el duelo todavía no termina y lo peor apenas va a comenzar, pues como el Caballero dijo, aún tiene a su guerrero formidable oculto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del treceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **AriSilverStar:** _me alegra que la historia te vaya gustando hasta donde va, pero aún le falta mucho por continuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del treceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _cómo pudiste ver, Abzu tiene a Rafael contra las cuerdas, sus guerreros no solo son poderosos, sino que aún tiene su arma secreta oculta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del treceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _por el momento el duelo continua y como viste, Abzu tiene toda las de ganar en este conflicto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del treceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _de hecho, cómo pudiste ver, aún queda un capítulo para conocer el desenlace de este duelo, en el que Rafael está poniendo toda su fe en la última carta que saco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del treceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _y cómo pudiste ver, tiene a Rafael contra las cuerdas, pero Rafael no se ha rendido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del treceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _pues cómo pudiste ver, el duelo continua y ahora se sabe un poco más del pasado de Abzu, así como sus motivos por los que esta con Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del treceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _pero pareces olvidar que Abzu vas tras la Gema de la Vida de Rafael, aunque tenga otras Gemas no se salvara si es vencido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del treceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y cómo pudiste presenciar, Abzu ha narrado parte de su pasado, sus orígenes y los motivos que lo orillaron a convertirse en el gran servidor del rey de las tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del treceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _hasta ahora, Rafael ha logrado resistir los formidables ataques de Abzu, cuyo pasado acaba de ser revelado, pero aún falta lo peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del treceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _cada quien sus puntos de vista, pero espero que la historia del pasado de Abzu te ayude a entenderlo un poco mejor, así como todo lo que acaba de revelar durante el duelo, además, el Caballero esta por llevarse una gran sorpresa en el duelo con Rafael, algo que lo sorprenderá y mucho, la verdad, parece que eres un poco más estricto que antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del treceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _pues ya viste que Abzu tiene dominado a Rafael en todo el duelo, si no hace algo pronto estará perdido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del treceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _hasta ahora quien lleva las de ganar es Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del treceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _eso es cierto, pero hay muchos riesgos en este torneo, como ahora ya han descubierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del treceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ahora has visto que Abzu tiene todas las de ganar en este duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del treceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _vaya, realmente es impresionante la facilidad con la que reúnes los informes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del treceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _estas en lo cierto, restarle aunque sea 50 míseros puntos de vida sería un logro impresionante, ya que como viste, cada jugada y movimiento están bien planeados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del treceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues aún queda pendiente si Abzu jugara a su gran dragón, ya que como viste, tiene a Rafael prácticamente contra las cuerdas sin usarlo, realmente es un adversario de temer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del treceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Soranomomo93, Bloody Ángel, Semayet, Dany35, AriSilverStar, NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, Olivia, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Shazam, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Shadow y Writer, Isaac, Bowser30000, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	14. Corazon de Guerrero Tercera Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **El duelo entre Abzu y Rafael continua, mientras que nuestros héroes solo pueden observar impotentes como se desarrolla, durante la batalla, Abzu convoco a dos poderosos monstruos de un solo golpe, dejando a Rafael en una encrucijada, al mismo tiempo, el Caballero revelo su identidad y las razones por las que estaba peleando contra Rafael, así como también fue el responsable del ataque de Malik ¿podrá Rafael detener los mortales ataques del temible Abzu?"**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos para continuar con el desenlace de este duelo, veremos si Rafael es capaz de frenar el terrible ataque de Abzu:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=237Jj-hgSDU**

 **www. youtube watch? v=qbzGNWFrzsw**

 **www. youtube watch? v=2UWRKg2LlRU**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del catorceavo capítulo.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 14 Corazón de Guerrero.**

 **Tercera Parte**

El duelo entre Abzu y Rafael estaba llegando al momento final, era el turno de Rafael y ahora confió todo su destino a la siguiente carta, esperando ser la carta que necesitaba para poder ganar el duelo o de lo contrario pagaría un alto precio, ya que aunque Abzu peleaba con honor, algo le decía que había un secreto oscuro y maligno en todo eso.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamo Rafael al ver la carta que saco.

-¿Hum?-musito Abzu al escuchar la emoción en el tono de Rafael.

-Siento decepcionarte amigo, pero ni creas que voy a dejar que me venzas sin dar batalla, misma que no pienso perder por nada del mundo, puede que tus monstruos sean poderosos, pero no son invencibles y la carta que he sacado me ayudara a vencerlos-.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso exactamente?-pregunto Abzu sin inmutarse.

-Ya lo verás, primero revelare mi carta mágica "Libera Almas"-señalo Rafael y la carta mágica señalada se activó-ahora usare su magia para limpiar mi cementerio y dejarlo libre de monstruos en el mismo-.

Atem sonrió ante eso, ya que significaba que Rafael estaba por invocar a su mejor monstruo, aquel cuya energía espiritual estaba conectada no solo con él, sino con la familia que perdió aquel trágico día de viaje en crucero por altamar, Abzu estaba en problemas o al menos, eso era lo que deseaba, ya que aún no podía dejar de lado ese sentimiento de preocupación que lo invadía.

-Y ahora que no tengo ningún monstruo en el cementerio, puedo convocar automáticamente al "Guardián Eatos"-presento Rafael y su carta favorita hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla.

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 2000**

Abzu reconoció al monstruo que Rafael invoco-Ya veo, es el mismo guerrero que usaste para vencer al faraón, me sorprende que tan magnifico guerrero siga a un cobarde como tú-.

-No me importa lo que pienses sobre mí-declaro Rafael con seriedad-he reconocido los errores que cometí y aprendí de ellos, admito que fue un tonto al creerle a Dartz, nunca me imaginé que el amo a quien sigue con tanta lealtad por mucho tiempo fuera el responsable de que perdiera a mi familia, él fue el culpable y yo creyendo que la humanidad era la fuerza maligna que debía ser eliminada, que tonto fui-.

-Vaya que lo fuiste-.

-Pero eso ya forma parte del pasado, ahora soy una persona nueva y diferente, gracias al faraón, él me libro de la oscuridad en la que estaba envuelto y gracias a eso pude iniciar una nueva vida, y te aseguro que no voy a permitir que sigan usando almas de inocentes para llevar a cabo sus enfermizas ambiciones-aseguro Rafael.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Admito que tu guerrero es poderoso, pero no puede solo contra mis dos formidables guerreros-señalo Abzu.

-Tienes razón, mi Guardián Eatos no puede solo contra tus poderosos monstruos, por fortuna, no tiene que pelear solo, ya que aún me queda una carta boca abajo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Así se habla!-grito Alister.

-¡Enséñale a ese engreído de lo que estas hecho Rafael!-apoyo Valon.

-¡Ahora revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Espada Celestial Eatos", cuando esta carta mágica se juega en combinación con mi Guardián Eatos le entrega 500 puntos de ataque extra!-declaro Rafael y la fuerza de ataque de su guardián aumento hasta 3000.

-No puede ser-señalo Abzu sorprendido.

-¡Ahora Guardián Eatos destruye al Caballero Negro con tu poderoso golpe de Espada Celestial!-indico Rafael.

Guardián Eatos alzo su espada, misma que se cargó de energía y la libero en un poderoso ataque que impacto al Caballero Negro con fuerza, destruyendo al poderoso monstruos de Abzu y bajando los puntos de vida del Caballero hasta **3600,** podía no ser mucho, pero con eso Rafael le probó a Abzu que no era del todo invencible.

-Y aun no termino, porque ahora que envié a tu Caballero Negro al cementerio, mi Guardián Eatos gana otros 500 puntos de ataque, elevando su poder hasta 3500, poder que es más que suficiente para acabar con tu Rey Escorpión-señalo Rafael.

Abzu no decía nada, simplemente permanecía en silencio, como si asimilara lo que acababa de pasar, nadie jamás había conseguido quitarle un solo punto de vida en toda su historia como duelista y como guerrero, esto era algo impresionante, realmente nunca se esperó que Rafael le quitara 400 puntos de vida con un ataque, debía felicitarlo, pero para su desgracia, al hacerlo sello su destino.

-¡Así se hace!-exclamo Joey contento.

-¡Ahora que Rafael tiene al monstruo más poderoso en el campo es solo cuestión de tiempo para que venza a Abzu!-declaro Tea muy animada.

Todos sonrieron ante eso, en Alister y Valon había una sonrisa de que eso era lo que esperaban que pasara, ya que Rafael era quizás el mejor duelista que jamás hayan conocido, realmente se merecía su respeto y admiración, y ahora que comprobaron que era posible quitarle puntos de vida al poderoso Abzu, entonces también era posible que Rafael lo venciera, pero…

-No-dijo Yubel llamando la atención de todos, ya que la chica estaba temblando de miedo-Rafael…será derrotado…-murmuro al tiempo que comenzaba a sudar por lo nerviosa que se sentía, ya que aún podía sentir esa gran cantidad de energía maligna.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los compañeros de Abzu se quedaron mudos y con los ojos muy abiertos ante lo que acababan de presenciar, esto era algo inaudito, algo que nunca antes había pasado, debía ser una pesadilla, un mal sueño, una broma del destino, nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, había sido capaz de quitarle a Abzu ni siquiera 50 puntos de vida, esto era algo que no tenía precedente para ellos.

-¡Esto no puede ser! ¿Cómo pudo ese simple mortal quitarle 400 puntos de vida al poderoso Abzu?-exclamo Umbra.

-Un simple humano…le quito puntos de vida a Abzu…no puede ser…esto tiene que ser un error-dijo Eiki llevándose las manos a la cabeza, al tiempo que su cabello se volvía verde por la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo rayos paso esto? ¡Nunca nadie fue capaz de lograr algo como esto!-bramo Leviatán sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver.

-¡Ese tonto! ¿Acaso dejo que esto le pasara? ¿Permitió que ese débil mortal le quitara 400 puntos de vida?-cuestiono Anubrix molesto.

-Si…eso debe ser…mi cariñito siempre tan bromista, por un instante me había preocupado, no podía creer que existiera alguien que fuera capaz de quitarle puntos de vida a mi adorado Abzu-dijo Zaleska tratando de sonar convincente.

-No, Abzu no permitió eso, ese duelista realmente le quito 400 puntos de vida con su jugada-señalo Amazu sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

-¿Pero cómo fue posible eso?-pregunto Eiki sin entender como pudo pasarle eso al mejor guerrero del Rey de las Tinieblas.

Amazu no contesto de inmediato, primero se acomodó los lentes y luego miro a Rafael por medio de sus espejos-Ese joven pudo haber peleado sin honor contra el faraón, pero realmente muestra respeto y afecto hacia sus cartas, solo eso pudo permitir que sacara la combinación perfecta para quitarle puntos de vida al poderoso Abzu-.

-En pocas palabras, es otro gusano estúpido que cree firmemente en el corazón de las cartas-dijo Anubrix asqueado por esa poderosa creencia que el faraón y sus amigos tenían hacia sus cartas.

Amazu asintió, pero luego sonrió-Sin embargo, el hecho de que Rafael haya logrado quitarle puntos de vida a Abzu solo lo ha conducido a su derrota, después de todo, cuando alguien logra pasar esa gran prueba, quitarle puntos de vida al poderoso Abzu, entonces prueba ser merecedor de conocer a la gran bestia de la destrucción que habita en la baraja de Abzu-señalo Amazu sonriendo.

Al escuchar a su compañera, Zaleska sonrió-Es verdad, había olvidado eso, pobre ingenuo, siento lástima por él-.

Los demás Maestros Oscuros sonrieron también, ya que ellos también recordaron ese detalle, nunca nadie lo había visto, pero ahora que Rafael logro quitarle puntos de vida a Abzu, estaba por conocer y enfrentarse al guerrero más letal de la baraja de Abzu, así como también el monstruo del averno más poderoso de toda la isla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Abzu seguía sin decir ni hacer nada, simplemente permanecía quieto, en silencio, como si estuviera tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasarle o al menos, esa era la impresión que daba, ya que no se movía ni un poco, era como si estuviera aterrado.

-Veo que tu predicción fallo niña, ese sujeto esta petrificado ante el hecho de que Rafael destruyo su estrategia-dijo Valon cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

Pero ni Atem ni Yugi pensaban eso, ellos estaban con Yubel, tenían el presentimiento de que Rafael iba a perder el duelo y no solo ellos, por alguna razón que no entendía, Kaiba también pensaba lo mismo, sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Abzu comenzó a aplaudir de manera lenta y pausada.

-Te felicito, realmente me impresionaste, nunca me imaginé que podrías destruir a mi Caballero Negro y quitarme 400 puntos de vida-felicito Abzu-a excepción de mi amo nadie había sido capaz de lograrlo-.

-Supongo que ahora tienes una opinión diferente de mí ¿verdad?-pregunto Rafael sonriendo desafiante.

-Por el contrario, aun creo que eres un cobarde sin honor, pero reconozco que muestras un gran respeto hacia tus cartas, ya que eso es lo único que pudo ayudarte a lograr semejante hazaña-dijo Abzu sacando una carta-desafortunadamente, cuando destruiste a mi Caballero Negro me dejaste la vía libre para poder completar tu destrucción-.

-¿De qué hablas?-cuestiono Rafael desafiante.

-Cuando el Caballero Negro es destruido me permite convocar automáticamente a la Espada de las Sombras y al Escudo del Caos-presento Abzu.

Una espada de color negro, con mango en forma de cráneo apareció en el campo de batalla, en sí no parecía la gran cosa, pero Abzu parecía tener todo resuelto con esa carta y la otra que apareció al poco tiempo.

 **ATK 2100**

 **DEF 0000**

En cuanto el otro monstruo, era como su nombre lo indicaba, un escudo de color negro con un cráneo incrustado en el centro del mismo, solo que mientras la espada apareció en modo de ataque, el escudo lo hizo en modo de defensa.

 **ATK 0000**

 **DEF 2100**

Rafael no lograba entender a donde quería llegar Abzu al jugar a esos dos monstruos, ya que si bien ambos parecían complementarse entre ellos, ni así tenían el poder para derrotar al Guardián Eatos, el cual ahora poseía una fuerza de ataque mayor de 3000, debía tener un plan alterno y eso era lo que lo tenía preocupado, Abzu suspiro con cansancio, hecho que sorprendió a todos.

-Nuevamente te quiero felicitar por la gran hazaña que conseguiste, realmente me sorprendiste, tienes mucho talento para ser un cobarde sin honor, pero desafortunadamente para ti, ya es hora de terminar con el duelo-.

-Y dime como piensas terminarlo exactamente-dijo Rafael nervioso, ya que el tono de voz de Abzu indicaba que estaba por hacer una jugada que sería más que magistral y eso era algo alarmante.

-Estas por averiguarlo, todo comienza con esta carta mágica llamada "Santuario Éxodo"-señalo Abzu activando su nueva carta mágica.

La carta que Abzu jugo tenía la imagen impresa de un templo egipcio, cuyas puertas estaban cerradas con cadenas, mismas que en el centro tenían incrustada la imagen de la cabeza de Exodia el Invencible, al ver eso, todos se alarmaron.

-¿Acaso dijo "Éxodo?-exclamo Yugi preocupado.

-Oigan… ¿no creen que esa carta tenga algo que ver con Exodia el Prohibido o sí?-pregunto Joey temeroso.

Pero Atem y Yubel no creían eso, ya que la energía maligna que sentían en esa carta era por mucho superior a Exodia, era como si aquel maligno poder se comparara con Zork, algo maligno y poderoso estaba por despertar, dejando a los dos hermanos muy preocupados, especialmente cuando Abzu continúo con su jugada.

-Prepárate Rafael, porque estas por sentir el mismo miedo y desesperación que sintió el faraón cuando lo obligaste a usar el Oricalcos, pero lo más devastador comenzara cuando mi ataque se complete-.

-¿Qué estas tramando?-pregunto Rafael entre dientes y bastante tenso.

-Estas por averiguarlo, para que mi carta se active primero debo entregar 3000 de mis puntos de vida-apenas Abzu dijo eso, sus puntos de vida bajaron hasta **600** sorprendiendo a todos.

Kaiba entrecerró los ojos de manera sospechosa ante la jugada de Abzu- _"Lo que va a convocar debe tener un gran poder si tuvo que entregar 3000 de sus puntos de vida con tal facilidad, veamos si Rafael podrá con lo que se avecina"-._

-Y ahora-Abzu guardo silencio un momento-mis guerreros, agradezco su ayuda en este duelo, me sirvieron bien, ahora les pido que me sirvan una última vez, entreguen sus energías para despertar al guerrero más poderoso de mi baraja, den sus fuerzas y cárguenlo de energía-.

El Rey Escorpión, la Espada de las Sombras y el Escudo del Caos comenzaron a transferirles sus poderes a la carta mágica que Abzu había jugado, hasta que finalmente desaparecieron, señal de que se habían marchado al cementerio, Abzu alzo el puño en señal de respeto hacia sus guerreros caídos, fue entonces que el suelo comenzó a temblar, al mismo tiempo que la carta de Abzu brillaba intensamente.

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Serenity aterrada.

-¡Es un terremoto!-grito Duke.

-¡Es más que eso!-declaro Atem muy nervioso y preocupado.

-¡Ahora prepárense a conocer a mi mejor guerrero, una criatura cuyo poder es equivalente al de los Dioses Egipcios, pero él solo me responde a mí!-declaro Abzu, la carta se elevó y comenzó a tomar forma-¡Contemplen al guerrero supremo de mi baraja y toda la tierra, el Dragón Exodus!-.

Un gigantesco dragón medieval de color negro con detalles rojos, ojos amarillos, el cual se movía sobre 4 patas, dos poderosas alas, una larga y poderosa cola, cuya cabeza de reptil recordaba a cierto monstruo que se invocaba de 5 cartas, ya que poseía aquella corona que el invencible poseía, así como la barbilla de faraón que el monstruo compartía, aquel feroz dragón lanzo un rugido tan poderoso que se escuchó por toda la isla.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-exclamo Tea aterrada.

-¡No lo sé, pero parece una versión en dragón de Exodia!-declaro Joey en iguales condiciones.

Atem, Yubel, Yugi y Kaiba se quedaron estáticos ante la presencia de ese imponente dragón, pero su impacto era poco comparado al de Rafael, quien estaba frente a frente con ese temible dragón, fue cuando Abzu volvió a hablar.

-El Dragón Exodus es mi mejor guerrero, pero para mí, vale un poco más que mis anteriores guerreros, ya que él representa lo que mi caballo significaba para mí-explico Abzu-y si crees que es feroz, míralo de cerca y contempla su poder-.

 **ATK 7000**

 **DEF 7000**

-¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo?-pregunto Yubel quedándose paralizada.

-¡Por desgracia sí!-respondió Atem en iguales condiciones.

-¡Esa cosa tiene 7000 puntos de ataque y defensa!-exclamo Tristán sorprendido y los demás no tardaron en quedarse sin habla ante aquel poderoso dragón.

Pero Rafael trato de aparentar compostura-Esta bien, reconozco que ese dragón es poderoso, pero la fuerza no lo es todo-.

-Concuerdo, la fuerza no siempre es todo, así como los números no siempre ganan batallas, pero mi Dragón posee poderes ocultos que creo consideraras interesantes-señalo Abzu.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué poderes ocultos?-.

-Es muy simple, para empezar, mi Dragón Exodus no puede ser destruido por cartas mágicas, de trampa ni por efectos de monstruos, solo puede ser destruido en batalla y dudo mucho que alguno de tus guerreros pueda vencerlo en un combate frente a frente, porque con cada turno que ambos iniciemos, el Dragón Exodus gana 3000 puntos de ataque adicionales, lo que significa que ahora su fuerza de ataque y defensa son de 10000, y cuando tu turno comience, será de 13000-explico Abzu.

-¡No!-exclamo Rafael aterrado ante eso.

-Pero no te preocupes, porque no pienso dejar que llegue hasta ese momento, prometí que te haría sentir el mismo miedo que el faraón sintió, así que es hora de que cumpla con mi promesa, primero, activare la habilidad especial de la Espada de las Sombras-.

-¿Habilidad especial?-.

-Cuando mi espada es enviada al cementerio, ambos jugadores automáticamente recuperan las cartas que fueron sacadas del cementerio, volviéndolas a meter en el campo santo, en otras palabras, debes volver a colocar a los guerreros que sacaste del juego en tu cementerio-señalo Abzu.

Rafael se tensó ante eso, pero hizo lo que el Caballero le indicaba, ya que así era la orden de la Espada de las Sombras, aunque no entendía la razón de porque hacía eso, pero fuera lo que fuera que planeaba, estaba listo, confiaba en que su Guardián Eatos lo ayudaría a derribar a esa bestia, aunque por el momento, eso parecía algo imposible.

-Y ahora activare la habilidad especial del Escudo del Caos-prosiguió Abzu-cuando él está en el cementerio, me permite barajar de nuevo mis cartas y luego tomar hasta 6 cartas de la misma-una vez que Abzu termino de barajar de nuevo, saco las 6 cartas-bien, esta fue una batalla entretenida, debo admitirlo, jamás pensé que usaría a mi Dragón Exodus con un cobarde como tú, te has ganado una pizca de mi respeto-.

-Y eso no debe ser fácil de aceptar ¿verdad?-pregunto Rafael desafiante.

-Sigue burlándote, porque ahora jugare una carta que seguramente te destruirá, pero antes de activarla, aumentare mis puntos de vida en 1000 con esto "Dian Kento el Maestro de la Curación"-los puntos de vida de Abzu subieron a 1600-ahora puedo activar la trampa "Intercambio de Espíritus"-.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Rafael abriendo mucho los ojos por el impacto.

-Oigan ¿no es la misma carta de trampa que Ishizu uso contra Kaiba durante Ciudad Batallas?-pregunto Joey.

-Efectivamente y ahora ambos jugadores deben cambiar su baraja con las cartas que tienen del cementerio-señalo Atem cruzado de brazos.

-Pero a cada uno le quedan muy pocas cartas en sus cementerios ¿Por qué Abzu jugaría con algo como eso?-pregunto Tea sin entender lo que planeaba el Caballero de las Tinieblas.

Atem miro a Tea y a sus amigos, los cuales esperaban alguna respuesta suya, pero ni Yugi conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, después de todo, era algo absurdo que Abzu hiciera esa jugada teniendo tan pocas cartas, a no ser que tenga un plan, fue cuando el faraón abrió mucho los ojos al analizar las palabras de Abzu.

 _-"Es hora de que sientas el mismo terror que sintió el faraón cuando lo venciste de esa forma tan cobarde"-._

Luego vino a su mente lo que tuvo que pasar cuando uso el Oricalcos con Rafael, ver a sus monstruos mirarlo con ojos de decepción y de tristeza, les había roto el corazón a sus cartas, a sus monstruos, a sus amigos y eso lo devasto por mucho tiempo, así como el perder a Yugi, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo más, por lo que les conto, Abzu hizo que Malik sintiera la misma angustia y desesperación que él sintió cuando lo obligo a él y a Yugi a pelear contra Joey, poniendo la vida de Tea en peligro, Abzu le hizo lo mismo, puso a Ishizu y a Odion en peligro para hacerlo, entonces significaba que lo que planeaba era…

-¡Rafael ten cuidado!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ya es muy tarde, ahora que las barajas y cementerios se han intercambiado, es hora de que terminemos con este duelo! ¡Activare la magia del "Corazón del Guerrero"!-presento Abzu.

Una carta mágica, en cuya imagen había un corazón rojo, con dos espadas en cruzándose en forma de "X", con llamas alrededor del corazón, así como a varios guerreros alzando los puños y gritando, listos para ir a la batalla, se activó, esa carta le daba mala espina a Rafael.

-Esta carta mágica me permite escoger el cementerio de cualquier jugador y luego, cada carta que se encuentre en el cementerio le entrega a mi Dragón Exodus un bono de poder extra de 1000 puntos-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Y el cementerio que elijo es…el tuyo!-señalo Abzu de manera pausada, aumentando la angustia de Rafael, el cual se quedó mudo ante eso-¡Y ahora observa como los guerreros de tu cementerio fortalecen a mi Dragón Exodus!-.

El cementerio de Rafael comenzó a brillar intensamente, fue cuando los monstruos que aún quedaban en su baraja se materializaron frente a él y comenzaron a darle sus energías al Dragón Exodus, pero se podía ver que al perder sus energías, un gran dolor los golpeaba con fuerza y Rafael se quedó angustiado.

-¡Basta! ¡Detén esto por favor!-suplico Rafael.

-¿Qué te pasa? Si esto fue lo mismo que hiciste para vencer al faraón ¿recuerdas? Pensé que no te importaría que te hiciera lo mismo a ti también-.

-¡Lo lamento!-declaro Rafael comenzando a llorar-¡Lamento lo que hice! ¡Lo acepto, fui un tonto crédulo, pero por favor, no lastimes a mis cartas, no las dañes a ellas, tómame a mí, pero déjalas a ellas en paz!-suplico Rafael.

-¿No es agradable cuando por fin recibes lo que te mereces, verdad? Y no te preocupes, porque planeo hacerlo ahora mismo-señalo Abzu-por ahora mira como tus guerreros son absorbidos por el Dragón Exodus, en total son 12, así que eso le dará un bono de poder de 12000, aumentando su fuerza a 25000 y una vez que ataque, su poder aumentará otros 3000 puntos, llegando a 28000-.

-Todo acabo-dijo Rafael con tristeza.

-Tienes razón, decepcionaste a tu familia y ahora decepcionaste a tus guerreros, que pena, pudiste haber sido un verdadero rival si al menos hubiera sabido pelear con honor-.

-¡Ya basta!-grito Atem llamando la atención de Abzu-¡Detén esta locura ahora mismo, yo fui que eligió usar el Oricalcos, yo fui que le fallo a sus guerreros, así que también merezco tu castigo, deja a Rafael y enfréntate a mí!-declaro Atem.

-Lo siento faraón, pero no puedo hacer eso, la voluntad del amo debe cumplirse y él no quiere que te enfrentemos hasta que entres al templo, además, usaste el Oricalcos porque te dejaste manipular por las palabras venenosas de este cobarde, pudiste haberte resistido a ellas del mismo modo que Kaiba lo hizo cuando Alister lo culpaba por la desaparición de su hermano-señalo Abzu-ahora es tiempo de terminar con esto-.

-¡No te lo permitiré!-.

-Te recomiendo que no intentes intervenir, ya que la fuerza de ataque del Dragón Exodus es suficiente para lastimarte gravemente, quedarías en coma por toda una semana y aun necesitas reunir tus gemas-declaro Abzu en tono tranquilo y calmado-ahora que mi Dragón termino es hora de terminar con este duelo-.

La fuerza de ataque del Dragón Exodus era de 25000 en esos momentos, Rafael se dio cuenta de que estaba acabado, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para frenar el ataque mortal de ese feroz dragón.

-¡Ahora mi Dragón Exodus termina con este duelo! ¡Flama Exodus Infernal!-ordeno Abzu.

El Dragón Exodus abrió sus poderosas fauces y comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía, al tiempo que su fuerza volvía a subir hasta 28000, finalmente, lanzo su poderosa flama contra los monstruos de Rafael, los cuales solo pudieron ver imponentes como aquel ataque se acercaba a ellos con una fuerza mortal.

-¡No!-grito Rafael corriendo, pasando a sus monstruos e interponiéndose entre ellos y el ataque.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Abzu sorprendido ante eso y no fue el único, los demás también se quedaron sorprendidos por la acción del duelista.

-¡Rafael!-gritaron Atem, Valon y Alister al ver eso.

Rafael tenía una mirada de decisión, mientras veía el ataque acercarse- _"No me moveré de aquí"-_ pensó determinado.

El ataque del Dragón Exodus ya casi estaba sobre Rafael, quien solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y esperar el inminente golpe, pero este nunca llego, confundido, poco a poco, abrió los ojos y descubrió lo que había pasado, al parecer, sus dos guardianes se interpusieron en el último momento, siendo ellos los que recibieron el impacto, Rafael solo pudo ver horrorizado como sus dos guardianes eran consumidos por las llamas del Dragón Exodus, dejando sus puntos de vida en **0.**

-Ya he ganado-dijo Abzu, al tiempo que Rafael caía al suelo de rodillas- _"pero…creo que me equivoque con este duelista, si, pudo haber peleado sin honor, sin embargo, sus guerreros le tenían mucho respeto y él a ellos, tal vez no sea tan cobarde como creía, no obstante, la voluntad del amo debe cumplirse"-._

Mientras el Dragón Exodus desaparecía, Abzu comenzó a acercarse a Rafael, quien había caído de rodillas tras su derrota, Atem y los otros solo pudieron quedarse en silencio tras presenciar aquella devastadora derrota para Rafael, especialmente Valon y Alister.

-No puedo creerlo, Rafael perdió-dijo Valon.

-Esto debe ser un error, nadie había podido vencerlo y menos de esa manera-dijo Alister.

Atem solo permanecía en silencio, tratando de asimilar lo que había visto, no podía creerlo, Rafael, uno de los más grandes adversarios que había tenido, fue derrotado y vaya forma de ser vencido, Abzu básicamente le hizo sentir el mismo terror y dolor que él le causo en ese momento, de alguna manera, era una justicia brutal, ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

Rafael permanecía de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha, que no noto cuando Abzu llegó hasta él-Creo que perdiste-dijo y Rafael alzo la vista-eso significa que ahora puedo reclamar tu Gema de la Vida y tu alma, así como tú quisiste entregar el alma del faraón al Oricalcos-declaro Abzu.

Eso hizo que Atem y los demás reaccionaran-¡No te atrevas!-grito Atem.

Rápidamente, Atem, Joey, Tristán, Yubel, Yugi, Valon, Alister y Duke corrieron para tratar de salvar a Rafael, pero entonces, el Dragón Exodus reapareció frente a ellos, impidiéndoles avanzar, hecho que sorprendió a todos.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Valon.

El Dragón Exodus rugió con fuerza y los hizo retroceder, Abzu se incorporó y miro a los intrusos-Este es el respeto que mi dragón me demuestra-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Joey.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Yugi.

-Quiero decir que así como yo respeto a los guerreros de mi baraja, ellos me respetan a mí del mismo modo y por tanto, hacen todo lo posible por protegerme-explico Abzu con tranquilidad-y ahora si me disculpan, tengo trabajo que hacer-.

Rafael aún estaba en el suelo, no parecía que fuera a reaccionar pronto, fue cuando Abzu llamo su atención de nuevo-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto Rafael con miedo.

-Ya conoces la respuesta, viviste sin honor y ahora morirás sin honor-declaro Abzu comenzando a acercar su mano al rostro de Rafael.

-No…no… ¡No!-grito Rafael antes de que Abzu le extrajera el alma, usando la Gema de la Vida.

-¡Rafael!-grito Atem cuando el duelista cayó al suelo, quedando con los ojos abiertos, respirando, pero con una mirada completamente perdida.

Una vez que Abzu termino, el Dragón Exodus volvió a desaparecer y todos corrieron con Rafael, pero por más que lo llamaban, por más que intentaban hacerlo reaccionar, ya no era posible, su alma había sido hurtada y pronto sería ofrecida a Drago.

-No…esto no es justo…no lo es… ¿Por qué Abzu? ¿Por qué?-cuestiono Yugi mirando al guerrero con lágrimas en los ojos-¿Quién eres tú para juzgar quien merece ser castigado y quién no?-bramo.

Abzu miro a Yugi-En vez de enfurecerte conmigo, deberías agradecerme, ya he castigado a los dos cobardes que les causaron tanto daño y a ambos les di una oportunidad de salvarse, los rete a una batalla justa, perdieron y estas son las consecuencias, no es mi culpa que no fueran guerreros más hábiles-.

-¡Ya basta Abzu!-bramo Atem-¡Si quieres un duelo desafiante, entonces enfréntate a mí!-desafió Atem.

Abzu solo miro al faraón cruzado de brazos, por unos segundos, nadie hizo ni dijo nada, fue cuando Abzu dio su respuesta-No te preocupes faraón, pelearemos, pero no será hoy, primero deberás ganar tus gemas restantes, luego entraras al templo, donde podrás ganar el derecho de enfrentarme en un duelo-.

-¡Te prometo que reuniré las Gemas que me hacen falta y cuando por fin peleemos, créeme, la victoria será mía, rescatare el alma de Malik y de Rafael, y tú pagaras por todos tus crímenes que has cometido en nombre de tu amo! ¡Iré por ti Abzu!-declaro Atem señalando al Caballero.

-Estaré esperando ese momento con ansias-aseguro Abzu dando la vuelta-aunque, no creas que eres el único al que quiero enfrentar-agrego mirando a Yugi, Yubel y Kaiba, para finalmente retirarse, seguido por las miradas de todos.

Kaiba permaneció distante de todo lo que había pasado y se mantuvo de brazos cruzados _-"Los rumores sobre las habilidades de Abzu no fueron solo una exageración, si quiero tener una oportunidad contra él debo encontrar el modo de vencer a su Dragón Exodus, aunque no será algo fácil de hacer"-_ pensó preocupado.

Cuando Abzu se fue, Atem descubrió el disco de duelo de Rafael, lo recogió y miro la baraja del duelista, la cual parecía haber perdido aquella aura mística que desprendía cuando Rafael la jugaba, podía sentir el llanto de los guardianes al haber perdido a su amigo en manos de Abzu.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

De regreso en el templo, Abzu fue recibido en medio de aplausos de parte de sus compañeros, Zaleska no tardó en llegar a su lado y abrazarse al brazo del Caballero-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que mi valiente caballero era invencible!-.

-Fue un buen duelo-felicito Amazu.

-¿Vieron la cara de ese torpe cuando Abzu hizo que el Dragón Exodus se alimentara con sus monstruos?-pregunto Eiki.

-¡La forma en que le devolviste el favor por su duelo con el faraón fue magistral!-declaro Leviatán.

-Como sea-dijo Abzu separándose de Zaleska y dirigiéndose al salón sagrado, seguido por las miradas de los demás.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Umbra.

-Tal parece que descubrió que su oponente era mucho más honorable de lo que él pensó, esa es la única razón por la que dejo la baraja de Rafael intacta-respondió Amazu acomodándose los lentes.

Abzu entro al salón sagrado y se acercó a la carta del Rey, inclinándose ante él-Amo, presento ante usted el alma de Rafael, antiguo servidor de Dartz-dijo mostrando la Gema de la Vida.

La carta brillo intensamente y un resplandor maligno atrapo la gema, consumiendo el alma de Rafael, Abzu recibió las felicitaciones de su amo y el recordatorio de que los verdaderos objetivos todavía debían ser vencidos.

-No se preocupe amo, los venceré y entonces las tinieblas por fin triunfaran-aseguro Abzu.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de este capítulo, como pudieron ver, Abzu no solo es formidable, sino que además posee una carta cuya fuerza de ataque es casi ilimitada, ahora Atem tiene un nuevo reto que cumplir, el cual es obtener las gemas que le hacen falta y luego entrar al templo para vencer a Abzu, y detener el ascenso del rey de una vez por todas.**_

 _ **Y ahora a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores:**_

 **OFICIALMENTE YA NO SE ACEPTAN MAS PROPUESTAS PARA EL TEMA DEL REY DRAGO, EN CUANTO ELIJA UNO SUBIRE LOS RESULTADOS Y ANUNCIARE AL GANADOR**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE PARTICIPARON, LES DESEO MUCHA SUERTE, PERO SOLO UNO PUEDE GANAR**

 **Tea Mutou:** _ciertamente no lo justifican, pero ahora se entiende mejor porque razón hace lo que hace y le es tan leal a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del catorceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _pienso igual que tú en lo que respecta a Tea, de no ser por ella, el grupo jamás habría sido tan unido y lo peor, Atem se hubiera hundido más en la oscuridad y se depresión por lo que ocurrió con Yugi durante la batalla con Dartz, y no entiendo porque la odian tanto muchos fans. Espero que hayas disfrutado del catorceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _tómalo por el lado amable, al menos sabe pelear con honor, hecho que muchos villanos de la serie no hacían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del catorceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _eso es cierto y como viste, Abzu no solo venció a Rafael, sino que lo humillo y lo aplasto sin piedad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del catorceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _estas en lo cierto, realmente no es justo que pasen estas cosas, se supone que todos somos humanos y siempre nos estamos tratando de matar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del catorceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _eso es parte de las consecuencias de cuando entrego su lealtad a Drago, conservo su código de honor, pero también perdió muchas cosas que lo hacían humano, además, en algún momento también iban ir tras Malik y Rafael, respecto a Francia, realmente no se vale lo que ha pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del catorceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kaiba-Girl96:** _me alegra ver que Abzu es un personaje que te agrada hasta donde va y solo espera a ver qué más puede hacer el Caballero de las Tinieblas, respecto a Tea, yo concuerdo contigo, no me explico porque hay fans que la odian si es un gran personaje y con lo de Francia, es realmente lamentable que su respuesta sea más violencia que solo acarrea más problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del catorceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _al entregar su alma al mal algo debía perderse de su humanidad, conserva su código de honor, pero muchos rasgos se han perdido en las tinieblas y no deberías decir eso con tanta seguridad, ya que aún falta mucho del fic, respecto a los OC, no creo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del catorceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _pues ya viste quien fue el ganador de este duelo y el modo en que venció a su adversario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del catorceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _pues lo acabas de presenciar, ni con su mejor carta Rafael pudo vencer al mejor guerrero de Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del catorceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y con mucha razón, ya que como pudiste ver, la fuerza de ese dragón es casi infinita en un duelo y aplasto a Rafael por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del catorceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _cómo pudiste ver, Rafael logro quitarle a Abzu 400 puntos de vida, pero eso solo hizo que el caballero le presentara a su mejor y más temible guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del catorceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar, porque aquí está el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del catorceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _Abzu no ve monstruo en las cartas, ve amigos y camaradas, lo que para él eran sus ejércitos antes de entregarse por completo a la oscuridad, respeta y valora a cada una de sus cartas como si fueran parte de él mismo, un respeto que muy pocos duelistas tienen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del catorceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _entiendo que Francia este dolida y aterrada, pero no siento que enfrentar bombardeos con bombardeos sea la respuesta, lástima que al parecer los humanos no logramos entender eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del catorceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _para eso aún falta un poco, por ahora había que concentrarse en el duelo, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del catorceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _tranquilo, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del catorceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _como presagiaste, así fue, Abzu venció a Rafael de una manera impactante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del catorceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _y vaya que fue una derrota brutal, ya que Abzu cumplió su palabra, al igual que como lo hizo con Malik. Espero que hayas disfrutado del catorceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ese es el poder de Abzu y has conocido la fuerza de su Dragón Exodus, respecto al porque estas en rojo, se debe a que si bien no dejas de comentar por capítulos seguidos, si dejas de hacer por dos o tres seguidos y eso cuenta también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del catorceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _entiendo que Francia este asustado en estos momentos, pero no creo que contestar un atentado con otro solucione algo, solo lo empeorara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del catorceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _veré que hacer al respecto, ya que como dije antes, GX nunca me gustó tanto como el original, para mí nada es mejor que la serie original, que bueno que harán una nueva película. Espero que hayas disfrutado del catorceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Dany35, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, Soranomomo93, Kaiba-Girl96, Ryu Mikazuki, SkyAquaCristal, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Isaac, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Shazam, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Dreisil, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	15. Primer Depredador

_**Ha llegado la hora de un nuevo capítulo y finalmente del primer duelo de Atem en el fic, bueno, sin contar el que tuvo contra su hermana, me disculpo si muchos se desesperaron porque el faraón no se enfrentaba a nadie todavía, pero tenía ver que a un buen oponente para que pudiera enfrentarlo.**_

 _ **Ahora a disfrutar del capítulo y de los nuevos videos que elegí para esta ocasión, espero les gusten:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zraB_kiHCH4**

 **www. youtube watch? v=5LQnzpupgzk**

 **www. youtube watch? v=F4e9lcSGuWU**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 15.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 15 Primer Depredador.**

Tras presenciar el duelo entre Abzu y Rafael, el grupo de reunió para hablar, Kaiba y Mokuba se alejaron para continuar con los duelos, al igual que Valon y Alister, ya que ahora, ambos querían enfrentarse a Abzu para hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a Rafael, subestimando el peligro que representaba el feroz Caballero de las Tinieblas.

-Vaya, aun no puedo creer lo que paso-dijo Joey-pese a que ese sujeto venció a Atem en el pasado, no pudo hacer nada contra ese malvado caballero-.

-No puedo creerlo, Rafael era un buen duelista, no solo por habilidad, sino internamente, él respetaba a sus cartas y a su corazón, no se merecía lo que le ocurrió-dijo Yugi algo molesto y frustrado.

-Al menos desde nuestro punto de vista-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos y con una expresión algo triste.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Tea confundida.

-Bueno, Abzu es un guerrero honorable, para él no le pareció que Rafael venciera a mi hermano de manera justa, lo manipulo, lo engaño y luego lo llevo a su propia autodestrucción, para alguien como Abzu eso no es ser un guerrero, es ser un cobarde, como estuvo recalcando en el duelo-explico Yubel.

-Rafael no era un cobarde y no fue justo que Abzu lo castigara por el error que yo cometí-dijo Atem molesto.

-De cierto modo él me recuerda un poco a ti-dijo Yubel-y no pongas esa cara, porque sabes que digo la verdad, Abzu es un poco más severo que tú, pero las tácticas de Malik y Rafael te parecieron cobardes ¿no es así?-.

-Detesto admitirlo, pero es cierto, yo también pensaba lo mismo de ambos-reconoció Yugi.

-Yo también, creo que Abzu es el único de nosotros que puso en su lugar a ambos duelistas por sus maneras de pelear-dijo Joey.

-Aun así no creo que nadie mereciera ser humillado del modo en el que ese sujeto lo hizo-dijo Tristán.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero no podemos hacer nada por el momento, tú mismo escuchaste a ese tipo, si quieren la revancha tendrán que ganar las 7 Gemas reglamentarias para poder enfrentarlo en un duelo-dijo Duke.

-Y eso es precisamente lo que haremos, venceremos a los duelistas que encontremos en el camino y luego iremos por Abzu antes de que sea demasiado tarde-aseguro Atem-por el momento debemos tener cuidado, ya que no sabemos en qué momento podría aparecer uno de los Depredadores-agrego y sus amigos asintieron de manera afirmativa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el interior del templo, Bareloc se presentó ante Abzu y se arrodillo ante él-¿Me llamo maestro?-.

-General Bareloc, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, el faraón se encuentra en la isla, junto con Yugi Muto y esta vez, ambos tienen cuerpos propios, son dos mentes diferentes, dos corazones, dos almas, dos cuerpos y dos entidades ajenas a la otra-dijo Abzu.

-Efectivamente, pero no logro entender ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto maestro?-pregunto Bareloc confundido.

Abzu no respondió al instante, se dirigió a uno de sus asientos, mismo que no tardo en ocupar, para luego comenzar a ver su baraja, sacando al imponente Dragón Exodus, mismo que le había entregado una victoria abrumadora sobre Rafael, la acción de su maestro dejo algo confundido a Bareloc, pero opto por esperar a que su maestro dijera algo.

-Quiero comprobar que tan hábil es ahora que está separado de Yugi Muto, ya fue derrotado una vez por ese chico, pero igual necesito saber si él representara algún buen reto para mí, ya que de no ser así, entonces no valdría la pena que yo lo enfrentara y para saber a ciencia cierta qué tan hábil es, la mejor manera de probarlo es enfrentándolo a mi mejor estudiante-señalo Abzu mirando su carta.

-Lo entiendo maestro y déjeme decirle que me siento honrado por la confianza que deposita en mí-dijo Bareloc con humildad.

-Si vences al faraón, entonces no solo demostrara que era un oponente que no valía la pena, sino que además obtendremos el alma mágica que él posee para el amo y si acaso llegara a vencerte, tendrás que darle 3 Gemas Elementales ¿entendido?-.

-Si maestro-.

-Ahora retírate, tengo mucho en que pensar-dijo Abzu con tranquilidad.

Bareloc asintió y abandono el santuario de Abzu, para dirigirse a buscar al faraón, Abzu estaba algo impaciente por ver como Atem se enfrentaría a su mejor alumno, cuya habilidad era muy superior en el duelo a la de Yami Malik, realmente estaba deseoso de ver esa batalla y comprobar si el faraón sería capaz de ganar el duelo sin recurrir a los Dioses Egipcios.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los chicos seguían buscando a alguien a quien enfrentar, principalmente Joey, ya que él aún no había tenido oportunidad de pelear y no quería quedarse atrás, aunque a veces parecía olvidar que Atem y Yugi tampoco habían tenido oportunidad de enfrentarse a alguien desde que llegaron a la isla, mientras caminaban, no dejaban de hablar de lo que le ocurrió a Rafael y las consecuencias que tuvo al perder el duelo, eso los hizo confirmar sus sospechas.

-El torneo es una trampa-dijo Yubel-todo esto no es para ver quien se convertirá en el más grande duelista de todos los tiempos, es para obtener almas de los mejores duelistas del mundo y ofrecérselas a Drago-.

-Lo que dices suena mucho a lo que Dartz hacía para despertar a la bestia del Oricalcos-observo Tea.

-Pero hay una diferencia muy importante-dijo Atem-y es que si Drago despierta, entonces sería el final de todo, él es la maldad suprema, no hay nadie que se pueda comparar a su maldad y crueldad-.

-Mi hermano tiene razón, enfrentarse a Drago es como tratar de enfrentar a Zork, al Leviatán del Oricalcos y a Ra al mismo tiempo o incluso peor-señalo Yubel.

-¿Tan poderoso es ese sujeto?-pregunto Tristán un poco asustado.

-No te preocupes amigo, que mientras yo esté aquí no dejare que nada malo te pase-aseguro Joey sonriendo.

Tristán miro a Joey por unos segundos, para luego suspirar con rendición-Estamos perdidos-.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-bramo Joey molesto.

Las risas no tardaron en escucharse por la actitud de ambos amigos, pero fueron apagadas cuando Atem ensombreció su rostro, al igual que Yubel-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Serenity.

-Tenemos compañía-señalo Atem.

Fue en ese momento que Bareloc hizo acto de aparición, saliendo de un salto y aterrizando frente al grupo, el cual se preparó para lo peor, especialmente porque ese sujeto se veía como algo muy peligroso, por su apariencia, era claro que estaba con los ejércitos de Drago.

-Faraón, por fin nos conocemos-dijo Bareloc sonriendo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Atem desafiante.

-Me llamo Bareloc y por órdenes del maestro Abzu he venido a retarte a un duelo-señalo Bareloc.

-¿Abzu?-exclamo Atem abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Entonces ese sujeto es uno de los Depredadores que mencionaron antes del inicio del torneo?-pregunto Tea algo preocupada.

-Vaya señorita, estoy sorprendido, veo que al menos usted puso atención a las reglas que los Maestros impusieron en el torneo, efectivamente, soy uno de los Depredadores cuya misión es eliminar duelistas y entregarles sus almas al Rey Drago, pero en estos momentos se me ordeno desafiar al faraón a una batalla-.

-¿Por qué Abzu envió a un Depredador a desafiarme en vez de venir en persona?-pregunto Atem desafiante.

Bareloc se rio divertido ante el tono de desafío de Atem-No lo malinterprete mi faraón, el Maestro Abzu no es ningún cobarde, cómo pudiste comprobar en su duelo contra ese miserable embustero de Rafael, pero antes de poder desafiarte quiere ponerte a prueba-.

-¿Prueba?-.

-Así es, quiere ver que tan hábil eres ahora que no estas unido con esa versión en miniatura de ti mismo-dijo Bareloc señalando a Yugi.

Al escuchar eso, Yugi se puso algo molesto-¿Versión en miniatura? ¡Por si no lo sabes he crecido mucho en estos años!-declaro Yugi bastante ofendido por las palabras de Bareloc.

Pero Bareloc ignoro el comentario de Yugi y solo miraba a Atem fijamente, quien en ningún momento apartaba su mirada del general, fue cuando Atem sonrió de manera divertida y comenzó a reírse, hecho que sorprendió y extraño a Bareloc, especialmente porque cuando lo volvió a mirar, Atem lo hizo con un tono completamente relajado y sereno.

-Muy bien Bareloc, aceptare tu reto y le demostrare a tu maestro que lo hábil que soy en combate, pero te advierto que una vez que te venza tendré un total de 4 Gemas, mismas que me acercaran más a mi meta de enfrentarme a Abzu frente a frente-.

-Ciertamente, si me logras vencer, ganaras las Gemas del Fuego, Luz y Oscuridad, pero si pierdes entonces te quitare la Gema de la Vida y tu alma será propiedad del amo-señalo Bareloc.

-No tengo problemas en aceptar esto, porque sé que no perderé, voy a derrotarte y entonces iré por tu maestro-aseguro Atem.

-Ya veremos-dijo Bareloc sin miedo alguno.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Abzu observaba todo a través de un espejo místico que poseía, se mantenía de brazos cruzados y miraba fijamente lo que ocurría, esperaba ver un buen duelo, así como también comprobar si Atem era el gran duelista que esperaba que fuera, aun después de haberse separado de Yugi tras recuperar sus recuerdos y cuerpo.

-Ahora veremos qué tan bueno eres sin tu amiguito susurrándote en el oído-murmuro por debajo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El duelo entre Atem y Bareloc se desarrollaría sobre unas columnas de roca, mismas que serían todo un reto, pues cada ataque que el otro lanzara, podría hacerles perder el equilibrio y caer a un profundo abismo, del cual no había garantía de que salieran con vida.

-Espero no sufras de vértigo, considero que este es el mejor lugar para probar las habilidades del faraón Atem, después de todo, ya estuviste en situaciones peligrosas antes, así que no creo que esto te moleste-dijo Bareloc con tono tranquilo.

-No te preocupes, puedo con esto y más-aseguro Atem.

-Muy bien, entonces es hora de comenzar-dijo Bareloc.

Los amigos de Atem solo podrían ver desde sus posiciones seguras como se desarrollaría el duelo, pero mientras veían y como era común entre ellos, los comentarios no tardaron en comenzar, especialmente por quien resultó ser el primer oponente de Atem en la isla.

-Vaya, por fin Atem peleara contra alguien y resulta ser un Depredador-dijo Joey sorprendido.

-Y no es cualquier Depredador, es Bareloc, el más grande estudiante de Abzu-agrego Yubel sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Has escuchado de él?-pregunto Yugi.

-Solo un poco, he escuchado que Bareloc fue el primer alumno de Abzu y por tanto, su más grande y formidable duelista, como su maestro, jamás ha sido derrotado y es alguien a quien debemos tener en cuenta-explico Yubel-vaya, me temía que el primer oponente de mi hermano sería un Depredador, pero nunca me imaginé que sería el campeón del campeón-dijo Yubel preocupada por su hermano.

Ante las palabras de Yubel, Tea miro a Atem con preocupación y se llevó una mano al pecho- _"Por favor Atem, tienes que ganar, si pierdes yo…gana, por favor"-_ suplico mentalmente.

Atem y Bareloc se miraban fijamente, al tiempo que activaban sus discos de duelo, el de Bareloc era igual al de Abzu, ya que todos los integrantes del ejército del mal poseían ese mismo estilo del disco que Kaiba diseño para esos grandes duelos de cartas.

 **(Nota: hay veces que me gustaría que todo lo que pasa en Yugioh pudiera hacerse posible en la realidad, duelos como los de la TV, que lástima que la tecnología no ha llegado tan lejos ¿ustedes que opinan?)**

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

-Yo empezare-declaro Bareloc sacando una carta de su baraja, para luego verla detenidamente por unos segundos-convoco al Caballero Familiar el modo de defensa-presento el general.

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 1400**

Atem entrecerró los ojos ante el monstruo que su adversario convoco-¡Muy bien, yo invocare al Caballero Reina en modo de ataque!-declaro Atem invocando a uno de sus mejores monstruos.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1600**

-¡Caballero Reina ataca al Caballero Familiar con un golpe de tu Espada Real!-declaro Atem.

El Caballero Reina se lanzó contra el Caballero Familiar y lo atravesó con un golpe de su espada, acabando con el monstruo, hecho que solo provoco una sonrisa en Bareloc-¡Sabía qué harías eso faraón y ahora te costara caro, ya que al destruir a mi Caballero Familiar me permitiste convocar a un nuevo y poderoso monstruo en su lugar, al que he elegido es al Dragón de Metal Precioso!-.

Un feroz dragón de aspecto imponente hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad, al tiempo que hacía palidecer al Caballero Reina de Atem por su fuerza de ataque tan diferente a la suya.

 **ATK 2400**

 **DEF 1200**

-Oigan…no entiendo ¿Por qué Atem dejo que su oponente convocara a un monstruo con 2400 puntos de ataque?-pregunto Tea confundida.

-No te preocupes Tea, ya que Bareloc no es el único que se beneficia con esa invocación real-dijo Yugi sonriéndole a su amiga de manera tranquilizadora.

Efectivamente, Atem se veía muy tranquilo y eso extraño a Bareloc-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? Por si no lo has notado mi dragón es mucho más poderoso que tu Caballero Reina-.

-Cierto, pero parece que omitiste un pequeño detalle al respecto-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál detalle?-.

-¡Que al destruir a tu Caballero Familiar yo también puedo convocar a un nuevo monstruo al campo de batalla! ¡Y al que he elegido es al Caballero del Rey!-.

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 1400**

-¡Cuando estos dos caballeros juegan juntos me permite convocar automáticamente al Caballero Jark!-presento Atem.

 **ATK 1900**

 **DEF 1000**

Nuevamente, los 3 feroces caballeros de Atem volvieron a la contienda, listos para servir en nombre de la libertad, el honor y la justicia de todos aquellos que han sido mártires de los juegos enfermizos de los Ejércitos de las Tinieblas, aunque eso no parecía molestar ni preocupar a Bareloc en lo más mínimo.

-Eso no sirve de nada, tus monstruos no son más que gusanos inferiores para mi poderoso dragón, ni siquiera el Caballero Jark se compara a la supremacía de mi dragón-dijo Bareloc en tono tranquilo.

-Eso puede ser cierto, pero aún no termina mi turno, primero colocare esta carta boca abajo y pasare mi turno, ahora haz tu jugada, claro, si es que te atreves-dijo Atem sonriendo desafiante.

Bareloc solo endureció su gesto un poco, mirando la carta boca abajo de Atem, al mismo tiempo que recordaba las lecciones de su Maestro, tenía una ligera sospecha de que carta era la que mantenía oculta el faraón, pero si quería averiguar que carta es entonces debía atacar, pero antes saco una nueva carta y sonrió.

-¡Bien, yo también colocare una carta boca abajo y ahora mi Dragón de Metal Precioso ataca al Caballero Reina con tu Llama de Metal!-indico Bareloc.

El Dragón de Metal Precioso abrió sus fauces y preparo su poderosa llamarada contra el Caballero Reina, disparándola con mucha fuerza, si el Caballero Reina recibía ese ataque, entonces no lograría sobrevivir, por fortuna, Atem ya tenía un plan de respaldo para esa circunstancia.

-¡Revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Polimerización"!-declaro Atem.

 _-"Lo sabía"-_ pensó Bareloc sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ahora mis 3 Caballeros se combinan para invocar al Caballero Arcano!-invoco Atem al más poderoso de los monstruos caballeros que poseía su baraja, una fusión de los 3 paladines de la justicia cuya fuerza de ataque era imponente.

 **ATK 3800**

 **DEF 2500**

-Oh, que sorpresa-dijo Bareloc fingiendo sorprenderse por la aparición del monstruo.

-¡Búrlate si quieres Bareloc, pero ahora mi Caballero acabara con tu Dragón de Metal Precioso y te quitara puntos de vida! ¡Adelante Caballero!-indico Atem.

El Caballero Arcano se abalanzó contra el Dragón de Metal Precioso, desviando la llamarada del feroz dragón y cortándolo con su espada en dos, acabando de esa manera con el monstruo de Bareloc y dejando sus puntos de vida en **2600,** mientras que Atem aún mantenía sus puntos de vida intactos.

-¡Así se hace Atem!-grito Joey.

-¡Bien hecho!-animo Tristán.

Tea solo sonreía con un brillo especial en los ojos, al tiempo que miraba al faraón con mucha admiración-Él es increíble-.

Yubel sonrió ante la victoria de su hermano, pero sabía que esto aún no había terminado y presentía que Bareloc aún tenía algunas sorpresas reservadas para Atem, ya que esa victoria fue demasiado fácil, especialmente si consideramos que el rival de su hermano era el mejor pupilo de Abzu y no solo ella pensaba eso, al parecer, ese pensamiento lo compartía Yugi y el propio Atem.

 _-"Esto ha sido demasiado fácil, normalmente mis adversarios son un poco más fuertes que esto, algo no anda bien"-_ pensó Atem preocupado.

Bareloc comenzó a aplaudir por la jugada de Atem, especialmente por haber convocado a uno de los monstruos más poderosos del juego, hecho que extraño al valiente faraón, ya que los aplausos de Bareloc eran lentos, como si se estuviera burlando de Atem.

-Te felicito faraón, realmente me tomaste por sorpresa, nunca imagine que podrías convocar a semejante guerrero al campo de batalla en los primeros turnos, te mereces mi respeto y admiración-dijo Bareloc impresionado.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?-cuestiono Atem desafiante.

-Vaya faraón, al parecer sus padres no le enseñaron modales o tal vez haber visto morir a su amada le dejo el corazón duro como roca-soltó Bareloc de pronto.

Atem abrió mucho los ojos, al igual que Yubel ante esa revelación, misma que dejo confundidos a todos los demás-¿Ver morir a su amada?-pregunto Yugi confundido.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-pregunto Joey sorprendido.

Bareloc agacho la cabeza y cerró los ojos-Lo lamento, eso fue un golpe bajo, me disculpo por ello-dijo con sinceridad.

Si bien eso dejo paralizado a Atem, las disculpas de Bareloc sonaban sinceras y el faraón logro salir de su trance, aunque fuera un poco-Yo…acepto tus…disculpas…-.

-No sabía que tú desconocías que nosotros teníamos esa información, pensé que estarías preparado para esto, lo lamento, fue mi error, este duelo debe ser honorable, no con trucos bajos ni trampas, espero aceptes mis disculpas por mi lengua larga-.

-Estás…disculpado-dijo Atem, aunque su cuerpo temblaba por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Atem-murmuro Yubel mirándolo con tristeza y preocupación, no era la única, Yugi y Tea también miraban como Atem se decaía por las últimas palabras de Bareloc.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al escuchar eso, Abzu apretó los puños con fuerza y furia, sabía que Bareloc jamás haría algo como eso a menos que alguien se lo hubiera ordenado y también lo hubiera engañado para hacerlo creer que Atem estaría preparado para ello, solo había una persona (si se lo podía llamar así), que haría algo como eso, así que furioso, abandono sus aposentos y se dirigió a buscarlo, lo encontró con los demás en el salón principal, donde los descubrió viendo el duelo también.

-¡Tú lo hiciste!-acuso señalando a Anubrix.

-No sé de qué estás hablando mi estimado Abzu-dijo Anubrix con fingida inocencia.

-¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo, sé que solo tú pudiste haberle hecho creer a Bareloc que el faraón estaría preparado para un golpe como ese!-.

-Por favor Abzu ¿acaso uno no es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario?-pregunto Anubrix divertido.

Abzu perdió la paciencia, algo que siempre ocurría cuando hablaba con el sádico de Anubrix, así que lo sujeto del cuello y lo levanto con mucha facilidad-¡Debería despedazarte ahora mismo y darte de alimento a los zombis del calabozo!-bramo furioso.

-Vamos Abzu, no te alteres tanto, después de todo, somos amigos ¿no?-pregunto Anubrix divertido.

Abzu soltó a Anubrix-Escúchame bien, compartimos la meta de liberar al amo y de hundir al mundo en las tinieblas, pero nada más, no somos amigos, jamás consideraría amigo a un par de cobardes sin honor como ustedes-acuso Abzu.

Anubrix comenzó a hacer hipos de tristeza muy fingidos, pero que al mismo tiempo eran una clara burla a las palabras de Abzu-Oh…eso…eso si me dolió…aunque deberías dejar de llamarme como si fuera dos personas, es decir, solo soy Anubrix-dijo el lunático comenzando a reírse.

-Deja que los duelos se desarrollen con honor y yo mismo me asegurare de dividirte de la manera más dolorosa posible-advirtió Abzu dándole la espalda para seguir viendo el duelo.

Amazu miro a Anubrix con un gesto de regaño, para luego dirigir su vista hacia la batalla, Zaleska se acercó corriendo a Abzu y abrazo a su brazo de nuevo, Eiki solo seguía viendo el duelo, disfrutando de unas palomitas, Leviatán también se acercó a ver el duelo, mientras que Umbra se acercaba a Anubrix.

-Eso fue bajo y peligroso, si sigues provocando de esa manera a Abzu tarde o temprano él te liquidara con sus propias manos, sabes que no dudaría en hacerlo-advirtió Umbra.

-Que lo intente, después de todo, no es justo que solo ese tonto se divierta, yo también tengo derecho a hacerlo, aunque no sea frente a frente todavía-dijo Anubrix riéndose.

-Pero ya sabes cómo se pone Abzu cuando alguien actúa del modo en que tú lo hiciste, mira lo que le hizo a Malik y a Rafael ¿Qué crees que te hará a ti si sigues dándole motivos para hacerte pedazos?-.

-A él le importa el honor, a mí no, además, como bien dijo, ambos compartimos la misma meta, así que no puede hacer nada para deshacerse de mí y yo puedo seguir divirtiéndome hasta que llegue el momento de estar frente a frente con el faraón-aseguro Anubrix riéndose de manera desquiciada.

-¡Qué asco! ¡Estas palomitas no tienen mantequilla!-grito Eiki furiosa, al tiempo que su cabello se volvía de un intenso color rojo-¡Azoten al cocinero 300 veces hasta que aprenda a hacer palomitas como se debe!-ordeno furiosa y un par de guardias se llevó al cocinero para cumplir la orden dada por Eiki.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Atem parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, las palabras de Bareloc sí que le afectaron y mucho, el general solo esperaba a que se repusiera de su estado de shock, mientras pensaba en quien era el culpable de todo esto.

- _"Anubrix, ese miserable cobarde me engaño, me dijo que el faraón estaba al tanto de nuestros conocimientos sobre lo que paso hace 3000 años, pero ahora…fui un tonto ¿Cómo pude creerle a esa miserable momia? Si siempre ha sido un gusano sin honor, además de ser quien más desprecia al faraón en toda la isla, de algún modo u otro me las pagara"-_ pensaba con furia.

Atem no parecía que fuera a reaccionar pronto, se veía perdido en sus recuerdos, en lo que tuvo que presenciar hace 3000 años, cuando le falló a ella…le falló, no pudo salvarla, le prometió que siempre la protegería y no pudo hacerlo, si le había fallado a ella ¿entonces como esperar que podría protegerla de nuevo a ella y a sus amigos? ¿Qué esperanza tendrían de salvarse si estaban bajo su amparo? Fue cuando un grito llamo su atención.

-¡Oye Atem, reacciona de una maldita vez por Ra!-bramo Yubel-¡Sé que esto es algo difícil de aceptar, pero si sigues pensando en ello no podrás avanzar, en estos momentos necesitamos que estés al 100%, no olvides lo que está en juego y si pierdes, tu alma será ofrecida a Drago y entonces significara que hemos perdido la guerra antes de que comenzara!-.

-Pero…hermana…-.

-Sé que esto es difícil para ti, yo estuve ahí ¿recuerdas? Pero lamentarte por lo que pasó no solucionara nada ¿crees que a ella le gustaría verte en ese estado? ¿Triste? ¿Deprimido? ¿Frustrado? ¡Claro que no, ella preferiría verte como siempre has sido, valiente, honorable, un verdadero guerrero, así que toma tu baraja y continúa con este duelo, mismo que apenas está comenzando! ¡Si vences a este Depredador ganaras 3 Gemas de un golpe y te acercara más a Abzu!-.

Atem miro a su hermana sorprendido por sus palabras, las cuales eran completamente ciertas, si vencía a Bareloc, obtendría un total de 3 Gemas de un solo golpe y avanzaría más en su encuentro contra Abzu, pero… ¿Cómo poder pelear cuando a su mente vinieron aquellas imágenes tan desgarradoras de su pasado? No era algo sencillo de superar.

-¿Y bien faraón? ¿Qué hará? ¿Me desafiara o se mantendrá con esa expresión de muerto en vida?-pregunto Bareloc.

Atem alzo la vista y se topó con los ojos de Bareloc, el cual estaba de brazos cruzados, esperando la respuesta del noble egipcio, el cual todavía no se decidía a que hacer, pues era algo muy duro para él tomar esa decisión, pero debía hacerlo, debía enfrentar y derrotar a Bareloc si quería tener una oportunidad de enfrentarse a Abzu.

-Continuemos con el duelo-acepto Atem sin vacilar un poco y Bareloc sonrió.

-Bien, ya era hora de que tomaras la decisión correcta, de lo contrario este duelo habría sido demasiado aburrido-señalo el general de Abzu-ahora prepárese su majestad, porque es mi turno para lanzar mi ataque-.

-Estoy listo para lo que me tengas-aseguro Atem desafiante.

Sus amigos suspiraron aliviados, especialmente porque Atem se veía más que listo para enfrentarse a Bareloc y vencer al general para avanzar un poco más hacia la final, enfrentarse a Abzu y detener el renacer del Rey Drago antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Uf que alivio, por un momento pensé que Atem ya no se atrevería a pelear con ese sujeto por la actitud tan extraña que había tomado-dijo Joey aliviado de ver que no fue el caso del faraón.

-Por unos instantes yo también pensé lo mismo-reconoció Yugi sonriendo aliviado, para luego mirar a Yubel-pero la actitud que tomo era de dolor absoluto ¿podrías decirnos de que hablaban exactamente hermana?-pregunto Yugi.

Yubel miro a Yugi con sorpresa, era la primera vez que Yugi la llamaba hermana y aunque se sentía muy contenta por eso, al mismo tiempo se sintió algo decepcionada por la respuesta que le tenía que dar a su hermano, especialmente cuando todos los demás la miraban esperando la respuesta de la antigua princesa.

-No soy la indicada para decírselos-respondió con sinceridad-cuando llegue el momento, mi hermano se los dirá en persona, por ahora no piensen en eso y mejor veamos el desarrollo del duelo-pidió con suplica.

Yugi comprendió que ya no tendría caso insistirle a su hermana, por lo que acepto la oferta que le había hecho y dirigió su atención de nuevo al duelo, esperando que Atem pudiera vencer a Bareloc sin volver a dejarse atrapar por esa aura de tristeza que lo había atrapado segundos antes.

-¡Prepárate faraón, porque ahora es mi turno!-declaro Bareloc sacando una carta y tras verla pensó en su siguiente movimiento-colocare una carta boca abajo y convocare al Noble Escudero en modo de defensa-.

Un monstruo que tenía la apariencia de un joven escudero de 17 años, rubio y vestido con ropas medievales, de acuerdo al puesto que debía desempeñar en ese momento, hizo acto de aparición.

 **ATK 100**

 **DEF 2600**

Atem se quedó confundido ante la jugada de Bareloc, ya que su monstruo no era nada poderoso, es cierto, en defensa era tan fuerte como su Gran Escudo Garnat, pero igual no se comparara a la fuerza de su Caballero Arcano, eso era muy extraño, a no ser que esperara lanzar algún ataque con su carta boca abajo.

-¿Qué le ocurre faraón? Es su turno ¿lo toma o pasa?-pregunto Bareloc cruzado de brazos.

 _-"¿Qué debo hacer? Si ataco revelara su carta boca abajo, pero si no lo hago, tal vez complete su estrategia y eso es algo que no puedo permitir, no tengo otra opción"_ ¡Prepárate Bareloc, porque atacare a tu monstruo con mi Caballero Arcano!-declaro Atem.

El Caballero Arcano se lanzó a la batalla, alzando su poderosa espada, eso era justamente lo que Bareloc esperaba que Atem hiciera-¡Has caído en mi trampa, revélate carta boca abajo; "Balanza de Poder"!-.

Una carta de trampa que tenía la imagen de una balanza se revelo, hecho que sorprendió a Atem-¿Balanza de Poder?-.

-¡Así es y esta carta es muy útil, ya que no solo frena tu ataque, sino que además me permite reemplazar al monstruo que tengo en el campo por uno nuevo que posea una fuerza similar a la del monstruo que tienes en el campo y ya que tu Caballero Arcano tiene un total de 3800 puntos de ataque, entonces debes prepararte, porque mi monstruo será igual de poderos!-declaro Bareloc y Atem se puso a la defensiva-¡Ahora convoco a Draco el Máximo Caballero del Dragón de las Tinieblas!-presento Bareloc.

Un monstruo tipo guerrero con la apariencia de un caballero medieval cubierto de armadura de placas negras su yelmo tiene la apariencia y forma del rey de las tinieblas hizo acto de aparición en el lado del campo de Bareloc.

 **ATK 3800**

 **DEF 3200**

Todos se sorprendieron ante la presencia de aquel monstruo formidable, el cual parecía ser algo indetenible, pero Atem trato de no mostrarse preocupado por la aparición de esa criatura tan formidable.

-¡Tu monstruo puede ser poderoso, pero sus puntos de ataque son iguales a los del Caballero Arcano, una batalla entre ambos solo terminaría en empate!-declaro Atem.

Bareloc sonrió-Lo siento amigo, pero la habilidad especial de mi caballero consiste en que puede absorber la mitad de los puntos de ataque de los monstruos dragón y caballeros que se encuentren en ambos cementerios por el turno en que ataque, y como en estos momentos tengo al Caballero Familiar y al Dragón del Metal Precioso en mi cementerio, entonces su poder de ataque es ahora mayor-señalo Bareloc.

-¡No!-exclamo Atem abriendo mucho los ojos.

Draco alzo su espada y absorbió la energía de los dos monstruos del cementerio, al menos, la mitad de cada uno, llegando a una fuerza de ataque de **5600,** más que necesarios para destruir al Caballero Arcano de Atem.

-¡Ahora mi feroz guerrero acaba con el Caballero Arcano!-indico Bareloc.

Draco arremetió contra el Caballero Arcano, golpeándolo con fuerza y destruyéndolo, dejando a Atem con **2200** puntos de vida, logrando sobrevivir a ese ataque, pero aún era muy pronto para celebrar, Atem miro a su adversario y al monstruo que acababa de convocar, si no hacía algo pronto, entonces no solo perdería el duelo, sino que además, su alma sería ofrecida a Drago y entonces algo terrible ocurrirá, tenía que pensar en algo y pronto.

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y con esto hemos concluido este capítulo, como pudieron ver, el duelo ha dado un giro y ahora Bareloc tiene la ventaja sobre Atem, si el faraón no hace nada para invertir la situación, entonces perderá su alma y acercara más a Drago a su regreso, debe encontrar el modo de detener al formidable guerrero de Bareloc antes de que sea tarde.**_

 _ **Y con esto doy por terminado el capítulo de hoy, así que ya podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _y ahora finalmente Atem está peleando en un duelo, mismo que tendrá un final que nadie se esperaría, no te adelanto nada, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _no será nada fácil, ya que como pudiste ver, el Dragón Exodus posee un gran poder oculto y desafortunadamente, ese poder aun no es todo lo que tiene, ya que aún guarda secretos más alarmantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _a él y a todos los que han sido consumidos por Drago hasta el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody Ángel:** _vaya, realmente eres dura en lo que dices, pero bueno, tus razones tendrás, aunque si he de ser honesto, me han dado motivos muy razonables para odiar a Sakura de Naruto y hasta ahora ninguno razonable para con Tea, entonces falle a la primera, veamos…debe ser Selene de Inframundo o Mia, la amada de Drácula ¿atine con alguna? Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _para vencer a un dragón como ese se debe pensar en una estrategia realmente brillante o tener las únicas cartas que podrían superar el poder del Dragón Exodus, ya que este imponente dragón aún tiene poderes ocultos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _efectivamente la situación se ha vuelto demasiado serie y problemática, vencer a Abzu no será una tarea sencilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kaiba-Girl96:** _ok…esa opinión la puedo respetar, aunque me han dado motivos más razonables para odiar a otro tipo de personajes, como a Sakura de Naruto, pero bueno, ahora finalmente Atem está peleando y su oponente es un Depredado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _aún estoy viendo cuando sería su aparición, ya que también faltan OC para aparecer en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **DanyStormborn01:** _no te preocupes, tomate el tiempo que necesites para ponerte al tanto, no sientas que te estoy plagiando algo, ya que esos capítulos estuvieron dedicados a ti por inspirarme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _cualquiera que sea su objetivo debe ser alguien muy fuerte para poder lidiar con el poderoso Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Semayet:** _con Abzu del lado del Rey de las Tinieblas, la batalla no será fácil de ganar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _no será fácil, pero como se dice, nadie es invencible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _pero para lograrlo primero deberá derrotar a su mejor guerrero, el poderoso Abzu, cuya baraja es quizás una de las más poderosas que jamás ha enfrentado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _creo que tu error es que estas subestimando demasiado a tu adversario, porque no creas que Abzu uso todas su cartas y movimientos en este duelo, además de que el Dragón Exodus todavía tiene poderes ocultos que revelar, así como la baraja de Abzu posee otro tipo de criaturas peligrosas, a lo mejor por eso no llegas a finales en torneos, porque por el modo en que me dices las cosas, pareciera que subestimas demasiado a los oponentes, perdona si soné duro, pero esa es la impresión que me das. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _para que veas que hay que tener cuidado cuando se enfrente a Abzu, ya que es alguien de temer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _y eso es solo el principio del poder real que posee el formidable Dragón Exodus, aún tiene mucho poder oculto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _realmente si vas a enfrentarte a Abzu debes encontrar el modo adecuado para vencerlo y ese es derrotando a su mejor guerrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _veo que tú notaste ese detalle, te felicito por eso y claro que habrá duelos en equipo, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _siempre me imagine que también habría la posibilidad de unir a dos Ojos Azules antes de unir a los 3 o incluso a los 4 Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _imagínate la peor de todas las pesadillas, ya que como bien mencionaste, siendo padre de Zork es mucho peor que su hijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nanashi:** _recuerda que Abzu es un guerrero de las tinieblas, lo que muchos parecen olvidar es que en ese torneo el objetivo real es obtener almas para Drago, así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que fueran tras Malik y Rafael, así como por los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _muchos piensan lo mismo al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _descubriste una buena forma de lograr debilitarlo, porque vencerlo no será fácil, después de todo, considera que siendo guerrero de Abzu, este debe conocer sus fortalezas y debilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _y esa es su prioridad, de lo contrario, Drago emergerá de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ponte en mi lugar un momento, tengo muchos OC que esperan su oportunidad de participar y siempre me preguntan cuándo van a salir, pero de repente, se desaparecen y no puedo saber si siguen el fic o no, ya ha pasado, créeme, la gente da sus datos, pero no dejan comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del quinceavo capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Dany35, NovaStarPrime, Bloody Ángel, Olivia, Éire, KaibaGirl96, Soranomomo93, DanyStormborn01, SkyAquaCristal, Semayet, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Isaac, Dreisil, Seiryu.001, Zeus, Hades, Bowser30000, Shazam, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Nanashi, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Shadow y Writer, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	16. Valor interno

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Finalmente uno de los Depredadores de la isla ha dado la cara, se trata de Bareloc, el más grande discípulo de Abzu, quien desafió a Atem a un duelo para probar sus habilidades para su Maestro, pero durante el duelo, Anubrix usa sus trucos sucios para dejar afectado al faraón ¿podrá Atem recuperarse de sus problemas personales y enfrentar este reto antes de que sea tarde?"**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los nuevos videos que escogí para darle la presentación apropiada a este nuevo capítulo, en ocasiones se repetirán videos, ya que a veces es difícil encontrar al indicado, si tienen alguna sugerencia, se los agradecer mucho:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=MjdNz071O4E**

 **www. youtube watch? v=KFhAbSjdxLQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=uqiS4UZk74c**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del quinceavo capítulo.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 16 Valor interno.**

El duelo entre Atem y Bareloc continuaba, esta vez, con el general llevando la ventaja total sobre el duelo, ya que había convocado a una de las criaturas más poderosas del juego, por no decir su carta insignia, ahora Atem debía encontrar un modo de lidiar con esa poderosa criatura.

-¡Vamos faraón, demuestre el gran duelista que es, de lo contrario, este duelo no será para nada divertido!-declaro Bareloc.

Atem cerró los ojos y trato de alejar sus pensamientos de aquellas visiones, respiro tranquilamente y se concentró en el duelo, para finalmente abrir los ojos de golpe-¡Si eso quieres, lo haré!-declaro Atem sacando una carta-¡Ahora colocare una carta boca abajo y convocare a Kuriboh en modo de defensa!-anuncio Atem.

La tierna y adorable bola de pelos que era Kuriboh hizo acto de aparición, con sus grandes ojos abiertos y haciendo su típico sonido que hacían que cualquiera tuviera deseos de abrazarlo.

 **ATK 300**

 **DEF 200**

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?-pregunto Bareloc-¿de verdad cree que esa bola de pelos será capaz de vencer a mi formidable guerrero?-cuestiono desafiante.

Atem sonrió divertido-No deberías subestimar a un monstruo, es cierto, tal vez Kuriboh no parezca la gran cosa, pero te aseguro que me basta y sobra para vencer a tu guerrero-aseguro el faraón.

Los amigos de Atem no supieron que pensar ante la declaración del ex faraón, después de todo, Kuriboh no era un monstruo que se considerara una gran amenaza, pero del modo en que el faraón y Yugi siempre lo jugaban era una carta de cuidado.

-¿Acaso estas bromeando conmigo?-cuestiono Bareloc viendo a Kuriboh con mucho escepticismo.

-Si estas tan seguro de tu victoria adelante, ataca con toda confianza-desafió Atem sonriendo.

-Me estas tentando ¿Qué es lo que planea exactamente? Tal vez me tiene preparada alguna trampa con su carta boca abajo-murmuraba en silencio, meditando en que hacer al respecto, por lo que saco una carta y la miro unos instantes-colocare esta carta boca abajo y eso será todo, adelante faraón, demuéstreme como me va a vencer usando a Kuriboh-.

-Lamentaras haber pedido eso y también lamentaras no haber atacado cuando tuviste la oportunidad-dijo Atem cruzado de brazos y sonriendo.

No era momento para bromear, a Atem le quedaban **2200** puntos de vida y a Bareloc **2600,** ganándole por escasos 400 puntos, pero algo era algo y Atem ya estaba preparando su siguiente contraataque para poder vencer al general y al no haber sido atacado, Bareloc cometió el primer gran error.

-¡Ahora revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Reemplaza al Monstruo"!-.

-¿Reemplaza al monstruo?-exclamo Bareloc.

-¡Así es y ahora que he jugado con esta carta puedo reemplazar a Kuriboh con cualquier carta en mi mano y al que he elegido es al Mago Oscuro!-.

-¿El Mago Oscuro?-.

Efectivamente, el Mago Oscuro, el espíritu que ahora guardaba el alma de Mahado, el antiguo y mejor amigo de Atem en el antiguo Egipto, hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla, listo para servir una vez más a la voluntad de su faraón y protegerlo aun a costa de su vida.

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 2100**

Al ver al Mago Oscuro en el campo de batalla, los ojos de todos se iluminaron, después de todo, sabían que el Mago Oscuro jamás había defraudado a Atem o Yugi, era muy seguro que esta ocasión no sería la excepción, pero aun debían esperar, ya que el monstruo de Bareloc era muy superior al Mago Oscuro, ganándole por 1300 puntos de ataque.

-Ya veo, lograste convocar a tu más grande servidor al campo de batalla, que lástima que ni él esté capacitado para enfrentarse a mi Draco-dijo Bareloc sonriendo.

-No deberías subestimarme tanto, es cierto, tal vez tu guerrero sea más poderoso que mi Mago Oscuro, pero si quieres destruirlo, entonces primero deberás encontrarlo-dijo Atem sonriendo.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Bareloc.

-¡Ahora mismo lo averiguaras, activare la magia de los "Sombreros Mágicos"!-invoco Atem.

El Mago Oscuro se vio encerrado y protegido en la magia de los "Sombreros Mágicos", un viejo, pero muy útil combo para el faraón y su leal sirviente, mismo que les ha ayudado mucho en el pasado para superar todo tipo de adversidades y este acto tomo por sorpresa a Bareloc.

-¡Así se hace!-declaro Yugi.

-¡No hay nada de malo en movimientos clásicos como ese!-declaro Joey sonriendo.

 _-"Bien hecho Atem, estoy segura que con esto lograra encontrar el modo de vencer al guerrero de Bareloc"-_ pensó Tea sonriendo esperanzada en la jugada de Atem.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Maestros observaban el duelo con mucha atención, la última jugada de Atem no sorprendió mucho a Abzu, después de todo, el faraón la usaba mucho cuando se trataba de usar al Mago Oscuro en combinación con alguna carta mágica, pero a los demás eso les parecía algo molesto, solo Amazu parecía haber deducido donde se encontraba oculto el Mago Oscuro.

-Es un acertijo fácil de resolver si analizas un poco la situación, hay 4 sombreros, lo que hace que exista un 25% de probabilidades para localizar al Mago Oscuro, normalmente, el proceso de eliminación sería el más acertado y debes depender mucho de la suerte para encontrar al blanco, pero existen otros métodos para localizar al Mago Oscuro aun con esa buena protección-dijo sonriendo y acomodándose las gafas.

-¿Y cuál sería ese método?-pregunto Eiki.

-Decírtelo sería hacer trampa-respondió Amazu acomodándose los lentes de nuevo y provocando que Eiki hiciera un puchero de enojada por eso.

Pero mientras los Maestros observaban el duelo, su amo se concentraba en otras tareas más interesantes, después de todo, aunque estuviera atrapado en esa carta, no significaba que estaba del todo retenido, ya que había algunas cosas que era capaz de hacer y una de ellas era despertar la oscuridad que invadían el corazón de una persona desde que entro en contacto con cierto artículo maligno.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

Ryo Bakura, el antiguo portador de la Sortija del Milenio, se encontraba en su casa descansando después de haber ido a hacer algunas compras, ahora estaba durmiendo, pero mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados, se podía ver como algo lo inquietaba, ya que estaba sudando frío, su cuerpo temblaba y constantemente hacía muecas de dolor, de miedo y de resistencia.

En sus sueños, Bakura estaba en una dimensión donde no había absolutamente nada, solo un infinito vacío de color negro, sin nada de vida ni de luz, algo muy aterrador y alarmante, rápidamente comenzó a llamar a alguien a gritos, esperando que le contestaran.

-¡Hola! ¿Alguien me escucha? ¡Hola!-gritaba con desesperación, pero nadie parecía responderle-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto confundido, fue entonces que una energía oscura comenzó a rodearlo, una garra emergió del suelo y trato de atraparlo, Bakura lanzo un grito de miedo y se protegió con sus brazos, pero para su asombro, la garra se detuvo y puedo aprovechar para escapar.

Pero por más que corría, no podía ir muy lejos, fue cuando escucho una voz, la voz más aterradora que jamás había escuchado, una voz que erizo sus cabellos y lo dejo muy aterrado y angustiado.

 _-"Aun estoy muy débil para tratar de poseerlo, pero no importa, pronto tendré la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, después de todo, su alma y sangre están contaminados con mi poder"-._

Tras esa revelación, Bakura abrió los ojos de golpe, sumamente agitado y cubierto en sudor, aquello no había sido un sueño normal y él lo sabía perfectamente, además de que esa voz dijo que estaba contaminado con su poder ¿Qué significaba eso? No estaba seguro, pero una cosa si sabía, quizás no estaba totalmente libre del control maligno como creía y eso lo aterraba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Bareloc trataba de decidir a qué sombrero atacaría primero, tras pensarlo un momento, finalmente tomo una decisión-¡Draco ataca al sombrero del lado derecho!-ordeno.

Draco alzo su espada y lanzo un golpe mortal con su arma, cortando el sombrero indicado en dos, pero para sorpresa del general, el sombrero estaba vacío, hecho que lo hizo gruñir por debajo.

-Qué lástima, creo que fallaste, te dejare que lo intentes de nuevo, pero esta vez deberás ser más cuidadoso-dijo Atem sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Bareloc.

-Porque esta vez no solo serán los sombreros, sino otra sorpresa para ti, una carta boca abajo, si destruyes al Mago Oscuro tendrás este duelo ganado, pero si fallas, entonces me darás una nueva oportunidad para darle un giro al duelo-dijo Atem sonriendo y cruzado de brazos.

Bareloc gruño por debajo, esta podía ser su última oportunidad para ganarle a Atem, así que miro a los 3 sombreros que quedaban y finalmente tomo una decisión-¡Draco, ataca al sombrero de en medio!-ordeno.

Draco volvió a lanzar su ataque contra el sombrero indicado, destruyéndolo por completo, poco a poco el humo comenzó a dispersarse para revelar si lo había conseguido o no, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no solo había fallado, sino que además, activo la trampa de Atem.

-¡Temo que destruiste al sombrero equivocado, un error costoso, ahora actívate "Círculo de los Hechizos"!-.

El Círculo de Hechizos se activó de inmediato, atrapando a Draco en su magia y disminuyendo su fuerza de ataque en 800 puntos, dejándolo con solo **3000** puntos de ataque-¡No, la fuerza de Draco ha disminuido mucho!-exclamo Bareloc.

-¡Efectivamente y eso significa que ahora no podrá ser capaz de ganarle a mi Mago Oscuro!-declaro Atem.

Bareloc miro a Atem sin entender las palabras del faraón-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Sabes muy bien que aunque mi Draco este débil, sigue siendo muy superior a tu Mago Oscuro-.

-Correcto, ese sería el caso, si no tuviera otra carta mágica que jugar-señalo Atem.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Y esa carta es la "Caja Mística!-presento Atem sorprendiendo a todos.

La magia de la Caja Mística se activó, el Mago Oscuro se encerró en la caja y las espadas no tardaron en caerle, pero cuando la caja volvió a abrirse, no era el Mago Oscuro, sino Draco quien fue atravesado por las espadas, siendo enviado al cementerio.

-¡Ahora el Mago Oscuro surge ileso de la caja!-declaro Atem y el Mago Oscuro surgió completamente ileso.

-¡Estos trucos de magia baratos!-exclamo Bareloc molesto.

-¡Y ahora que no tienes monstruos en el campo para defenderte puedo atacar tus puntos de vida directamente, Mago Oscuro adelante, ataca con Magia Oscura!-indico Atem.

El Mago Oscuro hizo lo que Atem le indico y ataco con su poderosa Magia Oscura a Bareloc, disminuyendo sus puntos de vida hasta **100,** para alegría de sus amigos, quienes no pudieron evitar saltar llenos de alegría ante ese gran golpe que Atem le dio a Bareloc.

-¡Así se hace!-grito Yubel sonriendo.

-¡Bien hecho amigo!-felicito Tristán sonriendo tras el ataque de Atem.

Atem sonrió ante sus amigos y se preparó para continuar el duelo-Ahora Bareloc, es tu turno, espero que estés listo para demostrarme de que estas hecho-dijo Atem sonriendo.

-Ya verás faraón-dijo Bareloc- _"mi carta boca abajo hará que el duelo se vuelva más interesante, prepárate faraón, porque esta batalla no está haciendo más que…"-._

 _-"Ya fue suficiente"-_ murmuro la voz de Abzu en la cabeza de Bareloc, dejando al general confundido por las palabras de su maestro.

 _-"¿Maestro? ¿Qué quiere decir con que "ya fue suficiente"? No entiendo"-._

 _-"Ya vi todo lo que necesitaba ver del faraón, realmente será un rival digno de mis habilidades, ya puedes terminar el duelo y entregarle sus gemas"-._

 _-"¿Esta seguro?"-._

 _-"Completamente, recuerda que es la voluntad del amo que sea yo quien lo enfrente y derrote, y ahora que comprobé sus habilidades como duelista, puedo estar seguro que nuestra batalla será legendaria, así que haz lo que te digo"-._

 _-"Si maestro"_ -Bareloc asintió y se incorporó, llamando la atención de Atem, para luego dar su anuncio-me rindo faraón, no tengo nada que pueda vencerlo ahora-.

Ante aquella revelación, Atem y los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos, ya que nunca se imaginaron que eso pasaría en ningún momento del duelo, era algo realmente impactante, especialmente porque se trataba del mejor discípulo del poderoso Abzu, en todo ese asunto había gato encerrado.

-¿Te rindes? ¿Así de fácil?-pregunto Atem sorprendido.

-Como dije antes, ya no tengo nada que pueda usar para vencerlo, mi mejor guerrero fue vencido, así que ya no tiene caso que siga peleando contra usted faraón, tome-dijo entregándoles las 3 Gemas prometidas a Atem-consérvelas, porque las va a necesitar, pero le advierto que la próxima vez que nos veamos no tendrá tanta suerte-.

-Dime ¿Qué fue todo esto?-pregunto Atem de manera suspicaz.

-No debería ser tan desconfiado mi faraón, mejor disfrute de su victoria, porque le aseguro que cuando llegue el momento la va a echar de menos-aseguro Bareloc retirándose del lugar.

Atem solo permaneció en silencio, mirando las gemas que había ganado en ese duelo, aunque algo le decía que Bareloc no dio todo lo que tenía en ese duelo y que esa no sería la última vez que lo vería, eso lo inquietaba un poco, cuando volvió con sus amigos, estos no tardaron en rodearlo.

-Eso fue muy raro-dijo Yugi.

-Vamos chicos, no fue tan raro, ese grandulón se dio cuenta que no podría con Atem y opto por rendirse mejor, en mi opinión hizo algo demasiado sensato-dijo Joey sonriendo.

-Yo no estoy seguro de que este duelo haya contado para algo-dijo Atem preocupado por esa victoria tan sencilla que tuvo.

-Vamos amigo, no seas pesimista, ya tienes 4 gemas, eso te acerca más a la oportunidad de enfrentarte a Abzu-dijo Joey sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Eso es un punto a favor del perrito-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos y Joey puso mala cara ante el comentario de la hermana de Atem.

-¡No te contesto como quisiera por una simple razón!-bramo Joey furioso.

-¿Y cuál sería esa?-pregunto Yubel mirando a Joey desafiante.

-Que tengo hambre y quiero hincarle el diente a algo-fue la respuesta de Joey.

Ante la respuesta de Joey, todos se echaron a reír, aunque no pudieron evitar pensar que tenía razón y ya era hora de ir a comer algo para luego ir a buscar a más duelistas a los cuales desafiar para poder entrar en la torre, Atem estaba decidido a entrar a ese templo, vencer a Abzu, detener la resurrección de Drago y averiguar el porqué de la rendición de Bareloc.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el interior del templo, Bareloc se presentó ante Abzu y se arrodillo ante su maestro-Mi señor, no entiendo ¿Por qué me pidió que me rindiera y que entregara el duelo?-pregunto confundido.

-Porque ese duelo ya estaba perdido-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-No lo entiendo-dijo Bareloc alzando la vista.

-En el momento en que el faraón uso al Mago Oscuro obtuvo la victoria, tal vez tú no lo veas, pero cuando llegue el momento lo entenderás, además debía detener ese duelo, porque los trucos de Anubrix provocaron que el faraón se perdiera un poco-.

Ante esas palabras, Bareloc se levantó del suelo como impulsado por un resorte-¡Pero él peleo de una manera extraordinaria conmigo, aun pese a los trucos cobardes del Maestro Anubrix!-señalo Bareloc.

Abzu no respondió de inmediato, primero invoco un espejo mágico, el cual activo para que revelara la imagen del duelo que se había llevado momentos antes-Mira esto y dime que es lo que ves-.

Bareloc hizo lo que se le pidió y miro la imagen, mostrando la mano que tenía Atem en el momento en que venció a Draco, cuando su vista se fijó en una carta, abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa, ya que nunca se imaginó que Atem tendría esa carta en cuanto el Mago Oscuro fue invocado.

-¡No puede ser!-.

-Ahora lo entiendes, si el duelo hubiera continuado, el faraón hubiera usado esa carta mágica en compañía del Mago Oscuro, eso habría hecho que tus posibilidades de ganarle se extinguieran, fue por eso que ya no era necesario continuar con el duelo-señalo Abzu.

-Lo entiendo-respondió Bareloc mirando el espejo de nuevo-el faraón realmente es sorprendente.

-Ahora puedo estar seguro de que cuando me enfrente a él será un duelo por demás legendario, esperare ese momento con ansias-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos y con un tono de emoción en su voz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El grupo se dirigía hacia la mansión que les habían entregado para quedarse en la isla, dispuestos a darse un banquete antes de continuar el duelo, estaban conscientes de que Yugi y Joey aun no ganaban una sola gema, pero concordaban en que no podrían pelear con el estómago vacío.

Ahora Yubel tenía la Gema de la Vida y la Gema del Viento, Tea la Gema de la Vida y la Gema de la Oscuridad, mientras que Atem ahora poseía la Gema de la Vida, la Gema del Fuego, la Gema de la Luz y la Gema de la Oscuridad, lo que significaba que estaba cada vez más cerca de entrar al templo y enfrentarse a Abzu de una vez por todas.

-Joey, me sorprende, todavía no ganas una gema más y estas muy tranquilo, es admirable, realmente sabía que eras un gran duelista, ya tienes planeada toda una estrategia para obtener las gemas que te faltan ¿verdad?-pregunto Serenity mirando a Joey con ojos llenos de admiración.

-Por supuesto que si hermanita, ya tengo toda una estrategia para ganar las demás gemas, no te preocupes hermana, te aseguro que en este torneo verás a tu hermano llegar a la cima y ganarlo todo-aseguro Joey con mucha arrogancia.

Fue cuando Atem y Yugi se detuvieron de golpe, deteniendo a todo el grupo, ya que frente a ellos, se encontraban Kaiba y Mokuba, el primero tenía su mirada fija en Atem y Yugi, mientras los demás solo se mantenían a distancia para no meterse en medio de ese conflicto que tenía siglos de existir.

-Vaya Atem, estoy sorprendido, ya tienes 4 Gemas, eso te acerca un poco a mí, que ya tengo 5, pero en cambio tú Yugi, me extraña que no tengas más que una miserable gema, no me digas que no quieres enfrentarte a mí ahora que no estas fusionado con esta reliquia viviente-.

Joey apretó los puños y se enfureció mucho por los comentarios de Kaiba-¡Kaiba, como me molesta!-declaro acercándose.

-¡Joey no hagas una locura!-declaro Tristán tratando de detenerlo, pero fue muy tarde.

-¡Escúchame amigo, si Yugi todavía no tiene más que una gema es porque todavía no encuentra un oponente que valga la pena, así que mejor guárdate tus comentarios!-acuso Joey desafiante.

Kaiba ni se molestó en ver a Joey, solo paso por un lado-Deberían ponerle una mordaza o un collar de castigo, este perrito realmente necesita un poco de disciplina-señalo siguiendo su camino.

-¡Espérame Seto!-grito Mokuba corriendo detrás de su hermano.

-¿Cómo dijiste? ¡Ah! ¡Kaiba! ¡Yo te enseñare lo que es disciplina!-bramo tratando de lanzarse sobre el duelista, pero Tristán y Duke lo sujetaron con fuerza.

Kaiba paso por un lado de Serenity, la chica se sonrojo mucho y sintió como su corazón latía a gran velocidad, Kaiba siguió su camino, seguido por Mokuba, siendo seguido por la mirada de Serenity, Kaiba se detuvo de golpe y miro de reojo a la chica, quien al sentirse observaba por Kaiba, desvió la vista rápidamente, para Kaiba eso no tuvo la menor importancia y siguió su camino.

-Vámonos Mokuba, antes de que las pulgas de Wheeler se nos peguen-.

-¡Yo te enseñare quien tiene pulgas!-bramo Joey retorciéndose en un vano intento por liberarse de sus captores y arremeter contra Kaiba.

Serenity, por su parte, tenía una mirada de ensueño en su rostro-" _Volteo a verme"-_ pensó con una sonrisa.

-Concuerdo con Kaiba, deberíamos ponerle una mordaza y un collar de castigo para disciplinarlo-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos, llamando la atención de Serenity, mientras que Tea y Rebeca asentían de manera afirmativa.

-¡Oigan! ¿De qué lado se supone que están?-bramo Joey volviendo a retorcerse en un esfuerzo inútil por liberarse.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Kaiba y Mokuba seguían caminando en búsqueda de más duelistas a los cuales desafiar, para que así, el mayor de los Kaiba ganara su siguiente gema elemental, ahora que sabía que Atem tenía 4 gemas, podía buscar las dos que le faltaban sin ningún impedimento.

-Oye Seto, la hermana de Joey te miraba de una forma muy extraña ¿no crees?-pregunto Mokuba.

-Lo que haga la hermana de Wheeler me tiene sin cuidado-dijo Kaiba siguiendo su camino.

-Yo creo que tal vez le gustas-dijo Mokuba sonriendo de manera entre divertida y pícara-creo que deberías considerar invitarla a salir algún día-.

-No estoy interesado en algo como eso-dijo Kaiba sin tomarle importancia al comentario de Mokuba-recuerda que tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas tan triviales-.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Mokuba un poco decepcionado por la respuesta de su hermano, aunque no era como si no se la hubiera esperado.

De pronto, Kaiba sintió una presencia cerca de ellos y se detuvo de golpe, llamando la atención de Mokuba-¿Qué pasa Seto?-.

-Alguien nos está siguiendo-respondió Kaiba mirando para todas direcciones.

Mokuba se puso en alerta y se colocó junto a su hermano, mirando para todos lados, esperando ver a quien fuera que los siguiera, aunque en Mokuba había algo de miedo, sabía que mientras estuviera con su hermano nada malo le pasaría, después de todo, Kaiba jamás lo había defraudado, confiaba en él con su vida y jamás dejaría de hacerlo, finalmente, Kaiba diviso al seguidor, el cual se encontraba detrás de un árbol.

-¡Ya basta de ocultarse en las sombras, sal de una vez y encarame como hombre!-declaro desafiante.

El personaje oculto comenzó a salir de su escondite, conforme salía, Kaiba lo reconocía cada vez más y más, finalmente, el desconocido hizo acto de aparición por completo, presentándose ante los hermanos Kaiba.

-¿Cómo estas Kaiba? No te he visto en un rato-.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-cuestiono Kaiba desafiante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, los chicos se encontraban disfrutando de una agradable comida, aunque había que tener cuidado para evitar que Joey o Tristán les quitaran algo de sus platos, con esos dos siempre era preferible tener una porción extra, después de comer, Atem decidió salir al balcón por un poco de aire fresco, contemplando la alberca y el mar, fue cuando Yubel se acercó.

-Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto preocupada, ya que tras el duelo de Atem con Bareloc, el faraón se veía demasiado pensativo, especialmente por lo que le dijo Bareloc durante el duelo.

-Estoy bien-respondió Atem sin apartar la vista del mar.

Yubel guardo silencio y suspiro profundamente, para luego ver a su hermano-¿Quieres hablar al respecto?-.

-No-.

-¿Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que te molesta, verdad? Para eso somos hermanos, para apoyarnos mutuamente y…-.

-No quiero hablar al respecto-dijo Atem con un tono de voz tranquilo, pero que claramente indicaba que en esos momentos quería estar solo, Yubel suspiro resignada y se dirigió al interior de la casa de nuevo, no sin antes voltear a ver a su hermano una última vez.

-Ella era mi amiga también Atem, no eres el único que sufrió por lo que paso-señalo entrando a la casa y dejando a Atem sumido en sus pensamientos.

En el interior de la casa, Yugi y Tea quisieron ir a ver como se encontraba Atem, pero Yubel los detuvo y negó con la cabeza, indicándoles que lo dejaran solo en esos momentos y que él decidiría en que momento hablaría con ellos, aunque no estaban del todo de acuerdo, aceptaron hacer lo que Yubel les pidió, por el momento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Quien estaba frente a Kaiba no era otro que Soujiro, el fiel guardaespaldas de la princesa de Egipto, el cual les cerraba el paso a los hermanos Kaiba con una actitud desafiante, misma que indicaba que no se movería de ahí por nada del mundo.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí y porque nos impides avanzar?-cuestiono Kaiba con algo de dureza.

-Veo que sigues sin aceptar tus raíces Seto Kaiba, así que vine aquí para enseñarte el camino a tu pasado, prepárate, porque es hora del duelo-sentencio Soujiro sacando un disco de duelo y activándolo.

Kaiba se rio divertido-Conque era eso, habría sido más fácil que solo me desafiaras en lugar de comenzar con estupideces como esas, muy bien, si quieres pelear, acepto el reto-dijo Kaiba activando su disco de duelo.

Y aunque Kaiba lo desconocía, Soujiro podía sentir un poco del alma de Seto en él, así como también la verdadera esencia y el verdadero poder del espíritu de Kisara, el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, ese duelo iba a ser realmente muy interesante.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Este capítulo ha concluido, lamento si es más corto que los anteriores, pero ahorita no puedo escribir más, estoy que me caigo de cansancio y solo quiero dormir un poco, esto de dormir un día sí y un día no es realmente agotador y un poco estresante, bueno, los dejo por el momento, nos vemos en otro momento.**_

 _ **Y ahora a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis amigos, los lectores que hacen de mis fics algo posible:**_

 **POR CIERTO, QUIERO APROVECHAR PARA RECOMENDAR EL FIC DE DANNYSTORMBORN06 TITULADO "ANKH", EL CUAL CONSIDERO UNO DE LOS MEJORES FICS DE YUGIOH, EN SERIO, CHEQUENLO Y COMENTENLO, PORQUE REALMENTE VALE LA PENA, AUNQUE ESTE ALGO LARGO, ES UNA GRAN OBRA**

 **Tea Mutou:** _pues efectivamente, Atem ha vencido, aunque no de una manera que hubiera esperado, pero todo tiene una razón para el final que tuvo el duelo, así que no te preocupes, porque aún habrá más duelos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _no te preocupes y como viste, este duelo no fue más que una prueba para ver si Atem era el duelista que Abzu espera que sea para el momento de su batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _vaya, debe ser alguien muy impresionante, en fin, el duelo termino, pero cómo pudiste ver, no fue más que una prueba impuesta por Abzu para poder ver si Atem sería un rival de temer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _lo primero no me molestaría, pero lo segundo la verdad ya no, hace tiempo que me dejo de gustar Pokemon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kaiba-Girl96:** _madame, yo también he visto esa temporada y por lo que recuerdo, Tea nunca demostró algún afecto especial por Yugi en algún capítulo, solo hasta que supo del "otro Yugi", como comúnmente le llamaban, también estoy leyendo el manga y es claro Tea está loca por Atem. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **DannyStormbor06:** _tomando en cuenta que es el padre de Zork y el origen del mal, eso debe darte una idea de lo peligroso y mortal que es el rey, respecto a Tea, lo siento, pero revelarte algo sería hacer trampa, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _no será tarea fácil, pero todo monstruo puede ser detenido sin importar que tan poderoso sea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y ahora que Atem venció a Bareloc es el turno de que Kaiba se enfrente al guardaespaldas de Yubel, aunque él desconoce los verdaderos motivos del duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _con eso basta y sobra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _no tienes idea, especialmente porque no todos son tan honorable como Bareloc. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y cómo pudiste ver, ni a Abzu le hizo gracia lo que Anubrix hizo, ya que se puso furioso y amenazo con despedazarlo, pero no se atrevería a desatar la furia de su rey, ya que aún necesita de sus 7 siervos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _esa momia realmente oculta un terrible secreto y eso fue solo una demostración de hasta donde es capaz de llegar con tal de dañar al faraón, aún faltan muchas cosas más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _aunque Atem gano el duelo, al final, todo fue una prueba que Abzu le impuso para ver si era capaz de pelear a su nivel cuando llegara el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _me alegra ver que no soy el único que sueña con que esos duelos sean una realidad algún día, realmente es algo que ansió poder ver algún día y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _el Dragón Exodus no es tan invulnerable como crees, tienes sus debilidades, pero Abzu sabe cómo evitarlas, por cierto, igual debes ser cuidadoso, no querrás cometer el mismo error que yo cometí en una competencia de Duelo de Monstruos en la que participe hace años (aun me duelo recordarlo) ¿Cómo pude cometer un error tan estúpido en ese momento? Perdón, me altere. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000:** _al final el duelo ha terminado y Atem ha ganado, pero todo fue parte de una prueba de Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _Anubrix realmente es un ser al que no le importa el honor, solo quiere hacer daño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _por el momento solo te pido paciencia, ya que esos misterios se revelaran poco a poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Er Deivi:** _estas en lo cierto, vaya, siempre olvido que cuando hay una fusión, los monstruos se van al cementerio, es un defecto que tengo, especialmente cuando tengo mucho sin jugar el juego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _interesante información, pero ya me conoces, no me gusta alargarme tanto en esos asuntos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y lo encontró, aunque al final solo era una prueba impuesta por Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _efectivamente, para ambos el honor es lo principal, aunque eso tiene a Anubrix completamente sin cuidado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pusiste un buen punto a la luz, realmente eso es muy cierto, solo hay que ver cómo están las cosas en estos momentos tras el atentado en Francia, sé que son momentos angustiantes, pero no creo que bombardear al estado islámico sea la respuesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ahora que ese duelo termino, se acaba de descubrir que todo fue una prueba impuesta por Abzu para conocer las habilidades de Atem y ver si será un rival a considerar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _gracias y es que desde que entre a trabajar también me es difícil pensar en las apariciones de los OC, especialmente de aquellos que se desaparecen por largo tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _por mucho que a Abzu le gustaría darle una lección a Anubrix, sabe que su amo aun lo necesita para sus planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Soranomomo93, Dany35, NovaStarPrime, Kaiba-Girl96, DannyStormbor06, Olivia, Éire, Ryu Mikazuki, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Dreisil, Shazam, Seiryu.001, Bowser30000, Moon-9215, Isaac, Er Deivi, Ocnarf, Amo del Vacío, Shadow y Writer, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Súper Rock Ninja.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	17. Acepta tu pasado

_**Es hora de un nuevo capítulo y de un nuevo duelo, nuevamente, uno de los OC participara en el duelo y se enfrentara a un gran duelista, así que prepárense para uno de los duelos más intensos para el antiguo campeón mundial del duelo de monstruos, pues en este duelo deberá enfrentar no solo a su oponente, sino también a algo más profundo, algo que se ha negado a aceptar desde que todo comenzó.**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que la darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, yo por mi parte, los veo al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=H3fT_YDiXu0**

 **www. youtube watch? v=syiwROJXVgo**

 **www. youtube watch? v=2Ok8m_-Cx8k**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 17.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 17 Acepta tu pasado.**

Kaiba y Soujiro se miraban de manera desafiante, el primero parecía no tener problema alguno en pelear contra quien fuera el guardaespaldas personal de la princesa de Egipto, mientras que el segundo mantenía una expresión seria, como si en ese duelo esperara llegara a algo más en Kaiba.

-Debiste haber pensado mejor a quien pensabas desafiar, porque créeme cuando te digo que no tendrás la menor oportunidad contra mí-aseguro Kaiba sonriéndole a Soujiro con desafío.

-Antes de comenzar a pelear quiero que sepas que no pretendo que este duelo sea para ganar unas Gemas Elementales, este duelo será para otra cosa-señalo Soujiro.

De acuerdo, eso realmente llamo la atención de Kaiba, quien miro fijamente al duelista-Entonces dime ¿Qué es lo que pretendes exactamente con este duelo?-pregunto Kaiba desafiante.

-Quiero ayudarte, sé a quién buscas y lo mucho que deseas volver a tenerla en tus brazos-señalo Soujiro-tal vez niegues tus raíces en el antiguo Egipto, pero para de ti aún guarda sentimientos por aquella joven de cabellos azules que contenía el poder del legendario dragón-.

Ante esas declaraciones, Kaiba gruño por debajo y miro a Soujiro con algo de furia-Ahórrate todas esas tonterías de vidas pasadas, ya tengo suficiente con que los fósiles vivientes de tus jefes siempre saquen esos temas a la luz, realmente deben buscar otro tema de conversación menos repetitivo-.

-No niegues tus orígenes Kaiba, porque esos "fósiles vivientes", como los llamas, son tus primos, te recuerdo que el rey Aknamkanom y el Maestro Aknadin era hermanos, por tanto, por tus venas corre la misma sangre que en las venas del faraón y de la princesa-declaro Soujiro desafiante.

Al escuchar eso, Mokuba abrió mucho los ojos, ya que significaba que también por sus venas corría esa misma sangre real, aunque no fuera tan intensa como en su hermano, ya que el Cetro del Milenio reaccionaba solo con él y los Dragones Blancos parecían serle muy leal solo a su hermano.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías egipcias, querías un duelo y eso mismo voy a darte, pero no me aburras con esos cuentos de hadas egipcios, porque ya estoy harto de todos ellos!-

-Si estas tan harto de esto entonces dime porque razón buscas a Kisara con tanta desesperación, no me parece algo lógico viniendo de una persona que niega sus orígenes con tantas fuerzas-ataco Soujiro.

-Mis razones no te incumben ¿vamos a pelear o vamos a seguir hablando?-cuestiono Kaiba activando su disco de duelo.

Soujiro hizo lo mismo y el contador se programó hasta los **4000** puntos de vida reglamentarios, Soujiro sabía que ese duelo no sería sencillo, no solo porque Kaiba era el orgulloso dueño de los 3 dragones más temidos del juego, sino que además llegar hasta él y lograr que acepte sus orígenes no sería nada sencillo, especialmente con esa actitud tan escéptica que siempre ha mantenido.

- **¡Hora del Duelo!-** declararon ambos duelistas.

-Yo comenzare-dijo Kaiba sacando una carta y mirándola un momento-colocare dos cartas boca abajo y convocare al Llanero Vorse en modo de ataque-presento Kaiba.

Uno de los monstruos más conocidos de Kaiba hizo acto de aparición, aquel que comenzó a utilizar desde el torneo de Ciudad Batallas y que le causo un grave daño a Ishizu durante las semifinales.

 **ATK 1900**

 **DEF 1200**

-Ahora veamos qué tan bueno eres en realidad guardián-reto Kaiba sonriendo.

-Te arrepentirás por haberlo pedido-declaro Soujiro desafiante y saco una carta-al igual que tú, jugare dos cartas boca abajo y jugare con el Dragón Lustre en modo de ataque-.

El feroz Dragón Lustre hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad y encarando al Llanero Vorse, listo para comenzar la batalla entre ambos feroces monstruos, los cuales tenían la misma fuerza de ataque.

 **ATK 1900**

 **DEF 1600**

-Vaya, ambos convocaron a monstruos con una fuerza de ataque muy pareja-señalo Mokuba impresionado.

Kaiba y Soujiro se miraron por un momento, ya que ambos monstruos poseían la misma fuerza de ataque, significaba que las cartas boca abajo de cada uno decidiría quien ganaría ese round, por el momento, era el turno de Kaiba, quien saco una carta y la miro por unos segundos, para luego sonreír.

-¡Ahora revelo mi carta boca abajo; "La Espada de la Destrucción Oscura", le entregara a mi Llanero Vorse un bono de poder extra de 400 puntos, es cierto, quizás su defensa disminuya en 200 puntos, pero al menos ahora es muy superior a tu Dragón Lustre!-declaro Kaiba.

Las palabras del dueño de los Ojos Azules fueron ciertas, ya que el ataque del Llanero aumento a **2300** , mientras la defensa disminuyo a **1000,** pero eso a Kaiba lo tenía sin cuidado, ya que la fuerza de ataque de su Llanero era muy superior a la del monstruo de Soujiro.

-¡Ahora mi Llanero Vorse ataca al Dragón Lustre con un golpe mortal de tu espada!-indico Kaiba.

-¡No lo creo Kaiba, porque yo también tengo cartas boca abajo y ahora revelare una de ellas; "Deshace hechizos", con esta carta mágica destruiré la espada que fortalece a tu Llanero, devolviéndolo a su poder de ataque original, lo que significa que estamos por presenciar una batalla que terminara en empate, Dragón Lustre contraataca!-indico Soujiro.

El Dragón Lustre abrió sus poderosas fauces y lanzo su llamarada contra el Llanero Vorse, quien ataco al mismo tiempo, provocando que ambos monstruos fueran destruidos en batalla, dejando intactos los puntos de vida de ambos duelistas, pero el duelo no había hecho más que comenzar.

-Nada mal-felicito Kaiba sonriendo.

-Gracias, pero ahora es mi turno y como ya no tienes monstruos para protegerte, es hora de que revele mi otra carta boca abajo; "Renace el Monstruo", ahora el Dragón Lustre vuelve al campo de batalla-.

El feroz Dragón Lustre volvió al juego listo para lanzar su otro ataque, hecho que sorprendió un poco a Kaiba, pero aun así, el duelista se mantenía con una expresión de tranquilidad absoluta.

-¡Hermano cuidado!-grito Mokuba al ver que su hermano se encontraba abierto a un ataque directo.

-¡Ahora Dragón Lustre ataca los puntos de vida de Kaiba directamente!-indico Soujiro.

El Dragón Lustre preparo una poderosa llamarada, misma que no tardo en lanzar contra Kaiba, pero el hábil duelista ya se encontraba preparado-¡Buen intento, revélate carta boca abajo; "Anillo de Defensa"! ¡Ahora tu ataque es desviado!-declaro Kaiba y tal como lo dijo, su ataque se desvió, sin dañarle sus puntos de vida.

-Sabía que no sería fácil vencerte, después de todo, tienes los conocimientos y las mismas habilidades de batalla que el gran sacerdote Seto poseía, estoy impresionado-felicito Soujiro.

-Ya déjate de tantas tonterías, no será fácil vencerme porque soy un hábil duelista, lo que significa que no tendrás oportunidad alguna de derrotarme, mejor ríndete y vuelve a esa cueva a la que llamas hogar, este es un torneo de campeones y planeo ganarlo-.

-No me digas y dime ¿Cómo piensas vencer al Dragón Exodus de Abzu si esa es tu intención?-pregunto Soujiro desafiante-déjame ponértelo de una manera en la que tú lo entiendas, las cartas insignias de los Maestros Oscuros son quizás las cartas más peligrosas y malignas jamás creadas, no es como enfrentarse a los Dioses Egipcios o a Exodia, eso debiste de haberlo entendido tras ver pelear a Abzu con Rafael-.

Kaiba se rio divertido-En vez de preocuparte tan por mí, deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo, así que mejor termina tu jugada para que podamos continuar con el duelo-desafío Kaiba.

-Que necio eres, pero como quieras, colocare esta carta boca abajo y con eso terminare mi turno-dijo Soujiro finalizando su jugada.

-Bien, ahora es mi turno y prepárate, porque estas por ver aplastados a tu dragón y al resto de tus puntos de vida-aseguro Kaiba sin dejar de sonreír.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras los chicos se encontraban disfrutando de un almuerzo y descansando un poco para después ir a continuar con el torneo, Serenity opto por salir a tomar un poco de aire y ahora caminaba por la orilla de la piscina, decidió sentarse y meter sus pies en el agua, sintiendo la calidez del agua y relajándose profundamente, fue cuando Tea se acercó.

-Es muy agradable ¿verdad?-pregunto sonriendo.

-Realmente lo es-dijo Serenity sonriéndole-es una lástima que todo esto no sea más que un modo para distraernos de las verdaderas intenciones del torneo-dijo Serenity agachando la mirada con tristeza.

-Lo sé-Tea también cambio su gesto a uno de tristeza y preocupación.

Ambas parecían pensar en lo mismo, tras el duelo entre Abzu y Rafael, les preocupaba la idea de que sus seres amados se enfrentaran a ese formidable dragón que llevo a Rafael a una aplastante derrota, realmente era una bestia a la que solo un Dios Egipcio sería capaz de vencer.

A Tea le preocupaban Atem y Yugi con más fuerza, tenía miedo de perderlos a ambos, de perderlos por segunda vez, Tea nunca olvidaría la angustia y el dolor que sintió cuando se enteró que el alma de Yugi fue hurtada por el Oricalcos, mientras que con Atem…jamás podría olvidar la imagen de él adentrándose al portal que lo conduciría hacia el otro mundo.

Serenity, por su parte, también se sentía algo preocupada, pero no solo por la seguridad de su hermano mayor, quien era su gran ídolo, su héroe, sino también por la seguridad de alguien más, otro participante de ese torneo desquiciado, le gustaría poder hablar de sus problemas con alguien, ya que se sentía en una encrucijada, pero finalmente decidió que Tea era la persona indicada para hablar de ello.

-Oye…Tea…-.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Tea mirando a Serenity con algo de ternura, ya que la hermanita de Joey se veía muy nerviosa, como si estuviera a punto de decirle algo que la avergonzaba demasiado.

-Si a ti…te gustara una persona…pero esta persona…no se lleva bien con tu hermano…entonces… ¿Qué puedes hacer al respecto?-pregunto confundida.

Al escuchar eso, Tea sonrió divertida-No te preocupes Serenity, aunque Joey y Tristán se peleen por los comentarios tontos que suele hacer Tristán no significa que no se lleven bien-.

-Pero…no es Tristán de quien estoy hablando-aseguro Serenity cada vez más nerviosa, al tiempo que jugaba con las yemas de sus dedos.

De acuerdo, eso sí tomo por sorpresa a Tea-¿No es Tristán? ¿Entonces te refieres a Duke?-pregunto.

-No…tampoco me refiero a él-respondió Serenity cada vez más nerviosa-no quiero lastimar a ninguno de ellos, pero solo los veo como buenos amigos, casi como mis hermanos-.

Tea miro a Serenity de manera comprensiva, ella se sentía igual con respecto a Yugi, aunque aún no podía definir por completo sus sentimientos hacia su amigo y hacia el valiente faraón que la atraía desde el momento en que le salvo la vida de ese malnacido que la tomo de rehén hace ya tanto tiempo, fue en ese momento que una posibilidad cruzo por su cabeza y no le agrado para nada.

-¿Acaso es Yugi o Atem?-pregunto poniendo mala cara.

-No, claro que no, tampoco son ellos-aseguro Serenity algo nerviosa por la mirada de Tea.

Tea no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada ante eso, ya que lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era otra competidora por el afecto del faraón-Bueno, entonces dime quien es, quizás así te pueda ayudar-.

Serenity asintió-Pero antes de decírtelo, prométeme que no se lo dirás a Joey, por favor, no quiero que se altere en estos momentos-.

Tea miro a Serenity confundida ante su petición, pero no dudo en aceptar-Esta bien, lo prometo, pero no puede ser tan malo-.

-Es que la persona de la que hablo y que me gusta es…es…-Serenity trago profundamente y tomo aire para poder hablar-Seto Kaiba-.

Ante aquella revelación, se hizo un largo silencio, mismo en el que Tea trataba de asimilar todo lo que acababa de escuchar, tratando de tratar de encontrar alguna lógica a lo que Serenity acababa de decir, si sus oídos no la engañaban, acababa de confesar que le gustaba Seto Kaiba…KAIBA…el mismo a quien Joey no podía ver ni en pintura, de acuerdo, esto sería más difícil de lo que había pensado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

-¡Ahora es mi turno!-declaro Kaiba sacando una nueva carta, la miro y sonrió-¡Convoco al Señor de los Dragones en modo de defensa!-.

El Señor de los Dragones hizo acto de aparición, quizás no era un monstruo muy poderoso, pero su efecto especial realmente le sería muy útil a Kaiba y eso Soujiro lo sabía muy bien.

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 1000**

-¡Y ahora agregare no una, sino dos Flautas de Convoca al Dragón!-declaro Kaiba sonriendo.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Soujiro al entender la estrategia de Kaiba.

-¡Veo que lo entiendes, una flauta puede convocar a dos dragones, pero con dos puedo convocar a 4, así que adelante mis Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules!-anuncio Kaiba.

Fue así como los 3 poderosos Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules hicieron acto de aparición en el campo de batalla, rugiendo con ferocidad y haciendo estremecer a Soujiro, pues uno solo de esos dragones ya era malo, pero enfrentarse a 3 era algo casi imposible de vencer.

 **ATK 3000**

 **DEF 2500**

-¡Y como bono adicional también he convocado al Dragón Serpiente de la Noche!-anuncio Kaiba invocando a una nueva carta que había adquirido hacía ya un tiempo.

 **ATK 2350**

 **DEF 2400**

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Soujiro entre dientes.

-¡Y esta por ponerse peor, porque ahora que tengo a mis bestias en el campo y al Señor de los Dragones en juego, ninguna de tus cartas mágicas, trampas o efectos de monstruo podrán afectarlos en lo más mínimo!-declaro Kaiba riéndose.

Pero Soujiro sonrió, para sorpresa de Kaiba-Entonces es una suerte que no haya colocado una carta que pudiera destruir a tus dragones, sino una más interesante-.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?-.

-Kaiba, no eres el único con dragones poderosos y el dragón que estoy por convocar podrá pelear contra tus 3 Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules-.

-¡Mientes, no tienes nada que se iguale al poder de los Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules!-aseguro Kaiba.

-¡Ya lo veremos, revélate carta boca abajo; "Espejo de Dragón"!-declaro Soujiro revelando su carta boca abajo.

La carta que se revelo era una carta mágica, cuya imagen mostraba la imagen de un dragón que se reflejaba en un espejo y de este espejo surgía una sombra de otro dragón de aspecto feroz.

-¿Qué se supone que hace esa carta?-cuestiono Kaiba.

-¡Es muy simple en realidad, cuando la carta de "Espejo de Dragón" se usa en presencia de los monstruos tipo dragón me permite seleccionar uno de ellos para que se refleje, al hacer esto, puedo convocar de mi baraja a un dragón que posea la misma fuerza de ataque o más que el dragón que se refleje y he elegido reflejar a uno de tus Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules!-señalo Soujiro.

-¡No!-exclamo Kaiba abriendo mucho los ojos al comprender lo que eso significaba.

-¡Ahora invocare al poderoso Kymailast el Emperador Dragón, gran rival de Rayearth Rey de los Dragones!-.

Un poderoso dragón totalmente negro con las fauces de abajo más grande y gruesa que la fauces de arriba, se mueve en 4 poderosas patas con dos poderosas alas se le ven algunas grietas donde sale magma ojos amarillos e intimidante en la cabeza salen varios cuernos pequeños y dos grandes que se curvan apuntando hacia arriba.

 **ATK 3700**

 **DEF 3500**

Kaiba se mostró sorprendido ante la presencia de aquel imponente dragón, pero mientras tuviera a sus Ojos Azules no estaba acabado, de hecho, ya tenía preparado un plan para lidiar con ese dragón, después de todo, Yubel le entrego la carta necesaria y este era el momento para probarla.

-Creo que estamos en una encrucijada mi estimado Kaiba, ya que mi Dragón es más poderoso que tus 3 Ojos Azules juntos-dijo Soujiro sonriendo desafiante-" _ahora que convoque a Kymailast, no le quedara de otra más que jugar con la carta que Yubel le entrego, después de todo, de esto se trata todo este duelo, si usa esa carta, entonces verá más allá del poder de sus Ojos Azules y encontrara la respuesta que tango está buscando, además de que quizás finalmente acepte sus orígenes egipcios"-._

-¡De ninguna manera me voy a rendir, todavía es mi turno, así que juego la "Polimerización", para combinar a mis 3 Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules y formar al Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-.

El Dragón más poderoso de la baraja de Kaiba hizo acto de aparición, con su gran poder hacía estremecer a la tierra misma.

 **ATK 4500**

 **DEF 3800**

-Y para terminar mi turno, cambiare a mis dos monstruos a modo de defensa-anuncio Kaiba cambiando al Dragón Serpiente de la Noche en modo de defensa, ya que su Máximo Dragón no podría atacar hasta el siguiente turno.

-Muy bien Kaiba, es hora de que conozcas la habilidad especial de Kymailast-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-¡Y es habilidad consiste en que puede atacar más de una vez dependiendo del número de dragones que haya en el campo, en estos momentos hay 4 dragones, incluyéndose así mismo, así que puede atacar cuatro veces seguidas!-.

-¡Pero aun así no es rival para mi Máximo Dragón!-señalo Kaiba.

-¡Deja que yo me preocupe por eso, ahora Kymailast ataca con tus poderosa Llama Emperador!-indico Soujiro.

Kymailast abrió sus fauces y libero su poderoso ataque, destruyendo al Dragón Serpiente de la Noche y al Señor de los Dragones, para luego golpear al Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, si bien el ataque no lo destruyo, si disminuyo la fuerza del dragón hasta **1700,** tomando por sorpresa a Kaiba, quien abrió mucho los ojos ante eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué la fuerza de ataque de mi Dragón disminuyo tanto?-exclamo sorprendido.

-Porque aunque Kymailast no puede destruir a tu Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, si puede debilitarlo con sus ataques gracias a su habilidad especial, perdió la mitad de los puntos de ataque de Kymailast y la mitad de los puntos de ataque del Dragón Lustre, lo que dejo a ese imponente dragón con solo 1700 puntos de ataque-explico Soujiro.

-¡Pero eso significa que mi mejor dragón esta vulnerable al ataque!-exclamo Kaiba sorprendido por la jugada de Soujiro.

-¡Es justo lo que significa y ahora mi poderoso Kymailast ataca al Máximo Dragón de Kaiba!-indico Soujiro.

Como el primer ataque no fue más que el efecto especial del dragón, este ataque contaba mucho y Kymailast derribo al Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules de Kaiba con una poderosa llamarada, restando los puntos de vida de Kaiba hasta **2000.**

-¡Seto! ¿Te encuentras bien hermano?-pregunto Mokuba preocupado por su hermano.

-Creo que ahora yo tengo la ventaja en el duelo-señalo Soujiro desafiante- _"vamos Kaiba, sabes lo que debes hacer, úsala ahora y mira más allá de lo que tus ojos te permiten ver"-._

-¡Ese fue un golpe de suerte, ahora es mi turno!-declaro Kaiba sacando una carta, tras verla, no puedo evitar comenzar a reírse-¡Activare "Renace el Monstruo" para que vuelva mi Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-anuncio Kaiba, al tiempo que su poderoso dragón volvía al campo de batalla-¡Ahora sacrifico el renacimiento de mi mejor dragón para convocar a un monstruo aun mayor!-.

-Aquí viene-dijo Soujiro entre dientes, muy nervioso.

-¡Verás que tengo un dragón aún mucho más poderoso, con la colaboración de tu jefa, un nuevo y flamante dragón, el Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-.

El cuerpo del Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules comenzó a romperse lentamente, hasta revelar a su nueva criatura, un imponente y majestuoso dragón alado, el cual brillaba intensamente, sus ojos eran de color azules y parecía invencible.

 **ATK 3000**

 **DEF 2500**

-Bien hecho Kaiba-sonrió Soujiro al ver que Kaiba jugo con el dragón que esperaba que sacara en cualquier momento.

-¡Y por cada dragón que hay en mi cementerio, mi Brillante Dragón gana 300 puntos de ataque extra, en estos momentos tengo 5 dragones, eso equivale a 1500 puntos de ataque, lo que nos da un castigador gran total de 4500 puntos de ataque!-.

Tal como Kaiba anuncio, la fuerza de ataque del Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules cambio de **3000** a **4500** puntos de ataque, hecho que no sorprendió para nada a Soujiro, quien ya se esperaba eso, ahora solo debía esperar a que todo lo que se suponía que debía pasar ocurriera.

-¡Y si piensas que la habilidad especial de tu dragón te salvara de nuevo piénsalo de nuevo, ya que gracias a la Brillante Difusión de mi dragón ese efecto no le causar ningún problema, así que prepárate para recibir toda la furia de mi Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-sentencio Kaiba sonriendo y formando un puño con su mano.

-Estoy listo Kaiba, haz lo que tengas que hacer-dijo Soujiro sonriendo ante el ataque que marcaría el final del duelo, ya que si perdía a Kymailast, entonces ya no tendría caso continuar el duelo, pero él ya había hecho su trabajo.

-¡Muy bien, Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules ataca a Kymailast con tu Brillante Rayo de Neutrones!-ordeno Kaiba.

De pronto, el Cetro del Milenio comenzó a reaccionar con la presencia del Brillante Dragón Blanco, dejando a Kaiba en shock, ya que podía sentir como si algo o alguien lo estuviera llamando, una voz que para él era muy valiosa, la voz de la chica que tanto amo en el pasado y a quien creyó haber perdido a manos de la enfermiza ambición de Aknadin, quien fuera manipulado por Bakura.

 _-"¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué son todas estas imágenes?"-_ se cuestionaba mentalmente, al tiempo que su mente era invadida por las imágenes de su vida pasada.

Vio cómo su antiguo yo conocía a Kisara, como se enamoraba de ella, como compartieron tantas cosas juntos, como Kisara se sacrificaba para proteger a su amado sacerdote de la corrupción que atrapo a su padre, así como la batalla con Zork y como el espíritu de Kisara aún vivía, no solo en el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, sino también en otra cosa.

Kaiba vio pasar el tiempo a gran velocidad, podía ver los imperios ir y venir, ver como distintas batallas se llevaban a cabo, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una sala de hospital, donde una mujer acababa de dar a luz.

-"Es una niña"-.

-"Es muy hermosa"-.

-"Hola pequeña, soy tu hermano y siempre te voy a proteger"-.

 _-"¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué estoy viendo estas imágenes? ¿Acaso los trucos mentales de Atem y su loca familia por fin me están afectando?"-_ pensaba sin dar con la respuesta.

Kaiba vio como la mujer alzaba a su pequeña en brazos y lo que presencio lo dejo sin habla, ya que podía sentir la esencia de Kisara viviendo en esa bebe, como si de alguna manera, el espíritu de Kisara renació no solo en el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, sino también en una nueva vida, finalmente, el Cetro del Milenio dejo su resplandor y Kaiba reapareció en el duelo, de rodillas y con una mano en la cabeza.

-¡Seto! ¿Te encuentras bien hermano?-pregunto Mokuba mirando a su hermano con preocupación.

-No te preocupes Mokuba, está bien-aseguro Soujiro sonriendo con tranquilidad-Kaiba, no puedo vencer a ese dragón, acepto mi derrota-dijo Soujiro colocando su mano en su baraja, pero Kaiba estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de asimilar lo que había visto como para prestarle atención a las palabras de Soujiro.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué rayos significa eso?-preguntaba Kaiba muy confundido por esas visiones.

-Es la respuesta que buscabas Kaiba-dijo Soujiro-de esto se trató este duelo, para ayudarte-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Kaiba alzando la vista y mirando a Soujiro.

- _"Ya he terminado mi misión"-_ pensó Soujiro, para luego colocar su mano sobre su baraja-me rindo Kaiba, no tengo ninguna carta que pueda vencer a ese dragón tan impresionante-.

-¿Qué? ¿Te rindes tan fácil? ¿Acaso este es otro de tus trucos?-cuestiono Kaiba molesto, al tiempo que los hologramas de las cartas desaparecían frente a sus ojos.

Soujiro negó con la cabeza-No hay truco Kaiba, realmente me rindo, tú eres el ganador, felicidades-dijo Soujiro dándose la vuelta para retirarse, pero antes de marcharse, volteo a ver a Kaiba una vez más-por cierto Kaiba, espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando-.

Kaiba gruño por debajo y Soujiro se retiró del lugar, dejando solos a los hermanos Kaiba, rápidamente, Mokuba se acercó a su hermano-¿Te encuentras bien Seto?-pregunto Mokuba preocupado.

Pero Kaiba no respondió, de inmediato volvieron a su mente aquellas imágenes que tan solo hace unos instantes había visto, en la cual podía ver como el espíritu de Kisara renacia en una nueva forma de vida, era algo estúpido y absurdo, algo completamente ilógico, pero aquella visión parecía quererle decir una cosa.

 _-"Kisara… ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?"-_ se preguntó Kaiba confundido y sudando mucho por la visión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Yubel salió de la casa y se detuvo afuera de la entrada, esperando con los brazos cruzados, fue cuando Soujiro hizo acto de aparición-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Yubel sin rodeos.

-No es fácil impresionar a ese hombre, realmente es la negación total-dijo Soujiro.

Yubel volteo a verlo-Pero dime ¿acaso no hiciste que jugara con la carta que le di?-pregunto Yubel entre molesta y ansiosa.

Soujiro asintió-Por supuesto que la jugo y me rendí como me pidió que hiciera, pero aun así, no parece estar dispuesto a creer en lo que vio en su mente, es como si fuera imposible lograr que algo lo haga reaccionar y lo impresione lo suficiente para aceptar su pasado-dijo Soujiro.

Yubel agacho la cabeza y desvió la mirada con tristeza, aunque no estuvo presente en la batalla con Zork, ella estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado, sabía que Seto era su primo y que se había enamorado de la guardiana del poder del legendario dragón, y aunque Kaiba lo negara, él era necesario para poder ganar esa nueva batalla e impedir el regreso de Drago, pero no era la única razón por la que quería que Kaiba aceptara su pasado.

-Él merece ser feliz-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Eh?-.

-Él y mi hermano lo merecen, sufrieron mucho por culpa de Bakura/Zork, se merecen ser felices y no es justo que esta nueva batalla no les permita serlo-dijo Yubel molesta…

Soujiro asintió ante las palabras de la princesa, pero aún tenía la duda en mente-¿Cree que Kaiba acepte su pasado y su lazo con sus dragones?-.

-Solo hay un modo de que lo haga-dijo Yubel-Kisara y estoy segura de que ella está viva de nuevo entre nosotros-.

Soujiro se quedó mudo ante la afirmación de Yubel-¿Está usted completamente segura?-.

-Tan segura como que quien se iba a convertir en la reina de Egipto cuando mi hermano ascendió al trono también vive de nuevo entre nosotros-señalo Yubel, tomando por sorpresa a Soujiro-y tengo la sensación de que muy en el fondo, mi hermano también lo sabe-agrego.

Esta vez, no había modo de describir las sensaciones que tuvo Soujiro ante esas revelaciones, la vida realmente podía llegar a ser muy misteriosa y a la vez tan maravillosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que Kaiba se recuperó de su shock, prosiguió su marcha junto con Mokuba, el cual lo miraba con algo de preocupación, ya que Kaiba parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos y algo le decía que tenía que ver con la carta que uso hace tan solo unos instantes en su duelo.

-Kisara-murmuro Kaiba por debajo, tomando por sorpresa a Mokuba, quien solo se mantuvo en silencio en todo el trayecto.

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo acaba de terminar y como pudieron ver, ahora ya conocen a la nueva carta de Kaiba, por lo que creo que les debo algunas aclaraciones antes de pasar a sus comentarios:**_

 **EN EL FIC, LOS HECHOS DE LA PELICULA "LA PIRAMIDE DE LA LUZ", NUNCA SUCEDIERON, PARA QUE NO SE PREGUNTEN SI VA A APARECER ANUBIS O ALGUN OTRO PERSONAJE QUE APARECIO EN LA PELICULA, GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION Y ATENCION.**

 **YA PUEDEN CHECAR LOS RESULTADOS DEL CONCURSO, MISMO QUE SE SUBIO EN LOS RESULTADOS DEL CONCURSO PARA EL TEMA DE FURIA LEGENDARIA, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU PARTICIPACION**

 _ **Ahora podemos pasar a responder sus capítulos con el gusto de siempre, mis amigos, cuyos comentarios hacen posible la existencia de mi fic, en serio, sin ustedes no me animaría a continuar ninguna de las obras que he hecho hasta ahora:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _efectivamente vas a tener que esperar un poco más para verla en acción, no olvides que aún faltan Yugi y Joey para pelear en sus propios duelos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _no te preocupes, dentro de poco podrás ver a Yugi en un duelo, solo tenía que preparar a su oponente y listo, respondiendo a tu pregunta, ese sería Omnimon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _vaya ¿y qué materia da exactamente para haberlos reprobado a todos? Respecto al duelo de Yugi, estaba preparando todo con su oponente, pero ya tengo todo listo, así que dentro de poco lo verán en acción, solo esperen con paciencia por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Semayet:** _sé que es frustrante tener tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, pero les pido un poco de paciencia, todo se irá revelando poco a poco, así como los motivos de Anubrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **DanyStormborn01:** _me alegra que los capítulos te estén gustando, realmente me esfuerzo mucho para que sean del gusto del público, aunque no siempre se le da gusto a todos con algunos personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kaiba-Girl96:** _se ve que estás loca por Kaiba, realmente me sorprende hasta donde llega esa admiración, pero bueno, cada quien sus gustos, por ahora él ha invocado a su más reciente monstruo, el cual le ayudara a encontrar las respuestas que tanto busca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _al final Kaiba venció a Soujiro, aunque como bien dijiste, ese no era el punto del duelo, ya que el chico lo que realmente quería era despertar parte de la memoria de Kaiba para ayudarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _con Kaiba es muy difícil, ya que él no es escéptico, es la negación total, pues Kaiba nunca ha aceptada nada de eso por más pruebas que haya frente a sus ojos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _¿Cuál dibujo? Hasta ahora no había sabido de un dibujo que hayas hecho, lo siento, lo checare en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody Ángel:** _es extraño, pero si no fuera porque ya me paso antes con otro lector y porque creo que sería demasiado que me pasara dos veces con otro, pensaría que tú y Ryu son la misma persona, solo que usando un nombre de usuario diferente para decir otras cosas que con tu otro nombre de usuario no te atreverías, suena loco, pero en serio, ya me paso antes con otro lector y no creo que debas apresurarte en sacar conclusiones hasta ver que más pasa en el fic, pero bueno, creo es una teoría loca, pero como dije, ya me sucedió una vez. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ahora Kaiba tuvo algunas visiones sobre cual pudo haber sido el destino de Kisara, aunque no será fácil que el señor negación total acepte esto con facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _no es fácil hacerlo cuando eres la tercer fan que dice algo parecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _todo fue parte del plan de Abzu para probar las habilidades de Atem y verificar si sería un rival a considerar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso no será fácil, ya que Kaiba no es escéptico, es la negación total, realmente es difícil que acepte las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _es algo largo de explicar, pero aquí voy, para ese torneo me prepare muy bien, ahorre mucho y tras grandes esfuerzos conseguí una poderosa baraja en la que incluía las 5 piezas de Exodia el prohibido, el Mago Oscuro, el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos, Convoca al Cráneo, entre otros monstruos, todo bien acomodado con magia y trampa, durante el torneo, nunca me vi en la necesidad de recurrir a Exodia, estaba ganando y bien, solo me faltaba un duelo para pasar a las finales y estaba muy emocionado, pero el oponente que me toco era muy bueno, realmente hábil, me comencé a preocupar y me di cuenta que si quería vencerlo tenía que reunir las piezas de Exodia, con mucha resistencia y esfuerzo, logre obtener cuatro de las 5 piezas, solo necesitaba una y ganaría, pero entonces me di cuenta de que estaba atrapado, no me quedaban monstruos en el campo ni cartas mágicas o de trampa y en mi mano solo tenía las piezas de Exodia (o al menos eso pensé en el momento), ya no podía hacer nada, no iba a reunir las piezas de Exodia y pues…perdí, analice el duelo una y otra vez tratando de encontrar cual fue mi error, lo descubrí, resulta que no solo tenía las piezas de Exodia en mi mano, sino también al Gran Ojo y la Olla de la Avaricia, pero en su momento no las vi, me preocupaba tanto ganar y solo me concentre en obtener las piezas de Exodia que no vi esas cartas, si hubiera jugado al Gran Ojo, habría podido ver 5 de mis cartas de la baraja, acomodarlas en el orden que quisiera y luego tomar dos cartas con la Olla de la Avaricia, tal vez eso no me garantizaba sacar la última pieza de Exodia, pero al menos me daría más tiempo, pero entre los nervios y la preocupación, junto con mi desesperación por invocar a Exodia acabaron por desorientarme y ese fue mi error. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _pues cómo pudiste ver, Kaiba aún se resiste a su pasado, aunque ahora hay la posibilidad de que Kisara haya reencarnado en una nueva vida y eso es algo que Kaiba debe descubrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _eso lo sé, pero desgraciadamente es necesario para la trama que planee para el fic, créeme, realmente lo es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _y ahora conoces a la poderosa carta de Kaiba, el Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, una de mis favoritas personales debo agregar y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _creo que te decepcionaste un poco, ya que como viste, vencer a Kaiba no era el objetivo del duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _pues acabas de ver la cara de Tea al enterarse de quien tiene la atención de Serenity en esos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Kaiba gano el duelo, pero cómo pudiste ver, parte de su memoria despertó en él y ahora tiene un poco más de conocimientos sobre el destino de Kisara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ciertamente y ahora que Kaiba gano el duelo, tiene conocimientos sobre cual pudo haber sido el destino de su adorada Kisara tras su fallecimiento en Egipto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Er Deivi:** _después de ver la temporada 0 de Yugioh descubrí a otro personaje que creo que considero mejor para Tristán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _como sacerdote deberías saber que aunque los santos escuchan nuestros rezos, no pueden resolver todos nuestros problemas, ya que si lo hicieran, nosotros no aprenderíamos de nuestros errores ni los superaríamos, lo sé, es algo molesto, pero así es esta vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _no por el momento, con Kaiba es casi como pedir que llueva dinero del cielo o chocolate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _el trabajo en si no es lo que me afecta, es el horario, realmente no me gusta trabajar de noche y no me acostumbro a ello, es tan odioso, pero no me queda de otra, no puedo renunciar cuando apenas estoy empezando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _habría sido bueno que lo dieras antes de las fechas límites y de escoger al ganador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, NovaStarPrime, Dany35, Semayet, DanyStormbor01, Kaiba-Girl96, Éire, SkyAquaCristal, Soranomomo93, Bloody Ángel, Olivia, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Dreisil, Bowser30000, Shazam, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Er Deivi, Ocnarf, Shadow y Writer, Iron Mario, Ocnarf.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	18. Batalla de Magos

_**Hola de nuevo mis amigos, es hora del duelo y de un nuevo capítulo, por cierto, creo que olvide mencionar que en estos nuevos capítulos aparecerán los OC para participar en el torneo (risa), lo siento, fue mi error y en estos duelos veremos a los demás competidores luchando por lograr llegar a la cima, desconociendo el verdadero peligro de este torneo.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir es hora de los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, así que disfrútenlos y nos vemos hasta el final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=94o7M-BBUCE**

 **www. youtube watch? v=uSh9wfdsmM0**

 **www. youtube watch? v=ws-JoypB90Q**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 18**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 18 Batalla de Magos.**

Después de comer hasta hartarse (en el caso de Joey y Tristán), el grupo estaba listo para seguir la búsqueda del torneo, esta vez, Joey iba con mucho entusiasmo, ya que estaba dispuesto a vencer al primer duelista que se le pusiera al frente, aunque Tea le recordó que Yugi tampoco había ganado una gema todavía, por lo que Joey solo pudo sonreír nervioso.

-No te preocupes Joey, sé que en algún momento tendrás la oportunidad de enfrentar a un buen duelista, así que debes tener un poco más de paciencia-aseguro Yugi sonriéndole a su mejor amigo.

-Tienes razón Yugi y esta vez tengo más razones para llegar a la final, después de todo, no puedo dejar que mis mejores amigos se enfrenten solos a ese lunático de Abzu-señalo Joey.

-Dudo mucho que puedas vencer a Abzu-dijo Yubel-o incluso que él quiera enfrentarse a ti-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué crees eso?-cuestiono Joey molesto y viendo a Yubel con furia.

-Abzu es un guerrero de honor y aunque sé que tú eres un gran duelista, no tienes lo que su amo busca realmente-señalo Yubel.

Eso hizo que muchos se le quedaran viendo con confusión, esperando a que la princesa continuara-¿A qué te refieres con eso exactamente?-pregunto Tea confundida.

-Es muy simple en realidad, aunque el Rey necesita alimentarse con almas para lograr su regreso no le basta con eso, necesita también almas que posean energía mágica muy poderosa y en ese aspecto, los únicos que tenemos ese requisito somos mis hermanos, Atem, Yugi, Kaiba y yo-enumero Yubel.

-¿Qué? ¿Kaiba? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-bramo Joey mirando a Yubel con mucha furia y la aludida solo desvió la mirada sin tomarle importancia al nuevo berrinche de Joey.

Antes de que Joey dijera o hiciera algo más, Atem intervino en la conversación-Opino que Yubel tiene razón al respecto-.

Al escuchar las palabras del faraón, Joey se quedó de piedra y miro a su amigo como si no se hubiera creído lo que acababa de escuchar, realmente nunca se esperó que uno de sus mejores amigos argumentara que Kaiba tendrían más valor para el amo de Abzu que él.

-Dime que estas bromeando por favor-pidió Joey con ojos llorosos.

-Por desgracia no, Joey, verás, Yugi y yo compartimos la magia del Rompecabezas del Milenio por mucho tiempo, eso hace que la energía mágica que nos envuelve a ambos sea un alimento suculento para Drago, del mismo modo, Yubel tiene una gran cantidad de conocimientos y poderes mágicos que también serían una banquete para ese monstruo, en cuanto a Kaiba, lo crea o no, él es descendiente de Seto, mi primo, el dueño original del Cetro del Milenio y poseedor del poder del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, así que no es extraño pensar que los Maestros Oscuros también lo quieran a él como ofrenda para Drago-explico Atem.

Joey se quedó sin replica, ya que el argumento de Atem era muy válido, después de todo, aunque él estuvo en contacto con magia antigua, dudaba mucho que fuera la magia necesaria para llamar el interés completo del Rey Drago, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que era peligroso, pues los que perdían en ese torneo se quedaban sin alma.

-Kaiba-murmuro Serenity por debajo, con una mirada de preocupación por el dueño de Kaiba Corp. Hecho del que solo Tea se dio cuenta.

Tras la charla que tuvieron ambas chicas, Tea había prometido ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera, no solo con sus sentimientos hacia Kaiba, sino también en tratar de encontrar la mejor manera de explicárselo a Joey antes de que se enterara por otro modo, también debía encontrar la manera de decírselo a un ilusionado Tristán.

Por fortuna, en ese momento, alguien hizo acto de aparición, desviando la atención de todos-Disculpa ¿tú eres Yugi Muto?-pregunto la voz de un joven.

Cuando los chicos voltearon, se encontraron con un joven de 18 años, cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos verdes, personalidad calmada y alegre pero es serio al momento de las batallas, su complexión es como la de un joven normal de esa edad, lleva una túnica azul con pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color.

-Eh…sí, soy yo-respondió Yugi sonriendo.

Al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa de Yugi, el rostro de aquel chico se ilumino con una gran sonrisa-¡Vaya, esto es realmente maravilloso, no me imagine jamás encontrarme tan pronto con el Rey de los Juegos!-declaro riéndose por la emoción que sentía-¡Me llamo Talor y para mí sería un gran honor desafiarlo a un duelo!-declaro sonriéndole.

-Vaya, parece ser que ya tienes a tu primer oponente Yugi-señalo Rebeca sonriéndole a su amigo.

Yugi también lo pensó y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, al tiempo que Talor parpadeaba sorprendido-Espere ¿yo seré su primer oponente en el torneo?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Si bueno…hasta ahora nadie me había querido desafiar a un duelo-dijo Yugi llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca por lo nervioso que estaba ante ese hecho.

Talor sonrió más-Vaya, eso significa que los rumores que escuche eran verdad, muchos duelistas evitaban enfrentarse a Yugi Muto o a Seto Kaiba porque no se sentían capaces de vencerlos, pero yo no pienso así, pienso que en un duelo contra el famoso Yugi Muto sería una experiencia realmente emocionante, así que por favor, dígame que aceptara el reto-suplico Talor sonriéndole con emoción.

Yugi no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, ya que ese chico se veía que era una buena persona, así que sonriendo, asintió y acepto el desafió, para encanto de Talor, ambos sacaron sus Discos de Duelo y se prepararon para la batalla, pero antes de empezar, Atem se acercó a Yugi.

-No olvides que solo tienes la Gema de la Vida, si pierdes serás descalificado del torneo y perderás algo más-señalo Atem advirtiéndole.

-No te preocupes, no pienso perder-aseguro Yugi sonriendo-aunque no quisiera que Talor perdiera tampoco, ya que las consecuencias serían muy altas-.

Pero para sombro de Yugi y de los demás, Talor comenzó a reírse de manera tranquila-No te preocupes por dejarme fuera Yugi, ya que yo ya he ganado 4 de las Gemas Elementales-señalo mostrando la Gema del Fuego, del Viento, de la Luz y del Agua-y por lo que escuche, hasta este momento, este es su primer duelo, por lo que si gano tendré la oportunidad de sacarlo del torneo-.

-Pues yo te puedo asegurar que eso no será nada fácil-dijo Yugi sonriendo desafiante.

-Eso es lo que espero, de lo contrario este duelo no sería nada emocionante, espero que esté listo Yugi, porque al tratarse de usted lo atacare con todo lo que tengo-aseguro Talor.

-Adelante-declaro Yugi sonriendo desafiante.

Ambos activaron sus Discos de Duelo, al tiempo que el contador se programaba hasta **4000** puntos de vida para comenzar la batalla entre ambos duelistas.

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

-¡Vamos Yugi!-grito Joey animando a su amigo.

-¡Solo no olvides lo que está en juego y ganaras, creemos en ti!-animo Tea a su amigo.

Atem solo se cruzó de brazos y permaneció en silencio, él sabía que Yugi era un gran duelista, después de todo, su Aibou lo había vencido y había liberado su alma de la prisión a la que estuvo sujeto por tantos siglos, peor ahora que era libre, podía ver el progreso de Yugi desde que ambos se volvieron dos entidades diferentes, confiaba en que ganaría el duelo, ya que si perdía la Gema de la Vida, entonces su alma sería ofrecida a Drago.

-¡Permítame comenzar a mí!-declaro Talor sacando una carta al verla sonrió-¡Bien, colocare una carta boca abajo y jugare con el Mago del Fuego en modo de ataque!-anuncio Talor.

Un monstruo que tenía la apariencia de un hechicero joven, de unos 23 años, cabello rubio, usando un sombrero puntiagudo amarillo, túnica blanca con detalles rojos y un cetro que tenía una llama en la punta hizo acto de aparición.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1300**

Yugi se quedó sorprendido ante la apariencia del monstruo que Talor invoco- _"Jugo con un mago elemental, me pregunto qué tipo de baraja tiene en su baraja"_ ¡Mi turno!-declaro Yugi sacando una carta y viéndola por unos instantes-¡Jugare con Feral Imp en modo de ataque y al igual que tú colocare una carta boca abajo!-declaro Yugi colocando su carta boca abajo.

Al mismo tiempo, uno de los monstruos clásicos de la baraja de Yugi, mismo que uso en el Reino de los Duelistas, hizo acto de aparición, listo para la batalla tras permanecer oculto por mucho tiempo.

 **ATK 1300**

 **DEF 1400**

Talor sonrió, realmente se esperaba que Yugi jugara con algo como eso, este duelo iba a ser por demás emocionante-¡Mi turno!-declaro sacando una carta-¡Ahora revelare mi carta boca abajo; "Consejo de los Elementos"!-.

-¿Consejo de los Elementos?-exclamo Yugi confundido por la aparición de esa carta.

Ya que esa carta mostraba a los 4 elementos que conformaban al planeta Tierra, los cuales parecían danzar en círculos, hasta reunirse en lo que parecía ser el cetro de un mago, lo que significaba que Yugi podía estar en problemas por esa carta y efectivamente, así era.

-¡Cuando esta magia se usa en conjunto con un Mago Elemental como el Mago del Fuego, me permite convocar automáticamente a los otros 3 Magos Elementales de mi baraja, así que denles la bienvenida al Mago de la Tierra, la Maga del Viento y la Maga del Agua!-.

Otros 3 Magos hicieron acto de aparición, el primero de ellos tenía la piel oscuras, era calvo, musculoso, tapado únicamente por lo que parecía ser una falda egipcia de color café oscuro, llevaba en su mano un báculo con una roca en la punta.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1300**

El tercer mago era de género femenino, vestida con un vestido fino de color azul zafiro, cabello celeste y largo, orejas puntiagudas, mirada suave y gentil, sosteniendo una concha de mar que tenía una gota de agua en el hueco desde donde se podía escuchar el sonido del mar.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1300**

El último mago también era del género femenino, solo que esta era de piel verde clara, cabello verde oscuro y largo, vistiendo un largo vestido esmeralda, con alas de águila en la espalda, así como una lanza, en cuya punta se encontraba lo que parecía ser un pequeño tornado.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1300**

-¿Qué onda? ¡Ahora tiene 4 magos en el campo de batalla!-exclamo Tristán sorprendido por la jugada que Talor había hecho.

-Eso realmente fue impresionante, nunca me imaginé que alguien tuviera a los 4 Magos Elementales en su baraja, ese chico realmente es un gran duelista-dijo Yubel sorprendida.

-Pero Yugi es aún mejor y estoy seguro que tiene preparada una sorpresa para Talor, aunque sospecho que esos Magos son más de lo que aparentan-dijo Atem con sabiduría.

Yugi escucho el comentario de Atem y no pudo evitar pensar que tenía razón- _"Atem tiene razón, los Magos Elementales son del mismo tipo que los 3 dioses guardianes que conforman al Guardián de la Reja, cuando se convocan a los 4, cada uno tiene una función en especial, el de la Tierra y el Agua defienden, mientras el Viento y el Fuego atacan, entonces creo que sé cómo darle un giro a esto"-_ pensó sonriendo.

-¡Y ahora mi estimado Rey de los Juegos, prepárese para mi ataque, porque ahora le ordeno al Mago del Fuego que ataque a su Feral Imp!-indico Talor sonriendo.

El Mago del Fuego lanzo su poderosa llamarada contra el Feral Imp de Yugi, pero el chico estaba preparado-¡Ahora yo revelare mi carta boca abajo; una de mis trampas favoritas "Fuerza de Espejo"!-declaro Yugi.

La llama del Mago del Fuego se repelió y se regresó hacia los Magos Elementales, pero eso era algo que Talor ya se esperaba, después de todo, él había visto varios de los duelos de Yugi Muto y estaba listo para esa trampa.

-¡Ahora yo activo la habilidad especial de mi Maga del Agua; "Muro de Agua"!-indico Talor.

- _"Lo sabía"-_ exclamo Yugi entre sus pensamientos, al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios por el ataque repelido.

Pues la Maga de Agua invoco un muro de agua que no solo detuvo el ataque de su compañero, sino que además, inundo el campo de batalla con agua, lo que significaba graves problemas para el joven duelista, el cual se rio divertido ante el intento de Yugi por destruir a sus magos.

-Lo siento mi estimado Yugi, pero ese truco ya lo he visto varias veces, así que no te servirá de nada atacarme con algo como eso-señalo sonriendo.

-De hecho, yo contaba con que tu Maga del Agua desviara el ataque regresado-revelo Yugi con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Talor confundido.

-¡Ahora puedo poner en marcha mi estrategia, sacrificare a Feral Imp para convocar a mi buen amigo Convoca al Cráneo!-declaro Yugi.

Feral Imp desapareció y al instante apareció uno de los monstruos demonios más formidables que existían en el Duelo de Monstruos, por no decir uno de los que ayudo a Yugi en situaciones muy difícil antes de que dejara de usarlo sin razón alguna, el poderoso Convoca al Cráneo.

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 1200**

-¿Convoca al Cráneo?-exclamo Talor retrocediendo un poco, ya que ese monstruo realmente le preocupaba y mucho.

-¡Efectivamente y toda el agua que quedo tras la habilidad especial de la Maga del Agua hace que tus monstruos estén vulnerables para un ataque directo de mi poderoso Cráneo, ya que toda esta agua aumenta su poder en 1000 puntos!-explico Yugi, mientras la fuerza de ataque del Convoca al Cráneo aumentaba a **3500-** ¡Ahora Convoca al Cráneo ataca con un Golpe de Relámpago!-indico Yugi.

El poderoso Convoca al Cráneo reunió su energía y la libero en un potente relámpago que golpeo al Mago del Fuego y del Agua, pero para sorpresa de todos, los Magos de la Tierra y del Viento no se vieron afectados por el ataque eléctrico de Convoca al Cráneo.

-¡Qué bien, dos de los magos de Talor fueron destruidos por el relámpago de Convoca al Cráneo!-exclamo Tea contenta.

-¿Pero por qué los otros dos magos no se vieron afectados por el ataque eléctrico?-pregunto Tristán confundido.

-Y no solo eso, aunque solo destruyo a dos Magos, eso debió ser más que suficiente para quitarle todos sus puntos de vida a Talor, pero ese chico no los perdió todos, de hecho, logro sobrevivir-.

-Oye ¿Cómo es que lo hiciste exactamente? Mi ataque debió haberte acabado con un solo golpe-señalo Yugi un poco sorprendido.

-Lo siento amigo mío, pero no será tan fácil, verás, no lograste destruir a dos de mis cuatro magos por el Mago de la Tierra invoco su muro de rocas y el relámpago no daña la roca, en cuanto al Viento, ella es inmune a los ataques elementales como ese, pero también me es de mucha ayuda, ya que eso salvo mis puntos de vida, pues reduce el daño que pude recibir a la mitad, lo que significa que en vez de perder los **4000** puntos de un golpe, solo perdí **2000,** quedando con la mitad de mi vida-explico Talor.

Yugi se sorprendió, ya había escuchado de las habilidades especiales de esos Magos Elementales, pero esta era la primera vez que los veía en vivo y directo, realmente eran impresionantes y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

 _-"Talor es un mejor duelista de lo que creía, con esos dos Magos en juego me será más difícil eliminar el resto de sus puntos de vida, creo que este duelo realmente será emocionante"-_ pensó con una sonrisa.

Atem no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Yugi, era bueno poder disfrutar de un duelo que solo se llevara por diversión, especialmente después de lo que había pasado con Rafael, pero aun creía que Talor tenía sorpresas ocultas y ese chico estaba por revelarlas.

Talor saco una carta y sonrió-Muy bien Yugi, el agua desaparece del campo y los puntos de ataque de tu Convoca al Cráneo vuelve a su potencia original-señalo, al tiempo que la fuerza de ataque de Convoca al Cráneo disminuía a **2500-** ¡Ahora es tiempo de que conozca a mi mejor mago, si el Mago Oscuro es el símbolo de su baraja, del mío es un Mago con un poder que rivaliza con ese legendario hechicero, sacrificare a mis dos Magos Elementales para convocar al poderoso Mago Valorus!-declaro Talor.

Los dos Magos Elementales de Talor desaparecieron del campo de batalla y en su lugar quedo un nuevo Mago, el cual se asemejaba mucho al Mago Oscuro, solo que este era de color azul y sus puntos eran diferentes al del famoso hechicero de Yugi/Atem.

 **ATK 2400**

 **DEF 1600**

-Vaya, ese chico tiene su baraja llena de magos-señalo Joey sorprendido por las cartas que Talor estaba jugando.

-Realmente es un gran duelista y sospecho que ese mago tiene poderes ocultos, de lo contrario, Talor no se mostraría tan tranquilo, ya que a simple vista es más débil que Convoca al Cráneo, pero los números nunca han ganado batallas-señalo Yubel.

Talor tenía una sonrisa de confianza total en su rostro, sabía que su mago era más débil que el demonio de Yugi, pero su poder especial cambiaría eso en cualquier momento-¡Y ahora es tiempo de revelar la habilidad especial de mí Mago Valorus!-.

-¿Habilidad especial?-pregunto Yugi sin mucha sorpresa.

-¡Así es, por cada mago que he descartado, mi Mago Valorus gana **400** puntos de ataque extra y como descarte a dos magos para convocarlo eso eleva sus puntos de ataque en **800** puntos!-declaro Talor.

Tal como el chico afirmo, los puntos de ataque del Mago Valorus aumentaron a **3200** de un solo golpe, sorprendiendo al valiente Yugi, ya que eso realmente no se lo esperaba, aunque parte de él se imaginaba que la habilidad especial del Mago Valorus incluía algo como eso.

-Increíble-dijo Yugi sorprendido por la habilidad de Talor.

-Me alegra que te gustara mi jugada ¡Ahora Mago Valorus ataca Convoca al Cráneo con Hechizo Mágico!-.

El Mago Valorus se lanzó contra Convoca al Cráneo, movió su báculo de un lado a otro y lanzo un poderoso golpe de energía mágica contra el demonio, destruyéndolo en el acto y dejando a Yugi con **3300** puntos de vida.

-¡No te preocupes Yugi, aun puedes ganar esto!-declaro Joey.

-¡Es cierto, no olvides que todavía tienes más puntos de vida que Talor!-animo Tristán.

-Eso puede ser cierto, pero sin el Mago Oscuro en su baraja no veo como Yugi puede ganar el duelo-dijo Duke pensativo, ya que él sabía por experiencia propia, que el Mago Oscuro siempre estuvo presente para sacarlo de dificultades, pero ahora, dicho mago se encontraba en la baraja de Atem.

-No te preocupes por eso-dijo Yubel sonriendo-ya que tiene un mago que es incluso mejor al Mago Oscuro-Atem miro a Yubel de manera significativa-sin ofender al noble espíritu de Mahado-agrego sonriendo nerviosa.

Yugi no tuvo más opción que jugar a la defensiva-Colocare un monstruo en modo de defensa y eso será todo-señalo Yugi.

Talor sonrió-Lo lamento Yugi, pero no dejare que eso me impida llegar a las finales, si te venzo entonces me recordaran como el chico que venció al campeón Yugi Muto, sería igual a cuando tú venciste a Seto Kaiba-declaro emocionado.

-Puede ser Talor, pero te aseguro que no soy fácil de vencer-aseguro Yugi.

-Eso lo tengo muy presente, por fortuna, tengo a mi formidable Mago Valorus para llevarme a la victoria-Talor saco una carta y al verla sonrió-¡Ahora activare la magia de la "Daga del Hechizo"!-.

-¿Daga del Hechizo?-exclamo Yugi sorprendido.

-¡Cuando esta carta mágica se juega en compañía de un Mago, me permite saltar a tus monstruos y atacarte directamente, así que prepárate amigo, porque es hora de que el Mago Valorus golpee tus puntos de vida directamente, pero naturalmente hay un precio y es que la fuerza de impacto se disminuye a la mitad!-declaro Talor.

El Mago Valorus obtuvo la Daga del Hechizo y la lanzo contra Yugi, golpeándolo con fuerza y dejando sus puntos de vida hasta **1700,** provocando que sus amigos se alarmaran ante ese hecho.

-¡Yugi!-exclamo Tea alarmada.

-No te preocupes Tea, él aún está en pie, sé que puede ganarle-aseguro Atem sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora y Tea asintió ante las palabras de Atem.

Talor comenzó a saltar de alegría-¡No puedo creerlo, estoy a punto de vencer a Yugi Muto, esto es casi un sueño, solo un golpe más y este duelo terminara, ya que la Daga del Hechizo es una carta de equipo y puedo volver a atacar tus puntos de vida en mi siguiente turno!-.

Yugi se tensó al escuchar eso, pero se relajó casi al instante, al recordar que aún le quedaba una carta que podría cambiar todo ese asunto- _"Muy bien, es hora de probar la carta que Yubel me dio, sé que no es el mismo Mago Oscuro al que estaba acostumbrado, pero confío en que este mago me ayudara tanto como el original, vamos corazón de las cartas, guíame"-_ pensó Yugi sacando una carta, viendo que era la indicada-este fue un buen duelo Talor, eres un gran duelista, pero te aseguro que yo seré quien gane el duelo-.

-¿De qué hablas? Mi Mago Valorus te tiene acorralado-.

-Por el momento, pero ahora voy a convocar a un mago que me ayudara a cambiar todo este duelo-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Talor confundido.

-¡Prepárate, porque ahora sacrifico a mi monstruo en modo de defensa para poder convocar al Niño Mago Oscuro!-declaro Yugi colocando a su más reciente monstruo.

La carta que Yubel le dio hizo acto de aparición, tal como su nombre lo indicaba, parecía una versión infantil del Mago Oscuro, en la cual no aparentaba tener más de 13 años, sus ropas eran las mismas, al igual que su traje, solo su fuerza y nivel eran diferentes al del Mago Oscuro original.

 **ATK 2300**

 **DEF 1900**

Talor parpadeo confundido ante la presencia de ese mago-¿Niño Mago Oscuro? Nunca escuche hablar de esa carta, pero no creo que estés pensando con cautela Yugi, ya que ese pequeño es mucho más débil que mi Mago Valorus-.

-Tal vez sea más débil, pero te puedo asegurar que él me dará la victoria en este duelo-declaro Yugi sin duda alguna en su rostro-¡Y ahora te lo voy a probar, Mago Oscuro Niño ataca al Mago Valorus con un Ataque de Magia Oscura!-indico Yugi.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Ese pequeño será destruido por la fuerza de ataque de mi Mago Valorus!-declaro Talor.

El Mago Oscuro Niño se abalanzó contra el Mago Valorus y ambos magos atacaron al mismo tiempo, naturalmente, al tener menos puntos de ataque, el Mago Oscuro Niño fue vencido en la batalla, lo que dejo los puntos de vida de Yugi en **800,** hecho que parecía tener a Yugi sin preocupación alguna, mientras que Talor sonreía.

-Te dije que tu niño no era capaz de vencer a mi Mago Valorus, desperdiciaste tu último turno-aseguro sonriendo.

-Yo no diría eso-dijo Yugi sonriendo-porque ahora que el Mago Oscuro Niño ataco y perdió se activa su habilidad especial-.

-¿Su qué?-.

-¡Así es y consiste en esto, cuando el Mago Oscuro Niño pierde una batalla, automáticamente sufre un cambio, mismo que lo hace evolucionar!-declaro Yugi, al tiempo que su Mago comenzaba a brillar intensamente, al tiempo que su cuerpo se transformaba-¡Puede que haya perdido puntos de vida con ese ataque, pero ahora mi Mago Oscuro Niño se ha convertido en un adulto con más sabiduría, experiencia y poder, se ha convertido en el Hechicero de la Magia Oscura!-.

Uno de los magos más poderosos de todo el juego hizo acto de aparición, en medio de un destello de rayos que lo hacían ver mucho más imponente de lo que era en realidad, aunque su fuerza de ataque era para tomar en cuenta.

 **ATK 3200**

 **DEF 2800**

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Talor sorprendido ante la aparición del nuevo mago de Yugi.

-¡Es mi nuevo mago y te puedo asegurar que con él en el juego voy a ganar este duelo!-declaro Yugi sonriendo desafiante.

Talor al principio se preocupó un poco, pero luego noto un pequeño detalle que al parecer Yugi paso por alto y sonrió un poco-¡Yo no diría eso, ambos magos están muy parejos!-declaro sonriendo-¡Y ahora prepárate para ver a ambos magos irse al cementerio Yugi! ¡Mago Valorus ataca con tu Hechizo Mágico!-.

-¡Hechicero defiende con Relámpago Celestial!-indico Yugi.

El Hechicero contrataco y ambos magos chocaron sus poderes, pero en lugar de que esa batalla terminara en empate, el Hechicero derroto al Mago Valorus con mucha facilidad, dejando los puntos de vida de Talor en **1500,** para asombro del duelista.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué mi Mago fue derrotado si ambos tenían la misma fuerza?-exclamo sorprendido.

-Lo siento mucho Talor, pero la fuerza de ataque de nuestros magos no era la misma-dijo Yugi-ya que por cada mago que tenga en mi cementerio, cualquiera de tus monstruos que yo elija se debilita por **500** puntos, en estos momento la versión infantil del hechicero se encuentra descansando en el cementerio, por esa razón la fuerza de ataque de Valorus cayó a **2700-.**

-¡Y ahora estoy abierto a un ataque directo!-exclamo Talor alarmado.

-¡Exactamente y es hora de terminar el duelo, Hechicero ataca los puntos de vida de Talor directamente!-indico Yugi.

El Hechicero cumplió con la indicación de su amo y acabo con los puntos de vida de Talor, finalizando de esa manera el duelo, al tiempo que sus amigos gritaban llenos de emoción por la victoria de su amigo, realmente debían felicitarlo, Atem sonrió orgulloso, mientras que Talor se veía algo triste.

-Ese fue un buen ataque Yugi… ¡Qué gran duelo! ¡Te saludo Yugi Muto!-grito Talor sonriendo.

-Este duelo no se ganó fácil Talor, eres un gran duelista, realmente eres muy hábil-felicito Yugi y Talor sonrió complacido.

Fue de ese modo que Talor le entrego a Yugi la Gema del Fuego-Bueno Yugi, realmente fue un duelo emocionante y espero algún día volver a tener la oportunidad de pelear contigo-.

-Yo también lo espero-dijo Yugi estrechando la mano de Talor.

-Mucha suerte en las finales, sé que tú lograras entrar al templo y enfrentarte a los Maestros-aseguro Talor-ahora me retiro, ya que aunque tengo una gema menos, eso me motiva a seguir compitiendo-.

-Buena suerte y espero que algún día lleguemos a pelear de nuevo-animo Yugi.

Y tras despedirse, cada uno se fue por un rumbo diferente, Yugi con sus amigos y Talor a buscar nuevos retos, era curioso como algunos duelos forjaban grandes amistades y era por esas amistades que Yugi y sus amigos vencerían a las fuerzas oscuras, y detendrían el regreso de su rey.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y con esto hemos concluido este capítulo, así como también el primer duelo de Yugi en este torneo, pero aún falta un largo camino que recorrer, pues la batalla contra los Maestros Oscuros solo comenzara cuando todos tengan sus 7 Gemas y puedan ingresar al templo para tratar de impedir el ascenso del Rey de las Tinieblas.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, recuerden que estoy dispuesto a responder cualquier duda que tengan sobre el fic:**_

 **NovaStarPrime**

 **NovaStarPrime**

 **El Extraño Mundo de Jack**

Si sales en la noche cuidado debes tener, pues cuando menos lo esperes el podrá atacar y destruir.

El elimina la esperanza y todo lo bueno sin piedad, por eso debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas en la oscuridad.

Tal vez tú no lo puedas ver pero él está asechando tus movimientos y esperando el momento para avanzar.

¡Así que mejor ten cuidado pues no querrás toparte con el!

Y aquí está la traducción en ingles ...

If you go out at night you should be careful, because when you least expect it you can attack and destroy.

The hope and eliminates all good mercilessly, so be careful with what you want in the dark.

Maybe you can not see it but he's stalking your movements and waiting for the moment to advance.

So you better be careful because you'll want to not run into him!

 **Tea Mutou:** _yo no adelantaría conclusiones si fuera tú, pero en fin, finalmente Yugi peleo y uso su más nueva carta, misma que posee poderes mágicos impresionantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _pues yo no diría el de los Caballeros Reales, más bien me refería al original, aquel que derroto a Diaboromon y que fue el primer Digimon fusionado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _así es la gente, vieras como me criticaba mi mamá porque veía DBZ y Yugioh, diciendo que era muy violente y lleno de sangre, pero ella ve una telenovela de violencia llama "El Señor de los Cielos" ¿la conoces? Y finalmente Yugi ha participado en un duelo y con el OC que apareció aquí…van 3. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _a caray ¿y cuál fue el otro que querías que viera? Pensé que solo era la nueva versión de Lukas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kaiba-Girl96:** _no te preocupes, no es mi asunto y respeto tu deseo de mantenerlo en secreto, pues finalmente le toco a Yugi enfrentarse en un duelo, ahora solo falta Joey por entrar en batalla y probar sus habilidades en este torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **DanyStormbor01:** _veo que te falta poco para ponerte al corriente y eso me agrada, como viste, el torneo esta continuando con difíciles batallas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _con Kaiba las cosas siempre han sido complicadas en ese aspecto, siempre será capaz de negar hechos que pasan frente a sus ojos pese a la evidencia que tiene, es una de esas personas increíblemente negativas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody Ángel:** _no exactamente, más bien porque siempre me decías que a petición de Ryu, así como también notaba ciertas similitudes en los comentarios de ambas, no solo sobre Abzu, sino también sobre Tea, entre otras cosas del fic, me parecía extraño las similitudes y comencé a preguntarme si no serían la misma persona, además de que hasta el momento, no he visto que dejen comentarios al mismo tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _siempre estoy abierto a escuchar las propuestas musicales, solo recuerda que los enlaces no se ponen completos en esta página web y no te preocupes por no haber ganado, tu tema aparecerá en el fic pese a todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _y finalmente ha llegado el turno de Yugi, el chico ha demostrado porque tiene el título de Rey de los Juegos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _vaya, eso suena entre divertido y algo molesto, tener que ir a la escuela después de pasa un buen rato es realmente molesto, en ese aspecto los entiendo, yo aún desprecio el hecho de trabajar de noche, es odioso para mí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _claro que ser irá descubriendo, pero será poco a poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _Yubel no piensa en ella, solo quiero que su hermano y su primo reciban la recompensa que merecen por tanto sufrimiento, sin pensar en lo que ella quiera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _cuando llegue ese momento no solo Joey, sino que también Tristán querrá apalear a Kaiba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _gracias, espero que los demás piensen lo mismo, ya que he pensado mucho en los oponentes para los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _él no es escéptico, es la negación total. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _solo te puedo decir que al estar tanto tiempo bajo el control del ladrón Bakura, Ryo se ha vuelto algo importante en los planes del rey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _eso va a ser algo difícil, ya que Kaiba es muy negativo en esos aspectos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _en ese entonces GX ni siquiera había comenzado a ser transmitido en México, solo contaba con las 5 piezas del prohibido, claro que agregue trampas y magia que me ayudaran mucho para reunirlas, pero al final no lo conseguí, solo me falto una pieza para poder convocarlo y lo he checado, pero como todo es de GX pues casi no me llama la atención, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _no será tarea fácil, ya que Kaiba no es escéptico, es la negación total, tiene las pistas frente a sus ojos, pero nunca les presta atención o las rechaza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _me alegra que ya haya quedado claro lo de la canción tema para Drago, respecto a lo de la segunda venida de Jesús, no tengo idea, y en lo otro, solo te puedo decir que ya no le ruegues y que mejor esperes a que se le pase el enojo, siendo ella la que te busque a ti, inviértele las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Er Deivi:** _pero no estoy tomando en cuenta los hechos ocurridos en las películas, solo en la serie, no me explico porque eso es tan difícil de comprender exactamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _eso es cierto, aunque cuando se trata de Kaiba, esa es una misión casi imposible y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues ya lo viste, finalmente el Rey de los Juegos se ha batido en un duelo y resulto ganador, enseñando su nueva y poderosa carta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _efectivamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _no voy a considerar lo que ocurre en las películas, especialmente cuando no he visto esa película y no tengo conocimiento de cómo funcionan esas cartas, realmente es molesto y parece que el destino me juega una broma, cuando me decido a hacer un fic de Yugioh salen con una nueva película que se estrenara hasta el 2016, como diría Pitufo Bromista "No le veo la gracia". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, NovaStarPrime, Dany35, Soranomomo93, Kaiba-Girl96, DanyStormborn01, SkyAquaCristal, Bloody Ángel, Olivia, Mitzuki-Kazami, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Isaac, Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Shadow y Writer, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Seiryu.001, Amo del Vacío, Ocnarf, Er Deivi, Shazam, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	19. Guerrero de la jungla

_**Hora de un nuevo capítulo y de la aparición de un nuevo OC, así es, en los siguientes capítulos comenzaran a aparecer los OC, así que prepárense, porque nadie sabe quién puede ser el próximo en salir, solo les recuerdo cual es la condición para garantizar que su participación sea larga o que dure todo el fic, ya que si bien pueden aparecer, si de repente dejaran de comentar, pues no me quedaría de otra más que sacar sus OC del fic.**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los nuevos videos que le darán la bienvenida a este nuevo capítulo, por mí parte, los veré al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=yQkvJM_GJEA**

 **www. youtube watch? v=5n5aLgOFcRw**

 **www. youtube watch? v=-PIMlbbAf9o**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 19 mis amigos.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 19 Guerrero de la Jungla.**

En el interior del templo, los Maestros Oscuros observaban el progreso del torneo, pero especialmente, de aquellos que tenían cierto interés especial para su amo, ya que sus almas serían un buen alimento y asegurarían por completo el renacer del Rey de las Tinieblas y el fin de toda la vida.

-Hasta ahora Atem tiene 4 Gemas, Yugi 2, al igual que Yubel y a Kaiba solo le falta una para poder calificar y entrar al templo-informo Amazu a sus compañeros.

-Eso significa que Kaiba será nuestra primera víctima-dijo Eiki riéndose divertida.

Pero Abzu negó con la cabeza-Dudo mucho que cuando reúna las 7 Gemas venga al templo, después de todo, él es un guerrero y como tal, tiene a un rival al cual vencer y en su caso tiene a dos-señalo con sabiduría.

-¿Cuál es el punto de eso exactamente?-pregunto Umbra mirando a su líder sin entender muy bien a donde quería llegar el Caballero.

-Que él no vendrá al templo hasta que sus dos rivales hayan obtenido también sus 7 Gemas, después de todo, él quiere enfrentarlos y derrotarlos casi tanto como desea derrotarme a mí-señalo Abzu.

Una risa escapo de los labios de Zaleska-Como si eso fuera posible, todos saben que el poderoso Abzu es el mejor guerrero de las tinieblas, nadie te vencerá querido, eso te lo puedo asegurar-.

-¿Qué hay del amigo del faraón? Joey Wheeler-intervino Anubrix en la conversación.

-Hasta ahora, él aún tiene su Gema de la Vida, no ha tenido un solo duelo desde que llego a la isla y desde que el torneo comenzó-informo Amazu.

-En otras palabras no es más que un fracasado, no vale la pena que nos molestemos en ir tras él, sería una pérdida de tiempo-dijo Leviatán.

-Yo no diría eso con tanta seguridad-dijo Anubrix entrecerrando los ojos de manera deductiva, al tiempo que miraba fijamente la imagen de Joey.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Joey se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y comenzó a revolverse el cabello de manera desesperada, al tiempo que sus amigos solo lo miraban haciendo uno de sus clásicos berrinches infantiles, a veces debían admitirlo, Joey podía llegar a ser un exagerado extremista.

-¡No puedo creer que sea el único del grupo que no haya tenido un duelo!-bramo molesto.

-No te preocupes hermano, estoy segura que en cualquier momento llegara tu oportunidad de enfrentarte a alguien, eso lo sé muy bien-aseguro Serenity sonriéndole a su hermano de manera tranquilizadora.

Joey miro a Serenity y sonrió con dulzura-Gracias Serenity ¿Qué es lo que haría sin ti?-pregunto con los ojos brillosos.

-Seguramente hace tiempo que te habrías colgado del primer árbol que encontraras-bromeo Tristán.

-¡Repíteme eso si te atreves!-bramo Joey desafiante.

-¡Cuando quieras chico rudo!-reto Tristán listo para el desafío de su mejor amigo.

Los otros solo pudieron ver lo que pasaba y negar con la cabeza, aunque Atem se acercó a Yugi-Por cierto Yugi, quiero felicitarte, realmente diste una buena batalla y venciste a tu oponente con una carta muy impresionante-felicito.

-No todo el crédito es mío, después de todo, Yubel fue la que me dio esa carta que tanto me ayudo en el duelo-señalo Yugi de manera agradecida.

-Yo solo te di la carta, pero el mérito de saber cómo usarla y de haber ganado el duelo es solo tuyo, estoy orgullosa de ti, ahora entiendo cómo fue que venciste a mi hermano, realmente eres un duelista muy hábil-felicito Yubel y Yugi se ruborizo un poco, mientras Atem sonreía de manera afirmativa-tal vez cuando todo esto termine me honres con un duelo-.

-Sería todo un honor para mí hermana-acepto Yugi gustoso.

-¡Un momento ustedes dos!-intervino Joey-¡Antes de que planeen pelear entre ustedes, primero tengo que ganar mi primer duelo, no puedo seguir quedándome con una sola gema para siempre!-.

-No te preocupes Joey, ya verás que en algún momento enfrentaras a alguien que te dará un verdadero desafío-animo Tea sonriéndole a su amigo.

Fue en ese momento que un sonido llamo la atención del grupo-Oigan, parece que se está desarrollando un duelo en esa dirección-señalo Duke.

Efectivamente, cerca de ahí se estaba llevando a cabo un duelo, en el que Espa Roba se estaba enfrentando a un duelista que a simple vista un joven de la misma altura de Kaiba con 19 años pelo negro sin barba y ropas sencilla un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro con playera blanca y tenis negros y su disco de duelo parece un escudo azteca, mismo que acababa de derrotar al duelista que fingía sus poderes psíquicos.

-Parece que yo he ganado-dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Rayos…no puedo creerlo, perdí mi Gema de la Tierra-dijo Roba cayendo de rodillas.

-Oh vamos amigo, no te sientas mal, después de todo, es solo un juego y a veces se gana, y a veces se pierde, además fue una buena pelea, que lástima que alguien tenía que perder, por cierto, fuiste tú-señalo el chico divertido-ahora dame la Gema de la Tierra, por favor-.

Roba no tuvo más opción que entregarle la Gema de la Tierra, después de todo, reglas eran reglas, por fortuna para él, aun le quedaba la Gema de la Vida, por lo que estaba a salvo…por el momento, justo en ese momento, Joey se acercó a su viejo amigo.

-Hola Roba ¿Cómo has estado?-saludo con una sonrisa.

El aludido volteo y miro a Joey-¿Joey? Vaya, que sorpresa, no creí que me encontraría contigo ahora-dijo Roba sonriéndole amistosamente.

El otro chico abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar ese nombre-¿Joey Wheeler? ¿El mismo Joey Wheeler que quedo en segundo lugar en el Reino de los Duelistas y fue finalista en Ciudad Batalla?-pregunto el chico con sorpresa.

Al escuchar eso, Joey se sintió como toda una celebridad-Efectivamente soy yo, ya era hora de que alguien supiera reconocer a un duelista de mi categoría-.

-Vaya-el chico miro a Joey de arriba abajo-pensé que eras más alto-ese comentario hizo que Joey se desanimara un poco.

-¿Quién es este tipo?-pregunto confundido.

-Ten cuidado Wheeler, él es Chaac-dijo Roba.

-¿Qué? ¿Caac? Que nombre tan extraño es ese-dijo Joey confundido.

-¡No Caac, Chaac! No me digas que nunca escuchaste hablar de él-dijo Roba achicando sus ojos y viendo a Joey fijamente.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que he escuchado hablar de él, que pregunta es esa, todo duelista que se respete ha escuchado de él, pero nada más para estar seguro, me podrías decir quien es!-pidió Joey.

Roba y los amigos de Joey no pudieron hacer nada más que sentir pena ajena por Joey, realmente a veces podía ser desesperante, aunque a Serenity eso le parecía adorable de parte de su hermano mayor, realmente lo admiraba mucho para ver más allá de sus defectos.

-Y te haces llamar duelista, Chaac es el campeón del duelo de monstruos en México, uno de los mejores duelistas del mundo, se dice que está al nivel del mismo Seto Kaiba, al menos, así lo consideran en su país natal-explico Roba.

Al escuchar eso, Tea se acercó a Yugi-¿Es eso cierto Yugi?-pregunto Tea confundida por lo que Roba acababa de revelar.

Yugi asintió-He escuchado algo sobre él, es un gran duelista que jamás ha perdido un solo duelo, incluso ha sido capaz de vencer a grandes duelistas americanos-.

-Por favor, por favor, que el gran Yugi Muto diga todas esas cosas de mí hace que me sonroje-dijo Chaac divertido-pero efectivamente, yo soy ese gran duelista que ha vencido incluso a oponentes gringos, así que por eso me invitaron a este prestigioso torneo y ahora vengo listo para demostrar lo mejor de mi país, los tamales-aseguro sonriendo divertido.

Los chicos se quedaron confundidos ante esa afirmación-Aunque también he escuchado que es algo extraño-dijo Yugi sin saber cómo tomarse el comentario de Chaac.

-Eso es decir poco Yugi, créeme-dijo Rebeca quien ya había tenido oportunidad de ver a Chaac pelear en una competencia.

Joey solo sonrió emocionado-¿Con que campeón nacional eh? ¡Pues eso me parece más que perfecto, oye tú Caac…!-.

-Chaac amigo, Chaac-corrigió el duelista-como el dios maya de la lluvia ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias público gracias!-declaro Chaac haciendo un especie de baile.

-¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? Como sea, mira, te reto a un duelo ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres probar tus habilidades mexicanas contra un duelista japonés?-pregunto desafiante.

-¿Pelear contra Joey Wheeler? No lo sé-dijo Chaac comenzando a pensar-los rumores que he escuchado es que solo ganas cuando Yugi está cerca de ti dándote consejos-.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso?-pregunto Joey molesto.

-Nadie, está en la página oficial de Kaiba Corp. Donde se registran a todos los mejores duelistas del mundo, Yugi Muto tiene un historial impresionante, pero según los datos de Kaiba Corp. En tu caso no eres capaz de pelear a menos que este Yugi diciéndote que jugadas hacer-explico Chaac.

Al escuchar eso, la ira de Joey aumento tanto que su rostro se volvió completamente rojo-¡Kaiba! ¡Debí imaginar que ese miserable tenía que ver en esto!-bramo furioso-¿Por qué no me enfrentas y comprobamos esa teoría?-desafió Joey.

Chaac miro a Joey, luego sus manos, luego a Joey, luego sus manos, luego a Joey, luego sus manos y así estuvo un largo tiempo, hasta que finalmente se encogió en hombros y asintió.

-Bueno, yo apuesto la Gema de la Tierra ¿tú cual apuestas?-.

-¡Yo apuesto la Gema de la Vida!-declaro Joey presentando orgulloso su Gema de la Vida.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aún no has ganado otras Gemas, verdad?-pregunto Chaac entre divertido y serio.

-¡Eso no importa, porque pretendo ganar la tuya!-aseguro Joey desafiante.

-Muy bien, entonces si nos va a llevar que nos lleve en limosina-dijo Chaac activando su Disco de Duelo.

-¡Si alguien se va a ir viajando en limosina ese seré yo!-declaro Joey, para luego darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-aguarden ¿Qué se supone que significa eso exactamente?-.

-Y luego dicen que el extraño soy yo-dijo Chaac encogiéndose en hombros.

Ambos duelistas activaron sus Discos de Duelo, colocaron sus barajas en las ranuras correspondientes, los puntos de vida se programaron a **4000** y finalmente…

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

-¡Vamos Joey!-animo Tea.

-¡No olvides que tu hermana está aquí apoyándote!-declaro Tristán para darle ánimos a su mejor amigo.

Atem y Yugi solo miraban el duelo en silencio, al igual que Yubel, quien se mantenía de brazos cruzados, sabía que Joey era un buen duelista, pero realmente quería ver que tan bueno era y eso solo podía lograr entenderse viéndolo en una batalla real como era el caso.

-¡Muy bien amigo, yo comenzare!-declaro Joey sacando una carta-¡Convoco a la Espada de Lagarto en modo de ataque y colocare una carta boca abajo!-declaro Joey.

Uno de sus monstruos más conocidos hizo acto de aparición, blandiendo su espada listo para la batalla, al tiempo que miraba al adversario de su amo con mucho desafío.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1200**

Chaac comenzó a saltar ante la presencia de ese monstruo, hecho que extraño a Joey-¡Vaya, un cocodrilo con espada, al parecer sus dientes no bastan para ser feroz!-declaro riéndose, para luego sacar una carta-¡Primero colocare dos cartas boca abajo y luego convocare al Poderoso Chita al campo en modo de ataque!-un monstruo que tenía la apariencia de un feroz chita hizo acto de aparición.

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1200**

-Me pareció ver un lindo gatito-dijo Joey un poco preocupado.

-¡Y ahora mi feroz chita ataca a su cocodrilo con un golpe mortal de tu garra!-indico Chaac.

-¡No tan rápido amigo, activa la trampa "Dado Craneal"!-declaro Joey activando una de sus trampas más conocidas-¡El número que salga en el dado determina cuantos puntos de ataque pierde tu gatito!-declaro Joey sonriendo.

El Dado Craneal fue lanzando y comenzó a rebotar en el suelo hasta que finalmente se detuvo en el número dos, lo que provocaba que los puntos de ataque del Poderoso Chita cayeran a **850.**

-¡Perfecto, ahora mi Espada de Lagarto no tendrá problema en acabar con ese gatito, contraataca mi feroz guerrero!-indico Joey.

La Espada de Lagarto se preparó para el contraataque, pero Chaac solo sonrió con mucha alegría-¡Lo siento amigo, pero yo también tengo una carta boca abajo y llego el momento de revelarla, adelante "Espejo Azteca"!-invoco Chaac.

Una carta de trampa se revelo, la carta tenía la imagen de un espejo cuyo marco tenía símbolos aztecas, lo que dejo a Joey confundido y un poco preocupado, ya que jamás había escuchado de esa carta de trampa.

-¿Y eso que hace?-pregunto confundido.

-¡Eso es lo hermoso de mi carta, ya que esta trampa me permite copiar el poder de alguna carta de trampa que hayas tirado en el duelo y como la única que jugaste fue Dado Craneal entonces creo que copiare el poder de esa carta!-.

-¡Pero eso significa que los puntos de ataque de mi Espada de Lagarto van a disminuir!-exclamo Joey alarmado.

-¡Es justo lo que significa, adelante Dado Craneal haz lo tuyo!-indico Chaac sonriendo divertido.

Del Espejo Azteca emergió un Dado Craneal, mismo que comenzó a rebotar en el suelo, para mala suerte de Joey, el número que cayó fue un 6, lo que significaba que los puntos de ataque de la Espada de Lagarto caían hasta **250.**

-¿Qué? ¿Un seis? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-exclamo Joey alarmado.

-¡Lo siento, pero la suerte me favoreció en este turno, ahora mi Poderoso Chita podrá terminar su ataque contra tu monstruo!-declaro Chaac y el Chita acabo con la Espada de Lagarto dándole un poderoso zarpazo.

Los puntos de vida de Joey cayeron hasta **3400,** mientras los de Chaac permanecían completamente intactos, el chico comenzó a saltar lleno de felicidad al ver que había ganado la primera ronda y se reía muy divertido, casi como Pegasus lo hacía cuando jugaba con sus adversarios.

-Esa fue una buena maniobra-dijo Yugi sorprendido-Chaac es mejor duelista de lo que pensé, él debió saber que Joey tenía una carta de trampa como la de Dado Craneal y busco el modo de contraatacarla para ponerla contra Joey-.

-Realmente fue muy astuto, me pregunto cómo hará Joey para salir de este embrollo, especialmente ahora que no tiene monstruos en el campo que lo protejan para un ataque directo-señalo Yubel.

-Bueno, afortunadamente es su turno ahora y la Chita de Chaac ahora es más débil que antes, así que no fue una pérdida total-señalo Atem.

Joey también parecía pensar lo mismo, ya que en esos momentos tenía una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro, señal de que ya estaba preparado para lanzar su siguiente jugada-¡Muy bien amigo, tal vez mi primer ataque haya fallado, pero ya no tienes monstruos ni cartas que te protejan para un ataque directo, así que prepárate, porque es mi turno!-declaro Joey sacando una carta-¡Y ahora convocare a Gearfried el Caballero de Acero!-declaro Joey invocando a uno de sus mejores monstruos.

 **ATK 1800**

 **DEF 1600**

-Oh, oh, tengo problemas-dijo Chaac preocupado al verse superado por la fuerza de ataque del monstruo de Joey.

-¡Más vale que lo creas, ahora Gearfried ataca a su gato con un golpe de tu Espada de Acero!-indico Joey.

Gearfried se lanzó al ataque, golpeando al Poderoso Chita con su brazo espada y bajando los puntos de vida de Chaac hasta **3050,** dándole la ventaja a Joey en esos momentos, ahora solo debía mantenerse así durante el resto del duelo, aunque Chaac parecía haber decaído un poco.

-Pobre lindo gatito-dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?-pregunto Joey confundido ante las acciones de Chaac-¡Y ahora colocare esta carta boca abajo para finalizar mi turno, te toca amigo!-declaro Joey desafiante.

-Ok-Chaac saco una carta y miro su mano un momento, tomando una decisión de cuál sería su siguiente jugada, hasta ahora, el monstruo de Joey era el más fuerte del campo, por no decir el único, pero él ya estaba planeando una jugada para cambiar eso-primero colocare dos cartas boca abajo y luego jugare con la Serpiente Azteca en modo de ataque-.

Un monstruo que tenía la apariencia de una gigantesca serpiente de color verde, con un casco y una armadura azteca que se acoplaba a su cuerpo perfectamente hizo acto de aparición, su fuerza de ataque y defensa dejaron a Joey en una encrucijada.

 **ATK 1800**

 **DEF 1600**

-Esa cosa tiene el mismo nivel de poder que mi Gearfried-exclamo Joey sorprendido por el poder de la Serpiente Azteca.

-Vaya, ahora Chaac jugo a un monstruo que tiene el mismo poder de ataque que Gearfried-dijo Duke de manera suspicaz.

-¿Eso que significa exactamente?-pregunto Serenity viendo a los expertos en el juego.

-Bueno, significa que una batalla frente a frente entre ambos monstruos podría terminar en empate, lo que significaría que ninguno de ellos perdería puntos de vida, a menos que activaran sus cartas boca abajo y presiento que eso es precisamente lo que hará Chaac en este turno-dijo Yugi.

-Eso o esa Serpiente tiene alguna clase de poder oculto que le ayude a Chaac a obtener la ventaja en este turno-agrego Atem.

Chaac comenzó a quedarse en silencio, como meditando que haría en su siguiente jugada, como él lo veía tenía dos opciones, activar sus cartas boca abajo o la habilidad especial de su Serpiente, de un modo u otro, en ambas circunstancias, él tenía la ventaja total en ese turno.

-Oye ¿Qué tanto haces? ¿Vas a hacer algo o vas a pasar?-pregunto Joey ya algo desesperado.

-No me apresures, las grandes jugadas requieren tiempo, después de todo, debo pensar los pro y contras de mi siguiente movimiento, ya que aún tienes una carta boca abajo e ignorarla podría ser un precio muy alto para mí, así que mejor optare por activar una de mis cartas boca abajo, revélate mi carta oculta "Reforzamiento", esta carta de trampa fortalecerá a mi Serpiente Azteca en 500 puntos de ataque-las palabras de Chaac eran ciertas, ya que la fuerza de la Serpiente Azteca aumento a **2300.**

Joey se rio divertido-¡Buen intento amigo, pero yo también tengo mi carta oculta, revélate ahora; "Dado Gracioso"!-declaro Joey y una de sus cartas mágicas más conocidas se revelo-¡Esta carta funciona del mismo modo que el Dado Craneal, solo que en vez de disminuir la fuerza de ataque del monstruo la aumenta y en este caso, elijo aumento el poder de Gearfried!-.

El dado volvió a aparecer y a rebotar en el suelo, la Serpiente Azteca tenía un total de **2300** puntos de ataque, lo que significa que Joey necesitaba un dos o más para ganarle, siempre y cuando no le cayera uno lo lograría y para su alegría, salió un 2.

-¡Perfecto, eso eleva la fuerza de ataque de mi Gearfried a **3600!** -declaro Joey sonriendo-¡Ahora es tiempo de ganar este duelo!-.

-¡Yo no diría eso, revelo mí otra carta boca abajo; la magia del "Espejo Maya"!-.

-¿Espejo Maya?-.

-Efectivamente y al igual que el Espejo Azteca, esa carta me permite copiar el poder de una carta, solo que esta vez, sería una carta mágica y en tu caso sería el Dado Gracioso-señalo Chaac.

-¿Qué no puedes hacer algo más original que copiar las cartas de los demás?-cuestiono Joey.

-Mira quien lo dice, él que siempre usa al Copión o al Profanador de Tumbas-señalo Chaac-ahora veamos que tal es mi suerte-señalo Chaac.

El Dado Gracioso volvió a hacer acto de aparición, esta vez, del lado de Chaac, rebotando varias veces y saliendo un 2 también, lo que elevo los puntos de ataque de la Serpiente Azteca a **4600.**

-¡Ahora Serpiente Azteca ataca a Gearfried el Caballero de Acero!-indico Chaac.

La Serpiente arremetió contra Gearfried y venció al caballero de acero sin ninguna dificultad, restando los puntos de vida de Joey a **2400,** dejando a Chaac en la ventaja total en ese momento, el duelista se rio divertido, ya que estaba obteniendo la victoria en ese duelo.

-Vaya, esto es realmente emocionante, muchas gracias por ayudarme Joey, realmente esas cartas son muy útiles, especialmente para vencerte-señalo divertido.

-¡Ahora si me estás haciendo enojar!-declaro Joey molesto.

Los amigos de Joey solo podían ver el duelo en silencio, mientras que Serenity se mostraba algo preocupada, ya que ahora su hermano estaba en clara desventaja contra el monstruo que Chaac acababa de convocar, rápidamente miro a Yugi.

-Oye Yugi ¿mi hermano aún puede ganar el duelo?-pregunto preocupada.

Yugi asintió-Puede, pero no será sencillo, ahora que la Serpiente Azteca esta reforzada Joey debe encontrar el modo de vencerla antes de que sea demasiado tarde-.

-¿Y cómo hará eso exactamente? Aunque disminuya la fuerza de ataque de ese reptil seguirá siendo muy poderoso-señalo Tea.

-Hay un modo en que puede lograrlo, pero Joey debe darse prisa antes de que sea tarde-observo Atem.

Joey miraba su mano y se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que lo ayudara en ese turno, por lo que opto por sacar su siguiente carta- _"Vamos baraja muéstrame tu amor"-_ pensó al tiempo que sacaba una carta y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro-¡Perfecto, convoco al Bebé Dragón en modo de defensa!-invoco Joey.

La carta más tierna de su baraja hizo acto de aparición en el campo, el siempre tierno Bebé Dragón, el cual parecía estar listo para la batalla, aunque realmente no parecía ser mucho para la Serpiente Azteca.

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 700**

Chaac ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado sin entender la jugada de Joey-¿Un bebé? Qué lindo, por un momento creí que sería algo de verdad peligroso-señalo Chaac suspirando aliviado.

-¡Sigue pensando eso, pero te llevaras una sorpresa, por ahora solo colocare esta carta boca abajo y termino mi turno!-declaro Joey colocando su carta boca abajo.

Chaac solo se encogió en hombros y saco una carta-¡Muy bien mi Serpiente ataca a su Bebé Dragón!-indico.

La Serpiente Azteca arremetió contra el Bebé Dragón listo para devorarlo y el pequeño dragón solo emitió un rugido asustado, ya que las fauces de la serpiente se abrieron listo para tragárselo entero, por fortuna, Joey estaba preparado para el ataque.

-¡Activa mi carta; "Bloqueo de Ataque", detendrá tu ataque por este turno!-declaro Joey y tal como dijo, la Serpiente freno su ataque.

-Oh, bueno, al cabo que ni quería matar al bebito-señalo Chaac cruzándose de brazos y luego encogiéndose en hombros.

-Oye, realmente eres desesperante-dijo Joey algo molesto, para luego sacar una carta-pero créeme, ya encontré un modo de vencer a tu lagarto súper desarrollado-declaro sonriéndole.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo lo harás?-pregunto Chaac confundido por la afirmación de Joey.

-¡Ahora mismo lo verás, convoco al Mago del Tiempo!-declaro Joey invocando a uno de los monstruos que más lo ayudaron desde que comenzó a jugar, el Mago del Tiempo, una de las cartas más poderosas, raras y peligrosas de la baraja de Joey.

-¿El Mago del Tiempo?-exclamo Chaac preocupado ante la presencia de aquel formidable mago o al menos esa fue la impresión que le quiso dar a Joey.

-Efectivamente, ahora veamos si la suerte me sonríe ¿quieres? ¡Adelante Ruleta del Tiempo!-indico Joey y la ruleta comenzó a girar a gran velocidad.

La tensión se pudo sentir en el ambiente, como siempre ocurría cada vez que el Mago del Tiempo usaba su ruleta, si por un lado lograba su objetivo, entonces el plan de Joey se desarrollaría perfectamente, pero si por el otro lado fallaba, entonces las consecuencias serían muy grandes para él, por fortuna, la suerte le sonrió en ese momento.

-¡Perfecto, cayo justo en el blanco!-declaro Joey sonriendo y el tiempo comenzó a correr.

-¡El tiempo es magia!-declaro el Mago del Tiempo alzando su cetro.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar rápidamente, adelantándose 1000 años y evolucionando al Bebé Dragón en el feroz Dragón Milenario, el cual ya se encontraba listo para la batalla como siempre ocurría cuando la Ruleta del Tiempo daba en el blanco.

 **ATK 2400**

 **DEF 2000**

-¡Qué bien, la súper jugada de Joey realmente funciono, el Dragón Milenario ha aparecido completamente fortalecido!-declaro Tristán sonriendo orgulloso.

-¡Y la Serpiente Azteca acaba de perder todos los bonos de poder que había ganado!-señalo Tea.

Las palabras de Tea eran muy acertadas, ya que la formidable Serpiente Azteca volvió a su puntaje original, al mismo tiempo que se volvía gris, señal de que el tiempo realmente le había afectado y ahora era 1000 años más vieja.

-¡Perfecto, muy bien Dragón Milenario ataca con Aliento de Fuego Infernal!-indico Joey.

El Dragón Milenario abrió sus alas y lanzo su ataque contra lo que quedaba de la Serpiente Azteca, acabando de esa manera con esa serpiente gigantesca y bajando los puntos de vida de Chaac hasta **2450,** quedando en un momento muy reñido con Joey, ya que a ambos los separaban solo 50 puntos de vida.

-¡Así se hace Joey!-exclamo Tristán animado.

-¡Lo sabía, mi hermano es estupendo!-declaro Serenity.

Pero Atem, Yugi y Yubel sospechaban que el verdadero duelo solo estaba por comenzar, especialmente por la actitud de Chaac, quien parecía muy contento con la destrucción de la Serpiente Azteca, hecho que noto Joey.

-Oye ¿Por qué estás tan feliz si acabo de destruir a uno de tus mejores monstruos con mi súper combo especial?-pregunto Joey preocupado por la actitud de Chaac.

-Porque ahora que destruiste a mi Serpiente Azteca has activado su habilidad especial-explico Chaac sonriendo divertido.

-¿Habilidad especial? Esto no es bueno-dijo Joey preocupado ante esa afirmación.

-¡Efectivamente, cuando mi Serpiente Azteca es derrotada en batalla me permite reemplazarla por cualquier monstruo de alto nivel que tenga en mi mano y el que he escogido es mi monstruo más poderoso, prepárate a sentir la furia del poderoso Guerrero Azteca!-declaro Chaac invocando a su nuevo monstruo.

El nuevo monstruo de Chaac tenía la apariencia de un guerrero jaguar azteca pero su armadura es de obsidiana y sus armas de plata, pero lo que más alarmo a Joey fue la fuerza de ataque que poseía ese monstruo.

 **ATK 2750**

 **DEF 2000**

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Joey preocupado.

-¡Y prepárate porque está por ponerse peor, ahora mi Guerrero Azteca ataca al Dragón Milenario!-indico Chaac.

El Guerrero Azteca arremetió contra el Dragón Milenario y lo derroto con un solo golpe, bajando los puntos de vida de Joey hasta **2050** , Joey solo pudo apretar los dientes, ya que uno de sus mejores monstruos acababa de ser vencido de una manera muy fácil por el Guerrero Azteca.

-Rayos, era de mis mejores cartas-dijo entre dientes.

-¡Y espera, porque la diversión todavía no termina!-declaro Chaac sonriendo divertido.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso exactamente?-pregunto Joey abriendo mucho los ojos y temiendo lo peor.

-¡A que mi Guerrero Azteca también tiene una habilidad especial que seguramente encontraras interesante!-declaro Chaac.

-¿Habilidad especial? Esto no es bueno-dijo Joey preocupado.

-¡Tienes razón en estar preocupado, ya que la habilidad especial del Guerrero Azteca consiste en que solo puede ser destruido por 3 ataques, si los ataques son de diferente elemento!-explico Chaac.

-¿Qué rayos se supone que significa eso?-cuestiono Joey con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-¡Quiero decir que solo puedes destruirlo por 3 ataques que provengan de 3 tipos diferentes de monstruos lo que significa que no te será nada fácil destruirlo en una batalla uno a uno!-declaro Chaac sacándole la lengua de manera juguetona.

-Eso es muy astuto-dijo Yubel impresionada-un monstruo que no puede ser destruido a menos que se lo ataque con 3 monstruos elementales diferentes-.

-Eso le dificultara a Joey la victoria, pero yo te aseguro hermana que él lo va a conseguir, después de todo, él ha salido de peores situaciones, tú debiste saber lo que paso durante la batalla con el lado oscuro de Malik ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Atem mirando a su hermana.

-Por supuesto y debo decirlo, es un perro muy bravo, se merece mucho respeto y admiración-señalo Yubel sonriendo.

Atem no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su hermana, mientras que Yugi solo observaba el duelo en silencio-Vamos Joey, sé que puedes vencerlo, solo tienes que encontrar el combo perfecto para lograrlo-.

Joey se veía en desventaja total ante el monstruo de Chaac, el cual sonreía de manera divertida ante la cara de Joey-Entonces dimes ¿Qué harás? ¿Te rendirás o quieres seguir peleando?-.

-¡Creo que sabes la respuesta a eso, Joey Wheeler nunca se ha rendido y esta no será la excepción, prepárate, porque voy a vencerte!-.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-.

Joey y Chaac se vieron de manera desafiante, al tiempo que el duelo continuaba, uno de los dos estaba a punto de perder en esa contienda.

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Bueno, llegamos al final de este capítulo, mismo que es el inicio del primer duelo de Joey en este torneo tan peligroso, como pudieron ver, su oponente es un paisano mío, creado por uno de mis lectores, realmente lo felicito por su creatividad en la creación de dicho personaje y por eso lo quise poner frente a uno de los mejores duelistas de Yugioh.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, recuerden que cualquier duda que tengan con mucho gusto se las responderé:**_

 **ANTES DE CUALQUIER COSA, GUARDEMOS UN MINUTO DE SILENCIO A LA MEMORIA DEL GRAN ROBERTO GOMEZ BOLAÑOS (CHESPIRITO), QUIEN A UN AÑO DE SU PARTIDA, SIGUE ALEGRANDO LOS CORAZONES DE TODOS LOS QUE CRECIMOS CON SUS PERSONAJES, ABUELOS, PADRES, HIJOS, NIETOS, UN LEGADO QUE PERDURARA PARA SIEMPRE.**

 **GRACIAS POR TODO CHESPIRITO**

 **POR SER EL AMIGO QUE SIEMPRE QUIERE JUGAR**

 **POR ROBARNOS UN SINFÍN DE SONRISAS**

 **POR PROTEGERNOS DE TODOS LOS MALES**

 **POR ESTAR CUANDO MAS TE NECESITABAMOS**

 **Para entender un poco mejor lo que quiero decir con esas frases: reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/ Chespirito-516132729**

 **Kurtlaraperdomo**

 **watch?vt30bLxFDBPc**

Rey de la Oscuridad  
Rey de la Oscuridad

El mundo está en tu mano  
El caos a tu claridad  
Sé a de levantar

Rey de la Oscuridad  
Rey de la Oscuridad

Destruye esta luz  
Sus esperanzas son en vano

Oscuridad a de caer  
Destrucción es lo que debe traer  
No intentes luchar

La destrucción está aquí  
Sólo esperas ganar  
El miedo sentirás

La esperanza muere  
oscuridad cae

Para volverse a levantar

Rey de la Oscuridad  
Rey de la Oscuridad  
El caos prevalecerá

Bienvenido a la Oscuridad  
No intentes luchar

El mundo caerá  
Tu alma quebrar

Rey de la Oscuridad  
Rey de la Oscuridad  
Levante...una...vez...más (en este momento va lento el final)

 **Tea Mutou:** _ahora Joey está luchando por obtener su primera Gema, aunque su oponente no se la está dejando fácil, especialmente por el monstruo que acaba de convocar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _¿y por qué te sientes triste? Hasta ahora he mantenido mi palabra y he aceptado los comentarios de Bloody como si fueran tuyos también, lo único que dije es que me parecía muy extraño que fuera tan seguido, porque como dije, ya me paso antes con otro lector, que usaba dos nombres de usuario distintos y me entere porque él me lo confeso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody Ángel:** _como dije, he mantenido mi palabra y si he tomado en cuenta los comentarios para ambas, pero que me parecía bastante curioso porque cuando no comentaba una la otra lo hacía y las similitudes entre comentarios me hizo preguntarme si no podrían ser la misma persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _claro que lo he considerado, pero no es una decisión que deba tomar a la ligera, ya que en todo duelo debe haber un ganador y por desgracia un perdedor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _lo entiendo, mi madre es igual, nunca le gusto que viera animes, dice que son bien gritones y sangrientos, pero como dije, ella ve una novela que es peor, respecto a mi primer fic…me creerás que no recuerdo, ya que los vi hace mucho tiempo, empecé cuando descubrí la página hace unos…12 años, por lo que entenderás que es difícil acordarme de mi primer fic, en lo de los invitados, a estas alturas ya no sé si los podré hacer aparecer y en lo que se refiere a tu deducción, lo siento, no puedo darte una respuesta, tendrás que esperar para verlo, espero lo entiendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kaiba-Girl96:** _sí que eres buena para redactar, aunque yo solo quise usar ese efecto como un homenaje al primer duelo que Yugi gano en el Reino de los Duelistas, además de que Convoca al Cráneo es de mis cartas favoritas, que lástima que después del duelo con el Cazador Raro que tenía las piezas de Exodia ya no haya vuelto a aparecer hasta el Duelo Ceremonial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y ahora es el turno de Joey de batirse en un duelo, hasta ahora tiene desventaja total. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _decirte quienes estarán en la final sería hacer trampa y eso es algo que no puedo hacer, lo siento, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _finalmente es el turno de Joey y cómo pudiste ver, ahora se encuentra en una clara desventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _entiendo, como dije antes, mientras me avisen no hay problema, lo malo es cuando se ausentan por tanto tiempo que ya ni se si siguen o no el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _los OC están apareciendo de acuerdo al orden en que me los dieron y el tuyo fue el tercero, cuando vi que tú eras el siguiente pensé que sería bueno enfrentar a tu mago contra el nuevo mago de Yugi y me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _si sientes que eso ayudara de alguna manera a tu personaje adelante, aunque pudiste haberlo hecho antes, ya que ahora es tu turno y estas peleando con Joey, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _muchas ya quieren ver que llegue ese momento, pues se mueren por ver la reacción de Joey cuando se llegue a enterar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _así somos a veces los hermanos, especialmente cuando son hermano y hermana, lo sé porque yo tengo dos hermanas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _eso aún es permitido, pero el Mago Oscuro Niño tiene la habilidad de que al momento de ser destruido puede ser reemplazado por otro mago más poderoso y respecto a lo de Arkana, nunca vi que reclamara esos Magos o que los volviera a usar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _yo siento que eso de las "jugadas locas", como les dices, son parte de la historia original en sí y no quiero cambiar eso, después de todo, muchos animes marcaron mi infancia como Yugioh, DBZ, Digimon, etc. Respecto a tu idea, mientras no sea algo referente a GX, Zexal o cualquier otra de las franquicias que no he visto y por tanto no podría hacerla, adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _pues hay varios duelos para poder considerar todavía ese. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ese es Joey, quien en estos momentos está en clara desventaja ante su oponente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _aunque lo digas de broma tienes mucha razón, después de todo, Kaiba es así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _creo que se te corto el comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _tal vez porque realmente ya no deba hacerlo, como dice la canción de Arjona "Jesús no bajes a la Tierra, quédate allá arriba, todos los que han pensado como tú hoy están boca arriba, olvidados en algún cementerio, de equipaje sus ideales". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues ahora le toca a Joey y claro que va a durar su tiempo para que se vean frente a frente con los Maestros Oscuros, después de todo, también están los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _puedo ponerle que tiene el acento, pero imaginárselo será cuestión de los lectores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues ya viste contra quien le toco a Joey y como le está yendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Ryu Mikazuki, Ángel Bloody, Soranomomo93, Dany35, Kaiba-Girl96, NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Shazam, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Isaac, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Shadow y Writer, Ocnarf, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	20. Ojos Rojos vs Guerrero Azteca

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Finalmente Joey se está batiendo en un duelo contra un duelista llamado Chaac, algo extraño, pero con grandes habilidades, durante el duelo, Joey logro usar a su Mago del Tiempo, pero su victoria contra la Serpiente Azteca solo provoco que Chaac lograra invocar a su carta más poderosa, ahora tiene el control del duelo y Joey debe encontrar el modo de ganar o perderá su Gema de la Vida a manos de Chaac"**_

 _ **Y como siempre es hora de disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, así que disfrútenlos y nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=xYYrokhyIzc**

 **www. youtube watch? v=qyLf7UjdjFg**

 **www. youtube watch? v=185o75iQrJ8**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 20.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 20 Ojos Rojos vs Guerrero Azteca.**

El duelo entre Joey y Chaac continuaba, con el chico de México llevando la ventaja en el combate con **2450** puntos de vida, mientras que a Joey solo le quedaban **2050,** ahora el duelista debía pensar en algo para poder salir de ese embrollo en el que estaba metido antes de que fuera tarde.

-Creo que Wheeler está acabado, ninguno de los monstruos en su baraja tiene la fuerza suficiente para acabar con ese monstruo, además de que solo puede ser vencido por 3 criaturas de distintos elementos-dijo Roba creyendo que este iba a ser el final de Joey.

-Yo no diría eso con tanta seguridad, sé que Joey encontrara el modo de salir adelante, como siempre lo ha hecho-dijo Atem con mucha seguridad.

-Yo opino lo mismo, Joey siempre ha salido adelante sin importar lo difícil que fuera el reto, jamás se ha rendido y no creo que hoy comience-dijo Yugi- _"vamos Joey, no olvides que si pierdes entonces perderás tu Gema de la Vida y entonces…debes ganar"-_

Joey miraba al Guerrero Azteca sin saber qué movimiento hacer, ese monstruo no solo era poderoso, sino que también esa habilidad especial hacía que aun convocando a su carta más poderosa, Gilford el Relámpago, podría vencerlo, además, ni siquiera tenía a un monstruo para poder invocarlo al campo.

-Esto es malo, tengo que pensar en una solución y pronto-dijo Joey preocupado por no encontrar una solución a su predicamento.

-Vamos Wheeler, acéptalo, eres un gran duelista, pero hasta tú debes admitir que no hay forma de que me puedas vencer, especialmente con mi poderoso Guerrero Azteca en el campo-señalo Chaac sonriendo.

-¡Eso es lo que tú dices, pero mi hermana está aquí para verme pelear y me asegurare que me vea ganar!-declaro Joey dirigiendo su mano hacia su baraja-muy bien vieja amiga, dame algo bueno-pidió sacando una carta, en cuanto la vio, un brillo emocionado apareció en sus ojos-¡Colocare esta carta boca abajo y a un monstruo en modo de defensa, eso es todo!-declaro Joey.

Chaac sonrió entre divertido y de una manera algo extraña-¡Si es lo mejor que puedes hacer entonces es hora de atacar, adelante mi Guerrero Azteca, destruye a su monstruo en modo de defensa!-indico Chaac.

El Guerrero Azteca se lanzó contra el monstruo oculto y lo corto con un golpe de su espada, destruyendo al monstruo, revelándose como una versión bebé del legendario Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos, hecho que hizo que Joey sonriera de manera emocionada.

-¡Grandioso, hiciste justo lo que quería que hicieras!-declaro Joey sonriendo.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Acabas de destruir al Pequeño Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos y cuando este tierno dragón es enviado al cementerio me permite convocar a mi arma secreta automáticamente para que tome su lugar, así que adelante, Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos!-invoco Joey.

La contraparte del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, el legendario Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos, hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad y tomando por sorpresa a Chaac, ya que si bien había escuchado de esa carta tan rara, esta era la primera vez que lo veía frente a frente.

 **ATK 2400**

 **DEF 2000**

-¡Guau! ¡No puedo creer que tengas una carta tan rara como el legendario Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos!-exclamo con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

-Si bueno, esta es mi arma secreta y sé que con ella en el juego no puedo perder-aseguro Joey sonriendo desafiante.

-¡Qué bien, mi hermano ha convocado a su arma secreta al campo de batalla!-declaro Serenity muy emocionada.

-Ciertamente Ojos Rojos es una carta muy poderosa, pero el Guerrero Azteca aun es más fuerte que ese dragón, Joey debe pensar en cómo invertir la situación para tomar la ventaja y también debe encontrar un modo de destruir al Guerrero Azteca, ya que esa habilidad especial es muy peligrosa-señalo Duke.

Serenity dejo de saltar para luego quedarse preocupada por su hermano y Tristán miro a Duke de manera reprobatoria-¿Qué no puedes mostrar algo de optimismo?-.

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad-dijo Duke.

Antes de que Tristán dijera algo más, Serenity se adelantó-No te enfades Tristán, Duke tiene razón después de todo, mi hermano llamo a su mejor carta al juego, pero aún debe encontrar el modo de obtener la ventaja en el mismo, sé que lo lograra, como siempre lo ha hecho-dijo Serenity teniendo completa confianza en su hermano.

Atem, Yugi y Yubel no tardaron en descubrir la debilidad del Guerrero Azteca, y confiaban en que Joey ya la había descubierto, después de todo, tal vez no podía ser destruido, pero eso no significaba que al momento de ser atacado no recibiera algún tipo de daño.

-Admito que Ojos Rojos es una carta impresionante y poderosa, pero ni ese formidable dragón se compara a mi Guerrero Azteca-señalo Chaac sonriendo.

-¡Tal vez no ahora, pero cuando revele mi carta eso cambiara, revélate carta boca abajo "Garras de Dragón", ahora aumenta la fuerza de ataque de mi Ojos Rojos en 600 puntos!-declaro Joey.

Tal como Joey declaro, la fuerza de ataque de Ojos Rojos aumento a **3000,** haciéndolo muy superior al Guerrero Azteca, ahora Joey debía decidir qué hacer si atacar o no, sus instintos le decían que atacara y como buen duelista que era, los iba a escuchar.

-¡Muy bien Ojos Rojos ataca al Guerrero Azteca con Rayo de Fuego Infernal!-indico Joey.

Ojos Rojos abrió sus fauces y cargo su energía, disparando su rayo contra el Guerrero Azteca, el cual naturalmente resistió el ataque, pero bajo los puntos de vida de Chaac a **2200,** demostrando que las sospechas de Joey eran completamente acertadas.

-¡Eso es! ¡Acabo de descubrir la debilidad de tu monstruo Chaac!-señalo contento.

-¿Debilidad?-exclamo Roba, mientras que Atem, Yugi y Yubel sonreían.

-¡Así es, tal vez no pueda ser destruido a menos que sea atacado por 3 distintos ataques elementales, pero eso no significa que cuando es atacado por un monstruo más fuerte, tú pierdes la diferencia en tus puntos de vida!-revelo Joey.

-¡Bien hecho!-exclamo Tea contenta.

-Sabía que lo conseguiría-dijo Yugi sonriendo al ver que Joey había deducido la debilidad del Guerrero Azteca.

-¡Y para finalizar mi turno colocare esta carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno!-declaro Joey sonriendo-¡Adelante, haz tu jugada, ahora que Ojos Rojos tiene más poder de ataque es solo cuestión de volver a atacarte!-.

Chaac solo ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado y comenzó a aplaudir-Vaya, realmente me impresionas, descubriste la debilidad del Guerrero Azteca, creo que Seto Kaiba se equivocó sobre ti, eres mejor duelista de lo que dice su base de datos-felicito.

Joey solo se irguió orgulloso y con algo de arrogancia-Muchas gracias, ya era hora de que alguien supiera reconocer mis habilidades-.

-Aunque tenía razón en que era bastante extraño y que parecía un mono parlante-agrego Chaac.

-¿Qué? ¿Un mono? ¿Qué era extraño? ¡Ese Kaiba!-bramo furioso.

Chaac miro hacia su derecha-¿Usted qué opina comandante?-pregunto a la nada-sí, tiene razón, aún podemos ganar, sacare mi siguiente carta para cambiar la situación, gran estrategia comandante-.

Joey miro todo eso sin saber que pensar al respecto-¿Y yo soy el extraño?-pregunto confundido.

-¡Ahora saco mi carta y jugare con el legendario "Casco de los Dioses"!-declaro Chaac jugando una carta mágica que mostraba la imagen de un casco de aspecto azteca, que tenía la forma de un águila, el caso apareció en la cabeza del Guerrero Azteca casi al instante.

-¿Y eso que hace?-pregunto Joey confundido.

-Es muy simple en realidad, el Casco Azteca le entrega a mi Guerrero un bono de poder extra de 700 puntos de ataque, lo que lo hace más que un contrincante para tu Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos-explico Chaac.

Tal como el chico le dijo a Joey, la fuerza de ataque del Guerrero Azteca aumento a **3450** , siendo ahora más poderoso que el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos de Joey, hecho que puso nervioso al duelista de nuevo.

-Rayos ¿Qué no puedo tener el control aunque sea por más de un turno?-se preguntó algo frustrado.

-¡Y si eso te parece malo espera a ver lo que pasara, porque no solo mi Guerrero es más fuerte que tu dragón ahora, sino que además, cuando sea destruido no solo perderás la diferencia entre los ataques de nuestros monstruos, sino que además, la mitad de los puntos de ataque de tu dragón se restaran de tus puntos de vida, todo gracias a la magia de mi Casco!-.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Joey preocupado.

-¡Ahora mi Guerrero Azteca acaba con ese Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos ahora!-indico Chaac.

El Guerrero Azteca se lanzó contra Ojos Rojos listo para darle un golpe mortal, si ese ataque se completaba, Joey perdería el duelo o sobrevivirá apenas, de un modo u otro, si perdía a Ojos Rojos el duelo estaría acabado para él, por fortuna, estamos hablando de Joey.

-¡Activo mi carta boca abajo!-declaro activándola.

Pero Chaac no escucho eso, pues su Guerrero completo el ataque y una gran explosión levanto una cortina de humo que impedía ver lo que había pasado, Chaac pensó que había conseguido vencer a Ojos Rojos y sonrió.

-Creo que ya gane-aseguro.

-¿Eso crees? Mira de nuevo-dijo Joey sonriéndole.

Chaac miro hacia el humo y entonces lo vio, Ojos Rojos emergió completamente ileso tras ese ataque, sorprendiendo a Chaac, pero lo que más lo impacto fue el hecho de que Ojos Rojos ahora portaba sobre su cabeza el mismo Casco Azteca de su Guerrero, solo que acoplado de manera que se ajustara a su cabeza de reptil.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo sobrevivió a mi ataque y porque también trae puesto el Casco Azteca?-cuestiono Chaac sorprendido.

-¡Debiste poner más atención a la carta que puse boca abajo, ya que esa me ayudo a salvar a mi dragón, saluda al "Copión"!-declaro Joey.

-¿El Copión?-.

-¡Así es y esta carta me permitió copiar la habilidad mágica de una de tus cartas, así que escogí tu Casco Azteca para fortalecer a mi Dragón Negro de ojos Rojos en otros 700 puntos, más que suficientes para resistir tu ataque!-declaro Joey, al tiempo que el poder de Ojos Rojos subía a **3700.**

-¡Y como mi ataque fue menor…entonces yo pierdo puntos de vida!-exclamo Chaac al tiempo que sus puntos de vida caían a **1950.**

-¡Exactamente y como efecto extra de tu casco, la mitad de los puntos de ataque de tu Guerrero se restan de tus puntos de vida!-declaro Joey.

Y así, los puntos de vida de Chaac bajaron hasta **225,** provocando que los amigos de Joey gritaran llenos de emoción, pues ahora tenía la ventaja completa en el duelo y para la fortuna del duelista, era su turno, así que Joey saco una carta y sonrió.

-Muy bien amigo, este fue un buen duelo, realmente eres un duelista impresionante, me divertí mucho-declaro sonriendo.

Chaac alzo la vista y sonrió-Yo también, adelante Joey, haz tu jugada y termina con esto-.

-Fue un verdadero honor pelear contigo ¡Adelante Ojos Rojos ataca con Rayo de Fuego Infernal!-indico Joey.

Ojos Rojos cargo su energía y la libero en su poderoso ataque, impactando al Guerrero Azteca, el cual no fue destruido por el ataque, pero la diferencia de puntos si se restó de la vida de Chaac, dejándolo en **0,** finalizando el duelo y dándole la victoria a Joey.

-¡Lo logro!-grito Tristán contento al ver que su mejor amigo había ganado el duelo.

-¡Bien hecho!-felicito Tea contenta al ver la victoria de Joey sobre Chaac.

-Sabía que mi hermano lo lograría, él siempre conseguí salir adelante pese a todo-dijo Serenity con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos.

Atem, Yubel y Yugi solo pudieron sonreír ante la victoria de Joey, realmente sabían que si Joey analizaba la situación encontraría el modo de vencer a ese poderoso guerrero, tal vez no haya sido capaz de destruirlo, pero realmente encontró su talón de Aquiles y lo aprovecho para llevarse el duelo.

-Inaudito, no creí que Wheeler lograría vencer a Chaac-dijo Roba sorprendido por las habilidades de Joey.

Chaac se acercó a Joey-Al final el mejor gano y ese fuiste tú amigo, realmente eres un gran duelista y tu carta es impresionante, jamás creí que llegaría ver al legendario Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos-.

-Sí, es una carta impresionante lo sé-dijo Joey sonriendo orgulloso de su victoria.

-Y lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienes mi Gema de la Tierra, muchas felicidades-dijo Chaac entregándole la Gema a Joey.

Joey tomo la Gema y sonrió aún más-Vaya, muchas gracias, realmente no fue una victoria fácil, eres un gran duelista, por poco no lo consigo, ese Guerrero Azteca tuyo es impresionante-.

-Gracias, pero creo que tendré que pensar en un modo de protegerlo de su debilidad para que no me pase lo mismo de nuevo, así que prepárate porque la siguiente vez que nos enfrentemos las cosas serán muy diferentes-aseguro Chaac sonriendo desafiante.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Joey estrechando la mano de su oponente.

- _"Bien hecho Joey, sabía que lo lograrías, ahora tienes tu primera Gema y eso es bueno, porque necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible cuando nos toque pelear contra Abzu"-_ pensó Yugi mirando hacia el templo donde los esperaba el poderoso Abzu y donde también se encontraba la carta con el alma maligna del rey.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Maestros Oscuros vieron la batalla de Joey vs Chaac, realmente estaban impresionados, debían reconocerlo, Joey era un duelista bastante talentoso y hábil, aunque aún estaba muy lejos de su nivel y eso era algo que tenían muy presente.

-Joey Wheeler puede ser un gran duelista, pero no diría que es un oponente valioso para mí-señalo Abzu.

-Su carta el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos es uno de los espíritus antiguos más poderosos que han existido, así que no creo que debamos subestimarlo-dijo Amazu.

-Yo jamás subestimo a mis oponentes, solo no pienso desafiar a Wheeler en persona-señalo Abzu.

-No creo que eso sea necesario-intervino Anubrix-después de todo, tenemos un duelista al cual le gustaría ajustar cuentas con ese chico desde hace tiempo, él puede encargarse de Wheeler, mientras nosotros pensamos en otros asuntos más importantes, como la liberación del amo-.

-Cada duelista que pierde su Gema de la Vida es un alma más para nuestro señor, pronto él tendrá la fuerza suficiente para liberar restos de su alma maligna en la tierra y poder liberar a nuestros ejércitos cautivos-señalo Zaleska divertida.

Eiki intervino en la conversación-Todo suena bien, pero aun no logro entender porque ese chico Bakura es importante para el plan del amo, ese tonto ya no tiene la Sortija del Milenio, aunque dudo mucho que eso importara a estas alturas-señalo viendo a Anubrix de reojo.

-Él es necesario para la resurrección del amo porque al estar bajo el control del ladrón, también estuvo bajo el control de Zork y como Zork era el hijo de nuestro señor, significa que rastros de maldad quedaron en su alma y sangre-explico Amazu.

-Sigo sin entender-dijo Eiki parpadeando confundida.

-Es natural, eres solo la representación de los chiquillos malcriados del mundo-dijo Umbra y Leviatán se rio.

-¡Yo no soy malcriada!-bramo Eiki al tiempo que su cabello se volvió rojo.

Abzu solo se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Amazu, las cuales eran muy ciertas, aunque obtuvieran todas las almas necesarias para que su amo se liberara aun necesitaban algo esencial para conseguir su regreso y ese algo era Ryo Bakura, el antiguo poseedor de la Sortija del Milenio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

Bakura caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, tras haber dormido muy poco, era el tercer día que apenas y conseguía dormir, todo por culpa de esas pesadillas tan aterradores que tenía, pensaba que ahora que estaba libre de la Sortija del Milenio y de la influencia del Bakura malo, como él lo llamaba, por fin podría estar en paz, pero ahora…

Sus pesadillas siempre consistían en lo mismo, un abismo profundo de oscuridad, una voz siniestra que se escuchaba por todas direcciones, él a punto de ser tragado por esa infinita oscuridad, pero al final, siempre consiguiendo despertar, ahora se dirigía al centro a buscar algún medicamento que lo ayudara a dormir con tranquilidad.

Paso por una tienda de juegos y cuando se dispuso a seguir su camino, algo capto su atención, ya que al pasar por una vitrina su reflejo parecía diferente, al principio no le tomo importancia, pero decidió ver de nuevo para asegurarse y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado, ya que en su reflejo, su cabello blanco se había vuelto negro y sus ojos ahora eran rojos.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo asustado y retrocediendo, chocando con alguien.

-¡Cuidado jovencito!-exclamo la voz de Hoshi, quien en esos momentos estaba haciendo algunas compras-¿Bakura? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien hijo?-pregunto la anciana preocupada por el joven.

Bakura no respondió de inmediato, primero miro hacia la vitrina de nuevo y esta vez, su reflejo lo mostraba tal cual era, con cabello blanco y ojos normales, eso hizo que se quedara bastante confundido y preocupado, fue cuando Hoshi le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Bakura ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Eh…si…estoy bien…solo algo…cansado…es todo-.

-Eso se te ve, tienes un aspecto terrible ¿Qué no has dormido bien en estos días?-pregunto Hoshi preocupada.

-He tenido…algunas pesadillas que me impiden dormir…-.

-Ya veo-Hoshi se quedó pensando-lo que necesitas es el viejo té de la abuela Hoshi, créeme con eso te sentirás mejor y podrás dormir toda la noche como un lindo bebe-.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario que…-.

-Oh claro que es necesario muchacho y no digas que no, yo no podré dormir tranquila si sé que un jovencito tan dulce como tú no puede hacerlo, anda y si el viejo barrigón que tengo de vecino te dice algo ignóralo-agrego mirándolo divertida.

Bakura no pudo evitar sonreír divertido ante el último comentario de Hoshi, por lo que acepto ir a ver ese famoso té, quizás tenía razón y eso era lo que necesitaba para calmar sus nervios, así que decidió seguirla.

-Ya verás como el té de la abuela Hoshi te ayuda a dormir, es un antiguo secreto familiar, así que no debes decírselo a nadie, especialmente a ese vejestorio de mi vecino…-hablaba Hoshi, provocando unas risas en Bakura.

Ya alejados de la vitrina, ninguno se dio cuenta que una imagen oscura apareció en el espejo y la gente que pasaba tampoco parecía notarlo- _"No importa cuanto lo intentes, jamás te libraras por completo del poder de las tinieblas"-_ declaro una siniestra voz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Joey alzo su puño muy orgulloso, sosteniendo su Gema de la Tierra-¡Sí! ¡Ya tengo mi primera Gema Elemental y pronto obtendré las que me faltan!-.

-Te felicito Joey, realmente diste un duelo increíble-felicito Yugi.

-Si, quien diría que encontrarías la debilidad de ese Guerrero Azteca tan poderoso-bromeo Tristán y Joey puso mala cara, pero luego sonrió.

-Estoy tan contento que puedo ignorar cualquier comentario negativo que me lancen-aseguro muy confiado.

-Perro faldero-dijo Yubel en voz baja.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¡Repíteme eso si es que eres tan valiente!-bramo Joey siendo sujetado por Tristán y Duke.

-¡Oye tranquilo campeón! ¿Qué paso con lo de puedo con todo?-pregunto Tristán sujetando firmemente a Joey para evitar que hiciera alguna locura.

-Creo que hay cosas que Joey no puede ignorar o pasar por alto-dijo Atem sonriendo divertido.

-A veces Joey deja que lo molesten tan fácilmente-dijo Tea divertida.

Tras ignorar el enfado de Joey, Yubel se acercó a sus dos hermanos-Creo que debemos hacer un recuento, yo tengo dos gemas, al igual que Yugi, Tea y Joey, eso significa que Atem es el que tiene la mayor cantidad de gemas del grupo-señalo Yubel.

-Yo no diría eso-dijo Rebeca sonriendo y mostrando orgullosa la Gema de la Vida, del Agua, del Fuego, la Tierra y el Viento, hecho que sorprendió a todos.

-Oye ¿Cuándo obtuviste 5 de las Gemas?-pregunto Joey sorprendido por las adquisiciones de Rebeca.

-Antes de venir a ver a mi Yugi, gane estas 4 Gemas, lo que hace que este muy por arriba de ustedes-dijo Rebeca sonriendo divertida.

-Vaya, realmente eres una gran duelista Rebeca-felicito Yugi impresionado por las Gemas que Rebeca ya había ganado y la chica se sonrojo un poco.

-Sé que soy buena, pero aún no he podido encontrar al duelista que deseo vencer desde hace tiempo-dijo Rebeca algo frustrada.

-¿Y quién sería él exactamente?-pregunto Yubel cruzada de brazos.

-El mismo que me venció en el torneo de KaibaLandia, quiero volver a pelear con ese chico y su baraja de cuentos de hadas, le voy a demostrar que esta vez la Gran Rebeca Hawkins será la ganadora del torneo-aseguro haciendo la "V" de victoria con sus dos dedos.

Era bueno que algunos duelistas creyeran que ese torneo era solo para ver quien se convertiría en el duelista más grande del mundo, a veces vivir en la ignorancia era algo agradable, pero en esos momentos, las cosas eran muy serias, ya que aún no se encontraban con algunos de sus amigos duelistas, tales como Mai, Mako y naturalmente, Leon, el gran admirador de Yugi.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Umbra se paseaba por los pasillos del templo, levitando como todo fantasma, ella realmente le hacía honor a su puesto, era casi seguro que si alguien se la topaba, le daría un paro cardiaco, ya que su aspecto fantasmal era algo aterrador.

De pronto, la siniestra Umbra se detuvo de golpe y exhalo profundamente, sintiendo el aire a sus alrededores, así como también algunos olores que solo ella podía percibir, ya que se trataba de su alimento preferido.

-Puede sentir un alma joven cerca de aquí-dijo relamiéndose los labios-hace mucho que no como un pequeño bocadillo, no creo que al amo le importe que tome esa alma para mí-dijo atravesando la pared y dirigiéndose en búsqueda de su alimento favorito.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Y hablando del duelista que usaba una baraja de cuentos de hadas, Leon caminaba por la isla, hacía un rato que se separó de su hermano para cubrir más terreno y buscar duelistas que desafiar, en esos momentos, Leon poseía 3 de las Gemas que necesitaba, ahora buscaba a su siguiente adversario.

-Qué extraño, he caminado por horas y aun no encuentro a ningún otro duelista ¿acaso ya habrán descalificado a todos?-se preguntó mirando alrededor confundido-espero que no porque aún me faltan Gemas, además, si ya se hubieran escogido a los 5 finalistas ya habrían anunciado-dijo cruzado de brazos muy pensativo.

-¡Vaya, por fin encontré a alguien!-exclamo una voz detrás de Leon, el aludido volteo y se encontró con el dueño de la voz.

Se trataba de un chico de piel morena, pelo negro con rojo, y ojos marrón oscuro, viste con una camisa blanca, pantalones rojos, chaleco rojo y botas negras, además de guantes sin dedos rojos, y usando anteojos.

-Hola ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Leon sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-Me llamo Corey Lyndell y he caminado desde hace horas buscando a un duelista al cual desafiar a una batalla-dijo Corey mostrando su disco de duelo.

Leon sonrió divertido-Pues creo que es tu día de suerte, ya que yo también buscaba un duelo ¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Te sientes con suerte?-pregunto Leon emocionado por poder continuar con sus duelos.

-¡Por supuesto!-aseguro Corey sonriendo y mirando a Leon desafiante.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que alguien más llego al lugar, se trataba de Umbra, quien apareció atravesando una pared de rocas-Vaya, parece que la cena tendrá que esperar un poco-.

Umbra decidió permanecer en las sombras para poder ver mejor el duelo y decidir el momento oportuno para atacar, al tiempo que miraba fijamente a su blanco, realmente sería una cena deliciosa, no había comido el alma de un inocente en más de un mes y en esos momentos se sentía hambrienta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Con los chicos, el Rompecabezas del Milenio y el Anillo Místico comenzaron a brillar intensamente, hecho que llamo la atención de todos, Yugi se acercó a su ahora hermano y miro el objeto que era tan preciado para ambos.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora Atem?-pregunto Yugi preocupado ante la misteriosa reacción del Rompecabezas.

-No estoy seguro, el Rompecabezas nunca había reaccionado de esta forma y exactamente al mismo tiempo que el Anillo de Yubel-señalo Atem mirando el objeto de su hermana.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, ambos objetos hicieron lo mismo cuando fue el duelo entre Rafael y Abzu-recordó Tea tomando por sorpresa a todos.

-Es cierto, como si nuestros objetos místicos supieran que alguien que apreciamos está en peligro-dedujo Yugi.

-Oh no ¿creen que Abzu nuevamente tenga pensado desafiar a alguien para quitarle su alma?-pregunto Joey preocupado por esa posibilidad.

-No creo que se trate de Abzu, él puede ser muchas cosas, pero es un guerrero de honor y de alguna manera creo que él ya no tendrá interés en batirse en un duelo hasta el momento en que nos veamos frente a frente-dedujo Atem con inteligencia.

-Entonces algo más esta por pasar y yo creo que será mejor ir a averiguarlo antes de que eso tan terrible ocurra, porque tratándose de este torneo es mejor no correr riesgos-opino Tristán.

-Tristán tiene razón, si alguien está en peligro entonces debemos ir a ayudarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde-apoyo Yugi y sus amigos asintieron.

-¿Qué quieren hacer exactamente? ¿Piensan en dividirnos entonces?-pregunto Duke algo preocupado-porque no creo que esa sea la mejor opción en este lugar tan lúgubre-.

-No te preocupes Duke, eso no será necesario, porque nuestros artículos nos llevaran hasta el lugar donde está el peligro-respondió Yubel con una sonrisa y Duke suspiro aliviado.

Rápidamente, se dirigieron a buscar a la que podría ser la siguiente víctima de los Maestros Oscuros y nuevamente podía tratarse de un buen amigo suyo, así que no debían perder el tiempo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, Kaiba se dirigía hacia su casa asignada, siendo seguido por Mokuba, el orgulloso dueño de la baraja que poseía los poderes de los legendarios Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules estaba listo para irse a relajar un poco, ya que ese día había conseguido reunir sus 7 Gemas sin ninguna dificultad, realmente sus habilidades habían mejorado mucho, especialmente con su nueva carta.

-¡Seto!-llamo Mokuba.

-¿Qué pasa Mokuba?-pregunto Kaiba volteando y encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su portafolio nuevamente brillaba intensamente, señal de que el Cetro del Milenio estaba detectando un peligro-no de nuevo-dijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué haremos Seto? Parece que algo malo va a pasar de nuevo-señalo Mokuba preocupado.

Kaiba solo desvió la mirada antes de responder-Eso no es nuestro asunto, ya tengo lo que quería, ahora solo esperaremos a que Yugi y los otros también las reúnan, vámonos a descansar Mokuba-indico Kaiba, cuando a su cabeza volvió a llegar aquella voz.

 _-"Por favor ayúdalos"-._

Kaiba se detuvo de golpe, aquella voz que siempre escuchaba cuando se negaba a hacer algo por los demás o a aceptar las ideas de su vida en Egipto, siempre lo hacían cambiar de opinión, pues era la voz de la persona que más amo en toda su vida, sin contar a su hermanito.

-¿Seto?-pregunto Mokuba preocupado por su hermano.

Kaiba se llevó una mano al rostro y gruño-Todas estas ridiculeces de vidas pasadas están comenzando a afectarme, vamos a buscar a Yugi y a los otros Mokuba-indico Kaiba dando media vuelta y comenzando la búsqueda.

Mokuba no tardo en alcanzarlo y a buscar a los demás, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de que su hermano quiera ayudarlos en esos momentos tan escalofriantes.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y este capítulo ha llegado a su final, como vieron, Joey gano su primer duelo en este torneo, pero aún le falta mucho si quiera llegar a enfrentarse a los Maestros Oscuros, él y los demás, especialmente ahora que Umbra ha salido de cacería y está asechando a un duelista para devorar su alma, ya que como fantasma que es, se deleita con las almas de los niños pequeños que temen a lo desconocido.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen exitosos mis fics:**_

 **Olivia**

 **watch?vErLN7OneTpE  
**  
El fin está aquí  
Yo eh de volver  
No intentes correr  
Escapa antes del fin

Sangre en tu cara  
El miedo en tus ojos  
Tu corazón no para

Oscuro entre las sombras  
Caminante del mal

Trata de escapar  
Teme hasta el fin  
No intentes dudar

Entre la oscuridad  
Me eh de alimentar

Para el comienzo del fin  
Oscurece la luz  
El viene aquí

No termines de correr  
El cielo a de oscurecer  
El sé a de levantar

Tu destino terminar  
Este es tu final  
Intenta correr  
Le debes temer

El a de gobernar  
Todos le temerán

las sombras se levantarán  
Una vez contra la luz  
El miedo infernal  
Y descansaran Témele al mal

 **Tea Mutou:** _pues nuevamente Joey consiguió vencer a su oponente, utilizando sus clásicas cartas en conjunto con el feroz Ojos Rojos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _lo lamento, pero el hecho de trabajar de noche hace que me sea difícil pensar en invitados que presenten los capítulos y los videos que le dan el inicio a cada capítulo, realmente es una lata trabajar de noche y pues ya viste que Joey ha ganado con su confiable Ojos Rojos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kaiba-Girl96:** _muchas gracias, hago lo que puedo y me alegra que hasta donde va este gustando al público, por el momento el duelo de Joey termino con una victoria y ahora va a comenzar un nuevo duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _pues ya viste como consiguió vencer a su oponente, utilizando a su siempre confiable Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _realmente fue un buen detalle y cómo pudiste ver, Joey logro su victoria con su confiable Ojos Rojos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _pues Joey ha obtenido la victoria, aunque estuvo muy cerca de perder, realmente supo encontrar la debilidad de ese monstruo a tiempo y explotarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **DanyStormborn01:** _Abzu es un guerrero bastante complicado, sirve al mal, pero pelea con honor, para él ese es el único camino a la victoria, pero no sabe perdonar fácilmente cuando alguien pelea sin honor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ok…no entendí muy bien la relación que tuvo Chespirito con el hecho de que conocieras a Kurt, pero bueno, creo que es cosa suya, ahora como viste, Joey ha ganado el duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Joey ha salido triunfante de su primer duelo del torneo, pero vaya que le costó encontrar el modo de hacerlo y respecto al avance que mencionaste, no he podido checarlo, ya que no soy muy fan del Capitán América. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _me disculpo por eso, no me fije que me habías hecho una pregunta, mi error, una disculpa por ello…y eso aún no lo sé, ya que también esta Karai, un personaje de mi invención, tal vez pueda ser tu pareja, pero como dije, aún estoy pensándolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _gracias por avisarme, ya que así ya podré saber que no podrás comentar por 4 capítulos más, aunque después de que pasen tendré que comenzar a contar tus ausencias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _pues como viste, Joey logro vencer a su oponente y ya tiene dos de las gemas requeridas, solo le faltan 5 y muy bonitas palabras, emotivas para recordar a ese genio que alegro a millones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _yo no diría eso, después de todo ¿Cuántos duelos ha ganado Joey y Kaiba aún cree que es por pura suerte? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _más adelante, por el momento estoy concentrándome en la aparición de los OC, pero te aseguro que ella también aparecerá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _eso me alegra, en fin, pues Joey logro vencer a su oponente, demostrando porque es de los mejores duelistas del mundo, pese a todo lo que diga Kaiba de él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _entiendo, pues quizás más adelante aparezcan esas jugadas, ya que por el momento, Joey logro vencerte, aunque fue por muy poco, pues todo se redujo a sus clásicas cartas y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _puede que este medio loco, pero realmente le dio una batalla muy complicada a Joey, ya que por poco no la cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _habría sido bueno saber de esa escena antes de que terminara de escribir el capítulo, además, no creo que Atem sea capaz de decirle eso a Joey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _efectivamente, tú OC ya casi aparece, aunque todavía no es su turno, pero estamos muy cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _yo no sé mucho sobre esos aspectos, yo solo quiero vivir la vida a mi manera, sin preocuparme por lo que pueda pasar mañana o en varios años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _efectivamente y ha salido del mismo, invocando a su leal Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _realmente fue uno de los acontecimientos más tristes de la historia de la actuación, aunque ahora es mejor seguir adelante, pues su legado es eterno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y Joey ha ganado el duelo usando a su siempre confiable Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos, y ese es un legado que nunca terminara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _tómalo por el lado amable, alcanzaste a comentar antes de que subiera el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues ya viste cómo se las ingenio, finalmente ha vencido a su oponente al encontrar la debilidad del Guerrero Azteca, ahora se viene otro duelo, pero Umbra esta al asecho, lista para saltar sobre su víctima. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Dany35, Kaiba-Girl96, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, DanyStormbor01, Olivia, Éire, Ryu Mikazuki, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Bowser300000, Isaac, Seiryu.001, Shazam, Zeus, Hades, Amo del Vacío, Ocnarf, Shadow y Writer, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	21. Guerra de cuentos

_**Bueno, llego el momento de otro capítulo, de un nuevo duelo y de la aparición de un OC, esta vez, la batalla será entre dos duelistas cuyas barajas son quizás las más extravagantes que he visto, sin contar la de Pegasus, pero bueno, hay gustos para todo, no me fue sencillo preparar este duelo, ya que es difícil recordar o planear duelos con barajas de ese tipo, hice lo que pude y espero les agrade.**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, recuerden que no todos o no siempre serán de Yugioh, a disfrutarlos:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=gGRPr3V0CY8**

 **www. youtube watch? v=CXJmu2-CeF8**

 **www. youtube watch? v=zprs1qqXxIg**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 21.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 21 Guerra de cuentos.**

Tanto Corey como Leon prepararon sus respectivas barajas, al tiempo que sus puntos de vida se programaban en **4000,** ambos duelistas colocaron sus cartas en las ranuras del Disco de Duelo y se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Realmente esperaba enfrentarme a alguien de alto nivel, pero jamás creí que me tocaría enfrentarme a alguien que tuvo el honor de pelear contra el Rey de los Juegos-dijo Corey sonriendo.

-Veo que también eres un admirador de Yugi, pues prepárate, porque en cuanto te venza lo iré a buscar para pedirle la revancha, estoy seguro que será divertido volver a pelear contra él-señalo Leon.

-No si yo te venzo y lo encuentro primero para retarlo a un duelo-declaro Corey sonriendo.

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

Umbra permanecía oculta, decidió ver el duelo y luego se lanzaría sobre su presa, después de todo, ella era un tipo de cazador y algo que disfrutaba mucho era asechar a su presa antes de abalanzarse sobre ella, era una criatura realmente repugnante y vil que le hacía honor a su título.

-Veamos qué tipo de baraja tienen este par de suculentos bocadillos-dijo Umbra con malévolo placer.

-Yo comenzare-dijo Corey sacando una carta y viéndola con una sonrisa-perfecto, ahora convoco al Conejo Blanco en modo de defensa, junto con una carta boca abajo-declaro Corey.

El monstruo de Corey era como su nombre decía, un conejo blanco, pero este era muy extraño, ya que vestía como todo un caballero, llevando un reloj de bolsillo en la mano derecha, ya que estaba erguido sobre sus patas traseras como una persona, usando unas gafas de lectura.

 **ATK 300**

 **DEF 500**

Leon parpadeo confundido ante el monstruo de Corey, ya que realmente no se veía la gran cosa, especialmente porque su fuerza de ataque y defensa eran muy bajos, aunque la carta boca debajo de Corey podía darle una sorpresa que no se esperaba, por lo que saco su carta y pensó en su jugada.

-¡También colocare una carta boca abajo y convocare al Valiente Leñador en modo de ataque!-presento Leon.

Un monstruo de aspecto de un fornido leñador, armado con un hacha hizo acto de aparición, este monstruo hacía referencia al leñador que salvo a la Caperucita Roja y a su abuelita del malvado lobo feroz en el clásico cuento.

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 1100**

-Vaya, realmente tienes una baraja llena de monstruos de cuentos de hada, esto será interesante, ya que mi baraja tiene una pequeña sorpresa para ti-declaro Corey sonriendo.

-Sin importar lo que me tengas preparado te puedo asegurar que yo ganare este duelo-aseguro Leon sin ningún asomo de duda en su rostro-¡Ahora mi Leñador ataca a su Conejo Blanco con un golpe de tu hacha!-indico Leon.

El Leñador se lanzó contra el Conejo Blanco listo para convertirlo en pedazos, por fortuna, Corey tenía una carta lista para evitar el ataque-¡Activaste mi carta boca abajo; "Madriguera"!-declaro Corey.

La carta que se revelo era mágica y tal como su nombre decía, tenía la imagen de una madriguera de conejo, misma en la cual el Conejo Blanco se metió para evitar el ataque del Leñador, quedando sano y salvo bajo la tierra, para asombro de Leon, quien no se esperó ver una carta como esa.

-¿A dónde fue tu conejo?-.

-Es muy simple en realidad, la Madriguera protege a mi conejo de todos tus ataques, mientras él se mantenga bajo tierra no podrás tocarlo y mucho menos destruirlo-.

-¡Y se pone mejor, porque mientras mi conejo se encuentre bajo tierra puede pasar a tus monstruos y cartas boca abajo para atacar tus puntos de vida directamente, adelante mi Conejo Blanco, ataca los puntos de vida de mi oponente directamente!-indico Corey.

Un movimiento se vio por el suelo, mismo que se acerca a Leon, fue cuando el Conejo Blanco emergió de la tierra dando un salto y lanzando una patada contra Leon, bajando los puntos de vida del chico a **3700,** poniendo el duelo a favor de Corey, por el momento.

-¡Y ahora mi lindo conejito vuelve a la seguridad de su madriguera!-declaro Corey al tiempo que su conejo se volvía a meter bajo la tierra.

-¡Volvió bajo tierra!-exclamo Leon entre dientes, mientras Corey sonreía de manera divertida.

-¡Exactamente y mientras mi Conejo Blanco se mantenga bajo la tierra no podrás atacarme ni bajar mis puntos de vida en ningún momento!-declaro Corey sonriendo.

-Yo no diría eso con tanta seguridad-dijo Leon sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Corey confundido.

-¡Tal vez tu Conejo se mantenga a salvo por el momento, pero como todo en la vida él tiene un depredador natural y el suyo es el Lobo Feroz!-declaro Leon convocando al Lobo Feroz vestido como abuelita.

 **ATK 1800**

 **DEF 300**

-¿El Lobo Feroz?-exclamo Corey abriendo mucho los ojos ante la presencia de ese monstruo tan temido de los cuentos de hadas.

-¡Y ahora también revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Garra de Lobo", esta carta mágica se equipara a mi Lobo Feroz y aumentara su fuerza de ataque en 300 puntos cada vez que combata!-explico Leon al tiempo que la fuerza de ataque del Lobo Feroz aumentaba a **2100.**

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Corey tragando saliva profundamente.

-¡Ahora mi Lobo Feroz entra en esa madriguera y busca al Conejo Blanco!-indico Leon, el Lobo Feroz entro en la madriguera y se hizo un largo silencio.

Por varios minutos nada paso, ambos duelistas esperaban impacientes a que sus respectivos monstruos se revelaran en cualquier momento, hecho que no tardo en suceder, de un gran salto, el Lobo Feroz emergió de la tierra, llevando en su poderoso hocico al Conejo Blanco, al cual devoro de un solo bocado, bajando los puntos de vida de Corey a **2200.**

-Ay mi conejito-dijo Corey con una voz de lamento muy grande.

Umbra solo observaba el duelo en silencio, viendo las cartas que cada duelista jugaba en ese duelo y haciendo un gesto de asco y desdén murmuro en voz baja-¿Pero qué les pasa? Este es un torneo de guerreros, no una fiesta infantil para niño d años, aunque no me vendría nada mal una de esas en estos momentos, ya que me muero de hambre-dijo molesta de ver que el duelo no avanzaba más rápido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, los chicos corrían por toda la isla, siguiendo a Atem y Yubel, quienes iban al frente del grupo guiando el camino hacia donde estuviera el peligro, solo esperaban llegar lo más pronto posible, pues el mal presentimiento que el trío de hermanos tricolor sentía no se alejaba en lo más mínimo y esa isla llena de energía maligna no les ayudaba en nada.

-¿Qué tanto falta para encontrar a la persona que se encuentra en peligro? ¡Siento que hemos corrido por horas!-declaro Joey.

Atem se detuvo de golpe y Yubel lo imito, ambos hermanos levantaron sus respectivos artículos y trataron de encontrar la señal, pero algo hizo que se quedaran preocupados y aterrados, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Yugi.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-pregunto Yugi temeroso.

-Hay algo que interfiere con la señal de nuestros artículos-respondió Atem-no podemos localizar el lugar donde está el peligro-.

-Y debe ser algo muy poderoso para bloquear la magia de dos artículos místicos tan poderosos como los que tenemos Atem y yo-dijo Yubel preocupada y frustrada por no poder localizar el lugar donde estaba esa persona en peligro.

-¡Rayos! ¡Detesto la magia!-bramo Joey molesto ante la idea de que no podrían ayudar a quien fuera que estuviera en peligro en esos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Con la destrucción de su Conejo Blanco, Corey quedo expuesto a un ataque directo y eso era algo que Leon no iba a dejar pasar desapercibido, especialmente teniendo aun otro monstruos para poder lanzar un ataque directo contra su oponente.

-¡Ahora mi Leñador ataca los puntos de vida de Corey directamente!-indico Leon.

El Leñador se lanzó contra Corey y lazo su hacha listo para darle el golpe directo, pero por fortuna, Corey estaba preparado-¡No tan rápido amigo mío, ya que al destruir a mi Conejo Blanco activaste su habilidad especial!-.

-¿Habilidad especial?-.

-¡Así es y esa habilidad consiste en que cuando mi Conejo es destruido en batalla entonces puedo jugar con un nuevo monstruo de mi mano de forma especial, y al que he elegido es al Sombrerero Loco!-declaro Corey colocando su carta.

Un monstruo que asemejaba a un hombre de mediana edad, vestido de manera elegante, con un sombrero de copa, así como también sosteniendo una tetera en su mano izquierda y una taza en su mano derecha, así como un aspecto que recordaba mucho al Conejo Oscuro de Pegasus, pues sonreía de manera lunática y sus ojos giraban como espirales apareció en el campo de batalla.

 **ATK 1000**

 **DEF 700**

-¡Bienvenido al juego Sombrerero Loco!-declaro Corey.

-¡Aunque hayas invocado a un monstruo eso no importa, pues mi Leñador aun es más poderoso!-declaro Leon sonriendo.

El Leñador lanzo un golpe con su hacha, pero para asombro de Leon, el Sombrero Loco lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado, volviendo a su cuerpo tan flexible que parecía un fideo humano, hecho que sorprendió a Leon bastante por ese movimiento tan inesperado.

-¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?-exclamo Leon sorprendido por lo que el Sombrero Loco había hecho.

-¡Es muy simple en verdad, ya que este personaje tan loco tiene las mismas cualidades que las caricaturas de la baraja de Maximiliam Pegasus, es decir, no puede ser destruido en una batalla, después de todo, no es fácil acabar con un lunático y nadie está más loco que el Sombrerero Loco, hasta lleva lo loco en su nombre!-bromeo Corey.

-Hasta el momento has jugado con monstruos que recuerdan mucho a los personajes de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas-dijo Leon sorprendido y extrañado-¿acaso tu baraja también es de cuentos de hadas como la mía?-.

-No exactamente, en mi baraja solo hay cartas que tienen relación con la historia de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, después de todo, esa es mi historia favorita y no pude evitar reunir una baraja con monstruos que se asemejaban a esos grandes personajes-explico Corey sonriendo.

-Ya veo, eres un fanático de los cuentos al igual que yo, aunque en tu caso solo tienes espacio para una historia-dijo Leon sonriendo.

-Al menos la que más me ha cautivado-explico Corey sonriendo y Leon correspondió la sonrisa.

Umbra solo bufo asqueada, todo esto le estaba dando un verdadero dolor de estómago y el hecho de estar hambrienta solo provocaba que su deseo de comer creciera más, si esto continuaba así, no esperaría a que el duelo terminara y arremetería contra su víctima de inmediato.

-¡Ahora es mi turno, así que prepárate!-declaro Corey sacando una carta y al verla sonrió-¡Perfecto, activare la magia de las "Tazas Locas"!-declaro Corey jugando su carta mágica.

-¿Qué se supone que hace tu carta?-pregunto Leon listo para lo que tuviera preparado Corey.

-¡Estas a punto de averiguarlo, ahora solo siéntate y observa la magia de las "Tazas Locas"!-declaro Corey.

Una taza gigante apareció de la nada y atrapo a los dos monstruos de Leon en su interior, sorprendiendo al muchacho-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué les vas a hacer?-.

-¡Es muy simple en verdad, "Tazas Locas" atrapa a todos los monstruos que tengas en el campo por un turno y si descarto el mismo número de cartas de mi mano, entonces esos monstruos serán enviados directamente al cementerio!-.

-¡Oh no!-.

-¡Oh si y como bien sabes el Sombrerero Loco es amante del té, por esa razón cuando esta carta se juega en compañía de mi Sombrerero, la mitad de los puntos de ataque de tus monstruos se suman a los de mi Sombrerero!-explico Corey-¡Ahora descarto dos de mis cartas y despídete de tus monstruos!-.

Tal como Corey dijo, la magia de las Tazas Locas se activó y envió a los dos monstruos de Leon al cementerio, dejándolo descubierto para un ataque directo-¡No, mis monstruos!-.

-¡Y como prometí, la mitad de los puntos de ataque de ambos monstruos se suman a la fuerza de ataque del Sombrerero Loco!-declaro Corey sonriendo.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, porque la fuerza de ataque del Sombrerero loco aumento hasta **2650,** teniendo una gran fuerza de ataque que dejo a Leon preocupado-¡Oh no!-

-¡Ahora Sombrerero Loco ataca los puntos de vida de Leon directamente!-indico Corey enviando a su monstruo al ataque.

El Sombrero Loco se quitó el Sombrero y metió la mano en el mismo, sacando algunos naipes y arrojándolos contra Leon, el ataque bajo los puntos de vida de Leon hasta **1050,** pero aún no estaba vencido, de hecho, todavía estaba seguro que podría ganar el duelo.

-¡Lo logre, un ataque más y habré ganado el duelo!-declaro Corey sonriendo.

-Yo no cantaría victoria aun, después de todo, te recuerdo que yo también tengo una baraja con cartas del mismo tipo que las tuyas y ahora estoy por jugar a mi criatura favorita-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Primero jugare con la Pequeña Caperucita Roja!-declaro Leon convocando a uno de sus monstruos favoritos al campo, la tierna Caperucita Roja.

 **ATK 800**

 **DEF 1200**

Umbra tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no vomitar con la aparición del monstruo que Leon convoco, para alguien tan oscura y cruel como ella, ese tipo de cartas era peor que presenciar un campo lleno de flores y serafines, realmente era algo repugnante para ella.

-Esto va a ser que me enferme-dijo asqueada.

-Vaya, que linda es, realmente es un monstruo muy simpático-señalo Corey sonriéndole con ternura al monstruo de Leon.

-Gracias, ahora jugare con Renace el Monstruo para que vuelva mi Leñador del cementerio-el monstruo nombrado volvió al campo de batalla-y ahora que él ha regresado, tú Sombrerero Loco pierde los 600 puntos de ataque extra que gano cuando lo enviaste con las Tazas Locas-.

Las palabras de Leon eran ciertas y el poder del Sombrerero Loco bajo a **2050,** aunque aún seguía siendo mucho más poderoso que los dos monstruos de Leon, hecho que Corey no iba a dejar pasar por nada del mundo.

-Eso fue un buen intento, pero parece que olvidas que aún es demasiado poderoso para que sea vencido por alguno de tus monstruos-dijo Corey sonriendo.

-Puede ser, pero no será por mucho tiempo, ahora colocare estas dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno, haz lo que debas-reto Leon sin miedo.

Corey se puso algo tenso ante la presencia de las dos cartas boca abajo de su oponente, por lo que decidió sacar una carta y esperar lo mejor, sonrió al ver de qué carta se trataba.

-¡Muy bien, yo también colocare esta carta boca abajo y ahora sacrificare al Sombrero Loco para convocar a la Valiente Alicia, mi carta insignia!-declaro Corey convocando a su mejor monstruo.

Una criatura femenina hizo acto de aparición, vestida con una armadura blanca, armada con una espada y un escudo, con una mirada seria, cabello rubio y rizado, ojos azules, los cuales miraban desafiante al oponente de su convocador.

 **ATK 2100**

 **DEF 2300**

-Esa criatura apenas es más fuerte que el Sombrerero Loco, pero debe tener algún poder oculto, de lo contrario, Corey no se mostraría tan relajado-medito Leon mirando al monstruo de Corey.

-¡Ahora mi Valiente Alicia ataca y destruye al Leñador con un golpe de tu espada!-indico Corey.

La Valiente Alicia se lanzó a la batalla lista para golpear al Leñador con un golpe de su espada, pero Leon estaba preparado para eso-¡No lo creo, revelo mi carta de trampa; "Ataque Negativo"!-.

-¡Ay no!-.

-¡Ahora tu ataque fue negado, por lo que no podrás ganar este duelo todavía y eso me da oportunidad de convocar también a mí mejor guerrera!-.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Corey preocupado.

-¡Tienes razón al pensar así, ahora sacrifico a la Pequeña Caperucita Roja y al Leñador para convocar a la formidable Bruja Trude!-declaro Leon convocando a su mejor carta.

La guerrera que se presentó en el duelo entre Leon y Yugi hizo acto de aparición, luciendo tan temible como siempre, superando en fuerza de ataque a la Valiente Alicia.

 **ATK 2600**

 **DEF 2100**

-¡Esa criatura es más poderosa que mi Valiente Alicia!-exclamo Corey preocupado.

-¡Exacto y no solamente es más poderoso, ya que además gana un bono de poder de 400 puntos de ataque por cada monstruo que destruye en batalla, así que es mejor que te prepares amigo, porque en estos momentos voy a quitarte algunos buenos puntos de vida!-declaro Leon sonriendo.

-¡Este duelo aún no ha terminado y sé que voy a vencerte, después de todo, no vine hasta aquí solo para perder, vine a ganar y a demostrar que puedo llegar a ser de los mejores duelistas del mundo!-aseguro Corey.

Umbra se rio divertida al escuchar las palabras de Corey, al mismo tiempo que continuaba viendo el duelo, esta vez con mayor interés, pues los dos monstruos que ambos jugadores tenían en el campo ya no eran esas repulsivas y cursis criaturas que tanto detestaba.

-Pobres ingenuos, sigan peleando hasta final, luchen con todo lo que tengan, no importan nada realmente, porque al final, el amo será quien lo gane todo-dijo sonriendo-aunque no creo que le moleste si yo me quedo con un pequeño bocado en vez de entregárselo-pensó viendo fijamente a su víctima.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Atem y los otros continuaban la búsqueda desesperada del amigo que podría estar en peligro, Joey temía que esa pudiera ser Mai, pero tampoco podía descartar la idea de que se tratara de Mako o Leon, o incluso de Kaiba y Mokuba, aunque a Joey le preocupaba más Mokuba que Kaiba realmente.

-Rayos, hemos estado caminando en círculos-dijo Tristán ya algo cansado.

-No lo entiendo, nuestros artículos nos estaban guiando bien, pero algo está impidiendo que podamos localizar al que está en peligro-dijo Yubel.

-Eso solo puede significar una cosa-dijo Atem preocupado y ganándose una mirada de todos sus amigos.

-¿Qué cosa Atem?-pregunto Tea temerosa de la respuesta.

-Que la persona que está tramando el ataque no quiere que intervengamos, solo pudimos encontrar a Rafael peleando con Abzu, porque él así lo quiso, quería que presenciáramos el duelo para demostrarnos que él no es tan paciente con cosas como las que hicieron Malik y Rafael en el pasado, así como también quería asustarnos con su Dragón Exodus-explico Atem.

-Sí, pues su plan le fallo, ya que yo no me asuste para nada-dijo Joey y todos lo miraron con los ojos achicados, aunque Serenity mantenía una expresión de orgullo y de ingenua credibilidad hacia su hermano.

Yubel se quedó pensando en las palabras de su hermano y no pudo negar la lógica del mismo-Tienes razón, tal vez el Maestro Oscuro que trama lastimar a alguien no desea que intervengamos, pero la pregunta es porque y a quien pretende herir-.

-Eso es lo de menos en estos momentos-dijo Yugi-lo que debemos hacer es encontrarlos antes de que sea tarde-.

-Yugi tiene razón, hay que ir a buscarlos cuanto antes-acepto Atem y todos asintieron para continuar la búsqueda antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Era el turno de Leon y el chico estaba dispuesto a terminar con el duelo de un golpe, si lograba quitarle a la Valiente Alicia a Corey, entonces revelaría su carta boca abajo y el resto de los puntos de vida de Corey se acabarían, solo esperaba que su ataque tuviera éxito.

-¡Ahora mi Bruja Trude ataca a la Valiente Alicia con un Golpe de Energía Mágico!-indico Leon.

La bruja cargo su ataque y disparo su rayo contra la Valiente Alicia, pero Corey estaba listo para el impacto y revelo su carta boca abajo-¡No lo creo amigo mío, revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Reina de Corazones", una carta de trampa que seguro lamentaras haber activado!-declaro Corey.

La carta de trampa que se revelo tenía la imagen de la mítica Reina de los Corazones del cuento de Alicia, acompañada por un ejército de hombres naipes, armada con su hacha, haciendo una referencia a su clásica y conocida frase "que le corten la cabeza".

-¿Reina de Corazones?-exclamo Leon preocupado por el efecto de esa carta.

-Efectivamente y esta es una carta muy útil, ya que tiene un funcionamiento similar a los Dados Graciosos y del Cráneo-explico Corey.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Leon preocupado.

-Quiero decir que en estos momentos aparecerán frente a ti 12 cartas, las 12 cartas de la baraja inglesa, únicamente con los corazones rojos y negros, los corazones rojos son números impares y los negros los números pares, ahora te explicare lo que ocurrirá, tú tienes que escoger una de las cartas ocultas, si seleccionas una carta impar entonces mis puntos de vida se dividirán entre el número que salga en la carta, cuanto más alto, más puntos de vida perderé, pero si acaso sale un número par, entonces los puntos de ataque de mi Valiente Alicia se multiplicaran por el número de la carta que seleccionaste y como bien te digo, entre más alta, más fuerte se volverá y correrás el riesgo de perder el duelo en un ataque, de hecho, ambos lo corremos-.

-Interesante maniobra-dijo Umbra sorprendida.

-Pero como todo juego también hay otro riesgo y ese es el "Joker", si por suerte sacas el Joker, entonces ambos perderemos un total de 1000 puntos de vida y nuestros monstruos serán destruidos al instante-explico Corey.

-¡Es una locura!-.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperabas de la Reina que se la pasa gritando "que le corten la cabeza"?-pregunto Corey achicando los ojos.

-Ese es un buen punto-reconoció Leon.

-Entonces adelante, aquí tienes las cartas, escoge y recuerda, un número impar y yo perderé puntos de vida, un número par y mi Valiente Alice se fortalecerá-explico de nuevo muy tenso, después de todo, este era un riesgo enorme.

-Muy bien…adelante-dijo Leon viendo aparecer las cartas en forma de holograma.

Ni Corey ni Leon podían saber que carta iba a escogerse, Leon estaba temblando de los nervios, al igual que Corey, todo se reducía a una simple carta escogida por el destino y mientras más alta fuera, más dura podría ser la caída para cualquiera de los dos duelistas, dependiendo si salía impar o par.

 _-"¿Qué está esperando? Ya escoge una para que pueda cenar"-_ pensó Umbra cada vez más impaciente.

León tomo aire y señalo una de las cartas-Elijo esa, la tercera de en medio-señalo con voz firma.

Corey asintió, también estaba nervioso, ya que él tampoco sabía que carta fue la que Leon escogió-Muy bien…revélate carta-pidió en un tono bastante alarmante.

Se podía sentir la tensión entre ambos duelistas, mientras lentamente la carta comenzaba a revelarse, ambos sudaban mucho, sentían como si el tiempo pasara más lentamente, pues la carta no se apresuraba en revelarse, finalmente, la carta se mostró como el 2 de corazones negro.

-¡Oh no!-.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Eso significa que la fuerza de ataque de mi Valiente Alicia se multiplica por 2 dándole un asombro total de **4600!-** declaro Corey, al tiempo que los puntos de ataque de la Valiente Alicia se elevaban a esa cantidad.

-¡Ahora es demasiado poderosa!-exclamo Leon preocupado.

-¡Exactamente, adelante mi Valiente Alicia ataca a su Bruja con un golpe de tu espada!-indico Corey.

La Valiente Alicia se lanzó contra la Bruja Trude y le dio un golpe con su espada, derrotándola y bajando los puntos de vida de Leon hasta **0,** finalizando de esa manera el duelo entre los cuentos de hadas, llevándose la victoria Alicia y su País de las Maravillas, dejando a Corey sonriendo feliz.

Leon se quedó estupefacto por lo que había pasado, acababa de perder, pero no se sentía mal, al contrario, se divirtió mucho en el duelo y realmente su oponente merecía llevarse el crédito de su victoria, pues la carta que jugo sí que era muy arriesgada.

-Muchas felicidades Corey, me venciste de forma justa-felicito Leon sonriendo.

-Gracias, eres muy amable, pero por poco creí que no lo lograría, ya que esa carta siempre me pone demasiado estresado por no saber qué es lo que saldrá-reconoció Corey llevándose una mano tras la nuca y sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

Umbra solo observaba en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro-Perfecto, ahora que el duelo termino solo debo esperar un poco más y podré lanzar mi ataque sobre mi presa-dijo malignamente.

Leon se acercó a Corey y le mostro las 3 Gemas que había ganado en el torneo, así como también la Gema de la Vida-Escoge la Gema que quieras, te la mereces-.

-Veamos-Corey miro las Gemas de Leon y finalmente eligió una-me quedo con esta, la Gema del Agua-y tras tomar su decisión, tomo la Gema del Agua-muchas gracias Leon, realmente fue un honor batirme contigo-.

-Lo mismo digo y te deseo mucha suerte en tus próximas batallas-animo Leon estrechando la mano de Corey y viceversa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Eiki se encontraba en sus aposentos, revisando su baraja y preparando una estrategia para el momento en que le tocara enfrentarse a sus oponentes, pero por más que trataba de encontrar un modo de ganarle a un tipo de cartas en específico, no encontraba un modo de hacerlo.

-¡No es justo! ¡He revisado todas mis posibilidades y ninguna me puede ayudar a vencer esas cartas de dioses!-bramo jalándose los cabellos que se volvieron rojizos, fue entonces que alguien toco la puerta y su gesto cambio a un tierno, al tiempo que su cabello se volvía rosa-adelante-.

La puerta se abrió y Amazu hizo acto de aparición-Eiki, espero no molestarte-.

-Amazu, claro que no, siempre es un gusto recibirte a ti-dijo Eiki con grandes ojos tiernos y su cabello en su tonalidad rosa.

Amazu solo permaneció en silencio imaginándose que había pasado con su compañera, eso era algo normal que le ocurría cuando su ira y frustración eran llevadas hasta el límite, su actitud cambiaba drásticamente, volviéndose una niña tierna y dulce.

-Solo quería preguntarte si has visto a Umbra, ya que no la encuentro por ninguna parte del castillo-dijo Amazu.

-Lo último que supe de ella fue que iba a salir a buscar un bocadillo-respondió Eiki sonriéndole tiernamente a Amazu.

-Ya veo-dijo Amazu endureciendo la mirada al comprender donde podía estar Umbra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Después de despedirse, Leon y Corey se fueron por distintas direcciones, el primero se dirigió a buscar a su hermano mayor, esperando encontrarlo pronto, caminaba por una sección oscura del bosque, misma que le daba un poco de miedo, pero trataba de mostrarse tranquilo en todo momento.

-Vaya, este lugar sí que es aterrador-dijo cuando escucho un movimiento a sus espaldas, rápidamente volteo y se topó con una figura fantasmal surgiendo de entre los árboles-¿p…puedo ayudarle?-pregunto tembloroso.

-De hecho puedes hacerlo-dijo Umbra riéndose de manera maligna, Leon solo pudo temblar de miedo antes de que Umbra se abalanzara sobre él a una velocidad impresionante.

Lo último que se vio, fue a varios pájaros que emprendieron la rápida huida, al mismo tiempo que un viento helado agitaba las copas de los árboles, esa noche, el Espectro de la Muerte se alimentó con un alma inocente más.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha terminado y como vieron, desgraciadamente Leon fue una víctima de la siniestra Umbra, quien se deleita alimentándose con las almas más inocentes e infantiles que hay en el mundo, si las cosas siguen así, muy pronto Drago se levantara de nuevo y el final comenzara, pero mientras Atem y Yugi confíen en el corazón de las cartas siempre habrá esperanzas, sin importar lo poderoso o terrible que sea el Rey de las Tinieblas.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados amigos y lectores, los cuales hacen exitosos mis fics:**_

 **ALGO QUE DEBI ACLARAR DESDE EL PRINCIPIO Y QUE NO HICE POR TARUGO (DIJERA MI SOBRINA), ES QUE EN EL FIC NO HABRA MENCION NI RELACION CON LAS OTRAS SERIES DE YUGIOH, POR LO QUE PARA AYUDAR CON ALGUNAS CARTAS QUE LOS OC PIDIERON USAR EN EL FIC LES TUVE QUE HACER PEQUEÑOS CAMBIOS PARA QUE QUEDARAN BIEN EN LA HISTORIA, ESPERO LO COMPRENDAN, CUALQUIER DUDA QUE TENGAN YA SABEN QUE CON TODO GUSTO SE LAS RESPONDERE**

 **Éire**

 **watch?vbsGeEY7bq10**

 **watch?vgGESVOIqKBA  
**  
Llamado de la Oscuridad

Teme por tu vida  
Siéntela sin ti

Siempre vez la luz  
A las sombras del fin

Teme hasta aquí  
Porque en  
(En la Oscuridad cae)

El enviado del fin  
El miedo de la luz  
Comenzara la destrucción

Y la esperanza cae (cae x3 en forma de eco)

Traeré la Oscuridad  
Momentos del final

Tu batalla contra mí  
Sólo esperas tu fin  
Llamando a la Oscuridad

Muere el mundo actual  
La esperanza igual

Misericordia esperas  
Sólo miedo tendrás

El caído de la luz  
Monarca del mal  
El traidor del caos  
Sobre las sombras del final

(Cae la oscuridad) x 4 de ritmo lento palabra por palabra

Este será tu final  
Y el despertar del mal (mal resonando en forma de eco x 4)

 **Tea Mutou:** _tomando en cuenta que Rebeca es toda una duelista campeona en América, no es tan sorprendente y ahora se desarrolla un nuevo duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _desgraciadamente no fue así, ya que Umbra se aseguró de que nadie interviniera mientras se alimentaba, pero eso podría enfurecer a su amo, respecto a mi trabajo, es peor cuando vas a trabajar con gripa y en esta semana he tenido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _desafortunadamente, este torneo es una guerra y en toda guerra siempre hay bajas, eso es algo inevitable…lo estamos viendo en la realidad con todo lo que paso en Francia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kaiba-Girl96:** _como los asuntos mágicos, yo diría que Kaiba acepta eso muy, pero muy en el fondo de su ser, quizás muy dentro o quizás no realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _por desgracia, esa fantasma se las arregló para evitar que llegaran a tiempo a ayudarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _eso ya lo veremos, aunque en mi opinión, Batman tiene las de ganar, ya que siempre se las ha ingeniado para vencer a los más poderosos, solo espero que esos dos actores sepan representar a los dos más grandes héroes de DC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _todos tenemos un personaje que no nos agrada y cómo pudiste ver, Leon fue derrotado y por desgracia, su alma fue devorada por la siniestra Umbra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _lo que le ocurre a Bakura tiene una explicación lógica, toma en cuenta que la Sortija del Milenio contenía el alma maligna de Bakura Ladrón/Zork, y como Drago es el padre de Zork, es natural que tenga cierto control sobre el chico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _interesante pregunta, lo tengo que meditar un poco, te pido que me des un poco de tiempo para poder analizar la respuesta, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por el momento ella no está interesada en pelear, solo quiere alimentarse y ya escogió a su blanco para ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ahora los duelos se tornan cada vez más peligrosos, especialmente porque no todos los Maestros tienen la paciencia para esperar a atacar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _efectivamente, ya que como viste, la siniestra Umbra fue de cacería, pues ya no soportaba estar sin consumir un alma infantil o inocente como la de Leon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _por desgracia no llegaron a tiempo, ya que Umbra se aseguró de eso, usando su magia oscura para provocar que los artículos de los 3 (Atem, Yubel y Kaiba), no pudieran marcarles el camino indicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _y aquí tienes más duelos, así como una tragedia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _considerando que Kaiba Corp. Es la empresa que más se centra en el Duelo de Monstruos no debería extrañarte tanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _diste buena pelea y casi venciste a Joey con tus jugadas, pero al final, Joey volvió a salir adelante como siempre lo ha hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _por desgracia no todo es posible en esta vida y las pérdidas son algo inevitable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _de cierta forma, solo que Drago tiene una complexión más humana, así como las habilidades de cambiar su aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _nadie va a olvidarlo mientras aun exista su gran legado, aunque es muy triste que haya partido sin hacer las paces con sus compañeros (Chilindrina y Quico). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _para este caso era mejor que usara a su formidable Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos, especialmente si consideramos que su adversario tenía una gran ventaja sobre él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ni que lo digas, a mí me dan mucho miedo los fantasmas, especialmente si estos son fantasmas de niños, esos realmente me aterran y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _hay cartas que el Copión no puede copiar, después de todo, sería como decir que tratara de copiar alguna de las cartas de Dioses Egipcios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Dany35, SkyAquaCristal, Kaiba-Girl96, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, Soranomomo93, Ryu Mikazuki, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Dreisil, Seiryu.001, Isaac, Bowser300000, Shazam, Shadow y Writer, Amo del Vacío, Ocnarf, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	22. Predicador

_**Es hora de un nuevo duelo, así como también de una nueva aparición para otro OC, así es, estos capítulos serán para que aparezcan los OC que han cumplido con el requisito, y cualquiera de los personajes podría ser su oponente, así que a disfrutar del nuevo duelo y bienvenido sea el nuevo OC, solo recuerden que asegurar la participación durante todo el fic depende también de ustedes.**_

 _ **Y como siempre, los videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y cualquier duda que tengan ya saben que pueden preguntarme, nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ysxyhsJ53ns**

 **www. youtube watch? v=XaYhtfuUxTU**

 **www. youtube watch? v=8gXGFbF7z6o**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 22.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 22 Predicador.**

Un joven de 18 años, zurdo, de piel clara, pelo corto plateado, igual que sus ojos, lleva un chaleco y pantalón de color blanco, llevando una gabardina negra con Ouroboros (la serpiente que se devora a sí misma, un símbolo alquímico que representa cambio, transformación) bordado en hilo dorado.

Aquel hombre caminaba por la isla, buscando a alguien en específico, después de todo, tenía una misión que cumplir y esa era advertirle sobre el desastre que sería liberado dentro de poco tiempo, y solo esa persona podía evitar que los planes de aquella fuerza maligna fuera liberada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el interior del templo, Umbra regreso llevando a Leon en brazos, el chico parecía inconsciente, pero la realidad era otra, ya que la siniestra fantasma acababa de robarle lo más preciado para todo ser humano y ahora se relamía los labios con mucho placer tras haberse dado un banquete con esa alma inocente.

-Así que fuiste a buscar a este duelista para tus propios fines egoístas Umbra-dijo Amazu apareciendo de pronto y con un gesto de severidad absoluta.

Umbra no se dejó intimidar por la mirada de su compañera-No me vengas con regaño Amazu, no viole ninguna regla del torneo, además, solo era esta alma, así que no creo que al amo le importe que un alma tan insignificante como esta no le sea ofrecida, ya que tiene todo un banquete para él solo-.

-Ese no es el punto, al menos, no al 100%-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Umbra mirando fijamente a su camarada.

-Actuaste de forma imprudente, fuiste muy tonta al haberlo hecho, nos pusiste en peligro a todos y a nuestra misión-suspiro-lo hecho ya no se puede remediar, pero te advierto que te mantendré vigilada en todo momento-advirtió Amazu.

-Haz lo que quieras, como si eso me importara-dijo Umbra bajando a Leon y chasqueado los dedos, al instante, apareció uno de los sirvientes.

-¿Llamo usted Maestra Umbra?-.

-Cuida este cuerpo vacío, en cuanto despierte enséñale a hacer algo productivo como lavar los pisos-indico Umbra con desdén.

-Como usted ordene-dijo el sirviente acercándose al cuerpo, al tiempo que ambas Maestras se retiraban, cada una en direcciones opuestas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los chicos seguían tratando de encontrar a la persona que se encontraba en peligro, cuando los artículos de ambos hermanos dejaron de brillar, lo que provoco que todo el grupo se detuviera de golpe, dejando confundidos a los demás.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Joey algo preocupado.

Atem y Yubel no respondieron al instante, primero vieron sus artículos esperando que reaccionara de nuevo, pero nada pasaba, fue cuando compartieron unas miradas de preocupación, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Yugi, quien tragando saliva se acercó a sus hermanos.

-¿Todo está bien?-pregunto con temor.

Los dos hermanos vieron a Yugi y con tristeza negaron con la cabeza-Nuestros artículos ya no detectan peligro alguno, lo que puede significar dos cosas, que la persona que estaba en peligro ya se encuentra a salvo o…-Atem no pudo terminar la frase, pero los demás se pudieron dar una idea de lo que quiso decir.

Se hizo un triste silencio ante la posibilidad de que una nueva alma inocente haya sido capturada por las tinieblas y esta vez, se trataba de alguien que era su amigo, eso era lo más doloroso de todo, después de todo, siempre dolía cuando un buen amigo era arrastrado a una guerra que no le pertenecía.

-Veo que ya se dejó atrapar otra vez por la desesperación faraón-dijo una voz detrás del grupo.

Al voltear, se toparon con aquel misterioso joven que parecía estar buscándolos desde hace mucho tiempo, la repentina aparición de ese joven dejo confundidos a los demás-Oigan ¿y ese quién es?-pregunto Joey confundido.

-No tengo idea-dijo Tristán mirando al joven con desconfianza.

-¿Creen que sea uno de los Depredadores que trabajan para los Maestros Oscuros?-pregunto Tea temerosa de esa posibilidad.

-Pues…él acaba de llamar a Atem "faraón", así que esa es una probabilidad bastante alta-dijo Yugi preocupado.

Atem miro a aquel joven fijamente, al igual que Yubel, ninguno de los dos hermanos podía adivinarlo, pero había algo en ese chico que les daba una extraña sensación-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Atem.

-Puede llamarme Ezequiel Salazar mi faraón y lo he estado buscando por toda la isla, después de todo, tengo que darle un mensaje muy importante-dijo Ezequiel.

-¿Mensaje? ¿Qué mensaje?-pregunto Atem con bastante interés, aunque no dejaba de mirar a Ezequiel con desconfianza.

-Lo lamento mi faraón, pero si quiere saberlo, tendrá que vencerme en un duelo, después de todo, tengo que asegurarme que usted es tan bueno como dice ser-señalo Ezequiel sacando un Disco de Duelo.

Ante esas palabras, Atem no pudo evitar recordar su duelo con Bareloc y miro a Ezequiel con los ojos muy abiertos-¿Acaso también eres un discípulo de Abzu?-.

La pregunta de Atem solo provoco que Ezequiel sonriera un poco divertido, pero decidió jugar con las sospechas del faraón-No lo sé, puede ser, a lo mejor, quien sabe-respondió encogiéndose en hombros y Atem gruño-lo siento gran señor, pero si quiere respuestas entonces tendrá que vencerme en un duelo para obtenerlas-fue la respuesta de Ezequiel.

-¡Entonces adelante!-declaro Atem activando su Disco de Duelo, pero Yubel lo detuvo antes de que hiciera alguna otra cosa.

-Espera ¿estás seguro de esto? Hay algo extraño en este chico, no sé muy bien que sea, pero no creo que trabaje para los Maestros, además, puedo sentir una extraña magia en su interior-dijo Yubel preocupada.

-También lo sentí, pero si queremos respuestas entonces no tengo más opción que enfrentarme a él-dijo Atem.

Yubel se quedó pensando y no encontró algún argumento que pudiera usar para contradecir a su hermano-Tienes razón, entonces hazlo pedazos-.

Atem asintió y miro a Ezequiel, sus amigos solo se alejaron un poco para darles el espacio necesario a ambos duelistas para pudieran pelear sin ningún inconveniente-¿Alguien ha escuchado hablar de este tipo?-pregunto Joey.

Rebeca negó con la cabeza-El mundo está lleno de muchos duelistas talentosos, no puedes conocerlos a todos, eso sería algo casi imposible-.

-No importa, yo creo que Atem podrá con él, después de todo, él es el faraón que destruyo a Zork-dijo Tristán con ambas manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

Atem y Ezequiel se vieron fijamente, barajaron sus respectivas barajas y las colocaron en su sitio indicado, los puntos de vida se programaron automáticamente hasta **4000** y ya todo estaba listo para comenzar.

 **-¡Hora del** **Duelo!-.**

-Muy bien gran faraón, es tiempo de que me muestre si es lo suficientemente hábil para vencerme, después de todo, el mensaje que le traigo puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte-.

Atem solo endureció su mirada de manera desafiante, hecho que asusto un poco a Ezequiel-Si quieres que de lo mejor de mí entonces te aseguro que eso tendrás, pero espero que cumplas tu promesa de que me dirás ese mensaje tan importante si te venzo-.

-Por supuesto, pero creo que ya es tiempo de ver quien lanza el primer ataque, así que adelante, lo dejare comenzar señor-dijo Ezequiel con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Si eso quieres entonces aquí voy!-declaro Atem sacando una carta-¡Ahora convoco a Gazelle Rey de las Bestias Míticas en modo de ataque!-declaro Atem invocando a la poderosa Gacela al campo de batalla, el cual rugió con ferocidad.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1200**

-¡Y también colocare esta carta boca abajo, con eso termino mi turno!-declaro Atem.

-¡Muy bien, ahora voy yo!-declaro Ezequiel sacando una carta y viendo su mano-¡Colocare un monstruo en modo de defensa y al igual que tu colocare una carta boca abajo, con eso bastara por el momento!-.

Atem frunció el ceño ante la jugada de Ezequiel, tal vez no parecía la gran cosa, pero nunca debía subestimar a sus oponentes, eso era algo que aprendió a lo largo de sus muchas batallas, después de todo, confiarse de más podría llevarlo a una derrota devastadora.

Pensó con cuidado su estrategia, solo tenía un monstruo en el campo y aunque no sabía que tan poderoso era esa criatura de defensa, aun podía atacarlo con su Gazelle y luego atacarlo directamente con un nuevo monstruo, por lo que saco una carta y preparo su jugada.

-¡Primero convocare a Gama el Guerrero Magnético en modo de ataque!-declaro Atem invocando a su monstruo robótico al campo de batalla.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1800**

Ezequiel solo sonrió al comprender la estrategia de Atem, con esos dos monstruos realmente se vería en problemas, si su defensa no fuera lo bastante poderosa para resistir el ataque de ambos monstruos.

-¡Ahora Gazelle ataca a su monstruo en defensa con un golpe de tu zarpa!-indico Atem.

Gazelle rugió y arremetió contra el monstruo en defensa, hecho que aumento la sonrisa de Ezequiel, especialmente cuando revelo a su monstruo oculto, una criatura de agua llamada Aquamador.

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 2000**

-¿Qué?-exclamo Atem.

-¡Lo siento faraón, pero me temo que mi monstruo es lo bastante fuerte no solo para resistir tu ataque, sino para quitarte unos cuantos puntos de vida!-declaro Ezequiel.

Las palabras del joven eran ciertas, pues como la defensa de Aquamador era más fuerte que el ataque de Gazelle, los puntos de vida de Atem bajaron a **3500,** pero no tenía muy preocupado al faraón, después de todo, ahora podía tener una idea más clara de que clase de duelista era Ezequiel.

-Vaya, realmente no me esperaba que tiraras una defensa tan poderosa en el primer turno-felicito Atem.

-Gracias y esto no es más que el comienzo-dijo Ezequiel sacando una carta de su baraja y sonriendo-perfecto, y ahora mi estimado faraón revelare mi carta boca abajo "Costa Abajo"-.

-Pero eso significa que ahora puedes invocar a un monstruo poderoso con mucha más facilidad-exclamo Atem preocupado.

-¡Exactamente y ahora sacrificando a mi Aquamador puedo asegurarle que este nuevo monstruo será muy poderoso, le presento al Tyranno Súper Conductor!-declaro Ezequiel convocando a un monstruo del tipo dinosaurio con un gran poder de ataque.

 **ATK 3300**

 **DEF 1400**

Atem se tensó ante la presencia de ese enorme y poderoso monstruo que su oponente acababa de jugar, pero el faraón no estaba vencido todavía, después de todo, él también tenía una carta boca abajo lista para revelarla en cuanto tuviera la menor oportunidad.

-Vaya, ese chico convoco a un monstruo de gran poder en su segundo turno-dijo Joey impresionado.

-Realmente es un hábil duelista, pero sé que mi hermano lo vencerá, el único duelista que ha sido superior a mi hermano en toda la historia ha sido Yugi y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar el día de hoy-declaro Yubel con seguridad.

-Bien dicho, creo que es lindo como apoyas a tu hermano, pero también sabes reconocer sus defectos y lo ayudas a superarlos, eres una gran hermana, realmente te admiro mucho por eso-dijo Serenity sonriéndole a Yubel.

La princesa de Egipto no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario de la hermanita de Joey, definitivamente esa chica tenía un aire tan tierno que derretía hasta el corazón más duro, una prueba de eso fue que durante las finales de Ciudad Batalla, Kaiba solo accedió a enviar médicos a revisar a Bakura porque Serenity se lo pidió.

-¡Ahora mi gran Tyranno ataca a Gazelle con un golpe de tu poderosa cola!-indico Ezequiel, Atem sonrió ante el ataque que se venía, hecho que extraño a Ezequiel-oye, puedo saber cuál es la gracia-.

-Es muy simple en verdad, ya que al parecer olvidaste el pequeño detalle de que yo también coloque una carta boca abajo-.

-¿No me digas que es una carta de trampa?-exclamo Ezequiel alarmado, especialmente si se trataba de la temida "Fuerza de Espejo" o "Los Cilindros Mágicos".

-¡Efectivamente, ahora revélate mi carta de trampa "Último Sacrificio"!-declaro Atem revelando su carta de trampa, la cual tenía la imagen de un guerrero desapareciendo en una poderosa explosión de energía, acabando con todo lo que estuviera en su paso.

 **(Nota: esta imagen está inspirada en uno de los momentos más emotivos de DBZ, cuando el orgulloso príncipe de los Saiyajin; Vegeta, se sacrifica por sus seres amados en un intento por destruir al poderoso Majin Boo).**

-¿Último Sacrificio?-exclamo Ezequiel abriendo mucho los ojos ante la imagen de la carta que se revelaba-¿Qué hace esa carta?-.

-Es muy simple en realidad, aunque no puede detener el ataque de tu monstruo si puede hacer que al momento de que destruyas a Gazelle, en vez de ser yo quien pierda los puntos de vida equivalentes a la fuerza de ataque, será tu monstruo el que se debilite en esa diferencia-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-.

-¡Normalmente el ataque de un monstruo con **3300** puntos de ataque impactando contra uno con solo **1500** haría que perdiera **1800** puntos de vida, pero en vez de ser yo el que se debilitara en esa cantidad, será tu monstruo el que pierda esos **1800!-.**

-¡No!-exclamo Ezequiel al entender la jugada.

Gazelle fue destruido por el ataque del Tyranno de Ezequiel, pero tal como Atem dijo, en vez de ser él quien perdiera puntos de vida, los **1800** puntos que hubiera perdido se restaron de la fuerza de ataque del monstruo de Ezequiel, dejándolo en **1500** puntos de ataque, lo suficientemente débil para ser destruido por un nuevo monstruo de Atem.

-¡Y ahora que tu monstruo está lo suficientemente débil, es hora de que destruirlo, convocare a Beta el Guerrero Magnético!-el segundo de los Guerreros Magnéticos hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla.

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1600**

-Ay no-dijo Ezequiel tragando saliva.

-¡Ahora Beta destruye a su Tyranno Súper Cargado!-indico Atem.

Beta se abalanzo contra el Tyranno ya debilitado y lo destruyo con un golpe, bajando los puntos de vida de Ezequiel a **3800,** pero para su mala suerte aún era el turno de Atem y el faraón todavía tenía un monstruo para atacar a su oponente.

-¡Ahora mi Gama es tu turno!-indico Atem y Gama ataco los puntos de vida de Ezequiel directamente, bajando los puntos de vida del chico hasta **2300.**

-¡Así se hace!-grito Tea contenta.

-¡Bien hecho amigo!-felicito Joey entusiasmado de ver que su amigo tenía la ventaja.

Ezequiel se levantó algo aturdido, pero aun parecía estar dispuesto a continuar el duelo, después de todo, aun le quedaba su criatura formidable, solo necesitaba convocarla y entonces podría poner las cosas a su favor, pero por el momento, no tenía ningún monstruo en el juego y convocar a su gran bestia requería de un sacrificio de dos monstruos.

 _-"Creo que el faraón podría ayudarme en ese aspecto, después de todo, tengo la carta perfecta para poder usar a sus monstruos en mi sacrificio"-_ medito Ezequiel viendo las cartas en su mano-colocare dos de mis cartas boca abajo y con ello termino mi turno-declaro Ezequiel tomando por sorpresa a Atem.

-¿Ah?-exclamo Atem, ya que Ezequiel no había convocado a ningún monstruo.

-¿Qué ocurre faraón? ¿Le preocupan mis cartas boca abajo? Porque como yo lo veo estoy libre para un nuevo ataque directo-señalo Ezequiel sonriendo desafiante.

Atem solo endureció su rostro, después de todo, ese truco de incitarlo para atacar le funcionaria con cualquier otro duelista, pero no con él, así que saco su carta y miro su mano, ahora tenía a su confiable Mago Oscuro y al poderoso Buster Blade en la mano, si quería ganar el duelo, cualquiera de los dos monstruos serviría, pero si activaba sus cartas boca abajo podría estar en problemas, por lo que decidió correr el riesgo con sus monstruos en el campo, afortunadamente, tenía dos.

-¡Ahora atacare tus puntos de vida directamente con Beta!-.

-¡Lo siento faraón, pero ya me esperaba esa jugada y activare mi carta boca abajo; "Sacrificio Voluntario"!-declaro Ezequiel revelando su carta oculta, la cual tenía la imagen de una persona siendo rodeada por varias más, inclinado ante ellas y ofreciéndose en sacrificio.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que hace esa carta mágica?-.

-¡Es muy simple en verdad, me permite tomar el control de todos los monstruos que tenga en el campo y sacrificarlos para convocar a un monstruo propio!-.

-¡Pero eso significa que…!-.

-¡Exactamente, al sacrificar a sus dos monstruos, entonces quedara abierto a un ataque directo y no podía ser mejor, porque ahora convocare a mi bestia más poderosa, todos ríndanse ante el increíble poder de mi monstruo predilecto, el poderoso Gogiga Gagagigo!-invoco Ezequiel, al tiempo que los dos monstruos de Atem desaparecían en un torbellino, indicando que acababan de ser sacrificados y en su lugar quedo un monstruo reptil de un gran tamaño.

 **ATK 2950**

 **DEF 2800**

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Atem alarmado ante la presencia del monstruo.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-exclamo Tea temerosa.

-¡Problemas muy grandes para mi hermano!-respondió Yubel preocupada ante la presencia de aquella formidable bestia.

-¡Gogiga es mi monstruo predilecto, tal vez sea un poco más débil que me Tyranno Súper Cargado, pero igual es un gran monstruo, especialmente porque tiene la fuerza de ataque que necesito en estos momentos, adelante mi Gogiga ataca los puntos de vida de mi oponente directamente!-indico Ezequiel.

Gogiga cargo una energía en su mano y la libero en un poderoso rayo que impacto a Atem con fuerza, bajando los puntos de vida del faraón hasta **550** , dejándolo a casi un paso de la derrota.

-¡Oh no!-grito Yugi alarmado.

-¡Atem!-grito Tea en iguales condiciones.

-¡Un ataque más y se acabó mi estimado faraón!-declaro Ezequiel sonriendo ya casi victorioso.

Atem alzo la vista con algo de dificultad y miro a su oponente-Este duelo…todavía no termina…-dijo sacando una carta más de su baraja-¡Activare la Olla de la Avaricia que me permitirá tomar dos nuevas cartas!-declaro Atem tomando las nuevas cartas de su baraja y al verlas solo pudo mantener su expresión seria-colocare dos cartas boca abajo y convocare a Alfa el Guerrero Magnético en modo de Defensa-.

 **ATK 1400**

 **DEF 1700**

Ezequiel solo sonrió-Lastima, jugaste muy bien faraón, pero me temo que mi carta más poderosa esta por enviarte a tu derrota, prepárate, ya que al parecer te vas a quedar con las ganas de conocer ese mensaje ¡Adelante Gogiga ataca a Alfa y destruye su última línea de defensa!-indico Ezequiel.

-¡No lo creo, activaste mi carta de trampa; "El Círculo de los Hechizos"!-declaro Atem activando su carta de trampa, misma que atrapo al monstruo de Ezequiel, inmovilizándolo y restando sus puntos de ataque en **700,** dejándolo con **2250.**

-Lindo intento, pero mi monstruo aún es muy superior al tuyo-señalo Ezequiel sonriéndole.

-Por el momento-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Estoy a punto de darle un giro a este duelo de una manera que no te esperabas, así que prepárate, porque para empezar jugare con "Renace el Monstruos", para recuperar a Beta del cementerio y ahora sacrificare a mis dos monstruos para convocar al Mago Oscuro-los dos guerreros volvieron a ser sacrificados para convocar al monstruo favorito de Atem, el leal Mago Oscuro.

-¿El Mago Oscuro?-.

-¡Exactamente y él podrá vencer a tu monstruo con un Ataque de Magia Oscura, adelante mi Mago Oscuro!-indico Atem.

El Mago Oscuro lanzo su poderoso ataque de magia contra Gogiga, destruyéndolo y enviándolo al cementerio, bajando los puntos de vida de Ezequiel a **2050,** lo que aún lo dejaba en una clara ventaja contra su oponente.

-Buen intento, pero aún tengo la ventaja en los puntos de vida mi estimado faraón-dijo Ezequiel sonriendo divertido.

-Por el momento-dijo Atem sonriéndole a su rival, logrando que el chico se quedara confundido-pero una vez que use mi siguiente carta tus puntos de vida bajaran hasta **0** y entonces tendrás que darme el mensaje que has venido a darme, así que prepárate para hablar, porque estoy a punto de ganar este duelo con un solo golpe-.

-¡No puede hablar en serio!-.

-¡Claro que lo estoy haciendo, ahora revelo mi otra carta boca abajo; "Reemplaza al Monstruo"!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ahora puedo reemplazar a mi Mago Oscuro, retirándolo del campo para poder convocar a otro de mis más poderoso monstruos, saluda al feroz y letal Buster Blade!-declaro Atem presentando a uno de sus mejores guerreros.

 **ATK 2600**

 **DEF 2300**

-¡Ese monstruo no!-exclamo Ezequiel.

-¡Efectivamente, mi Buster Blade tiene la fuerza que necesito para finalizar este duelo con un solo golpe, así que prepárate Ezequiel, porque es hora de terminar con esta batalla!-.

-¡Oh no!-.

-¡Buster Blade ataca los puntos de vida de Ezequiel directamente con tu poderosa Navaja!-indico Atem.

El Buster Blade levanto su poderosa espada y lanzo su golpe contra Ezequiel, bajando sus puntos de vida hasta **0,** finalizando de esa manera el duelo y dándole la victoria a Atem-¡Y con ese ataque el duelo ha terminado, yo gane!-declaro Atem sonriendo.

-No…no puedo creerlo…perdí…-dijo Ezequiel sorprendido- _"realmente es un gran duelista, jamás me imagine que fuera tan hábil"-._

Una vez que los puntos de vida de Ezequiel terminaron, todo el grupo de Atem grito llenos de emoción ante la victoria de su amigo, realmente fue un duelo muy complicado, especialmente por el último monstruo que casi acabo con los puntos de vida de Atem.

-Ahora creo que debes cumplir con tu promesa y decirme ese mensaje que venías a darme-dijo Atem acercándose.

Ezequiel miro a Atem y asintió-Una promesa es una promesa y claro que se lo voy a decir, pero antes que nada, quiero que sepa que esto que le voy a decir fue debido a una visión que tuve hace tiempo-.

-¿Visión?-pregunto Atem confundido.

-Mi familia desciende de una larga línea de adivinos, poseemos el don de ver el pasado y el futuro, pero es un don que no podemos controlar y las visiones nos llega de repente y sin que nosotros podamos hacer algo para impedirlo, hace algunos días tuve una visión en la cual un enorme monstruo destruía todo el mundo, había cientos de cadáveres a su alrededor, monstruos de duelo, incluso los Dioses Egipcios estaban sometidos por aquella bestia que se deleitaba con torturar y destruir a todo lo que se encontraba en su camino-.

Atem escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Ezequiel y por alguna razón, sabía que ese chico decía la verdad-¿Y que más pudiste ver?-.

-Bueno…las visiones no siempre son muy claras, pero pude ver que en esa visión estaba usted y alguien más-.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Atem pensando en que la persona que estuviera a su lado podría ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota.

Pero Ezequiel negó con la cabeza-Lo lamento, pero no pude ver de quien se trataba, mis visiones no siempre son muy claras, como le comente, solo puedo ver algunas cosas en ocasiones, pero ver los rostros de las personas es algo complicado, yo sé que el chico que estaba frente a ese monstruo era usted por ese objeto que lleva colgado, además de que también he tenido visiones del pasado y de su batalla con el demonio Zork-.

-Ya veo-dijo Atem algo resignado por no saber quién podría ser la persona que estaba a su lado en ese momento, no se necesitaba ser adivino o poseer algún Artículo del Milenio para saber quién era el monstruo que causaba tanta destrucción.

-Faraón, escuche, mis visiones nunca se han equivocado, ese monstruo aparecerá y cuando lo haga comenzara el principio del final, usted debe prepararse para lo peor, ya que si esa bestia es lo bastante poderosa para someter a los Dioses Egipcios entonces no debe cometer el error de fracasar o estaremos perdidos-.

Atem asintió-Yo te prometo que haré todo lo posible por evitar que esa maldad surja y destruya al mundo-aseguro Atem con determinación y sus amigos sonrieron.

Ezequiel sonrió ante las palabras de Atem y luego miro a sus amigos, realmente parecían un grupo impresionante y no cabía duda alguna de que era muy probable que todos ellos pudieran detener a la amenaza que dentro de poco tiempo pondría al mundo entero en un gran peligro.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda-dijo Ezequiel.

-¡Más vale que lo creas así, porque al próxima vez que esos malvados nos amenacen entonces sabrán de que somos capaces los amigos del gran faraón Atem!-declaro Joey sonriendo.

Esa palabra hizo que algo hiciera tic en la mente de Ezequiel, provocando que recordara el otro asunto que lo había llevado hasta ese momento, no solo era esa visión, sino otra que podría ser muy importante para evitar que el faraón y sus amigos cayeran en una trampa mortal.

-¡Esperen, olvide decirles algo muy importante!-grito llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué pasa Ezequiel?-pregunto Atem fijando su atención en el chico.

Ezequiel tomo aire y busco la mejor manera de darles ese mensaje, aunque solo podía hacerlo de una manera-Cuidado con el enemigo con rostro de amigo-dijo en un tono de voz algo lúgubre.

Ante esas palabras tan enigmáticas, todos se quedaron confundidos y Joey se desesperó un poco-¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué los psíquicos no pueden hablar con sentido por una vez en la vida?-pregunto revolviéndose el cabello molesto.

Atem miro fijamente a Ezequiel-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Lo lamento, pero las visiones no siempre son claras, solo te pido faraón que tengas cuidado, ya que uno de tus amigos no es quien aparenta ser-advirtió Ezequiel-y será mejor que la cuides, de lo contrario, podría repetirse la historia-y tras esas palabras finales, Ezequiel se retiró.

Atem se quedó mudo al escuchar ese último comentario, que fue más que nada una advertencia, Yugi no comprendió lo que ese chico quería decir, pero parecía que Yubel si, ya que miraba a su hermano con mucha preocupación, después de todo, palabras como esas no podían ser tomadas a la ligera.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

Tras tomar el té que Hoshi le recomendó, Bakura opto por tratar de dormir un poco, tuvo que admitirlo, ese remedio de la anciana era muy bueno, ya que ahora estaba profundamente dormido, sin ninguna pesadilla, al menos, no una en sus sueños, ya que en la realidad, estaba por comenzar una nueva pesadilla para él.

 _-"Duerme todo lo que quieras, pronto ya no podrás hacerlo"-_ declaro una siniestra voz, riéndose al tiempo que miraba al durmiente Bakura con unos destellantes ojos rojos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y cono esto ha concluido un nuevo capítulo, así como también la participación de otro OC (por ahora, eso ya depende de ustedes), como pudieron ver, surgieron nuevas interrogantes que Atem y los demás tendrán que resolver si es que quieren evitar el renacer del Rey de las Tinieblas, pero sin que ellos lo sospechen, Bakura está siendo asechado por una fuerza oscura nuevamente para ser usado en sus planes.**_

 _ **Y ahora es tiempo de pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen exitosos mis fics:**_

 **MUCHOS ME HAN ESTADO PREGUNTANDO POR LOS INVITADOS Y HE DECIDIDO QUE QUIZAS PUEDA TRAERLOS DE NUEVO, EL PROBLEMA ES QUE CON TODO EL ASUNTO DE MI TRABAJO NO ME ES POSIBLE HACERLO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, NO PUEDO PENSAR EN ALGUIEN QUE PRESENTE EL CAPÍTULO, ASÍ QUE DEJARE QUE USTEDES DECIDAN QUE PERSONAJES LES GUSTARÍA QUE APARECIERA PARA PRESENTAR UN CAPÍTULO, ESO ME QUITARA ALGO DE PRESION A MÍ, YA QUE DEFINITIVAMENTE ME ES AGOTADOR POR TRABAJAR DE NOCHE**

 **Blaitor21**

 **watch?vAoecOxzeAuc**

 **watch?vJxv1LB9KD5A**

El mundo cae  
La destrucción comienza  
muerte es lo que trae

(Asciende a la Oscuridad) voces en forma de coro cada vez que estén en paréntesis

No intentes luchar  
Tu miedo es mi placer  
El monarca oscuro está aquí

Tu odio es mi poder

(Asciende a la Oscuridad)

A la caída de la luz  
Pesadilla en tus sueños soy  
Eh vuelto a Gobernar

No intentes luchar  
No intentes escapar

Sólo espera que llegue por ti  
Has llegado a tu fin

Eh vuelto a gobernar  
El despertar del mal  
No intentes escapar

El cielo quemar

(Asciende a la oscuridad)

El caos Reinara  
No eh de cesar

El mundo eh de tomar  
No te salvaras  
Témele a la Oscuridad

(Asciende  
Asciende a la Oscuridad  
Asciende  
Asciende la Oscuridad)

Témele hasta el fin

Porque el Rey drago está aquí

 **Tea Mutou:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, nuevamente Atem tuvo que enfrentarse a un duelista, quien al mismo tiempo le dio un mensaje y una advertencia que podría marcar una gran diferencia en este peligroso torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _efectivamente, esa fantasma planeo todo con precisión y espero el momento oportuno para lanzarse sobre su presa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _es una posibilidad, pero para poder asegurar eso se debe vencer a quien inicio todo esto, es decir, al Rey de las Tinieblas en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _de hecho si lo hay, si consiguen vencer a Drago entonces cada alma que ha sido absorbida o consumida por las tinieblas, incluyendo a sus subordinados, volverán a la normalidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _aún le falta algo a tu OC, pero ya es menos que antes y eso ya es algo, realmente me impresiono cuantos OC pidieron participar y me complace que los que me pidieron participar cumplan con el único requisito que puse para asegurar su aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kaiba-Girl96:** _tuve que pensarlo mucho con ese tipo de cartas, ya que no son muy del estilo que me gustan, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya que Leon tiene su baraja así y el OC me pidió una de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _como Umbra es Maestra Oscura no hay mucho que puedan hacer, ya que aún es necesaria para los planes del Rey, pero eso no quita el hecho de que va a sufrir una buena advertencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y espera a ver lo que sigue, porque aún quedan muchas almas para Drago, así como muchas maniobras sucias de los Maestros Oscuros, al menos, de algunos de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _fue en una película de hecho, respecto al duelo, tuve que ingeniármelas mucho, ya que no fue fácil para mí hacer una batalla de ese tipo, porque esas cartas no son totalmente de mi agrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _por mucho que quiera negarlo…comparto tu opinión, ya que ese tipo de barajas no es de mi predilección, pero al menos trate de que de alguna manera fuera un duelo emocionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _creo que la pregunta se respondió en el capítulo y cómo pudiste ver, Amazu no está nada complacida con lo que Umbra hizo y todavía falta lo peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso lo estoy preparando, después de todo, no es fácil acercarse a los chicos después de todo lo que paso por culpa de Dartz, especialmente para Mai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _una carta como esa realmente pondría en serios aprietos a cualquier duelista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _efectivamente, Amazu está molesta por lo que Umbra hizo y una vez que se lo diga a Abzu, Umbra deberá ser más cuidadosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _gracias, esa carta y su poder se me ocurrieron justo en el momento en que estaba escribiendo el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _interesantes estrategias y no te preocupes, a veces así pasa, cómo pudiste ver, Amazu no está nada complacida con lo que Umbra hizo, aunque a esa fantasma eso la tiene sin cuidado y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _gracias, todavía tengo, pero ya es menos que antes, el lunes definitivamente no me explico cómo aguante mis horas de trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo listo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _realmente eso me hace sentir algo mal, pero en lo otro pues a ver quién te puede ayudar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _no será tarea fácil, especialmente cuando los demás Depredadores hagan acto de aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _no realmente, Amazu ha sido la primera en enterarse de la sucia maniobra de Umbra, pero no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, pues aún es necesaria para el Rey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _no estoy seguro, creo que para mí fue Dick Grayson, ya que fue el primer Robin, además de convertirse después en un nuevo héroe individual llamado Nightwing, aunque Jasón Todd y Stephanie Brown también tuvieron lo suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más para verlo, porque acaba de suceder y cómo pudiste ver, Atem volvió a pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, NovaStarPrime, Ryu Mikazuki, Soranomomo93, Dany35, Kaiba-Girl96, SkyAquaCristal, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Seiryu.001, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Dreisil, Moon-9215, Shazam, Amo del Vacío, Isaac, Ocnarf, Shadow y Writer, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	23. El protegido del creador

_**Hola de nuevo mis estimados lectores, hoy es el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo, así como la participación de otro OC, realmente estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que cada uno de sus personajes tenga su gran momento, sé que es tedioso esperar a que llegue su turno, pero hay que considerar que son demasiados y es más fácil para mí hacerlos aparecer en el orden en que dieron su información.**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este nuevo capítulo, recuerden que si tienen alguno que quieran sugerir siempre estoy aceptando sugerencias:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=c20vWyR5m9M**

 **www. youtube watch? v=TabkjeN7H1A**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Azjb-S33aqo**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 23.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 23 El protegido del creador.**

En el interior del templo, los Maestros Oscuros observaban como eran consumidas las almas de aquellos que habían perdido sus Gemas de la Vida en el transcurso del torneo, siendo devoradas por su amo y señor, el cual cada día que pasaba se fortalecía más y más.

-La energía del amo aumenta a cada segundo, pronto tendrá la fuerza suficiente para poder liberar parte de su alma y tomar el control del descendiente de Bakura-señalo Amazu.

-Aun no sé qué interés puede tener el amo con ese debilucho-dijo Anubrix cruzado de brazos.

-Mira quien lo dice-dijo Zaleska mirando a Anubrix de manera burlona, provocando que la momia la mirara con algo de furia.

-Eso no nos concierne, la voluntad del amo debe cumplirse y en cuanto tenga la fuerza suficiente podrá caminar entre nosotros, aunque sea en un cuerpo mortal-dijo Abzu-por el momento concentrémonos en el torneo ¿Cómo van los Depredadores?-pregunto el Caballero.

-Hasta ahora han obtenido las almas de más de la mitad de los competidores, pero al parecer siguen sin querer enfrentarse a Atem directamente-explico Leviatán.

-Eso es extraño, casi como si le tuvieran miedo a esa reliquia viviente-dijo Eiki ladeando su cabeza de manera confundida.

-Eso puede ser casi cierto o puede que haya alguien más que impida que se enfrenten a él directamente-señalo Amazu mirado a Abzu, quien solo se mantuvo de brazos cruzados sin prestarle atención a las palabras de su compañera.

-A mí me interesa más ver que tan hábil es el tal Yugi ahora que no es uno con el faraón-dijo Umbra-me pregunto si su alma inocente sabrá más deliciosa que la de ese chiquillo amante de los cuentos-.

Amazu miro a Umbra con una mirada algo aterradora, lo cual era muy extraño en ella, ya que de todos los Maestros Oscuros, ella era la más calmada y cuando se dirigió a la fantasma, lo hizo con un tono de voz que dejo petrificada a la Maestra de los Fantasmas.

-Será mejor que no tienes tu suerte Umbra, fuimos muy afortunados de que el amo no se enfureciera por tu pequeño bocado, pero si intentas hacerle lo mismo Yugi Muto entonces será mejor que te prepares, porque no habrá nada que te salve de su ira-.

Ante aquella advertencia, Umbra se quedó estática y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mucho dirían que no es normal ver a un fantasma aterrado y ponerse más pálido de lo que ya es, pero cuando se trataba de la ira del señor de los avernos, entonces eran motivos más que suficiente para estar aterrados, ahora solo debían esperar a ver como se desarrollaba el resto del torneo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Joey estaba muy contento porque ya había ganado su primera Gema Elemental en el torneo y ahora estaba tan entusiasmado que ya ansiaba poder enfrentarse a alguien más para poder probar sus habilidades de duelo y obtener al mismo tiempo el resto de las gemas.

-¡Esto es grandioso, ahora Yugi, Yubel, Tea y yo tenemos 2 Gemas Elementales, mientras que Atem tiene 4, si seguimos así pronto entraremos al templo y le daremos su merecido a los Maestros Oscuros!-declaro Joey.

-Oye, no te precipites Joey, no olvides que solo los 5 mejores podrán entrar al templo para enfrentarse a los Maestros Oscuros frente a frente-le recordó Yugi.

-Es cierto, pero con el apoyo de mi hermana estoy seguro que esos 5 seremos tú, Atem, Yubel, Tea y yo-dijo Joey muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Parece que estas olvidando que yo también estoy en la competencia-le recordó Rebeca-y te recuerdo que ya tengo 5 Gemas, por lo que solo me falta por ganar dos más para ser una de las finalistas que se enfrentaran a los Maestros-agrego sonriéndole a Joey de manera burlona.

-Y también olvidas que Kaiba es otro de los duelistas, además de ser uno de los que más interés tiene para los Maestros, estoy convencida de que ellos planean que 4 de los 5 duelistas que entraran al templo seamos Atem, Yugi, Kaiba y yo, en lo que respecta al quinto puede ser cualquier-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos.

-¡Eso puede ser cierto, pero yo estoy convencido que seré el quinto participante, ya lo verán!-.

-Sí que te ves entusiasmado Joey-dijo Atem sonriéndole a su amigo.

Joey miro a Atem y le sonrió-Pues claro que sí, después de todo, se trata de volver a ayudar a mis mejores amigos a salvar al mundo de otro loco que quiere destruirlo…-dijo Joey, para luego comenzar a hacer pucheros y a llorar-como extrañaba estas aventuras-.

Todos se rieron ante el llanto de Joey, aunque Serenity solo miro a su hermano con ternura, realmente lo admiraba mucho para ver más allá de todas esas payasadas y exageraciones que Joey siempre cometía, fue cuando alguien hizo acto de aparición, se trataba de otro duelista cuyo cabello es de color negro alborotado, ojos azules, piel blanca, vistiendo una chaqueta roja, polera negra, zapatos negros, pantalones negros con un dragón al costado, y una gorra roja.

-Disculpen-dijo llamando la atención del grupo-estoy buscando a Yugi Muto ¿lo han visto por aquí?-.

Debido a que Yugi se encontraba detrás de Tea, el duelista no lo había visto, así que Yugi se asomó-¿Si? Soy yo-dijo Yugi mirando al chico sin entender que era lo que quería.

El chico sonrió al ver que había encontrado a Yugi Muto después de haberlo estado buscando por casi toda la isla-Me llamo Alexander Cruz y te he estado buscando Yugi para desafiarte a un duelo, yo tengo las Gemas de la Luz, de la Vida y del Viento, así que dime ¿aceptaras el reto?-pregunto Alexander desafiante.

-Por lo que se ve aún hay muchos duelistas que quieren tener la oportunidad de pelear con Yugi-dijo Tristán con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Tomando en cuenta que Yugi es el Rey de los Juegos no me sorprendería que la mayoría de los duelistas de la isla quieran enfrentarse a él para probarse a sí mismo-dijo Duke.

Alexander miro a los amigos de Yugi y luego al mismo Yugi-Eso puede ser cierto, pero no es el único motivo por el cual quiero pelear contigo Yugi-.

-¿Tienes algún otro motivo?-pregunto Yugi confundido.

-Así es y ese motivo es que quiero ser el duelista que venza al que derroto a mi protector hace muchos años-.

-¿Tú protector?-.

-Maximiliam Pegasus-señalo Alexander-él es mi protector-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Yugi abriendo mucho los ojos, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

-Oigan, ese chico es algo así como el hijo de Pegasus-dijo Tea sorprendida.

-Efectivamente señorita, yo me encontraba de viaje cuando se realizó el torneo del Reino de los Duelistas, mismo en el cual Yugi logro vencer a mi maestro y figura paterna, me tomo mucho tiempo perfeccionar mis habilidades, pero al fin me siento listo para desafiar al duelista que fue capaz de vencer al creador del juego en su propio terreno-.

Yugi escucho la declaración de Alexander y mantuvo una expresión neutra en todo momento, para finalmente adelantarse y mirar al chico-Muy bien Alexander, acepto tu reto-dijo desafiante.

Alexander sonrió-Perfecto, por fin podré comprobar que tan hábil es realmente el duelista que venció a mi protector realmente-dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa desafiante en el rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

Pegasus se encontraba sentado en su oficina, con las manos juntas y con la vista fija en el escritorio, al mismo tiempo que recordaba lo que ocurrió hacia solo unos cuantos días poco después de que Yubel se presentara ante él para informarle que la carta maldita había sido encontrada.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Después de su reunión de nuevo con los hermano Von Schroeder, el creador del Duelo de Monstruos revisaba algunos papeles para un nuevo contrato, cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Alexander, el cual entro sin ningún inconveniente a la oficina de Pegasus.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Alexander?-pregunto Pegasus sabiendo que solo él podía entrar a sus oficinas de esa manera.

-Solo venía a avisarte que me invitaron a un nuevo torneo que se desarrollara dentro de poco tiempo-explico Alexander.

Pegasus alzo la mirada al escuchar eso-¿Nuevo torneo? ¿De qué hablas? No estaba enterado de que fuera a comenzar un nuevo torneo de Duelo de Monstruos-señalo Pegasus entre indignado y sorprendido.

-Bueno, al parecer no es Kaiba quien lo organiza esta vez, ya que viene un símbolo muy extraño, pero dice que se llevara a cabo en una isla, misma a la que llegaremos en un barco que zarpara dentro de 3 días-explico Alexander tras leer la invitación.

-Ya veo-Pegasus se quedó pensando un momento, algo no andaba bien, primero la presencia de Yubel, quien le comunicaba la peor noticia que podría recibir y ahora un torneo del cual no tenía conocimiento alguno.

-Al parecer, Yugi Muto también fue invitado, ya que dice que se dieron invitaciones a los duelistas elite del mundo y dado que Yugi es el campeón mundial entonces no sería de extrañar que él también se encuentre ahí, sería una gran oportunidad para vencer al chico que te derroto y tomar la revancha ¿no lo crees?-pregunto Alexander.

Pegasus no respondió de inmediato, solo mantuvo su expresión pensadora por un rato, cuando finalmente alzo la vista, miro con su único ojo al chico, el cual estaba algo confundido por la mirada que su protector le estaba dedicando.

-Debes tener cuidado Alexander, presiento que hay algo más en esto de lo que aparenta y si desafías a Yugi Muto, quiero que sea por las razones correctas, un duelo en el que ambos prueben sus habilidades, no por venganza o por algún deseo que puede llevarte a hacer cosas terribles, ya que al final…-Pegasus aparto los mechones de su largo cabello de su ojo izquierdo o bueno…de lo que quedaba tras el robo del Ojo del Milenio a manos de Bakura, lo que provoco que Alexander retrocediera asustado ante esa imagen-el costo puede ser muy caro-agrego Pegasus.

-Lo…lo entiendo…señor…-dijo Alexander aun algo aterrado por la imagen que tuvo frente a sus ojos, definitivamente era algo a lo que jamás se acostumbraría.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Tras recordar la última conversación que tuvo con su protegido, Pegasus giro su silla y dirigió su vista hacia la ciudad, contemplándola y meditando-No debí dejarlo ir, todo parece en calma pero presiento el caos, tal vez perdí mi Ojo del Milenio hace mucho tiempo, pero aun puedo sentir como algo terrible esta por ser liberado y si es lo que temo, entonces no habrá nada que pueda salvarnos esta vez-dijo Pegasus muy tenso y preocupado, después de todo, él experimento de cerca el poder oscuro de la carta que contenía el alma del Rey de las Tinieblas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Yugi y Alexander se prepararon para su duelo, tras barajar las barajas de su contrincante y entregárselas nuevamente, las colocaron en las ranuras y los puntos de vida se programaron hasta los **4000.**

-Espero que esté listo Yugi Muto, porque no crea que seré tan flexible como lo fue Pegasus, ya que yo no tengo el mismo estilo tierno e inocente que él tenía-dijo Alexander sonriendo.

-Estoy ansioso de ver que tan hábil es el duelista que es protegido de Pegasus-dijo Yugi sonriendo emocionado.

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-**

Los demás solo se apartaron para darles el espacio necesario para que comenzara el duelo entre ambos, siendo Alexander el primero en sacar una carta-Primero comenzare yo, sino es mucha molestia-.

-Para nada, adelante-dijo Yugi sonriendo.

Alexander miro su mano y sonrió-Primero colocare dos cartas boca abajo y ahora convocare al Caballero de Plata en modo de ataque-.

Un monstruo que tenía la apariencia de un caballero medieval, cuya armadura era efectivamente de plata, hizo acto de aparición en el campo, llevaba como armas una jabalina y un escudo.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 1000**

-Eso será todo por el momento-dijo Alexander sonriendo.

-Muy bien, ahora voy yo-dijo Yugi sacando una carta y viendo al monstruo de su oponente-convocare al Soldado de Piedra Gigante en modo de defensa y también colocare dos cartas boca abajo, eso es todo-declaro Yugi al tiempo que su Soldado de Piedra hacía acto de aparición en el campo de batalla.

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 2000**

-Buena defensa, tiene el suficiente poder para resistir el ataque del Caballero de Plata-señalo Yubel.

-A menos que Alexander active una de sus cartas boca abajo-señalo Atem-pero Yugi también tiene unas cartas boca abajo, así que cualquier cosa puede suceder en este duelo-.

-Además de que Alexander no cuenta con la ventaja con la que contaba Pegasus-recordó Yubel haciendo referencia al Ojo del Milenio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el templo, los Maestros volvieron a reunirse cuando sintieron que Yugi Muto estaba comenzando un nuevo duelo-Al parecer no piensa seguir perdiendo el tiempo, ya está enfrentándose a alguien más-señalo Amazu.

-¿Quién es su oponente esta vez?-pregunto Zaleska con una mano en la cintura.

-Se llama Alexander Cruz y al parecer es el protegido de Pegasus, por lo que tiene en su baraja un gran número de cartas raras y poderosas-explico Amazu.

-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que Yugi no tendrá problemas en vencer a ese duelista, después de todo, Pegasus solo ganaba porque usaba su Ojo del Milenio y si ese chico es su protegido entonces no será un verdadero reto para el campeón del mundo, Yugi Muto y su suculenta alma-dijo Umbra divertida.

Abzu miro a la fantasma con reprobación y cruzándose en brazos tomo la palabra-Subestimar es un error fatal, eso ya deberías saberlo Umbra-dijo Abzu-no creas que no estoy enterado de lo que hiciste y debes estar agradecida de que el amo te permitió quedarte con esa alma y no sufrir un merecido castigo-.

Umbra solo guardo silencio, para luego devolver la vista al espejo, realmente sería un duelo interesante ver a Yugi enfrentarse a quien fuera el protegido y aprendiz de Maximiliam Pegasus.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

-¡Es mi turno!-declaro Alexander sacando una carta y viendo el campo, el chico comenzó a buscar la mejor manera de hacer una jugada, por lo que veía, Yugi también tenía dos cartas boca abajo, lo que significaba que podrían ser cualquier cosa, aunque él también tenía esas cartas boca abajo-¡Muy bien, convoco al Mítico Pegaso en modo de ataque!-.

Un monstruo que tenía la apariencia de un Pegaso hizo acto de aparición, de color blanco, con cabello rubio y ojos azules, el cual golpeaba con fuerza el suelo con sus poderosos cascos, la aparición de ese monstruo, dejo maravilladas a Tea, Serenity y Rebeca.

-¡Qué lindo!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

 **ATK 1900**

 **DEF 1600**

-¡Y ahora revelo mi primera carta boca abajo; "Polimerización", con la cual uniré a mis dos monstruos para formar al Caballero Pegaso!-declaro Alexander al tiempo que sus dos criaturas se unían en un nuevo monstruo, en el cual el Caballero de Plata estaba montado en el Pegaso.

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 2100**

-¡Y ahora mi segunda carta boca abajo se revela; "Ataque Rápido", con ella puedo atacarte en el mismo turno en que forme a mi poderoso Caballero Pegaso! ¡Así que adelante Caballero Pegaso destruye al Soldado de Yugi!-indico Alexander.

El Caballero Pegaso se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el Soldado de Piedra Gigante de Yugi, quien ya se veía venir ese ataque-¡Ahora yo revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Muro de Castillo", esta carta de trampa incrementa los puntos de defensa de mi Soldado de Piedra en 500 puntos!-declaro Yugi.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Alexander al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba para él.

-¡Eso me temo, ahora que ambos monstruos están igualados eso significa que los dos serán destruidos!-declaro Yugi.

El Soldado de Piedra recibió el ataque directamente, al tiempo que su defensa aumentaba a **2500,** quedando en iguales condiciones que el Caballero Pegaso y al estar ambos en igual fuerza, los dos monstruos fueron enviados al cementerio tras el impacto, dejando sin dañar los puntos de vida de ambos duelista.

-Vaya, Yugi tuvo que mandar a su Soldado de Piedra al cementerio para poder ganar este turno-dijo Joey.

-No es lo único que hizo-dijo Atem-ya que ahora que Alexander no tiene monstruos que lo protejan, Yugi puede atacarlo con un nuevo monstruo, solo necesita sacar la carta indicada para eso-.

-A menos que ya tenga la indicada en su mano-dijo Yubel viendo el duelo.

Yugi miro a Alexander desafiante-Lo siento Alexander, pero no puedo permitirme el lujo de perder, especialmente cuando tengo una misión que cumplir-señalo Yugi.

-Y ahora que no tengo monstruos en el campo para protegerme…-.

-Estas abierto a un ataque directo y al monstruo que he elegido para eso está por aparecer en el campo ¡Primero revelo mi otra carta boca abajo; "Costa Abajo", ahora puedo convocar a un monstruo de alto nivel con mayor facilidad y al que he elegido es uno de mis favoritos, Convoca al Cráneo!-declaro Yugi y el poderoso Convoca al Cráneo hizo acto de aparición en el campo.

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 1200**

-¡Ay no!-grito Alexander al ver que estaba abierto al ataque directo de un monstruo increíblemente poderoso.

-¡Ahora Convoca al Cráneo ataca los puntos de vida de Alexander directamente con Golpe de Relámpago!-indico Yugi y su poderoso Cráneo lanzo su ataque directo contra Alexander.

El golpe fue certero y Alexander sufrió una poderosa descarga eléctrica, dejando sus puntos de vida en **1500,** así como también su cabello en puntas por el ataque eléctrico de ese poderoso demonio.

-¡Bien, bajo los puntos de vida de Alexander a menos de 1000!-grito Tea emocionada.

-¡Mi Yugi es todo un campeón!-grito Rebeca sonriendo.

Pero el duelo no había terminado y eso era algo que tanto Atem como Yubel sabían, después de todo, si Alexander era protegido de Pegasus, entonces significaba que su baraja estaba armada con poderosas cartas raras, solo esperaban que una de ellas no fuera "Mundo de las Caricaturas", porque esos monstruos realmente complicaban mucho los duelos.

-No estuvo mal Yugi, realmente eres bueno-felicito Alexander tomando una carta y viendo su mano- _"no puedo darme el lujo de dejar que me ataque directamente de nuevo, jamás creí que me vería en la necesidad de convocar a mi mejor monstruo al campo de batalla casi de inmediato, pero si quiero tener una oportunidad contra Yugi Muto entonces debo jugarla"_ colocare esta carta boca abajo y convocare al Manipulador de la Flama en modo de defensa-.

 **ATK 900**

 **DEF 1000**

Ante esa jugada, Yugi se quedó confundido, ya que el monstruo que Alexander convoco era demasiado débil, eso solo podía significar una cosa, que Alexander quería que lo atacara para activar su carta boca abajo y destruir a Convoca al Cráneo.

 _-"No puedo arriesgar a Convoca al Cráneo, necesito convocar a un nuevo monstruo para atacarlo, tal vez pierda a ese monstruo, pero al menos lo obligare a revelar su carta oculta y eso me ayudara a un ataque directo de mi Cráneo"-_ pensó Yugi viendo su mano.

 _-"Vamos Yugi, muerde mi anzuelo"-_ pensó Alexander algo tenso.

Yugi saco una carta de su mano y la miro- _"Esta carta me servirá bien"_ ¡Ahora jugare con el Guardia Celta en modo de ataque!-invoco Yugi.

Uno de sus monstruos más conocidos hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla, blandiendo su poderosa espada, listo para el combate.

 **ATK 1400**

 **DEF 1200**

Alexander sonrió ante eso-¡Perfecto, haz hecho justo lo que quería Yugi Muto!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ahora revelo mi carta boca abajo, "Huevo de Cristal"!-la carta de Alexander era de atributo mágico, con la imagen de un huevo hecho de cristal, el cual brillaba con todos los colores del arcoíris.

-¿Huevo de Cristal?-exclamo Yugi, pues jamás había escuchado de esa carta.

-¡Efectivamente y esta carta mágica me permite encerrar a uno de mis monstruos y a uno de los tuyos en el interior del huevo, así que observa como encierro a mi Manipulador de la Flama y a tu Convoca al Cráneo!-.

-¡No! ¡Mi Cráneo no!-exclamo Yugi cuando ese huevo emitió un rayo de luz que absorbió al monstruo de Alexander y al Convoca al Cráneo de Yugi-¡Esto es malo!-.

-¡No tienes idea, porque esto no fue más que el principio de lo que está por venir!-señalo Alexander sonriendo divertido.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Yugi confundido.

Alexander no respondió de inmediato, primero levanto su mano derecha y alzo 3 de sus dedos-En exactamente 3 turnos ese huevo se abrirá y entonces mi monstruo más poderoso emergerá, cuando eso ocurra no podrás hacer nada para ganar, estarás acabado-.

Al escuchar eso, Yugi comenzó a tensarse, ya que lo que fuera que iba a nacer sería demasiado poderoso, a menos que hiciera algo para detenerlo antes de que naciera esa extraña criatura que se alimentaba con la energía de los dos monstruos que absorbió.

-Solo 3 turnos Yugi, en solo 3 turnos mi gran monstruo emergerá y entonces este duelo lo habré ganado yo-declaro Alexander sacado una carta-y por si acaso colocare esta carta boca abajo y eso será todo, ah, olvide mencionar que cuando el Huevo de Cristal absorbió a los dos monstruos, automáticamente se convirtió en un monstruo de juego, ganando así la suma de los puntos de defensa de ambos monstruos-.

Las palabras de Alexander eran ciertas, pues ahora el Huevo de Cristal era un monstruo de duelo, el cual no servía para atacar, pero vaya que podía defender muy bien los ataques.

 **ATK 0000**

 **DEF 2200**

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Joey preocupado por su mejor amigo.

-Joey ¿significa que Yugi está en problemas?-pregunto Serenity mirando su hermano.

-Bueno, no realmente, Yugi solo debe encontrar el modo de destruir ese huevo antes de que lo que sea que se encuentre en su interior nazca o de lo contrario si estaría en problemas-dijo Joey.

-Hasta ahora lo veo muy difícil, no creo que haya una carta tan poderosa en la baraja de Yugi que le pueda ayudar-dijo Duke.

-¿Qué nunca puedes ser un poco más optimista en esto?-pregunto Tristán mirando molesto a Duke.

-Vamos Yugi, sé que puedes ganar, solo tienes que encontrar el modo como siempre lo has hecho-dijo Tea mirando a su amigo con preocupación.

Yugi estaba tratando de pensar en una estrategia para impedir que lo que fuera que iba a nacer se revelara, pero no podía pensar en alguna estrategia que lo ayudara en esos momentos.

 _-"Tengo que pensar en algo y pronto, esa cosa se está volviendo más fuerte a cada minuto que pasa"-._

-¿Qué pasa Yugi? Haz tu jugada, no olvides que ya paso un turno y que ahora solo quedan 3 más para que mi gran bestia nazca y te venza finalmente-dijo Alexander sonriendo.

 _-"Debo hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, muy bien, corazón de las cartas guíame"-_ pensó Yugi sacando una carta y al verla no puedo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia, así como otra sensación que fue como si un gran peso lo golpeara con fuerza, pero no podía pensar en eso en ese momento-colocare a un monstruo en modo de defensa y eso será todo por el momento-indico Yugi.

-Muy bien, es mi turno-Alexander saco otra carta-por el momento pasare sin hacer la menor jugada, ya solo queda un turno mi estimado Yugi-señalo Alexander sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Maestros Oscuros observaban en duelo con bastante interés-Un turno más y lo que sea que ese mocoso vaya a hacer se completara-dijo Leviatán.

-Me pregunto qué tipo de monstruo será, pero conociendo a Pegasus será algo ridículo-dijo Anubrix con desdén.

-Yo no subestimaría a ese chico-dijo Amazu con sabiduría, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba sus lentes-especialmente porque puede sentir una gran energía mágica salir de la carta que esta por invocar-.

Abzu solo se mantenía en silencio, observando el duelo con los brazos cruzados, el monstruo que Alexander estaba por invocar realmente era algo muy poderoso, podía sentirlo y estaba seguro que iba a ser un verdadero reto para Yugi, pero si ese chico había vencido a Atem en el pasado, entonces confiaba en que podría enfrentarse a lo que estaba por ser liberado.

-Muéstrame tus habilidades ahora que no estas anclado al faraón-murmuro el Caballero mirando a Yugi en el espejo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Yugi saco una carta y miro su situación actual, hasta ahora solo tenía a dos monstruos en el campo, hasta ahora solo tenía dos monstruos en modo de defensa, el Guardia Celta y el monstruo que mantenía oculto, pero debía pensar en algo pronto, ya que la criatura de Alexander no tardaría en nacer y entonces estaría en graves problemas.

- _"Tengo que pensar en algo y pronto, la criatura del huevo no tardara en aparecer y entonces estaré en graves problemas, pero mientras tenga fe en el corazón de las cartas sé que podré salir de este embrollo"-_ pensó Yugi dirigiendo su mano hacia su baraja y sacando una carta- _"El Niño Mago Oscuro, es buena carta, pero no puedo arriesgarlo, solo me queda esperar y seguir con mi plan original, solo espero que mi estrategia funcione o estaré acabado"_ -¡Colocare dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno!-declaro Yugi- _"bueno…ahora a esperar lo mejor"-._

Alexander sonrió ante el último movimiento de Yugi-¡Perfecto, ha llegado el momento de nacer mi gran bestia!-declaro alzando la mano y formando un puño.

El huevo comenzó a brillar intensamente, al tiempo que comenzó a romperse, señal de que la criatura ya iba a nacer, el suelo comenzó a temblar y un gran destello cubrió el campo de juego, provocando que Yugi se protegiera los ojos con sus brazos, al igual que los demás.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Serenity desviando la mirada por el intenso resplandor que había aparecido.

-¡La criatura de Alexander ha nacido, Yugi está en problemas!-grito Joey preocupado por su mejor amigo.

-¡Yugi!-grito Tea en iguales condiciones, mientras que Atem y Yubel solo podían tensarse por el increíble poder que acababa de ser liberado.

Un rugido se escuchó, al mismo tiempo que un formidable monstruo hacía acto de aparición, dicho monstruo era un dragón con el cuerpo alargado como una serpiente, con dos poderosas alas, un cuerpo armado en una armadura plateada, su aspecto era imponente y lo hacía ver invencible.

-¡Contemplen a mi bestia suprema, cortesía de Maximiliam Pegasus, el poderoso Dragón Arcoíris!-presento Alexander a su formidable bestia.

 **ATK 4000**

 **DEF 0000**

-¡Estoy en problemas!-exclamo Yugi preocupado ante la presencia de ese feroz dragón.

-¡Prepárate Yugi Muto, porque ha llegado el día de la revancha del creador, misma que será conseguida de la mano de su protegido, estas acabado!-declaro Alexander, mientras que Yugi solo temblaba ante la presencia de ese magnífico dragón.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha concluido, pero como pudieron ver, esto no fue más que el principio de los problemas de Yugi, ya que ahora debe encontrar un modo de vencer a ese formidable dragón, pero sabemos que lo conseguirá, después de todo, él siempre ha salido adelante pese a que todo estaba en su contra, logro vencer a un gran número de monstruos que parecían imposibles de vencer, hasta venció a los 3 Dioses Egipcios al mismo tiempo, así que puede con esto.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen exitosos mis fics:**_

 **OK…VOY A SER UN POCO MÁS ESPECIFICO, COMO SON MUCHOS LECTORES Y TODOS TIENEN PERSONAJES QUE DESEAN QUE PRESENTEN LOS CAPITULOS, CREO QUE SERIA BUENA IDEA EMPEZAR UNO A LA VEZ, ES DECIR, UN PERSONAJE POR LECTOR POR EL MOMENTO**

 **Tea Mutou:** _también debe tomar en cuenta la otra advertencia, del enemigo con rostro de amigo, porque en serio debe tener cuidado en ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _a eso y a mucho más, ya que la advertencia del enemigo con rostro de amigo no debe ser ignorado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _no creo que Atem comparta tu opinión del duelo, para él sí que fue algo peligroso y vaya que la advertencia debe ser tomada en serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _son varios, eso te lo puedo decir con seguridad ¿Cuántos? No estoy seguro, ya que no los he contado, pero igual trato de que todos aparezcan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kaiba-Girl96:** _vaya, me sorprendiste, que argumento tan inteligente y con mucha razón acabas de exponer, te felicito por ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _será difícil superar cada una de las pruebas que se les avecinan, especialmente cuando los Depredadores hagan acto de aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _entiendo, pues en lo que se refiere a Bakura no tienes idea, ya que el Rey de las Tinieblas tiene grandes planes para él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _primero lo primero, que aparezcan todos los OC antes de que aparezca esa temible Depredadora, lo bueno es que ya quedan menos que antes, pero aún quedan algunos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso lo espero, porque para garantizar una gran participación deben dejar los comentarios necesarios y no cumplirse las 7 sentencias como ya ocurrió con uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _no te preocupes, ya lo había considerado, solo quise que los tuviera durante ese duelo, pero ya para los próximos estarán en la baraja de Yugi, de esa forma, Atem tendrá a los 3 caballeros y Yugi a los 3 guerreros magnéticos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _eso es completa y absolutamente…cierto, eres realmente bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _la verdad no conozco la historia de todas las cartas del duelo, eso sería algo realmente imposible, pues son demasiadas cartas para saberlas todas y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _siempre es molesto que ninguno dé el primer paso, ya fuera por timidez o por cualquier cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _y eso que hace tiempo que yo tampoco he jugado las cartas, tengo mi colección, pero ya tengo mucho tiempo que no las juego, principalmente porque donde vivo a nadie le interesan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y eso que todavía no has visto aparecer a los demás Depredadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _eso me sorprende y aunque no ganaste, estuviste muy cerca, gracias por preguntar, ya me encuentro mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _una advertencia como esa no puede ser tomada a la ligera, ni debe tomarse a la ligera, pero habrá que esperar para ver qué pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _gracias, me alegra que te gustara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Er Deivi:** _los Guerreros Magnéticos van a cambiar a la baraja de Yugi, solo los uso Atem para ese duelo, pero el Buster Blade se quedara con Atem para poder crear al Paladín Oscuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _no he tenido oportunidad y eso que soy fan de Transformers, pero siempre que quise ir a verla algo lo impedía, me paso lo mismo con la "Resurrección de Freezer". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _en este torneo van a ver muchas tragedias, especialmente porque no todos los Maestros Oscuros juegan limpio, como ya viste y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _para eso todavía falta un poco más para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _eso tendrá que esperar un poco por revelarse, por el momento estamos concentrándonos en los duelos entre OC, me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia hasta donde lleva y eso que aún no has visto todo lo que planean los Maestros, así como su gran amo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _a mí me impacto mucho como Damián Díaz lo mato en la serie "Injusticia: Dioses Entre Nosotros", fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que para ser hijo de Batman realmente no heredo los mejores rasgos del Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, Dany35, Kaiba-Girl96, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Shazam, Shadow y Writer, Lion Wilson, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío, Dreisil, Isaac, Er Deivi, Ocnarf, Súper Rock Ninja, Moon-9215, Srto., Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	24. Mago Legendario

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Yugi fue desafiado a un duelo por el protegido de Maximiliam Pegasus; Alexander Cruz, durante el duelo, Alexander mostro sus habilidades, pero Yugi se las arregló para superar sus primeros movimientos y quitarle 2500 puntos de vida con ayuda de Convoca al Cráneo, hecho que solo provoco que Alexander jugara con su mejor carta, el poderoso Dragón Arcoíris ¿podrá Yugi vencer a tan formidable bestia?"**_

 _ **Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, recuerden que no siempre serán de Yugioh, pero de igual forma espero los disfruten:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=aXD_tj6Z594**

 **www. youtube watch? v=3mS6fWVIgZQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=kH2j6dKPwxo**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 24.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 24 Mago Legendario.**

El Dragón Arcoíris se alzaba majestuosamente ante Yugi, haciendo palidecer por mucho a los dos monstruos de Yugi, bueno, al menos a uno de ellos, ya que el otro aún se mantenía oculto, ahora el Rey de los Juegos estaba en gran desventaja, pues el monstruo de su oponente era demasiado poderoso.

-¡Ahora que las presentaciones terminaron, creo que es el momento de que sientas el poder de mi gran dragón Yugi, así que prepárate! ¡Dragón Arcoíris destruye al Guardia Celta con tu Llamarada Sagrada!-indico Alexander.

El imponente dragón abrió sus fauces y cargo su llamarada, misma que libero contra el Guardia Celta, destruyendo al monstruo sin ningún problema, por fortuna estaba en modo de defensa o Yugi habría perdido una gran cantidad de puntos de vida, pero la explosión lo hizo retroceder un poco.

-¡Yugi!-gritaron sus amigos al ver eso.

-Creo que ya sabemos quién va a ganar este duelo mi estimado Yugi Muto, ya que no hay ningún monstruo en su baraja que pueda equipararse al poder de mi gran dragón, los únicos monstruos de su baraja que podrían igualar su poder e incluso vencerlo son los Dioses Egipcios y Exodia el Prohibido, que pena que ya no tenga ninguna de esas cartas en su baraja ¿verdad?-pregunto Alexander divertido.

Pero Yugi no parecía dejarse intimidar por las palabras de su oponente, después de todo, aprendió mucho del valor de Atem y ahora sabía que no debía dejarse atrapar por sus miedos, especialmente después de que tuvo que enfrentarse a su más grande temor, saber si podía o no confiar en Atem durante el Reino de los Duelistas.

-¡Tú dragón puede ser poderoso, pero no es invencible y eso te lo puedo asegurar!-declaro Yugi sacando una carta y viéndola-colocare una nueva carta boca abajo y convocare al Caballero Kuriboh en modo de defensa-.

Una nueva versión del tierno Kuriboh hizo acto de aparición, en esta nueva versión mantenía su color café y sus adorables ojos que siempre miraban a sus oponentes, lo único que más destacaba era que este nuevo Kuriboh llevaba puesto un casco medieval y sostenía una pequeña espada en su mano derecha, así como un pequeño escudo en su mano izquierda.

 **ATK 300**

 **DEF 200**

Alexander solo abrió mucho los ojos sin entender la jugada de Yugi-¿Esa…bola de pelos…es tu carta?-pregunto incrédulo y tratando de aguantarse la risa, pero entonces vio que Kuriboh ponía la punta de la espada al frente de manera desafiante ya no pudo resistirlo más-¡Miren que feroz es! ¡Creo que quiere enfrentarse solo a mi Dragón Arcoíris!-declaro riéndose sin parar, pero Yugi solo mantuvo una expresión seria, apagando la risa de Alexander-vaya, Pegasus tenía razón, sí que eres divertido-.

-Búrlate si quieres Alexander, pero te diré algo, ese fue el error que cometió Pegasus cuando peleamos, además de depender demasiado de su Artículo del Milenio-señalo Yugi recordando aquel duelo.

Atem y Yubel recordaban perfectamente ese duelo, al igual que Tea, Joey y Tristán, pero aunque la aparición de ese nuevo Kuriboh dejaba preocupados a sus amigos, el hecho de que esa carta tan débil haya sido de mucha ayuda para Yugi y Atem en el pasado hacía que fuera una amenaza a considerar.

-Pues si eso es lo mejor que puede hacer, entonces ahora sacare mi carta y te atacare boca abajo ¡Adelante Dragón Arcoíris destruye a su monstruo oculto!-indico Alexander.

El Dragón Arcoíris lanzo su poderosa llamarada contra el monstruo oculto, el cual se revelo como un monstruo del tipo mago llamado "Aprendiz de Hechicero", el cual tenía la forma de un joven vistiendo una túnica azul, el cual sostenía una vara en su mano derecha.

 **ATK 600**

 **DEF 700**

-¡Y con eso nos despedimos de ese monstruos tan débil!-declaro Alexander sonriendo.

-¡Puede ser, pero ahora que destruiste a mi Aprendiz de Mago me has permitido activar su habilidad especial!-declaro Yugi.

-¿Habilidad especial?-.

-¡Así es y esa consiste en que una vez que es enviado al cementerio me permite convocar automáticamente a un nuevo mago para que tome su lugar y al monstruo que he seleccionado es al Niño Mago Oscuro!-declaro Yugi presentando a su mejor carta.

 **ATK 2300**

 **DEF 1900**

Cuando el Niño Mago Oscuro hizo acto de aparición, Alexander solo achico sus ojos-¿Es en serio? ¿Tú mejor carta no es más que una versión infantil del temible Mago Oscuro?-.

Pero Yugi no parecí ofenderse por las palabras de Alexander, él ya tenía una estrategia en mente, solo esperaba poder llevarla a cabo antes de que sus puntos de vida llegaran a 0, afortunadamente, tras el ataque de Dragón Arcoíris finalizo el turno de Alexander.

-¿Creen que Yugi pretenda hacer lo mismo que hizo con Talor?-pregunto Tea.

-No lo creo Tea, Yugi jamás se arriesgaría a emplear una misma maniobra para ganar un duelo, además, con ese monstruo tan poderoso dejar que destruya al Niño Mago Oscuro podría ser muy dañino para nuestro amigo-señalo Joey.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Joey, Yugi debe pensar en otro modo para vencer a ese feroz dragón-dijo Atem.

Yubel entrecerró los ojos, ella le dio esa carta a Yugi y sabía de los poderes ocultos que aun poseía, pero a diferencia de su principal poder, el cual era madurar en el momento en que era destruido, sus otros poderes ocultos solo podían revelarse cuando se usaba en conjunto con un mago en especial, uno que sabía que se encontraba en la baraja de Yugi.

-Yugi ¿acaso has descifrado los poderes de esos dos magos unidos?-se preguntó Yubel entre ansiosa y emocionada.

Yugi tomo aire, si bien aún tenía todos sus puntos de vida, sabía que no debía confiarse y debía acabar con ese dragón de un solo golpe, no sería fácil, pero estaba seguro de que si jugaba correctamente sus cartas lo lograría.

 _-"Bien, aquí voy, ya tengo las dos cartas que necesito para comenzar mi estrategia, solo espero que funcione o de lo contrario estaré en problemas, con el Niño Mago Oscuro en el campo ya se completó la mitad de mi plan, pero aun necesito a otro mago para poder completarla por completo, corazón de las cartas…guíame"-_ pensó Yugi dirigiendo su mano hacia su baraja y sacando una carta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Maestros Oscuros también observaban con mucho interés el duelo entre Yugi y Alexander, preguntándose como saldría Yugi de ese problema en el que estaba metido-¿Qué tiene pensado hacer ese mocoso? Sin los Dioses no tiene nada que pueda vencer a ese dragón-señalo Leviatán.

-No debes subestimar a un duelista y menos cuando ese duelista es Yugi Muto, además, todo monstruo tiene una debilidad y ese chico parece que encontró un modo de vencerlo-señalo Abzu.

Amazu se acomodó los lentes-Si es lo que pienso entonces es muy astuto y demostrara porque motivo pudo vencer a Atem en el Duelo Ceremonial-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Yugi miro la carta que saco y sonrió-¡Ahora convocare al Mago Silencio de Nivel 0!-declaro Yugi convocando a su nuevo mago.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Atem, Tea, Joey, Tristán y Duke abrieron mucho los ojos, pues se trataba del mismo mago que había conseguido la victoria para Yugi durante el Duelo Ceremonial, Yubel solo pudo sonreír ante eso, ya que al parecer, su nuevo hermano había deducido la estrategia perfecta.

 **ATK 1000**

 **DEF 1000**

Alexander miro al Mago Silencioso aparecer, luego dirigió su vista hacia los otros dos monstruos de Yugi, definitivamente parecía un desfile de cartas infantiles, especialmente porque dos de ellas eran precisamente eso, niños, mientras que Kuriboh ni siquiera podía considerarse una gran amenaza.

-Por favor, otro niño y yo que creí que Pegasus era muy extraño con sus cartas de caricatura-dijo Alexander achicando de nuevo sus ojos.

Yugi sonrió-Creo que estas a punto de aprender una dura lección mi estimado amigo, porque estas por enfrentarte a uno de los magos más poderoso jamás creado-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Ahora revelo una de mis cartas boca abajo; "Polimerización", para unir a mis dos Magos!-declaro Yugi sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo Yugi?-exclamo Atem sorprendido.

-Me impresiona, Yugi realmente logro descifrar el otro poder oculto del Niño Mago Oscuro-dijo Yubel sonriendo orgullosa.

Afectados por la magia de la polimerización, ambos magos se combinaron para formar a un nuevo y poderoso mago, la fusión libero un gran destello de luz que provoco que muchos se protegieran los ojos, mientras que Yugi solo esperaba a que su nueva creación emergiera listo para el combate.

-¡Y ahora denle la bienvenida al Mago Legendario de Nivel 3!-declaro Yugi presentando a su nuevo mago.

El nuevo Mago de Yugi tenía la apariencia de un joven de 13 años, de cabello negro con mechones celestes, su ropa era una combinación de las ropas del Mago Oscuro y del Mago Silencioso, pero la mayor diferencia radicaba en que ya no tenía una túnica, en su lugar portaba un capa, un chaleco sobre su pecho con las hombreras en puntas que apuntaban hacia arriba, su sombrero también era una combinación del sombrero de ambos magos y en su mano derecha llevaba un cetro de color azul oscuro, en cuya punta se encontraba una gema de color verde esmeralda, el cual brillaba intensamente.

 **ATK 2700**

 **DEF 2100**

-¿Qué se supone que pensabas lograr con esto?-pregunto Alexander confundido-¡Aunque admito que esa fusión fue impresionante, aun así ese monstruo no es rival para mi poderoso Dragón!-declaro Alexander con desafío.

Pero Yugi no se dejó intimidar-No deberías dar por sentado eso, especialmente cuando mi Mago Legendario tiene poderes ocultos listos para ser revelados-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué poderes ocultos?-.

-¡Estas por averiguarlo, pero primero cambiare a Kuriboh a modo de ataque!-declaro Yugi cambiando a su monstruo al modo de ataque, tomando por sorpresa a todos, especialmente a Alexander.

-¿Qué estas tramando? ¿Por qué juegas a un monstruo tan débil como ese en modo de ataque?-cuestiono Alexander comenzando a desear poder tener el Ojo del Milenio para leer la mente de Yugi y saber lo que tramaba.

-Eso es algo que yo sé y que tú tendrás que averiguar, pero por el momento colocare esta carta boca abajo y hare que mi Mago Legendario ataque a tu Dragón Arcoíris-indico Yugi.

-¿Acaso estás loco?-cuestiono Alexander sin entender a donde quería llegar Yugi con todo esto.

El Mago Legendario se lanzó a la batalla, preparándose para atacar al feroz Dragón Arcoíris, el cual rugió listo para el contraataque, Yugi solo esperaba que su ataque funcionara, las dos cartas que le quedaban en la mano lo decidirían todo, no sería fácil, pero podía funcionar.

-¡Ahora Mago Legendario ataca con tu Rayo Celestial!-indico Yugi.

-¡Dragón Arcoíris contraataca!-grito Alexander y el Dragón Arcoíris lanzo su ataque, al mismo tiempo que el Mago Legendario, ambos ataques chocaron con fuerza y provocaron una gran explosión-¡No debiste haberte precipitado Yugi, por haber cometido ese error has perdido a tu mejor monstruo!-.

-¿En serio crees eso? Porque no miras mejor el tablero Alexander-dijo Yugi.

-¿Qué?-Alexander miro la batalla y entonces lo vio, el Dragón Arcoíris comenzó a caer en picada, golpeando el suelo con fuerza y desapareciendo, mientras que el Mago Legendario se mantenía en el campo de batalla completamente ileso y victorioso-¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Cómo pudo perder mi Dragón Arcoíris si era mucho más fuerte que el Mago Legendario?-cuestiono incrédulo.

-Parece que olvidaste que yo tenía una carta boca abajo y eso te costó muy caro-dijo Yugi.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡La carta que tenía boca abajo era la Flecha Viviente!-señalo Yugi revelando su carta oculta.

-¿La Flecha Viviente?-exclamo Alexander alarmado ante esa carta mágica.

-¡Y como protegido de Pegasus debes conocer el efecto mágico de la Flecha Viviente, se funde con cualquier carta mágica que yo escoja, así que elegí una combinación mágica que me permitió resistir los feroces ataques del Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-.

Atem abrió mucho los ojos ante las palabras de su Aibou, eso solo podía significar que Yugi uso el mismo método que usaron para debilitar al Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules la primera vez que lo enfrentaron y debía admitirlo, fue un movimiento muy astuto.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-cuestiono Alexander.

-¡Use la Flecha Viviente para poder fundir a mi Cementerio Mamut con tu Dragón Arcoíris empleando la carta de la Polimerización!-explico Yugi.

-¡Pero aguarda, ya habías usado la carta de la Polimerización para crear a tu Mago Legendario!-recordó Alexander-¿acaso tienes otra de esas cartas en tu baraja?-.

-No, pero parece que olvidas que mi Mago Legendario también posee una habilidad especial-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Al entregar la mitad de mis puntos de vida, el Mago Legendario puede traer de mi cementerio cualquier carta mágica que haya usado durante el duelo, use esa habilidad para recuperar la Polimerización y así unir a mi Cementerio Mamut con tu Dragón Arcoíris, empleando la magia de la Flecha Viviente!-explico Yugi al tiempo que sus puntos de vida caían a **2000** -¡Pero como el Cementerio Mamut es un monstruo que no muere, no se pudo unir por completo a tu Dragón Arcoíris, pero si logro debilitarlo lo suficiente para poder vencerlo, perdiendo **1200** puntos de ataque!-explico Yugi.

Alexander entrecerró los, haciendo los cálculos-¡Aun así no salen las cuentas, aun con esa debilidad, mi Dragón Arcoíris poseía **2800** puntos de ataque, lo que era **100** puntos más que tu Mago Legendario, no podía vencerlo!-.

-¡Ese sería el caso, si el Mago Legendario no tuviera otra habilidad especial!-explico Yugi sonriendo.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-¡El Mago Legendario gana un bono de poder de **500** puntos de ataque por cada carta mágica que juegue durante mi turno y como jugué dos cartas mágicas; Flecha Viviente y Polimerización, entonces el Mago Legendario gano **1000** puntos extra de ataque, haciéndolo más que un contrincante para tu Dragón!-.

Era cierto, la fuerza de ataque del Mago Legendario ahora era de **3700** , los cuales eran más que suficientes para derribar al debilitado Dragón Arcoíris, el cual había quedado con **2800** y al ser destruido, bajo los puntos de vida de Alexander a **600.**

-¡Así se hace!-grito Tea emocionada por el resultado del ataque.

-¡Que jugada tan increíble!-felicito Joey entusiasmado.

Atem y Yubel no decían nada, solo se mantuvieron en silencio, con una gran sonrisa, Yubel estaba muy orgullosa de su hermano, realmente supo usar los poderes ocultos del Niño Mago Oscuro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Maestros Oscuros se quedaron sorprendidos por la jugada de Yugi, realmente no se esperaban que hiciera un movimiento como ese, aunque Abzu parecía haberse esperado algo como eso, no exactamente la jugada que empleo Yugi, sino más bien la maestría de su estrategia.

-Una jugada digna del Rey de los Juegos-dijo Amazu sorprendida y acomodándose los lentes, al tiempo que sonreía de manera impresionada.

-Yugi Muto será un rival extraordinario, al igual que el faraón, su hermana y Seto Kaiba-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-Yo no diría eso, especialmente ahora que no tiene su gran ventaja-dijo Leviatán riéndose divertido.

-Una carta no hace diferencia alguna, por más poderosa que esta sea nunca será invencible, siempre habrá un punto débil que tu oponente podría aprovechar para destruirlo y ganar el duelo-dijo Abzu con inteligencia y hablando como todo un guerrero.

-¿Incluso tu Dragón Exodus tiene una debilidad?-pregunto Eiki confundida.

Abzu miro a Eiki y la respuesta que dio lo dijo todo-Hasta los dioses tienen debilidad, nadie es 100% invencible, pero si logras identificar esas debilidades y encuentras el modo de superarlas o por lo mínimo, ocultarlas, entonces tienes garantizada la victoria-.

-Que poético-dijo Zaleska viendo a Abzu con cariño.

-Parece ser que el duelo ya está por terminar, al protegido de Pegasus solo le quedan **600** puntos de vida y aun es el turno de Yugi-dijo Anubrix y todos devolvieron la vista al duelo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Alexander aún estaba en shock, no podía creer que acabara de perder a su mejor carta en un solo turno, Yugi no solo era bueno, era extraordinario, realmente se merecía el título de Rey de los Juegos, pero ahora estaba atrapado, ya no tenía cartas en el campo, pero por el otro lado, el único monstruo que Yugi podría usar para atacar era Kuriboh, el cual no tenía más que **300** puntos de ataque, eso le daría oportunidad de recuperarse.

-¡Y ahora voy a terminar con este duelo!-declaro Yugi.

Alexander se rio divertido-¡Buena suerte con eso, por si no lo has visto el único monstruo que te queda en el campo es tu Kuriboh y él no tiene la fuerza suficiente para vencerme en un ataque directo!-.

-¡Puede ser, pero parece que olvidas que incluso los monstruos más débiles del juego pueden sorprenderte con grandes hazañas!-.

-¡Oh, eso suena interesante, adelante, muéstrame como harás que Kuriboh me venza en este turno!-.

-¡Lo haré y será con placer, activando una de las cartas más raras que he anexado a mi baraja; "Riryoku"!-declaro Yugi activando su nueva carta mágica.

-¿Riryoku?-exclamo Alexander al reconocer esa carta.

-¡Así es, ahora toma la mitad de tus puntos de vida y se los transfiere a Kuriboh!-declaro Yugi.

La magia de Riryoku se activó y los puntos de vida de Alexander bajaron a **300,** mientras los puntos de vida de Kuriboh aumentaron a **600,** haciéndolo más poderoso que nunca (para un monstruo de su tipo).

-Increíble…-musito Alexander sorprendido y luego cerro los ojos con resignación-adelante Yugi, haz lo que debes hacer, realmente eres un gran duelista, tal vez el mejor del mundo-.

-Gracias Alexander, fue divertido pelear contigo ¡Ahora Caballero Kuriboh ataca los puntos de vida de Alexander directamente!-indico Yugi.

El Caballero Kuriboh se lanzó a la batalla y golpeo con su espada al chico, bajando sus puntos de vida a **0** , finalizando de esa manera ese duelo y dándole la victoria al Rey de los Juegos, un punto más para Yugi Muto.

-¡Lo logro!-grito Tea contenta.

-¡Ese es mi Yugi!-grito Rebeca sonriendo emocionada.

-Realmente fue una jugada espectacular, Yugi sí que es un gran duelista-dijo Tristán emocionado por la victoria de su amigo.

Una vez que el duelo se terminó, Alexander se acercó a Yugi y le entrego la Gema que gano-Toma Yugi, aquí tienes la Gema del Viento, te la mereces-felicito Alexander.

-Gracias Alexander, pero no fue fácil obtenerla, realmente me preocupe cuando convocaste a ese imponente dragón-.

-Gracias Yugi, pero al final me demostraste porque fuiste capaz de vencer a Pegasus, siempre creí que él era alguien invencible, pero después de pelear contigo me doy cuenta de que no existe nadie invencible, perdí esta vez, pero te aseguro que la próxima vez que nos veamos no serás tan afortunado mi estimado amigo-señalo Alexander desafiante.

-Y yo estaré esperando ese duelo con muchas ansias-declaro Yugi sonriéndole a su amigo y estrechando la mano de Alexander.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Y al mismo tiempo, en otra sección de la isla, Kaiba se encontraba batiéndose en un duelo contra su rival comercial, Zigfried, quien ya estaba con sus últimos **200** puntos de vida, mientras que Kaiba aún tenía **2100,** y para empeorar las cosas para Zigfried, Kaiba había convocado a su nuevo dragón.

-¡Ahora Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules ataca con tu Brillante Rayo de Neutrones!-indico Kaiba y su imponente dragón lazo su mortal ataque contra Zigfried, acabando con los puntos de vida de su oponente-creo que gane-dijo Kaiba acercándose-ahora dame tu Gema-.

-Siempre eres…tan despreciable-dijo Zigfried tragándose su enojo y entregándole la Gema del Agua a Kaiba.

Kaiba tomo la Gema y la guardo en su portafolio, dejando a Mokuba muy contento-¡Grandioso Seto, ya tienes tus 7 Gemas, eso quiere decir que ya puedes entrar al templo para desafiar a los Maestros Oscuros!-.

-Aun no Mokuba, primero voy a esperar a que Atem, Yugi y sus amigos obtengan las suyas, además, toma en cuenta que deben ser 5 finalistas los que entren al templo, por lo tanto, aun no puedo darme el lujo de ir-dijo Kaiba, pero en esos momentos, una voz que parecía venir de todas partes se escuchó.

-"Atención a todos los duelistas de la isla, se les informa que ya se tiene al primer finalista que entrara al templo, el señor Seto Kaiba, quien ha reunido sus 7 Gemas y ahora ha calificado como un finalista"-.

Kaiba entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso- _"¿Qué extraño? ¿Cómo se enteraron tan pronto de que ya soy un finalista? Es como si tuvieran cámaras por toda la isla, pero aun así, debieron tomar su tiempo para dar el mensaje, eso no tiene sentido, a menos que ellos hayan querido que yo fuera un finalista"-_ pensó Kaiba abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo Seto?-pregunto Mokuba mirando a su hermano preocupado.

-No es nada, vamos Mokuba, vayamos a descansar, ya tuve suficientes duelos mediocres por el día de hoy-dijo Kaiba comenzando a caminar y Mokuba no tardo en seguirlo _-"Kisara, de algún modo u otro te encontrare y algo me dice que esta carta es la clave para eso"-_ pensó al tiempo que miraba su carta del Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Dao Lon Wong se presentó ante los Maestros Oscuros y se inclinó ante ellos-Maestros, me complace informarle que Seto Kaiba es el primer finalista del torneo, tal como habían planeado-.

-Son estupendas noticias, aunque no me sorprende, la mayoría de los duelistas en esta isla son unos pobres infelices-dijo Leviatán con burla.

-Aun así nos han dado duelos entretenidos ¿a cuantos han atrapado los Depredadores hasta ahora?-pregunto Zaleska.

-Ya han capturado a más de la mitad de los duelistas de la isla, aunque quedan muchos más, pero no tardaran en caer junto con los otros-dijo Dao Lon Wong.

-Esperemos que esta vez sean usados para algo más que satisfacer el hambre incontrolable de cierta fantasma-dijo Anubrix con burla, al tiempo que miraba a Umbra, la cual solo desvió la mirada molesta.

-No hice nada ilegal, ataque a un duelista que no tiene el menor interés para el amo y cuyas cartas cursis lo hacían una presa perfecta para mí-dijo Umbra.

-Pero será mejor que no olvides cuál es tu lugar aquí Umbra, estamos aquí para entregar las almas de los mejores duelistas del mundo al amo, no para consumirlas para nuestros propios fines, mejor ándate con cuidado y prepárate para sentir la ira del amo-advirtió Abzu.

Umbra solo gruño por debajo y se retiró del lugar, siendo seguida por la mirada de Amazu, pero ese no era el momento para preocuparse por ella y sus berrinches, por el momento debían estar felices por el hecho de que Kaiba fue el primer finalista en obtener sus 7 Gemas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sin embargo, no todos estaba felices con la noticia que se dio hacía tan solo unos segundos, un grito de furia se escuchó, mismo que hizo que varias aves se alejaran del lugar volando a gran velocidad sumamente asustadas.

-¡Kaiba! ¿Cómo es posible que ese niño rico ya haya obtenido sus 7 Gemas en tan poco tiempo?-cuestiono Joey moviéndose de un lado a otro y retorciéndose hecho una furia.

-Tranquilo campeón, no me digas que te molesta el hecho de que Kaiba ya haya ganado sus 7 Gemas, mientras que tú solo tienes una-dijo Tristán divertido.

-¿De qué lado se supone que estas?-cuestiono Joey más molesto por el comentario de Tristán.

Los demás solo ignoraban el pleito, ya estaban acostumbrados al ver algo como eso, aunque Serenity tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro- _"Kaiba lo logro, sabía que lo lograría"-_ pensó al tiempo que se ruborizaba un poco, siendo Tea la única en darse cuenta y en comprender porque estaba tan feliz.

Joey seguía retorciéndose como loco por el coraje que sentía ante la idea de que Kaiba había sido el primer duelista en ser calificado para las finales al obtener sus 7 Gemas Elementales, después de todo, para él era un gran insulto.

-Tranquilo Joey, no olvides que aún tenemos tiempo para obtener nuestras Gemas faltantes-dijo Yugi animando a su amigo.

Joey miro a Yugi con algo de esperanza-Es cierto, Kaiba es el primer finalista, eso significa que aún quedan 4 puestos disponibles-dijo Joey entusiasmado.

Los demás solo suspiraron resignados ante el cambio de humor de su amigo, algo muy frecuente en él, mientras que Atem y Yubel solo observaban todo un poco apartados-¿Crees que Joey llegue a ser un finalista?-pregunto Yubel.

-No estoy seguro, Joey es un gran duelista, pero este torneo parece estar hecho con el fin de que Abzu nos enfrente a nosotros, después de todo, necesita nuestras energías mágicas para liberar a su amo-señalo Atem.

-Al igual que de Yugi-dijo Yubel mirando a Yugi-eso quiere decir que necesita que estemos Yugi, Kaiba, tú y yo, eso nos daría un total de 4 finalistas, aun quedaría uno por descubrir-.

-Dudo que sea Bakura, ya que él no fue invitado al torneo-dijo Atem pensativo-pero no puedo evitar tener un mal presentimiento-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Desde mi duelo con Ezequiel y su advertencia no he podido dejar de lado la sensación de que algo terrible va a suceder, no sé cuándo, pero sé que llegara pronto-respondió Atem con su siempre tono enigmático.

Yubel miro a su hermano fijamente por unos segundos y luego volteo a ver a los demás del grupo-Bueno, mira el lado bueno-.

-¿El cual sería?-.

-Ahora tienes nuevos amigos que están dispuestos a todo con tal de ayudarte, lo hicieron durante la batalla con Malik, Dartz y Zork, sé que te ayudaran en esto también-.

-Creo que quisiste decir que NUESTROS amigos nos ayudaran, porque tú ya eres parte del grupo también-dijo Atem sonriéndole a su hermana.

Yubel solo se quedó sorprendida por el comentario de su hermano, para luego ver al grupo de nuevo, no podía negarlo, ellos le agradaban y mucho, realmente era una maravilla poder estar viva de nuevo, ella y su hermano, aunque fuera para cumplir una nueva misión de batalla contra la maldad, sus pensamientos fueron silenciados cuando una voz se escuchó.

-¿Yugi? ¿Tea? ¿Son ustedes?-pregunto una voz detrás del grupo.

Los aludidos voltearon y se toparon con una chica 15 años, mide 1.67, piel blanca, ojos color café oscuro, pelo negro lacio que llega a la mitad de la espalda con mechas de color azul eléctrico, usa una blusa sin mangas de color azul marino en medio tiene color negro, también tiene unos jeans oscuros con un cinturón negro con la hebilla plateada, usa unos zapatos deportivos de color negro con morado y unos guantes negros con los dedos descubiertos, la cual los miraba con una gran sonrisa.

Yugi y Tea no tardaron en reconocerla, y poco a poco, una sonrisa se formó en los labios del dúo-¡Raven!-gritaron emocionados.

Ambos corrieron al encuentro de aquella chica y la abrazaron con fuerza, gesto que la joven también correspondió, mientras los demás solo observaban en silencio sin saber que pensar, aunque era obvio que esa chica era amiga de ambos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Más tarde, todos estaban sentados sobre algunas rocas o el suelo, explicándoles sobre la identidad de la chica, al parecer, ella era una amiga muy antigua de Yugi y Tea, de mucho antes de conocer a Joey y Tristán, pero como sus padres eran arqueólogos, viajaban mucho y no se habían visto en más de 6 años.

-Me sorprende que nos encontremos aquí después de tanto tiempo Raven-dijo Yugi sonriendo.

-Yo también me sorprendí mucho de encontrarlos aquí, aunque debí de haberlo imaginado, después de todo, eres el campeón del Duelo de Monstruos, Yugi, así que no es mucha sorpresa que te encontrara aquí, aunque…me sorprendió encontrarme con dos personas tan parecidas a ti-dijo Raven mirando a Atem y a Yubel.

-Ellos son los primos de Yugi-explico Tea con algo de nerviosismo.

Pero Raven no parecía muy convencida por la respuesta de Tea, ya que miro fijamente a Atem-Que curioso, pero ese chico se ve como Yugi cuando peleaba en televisión, solo que la piel es distinta-dijo muy extrañada.

-¡No te preocupes por eso, mejor déjanos presentarnos!-declaro Joey.

-No es necesario, tú eres Joey Wheeler, segundo lugar en el Reino de los Duelistas y cuarto en Ciudad Batalla, Duke Devlin el creador del juego de Dados y Calabozos, Rebeca Hawkins, la campeona de E.U. y…ustedes no sé quiénes son-dijo señalando a Atem, Yubel, Serenity y Tristán.

-Yo me llamo Tristán-.

-Mucho gusto, soy Serenity-.

-Me llamo Atem-.

-Y yo Yubel-.

Raven miro a ambos hermanos fijamente y luego se quedó sorprendida-Que curioso, sus nombres son parecidos a los del faraón y la princesa que mis padres investigaban antes de…desaparecer-dijo Raven con tristeza.

Yugi y Tea miraron a su amiga con tristeza, ambos entendían que de hablan, habían escuchado que los padres de Raven desaparecieron tras estar investigando una tumba egipcia encontrada en lo profundo del desierto, no se volvió a saber de ellos y Raven paso al cuidado de sus abuelos.

-Pero en fin, debe ser una coincidencia-dijo Raven sonriendo.

-Y dinos Raven ¿viniste a participar en el torneo?-pregunto Yugi.

-Claro que sí, aunque ahora que te tengo frente a mí Yugi creo que no tendré oportunidad alguna-.

-Vamos, no digas eso, seguramente eres muy hábil en los duelos-animo Tea.

-Bueno, hasta ahora he ganado 2 Gemas Elementales y con la Gema de la Vida tengo 3-dijo mostrando la Gema de la Vida, de la Oscuridad y del Agua-y ahora me gustaría ganar la cuarta ¿a alguien le gustaría enfrentarme?-pregunto mostrando su disco de duelo.

Joey pensó que esa sería una gran oportunidad para ganar su tercera Gema, pero antes de decir algo, Yubel se levantó-Muy bien, yo acepto el reto-dijo con una mirada determinada y Raven sonrió ante eso.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y otro capítulo ha finalizado, así como también un nuevo duelo, pero otro está por comenzar, como ya pudieron ver, Kaiba es el primer finalista del torneo, pero él aun no piensa ir al templo hasta que sus dos más grandes rivales también obtengan las suyas, lo que aumenta el peligro y el riesgo en este torneo plagado de trampas mortales.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, vaya que son varios OC y me está tomando más tiempo del que creí, pero lo prometido es deuda:**_

 **LOS INVITADOS APARECERAN EN BREVE Y CREO QUE YA TENGO UNA IDEA DE COMO HACER QUE VAYAN APARECIENDO, AUNQUE NO SERA EN CAPITULOS SEGUIDOS COMO ESTABA ACOSTUMBRADO, PORQUE EN SERIO ME ES ALGO PESADO, PERO LES PIDO PACIENCIA Y TIEMPO PARA ACOMODAR TODO, GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION Y POR SU AMABLE COMPRENSION, SE QUE ES FRUSTRANTE, PERO YO TAMBIEN ME CANSO**

 **Tea Mutou:** _y Yugi volvió a lograrlo usando una combinación de sus dos Magos más poderoso en la baraja, así como mi propia versión de la tierna bola de pelos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _son buenas opciones, dignas de ser consideradas, bien hecho y cómo pudiste ver, Yugi logro vencer a ese formidable Dragón al crea a su propio y poderoso Mago Legendario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _Yugi ha demostrado una vez más porque es el Rey de los Juegos al usar a un Mago de grandes poderes para ganar el duelo, pero aún quedan retos muy duros por enfrentar: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ella aparecerá una vez que todos los OC hayan aparecido, por lo que pido un poco de paciencia, porque son más de los que había calculado y debo presentarlos a todos, son como la primera parte del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _no he visto ninguna de las otras series de Yugioh desde la primera y respecto al duelo, como viste, Yugi logro ganar y ahora es tu turno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _por eso puse un aviso donde explicaba lo que iba a suceder y cree un modo de invocarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _para la batalla contra los Maestros Oscuros aún falta mucho, ya que todavía tienen que ganar las 7 Gemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kaiba-Girl96:** _ahora yo me sonrojo, claro que debo actualizar pronto, sé lo que se siente esperar a que actualicen por mucho tiempo, solo en casos de extrema importancia no puedo hacerlo, como corte de luz, de Internet o algo más serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _pues ya viste como logro Yugi vencer a ese formidable dragón, con una unión de sus dos mejores magos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _es bueno verte de nuevo y saber que aunque no vas a comentar seguido lo vas a hacer, ya que ese es el requisito principal para la aparición de los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _yo voy a extrañar a Atem, no va a ser lo mismo sin el faraón, aunque me pregunto si él aparecerá de algún modo, en fin, me alegra que te gustara el modo en que me las ingenie para invocar esa carta, ya que como bien he dicho, yo no sé mucho de las otras series de Yugioh. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues ya viste como lo hizo, fusionando a sus dos mejores Magos para crear uno que le ayudara en ese difícil duelo contra tan formidable dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _sí que es complicado para mí, ya que son muchos OC y todo el mundo quiere que aparezcan invitados, es demasiado, no lo sentiría tan pesado si no trabajara de noche, pero eso si me agota y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _pero no por nada Yugi encontró el modo de vencer a los Dioses Egipcios en un solo turno y por ello encontró un modo de vencer a ese poderoso Dragón Arcoíris. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _por eso puse un aviso en el que explicaba este tipo de situaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _pero Yugi no poseía esa carta, aunque si encontró el modo de convocar a un monstruo lo bastante poderoso para vencerlo y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _veré que puedo hacer y cómo pudiste ver, Yugi encontró la combinación perfecta para vencer a ese imponente dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _Yugi ha salido vencedor del duelo al combinar a sus mejores magos, respecto a Damián, esa es la principal razón por la que creo que no sea muy confiable, especialmente porque al final parecía odiar mucho a Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _tuve que pensarlo mucho para encontrar el modo más perfecto de hacerlo aparecer sin la necesidad de esos sacrificios y es por eso que les puse el aviso capítulos anteriores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _pues ya viste como lo derroto, empleando una combinación con sus dos mejores magos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _si Yugi pudo vencer a las 3 cartas de Dioses Egipcios al mismo tiempo, entonces naturalmente podría con ese dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _y aquí está el nuevo, aunque esperaba más entusiasmo, ya que es tu OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _una excelente elección y cómo pudiste ver, al final Yugi logro vencer a ese poderoso Dragón y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _pues ya viste como lo venció Yugi, usando una fusión de sus dos mejores magos, pero lo peor aún viene, ya que a pesar de ganar duelos, eso es precisamente lo que quieren los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _tal vez no con el Buster Blader, pero si con una combinación de sus dos mejores magos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Er Deivi:** _no me fije en ese error hasta que subí el capítulo y me disculpo por ello, pero soy humano y cometo errores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues ya viste que efectivamente logro detener a ese formidable dragón y ahora Abzu está completamente convencido de que Yugi será un gran reto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Dany35, Olivia, Éire, NovaStarPrime, Ryu Mikazuki, Soranomomo93, Kaiba-Girl96, SkyAquaCristal, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Seiryu.001, Zeus, Hades, Dreisil, Bowser300000, Shazam, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Lion Wilson, Shadow y Writer, Amo del Vacío, Ocnarf, Isaac, Súper Rock Ninja, Srto, Moon-9215, Er Deivi, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	25. Amiga y Rival

_**Hora de que comencemos con un nuevo capítulo, así como también un nuevo duelo con una duelista que ya hace mucho no peleaba, pero era su turno, así como también la participación de otro OC, me sorprende que todos estén cumpliendo con el requisito, normalmente no sucede esto cuando me dejan los datos para los OC, pero eso me alegra mucho, en fin, ya no los entretengo más.**_

 _ **Y he aquí los videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos, solo recuerden que no todos serán de Yugioh:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=KFhAbSjdxLQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=vpTYeA3HH90**

 **www. youtube watch? v=XaYhtfuUxTU**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 25.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 25 Amiga y Rival.**

Yubel y Raven se miraban de manera desafiante, al parecer la princesa de Egipto hablaba en serio con retar a Raven a un duelo y la amiga del pasado de Yugi y Tea aceptaba gustosa el reto, los demás solo se apartaron para darles el espacio necesario para que pelearan sin preocupación.

-Si eres prima de Yugi, entonces puedo estar segura de que me darás una batalla emocionante-dijo Raven.

-Yo espero que seas tan hábil como dices, ya que mi primer duelo en este torneo realmente no valió la pena-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos.

Joey se acercó a Yugi-Oye Yugi ¿esa chica es muy buena?-pregunto mirando a su amigo.

-Oh si, Raven comenzó a jugar prácticamente desde que el juego salió a la venta por primera vez, es muy hábil y ha aprendía muy rápido las mejores estrategias para ganar, aunque ahora me pregunto qué tanto habrá mejorado con los años-reconoció Yugi mirando a su antigua amiga.

-Algo es seguro, esta vez Yubel no tendrá un duelo tan sencillo como el que tuvo con Weevil-observo Tea con inteligencia.

Atem solo se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y en silencio, estaba muy interesado en ver las habilidades de duelo de la chica, pero sabía que Yubel tenía muchas ventajas, especialmente porque su carta insignia poseía poderes que todavía no habían sido liberados.

Yubel y Raven colocaron sus barajas en las ranuras de sus respectivos Discos de Duelo, sus puntos de vida se programaron automáticamente a **4000,** ahora solo bastaba decir una cosa…

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los espejos del salón principal del templo comenzaron a brillar intensamente, captando la atención de los Maestros Oscuros-¡Miren!-exclamo Leviatán.

-Parece que alguien más de la familia real está a punto de batirse en un duelo-observo Zaleska con las manos en su cintura.

-¿De quién se trata esta vez?-pregunto Eiki.

La imagen mostro a las dos chicas que iban a enfrentarse-Vaya, es la hermana del faraón, que encantador-dijo Amazu acomodándose los lentes.

Abzu se mostró interesado en el duelo, ya que esta vez, la oponente de Yubel realmente parecía valer la pena y ahora si podría apreciar mejor sus habilidades de duelo, así sabría si ella también sería una rival de temer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Yubel iba a comenzar el duelo y saco una carta, miro su mano y planeo su estrategia-Colocare dos cartas boca abajo y convocare a la Guerrera Samurái en modo de ataque-declaro Yubel invocando a su feroz guerrera samurái, la cual se encontraba lista para la batalla.

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 1300**

-Vaya, se ve que tienes una baraja impresionante, pero ahora es mi turno-señalo Raven sacando una carta de su baraja-yo colocare una carta boca abajo y llamare a la Amazona Poco Amigable en modo de ataque-declaro Raven convocando a su monstruo.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 1000**

-¡Y ahora mi Amazona ataca a su Guerrera Samurái con un golpe certero de tu espada!-indico Raven.

La Amazona se lanzó contra la Guerrera Samurái, quien se preparó para el impacto, pero Yubel estaba preparada para el contraataque-¡Revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Espada de la Virtud", cuando esta carta se usa en conjunto con un monstruo tipo guerrero le da un bono de poder de **700** puntos, lo que vuelve a mi Guerrera Samurái muy superior a tu Amazona!-declaro Yubel.

Los puntos de ataque de la Guerrera Samurái subieron a **2300,** más que los necesarios para eliminar a la Amazona Poco Amigable de Raven y dejarla con **3700** puntos de vida, pero el duelo no había hecho más que empezar y ambas chicas lo sabían a la perfección.

-Buena jugada, me doy cuenta que eres una gran duelista Yubel, pero si crees que eso va a seguir así, contigo en la delantera estas muy equivocada, porque ahora revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Balanza de Poder"-declaro Raven activando su carta mágica, la cual tenía la imagen de una balanza con unos números en cada lado.

-¿Balanza de poder?-exclamo Yubel preguntándose qué es lo que haría esa carta.

-Y la magia de esta carta es muy simple ya que ahora me permite invocar a un nuevo monstruo de mi mano que tenga la misma fuerza de ataque que posee el monstruo que está del lado de mi oponente sin la necesidad de hacer un sacrificio ¡Así que démosle la bienvenida a la Hechicera de las Sombras!-declaro Raven presentando a su nuevo monstruo.

Como su nombre lo decía, se trataba de una hechicera, cuyo cuerpo estaba envuelto en una capucha y capa de color negro, lo único que se podía ver era la boca y dos ojos azules, los cuales brillaban intensamente en medio de la oscuridad de la capucha que la envolvía casi por completo.

 **ATK 2300**

 **DEF 1300**

Los demás se quedaron confundidos ante la presencia de ese monstruo tan extraño que Raven había convocado, pero algo era seguro, no se trataba de algo bueno-Oye Yugi ¿alguna vez escuchaste de esa carta?-pregunto Tea mirando a Yugi.

-Es la primera vez que veo esa carta, aunque si he escuchado un poco de ella, se dice que tiene poderes mágicos misteriosos, mismos que pueden ser usados de distinta manera-dijo Yugi confundido.

-Efectivamente, Yugi tiene razón, mi Hechicera de las Sombras tiene poderes misteriosos que solo yo conozco, bueno, tal vez otros duelistas que tengan esta poderosa carta lo sabrían también-dijo Raven sonriendo.

Yubel solo endureció la mirada, preguntándose qué tipo de poderes tenía ese monstruo, como ella veía solo tenía una opción, debía convocar a un nuevo monstruo y atacar a la Hechicera de las Sombras con la Guerrera Samurái, tal vez ambas serían destruidas, pero al menos le dejaría el campo libre para un ataque directo.

-¡Muy bien, es mi turno!-declaro Yubel sacando una carta y al verla sonrió-¡Perfecto! ¡Convocare a mi Maestra del Kung Fu en modo de ataque!-declaro Yubel mostrando a su nuevo monstruo.

Este nuevo monstruo era como su nombre lo decía, una guerrera que vestía con el uniforme tradicional de un maestro de kung fu, de color negro con detalles blancos y grises, la cual al aparecer mantenía la posición de la mantis religiosa, con su cabello peinado en dos colas.

 **ATK 1300**

 **DEF 1100**

-Vaya, Yubel sí que tiene cartas extrañas-dijo Tristán mirando la nueva carta de Yubel.

-Mi hermana es una guerrera por naturaleza y por eso no es de extrañarse que su baraja este armada con todo tipo de mujeres guerreras-dijo Atem sonriendo divertido y con algo de nostalgia.

-Pero ahora que tiene un nuevo monstruo en el campo puede lanzar un ataque con la Guerrera Samurái, la batalla entre la Guerrera Samurái y la Hechicera de las Sombras terminaría en empate, pero al menos dejaría a Raven abierta a un ataque directo-señalo Yugi.

-A menos que Raven active uno de los poderes especiales de su monstruo-señalo Atem, ya que sospechaba que eso era precisamente lo que la chica pensaba hacer.

Raven sonrió al ver aparecer a los dos monstruos de Yubel-¡Caíste en mi trampa amiga mía!-.

-¿Trampa?-.

-¡Recuerda que la Hechicera de las Sombras tiene poderes oscuros que nadie conoce y es hora de que revele uno de ellos, al descartar cartas de mi mano, me permite sacrificar el mismo número de monstruos que tienes en el campo, eso me permitirá convocar a un nuevo y poderoso monstruo sin tener que sacrificar a los míos!-.

-¡No!-exclamo Yubel al entender la estrategia de Raven.

-¡Ahora descarto dos cartas de mi mano, para sacrificar a tus dos Guerreras y convocar a mi mejor monstruo!-.

-¿Tú mejor monstruo?-exclamo Yubel alarmada.

-¡Así es, permítanme presentarles a Zekrom Rey Dragón de las Tormentas!-declaro Raven convocando a su mejor bestia al campo de batalla.

Un dragón de color completamente negro, con alas pequeñas, el cual se erguía sobre sus patas traseras y dos poderosos brazos, así como una cola que parecía un tipo de dardo y con ojos rojos, hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla, apareciendo en medio de una lluvia de relámpagos.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Yubel sorprendida por la aparición del monstruo de Raven.

-¡Es Zekrom Rey Dragón de las Tormentas, el monstruo más poderoso y raro de toda mi baraja!-declaro Raven sonriendo.

 **ATK 4000**

 **DEF 3500**

-¡Oh no, esa cosa tiene **4000** puntos de ataque!-exclamo Joey alarmado por el poder de esa imponente bestia.

-¡Significa que si ataca en este momento Yubel estará perdida, ya que no tiene monstruos que la protejan!-exclamo Tea preocupada por su amiga.

Yubel solo se puso en guardia y espero el ataque, pero Raven solo sonrió de manera tranquilizadora-Relájate, no te preocupes, ya que como use la habilidad especial de la Hechicera de las Sombras para convocar al poderoso Zekrom, él no puede atacar en este turno, así que tendré que pasar por el momento-declaro Raven.

Yubel endureció la mirada ante esa afirmación, eso le daba algo de tiempo para pensar en alguna estrategia que la ayudar a vencer a ese monstruo, pero por más que lo pensaba no daba con algo que le pudiera ayudar en esos momentos.

- _"Tengo que pensar en un modo de detener a esa cosa, por el momento no tengo nada que le pueda hacer frente, pero sé que mi baraja no me fallara"-_ pensó Yubel sacando una carta y viéndola, reviso sus posibilidades, solo le quedaba una carta boca abajo, pero aun podía hacer algo para ganar un poco de tiempo-colocare esta carta boca abajo y tirare a un monstruo en modo de defensa-.

Las dos cartas de Yubel hicieron acto de aparición, acompañando a la tercer carta boca debajo de la princesa, Raven se preguntó que había ocultado, aunque no importaba mucho realmente, pues su dragón tenía un gran poder destructivo, eso sí, no podía confiarse, debía ser cuidadosa.

-¡Muy bien ahora es mi turno!-declaro Raven sacando una carta y al verla sonrió-¡Jugare con el Dragón Relámpago en modo de ataque!-declaro Raven convocando a un dragón de color amarillo con cuernos en forma de rayo, pero de un tamaño diminuto y bastante tierno.

 **ATK 700**

 **DEF 900**

-¿Por qué jugaría con ese dragón tan débil en modo de ataque?-pensó Yubel confundida.

-¡Ahora es tiempo de activar la habilidad especial de mí Dragón Relámpago, el cual me permite atacar tus puntos de vida directamente justo en el momento en que lo convoco al campo de batalla!-.

-¡Oh no!-.

-¡Ahora mi Dragón Relámpago ve por sus puntos de vida!-indico Raven y el Dragón Relámpago se lanzó al ataque, bajando los puntos de vida de Yubel a **3300** -¡Y eso no es todo, cada vez que se inicie mi turno, mi Dragón podrá saltar tus defensas y cartas boca abajo, atacándote directamente, pero no creo que lleguemos a tanto, ya que estoy por terminar este duelo con un golpe!-.

-¡Adelante si es que puedes!-declaro Yubel desafiante.

-¡Ahora mi Hechicera de las Sombras destruye a su monstruo en modo de defensa y Zekrom ataca los puntos de vida de mi oponente directamente!-indico Raven.

Los dos monstruos se prepararon para el ataque, si eso se completaba entonces Yubel estaría acabada, por fortuna, Yubel ya tenía un plan para evitar su destrucción-¡Activa la carta mágica!-.

-¡Fuego!-ordeno Raven.

Los dos monstruos atacaron a la vez y provocaron que una gran cantidad de polvo cubriera el lugar, lo que hizo que los chicos se protegieran del mismo, preguntándose si Yubel acababa de ser vencida, Atem y Yugi eran los más preocupados por su hermana.

-¡Yubel!-gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ay no! ¿Creen que haya perdido?-pregunto Tea alarmada.

Raven esperaba a que el polvo se disipara para ver si su ataque combinado había funcionado, debía haberlo hecho, dudaba que hubiera algo que detuviera el impacto de tan poderoso dragón, pero entonces lo que vio la dejo sorprendida, ya que en vez de ver a una Yubel vencida, la encontró de pie, siendo protegida por una gran barrera de bolas peludas conocidas como Kuriboh Alado.

 **ATK 300**

 **DEF 200**

-¿Qué rayos?-.

-Temo que mi Kuriboh Alado evito que tu ataque se completara-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

Atem y Yugi sonrieron al ver eso, definitivamente pensaron que estaba acabada, pero por fortuna jugo con la mejor defensa que podía existir, un ejército de las tiernas y divertidas bolas de pelo.

-¡No…no entiendo! ¿Qué paso?-.

-Es muy simple, el monstruo que mantuve oculto era Kuriboh Alado y una de mis cartas boca abajo es Multiplicación, después de todo, si tengo un Kuriboh en mi baraja, entonces es obvio que necesito de una Multiplicación para protegerme de los ataques más poderosos, un truco que me enseñaron mis hermanos y por lo cual estoy muy agradecida-.

Atem y Yugi sonrieron ante las palabras de su hermana, mientras que Raven se quedaba estática, jamás se imaginó que usaría a Kuriboh de esa manera, había escuchado algo de eso, pero nunca vio semejante fuerza de defensa, los amigos de Yubel también respiraron aliviados.

-Vaya, por un instante creí que estaba perdida-dijo Joey aliviado.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes 3 tienen un Kuriboh diferente en su baraja-dijo Tea-Yubel tiene el Kuriboh Alado, Atem a Kuriboh y Yugi al Kuriboh Caballero-.

-Bueno, es imposible resistirse a esa carta-dijo Yugi divertido y nervioso.

-Vaya, ustedes 3 deben ser los únicos duelistas en el mundo que tienen a un tipo diferente de Kuriboh, especialmente cuando se trata del monstruo más débil del juego-dijo Duke.

-Puede que los puntos de ataque de Kuriboh no sean la gran cosa, pero como defensa es invencible-señalo Yugi sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Maestros Oscuros veían el duelo y tras la última jugada de Yubel, las opiniones no tardaron en comenzar-Esto tiene que ser una broma-dijo Anubrix cuando vio lo que paso con el ataque de Raven-unas malditas y cursis bolas de pelo detuvieron el ataque de ese dragón-.

-Nunca debes juzgar a un enemigo y menos por su apariencia física, ya que eso no nos dice todo-dijo Abzu con sus cartas en la mano-esos 3 hermanos han demostrado que hasta la criatura más débil puede ser una fuerza imparable-.

-Son muy astutos-reconoció Amazu impresionada-me agrado esa jugada-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Yubel sonreía mientras permanecía en medio de su barrera de Kuriboh protectores, estuvo muy cerca, pero logro resistir ese ataque y nuevamente era su turno, así que saco una carta y al verla sonrió.

-Muy bien Raven, es hora de ver que dragón merece el título de Dragón Supremo-señalo sonriendo.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Raven confundida.

-¡Estas por averiguarlo, primero revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Cambio de Corazón" y con ella me apodero de tu Hechicera de las Sombras!-declaro Yubel sonriendo y la Hechicera de las Sombras se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡No! ¡Mi Hechicera!-exclamo Raven al ver eso.

-¡Y ahora voy a activar su habilidad especial, misma que tú usaste para convocar a Zekrom al campo de batalla!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Pero solo tengo un monstruo en batalla, eso no basta para que puedas convocar a un monstruo formidable!-declaro Raven-¿Qué estas tramando?-.

-Tienes razón, no basta, por eso descartare una carta de mi mano para sacrificar a tu Dragón Relámpago, pero al mismo tiempo, voy a sacrificar a la Hechicera de las Sombras-ante esa declaración, Raven abrió mucho los ojos-¡Ahora sacrifico a ambos monstruos para poder invocar a Rayearth Rey de los Dragones!-declaro Yubel invocando a su mejor dragón.

El poderoso e imponente Rayearth, el cual fue capaz de vencer a Weevil con un solo golpe hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad, al mismo tiempo que era envuelto en llamas rojas y doradas.

 **ATK 3700**

 **DEF 3300**

Raven se quedó sorprendida por la aparición del imponente Rayearth, pero no dejo de sonreír-De acuerdo, admito que ese dragón es poderoso, pero el mío es mucho más poderoso, así que creo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer contra Zekrom-.

-Por el momento, después de todo, los números no lo son todo y eso es algo que debes aprender, pero como bien dijiste, como use la habilidad especial de la Hechicera de las Sombras para convocar a Rayearth debo terminar mi turno-dijo Yubel.

Ahora Raven era quien estaba en una encrucijada, podía atacar a Rayearth en ese instante, su Zekrom poseía **300** puntos de ataque más que Rayearth, pero aun así, Yubel parecía estar muy calmada, como si tuviera un plan alterno, además de que la barrera de Kuriboh aún estaba activa y la otra carta boca abajo podía ser una trampa que la perjudicaría y mucho.

 _-"¿Qué hago? Si la ataco puede revelar su carta boca abajo y entonces estaría en graves problemas, tengo que pensar en algo y pronto ¡Aguarden! ¿Qué tal si ella espera que la ataque? Su carta boca abajo podía ser la clave para que me venza o tal vez no…no puedo arriesgar a Zekrom, si lo pierdo no podré con ese dragón"-._

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que harás Raven? ¿Atacaras o no?-pregunto Yubel con una mirada neutral, demostrando ser hermana de Atem.

Raven vacilo un momento y finalmente tomo una decisión-Lo siento, pero no caeré en tu trampa, así que solo colocare esta carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-declaro Raven.

-Bien-Yubel saco su siguiente carta y la vio-¡Ahora voy a convocar a mi carta favorita, tal vez Rayearth sea mi carta insignia y la más poderosa de mi baraja, pero mi carta favorita es una valiente guerrera que guía a los más nobles y valientes héroes a las recompensas del otro mundo, convoco a la Guerrera Valquiria!-declaro Yubel convocando a su monstruo favorito.

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 1300**

-Vaya, esa carta es impresionante, pero aun así no es rival para Zekrom, lo siento Yubel, pero necesitaras más que eso para poder vencerme-señalo Raven sonriendo.

-Por fortuna tengo más, debiste haberme atacado cuando tuviste la oportunidad-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-¿Eh?-.

-Si lo hubieras hecho, habrías destruido a Rayearth y entonces no habría podido emplear mi estrategia-.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso tu estrategia no era detener el ataque con la carta de trampa que tienes en el juego?-.

-No es una carta de trampa y ahora verás que tipo de carta es ¡Revélate mi carta oculta!-indico Yubel y la carta poco a poco se fue revelando-¡Polimerización!-.

-¿Una carta de fusión?-exclamo Raven.

-¡Así es y ahora puedo unir a la Guerrera Valquiria con Rayearth para que juntos formen a la Guardiana Valquiria Dragón!-declaro Yubel presentando a su nuevo monstruo.

Como ocurría en los casos de fusión entre guerreros y dragones, aquella fusión solo consistía en que la Guerrera Valquiria aparecía montada en el lomo de Rayearth, más exactamente sobre su nuca, debido al inmenso tamaño del dragón, pero el cambio más importante fue que la armadura de la Guerrera Valquiria adquirió los mismos tonos que el cuerpo de Rayearth, quien a su vez se vio cubierto en una armadura plateada.

 **ATK 4000**

 **DEF 3500**

-¡Esa cosa ahora tiene el mismo poder de ataque de mi Zekrom!-exclamo Raven preocupada por la fuerza de ataque del monstruos de Yubel.

Los espectadores también se quedaron sorprendidos por la presencia de ese nuevo monstruo que Yubel creo usando sus dos cartas favoritas, tal vez la fuerza de ataque de la Guerrera Valquiria no parecía haber aumentado mucho el poder de Rayearth, pero lo compensaba con una habilidad oculta.

-Órale-dijo Joey abriendo mucho los ojos ante la presencia de aquel imponente monstruo.

-Esa cosa se ve invencible-dijo Tristán sorprendido.

-Pero Zekrom tiene el mismo poder de ataque que el monstruo de Yubel ¿eso no haría que la batalla terminara en empate?-pregunto Serenity.

-Esa es una posibilidad, a menos que Yubel tenga un plan alterno para atacar a su oponente-dijo Atem con inteligencia.

Ambos dragones se vieron con ferocidad, preparándose para la batalla, normalmente, un encuentro entre monstruos con los mismos puntos de ataque terminaría en empate, pero por fortuna, siempre había un modo de superar esos inconvenientes y siendo turno de Raven era su oportunidad.

-¡Ese fue un buen intento Yubel, pero temo que no será suficiente, porque ahora activare la habilidad especial de Zekrom, la cual consiste en liberar descargas de energía eléctrica que debilitan al monstruo que yo elija y el que sufrirá esas descargas será tu Guardiana!-declaro Raven-¡Ahora observa cómo se debilita en **1000** puntos!-.

Tal como Raven señalo, los puntos de ataque de la Guardiana disminuyeron a **3000,** lo que ahora lo hacía un blanco fácil para el dragón de Raven, quien sonrió al darse cuenta de que podía ganar, solo necesitaba encargarse de una cosa más para lograrlo.

-¡Y ahora revelo mi otra carta oculta; "Deshace Hechizos", despídete de tu carta de Multiplicación!-declaro al tiempo que la carta era destruida y los Kuriboh Alado volvían a ser solo uno-¡Perfecto, ahora no hay nada que impida el ataque de mi Zekrom, adelante acaba con su guardiana con tu poderoso Relámpago de Dragón!-indico Raven.

-¡Guardiana contraataca con tu Jabalina de Dragón!-ordeno Yubel.

Ambos dragones lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo y los poderes chocaron con fuerza, pero para asombro de todos, el ataque se redirigió hacia Zekrom, destruyéndolo y bajando los puntos de vida de Raven a **700.**

-¿Qué?-exclamo Raven.

Los demás se sorprendieron por lo que acababa de pasar, nadie se imaginó que la Guardiana podría vencer a Zekrom, especialmente cuando estaba en clara desventaja, debía haber una explicación para eso.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡Mi monstruo era más poderoso que el tuyo!-.

-Eso es cierto, lo debilitaste, pero yo lo fortalecí activando su habilidad especial-señalo Yubel con seriedad.

-¿Qué?-.

-La habilidad especial de mi guardiana consiste en que por cada dragón y guerrero que haya en ambos cementerios se fortalece en **500** puntos, en mi cementerio tengo a 3 guerreros y en el tuyo había un dragón y una guerrera, en total eran 5, lo que aumento el poder de ataque de mi Guardiana en **2500,** lo que le dio un poder de ataque de **5500-.**

-Eso significa que…-.

-Que cuando Zekrom ataco a mi Guardiana ella se fortaleció con su habilidad especial, fuiste muy astuta al debilitarla, pero yo encontré el modo para volver a fortalecerla y eso me dio la ventaja-.

Raven no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso y miro a Yubel con una sonrisa-Realmente me impresionas, sí que eres digna de ser prima de Yugi Muto, ahora solo me queda mi carta boca abajo, pero ya no me sirve de nada, así que adelante, haz tu jugada y termina con esto-.

Yubel asintió y saco una carta-Jugare con "Renace el Monstruo", para recuperar a mi Guerrera Samurái del cementerio-la guerrera de Yubel volvió al campo de batalla-espero no creas que te considere débil, pero no quiero arriesgarte con un ataque directo de mi Guardiana-.

-Haz lo que consideres mejor-dijo Raven extendiendo sus brazos a los lados en señal de rendición.

-¡Ahora mi Guerrera Samurái ataca los puntos de vida de Raven directamente!-indico Yubel.

La Guerrera Samurái se lanzó a la batalla y le dio un golpe final a Raven con su katana, bajando los puntos de vida de la joven a **0,** finalizando de esa forma el duelo y dándole la victoria a Yubel.

-El duelo termino, yo gane-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

Raven levanto su vista y sonriendo miro a su oponente-Acepto mi derrota, realmente eres una gran duelista-felicito.

-Tú también, especialmente porque esta victoria no se logró fácilmente-dijo Yubel sonriéndole.

El resto del equipo sonrió contentos de ver que pese a que Raven perdió, ella estaba tranquila por su derrota, realmente fue un buen duelo y era bueno ver que así como había malos perdedores, también había duelistas que sabían aceptar la derrota.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Maestros Oscuros también estaban sorprendidos por el duelo, especialmente por como Yubel había ganado el duelo, Abzu se levantó y se dispuso a retirarse-¿A dónde vas querido?-pregunto Zaleska.

-Ya vi lo que tenía que ver-dijo Abzu retirándose.

-Ese tipo nunca habla con sentido-dijo Anubrix algo molesto por la actitud tan tranquila del Caballero de las Tinieblas.

Abzu caminaba por los pasillos del templo, dirigiéndose hacia sus aposentos, mientras caminaba, su mente también lo deambulaba- _"Atem, Yugi, Yubel y Seto Kaiba, los cuatro serán guerreros difíciles de vencer, pero los venceré y cuando eso pase entonces mi amo se levantara de nuevo"-._

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Raven le mostro sus Gemas a Yubel-Adelante, escoge una, te la mereces-dijo sonriéndole.

Yubel tomo la Gema del Agua de Raven y la guardo con sus otras Gemas-Gracias, realmente fue muy divertido pelear contigo-.

-Lo mismo digo, nunca creí que enfrentaría a alguien como tú, aunque ya me imaginaba que eras buena, considerando quien es tu primo-dijo mirando a Yugi, el cual solo se sonrojo de vergüenza-pero te prometo que la próxima vez que peleemos no pasara lo mismo, yo ganare-aseguro Raven.

-Estaré esperando ese momento con ansias-aseguro Yubel sonriéndole.

-Oye Raven ¿no te gustaría quedarte con nosotros?-pregunto Tea, sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Yugi-siempre hay espacio para uno más, especialmente si es una gran amiga como tú-.

-Tea tiene razón, es una gran idea-apoyo Yugi.

Raven miro a sus dos amigos y luego a los demás del grupo, los cuales también sonreían de manera afirmativa, la chica se quedó pensando un momento antes de tomar su decisión.

-Muy bien, aceptare, pero solo porque me lo pidieron ustedes dos-respondió mirando a Yugi y Tea, quienes no tardaron en abrazarla, felices de reencontrarse después de tantos años.

Después de todo, había amistades que ni el tiempo mismo era capaz de extinguir.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha concluido y un nuevo OC ha aparecido, pero aún quedan más por aparecer, vaya, realmente son mucho, creo que debo pensar en algo para acelerar un poco la participación de ellos, quizás deba hacer lo que me sugirieron, Duelos entre OC y para tomar una decisión de victoria haría lo mismo que hice durante los torneos Multiverse, arrojar una moneda para escoger al ganador.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, recuerden que si tienen dudas, con gusto se las aclaro:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _no es de extrañarse que Kaiba lo lograra, aunque eso no le cayó muy bien a nuestro querido amigo Joey y ya viste como se desarrolló ese duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _de hecho, quien aceptó el reto fue Yubel y ella es quien está peleando con Raven o mejor dicho, quien peleo contra ella y la venció con una gran combinación de sus dos cartas favoritas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _Kaiba es el primer finalista y como viste a Joey no le hizo la menor gracia, pero el torneo todavía continúa y falta por ver quiénes serán los otros 4. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _aún faltan 4 duelistas más para ingresar al templo, pero los Maestros Oscuros tienen sus planes preparados y todo puede pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _ni el de ninguno de los OC, ya que todos han hecho sus mejores esfuerzos, pero los oponentes no eran fáciles de vencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _como dije antes, las del Capitán América nunca me han llamado la atención, no me gustan los héroes que son tan gringos, yo prefiero ver la batalla épica entre Batman y Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _eso sería lo más lógico, si los Maestros Oscuros pensaran enfrentarse uno a la vez, solo 5 de ellos pelearan uno vs uno y los dos más poderosos escogerán a más de un oponente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _no lo sé, puede ser, a lo mejor, quien sabe, como diría el gran Capulina, lo siento, pero no puedo revelar nada, eso arruinara muchos giros de la historia, espero comprendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues les deseo buen viaje y agradezco que me avisara, de ese modo no tendrán que preocuparse por los capítulos que no comenten y el duelo a concluido, siendo Yubel la ganadora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _cierto, pero por el momento quise crear una nueva carta para Yugi, una combinación de sus dos mejores magos con una gran habilidad especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no subestimes a ese monstruo, ya que aunque no es del todo invencible, Abzu no desconoce sus debilidades y sabe cómo fortalecerlas para eliminarlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _solo podrán ser 5 los que califiquen y Kaiba fue el primero, un trago amargo para Joey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _y un nuevo duelo ha llegado a su final, Yubel consiguió la victoria, aunque esta vez sí le costó un poco, ya que su oponente era mucho más ruda que Weevil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _de cierto modo eso te vuelve muy rígido, ya que siento que me quieres obligar a hacer las cosas como son en la realidad, pero por algo es un Anime, porque ahí se logran cosas imposibles, esa jugada que uso Yugi, por ejemplo, jamás se habría podido realizar en un torneo real. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pues cómo pudiste ver no fue el caso de su baraja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no por nada Yugi es el Rey de los Juegos y ya viste cómo se las arreglo Yubel con su rival. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _pues el duelo ha finalizado y Yubel ha salido victoriosa, pero aún quedan retos que enfrentar antes de poder entrar al templo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _no, de hecho es ese, lo investigue y me acorde por el capítulo donde Yugi y Joey pelean con los hermanos Paradoja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _pues ya lo viste y en lo que respecta a Yugi, es como dice la canción del Rey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _pues ya viste como fue el duelo con Raven, así que tú decide si fue una oponente ruda, aunque sí que dio batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _estoy decidiendo el destino de los OC, aunque creo que a todos les gustaría enfrentarse al siniestro Rey de las Tinieblas y a su poderoso ejército, y muchas felicidades por crear tu cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _a decir verdad, no creo que alguno de los Robins que han existido merezcan ser Batman y él tampoco, yo tengo una revista en la cual Bruno no cree que alguien pueda llevar la carga de ser Batman y lo que hace es clonarse así mismo, aunque una vez me preguntaron si habría alguien, aparte de Terry de Batman del Futuro, de alguna otra serie que pudiera ser Batman y no se me ocurrió nadie más que Atem. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues veré que hacer al respecto con esos personajes y los duelos qué pides, ya que Kaiba es quien más deseos tiene de enfrentarse tanto a Atem como a Yugi, pero no tanto a Joey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y el duelo ha terminado con la victoria de Yubel, pero aún queda mucho por avanzar y muchos retos que superar para poder llegar al templo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Dany35, NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, Soranomomo93, Éire, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Isaac, Dreisil, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Lion Wilson, Amo del Vacío, Shadow y Writer, Srto, Súper Rock Ninja, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	26. Caballero vs Genio

_**Hora de un nuevo capítulo y también de otro duelo, como bien dije antes, para acelerar un poco la aparición de algunos OC, van a aparecer dos en uno batiéndose en un duelo, mientras nuestros héroes (soné como narrador de Pokemon), solo observan el duelo para tomarse un breve descanso después de tantas emociones, después de todo, siempre es bueno descansar un poco.**_

 _ **Y ahora los videos que la darán la bienvenida a este nuevo capítulo, recuerden que pueden sugerir alguno si lo desean:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=uqiS4UZk74c**

 **www. youtube watch? v=NSEt24t2ETw**

 **www. youtube watch? v=QXgxEAGpj7U**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 26.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 26 Caballero vs Genio.**

En el interior del templo, los Maestros Oscuros seguían ofreciendo las almas de aquellos que ya han perdido sus Gemas de la Vida en el torneo a su amo, el cual a cada instantes se volvía más y más poderoso, pronto sería lo bastante poderoso para liberar a sus ejércitos cautivos alrededor del mundo.

-El torneo está resultando tal como y habíamos esperado-dijo Amazu-hasta ahora hemos reunido una gran cantidad de almas, lo que significa mucha energía para el amo y aún quedan muchos buenos duelistas que pronto serán consumidos por el poder de las tinieblas-.

-Eso espero, la hora del regreso del amo se acerca y debemos preparar todo para su llegada-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-Hasta ahora el faraón y su grupo han logrado obtener varias de las Gemas Elementales, eso es algo impresionante, considerando que aún no se han enfrentado con verdaderos retos-dijo Zaleska.

-Por ahora debemos mantenernos al margen y esperar a que los otros 4 finalistas califiquen, ya tenemos a Seto Kaiba, ya solo nos falta uno-dijo Amazu con sabiduría, al tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los chicos se encontraban caminando por la isla, estaban ansiosos por continuar con los duelos, Joey era el que más emocionado estaba con la idea de volver a batirse en un duelo contra otro oponente, especialmente cuando él y Tea quedaron atrás de Atem, Yugi y Yubel.

-No deberías impacientarte tanto Joey, estoy seguro que en algún momento tendrás tu oportunidad de aumentar el número de tus gemas-dijo Yugi sonriéndole.

-Yo solo espero que sea pronto, no quiero quedarme detrás de Kaiba, especialmente ahora que sé que es el primer finalista-dijo Joey con algo de desdén.

-Debo reconocerlo a Kaiba, supo ponerse serio en este asunto y ya gano sus 7 Gemas Elementales, realmente es algo impresionante-dijo Yubel.

-¿Kaiba? ¿Hablan de Seto Kaiba? ¿Él también está aquí?-pregunto Raven sorprendida de escuchar esa noticia.

-Pues claro que esta, después de todo, Kaiba es de los mejores duelistas del mundo, así que no es raro que lo hayan invitado a participar en el torneo-dijo Rebeca con inteligencia.

-¡Al menos hasta que yo, Joey Wheeler, le dé una lección de lo que es un verdadero duelo!-declaro Joey con mucho entusiasmo y mucha confianza en que en esa ocasión podría vencer a Kaiba.

-Tranquilo campeón, te recuerdo que las últimas veces que has peleado con Kaiba él te ha hecho pedazos-dijo Tristán y Joey se cayó al suelo.

Serenity se rio con ternura de su hermano, cuando vio algo a lo lejos-Oigan, parece que va a comenzar un duelo en esa dirección-dijo señalando hacia la derecha y los chicos dirigieron la mirada hacia esa zona.

Efectivamente, un duelo estaba a punto de comenzar entre dos nuevos duelistas, el primero de ellos era un joven de complexión atlética con el pelo castaño y algo desordenado, ojos cafés y de piel ligeramente bronceada. Usa un chaleco gris sobre una playera oscura que tiene la imagen de un escudo de caballero medieval dorado en el frente, pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y tenis de color blanco con negro, respondiendo al nombre de Kentarou Makken.

El segundo era otro joven de unos 23 años, de cabello negro azulado medio largo y agarrado en una coleta, sus ojos son naranjas y su piel es un poco pálida. Viste con una playera blanca con saco azul celeste y pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos negros; lleva un paliacate naranja al cuello al igual que guantes sin dedos negros y un sombrero de pachuco a juego con su saco, respondiendo al nombre de Jackson.

-¿Qué dicen si nos vamos a ver ese duelo por diversión? Nos merecemos un poco de descanso por los duelos que han tenido-dijo Tea animada.

-Suena bien-dijo Atem aceptando la idea de Tea con una sonrisa y la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

El grupo se acercó a ver el duelo y Rebeca abrió los ojos al reconocer a ambos duelistas-¡No puedo creerlo, son Kentarou Makken y Jackson!-exclamo sorprendida.

-Vaya, en serio son ellos-dijo Duke sorprendido también por encontrarse a esos dos en la isla.

-¿Y esos quiénes son?-pregunto Joey confundido.

Rebeca miro a Joey y achico los ojos, al mismo tiempo que Duke se cubría la cara en un intento por ocultar la vergüenza que sintió ante la pregunta de Joey-¿Te haces llamar duelista y no conoces a esos dos?-pregunto Rebeca sorprendida y de manera sarcástica.

Joey solo miro con enojo a Rebeca, pero antes de que dijera algo, Yugi intervino-Tranquilo Joey, te lo explicare, Kentarou es un gran duelista que ha participado en varios torneos de Duelo de Monstruos y ha salido victorioso, incluso recibió una serie de cartas raras como premio de una competencia donde fue el mismo Pegasus quien entregó el premio, luego tenemos a Jackson, es otro gran duelista, aunque no participa mucho en los torneos, pero se sabe que cuando lo hace no hay quien le pueda ganar-explico Yugi.

-Además de ser el autor de varias novelas exitosas que están basadas en las cartas del Duelo de Monstruos-agrego Rebeca sonriendo con algo de arrogancia.

-Este va a ser un duelo interesante-dijo Yubel interesada en ver que tal peleaban los guerreros modernos en estos tiempos.

Tanto Kentarou como Jackson colocaron sus barajas en las ranuras de sus Discos de Duelo, los puntos de vida se programaron en **4000,** las Gemas apostadas ya estaban listas y era hora de decir…

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

-¡Yo comenzare, si no le molesta escritor!-dijo Kentarou sacando una carta de su baraja.

-Por mí está bien-respondió Jackson sonriendo.

Kentarou miro su mano y pensó en su primera jugada-Muy bien, para comenzar mi duelo convocare a Masaki el Legendario Espadachín en modo de ataque-declaro presentando a su primer monstruo.

 **ATK 1100**

 **DEF 1100**

-Y también colocare esta carta boca abajo, con eso termino mi turno-declaro Kentarou sonriendo tras su primer movimiento.

-Muy bien, ahora es mi turno-dijo Jackson sacando una carta de su baraja y acomodándola en su mano-bien, yo convocare a La Jinn el Genio Místico de la Lámpara en modo de ataque y al igual que tú colocare una carta boca abajo para después-declaro Jackson.

 **ATK 1800**

 **DEF 1000**

-¡Y ahora mi La Jinn ataca a su Masaki con un Destello de Energía Mágica!-indico Jackson.

La Jinn abrió las palmas de sus manos y género una gran cantidad de energía, misma que libero contra el samurái de su adversario, pero Kentarou tenía ya preparada una manera de evitar el impacto del ataque.

-¡Activa la trampa; "Waboku"!-declaro Kentarou.

-¿Waboku?-exclamo Jackson abriendo mucho los ojos al ver la carta de trampa que su oponente acababa de activar.

-¡Exactamente y gracias a esta carta de trampa, mi monstruo no será destruido en este turno, por lo que tu ataque no sirvió de nada!-declaro Kentarou sonriendo desafiante.

-Buena jugada, realmente Waboku es una carta de trampa muy útil-felicito Jackson sonriendo.

-¡Y ahora es mi turno de nuevo!-declaro Kentarou sacando una nueva carta y al verla sonrió-¡Ahora convocare a Zombyra el Oscuro en modo de ataque!-declaro Kentarou convocando a un nuevo monstruo.

 **ATK 2100**

 **DEF 500**

-¡Ese monstruo es más poderoso que mi genio!-exclamo Jackson preocupado.

-¡Exactamente, ahora Zombyra acaba con su genio con un golpe de tu Pesadilla Nocturna!-indico Kentarou.

Zombyra se lanzó a la batalla listo para cumplir con la orden dada por su amo, pero para la mala suerte de Kentarou, Jackson también tenía una carta boca abajo y era el momento de revelarla antes de que el ataque se completara.

-¡Activo mi propia trampa; "La Lámpara Mística"!-declaro revelando su carta de trampa-¡Ahora mi genio se meterá en la lámpara, donde se encontrara a salvo del ataque de Zombyra, pero eso no es todo, ya que regresara tu ataque hacia tu monstruo más débil!-declaro Jackson.

El Genio se introdujo en la lámpara y el ataque de Zombyra fue desviado de regreso hacia Masaki el Legendario Espadachín, destruyendo al monstruo y bajando los puntos de vida de Kentarou a **3000,** pero eso no era todo, ya que el efecto especial de Zombyra consistía en que cada vez que destruía a un monstruo en batalla, sus puntos de ataque bajaban en **200** puntos, dejándolo en esos momentos con **1900**.

-Esto no es bueno, perdí a un monstruo y ahora Zombyra está comenzando a debilitarse por su maldito efecto negativo-dijo Kentarou entre dientes.

-¡Y ahora es mi turno, así que saco una carta y la colocare boca abajo, dejare a mi Genio Místico en su lámpara por el momento, ya que aun con su debilitación, Zombyra sigue siendo demasiado poderoso para él!-declaro Jackson.

El grupo observaba el duelo en silencio, preguntándose qué es lo que haría Kentarou para salir de esa situación, debían admitirlo, ambos eran muy hábiles duelistas, aunque el uso de Zombyra el Oscuro siempre era un gran riesgo por ese efecto que lo debilitaba.

-Esta es una batalla interesante, pero me pregunto cómo solucionara Kentarou esta situación ahora que su Zombyra se debilita cada vez que ataca a un monstruo enemigo-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos.

-Yo aún no subestimaría a Kentarou, después de todo, él tiene en su baraja una serie de cartas raras que fueron dadas por el mismo Pegasus y sabemos que Pegasus siempre tenía una gran cantidad de cartas raras muy poderosas-dijo Yugi recordando como Pegasus siempre se quedaba con las mejores cartas.

-Debo decirlo, Pegasus era realmente un verdadero tramposo-dijo Joey recordando como Pegasus siempre jugaba con su baraja de caricaturas que nadie había visto y su Ojo del Milenio que le permitía leer la mente de las personas para ver sus siguientes movimientos.

Kentarou saco una carta de su baraja y la anexo a su mano, miro su situación actual, Zombyra aún era superior a La Jinn por **100** puntos, pero eso no duraría mucho, por fortuna, tenía una carta en su mano que le podría ayudar a tener algo de ventaja en esa batalla.

-¡Ahora convocare a León Valeroso!-declaro convocando a su nuevo monstruo al campo de batalla, el cual tenía la apariencia de un guerrero con armadura azul con dorado, sonriente y de pelo castaño, armado con un sable y un escudo azul con la cresta de un león dorado.

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 1800**

-¿Qué clase de monstruo es ese? Jamás lo había visto-dijo Jackson extrañado ante la presencia de aquel formidable guerrero.

Los otros tampoco lo habían visto, pero dedujeron que se trataba de una de las cartas raras que Pegasus entrego como premio en ese torneo que Kentarou gano hace ya algún tiempo, por lo tanto, sus habilidades especiales aun le eran desconocidas, pero eso a Jackson lo tenía sin cuidado, ya que él también tenía una carta muy poderosa en su baraja lista para ser jugada.

-Y con eso bastara por el momento, adelante, haz tu jugada-dijo Kentarou sonriendo desafiante.

Jackson se extrañó ante la petición de su adversario, era cierto que esa carta tenía un nivel de poder decente, pero aun así era más débil que su La Jinn, por lo que debía tener un plan alterno o no se vería tan confiado, pero no tenía cartas boca abajo, así que debía poseer alguna habilidad especial, pero no le quedaba más que atacar.

-¡Adelante La Jinn surge de la Lámpara y acaba con su guerrero!-indico Jackson decidido.

El poderoso La Jinn emergió de su lámpara y reunió su energía en sus manos, para luego atacar al León Valeroso, el cual recibió el ataque directamente, pero para asombro de Jackson y de los demás, el guerrero emergió completamente ileso y los puntos de vida de Kentarou se mantuvieron intactos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que haya sobrevivido a mi ataque si mi La Jinn es mucho más poderoso que tu monstruo?-cuestiono Jackson.

-Es muy simple en realidad, todo fue gracias a la habilidad especial de mi León Valeroso, la cual consiste en que una vez por turno no puede ser destruido por los poderes de tus monstruos, un efecto realmente útil ¿no crees?-pregunto Kentarou sonriendo.

Joey no pudo evitar recordar su duelo con Chaac y con su Guerrero Azteca-Vaya, ese monstruo tiene un poder muy similar al que poseía el Guerrero Azteca de Chaac-.

-Solo que ese guerrero no le quito puntos de vida a Kentarou, realmente es una carta impresionante, me alegra ver que Pegasus se basó en los Juegos de las Sombras para crear el Duelo de Monstruos, porque si hubiera sido por él todas las cartas habrían sido caricaturas-dijo Yubel y todos se rieron ante ese comentario.

Tras el ataque de Jackson, La Jinn volvió a su lámpara y llego el turno de Kentarou, quien saco una carta y al verla sonrió-Perfecto ¡Ahora llamare a mi siguiente monstruo; el poderoso León Oscuro!-declaro Kentarou convocando a su nuevo monstruo.

El cual era un guerrero con armadura negra con plateado, de expresión seria y de pelo negro, armado con un sable y un escudo negro con la cresta de un león plateado.

 **ATK 1800**

 **DEF 1600**

-Genial, ahora son dos guerreros poderosos con poderes de león de los cuales preocuparme-dijo Jackson algo alarmado por la presencia de ambos monstruos.

-¡Y ahora voy a activar la habilidad especial de mi León Oscuro, al seleccionar a dos monstruos del campo y una carta de mi oponente, puedo destruir la carta seleccionada del oponente, así que selecciono a Zombyra y a La Jinn para destruir tu Lámpara!-declaro Kentarou.

-¡No! ¡La Lámpara no!-exclamo Jackson alarmado cuando la lámpara fue destruido y La Jinn emergió al campo de batalla.

-¡Exacto, pero mira el lado amable, por este turno ninguno de los dos monstruos puede atacar, pero puedo activar la otra habilidad del León Oscuro, la cual consiste en entregar **1000** de mis puntos de vida para poder convocar al campo de batalla a un monstruo de nivel 4 de manera especial y al que he elegido es al poderoso Oso Negro!-declaro Kentarou convocando a un monstruo que tenía la apariencia de un feroz Oso, al tiempo que los puntos de vida de Kentarou bajaban a **2000.**

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 1000**

-¡Ahora mi feroz Oso ataca a su genio con un poderoso zarpazo de tu garra!-ordeno Kentarou, el ataque se completó y los puntos de vida de Jackson bajaron a **3200,** pero Kentarou sonrió-ahora termino mi turno y al hacerlo se activa la habilidad especial de mis dos guerreros-.

-¿Otra habilidad especial?-.

-Así es, el León Valeroso me entrega **500** puntos de vida extra, mientras que el León Oscuro te quita a ti **500** puntos de vida al finalizar mi turno ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto sonriendo.

Los puntos de vida de Kentarou aumentaron a **2500,** mientras los puntos de vida de Jackson disminuyeron a **3300,** hecho que a Atem y los demás les pareció un efecto bastante interesante y útil para Kentarou, definitivamente Pegasus había creado cartas muy buenas para el juego.

Jackson saco una carta de su mano y analizo su situación actual, no tenía muchas opciones realmente, estaba en total desventaja, pero aun podía colocar sus cartas boca abajo-Colocare dos cartas boca abajo y finalizo mi turno-declaro esperando hacer lo correcto.

Ahora Jackson poseía 3 cartas boca abajo, lo que significaba que estaba tramando algo, pero eso a Kentarou lo tenía sin cuidado, ya que ahora tenía en su mano a su mejor guerrero listo para ser convocado.

-¡Ahora sacrificare a mi Oso Negro y a Zombyra el Oscuro para convocar a mi mejor guerrero, rinde tributo al poderoso Caballero de Hierro!-declaro Kentarou convocando a su mejor monstruo.

Un monstruo de forma humana cubierto totalmente con una armadura plateada con bordes dorados, prácticamente como un caballero medieval, con 6 alas que brillan como el arcoíris saliendo de su espalda, armado con un sable y un escudo plateado con el emblema de un león dorado de dos cabezas.

 **ATK 2900**

 **DEF 2000**

Jackson se puso en guardia y se preparó para lo peor, ya que ese monstruo realmente poseía un gran poder de ataque y aun con sus 3 cartas boca abajo corría el riesgo de perder el duelo al instante en que su monstruo atacara, especialmente porque ese Caballero poseía una habilidad especial oculta.

-Y por cada monstruo tipo guerrero que haya en el campo de batalla, mi Caballero de Hierro gana **100** puntos de ataque extra, incluyéndose así mismo, lo que significa que gana un bono de poder de **300** puntos-declaro Kentarou, al tiempo que la fuerza de ataque del Caballero de Hierro aumentaba a **3200** -creo que son más que los puntos suficientes para terminar con este duelo, porque en cuanto realice mi ataque y termine mi turno, perderás otros **500** puntos de vida gracias a la habilidad especial de mi León Oscuro-.

-No le temo a ninguno de tus guerreros _"pero admito que mi única esperanza es convocar a mi mejor genio, solo espero que mi combinación me dé el tiempo que necesito para jugarlo"-_ pensó Jackson tensando su mandíbula.

-¡Ahora mi Caballero de Hierro ataca los puntos de vida de Jackson directamente!-indico Kentarou.

El Caballero de Hierro alzo su espada y se lanzó a la batalla para cumplir con la orden dada por su amo, pero Jackson estaba preparado para eso-¡Revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Escudo Humano"!-declaro revelando su carta boca abajo, la cual tenía la imagen de una persona interponiéndose en un ataque para proteger a una mujer.

-¿Escudo humano?-.

-¡Esta carta se activa sacrificando **500** puntos de vida, pero al hacerlo, toma al monstruo más débil del campo y lo coloca entre tu ataque y mi persona, siendo él quien reciba el impacto!-.

-¡Pero eso significa que…!-exclamo Kentarou al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

-¡Efectivamente, el monstruo más débil que tienes en el campo es el León Valeroso, así que él se convertirá en mi escudo protector!-declaro Jackson, al tiempo que León Valeroso se interponía en el ataque.

Kentarou solo pudo ver como su monstruo era destruido, dejando a Jackson son **2800** puntos de vida por el sacrificio que debía hacer para activar su trampa, mientras que él, al ser su propio monstruo el que recibió el ataque y por su propia mano, perdió **1600** puntos de vida, quedando con **900.**

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Jackson limpiándose el sudor-y como uno de tus guerreros ha sido vencido, entonces tu Caballero de Hierro pierde **100** puntos de ataque, los que lo deja con **3100-.**

-Aún es muy poderoso y mi turno todavía no acaba ¡Ahora atacare con mi León Oscuro!-declaro Jackson y su León Oscuro arremetió contra Jackson, esta vez, el duelista recibió el ataque directamente y sus puntos de vida bajaron a **1000** -y con ello termino mi turno, por lo que ahora pierdes otros **500** puntos de vida, quedando con menos que yo-declaro Kentarou al tiempo que la vida de Jackson bajaba a **500.**

Los otros no pudieron evitar emocionarse, ya que a cada uno de los competidores solo los separaban **400** puntos, por lo que en esos momentos cualquiera podría ganar, pero Jackson aun confiaba en que lo lograría, así que llevo su mano a su baraja y saco una carta, siendo la que esperaba.

-¡Perfecto, ahora revelo mis cartas boca abajo; "Renace el Monstruos", con la cual traeré de vuelta a La Jinn el Genio Místico de la Lámpara y "Control Mental"!-.

-¡Oh no! ¿Acaso vas a tomar el control mental de mi Caballero de Hierro?-pregunto Kentarou alarmado.

-¡Podría, pero tengo en mente algo más interesante, quiero tomar el control de tu León Oscuro!-.

-¿Mi León Oscuro?-.

-¡Así es, ahora que tengo dos monstruos en el campo puedo activar esta carta mágica; "Ritual de la Lámpara de las Ilusiones"!-declaro Jackson activando una carta mágica que al parecer era…

-¿Una carta ritual?-.

Al escuchar eso, Atem, Yugi y Yubel se quedaron sorprendidos, si se trataba de una carta ritual, entonces significaba que lo que veía era algo muy poderoso y con grandes habilidades mágicas, después de todo, Atem y Yugi lo demostraron usando sus respectivas cartas rituales, al igual que el mismo Pegasus.

-¡Para poder activar esta carta ritual primero tengo que hacer un doble sacrificio, así que sacrificare a La Jinn el Genio Místico y al León Oscuro!-declaro Jackson al tiempo que ambos monstruos desaparecían en el interior de la lámpara-¡Mi ofrenda ha sido aceptada!-.

-¿Y qué fue lo que creaste en su lugar?-pregunto Jackson preocupado por la carta que haya creado.

-¡He creado al grande, al único, al más poderoso de todos los genios, Lukas Du Lak el Genio Loco!-declaro Jackson presentando a su nuevo monstruo.

El nuevo monstruo de Jackson tenía la apariencia de un joven de piel violeta, cabello verde, usaba una máscara blanca que cubría su rostro, llevaba un báculo en su mano derecha tenía una mirada algo seria, pero que al mismo tiempo demostraba que era mejor no meterse con él, especialmente porque como todo genio, tenías sus propios poderes y actos mágicos para invertir la situación de sus oponentes.

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 2100**

 **(Nota: una descripción más detallada de este monstruo: reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Lukas-du-Lak-el-mago-travieso-569131410)**

-Oigan ¿Qué clase de monstruo es ese?-pregunto Joey extrañado por la apariencia de esa criatura.

-Jamás había visto una carta como esa-dijo Duke en iguales condiciones.

Yugi solo se mantuvo con una expresión neutra, hecho que notó Atem y Yubel, seguramente Yugi si había escuchado algo de esa nueva carta que Jackson acababa de jugar y por lo que se podía ver en la mirada de Yugi, esa carta significaban problemas para Kentarou.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo es ese? Jamás lo había visto-dijo Kentarou confundido.

-Exacto y como es un monstruo que nunca has visto entonces eso significa que no conoces sus poderes ocultos, especialmente porque al ser un genio tiene muchos poderes desconocidos para ti-dijo Jackson-pero pacemos a lo importante, como ya te quite a tu otro guerrero, tu Caballero de Hierro pierde otros **100** puntos de ataque, lo que lo deja con **3000** puntos-.

-¡Tal vez, pero aún es más poderoso que tú genio, puede aplastarlo con un golpe de su espada y eliminar el resto de tus puntos de vida!-declaro Kentarou sonriendo.

-Si estas tan convencido de que ganaras, adelante, ataca con toda confianza, ya que como puedes ver mi genio esta en modo de ataque-declaro Jackson sonriendo.

-Me está tentando, debo tener cuidado, ese genio se ve muy poderoso, pero por fortuna aún tengo una habilidad especial de mi Caballero de Hierro que puedo usar-dijo sonriendo-¡Ahora activare la segunda habilidad especial de mi Caballero de Hierro!-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-¡Al remover un monstruo del tipo guerrero de mi cementerio, mi Caballero de Hierro obtiene la suma de los ataques de ese monstruo removido y al que he elegido remover es a Zombyra el Oscuro, lo que significa que ahora mi Caballero de Hierro tiene un bono de poder extra de **2100**!-declaro Kentarou al tiempo que la fuerza de ataque del Caballero de Hierro aumentaba a **5100.**

-¡Ay no, ahora es demasiado poderoso!-exclamo Jackson preocupándose o al menos, esa era la impresión que quería dar.

-¡Exactamente, lo que significa que ahora puedo atacarte y derrotarte de un solo golpe, adelante Caballero de Hierro ataca a su genio y termina con esta batalla ahora!-declaro Kentarou.

El Caballero de Hierro se lanzó a la batalla listo para cumplir con la orden y finalizar el duelo, pero entonces, el báculo de Lukas comenzó a emitir un gran resplandor que cegó momentáneamente a Kentarou.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando?-.

-¡Acabas de presenciar la habilidad especial de Lukas el Genio Loco!-declaro Jackson.

-¿Habilidad especial?-exclamo Kentarou.

-¡Así es y su habilidad especial consiste en que puede emplear cualquier efecto mágico que le quiera dar y el poder que le di fue el de disminuir los puntos de ataque de tu monstruos hasta **0**!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Pero para activar esta carta mágica necesito descartar 3 cartas mágicas de mi mano, así que enviare estas 3 cartas al cementerio para activar el poder especial de mi genio!-declaro Jackson.

Lukas alzo su báculo y lanzo un conjuro que atrapo al Caballero de Hierro en un campo de fuerza, bajando su fuerza de ataque hasta **0,** dejándolo muy vulnerable a un ataque directo y como los puntos de vida de Kentarou ya eran muy bajos, esos significaba una cosa.

-¡Estoy acabado!-exclamo alarmado.

-¡Efectivamente, ahora mi poderoso genio destruye al Caballero de Hierro con un golpe de tu báculo!-indico Jackson.

Lukas alzo su báculo, lo hico girar sobre su cabeza y riéndose lanzo un golpe contra el Caballero de Hierro, dándole justo en la cabeza y destruyendo al monstruo, lo que dejaba a Kentarou con sus puntos de vida en **0,** dándole la victoria a Jackson, quien formo la "V" de victoria con sus dos dedos.

-Yo he ganado-declaro sonriendo.

Atem y sus amigos presenciaron el duelo, no pudieron evitar pensar que realmente fue un duelo impresionante, realmente esos dos duelistas eran talentosos, aunque al final solo podía haber un ganador del duelo.

-Vaya, eso fue sorprendente-dijo Yugi.

-Ese genio realmente puede ser un problema en un duelo-observo Joey preocupado.

-Quizás, pero recuerda que no existen nada que sea invencible, estoy seguro que esa carta tiene una debilidad, después de todo, todos tenemos una-dijo Yugi.

-Bien dicho Yugi, nadie es invencible realmente, esas son mentiras-apoyo Atem mirando a Yugi orgulloso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras presenciar el duelo, los Maestros Oscuros solo suspiraron con cansancio, ya que ahora estaban revisando a los demás competidores, así como también a sus Depredadores, los cuales continuaban con su misión de obtener las almas para el renacer del Rey.

-Esto nos está tomando una eternidad, las almas que hemos recolectado hasta ahora no sirven de nada, Abzu, es todo tu culpa-acuso Anubrix.

-¿Qué quieres decir Anubrix?-pregunto Abzu cruzado de brazos y con tono calmado.

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo, pudiste haber obtenido no solo el alma de Malik, sino también la de su hermana y su patético sirviente, después de todo, ellos tienen conexión con la historia del Milenio y podrían haberle dado un gran poder al amo, pero no hiciste nada para quitarles sus almas-.

-No me fastidies, ya te lo dije a ti y a todos, yo solo respondo ante el amo-dijo Abzu retirándose del lugar.

-¡Espérame querido!-grito Zaleska comenzando a seguirlo.

Anubrix solo gruño ante el desinterés de Abzu hacia su comentario, pero Amazu intervino-Será mejor que te tranquilices Anubrix, tal vez el proceso sea lento, pero ya está comenzando a rendir frutos-dijo con un tono misterioso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

Una nube negra había cubierto el cielo, enfocándose principalmente en la compañía de Ilusiones Industriales, donde Pegasus ahora estaba tirado en el suelo tras ser derribado de un golpe que lo estrello contra la pared de su oficina, sus guardias y empleados no podían ir a ayudarlo, ya que ellos estaban inconscientes.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-cuestiono Pegasus alzando la vista y viendo a su atacante-¿Por qué me haces esto?-.

-Tienes algo que yo quiero-dijo una voz tenebrosa y llena de maldad, al tiempo que se acercaba a Pegasus.

-¿Y que puede ser eso? ¡Ya no tengo mi Ojo del Milenio! ¿Recuerdas?-bramo Pegasus.

Su atacante se rio divertido-Eso es verdad, pero aún quedan rasgos de su energía mágica en tu sangre y en tu alma, eso significa que es el alimento perfecto para mí-.

-¿Alimento?-Pegasus miro a su atacante y finalmente pudo identificar a su agresor, abriendo su ojo y comenzando a sudar por el miedo que estaba sintiendo-¡No…no puede ser…no puedes ser tú!-.

-Lo soy ye he venido a terminar lo que deje pendiente hace tiempo, despídete de tu alma, así como tú le quitaste las almas a los hermanos Kaiba y al abuelo de Yugi, yo reclamo la tuya-.

Lo último que pudo hacer Pegasus fue lanzar un grito de terror, una vez que termino, su atacante abandono el lugar, no sin antes dejarle una marca a Pegasus, usando sus uñas para marcar su piel, dejando el brazo derecho de Pegasus sangrando, ahora el individuo abandono el lugar y poco a poco, los empleados comenzaron a volver en sí, fue cuando la secretaria encontró a su jefe en ese pésimo estado.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, el atacante tenía una sonrisa perversa y sádica en el rostro-Ya puedo controlarlo, aunque sea mientras duerme, pero eso significa que mi poder crece con cada alma que consumo y muy pronto tendré el poder suficiente para controlarlo por completo-sentencio sin dejar de caminar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y este fue el final de otro capítulo, esta vez participaron dos OC y quizás en breve vuelvan a aparecer más OC para un duelo en equipos, que es lo que muchos están esperando con ansias, especialmente porque será contra dos Depredadores al mismo tiempo, suena emocionante ¿verdad?**_

 _ **Y ahora ha llegado el momento de pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, pero antes una cosa sin mucha importancia:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _siempre me ha divertido con qué facilidad Kaiba logra enojar a Joey y he estado volviendo a ver los capítulos de Yugioh y durante el torneo de Ciudad Batallas siempre me pregunte si Joey tuvo razón en que Kaiba arreglo los resultados para hacerlo parecer un duelista mediocre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _por el momento hubo un duelo entre OC, ya que son demasiados y tengo que ver cómo hacerlos aparecer ya a todos._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _lástima, porque cómo pudiste ver, tu OC ya apareció y se llevó el triunfo, realmente supiste crear un monstruo muy interesante y ya quedan menos, afortunadamente._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _sin contar a los que ya aparecieron en este capítulo solo quedan otros 5 OC para que sea tu turno, así que por favor, sé paciente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _ok, veamos punto por punto:_

 _1.- Ya lo había considerado._

 _2.- Eso es lo que pensé, por eso no le he quitado la Gema de las Almas a ninguno de los OC._

 _3.- Veré que hacer al respecto._

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _no importa cuántos duelos tenga Joey, Kaiba siempre lo considerara un duelista de cuarta, así como un perro y un mono. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _yo pienso que ese aspecto se refiere a Batman, ya que él es el héroe más cercano a un demonio (con excepción de Etrigan, quien si es un verdadero demonio y Raven, quien es mitad demonio), pero igual creo que Batman no lo matara, ya que él jamás se rebajaría a algo así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _como los lectores esperan la participación de sus OC, primero me estoy concentrando en hacerlos aparecer, una vez que termine con ellos, los Depredadores aparecerán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kaiba-Girl96:** _Abzu realmente espera que cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarlos sea la más grande de todas sus batallas, después de todo, él es un guerrero que ama eso por sobre todas las cosas, una gran batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _claro que están esperando algo, después de todo, tienen que asegurarse que todo ocurra tal como lo han planeado para conseguir el regreso de su amo._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _con esos dos lo mejor es estar muy atento, especialmente con Anubrix, cuya sed de sangre y su temperamento sádico serán un gran problema._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _gracias y haré lo mejor para todos, aun con mi trabajo nocturno, el cual últimamente se ha convertido en mi refugio por un problema que tengo en mi hogar._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _veamos de qué escena se trata y no digo que no funcionaría tu estrategia, pero que no subestimes el hecho de que Abzu puede tener un modo de contrarrestarlo._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _especialmente porque conforme avanzan, los Maestros se preparan más._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _eso me alegra, aunque no me explico quién puede haber tratado de usar alguna de las jugadas que hizo Yugi en un torneo real, pues eso es virtualmente imposible, para empezar, porque todas esas jugadas se realizaron con hologramas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000:** _vas a tener que ser muy paciente, ya que tú fuiste el último que me dio los datos para tu OC, respecto a los otros dos Pokemon, no lo creo, ya que solo nombro al primero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _en realidad prefiero la japonesa, egipcia o china, solo las valquirias me gustan de la mitología nórdica, no te preocupes y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _esta vez fue un duelo entre OC, ya que debo hacerlos aparecer a todos cuanto antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Joey siempre puede enfrentar a Kaiba las veces que quiera, pero no sé porque me da la impresión de que siempre que lo haga perderá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _recuerdo eso de Darkseid y de Terry, pero en esta ocasión, es el propio Batman quien crea los clones, así que me imagino que él tomo todas las medidas necesarias para evitar que hubiera problemas, después de todo, siempre piensa en todas sus opciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _esta vez me incline un poco por una batalla entre OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _descuida, a veces pasa, yo todavía confundo los efectos de algunas cartas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _como gustes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Er Deivi:** _recuerdo a esos hermanos, pero no logro recordar cómo era que se invocaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _no es la hija de Trigon, solo es el nombre de esa duelista, respecto a las preguntas, lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar para ver las respuestas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _siendo franco, hasta estos momentos no se me ha ocurrido algún nuevo fic para esa serie, así que no creo, pero me alegra que mis primeros fics te gustaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues ya aparecieron dos, entre ellos el tuyo, que si bien perdió en el duelo, al menos diste buena batalla, pero aún faltan algunos más y pronto comenzaremos con la parte de los Depredadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, Dany35, Ryu Mikazuki, Olivia, Éire, SkyAquaCristal, Kaiba-Girl96, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Súper Rock Ninja, Zeus, Hades, Isaac, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Shazam, Moon-9215, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Shadow y Writer, Amo del Vacío, Ocnarf, Er Deivi, Srto, Lion Wilson, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	27. Guerrera de la luna

" _ **Hola, soy**_ **Goku,** _ **así es y por petición del público he venido a presentarles este capítulo, al parecer fue el personaje más popular para presentar el capítulo y eso le dio una idea al Dragón Espectral para saber que invitados llamar, pero bueno, eso no significa que será en todos los capítulos, ya que ahora que trabaja se le dificulta mucho pensar en los personajes, videos, OC y otras cosas"**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a ver los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, disfrútenlos mis estimados amigos:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=HznZgE0xxPk**

 **www. youtube watch? v=TFmV_xTuHNA**

 **www. youtube watch? v=7uYE6hnME_U**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 27.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 27 Guerrera de la Luna.**

Zaleska se encontraba en sus aposentos bebiendo una copa de sangre, al mismo tiempo que miraba los duelos, así como a sus sirvientes buscando a distintas víctimas, después de todo, ella tenía a una duelista favorita a la cual quería ver llegar al templo.

-¿Qué pasa mi querida niña? Hasta ahora solo ha ganado dos Gemas, más vale que obtengas las otras 5 que te hacen falta antes de que lo haga el imbécil de tu amigo rubio, ya que de no ser así, entonces no sería divertido eliminarte-dijo Zaleska de manera perversa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El grupo estaba más que contento, sus amigos ya tenían más Gemas Elementales a su disposición, siendo Joey y Tea los únicos que aún tenían solo dos de las Gemas que se necesitaban para entrar al templo de los Maestros Oscuros.

-¡Vaya, nuevamente me estoy quedando atrás, es como si tuviera la mala suerte de no tener un buen duelo en mucho tiempo!-exclamo Joey algo molesto.

-No te preocupes Joey, estoy seguro que llegara tu momento de pelear contra alguien y ganaras las Gemas que te hacen falta-animo Yugi.

-Gracias Yugi, lo he estado pensando y si esto sigue así lo mejor será que busque un Depredador para desafiarlo a una batalla-dijo Joey cruzado de brazos, hecho que provoco que Atem y Yubel lo miraran fijamente.

-No vayas a cometer una locura Joey, aún no sabemos qué tan poderosos son los Depredadores-le recordó Atem.

-Además de que no sabemos si todos son tan honorables como Abzu, después de todo, entre los Maestros también hay quienes disfrutan de hacer trampa y torturar a los demás-dijo Yubel apoyando a su hermano.

Antes de que Joey dijera algo, Tea intervino-Si por mí fuera le daría a Joey la Gema de la Oscuridad, porque la verdad no entiendo porque me invitaron a participar-.

Al escuchar eso, Raven abrió mucho los ojos, ya que jamás se habría imaginado que Tea también fuera una duelista, pues para su amiga, su sueño de viajar a Nueva York y estudiar danza era lo más importante, pero antes de poder decir algo, Atem tomo la palabra, viendo a Tea fijamente.

-No digas eso Tea, ya estás en el torneo y no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo, además, demostraste un gran talento y habilidad al vencer a Vivian, es cierto, aun te falta algo de experiencia, pero recuerda que Joey también empezó así-dijo Atem sonriéndole.

-Es cierto, todos fuimos novatos en alguna ocasión, incluso yo enfrente graves dificultades cuando comenzamos a jugar el Duelo de Monstruos ¿acaso no recuerdas mi primer duelo con Kaiba?-pregunto Yugi mirando de manera animada a su amiga.

-Por mi parte yo jamás olvidare la cara de Kaiba cuando usaste a Exodia para vencerlo Yugi-dijo Joey divertido al recordar ese momento, para luego ponerse serio-pero es verdad Tea, todos nosotros empezamos como novatos, pero rendirse no es la solución, debes seguir luchando hasta el final, no olvides que estamos aquí para salvar al mundo-.

Tea miro a todos sus amigos y vio las miradas de ánimos de cada uno, para luego sonreír agradecida-Muchas gracias chicos, realmente significa mucho que crean en mí-.

-No tienes que darnos las gracias, tu siempre creíste en nosotros, jamás dejaste de apoyarnos, aun cuando la situación estaba en nuestra contra y nosotros no te abandonaremos-aseguro Atem sonriéndole a Tea y la chica se ruborizo un poco.

Yubel miro la escena de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa, realmente era una linda imagen, era una lástima que su hermano fuera tan cabeza hueca en esas cosas, siempre tan necio en el aspecto del amor, especialmente cuando eso era algo tan obvio, pero no pudo terminar de pensar en eso, pues alguien apareció en ese preciso momento.

-Disculpen, estoy buscando a Tea Gardner-llamo la voz de una chica.

Al voltear, se toparon con una joven de 17 años piel blanca, mide 1 metro con 50 cm muy delgada cabello castaño un poco teñido de Rubio, ojos de color dorado, chaqueta de color verde agua, y una camisa negra con una espada envuelta en rosas de color gris, pantalones color oscuro, zapatillas rojas y un disco de duelos con esquinas para convocar verdes y todo de tono azul claro.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Tristán mirando a la chica confundido.

-Me llamo Mika Hikari y busco a Tea Gardner-respondió la joven Mika.

-¿Qué interés tienes en ella?-pregunto Atem mirando fijamente a Mika.

-Me entere que ella fue capaz de vencer a Vivian Wong, la campeona de China y la he estado buscando para poder retarla a un duelo, ya que si venció a una campeona como ella, entonces debe ser una gran duelista-declaro Mika.

Al escuchar eso, Tea se puso mucho más nerviosa, ya que significaba que esa chica estaba ahí para retarla a un duelo, pero antes de que pudiera escabullirse por los nervios, Raven se adelantó y la sujeto por los hombros impidiéndole cualquier ruta de escape.

-¡Pues no busques más, porque aquí está la gran Tea Gardner!-declaro presentando a su amiga.

Mika miro a Tea fijamente-Vaya, ya era hora de que la encontrara, la he estado buscando por casi dos horas-dijo algo dramática, para luego sonreír-pues vine aquí para retar a un duelo a quien venció a la campeona de China, así que dígame Tea ¿aceptara?-.

Tea no respondió de inmediato, ya que Raven se adelantó-¡Claro que acepta y no solo eso, te aplastara!-aseguro sonriendo.

-¡Raven!-grito Tea entre enojada y nerviosa.

Yugi solo sonrió divertido ante la escena-Se ve que Raven no ha cambiado mucho-.

Rebeca guardaba silencio, viendo fijamente a Mika, fue cuando algo hizo tic en su mente-Ya recordé, oye ¿no eres tú la duelista que pelea con cartas que combinan la fuerza del mar con el poder de la luna?-pregunto sin rodeos.

Mika sonrió orgullosa-Efectivamente esa soy yo, la gran Mika, duelista del mar y de la luna-declaro sonriendo-y un duelo con la duelista que venció a Vivian Wong sería todo un honor para mí-.

Tea no supo que decir, parecía que esa chica realmente quería enfrentarla, fue cuando Atem y Yugi le dedicaron una sonrisa, indicándole que aceptara el duelo y demostrara sus habilidades, ellos confiaban en ella, al igual que todos sus amigos, así que tras corresponder la sonrisa, miro a Mika con desafío.

-Muy bien Mika ¡Acepto el reto!-declaro sonriendo.

-¡Así se habla!-grito Raven saltando contenta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Un murciélago descendió desde el techo y se posó en el hombro de Zaleska, para luego acercar su hocico a la oreja de la vampiresa y susurrarle algo que al parecer la Reina Vampiro entendió a la perfección, ya que sonrió de manera complacida.

-Así que finalmente se decidió a pelear, veamos qué tal le va está bien, solo espero que no me decepcione-dijo sonriendo divertida y activando uno de los espejos mágicos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tea y Mika se pusieron en lados opuestos, listas para comenzar el duelo, cada una apostaría una de las Gemas Elementales, en la cual Tea jugaba la Gema de la Oscuridad y Mika la Gema de la Luz, después de todo, perder la Gema de la Vida no era una opción en ese torneo.

-¡Estoy ansiosa por ver que tan hábil eres, especialmente porque no es fácil vencer a un duelista campeón!-declaro Mika sonriendo.

-¡Pues te aseguro que te voy a sorprender!-declaro Tea sonriendo.

Ambas duelistas colocaron sus barajas en las ranuras de los Discos del Duelo, el contador se programó en **4000** y era el momento…

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

Ambas chicas sacaron sus primeras manos y Tea miro sus cartas, llevándose una gran sorpresa, pues saco la carta del "Destello de la Magia Oscura" a la primera- _"No puedo creer que la haya sacado a la primera, eso me da algo de ventaja, pero para activarla y convocar a Maleficent necesito a dos magos en el juego…pero...Yugi y Atem me dijeron que es peligroso depender de un solo monstruo para ganar un duelo, ya que eso puede conducirte a la derrota, tal vez deba ver cómo se desarrolla el duelo y jugar con Maleficent solo de ser necesario"-._

-Oye ¿vas a hacer tu jugada o yo debo comenzar?-pregunto Mika cruzada de brazos y empezando a enojarse por la tardanza de Tea.

-¿Eh? Ah…si, lo siento ¡Jugare con el Hada Madrina en modo de ataque y colocare esta carta boca abajo, con eso bastara!-declaro Tea convocando a uno de sus monstruos más tiernos, el Hada Madrina.

 **ATK 1400**

 **DEF 1000**

-De acuerdo, no me esperaba algo como eso, pero bueno-dijo Mika sacando una carta-¡Yo convocare a Yue el Ángel de la Luna en modo de ataque!-declaro Mika tirando a su monstruo.

El monstruo de Mika tenía la apariencia de un joven de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello blanco y largo, ojos grises, alas de ángel, usaba una túnica blanca con detalles azules y un medallón con forma de media luna en su pecho.

 **ATK 1900**

 **DEF 1300**

Tea se puso en guardia, ya que ese monstruo era mucho más poderoso que el suyo, pero tenía su carta boca abajo y esperaba que eso le diera alguna ventaja contra el monstruo de Mika, pero la chica parecía haber adivinado su plan y ya tenía un modo de contraatacar ese problema.

-¡Y antes de atacar activare la magia del Tifón del Espacio Místico, esta carta puede destruir una carta mágica o de trampa que se encuentre en el campo de mi oponente, así que despídete de tu carta boca abajo!-declaro Mika y el tifón destruyo la carta de Tea.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo preocupada.

-¡Y ahora Yue ataca a su Hada Madrina con tu Flecha Lunar!-indico Miko.

Yue creo un arco de luz y una flecha de energía, misma que disparo contra el Hada Madrina, destruyéndola y bajando los puntos de vida de Tea a **3500,** dándole el primer turno a Mika, quien suspiro algo cansada y un poco decepcionada.

-Vamos Tea ¿en serio pensaste que caería en un truco tan viejo como ese?-pregunto Mika.

-¿Eh?-.

-Convocar a un monstruo débil y jugar una carta boca abajo para tratar de obligarme a atacarlo es el truco más viejo del libro de duelos, vamos, yo quiero pelear con la misma Tea que venció a Vivian, demuéstrame que eres tú y dame el duelo que espero-dijo Mika desafiante.

-¡Si eso quieres lo haré!-declaro Tea sacando una carta y viendo su mano, hasta ahora, ninguna de sus cartas era capaz de vencer al monstruo de Mika, al menos, no por el momento-¡Jugare con Amistad Brillante en modo de ataque!-.

 **ATK 1300**

 **DEF 1100**

-¿Una bola de color verde es tu carta? Vamos, sé que debes tener algo mejor que eso en tu baraja, los rumores dicen que tienes a una hechicera que es considerada la bruja más poderosa del duelo de monstruos, quiero ver esa carta-dijo Mika.

-¡Lo siento, pero no creo que vayas a tener la oportunidad de verla, porque ahora usare el Arco de la Luz, la cual le dará a mi Amistad Brillante un impulso extra de poder de **300!** -el poder de ataque de Amistad Brillante aumento a **1600.**

Mika se encogió en hombros-Lindo intento, pero eso no basta para vencer a Yue-declaro sonriendo.

-¡Tal vez no por el momento, pero lo será cuando agregue la magia de "La Luz de Elfo"!-declaro Tea usando la carta que venció a Mai.

-¿Luz de Elfo?-exclamo Mika abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Así es y le dará a mi Amistad Brillante un impulso extra de **400** puntos, lo que la vuelve más que una adversaria para tú guerrero!-declaro Tea sonriendo, al tiempo que la fuerza de Amistad Brillante aumentaba a **2000,** mientras su cuerpo se transformaba en el de una hada-¡Ahora Amistad Brillante ataca con Flecha de Relámpago!-indico Tea.

La Amistad Brillante cargo su ataque y lo disparo contra Yue, atravesando al monstruo y enviándolo al cementerio, hecho que bajo los puntos de vida de Mika a **3900,** tal vez no perdió muchos puntos de vida, pero ahora era Tea quien tenía el control del duelo, por el momento.

-¡Bien hecho Tea!-felicito Yugi contento.

-Creo que yo le enseñe a Tea esa jugada-dijo Joey sonriendo y Serenity lo miro llena de admiración.

-Si con enseñársela te refieres a que uso esa jugada para derrotar a Mai en el Reino de los Duelistas, siendo ella a la que se le ocurrió, pues si-dijo Tristán y Joey lo miro con mala cara.

Mika sonrió ante la jugada de Tea y comenzó a aplaudir-Eso era lo que esperaba, un verdadero duelo, realmente me sorprendiste Tea, sí que eres una gran duelista, pero temo que al destruir a Yue caíste en mi trampa-.

-¿Una trampa?-exclamo Tea preocupada.

-¡Así es, porque cuando destruyes a Yue el Ángel de la Luna me permitiste convocar automáticamente a mi monstruo más poderoso, prepárate para sentir el poder de uno de mis monstruos más poderosos, por no decir mi favorita personal, convoco a Gemenics la Guerrera de la Luna!-declaro Mika convocando a su mejor monstruo.

Se trataba de una cazadora antigua con armadura para moverse ligero color plata metálico con el símbolo de atributo en su pecho como la diosa Artemisa, con alas blancas doradas cabello Rubio rizado largo y ojos color dorado claro.

 **ATK 2550**

 **DEF 2700**

-¡Órale, invoco a un monstruo muy poderoso sin tener que sacrificar a otro más débil!-exclamo Joey sorprendido.

-Eso fue porque la habilidad especial de su monstruo anterior se lo permitió-dijo Atem preocupado por Tea.

Mika sonrió-¡Y ahora que mi gran guerrera ha despertado es hora de atacar, adelante mi poderosa Guerrera de la Luna ataca a su Amistad Brillante en este instante!-indico Mika.

Gemenics se abrió la palma de su mano y formo una esfera de energía color plateada, misma que lanzo contra Amistad Brillante, destruyendo al monstruo de Tea y bajando los puntos de vida de la chica a **2950,** dejando a Mika aun con la ventaja total en el duelo.

-¡Mi Amistad Brillante!-exclamo Tea con tristeza, ya que para ella, esa carta era como la amistad que compartía con sus amigos.

-Se fue, pero el duelo aun continúo y solo por seguridad colocare esta carta boca abajo, adelante Tea, es tu turno-.

- _"Estoy en problemas, pero no puedo rendirme, tengo que seguir luchando hasta final, tal vez no llegue al templo, pero al menos debo seguir peleando para evitar perder mis Gemas, porque si pierdo la Gema de la Oscuridad, entonces cuanto tiempo pasara antes de que pierda la Gema de la Vida"-_ pensó preocupada, al tiempo que sacaba una carta-colocare un monstruo en modo de defensa y dos cartas boca abajo, eso será todo por el momento-.

-¡Bien y es hora de que Gemenics active su primera habilidad especial, el Cambio de Atributo!-declaro sonriendo.

-¿Cambio de Atributo?-.

-¡Permíteme explicarte, Gemenics puede cambiar su atributo a cualquier otro de los existentes en el juego y ahora cambiar al Atributo del Fuego!-declaro Mika al tiempo que Gemenics se volvía un monstruo de fuego, ya que el símbolo en su pecho cambio a del fuego-¡Y cada vez que cambie de atributo su poder aumenta en **400** puntos de ataque y en **300** de defensa!-declaro Mika sonriendo.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Tea preocupada.

 **ATK 2950**

 **DEF 3000**

-¡Y ahora revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Arco de la Esperanza"!-declaro Mika activando su carta boca abajo, la cual mostraba un arco dorado con fragmentos de diamantes-¡Esta carta solo puede ser usada cuando Gemenics está en el campo y me permite obtener el control de uno de tus monstruos para usarlo en un ataque directo contra ti!-declaro Mika sonriendo y Tea se quedó petrificada-¡Así que veamos que tenías oculto ahí!-declaro Mika.

El monstruo cambio a modo de ataque y se revelo como la Princesa de Fuego, un monstruo con un buen poder de ataque.

 **ATK 1300**

 **DEF 1500**

-¡Perfecto, un buen monstruo para un ataque directo, adelante Princesa del Fuego ataca los puntos de vida de Tea directamente!-indico Mika sonriendo.

La Princesa de Fuego hizo lo que se le indico y ataco los puntos de vida de Tea directamente, bajando sus puntos hasta **1650,** afortunadamente aún estaba en el juego, pero de seguir así no duraría mucho tiempo, tenía que pensar en algo y pronto.

-Ya llegue a menos de **2000** puntos de vida, tengo que hacer algo y pronto-dijo Tea algo adolorida.

-Pues para tu buena suerte, una vez que ese ataque se completa tu monstruo vuelve a tu control, así que no tienes de que preocuparte por el ataque directo de Gemenics, pero si debe preocuparte el hecho de que la perderás en este instante ¡Adelante Gemenics ataca la Princesa de Fuego!-.

Gemenics preparo su ataque, esta vez en una bola de fuego, la cual estaba lista para liberar, pero entonces Tea sonrió-¡Revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Fuerza de Espejo"!-declaro activando esa mortal trampa.

-¡Lo siento Tea, pero eso no te servirá, porque Gemenics tiene otra habilidad especial!-declaro Mika sonriendo.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-¡Al sacrificar **300** de sus puntos de defensa Gemenics puede anular la activación de cartas de trampa o efectos de monstruos, así que el efecto de tu Fuerza de Espejo ha sido negado!-declaro Mika al tiempo que la defensa de Gemenics bajaba a **2700** y la trampa era destruida-¡Ahora nada impide que se complete mi ataque!-declaro Mika sonriendo y Gemenics lanzo su ataque.

El ataque de Gemenics golpeo a la Princesa de Fuego destruyéndola y bajando los puntos de vida de Tea a **1300,** aunque la chica aún se mantenía, los puntos de ataque de su oponente apenas y se habían tocado, debía pensar en una jugada que le ayudara y debía hacerlo pronto, por fortuna, aun le quedaba su carta boca abajo.

-Creo que estoy por ganar este duelo-dijo Mika sonriendo.

-¡Vamos Tea! ¡No te des por vencida!-grito Raven.

-¡Raven tiene razón, aun puedes ganar este duelo! ¿Cómo esperas salir con mi hermano si te rindes y te dejas vencer en este duelo?-pregunto Yubel y tanto Tea como Atem cayeron al suelo.

-¿No pudiste haber dicho algo diferente a eso?-pregunto Atem de manera molesta y Yubel solo se cruzó de brazos sin darle importancia.

Raven parpadeo confundida ante eso y miro a Yugi-Oye, pero creí que tú y Tea…-Raven no pudo terminar, pues Yugi le pidió que guardara silencio con su dedo.

Una vez que Tea se recuperó de las palabras de Yubel, se incorporó y saco una nueva carta, al verla se quedó sorprendida, ya que era una de las nuevas cartas que había obtenido en su baraja cuando supo que fue invitada al torneo, Yugi se las proporciono y con ayuda suya, así como la de Atem, aprendió de sus efectos especiales.

-¡Ahora jugare con Zafiro en modo de defensa!-declaro Tea convocando a su nuevo monstruo.

Un monstruo de piel azul y azul pálido, cabello ondulado con flequillo que cubre la mitad superior de su rostro, ocultando sus ojos, vestía un vestido de amplia longitud. Cuenta con mangas blancas hinchadas, una tapa de color azul oscuro y una falda azul, su vestido tiene un delantal de color azul celeste en la parte superior, la falda tiene varias capas de volantes, llevando largos guantes blancos.

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 2000**

Yugi reconoció al monstruo de Tea y sonrió, ya que ese monstruo le podría ayudar mucho, solo esperaba a que convocara a la siguiente carta para completar el ciclo y podría formar a uno de los monstruos más útiles en el duelo de monstruos, solo esperaba que Tea tuviera oportunidad de sacarlo.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo es ese?-pregunto Mika confundida-aunque no importa, mi Gemenics es mucho más poderosa que ella y su defensa-.

-Tal vez, pero no será por mucho tiempo-dijo Tea sonriendo.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-Te olvidaste que tengo una carta boca abajo y es hora de revelarla; es la magia de las "Espadas de Luz Reveladora"-.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Mika al ver la carta mágica que se revelo.

-Me dijiste que el efecto de tu monstruo anula las cartas de trampa y los efectos de mis monstruos, pero nada de las cartas mágicas ¿Qué te pareció esta jugada?-pregunto Tea sonriendo.

-Nada mal, pero ahora es mi turno y es el momento de que mi Gemenics cambie de atributo de nuevo, esta vez al atributo del agua y su poder vuelve a aumentar en otros **400** puntos-señalo Mika sonriendo.

El símbolo cambio a agua y los puntos de ataque de Gemenics subieron a **3350,** siendo ya una carta muy poderosa para cualquiera de las cartas de Tea, hasta Maleficent sería vencida por la carta de Mika, pero Tea aun confiaba en sus cartas y las enseñanzas de sus amigos, solo debía esperar, Mika dirigió su mano a su baraja y saco una carta, Tea sabía que podría activar el efecto de Zafiro, pero con Gemenics en el juego, dicho efecto sería anulado.

-Paso, no puedo hacer nada por el momento, pero es el primer turno, así que vete preparando-.

Tea saco una carta más-¡Activare la Olla de la Avaricia que me permitirá sacar dos cartas nuevas!-declaro tomándolas-¡Y ahora convocare a Rubí en modo de ataque!-declaro Tea invocando a su nuevo monstruo.

El monstruo de Tea tenía la piel de color rojo carmesí, cabello de color marrón oscuro, llevando puesta una camiseta de tirantes color bordó, una cinta del mismo color alrededor de su frente, tiene un cabello grueso y esponjado y botas puntiagudas también de color bordó.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 800**

-Buen intento querida, pero eso no basta para vencer a mi poderosa Gemenics-declaro Mika sonriendo divertida-aunque admito que son dos cartas muy impresionantes, así que dime que harás ahora-.

Tea tenía que pensar con cuidado, miro su campo y el de su rival, debía pensar en una jugada que le sirviera, podría activar el efecto de Rubí, pero mientras Gemenics pudiera negar esa habilidad no podía hacerlo, en su mano tenía a la Maga Oscura y dos cartas mágicas, realmente no sabía qué hacer, fue entonces que su vista se fijó en una de las cartas mágicas y entonces recordó lo que Yugi le dijo sobre esa carta.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Fue unos días antes de partir a la isla, mientras Atem y Yubel hablaban, recordando sus vidas en el antiguo Egipto, así como también hablando de sus padres y de sus amigos, Yugi le ayudaba a Tea a preparar su baraja, Atem ya le había ayudado en algunas cartas y ahora le tocaba a Yugi, después de todo, los hermanos querían recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en esos 3000 años.

-Vaya Tea, realmente obtuviste una muy buena mano en el paquete de cartas que mi abuelito te dio-dijo Yugi sorprendido por las cartas que Tea había obtenido, entre ellas Rubí y Zafiro.

-Gracias Yugi, pero ¿crees que sea suficiente para este torneo?-pregunto Tea preocupada por las cartas que podrían tener en la competencia.

-No te preocupes Tea, solo confía en ti misma y en el corazón de las cartas, estoy seguro que llegaras lejos, aseguro Yugi sonriéndole-pero para ayudarte, toma esto-dijo entregándole una carta mágica-yo la he tenido en mi baraja desde hace tiempo, pero nunca pude usarla porque no tenía al monstruo indicado, pero tú ya lo tienes, así que creo que es mejor que la tengas tú, sé que te servirá-.

-Gracias Yugi, eres muy dulce-dijo Tea sonriéndole a su amigo y provocando que el chico se sonrojara un poco-¿y que hace exactamente?-.

-No te preocupes, lo sabrás cuando el momento llegue-aseguro Yugi sonriéndole.

 **-FIN FLASHACK-**

Tea miro la carta fijamente, al tiempo que sus recuerdos llegaban a su final- _"Creo que es hora de averiguar qué es lo que puede hacer esta carta"-_ pensó decidida.

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Haz tu jugada para que podamos continuar con el duelo!-declaro Mika.

-¡Si eso quieres lo hare! ¡Jugare con la carta mágica "Gema de Cristal"!-declaro Tea activando su nueva carta mágica, la cual tenía la imagen de una gema hecha de cristal de distintos colores-¡Esta carta mágica solo se puede activar cuando tengo a Rubí y Zafiro en el campo, así que es el momento de activarla!-.

-¿Y que se supone que hace esa carta mágica?-pregunto Mika confundida y en alerta total.

-¡Es muy simple, al descartar una carta de mi mano y teniendo a mis dos monstruos en el campo, puedo retirar de tu lado del campo todas las cartas de monstruos, mágicas y de trampas que tengas, devolviéndolas a tu mano!-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Mika abriendo mucho los ojos, al tiempo que Gemenics se convertía en un destello de luz, mismo que volvió a su mano-¡Oh no, ahora estoy abierta a un ataque directo!-.

-¡Exacto y sin Gemenics aquí puede activar la habilidad especial de Zafiro y Rubí!-.

-¿Su qué?-.

-¡Cuando ambas están en el campo al mismo tiempo se pueden fusionar sin la necesidad de la carta de la polimerización, así que adelante mis dos guerreras únanse!-indico Tea, Zafiro y Rubí comenzaron a brillar intensamente, convirtiéndose en dos destellos de luz azul y rojo respectivamente, mismos que se fusionaron para dar paso a un nuevo monstruo-¡Ahora saluden todos a Garnet!-.

Un monstruo que tiene la piel oscura de color marrón, y el pelo negro labrado en un afro en forma de cubo negro, lleva unas gafas oscuras triangulares futuristas, lleva un traje negro y carmesí, con hombreras cúbicas (La derecha magenta y la izquierda carmesí), y una estrella de color rosa con un contorno magenta en su pecho, su pierna derecha está cubierta en un color Carmesí, y su pierna izquierda está cubierta de Negro, también lleva guantes negros largos que cubren los dedos medios.

 **ATK 2300**

 **DEF 2300**

-¡Tea lo logro, ahora ella tiene la ventaja en el duelo!-declaro Yugi sonriendo al ver que su amiga ya había fusionado a Rubí y Zafiro.

-Pero aunque ese monstruo sea poderoso no basta para que acabe con los puntos de vida de Mika y ella aún puede volver a tirar a Gemenics-dijo Duke.

-A menos que haga lo que creo que va a hacer-dijo Atem sonriendo de manera enigmática.

Mika se preparó para el ataque, aunque Garnet era fuerte, ella aún tenía **3900** puntos de vida, lo que significaba que aún se mantendría en pie para volver a jugar con Gemenics y recuperar el control, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera.

-¡Y ahora voy a jugar con otra carta mágica conocida como "Renace el Monstruos"!-.

-¿Renace el Monstruo?-.

-¡Exacto, para activar la magia de la Gema de Cristal tuve que descartar a un monstruo de mi mano y ahora es tiempo de recuperarlo!-.

-¿Qué monstruo fue el que descartaste?-pregunto Mika preocupada.

-¡Yo descarte a la Maga Oscura!-declaro Tea reviviendo a la poderosa y hermosa Maga Oscura.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 1700**

-¡Oh no, ella no!-exclamo Mika retrocediendo.

-¡Exacto y sin monstruos ni cartas mágicas o de trampa para protegerte es hora de terminar el duelo, adelante Maga Oscura y Garnet ataquen los puntos de vida de Mika directamente!-indico Tea.

Ambas guerreras se lanzaron contra Mika atacándola al mismo tiempo, la duelista no pudo hacer nada para protegerse del doble ataque de las dos poderosas guerreras y sus puntos de vida bajaron hasta **0,** finalizando el duelo y dándole la victoria a Tea, quien sonrió al ver que lo había logrado.

-¡Lo hice!-exclamo contenta.

-¡Bien hecho!-gritaron sus amigos emocionados, mientras Atem y Yubel solo sonreían de manera orgullosa por el duelo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Zaleska presencio todo el duelo y ahora sonrió con diversión, así como con malévolo placer-Bien hecho Tea, te estas convirtiendo en una duelista muy hábil, pero cuando por fin nos veamos frente a frente, créeme, tu sangre será mía y tu alma le pertenecerá a mi amo-declaro sonriendo perversamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mika se quedó sorprendida, nunca se esperó que Tea pudiera vencerla, pero en vez de sentirse triste por la derrota, sonrió con orgullo-¡Qué gran duelo, realmente eres una gran duelista Tea, te felicito por tu victoria!-.

-Esto no se logró con facilidad, honestamente pensé que iba a perder-dijo Tea sonriendo.

-Pero no fue así, hoy la mejor gano y aquí tienes tu premio, la Gema de la Luz, muchas felicidades, estoy segura que tú serás uno de los 5 finalistas-.

-Yo no creo que llegue tan lejos-dijo Tea sonriendo nerviosa y con humildad.

Sus amigos solo la miraron con una gran sonrisa, no había duda de que Tea estaba mejorando con cada duelo y de seguir así podría llegar lejos, pero aún faltaba mucho para llegar a la final, pues todavía debían obtener las Gemas que les faltaban y prepararse para enfrentar a los temibles Depredadores que aun asechaban por la isla.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Ya hemos concluido con este capítulo, tengo que admitirlo, esa chica es más ruda de lo que parece, pero me pregunto porque esa mujer quiere su sangre ¿acaso la sangra se puede comer? ¡Qué asco! No me explico a quien le pueda gustar comer sangre, en cambio la comida sí que es deliciosa, lo que me recuerda que me estoy muriendo de hambre, así que me retiro a buscar algo de comer, nos vemos"**_

 _ **Un aplauso para el gran Goku, quien pese a ser uno de los guerreros más poderosos jamás creados tiene las debilidades de todo ser vivo, la comida y el miedo a las inyecciones (escalofríos), y antes de pasar a sus comentarios, un pequeño aviso:**_

 **COMO YA DIJE ANTES, USTEDES DECIDEN QUE PERSONAJES PRESENTARAN ALGUNOS CAPITULOS, PERO PARA HACERLO MAS INTERESANTE Y UN POCO DIVERTIDO DECIDI QUE FUERA POR MEDIO DE ENCUESTA, SE SELECCIONARAN A 3 PERSONAJES DE DISTINTAS SERIES Y USTEDES ESCOGERAN CUAL LES GUSTARIA QUE PRESENTARA ALGUN CAPITULO PROXIMO, RECUERDEN QUE YA NO SERAN CAPITULOS SEGUIDOS, PUES MI TRABAJO ME LO IMPIDE**

 **Y estos son los 3 personajes que competirán:**

 **1.- Optimus Prime el noble líder de los Autobots**

 **2.- Batman el Caballero de la Noche, el más grande de todos los héroes**

 **3.- Maestro Roshi, el siempre genial y pervertido maestro**

 _ **Escojan a su favorito y ahora si podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores y que gane el mejor:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _y por desgracia no es todo lo que el rey planea hacer con Bakura, ya que él es vital para sus planes de resurrección, no te puedo adelantar mucho, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _son nombres de antiguas deidades o demonios que estuve investigando y que me parecieron los más indicados, a excepción de Amazu, el cual lo modifique del nombre original que es Amaterasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _¿traumas permanente? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente? Respecto a Pegasus, él siempre busco lo que fue peor para él, incluso cuando diseño las cartas de dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _un poco, pero igual hago lo que puedo para que aparezcan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _espero que si seas un poco paciente, eso te lo agradecería y mucho, respecto a Bakura, no te puedo confirmar nada, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _te felicito por haber ganado, realmente tuviste buena intuición, respecto a Batman, te invito a ver un video en Youtube que se llama "23 Razones por las cuales Batman es el mejor súper héroe". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _pues ahora fue el turno de Tea de pelear de nuevo, aún quedan algunos OC, pero ya son menos que antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya viste que fue así, te toco pelear y contra Tea, y dentro de poco será el turno de tus amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _me alegra que hayas podido checar el capítulo, porque realmente tuviste la suerte de salir ganando el duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _pues ese ritual no le sirvió de mucho al poderoso Aquiles, ya que le quedo una parte vulnerable, yo aun no entiendo cómo es que se bañó en esas aguas, pero no se mojó precisamente el talón, no tiene mucho sentido y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _vas a tener que esperar para verlo, ya que Bakura va a ser una parte muy importante en su resurrección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _la escena suena interesante, pero me gustaría que me aclararas algo ¿a qué eventos te refieres exactamente? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _te confundiste amigo, no es Zork, es Drago quien está tratando de tomar el control de Bakura, sé que aún no se explican los motivos, pero tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _todavía queda un largo camino por recorrer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _primero los OC, porque ya todos quieren ver a sus personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _este último comentario me está diciendo que eres una chica ¿estoy en lo correcto o me equivoco? Porque a veces así pasa cuando uno lee los nombres de usuarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _las cosas no harán más que empeorar, especialmente porque los Maestros Oscuros tienen planes preparados y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues eso me alegra y ahora Tea ha tenido su segundo duelo, ya tiene 3 de las Gemas, pero aún debe ganar otras 4. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya lo viste, esta vez fue uno que reto a Tea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _ciertamente lo fue, aunque aún quedan varios, pero ya son menos que antes y eso es ganancia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Er Deivi:** _no son míos realmente, son de los OC, personajes que ellos quieren hacer aparecer en otros de mis fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _pues a ver qué te parece el segundo duelo de Tea contra un OC, el cual gano invocando a un nuevo monstruo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _menos mal que lo agarraron antes de que se escapara, realmente es mejor fijarse bien en la gente en que uno confía para realizar algún trabajo, viaje, etc. Ya que hay de todo en este mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _Batman es el mejor súper héroe de todos, no cabe duda, me gustaría haber conocido a su creador, Bob Kane, habría sido un verdadero honor, respecto a Star Wars, nunca me llamo la atención la historia, pero como diseñador gráfico que soy, le reconozco que tiene de los mejores efectos especiales que he visto en una película, especialmente considerando la época en que inicio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _a veces se gana y a veces se pierde, pero tuviste un 50% de posibilidades, ya que la moneda fue la que decidió al ganador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, NovaStarPrime, Dany35, Éire, Mitzuki-Kazami, Olivia, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Shazam, Zeus, Hades, Dreisil, Isaac, Bowser30000, Srto, Súper Rock Ninja, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Shadow y Writer, Er Deivi, Lion Wilson, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	28. Prisionero de las Sombras Primera Parte

_**Es tiempo de un nuevo duelo de monstruos, así como de la aparición de otro OC, realmente son demasiados, pero ya estoy pensando en un modo de hacer que todos aparezcan lo más pronto posible para poder pasar a la siguiente parte del torneo, ya que hay mucho que resolver y muchos poderosos enemigos a los cuales enfrentar, además de que no todos los Maestros Oscuros tienen la paciencia para esperar.**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, recuerden que ustedes pueden sugerir algunos:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=7xzNrzaqFiA**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Cp4hJMJI86g**

 **www. youtube watch? v=fGVw01FnOto**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 28.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 28 Prisionero de las Sombras.**

 **Primera Parte**

En el interior del templo, una figura misteriosa corría por los pasillos del mismo, ocultándose de los guardias que constantemente pasaban por el lugar, el desconocido parecía desesperado por abandonar ese lugar lo más rápido posible, pero la gran cantidad de guardias no se lo permitían, justo cuando iba a dar vuelta por un corredor, unas sombras le indicaron que más guardias se acercaban.

El misterioso individuo no supo que hacer, tenía que actuar rápido o volvería a su celda a esperar su cruel destino, fue entonces que vio una ventana abierta, sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a la misma y subió con rapidez, solo para descubrir que desde su posición al fondo eran 4 metros, pero la ventana daba directamente hacia el pozo de agua, así que eso le podría ayudar a soportar el impacto, solo esperaba que Leviatán no se encontrara cerca.

Al escuchar que los guardias se acercaban más, el prisionero no tuvo más opción que saltar y cayó en picada al agua, desapareciendo en el fondo del pozo, al mismo tiempo, uno de los guardias llego a los calabozos con una bandeja con comida.

-Muy bien estúpido, es hora de comer… ¿Qué? ¡Se ha ido!-exclamo al abrir la celda y ver que el prisionero no se encontraba, dejando en su lugar a los dos guardias que debían vigilarlo-¡Avisen de inmediato a los Maestros Oscuros!-.

La primera en enterarse del escape del prisionero fue Umbra, quien rápidamente se dirigió a buscar a sus compañeros, encontrándose primero a Anubrix, el cual estaba divirtiéndose torturando a algunos de sus servidores.

-Vamos ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso no pueden ponerme un dedo encima? Entonces se los pondré más fácil, no usare ninguna de mis manos, eso debe facilitarles las cosas y si logran tocarme les daré un caramelo con relleno de chocolate y malvavisco ¿Qué dicen? ¿Verdad que soy muy generoso?-pregunto con tono lúgubre.

Los guardias temblaron de miedo, pero si no hacían lo que se les ordenaba les podría ir peor, así que arremetieron contra Anubrix y el sanguinario maestro los derribó a todos con una patada o un golpe de su túnica, sin la necesidad de emplear sus manos, algunos quedaron agonizantes, otros definitivamente murieron.

-¿Eso fue todo? Y así quieren ser servidores del Rey Drago, gran monarca del mal, que patéticos son-dijo divertido, cuando Umbra apareció.

-¡Anubrix! ¡El prisionero escapo!-grito.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Anubrix volteando a ver a su compañera, para luego mirar hacia la nada y gruñir molesto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Del agua del pozo emergió aquel prisionero, el cual no tardo en emprender la marcha de nuevo, corriendo hacia el bosque y adentrándose en el interior, no dejo de correr en ningún momento, hasta que estuvo lo bastante lejos del templo, una vez que se alejó lo suficiente, saco del bolso de su pantalón una baraja y de una bolsa que tomo del templo un Disco del Duelo, el cual le había pertenecido a uno de los duelistas que fueron consumidos por Drago.

-Ahora tengo que encontrarlo y sacarlo de la isla antes de que sea muy tarde-dijo emprendiendo la marcha de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Y en el templo, los Maestros Oscuros se reunieron y ahora tenían ante ellos a los dos guardias que fracasaron en la vigilancia del prisionero-¡Ustedes dos debían asegurarse de que no escapara! ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa?-bramo Eiki furiosa, con su pelo de color rojo.

-¡Lo sentimos maestra, pero nos tomó por sorpresa…no pudimos!-.

-¡Silencio!-bramo Eiki y los dos guardias guardaron silencio.

Anubrix se acercó a ellos con paso firme y los guardias palidecieron, ya que la presencia del Maestro de la Magia era mal augurio-Unos incompetentes como ustedes no merecer pertenecer al Ejército de las Tinieblas-.

-¡No por favor! ¡Piedad!-suplicaron aterrados.

Anubrix alzo uno de sus brazos y sus vendas comenzaron a tomar vida, para luego dirigirse hacia ellos, envolviéndolos lentamente, conforme se enrollaban en los cuerpos de los dos hombres, se apretaban más y más, con tal fuerza como si fueran estrujados por una anaconda, una pitón y una boa al mismo tiempo.

Tras gemir de dolor, los cuerpos comenzaron a sangrar y las vendas se mancharon con sangre, antes de que los cuerpos reventaran debido a la fuerza que se usó en la conscripción, acabando con la vida de ambos sirvientes y dejando las vendas de Anubrix manchadas de sangre, la momia retiro sus vendas y los cuerpos aparecieron con los ojos salidos, la boca muy abierta y la lengua de fuera, sus cuerpos estaban apachurrados y algunos huesos habían atravesado sus pieles.

-Como disfruto hacer esto-dijo Anubrix de manera sádica.

-Eres repugnante-dijo Zaleska haciendo un gesto de asco.

-Gracias, es lo más lindo que me has dicho-dijo Anubrix riéndose de manera desquiciada.

Leviatán se acercó a sus compañeros-Ahora ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto siseando.

Amazu se acomodó los lentes antes de responder-Es muy simple, tenemos que ir a buscar a ese prisionero antes de que arruine nuestros planes-.

-No será necesario ir a buscarlo-dijo Abzu con inteligencia, al tiempo que cruzaba de brazos.

Amazu miro a su compañero y sonrió-Pensaste lo mismo que yo ¿verdad?-no era una pregunta en sí, sino algo para confirmar.

Eiki ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado confundida-¿Qué cosa? ¿En que pensaron ambos?-.

-No será necesario ir a buscarlo porque ya sabemos a dónde va, irá a buscarlo a él y entonces lo podremos capturar sin esforzarnos mucho-dijo Abzu con inteligencia y sus compañeros asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, los chicos se detuvieron un momento para descansar, el anochecer ya casi caía sobre la isla y se dio el aviso de que dentro de una hora se suspenderían los duelos para que fueran a descansar y el torneo se reiniciara al día siguiente, hecho que a Joey no le pareció para nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que van a parar el torneo solo porque ya va a oscurecer? ¡Si ni siquiera es tan tarde!-exclamo Joey molesto.

-De hecho campeón, ya casi son las 7 de la noche, así que tienes razón, no es tan tarde-dijo Tristán para luego agregar-¿Quién lo diría? El pequeño Joey tuvo razón en algo-.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Joey achicando los ojos y mirando a Tristán algo molesto.

-Creo que todos necesitamos descansar, después de todo fue un día muy largo y hay que reposar-dijo Yugi con inteligencia.

Atem iba a decir una réplica, pero Tea intervino-Aguarda Atem, entiendo que tenemos algo de prisa, pero no ganaremos nada si nos presionamos demasiado y no descansamos un poco, nunca es bueno esforzarse de más y no descansar-.

-Tu novia tiene razón Atem, hasta los más fuertes deben descansar debes en cuando-dijo Yubel y Atem la miro algo molesto por la pequeña molestia de su hermana, para luego sonreír ante esa frase.

-Papá solía decir eso-dijo con nostalgia.

-También solía decir que nosotros dos fuimos quizás los príncipes más traviesos en la historia de Egipto-recordó Yubel y ambos hermanos se rieron divertidos.

Joey iba a decir algo, pero Serenity se adelantó-Por favor Joey, no te precipites, después de todo, es verdad, tenemos que descansar un poco para luego seguir con el torneo-.

Joey miro a su hermana y se calmó un poco-Si, tienes razón Serenity, pero aún falta una hora para que den el fin de los duelos por el día de hoy, así que creo que hay tiempo para que tenga un duelo más-.

-Solo espero no vayas a tratar de desafiar a Kaiba, especialmente porque a él ya lo consideran un finalista del torneo-dijo Serenity tratando de sonar lo menos inquieta posible.

Si bien ese comentario sorprendió a Joey, Tea entro al rescate de su amiga-Es cierto, ahora que lo mencionas parece que Kaiba ya no puede ser retado a un duelo, puesto que ya lo nombraron uno de los finalistas-.

-Eso quiere decir que una vez que se obtengan las 7 Gemas se anunciaran a los duelistas que los obtuvieron y se les considerara uno de los finalistas-dijo Raven-vaya, estos tipos tienen reglas muy locas-.

-Pero Joey tiene razón, aún tiene tiempo para ganar la tercera gema-dijo Yugi.

-¡Exacto y estoy listo para lo que vengan! ¡Adelante Maestros Oscuros, denme lo mejor que tienen!-grito Joey a la nada.

De entre unos árboles, una figura los observaba y en el momento en que todos se distrajeron viendo a Joey, salió de su escondite y se lanzó a toda velocidad, tomando a la más cercana a su ubicación, siendo Serenity, a la cual sujeto con fuerza y la detuvo del cuello y el brazo.

-¡Serenity!-.

-¡Joey!-.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Duke molesto.

-¡Olvídate de eso, suelta a Serenity en estos momentos o sino…!-amenazo Tristán preparándose para la batalla, pero el sujeto apretó su agarre sobre Serenity.

-¡Den un paso más y no responderé por lo que le pase a esta chica!-declaro desafiante.

Todos se detuvieron de golpe, el individuo recorrió con la mirada al grupo y su vista se detuvo en Atem, quien al parecer logro sentir la mirada de ese sujeto-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Más vale que sueltes a la hermana de Joey ahora mismo cobarde!-.

-¡Esta chiquilla no significa nada para mí, si la quieren se las daré, pero será solo a cambio de un duelo!-.

-¿Quieres un duelo? ¡Entonces te daré un duelo!-declaro Joey dando un paso al frente.

-¡No tengo interés en pelear contigo niño tonto!-.

-¿Niño? ¿Te has visto en un espejo? ¡Eres más bajo que yo!-acuso Joey y el sujeto aumento su agarre en Serenity, haciendo retroceder a Joey-¡Si te atreves a lastimar a mi hermana te juro que…!-.

-¡Como yo lo veo, el único que tiene derecho a amenazar soy yo, así que no te muevas o le romperé el brazo a esta chica y créeme, eso es lo que menos quiero hacer!-.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?-cuestiono Yubel a la defensiva.

-¡Ya se los dije, un duelo, quiero que el faraón pelee conmigo y acepte mis condiciones para el duelo!-declaro el joven.

-¿Qué condiciones?-cuestiono Atem desafiante.

-¡Pelearemos no por gemas, sino por algo más importante, si te llego a vencer, entonces tú y tu hermana se marcharan de este mundo, volverán al mundo de los espíritus al que pertenecen!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Atem y Yubel abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Eso es una locura!-acuso Tea.

-¡Esas son mis condiciones, acéptenlas o esta chiquilla pagara el precio!-amenazo el joven de nuevo.

Yugi se quedó petrificado, al tiempo que analizaba las palabras de ese joven, al parecer no era un Depredador, ya que de serlo, trataría de obtener las almas de Atem y Yubel para entregarlas a Drago, pero él quería que ambos hermanos se fueran al mundo espiritual, debía buscar otra cosa, la pregunta era que.

-¿Estás loco o qué?-bramo Joey-¿Qué no sabes que ellos dos pertenecen a este mundo ahora?-.

-¡No es verdad, ellos no pertenecen a este mundo, se violo una ley de la naturaleza para que estén vivos de nuevo y eso no se puede permitir, además, ese es el único modo en que el mundo estará a salvo del mal supremo!-declaro endureciendo más su mirada.

Eso hizo que Atem, Yubel y Yugi se quedaran confundidos, pero Joey volvió a hablar-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué lo haces para salvar al mundo?-.

-¡Ya basta Joey!-intervino Atem-yo acepto tu reto, así como tus condiciones-.

-Yo también-dijo Yubel con firmeza.

Al escuchar eso, todos voltearon a ver a los dos hermanos alarmados, especialmente Tea, quien se estremeció al imaginarse que Atem se volvería a marchar si perdía el duelo y no fue la única que se alarmo, ya que Joey también intervino para detener esa locura.

-¡Un momento ustedes dos! ¡No puedo permitir que acepten esa locura, Serenity es mi hermana, así que yo debo ser quien la rescate!-.

-Tranquilo Joey, te aseguro que no perderé, además, algo me dice que este tipo no aceptara a ningún otro oponente que no sea yo ¿no es verdad?-pregunto desafiante.

-Exactamente, así que ustedes no intervengan en esto-dijo de manera desafiante.

Atem dio un paso adelante y señalo a su adversario-¡Muy bien, es hora de pelear, pero primero libera a Serenity y muéstranos quien eres!-.

-Como quieras, sé que eres una persona de palabra, así que puedo confiar en ti, adelante, vete-dijo el extraño empujando a Serenity.

Joey la intercepto a tiempo y Serenity se abrazó a su hermano-¡Serenity! ¿Te encuentras bien hermana?-pregunto preocupado por el bienestar de su hermanita.

-Descuida, estoy bien, pero ese sujeto…-.

-No te preocupes, Atem podrá con él-dijo Joey con mucha seguridad en el rostro.

Atem encaro al desconocido-¡Ahora muestra tu rostro y dinos quien eres en realidad!-.

El extraño asintió-Muy bien, me llamo Dean Aiverin-declaro el extraño mostrando su rostro.

Un joven de 16 años físico bueno común delgado con buena musculatura suficiente no demasiada y abdomen, altura 1metro con 67, cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, ojos rojos en forma de dragón, piel blanca a nivel que se ve no ha sentido el sol en años, tiene un extraño agujero oscuro en donde debería estar su corazón, lleva una capucha de color negro, pantalones de mezclilla negros, y zapatos oscuros que le permiten moverse muy ligero, lleva una máscara de boca con la boca de calavera, guantes oscuros sin dedos y vendajes en ambos brazos.

-Muy bien, ahora dime que es lo que pretendes ganar con este duelo-exigió Atem.

-¡Ya te lo dije, planeo salvar al mundo enviándote a ti y a tu hermana a donde pertenecen, al mundo espiritual!-declaro Dean colocándose su Disco de Duelo-¡Así que dejemos de hablar y pongamos manos a la obra!-.

-¡Si eso quieres adelante!-declaro Atem colocándose el Disco de Duelo también.

Ambos pusieron sus barajas en las ranuras correspondientes, los puntos de vida se programaron a **4000** y llego el momento de decir…

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los espejos comenzaron a brillar nuevamente, señal de que uno de los duelistas que más les interesaban a los Maestros Oscuros estaba por enfrentarse en un duelo y esta vez se trataba de Atem, el cual se iba a enfrentar justamente al prisionero que los Maestros estaban buscando.

-Creo que ya tenemos a nuestro objetivo localizado-dijo Anubrix con perversidad.

-Ya podemos ir a capturarlo-apoyo Leviatán sonriendo.

Pero Abzu negó con la cabeza-No, él está por enfrentarse al faraón, dejemos que peleen y una vez que termine el duelo lo recapturaremos-.

-¿Y si vence al faraón?-pregunto Amazu acomodándose los lentes.

-No lo vencerá, especialmente porque el faraón sabe lo que hay en riesgo, nunca perdería este duelo-aseguro Abzu cruzándose de brazos.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Zaleska esperando las órdenes de Abzu.

-Como ya dije, esperaremos a que el duelo termine y luego enviaremos a nuestros guerreros a capturar al prisionero, no podemos permitir que estropee los planes de nuestro amo-dijo Abzu con inteligencia y sus compañeros asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Atem y Dean se prepararon para la batalla, siendo Dean el que comenzara con el duelo-Yo comenzare y tirare al Pequeño Demonio Oscuro en modo de defensa-declaro Dean invocando a su primer monstruo.

El monstruo que apareció era un demonio de color rojo oscuro, ojos amarillos, nariz puntiaguda, al igual que las orejas, sonriendo de manera divertida y burlona, aunque no parecía ser la gran cosa, pero Atem nunca había visto a un monstruo como ese en toda su vida de duelista.

 **ATK 1000**

 **DEF 1900**

-¿Qué clase de monstruo es ese? Nunca vi a un monstruo como ese-dijo Atem.

-Exacto y como se trata de un monstruo que nunca has visto no puedes ni imaginarte que poderes posee, pero te aseguro que lo averiguaras en cualquier momento-declaro Dean sonriendo desafiante.

Atem saco una carta y miro su mano, por el momento no tenía muchas opciones, así que invoco a su primer monstruo-¡Jugare al Caballero Reina en modo de ataque!-declaro Atem convocando a su primer monstruo.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1600**

-¡Y finalizare mi turno colocando una carta boca abajo!-.

-¡Bien, ahora voy yo!-declaro Dean sacando una carta y sonrió al ver de qué carta se trataba-¡Ahora sacrificare a mi monstruo más débil para convocar al poderoso Ángel Caído!-declaro Dean convocando a su nuevo monstruo.

Este monstruo tenía la apariencia de un ángel con el ala derecha como tal, la otra de demonio, ropas blancas con detalles negros, cabello gris oscuro, una mirada entre dulce y maligna, el cual sostenía una espada de color negro dorado.

 **ATK 2100**

 **DEF 1500**

-Qué extraño, ese monstruo me perturba mucho-dijo Joey algo aterrado por la presencia de ese monstruo.

-Vamos Atem, yo sé que puedes vencerlo-dijo Tea llevando ambas manos al pecho-si pierdes yo…-.

-¡Ahora mi Ángel Caído ataca al Caballero Reina con un golpe de tu espada!-indico Dean y su Ángel Caído se lanzó a la batalla.

-¡Temo que acabas de activar mi carta boca abajo!-declaro Atem sonriendo y Dean sonrió.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo fingiendo alarma y preocupación.

-¡Revelo mi carta de trampa; "Círculo de Hechizos", su magia atrapa a tu Ángel Caído y le quita **700** puntos de ataque!-declaro Atem, al tiempo que el poder del Ángel Caído bajaba a **1400** -¡Ahora mi Caballero Reina podrá vencer a tu monstruo sin problema alguno!-declaro Atem desafiante.

El Caballero Reina contraataco y derroto al debilitado Ángel Caído, bajando los puntos de vida de Dean a **3900,** no era mucho, pero como el turno de Dean termino, entonces era el momento de que Atem lanzara su siguiente carta, solo debía sacar a un nuevo monstruo y listo.

-¡Y ahora que tu turno termino, y no tienes monstruos ni cartas de trampa para protegerte, eso me permite atacarte directamente y para hacerlo convocare a Gazelle Rey de las Bestias Místicas!-declaro Atem invocando a su nuevo monstruo.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1200**

-¡Ahora mis dos monstruos ataquen los puntos de vida de Dean directamente!-indico Atem y ambos monstruos se lanzaron a la batalla, golpeando a Dean al mismo tiempo y dejándolo con **900** puntos de vida.

-¡Así se hace!-exclamo Joey contento.

-¡Bien hecho!-felicito Tea animada, ya que eso significaba que Atem podría ganar en el siguiente turno y ganaría el duelo.

-Creo que ese sujeto era solo habladuría, ni siquiera le dio una buena pelea a Atem y ya llego a menos de **1000** puntos de vida-dijo Tristán sonriendo con una mano en la cintura.

-Un ataque más y Atem ganara-dijo Duke sonriendo.

Pero ni Yugi ni Yubel parecían pensar eso, ya que ese chico, Dean, parecía muy extraño, como si hubiera esperado que Atem lo atacara de esa manera, algo estaba tramando y no les agradaba en lo más mínimo la sensación que estaban teniendo, Atem debía darse prisa en terminar el duelo y pronto.

-¡Ahora has tu jugada y terminemos con el duelo de inmediato!-declaro Atem.

-¡Con mucho gusto!-declaro Dean sacando una carta y sonriendo al verla-¡Primero colocare una carta boca abajo y un monstruo en modo de defensa, eso bastara por el momento!-.

Atem entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso, realmente no le agradaba lo que estaba pasando, tenía el presentimiento de que ese chico le iba a dar una sorpresa desagradable, solo debía terminar con el duelo antes de que completara su estrategia, afortunadamente, tenía a los monstruos indicados para hacerlo, pero primero debía obtener respuestas.

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Haz tu jugada para que podamos continuar con el duelo y pueda vencerte!-declaro Dean desafiante.

-Antes de continuar quiero que me respondas algo, dijiste que querías enviarme a mí y a mi hermana al Mundo Espiritual para salvar el mundo, eso me hace pensar que tú no eres uno de los Depredadores que trabajan para los Maestros Oscuros, pero quiero saber que quisiste decir con eso ¿Por qué quieres enviarnos al Mundo Espiritual para salvar al mundo?-.

Dean miro a Atem un momento y finalmente sonrió-Si quieres saberlo te lo diré, quiero enviarlos a ambos al Mundo Espiritual porque al hacerlo puedo asegurarme que el Rey de las Tinieblas no surgirá nunca-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Atem.

-Yo solía ser un duelista como cualquier otro, hasta que un día, justo cuando me disponía a partir al Reino de los Duelistas para participar en el torneo de Pegasus, fui emboscado por un lunático llamado Bakura-explico Dean.

Al escuchar eso, los rostros de todos se llenaron de sorpresa, pero todos supusieron que se trataba del espíritu maligno que controlaba a Bakura en ese entonces, el mismo que al final resulto ser Zork.

-Por culpa de ese demente no pude ir a la competencia y me encerró en un mundo de oscuridad llamado el Reino de las Sombras, atrapado en ese mundo me entere de muchas cosas, como los Juegos de las Sombras, la batalla entre el faraón Atem y el demonio Zork, así como otros secretos, pero encerrado como estaba no podía hacer nada, hasta que un día, sin ninguna razón quede libre, no sé muy bien como ocurrió, tal vez tuvo que ver con la derrota de Zork, no lo sé, el caso es que apenas estuve libre volví a ser capturado por los Maestros Oscuros, ya que al parecer, al haber estado en el Reino de las Sombras por tanto tiempo, había obtenido parte de la oscuridad de ese mundo, me hicieron cosas horribles, innombrables, me obligaron a ser uno de sus duelistas, pero yo me rehusaba, ya que no quería enviar a nadie a ese mundo que me causo tanto sufrimiento-.

-Si en verdad quieres ayudar entonces dime porque estás haciendo esto-.

-A eso voy, mientras fui su prisionero escuche una conversación bastante interesante, al parecer, ellos planeaban no solo liberar a su amo, sino también eliminar su única debilidad-.

-¿Drago tiene una debilidad?-exclamo Atem al escuchar eso.

-Así es, no sé qué debilidad sea esa, solo sé que mientras él la tuviera podría ser encerrado una y otra vez, pero también me entere que había un modo de eliminar esa debilidad y hacerlo completamente invencible-.

-¿Cuál era ese método?-pregunto Atem.

-Son tú, tu hermana, Yugi Muto y Seto Kaiba, ustedes son la clave para eliminar su debilidad, mientras fui su prisionero me entere que para deshacer la debilidad de su amo necesitaban sus almas, solo con las almas de esos 4 duelistas podrían liberarlo de la única debilidad que poseía-.

Atem escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Dean- _"¿Drago tiene una debilidad? Eso puede sernos útil, pero la pregunta es cuál es su debilidad y porque nos necesita a nosotros para eliminarla"-_ pensaba tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

-¡Es por eso que debo ganar este duelo Atem, debo vencerte a ti y enviarte de regreso al Reino Espiritual junto con tu hermana, no puedo hacer nada para impedir que Yugi o Kaiba los enfrenten, pero si ustedes dos ya no están entonces él no podrá apoderarse de sus almas y aunque se escondan en alguna parte del mundo él los encontrara, por eso deben volver a donde pertenecen!-.

-Creo que entiendo lo que Dean está haciendo-dijo Tea al comprender lo que Dean planeaba hacer.

-Pues explícalo porque yo no entiendo nada-dijo Joey.

-Si Dean se asegura que Atem y Yubel vayan al Mundo Espiritual entonces sus almas estarán a salvo de las garras de Drago, y aunque él lograra apoderarse de las almas de Yugi y Kaiba él aun mantendría su única debilidad-explico Tea.

-Pero ¿Por qué motivos necesita las almas de ellos 4 para destruir su debilidad?-pregunto Raven.

-No lo sé, si tan solo supiéramos que tipo de debilidad tiene podríamos ayudar a nuestros amigos mejor que así-dijo Tea entristecida.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido-dijo Joey-quiere salvar el mundo enviando a los dos únicos que podrían ser la clave para detener a ese monstruo-.

-Pero si lo que dice es cierto y Drago necesita de las almas de Atem y de su hermana para lograr sus objetivos, entonces tiene un punto a favor-observo Tristán.

Yugi solo permanecía en silencio, viendo el duelo entre Atem y Dean, esperaba que su hermano lograra ganar el duelo, ya que no quería verlo partir de nuevo y no era el único, apostaba a que sus amigos y Tea en especial, tampoco querrían ver eso.

-Oye Yugi ¿de qué están hablando? ¿Quién es Drago y porque ese chico dice que debe enviar a tus primos al Mundo Espiritual?-pregunto Raven mirando a Yugi confundida.

Yugi reacciono y miro a su amiga con algo de nerviosismo, pero trato de calmarse-No es nada…luego te lo contare todo…-prometió sonriendo nervioso.

-Ok-dijo Raven mirando a Yugi sin saber cómo tomar su reacción.

La voz de Dean llamo la atención de todos de nuevo-¡Es por eso que lo he desafiado a un duelo faraón! ¡Por eso debo ganar y usted debe perder, ese es el único modo en que el mundo estará a salvo del mal supremo!-.

-¡Yo te entiendo Dean, ya que también quiero detener los planes malignos del Rey de las Tinieblas, podemos hacerlo juntos, si te nos unes todos juntos evitaremos que sus malévolos planes se completen y el mundo estará a salvo de nuevo!-ofreció Atem.

Pero Dean solo se rio-¡No faraón, esa no es la solución, porque usted y su hermana son parte del problema, enviarlos a donde pertenecen es la solución!-.

Atem cerró los ojos-¡No estás viendo con claridad, puedo sentir la confusión en tu mente!-.

-¡Silencio! ¡No estoy confundido y veo muy claramente! ¡Tú crees que todo lo que has enfrentado ha sido malo! ¡Pegasus, Malik, Noah, Dartz, Zigfried, Bakura, Zork, todos ellos eran nada comparados con el rey, él es capaz de las cosas más abominables de las que te puedas imaginar y si piensas que podrás detenerlo como detuviste a los otros entonces eres un pobre iluso!-acuso y Atem solo se mantuvo con su expresión seria-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Continuemos con el duelo para que pueda vencerte y enviarte a donde perteneces!-.

-Te di la oportunidad de hacer las cosas de la manera correcta pero no me dejas opción ¡Muy bien, atacare con Caballero Reina, destruye a su monstruo en modo de defensa!-indico Atem y el Caballero Reina se lanzó a la batalla.

Con un golpe de su espada, la carta en defensa fue destruida, revelándose como un monstruo con la apariencia de un querubín, mismo que fue mandado al cementerio sin ningún problema, hecho que provoco que Dean sonriera.

-¡Muchas gracias, acabas de hacerme un gran favor al destruir a mi querubín!-declaro Dean al tiempo que sus puntos de vida subían a **1900,**

-¿Qué? ¡Sus puntos de vida aumentaron!-exclamo Atem.

-¡Exacto y es que el efecto mágico de mi querubín es que me entrega **1000** puntos de vida cuando es enviado al cementerio, así que te agradezco por haberme fortalecido más!-.

-¡Pero aun así tus puntos de vida siguen siendo menos de **2000,** eso quiere decir que cuando ataque con Gazelle eliminare una gran cantidad de tus puntos de vida!-declaro Atem.

-¡Yo no diría eso, porque ahora revelare mi carta boca abajo; "Ritual del Caído"!-.

-¿Ritual del Caído?-.

-¿Una carta ritual?-exclamo Yugi preocupándose, al igual que Yubel.

La imagen de la carta mostraba a un ángel cayendo del cielo directamente hacia la tierra a gran velocidad-¡Antes de poder revelar esta poderosa carta, 3 de mis monstruos tenían que ser destruidos y enviados al cementerio, muchas gracias faraón, me ayudaste mucho, ahora solo tengo que remover a mis 3 monstruos del cementerio, sacándolos del juego y al entregar la mitad de mis puntos de vida podré llamar a mi mejor monstruo!-declaro Dean al tiempo que sus puntos de vida bajaban a **950.**

-¿Y qué es lo que planeas convocar? ¡Dímelo!-.

-¡Estas por averiguarlo, es hora de llamar al monstruo que te enviara a tu juicio final, despierta Elegith el Caído!-invoco Dean colocando a su nuevo monstruo.

El monstruo de Dean tenía apariencia de humanoide de piel blanca con tonos oscuros, muy alto, alas de ángel oscuro armadura medieval ligera de color oscuro con tonos dorados, cadenas que atraviesan su cuerpo envueltas en sus hombros, ojos color verde cabello oscuro corto, con una máscara de metal que cubre su rostro con ojos de máscara color rojo, y una espada en llamas oscuras.

 **ATK 2950**

 **DEF 3000**

-¿Qué clase de monstruo es ese?-exclamo Atem.

-¡Estas a punto de averiguarlo, porque verás, no solo es poderoso mi nuevo monstruo, sino que además tiene ciertos poderes ocultos que esta por revelar!-.

-¿Qué poderes ocultos?-pregunto Atem preocupado.

-¡Ahora mismo lo verás! ¡Elegith ataca los puntos de vida del faraón directamente!-indico Dean y su monstruo se lanzó al ataque.

Para asombro de Atem, Elegith paso entre sus monstruos y lo ataco directamente con un golpe de su espada de llamas oscuras, bajando sus puntos de vida a **1050,** dejándolo en pésimas condiciones.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Tea.

-¿Cómo hizo eso? ¡Ese tipo se saltó a los monstruos de Atem y lo ataco directamente!-exclamo Joey.

-Exacto y esa es una de las habilidades especiales de Elegith, puede pasar a los monstruos y cartas boca abajo que tenga Atem en el juego, lo que me permite atacarlo directamente, pero no se preocupe faraón, ya que esa habilidad solo puede usarse una vez, aunque eso es lo de menos, pues aún posee otras dos habilidades más-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Así es y cuando las haya usado será su final, despídase de este mundo y salude al Reino Espiritual!-declaro Dean victorioso, mientras Atem trataba de reponerse por el ataque.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha terminado y otro OC ha aparecido, ya quedan cada vez menos y dentro de poco volverán a aparecer dos para acelerar un poco la participación, ya que definitivamente fueron más de los que planee, pero tomándolo por el lado amable, esto está haciendo que el fic sea más largo e interesante.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, lo que hacen que mis fics cobren vida:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _me alegra que el duelo de Tea te haya gustado y cómo pudiste ver, ahora es el duelo de Atem, quien está peleando con un duelista que desea que tanto él como Yubel vuelvan al Mundo Espiritual para salvar al mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryugan Mikazuki:** _por supuesto que es un vampiro real, estoy siguiendo las leyes que investigue en la novela de Bram Stocker sobre los vampiros que son reyes, los cuales pueden estar caminando en la luz del sol, pero sus poderes disminuyen mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _puedo soportarlo siempre y cuando no se trate de algún hecho real, para cosas que pueden ser reales si soy bastante miedoso, especialmente si son fantasmas de niños, eso me da mucho terror, respondiendo a tu duda, sería en el manga, durante la batalla con Dartz y finalmente en "Monstruos Encapsulados" y hay una escena oculta durante la batalla con Malik donde ambos están tomados de la mano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _es una gran forma de mantener el interés del público y vaya que funciona, lo aprendí de la gran JK Rowling, vaya, ella realmente es admirable por crear todo un mundo como ese. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _Roshi pudo ser un pervertido, pero realmente fue el primer gran maestro de Goku y hay que reconocérselo, cuando peleaba era realmente emocionante, me encanto su pelea con Goku y con Ten Shin Han. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _no solo por eso, ya que además, recuerda que no todos los Maestros juegan según las reglas y ya se respondió tu pregunta, fue Atem. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kaiba-Girl96:** _no te puedo confirmar nada aun, solo te puedo decir que aunque Zaleska quiere que Tea llegue al templo, ella no haría nada para interferir con las reglas del torneo, especialmente siendo pareja del temible Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _yo soy de la opinión que tú, no es de mis series favoritas, pero considero interesante y muy buena idea lo de Garnet, realmente me sorprendió eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **DanyStormborn01:** _pues adelante, escribe más capítulos, yo no te detengo, ya que realmente tu fic es de los mejores que he leído. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _no realmente, ya que mi única gema favorita es Garnet, pero creo que sí puedo darte a Lápiz para el futuro, aunque te advierto que no sé cuándo pueda hacerla aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _podría serlo, pero hay otra razón en específico por la que necesita el cuerpo de Bakura, ya que él va a tener una parte muy importante en sus planes de resurrección por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _me alegra que te haya gustado la aparición de esa Gema de Cristal, tengo que admitirlo, al final, Steven Universe no es tan mal programa como creí, aunque debo admitir que no soporto a Perla y que realmente deteste el capítulo donde los juntaron con Tío Grandpa, ya no se les ocurre nada bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _pues ahora estás viendo un nuevo duelo de Atem, en el que tiene mucho en riesgo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _sé que es frustrante, pero la paciencia es una virtud y te aseguro que cuando llegue el momento de revelarse valdrá la pena la espera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _veré que hacer entonces, respecto a Tea, todos cometemos errores, hasta los más experimentados duelistas los cometen, nunca olvidare el error que cometí en un torneo de duelo de monstruos que me costó no poder llegar a la final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _vaya, realmente quieres que vea todas esas nuevas reglas ¿verdad? No vas a parar hasta que lo haga ¿correcto? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _a veces es bueno basarse en otros personajes existentes, especialmente cuando es difícil crear cartas para todos, es como dice un libro que tengo "Roba como diseñador", es muy útil, ya que te enseña cómo puedes crear nuevas ideas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto y claro que se trataba de ese personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _me alegra mucho y te agradezco que me hayas ayudado con los efectos de las 3 gemas, así como con sus puntos de ataque y defensa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _lo del Pokemon fue petición de la creadora de dicho OC, lo de esas gemas fue idea mía, ya que las considero bastante geniales, al menos a esas 3. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _una corrección, dije que no será en capítulos seguidos como antes, primero debo ver que personaje obtuvo más votos para que presente el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _a veces el Maestro Roshi puede sacarnos una gran sonrisa, así como además dejarnos una gran enseñanza, nunca olvidare con qué valor se enfrentó al terrible Piccolo Daimaoh y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _yo ya di mi opinión respecto a esa franquicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nanashi:** _gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _siguen compitiendo, pero en otro lado de la isla, estoy preparando su regreso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _no la veo mucho que digamos, pero admito que tienes buenos capítulos que valen la pena ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ambos son grandes líderes, ya que siempre saben cómo guiar a su equipo, a pesar de que Batman prefiere trabajar solo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Ryugan Mikazuki, Bloody, Soranomomo93, Dany35, Srto, Kaiba-Girl96, NovaStarPrime, DanyStormborn01, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Shazam, Isaac, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Dreisil, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Shadow y Writer, Súper Rock Ninja, Ocnarf, Nanashi, Guest, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	29. Prisionero de las Sombras Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior**_

" _ **Un misterioso duelista llamado Dean ha desafiado a Atem a un duelo tras haber escapado de uno de los calabozos del templo, si Atem pierde, él y Yubel deberán marcharse al Reino Espiritual, ya que las intenciones de Dean son evitar que Drago consuma las almas de ambos hermanos para poder volverse un ser completamente invencible, ahora Dean ha convocado a un poderoso monstruo y Atem debe encontrar el modo de superarlo o prepararse para que tanto él como su hermana vuelvan al Mundo Espiritual"**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, aprovechó también para invitarlos a darse una paseada por mi página de Deviantart y conocer a la hija que cree para nuestra pareja favorita de Yugioh (Atem y Tea), tanto en la era moderna como en el antiguo Egipto:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=E8lBgVwUkeo**

 **www. youtube watch? v=zraB_kiHCH4**

 **www. youtube watch? v=3uuj0i_p5ys**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 29.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 29 Prisionero de las Sombras.**

 **Segunda Parte**

El duelo estaba del lado de Dean, quien ahora tenía la ventaja total en la batalla, aunque sus puntos de vida eran más bajos que los de Atem, el monstruo que convoco le permitía lanzar un ataque directo, mismo que uso para bajar mucho los puntos de vida del faraón, ahora Atem estaba en problemas.

-Lo lamento faraón, pero como dije antes, es el destino, tengo que asegurarme de que usted pierda y de esa forma salvare al mundo-aseguro Dean sonriendo de manera decidida.

Pero Atem no parecía estar dispuesto a rendirse y eso era algo que sus amigos sabían perfectamente-¡Lo siento Dean, pero no puedo dejarte ganar, ya que yo también tengo pensado detener a Drago!-Dean se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Te atreves a mencionar su nombre? ¡Eso me confirma que eres un pobre tonto que no sabe nada del terrible poder que él posee!-.

-¡Tal vez no sepa lo que tú sabes de su poder, pero puedo darme una idea de lo terrible que es por las leyendas que se han escuchado del alcance de su maldad!-.

-¿Leyendas?-Dean se rio a carcajadas-¡No tienes idea, las leyendas son nada comparado con la realidad, mejor prepárate para perder!-.

-¡Eso es algo que no pasara, te lo aseguro!-declaro Atem sacando una carta-¡Convoco al Gran Escudo Gardna en modo de defensa!-invoco Atem.

 **ATK 100**

 **DEF 2600**

Dean se rio divertido-¡Lo siento faraón, pero eso no le servirá de nada!-declaro sonriendo.

-¡Por esa razón colocare una carta boca abajo, colocare a mis otros dos monstruos en modo de defensa y terminare mi turno!-declaro Atem finalizando su turno.

Dean sonrió aún más y saco su nueva carta-¡Ahora es tiempo de activar la segunda habilidad de mi poderoso Elegith!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Acaso lo olvido? ¡Le dije que Elegith poseía otras dos habilidades y es hora de que presencie la segunda habilidad de este ángel caído, la cual consiste en que al descartar una carta de mi mano, obtiene un bono de poder extra de **700** puntos de ataque, lo cual lo vuelve más poderoso que cualquiera de sus patéticos monstruos, incluso más poderoso que su Mago Oscuro!-declaro Dean sonriendo.

Los puntos de ataque de Elegith aumentaron a **3650,** volviéndose un enemigo mucho más poderoso que cualquiera de los monstruos que Atem tuviera en su baraja, con excepción de dos de sus cartas.

-¡Ahora es más poderoso que un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-exclamo Atem alarmado.

-¡Y se volverá más poderoso a cada turno, porque a diferencia de su primera habilidad, con la cual le baje tanto sus puntos de vida, esta puedo emplearla en cualquiera de mis turnos, lo que significa que aumentare su fuerza más y más!-.

-¿Enviaras todas tus cartas al cementerio con tal de aumentar el poder de tu monstruo?-cuestiono Atem indignado.

-¡Solo los monstruos de mi baraja, naturalmente me quedare con cartas mágicas y de trampa para ayudarme a protegerlo, aunque eso no será necesario gracias a su última habilidad!-.

-¿Y en que consiste esa última habilidad?-pregunto Atem temiendo lo peor.

Dean se rio divertido-¡Es muy simple en verdad y como sé que voy a ganar no me importa decirlo, ya que su habilidad final consiste en que cuando es atacado por un monstruo de ataque superior revierte el daño directo a los puntos de vida del oponente al descartar una carta de la mano o el cementerio!-explico Dean.

-¡Quieres decir que…!-.

-¡Exactamente, aunque logres convocar a un monstruo mucho más poderoso que el mío, descartando una carta de mi mano o del cementerio podré redirigir el daño hacia ti y con solo **1050** puntos de vida no creo que te convenga hacer eso!-.

Atem gruño por debajo al escuchar eso, mientras sus amigos solo podían ver el duelo sumamente preocupado-¡Esto no es bueno, aunque Atem use a un monstruo más poderoso, ese sujeto puede redirigir el daño directo hacia Atem!-exclamo Joey.

-¿Quieres decir que Atem podría perder?-pregunto Serenity preocupada.

-¡No!-intervino Tea con firmeza-¡Sin importar lo que pase sé que Atem ganara, siempre ha salido adelante, al igual que Yugi, sé que puede hacerlo!-.

-Yo también lo creo, pero no será nada fácil-dijo Yugi.

Dean estaba muy confiado en su victoria y no podía evitar tener una gran sonrisa-Creo que es hora de atacar ¡Adelante Elegith ataca al Gran Escudo Gardna!-indico.

Elegith se lanzó contra el monstruo de Atem y lo destruyo con un golpe de su espada, el poderoso escudo no pudo hacer nada para protegerse del mortal ataque y fue destruido con un solo golpe, por fortuna estaba en modo de defensa y Atem no perdió puntos de vida.

-¡Y ahora descartare esta carta para aumentar aún más la fuerza de ataque de mi poderoso ángel!-declaro Dean enviando otra carta al cementerio y aumentando la fuerza de Elegith a **4350.**

-¡Volvió a aumentar su poder, esto no es bueno!-expreso Tristán entre dientes.

-Vamos Atem, yo sé que puedes vencerlo-dijo Tea esperanzada en las habilidades de su amigo.

Atem estaba en problemas, ahora solo tenía muy pocas opciones para poder seguir en el juego, aquel monstruo aumentaba su poder en cada turno y para colmo, si lo llegaba a atacar con un monstruo más poderoso él sería el que fuera afectado.

-Lo siento faraón, pero creo que es mejor que se dé por vencido, porque no hay un modo de que pueda ganar este duelo, la única manera de poder vencer a Elegith es con una victoria automática, pero para lograr eso necesitaría las 5 piezas de Exodia o el Tablero del Destino, y tengo entendido que tanto usted como Yugi perdieron a Exodia, y dudo mucho que tengan el Tablero del Destino, así como las cartas para usarla-declaro Dean sonriendo.

Pero tanto Yugi como Yubel abrieron los ojos al escuchar "victoria automática", eso significaba que si había un modo en que Atem podría ganar el duelo, pero para poder hacerlo funcionar, necesitaría a 5 monstruos en el campo y apenas tenía dos, pero ambos confiaban en que su hermano lograría salir de ese desastre.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Maestros Oscuros observaban el duelo en silencio, aunque Anubrix parecía muy molesto con lo que estaba pasando-¡Ese gusano está venciendo a Atem, si sigue así no poder obtener mi venganza!-bramo furioso.

-Tranquilízate, no creo que el faraón se vaya a dar por vencido tan fácilmente-dijo Amazu-especialmente ahora que Dean revelo la debilidad de su monstruo-.

-Es lo malo de creerse invencible, siempre bajas la guardia-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Atem saco una carta de su baraja y la miro, se dio cuenta de que tenía una oportunidad para ganar, no sería fácil, pero si funcionaba entonces podría vencer a Dean y a Elegith, el problema es que necesitaba de 5 monstruos para que funcionara y ahora no tenía más que a dos, era el momento de revelar su carta boca abajo.

-¡Activare la Olla de la Avaricia que me permitirá tomar dos nuevas cartas de mi baraja!-declaro Atem tomando las dos cartas-¡Ahora jugare con el Caballero del Rey en modo de defensa!-.

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 1400**

-¡Cuando estos dos caballeros se juegan juntos me permite convocar automáticamente al Caballero Jark, también en modo de defensa!-.

 **ATK 1900**

 **DEF 1000**

-¡Y pondré esta nueva carta boca abajo para finalizar mi turno!-declaro Atem terminando su jugada.

Dean saco una carta de su baraja y sonrió-¡No importa que ahora tengas a tus 3 caballeros, ni ellos podrán con la fuerza superior de mi Elegith, especialmente ahora que será más fuerte gracias a que descarto esta carta para lograr mi objetivo!-declaro enviando una nueva carta al cementerio y aumentando su poder a **5050-** ¡Ahora atacare a tu Caballero Rey!-.

-¡No lo creo, activa la carta de trampa; "Círculo de los Hechizos"!-.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Dean.

-¡Oh si, esta carta de trampa no solo paraliza a tu monstruo, sino que también le quita **700** puntos de ataque que gano extra, protegiendo a mis monstruos de tu ataque!-declaro Atem sonriendo, al tiempo que la fuerza de ataque de Elegith bajaba a **4350.**

-Fue un tiro desesperado Atem, pero no importa, ya que ahora jugare con "Deshace Trampas", así que despídete de tu carta de trampa, mi Elegith está libre y listo para volver a la batalla-.

Atem se tensó ante esto, debía apresurarse y pronto, solo tenía una oportunidad, debía aprovecharla, así que primero decidió convocar a un monstruo más al campo antes de sacar una carta.

-¡Jugare a un monstruo en modo de defensa y ahora jugare con esto "El Sello de Tiempo", esto evitara que saques una carta nueva por un turno, lo que significa que no podrás aumentar más la fuerza de que Elegith por este turno!-.

-Tal vez, pero aún tiene la fuerza suficiente para acabar contigo-.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me atacas?-pregunto Atem sonriendo desafiante.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Dean confundido.

-Adelante, por como yo lo veo ya no importa que es lo que haga tú vas a ganar, así que adelante, atácame si es lo que quieres-.

Al escuchar eso, Dean se quedó serio y confundido, ya que no era normal que Atem lo desafiara a atacarlo, especialmente cuando su monstruo era mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de sus defensas, debía tener un plan alterno, de lo contrario no se vería tan confiado.

 _-"Pero no tiene cartas boca abajo, a excepción del monstruo que coloco en modo de defensa ¿y si ese monstruo es algo peligroso? ¿Qué tal si es un Come Hombres? Si es ese insecto, entonces mi Elegith se iría al cementerio y quedaría abierto a un ataque directo, no…no puedo arriesgarme, tendré que esperar a que su Sello del Tiempo expire para sacar otra carta"._ Buen intento, pero me temo que no caeré en tu trampa, así que simplemente pasare sin hacer jugada-señalo Dean.

Atem suspiro aliviado al ver que su plan había funcionado, ahora venía lo difícil- _"Muy bien, esta es mi última oportunidad, hay una carta en mi baraja que puede salvarme y debo sacarla cuanto antes, sé que el corazón de las cartas mi guiara"-_ pensó Atem dirigiendo su mano hacia su baraja y sacando la carta a gran velocidad, cuando vio que había obtenido la carta indicada supo lo que debía hacer.

Una gran fuerza se sintió en el ambiente, misma que hizo que Dean retrocediera y gritara impactado por el gran poder que sentía, al tiempo que Atem alzaba la carta-¡Sacrificare al Caballero Rey, al Caballero Reina y al Caballero Jark para convocar al poderoso Obelisk el Atormentador!-.

 **(Nota: www. youtube watch? v=NDv68Yvgalc)**

Una poderosa descarga de energía fue liberada y un rayo cayó desde el cielo, agrietando el suelo detrás de Atem, dándole paso al omnipotente Obelisk el Atormentador.

 **ATK 4000**

 **DEF 4000**

-¡Su carta de Dios Egipcio!-exclamo Dean retrocediendo alarmado-¡Es una de las cartas más poderosas del juego! ¿Pero cómo podré vencer a tan poderoso monstruo? ¡Estuve tan cerca!-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Maestros Oscuros sintieron la presencia divina de Obelisk y no pudieron evitar estremecerse-¡Ese infeliz trajo consigo las cartas de Dioses Egipcios!-exclamo Leviatán.

-¡Eso va a ser un grave problema!-declaro Eiki alarmada y su cabello se volvió de color blanco.

Abzu solo se mantuvo relajado y de brazos cruzados, viendo cómo se desarrollaba el duelo, ahora era seguro quien iba a ganar, por lo que se retiró del lugar para terminar con todo ese asegurar lo que hacía falta, recapturar al prisionero.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Dean retrocedió alarmado, pero trato de mostrar calma pese a la presencia de Obelisk el Atormentador-¡Atem, tu carta de Dios Egipcio es poderosa, pero no te garantiza la victoria, recuerda que si atacas a Elegith el daño lo recibirás tú!-.

-¡Pues también recuerdo que dijiste que esa habilidad no se aplica en victorias automáticas y eso es precisamente lo que puedo lograr con Obelisk en el campo!-declaro Atem.

-¿Qué dices?-exclamo Dean abriendo los ojos aterrado.

-¡Ahora sacrificare a los dos monstruos que me quedan para activar la habilidad especial de Obelisk el Atormentador, cuando se sacrifican a dos monstruos, su fuerza se eleva hasta el infinito y puede finalizar el duelo con un solo golpe!-declaro Atem.

-¡No!-.

Los dos monstruos restantes desaparecieron y Obelisk aumento su fuerza hasta el infinito, lo que hacía que ahora Dean estuviera acabado-¡Ahora Obelisk el Atormentado muéstrale lo que es el verdadero poder! ¡Ataca con Puño de Furia!-indico Atem.

Obelisk preparo su ataque final y lo lanzo contra Dean, golpeando con fuerza a Elegith, destruyéndolo y luego acabando con los puntos de vida de Dean, dejándolo en **0** y finalizando el duelo con ese último ataque.

-Todo acabo, yo gane-dijo Atem sonriendo.

-¡Lo logro!-grito Tea contenta.

-¡Bien hecho!-felicito Yugi sonriendo.

Yubel solo asintió de manera afirmativa, con una gran sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro, realmente su hermano se merecía todo su respeto, sí que era un gran duelista, Joey y Serenity se abrazaron contento, mientras que Tristán hacia músculos por la victoria de Atem, haciendo que Duke se cubriera el rostro de vergüenza, Rebeca y Raven solo permanecieron en silencio, pues era la primera vez que veían a un Dios Egipcio en acción.

Atem sonrió al ver que había ganado y volteo a ver a Obelisk, quien desapareció del campo, cuando eso paso, el faraón miro a su oponente y se acercó-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-No…no estoy bien…-dijo Dean entre dientes-falle…no logre vencerte…eso quiere decir que todo está perdido…ya no hay esperanza…-.

-No digas eso, por supuesto que hay esperanza, siempre la hay, sé que podremos detener a Drago y…-.

-¡No seas ingenuo!-bramo Dean mirando a Atem furioso-¡No tienes idea del poder que él posee, este era el único modo para asegurar su derrota y fracase, ahora todo está perdido!-.

-Claro que no, porque mientras mis amigos y yo estemos aquí seguiremos luchando hasta el final-aseguro Atem.

Dean comenzó a reírse de manera algo desquiciada-¡Entonces son unos pobres tontos, uno pobres ilusos, no tienen idea de a lo que se van a enfrentar, ni siquiera saben que él ya les ha ganado!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Atem.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Yugi acercándose.

Dean miro a Yugi y a los demás con esa extraña sonrisa-Tontos, mientras ustedes están perdiendo el tiempo peleando en este duelo, él ha estado haciendo lo suyo en la ciudad, para cuando se den cuenta de lo que pasa será demasiado tarde, yo estoy al tanto porque he escuchado lo que pasa por las conversaciones del templo-.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Déjate de acertijos y dinos que es lo que sabes!-exigió Yubel.

Dean se rio-Como quieran, pero veremos si pueden soportar la verdad…-pero antes de que Dean dijera algo, sintió un golpe en la nuca que lo dijo noqueado, antes de que alguien lo sujetara por la espalda.

Al ver de quien se trataba, Atem y los demás retrocedieron-¡Abzu!-exclamo Atem.

Efectivamente, se trataba del Caballero de las Tinieblas, el poderoso y temible Abzu, el cual sujeto a Dean sin problema alguno-Me disculpo por los problemas que les haya podido causar este joven, les aseguro que lo mantendremos mejor vigilado-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Abzu?-cuestiono Atem.

-Él es un prisionero en nuestro templo, no es un competidor más y por tanto no debe estar peleando en el torneo-.

-¿Prisionero?-exclamo Yugi horrorizado.

Atem miro desafiante a Abzu-Si lo que dices es verdad entonces no puedo permitirte que te lo lleves-declaro desafiante.

-¿Y cómo piensas impedírmelo faraón?-pregunto Abzu con tono calmado.

Atem alzo su disco de duelo-¡Te reto a un duelo y si te venzo dejaras a ese chico con nosotros!-desafió Atem.

Pero Abzu no parecía interesado en la batalla y se dio la vuelta para alejarse, hecho que molesto a Joey-¡Oye tú! ¿Qué no escuchaste? ¡Atem te desafió a un duelo!-.

-Lo escuche, pero no es el momento ni el lugar para que peleemos, ya se los dije, si quieren pelear conmigo entonces deben ganar sus 7 Gemas, luego podrán considerar desafiarme-señalo Abzu con tono calmado.

-¡Muy bien, olvídate de pelear con las cartas, mejor prepárate para pelear con los puños!-declaro Joey desafiante.

-¡Joey ten cuidado, Abzu no es alguien a quien debas amenazar!-advirtió Yugi.

Abzu volteo a ver a Joey de reojo-¿Qué dices grandulón? ¿Crees poder pelear a mano limpia?-.

-¡Joey por favor déjalo!-pidió Serenity preocupada por su hermana.

Abzu dejo de mirar a Joey y se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes decirle algo a Joey-Mejor cuida tu lengua muchacho, no querrás perderla-.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡Yo te enseñare!-bramo Joey lanzándose contra Abzu.

-¡Joey no!-grito Atem, pero fue muy tarde para hacer algo.

Joey arremetió contra Abzu, alzando un puño y gritando con furia, pero Abzu solo se hizo a un lado y Joey terminó chocando contra un árbol de rostro, cayendo al suelo inconsciente, dejando a sus amigos entre preocupados y algo avergonzados por el modo en que Joey fue golpeado.

-Eres valiente muchacho, lo reconozco, pero tienes un carácter que debes aprender a controlar-dijo Abzu retomando su marcha, pero antes de irse-y faraón, si quieres rescatar a este chico y a tus amigos entonces gana las Gemas limpiamente, son las reglas del torneo y debes respetarlas-.

Atem miro a Abzu un momento y luego suspiro-De acuerdo, no me queda más que seguir tu juego Abzu, pero te prometo que pronto ganare las Gemas que me hacen falta y entonces por fin tendremos el duelo que ambos deseamos-.

-Así es, los 5 lo tendremos-dijo Abzu de manera misteriosa, para finalmente marcharse, dejando a todos confundidos por esa última frase.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-pregunto Tea confundida.

-No lo sé, pero algo si tengo claro, debo ganar las Gemas que me hacen falta lo más rápido posible o no podré enfrentarme a Abzu ni rescatar a todos los que tienen capturados-dijo Atem con seriedad.

-Por el momento te sugiero atender a tu hermano, a menos que quieras que se quede a dormir aquí al aire libre-señalo Yubel, ya que al parecer, Joey se había quedado dormido con el golpe que se dio contra el árbol.

-Tendremos que cargarlo hasta la mansión o dejarlo abandonado aquí a merced de los insectos-dijo Tristán dando dos opciones-creo que dormirá bien aquí-.

-Tristán-regaño Tea jalándole una oreja.

-¡Era broma, no te enojes Tea!-suplico Tristán aterrado por la mirada de Tea y todos se rieron divertido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

La noche ya estaba cubriendo la ciudad, cuando el mismo individuo que horas antes había atacado a Maximiliam Pegasus llego hasta una iglesia, abrió las puertas de una patada y se adentró en el edificio, camino hasta las imágenes de los distintos santos que había y las miro a todas.

-Los humanos realmente son patéticos, no tienen idea de cómo es en realidad-dijo caminando hasta llegar al altar-hola, vine a saludarte y a decirte que te prepares, porque ahora que regresare voy a recuperar lo que por derecho me pertenece y por fin podré vengarme por la injusticia que se cometió contra mí hace tantos siglos, vete preparando, porque después de destruir a los guardianes de este mundo, nada impedirá que llegue hasta ti-declaro con un tono de voz lleno de odio, para después abandonar el edificio.

Al salir, se vio rodeado por una banda de delincuentes, los cuales tenían intención de robarle-¿Vas a algún lado niño?-pregunto uno de ellos.

-Si quieres marcharte ileso entréganos todo lo que tengas o las cosas se pondrán feas para ti-dijo otro.

En total eran un grupo de 8 delincuentes, todos con una sonrisa burlona y de malas intenciones, armados con cuchillos o pistolas, su víctima solo se mantenía en silencio, hecho que provoco que uno se riera y se acercara.

-¿Qué te ocurre tonto? ¿Estás tan asustado que no puedes ni hablar?-pregunto amenazándolo con el cuchillo.

Con una velocidad impresionante, quien que debería ser la víctima sujeto al hombre del brazo, el cual lanzo un grito de dolor, ya que el agarre de ese joven era tan fuerte que parecía que le iba a romper todos los huesos de la mano en cualquier momento.

-Mortales patéticos, no tienen idea de con quien se están metiendo-dijo con una voz sumamente tenebrosa, antes de romperle el brazo al individuo con un fuerte jalón.

Los demás solo pudieron escuchar como los huesos de su compañero se rompían en pedazos por la fuerza del jalón de aquel joven, su amigo grito lleno de dolor y cayó de rodillas, sujetando su brazo y retorciéndose de dolor.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?-cuestiono otro de los asaltantes apuntándole con su pistola.

-Quita eso de mi rostro ahora-ordeno el joven con un tono de voz sumamente aterrador.

Por toda respuesta el asaltante jalo el gatillo de su pistola, pero en vez de que la bala se disparara, la pistola estallo y quemo las manos del individuo, al ver eso, los demás asaltantes se quedaron petrificados y horrorizados, fue cuando el joven sonrió de manera sádica y perversa.

-Patéticos gusanos, esto ya no me divierte, si quieren saber lo que es maldad entonces siéntala en carne propia-declaro sonriendo con perversidad y sus ojos brillaron con un intenso color rojos.

Los asaltantes gritaron llenos de miedo, especialmente cuando comenzaron a tener visiones de monstruos y demonios que se lanzaban sobre ellos, algunos eran violados por esos demonios y sentían el dolor que les causaban con eso, otro podían sentir como sus entrañas eran devoradas por aquellos monstruos que les abrían el estómago con sus garras y les sacaban todos los órganos, para luego comérselos frente a sus horrorizados ojos.

Pero todo eso no pasaba más que en sus mentes y eso era algo que el joven sabía perfectamente, sin embargo, solo uso su poder en 7 de ellos, el que parecía ser el más joven de la banda había caído de sentón en el suelo y ahora miraba a ese muchacho con profundo terror, mismo que aumento cuando la cabeza de aquel joven dio un giro de 180 grados, quedando de frente a él.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres unirte a la fiesta?-pregunto divertido.

Al ver eso, el asaltante lanzo un grito de terror y emprendió la huida, pero no logro dar ni 5 pasos, cuando del suelo surgieron varias manos que lo sujetaron con fuerza de las piernas derribándolo, fue cuando del suelo emergieron los espectros de mujeres que habían sido víctimas de aquella banda y que ese mismo joven entrego a sus compañeros, las cuales ahora parecían más a la mítica Banshee.

Aquellas infernales criaturas comenzaron a torturarlo, a atravesar su piel con sus garras y a quemarlo con un pase de sus lenguas cuya saliva ahora era ácida, pero como con sus compañeros, todo eso no pasaba más que en su mente.

-A veces asustar a los mortales es tan fácil que casi me siento mal por hacerlo, pero luego recuerdo que es lo que más disfruto hacer y cuando finalmente sea libre por fin podré terminar con lo que empecé hace años, por el momento no puedo perder mi tiempo divirtiéndome con estos tontos gusanos, tengo trabajo que hacer y una familia a la cual destruir, prepárense, porque pronto estaré con ustedes también ahora que tengo un cuerpo al cual usar para llevar a cabo mis planes-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Ya todos se encontraban en sus respectivas casas, los duelistas que quedaban en el torneo, durmiendo tranquilamente y esperando que amaneciera para poder continuar con esa gran competencia, aunque antes de descansar, Atem, Yubel y Yugi se quedaron despiertos un momento para conversar.

-Hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte y seguimos en el torneo, pero presiento que mañana será más difícil todavía-dijo Yugi preocupado.

-Cuantas más Gemas obtenemos más nos acercamos al momento de enfrentarnos a los Maestros Oscuros, debemos derrotarlos si queremos evitar que su amo vuelva a la vida-dijo Yubel.

-Lo que más me inquieta es lo que dijo Dean-señalo Atem-él dijo que Drago poseía una debilidad, pero desconocía cual era-.

Yugi se quedó pensando-Eso quiere decir que si hay un modo de destruirlo, alguna posibilidad de hacerlo-.

Pero Yubel negó con la cabeza-No Yugi, Drago no puede ser destruido, créeme, aunque hubiera un método para conseguirlo no sería sabio hacerlo-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Yugi confundido por las palabras de su hermana.

-Porque nos guste o no Drago es necesario para el equilibrio del mundo, es la fuente del mal, el principio de todo lo maligno, si es destruido no puede haber maldad y sin mal no hay bien-explico Yubel cruzada de brazos.

-Pero aun así…-.

-Yugi, detesto decirlo, pero Yubel tiene razón-dijo Atem-escucha, Drago no es como Zork, él fue el principio del mal, por él nacieron Zork y todos los grandes demonios que hemos enfrentado y debemos suponer que él también debió ser el creador del Oricalcos-.

-¿En serio lo crees?-pregunto Yugi asombrado.

Fue Yubel quien respondió a la pregunta de Yugi-Bueno, Drago ha existido desde mucho antes que muchas cosas, que la luz, que la vida e incluso que el Reino de las Sombras, eso significa que él pudo haber sido el responsable de la destrucción de la Atlántida, aunque no estoy segura de eso, pero es una posibilidad-.

-Lo único que sé es que hay que enfrentar el futuro juntos y lo que debemos hacer ahora es ganar las Gemas restantes para enfrentarnos a los Maestros Oscuros, si los derrotamos a los 7 entonces habremos impedido el regreso de su amo y salvaremos al mundo-aseguro Atem y sus hermanos asintieron.

Yugi bostezo un poco, señal de que ya estaba muy cansado-Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación-buenas noches, nos vemos mañana chicos-.

-Buenas noches Yugi-respondieron Atem y Yubel al mismo tiempo.

Pero antes de retirarse, Yugi se detuvo y volteo a ver a los dos gemelos-¿Saben? Estoy muy feliz de que seamos hermanos ahora, me siento tan feliz de que Atem haya vuelto y de que ahora sea mi hermano, así como también me alegra tener una hermana-dijo sonriéndoles a ambos.

-A nosotros también nos alegra Yugi-dijo Atem sonriendo y Yubel asintió con una sonrisa.

Con una última sonrisa, Yugi se despidió y entro a su cuarto para poder dormir, una vez que estuvieron solos, los dos hermanos quitaron su sonrisa y Yubel miro a Atem-¿Crees que debamos decirle a él y a los demás?-pregunto Yubel.

Atem agacho la mirada al suelo y negó con la cabeza-No es el momento para hacerlo, cuando llegue la hora lo haremos-.

Yubel asintió y luego miro hacia la nada con furia-A veces la voluntad de los dioses es muy cruel-.

-No somos nadie para juzgarlos Yubel, además, recuerda que tú y yo no pertenecemos a este tiempo ni a este mundo-dijo Atem.

-Detesto que sea así-dijo Yubel molesta.

-Pero así son las cosas…desgraciadamente…anda, tenemos que dormir y prepararnos para los duelos de mañana-dijo Atem y Yubel asintió.

Ambos hermanos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero ninguno noto que alguien había escuchado la conversación, se trataba de Serenity, quien se había levantado para tomar un poco de agua cuando escucho a ambos hermanos hablar y ahora estaba confundida ante lo que comentaron después de que Yugi se retiró, aparentemente, los hermanos aún tenían secretos ocultos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y este fue el fin de otro capítulo, aunque como pudieron ver, Atem y Yubel tienen un secreto que no han compartido con los demás, pero mientras la batalla con Drago y su ejército se desarrolle, no pondrán preocuparse por eso, ahora se avecinan nuevos duelos y la aparición de más personajes.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores que hacen de mis fics algo exitoso:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _y Atem ha logrado una victoria más, después de todo, tiene dos cartas de Dioses Egipcios y la habilidad de Obelisk fue la mejor para esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _el Reino de las Sombras realmente puede llegar a enloquecerte mucho, especialmente si estuviste mucho tiempo en ese oscuro mundo, pero al final, Atem logro prevalecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ciertamente, pero aunque Atem venció a Dean, él fue recapturado por Abzu y ahora es más importante que nunca obtener las Gemas restantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _exactamente y no hay que olvidar que aunque casi no las use, aún tiene las cartas de Dioses Egipcios en su baraja, al menos, a dos de ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _pero no salió muy bien que digamos, ya que su mente enloqueció un poco, impidiéndole ver las cosas con claridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kaiba-Girl96:** _pues ya viste como termino este duelo, con Atem venciendo a Dean convocando al poderoso Obelisk el Atormentador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _pues a ver si piensas lo mismo cuando aparezcan los OC que hacen falta, porque aún quedan otros pocos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _sería bueno que me los dieras, porque yo no tengo ni idea de lo que planeas hacer con ese personaje, respecto a CN, comparto tu opinión, ya no hay buenas series que ver en ningún canal, apenas hay aceptables. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryugan Mikazuki:** _Drácula es el principal ejemplo de eso, ya que en el libro él es el rey supremo de los vampiros y puede moverse entre los vivos durante el día, pero su poder disminuye, sigue siendo alguien terrible, pero no tanto como cuando es de noche y respecto al Manga, lo puedes encontrar en una página llamada mangafox. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _¿es en serio? Pensé que te referías a otra cosa, ya he visto esos videos antes y la verdad solos los encuentro sádicos, pero no aterradores, lo que si me habría dejado aterrado sería un video de niños fantasmas, eso sí le tengo pavor, respecto a Malik, creo que no me explique bien, fue después del duelo de Joey y Odión, en el que el segundo quedo inconsciente, mientras lo estaban revisando en su habitación, se puede ver que Atem y Tea están tomados de la mano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _esa fue una tarea que Abzu tomo en persona, ya que también debía evitar que Atem y sus amigos interfirieran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por fortuna Atem logro vencerlo, pero para su desgracia, Abzu lo recapturo de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _sus intenciones podrían considerarse nobles, pero realmente no era el mejor modo de hacerlo, afortunadamente, Atem logro ganar de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _la serie está muy bien, aunque me sorprende que Trunks y Goten no hayan participado en la batalla con Freezer convirtiéndose en Súper Saiyajin, ya que así podrían haberle dado batalla al ejército del tirano y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues Atem venció a Dean y trato de ayudarlo, pero Abzu hizo acto de aparición para recapturarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _para mí el mejor Prime siempre será Optimus, no hay nadie como él, siempre dispuesto a proteger a todos aun a costa de su propia vida y además de todo, es interesante como paso de ser un hermano para Megatron a ser su más grande enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pues siempre hay de todo en una historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _ni que lo digas, antes podía decir que al menos Cartoon Network aun pasaba series decentes, ahora solo pudo decir que el canal es apenas pasable, gracias por la recomendación y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _no te preocupes, eso lo entiendo, ya que a veces me pasa a mí, pero yo siempre encuentro un hueco para poder usar mi computadora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _eso pasa cuando te quedas mucho tiempo atrapado en el Reino de las Sombras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _por el momento Abzu te recapturo después de que Atem te venciera con el poderoso Obelisk el Atormentador, pero esto no es más que el principio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _gracias por comprender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues Atem lo venció invocando a Obelisk el Atormentador y usando su poderosa habilidad especial, considerada la mejor de todo el juego, por dar la victoria automática, pero lo otro no se pudo evitar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 29 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Dany35, Éire, NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, Kaiba-Girl96, Soranomomo93, Olivia, Ryugan Mikazuki, Bloody, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Dreisil, Súper Rock Ninja, Seiryu.001, Blaitor21, Bowser300000, Shazam, Amo del Vacío, Shadow y Writer, Kurtlaraperdomo, Ocnarf, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	30. Vieja amiga

_**Hora de un nuevo capítulo, así como también de un nuevo duelo, especialmente porque al fin ha aparecido uno de los OC que me han pedido desde hace tiempo, aunque si debo ser honesto, todos piden a sus OC ya con algo de desesperación, pero no se preocupen, todos van a aparecer, ya faltan muy pocos OC para que termine con eso y poder seguir con los Depredadores, así que no se pierdan lo que sigue.**_

 _ **Y ahora a ver los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, disfrútenlos y ojala pudiera comentar mis diseños:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=pkwO51Nx6Gc**

 **www. youtube watch? v=W61SJyGGLdc**

 **www. youtube watch? v=YG1X-OTKlOg**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 30.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 30 Vieja amiga.**

Al día siguiente, los duelos estaban recomenzando, muchos duelistas salieron rápidamente para buscar un oponente y ganar sus gemas faltantes, eran los que habían conseguido a duras penas mantenerse en el torneo, otros tuvieron suerte de encontrarse con los Depredadores, lo que ya les daba un poco más de oportunidad.

En la casa de los Kaiba, Mokuba estaba desayunando junto con su hermano-Oye Seto ¿no quieres ir a ver los duelos?-.

-No me interesa Mokuba, ya he ganado mis 7 Gemas, así que solo tengo que esperar a que Atem y Yugi ganen las suyas para poder entrar juntos al templo, donde primero aplastare a los Maestros Oscuros y luego los venceré a ambos, y todo eso lo haré con esta carta-dijo sosteniendo su nueva carta-con el Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules en mi baraja, aplastar a Yugi será fácil, especialmente porque ya no tiene a Exodia, pero cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarme a Atem será un verdadero enfrentamiento, los Dioses Egipcios vs el Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, un enfrentamiento que yo ganare-dijo Kaiba con una sonrisa que demostraba la gran confianza que tenía en esos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los Maestros se encontraban desayunando en esos momentos, cada quien un platillo diferente de acuerdo a sus propios gustos, siendo Anubrix quien devoraba su platillo como todo un salvaje, arrancando grandes trozos de carne a su filete.

-¿No puedes tener un poco de educación?-pregunto Zaleska.

-Soy sádico, ejecútame-reto burlándose y Zaleska solo gruño, al tiempo que ella comía de manera más calmada y civilizada, al igual que Abzu, Amazu y Umbra, ya que Leviatán se tragaba sus alimentos enteros y Eiki de cierto modo era una niña, por tanto, comía como tal.

Eiki le dio un sorbo a su chocolate y lo escupió de inmediato-¡Este chocolate esa muy caliente, me quemo mi lengua! ¡Que ejecuten al cocinero de inmediato!-ordeno furiosa.

Los guardias cumplieron la orden y se llevaron arrastrando al cocinero, el cual gritaba suplicante que alguien lo ayudara, pero nadie acudió al auxilio del pobre hombre, a quien no tardaron en liquidar por órdenes de la malvada Eiki.

-Es el sexto cocinero que mandas ejecutar en esta semana y eso que apenas estamos a martes-dijo Umbra comiendo con tranquilidad.

-¡Pues no lo haría si supieran cocinar algo delicioso!-se quejó Eiki cruzándose de brazos molesta.

Amazu tomo un sorbo de su té y miro a sus compañeros-Hoy es el segundo día del torneo, la energía del amo ha llegado a una cuarta parte, todavía le falta un largo camino, pero si seguimos así pronto llegara a la mitad de su poder y podremos despertar a nuestros ejércitos-.

-Cuando eso pase estaremos más cerca de la victoria y finalmente el amo se levantara de nuevo-dijo Abzu con determinación en su voz y sus compañeros asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Después de desayunar, el grupo de héroes abandono su casa dispuestos a buscar a un nuevo desafío, listos para obtener las Gemas que les faltaban, el más entusiasmado era Joey, quien se podía ver estaba ansioso por enfrentar a un nuevo oponente, ya que ahora era el que menos Gemas tenía en esos momentos.

-¡Muy bien chicos, es hora de ir a buscar a más duelistas para que pueda ganar mi siguiente Gema, solo espero que sea un Depredador, porque si venzo a uno ganare 3 en un solo duelo!-exclamo Joey sonriendo entusiasmado.

-¿No crees que te estas precipitando Joey? Recuerda que los Depredadores son los duelistas entrenados por los Maestros Oscuros para eliminar a los competidores-dijo Tristán.

-Además de que ellos van por las Gemas de la Vida, si la pierdes en un duelo con ellos entonces perderás tu alma también-le recordó Tea.

-No se preocupen, ya he tenido un duelo con riesgos como ese ¿recuerdan? Yo jamás olvidare cuando Dartz nos quitaba las almas para su serpiente sobre alimentada-dijo Joey con furia.

-Pero esta vez es diferente, porque si tu alma es consumida por el Rey de las Tinieblas entonces no hay garantía de que te podamos salvar-dijo Yubel.

-Agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero sé que puedo con lo que venga, después de todo, fui el segundo lugar en el Reino de los Duelistas y quede en muy buen lugar durante Ciudad Batallas, sé que puedo con lo que sea _"además ya quiero tener la oportunidad de poner en su lugar a Kaiba de una vez por todas"-_ pensó Joey recordando la sonrisa burlesca de Kaiba.

-Voy a reconocérselo a Joey, podrá ser algo tonto, pero realmente tiene mucho valor y determinación-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-Por eso Joey ha logrado salir adelante tantas veces-dijo Atem sonriendo orgulloso de tener un amigo como Joey en su vida.

Serenity miraba a ambos hermanos, la conversación que sin querer escucho durante la noche la tenía algo preocupada, realmente no lograba entender a la perfección lo que ambos hermanos quisieron decir con sus palabras, pero al parecer, ellos no estarían en este mundo para siempre, era cierto que nadie está en este mundo eternamente, pero había algo en las palabras de los hermanos que la dejaba confundida y preocupada.

-¿Te ocurre algo Serenity?-pregunto Yugi, siendo el primero en notar la actitud de la hermana de Joey.

-¿Eh? No…Yugi…estoy bien…solo un poco nerviosa por los duelos que aun van a tener-mintió Serenity tratando de sonar lo mejor convincente.

Por fortuna, parecía que Yugi se había creído esa pequeña mentira-Tienes razón, no será fácil, especialmente porque con cada duelista que enfrentamos nos acercamos más a los Depredadores y sospecho que los que vienen no serán tan honorables como Bareloc-.

-Yo sé que todos ustedes sabrán salir adelante-dijo Serenity mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa y Yugi la correspondió.

-Oigan ¿Qué dicen si dejamos de hablar y vamos a buscar a los duelistas?-pregunto Joey comenzando a hacer flexiones para calentar.

-No podemos, recuerda que debemos esperar a Raven y a Rebeca-le recordó Tea.

-Tienes razón, vaya ¿Por qué se tardaran tanto?-pregunto Joey cada vez más desesperado.

-¿Qué les parece si mejor vamos a encontrarnos con ellas? Después de todo, sabemos cuáles son las casas que les asignaron y no creo que Joey soporte más tiempo esperándolas-sugirió Duke.

-¡Esa es una gran idea!-declaro Joey con estrellas en los ojos debido a la emoción que sentía por ir a buscar a un duelista para el reto.

El grupo se dispuso a ir a buscar a las dos chicas que faltaban, caminaron por unos cuantos minutos y en el transcurso hablaron de muchas cosas, cuando de pronto, alguien se apareció frente a ellos cerrándoles el paso.

-Sabía que se trataba de ti-.

Una joven de 16 años, alta, delgada, piel blanca, ojos color azul cobalto, cabello largo hasta la cintura blanca con rayitos azul claro amarrado en dos coletas bajas sujetadas con listones negros. Viste camiseta caída de color azul oscuro, pantalón negro, zapatos de corcho azul oscuro, una gargantilla con la imagen de udyat en el y en él la muñeca izquierda tiene amarrada un moño amarillo, misma que señalaba a Yugi con su dedo.

El aludido parpadeo confundido ante la presencia de la chica-¿Eh? ¿Me hablas a mí?-.

-Eres al único a quien mi dedo señala Yugi Muto-dijo la chica sin dejar de señalarlo.

Joey se acercó a Yugi-Oye Yugi ¿Quién es esa chica tan extraña? ¿Acaso la conoces?-pregunto sin entender quién era la chica.

-Pues…su cara me es familiar, pero no logro recordarla bien, han pasado tantas cosas que no puedo recordar a todas las personas que he conocido-reconoció Yugi avergonzado.

En lugar de molestarse, la chica se rio divertida-No has cambiado Yugi, sigues siendo un pobre despistado, pero no importa, sé que luego de que venza a tu amigo me recordaras a la perfección-declaro señalando a Joey.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelear conmigo niña?-.

-Eres el único rubio con cara de perro por aquí, así que sí, te estoy desafiando-.

-¿Cara de perro?-bramo Joey molesto ante eso-¿Quién te crees que eres mocosa insolente?-.

-Me llamo Osiris Himemiya y soy una gran duelista que ha ganado ya 4 Gemas en este torneo, solo necesito 3 más para llegar a la cima y elijo vencerte a ti hoy Joey Wheeler-.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Yugi parpadeo-¿Osiris?-.

-Oye Yugi ¿conoces a esa chica?-pregunto Tea, pero Yugi no respondió al instante, ya que estaba tratando de recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre antes, ya que esa chica no le era tan desconocida.

-Bueno ¿Qué dices Joey Wheeler? ¿Aceptas o no?-pregunto Osiris sin dejar de señalarlo.

Joey sonrió de manera algo confiada-Escucha niña, me alaga que quieras pelear conmigo, pero una pequeña como tú no tendría oportunidad contra un duelista de mi calibre-.

-Pues según la base de datos de la Kaiba Corp. Joey Wheeler no es más que un pobre duelista que solo ha ganado duelos gracias a su tonta suerte y se hacía énfasis en "tonta", así que no deberá ser difícil para mí vencerte-dijo Osiris sonriendo.

Al escuchar eso, Joey se enfureció mucho especialmente por quien era el responsable de que su reputación fuera tan desprestigiada-¡Kaiba! ¡Como quisiera patearle el trasero!-.

-Bueno ¿vas a aceptar o vas ir a esconderte detrás de los pantalones de Yugi como siempre has hecho?-.

-¿Qué? ¡Óyeme mocosa del demonio! ¡Joey Wheeler nunca se ha escondido detrás de nadie, acepto tu reto, voy a aplastarte!-declaro muy seguro, colocándose su Disco de Duelo-¡Adelante niña!-.

-Vaya, se ve que los datos de Kaiba Corp. Sobre ti eran muy acertados, realmente eres un pobre tonto que se deja provocar muy fácilmente-dijo Osiris colocándose su Disco de Duelo.

Joey comenzó a gruñir por las provocaciones de Osiris-¡Esta niña se la está buscando!-

Yugi, por su parte, no podía evitar dejar de pensar que conocía a esa chica, pero le era difícil ubicarla, debía admitir que al principio le costó ubicar también a Raven, de no ser por Tea quien la reconoció de inmediato, pero esa chica, Osiris, se le hacía terriblemente familiar.

-Ahora no sé qué pensar sobre Joey, a veces parece ser un gran duelista y a veces un torpe que se aventaría a un acantilado si alguien lo provocara lo suficiente para hacerlo-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos.

-Créeme, es un poco de ambos-dijo Tristán suspirando con algo de cansancio.

Joey y Osiris colocaron sus barajas en las ranuras de duelo, los puntos de vida subieron a **4000,** era el momento para decir…

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

-¡Prepárate niña, porque voy a enseñarte lo que Joey Wheeler, el Padrino de los Juegos es capaz de hacer!-declaro Joey preparándose para sacar una carta, pero Osiris fingió una tos para llamar la atención de Joey-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Qué pena contigo, las damas primero-dijo Osiris fingiendo indignación.

Joey solo se quedó mudo ante eso, pero finalmente asintió con algo de nerviosismo-Oh…si…por supuesto…adelante-dijo tratando de serenarse.

Osiris sonrió y saco una carta-¡Convocare al Hada de las Inyecciones en modo de ataque!-declaro presentando a su primero monstruo, el cual apareció en medio de una lluvia de corazones.

-Hola nenes-saludo alegremente, dejando a Joey confundido.

 **ATK 400**

 **DEF 1500**

-¡Muy bien Lily, tenemos que revisarlo!-indico Osiris.

Lily subió a su jeringa gigante y apunto a Joey-¡Di Ah!-indico Lily lanzándose al ataque.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah que la…no!-grito Joey tratando de escapar, pero la aguja logro inyectarse en el trasero de Joey, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

 **(Nota: ya sé, ya sé, esto no se puede hacer en un duelo real, simplemente estoy haciendo una pequeña mención a uno de mis momentos favoritos de la película de Yugioh del 2004; "La Pirámide de la Luz", así que espero sean comprensivos y se ahorren esos comentarios de que no se puede hacer eso, por favor).**

Los puntos de vida de Joey bajaron en **400** puntos, quedando con **3600** y además de un terrible dolor en la retaguardia, realmente ese era un ataque mortal y sus amigos pensaban exactamente lo mismo que él.

-Ese fue un ataque que definitivamente no me gustaría recibir-dijo Tristán adolorido.

-Estoy de acuerdo-apoyo Duke en iguales condiciones.

-¡Y finalizare mi turno colocando esta carta boca abajo, adelante Wheeler, es tu turno!-declaro Osiris sonriendo desafiante.

Joey se levantó con la retaguardia aun entumida por el mortal ataque y miro con furia a su adversaria-¡Vas a pagar por eso niña, nadie humilla a Joey Wheeler de esa forma y queda sin castigo!-bramo molesto.

-¡Menos charla y más pelea amigo!-.

-¡Muy bien niña, observa al maestro!-declaro Joey sacando una carta-¡Jugare con el Espadachín de las Estrellas en modo de ataque y colocare dos cartas boca abajo!-declaro Joey convocando a su monstruo.

 **ATK 500**

 **DEF 1200**

-¡Y para tu desgracia mi Espadachín es mucho más poderoso que tú Hada de las Inyecciones, adelante Espadachín ataca a su Hada y véngame por la inyección que ni siquiera necesitaba!-indico Joey y su Espadachín se lanzó al combate.

-¡Sabía que eras tonto, pero no imaginaba que tanto, revelo mi carta boca abajo; "El Espejo Místico"!-declaro Osiris revelando su carta mágica, la cual tenía la imagen de un espejo, el cual apareció en el campo, reflejando al espadachín.

-¿Y eso que hace?-.

-Es muy simple en verdad, esta carta mágica funciona de una manera parecida a la "Trampa del Muro de Espejo", pero además de quitarle a tu monstruo la mitad de sus puntos de ataque, se los transfiere a mi Hada de las Inyecciones-explico Osiris.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Joey alarmado.

El Espadachín termino atacando a su propio reflejo y sus puntos de ataque bajaron a **250,** mientras que los otros **250** se agregaron a la fuerza del Hada de las Inyecciones aumentando su ataque a **650.**

Reforzada con la fuerza del Espadachín de las Estrellas, el Hada de las Inyecciones fue capaz de destruir al monstruo de Joey y bajar sus puntos de vida a **3200** , pero para la mala suerte de Joey, ahora era el turno de Osiris y lo único que Joey tenía eran sus cartas boca abajo, las cuales no le servirían sin un monstruo en el campo de batalla.

-¡Y ahora que termino mi turno y comenzó el mío, Hada de las Inyecciones ataca los puntos de vida de mi oponente directamente!-indico Osiris.

Nuevamente, el Hada de las Inyecciones se lanzó en picada contra Joey, con la punta de la aguja lista para clavarse, Joey no pudo hacer nada para evitar el impacto y esta vez, la aguja se inyecto en la otra mejilla de su retaguardia, provocando que nuevamente llorara de dolor, mientras sus puntos de vida bajaban a **2550.**

-¡Vamos Joey!-grito Tea animándolo.

-¡No te des por vencido hermano, yo sé que tú puedes vencerla!-animo Serenity.

Pero Osiris se rio divertida ante los ánimos de ambas chicas-¡Lo siento amigas, pero su amigo no podrá vencerme, ni siquiera he usado mis mejores cartas y ya le estoy dando una paliza, dentro de poco ganare el duelo!-.

Pero Joey se levantó con determinación y miro a su oponente sin temor alguno-¡Muy bien niña, tal vez te haya parecido fácil al principio, pero es hora de que Joey Wheeler te demuestre de que esta hecho!-declaro sacando una carta-¡Perfecto y esta carta es la indicada para demostrártelo, convoco al Guerrero Pantera en modo de ataque!-uno de los monstruos guerreros más feroces de Joey hizo acto de aparición.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 1600**

-¡El Guerrero Pantera es poderoso, pero no puedo atacar a menos que hagas un sacrificio primero!-declaro Osiris sonriendo.

-¡Ya lo sé niña, por esa razón tengo una carta en mi mano que esta lista para revelarse, ahora juego con los Chivos Expiatorios!-invoco Joey a sus bolas de pelos-¡Y ahora sacrifico a uno de ellos para que mi Guerrero Pantera pueda atacar, adelante mi feroz Pantera ataca al Hada de las Inyecciones y venga las dos punzadas que me dio!-indico Joey.

El Guerrero Pantera se lanzó a la batalla y golpeo al Hada de las Inyecciones con su espada, derrotándola y bajando los puntos de vida de Osiris a **2650,** pero eso no parecía preocupar a la chica quien mantenía una gran sonrisa en todo momento.

-¡Bien hecho!-felicito Tristán-¡Ahora solo los separan **100** puntos de vida, creo que Joey puede lograrlo!-.

-¿Qué te pareció eso niña? ¡Ahora aprenderás a respetar a Joey! ¿Verdad?-.

-¡El respeto es algo que se gana, no que se exige!-declaro Osiris sacando una nueva carta-¡Ahora colocare dos cartas boca abajo y con ello termino mi turno!-declaro Osiris.

-¡Si es lo mejor que tienes entonces ahora voy yo!-declaro Joey sacando una nueva carta-¡Y convoco a la Espada de Lagarto en modo de ataque!-declaro Joey invocando a otro de sus feroces monstruos guerreros.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1200**

-¡Y ahora que tengo a dos de mis más poderosos monstruos en el campo es hora de atacarte directamente, adelante mis dos feroces guerreros, ataquen los puntos de vida de Osiris directamente!-indico Joey, quien sacrifico a otro Chivo Expiatorio para que el Guerrero Pantera atacara.

Osiris espero el primer golpe, siendo dado por la Espada de Lagarto, lo cual bajo sus puntos de vida a **1150,** lo que significaba que si el ataque del Guerrero Pantera se completaba entonces Joey ganaría el duelo con facilidad.

-¡Eso es, un ataque más y Joey ganara el duelo!-declaro Tristán sonriendo.

Pero Yugi no parecía muy convencido, estaba seguro de que conocía a esa chica y algo le decía que estaba por darle un giro al duelo, especialmente por sus cartas boca abajo y no solo él lo pensaba, también sus dos hermanos.

-¡Ahora mi Guerrero Pantera ataca los puntos de vida de mi oponente directamente y dame la victoria!-indico Joey a su segundo monstruo.

Pero Osiris estaba preparada para el ataque-¡Si piensas que voy a dejar que me ataques directamente dos veces entonces no solo eres un chico parecido a un perro, sino que también eres un loco! ¡Revelo mi carta de trampa; "Hipnosis"!-declaro Osiris revelando su carta de trampa.

-¿Hipnosis?-.

-¡Así es Wheeler y esta carta es muy útil, ya que me permite tomar el control de tu monstruo por un turno!-declaro Osiris.

Atem y Yugi recordaron esa maniobra, esperar para usar una carta de control cerebral era lo mismo que hizo Espa Roba en su duelo con Joey durante Ciudad Batalla y solo había una razón para haber esperado a activarla, quería sacrificar al monstruo de Joey.

-¡Ahora revelo mi segunda carta boca abajo; "Renace el Monstruo", ahora puedo traer de vuelta al Hada de las Inyecciones del cementerio de nuevo!-.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Joey cubriéndose instintivamente su trasero con sus manos.

-¡No te preocupes, que no se quedara mucho tiempo, porque ahora sacrifico a mis dos monstruos para convocar a la poderosa Dama Oscura!-declaro Osiris sacrificando a los dos monstruos del campo y llamando a su mejor carta.

-¿La Dama Oscura?-exclamo Yugi, cuando a su mente vino un recuerdo.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Yugi y su abuelo le estaba enseñando algunas cartas de duelo a una niña que Yugi conoció hacia poco tiempo, la chica saco su primer paquete de cartas y la primera carta que le salió fue una sumamente rara y poderosa, hecho que asombro a abuelo y nieto.

-Vaya jovencita, sacaste a la Dama Oscura, es una de las cartas más raras del tipo mágico de todo el duelo de monstruos, su poder y magia solo son superados por la Reina de la Magia, te felicito-dijo Salomo impresionado.

-Bien hecho, debes estar emocionada porque en tu primer paquete haya salido una carta tan rara-felicito Yugi y la chica solo sonrió.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

El Guerrero Pantera y el Hada de las Inyecciones desaparecieron en dos tornados de energía mágica y entonces el nuevo monstruo de Osiris hizo acto de aparición, revelándose como una de las cartas más raras del tipo mágico.

Se trataba de una mujer muy hermosa, piel blanca como la nieve, cabello oscuro largo hasta los muslos y ojos aguamarina, su vestimenta es casi igual que el mago oscuro solo que la armadura y el sombrero es de color violeta con detalles azul violáceo. La armadura se compone de un peto de apariencia pesada, con una abigarrada coraza. Además, lleva guantes, brazales también metálicos, botas y un largo faldón debajo de la armadura, a excepción de la zona del vientre.

 **ATK 2800**

 **DEF 2400**

-Oh vaya, ahora Joey tiene que preocuparse por un monstruo muy poderoso-dijo Tea preocupada por su amigo.

-Vamos Joey, yo sé que tú puedes vencerla-animo Serenity, mientras que Yugi ya estaba recordando de donde conocía a Osiris.

Joey también se veía algo preocupado, pues ese monstruo se veía realmente formidable, no solo en puntos de ataque, sino en todo su aspecto imponente- _"Estoy en problemas, pero al menos aún tengo mis dos cartas boca abajo, eso me ayudara a protegerme por este turno"-._

Como si Osiris hubiera leído los pensamientos de Joey, sonrió de manera divertida-¡Espero que no cuentes con que tus cartas boca abajo te vayan a proteger, porque entonces lo que hare te va a decepcionar mucho! ¡Activo la magia de "Anillos de Restricción"!-.

-¿Y eso que hace?-.

-¡Es muy simple Wheeler, esta carta mágica destruye todas las cartas mágicas y de trampa que haya en el campo de mi oponente, así que despídete de tus dos cartas boca abajo!-señalo Osiris y dos anillos de energía surgieron de la carta mágica de la chica, destruyendo las cartas de Joey.

-¡Ay no! ¡Mis cartas!-exclamo Joey alarmado.

-¡Y ahora mi Dama Oscura ataca a su Espada de Lagarto con un Destello de Energía Oscura!-indico Osiris.

Su bruja se lanzó a cumplir la orden y con un poderoso golpe de su destello destruyo a la Espada de Lagarto de Joey, bajando sus puntos de vida a **1250,** volviendo a quedar nuevamente separados por solo **100** puntos de vida, pero con la ventaja total para Osiris.

-Es buena, demasiado buena-dijo Yubel impresionada.

-Lo es, pero sé que Joey la vencerá-aseguro Atem cruzada de brazos.

-Sé que lo hará, pero no será nada fácil, especialmente porque ahora recuerdo quien es ella-dijo Yugi captando la atención de todos.

-¿Entonces la conoces Yugi?-pregunto Tea sorprendida y Yugi asintió.

-Fue hace tiempo, cuando mi abuelito apenas me dio el Rompecabezas del Milenio para tratar de armarlo-explico.

Osiris sonrió divertida al ver que ahora tenía la ventaja total en el duelo nuevamente-¡Vaya Wheeler, creo que debes comenzar a olvidarte de ser uno de los finalistas, porque nada de lo que hagas hará que mi Dama Oscura sea detenida!-.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos, tu bruja puede ser poderosa, pero no se compara con mis formidables cartas!-declaro Joey sacando una carta más-colocare a un monstruo en modo de defensa y eso será todo por el momento-declaro.

-¡Muy bien, es mi turno!-declaro Osiris sacando una carta de su baraja-¡Adelante mi Dama Oscura destruye a su monstruo en modo de defensa!-indico Osiris y la Dama Oscura cumplió con la orden, destruyendo al monstruo oculto-creo que debes comenzar a hacer tus maletas, porque estoy a punto de vencerte-.

-¡Ni lo sueñes niña, jugare dos cartas boca abajo y convocare al Espadachín de las Llamas Azules en modo de ataque!-.

 **ATK 1800**

 **DEF 1600**

-¡Si eso es lo mejor que tienes entonces no tendré problemas en atacarte con un golpe directo, primero colocare esta carta boca abajo y luego atacare a tu Espadachín de Llamas Azules!-declaro Osiris lanzando a su Dama Oscura al ataque.

-¡Ahora revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Dados Graciosos", el número que salga determinara cuanto se elevaran los puntos de ataque del Espadachín!-declaro Joey.

El dado cayó en el suelo y el resultado fue un 3, lo que elevo los puntos de ataque del Espadachín de Llamas Azules a **5400** , teniendo un poder más que suficiente para derrotar a la Dama Oscura, hecho que sorprendió a Osiris.

-¡Ay no!-.

-¡Ahora recibe el impacto de mi Espadachín!-declaro Joey y su Espadachín contraataco, acabando con la Dama Oscura, bajando los puntos de vida de Osiris a **1400.**

-¡Mi Dama Oscura!-exclamo Osiris llevándose las manos a la cabeza de manera dramática, para Yugi ya no cabía la menor duda, definitivamente conocía a esa chica.

-¡Bien, es hora de terminar con este duelo, revelare mi otra carta boca abajo; "El Asalta Tumbas"!-.

-¿El Asalta Tumbas?-.

-¡Exactamente y ya tengo al monstruo que quiero usar para terminar con este duelo, prepárate porque he recuperado al Hada de las Inyecciones!-declaro Joey convocando al monstruo recuperado.

-¿Mi Hada de las Inyecciones?-exclamo Osiris sin entender la jugada de Joey.

-¡Ahora atacare tus puntos de vida directamente con mis dos monstruos, adelante Hada de las Inyecciones, tu primero!-indico Joey y el Hada de las Inyecciones cumplió con la orden, inyectando su jeringa en el brazo izquierdo de Osiris y bajando sus puntos de vida a **1000-** ¡No es agradable cuando te inyectan tan fuerte! ¿Verdad?-pregunto Joey divertido-¡Ahora mi Espadachín es tu turno, ataca y termina con este duelo!-.

El Espadachín se lanzó a la batalla y golpeo con fuerza a Osiris usando su espada, bajando los puntos de vida de la chica a **0** y finalizando el duelo, dándole la victoria a Joey, así como su tercera Gema.

-¡Lo logro!-grito Tea emocionada.

-¡Ese es mi cuate!-grito Tristán en iguales condiciones, mientras Serenity solo sonreía de manera orgullosa y aliviada, pues realmente se preocupó un poco por cómo se estaba desarrollando el duelo para su hermano.

Joey sonrió orgulloso al ver que había ganado y se acercó a la chica-Bueno niña, creo que ya sabes lo que sigue, dame una de tus Gemas, te vencí limpiamente-.

Osiris suspiro resignada-Esta bien, vaya, baje la guardia por un instante y me costó el duelo-dijo entregándole la Gema del Viento a Joey.

-No te sientas mal, después de todo le diste buena batalla a Joey, pero aun te falta dejar de lado ese exceso de confianza que tienes, Osiris-dijo Yugi interviniendo en la conversación y sorprendiendo a todos.

-Vaya, hasta que me reconociste Yugi, siempre has sido un poco lento para eso-dijo Osiris.

Yugi se rio nervioso, hecho que molesto un poco a Tea, quien se acercó a su amigo-Oye Yugi ¿conoces a esta chica?-.

-Por supuesto que la conozco, es Osiris, les hable de ella en una ocasión, la chica que conocí durante el verano que fuiste a China con tus padres de vacaciones-le recordó Yugi.

Tea abrió los ojos al recordar eso-¿Es ella?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Mucho gusto, finalmente conozco a la famosa Tea Gardner, aunque nunca me imaginé que fuera una duelista también-dijo Osiris sorprendida.

-Vaya, Yugi realmente tenías muchas amigas en el mundo-observo Joey con algo de envidia y una mueca picara, hecho que provoco que Yugi se ruborizara un poco.

Atem y Yubel solo observaban la escena en silencio, cuando Rebeca y Raven aparecieron por el flanco derecho, acercándose al grupo, realmente era interesante ver cuantos nuevos amigos podías conocer en un evento como ese, especialmente cuando era un torneo lleno de peligros y hablando de eso…

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el estudio privado de Amazu, donde la Gran Sacerdotisa hacía sus estudios e investigaciones, la Maestra mando llamar a dos de sus más cercanos servidores, los cuales no tardaron en aparecer ante ella.

-Ya tienen sus órdenes, ahora vayan y cúmplanlas, les deseo buena suerte a ambos-dijo mirando a sus dos servidores, los cuales estaban cubiertos por unas capas y una capacha negra.

-Si Maestra Amazu-dijeron ambos individuos alzando la vista y sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad de la capucha.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y con esto hemos concluido con otro capítulo, así como la aparición de un nuevo OC, en el siguiente capítulo lo que muchos han querido ver, un duelo doble, así como también la aparición de dos OC, de esa forma podré sacar a los que faltan en poco tiempo, eso me da un poco de gusto, pues realmente son demasiados personajes que aún faltan por aparecer, además de los OC claro.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen de mis fics algo exitoso:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _es algo que prefieren que ninguno de sus amigos sepan, pero como bien dices, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _no te preocupes, que ya también he considerado a los Depredadores y debes estar emocionada, porque dentro de poco también aparecerás tú para dar batalla a uno de nuestros amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _no me traumaría, me daría asco, que es muy diferente, para que algo me llegue a traumar debe ser referente a mi más grande temor, fantasmas de niños, eso sí me haría mucho daño, respecto a lo de Perla, se me paso, una disculpa por mi error, no me agrada por su actitud de "nadie merece a Rose más que yo" y por lo que le dijo al pobre Steven cuando se dio cuenta que Rose si le guardaba secretos y no te preocupes, que el OC de Ryu ya apareció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _me creerás si te dijera que ya no me acuerdo, tengo mucho que no compro cartas de Yugioh que no lo recuerdo, la mejor manera de que estés segura es viendo en Internet. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _nos guste o no siempre debe haber un equilibrio, hay bien y mal, luz y oscuridad, dios y demonio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _descuida, aunque no soy fan de la franquicia comprendo que muchos de los lectores si lo son y estoy seguro que han esperado esta película con mucha emoción desde que se enteraron que la iban a sacar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _sé que es algo difícil de creer, pero se trata de algo grave para los dos hermanos y no quieren preocupar ni a Yugi ni a sus amigos, especialmente después de lo que Yugi les dijo antes de irse a dormir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kaiba-Girl96:** _en la primera suposición no te puedo confirmar nada, tendrás que esperar para saberlo, en la segunda acertaste, ya que Drago es el mal encarnado y es necesario para el equilibrio de la vida, pero eso a él no le importa y lo que más ambiciona es destruir todo el bien, para que sus tinieblas y maldad reinen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _como tu desees enviarlos y respecto al programa que uso, se llama Corel Drawn y es uno de los mejores programas de Diseño Gráfico que existe, pero como batallo para poder instalarlo en mi computadora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _realmente es un problema, ya que ese secreto podría ser devastador para el grupo, especialmente para dos de sus integrantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _para Drago esta guerra en la Tierra no es más que un juego, un nivel que debe avanzar para llegar hasta lo que realmente le interesa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues aún es muy pronto para confirmarte algo, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _eso es ser buen observador y vaya que tienes un buen argumento, porque para que Atem se decidiera a usar un Dios Egipcio significaba que estaba en graves problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _por algo se dice que el efecto de Obelisk es el mejor de todo el duelo de monstruos, de hecho, me extraño que Atem no lo usara en su duelo con Yugi cuando reunió a los 3 Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _recuerda que Drago no puede ser derrotado con nada, solamente puede ser vencido al sellarlo y debilitándolo, después de todo, es la fuente del mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _es lo que he estado viendo, con que chica emparejarlo, ya que tengo dos opciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _a veces la voluntad de los dioses o de Dios puede ser muy dura o muy cruel, pues siempre hay que pagar un alto precio por un bien mayor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _de eso puedes estar plenamente seguro, siempre hay oportunidad de hablar de verdades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _para eso aún falta mucho, ya que también hay otros misterios que deben resolverse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _creo que eso se hizo para terminar de cerrar el ciclo de la batalla c0on Freezer, después de todo, aunque Ginyu me pareció algo cobarde, siempre me mataba de la risa con sus poses de pelea, me encanto cuando Goku le dijo la verdad sobre las mismas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _palabras tan ciertas jamás se han dicho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _si fueras como el Guasón en la vida real hace mucho que te habrían condenado a la pena de muerte, de hecho, me sorprende que la ciudad nunca lo haya considerado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _nunca he pensado mucho en los posibles sucesores de grandes héroes como Batman y Optimus Prime, aunque en el caso de Batman, ya comente antes que en mi opinión, Atem sería un gran candidato para heredar la máscara del Caballero de la Noche, en el otro aspecto no tengo la menor idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nanashi:** _claro que sé de eso, siento una gran ira asesina cada vez que se me descompone algo de mi computadora, el Mouse, el Tecleado, la PC, o se va la luz, se corta el Internet, etc. Realmente es frustrante y desesperante, especialmente porque a mí me encanta escribir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _considerando que vio de cerca el terrible poder del Rey de las Tinieblas, no es de extrañar que se mantenga con algo de escepticismo en el hecho de que puedan frenarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Dany35, Bloody, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, Srto, SkyAquaCristal, Kaiba-Girl96, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Dreisil, Seiryu.001, Bowser30000, Isaac, Shazam, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Ocnarf, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Nanashi, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	31. Hermanos de Duelo Primera Parte

" _ **Saludos a todos, soy**_ **Batman,** _ **fui el ganador de la encuesta y por eso me invitaron a presentarles este capítulo, el cual comenzara con el primer duelo de parejas, honestamente, espero que sea algo que valga la pena ver, ya que estoy muy ocupado en estos momentos para pensar en eso, pero bueno, disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final del capítulo"**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los nuevos videos que he seleccionado para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, mis estimados lectores:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=KI25lQ-lKiA**

 **www. youtube watch? v=IRobpcr1jhU**

 **www. youtube watch? v=gVqkTWC36Gk**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 31.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 31 Hermanos de Duelo.**

 **Primera Parte**

Después de la reunión con Osiris, los chicos se sentaron a hablar un poco sobre la amistad entre Yugi y Osiris, aunque Atem y Yubel permanecían algo alejados de la conversación, ya que ambos tenía algunas cosas de las cuales hablar, al principio, Atem creyó que sería algo referente a sus Gemas o a alguna estrategia para poder enfrentar a Abzu, pero…

-No veo porque te niegas a aceptar que sientes algo por ella-dijo Yubel con seriedad.

-Porque no siento nada por ella, Tea no es más que una gran amiga, así que por favor deja de lanzar insinuaciones cada vez que ella pelea o que estamos hablando-dijo Atem algo serio.

Yubel suspiro con cansancio y miro a su hermano con algo de tristeza-Atem…yo entiendo porque te niegas a aceptarlo, sé que no fue fácil para ti, no lo fue para nadie, pero…-.

-No te atrevas a mencionarlo, estoy harto de que uses eso para tratar de manipularme-dijo Atem comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Esa no es mi intención, solo quiero que seas feliz ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?-pregunto Yubel también comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Ninguno de los dos pertenecemos a este mundo y lo sabes a la perfección!-.

-¡Eso no es nada seguro!-contraataco Yubel-¡Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, quiero que cumplas tu más grande sueño, quiero que hagas realidad el más grande sueño de mamá…!-.

-¡No te atrevas a mencionar a mamá!-exploto Atem finalmente, hecho que llamo la atención de todos.

Los chicos voltearon y vieron que ambos hermanos estaban peleando-¿Qué pasa Yugi?-pregunto Osiris.

-No tengo idea-dijo Yugi preocupado por sus dos hermanos.

Atem miro a su hermana con furia, Yubel parecía impactada porque su hermano le haya gritado, pero eso solo aumento su propio enojo-¡No quiero que vuelvas a atreverte a decir que quieres mi felicidad, porque tú no eres mamá para saber qué es lo que mejor me conviene!-acuso Atem.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Yubel se quedó helada y su rabia aumento-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues tú tampoco eres papá para gritarme!-devolvió furiosa.

Esta vez fue el turno de Atem para quedarse helado, pero eso no hizo nada para apagar el enojo de ambos hermanos, se podía ver que ninguno tenía pensado ceder en esa pelea, fue entonces que los demás intervinieron.

-¡De acuerdo basta los dos!-grito Tea-¿Cuál es problema? ¿Por qué comenzaron a pelear?-.

-¡Te diré cuál es el problema! ¡Él! ¡Que sigue siendo el mismo niño pretencioso que cree tener siempre la razón!-acuso Yubel.

-¡Mira quién lo dice, la chiquilla que siempre cree saber lo que es mejor para todos, siempre queriendo ayudar a otros cuando nadie le pidió su ayuda!-contraataco Atem.

-¡Muy bien, muy bien chicos, cálmense, no es necesario ponerse en esa actitud tan infantil, ambos son hermanos, porque no se dan la mano y hacen las paces!-sugirió Joey tratando de apagar el fuego.

-¡Yo no voy a pedirle disculpas a ese/a malagradecido/a!-gritaron al mismo tiempo, para luego darse la vuelta e irse por distintas direcciones-sigue igual de insoportable-dijeron entre dientes cada uno.

Cuando los hermanos se retiraron, los chicos se quedaron estáticos, sin saber qué hacer ni que pensar, siendo Serenity la primera en hablar-No lo entiendo, pensé que ellos se querían mucho ¿Por qué razón se pelearon de esa manera?-pregunto confundida.

-Sabes Serenity, no es extraño que los hermanos peleen debes en cuando, es algo muy normal-dijo Tea sonriéndole a su amiga para tranquilizarla.

-Tea tiene razón, a veces los hermanos pueden tener desacuerdos, es igual con los amigos, no siempre se puede estar de acuerdo en todo y a veces pueden llegar a pelearse-dijo Tristán.

-Pero Joey y yo nunca nos hemos peleado, y no creo que Kaiba y Mokuba tampoco lo hayan hecho-observo Serenity.

Ante ese comentario, tanto Tea como Tristán se quedaron sin saber que decir al respecto, fue cuando Yugi intervino-No te preocupes Serenity, solo hay que darles un poco de tiempo para que se calmen, después de todo, son hermanos y no pueden estar enojados por mucho tiempo-aseguro Yugi sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora.

-Yo no diría eso con tanta seguridad-dijo una voz que provenía de un árbol, al voltear, hacia la rama del árbol, se encontraron con…

-¿Soujiro?-exclamo Yugi al reconocer al sirviente de Atem y Yubel, el cual parecía haber presenciado todo el pleito entre los gemelos, desafortunadamente, no fue el único que lo presencio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Atem y Yubel caminaron por direcciones distintas, adentrándose en el bosque para tratar de calmarse, aunque mientras caminaban, cada uno murmuraba y decía cosas en contra del otro, es curioso como la naturaleza humana hace que cuando nos peleemos con nuestros seres amados siempre queramos ganar el pleito, aunque este haya sido una gran tontería.

Fue cuando ambos hermanos se encontraron con flechas que los guiaban en una misma dirección, aunque ellos lo desconocían en ese momento, cuando cada uno se encontró con la primera flecha, también se toparon con una nota que decía.

 _ **Sigue el camino si te atreves**_

 _ **Depredador**_

Aun separados, ambos hermanos parecían haber pensado exactamente lo mismo y comenzaron a seguir las flechas, sin saber que se dirigían a un nuevo duelo de parejas contra dos peligrosos oponentes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Soujiro bajo de la rama del árbol de un salto y aterrizo perfectamente de pie frente a los chicos, siendo Joey el primero en reaccionar-Vaya, tanto tiempo sin verte Soujiro-saludo sonriendo.

-He estado en la isla todo el tiempo, es mi deber como servidor de la familia real-explico Soujiro.

Raven se acercó a Tea y le susurró al oído-Oye ¿Quién es ese chico y que quiere decir con "servidor de la familia real"?-pregunto confundida y dejando a Tea nerviosa.

Yugi se adelantó hasta quedar frente a Soujiro-Que bueno que estés aquí-.

-Es un gran honor estar frente a usted príncipe Yugi-dijo Soujiro haciendo una reverencia y dejando a Yugi un poco sonrojado.

-Oye…yo no soy un príncipe… ¿recuerdas?-.

-Es descendiente del faraón y de la princesa, la sangre noble de la familia real de Egipto corre por sus venas-explico Soujiro.

-Mejor dejemos eso de lado y dinos que quisiste decir con eso de que dudabas que se reconciliaran pronto-pidió Yugi.

Soujiro asintió y se recargo de espaldas al tronco del árbol antes de comenzar su relato-Conozco a los dos desde que eran niños, básicamente, crecí con ellos, Mahado y Mana, y puedo asegurarles que cuando peleaban era imposible lograr que se reconciliaran por un largo tiempo-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Tea temiendo un poco la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Pero para su sorpresa, Soujiro negó con la cabeza-No lo malentienda princesa-dijo tomando por sorpresa a Tea, aunque Soujiro ignoro la sorpresa de Tea y de los demás para proseguir-ambos se quieren, después de todo, son hermano y además gemelos, el lazo que comparten es muy fuerte, ellos dos siempre se las ingeniaban para meternos a todos en problemas cuando éramos niños y aunque era muy raro los momentos en que peleaban, cuando lo hacían era mejor no intervenir-.

-¿Tan peligroso era?-pregunto Tristán estremeciéndose un poco.

-Te lo pondré así, una vez por poco llegaron a golpearme a mí y a Mahado cuando tratamos de calmarlos a los dos-explico Soujiro y en todos apareció una gota-cuando eso pasaba era mejor no meterse, ellos luego se calmarían y arreglarían sus problemas o eso pensábamos-.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Yugi.

-Algo que tienen en común es que son muy orgullosos, especialmente cuando se trata de ver quien tiene la razón, en ese punto ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a ceder terreno ante el otro, cada uno convencido de que tenía la razón y que el otro estaba equivocado, era un espectáculo interesante, a veces podían durar horas o hasta un día completo sin hablarse ni verse-.

-Vaya-dijo Yugi sorprendido por conocer esa faceta del faraón.

-Pero siempre hubo un modo de ponerlos en paz a ambos y vaya que era el único método que funcionaba al 100%-prosiguió Soujiro.

-¿Cuál era?-pregunto Tea queriendo saber para tratar de usarlo para que sus dos amigos hicieran las paces.

-La reina-respondió Soujiro.

-¿La reina?-pregunto Joey parpadeando sin entender bien lo que quería decir.

-Sí, la reina Neith era la única capaz de poner en paz a los dos príncipes cuando se enojaban de ese modo, ni siquiera el faraón Aknamkanom podía hacer mucho para calmarlos a ambos, solo la reina, su madre, era capaz de tranquilizarlos-.

-¿Cómo lo hacía exactamente?-pregunto Joey con una sonrisa divertida al imaginarse lo que la madre de Atem y Yubel hacía para calmarlos.

-No mucho en realidad, de hecho solo bastaba una mirada de su madre para que ambos hicieran las paces, la reina era muy generosa y bondadosa, amada por todo el reino, pero comparada con ella, sus hijos eran unos dulces Kuribohs-explico Soujiro estremeciéndose un poco al recordar las miradas que la reina solía usar para calmar a sus hijos.

Yugi suspiro resignado-Supongo que no queda de otra más que ir a buscarlos y tratar de que hagan las paces-dijo Yugi.

Soujiro dirigió su vista a Yugi-¿No escucho lo que dije? Hacer eso podría ser muy mala idea-.

-Tal vez, pero me niego a quedarme quieto mientras mis hermanos están peleados por una estupidez, voy a buscarlos y haré lo posible para que se reconcilien-dijo Yugi con determinación, para luego salir a buscarlos.

-¡Yugi espera, nosotros también vamos!-grito Tea comenzando a seguirlo y los demás no tardaron en seguirlos también, aunque Raven y Osiris no entendían que estaba pasando.

Soujiro los sintió marcharse y se quedó un momento en silencio, para luego suspirar y sonreír-Es un chico muy valiente-reconoció para luego comenzar a seguirlos, ya que él también quería ver si podía lograr que los necios hermanos se reconciliaran.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras haber caminado por algunos minutos siguiendo esas flechas, finalmente Atem y Yubel llegaron al mismo tiempo hasta un claro del bosque, encontrándose de pronto y poniendo mala cara al ver que se habían encontrado, justo cuando ninguno quería ver al otro.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto Yubel molesta.

-¡Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti!-devolvió Atem en iguales condiciones.

-Bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando-dijo una voz que parecía venir frente a ellos, al voltear se toparon con dos individuos, los cuales estaban cubiertos por una capucha y una larga capa negra.

Atem se puso en guardia y apunto con un dedo a los misteriosos individuos-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-.

Por toda respuesta, los individuos se quitaron sus capuchas y capas, revelando sus identidades-¡Yo soy Zaira Líbano!-se presentó la primera.

Una joven de 18 años, mide 1 metro con 40cm, piel morena cabello azul claro con extensiones de colores largo hasta los hombros, ojos color purpura oscuro, muy delgada con complexión física de deportista, viste una armadura de Valquiria Oscura sin ella viste una chaqueta azul clara con una camisa negra que lleva una garra de Dragón como emblema, pantalones cortos color Gris y tacones blancos.

-Y yo soy Alasson Kiev-se presentó el segundo.

Un joven de 17 años alto mide 1 metro con 70 centímetros, delgado musculatura notable al nivel necesario, cabello plateado hacia atrás, ojos de varios colores el de la izquierda es Azul y el de la Derecha es rojo, su cuerpo está lleno de tatuajes de color plata metálico que hablan sobre un futuro sin escribirse, lleva una gabardina de la misma forma y tamaño que Kaiba solo que la suya es de color Negro viste una camisa gris con la cabeza de un Dragón algo descolorada, pantalones de color azul oscuro, zapatos de color negro para moverse libremente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?-cuestiono Yubel imaginándose la respuesta.

-Es muy simple en verdad, somos Depredadores enviados por la Maestra Amazu para derrotarlos y quitarles sus preciadas Gemas, una vez que se queden sin ellas sus almas serán ofrecidas a Lord Drago y su resurrección se completara-explico Zaira.

-Así que más vale que se vayan despidiendo de sus preciadas Gemas y de las cartas de Dioses Egipcios, porque cuando los venzamos, esas cartas serán consumidas por el poder de las tinieblas-aseguro Alasson sonriendo.

Atem dio un paso al frente-Si lo que quieren es un duelo entonces eso es precisamente lo que les daré ¡Así que prepárense!-declaro Atem activando su Disco de Duelo.

Pero Zaira negó con su dedo índice-Me temo que no es tan simple, este duelo será en parejas, me parece que ya ha tenido un duelo así ¿no es verdad faraón? Ambos tendrán que luchar contra nosotros dos-declaro con una expresión bastante seria, algo aterradora en cierta forma.

Atem gruño por debajo, lo último que quería en esos momentos era pelear lado a lado con su hermana, pero aparentemente no les dejaban opción y Yubel pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

-De acuerdo, aceptaremos el duelo, si a ti te parece bien-dijo mirando a su hermano aun con algo de enojo.

-Como sea-respondió Atem.

-¡Bien, entonces es hora de dejar de perder el tiempo hablando y comenzar la batalla!-declaro Zaira activando su Disco de Duelo, al igual que Alasson, Atem y Tea-¡Si de casualidad logran vencernos entonces les daremos dos de las Gemas Elementales a cada uno, pero si nosotros los derrotamos, que es lo más seguro, entonces nos quedaremos con sus Gemas de la Vida y su preciadas cartas de Dioses!-.

-¡No le temo a su reto, tal vez deberías hacerte a un lado y dejarme esto a mí Yubel!-señalo Atem.

-¡Olvídalo, lo mejor será que tú te apartes de mí camino!-.

Zaira y Alasson se quedaron confundidos ante el comportamiento de ambos hermanos, pero no tardaron en comprender lo que pasaba-Vaya, parece que hay problemas en el paraíso-dijo Alasson.

-Ambos parecen tener un típico pleito de hermanos, quien iba a pensar que dos personas como ellas llegarían a comportarse como niños malcriados-dijo Zaira sonriendo un poco divertida-¡Pero ya fue suficiente tontería, es hora de comenzar!-.

Los Discos de Duelos se activaron, las barajas se colocaron en las ranuras correspondientes, los puntos de vida se programaron en **4000** y llego el momento de decir…

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

-¡Lo haremos de esta forma, primero iré yo, luego Yubel, luego Assalon y finalmente Atem, si están de acuerdo!-declaro Zaira desafiante.

-¡Por mí no hay problema, igual los vamos a vencer!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-Zaira saco una carta y miro su primera mano-¡Jugare con el Sombrero Mágico Blanco en modo de defensa y colocare una carta boca abajo para finalizar mi turno!-declaro Zaira convocando a su primer monstruo.

 **ATK 1000**

 **DEF 700**

Atem abrió los ojos confundido ante la jugada de Zaira y no era el único, ya que Yubel tampoco entendía porque tiro esa carta- _"Uso un monstruo muy débil en su primer turno, debe tramar algo, pero la pregunta es qué"-_ pensó Atem preocupado.

Yubel saco una carta y la miro por unos segundos, pensando en su jugada, su monstruo podía ser muy débil, pero la carta boca abajo podría ser un gran problema, así que opto por jugar miro a la defensiva.

-¡Colocare dos cartas boca abajo y jugare con la Doncella del Perdón en modo de Defensa, con eso bastara!-declaro Yubel convocando su carta.

 **ATK 850**

 **DEF 2000**

Atem tuvo que reconocer que la primera jugada de su hermana fue buena, pero aun no podían bajar la guardia, especialmente porque era el turno de Alasson y aun desconocía que tipo de cartas malignas poseía en su baraja.

-Mi turno-sentencio Alasson sacando una carta y al verla sonrió, para luego mirar a su compañera con una sonrisa divertida, hecho que hizo que Zaira también sonriera un poco, pero apenas fue una leve sonrisa-¡Jugare con Cerverus Vulcan en modo de ataque!-declaro convocando a su primer monstruo.

Tal como su nombre lo indicaba, se ve como el perro de 3 cabezas solo que está cubierto por una gran cantidad de lava, lo que lo hacía parecer más feroz y mortal de lo normal.

 **ATK 1400**

 **DEF 2800**

-¡Y con eso será suficiente por el momento!-declaro Alasson sonriendo divertido.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Atem, el cual debía pensar su estrategia con el menor cuidado posible, ya que no sabía que sorpresas podía tener el monstruo de su oponente, así que saco una carta y pensó su jugada.

-¡Jugare con Gazelle Rey de las Bestias Míticas en modo de ataque!-invoco Atem-¡Y al igual que mi hermana jugare con dos cartas boca abajo, eso será todo!-declaro Atem.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1200**

Por su experiencia en duelos dobles pasados, sabía que el monstruo de Alasson era más débil que el suyo, Zaira podría bloquear el ataque con su carta boca abajo y ese sería un gran problema, solo esperaba que él y su hermana supieran jugar en equipo también, a pesar de que ambos todavía estaban enojados uno con el otro.

-¡Colocare dos cartas boca abajo y jugare con Gazelle Rey de las Bestias Míticas en modo de ataque!-declaro Atem haciendo su jugada.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1200**

-Ya era hora, este primer turno se estaba volviendo demasiado aburrido-dijo Zaira sacando una carta de su baraja-¡Activare la magia del "Destructor de Hechizos"!-declaro activando una carta mágica, misma que hizo palidecer a ambos hermanos.

-¿El Destructor de Hechizos?-exclamo Yubel.

-¡Pero eso significa que nuestras cartas boca abajo…!-.

-¡Exacto, cuando se activa esta poderosa carta todas las cartas boca abajo que estén de su lado del campo son destruidas, así que despídanse de sus cartas ocultas!-declaro sonriendo.

Las cartas boca debajo de Atem y Yubel fueron destruidas, dejando a sus monstruos vulnerables ante un ataque, pero por fortuna, la defensa de Yubel era muy fuerte y el monstruo de Atem era el más poderoso en juego, por el momento.

-¡Ahora usare una carta mágica conocida como "Piedra de Fuego", esta carta incrementa la fuerza de ataque de un monstruo del tipo fuego en **500** y la usare para aumentar el poder de Cerverus!-declaro Zaira y la fuerza de ataque de Cerverus aumento a **1900.**

-¡Oh no, ahora es más fuerte que mi monstruo!-exclamo Atem alarmado.

-Exacto y me temo que las cosas empeoran para ti faraón-señalo Alasson.

-Alasson tiene razón, porque cuando activo la Piedra de Fuego también me permite controlar al monstruo cuyo poder aumente por un turno ¡Así que despídete de Gazelle faraón, acabalo Cerverus!-indico Zaira.

Cerverus rugió y arremetió contra Gazelle, destruyendo al monstruo de Atem y bajando sus puntos de vida a **3600,** dejándolo abierto a un ataque directo, Yubel miro a su hermano preocupada, pero trato de aparentar tranquilidad, después de todo, el orgullo de ambos impedía que mostraran debilidad ante el otro, especialmente cuando estaban peleados.

-Buen golpe Zaira-felicito Alasson.

-Gracias, creo que ahora ambos tenemos la ventaja en este duelo, bueno, por fortuna después de ese ataque debo terminar mi turno, así que adelante, haz tu jugada Yubel-reto Zaira.

Yubel endureció la mirada y saco una carta-Colocare una carta boca abajo y convocare a la Guerrera Samurái en modo de ataque-.

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 1300**

-Ese monstruo puede ser más poderoso que Gazelle, pero gracias al aumento de poder de la Piedra de Fuego palidece ante el poder de Cerverus-dijo Alasson sonriendo divertido.

-Ahora creo que lo más conveniente sería atacar al faraón directamente ¿no estás de acuerdo Alasson?-pregunto Zaira mirando a su compañero.

Alasson le devolvió la mirada y pudo notar que estaba tramando algo, así que asintió-¡Muy bien, ahora es mi turno y llego el momento de que te despidas faraón, adelante Cerverus ataca los puntos de vida de Atem directamente!-.

Atem se preparó para el impacto, pero justo en ese momento-¡Guerrera Samurái protégelo!-indico Yubel y la Guerrera Samurái se interpuso en el ataque.

-Perfecto-dijo Zaira-creo que bajaremos los puntos de vida de la hermana ahora mismo, ya que fue lo bastante tonta para jugar con su monstruo en modo de ataque-.

-¡Yo no contaría con eso, revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Espada de la Virtud"!-declaro Yubel revelando su carta oculta.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Alasson.

-¡La Espada de la Virtud incremento la fuerza de ataque de mi Guerrera Samurái en **500,** lo que la hace más que una contrincante para tu perro de 3 cabezas!-declaro Yubel al tiempo que la fuerza de la Guerrera Samurái subió a **2100.**

Con un golpe de su espada, la Guerrera Samurái derroto al monstruo de Alasson, destruyéndolo y bajando los puntos de vida de Alasson a **3800,** dejándolo vulnerable a un ataque directo, mientras que Yubel quedo con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo siento, pero no iba a permitir que lastimaras a mi hermano-declaro sonriendo.

-¡Gracias!-agradeció Atem sonriéndole a su hermana con profunda gratitud.

-Descuida, después de todo, siempre te he protegido ¿recuerdas? Además, no voy a permitir que te venzan cuando todavía no has aceptado que yo tengo razón y te disculpes conmigo-dijo de manera maliciosa.

-Sigue soñando-respondió Atem en iguales condiciones.

Alasson gruño ante eso y ahora apretaba con fuerza sus puños, dientes, al tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba-¿Qué significa esto? ¡Están peleados y aun así pelean como equipo!-.

-Debe ser porque realmente saben lo que está en riesgo, vencerlos será más difícil de los que habíamos pensado-dijo Zaira con seriedad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, los demás continuaban buscando a los dos hermanos por todas partes, decidieron dividirse para buscarlos, quedando Yugi y Tea en un grupo, tras buscar por varios minutos, Tea encontró las mismas flechas que guiaron a Atem.

-Yugi mira-dijo señalando las flechas-¿Quién crees que las haya dejado aquí?-pregunto confundida.

-No estoy seguro, pero esto me da mala espina-fue cuando los ojos de Yugi se fijaron en la nota del suelo-Tea, mira-dijo recogiéndola.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

-Es una nota y no cualquier nota, es un desafío-respondió Yugi entrecerrando los ojos de manera sospechosa.

-¿Crees que alguien reto a Atem a un duelo?-pregunto Tea preocupada.

-Sí y por lo que dice la nota debe ser un Depredador, y sospecho que a Yubel también la retaron a un duelo, tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que sea tarde-dijo Yugi.

-Pues entonces no perdamos más el tiempo y recomencemos la búsqueda-dijo Tea y Yugi asintió.

-Apuesto a que si seguimos estas flechas nos llevaran a donde están-.

-Pues andando-.

Los dos amigos retomaron la marcha, esta vez siguiendo las flechas que quedaron en el bosque, esperando encontrarlos antes de fuera demasiado tarde.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Atem y Yubel vs Zaira y Alasson, dos de los Depredadores al servicio de Amazu, en esos momentos, el duelo apenas había comenzado y aunque los dos hermanos habían conseguido algo de ventaja, aún quedaba algo del turno de Alasson, el cual tenía una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro.

-Tal vez hayan destruido a mi feroz Cerverus, pero al hacerlo solo me dejaron el campo libre para convocar a algo peor, al menos, peor para ustedes-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Atem desafiante.

-Están a punto de averiguarlo faraón ¡Porque como destruyeron a Cerverus puedo convocar ahora a Fichas Cerverus!-declaro invocando a una jauría de pequeños perros de lava.

 **ATK 0000**

 **DEF 0000**

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Atem confundido.

-¿Hizo tanto alarde por esos cachorritos?-pregunto Yubel en iguales condiciones.

Alasson solo sonreía divertido, ya que ninguno de ellos sospechaba lo que estaba por ocurrir y eso era lo más divertido-¡Pobres ilusos, no saben lo que va a pasar, permítanme mostrárselos activando esta carta de trampa; "Destructor de Vida"!-declaro sacando una mortal carta de trampa.

-¿Destructor de Vida? No me gusta cómo suena eso-dijo Atem con seriedad y preocupación.

-A mí tampoco-dijo Yubel en iguales condiciones de preocupación y estrés.

-¡Tienen mucha razón al estar asustados, ya que esta carta de trampa me permite acabar con un monstruo del campo y hacerlo le quitara a su oponente la mitad de los puntos de ataque del monstruo a sus puntos de vida!-declaro Alasson sonriendo divertido.

Atem y Yubel gruñeron ante eso, ya que significaba que uno de los dos estaba a punto de perder una gran cantidad de sus puntos de vida y para desgracia de Yubel esa iba a ser ella, pues era la única de los dos que poseía un monstruo en el juego.

Zaira medio sonrió al ver la cara de sus dos oponentes-Mira lo preocupados que están y ni siquiera saben que monstruo destruirás-.

Alasson se rio ante el argumento de Zaira-Tienes razón, no deberían preocuparse, ya que planeo destruir mis Fichas Cerverus-señalo Alasson sonriendo.

Aquella afirmación tomo por sorpresa a ambos hermanos-¿Qué?-exclamaron al mismo tiempo y abriendo mucho sus ojos.

-¿Acaso quieres que tus puntos de vida disminuyan?-pregunto Yubel sorprendida y extrañada.

Pero Atem se dio cuenta de la trampa en la jugada de Alasson-No, como esos perros no tienen fuerza de ataque ni de defensa sus puntos de vida no se verán afectados en lo más mínimo-.

Alasson se rio-Vaya faraón, que astuto es, efectivamente, como mis perritos no tienen fuerza de ataque no perderé puntos de vida, pero ese no será el único beneficio que obtendré ¡Adelante mi Destructor de Vida, haz lo tuyo y envía a mis caninos al cementerio!-indico.

La carta de trampa brillo intensamente y destruyo a los caninos de Alasson, y como su fuerza de ataque era de **0,** sus puntos de vida se mantuvieron intactos, pero en cuanto los perritos fueron destruidos, el feroz Cerverus Vulcan reapareció en el campo de batalla.

-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo Yubel.

-¿El monstruo que acabamos de destruir volvió del cementerio?-exclamo Atem en iguales condiciones.

-¿Sorprendidos? Eso se debe a que el efecto especial de mis Fichas Cerverus es que cuando son enviados al cementerio me permiten recuperar al Cerverus original, pero con una pequeña diferencia-señalo Alasson de manera diferente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Yubel.

-Solo miren de cerca a mi gran bestia, estoy seguro que entenderán en cuanto lo vean-dijo Alasson sin dejar de sonreír.

En cuanto ambos hermanos hicieron lo que se les pidió se llevaron una gran sorpresa, pues la fuerza de ataque y de defensa de Cerverus había cambiado como si se hubiera usado la carta mágica de "Escudo y Espada".

 **ATK 2800**

 **DEF 1400**

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué los puntos de defensa y de ataque de tu monstruo cambiaron?-cuestiono Atem.

-Eso es muy simple de explicar, cuando mi temible bestia vuelve del cementerio tras haber destruido a mis Fichas Cerverus, este regresa con sus puntos invertidos, su poderosa defensa ahora se volvió su ataque, lo que lo vuelve el monstruo más poderoso del campo-señalo Alasson riéndose.

Atem y Yubel comenzaron a temblar de lo tensos que estaban al ver que estaban en desventaja-Tal vez hayan logrado eliminarlo antes, pero al hacerlos nos permitieron recuperarlo con más fuerza que nunca, ahora somos nosotros los que tenemos la ventaja en este duelo-dijo Zaira con seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo, con mucho placer.

-¿Tienes algún plan?-pregunto Yubel.

-Estoy pensando en uno-respondió Atem.

-No importa que es lo que planeen, nunca podrán derrotarnos, es el fin del camino para ustedes ¡Despídanse de sus almas y de sus preciadas cartas de Dioses Egipcios!-sentencio Zaira.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **El capítulo pudo haber concluido, pero este duelo no ha hecho más que comenzar, especialmente ahora que esos villanos tienen la ventaja, pero la justicia siempre encuentra el modo de superar toda adversidad y hablando de eso, es tiempo de irme a cumplir con mi deber, después de todo, soy la venganza, soy la noche, soy…Batman"**_

 _ **Un aplauso para Batman, el más grande héroe de todos los tiempos, el símbolo de la justicia encarnada, y antes de pasar a sus comentarios hay que resolver otro asunto:**_

 **Y como el Caballero de la Noche ya presento un capítulo, es hora de que escojan al próximo personaje que presentara un capítulo y los nominados son:**

 **1.- Optimus Prime, el noble y sabio líder de los Autobots**

 **2.- Maestro Roshi, sabio, pervertido y muy fuerte**

 **3.- Korra, el avatar más ruda de todas.**

 **USTEDEN DECIDAN**

 **DEL MISMO MODO ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES ALGO SOBRE LA SERIE DE YUGIOH, DESPUES DE VER QUE TEA TUVO UNA VIDA ALTERNA LLAMADA TEANA, ME PREGUNTE ESTO**

 **¿USTEDES CREEN QUE LA HISTORIA HABRIA SIDO DIFERENTE SI SE HUBIERA SABIDO QUE ATEM ESTABA CASADO CON TEANA Y AMBOS VIVIERON JUNTOS EN EL ANTIGUO EGIPTO? SI CREEN QUE HUBIERA SIDO DIFERENTE EL ALGO, QUE TAN DIFERENTE HABRIA SIDO, ME GUSTARIA SABER SU OPINION, GRACIAS.**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, que hacen exitosos mis fics:**_

 **NovaStarPrime:** _por el momento el primer duelo doble es entre los dos hermanos vs dos de los Depredadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _el duelo doble ha comenzado, pero cómo pudiste ver, esta para largo, pero no te preocupes, porque como ahora aparecieron dos Depredadores que son OC, el tuyo es el siguiente y respondiendo a tus preguntas:_

 _1.- Exactamente que tienes planeado para el feroz caballero._

 _2.- A ver dime qué tipo de papel le darías._

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _por el momento sería el único, pero aún le falta mucho al fic, así que puedes esperar otro duelo en cualquier momento y lamento no haber usado esas cartas, pero no quería que Joey perdiera, pues todavía es parte de la trama que he planeado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _yo he visto ese tipo de videos y me dan asco, pero no me trauman, de que me enfurece no poder hacer nada para ayudarlas también, siempre es frustrante no poder hacer algo, respecto a Perla, sería como si yo te tratar de convertir en una pro Tea y creo que eso no va a pasar ¿verdad? Además, recuerdo que dijo que todo buen líder debe guardar secretos hasta a sus compañeros y es cierto, pero ella pareció olvidarse de eso cuando supo que a hasta a ella le guardaba secretos, puede que haya sido la confidente de Rose hasta cierto punto, pero todo líder debe saber que puede compartir con sus compañeros y que no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _pues ya lo viste, se trataba de un duelo doble, en el cual serán Atem y Yubel vs dos formidables Depredadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _supongo que se te hace simpática su actitud de niña malcriada, a la cual es mejor darle lo que pide. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _pues tenías razón, ya que esos dos Depredadores retaron a Atem y a Yubel a un duelo doble. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _efectivamente has aparecido para un duelo doble y como viste, tú y tu compañero están poniendo en graves aprietos a los dos hermanos, quienes aún están enfadados uno con el otro por el pequeño pleito que acaban de tener. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y el duelo doble incluyo a dos de tus amigos, los cuales están peleando contra los hermanos egipcios, llevando la ventaja por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kaiba-Girl96:** _para eso tendrás que esperar un poco más para conocer la respuesta, por el momento ha comenzado un duelo doble. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _algo que me cae mal en DBZ es que los terrícolas sean tan estúpidos para no darse cuenta que Mr. Satán no es capaz de vencer a Cell, Majin Boo y mucho menos a Bills, como les dijo en DB Súper, pero bueno, supongo que es parte de su comedia y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _no hay nada de malo con algunos clásicos, en fin, el duelo de los hermanos ha comenzado, esta vez en parejas, aunque ambos no están muy contentos uno con el otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _para que veas que Yugi tiene lo suyo, realmente es todo un galán, aunque Atem tampoco se queda atrás, me pregunto cuál de los dos tendrá más fans. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _gracias, hago lo que puedo, aunque ya casi termino con los OC, ya quedan solo 3 gracias al señor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _Tea en el anime se muestra confundida por entre Atem y Yugi, pero en el Manga está profundamente enamorada de Atem. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, un duelo doble para los dos hermanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _eso si no lo niego, pero para sellarlos debe ser debilitado más allá de la mitad de su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _en el Anime ella esta confundida entre Atem y Yugi, en el Manga esta perdidamente enamorada de Atem. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _pues ya lo viste, se trata de un duelo doble entre el faraón, su hermana y esos dos Depredadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y finalmente, lo que muchos esperaban, un duelo doble. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _que bueno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _eso me alegra y no me lo tomes a mal, pero me siento un poco aliviado de que esta vez no hayas recalcado lo obvio de ese ataque imposible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues ya viste quienes están peleando en el duelo doble, de los protagonistas y quiénes son sus oponentes, cómo pudiste ver, entre tú y tú compañera tienen a los dos hermanos contra las cuerdas en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ciertamente, aunque es curioso que nunca hayan considerado la pena de muerte para el Guasón, especialmente por todos los crímenes que ha cometido, Batman no lo ha matado porque…bueno, es Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _Joey es un gran duelista, pero también es quizás el personaje más cómico de toda la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nanashi:** _pues el duelo doble ha comenzado, con Atem y Yubel dando lo mejor de ambos contra los Depredadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 31 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Dany35, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, SkyAquaCristal, Soranomomo93, Tea Mutou, Éire, Olivia, Kaiba-Girl96, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Dreisil, Shazam, Zeus, Hades, Isaac, Bowser300000, Guest, Shadow y Writer, Amo del Vacío, Ocnarf, Seiryu.001, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Moon-9215, Nanashi.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	32. Hermanos de Duelo Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Atem y Yubel tuvieron un pequeño pleito de hermanos, mismo que provoco que cada uno se fuera en direcciones diferentes, siendo muy orgullosos para dar el primer paso para disculparse, al mismo tiempo, dos de los Depredadores llamados Zaira y Alasson los desafiaron a un duelo de parejas, ahora ambos hermanos deberán dejar de lado su enfado para poder pelear contra estos formidables duelistas"**_

 _ **Y como siempre a disfrutar de los videos que le dan la bienvenida a este capítulo, disfrútenlos mis estimados amigos:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=aSSaLNMvF8w**

 **www. youtube watch? v=7hCwvvrPfVQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=AI9cKhW_qos**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 32.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 32 Hermanos del Duelo.**

 **Segunda Parte**

La batalla entre Atem y Yubel vs Zaira y Alasson no iba muy bien para los dos hermanos, especialmente porque ahora los dos Depredadores tenían la ventaja en la batalla con ayuda del terrible Cerverus, el cual era ahora más poderoso que cualquier monstruo en el campo.

-No deberían preocuparse tanto, después de todo, aunque mi monstruo sea poderoso mi turno ha concluido, así que haga su jugada faraón, veremos si le sirve de algo-señalo Alasson sonriendo divertido, ya que además de todo, ambos Depredadores tenían la ventaja en los puntos de vida.

Atem tenía **3600,** Alasson **3800,** mientras que Yubel y Zaira aun conservaban sus **4000** puntos de vida restantes, eso significaba que los dos hermanos tenían un total de **7600,** mientras que los dos Depredadores poseían un total de **7800,** quedando separados por **200** puntos.

Atem saco una carta y miro su mano, en esos momentos solo tenía una posibilidad para defenderse-Colocare una carta boca abajo y aun monstruo en modo de defensa, eso será todo por el momento-finalizo Atem.

Zaira solo frunció el ceño ante esa jugada-¿Qué es lo que estas tramando? Bueno, no es que realmente importara mucho, ya que en estos momentos, nosotros tenemos la ventaja total-declaro sacando una carta-¡Ahora jugare con el Mago de las Ilusiones en modo de ataque!-declaro Zaira convocando a su nuevo monstruo, el cual tenía la apariencia del típico mago de sombrero.

 **ATK ¿?**

 **DEF ¿?**

Atem y Yubel se quedaron sin saber que pensar ante el monstruo que Zaira acababa de convocar-Que extraño ¿Por qué jugaría con un monstruo que no tiene puntos definidos?-se preguntó Yubel.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor que tengamos cuidado-sugirió Atem y Yubel asintió.

-Y tras convocar a mi Mago de Ilusiones concluiré mi turno, adelante, haz tu jugada Yubel-reto Zaira sonriendo un poco.

Alasson sonrió ante el desafío de Zaira, él conocía al monstruo de su compañera y estaba seguro que les daría una gran sorpresa a los dos hermanos, fue cuando el turno de Yubel comenzó y saco una carta.

-¡Jugare con Valquiria la Maga en modo de ataque!-declaro invocando a su nuevo monstruo.

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 1800**

-¡Y ahora atacare a tu Sombrero Mágico Blanco con mi Valquiria, adelante, ataca y destruye a ese monstruo!-indico Yubel.

Valquiria la Maga cargo su energía y la disparo contra el monstruo seleccionado, destruyéndolo sin problemas, pero como estaba en modo de defensa, Zaira no perdió puntos de vida, sin embargo, aún era el turno de Yubel y todavía le quedaba un monstruo para atacar.

-¡Ahora Guerrera Samurái destruye a su Mago de las Ilusiones!-indico Yubel queriendo acabar con ese monstruo antes de que activara sus poderes ocultos o ambos estarían en problemas.

Pero al lanzar el ataque activo el poder oculto del Mago de las Ilusiones-¡Has caído justo en mi trampa! ¡Adelante mi Mago de las Ilusiones muestra tu poder escondido!-indico Zaira.

Fue cuando el Mago de las Ilusiones se vio oculto en 4 sombreros mágicos, del mismo modo en que Atem ocultaba al Mago Oscuro para ganar tiempo y pensar en una jugada que lo ayudara a vencer a sus oponentes más poderosos.

-¿Uso la magia de los Sombreros Mágicos?-exclamo Atem.

-¡Corrección faraón, use una magia parecida a esos sombreros, pero con un efecto mucho más interesante, ahora veremos si la Guerrera Samurái de tu hermana tiene suerte en su ataque!-declaro en tono desafiante.

La Guerrera Samurái destruyo el segundo sombrero de la izquierda, mismo que se encontraba vacío-¡No! ¡Fallé!-exclamo Yubel alarmada.

Zaira medio sonrió ante eso-Exacto y al haber fallado en destruir a mi Mago de las Ilusiones estas por sufrir las consecuencias de tu fracaso-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-No apartes la vista de tu monstruo y lo entenderás-dijo Zaira divertidas.

Fue entonces que Yubel vio como la fuerza de ataque y de defensa de su Guerrera Samurái caían hasta **0,** dejando sorprendidos a ambos hermanos por ese movimiento de inversión.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué los puntos de ataque y de defensa de mi Guerrera han caído a **0?** -cuestiono Yubel impactada.

-Es muy simple en realidad, cuando destruyes un sombrero vacío que fue invocado por mi Mago de las Ilusiones, el monstruo que falló el ataque automáticamente queda paralizado y toda sus fuerza de ataque y de defensa pasan a mi Mago-explico Zaira, al tiempo que el Mago de las Ilusiones hacía acto de aparición nuevamente en el campo de batalla.

 **ATK 2100**

 **DEF 1300**

-¡Tiene los poderes de mi Guerrera Samurái!-exclamo Yubel.

-¡Peor, tiene el bono de poder que le diste cuando usaste la "Espada de la Virtud" en ella!-señalo Atem, ya que sus palabras eran muy ciertas.

-No deberían preocuparse por ese Mago insignificante, especialmente cuando mi bestia de 3 cabezas esta por destruir a sus 3 monstruos de un solo golpe-señalo Alasson llamando la atención de ambos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Atem.

-Es muy simple en verdad, cuando Cerverus es resucitado con sus poderes invertidos puede atacar 3 veces en un turno con sus 3 cabezas, algo parecido al Cañón Dragón que uso el Bandido Keith contra su amigo en el Reino de los Duelistas-explico Alasson sonriendo.

-Pero eso significa que…-Yubel abrió mucho los ojos al comprender eso.

-Estamos por ver destruidos a nuestros monstruos-finalizo Atem preocupado.

-Exactamente y como tu monstruo está en modo de defensa no tienes de que preocuparte Atem, tu hermana por otro lado, con un monstruo que solo no tiene puntos de ataque y otro que apenas tiene fuerza para atacar, mi Cerverus dañara severamente sus puntos de vida-dijo Alasson sonriendo divertido.

-Permíteme corregirte Alasson-intervino Zaira-si tu ataque se completa sin ningún problema, entonces los puntos de vida de Yubel caerán hasta **0,** lo que significa que habremos vencido a la hermana del faraón y solo tendremos que encargarnos de Atem-.

-Bien, eso será fácil, ya que él solo no tendrá oportunidad contra nosotros dos juntos ¡Despídanse de este mundo y de todos sus amigos!-sentencio Alasson.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Yugi y Tea seguían corriendo a través del bosque, siguiendo las flechas que aun aparecían en su camino, solo deseaban poder llegar a tiempo-¡Oye Yugi, tengo un extraño presentimiento, siento como si algo malo estuviera pasando!-exclamo Tea preocupada.

-¡Yo también lo siento, tiene que ver con mis dos hermanos, tenemos que encontrarlos cuanto antes!-declaro Yugi sin detenerse y ambos siguieron la marcha, ya que podían sentir como si algo malo les estuviera pasando a sus amigos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Atem y Yubel se prepararon para el ataque de ambos Depredadores, los cuales ya estaban listos para lanzarlo-¡Adelante Cerverus, ataca a los monstruos de nuestros enemigos y reduce los puntos de vida de Yubel a **0!-** indico Alasson.

Cerverus abrió sus poderosas fauces y reunió una gran cantidad de energía, misma que libero de sus 3 cabezas contra los monstruos de los hermanos, si ese ataque se completaba, Atem perdería a un monstruo en modo de defensa, pero Yubel perdería a sus dos monstruos y sus puntos de vida, por fortuna, Atem no iba a permitir eso.

-¡Están acabados!-declaro Alasson, cuando de pronto-¿Qué demonios?-.

Una gran cantidad de tiernas bolas de pelos con ojos grandes, los cuales brillaban con mucha ternura y amor hicieron acto de aparición, así es, se trataba de Kuriboh, más específicamente, el Kuriboh de Atem.

-¿Una barrera de bola de pelos?-exclamo Zaira.

-¡No es solo una barrera, es un ejército de defensores peludos!-declaro Atem sonriendo.

Los Kuribohs cubrieron a Atem, a Yubel y a sus monstruos, bloqueando los ataques de Cerverus y salvando los puntos de vida de la hermana de Atem, quien miro sorprendida a su hermano, aunque no estaba tan sorprendida que digamos, sabía que a pesar de estar peleados él jamás permitiría que algo le pasara, ya que ella pensaba igual.

 **ATK 300**

 **DEF 200**

Alasson gruño ante eso y miro con furia a Atem-¡Te has burlado de mí! ¿Cómo te atreves a enfrentar a mi feroz bestia con esas repugnantes bolas de pelo?-.

Atem sonrió desafiante y se rio un poco-Insulta a Kuriboh todo lo que quieras, pero él fue capaz de detener el ataque de tu feroz perro, así que como viste, no hay modo de que puedas acabar con los puntos de vida de mi hermana aun-.

-Tal vez eso sea cierto, pero en algún momento esa barrera les fallara y entonces los aplastaremos a ambos-aseguro Zaira.

-Eso ya lo veremos, porque me temo que ahora que Alasson lanzo su ataque su turno ha terminado y el mío ha comenzado-dijo Atem sacando una carta de su baraja-y prepárate Zaira, porque voy a destruir a tu Mago de las Ilusiones de un solo golpe-.

-Inténtalo si puedes, pero ahora mi monstruo volverá a la seguridad de nuevos sombreros, adelante, atácalo, pero si fallas, tu monstruo se paralizara y sus poderes se agregaran a los suyos, lo único que harías sería fortalecernos más-dijo Zaira, al tiempo que el Mago volvía a meterse en los sombreros, solo que esta vez eran 3 en vez de 4.

Pero para asombro de ambos Depredadores, Atem solo volvió a reírse-Correcto, ese sería el caso si llego a atacar una vez en este turno-.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-cuestiono Zaira desafiante.

-¡Lo primero que haré será convocar a Breaker el Guerrero Mágico al campo en modo de ataque!-declaro Atem invocando a su nuevo monstruo, mismo que uso para vencer a Weevil durante la batalla con Dartz.

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 1000**

-¿Y eso de que te sirve? Tu nuevo monstruo es algo impresionante, pero no basta para vencer a mis sombreros-señalo Zaira.

-Y dime algo ¿en qué momento dije que iba a atacarte solo con Breaker?-pregunto Atem sonriendo desafiante.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-¿Qué está tramando?-pregunto Alasson confundido y algo preocupado, ya que Atem no era alguien a quien tomar a la ligera.

-¡Activare la magia del "Control Cerebral"!-declaro Atem jugando con la carta mágica que le ayudo mucho en sus duelos pasados, incluyendo el duelo que tuvo contra Pegasus en el Reino de los Duelistas.

-¿Acaso planeas apoderarte de mí Mago de las Ilusiones?-cuestiono Zaira confundida.

-No, de hecho, hay otro monstruo que quiero reclutar para mí y ese monstruo es ¡Cerverus!-declaro señalando al perro de 3 cabezas.

Al escuchar eso, ambos Depredadores abrieron mucho los ojos, pues ahora el feroz Cerverus sufrió un lavado de cerebro y se colocó del lado de Atem, hecho que hizo que Yubel sonriera, porque ahora su hermano tenía derecho a 3 ataques y uno más con ayuda de Breaker.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Zaira.

-¡Mi Cerverus!-grito Alasson al ver como su monstruo se ponía en su contra gracias a la carta de Atem.

-¡Ahora que Cerverus está bajo mi control puedo atacar 3 veces en este turno y usare las 3 cabezas de Cerverus para destruir los 3 sombreros faltantes, de este modo no hay forma que tu Mago de las Ilusiones se salve de su destrucción Zaira!-sentencio Atem, dejando a Zaira alarmada-¡Ahora Cerverus ataca con tus 3 poderosa cabezas!-indico Atem.

Cerverus hizo lo que se le indico y destruyo los 3 sombreros que protegían al Mago de las Ilusiones, destruyendo al monstruo en el proceso, pues ahora no había donde se pudiera esconder y con esa destrucción, los puntos de vida de Zaira bajaron a **3300,** pero el ataque de Atem no había hecho más que comenzar y eso Yubel lo sabía.

-¡Y ahora es el turno de Breaker el Caballero Mágico, ataca los puntos de vida de Alasson directamente!-indico Atem y su leal caballero se lanzó al ataque.

El golpe fue certero y los puntos de vida de Alasson bajaron a **2200,** lo que dejaba a ambos hermanos con la ventaja total en esos momentos, hecho que molesto a Alasson-¡Malditos!-.

-A pesar de que están enojados uno con el otro pelean juntos como si nada pasara entre ellos-dijo Zaira entre dientes sumamente impresionada por la actitud de ambos hermanos.

Atem y Yubel solo se mantenía en posición de firmeza, ya que aunque estuvieran enfadados, no iban a dejar que alguno de ellos saliera lastimado, después de todo, la sangre pesa más que cualquier ridícula discusión, misma que se convertía en una guerra que cada uno quería ganar.

-¡Es mi turno!-declaro Zaira sacando una carta-¡Veamos qué les parece esta carta mágica que voy a tirar; "Negación de Hechizos"!-declaro Zaira jugando su carta.

En cuanto la carta mágica se activó, la carta de Multiplicación de Atem fue destruida y el ejército de Kuribohs volvió a ser solo una de las tiernas bolas de pelos, lo que dejaba a ambos hermanos de nuevo expuestos ante un ataque de sus adversarios.

-¡Tal vez hayas destruido la barrera de protectores peludos, pero gracias a que Atem acabo con tu Mago de las Ilusiones la fuerza de ataque y de defensa de mi Guerrera Samurái se ha restablecido!-declaro Yubel desafiante.

 **ATK 2100**

 **DEF 1300**

Pero Zaira no parecía preocupada en lo más mínimo por el aumento de poder de la Guerrera Samurái-Tal vez se haya recuperado, pero eso no significa nada realmente para nosotros-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente?-pregunto Atem desafiante.

-Están a punto de averiguarlo, ya que me deshice de su carta de Multiplicación y Kuriboh volvió a ser solo una pequeña e insignificante bola de pelos, entonces nada impide que active mi siguiente carta mágica-.

-Esto no me gusta nada-dijo Yubel preocupada.

-Mantengámonos alerta y luego pensamos en lo que está por suceder-sugirió Atem.

-¡Juego con la magia de "Sacrificio Mágico"!-declaro revelando su carta mágica, la cual tenía la imagen de un grupo de brujas que estaba hatadas a postes de madera, listas para ser quemadas en la hoguera.

-Esa imagen…es muy perturbadora-dijo Yubel seria.

-Y sospecho que estamos por averiguar qué es lo que hace esa carta mágica-dijo Atem entre dientes.

Zaira sintió-¡Tienen razón, ya que esta carta mágica me permite sacrificar a dos monstruos que sean del tipo magos que se encuentre en el campo de batalla y como en estos momentos tienen cada uno su propio mago, entonces los sacrificare a ambos!-.

-¡No!-exclamo Atem-¡Si necesitas sacrificar a dos monstruos entonces significa que…!-.

-¡Exactamente, que ha llegado el momento de convocar a mi monstruo más poderoso y temible! ¡Inclínense ante la bruja más poderosa de la magia negra, despierta Saeris Hechicera de la Magia Negra!-invoco Zaira.

Un monstruo de apariencia parecida a Valquiria la maga pero con cabello Rojo y traje parecido al del mago oscuro pero apto para mujer de color Negro con detalles grises, piel Blanca ojos azules oscuro y un cetro místico del mismo color.

 **ATK 3000**

 **DEF 2500**

-¡Es tan poderosa como un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-exclamo Yubel sorprendida por la fuerza de ataque de aquella bruja.

-Y no solo eso, ya que m poderosa hechicera posee ciertos poderes ocultos que esta por revelar, por ejemplo, por cada monstruo del tipo mago que tenga en mi cementerio gana un total de **600** puntos de ataque y de defensa, y si no mal recuerdan, en estos momentos hay dos magos que están descansando en mi cementerio, así que la fuerza de ataque y defensa aumenta en **1200-** sentencio Zaira.

 **ATK 4200**

 **DEF 3700**

-Excelente trabajo-felicito Alasson mirando a su compañera.

-Gracias, ahora es tiempo de vengarnos por el ataque de hace rato ¡Adelante mi poderosa hechicera destruye a la Guerrera Samurái con tu ataque de Magia Negra!-indico Zaira.

La poderosa Saeris se lanzó contra la Guerrera Samurái y la destruyo con un golpe de su magia negra, enviándola al cementerio y bajando sus puntos de vida a **1900,** invirtiendo las cosas para los hermanos nuevamente.

-Y ese fue solo una pequeña muestra de lo que tenemos preparado para ustedes dos-declaro Zaira-una vez que saquemos nuestras mejores jugadas ambos nos implorara piedad-.

-Váyanse despidiendo de sus almas y de sus cartas de Dioses Egipcios, porque este será su último duelo-aseguro Alasson.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos, si hay algo que deben aprender de nosotros es que jamás nos rendimos!-declaro Yubel sacando una carta-¡Colocare dos cartas boca abajo y colocare a un monstruo en modo de defensa, eso será todo!-.

-Ahora quieres jugar a la defensiva, muy bien hazlo, pero eso no cambiara nada, ya que nuestros monstruos son más de lo que ustedes pueden manejar-dijo Zaira.

-¿Nuestros?-pregunto Atem al notar la frase de Zaira.

-Así es, no me digas que creyeron que Zaira era la única con un monstruo de gran poder en su baraja y ya es tiempo de que conozcan al mío-declaro Alasson sonriendo divertido.

-Y dime ¿Cómo piensas invocarlo? Porque como yo veo no tienes monstruos en el campo que sacrificar para invocar a uno mucho más poderoso-señalo Atem.

-Hay más de una forma de convocar a un monstruo de gran poder del cementerio-dijo Alasson sacando una carta-y esta es una de ellas ¡Activare la carta mágica de la "Santidad", ahora cada duelista debe seguir sacando hasta que tenga 6 cartas en la mano!-declaro Alasson y cada duelista saco sus 6 cartas.

Atem abrió los ojos al ver la carta que consiguió sacar, nunca se esperó que tendría la suerte de sacarla en ese momento tan crítico, pero realmente era una verdadera suerte, aunque por el momento no tenía modo alguno de convocarla.

Alasson, por su parte, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la carta que tenía en su mano, era justo lo que necesitaba-¡Prepárense, porque es hora de que conozcan a mi gran bestia de la destrucción, para poder convocarla recurriré a su habilidad especial, la cual consiste en que solo tengo que descartar una carta del tipo dragón de mi mano al cementerio, así que sacrificio al Dragón que Repta de mi mano para poder invocar al poderoso y temible Astradon el Dragón Espectral!-declaro Alasson invocando a su mejor monstruo.

Se trataba de un dragón de apariencia Blanca cubierto por una gran llama azul y una gran armadura parecida a la de ojos rojos y ojos azules con tonalidades algo blancas, pero lo que más preocupo a ambos hermanos fue la fuerza de ataque y de defensa de aquella bestia.

 **ATK 3300**

 **DEF 3500**

-¡Es más poderoso que un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-exclamo Yubel sorprendida y aterrada.

-¡Efectivamente, ese Dragón de Ojos Azules palidecería ante el poder superior de mi dragón, mismo que ahora pienso usar para aplastarlos a ambos!-.

-Será mejor que no olvides que somos un equipo y aunque ellos hayan tenido una discusión previa al duelo están peleando muy bien pese a ello-.

-No te preocupes Zaira, ahora que ambos convocamos a nuestros mejores monstruos no hay nada que puedan hacer para salvarse de nuestros ataques superiores, lo único que pueden hacer es ver como destruimos a sus monstruos y acabamos con sus últimos puntos de vida-siseo Alasson con verdadero placer y los dos hermanos se tensaron ante la posibilidad de perder en ese duelo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Amazu observaba el duelo con total tranquilidad, al tiempo que sostenía uno de sus millones de libros en su mano, después de todo, ella era amante del conocimiento y siempre fue de la firme creencia de que para llegar a avanzar, a superarse y a aspirar a ser alguien invencible, el mejor modo de hacerlo era aprendiendo todo lo que le fuera posible.

-Así que ambos han jugado a sus mejores monstruos, realmente esperaba que los usaran desde hace tiempo, han aprendido mucho en estos años para haber logrado durar tanto contra los dos hermanos egipcios, pero ellos aún tienen una ventaja a su favor, me pregunto si Zaira y Alasson serán capaces de vencerlos antes de que usen esa gran ventaja que ambos hermanos poseen-dijo acomodándose los lentes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Atem y Yubel estaban en clara desventaja ante la presencia de los dos poderosos monstruos de Zaira y Alasson, el monstruo de Zaira ahora poseía un poder de **4200,** mientras que el de Alasson tenía una fuerza de **3300.**

-Ahora la pregunta es a cuál de los dos debo atacar primero, podría atacarte a ti faraón, con esa patética bola de pelos en el juego no serás capaz de soportar el ataque de mi dragón, aunque también podría atacar a Yubel y deshacerme de la carta que tengas oculta, pero como esta boca abajo podría ser cualquier cosa y no pretendo arriesgar a mi dragón-.

-Realmente no importa a quien ataques en estos momentos, ya solo es cuestión de tiempo para acabar con ambos-señalo Zaira.

-Concuerdo-dijo Alasson sonriendo-creo que me desharé de esa bola de pelos repugnante como venganza por lo que le paso a mi gran bestia Cerverus, a la cual también podría destruir, sí, creo que me quedo con mi ataque hacia Cerverus ¡Es hora de que pagues por tu traición, adelante mi formidable Astradon, destruye al traidor Cerverus!-indico Alasson.

Astradon rugió y lanzo una poderosa llamarada contra Cerverus, destruyéndolo sin ningún problema debido a su gran poder superior-¡No! ¡Cerverus!-grito Atem al tiempo que sus puntos de vida bajaban a **3000.**

-Todavía tienes vida faraón, pero no será por mucho tiempo, especialmente ahora que el único monstruo que te queda es esa inútil bola peluda-señalo Alasson.

Ante el insulto de Alasson, Kuriboh agacho su cabeza y pego sus manos, al tiempo que su mirada se volvía de tristeza al saber que era lo único que Atem tenía para combatir a esos terribles monstruos, aunque Yubel también tenía una carta oculta, misma que aún no había revelado.

-¡Te recuerdo que esta inútil bola peluda como la llamaste fue capaz de detener el ataque de tu Ceverus y nos permitió a mi hermana y a mí bajar sus puntos de vida!-declaro Atem.

-¡Así es, tal vez Kuriboh no sea un monstruo muy poderoso, pero siempre se puede contar con él cuando lo necesitamos para ganar en una batalla!-declaro Yubel apoyando a su hermano y a Kuriboh, quien se animó ante las palabras de sus amos.

Alasson soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras que Zaira solo se mantenía con su expresión seria-Vaya que son patéticos, confiando sus vidas a un monstruo que ni siquiera posee **500** puntos de ataque, ese monstruo es una vergüenza para todos los duelos-.

-Ya veremos qué tanta razón tienes sobre eso-dijo Atem sacando una carta-colocare una carta boca abajo y jugare con el Gran Escudo Gardnat en modo de defensa-.

 **ATK 100**

 **DEF 2600**

Zaira endureció la mirada ante la jugada de Atem y reviso el campo de duelos- _"Ahora ambos tienen cartas boca abajo, podrían ser cartas de trampa o mágicas, pero no importa, mientras tenga a Saeris en el juego nosotros tenemos la ventaja, además, aun contamos con el poder inigualable de Astradon, no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenernos"._ Mala jugada faraón, es hora de despedirse de sus monstruo ¡Adelante Saeris acaba con el Gran Escudo Gardnat!-.

-¡Buen intento, pero yo protejo a mi hermano con esto; "El Ataque Negativo"!-declaro Yubel revelando una de sus cartas boca abajo, misma que evito que el ataque de Saeris se completara.

-Muy astuta, una carta de trampa que repele los ataques que se lancen, fue un buen plan, pero aun nosotros tenemos la total ventaja-dijo Zaira.

-No será por mucho-aseguro Yubel sacando una nueva carta-¡Adelante! ¡Guerrera Valquiria en modo de defensa!-la carta favorita de Yubel hizo acto de aparición lista para la batalla.

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1300**

-Si no mal me equivoco esa es tu carta favorita ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Alasson sonriendo divertido-ahora solo falta que el faraón saque a su Mago Oscuro y podremos acabar con las cartas favoritas de ambos con un solo golpe-.

-Y cuando hayamos acabado con los dos sus preciadas cartas de Dioses será usadas para un bien mayor-dijo Zaira.

-¿Qué bien mayor sería ese?-pregunto Atem.

-Es muy simple en verdad, así como Dartz uso la fuerza divina de los Dioses para liberar a su bestia, nosotros las usaremos para alimentar el poder del amo, con la energía divina de los Dioses Egipcios lo acercara más a su meta de conquistar el Reino Celestial-explico Zaira.

-Eso es algo que jamás sucederá-aseguro Yubel desafiante.

-No hay nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo, pronto el amo surgirá de nuevo y todo lo que conocen será destruido-continuo Zaira.

-Pero miren el lado amable, al menos ustedes no estarán aquí para verlo, pues en estos momentos acabaremos con ambos-aseguro Alasson sonriendo despiadadamente.

Atem y Yubel se prepararon para el ataque de Astradon, cuando dos buenos amigos llegaron de pronto-¡Atem! ¡Yubel!-.

Al voltear, los gemelos se encontraron con Yugi y Tea, los cuales se veían muy preocupados por la situación de sus amigos-¡Yugi! ¡Tea!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Parece que llegaron los refuerzos-dijo Zaira con seriedad.

-No importa, lo único que han hecho es llegar para ver como vencemos a sus amigos con un solo golpe-sentencio Alasson sonriendo.

-¿Se encuentra bien chicos?-pregunto Tea preocupada por ambos.

-Tomando en cuenta que estamos en medio de un duelo con dos Depredadores, quienes han convocado a sus dos monstruos más poderosos y terribles, que nuestros puntos de vida son bajos y estamos en clara desventaja…sí, estamos bien-respondió Yubel algo sarcástica, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Dos Depredadores?-exclamo Yugi viendo a los oponentes de sus hermanos.

-Exactamente y es una suerte que hayas llegado Yugi Muto, porque en cuanto acabemos con el faraón y su hermana seguiremos contigo-dijo Zaira.

-Y tal vez también nos encarguemos de esa chica, no creo que a la Maestra Zaleska le importe si nosotros la eliminamos-dijo Alasson.

-¿Zaleska?-.

-Oh ¿no lo sabes? La Maestra Zaleska, Reina de los Vampiros fue la responsable de que estés en este torneo, aunque no sabemos sus motivos para hacerlo, pero de no ser por ella ni siquiera serías una competidora-explico Zaira.

Tea se quedó muda ante esa declaración, ya que por fin sabía porque la habían invitado al torneo, pero eso solo dejaba más preguntas sin resolver en su cabeza, ahora sabía cómo debió haberse sentido Atem cuando aún no tenía recuerdos de su vida.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Zaleska con Tea? ¡Hablen de una buena vez!-exigió Atem.

-Como dijimos no sabemos la respuesta a eso, pero no debes preocuparte por ello en estos momentos-dijo Zaira.

-¡Porque estamos a punto de acabar con ustedes de una vez por todas y ahora es el momento de atacar! ¡Astradon acaba con el monstruo favorito de Yubel! ¡Elimínalo ahora!-indico Alasson.

Yubel se puso en guardia, sabía que su Valquiria era fuerte, pero no tendría oportunidad contra el monstruo de su enemigo, mismo que no tardo en lanzar su mortal ataque contra su oponente.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Tea aterrada al ver a donde se dirigía el ataque de Astradon.

-¡Si ese ataque se completa Yubel quedara sin defensas para protegerla!-exclamo Yugi en iguales condiciones.

-Hasta nunca-sentencio Zaira viendo como el ataque se acercaba más a su blanco y Yubel se preparaba para el mismo.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final del capítulo, como pudieron ver, aún le queda algo a este duelo, ya que ahora ambos Depredadores tienen a sus monstruos más poderosos en el campo de batalla, si los hermanos no piensan en alguna estrategia pronto estarán acabados, pero siendo dos grandes duelistas, ambos hermanos encontraran el modo de vencer a sus grandes enemigos.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados amigos lectores, cuyos comentarios hacen que mis fics sean un éxito rotundo:**_

 **CON PESAR NOTIFICO LA ELIMINACION DEL OC DE IRON MARIO, LO SIENTO AMIGO, PERO YA LLEVAS MAS DE 10 AUSENCIAS Y AUNQUE TU PERSONAJE YA APARICIO, YA NO VA A PODER VOLVER A APARECER EN EL FIC**

 **UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS MIS FIELES LECTORES, LO QUE HACEN QUE ESTE Y TODOS MIS FICS SEAN LOS GRANDES EXITOSOS QUE SON, Y PARA HONRAR ESTAS FECHAS, LES DEJO ESTOS ENLACES DE CANCIONES QUE ME GUSTAN Y QUE ESPERO TAMBIEN SEAN DE SU AGRADO:**

 **www. youtube watch? v=QhzjXeQeFac**

 **www. youtube watch? v=LLgqz8Jxq5M**

 **www. youtube watch? v=FXWKqFqueo4**

 **Tea Mutou:** _el duelo continúa para ambos hermanos, pero en estos momentos, la batalla la tienen casi ganada los dos Depredadores, quienes ya tienen a sus mejores monstruos en el campo y gracias por tu opinión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _a pesar de que su conflicto no se ha resuelto, ambos están dando todo lo que tienen para evitar que lastimen al otro y gracias por tu opinión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _te afectaría si no me hubieras avisado, al menos lo hiciste o con eso voy a tener consideración con tu OC, pero solo será por los 4 capítulos que me dijiste, aunque ya que tanto falta para que se termine otro año. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _gracias por tu opinión, respecto a tu personaje, tienes razón, dentro de poco hará acto de aparición en el fic, por el momento los dos hermanos están teniendo grandes problemas para lidiar contra los Depredadores, y respondiendo a tus dos puntos:_

 _1.- Creo que puedo prestártelo, siempre y cuando menciones que el personaje es mío._

 _2.- Me gustaría darte un OC, pero para hacerlo necesitara conocer un poco de la trama de tu fic y del tipo de personajes que habrá._

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana'Mind:** _por mí no te preocupes, yo actualizo pronto, a menos que ocurra algo que me impida actualizar, yo también espero tus actualizaciones con ansias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _fue una pregunta hipotética y agradezco tu opinión, respecto al duelo, este continúa, pero ambos hermanos están en clara desventaja en estos momentos, especialmente ahora que sus dos oponentes convocaron a sus mejores bestias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _¿me creerías si te dijera que esperaba esa respuesta tuya? Igual agradezco tu opinión y no te preocupes, si entiendo tu pregunta, yo también me la he hecho varias veces de porque los líderes tienen que ocultar secretos, pero creo que de cierto modo es comprensible, ya que hay cosas que sus compañeros quizás no deban saber por cualquier motivo, por ejemplo, Optimus Prime es un gran líder y sabe que puede confiar en su equipo, pero también sabe que hay secretos de sus ancestros que no puede compartir con ellos y estos a su vez, están al tanto de ello y en mi temor ¿Qué puedo decir? Es a lo que más le temo, lo sádico me da asco, pero no me trauma, ver niños fantasmas por otro lado…eso sí sería aterrador para mí, también le temo a las inyecciones, pero esa es una fobia menor a la que le tengo con los niños fantasmales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _hasta ahora ambos hermanos han logrado resistir los mortales ataques de los Depredadores, pero aún deben buscar el modo de obtener ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _gracias por tu opinión, realmente la tomo muy en cuenta, respecto a Atem, toma en cuenta que pese a todo sigue siendo humano y que además es como bien dijeron Tea y Tristán, no es raro que los hermanos, por más serios y tranquilos que sean, peleen debes en cuando, es algo muy normal, especialmente siendo gemelos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _por el momento quise que ambos pelearan juntos contra los dos hermanos egipcios y como viste, el duelo aun continua y gracias por tu opinión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _antes que nada ambos son hermanos y son humanos, por lo que pelear es también algo posible en ellos, así que no es de sorprenderse mucho ni de asustarse y gracias por tu opinión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _efectivamente, especialmente porque como dijo Soujiro, cuando ambos peleaban era difícil lograr que se reconciliaran, especialmente porque el otro afirmaba tener la razón y solo su madre podía calmarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _ambos hermanos están dando todo lo que tienen para protegerse mutuamente, a pesar de que aún están enojados uno con el otro y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _gracias por tu opinión y como puedes ver, el duelo de los hermanos con los Depredadores continua, con los Depredadores llevando la ventaja en la batalla por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _gracias por tu opinión y creo que no notaste que tu personaje dijo que solo la reina, la madre de ambos, podía calmarlos cuando se peleaban de esa forma y que cuando lo hacían era mejor no meterse en medio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _eso puedo ser muy cierto, gracias por tu opinión, por el momento los hermanos no están dejando que su pleito impida que trabajen juntos y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _no sé quién sea ella, ya que hay muchos Animes que nunca he podido ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _¿no vas a dejar de hacer ese tipo de observaciones que sé que en un duelo real no serían posibles, durante todo el fic, verdad? Respecto a Joey y Tristán, estoy de acuerdo, si es el Yugioh original, no solo puede haber acción, también debe haber comedia de parte de esos dos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _aceptar los sentimientos sí, disculparse, eso es más complicado, ya que como se explicó, ambos son tan necios que ninguno cede ante el otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _agradezco tu opinión, aunque yo creo que su cercanía habría sido mayor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _tienes mucha razón, agradezco tu opinión, por cierto, si te conectaste anoche y no me viste, me disculpo, pero es que ayer me tocó trabajar de 8 de la mañana a 8 de la noche y no tuve tiempo de conectarme y el viernes me va a tocar en el mismo horario, así que no garantizo que me conecte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _exactamente, es normal que hermanos, amigos, primos, familia, peleen debes en cuando, raro sería si no lo hicieran y agradezco tu opinión sobre mi pregunta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _igualmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _por ahora estas teniendo un duelo en pareja junto con Éire, pensé que eso te alegraría y mucho, pelear lado a lado con ella y agradezco tu opinión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, Dany35, Rossana'Mind, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Mitzuki-Kazami, SkyAquaCristal, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Súper Rock Ninja, Zeus, Hades, Shazam, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Shadow y Writer, Isaac, Moon-9215, Kurtlaraperdomo, Ocnarf, Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	33. Hermanos de Duelo Tercera parte

_**el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **El duelo entre Atem y Yubel vs Zaira y Alasson continua, ambos hermanos habían logrado resistir los ataques de los feroces Depredadores, pero cuando parecía que ambos tenían la ventaja, sus dos oponentes consiguieron convocar a sus criaturas más poderosas, ahora los Depredadores tienen la ventaja total en el duelo, mientras que los hermanos están atrapados en una encrucijada ¿podrán vencer a estos feroces oponentes o este será su final?"**_

 _ **Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y nos vemos luego:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zh_beGMkfqU**

 **www. youtube watch? v=rgp-1gFZu8k**

 **www. youtube watch? v=gvLv9xuJ-0s**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 33.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 33 Hermanos de Duelo.**

 **Tercera Parte**

El ataque de Astradon se disparó contra la Guerrera Valquiria de Yubel, si ese ataque se completaba entonces Yubel quedaría desprotegida para el siguiente ataque directo y por desgracia, ninguna de sus cartas boca abajo podía salvarla de este ataque, pero quizás Atem si lo lograría.

-¡Hasta nunca!-sentencio Alasson sonriendo victorioso.

-¡No lo creo, porque ahora revelare mi carta boca abajo; "Los Cilindros Mágicos"!-declaro Atem revelando su carta oculta.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Alasson un poco preocupado.

-¡Tienes razón al estar preocupado, porque estos cilindros actúan como la "Fuerza de Espejo", absorben tu ataque y te lo regresan, de esa manera quedara salvada la Guerrera Valquiria de Yubel!-declaro Atem.

Uno de los cilindros absorbió el ataque de Astradon y el otro lo redirigió hacia el imponente dragón, pero antes de que se completara el ataque, Zaira intervino-¡Lindo intento, pero no lo suficiente, activo el poder mágico de la "Falsificación"!-declaro Zaira activando una de sus cartas mágicas.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron ambos hermanos ante esa jugada.

-La "Falsificación" niega cualquier ataque que sea lanzado contra nuestros monstruos, incluso aquellos que son redirigidos como el que nos lanzaste-explico Zaira.

-¿Por qué activaste esa carta mágica cuando tu turno todavía no comenzaba?-cuestiono Yubel.

-Es muy simple en realidad, porque Saeris puede revertir cualquier poder mágico de las cartas mágicas, cartas o de monstruos, además de que también puede invocar el poder de una carta mágica una vez por turno, tal como lo hace el Sabio Oscuro, la versión vieja del Mago Oscuro-.

-Esto es malo-dijo Atem-eso quiere decir que en cada turno que nosotros juguemos ella podrá activar una carta mágica por cada uno de nuestros turnos-.

-Lo que significa que estaremos en problemas y no podremos quitarles todos sus puntos de vida-dijo Yubel entre dientes.

Tea se acercó a Yugi confundida-Oye Yugi ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto confundida.

-Quiere decir que en cada turno de cada uno de ellos, Saeris puede invocar el poder mágico de cualquier carta mágica que decida escoger, lo que significa que tanto Atem como Yubel quedarían a merced de sus oponentes y libres para un ataque directo-explico Yugi.

-Ay no, pero al menos parece que es el turno de Atem, eso debe darles un poco de oportunidad-dijo Tea preocupada por sus dos amigos y Yugi asintió, confiando en sus hermanos.

Atem dirigió su mano hacia su baraja-Es mi turno-dijo Atem preparándose para sacar una carta más.

-Y eso significa que ahora puedo invocar los poderes de una nueva carta mágica, así que elijo la magia del "Escudo del Caos", con la cual protegeremos a nuestros dos monstruos de sus ataques directos-declaro Zaira activando su carta mágica.

Atem y Yugi reconocieron esa carta mágica, era la misma que Panik uso en su contra en el Reino de los Duelistas, pero a diferencia de Panik, algo le decía a Atem que Zaira no tenía intención alguna de ocultar a sus monstruos tras una barrera impenetrable que eventualmente los llevaría a su propia autodestrucción, como ocurrió con ese cobarde.

 _-"¿Qué estará tramando? Tengo que ser precavido, ya no podemos seguir perdiendo puntos de vida ahora"._ Colocare una carta boca abajo y dejare a mis monstruos en modo de defensa, eso será todo-.

Yubel miro a su hermano en silencio, parecía que ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer, hecho que notaron Zaira y Alasson, el cual no dudo en reírse ante eso-¿Alguna vez viste un equipo tan patético como este?-.

-Si siguen jugando cartas al azar de esta manera entonces terminaran siendo destruidos en poco tiempo-dijo Zaira con seriedad-seguiré su juego, yo también colocare una carta boca abajo y ahora usare la habilidad de Saeris nuevamente para invocar los poderes de una carta mágica más-.

-¿Y qué carta será esa esta vez?-cuestiono Yubel lista para lo que fuera.

Zaira no pudo evitar mostrar un gesto de satisfacción al ver la carta que iba a jugar-¡Es esta, la carta mágica del "Agujero Negro"!-declaro activando su carta mágica.

Atem y Yubel abrieron mucho los ojos al ver la carta que Zaira jugo-¡No! ¡El "Agujero Negro" no!-exclamo Atem.

Un agujero gigantesco se abrió sobre el campo de batalla, produciendo una gran cantidad de viento que obligo a los 4 duelistas y a los dos espectadores a protegerse con sus brazos de la potente ventisca.

-¿Qué pasa Yugi?-grito Tea.

-¡El "Agujero Negro" puede destruir a todos los monstruos del campo, pero como los monstruos de los Depredadores están bajo la protección del "Escudo del Caos", ellos están protegidos, mientras los monstruos de Atem y Yubel son tragados por ese agujero!-explico Yugi.

Sus palabras eran muy ciertas, pues los monstruos de los dos hermanos desaparecieron en el imponente agujero, dejándolos solo con sus cartas boca abajo, lo que significaba que ahora estaban abiertos a un ataque directo de sus oponentes.

-¡Nuestros monstruos fueron destruidos!-exclamo Yubel aterrada.

-¡Estamos abiertos a un ataque directo!-exclamo Atem en iguales condiciones.

-Efectivamente, cómo pudiste ver faraón, use el "Escudo del Caos" para proteger a nuestros monstruos de la magia del "Agujero Negro, aunque los suyos no tuvieron tanta suerte, ahora están abiertos a un ataque directo, justo como lo había planeado-.

-Excelente trabajo-felicito Alasson.

-Gracias, ahora es tiempo de terminar con esto, yo me encargare de eliminar a Yubel de una vez por todas, tú puedes encargarte de Atem si lo deseas-dijo Zaira.

-Será un placer-acepto Alasson gustoso.

-Voy a asegurarme de que ninguno de ellos vuelva jamás al Reino Espiritual, sus almas serán entregadas al Rey Drago, espero que se hayan despedido adecuadamente de sus amigos porque es el momento de que conozcan su destino ¡Ahora desactivo la magia del "Escudo del Caos" y ataco los puntos de vida de Yubel directamente con Saeris!-indico Zaira.

El escudo desapareció y Saeris quedo libre para arremeter contra Yubel, lista para terminar con el duelo y sin un solo monstruo en el campo de batalla, Yubel estaba abierta a un ataque directo, si ese ataque se completaba, entonces Yubel estaría perdida, pero por fortuna, tenía a su hermano para respaldarla.

-¡No lo creo, activo mi carta boca abajo; "Santuario del Demonio"!-declaro Atem revelando su carta boca abajo.

-¿Santuario del Demonio?-exclamo Zaira al reconocer esa carta.

-¿Qué se supone que hace eso?-cuestiono Alasson sin comprender lo que esa carta haría.

Atem se rio divertido-¿No lo sabes? Entonces observa bien lo que va a pasar-dijo Atem.

Una figura de metal hizo acto de aparición justo en medio de los dos hermanos, señal de que estaba al servicio de los dos, hecho que extraño a Alasson, pero no a Zaira, quien conocía el efecto de esa carta, especialmente porque fue su rostro el que se reflejó en esa figura de metal.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué el rostro de Zaira apareció en esa cosa metálica?-cuestiono Alasson.

-Porque de esa forma seré yo quien reciba el ataque directo en lugar de Yubel, es un truco muy útil, pero desafortunadamente no será suficiente, ya que ahora revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Ataque Detenido", cuando esta carta mágica se activa puedo detener el ataque de uno de mis monstruos, así que Saeris no acabara conmigo como pensaban, después de todo, no iba a ser tan descuidada para atacarlos sin tomar en cuenta sus cartas ocultas-señalo Zaira.

Alasson se rio divertido-¡Qué lástima por ustedes, estuvieron cerca, pero como ven no hay manera de que nos venzan, sus últimas cartas boca abajo pronto les fallaran!-declaro Alasson.

-Por el contrario, ya casi ganamos este duelo-dijo Atem de manera misteriosa, tomando por sorpresa a ambos Depredadores.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Alasson.

-Están a punto de averiguarlo, ya que no utilice el "Santuario del Demonio" solo para salvar a mi hermana, hubo otra razón por la cual la utilice-explico Atem sonriendo.

Yugi escucho a Atem con mucha atención y luego miro el campo, aunque ambos no tenían monstruos, el "Santuario del Demonio" aun poseía otro efecto mágico que les podría ayudar y si era lo que estaba pensando, entonces definitivamente sus hermanos tenían ganado el duelo, solo esperaba que estuviera en lo correcto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Amazu se acomodó los lentes de nuevo y miro el duelo con mucha atención, reviso el campo, la carta mágica que Atem jugo, más las dos cartas ocultas de Yubel, tras hacer una larga y profunda meditación en su mente llego a la única conclusión lógica.

-Ya veo, es una jugada bastante atrevida, pero inteligente, esos dos hacen un formidable equipo, a pesar de que estén enojados uno con el otro-dijo asombrada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

-Es mi turno-dijo Yubel sacando una carta de su baraja, al mismo tiempo que no podía ocultar la gran sonrisa de su rostro, tampoco Atem podía hacerlo, con una mirada mutua, misma en la cual ambos poseían esa gran sonrisa y un movimiento afirmativo con sus cabezas, ambos estaban listos para concluir el duelo-cuídense de nuestras cartas de Dioses Egipcios-.

Al escuchar esa sentencia, tanto Zaira como Alasson abrieron mucho los ojos por la impresión, al tiempo que el miedo y la preocupación comenzaban a invadirlos, pero Zaira se relajó al notar un pequeño e insignificante detalle.

-No lo creo, ya que para que cada uno convoque a una carta de Dios Egipcio necesitarían sacrificar a 3 cada uno, lo que sería un total de 6 y ni siquiera tienen un solo monstruo en el campo-señalo Zaira.

Al escuchar eso, Alasson suspiro aliviado y comenzó a reírse-¡Debo admitir que por un momento me preocupe, pero Zaira tiene razón, con lo que tienen en el campo no podrán convocar a sus preciadas cartas de Dioses!-declaro riéndose.

Pero ni Atem ni Yubel parecían preocupados, ya que la estrategia que ambos parecían haber planeado juntos estaba por realizarse-¡Falso! ¡Porque ahora revelare mis cartas boca abajo, comenzando por esta; "Clonación"!-.

-¿Clonación?-exclamaron ambos Depredadores al mismo tiempo.

-¡Así es, ahora puedo clonar cualquier monstruo que este en el campo y al que he elegido es a la figura de metal del "Santuario del Demonio"!-señalo Yubel.

La figura de metal brillo con intensidad y se duplico en dos, quedando una del lado de Atem y la otra del lado de Yubel, aunque eso no parecía preocupar a sus oponentes-¿Y eso de que sirve?-pregunto Alasson.

-Espera, porque nuestra estrategia todavía no termina-explico Atem sonriendo de manera enigmática.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ahora revelo mi otra carta boca abajo; "Multiplicación", con esta multiplicare a ambas figuras de metal en 3, lo que nos dará a mi hermano y a mí 3 monstruos que sacrificar!-declaro Yubel.

-¡No!-exclamo Zaira al comprender la estrategia de ambos hermanos.

-¡Exactamente y como Yubel y yo hemos obtenido una carta de Dios Egipcio cada uno podemos convocarlas al mismo tiempo, sacrificando a las 6 figuras metálicas del "Santuario del Demonio"!-declaro Atem.

Las 6 figuras comenzaron a ser atrapadas en un remolino de energía increíblemente poderosa, lo cual significaba una cosa-¡No dejes que hagan esto Zaira! ¡Haz algo!-grito Alasson aterrado ante lo que estaba por pasar.

-¡Es el fin! ¡Si ellos convocan a sus cartas de Dioses Egipcios no tendremos ninguna posibilidad o esperanza para ganar, hay que detenerlos o estaremos en serios problemas!-declaro Zaira, quien por primera vez desde que comenzó el duelo, se mostraba realmente preocupada.

Las 6 figuras de metal finalmente desaparecieron en el tornado y ambos hermanos colocaron sus cartas-¡Convocamos a Slifer el Dragón Celestial y a Isis la Misericordiosa!-declararon al mismo tiempo.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=NDv68Yvgalc)**

Tras el oscurecimiento del cielo, varios destellos y relámpagos comenzaron a iluminarlo, antes de que dos poderosos rayos de energía cayeran desde el cielo hasta el suelo, dando paso a poderoso Slifer el Dragón Celestial y a Isis la Misericordiosa.

-¡Han hablado de ganar nuestras cartas de Dioses Egipcios durante todo el duelo, pues ahora sentirán su gran furia!-declaro Yubel.

 **ATK 3000**

 **DEF 3000**

 **ATK 4000**

 **DEF 4000**

Zaira y Alasson retrocedieron ante la presencia de los Dioses Egipcios, pero Zaira no tardo en notar un detalle sobre el poder de los dioses-¡Tal vez hayan convocado a sus cartas de Dioses Egipcios, pero eso no les garantiza la victoria, parece que no han notado que Saeris es ahora más poderosa que Isis, mientras que Astradon posee más poder que Slifer!-declaro Zaira.

Alasson sonrió ante la observación de su amiga-¡Es cierto, fue un lindo intento, pero sus cartas de Dioses no son rivales para nuestros monstruos!-.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos, Atem sonrió-Yo no contaría con eso-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Hay ciertos secretos sobre las cartas de Dioses Egipcios que solo pueden revelarse cuando Isis es convocada también-explico Atem sonriendo.

-¿Qué tipo de secretos?-pregunto Zaira temiendo la respuesta.

-¡Están a punto de averiguarlo, adelante Isis, monta sobre el lomo de Slifer y únanse en una fuerza suprema!-indico Atem.

Isis abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, montando en el lomo de Slifer, apenas hizo, esto, la omnipotente diosa obtuvo una jabalina y un escudo de energía, al mismo tiempo que la fuerza de ambos dioses se mezclaba en una sola muy diferente a la "Polimerización" ya conocida.

 **ATK 7000**

 **DEF 7000**

-¿Qué rayos? ¡Ahora juntos tienen una fuerza de ataque de **7000!-** exclamo Alasson, mientras que Zaira solo gruñía por debajo.

-¡Así es y más que la fuerza suficiente para acabar con ambos de un solo golpe!-declaro Atem.

-¡Adelante Isis y Slifer!-grito Yubel.

-¡Ataquen con Descarga de Luz!-indico Atem.

Slifer abrió su primera boca y comenzó a reunir su energía, mientras que Isis alzo la jabalina, también reuniendo energía, misma que fue pasando a la boca de Slifer, para finalmente lanzarla juntos en un ataque mucho más poderoso y devastador contra sus oponentes.

Saeris y Astradon recibieron el ataque directamente, no pudieron resistirlo y fueron destruidos, la explosión lanzo a Zaira y a Alasson contra el suelo, cayendo de espaldas, mientras sus puntos de vida caían hasta **0,** marcando el final del duelo doble.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La explosión que se liberó tras el gran ataque, así como también ese potente estruendo, fue captado en toda la isla-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Tristán confundido y volteando hacia atrás-¡Joey mira!-grito señalando hacia el lugar indicado.

Joey volteo y abrió mucho los ojos al ver de quienes se trataban-¡Son Slifer e Isis, alguien los debió haber convocado!-exclamo Joey sorprendido.

-Y solo hay un duelista que posee esas cartas en su baraja-dijo Tristán tras pensarlo un momento.

-¡Atem y los demás deben estar allá, andando viejo!-indico Joey y ambos se pusieron en marcha.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desde su casa asignada, justo en el balcón, Mokuba también presenciaba la aparición de los dos Dioses Egipcios-Seto…-llamo sorprendido.

-Lo sé Mokuba-dijo Kaiba sin despegar la mirada de se baraja- _"así que Atem finalmente se ha decidido jugar con sus cartas de Dioses Egipcios, el oponente que enfrento debió ser alguien realmente formidable para haberse visto en la necesidad de convocarlos-_ medito Kaiba con inteligencia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Zaira y Alasson quedaron tendidos en el suelo tras el imponente ataque de los dos grandes Dioses Egipcios, realmente fue un impacto devastador-Creo que ya ganamos-dijo Atem cruzado de brazos.

-Ambos están acabados-apoyo Yubel.

Ante esa declaración, Yugi y Tea sonrieron emocionados por el hecho de que sus dos amigos hayan vencido a esos dos Depredadores-¡Lo lograron!-grito Tea emocionada.

-¡Sabía que lo conseguirían!-declaro Yugi también emocionado- _"pero nunca me imaginé que los Dioses podrían ser usados de esa manera, no cabe duda, Isis tiene poderes místicos muy misteriosos"-._

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Amazu presencio el duelo por completo y se acomodó los lentes, para luego levantarse y retirarse de su estudio, al mismo tiempo que meditaba sobre el duelo que acababa de presenciar, debía admitirlo, ese duelo tuvo un resultado que ni ella se esperaba.

-Nunca me imaginé que usarían a dos de los Dioses al mismo tiempo, tal vez haya más secretos ocultos en esas cartas de los que había pensado-dedujo con bastante interés.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Derrotados, Zaira y Alasson se levantaron con algo de dificultad, todavía aturdidos por el imponente ataque del que fueron víctimas tan solo unos instantes antes, nunca se esperaron que hicieran eso en el último turno.

-No puede ser…perdimos-dijo Alasson levantándose con dificultad y sin poderse creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-Pues créelo, porque ahora nos deben algo a mi hermano y a mí-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

Zaira y Alasson no tuvieron más opción que entregarles a cada uno las dos Gemas Elementales que les prometieron, entregándole a Atem la Gema del Viento y de la Tierra, ahora solo le faltaba obtener una Gema más, la Gema del Agua, mientras que a Yubel le entregaron la Gema del Fuego y de la Luz, solo le faltaban la Gema de la Tierra y de la Oscuridad.

-Bien, con estas Gemas ya tengo un total de 6, solo me hace falta una para poder calificar y ajustar cuentas con su jefe-dijo Atem mirando a ambos duelistas.

Zaira y Alasson gruñeron por debajo, mientras que Yubel no pudo evitar soltar una risa divertida, ya que ahora, ambos hermanos estaban cada vez más cerca de llegar al templo para enfrentarse a los Maestros Oscuros y detener sus malignos planes de una vez por todas.

-Si creen que esto se quedara así están muy equivocados-señalo Alasson.

-Ganaron esta vez, pero la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte, eso se los puedo asegurar-declaro Zaira y ambos Depredadores se retiraron del lugar.

Cuando los Depredadores se retiraron, Atem y Yubel se dirigieron a donde los esperaban sus dos amigos, quienes no tardaron en llenarlos de felicitaciones por su gran victoria.

-¡Eso fue grandioso!-felicito Yugi.

-¡Sabía que lo conseguirían, los dos son un gran equipo!-apoyo Tea sonriendo emocionada.

En ese momento, Soujiro hizo acto de aparición, él también presencio el duelo, pero lo hizo oculto detrás de un árbol-Muchas felicidades por su victoria majestades-.

-Gracias Soujiro, aunque por poco no lo logramos-reconoció Atem.

Tea no pudo evitar sonreír ante la modestia de Atem, pero entonces noto un pequeño detalle-Oigan, me alegra ver que ya resolvieron sus problemas y que ya se les paso el enojo-.

Atem y Yubel se vieron entre sí, para luego apartar la mirada molestos-Te equivocas Tea, todavía no hemos arreglado nada, no se arreglara hasta que mi hermano me ofrezca disculpas y reconozca que yo tenía razón-.

-Yo digo que las damas primero, además, fuiste tú quien comenzó todo el conflicto, así que creo que debes ser tú quien me pida disculpas a mí, recuerda que soy el faraón-señalo Atem.

-Ex faraón-corrigió Yubel-y no tengo porque pedirle disculpas a un rey tan mediocre como tú-.

-¡Repíteme eso si te atreves!-desafió Atem molesto.

-¡Como quieras! ¡Rey Mediocre! ¡Rey Mediocre! ¡Rey Mediocre!-repitió Yubel en iguales circunstancias.

Yugi se quedó mudo ante eso, mientras que Soujiro solo suspiraba resignado y se cubría el rostro con la mano-Les advertí que cuando ellos se enojaban era mejor no interponerse-.

Pero para asombro de Yugi y Soujiro, Tea intervino-¡Ya basta!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que varios pájaros emprendieran el vuelo aterrados.

Atem y Yubel dejaron de pelear al instante, para luego mirar a Tea sorprendidos, al igual que Yugi y Soujiro, mientras que la chica respiraba agitadamente, recuperando el aliento por el grito tan fuerte que tuvo que lanzar, para luego mirar a los dos hermanos de una forma que los dejó paralizados.

Una vez que Tea recupero el aliento, se acercó a los dos sorprendidos hermanos-¡Son hermanos, por Ra, se suponen que deben ayudarse y protegerse mutuamente, no perder el tiempo peleando en una tonta riña infantil, pelearon juntos en este duelo y no son capaces de perdonarse mutuamente por una absurda discusión!-.

-Pero…-.

-¡No he terminado! ¡Compórtense como lo que soy, tú como faraón y tú como princesa, ambas personas maduras y razonables, ahora quiero que se den la mano, se abracen y se disculpen al mismo tiempo!-.

-Pero nosotros…-.

-¡DENSE LA MANO, ABRACENSE Y DISCULPENSE AL MISMO TIEMPO!-bramo Tea aterrando a ambos hermanos, los cuales se abrazaron por el miedo que les dio ver esa faceta de Tea.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculparon al mismo tiempo, para luego mirar a Tea con una sonrisa algo forzada debido al miedo que sentían.

Para Soujiro era como verlos nuevamente como unos niños siendo regañados por su madre, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no burlarse de ambos hermanos, no solo porque de cierto modo, ellos eran sus jefes, sino porque eso realmente le trajo muchos recuerdos.

Una vez que ambos hermanos se disculparon, la expresión de Tea se relajó-Así está mejor ¿lo ven? No fue tan difícil, ahora mejor olvidemos todo este penoso accidente y busquemos a los demás-.

Cuando Tea comenzó su caminata para buscar a los otros, Atem y Yubel se separaron con algo de precaución, ya que aún temían que estuviera un poco más enojada con ellos-Tu novia tiene mal carácter-señalo Yubel.

Atem iba a decir algo, cuando Tea intervino-¿Qué esperan? Hay que ir a buscar a los otros-dijo con una sonrisa, pero se notaba que era mejor no volver a provocarla.

Los cuatro asintieron, aunque los dos hermanos se veían especialmente nerviosos de poder provocar la furia de la chica de nuevo, así que mejor optaron por seguirla antes de que se molestara de nuevo con ellos y eso era algo que ambos querían evitar a toda costa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

Aquel misterioso ser que había atacado a Pegasus y a la banda de delincuentes, llego hasta el muelle de la ciudad, comenzó a caminar por el mismo, buscando algún encargado, marino o barco que le pudiera servir, realmente detestaba tener que hacer eso para viajar, pero mientras estuviera en esa forma débil no tenía muchas opciones.

Fue cuando un rato se cruzó por su camino, el pequeño roedor sintió la maldad en ese personaje y trato de escapar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, aquella figura lo sujeto con fuerza y le dio un apretón tan fuerte que termino por destruirle todos los órganos internos, acabando con la vida del roedor.

-Un pequeño bocadillo antes de viajar-dijo sonriendo, para luego comerse al ratón, tragándose la cola como si fuera un fideo.

Tras eso siguió su camino y tras caminar un poco más, encontró lo que buscaba, a una familia de pescadores que se disponía a salir a un nuevo viaje de pesca, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, el barco no parecía la gran cosa, pero mientras el viajara en el mismo no habría problema alguno.

-¡Ya todo está listo para partir!-indico uno de los tripulantes del barco.

-¡Bien, pongamos manos a la obra y roguemos al señor porque hoy nos vaya bien!-indico el capitán del barco.

Al escuchar eso, aquel ser demoniaco hizo una mueca de asco y de profundo odio, pero trato de serenarse, así que se acercó hasta el capitán-Oiga-.

-¿Si? ¿Qué se te ofrecía muchacho?-pregunto el capitán mirando al extraño que se le acerco.

-Quiero contratar los servicios de su barco, necesito llegar a una isla cuanto antes-respondió el joven.

El capitán miro al muchacho como si no hubiera escuchado bien y se acercó la proa-Escucha hijo, por si no lo has notado, este no es un crucero de lujo, es un barco pesquero, no tenemos tiempo que perder llevando a un completo desconocido a una isla, lo siento, pero no-.

-Temo que debo insistir-.

-¡Ya te dije que no jovencito, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y el negocio es primero!-.

-Si se trata de eso entonces creo que podemos hacer negocios-dijo el joven sonriendo de forma algo aterradora.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el capitán mirándolo confundido, pero con interés en sus ojos negros.

Por toda contestación, aquel joven saco una bolsa de cuero de color negro y la arrojó al suelo del barco, con mucho cuidado y curiosidad, el capitán recogió la bola y la abrió, sus ojos se abrieron mucho de la impresión, al igual que los ojos de su tripulación, pues el contenido de la bolsa era una gran cantidad de monedas de oro, rubíes y joyas preciosas, todas brillando intensamente, iluminando el rostro de los marinos.

El capitán alzo la vista hacia el joven, quien solo sonreía de brazos cruzados-Creo que esto cubre meses de su trabajo, incluso años ¿no es así?-pregunto de manera divertida y siniestra.

El capitán no respondió, primero guardo la bolsa y luego miro al joven con una gran sonrisa-Y dígame señor ¿A dónde quiere ir exactamente?-pregunto sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, el joven subió al barco y este emprendió el viaje rumbo a la isla donde se desarrollaba el torneo, dentro de poco estaría en ese lugar y el verdadero terror comenzaría.

 _-"Espérenme un poco más, dentro de poco nos veremos frente a frente y al fin entenderán lo que es el verdadero terror"-_ pensó con maldad y con malévolo placer.

Y mientras él pensaba eso, los miembros de la tripulación contemplaban el generoso pago que ese ilustrísimo desconocido les dio a cambio de llevarlos a una isla donde se efectuaba un torneo de cartas, sin imaginarse que de ese viaje nunca más iban a regresar sus hogares.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Este fue el final de otro capítulo, así como también del duelo doble de los hermanos, mismos que termino con ambos hermanos convocando a sus poderosas cartas de Dioses Egipcios, espero les haya gustado, por el momento solo me queda despedir este capítulo, así que nos vemos hasta la próxima mis estimados amigos.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados amigos lectores, quienes hacen mis fics tan exitosos:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _aunque los motivos del porque Zaleska la invito a participar en el torneo siguen siendo un misterio para todos, pero dentro de poco se irán revelando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _creo que podría arreglarte un duelo con ella, pero me gustaría que me respondieras en qué sentido le darías celos a Tea y también de los Openings y Endings de las serie ¿te refieres a los japoneses, los originales o las adaptaciones americanas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _en la casa de mi abuela se aparece el fantasma de una niña, yo no la he visto, pero mi hermana y un primo si, y tus palabras son ciertas, respecto a tu pregunta…veamos, creo que aquí estarían mis parejas lésbicas favoritas:_

 _1.- Azula y Katara._

 _2.- Asami y Korra._

 _3.- Rubí y Zafiro._

 _4.- Twilight Sparkle y Sunset Shimmer._

 _5.- Rainbow Dash y Apple Jack._

 _6.- Sakura y Tomoyo._

 _Creo que serían todas, al menos, de las que me acuerdo en este momento, ahora me gustaría preguntarte ¿Por qué la pregunta? Por curiosidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _tu emoción es muy acertada, ya que ahora que este duelo ha terminado es el turno de tu personaje, así que no te pierdas contra que duelista vas a pelear:_

 _1.- Eso me alegra, mientras menciones que el personaje es mío no hay problema, lo bueno es que me lo pediste, ya que así se evita algún tipo de conflicto._

 _2.- Suena a una idea interesante y algo familiar, pero de qué serie harías el fic o quienes serían los Power Rangers para saber más o menos qué tipo de personaje crearía si quisiera participar en el fic._

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _aunque eran fuertes, al final ambos hermanos lograron llevarse el triunfo al invocar a dos de los Dioses Egipcios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _no te puedo confirmar quienes entraran al templo y quienes no, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _de hecho usaron una combinación de Slifer el Dragón Celestial e Isis la Misericordiosa para poder ganar el duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kaiba-Girl96:** _tuviste razón, ya que para vencer en el duelo hicieron una jugada combinada en la cual convocaron a dos de las cartas de Dioses Egipcios exactamente al mismo tiempo para poder ganar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _este duelo tan difícil ha llegado a su final, con la victoria para ambos hermanos, quienes tuvieron que ser regañados como niños chiquitos por Tea para calmarse y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _y vaya que lo hicieron, los dos, porque ambos lograron sacar a sus cartas de Dioses Egipcios exactamente al mismo tiempo para poder vencer a sus dos formidables oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _gracias, igualmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _el problema es que no es a veces, lo dices siempre y eso ya lo sé, pero se supone que en un fic y una serie animada todo es posible, ya estoy esperando a ver que comentario vas a poner por el modo en que se convocó a los dos Dioses Egipcios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pues como viste, no solo sobrevivió, sino que ambos hermanos se llevaron la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Er Deivi:** _tomando en cuenta que son demasiadas cartas y demasiados efectos, espero un poco de comprensión en caso de que no todos los efectos aparezcan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _pues lo superaron y de qué manera, ambos convocaron a sus Dioses Egipcios exactamente al mismo tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _gracias, aprendí de estos grandes escritores no solo de Fanfiction, sino de grandes historias, como lo son el gran Stephen King, J.K. Rowling y el inmortal Edgar Allan Poe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues no vieron solo a uno, sino a dos de los Dioses Egipcios en acción y también viste como ambos hermanos resolvieron su pequeña disputa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues ya viste que no fue uno, sino dos de los Dioses Egipcios y fueron el poderoso Slifer el Dragón Celestial, y la hermosa Isis la Misericordiosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues este duelo ya ha terminado, creo que ya puedes respirar tranquilo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _al final, los dos hermanos se llevaron la victoria al convocar a dos de los Dioses Egipcios exactamente al mismo tiempo en una gran combinación de cartas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _lo lamento, pero tengo que cumplir con la norma que puse y respecto al duelo, este ha terminado con los dos hermanos llevándose la gran victoria al usar a dos Dioses Egipcios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _el duelo doble ha terminado con la victoria para los hermanos y Tea se encargó de calmarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Dany35, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, Kaiba-Girl96, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Dreisil, Isaac, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Er Deivi, Amo del Vacío, Zeus, Hades, Kurtlaraperdomo, Moon-9215, Blaitor21, Iron Mario, Ocnarf, Shadow y Writer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere...**_


	34. Amigo fiel

_**Hora de un nuevo capítulo, así como también de otro duelo y de la introducción de un nuevo OC, afortunadamente ya quedan menos que antes, de hecho, ya solo son el de este capítulo y otros dos para poder continuar mejor con la trama del fic, así que por ese lado es un verdadero alivio que ya podré descansar un poco de los OC y concentrarme en la participación de otros Depredadores y de los planes de los Maestros.**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y nos vemos al final:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=b7t6rZUZmfE**

 **www. youtube watch? v=SDc50nh2GoY**

 **www. youtube watch? v=GkIn8J4QstE**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 34.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 34 Amigo Fiel.**

Joey y Tristán corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían al lugar donde vieron a dos de los Dioses Egipcios, así como también esa gran explosión, ya que significaba que dos de sus amigos podrían encontrarse en un duelo y en uno muy riesgoso para tener que haber recurrido a dos de las cartas de Dioses.

-¡Oye viejo, desde hace un momento los Dioses Egipcios desaparecieron, creo que el duelo termino!-declaro Tristán.

Joey se detuvo de golpe-Tienes razón, pero igual debemos encontrarlos ya que aún pueden estar en peligro-.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Tristán no muy seguro de que sus amigos siguieran en peligro.

-Si, tal vez sea uno de los Depredadores que juega sucio, así que es mejor estar seguro, andando-dijo Joey y continuo la marcha.

-Vaya, quien lo diría, el chico tiene razón-dijo Tristán sorprendido por el razonamiento de su amigo, para luego comenzar a seguirlo.

Pero justo cuando iban a medio camino, alguien les cerro el paso-¿Van a algún lado?-.

Se trataba de una chica de 17 años, mediana, morena clara, rubia con un mechón y las puntas rojas con una diadema sosteniendo su cabello hacia atrás, ojos de color morado, vistiendo un kimono de color entre rojo y rosa pegado al cuerpo le llega arriba de la rodilla lo lleva abierto del lado derecho y debajo lleva una licra negra usa unas botas negras hasta casi a las rodillas, en las manos usa unos guantes negros lleva un citaron de duelo igual al de Yugi en negro.

Joey y Tristán se detuvieron de golpe-¿Qué es lo que quieres niña?-cuestiono Joey.

-Es muy simple, quiero desafiarte a un duelo Joey Wheeler-señalo la chica mostrando su Disco de Duelo.

Joey se quedó perplejo ante la aparición de la chica, especialmente porque esta aparentemente sabía su nombre, pero aunque siempre disfrutaba de un buen duelo, en esos momentos tenía otras prioridades en las cuales pensar.

-Escucha niña, normalmente aceptaría gustoso el duelo, pero en estos momentos estoy algo ocupado con otros asuntos más importantes, así que si me permitieras pasar te prometo que pelearemos en otro momento-dijo Joey sonriéndole.

-Vaya, quien lo diría, veo que la base de datos de Kaiba Corp. Tenía razón en lo que se refería a ti, que eras un chico que no puedes pelear a menos que el gran campeón Yugi Muto este presente para animarte, eso y que parecías un mono-señalo la chica.

Ante eso, Joey apretó sus puños y se puso muy enojado-¿Un mono? ¡Ese Kaiba está pidiéndome a gritos que le dé una golpiza!-grito Joey furioso.

-Te tengo noticias Sherlock, cada vez que peleas contra Kaiba termina dándote una buena paliza-señalo Tristán.

-¿De qué lado se supone que estas?-cuestiono Joey molesto por las palabras verdaderas de su amigo.

-¡Bueno ya basta!-grito la chica-¿vas a pelear o te vas ir corriendo porque Yugi no se encuentra contigo?-pregunto la chica desafiante.

-¡Tú lo pediste chiquilla, cuando te venza estaré más cerca de ganar mi entrada al templo!-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo la chica mostrando que ya tenía 6 de las Gemas que se necesitaban para entrar al templo.

Al ver eso, Joey se quedó estático-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que ya tengas 6 Gemas?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Porque soy una de las mejores duelistas que podrías encontrar y tuviste la mala suerte de encontrarte conmigo, aunque yo tuve mucha suerte de encontrarte a ti y a Tristán hace algunos años-dijo la chica de manera misteriosa.

Al escuchar eso, tanto Joey como Tristán se quedaron confundidos y vieron a la chica sin saber que pensar-Oye ¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente niña?-pregunto Joey confundido.

-Si quieres saberlo primero tendrás que vencerme, así que prepárate Wheeler porque estoy a punto de ganar mi séptima Gema y mi entrada al templo-.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-declaro Joey.

Tristán no podía dejar de ver a la chica, había algo en ella que se le hacía terriblemente familiar, pero no lograba recordar donde la había visto antes, sin embargo, esa era una cara sumamente familiar y Tristán no iba a detenerse hasta recordar quien era esa joven.

Joey y la chica colocaron sus barajas en las ranuras indicadas del Disco de Duelo, el contador se colocó automáticamente en **4000** y llego el momento de decir…

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

-¡Como soy un caballero y sé que voy a ganar el duelo te dejare comenzar primero niña!-declaro Joey desafiante.

La chica sonrió de manera algo divertida-Lamentaras no haberme atacado cuando tuviste la oportunidad-dijo la chica sacando una carta-mi primera jugada será convocar al Caballero Tierra en modo de ataque-declaro la chica mostrando a su primer monstruo.

Se trataba de un caballero de cabello blanco con sombrero alto negro usa un antifaz blanco que no permite que se vean sus ojos utiliza un traje negro con los bordes en rojo con una capa negra.

 **ATK 1100**

 **DEF 1000**

-¡Y finalizare mi turno colocando una carta boca abajo, adelante Joey Wheeler, es tu turno de hacer tu jugada!-declaro la chica sonriendo desafiante.

Joey saco una carta y miro su mano, realmente tenía una muy buena mano, así que era el momento de sacarlas al juego-¡Lo primero que haré será jugar con una carta mágica conocida como "Chivos Expiatorios"!-declaro Joey jugando a su carta de bolas de pelos.

-Oh, sí que son lindos, pero completamente inútiles para atacarme-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¿Y quién dijo que usaría a estas lindas bolas peludas para atacarte? ¡Ahora jugare con el Guerrero Pantera en modo de ataque!-declaro Joey invocando a su feroz Guerrero Pantera.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 1600**

-Vaya, pues ese gato sí que se ve sumamente feroz-dijo la chica sonriendo un poco impresionada por la aparición de tan feroz guerrero.

-¡Me alegra que te guste, pero espera a ver lo que sigue, porque una vez que sacrifique a un Chivo podrá acabar con tu caballero sin ningún problema!-declaro Joey sonriendo.

-¡Lo siento, pero eso no pasara, al menos no cuando revele esta carta boca abajo!-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-¡Ahora activo la trampa "Tornado de Polvo", esta carta de trampa puede destruir cualquier carta mágica, así que despídete de tu carta de Chivos!-.

-¡Ay no, pero sin el sacrificio mi Pantera no puede atacar!-exclamo Joey alarmado ante eso.

La carta de trampa de aquella chica destruyo a los Chivos Expiatorios de Joey, impidiéndole de ese modo hacer el sacrificio requerido para que su Guerrero Pantera pudiera atacar en ese momento, lo que significaba que el monstro de la chica estaba a salvo por el momento.

-Lo siento amigo Wheeler, pero tu Guerrero Pantera no me podrá atacar por este turno y eso es precisamente lo que quería evitar-dijo la chica sacando una carta de su baraja-perfecto-.

-Creo que estoy en problemas-dijo Joey preocupado.

-¡No tienes idea, para comenzar jugare con la carta mágica "Fisura", así que despídete de tu Guerrero Pantera y prepárate para quedar abierto a un ataque directo!-declaro la chica activando su carta mágica.

En el suelo comenzó a abrirse una grieta en dirección del Guerrero Pantera, emergiendo una mano que sujeto al monstruo de Joey de la cintura y lo enterró en las entrañas de la tierra misma, dejando a Joey abierto a un ataque directo.

-¡Ay no! ¡Mi Guerrero Pantera!-exclamo Joey alarmado.

-¡Se fue, pero ahora se viene lo peor, porque también convocare a la Guerrera de la Luna en modo de ataque!-invoco la chica llamando a un nuevo monstruo.

Este nuevo monstruo tenía la apariencia de una chica de cabello rosa recogido en 2 chongos cada uno con la forma de una oreja de conejo con fleco una tipo tiara en la frente con un punto rosa en medio lleva un leotardo blanco con cuello azul (como lo de los trajes de marinero) con un moño rojo y un broche en círculo con una Luna en medio y una falda azul botas rojas con guantes blancos.

 **ATK 1000**

 **DEF 1000**

-¡Estoy en problemas!-exclamo Joey alarmado al ver que no tenía monstruos en el campo para defenderse y su oponente tenía a dos.

-¡Efectivamente los tienes, adelante mis dos monstruos, ataquen los puntos de vida de Joey directamente!-indico la chica.

Ambos monstruos se lanzaron al ataque, golpeando a Joey directamente y bajando sus puntos de vida a **1900,** dejándolo en clara desventaja en comparación con su oponente, quien sonreía de manera victoriosa.

-¡Resiste Joey, aun puedes ganar este duelo!-animo Tristán apoyando a su mejor amigo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, los demás ya se habían reunido tras el duelo de Atem y Yubel, así como también haber hecho las paces de forma casi obligada por Tea, Soujiro realmente se sorprendió, nunca se imaginó que alguien más podría ponerle fin a las peleas de los dos hermanos a parte de la reina, ese día comprobó que los milagros existían.

-Vaya, sé que tus hermanos son muy buenos, pero nunca me espere que fueran ellos los que tuvieran las cartas de Dioses Egipcios, creí que esas eran tuyas Yugi-señalo Raven y Yugi se rio un poco nervioso, al tiempo que se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo índice.

-Bueno, al menos aun tienes las cartas de Exodia, después de todo, se dice que fueron las que usaste para vencer a Seto Kaiba-señalo Osiris.

Nuevamente, Yugi se quedó sin habla y muy nervioso, pues también había perdido las piezas de Exodia el Prohibido, aunque él ya había demostrado que no las necesitaba para ser un gran duelista, esas eran cartas que su abuelo le dio y tenían un gran valor sentimental para él, y ahora, en ese terrible torneo donde había mucho en riesgo, realmente creía que podría necesitarlas más que nunca.

Fue cuando Serenity noto la ausencia de dos de sus amigos-Oigan ¿Dónde están Joey y Tristán?-pregunto mirando para todos lados.

Sus amigos la imitaron y comenzaron a buscarlos con la mirada, pero no parecía haber señal alguna de ninguno de los dos-Que extraño ¿Dónde se pudieron haber metido esta vez?-pregunto Tea entre preocupada y algo molesta.

-Tal vez hayan retado a Joey a un duelo como ocurrió con nosotros-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos.

-Si eso es cierto quizás su oponente sea un Depredador, debemos encontrarlo antes de que algo serio pase-dijo Atem preocupado por su amigo y los demás asintieron.

Soujiro no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar al faraón- _"Sigue siendo tan leal a sus amigos como lo recordaba, él y su hermana son personas muy especiales, después de mi ritual ellos dos fueron los únicos que se me acercaron, que me brindaron su amistad incondicional, gracias a ellos pude conocer a Mahado, a Mana y pude conocer a sus padres, siempre les estaré en deuda a ambos"-_ pensó sonriendo, para luego comenzar a seguirlos también.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Joey se incorporó tras el ataque directo de su oponente y la miro con desafío-¡Entonces dime Wheeler! ¿Te das por vencido o debo volverte a golpear para que me entregues tu Gema?-pregunto desafiante.

-¡Olvídalo niña, te he estado teniendo consideración porque eres una chica, pero ahora si voy a pelear en serio, prepárate amiguita!-declaro Joey sacando una carta-¡De esto estaba hablando, convoco a Gearfried el Caballero de Acero en modo de ataque!-declaro Joey invocando a uno de sus más formidables monstruos al campo de batalla.

 **ATK 1800**

 **DEF 1600**

-¡Eso es!-exclamo Tristán al ver una de las mejores cartas de Joey.

-¡Ahora mi Caballero de Acero acaba con esa Guerrera de la Luna o como se llame!-indico Joey lanzando a su monstruo contra el de la chica.

Gearfried se lanzó al ataque y con un golpe de su brazo espada acabo fácilmente con la Guerrera de la Luna de la chica, quien solo sonrió ante eso, mientras sus puntos de vida bajaban a **3200,** lo que aún le daba una clara ventaja sobre el duelo contra Joey, el cual sonrió al ver que obtuvo la ventaja.

-¿Qué te pareció eso niña?-declaro Joey sonriendo.

-No estuvo mal Joey, pero me temo que al destruir a mi Guerrera de la Luna caíste en una de mis trampas-señalo la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando niña?-cuestiono Joey entre alarmado y desafiante.

-No te precipites, lo sabrás en su momento-dijo la chica sonriendo de manera algo misteriosa, pero que ponía a Joey en alerta total.

Viendo el duelo, Tristán solo observaba a la chica detenidamente, definitivamente había algo en ella que se le hacía terriblemente familiar, pero no lograba recordar donde la había visto antes, fue entonces que algo hizo clic en su mente, algo que ocurrió hacía algún tiempo, mucho antes de que él y Joey se hicieran amigos de Yugi.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Tristán corría presuroso por las calles de la ciudad, estaba lloviendo, pero eso no impedía que corriera lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, fue cuando llego a un callejón cerca al centro de la ciudad, al dar vuelta lo vio, Joey estaba frente a un grupo de malandrines los cuales habían estado tratando de asaltar a una pequeña niña que tuvo la mala suerte de pasar por ese rumbo.

-¡Hazte a un lado chico rudo!-exigió uno de los malandrines.

-¿Nadie te enseño a no meterte en los asuntos de los demás?-cuestiono otro de ellos.

-Y a ti no te enseñaron a que no debes molestar a las personas más pequeñas que tú, especialmente cuanto estos son unas niñas-regreso Joey sin inmutarse un poco.

-Mírenlo, el güerito parece tener agallas-dijo uno de ellos burlonamente.

Tristán tuvo que intervenir en la conversación-Oye Joey ¿está todo bien amigo?-pregunto de manera desafiante.

-¿Tristán?-pregunto Joey tomado por sorpresa de ver a su amigo llegar.

-Vaya, parece que llegaron los refuerzos ¡A ellos!-.

-¡A pelear!-grito Tristán.

La pelea se inició en el callejón, a pesar de estar superados en número y de que los delincuentes usaban armas como cuchillos, bates, navajas y nudilleros de metal, ni Joey ni Tristán se daban por vencidos, al final, el par de amigos logro vencer a esos malvivientes, que no tuvieron más opción que emprender la huida sumamente aterrados por la fuerza de sus dos contrincantes.

Cuando los delincuentes se fueron, Tristán se acercó a la niña-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-Si…gracias-respondió la pequeña.

-¿Vives cerca de aquí?-continuo Tristán y la pequeña asintió-bien, entonces te acompañare a tu casa para evitar que vuelvas a tener problemas, ya que esos malvados podrían regresar-.

-Di más bien que la ACOMPAÑAREMOS-intervino Joey sonriendo.

Tristán correspondió la sonrisa y le ofreció una mano a la pequeña para ayudarla a levantarse, misma que la niña acepto gustosa y se levantó sin dificultad-Me llamo Tristán y él es mi amigo Joey ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?-pregunto Tristán sonriéndole.

La niña miro a ambos por unos segundos, los dos amigos le sonreían de manera tranquilizadora y confiable, por lo que suspiro y sonriendo respondió-Me llamo…-.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Los recuerdos de Tristán se vieron interrumpidos en esa última parte, para luego ver a la chica, quien saco una carta de su baraja y se preparaba para lanzar su siguiente jugada, pero antes de hacerlo, el chico del cabello de punta la detuvo.

-¡Espera un momento!-grito llamando la atención de ambos.

Joey volteo a ver a su amigo con una expresión de confusión en el rostro-¿Qué pasa Tristán? ¿Por qué interrumpes el duelo?-pregunto entre confundido y molesto.

-No hagas berrinches, creo que ya sé quién es esa chica-dijo Tristán.

-¿De verdad? Oye…espera un momento ¿Cómo que "berrinches"?-cuestiono Joey achicando los ojos y viendo fijamente a su amigo.

Tristán lo ignoro y miro de nuevo a la chica-Oye ¿podrías decirnos cuál es tu nombre por favor?-.

La chica solo miro a Tristán por un momento y luego sonrió-Me alegra que por fin me recordaran, me llamo Tsukishiro Yuritzi-respondió sonriendo.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Tristán finalmente comprobó sus sospechas-Lo sabía-.

Joey, por su parte, se quedó confundido y parpadeo un par de veces ante la respuesta de la chica-Oye…ese nombre me suena, dime Tristán ¿no conocimos a alguien así antes?-.

Tristán cayó al suelo ante la pregunta de Joey, para luego levantarse de golpe-¿Qué no lo recuerdas? ¡Es la niña que salvamos de unos malhechores hace algún tiempo!-le grito un poco desesperado.

Al escuchar eso, Joey finalmente recordó-¿Qué? ¿Es esa niña?-exclamo volteándola a ver-¿de verdad eres la misma niña que Tristán y yo salvamos en ese momento?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Pues sí, esa niña era yo y siempre les he estado agradecida por lo que hicieron por mí en ese momento-dijo Yuritzi.

-Vaya, esto es un gran alivio-dijo Joey suspirando aliviando.

-¿Eh?-fue todo lo que pudo decir Yuritzi ante la declaración de Joey.

-Por unos instantes pensé que se trataba de uno de los esclavos de esos Maestros lunáticos, pero al menos sé que se trata de esa tierna niña que salvamos hace algún tiempo, así que creo que no tengo de que preocuparme-dijo Joey sonriendo.

-Te tengo noticias campeón, Yuritzi te está venciendo-señalo Tristán y ahora fue el turno de Joey de caer al suelo.

-¿Quién te pregunto?-bramo Joey molesto ante esas palabras tan ciertas de su amigo.

Yuritzi tosió un poco para llamar la atención de su oponente-Si ya terminaron de pelear entre ustedes ¿podemos seguir con el duelo?-pregunto un poco cansada de la pelea de los dos hombres que le salvaron la vida.

Joey volteo a verla-Por supuesto, pero antes respóndeme a esto ¿Por qué viniste a este torneo en especial?-pregunto Joey mirando con algo de seriedad.

-Bueno, desde que el Duelo de Monstruos se volvió un juego popular he adquirido todo tipo de cartas y participe en varios torneos, incluyendo el Reino de los Duelistas y Ciudad Batalla-explico Yuritzi.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú participaste en el Reino de los Duelistas y en Ciudad Batallas?-exclamo Joey sorprendido.

Yuritzi asintió-Así es y logre durar mucho en ambos torneos, pero al final no logre llegar a la final, en el Reino de los Duelistas perdí contra una chica llamada Mai Valentine y en Ciudad Batallas contra Mako Tsunami-.

-Te has enfrentado a grandes duelistas-dijo Joey sorprendido de escuchar quienes habían vencido a Yuritzi en ambos torneos.

-Sí y ahora estoy peleando contra Joey Wheeler, quien no solamente es de los mejores duelistas del mundo, sino que además me salvo la vida-dijo Yuritzi sonriendo.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que seas la misma chica que Tristán y yo salvamos en ese momento-dijo Joey sonriéndole-¡Pero ni creas que solo por eso voy a ser generoso contigo!-declaro de manera desafiante.

-Pues yo no estoy preocupada por eso, ya que según la base de datos de Kaiba Corp. Si no está con el campeón de campeones, el gran Yugi Muto no es capaz de ganar un solo duelo, aunque yo pienso que…-pero Yuritzi no pudo continuar hablando, ya que Joey lanzo un grito de furia.

-¡KAIBA!-grito con furia y alzando los brazos al cielo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mokuba estaba jugando uno de los juegos de la mansión que les habían entregado, cuando miro hacia la ventana tras escuchar el grito-¿Qué habrá sido eso Seto?-pregunto Mokuba.

-Seguramente se trata de un mono que estaba haciendo berrinches-respondió Kaiba sin darle la menor importancia a ese asunto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Yuritzi solo se quedó confundida ante la reacción de Joey, especialmente porque parecía estar un berrinche de niño chiquito, Tristán solo se cubrió la cara con vergüenza ante el gesto de su amigo.

-Por favor…ignóralo, solo está haciendo otro de sus berrinches hacia Kaiba-le dijo a Yuritzi.

-Está bien, pero prefiero continuar con el duelo ¡Colocare esta carta boca abajo y jugare con "Entierro Prematuro", para recuperar a mi Guerrera Luna del cementerio!-declaro Yuritzi, al tiempo que su Guerrera Luna volvía del cementerio y sus puntos de vida bajaban a **2400** -¡Ahora sacrificare a la Guerrera Luna para convocar a la Princesa de la Luna Serena!-invoco Yuritzi llamando a su nuevo monstruo tras enviar al cementerio a la recién resucitada.

El nuevo monstruo tenía la forma de una chica de cabello rosa recogido en 2 chongos cada uno con la forma de una oreja de conejo con fleco y en su frente una media Luna ojos azules utiliza un vestido blanco y lleva un cetro con una Luna en la punta y un cristal.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1250**

Joey solo miro confundido al nuevo monstruo de Yuritzi, pero no le tomo importancia-¡Si eso es lo mejor que tienes, entonces este duelo no va a durar mucho, ya bajaste tus puntos de vida a menos de **3000** y en cuanto ataque será el final para ti!-declaro Joey sonriendo.

-Y dime ¿te atreverás a atacarme con mi carta boca abajo?-pregunto Yuritzi desafiante.

-Normalmente no me arriesgaría a hacer eso, pero por fortuna tengo al monstruo indicado para lanzar mi ataque-dijo Joey sacando una carta de su baraja-¡Sacrifico a Gearfried el Caballero de Acero para convocar a Jinzo!-declaro Joey invocando a su monstruo aniquilador de cartas de trampa.

 **ATK 2400**

 **DEF 1500**

-¿Jinzo?-exclamo Yuritzi sorprendida por la aparición de ese monstruo tan poderoso.

-¡Efectivamente y con Jinzo en el campo, todas tus cartas boca abajo son inútiles, adelante Jinzo, muéstrale de lo que eres capaz!-indico Joey.

Los ojos de Jinzo brillaron y disparo su rayo láser contra la carta boca debajo de Yuritzi, destruyéndola por completo y dejando a los monstruos de la chica abiertos para un golpe del formidable Jinzo.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Yuritzi al ver que se quedó sin cartas para protegerse.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Adelante Jinzo acaba con ese Caballero Tierra con una Onda Psíquica!-indico Joey.

Jinzo cargo su energía y destruyo al Caballero Tierra de Yuritzi, bajando los puntos de vida de la chica a **1100,** dejando a Joey con la ventaja total en el duelo, al menos, por el momento, ya que Yuritzi aún tenía a su criatura formidable lista para ser jugada en cualquier momento.

-¡Ese es mi cuate!-grito Tristán contento de ver que ahora Joey tenía la ventaja en el duelo.

-Creo que ahora ya sabemos quién se quedara con la Gema de quien, pero no te sientas mal Yuritzi, después de todo, diste buen duelo-señalo Joey sonriendo.

Pero Yuritzi solo sonreía de manera tranquila-Me alegra que pienses eso Joey, porque estoy a punto de recuperar el control del duelo-.

-¿De que estas hablando? No hay modo de que venzas a Jinzo y su habilidad de destruir cartas de trampa-.

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo Yuritzi sacando una carta-te agradezco que hayas fijado tu atención en destruir al Caballero de la Tierra, ya que aunque bajaste gran parte de mis puntos de vida, también me abriste el camino para convocar a mi mejor monstruo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Para poder convocarla primero necesitaba enviar a mi Guerrera de la Luna al cementerio y ahora solo tengo que sacrificar a mi Princesa de la Luna ¡Para poder convocarla a ella!-declaro Yuritzi sacrificando a su princesa de la luna-¡Adelante Reina de la Luna Selene!-invoco Yuritzi colocando a su mejor monstruo en el campo de batalla.

Como sus últimos monstruos, este era de género femenino, de cabello rubio recogido en 2 chongos con mechones cayendo de cado uno lleva un fleco y ojos azules en medio de su frente lleva marcada una media Luna y leva una corona con forma de corazón, lleva un vestido blanco con 2 alas pequeñas detrás.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 1500**

Aquella nueva creación de Yuritzi tenía un aspecto formidable, pero no se comparaba al poder de Jinzo y eso Joey lo sabía perfectamente-¡Tú nueva mujer de luna será más poderosa que las anteriores, pero no se compara con Jinzo!-.

-¡Yo no diría eso, solo observa el poder de ataque de tu monstruo!-señalo Yuritzi.

-¿Qué cosa?-Joey hizo lo que le pidió y se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que la fuerza de ataque de Jinzo bajo a **2100** -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la fuerza de ataque de Jinzo cayó en **300?-.**

-¡Ese es el efecto especial de mi Reina, los monstruos de atributo de la oscuridad que sean superiores a ella pierden **300** puntos de ataque y de defensa!-explico Yuritzi.

-¡Aun es mucho más fuerte que tú Reina de la Luna!-.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Por qué no lo comprobamos en estos momentos? ¡Adelante mi Reina acaba con Jinzo! ¡Usa tu Luz de Luna Plateada!-indico Yuritzi.

La Reina de la Luna hizo lo que se le indico y disparo su rayo contra Jinzo, destruyéndolo para asombro de Joey y bajando sus puntos de vida a **500** , dejando sorprendido a Joey por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Cómo fue posible que mi Jinzo haya perdido?-exclamo sorprendido.

-¡Debió hacerte una jugarreta!-exclamo Tristán también sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡No fue jugarreta, fue efecto especial y es que mi Reina gana **500** puntos de ataque por cada monstruo del tipo guerrero que hay en mi cementerio, en estos momentos hay 3 guerreros descansando en el mío, por lo que su poder de ataque aumento en **1500!-.**

 **ATK 3500**

 **DEF 1500**

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Joey entre dientes y muy preocupado por la situación.

-¡Y se pondrá peor, porque ahora anexare la magia de "Copa de la Luna", la cual aumentara su fuerza de ataque en otros **500!-** declaro Yuritzi al tiempo que la Reina subía su poder hasta **4000**

Joey retrocedió alarmado, ahora la Reina Lunar era mucho más poderosa que cualquiera de sus cartas, ni sus mejores cartas; Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos o Girfold el Relámpago tendrían oportunidad en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, su esperanza sería la habilidad especial de Girfold, pero para activarla necesitaba sacrificar a un total de 3 monstruos y por el momento no tenía uno solo.

-Pobre Joey, está en una clara desventaja-dijo Tristán, pero sabía que su mejor amigo encontraría el modo de salir de ese embrollo.

Joey dirigió su mano hacia su baraja- _"Muy bien baraja, sé que siempre te molesto pidiéndote que me muestres tu amor, pero en estos momentos realmente necesito algo bueno, así que dámelo bebé"-_ pensó al tiempo que sacaba una carta y sonreía-¡Perfecto, el Mago del Tiempo!-declaro Joey sacando a su mejor monstruo del tipo mágico.

 **ATK 500**

 **DEF 400**

-¿El Mago del Tiempo?-exclamo Yuritzi preocupada ante la aparición del monstruo reloj.

-¡Si y este amiguito nunca me ha defraudado, me ha salvado de situaciones muy difíciles antes y estoy seguro que lo volverá a hacer!-declaro Joey pensando en las veces que la carta que Yugi le dio lo salvo-¡Adelante Mago del Tiempo has lo tuyo!-indico Joey.

El Mago del Tiempo comenzó a hacer girar su ruleta del tiempo, aquella en donde cualquiera de los dos duelistas podría perder mucho si la flecha apuntaba a un castillo o a un cráneo, ambos miraban el reloj girar a gran velocidad, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, tal como siempre se sentía cuando se usaba esa carta.

La ruleta comenzó a ir más despacio, indicando que estaba por detenerse, después de los últimos y estresantes momentos en los que no se sabía que iba a caer, finalmente se detuvo en el castillo inferior.

-¡Eso es! ¡Adelante amigo!-indico Joey emocionado.

-¡Magia del Tiempo!-exclamo el Mago del Tiempo adelantando los años en 1000, cuando el efecto paso, la Reina Selene apareció como una anciana débil y decrepita.

-¡Mi Reina Selene!-exclamo Yuritzi al ver en qué estado quedo.

-¡Y ahora que tú monstruo está muy débil, vuelve a su fuerza original!-declaro Joey, al tiempo que el ataque de Selene bajaba hasta **2000-** ¡Y ahora jugare con esto, la carta de "Renace el Monstruo" para recuperar al monstruo del cementerio, vuelve a la batalla Jinzo!-indico Joey al tiempo que Jinzo aparecía de nuevo.

-¡No!-exclamo Yuritzi al ver que estaba acabada.

-¡Adelante Jinzo véngate por lo que te paso hace un instante!-indico Joey y Jinzo lanzo su ataque, destruyendo a Selene y bajando los puntos de vida de Yuritzi a **700.**

Yuritzi se quedó estática, el Mago del Tiempo acabo con su estrategia, ya no tenía forma alguna de recuperar a su Reina del cementerio y aunque podría convocar a otro de sus monstruos, ninguno tenía el poder para vencer a Jinzo y menos a su habilidad especial, solo le quedaba una opción…

-Joey…me rindo…ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para vencerte-.

Por toda respuesta, Joey solo sonrió ante eso-No te preocupes, diste buena batalla, por un instante pensé que no lo lograría, realmente eres una hábil duelista-.

-Gracias, nunca me espere que usaras al Mago del Tiempo, fue algo excepcional, tenía entendido que tu carta más rara era el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos-.

-Una de las más raras-corrigió Joey sonriendo.

Yuritzi le entrego la Gema de la Luz a Joey, lo que le daba un total de 4 Gemas, ya solo le quedaban 3 para poder estar dentro del templo, justo en esos momentos, sus amigos aparecieron y corrieron con ambos, Joey estaba ansioso por mostrarle a su hermana y a sus dos mejores amigos lo que había logrado, definitivamente fue un gran día y apenas estaba comenzando.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que llego a su final, así como también otro duelo de Joey y la aparición de un nuevo OC, ya solo quedan dos para poder continuar con la historia original, misma que tendrá grandes sorpresas, especialmente por la identidad de algunos de los Depredadores, los cuales serán muy formidables.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen de mis fics algo exitoso:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _siempre he creído que Tea es una chica dulce y gentil, pero a la cual es mejor nunca hacer enojar y ahí estuvo la razón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _Tea ya les puso un alto al pleito de hermanos y ahora ambos se reconciliaron, aunque sí que se asustaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _tu personaje ya ha aparecido y como viste tu primer oponente fue Joey, el cual aunque te derroto, realmente le costó trabajo, respecto a los dos puntos, ya veo, suena a un fic interesante, pero ahora tengo otra duda; cuando dices que será algo basado en mi fic "Power Rangers Infinito" ¿quieres decir con una trama parecida? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _una pelea de hermanos siempre será algo común en cualquier familia, sin importar cuan sabios o maduros sean los hermanos, eso ya se ha demostrado en muchas ocasiones, por ahora se vienen tiempos más oscuros en la isla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _aún falta mucho para su aparición, ya que todavía quedan algunos duelos antes de eso, especialmente porque dentro de poco llegara el gran amo y señor a la isla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _¿te di esa impresión? Lo siento si mi respuesta anterior te hizo pensar eso, ya que no era nada de eso, simplemente me preguntaba qué tipos de celos quisieras darle a Tea, respecto a los temas, todos me encantaron en la versión original. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _de hecho, se dice que esa fantasma salvo a mi primo de morir en un accidente de auto, es una historia que nos contaron hace tiempo y respecto a las parejas, ya veo, creí que era el único al que le gustaba esa pareja de Equestria Girls, que pequeño es el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossanas'Mind:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más por el nuevo capítulo, porque aquí esta, listo y entregado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ella no se enfureció por la derrota, de hecho, cuando se invocó a los Dioses Egipcios ya se esperaba ese resultado, pero la más peligrosa tormenta se aproxima cada vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Semayet:** _conforme avanzamos, los chicos están cada vez más cerca de entrar al templo, aunque aún les faltan algunas Gemas a otros duelistas y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _pues ni tanto, ya que de cierto modo, Tea logro vencerlos a ambos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _creo que duplicaste tu comentario, aunque eso es lo de menos, por suerte para ti, no tienes muchas ausencias, así que tú OC está a salvo…por ahora, respecto a Tea, esa pasa cuando alguien lleva al límite a una persona y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _cuando dices Keiko ¿te refieres a la Orca que alegro a millones de niños? Respecto a Tea, se ve que nunca la viste en la Temporada 0 o en el Manga, ya que tiene un carácter algo peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _lo que sucede es que en el Manga se deja claro que está enamorada de Atem, pero en el Anime no sabe que pensar, ya que al principio se cree que Atem es una versión más madura de Yugi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _no tienes idea, porque ese ser oscuro tiene terribles planes para cuando llegue a la isla, mismos que incluyen a sus mayores enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _ahora son dos personas las que pueden frenar el pleito de los dos hermanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _¿de qué Anime son? Ya que hay muchos Animes que yo no conozco por varios motivos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _me ayudaron muchos en eso, aconsejándome, diciéndome mis errores y como ir mejorando las historias, fueron varios quienes me dieron su apoyo y ánimos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _eso lo entiendo y me alegra que la unión entre ambos Dioses Egipcios te haya gustado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _creo que ambos hermanos aprendieron una dura lección de a quien no deben hacer enfadar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _las cosas se pondrán muy serias una vez que llegue el gran monarca del mal, que si bien aún no tiene todo su poder no deben subestimarlo por nada del mundo y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _eso no lo niego, soy fan de Goku, pero ahora le han quitado su trono del guerrero más fuerte de DB, dicho trono ahora le pertenece a Wiss. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest2:** _sé que es frustrante no saber las respuestas a esa y otras incógnitas en el fic, pero de esa manera logro que el público se interese más en la historia, misma que dentro de poco continuara con su trama original. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _bueno, si ambos estaban peleando como niños pequeños, entonces merecían ser regañados como niños pequeños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _aunque dudo que con esa combinación de los Dioses Egipcios haya habido mucha diferencia, ya que como viste, fue algo superior a una polimerización normal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _ajenos a la amenaza que dentro de poco llegara a la isla, nuestros amigos siguen peleando, esta vez fue el turno de Joey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 34 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, NovaStarPrime, Dany35, SkyAquaCristal, Olivia, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Rossanas'Mind, Éire, Semayet, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Shazam, Zeus, Hades, Dreisil, Isaac, Bowser300000, Guest, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Ocnarf, Guest2, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Shadow y Writer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	35. Invierno en Verano

" _ **Soy**_ **Optimus Prime** _ **y hoy fui invitado a presentarles este capítulo, donde continuaremos con la aparición de los personajes que faltan, al menos, los que ustedes crearon, eso de cierto modo será un descanso para el autor, que ya podrá saber que cada personaje ya ha aparecido y le permitirá concentrarse más en su historia original, por ahora solo les recuerdo que esas fueron sus primeras apariciones, aún faltan muchas"**_

 _ **Y he aquí los videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JxyTTdOHBrg**

 **www. youtube watch? v=EInk4GJz_v8**

 **www. youtube watch? v=uffAnkczPZ0**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 35.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 35 Invierno en Verano.**

Tras el duelo de Joey y Yuritzi, así como también la reunión del equipo, los chicos se dispusieron a tomar un pequeño descanso antes de continuar con los duelos, viendo con alegría como ya todos estaban cada vez más cerca de reunir las 7 Gemas faltantes y enfrentarse a los Maestros Oscuros en el templo.

-¡Esto es genial, cada vez estamos más cerca de entrar en el templo y poner en su lugar a esos Maestros Oscuros!-declaro Joey sonriendo emocionado.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti hermano, aunque me habría gustado poder ver ese duelo en el que ganaste tu cuarta Gema-señalo Serenity orgullosa de su hermano mayor y su gran héroe.

-No te preocupes Serenity, estoy seguro que pronto veras a tu hermano en otro duelo y no solo eso, sino que también lo verás aplastar a los Maestros Oscuros sin ninguna dificultad-aseguro Joey sonriendo.

Los demás no sabían que pensar del entusiasmo de Joey, por un lado, el chico se veía más que emocionado y listo para su siguiente duelo, por el otro, parecía olvidar lo terribles y formidables que eran los Maestros Oscuros.

-A veces no sé qué pensar de Joey-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos.

-No te preocupes, sé que Joey puede ser algo arrogante, pero cuando llega el momento de pelear siempre da lo mejor de si-aseguro Yugi sonriéndole a su hermana-y me alegra ver que ambos arreglaron sus problemas satisfactoriamente-.

-Agradécele a Tea, para ser una chica muy dulce tiene un carácter bastante aterrador-señalo Yubel estremeciéndose un poco al recordar cómo se puso su amiga.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Tea?-pregunto Atem, ya que la chica no se veía por ningún lado.

-Dijo que iba a ir por un poco de agua al río que se encuentra cerca de aquí-respondió Raven, quien escuchaba atentamente como Joey venció a su nuevo oponente, aunque lo que realmente quería escuchar era la historia del duelo de los dos hermanos contra esos feroces Depredadores.

Atem se quedó en silencio un momento, un extraño sentimiento de miedo lo invadió, no le agradaba la idea de que Tea se hubiera ido sola, así que tomo una decisión-Voy ir a buscarla, no creo que sea bueno que haya decidido ir sola-dijo con determinación y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón se dirigió a buscar a su amiga.

Yugi y Yubel solo vieron a su hermano retirarse a buscar a la chica, una sonrisa pícara se formó en el rostro de Yubel-Está preocupado por ella y luego dice que no siente nada por ella, que divertido ¿verdad?-pregunto mirando a Yugi.

Pero Yugi no parecía escuchar a Yubel y suspiro-Yo también iré a buscarla, concuerdo con Atem, no debió ir sola-dijo comenzando a correr detrás de Atem.

Yubel se quedó sorprendida por la reacción de Yugi, pero no tardo en unir las piezas en su cabeza y una mirada de tristeza apareció en su rostro al comprender lo que esto significaba-Yugi…creo que…las cosas serán más complicadas de lo que creí-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tea se encontraba en el río indicado, donde el agua era muy cristalina y tomo un poco con sus manos, para luego llevarla a sus labios y beber, así como también apagar la sed de una flor cercana a la orilla, cuando termino sonrió alegre, realmente era agradable tener un momento de tranquilidad para pensar con claridad.

No pudo evitar sonreír divertida al recordar el pequeño pleito de los dos hermanos de hacía tan solo unos instantes, nunca se imaginó que el faraón podría comportarse de esa manera, aunque debía esperárselo, después de todo, eran hermanos y los hermanos no siempre podían llevarse bien.

-Me alegra que ambos estén con nosotros, me siento tan feliz de que ambos estén aquí, especialmente Atem, nunca quise que se fuera y ahora que ha vuelto me siento tan feliz, pero…-Tea no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se borrara al pensar del motivo por el cual ambos hermanos habían vuelto.

Todo había sido solo para enfrentarse a un nuevo mal y este era quizás el mal más poderoso que jamás habían enfrentado, no solo se trataba de un demonio, se trataba del principio de toda maldad, un ser cuyo poder y maldad eran temidos por todos los seres que conocieran sobre ese ser oscuro.

También le preocupaba el hecho de que sus amigos se tuvieran que enfrentar no solo a ese monstruo, sino también a Abzu, ese guerrero podía ser honorable, pero no olvidaba la forma en que venció a Rafael y lo humillo, le preocupaba que le hiciera algo parecido a Atem o a Yugi.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien se acercaba a ella, hasta que finalmente quedo casi frente a ella-Disculpa ¿tú eres Tea Gardner?-pregunto una voz femenina.

La aludida alzo la vista y se topó con una chica de 19 años, mide 1.57 metros, delgada y posee poco pecho, su piel es pálida, su cabello es de color rubio, le llega un poco más debajo de los hombros, llevándolo suelto y con un mechón cubriéndole la mitad del ojo derecho. Sus ojos son de color café oscuro. Su vestimenta consiste en una blusa blanca con el número 13 de estampado, una chaqueta de color roja, un pantalón negro y unos botines del mismo color. Lleva un relicario con el símbolo de una rosa.

-Eh…si…soy yo ¿puedo ayudarte?-pregunto Tea confundida por la aparición de la chica.

-Claro que puedes, ya que podrías aceptar mi desafío para retarte a un duelo-señalo la chica sonriéndole de manera desafiante a Tea.

-¿Un duelo?-.

-Así es, escuche que has vencido a dos duelistas de gran calibre de la isla, entre ellas a la campeona Vivian Wong, así que quiero desafiarte a un duelo, yo tengo 5 Gemas, pero cuando te venza serán 6-aseguro la chica sonriendo.

Tea se levantó y miro su Disco de Duelo, sabía que nunca debía rechazar un duelo y ahora que había ganado otros dos duelos se sentía lista y con la confianza necesaria para ganar ese duelo.

-De acuerdo, aceptare tu reto, pero antes dime tu nombre, por favor-pidió Tea.

Eso hizo que la chica parpadeara y se diera cuenta que había olvidado dar ese minúsculo detalle-Ah pues si ¿verdad? Me llamo Amy Seguchi-.

Tea sonrió desafiante-Muy bien Amy, pues prepárate para el duelo-declaro desafiante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el interior del templo, como siempre pasaba cuando Tea iba a comenzar un duelo, Zaleska la observaba por medio de sus espejos mágicos, acompañada de sus encantadoras mascotas.

-Muy bien Tea, este será tu tercer duelo en el torneo, espero no me vayas a decepcionar-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tea y Amy colocaron sus barajas en las ranuras correspondientes, el contador se programó hasta **4000,** las máquinas de hologramas se colocaron en el suelo y era el momento de decir…

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

-Permíteme comenzar esta batalla por favor-pidió la chica sacando una carta de su baraja y al verla sonrió-¡Jugare con la carta mágica "Castillo de Hielo"!-declaro colocando su carta mágica en la zona de cartas de campos.

De inmediato, desde el suelo, detrás de Amy comenzó a emerger un gigantesco castillo hecho completamente de hielo, el cual comenzó a cubrir la zona con una poderosa ventisca helada, misma que obligo a Tea a protegerse con sus brazos del viento, mientras que Amy sonreía divertida.

-¡Oh genial, otra baraja de hielo!-exclamo entre dientes recordando su duelo en el Mundo Virtual de Noah.

-¡Y ahora convocare a mi feroz Lobo de las Nieves!-declaro Amy jugando con un monstruo de aspecto feroz.

Como su nombre lo decía, este tenía la apariencia de un lobo blanco de ojos azules, cuyo pelaje y garras lo hacían parecer un formidable oponente.

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 1200**

-¡Con eso bastara por el momento!-declaro Amy sonriendo con tranquilidad, hecho que sorprendió a Tea.

-¿Es todo lo que harás por el momento?-pregunto entre sorprendida y confundida.

-Exactamente, sé que debe ser confuso para ti que haya jugado así al principio, pero créeme, todo se aclarara a su debido tiempo-dijo Amy sonriendo- _"no solo he jugado con mi carta más importante, sino que cuando haga exactamente lo que quiero podré convocar a mi mejor monstruo al campo de batalla, así que adelante Tea, dame lo mejor que tienes"-_ pensó con una sonrisa.

Tea saco una carta y miro su mano, por el momento no tenía algo que le pudiera ganar a ese monstruo, excepto por uno-¡Jugare con Neo el Espadachín Mágico en modo de ataque!-invoco Tea.

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1000**

-¡Ahora Neo destruye a su Lobo de las Nieves con un golpe de tu Espada Encantada!-indico Tea y su monstruo se lanzó a la batalla.

Con un golpe de su espada, Neo acabo fácilmente con el Lobo de las Nieves de Amy, bajando sus puntos de vida a **3900,** tal vez no le haya quitado muchos puntos de vida, pero al menos ahora Tea tenía la ventaja en ese duelo.

-Nada mal, se ve que lo que escuche de ti es muy cierto, pero ahora es mi turno-dijo Amy sacando una nueva carta-perfecto ¡Ahora activare la carta mágica "Tormenta de Nieve"!-declaro Amy activando su nueva carta mágica.

Una nueva y más poderosa ventisca helada comenzó a soplar, Neo trato de protegerse con sus brazos, pero la poderosa tormenta comenzó a congelar su cuerpo lentamente, hasta convertirlo en una gigantesca paleta helada.

-¡Neo!-exclamo Tea alarmada al ver eso.

-¡Acaba de ser congelado, esa es la magia de mi tormenta, pero no es lo peor, porque gracias a mi Castillo de Hielo puede convocar a monstruos muy poderosos sin la necesidad de hacer algún tipo de sacrificio, siempre y cuando sean monstruos de hielo!-.

-¿Monstruos de hielo?-exclamo Tea al comprender porque motivo Amy jugo con esa carta mágica en primer lugar.

-¡Y ahora convoco al feroz Oso Polar en modo de ataque!-invoco Amy llamando a un nuevo monstruo.

Este tenía la apariencia de un feroz oso polar, aunque su cuerpo estaba recubierto por una armadura de acero que cubría su pecho, parte de sus patas y un casco en la cabeza, el feroz monstruo se movía sobre sus 4 poderosas patas y al aparecer rugió con ferocidad.

 **ATK 2200**

 **DEF 1000**

-¡Ahora mi gran bestia acaba con Neo el Espadachín Mágico con un golpe de tu poderosa garra!-indico Amy enviando a su poderoso oso al ataque.

Con un golpe mortal de su garra de oso, el feroz monstruo acabo con Neo con gran facilidad, bajando los puntos de vida de Tea a **3500,** pero para mala suerte de la chica, esto todavía no acababa, ya que el efecto especial de la Tormenta de Nieve aún continuaba con algo más.

-Cada vez que se destruye a un monstruo que haya sido congelado por la Tormenta de la Nieve, la mitad de los puntos de ataque de ese monstruo se restan de los puntos de vida de mi oponente, así que creo que tus puntos de vida bajaran un poco más Tea-señalo Amy sonriendo divertida.

Los puntos de vida de Tea bajaron a **2650,** dejándola en gran desventaja ante los monstruos de hielo de Amy y lo que era peor era que mientras el Castillo de Hielo estuviera en juego, podría convocar a monstruos muy poderosos sin la necesidad de sacrificar a uno más débil primero.

-Creo que ahora yo tengo la ventaja en el duelo-dijo Amy sonriendo-y así planeo continuar hasta poder ganar-aseguro riéndose.

Tea saco una carta de su mano y la miro fijamente-¡Colocare una carta boca abajo y ahora jugare con el Espíritu del Arpa en modo de defensa!-invoco Tea llamando a un monstruo con un gran poder de defensa.

 **ATK 800**

 **DEF 2000**

Amy solo sonrió divertida al ver la defensa que Tea invoco-Tal vez ese monstruo sea poderoso en defensa, pero no basta para detener a mi Oso ¡Adelante mi gran bestia destruye a su Espíritu del Arpa!-indico Amy lanzando a su monstruo al ataque.

El Oso Polar se lanzó contra el Espíritu del Arpa listo para eliminarla, pero Tea estaba preparada-¡Revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Reforzamiento"!-declaro revelando su carta mágica.

-¿Reforzamiento?-exclamo Amy sorprendida por la carta que Tea acababa de jugar.

-¡Exactamente y esta carta mágica incrementa la defensa de mi Espíritu del Arpa en **700,** lo que hace que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir tu ataque!-declaro Tea sonriendo.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, ya que el Oso Polar no pudo destruir al Espíritu del Arpa, pero no era el único defecto que tuvo Amy por ese ataque-¡Y como la defensa es mayor a mi ataque, yo pierdo puntos de vida!-exclamo.

Los puntos de vida de Amy bajaron a **3500,** aunque aún tenía una clara ventaja sobre Tea, pero ahora la chica sabía que podía ganar el duelo, solo necesitaba sacar la carta correcta y podría tener algo de ventaja en el duelo, dirigió su mano hacia su baraja y la saco.

-¡Ahora jugare con Zafiro en modo de defensa!-invoco Tea llamando a su nuevo monstruo, mismo que uso en su duelo pasado.

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 2000**

-¿Zafiro? Nunca escuche de esa carta, pero igual no debe preocuparme, aunque su defensa es poderosa, no se compara con mi Oso-señalo la chica sonriendo.

-¡Tal vez no aun, pero colocare esta carta boca abajo para terminar mi turno, adelante, haz tu jugada ahora!-declaro Tea desafiante.

Amy entrecerró los ojos de manera sospechosa por la carta boca debajo de Tea- _"Tiro otra carta boca abajo, debe querer que la ataque para activarla y aumentar la fuerza de ataque de su nuevo monstruo para que resista el ataque de mi Oso, pero no caeré en ese truco dos veces"-._

Amy saco una nueva carta y Tea intervino-¡Has activado la habilidad especial de Zafiro!-.

-¿Su qué?-exclamo Amy preocupada.

-¡Ahora cada vez que saques una nueva carta de tu baraja y mientras Zafiro se encuentre en el campo debes enseñármela!-declaro Tea sonriendo.

Amy palideció ante eso, ya que eso significaba que no podría tener sorpresas para Tea, así que le mostro la carta, la cual se trataba de una carta mágica llamada "Hechizo de Nieve", hecho que extraño a Tea, ya que no tenía idea alguna de para que servía esa carta mágica y Amy parecía haberse dado cuenta de eso.

 _-"Tal vez haya visto mi carta, pero no sabe de sus poderes, una vez que saque a mi carta favorita estarás en graves problemas Tea"-_.

Tea solo se mantenía en guardia, preguntándose que podría hacer esa carta mágica, realmente un duelo con monstruo de hielo le traían muy malos recuerdos, pero parecía que Amy ya estaba tramando su siguiente jugada.

-¡Ahora colocare esta carta boca abajo y terminare, mi turno, no volveré a caer en tu truco de la defensa!-declaro sonriendo.

 _-"¿Boca abajo? Será la carta que acaba de sacar u otra de su mano, tengo que encontrar el modo de bajar sus puntos de vida lo más rápido posible"-_ pensó Tea sacando su nueva carta- _"esto servirá"._ ¡Ahora jugare con Rubí en modo de ataque!-invoco Tea llamando a su nuevo monstruo.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 800**

Nuevamente, Amy se quedó sin entender lo que planeaba Tea, ya que ese monstruo no era una gran amenaza para su Oso Polar o al menos, eso era lo que pensaba-¡Ahora, a sacrificar el derecho de Rubí a atacar puede destruir a cualquier monstruo del campo, así que despídete de tu Oso Polar!-declaro Tea.

Los ojos de Rubí se abrieron de golpe y disparo un rayo contra el Oso Polar, destruyéndolo por completo-¡Mi Oso!-exclamo Amy al ver que quedo abierta a un ataque directo.

-¡Y aún no he terminado, porque cuando Rubí y Zafiro están juntas en el campo puede unirse para formar a la poderosa Garnet!-invoco Tea llamando a su nuevo monstruo.

 **ATK 2300**

 **DEF 2300**

-¡Ay no! ¡Ese monstruo es demasiado poderoso!-exclamo Amy al ver que iba a perder una gran cantidad de puntos de vida con el ataque de Tea.

-¡Y ahora Garnet ataca los puntos de vida de Amy directamente!-indico Tea y su guerrera se lanzó al ataque.

Amy solo pudo ver como Garnet la atacaba y le daba un poderoso golpe, bajando sus puntos de vida a **1200,** dándole la ventaja de nuevo a Tea, quien solo sonrió aliviada al ver que recupero un poco del control del duelo.

-Vaya, por fin tengo el control del duelo-dijo suspirando aliviada.

Amy se recuperó del golpe y miro a su oponente-¡Yo no cantaría victoria todavía, especialmente cuando ahora es mi turno!-declaro sacando su nueva carta y al verla sonrió-¡Ahora recurro a la magia de mi Castillo de Hielo, con la cual podré convocar a mi siguiente monstruo sin la necesidad de un sacrificio!-Tea palideció ante eso-¡Y al sacrificar la mitad de mis puntos de vida, este nuevo monstruo será muy poderoso! ¡Tea Gardner dile hola a Ann Fley, la General del Invierno!-invoco Amy colocando a su nuevo monstruo, al tiempo que sus puntos de vida bajaban a **600.**

El monstruo definitivo de Amy era del género femenino, de piel de color azul pálido, lleva una antigua armadura nórdica con una capa de pelaje de oso blanco y con un casco de valkiria, su blanco cabello le llega hasta la espalda y sus ojos son de color azul oscuro. Pelea con una gran espada, la cual en medio del mango lleva una esfera de cristal que cambia de color como aurora.

 **ATK 2600**

 **DEF 2950**

-¡Sí que es poderosa!-exclamo Tea alarmada ante eso.

-¡Si ahora te parece poderosa, espera a ver lo que pasara cuando revele mi carta oculta, misma que tú viste, ahora uso la magia de "Hechizo de Nieve", la cual aumentara la fuerza de ataque de Ann Fley en **500** puntos más!-declaro Amy sonriendo.

 **ATK 3100**

 **DEF 2950**

Tea gruño por debajo ante el incremento de poder del monstruo enemigo, ahora estaba en graves problemas y lo sabía, pero aún tenía su carta boca abajo lista para ser revelada en cualquier momento.

-¡Ahora Ann Fley ataca a Garnet con un golpe de tu formidable espada!-indico Amy.

Ann Fley se lanzó a la batalla y Tea se preparó-¡Revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Drenado de Energía", creo que tu monstruo perderá **800** puntos de ataque!-.

-¡Temo que eso no funcionara!-declaro Amy sonriendo.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, ya que el Drenado de Energía no tuvo el menor efecto en Ann Fley y al contrario, su magia debilito a Garnet, para asombro de Tea, quien solo pudo ver como su monstruo era destruido por un golpe de la espada de Ann Fley y sus puntos de vida bajaban a **1050.**

-¿Qué? ¡Su monstruo no se vio afectado por el "Drenado de Energía" y fue Garnet la que se debilito!-exclamo Tea sorprendida y alarmada.

Amy se rio-¡Exacto y es que Ann Fley tiene la habilidad especial de revertir los daños de las cartas mágicas y de trampas, lo cual hace que en vez de ser ella la afectada, sean tus monstruos!-explico Amy sorprendiendo a Tea-¡Pero esto no termina, ya que ahora que lance mi ataque, obtiene otros **300** puntos de ataque extra en cada turno que ambas comencemos!-declaro Amy.

 **ATK 3500**

-¡Se ha vuelto más fuerte!-exclamo Tea abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Y se volverá más fuerte en cuanto comience mi turno, así que mejor vete dando por vencida Tea, porque no hay modo de que puedas vencer a mi formidable general!-declaro Amy sonriendo.

Tea se quedó muda ante eso, realmente no sabía qué hacer, ni su mejor monstruo tendría oportunidad alguna contra esa guerrera, tenía que pensar en algo y pronto o estaría perdida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Zaleska observaba el duelo con bastante interés y diversión, especialmente al ver como Tea se congelaba ante el monstruo que enfrentaba-Pobre niña, realmente estas en un terrible predicamento, pero no deberías estar tan asustada, después de todo, son monstruos de hielo y todo monstruo de hielo tiene una debilidad fatal-dijo sonriendo divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tea no sabía qué hacer, tal vez tenía la ventaja en los puntos de vida, pero su oponente había convocado a un monstruo muy poderoso en su turno y lo que era peor, aumentaba su poder cada vez que comenzaban un turno.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás? Estoy esperando-dijo Amy sonriendo.

-¡Mantendré a mi monstruo en modo de defensa y eso será todo!-declaro Tea no muy segura de que esa fuera la mejor estrategia.

-¡Bien, entonces ahora atacare a tu última defensa!-declaro Amy lanzando a su monstruo contra el Espíritu del Arpa.

 **ATK 3700**

Con un poderoso golpe de su espada, el Espíritu del Arpa fue destruida, por fortuna, al estar en modo de defensa, los puntos de vida de Tea no se vieron afectados en lo más mínimo, pero necesitaba pensar en algún modo de detener esos ataques o estaría acabada.

-¡Tea!-oyó que la llamaban.

Cuando Tea volteo se topó con Atem y Yugi, quienes se sorprendieron al verla en un duelo-¿Te encuentras bien Tea?-pregunto Yugi preocupado por su amiga.

-Podría estar mejor-respondió Tea sonriendo con algo de ironía.

Atem observo el duelo y el campo de batalla, llevándose una sorpresa al ver al formidable monstruo de Amy, pero no tardo en notar la falla en su estrategia-¡Vaya! ¡Es Yugi Muto! ¡El Rey de los Juegos!-exclamo Amy con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos-¡Oye Yugi, después de vencer a tu amiga me podrías autografiar mi Disco de Duelo por favor!-pidió llena de emoción.

Yugi se quedó mudo ante la petición de la chica, pero no pudo evitar asentir algo nervioso, eran las desventajas de ser toda una celebridad, que siempre había un fan que quería un autógrafo, su baraja o incluso una prenda de ropas del Rey de los Juegos.

Tea se molestó un poco, pero no había tiempo para esto, debía pensar en un modo de ganar ese duelo y debía hacerlo pronto-¡Vamos Tea, terminemos con este duelo pronto para que pueda obtener el autógrafo de Yugi Muto!-grito Amy sonriendo-¡Sería más fácil si te rindieras ahora, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para ganar este duelo!-.

Tea miro a su oponente fijamente, no quería aceptarlo, pero parecía que tenía razón, ya que ninguna de sus cartas podría ganarle a ese monstruo, pero Atem intervino-¡Ella se equivoca Tea, si hay un modo de que ganes este duelo!-declaro el faraón.

-¿Qué?-.

-Piénsalo un poco, solo mira su lado del campo, ella ha convocado a un monstruo muy poderoso, pero todos sus monstruos y cartas mágicas son del elemento del hielo, eso significa que hay un error fatal en su estrategia, solo encuéntralo-.

Tea se quedó muda ante las palabras de Atem-¿Monstruos de hielo? ¡Es cierto!-exclamo al recordar su duelo con Crump-¡El fuego, esa es la solución!-.

-¡Exactamente Tea!-grito Yugi felicitando a su amiga-¡Y piensa! ¿Qué carta en tu baraja puede ayudarte a derretir todo ese hielo?-.

-¿Una carta en mi baraja? ¿Cuál puede ser? ¡Espera! ¡Creo que ya recordé!-exclamo al recordar algo que ocurrió hace ya algún tiempo.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Fue cuando el Duelo de Monstruos apenas estaba comenzando a ganar popularidad y cuando Yugi apenas había resuelto el Rompecabezas del Milenio, uno de esos días en los que Yugi les enseñaba a sus amigos sobre el juego que acababa de salir, así como también les explicaba reglas, estrategias y monstruos.

Naturalmente, sus 3 amigos quisieron aprender más del juego y le pidieron a Yugi que les ayudaran a escoger los mejores paquetes que tuvieran cartas increíbles, hecho que para Yugi fue un gran placer, al igual para su abuelo.

En su primera baraja, Joey obtuvo solo cartas de monstruos básicos, los cuales no tenían una fuerza de ataque mayor a **1500,** en otras palabras, cartas para principiantes y las de Tristán no fueron tan diferentes, excepto porque en su primer paquete obtuvo a su poderoso Dios de la Batalla.

En cuanto a Tea, digamos que cuando abrió su primer paquete se llevó una gran sorpresa, misma que sorprendió tanto a Yugi como a su abuelo, pues había obtenido dos cartas hadas de las más raras en el juego.

-Increíble Tea, fuiste muy afortunada-dijo Salomo sonriéndole cariñosamente a la chica.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Tea confundida.

-Tea, estas dos son de las cartas de hada más raras en el Duelo de Monstruos y tuviste la suerte de sacar ambas en un solo paquete, eso es algo digno de admiración-dijo Yugi sorprendido por las cartas que Tea obtuvo.

Tea se sonrojo un poco, apenada por los comentarios de abuelo y nieto, fue cuando Tristán tomo ambas cartas en sus manos y las miro fijamente-Pues a mí no me parecen tan especiales-.

Al escuchar eso, tanto Yugi como Salomo, especialmente el abuelo, pusieron mala cara, definitivamente Tristán no sabía reconocer la validez en una carta tan valiosa como las que Tea acababa de obtener.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Tea se quedó en silencio tras el recuerdo- _"Ya recuerdo, si creo que esa carta me puede servir, solo espero tener la suerte de sacarla"-._

-Oye ¿Qué tanto estas esperando? Me voy a hacer vieja esperando a que hagas tu jugada-dijo Amy bostezando un poco.

Pero Tea la ignoro y dirigió su mano hacia su baraja, sabía lo que debía hacer, confiar en el corazón de las cartas, debía hacerlo y ganaría, con mucha fe en su baraja y en el apoyo de sus dos amigos, Tea saco la carta.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Lo primero que haré será jugar con "Renace el Monstruo", para traer de vuelta a Garnet del cementerio!-declaro Tea llamando a la poderosa Garnet de vuelta.

 **ATK 2300**

 **DEF 2300**

Amy solo parpadeo confundida-Ese es un buen intento, pero no basta para vencer a mi gran general-.

-Tal vez no, por fortuna tengo al monstruo indicado para vencerla-dijo Tea sonriendo.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Ahora convoco a Sunset Shimmer la Princesa del Fuego en modo de ataque!-declaro Tea invocando a su nuevo monstruo.

Un monstruo femenino de piel amarilla, ojos celestes, con un vestido blanco con detalles rojos, guantes y botas doradas, cabello largo y de colores rojos con tonalidades amarillos, dos alas de fuego, con un antifaz cubriendo su rostro y mirada desafiante hizo acto de aparición en el campo.

 **ATK 2100**

 **DEF 1700**

-¿Qué clase de monstruo es ese?-pregunto Amy algo preocupada por ese monstruo de 4 estrellas.

-¡Es Sunset Shimmer, la Princesa del Fuego y tiene lo que necesito para terminar con este duelo!-declaro Tea sonriendo.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Aunque tus dos monstruos son poderosos, aun palidecen ante mi general!-declaro Amy.

-¡No será por mucho, cuando active la magia del "Sol Brillante"!-declaro Tea activando una carta mágica, la cual tenía la imagen del sol brillando en todo su esplendor-¡Cuando esta carta se usa en conjunto con la Princesa del Fuego un gran poder es liberado!-declaro Tea.

Sunset Shimmer fue envuelta en ese gran poder de fuego y su cuerpo brillo intensamente, resplandeciendo como un potente sol, mismo que comenzó a derretir el Castillo de Hielo de Amy, así como a destruir sus cartas mágicas.

-¿Qué? ¡Mi castillo! ¡Mi Ann Fley!-grito al ver a su mejor monstruo, el cual quedo de rodillas en el suelo debido al intenso calor que sentía.

Pero lo más alarmante para Amy fue ver que la fuerza de ataque de su general cayó a **1600,** hecho que la dejo completamente estática-¿Qué le paso al bono de poder de mi general? ¡No solo lo perdió, sino que se debilito **1000** puntos más!-exclamo Amy sorprendida.

-¡Ese es el efecto mágico del "Sol Brillante", no solo destruye las cartas mágicas y de trampas que juegan los oponentes, sino que además les quita a todos los monstruos que no sean del tipo fuego **1000** puntos de ataque!-explico Tea.

-¡Y como destruiste también la magia de "Hechizo de la Nieve" por eso el bono de poder se perdió!-exclamo Amy comprendiendo lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Exactamente y me temo que aun empeora, porque como use el "Sol Brillante" con Sunset Shimmer y Garnet es un monstruo de fuego, entonces Sunset Shimmer gana **500** puntos de ataque adicionales, lo que es más que suficiente para acabar con el duelo!-.

-¡Ay no!-grito Amy al darse cuenta que estaba acabada.

-¡Adelante Sunset Shimmer, ataca con tus Alas de Fuego!-indico Tea.

Sunset Shimmer abrió sus alas, al tiempo que su fuerza de ataque aumentaba a **2700** y lanzo su ataque final, calcinando a Ann Fley y bajando los puntos de vida de Amy a **0,** dando por finalizado el duelo.

-¡Tea lo logro!-grito Yugi emocionado de ver que su amiga había triunfado, Atem solo sonrió orgulloso de ella.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Zaleska alzo su copa de sangre hacia el espejo-Un brindis por Tea, por haber ganado su tercer duelo en el torneo, cada día que pasa se vuelve más fuerte, será un premio muy suculento-dijo relamiéndose los labios, al tiempo que bebía del contenido de su copa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Amy acepto su derrota con orgullo, después de todo, a veces se ganaba y a veces se perdía-Adelante Tea, escoge la Gema que más prefieras, te la mereces-reconoció sonriéndole.

Tea miro las Gemas de Amy y finalmente opto por la Gema de Fuego-Me quedare con esta, ya que fue gracias a un monstruo de fuego que logre ganar-.

-Buena elección y te deseo mucha suerte en tus próximos duelos-dijo Amy sonriéndole a Tea y estrechándole la mano-y ahora Yugi Muto ¿Qué hay del autógrafo que me prometió?-pregunto la chica sonriendo.

Yugi no tuvo ningún problema en firmar el Disco de Duelo de Amy, quien grito llena de emoción al tener el autógrafo de Yugi Muto, tal vez perdió el duelo, pero obtuvo algo inigualable.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Este capítulo ha llegado a su final y como pudieron ver, Tea ya ha ganado su cuarta Gema, lo que la acerca más al templo, aunque solo 5 duelistas podrán ingresar al mismo, aún es muy pronto para saber quiénes serán, pero por el momento sigan disfrutando de los duelos que se avecinan y no lo olviden; la libertad es el derecho de todos los seres vivos"**_

 _ **Un aplauso para Optimus Prime, uno de los más grandes líderes que han existido y antes de pasar a sus comentarios, hora de que escojan al siguiente presentador:**_

 **1.- Maestro Roshi, el siempre pervertido maestro**

 **2.- Korra, la gran avatar que logro más que Aang en su juventud**

 **3.- Salem Saberhagen, el gato negro que siempre nos sacaba una carcajada con sus locuras**

 **USTEDES ELIJAN**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores quienes hacen exitosos todos los fics que he escrito hasta ahora:**_

 **Y COMO MAÑANA NO ME TOCA ACTUALIZAR, LES DESEO A TODOS UN MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2016, QUE TODOS SUS SUEÑOS SE LES CUMPLAN EN ESTE NUEVO AÑO QUE COMIENZA**

 **Tea Mutou:** _de Joey hay que admirar que nunca se da por vencido pese a que la situación está en su contra, realmente es un duelista digno de admiración, aunque es imposible no reírse de él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _sé que encontraras la trama perfecta para tu fic, en cuanto lo tengas avísame y veré si te doy un OC para que aparezca en el fic, y como viste, aunque perdiste le diste a Joey una gran batalla y casi lo vences._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _fue la baraja que quiso el creador del personaje y ya se te resolvió la pregunta._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _pero conforme más se acercan a su objetivo, el peligro es cada vez mayor._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _que buena amiga eres por informarme, de ese modo no tendrán algún problema con sus OC, pues Tea fue la siguiente en participar y ahora están cada vez más cerca de entrar al templo._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _para la aparición de Karai aún falta algo, ya que primero se vienen otros duelos más duros, uno especialmente donde Atem se encontrara frente a frente… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Por poco hablo más de la cuenta, tendrás que esperar para verlo, lo siento y en lo otro, supongo que tengo problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _lo siento, pero no me gusta el Yaoi, no tengo nada contra los que les gustan, pero yo no sé escribir cosas así, lo lamento._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _conforme los capítulos avanzan, el momento de enfrentarse a los Maestros también, aunque algunos no querrán esperar hasta ese momento con paciencia._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _Joey le debe mucho a Yugi, pero se ve que ha mejorado bastante como duelista, todo eso no son más que los típicos insultos de Kaiba hacia su persona._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _efectivamente se avecinan momentos muy oscuros, especialmente porque conforme más se acercan al templo, más se acerca la hora de enfrentarse a los 7 terribles Maestros Oscuros y a estar frente a frente con el Rey de las Tinieblas._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _esos fueros los datos que me dio, aunque si somos justos, ella me los dio antes que tú, te recuerdo que fuiste el último en dármelos._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _por eso es que muchos no saben cómo jugar el juego, pues os americanos de repente cambian los efectos de las cartas de sus versiones originales, por ejemplo, el Espadachín de Llamas no es un monstruo de fusión y así la venden. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ah bueno, es que ese es el único Keiko que conozco y respecto a Joey, creo que estas pidiendo un milagro casi imposible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _efectivamente, porque por el momento fue el duelo de Tea, mismo que gano al usar otra de sus cartas y de las primeras que obtuvo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _y cada capítulo que pasa se acerca más y más hacia la isla, pronto estará ahí y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _eso es lo que planeo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _eso siempre le pasa al pobre Joey, siempre es el objeto de burlas de Kaiba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _aún les queda un largo camino por recorrer, pero de seguir como van pronto estarán los 5 duelistas que calificaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _no lo había considerado, veré que hacer al respecto con eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _lo lamento, no tengo y no niego eso, yo creo que Batman podría ganarle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _para comenzar debes tener en cuenta que estas escribiendo un fic, lo que significa que es un tipo de obra literaria, debes describir los escenarios, los personajes, narrar lo que ocurre y lograr que el lector se imagine todo, no te enfoques solo en los diálogos, porque de puros diálogos no se puede crear una buena historia y respecto a esa generación, le encuentro más potencial que a Megaforce, mucho más realmente, aunque no me gustan las voces que les dieron a los monstruos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _eso es casi como pedir la existencia de un político honesto, ya que es algo realmente imposible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _debo de estar profundamente agradecido de que ya quedan menos OC, de hecho, ya solo falta uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _eso lo explica todo, aunque comentaste muy a tiempo, ya que el capítulo todavía no estaba listo y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues nuevamente fue el turno de Tea de pelear y uso una de sus primeras cartas, misma que le concedió la victoria en el duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Dany35, Srto, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Olivia, SkyAquaCristal, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Zeus, Hades, Súper Rock Ninja, Isaac, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Amo del Vacío, Ocnarf, Guest, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Shazam, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	36. Guerreras Magicas

_**Hola de nuevo mis estimados lectores, hoy vengo a ustedes con un nuevo capítulo, así como con la aparición del último OC…estoy resistiendo las ganas de gritar ¡Aleluya! Realmente fueron varios personajes, pero finalmente podré descansar de sus participaciones un poco y seguir con la trama original, pero no se preocupen, aun participaran en el fic, siempre y cuando se cumplan los requisitos que ya he aclarado.**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los nuevos videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, por mi parte, los veo al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=UVh-RJ_7NI0**

 **www. youtube watch? v=KbU46mkX5Ao**

 **www. youtube watch? v=tWu-RAiz8jo**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 36.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 36 Guerreras Mágicas.**

En el interior del templo, los Maestros Oscuros observaban el avance de sus duelistas preferidos, complacidos de ver que ya estaban cada vez más cerca de poder entrar al templo, aunque hayan podido vencer a 3 de sus Depredadores, aun les quedaban sorpresas por descubrir.

-Nuestros enemigos están cada vez más cerca de entrar al templo, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que podamos comenzar con nuestros verdaderos planes-dijo Amazu en la reunión.

-Yo estoy muy contenta de saber que Tea puede ser una de las finalistas, será divertido beber su sangre como finalista-dijo Zaleska con malévolo placer.

-No deberías adelantarte, ya que todavía no sabemos quién será el quinto duelista en entrar al templo, sabemos quiénes serán los otros 4, pero no tenemos idea del quinto-dijo Leviatán.

-Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en preparar todo para darle la bienvenida al amo-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-Es cierto, dentro de poco el amo llegara en el cuerpo que ha poseído para llevar a cabo sus planes, debemos estar complacidos, ya que ahora que puede poseer un cuerpo mortal significa que sus poderes están creciendo rápidamente-dijo Amazu con inteligencia.

-Pero aún le hace falta mucho para alcanzar su máximo poder, aunque dentro de poco eso ya no importara-dijo Umbra sonriendo perversamente, ya que todos los planes se estaban llevando tal como se planificaron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, Atem, Yugi y Tea volvían con sus amigos tras el duelo de Tea, la chica estaba muy contenta porque ya tenía otra Gema, realmente había mejorado mucho en los duelos y ahora tenía grandes posibilidades de ser finalista, aunque ella pensaba que Joey sería uno de los que entrara al templo junto con Atem, Yugi, Yubel y Kaiba.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Tea, cada duelo que has tenido te está haciendo mejorar, pronto podrás ser una duelista del nivel de Joey-felicito Yugi sonriéndole.

-Vamos, no es para tanto-dijo Tea sonrojándose un poco.

Atem solo miraba a sus dos amigos hablar sin saber que pensar ni que sentirse, por un lado estaba feliz por ver como se llevaban sus dos mejores amigos, pero por el otro lado…realmente tener su propio cuerpo era un problema, especialmente por todas esas emociones que lo confundían y las palabras de su hermana no le ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

Fue cuando un sonido llamo la atención del trío, al dirigir su mirada hacia dónde provenía el ruido, vieron a uno de los duelistas que compitió en el Gran Torneo Kaiba en la inauguración de KaibaLandia, el cual acababa de perder un duelo, se trataba del duelista médico.

-Creo que gane-dijo la vencedora del duelo.

Se trataba de una chica alta y de complexión delgada pelinegra siempre viste una mini falda con botas de combate negras, el médico solo pudo gritar lleno de frustración al ver que había sido derrotado.

-¡No!-grito cayendo al suelo derrotado, su enfermera asistente lo subió a una camilla y comenzó a llevarse-enfermera…cancele mis citas de mañana-pidió el médico derrotado.

La chica sonrió un poco al ver que ya tenía otra Gema en su colección, realmente estaba siendo un día muy productivo, fue cuando su vista se fijó en el trío que la observaba, especialmente en cierto duelista famoso.

-Vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, es el gran Yugi Muto, Rey de los Juegos-dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Hola, mucho gusto-saludo Yugi sonriéndole amistosamente.

La chica solo se cruzó de brazos y miro a Yugi fijamente-Sabía que en algún momento me encontraría contigo Yugi Muto, aunque nunca me imaginé que sería tan pronto, dígame ¿cree tener lo necesario para vencerme?-pregunto desafiante.

Yugi miro a la chica confundido-¿Acaso me estas retando a un duelo?-.

-Eso es precisamente lo que hago, he peleado desde que llegue a la isla y esperaba a estas alturas haber ganado mis 7 Gemas, pero hasta ahora solo he podido obtener 4, aun me hacen falta 3 más para ser finalista-explico la chica.

-Guau, entonces debes ser una gran duelista-dijo Yugi realmente impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar de las palabras de aquella chica.

-Me atrevo a decir que soy de las mejores en mi tierra natal y pretendo llegar hasta el final, y aunque hubiera preferido enfrentarme a ti en las finales, no creo que haya problema en desafiarte en este lugar y ahora mismo-señalo la chica.

Atem y Tea solo observaban todo en silencio, preguntándose qué haría Yugi, aunque la respuesta a esa pregunta era algo obvio-Muy bien, acepto el duelo, pero primero dime tú nombre-.

-Con mucho gusto, después de todo, debes conocer el nombre de la persona que te vencerá en este duelo-dijo la chica sonriendo desafiante-me llamo Setsuko Ecchi y es hora de que te prepares para tu duelo final-.

-Lo siento Setsuko, pero vine a este torneo por algo muy importante y no pretendo perder-aseguro Yugi preparándose para el duelo.

Ambos Discos de Duelo se activaron, la baraja se puso en las ranuras respectivas, las máquinas de hologramas fueron lanzadas y activadas, y el contador de puntos subió hasta los **4000,** dando paso a decir la tan conocida frase…

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

Atem y Tea se alejaron un poco para poder apreciar mejor el duelo-¿Crees que esa chica sea tan buena como dice?-pregunto Tea mirando a Atem.

-He aprendido que no todos son habladores, muchos duelistas realmente confirman lo que sus palabras dicen y sospecho que esta chica es uno de ellos, pero también hay algo extraño en ella-dijo Atem cruzado de brazos.

-¿Algo extraño? ¿De qué hablas?-.

-No estoy seguro, habrá que ver cómo se desarrolla el duelo para confirmar algo antes de decir mis sospechas-explico Atem y Tea solo parpadeo confundida.

Setsuko saco una carta de su baraja, ya que al parecer, Yugi le permitió lanzar la primera carta-Prepárate para conocer una carta mágica como nunca antes había visto Yugi Muto-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ahora jugare con mi carta mágica favorita "Unlimited Blade Works"!-declaro Setsuko activando su primera carta mágica, la cual tenía la imagen de una tierra estéril llena de armas legendarias con un atardecer eterno en el fondo.

-Vaya, nunca escuche de esa carta mágica-dijo Yugi extrañado y sorprendido por la carta mágica que Setsuko había jugado.

-Exacto y como jamás has visto esta carta no tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer, especialmente porque para poder activarla tengo que recitar un aíra-explico Setsuko sonriendo.

-¿Un aíra?-.

Setsuko cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrar su energía para poder activar los poderes místicos de esa carta mágica que acababa de tirar en su primer turno:

" **Soy el** **hueso** **de mi espada** **  
** **El acero es** **mi cuerpo** **y fuego** **es mi sangre** **que he creado** **más de mil** **cuchillas** **  
** **Dolor** **para crear** **muchas armas** **Desconocido para** **la muerte, ni** **conoce** **a la Vida** **han resistido** **  
** **Sin embargo** **,** **esas manos** **nunca** **sostener nada** **  
** **Así** **como yo** **oramos,** **ilimitadas** **Blade** **Obras"**

-Oye Atem, esa carta se está activando del mismo modo que se invoca al Dragón Alado de Ra-dijo Tea sorprendida-no sabía que había otra carta que necesitaba de un canto para poder ser usada-.

-No es solo eso Tea-dijo Atem serio-ya que al igual que con la carta de Ra, esa carta está reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía mágica, lo que significa que mis sospechas eran acertadas, esa chica no es una duelista ordinaria-dijo Atem serio.

Cuando el canto de Setsuko termino, la carta mágica brillo intensamente, señal de que ya estaba activada, lo que significaba que ahora Setsuko podía comenzar con su verdadera estrategia y eso era algo que Yugi supo interpretar de inmediato.

-Ahora jugare con un monstruo en modo de defensa y eso será todo-señalo Setsuko colocando a su monstruo misterioso en modo de defensa.

Yugi solo miro fijamente la carta que Setsuko jugo, aquí había gato encerrado y el Rey de los Juegos lo sabía muy bien- _"¿Por qué la jugaría cerrada? Debe estar tramando algo, como la carta mágica que jugo es una que nunca antes había visto entonces no debo correr ningún riesgo"-_ pensó Yugi sacando su primera carta-¡Convoco al Guardia Celta en modo de ataque!-declaro Yugi convocando a uno de sus monstruos más conocidos.

 **ATK 1400**

 **DEF 1200**

-Tan predecible-murmuro Setsuko por debajo.

-¡Ahora Guardia Celta destruye a su monstruo en modo de defensa!-indico Yugi y su feroz guerrero se lanzó a la batalla, cortando la carta en dos y destruyéndola por completo.

-Bien hecho Yugi-dijo Setsuko sonriendo-acabas de destruir al monstruo equivocado-señalo de manera misteriosa.

Al principio, Yugi no comprendió de qué hablaba Setsuko, pero al mirar más de cerca la carta se dio cuenta de su error, pues aquella carta era una muy peligrosa-¡No! ¡Un Jarro Amorfo!-exclamo alarmado.

-Exacto, ahora cada jugador debe enviar su mano al cementerio y sacar una nueva de la baraja, lo que significa que ahora cada uno tiene nuevas cartas en sus manos y eso solo pueden ser problemas para ti, espero que no hayas perdido ninguna carta valiosa-señalo Setsuko.

Yugi miro su mano, las cartas que estaba enviando eran el Dragón Alado Guardián de la Fortaleza, Gaia el Feroz Caballero, Fuerza de Espejo, Colmillo Plateado y el Soldado de Piedra Gigante, cartas que pudieron haberle servido en algún momento del duelo.

Ambos duelistas sacaron su nueva mano y llego el turno de Setsuko-Ahora jugare con el Young Link en modo de defensa-señalo Setsuko convocando a su nuevo monstruo.

Este tenía la forma de un niño guerrero vestido con una playera y pantalones cortos verdes, bocas cafés, rubio y con un rostro que demostraba un gran desafío, Yugi no supo que pensar de ese monstruo, pero era mejor estar preparado para lo peor.

 **ATK 400**

 **DEF 1000**

-Ahora voy a activar el efecto de mi carta mágica favorita, la cual me permite buscar una carta mágica de mi baraja y usarla en este mismo turno-dijo Setsuko sacando su baraja y comenzando a buscar la carta que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan-perfecto ¡Jugare con la magia de la "Ocarina del Tiempo"!-declaro Setsuko usando su nueva carta mágica.

-¿Y eso que hace exactamente?-pregunto Yugi desafiante.

-¡Es muy simple en verdad, ahora que he sacado esta carta puedo usarla para sacrificar a mi pequeño guerrero para convocar a su versión joven más fuerte!-declaro Setsuko sacrificando a su pequeño monstruo y convocando a uno más poderoso-¡Cono a Link Héroe del Tiempo!-declaro Setsuko convocando a su nuevo monstruo.

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 2100**

-¡Ay no!-grito Tea al ver al monstruo que el oponente de Yugi acababa de convocar.

-¡Te cuidado Yugi!-grito Atem animando a su mejor amigo y hermano.

-¡Ahora mi gran guerrero acaba con su Guardia Celta con un golpe de su poderosa espada!-indico Setsuko y el nuevo Link se lanzó a la batalla, lanzando un poderoso golpe con su espada, destruyendo al Guardia Celta.

Con ese ataque, los puntos de vida de Yugi cayeron a **2900,** afortunadamente no fue una gran pérdida, pero debía procurar que eso no volviera a pasar o estaría en graves problemas, el problema era que no sabía qué hacer para enfrentarse a ese monstruo tan poderoso que Setsuko acababa de convocar y eso que apenas era su segundo turno.

 _-"Es buena, saco una carta muy poderosa al dejar que destruyera a su Jarro Amorfo, pero no puedo darme por vencido, hay mucho en juego"-._

-Vamos gran campeón, demuéstreme de lo que es capaz en realidad, porque hasta ahora yo llevo la ventaja total-dijo Setsuko sonriendo un poco.

Yugi saco una carta y miro su mano, realmente no tenía nada que le pudiera ayudar a vencer a ese monstruo tan poderoso, pero sí que podía hacer algo para defenderse-¡Jugare con Alfa el Guerrero Magnético en modo de defensa!-invoco Yugi.

 **ATK 1400**

 **DEF 1700**

-¡Y también colocare dos cartas boca abajo para finalizar mi turno!-declaro Yugi dando por terminado su turno.

Setsuko sonrió ante eso y saco su carta-Perfecto ¡Es hora de activar el segundo efecto de mi carta mágica!-.

-¿Segundo efecto?-exclamo Yugi.

-Efectivamente mi estimado campeón, veras, una vez por turno puedo activar uno de los dos poderes mágicos que posee mi carta favorita, en mi primer turno la use para poder invocar sin problemas a mi guerrero Link, ahora voy a usar de nuevo sus grandes poderes para convocar a un monstruo de gran poder sin la necesidad de hacer un sacrificio-.

-¿Entonces tu carta mágica te permite buscar cualquier carta en tu baraja y además convocar monstruos de alto poder sin la necesidad de sacrificar otros más débiles?-pregunto Yugi sorprendido.

-¡Y no solo eso, también me permite convocarlos sin la necesidad de recurrir a sus requisitos especiales que me impedían convocarlos! ¡Ahora prepárate para pelear con una de mis más poderosas guerreras, adelante, despierta Hayate Yagami Maestra del Cielo Nocturno!-invoco Setsuko.

Un monstruo femenino de piel clara, cabello castaño, ojos azules, vestida con un vestido negro con detalles blancos, sosteniendo un cetro dorado y un gorro blanco hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla.

 **ATK 3500**

 **DEF 3500**

-¡Acaba de convocar a un monstruo muy poderoso sin la necesidad de hacer un sacrificio!-exclamo Tea preocupada por su amigo.

-¡Yugi, no te des por vencido!-grito Atem animando a su hermano, pero sin poder quitarse de encima la sensación de que esa chica no era lo que aparentaba.

-¡Ahora mi gran hechicera destruye a su Guerrero Magnético y déjalo expuesto a un ataque directo!-indico Setsuko.

Hayate comenzó a cargar energía mágica en su cetro, misma que lanzo contra Alfa, si el ataque se completaba entonces Yugi quedaría sin ninguna defensa que lo protegiera contra un ataque directo de su oponente, por fortuna, Yugi ya estaba preparado para ese ataque con una de sus cartas boca abajo.

-¡Ahora revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Fuerza Magnética"!-declaro Yugi revelando su carta mágica boca abajo, la cual tenía la forma de un imán de gran poder.

-¿Qué se supone que hace eso?-pregunto Setsuko preocupada por la carta que Yugi acababa de revelar.

-¡Es muy simple en verdad, "Fuerza Magnética" actúa de un modo parecido a la "Armadura Guía", dirigiendo el ataque de tu monstruo más poderoso de regreso hacia el monstruo más débil!-explico Yugi.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Setsuko al comprender lo que iba a pasar ahora.

El ataque de Hayate fue absorbido por el imán y redirigido hacia Link, destruyendo al monstruo guerrero y bajando los puntos de vida de Setsuko a **3000,** ahora solo los separaban a ambos **1000** puntos de diferencia, pero el duelo no había hecho más que comenzar y ambos lo sabían.

-Eso no estuvo mal Yugi, realmente eres digno de ser el Rey de los Juegos-señalo Setsuko.

-Gracias, pero creo que ahora es mi turno-dijo Yugi sacando una carta- _"logre vencer a uno de sus monstruos, pero su Hayate es demasiado poderosa y ninguna de mis cartas tiene suficiente poder para vencerla, al menos no solos"._ ¡Ahora jugare con Gama el Guerrero Magnético también en modo de defensa!-invoco Yugi convocando al segundo de los Guerreros Magnéticos.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1800**

-Tus robots podrán ser impresionantes, pero no se comparan en nada con mi poderosa hechicera-dijo Setsuko sonriendo.

-Tal vez sea hora de que te regrese el favor de hace rato-dijo Yugi sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ahora revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Destrucción de Cartas"!-declaro Yugi revelando su carta oculta, misma que era una de las más peligrosas en el juego.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Setsuko al comprender lo que eso significaba.

-¡Ahora ambos jugadores debemos descartar las cartas de nuestras manos y sacar unas nuevas, espero que no hayas tenido ninguna carta que hayas querido usar en este turno!-declaro Yugi sonriendo.

-¡Eres un…! _"Este chico es mejor de lo que había esperado, nunca me imaginé que encontraría el modo de destruir a Link sin la necesidad de convocar a uno de sus mejores monstruos y como él fue destruido por uno de los míos no puedo convocar a su versión más poderosa…por ahora"-._

-¡Y terminare mi turno colocando esta carta boca abajo, adelante, haz tu jugada!-reto Yugi.

Setsuko saco sus nuevas cartas y miro su mano-¡Ahora activare la habilidad especial de mi gran hechicera, cuando ella está en el campo de batalla puedo convocar de manera especial a cualquier chica mágica de mi baraja y la que he elegido es una de mis más poderosas chicas, por no decir una de mis favoritas, adelante Eternal Sailor Saturn!-.

 **(Nota: supongo que con el nombre se darán una idea de quien es esta carta)**

 **ATK 3500**

 **DEF 3500**

Yugi se tensó al ver que Setsuko acababa de convocar a otro monstruo de gran poder al campo de batalla, ahora tenía dos monstruos que juntos tenían una fuerza de ataque de **7000,** el joven duelista debía pensar en un modo de salir de ese enredo lo más pronto posible o estaría acabado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, el barco pesquero cada vez estaba más cerca de la isla, el templo ya se veía a los lejos y una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del joven tripulante, especialmente cuando el capitán se acercó a él.

-Dentro de una hora llegaremos a la isla señor-informo sonriéndole.

-Asegúrese de que sea en menos tiempo-dijo el joven cruzado de brazos.

Al escuchar eso, el capitán miro a su pasajero como si no hubiera escuchado bien-Lo siento joven, pero si aceleramos más podríamos quemar las máquinas y nos quedaríamos varados en…-por toda respuesta, el joven le lanzo otra bolsa de cuero, en cuyo interior había una gran cantidad de diamantes preciosos-¡Veré que puedo hacer señor!-declaro el capitán con un brillo en los ojos y el joven sonrió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Setsuko ahora tenía a dos monstruos de grandes poderes en el campo de batalla, mientras que Yugi no tenía más que a sus Guerreros Magnéticos, podría atacarlo en esos momentos y acabar con ambos, pero le preocupaba la carta boca abajo de Yugi, ya que podría ser cualquier cosa y era mejor no arriesgarse en ese momento, además, ese duelo no era para vencer a Yugi.

-Creo que pasare sin hacer la menor jugada, ya que esa carta boca abajo tuya podría ser cualquier cosa y no pretendo arriesgar a mis grandes guerreras-dijo Setsuko sonriendo.

Por alguna razón, Yugi no se vio muy convencido por las palabras de Setsuko, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad para preparar su siguiente jugada, tenía que tomar el control del duelo cuanto antes.

 _-"No puedo perder, les prometí a mis hermanos que los ayudaría a detener los planes malignos de los Maestros Oscuros y de su amo, y por lo más sagrado voy a cumplir mi promesa…vamos corazón de las cartas, sé que sabrás guiarme"-_ pensó Yugi dirigiendo su mano hacia su baraja y sacando su carta-¡Bien!-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Ahora jugare con Beta el Guerrero Magnético!-invoco Yugi al tercer y más poderoso de los 3 Guerreros Magnéticos.

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1600**

Atem sonrió al ver que Yugi había convocado a los 3 Guerreros Magnéticos al campo de batalla, los cuales se encontraban listos para comenzar la siguiente parte de su función especial, misma que ambos hermanos conocían a la perfección.

-¡Adelante mis 3 Guerreros Magnéticos combínense en el poderoso Valkyrion el Gran Guerrero!-indico Yugi.

Los 3 Guerreros Magnéticos comenzaron su combinación, dando como resultado a uno de los monstruos más poderosos de la baraja de Yugi, el poderoso Valkyrion con un gran poder de ataque.

 **ATK 3500**

 **DEF 3850**

-Impresionante-dijo Setsuko sorprendida por la carta que Yugi acababa de convocar-pero eso no basta, la fuerza de ataque de tu gran guerrero es igual a la de mis guerreras, una batalla entre los 3 solo terminaría en empate-.

-Ese sería el caso ¡Si aún no me quedara una carta boca abajo por jugar!-declaro Yugi sonriendo.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Setsuko.

-¡Ahora es tiempo de revelarla; "Renace el Monstruo", con la cual traeré de vuelta al monstruo que descarte cuando use "Destrucción de Cartas"!-declaro Yugi.

-¿Qué monstruo fue el que descartaste con esa carta?-pregunto Setsuko preocupándose un poco.

-¡Estas por averiguarlo, adelante, vuelve a la vida Convoca al Cráneo!-invoco Yugi llamando a uno de sus monstruos demonios más poderosos.

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 1200**

-¿Convoca al Cráneo?-exclamo Setsuko sin entender bien que planeaba hacer Yugi, era cierto, su Cráneo era poderoso, pero no se comparaba con la fuerza de ataque de ninguna de sus guerreras mágicos, pero entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle-¡Ay no!-.

-¡Veo que lo comprendiste, como Convoca al Cráneo ataca con electricidad, esta será absorbida por Valkyrion, lo que le dará un impulso extra de **1000** puntos de ataque, adelante Convoca al Cráneo!-.

Convoca al Cráneo lanzo su gran descarga eléctrica, misma que fue absorbida por la espada de Valkyrion, haciendo exactamente lo que Yugi había declarado, la fuerza de ataque de Valkyrion subió a **4500.**

-¡Ahora Valkyrion destruye a su Hayate con un golpe de tu Espada Relámpago!-indico Yugi.

Valkyrion cumplió con la orden y acabo sin problema alguno con Hayate, bajando los puntos de vida de Setsuko a **2000,** lo que ahora le daba la ventaja a Yugi, el cual se preparó para continuar con el duelo.

-Creo que ahora yo tengo la ventaja del duelo, así que adelante continuémoslo-dijo Yugi sonriendo.

Setsuko solo miraba a Yugi con seriedad y las cartas en su mano, para luego mirar a Yugi y con una sonrisa llevo su mano hacia su baraja, tomando por sorpresa a Yugi y a los demás, ya que eso solo significaba una cosa.

-Me rindo, no puedo vencerte Yugi Muto, realmente eres el campeón-.

Yugi abrió los ojos sorprendido por esa revelación-¿Te rindes tan fácil?-pregunto sorprendido.

-No lo malentiendas, no soy una cobarde, pero hasta yo sé que hay oponentes que no puedo vencer y tú eres uno de ellos, no cabe duda que eres el campeón-dijo Setsuko de manera misteriosa.

Tea sonrió contenta al escuchar que Yugi había ganado, pero tanto Atem como Yugi miraban a Setsuko de manera suspicaz, como si no se creyeran lo que había dicho, en todo ese asunto había gato encerrado, pero antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo, Setsuko se acercó a Yugi con una sonrisa.

-Toma, te la ganaste, escoge la Gema que más te guste-dijo mostrándole las Gemas ganadas.

Yugi miro las Gemas de Setsuko y tomo la Gema de la Luz, ahora solo le faltaban 3 Gemas para ser uno de los finalistas, aunque no podía evitar sentirse confundido por el modo en que gano ese duelo y no era el único, ya que Atem también estaba algo confundido, pues se veía que Setsuko no era de esos duelistas que se rendían tan fácilmente.

-Bueno, espero poder pelear contigo en otro momento, por ahora le deseo buena suerte en las finales-dijo Setsuko dándose la vuelta y disponiéndose a retirarse.

-Espera Setsuko-dijo Atem deteniéndola en su marcha y llamando la atención de la chica, quien lo miro de reojo-quiero que me digas algo ¿Quiénes eres realmente y que fue todo esto? ¿Por qué te rendiste tan fácilmente? Explícamelo-.

Setsuko volteo un poco para ver a Atem fijamente y le sonrió un poco-Soy alguien que les ayudara en la batalla que se aproxima, confórmese con eso por el momento mi faraón-dijo Setsuko comenzando a retirarse- _"que interesante, eso me hace pensar que él tiene un ligero conocimiento de mi verdadera identidad, pero debe estar preparado, puedo sentir que el mal más poderoso se acerca a la isla, pronto la verdadera pesadilla comenzara"-_ pensó Setsuko poniendo una expresión demasiado seria en su rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de la isla, en un muelle oculto entre una gran cantidad de rocas y acantilados, el barco pesquero arribo y su viajero abandono el barco, tras agradecer con una sonrisa perversa el viaje se dirigió al interior de la isla, donde fue recibido por Abzu, Amazu y Zaleska, los cuales se arrodillaron ante el joven.

-Bienvenido amo-saludo Abzu.

-Nos da gusto tenerlo con nosotros gran señor-saludo Amazu.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta, aunque sea en esta patética y débil forma-dijo el joven de manera asqueada al ver sus manos humanas-ordénenle a Leviatán que le pague a esos hombres por su generosa ayuda, mientras que yo me preparo para mi pequeño encuentro con esos detestables humanos-.

-Como usted ordene amo-dijeron los 3 Maestros haciendo una reverencia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El barco ya estaba alejándose de la isla, el capitán y su tripulación miraban con ojos codiciosos el gran botín que les dio aquel joven como pago por llevarlo a esa isla tan lejana, ahora podían volver a sus respectivos hogares y tomarse unas largas vacaciones en Taití, de pronto, el barco se sacudió, como si algo lo hubiera golpeado.

-¿Qué fue eso?-.

-Debimos golpear algo-.

-Estamos en la parte más profunda, yo diría que algo nos golpeó a nosotros-.

-Guarden silencio-dijo el capitán queriendo escuchar cualquier cosa, pero pasaron los minutos y nada se escuchaba, solo el sonido de las olas y de las gaviotas que se alejaban volando-sea lo que sea, ya se fue, ahora volvamos a…-.

El capitán no pudo continuar hablando, ya que el barco comenzó a sacudirse de nuevo, solo que esta vez, con mucha más fuerza y violencia, como si algo lo estuviera golpeando desde el fondo, la tripulación trato de sujetarse de lo que pudieran, pero algunos cayeron al mar, desapareciendo en lo que parecía ser un agujero negro que se abrió en las profundidades del mar.

-¿Qué está pasando?-.

-¡Que alguien nos ayude!-.

De pronto, una risa siniestra se escuchó, una que sonaba como el siseo de una serpiente-Nadie los salvara, están en mi territorio y ahora están acabados-sentencio esa voz.

Y sin que ellos lo hubieran visto venir, una gigantesca bestia emergió desde las profundidades del mar, partiendo el barco en dos y lanzando a sus tripulantes al mar, los cuales quedaron flotando en el agua, cuando de pronto comenzaron a desaparecer, como si algo los succionara desde el fondo, para nunca más emerger.

Al final, el único que quedo fue el capitán, el cual buscaba con desesperación a cualquiera de sus hombres, pero no había señal alguna de ellos, ahora solo le quedaba esperar su turno.

En tan solo una milésima de segundo antes de ser devorado por aquella extraña bestia, en su rostro se pudo apreciar el arrepentimiento de haberse dejado llevar por su codicia, llevando a sus hombres y a sí mismo a esa tumba acuática.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de este capítulo y finalmente, ha aparecido el último OC…en serio, creo que voy a llorar y a gritar ¡Aleluya! Por fin podremos continuar con la trama principal del fic, mismo que ahora se está poniendo más intenso, pues el demonio supremo acaba de llegar a la isla en un cuerpo mortal y la bestia del mar acaba de cobrar nuevas víctimas, tiempos mucho más oscuros están por comenzar en este torneo, mismos que tendrán un gran impacto en todo el mundo.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen que mis fics sean unas obras sumamente exitosas, a veces ni yo me creo el éxito que llegan a tener mis fics:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _realmente lo que menos quisiera ella es que alguno de sus hermanos salga lastimado, ahora sí que está en un gran dilema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _no te puedo confirmar nada de las cartas que Tea tenga en su baraja, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _y esa fue la razón por la que Atem logro pasar su prueba cuando se enfrentó a Yubel para recuperar su cuerpo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _me alegra escuchar eso, siempre trato de alegrar a mis lectores con mis capítulos y ahora que salieron todos los OC puedo volver a la trama principal finalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _podría decirse que sí, pero también hay otros motivos por los cuales Zaleska quería que Tea estuviera en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _por el momento los tengo en reposo, ya que hay algo más que tengo pensado para el grupo, especialmente porque el Rey de las Tinieblas se acerca cada vez más a la isla y respondiendo a tu duda, sería lo primero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _como dije, respeto a los que les gustan, pero a mí no me gusta mucho, tengo un amigo que le encanta el Yaoi y leo sus historias porque son geniales, pero en sí el género no me gusta, respecto a tu duda, ya lo tenía contemplado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _aun no te puedo confirmar quienes entraran al templo y quienes no, tendrás que esperar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y ahora que ya ha aparecido el último OC (creo que voy a llorar de gusto), finalmente podemos continuar con la trama principal de la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _a mí tampoco me gustan mucho los gatos, pero Salem siempre me mataba de risa, como me hacía reír con sus deseos de dominar al mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _muchas gracias, siempre he tenido esta facilidad de mezclar varios mundos en uno solo para crear un mundo lleno de acción, aventuras y romance, hasta yo me sorprendo a veces de lo que creo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _ese gato como me hacía reír con sus ocurrencias, recuerdo que si veía esa serie era únicamente por él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _gracias, igualmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y ahora que ya ha pasado, podemos volver a la historia principal con un nuevo peligro, pues el gran amo está cada vez más cerca de la isla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente hay un precio muy alto que pagar por ser famoso, menos mal que hasta el momento no se ha topado con fanáticas obsesivas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _finalmente apareció el último OC, lo que significa que al fin podré continuar con la historia principal, estoy tan feliz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _ambos de hecho y eso es lo que convierte una pareja en un triángulo amoroso, y ese es de los peores triángulos existentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _en su duelo anterior no los pudo usar debido al efecto del monstruo contrincante, pero en esta ocasión pudo usarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _lo mismo digo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _gracias, hago lo que puedo y me da gusto ver que mi esfuerzo realmente ha valido la pena, pues a veces es algo difícil pensar en todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _por eso digo que hasta yo reconozco que hay personajes que podrían vencer a Goku, no puedo decir si sea cierto lo de Seiya, porque nunca vi sus poderes, pero a estas alturas, Goku ya quedo muy debajo aun siendo el protagonista de su serie, de hecho, creo que hasta ahora el más poderoso no es Wiss, sino Vados, su hermana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _aun no podremos verla, ya que primero hay ciertos asuntos que voy a atender antes de su aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _solo les pido estén atentos a lo que va a pasar, porque las batallas que se vienen serán cada vez más y más intensas, por no decir siniestras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _no solo se está acercando, sino que dentro de poco lo veremos haciendo maldades en la isla y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Dany35, Rossana's Mind, Srto, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, SkyAquaCristal, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Dreisil, Bowser300000, Isaac, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Lion Wilson, Ocnarf, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Súper Rock Ninja.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	37. Bestia del Mar Primera Parte

_**Es hora de un nuevo duelo, así como también la aparición de un personaje tan querido y divertido como muchos de Yugioh, pero también será la aparición de uno de los terribles Maestros Oscuros en un duelo, así como también la revelación de uno de los secretos más grandes de la historia, no les adelanto más, mejor lean el capítulo y nos vemos al final del mismo.**_

 _ **Y he aquí los nuevos videos que le darán la bienvenida a este nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlos y en cuanto a mí, nos veremos al final del capítulo como siempre:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Ac4VSrQtDSk**

 **www. youtube watch? v=VgTQQdOsMII**

 **www. youtube watch? v=YeAdXdZd968**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 37.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 37 Bestia del Mar.**

 **Primera Parte**

Tras cumplir con su aterradora misión, Leviatán volvió a la isla, usando un túnel submarino que llevaba a una cueva subterránea, donde también conectaba hacia el pozo del templo, tras nadar por unos minutos, la gran bestia emergió en el interior de la caverna, satisfecho con lo que acababa de hacer.

-Otra nave hundida y una gran cantidad de humanos devorados por mí-declaro riéndose con maldad.

-Vaya, me doy cuenta que te conformas con tan poca cosa-dijo Umbra apareciendo en la cueva tras atravesar una pared.

Leviatán miro a su compañera fijamente-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto desafiante.

-Te conformas con esos gusanos cuando tienes un festín mucho mejor en la isla-dijo Umbra.

-¿Acaso crees que soy tan tonto como tú?-pregunto Leviatán burlándose y rodeando a su compañera con su largo cuerpo de serpiente-no soy tan loco como para tentar la suerte de enfurecer al amo-.

-No me refería a eso-dijo Umbra divertida y con malicia.

-Entonces dime ¿de que estas hablando?-.

Umbra se cruzó de brazos y se elevó hasta quedar frente al rostro de Leviatán-No me digas que no sabías que uno de los duelistas que están participando es Mako Tsunami-dijo Umbra divertida.

-¿Mako Tsunami? Ese nombre me suena-dijo Leviatán tratando de recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre antes, cuando finalmente lo recordó, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-ya veo, así que se trata de ese chico al que mi prisionero favorito tantas veces intento ir a ver-.

-Ese mismo-señalo Umbra divertida y con los brazos cruzados-creo que sería un buen gesto de tu parte cumplirle su tan anhelado deseo ¿no crees?-.

Leviatán se rio ante la propuesta de Umbra al comprender lo que la diabólica fantasma estaba tramando-Creo que sería bueno hacerlo, además, le entregare el alma de ese pescador al amo, será un gran espectáculo, aunque creo que tengo una idea un poco más divertida-señalo Leviatán mirando hacia la puerta, donde dos guardias estaban cuidando la entrada-tráiganme al pescador encargado de limpiar los pasillos del templo-ordeno con un siseo peligroso.

-¡Si maestro!-gritaron ambos guardias retirándose.

Tanto Umbra como Leviatán se rio divertidos ante la idea que ambos habían tenido, realmente el duelo que iba a comenzar sería algo muy divertido y digno de admirar, especialmente por la pequeña sorpresa que Leviatán tenía preparada para su próximo oponente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Atem, Tea y Yugi se reencontraron con Yubel, Joey y Tristán, quienes les explicaron que los demás decidieron ir a descansar un poco en la mansión, mientras que Raven, Osiris y Rebeca se dispersaban para buscar más competidores a los cuales derrotar.

Fue cuando Yugi les mostro su nueva Gema recién ganada, hecho que sorprendió a sus dos amigos, aunque no tanto a Yubel, ya que ella se esperaba que su hermano llegaría muy lejos en cualquier momento, pero entonces la mirada de Atem le llamo la atención y se acercó a él.

-¿Ocurre algo?-.

-No estoy seguro, pero había algo extraño en la oponente que Yugi enfrento hace un momento-explico Atem cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Algo extraño? ¿Cómo qué?-pregunto Yubel confundida y ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado.

Atem se quedó pensando en una respuesta que darle a su hermana, pero no se le ocurría nada, después de todo, ni él mismo entendía muy bien lo que acababa de pasar en el duelo que Yugi había ganado, fue cuando el sonido de un gruñido llamo la atención de ambos hermanos.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Yubel algo preocupada.

-Tranquila amiga, no es nada serio, solo es mi estómago, creo que ya es hora de almorzar, no he comido nada desde hace horas y creo que ya me merezco un buen bocadillo-aseguro Joey sonriendo.

-Si quieres podemos volver a la mansión para comer algo Joey-sugirió Yugi.

Pero antes de que Joey le diera una respuesta, comenzó a olfatear algo en el aire-Eso no será necesario, puedo oler algo delicioso cerca de aquí ¡Síganme!-.

Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, Joey se fue corriendo, dejando a sus amigos parados en su sitio-Dice que no es perro y olfatea algo, que chico tan extraño-dijo Yubel.

-Te sorprendería saber cuántos duelos ha ganado solo con su nariz-dijo Tristán recordando varios de los duelos de Joey.

Los chicos siguieron a Joey, quien llego hasta aun acantilado que daba directamente al mar, en cuanto llegó, vio a unos peces asándose en una fogata, a Joey le brillaron los ojos y comenzó a hacérsele agua la boca al ver lo suculentos que se veían esos peces.

-¡Y yo que creía que el hada de los peces era solo un mito!-fue todo lo que dijo por la emoción que sentía.

Pero justo cuando iba a lanzarse sobre los peces, Tristán lo detuvo-¡Momentito amigo!-

-¿Qué haces Tristán? ¿No ves que esos peces se pueden enfriar?-pregunto Joey algo molesto por como su amigo impidió que se lanzara sobre los pescados.

Tristán solo trato de serenarse un poco-Dime amigo ¿encontrar peces asándose a la mitad de la nada no te parece algo sospechoso?-pregunto Yubel interviniendo en la conversación.

-Por no decir que es terriblemente familiar-dijo Tea recordando un incidente similar.

-Es cierto, esto es como lo que Mako Tsunami hacía en el Reino de los Duelistas para atraer duelistas a una batalla-dijo Yugi.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, justo en ese momento, Mako apareció por la orilla del acantilado, mojado, con un arpón en la mano derecha y unos visores-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?-pregunto Mako sonriendo.

Los chicos no tardaron en reconocer a su querido amigo-¡Mako!-gritaron Yugi y Joey sonriendo.

Mako se rio emocionado al ver de nuevo a sus queridos amigos-¡Que gusto verlos de nuevo amigos míos! Joey, espero que no hayas tratado de robarte mis peces como en el Reino de los Duelistas-dijo apuntándole a Joey con su arpón.

-¿Qué? Claro que no amigo mío…no te preocupes, yo aprendí la lección la última vez-aseguro Joey sonriendo nervioso por sentir la punta del arpón tan cerca de su cara.

-Es bueno saberlo-dijo Mako sonriendo y bajando su arma-me da gusto verlos de nuevo, a todos-fue cuando la vista de Mako se posó en los gemelos-pero ¿Quiénes son esos chicos que se parecen a Yugi?-pregunto confundido.

-Ellos son mis primos, él es Atem y su hermana Yubel, los dos son gemelos-presento Yugi usando la mentira que habían inventado sobre la identidad de los últimos monarcas de Egipto.

Mako no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir como su corazón latía a gran velocidad al ver a Yubel-¡Hola…mucho gusto…soy Mako Tsunami…duelista extraordinario de los 7 mares!-se presentó acercándose mucho a Yubel.

Yubel solo parpadeo confundida ante la repentina reacción de Mako-Mucho gusto-fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Atem solo miraba la escena con algo de molestia, después de todo ¿a qué hermano le gusta ver que un chico corteje con su hermana? Aunque el faraón sí que sabía mantenerse en control total, fue cuando Mako volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¡Me disculpo! ¡Me imagino que una hermosa sirena como tú desea comer algo en estos momentos! ¿No es verdad?-.

-Podría comer algo-reconoció Yubel sin percatarse de las intenciones de Mako.

-¡Entonces no se hable más, todos ustedes serán mis invitados para el almuerzo!-declaro Mako sonriendo.

-¡Sabía que podía contar contigo Mako!-declaro Joey quien ya estaba degustando uno de los peces en compañía de Tristán, provocando que Mako cayera al suelo, ya que ninguno se esperó a que él les diera el permiso para comer.

Mientras comían las charlas no tardaron en comenzar, aunque Atem no dejaba de vigilar celosamente a Mako, atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciera y que se pudiera considerar inapropiado, parecía que Mako había quedado flechado por Yubel, quien solo comía y escuchaba a Mako sin participar en la conversación, eso hizo que Atem sonriera interiormente.

Yugi y Tea notaron la actitud de Atem, así como el modo en el que vigilaba y cuidaba de que Mako no se sobrepasara con su hermanita, ambos no pudieron evitar reírse un poco divertidos ante la actitud del faraón, quien habría pensado que fuera un hermano tan celoso, especialmente cuando apenas hacia unos instantes se había peleado con su hermana.

-Y dime Mako ¿ya has encontrado algún indicio de tu padre?-pregunto Atem cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente a Mako.

El aludido volteo a ver a Atem y se sorprendió por la pregunta-Oye ¿Cómo sabes que busco a mi padre?-.

-Yugi me lo conto, después de todo, él me ha hablado de los grandes duelistas del mundo y lo que los impulsa-explico Atem serio.

-Entiendo, pues…desafortunadamente no he podido encontrar nada que me indique donde se encuentra, pero eso no me desanimara, seguiré buscando hasta encontrarlo-aseguro Mako sonriendo.

-¿Tu padre desapareció?-pregunto Yubel interviniendo en la conversación.

Ante la pregunta de Yubel, Mako no tardó en responderle con el rostro algo sonrojado y titubeando le comenzó a contar como fue que ocurrió todo, el día de pesca, como el bello océano se convertía en una fuerza devastadora que lo separo de su padre y su determinación de no rendirse hasta encontrarlo.

-No me importa cuánto tiempo me tarde, algún día lo encontrare y volveremos a estar juntos-aseguro sonriendo.

-Ese es el espíritu, debes seguir luchando hasta encontrarlo, sé que cuando lo hagas ambos estarán muy felices-dijo Yubel sonriéndole con algo de dulzura y el corazón de Mako dio un brinco.

Atem solo gruño por debajo ante eso, definitivamente era un hermano celoso y eso estaba divirtiendo al cuarteto, los cuales tuvieron que disimular una pequeña risa burlona, fue entonces que una voz se escuchó.

-¿Qué les causa tanta gracia?-.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde vino esa voz?-pregunto Mako levantándose y mirando en todas direcciones.

De pronto, desde las profundidades del mar, Leviatán emergió, lanzando un poco de agua contra los chicos, Atem cubrió a Tea, al igual que Yugi, mientras que Yubel salto ágilmente hacia atrás, evadiendo el chorro de agua, dejando a Mako con la boca abierta.

-Mírala-dijo sorprendido.

 **(Nota: una reacción parecida a la del Pingüino Skipper en la tercera película de Madagascar, cuando están huyendo de la capitana cuyo nombre no puedo recordar)**

Leviatán hizo acto de aparición y miro a los chicos fijamente-Finalmente los encuentro-dijo burlándose.

-¿Quién es esa serpiente gigantesca?-pregunto Tristán algo asustado por la apariencia de su atacante.

-Su nombre es Leviatán, el Maestro del Mar-señalo Yubel-aunque me sorprende que haya aparecido-.

Leviatán se rio y con su mirada comenzó a buscar a alguien en específico, fue cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en Mako-Vaya, vaya, ha pasado tanto tiempo muchacho, se ve que has crecido mucho-.

Mako se quedó confundido ante las palabras de Leviatán, especialmente porque nunca antes había visto a esa bestia o eso creía-¿Acaso te conozco?-pregunto Mako sin saber que pensar.

Leviatán se rio-Por supuesto que me conoces y muy bien, después de todo, tú me viste hace varios años en aquel día de pesca donde tu padre desapareció al ser tragado por el mar-.

Al escuchar eso, Mako se quedó de piedra y miro a Leviatán con furia-¿Qué sabes tú de eso? ¿Quién eres y que tienes que ver con lo que nos pasó a mi padre y a mí?-cuestiono Mako furioso.

-Es muy simple, ya que yo fui el responsable de que el mar te separara de tu querido padre ese día, fue algo tan divertido-.

Mako seguía sin comprender de qué hablaba, pero entonces algo hizo tic en su mente, algo que creyó haber olvidado ese funesto día de pesca, el día en que vio por última vez a su padre.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

El hermoso mar se volvió agitado y violento, negras nubes cubrieron al brillante cielo y una ola gigantesca se acercaba hacia el pequeño bote de Mako y de su padre, quien sin perder tiempo, ato a su hijo al mástil del barco, justo cuando la enorme ola estaba sobre ellos.

-¡Estarás bien Mako, lo prometo!-fueron las últimas palabras que su padre le dijo antes de que la gran ola los atrapara.

Fue por un momento muy rápido, casi con un flash, pero pudo verlos, en medio de aquella gigantesca ola, dos brillantes ojos amarillos y una risa burlona que acompañaba al sonido de la gigantesca tormenta que lo separo de su padre.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Mako aún estaba en shock, tanto que comenzó a preocupar a sus amigos, fue cuando Leviatán se rio y con malévolo placer tomo la palabra-Veo que ya lo recordaste, bien, eso me da gusto-.

Joey volteo a ver a su amigo-¿De qué está hablando esta vil serpiente Mako? ¿Qué acaso lo conoces?-.

Pero Mako no respondía, parecía estar en trance, hecho que preocupo a todos, antes de que alguien dijera algo, Mako finalmente dijo algunas palabras-Todo este tiempo pensé que lo había imaginado, pero no fue así, realmente hubo algo en esa ola, algo que provoco que mi padre desapareciera-.

Leviatán se rio malignamente-Efectivamente, ese era yo, yo soy el responsable de que tu padre haya desaparecido ese terrible día, pero no te preocupes, después de todo, quería reunirte con él y helo aquí-dijo Leviatán moviendo una de sus aletas.

Y frente a todos, apareció un hombre de edad madura, de cabello azul, como el de Mako, piel morena, un poco más musculoso que Mako, con barba y bigote, así como el aspecto de todo un pescador, Mako no tardo en reconocerlo, ya que aquel hombre era el padre que había estado buscando todos esos años.

-¡Papá!-grito sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Él es el papá de Mako?-exclamo Joey sorprendido.

Pero algo andaba mal y eso lo notaron los 3 hermanos tricolor, ya que la mirada del padre de Mako estaba pérdida, como si estuviera en trance y no parecía reaccionar ante la presencia de su hijo, quien comenzó a correr hacia él.

-¡Papá! ¡Que gusto encontrarte! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he estado…!-Mako no pudo continuar, ya que la emoción que sentía era demasiada.

-¡Mako espera!-grito Yugi deteniéndolo-¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron al padre de Mako? ¡Responde!-exigió Yugi.

Leviatán sonrió de manera malévola y con cruel placer respondió-Solo lo que hacemos con todos los problemáticos, le quitamos su alma y se la ofrecimos al amo-.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡No bromees con eso!-bramo Mako.

-No estoy bromeando, él fue mi prisionero desde aquel día de pesca, pero siempre fue una gran molestia, siempre tratando de escapar para ir a reencontrarse con su querido hijo, por más que lo castigaba siempre fue un tonto, luego descubrimos que era más fácil de manejar cuando les quitábamos sus almas y vaya que teníamos razón, ahora es un sirviente tan obediente y su alma fue un delicioso bocado para nuestro amo, adelante, si quieres llevártelo puedes hacerlo, aunque ahora no es más que un cascaron vacío y creo que tú lo preferirías con su alma-dijo Leviatán burlándose.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-bramo Mako furioso.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es parte de lo que soy-.

-¡Ya fue suficiente de estas mentiras, te reto a un duelo y si yo gano liberaras a mi padre del maldito trance en que lo has puesto!-reto Mako.

Los demás se quedaron petrificados al escuchar eso-Ese chico está loco, no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo al desafiar a un Maestro Oscuro-dijo Yubel alarmada.

-¡Mako, no hagas locuras!-grito Atem tratando de evitar que el alma buena de Mako fuera arrebatada.

Pero se podía ver que Mako no estaba dispuesto a retractarse de su desafío y miraba a Leviatán con casi odio, la serpiente del mar sonrió y asintió-Muy bien, acepto tu reto, veamos a quién beneficia más el mar, a un débil humano o a mí, su gobernante-dijo Leviatán haciendo aparecer en su aleta izquierda un Disco de Duelo que se adaptó perfectamente a la aleta.

Mako se colocó su Disco de Duelo y se preparó para el duelo, peor Joey lo detuvo-Espera Mako-.

-¡No intentes detenerme Joey!-bramo Mako.

Pero Joey solo mantuvo su expresión seria-No era mi intención amigo, solo quiero darte esto-dijo entregándole una carta, misma que Mako reconoció de inmediato, era el Pescador Legendario-si vas a luchar por tu padre la vas a necesitar-.

-Joey…-.

-Y te daré un consejo, no dejes que la ira te consuma, si te dejas atrapar por las viles palabras de esa asquerosa serpiente marina te vencerá fácilmente, mantente tranquilo y podrás salvar a tu padre-aseguro Joey sonriéndole.

Mako miro a Joey sorprendido, realmente nunca se esperó eso de Joey, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle con gratitud-Gracias Joey, eres un gran amigo-.

-Tú también lo eres, ahora ve y aplasta a esa serpiente repugnante-dijo Joey sonriéndole.

Leviatán gruño ante las palabras de Joey-¿Asquerosa? ¿Repugnante? Este mono no sabe cuándo cerrar la boca-.

Al escuchar eso, Joey miro a Leviatán con furia-¿A quién le dijiste mono cara de víbora?-.

-Al único mono parlante que existe en el mundo-señalo Leviatán con burla-ahora si no te molesta, el muchacho pescador y yo tenemos que ajustar cuentas-dijo Leviatán riéndose.

Mako gruño por debajo y miro a su padre-No te preocupes padre, te salvare de esta vil serpiente y volveremos a estar juntos-.

Ambos Discos de Duelo se activaron, las barajas ya estaban en las ranuras correspondientes, los puntos de vida subieron a **4000,** las máquinas de hologramas ya estaban instaladas, era hora de decir…

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

-¡Tú puedes Mako!-grito Joey animándolo.

-¡Dale su merecido a esa serpiente rastrera!-ánimo Tristán.

-¡Por tu padre Mako!-finalizo Tea.

Ya que los 3 hermanos tenían una mirada de preocupación, después de todo, tras el duelo de Abzu con Rafael, estaban seguros que los Maestros Oscuros eran formidables enemigos y Leviatán no sería la excepción.

-¡Yo comenzare este duelo!-declaro Mako sacando su carta.

-Como quieras, será lo mismo-dijo Leviatán con un tono de voz misterioso.

-¡Convoco al Pejelagarto Volador en modo de ataque!-invoco Mako, llamando a su primer monstruo.

 **ATK 800**

 **DEF 500**

-¡Y colocare esta carta boca abajo, eso será todo por el momento!-declaro Mako mirando desafiante a Leviatán.

-Sabía que eras patético, pero nunca me imaginé que tanto-dijo Leviatán sacando una carta-¡Yo jugare con mi Pez Zombi en modo de ataque!-invoco Leviatán.

Su monstruo era como su nombre lo indicaba, un pescado zombi de aspecto muy desagradable y fiero, no era broma decir que nadie querría encontrarse con este tipo de pez en el fondo del mar.

 **ATK 900**

 **DEF 500**

-No lo entiendo, ambos comenzaron con monstruos que no son la gran cosa-dijo Tristán confundido ante el monstruo de Leviatán.

-No deberías subestimar a Leviatán, especialmente porque él tiene fama de jugar con sus víctimas antes de eliminarlas-explico Yubel.

Las palabras de Yubel eran ciertas, porque el turno de Leviatán aun no terminaba-¡Ahora usare la carta mágica conocida como "Mutación Zombi", esta poderosa carta mágica transforma a mi Pez Zombi en una nueva y aterradora criatura con el doble de poder, permítanme presentarles al feroz Hierophant!-invoco Leviatán.

El Pez Zombi comenzó a transformarse, volviéndose una criatura humanoide de color verde pantanoso, con escamas en el cuerpo, cabello verde y largo, llegándole a la nuca, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una venda e iba armado con un tridente.

 **ATK 1800**

 **DEF 1000**

-Es horrible-dijo Tea sintiendo escalofríos en su cuerpo.

Mako no se dejó intimidar por esa bestia, no mientras aun tuviera su carta boca abajo para proteger a su Pejelagarto, pero Leviatán le tenía un par de sorpresas más-¡Ahora prepárate para ver caer tus puntos de vida, primero activare la habilidad especial de Hierophant, despídete de tu carta boca abajo!-declaro Leviatán.

Hierophant invoco a una versión pequeña del Pez Zombi y la lanzo contra la carta oculta, para asombro de Mako, ese pez devoro su carta, destruyéndola por completo-¡Mi carta! La…destruyo-dijo impactado.

-Efectivamente y eso se debe a que mi Hierophant puede destruir todas las cartas mágicas y de trampas de mi oponente sin importar si fueron activadas o no, pero no es todo-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Verás, por cada una de las cartas que destruye mi oponente pierde **900** puntos de vida-señalo Leviatán y los puntos de vida de Mako bajaron a **3100-** y como ese fue solo el efecto de mi monstruo ¡Hierophant, acaba con ese pez tan inútil!-indico Leviatán.

Hierophant se lanzó contra el pez y con un golpe de su tridente, atravesó al monstruo de Mako, destruyéndolo y bajando los puntos de vida de Mako a **2000,** dejándolo en clara desventaja contra la feroz serpiente.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Joey.

-Mako perdió ya **2000** puntos de vida y el duelo apenas está comenzando-dijo Tristán alarmado.

 **-** Y esta fue solo su jugada de apertura-dijo Tea preocupada por el bienestar de su amigo.

Los hermanos solo podían ver indefensos como se desarrollaba el duelo, realmente era estresante ver con qué facilidad Leviatán bajo los puntos de vida de Mako en **2000** usando solo a un monstruo.

-¡Y para finalizar mi turno, colocare esta carta boca abajo, eso será todo!-declaro Leviatán sonriendo burlonamente-¿lo ves niño? No importa cuántas veces lo digas y lo jures, el océano jamás protegerá a un ser tan inferior como tú ¿quieres saber porque? Porque eres humano y los humanos han lastimado demasiado al mar, yo soy su Maestro, soy el rey de las profundidades, es natural que las criaturas más poderosas y temibles de los 7 mares estén bajo mis órdenes-.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-bramo Mako sorprendiendo a Leviatán-¡Tal vez llevas la ventaja, pero te puedo asegurar que el océano jamás será sirviente de un monstruo como tú!-.

-Niño tonto, soy la bestia de los mares, el monstruo que ha aterrado los corazones de marinos, piratas y hasta de las criaturas marinas que habitan las profundidades, solo mírate, apenas fue mi primera jugada y ya te deje con la mitad de tus puntos de vida ¿Qué puedes tener tú que aterrorice a la gran bestia del mar?-.

-Algo porque luchar-aseguro Mako sacando una carta de su baraja-¡Y ahora jugare con Aquamador en modo de defensa!-invoco Mako.

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 2000**

Leviatán gruño un poco ante el monstruo que Mako jugo en modo de defensa-Rayos, su defensa es mayor a mi fuerza de ataque-gruño por debajo.

-Exactamente, tal vez tú monstruo destruya a mis cartas boca abajo, pero mientras tenga esta poderosa defensa en el campo de batalla, no podrás quitarme puntos de vida-.

Leviatán se rio divertido ante la declaración de Mako, hecho que lo extraño-Yo no contaría con eso-dijo sacando una carta-¡Convoco a la Serpiente Marina en modo de ataque!-invoco.

Esta vez, su nuevo monstruo tenía la apariencia de una serpiente de color blanco y negro, en otras palabras, tenía la apariencia de una verdadera Serpiente Marina, una de las especies más venenosas de la Tierra.

 **ATK 1300**

 **DEF 1700**

-¿Una Serpiente Marina?-exclamo Mako aterrado ante la presencia de ese monstruo tan peligroso.

-Exactamente y esta serpiente tiene un efecto interesante ¡Adelante mi bestia, muéstrale lo que puedes hacer!-indico Leviatán y la Serpiente Marina se lanzó al ataque, pasando a Aquamador y mordiendo a Mako el brazo derecho.

Al hacer eso, los puntos de vida de Mako bajaron a **1400,** señal de que había perdido **600** puntos de vida por el mortal ataque, lo que dejo más que preocupados a sus amigos-¿Cómo rayos hizo eso? ¡Pasó a mi monstruo y me ataco directamente!-exclamo entre dientes.

-Exactamente y eso se debe a que cuando mi Serpiente Marina es convocada al campo puede quitarte **600** puntos de vida y eso no es todo, por el veneno que te inyecto, cada vez que sea tu turno perderás **300** puntos más-explico Leviatán.

Al escuchar eso, Mako abrió mucho los ojos ante la posibilidad de ver caer más de sus puntos de vida por el ataque de Leviatán-Ahora finalizo mi turno, adelante Mako, ha comenzado tu turno-señalo Leviatán burlándose del pescador.

Mako llevo una mano a su baraja, pero apenas iba a sacar su carta, sintió como el veneno de la Serpiente actuaba y bajaba sus puntos de vida a **1100,** mientras que Leviatán seguía sin perder un solo punto de vida, Mako estaba perdiendo la esperanza de ganar, pero…

-¡Vamos Mako, aun puedes ganar este duelo!-declaro Atem llamando la atención de Mako-¡No olvides porque motivo estas luchando, por recuperar a tu padre, mientras pienses en eso no habrá forma de perder!-.

-¡Atem tiene razón, tú estás peleando por una causa justa y eso debe motivarte a seguir adelante!-animo Yugi.

-¡Es cierto Mako, no olvides lo que te dije en Ciudad Batallas, mientras tengas vivo el recuerdo de tu padre y su gran valor no hay nada que te pueda detener!-aseguro Joey.

-Chicos-dijo Mako conmovido por el apoyo de sus amigos.

-¡Vamos Mako! ¡Dijiste que eras un pescador valiente, entonces demuéstralo, vence a esa vil serpiente y salva a tu padre!-animo Yubel con una mirada tan seria como la de Atem.

Mako se quedó petrificado por el ánimo de Yubel y se ruborizo un poco, pero asintió con determinación, al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-¡Gracias chicos, tienen razón, no me rendiré, venceré a esta bestia y salvare a mi padre!-aseguro Mako.

Leviatán se rio del valor de Mako- _"Pobre iluso, no tiene idea que su querido padre ha estado perdido desde hace tiempo"-._

-¡Es mi jugada!-declaro Mako sacando una carta y al verla sonrió-¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora sacrificare a mi Aquamador para convocar al Pescador Legendario!-invoco Mako, llamando a la carta más valiosa de su baraja.

-¿El Pescador Legendario?-exclamo Leviatán.

 **ATK 1850**

 **DEF 1600**

-¡Eso es! ¡La favorita de Mako!-exclamo Joey feliz de ver que Mako usaba su carta favorita.

-Gracias Joey, ahora con esta carta de nuevo en mi baraja recuperare a mi padre-medito Mako-¡Adelante Pescador Legendario ataca a su Serpiente Marina ahora!-ordeno Mako.

El Pescador Legendario alzo su arpón y lo lanzo contra la Serpiente Marina, partiéndola en dos y bajando los puntos de vida de Leviatán **3450,** tal vez no perdió muchos puntos de vida, pero con ese ataque Mako logro algo más.

-¡Eso es!-grito Tea emocionada.

-¡Y como la Serpiente Marina ha sido destruida Mako ya no perderá puntos de vida!-agrego Yugi aliviado.

-Muchas gracias por sus ánimos hermosa sirena-dijo Mako viendo a Yubel y sonriéndole.

La chica parpadeo confundida ante el agradecimiento de Mako-De nada Mako-.

-Oye ¿Qué hay de nosotros? También te apoyamos y yo te devolví tu carta favorita-dijo Joey achicando los ojos, mientras que Atem solo gruñía por debajo ante el halago de Mako hacia su hermana.

Mako ignoro el comentario de Joey y su rostro volvió a ponerse lleno de determinación-¡Ahora, con esta carta y mi poderosa baraja del océano rescatare a mi padre de tus malvadas garras bestia infernal, prepárate para perder!-declaro desafiante.

Leviatán se rio con burla-Pobre estúpido, no tienen ni idea de lo que se avecina-dijo mirando las cartas que tenía en su aleta-" _pero dentro de poco sentirás el mismo terror que sintió tu padre ese día que lo capture, porque tengo a la bestia perfecta para hacerte sentir ese gran terror"-._

El duelo oceánico apenas comenzaba y muy pronto se sabría quién era el auténtico amo de los 7 mares.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Hemos llegado al final de este capítulo, pero no es el fin de este duelo tan difícil en el que Mako está participando y lo peor es que todavía no termina, Mako está dispuesto a rescatar a su padre, pero debe preocuparse por las cartas que tiene Leviatán, porque la bestia de los mares no es tan temida sin razón alguna y pronto revelara su gran jugada.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, que hacen exitosos mis fics:**_

 **NovaStarPrime:** _por ahora se está desarrollando un duelo entre el pescador amante del océano y el terrible Maestro del Mar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _y como acabas de leer en este capítulo, ahora Mako está enfrentándose al responsable de que se separar de su padre ese fatídico día de pesca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _el personaje y personalidad sí, pero en lo que se refiere al nombre lo saque de la generación GX de Yugioh, debo admitir que lo único que me gusto de esa serie fueron las cartas que salieron y vaya que tienes razón en tus primeros argumentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _pues ya viste la nueva sorpresa, en la cual Mako se está enfrentando al feroz Leviatán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _me sorprende y extraña que no hayas mencionado la aparición de tu personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _parece ser un problema general, ya que a mí también me pasa, yo estoy respondiendo sus comentarios abriendo mi bandeja de entrada de correo electrónico, es más tedioso, pero funciona y te sugiero que no te olvides de esa idea, ya que puedo usarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _demasiado diría yo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _por el momento quien está peleando es Mako Tsunami y se está enfrentando al responsable de separarlo de su padre hace años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pienso lo mismo, son muy pocas las series actuales que realmente valen la pena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _de hecho fue lo justo, aun no tienes ninguna falta porque cumpliste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _sé que son muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas, pero pido un poco de paciencia para eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _pues mi cumpleaños lamentablemente es hasta septiembre, el 25 para ser exactos y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pero tú me lo diste en español. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _yo también estoy sorprendido por eso, ni yo me lo esperaba, falta poco para los 1000 comentarios, realmente cuando hago un fic que incluye a Drago siempre es un gran éxito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por más que el rey quisiera, aun no puede liberarse por completo, de hecho, puede controlar el cuerpo mortal usando pequeños fragmentos de su alma maligna, pero su verdadero cuerpo y alma aún están presos en la carta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _esa es una buena pregunta, por el momento no he pensado en un nuevo fic de Code Lyoko, de hecho, hasta estoy pensando en otros fics de series como Equestria Girls y vaya que se me ocurren de la nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _ya me esperaba una de tus observaciones del duelo, creo que me estoy sintiendo como Shrek con el inolvidable Burro, pero no puedo evitar que los hagas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _tranquilo, ya estoy en eso, pero primero esta este duelo que se lleva a cabo, otros dos y listo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí esta lo que seguía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _y yo recuerdo que ese era otro tipo de Guardia Celta, es decir, hay dos tipos de cartas de ese monstruo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _creo que es un problema general, ya que tampoco han aparecido los comentarios que he dejado en otros fics y tampoco a otros autores les aparecen, yo les contesto gracias a mi correo electrónico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _Convoca al Cráneo es una de mis cartas favoritas y realmente es una pena que Yugi dejara de usarla por un largo tiempo de la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _por ahora un amante del mar está en grave peligro, pues se enfrenta a la gran bestia de los mares. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ya reconocí que hay personajes que pueden vencer a Goku, pero que no sé mucho de ellos para afirmar quienes sí podrían lograrlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Tea Mutou, Dany35, SkyAquaCristal, Mitzuki-Kazami, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Olivia, Éire, Soranomomo93, Srto, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Bowser300000, Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Isaac, Moon-9215, Guest, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Shadow y Writer, Ocnarf.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	38. Bestia del Mar Segunda Parte

_**Hola de nuevo, es tiempo de un nuevo capítulo y de la continuación de este duelo tan difícil que tiene Mako con el terrible Leviatán, si pierde, Mako se quedara sin su Gema de la Vida y su alma será ofrecida a Drago, Mako debe pensar en una estrategia que le ayude a superar esta dura prueba que tiene entre manos antes de que sea tarde, pero Leviatán aún tiene muchas sorpresas que mostrar y una de ellas es devastadora.**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los nuevos videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, disfrútenlos y por mi parte, los veré al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=aSSaLNMvF8w**

 **www. youtube watch? v=lEa1F3wyuho**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Pjb3idp9-SI**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 38.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 38 Bestia del Mar.**

 **Segunda Parte**

El duelo parecía estar del lado de Mako, ya que ahora él era quien tenía al monstruo más poderoso del campo, el Pescador Legendario, aunque sus puntos de vida ahora eran de **1100,** los de Leviatán era de **3450** y eso significaba que aún tenía oportunidad de vencer al Maestro del Mar.

-¡Ahora entiendes que nada impedirá que rescate a mi padre de tus siniestras aletas!-bramo Mako desafiante-¡Voy a salvarlo aunque me cueste la vida!-.

Leviatán se rio ante el valor de Mako, no pudo evitarlo, después de todo, Mako no sabía lo que estaba planeado, ya que no solo tenía pensado derrotarlo, sino que además, le haría sentir el mismo terror que su padre sintió el día que lo capturo.

-¡Vamos Mako!-grito Joey animando a su amigo.

-¡Vence a esa serpiente sobrealimentada!-grito Tristán.

-¡Si vences a Leviatán recuperaras a tu padre, tú puedes!-apoyo Tea.

Solo los hermanos tricolor no se veían tan convencidos de ello, había algo que les daba mala espina, ya que Mako logro bajar los puntos de vida de Leviatán de una manera muy fácil y sabían que eso no era algo fácil de hacer, en todo ese asunto había gato encerrado y algo les decía que estaban por presenciar algo terrible.

-¿Y bien? ¿Harás tu jugada o pasaras?-cuestiono Mako desafiante.

Leviatán sonrió ante el desafío de Mako, definitivamente ese humano lo estaba divirtiendo y mucho-Por supuesto, solo sacare esta carta y dejare a mi Hierophant en modo de ataque, con eso bastara por el momento-.

Ante aquella jugada tan extraña, los hermanos miraron a Leviatán con mucha confusión-Que extraño ¿Por qué dejaría a su monstruo en modo de ataque cuando sus puntos de ataque son ligeramente menores a los del Pescador Legendario?-pregunto Yugi.

-Algo debe estar tramando-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos y viendo a Leviatán con mucha desconfianza.

-Mako deberá detener lo que sea que Leviatán este tramando antes de que su estrategia se complete-dijo Atem serio.

Leviatán escucho el comentario de Atem y no pudo evitar burlarse de los 3 hermanos internamente- _"Si esos tontos supieran la pequeña sorpresa que les tengo preparada, lo único que necesito son un par de cartas más y entonces este patético pescador aprenderá lo que es el verdadero terror oceánico, aunque es algo divertido saber que esta carta ni siquiera tiene que ver con el mar, más que su gran poder devastador"-_ pensó la gran serpiente con malévolo placer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando los demás Maestros Oscuros se enteraron de lo que Leviatán estaba haciendo, su primera reacción fue ir a detenerlo y llevarlo de regreso al templo, plan que fue detenido por su gran señor, el cual se estaba preparando para su pequeño encuentro con el faraón y sus amigos.

-Déjenlo que se encargue de ese pescador, después de todo, se trata de un duelista mediocre, así que no tiene nada de malo que se deshaga de él en este instante-dijo el Rey de las Tinieblas en el cuerpo humano que estaba usando en esos momentos.

-No estoy completamente de acuerdo con esta decisión mi señor, pero su voluntad es ley y debe cumplirse, dejare que Leviatán termine este duelo-dijo Abzu haciendo una reverencia ante su amo.

-Además este duelo no parece que vaya a durar mucho, ya que Leviatán esta por jugar a la carta más poderosa de su baraja-señalo Zaleska mirando el duelo-me pregunto cuál será la reacción del faraón y sus amigos cuando vean de que carta se trata-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mako saco su carta para continuar con su jugada y poder salvar a su padre de las manos malignas de Leviatán-¡Es mi turno! ¡Y ahora jugare con la carta mágica "Agua de la Vida", me permite resucitar a dos monstruos que haya perdido en el duelo! ¡Así que denle la bienvenida a mi Pejelagarto Volador y a mi Aquamador!-declaro Mako llamando a los dos primeros monstruos que uso de regreso del cementerio.

 **ATK 800**

 **DEF 500**

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 2000**

Al ver a los monstruos que Mako invoco, Leviatán se rio divertido-Vaya, miren nada más, yo esperaba que el gran pescador usara algo mejor y resulta que solo puede jugar con monstruos muy débiles, que patético-.

-¡Piensa lo que quieras, pero estos monstruos son necesarios para mi plan, mismo que me permitirá convocar a mi bestia de los mares más poderosa y terminar con este duelo, hecho que me hará recuperar a mi padre!-declaro Mako desafiante.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ahora jugare con la carta ritual "Juramento de la Tortuga"!-declaro Mako activando su carta mágica de ritual.

-¿Una carta ritual?-exclamo Leviatán fingiendo sorpresa y terror ante la carta que Mako jugo.

-¡Ahora sacrifico a los dos monstruos que resucite del cementerio para poder convocar a la criatura más poderosa de mi baraja, el poderoso Cangrejo Tortuga!-invoco Mako llamando a su monstruo más poderosa, una criatura cuyo poder superaba por mucho el de la Ballena de la Fortaleza.

 **ATK 2550**

 **DEF 2500**

-¡Eso es!-grito Joey al ver el monstruo que Mako invoco.

-¡Ahora Mako tiene al monstruo más poderoso en el campo!-declaro Tea sonriendo animada, al igual que Tristán, solo los hermanos mantenían una expresión seria en el duelo, como si presintieran algo malo.

-¡Ahora usare a mis dos monstruos para atacarte! ¡Pescador Legendario destruye a su Hierophant!-indico Mako.

El Pescador Legendario alzo su arpón y lo lanzo contra Hierophant, atravesándolo en el pecho y destruyéndolo, con ese ataque, los puntos de vida de Leviatán cayeron a **3400,** tal vez no haya sido la gran cosa, pero por fortuna, el ataque de Mako todavía no terminaba.

-¡Ahora mi Cangrejo Tortuga ataca los puntos de vida de esta vil serpiente directamente con Pinza de Titanio!-indico Mako con gran furia.

Las pinzas del Cangrejo Tortuga brillaron con un intenso resplandor plateado y golpeo con ambas al feroz Leviatán, bajando los puntos de vida del Maestro del Mar a **850,** dejando a Mako con la delantera, ese ataque realmente fue bueno y ahora tenía el control del duelo, al menos, eso era lo que creía.

-¡Así se hace!-grito Tristán.

-¡Un ataque más así y Leviatán estará acabado!-declaro Joey sonriendo entusiasmado ante la idea de que Mako por fin se reuniría con su padre.

-No lo sé-dijo Yugi con seriedad, captando la atención de sus 3 amigos-esto fue demasiado fácil, es como si Leviatán hubiera permitido que Mako le quitara sus puntos de vida a propósito-.

-¿Pero por qué haría eso? No tiene sentido-dijo Tea confundida ante el argumento de Yugi.

-No es tan extraño Tea, recuerda que yo hice lo mismo en mi duelo con Weevil-señalo Yubel.

El trío de amigos miro a Atem, quien solo asintió con su cabeza, confirmando las palabras de sus dos hermanos, definitivamente, si los 3 hermanos tricolor decían algo como eso, entonces realmente debían preocuparse, solo que al parecer, Mako todavía no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba por pasarle.

-¡Ahora que tengo a mis dos monstruos más poderosos no hay forma de que me puedas vencer, con ellos en el campo voy a ganar este duelo y recuperare a mi padre!-aseguro Mako, para luego mirar a su padre-solo espera un poco más padre, pronto volveremos a estar juntos, todo gracias a las grandes bestias de los mares-.

Al escuchar eso, Leviatán estallo en carcajadas, hecho que extraño a todos, especialmente a Mako, quien miro a Leviatán confundido-¡Vaya, que humano tan gracioso eres!-.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-cuestiono Mako furioso.

-Tú pobre ingenuidad, realmente piensas que el mar te ayudara a rescatar a tu padre, pobre estúpido, el mar solo obedece a su rey supremo y ese soy yo-.

-¡Mientes! ¡El mar jamás sería sirviente de una bestia tan desagradable como tú!-acuso Mako.

-Niño tonto, el mar me es tan leal que no tuvo problemas en cumplir mi orden de crear esa gran ola que me entrego a tu padre hace años, pero si quieres pruebas de ello, entonces prepárate, porque es hora de la jugada final-.

Mako sonrió ante esa declaración-¡Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, es hora de tu jugada final!-.

-¡Y te puedo asegurar que mi jugada será tu final!-señalo Leviatán riéndose de manera aterradora, dejando a Mako preocupado-estabas tan ocupado con la inútil idea de rescatar a tu padre que en ningún momento sospechaste que he estado manipulando todo el duelo desde el principio, cada jugada, cada movimiento fue planeado de forma estratégica, incluso el que usaras a esos dos monstruos para bajar mis puntos de vida a menos de **1000-.**

-¿Y por qué querrías hacer eso exactamente?-cuestiono Mako entre confundido y aterrado.

-¡Estas por averiguarlo, primero jugare con la carta mágica "Graciosa Caridad", ahora puedo sacar 3 nuevas cartas de mi baraja y descartar dos!-.

Joey se tensó ante ese movimiento, ya que se trataba de uno que le traía muy malos recuerdos de su duelo antes de la competencia en Ciudad Batalla, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que estaba por pasar.

-Perfecto ¡Ahora revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Fisgón"!-declaro Leviatán revelando su carta oculta.

-¿Qué es lo que hace tu carta?-pregunto Mako preparándose para lo peor.

-Me alegra que preguntes, el Fisgón me permite espiar la baraja de cualquier jugador y agregarla a mi mano para usarla, y elijo mi propia baraja-señalo Leviatán sacando su baraja y buscando la carta que necesitaba-perfecto-.

-¿Qué estará tramando?-murmuro Mako entre dientes.

-Estas a punto de averiguarlo muchacho, la carta que voy a usar no es mi carta insignia, ni siquiera es mi favorita, pero es la que necesito para demostrarte el miedo que sintió tu padre en ese momento en que lo capture-.

-¡Mi padre no le temía a nada!-bramo Mako desafiante.

-¡Falso! ¡Tu padre se aterro en ese momento y es hora de que tú sientas ese mismo miedo, y la bestia que estoy por convocar se encargara de eso!-declaro Leviatán comenzando a poner 5 cartas en las ranuras del Disco de Duelo, cartas que eran malas noticias para cualquier jugador-¡Convoco a Exodia el Prohibido!-declaro Leviatán, quien había logrado sacar las 5 piezas individuales de Exodia.

Al escuchar eso, todos se quedaron mudos y estupefactos ante la carta que jugo Leviatán, pero nadie se quedó más petrificado que Mako-¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡Exodia no, todo menos él!-grito aterrado.

La estrella hizo acto de aparición en el campo y poco a poco, las partes del cuerpo de Exodia comenzaron a emerger de la misma, finalizando con su cabeza, Exodia el Prohibido había regresado listo para otra gran victoria, esta vez sobre Mako, el cual se quedó congelado.

-¡Esto…no puede estar pasando!-exclamo sabiendo que era el final de todo.

-¡Exodia aniquílalo!-ordeno Leviatán.

Exodia comenzó a cargar su energía en sus dos manos y la lanzo contra los dos monstruos de Mako, destruyéndolos por completo, para Mako todo paso en cámara lenta, especialmente con la destrucción de su preciado Pescador Legendario, la carta con un gran valor sentimental para él, solo pudo ver como sus dos monstruos desaparecían en la flama de Exodia, arrojándolo a él al suelo y bajando sus puntos de vida a **0,** dando por finalizado el duelo y dándole la victoria a Leviatán.

-¡Ay no!-grito Tristán al ver eso.

-¡Mako!-grito Joey en iguales condiciones, mientras los hermanos se mostraban tensos por lo que acababa de pasar.

Mako quedo tendido en el suelo tras su derrota, no podía creerlo, fue vencido y en qué forma, fue atacado por una fuerza tan poderosa como la del mismo océano, el poderoso Exodia el Prohibido, rápidamente, sus amigos corrieron a su lado, siendo Joey el primero en socorrerlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien amigo?-pregunto preocupado y luego encaro a Leviatán-¿Cómo es posible que tuvieras las cartas de Exodia en tu baraja? ¡Explícate!-exigió Joey.

Pero por toda respuesta, Leviatán se rio divertido-Si piensas que tengo en mi baraja 3 juegos completos de Exodia como ese inútil cazador raro que enfrentaste en el pasado te equivocas, de hecho, solo tengo un juego de esas cartas, el que use en el duelo y las obtuve por accidente-.

-¿Por accidente?-exclamo Yubel mirando a la gigantesca serpiente.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Joey.

-3 de las piezas del poderoso Exodia las encontré un día que estaba nadando en el mar buscando nuevas víctimas a las cuales ahogar, me las encontré por pura casualidad, podría decirse que fue el destino ¿no te suena familiar Yugi Muto? El que las haya encontrado en el mar-.

Yugi se quedó en silencio un momento y a su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando Weevil lanzo sus cartas de Exodia al mar, Joey lanzándose a tratar de recuperarlas, pero al final solo pudo obtener dos de las cinco y entonces comprendió todo, pero no podía ser posible.

-¡No lo creo! ¿Esas son las cartas que Weevil lanzo al mar?-cuestiono sorprendido.

Al escuchar eso, Atem, Tea, Joey y Tristán miraron a su amigo con gran asombro-¡No puede ser, esas no pueden ser las cartas!-exclamo Joey.

-3 de ellas si lo son, al menos, pero las otras dos tuve que obtenerlas de la manera tradicional, aunque no me costó mucho trabajo, realmente nunca me gusto recurrir a Exodia en un duelo, pero creo que fue la mejor manera de hacerle entender a este patético pescador el mismo miedo que su padre sintió en ese momento que lo capture, además, de este modo mi carta más poderosa aun permanecerá en el misterio, tendrán que esperar para verla, pero por el momento resolvamos la situación que prevalece-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Atem.

Leviatán sonrió de manera diabólica-Es muy simple en realidad, como su amigo perdió su duelo conmigo, eso significa que ahora le puedo quitar su Gema de la Vida, lo que lo descalifica del torneo y algo más-.

Ante esa declaración, todos se alarmaron-¡No te lo llevaras sin que peleemos!-declaro Joey desafiante.

-No intenten desafiarme-los ojos de Leviatán brillaron y varios chorros de agua se levantaron del mar y golpearon a los chicos haciéndolos retroceder-eso pasa cuando alguien trata de desafiar al rey de los mares, pero no te preocupes muchacho, pronto estarás con tu querido padre en el infierno, pero no me iré sin dejarles algo a ustedes, descuiden, yo ya no las necesito-dijo tirando 5 cartas al suelo.

Mako aún estaba en shock por lo que acababa de pasar que no se dio cuenta de nada, Leviatán abrió sus poderosas fauces y atrapo a Mako con ellas, dejándolo atrapado en su boca, para luego llevarse al padre de Mako, todo mientras los chicos se recuperaban del golpe de agua que recibieron.

-¡Se llevó a Mako!-grito Tea cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡Oh no!-Joey corrió hacia la orilla del acantilado y busco con la mirada a Leviatán, pero la gigantesca serpiente ya se había marchado-¡Mako!-grito con furia ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Leviatán se presentó de nuevo en el interior del templo y escupió a Mako, el cual cayó el suelo lleno de baba-Que asco-dijo Zaleska asqueada ante eso.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una serpiente, es parte de lo mío-dijo Leviatán divertido por la expresión de Zaleska.

Mako comenzó a recuperarse de su impresión, estar en la boca de una serpiente gigante realmente ayudaba a salir del trance, cuando alzo la vista se topó con una figura cubierta por una larga capa negra y una capucha del mismo color, con hombreras en forma de puntas hacia arriba.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono desafiante.

-Soy quien gobernara todo lo que existe y existirá, y usare las almas de todos los que he devorado para lograr mis objetivos y tú ahora eres una de mis víctimas-declaro el extraño acercando dos dedos a Mako y colocándolos sobre su frente.

Un resplandor de luz oscura cubrió el lugar y al instante, Mako quedo con la mirada pérdida, tal como quedaban las víctimas una vez que perdían sus almas, los guardias pasaron y lo levantaron para llevárselo.

-Enséñenle algo útil, como preparar chocolate, quizás lo haga mejor que todos los cocineros que aún tienen alma-señalo Eiki cruzada de brazos.

Abzu se acercó al encapuchado-Mi señor, cada día que pasa se fortalece más ¿cree estar listo para despertar a su ejército en todo el mundo?-pregunto el caballero.

-Todavía falta mucho para que pueda hacer eso, pero confío en que ese tiempo se reducirá una vez que me apodere del alma de esos dos egipcios, por el momento creo que debemos debilitar sus fuerzas, dime algo mi leal caballero ¿Cómo puedes debilitar a tus enemigos fácilmente?-.

-Atacándolos en sus puntos más vulnerables-respondió Abzu.

-Correcto y en el caso de mis enemigos ese sería su corazón, deben hacerlos desear estar muertos, desgarrarlos de tal forma que no puedan volver a levantarse y esos dos hermanos no valoran a nadie más que a sus amigos, especialmente a cierto rubio bocón que siempre los ha apoyado-dijo el Rey con malévolo placer.

-Mi señor-hablo Anubrix interviniendo en la conversación-si usted me lo permite tengo un duelista al cual le gustaría ajustar cuentas con ese papanatas de Joey Wheeler, el cual está más que listo para ir a la batalla-.

-Muy bien, entonces envíalo a encargarse de él-ordeno Drago en el cuerpo del humano que controlaba-Abzu, mientras yo me preparo para mi encuentro con el faraón te dejaré a cargo, confío en que te aseguraras de que todo se lleve tal como se planeó-.

-Si mi señor, me honra estar a sus servicios nuevamente-dijo Abzu haciendo una reverencia.

Drago se dispuso a retirarse y entro al salón donde se encontraba la carta que contenía la otra parte de su alma, se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus manos mortales, si bien aún estaba atrapado en esa miserable carta, aun podía usar pequeños fragmentos de su alma maligna para poseer cuerpos humanos cuando lo deseara.

-Esperen un poco más, pronto seré libre y entonces serán testigos de la crueldad de la que soy capaz-sentención con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

Cuando su amo se retiró, Amazu se acercó a Anubrix y se acomodó sus gafas-¿Así que tienes un duelista que quiere pelear con Wheeler verdad? Me imagino que se trata de cierto tonto que recogiste de la calle-.

Anubrix miro a Amazu fijamente-A excepción de Pegasus, Joey Wheeler es el duelista que más ha odiado por haber sido humillado por ambos-señalo Anubrix-creo que sería injusto de mi parte no darle la oportunidad de vengarse-.

-No confío en ese insecto-dijo Abzu interviniendo en la conversación-él no pelea con honor y ni siquiera merece llamarse Depredador, además, dudo mucho que le sea leal al amo-.

-¿Qué importa que su lealtad no sea al 100% total hacia nuestro amo mientras cumpla con su misión?-pregunto Anubrix divertido-no te preocupes Abzu, verás cómo al final, Joey Wheeler no será una molestia más-.

-Ya veremos-dijo Abzu cruzándose de brazos, cuando Zaleska se acercó a él y se le abrazo.

-Ay querido, siempre pensando en el honor y en el valor, eres lindo, pero a veces eres un poco molesto con tu código de honor tan inquebrantable-dijo sonriéndole coquetamente.

Abzu solo se mantuvo callado, mientras Anubrix se retiraba para llamar al siguiente Depredador que iría a un duelo contra los amigos del faraón.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Zigfried, quien estuvo buscando a su hermano por mucho tiempo tras separarse de él y no encontrarlo en ningún lado, comenzó a angustiarse por eso, ahora lo buscaba desesperadamente y en eso estaba cuando fue desafiado a un duelo por uno de los Depredadores de la isla, al principio, Zigfried se rehusó, ya que su prioridad era encontrar a su hermanito, pero el Depredador no le dio muchas opciones y tuvo que aceptar, desafortunadamente, ese fue un gran error.

Zigfried acababa de ser derrotado y su oponente se reía de él de manera burlona-¡Bobo, debiste ver tu cara de perdedor cuando te vencí sin problema alguno, amigo no tuvo precio!-declaro el Depredador burlándose.

-¡Eso es imposible, debiste hacer trampa, tus jugadas eran como si supieras que carta iba a usar!-acuso Zigfried.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy bueno adivinando y tu estas acabado mi estimada prima dona ¿sabes? Disfrute mucho aplastarte, ya que me recuerdas a ese infeliz de Pegasus que me humillo hace tantos años, ahora tu Gema de la Vida es mía y quedaste fuera del torneo, pero descuida, no sufrirás la amargura de la derrota mucho tiempo-señalo el Depredador.

Antes de que Zigfried supiera que quiso decir con eso, dos guardias salieron de la nada y lo sujetaron con fuerza-¿Qué hacen? ¡Suéltenme!-exigió retorciéndose en un vano intento por liberarse.

-Lo siento amigo, pero ahora que perdiste la Gema de la Vida estas por perder algo mucho más importante para ti-declaro el Depredador riéndose a carcajadas al tiempo que se llevaban arrastrando a Zigfried.

La risa del Depredador se apagó cuando una voz se escuchó detrás de él-Burlarse de esa manera de tu contrincante no parece correcto, si Abzu te viera no le agradaría para nada-.

El Depredador volteo rápidamente y se encontró frente a los dos ojos rojos de Anubrix, el cual parecía reírse de manera queda-¡Maestro Anubrix!-exclamo el Depredador inclinándose ante él-¿Qué hace aquí señor?-.

Anubrix comenzó a caminar hacia el Depredador, colocando un pie sobre la espalda del sirviente y aplicando fuerza para dejarlo tendido en el suelo-Vine para darte una misión, pero parece que prefieres jugar con insectos como ese-.

-¿Qué clase…de misión…señor?-pregunto el Depredador con esfuerzo, ya que el pie de Anubrix pesaba como una roca sobre su cuerpo.

-Se trata de un duelista que espero no hayas olvidado, Joey Wheeler-señalo Anubrix, al escuchar ese nombre, el cuerpo del Depredador se tensó aún más-veo que no lo has olvidado, eso me agrada-dijo Anubrix quitándole el pie y le dio la espalda-tu misión viene de boca de nuestro gran amo, debes encargarte de eliminarlo y entregarle su alma-.

Con algo de dificultad, el Depredador se levantó y se sacudió la ropa, recuperando el aliento-¿Acabar con ese bobo? No era necesario que el malo más malo tuviera que venir para…-.

-Perdona, pero ¿Cómo llamaste al gran amo?-pregunto Anubrix con dureza y sujetando al Depredador del cuello con fuerza-cuida tu lengua, no olvides que es él quien te está dando esta oportunidad y que si él lo desea también podría devorar tu patética alma mortal-.

-¡Lo siento…lo siento!-decía el Depredador a duras penas por el agarre de su señor.

-Más te vale que sea así-dijo Anubrix arrojándolo al suelo-ahora ve y elimina a Joey Wheeler, y no se te ocurra fallar o tu castigo será por demás legendario-advirtió Anubrix con frialdad.

Cuando el Depredador quedo solo y logro recuperarse por completo, se levantó y sonriendo con algo de demencia se dirigió a buscar a su siguiente víctima-Espérame bobo, porque ha llegado la hora de la venganza-sentencio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Yugi, un nuevo conflicto entre Salomo y Hoshi había comenzado, al parecer, Salomo reto a Hoshi a una partida de bolos en Wii, mismo que Hoshi gano al marcar los 300 puntos en un juego perfecto, dejando a Salomo en ridículo.

-¡Chuza!-grito Hoshi tras haber hecho otra chuza en el juego-¡En tu cara viejo panzón!-.

Salomo quedo en shock ante la última chuza de Hoshi y la miro con furia-¡Uno de estos días anciana…uno de estos días…! ¡Paff! ¡Puff! ¡Directo a la luna!-.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-cuestiono Hoshi desafiante.

-¡No tengo idea, pero suena bien!-respondió Salomo en iguales condiciones.

La Sra. Muto solo negó con la cabeza y llevo un poco de té al salón, donde estaba la otra televisión y donde los Ishtar veían el noticiero, mismo que estaba informando sobre la misteriosa caída de Pegasus, los maleantes que fueron encontrados gritando incoherencias en la calle y sobre un barco pesquero desaparecido desde la mañana.

-Ha comenzado, las tinieblas están ganando poder-dijo Ishizu-las primeras víctimas ya han caído y de seguir así me temo que lo peor está por comenzar-.

Odión miro con tristeza a su hermana y a Malik, el cual seguía en las mismas condiciones, la Sra. Muto miro esa escena y después alzo su mirada hacia el techo-Hijos míos…cuídense-deseo al pensar en sus 3 hijos, porque sí, para ella, ahora Atem y Yubel también eran sus hijos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Cuando Leviatán se retiró con Mako, Joey golpeo con fuerza el tronco de un árbol-¡Ese miserable, solo jugo con Mako, desde un principio tenía la pelea ganada!-bramo furioso.

-Lo más extraño fue que dejo las cartas de Exodia-dijo Yubel levantando las 5 piezas del prohibido del suelo, mismas que fueron arrojadas por Leviatán-¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?-.

-Él dijo que ya no las necesitaba, eso quiere decir que su carta insignia debe ser una muy poderosa y con poderes oscuros terribles-respondió Atem.

-Es lo más probable, pero por el momento, creo que estas cartas debe tenerlas Yugi-señalo Yubel.

-Estoy de acuerdo-respondió Atem, sorprendiendo a Yugi-adelante Yugi, tómalas, después de todo, son las cartas que Weevil lanzo al mar, así que te corresponde quedarte con ellas-.

-Y no solo eso, creo que te ayudaran mucho, después de todo, tú mismo has visto lo terribles que son los Maestros Oscuros-señalo Yubel entregándoles las cartas a Yugi.

-Muchas gracias hermanos-respondió Yugi sonriéndoles a ambos con cariño.

Tea miro la escena con una gran sonrisa, definitivamente ellos 3 parecían verdaderos hermanos, era realmente lindo ver momentos como ese, pese a las tragedias que estaban ocurriendo y hablando de eso…

-Vaya, miren a quienes tenemos aquí-dijo una voz que provenía de detrás de un árbol.

Al dirigir todos la mirada hacia el lugar indicado, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, siendo Yugi y Joey los primeros en reaccionar-¡Bandido Keith!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Una playera roja, pantalones color marrón, botas cafés, pulseras negras con picos, una pañoleta en la cabeza con la bandera americana, gafas de sol escondiendo los ojos, rubio y con rastros de barba, así como una sonrisa burlona y desafiante en el rostro, efectivamente, se trataba del Bandido Keith, el cual salió de su escondite y avanzo hacia los chicos.

-Tanto tiempo sin verlos bobos, en especial a ti güerito, prepárate, porque ha llegado el día de mi revancha-declaro Keith sonriendo de manera perversa.

-¿Revancha?-pregunto Joey confundido.

Una ráfaga de viento recorrió el lugar, mientras Keith miraba desafiante al grupo, de no haber llevado los lentes oscuros puestos, habrían notado también el brillo de odio en sus ojos azules, definitivamente Keith había vuelto y solo para vengarse.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y este fue el final de otro capítulo, como vieron y desgraciadamente, Mako perdió el duelo y ahora Drago ha consumido su alma, pero por un lado amable, Yugi recupero las cartas de Exodia que Weevil arrojo al mar y vaya que las va a necesitar para la gran batalla que se avecina, por el momento, hay otro duelo en camino, con un viejo rival del pasado que no puede dejar de odiar.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen que mis fics sean obras tan exitosas:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _desafortunadamente, Mako se estaba enfrentando a un enemigo de alto calibre, mismo que además revelo la carta de Exodia el Prohibido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _y desafortunadamente perdió de una manera inesperada, pues Leviatán convoco a Exodia para la victoria y dime ¿Qué papel le darías a Yubel en tu fic? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _puedes enviármelos cuando tú lo desees, ya que todas las sugerencias que me envían las almaceno en un documento aparte ¿Por qué crees que me acuerdo de todos los OC que me pasan? Todo lo que me sugieren lo almaceno y veo si será posible que pueda pasar en la historia, en cuanto al problema, no tengo idea, lo que estoy mencionando de Goku es que hay un lector que me dice que hay personajes que pueden vencerlo y aunque soy fan del gran saiyajin, eso lo reconozco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _no son novios, de hecho, la relación de ambos sería la de princesa-guardián, ya que aún no se confirma nada, especialmente porque nunca han tenido oportunidad de hablar de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _pues ya lo viste, Leviatán uso a su arma secreta, por el momento, el poderoso Exodia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _cómo pudiste ver, Leviatán no jugo sucio, solamente le hizo creer a Mako que estaba ganando, para poder aplastarlo con Exodia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _eso me alegra, aunque admito que yo también me desespero a veces con algunos fics que tardan mucho y creo que tus preguntas se han resuelto, las del duelo al menos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el problema finalmente se arregló, aunque esta vez tardo más que en otras ocasiones, cuando tardaba menos días en acomodarse y cómo pudiste ver, Mako fue vencido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _algunos de los Maestros Oscuros son seres sumamente crueles que aman lastimar a otros y jugar con sus víctimas, tal como Leviatán acaba de hacer, le hizo creer a Mako que estaba ganando, cuando la realidad era otra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _ya veo, pues considérate afortunada de que tu personaje haya obtenido un autógrafo del Rey de los Juegos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _en este duelo fue Leviatán quien se alzó victorioso, invocando una carta que nadie esperaba, el poderoso Exodia el Prohibido, la cuarta carta más poderosa del juego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _pues le deseo mucha suerte a tu primo y ojala triunfe en la vida, pero volviendo al fic, efectivamente, Leviatán le tenía preparada una tremenda sorpresa a Mako, misma que le dio la victoria absoluta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _pues te deseo mucho éxito y suerte, creo que eso pasó a segundo plano, especialmente por la terrible derrota que acaba de sufrir Mako a manos de Leviatán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _cómo pudiste ver, Leviatán no uso su carta insignia contra Mako, ya que quiere mantenerla en secreto para los verdaderos enemigos, pero convoco al poderoso Exodia para la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _así son todos los hermanos con sus hermanas, respecto a Mako, toma en cuenta que se trata de rescatar al padre que ha buscado por años y que en esos momentos tenía la oportunidad de recuperarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _considerando lo noble que es Joey y la razón por la cual Mako está peleando en ese momento, no debería sorprenderte tanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues como viste, Leviatán solo estuvo jugando con Mako y le dejo quitarle puntos de vida para poder aplastarlo con Exodia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _y desafortunadamente el ganador fue Leviatán, quien sorprendió a todos usando a Exodia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ya lo sé, por eso ya puse mi queja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _voy a decir lo que pienso punto por punto:_

 _1.- No creo que Superman lo venza, ya que Goku tiene más técnicas, entrenamiento y poder, Batman lo vencería porque elaboraría toda una estrategia para lograrlo, con Jesús ni me meto, porque es cosa aparte._

 _2.- Me gustó mucho, aunque me decepciono que no aparecieran ni Goten ni Trunks, también que pese a su entrenamiento, Freezer no aprendió por completo su lección sobre su gran falla._

 _3.- Lo checare en cuanto pueda, aunque debo decir que eso de usar a Power Rangers con Phineas y Ferb no me late mucho._

 _4.- Me gusta la serie, aunque solo algunas, no todas._

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _aunque Mako logro bajarle muchos puntos de vida a Leviatán, solo fue porque la malvada serpiente así lo planeo, para después aplastarlo con Exodia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _parece que efectivamente ya se solucionó, aunque esta vez tardo un poco más que antes, ya que había ocurrido anteriormente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _desafortunadamente, Mako ha perdido a manos de uno de los monstruos más poderosos en todo el juego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Dany35, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, Srto, Éire, Rossana's Mind, Mitzuki-Kazami, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Rey Drasian, Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Shadow y Writer, Ocnarf, Súper Rock Ninja, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	39. Venganza de las Maquinas Primera Parte

_**¿Qué tal amigos míos? Es hora de un nuevo capítulo y de un nuevo duelo, así como también la aparición de otro Depredador, mismo que posee un rostro familiar, pues se trata de un viejo enemigo del pasado, el cual no ha dejado de lado ciertos trucos que usaba para tener ventaja en las batallas, bueno, ya no les adelanto nada más y mejor los dejo disfrutar del capítulo.**_

 _ **Pero antes a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, por mi parte los veo luego:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=IRnkkcsdSWM**

 **www. youtube watch? v=p-iG-IHE_40**

 **www. youtube watch? v=NYgevD17H0U**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 39.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 39 Venganza de las Máquinas.**

 **Primera Parte**

El grupo de amigos estaba sorprendido ante la repentina aparición del Bandido Keith, el cual los miraba a todos con una de sus típicas sonrisas burlonas y desafiantes, mientras mantenía sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

-¿Qué está haciendo el Bandido Keith aquí?-pregunto Tristán.

-Buena pregunta-dijo Yugi recordando la última vez que vieron al Bandido Keith-lo último que supimos de él fue cuando Malik lo controlo para tratar de robarme el Rompecabezas del Milenio, intento resistirse al control mental de Malik y provoco el incendio que por poco acaba con nosotros-recordó estremeciéndose un poco.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien-dijo Tristán-fueron momentos muy angustiantes para nosotros-agrego con seriedad.

Joey encaro al Bandido Keith-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Keith? ¿Acaso participas en el torneo buscando alguna ganancia monetaria?-cuestiono molesto.

Keith sonrió de manera burlona-Vaya bobo, me doy cuenta de que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo un hablador que no sabe cuándo cerrar la boca, se podría decir que soy un participante del torneo, pero no cualquier participante, soy un Depredador-

Al escuchar eso, los chicos abrieron mucho sus ojos, ya que todo se esperaban menos eso-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-exclamo Joey.

-Lo que escuchaste güerito, ahora soy un Depredador y trabajo para los Maestros Oscuros, con la misión de eliminar a los duelistas de la isla y quitarles sus Gemas de la Vida, una tarea bastante sencilla y divertida si me permiten decirlo-dijo sonriendo de manera burlona.

Atem y Yubel endurecieron la mirada al ver la satisfacción en el rostro de Keith con lo que estaba haciendo-¿Qué no sabes lo que les hacen a los chicos que pierden sus Gemas de la Vida?-cuestiono Tea indignada.

-Ese no es mi problema, yo solo hago esto porque es muy divertido ver sus caras de perdedores cuando les quito sus preciadas Gemas de la Vida-dijo Keith con total despreocupación.

-¡Sigue siendo igual de desagradable!-exclamo Tea entre dientes.

-Lo que me lleva al asunto principal, he venido por ti bobo-dijo Keith señalando a Joey.

El aludido se quedó confundido un momento, para luego señalarse a sí mismo-¿Qué quieres conmigo gran tonto?-.

-¡Jamás olvidare el modo en que me humillaste en el Reino de los Duelistas!-declaro Keith recordando la aplastante derrota que recibió a manos de Joey durante el torneo de Pegasus-¡Debo vengarme y por eso he venido hasta aquí, voy a quitarte tu preciada Gema de la Vida y entonces perderás más que un tonto torneo!-.

Joey solo mantuvo una expresión seria y desafiante en el rostro, la misma que ponía cuando algún malvado lo retaba a duelo-Si lo que quieres es que te vuelva a dar lo que te mereces entonces prepárate, porque es hora de pelear-dijo Joey con determinación.

-Ten cuidado Joey-dijo Yugi con seriedad.

-Es cierto viejo, Keith no es confiable, recuerda que te robo la carta que te permitía participar en las finales del torneo de Pegasus y que además tenía cartas bajo su manga para poder darle fuerza a sus monstruos-recordó Tristán.

-Y sospecho que hizo trampas similares cuando peleo con Yugi bajo el control de Malik-razono Atem.

-Por ese motivo alguien debe poner en su lugar a este tipejo de una vez por todas y soy el duelista indicado para eso, no importa que trucos use, estoy seguro de que nuevamente recibirá lo que se merece-dijo Joey sonriendo desafiante.

Al escuchar a Joey, Keith aumento su sonrisa- _"Eso es lo que crees bobo, pero esta vez tengo un seguro que garantiza que no me vuelvas a vencer y cuando termine contigo, tú alma le pertenecerá al Rey de las Tinieblas"_ ¿Estás listo para perderlo todo bobo?-pregunto Keith colocándose su Disco de Duelo.

-¡Adelante!-declaro Joey haciendo lo mismo.

Las barajas se colocaron en sus respectivas ranuras, los puntos de vida se programaron hasta **4000,** los proyectores de hologramas se colocaron en posición, ya solo faltaba decir…

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

-¡Yo comenzare esta batalla!-declaro Joey sacando su primera carta, Keith sonrió al tiempo que sus gafas brillaban con el reflejo del sol-¡Colocare una carta boca abajo y jugare con Espada de Lagarto en modo de ataque!-invoco Joey.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1200**

Keith se rio divertido ante el primer monstruo de Joey-¡Veo que sigues siendo tan malo como siempre güerito, pero bueno, espero que dures lo suficiente para que este duelo dure lo suficiente para que sea divertido!-declaro Keith burlonamente.

-¡No solo durara lo suficiente, sino que durara lo necesario para volverte a vencer!-declaro Joey sin miedo en su voz.

-No has cambiado en nada, tus comentarios siguen logrando ponerme de mal humor, muy bien güerito, ahora es mi turno-dijo Keith sacando una carta de su baraja para hacer su primera tirada.

-Espera Keith-dijo Joey deteniéndolo-antes de que hagas tu jugada quiero hacerte una pregunta-.

Al escuchar eso, la sonrisa de Keith desapareció de su rostro, para dar paso a una mueca de confusión total-¿Una pregunta? ¿De qué se trata?-pregunto confundido.

-No es muy complicado, solo quiero saber algo ¿Cómo terminaste trabajando para los Maestros Oscuros? La última vez que te vimos fue cuando saliste corriendo de esa bodega abandonada gritando que estaba hechizada y ya no volvimos a saber de ti-dijo Joey-¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió para que terminaras al lado de los Maestros Oscuros y te convirtieras en uno de sus Depredadores?-.

Keith se quedó en silencio un momento tras la pregunta de Joey, para después sonreír de nuevo y alzar la vista-No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero supongo que puedo responderte a tu pregunta, de hecho, no tengo mucho tiempo trabajando para los Maestros Oscuros, se podría decir que apenas tengo unos 3 meses con ellos…-.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **KEITH POV**

 _ **Después de escapar de ese incendio termine en un callejón luchando contra la voz que se escuchaba en mi cabeza, me costó mucho trabajo lograrlo, siempre teniendo pesadillas, tuve que recurrir a métodos muy extremistas para poder sacar de mi cabeza todas esas voces, ya que no era solo la voz que me controlaba, sino también tu molesta voz y la del idiota de Pegasus.**_

 _ **Caí en la miseria nuevamente, hundiéndome en el alcohol y las drogas, siempre pensando en la mejor manera de vengarme, siempre escuchando en las noticias las hazañas de Yugi Muto en los torneos, como se convirtió en el dueño de las cartas de Dioses Egipcios, como se volvía el mejor duelista del mundo, seguido de Seto Kaiba y finalmente…tú…Joey Wheeler, el miserable novato presuntuoso que me venció y me humillo junto Pegasus.**_

 _ **Mi vida estaba arruinada, hasta que me di cuenta de que debía arreglarla por mí mismo y solo había un modo de hacerlo, tenía que deshacerme de los dos cretinos que arruinaron mi vida.**_

Hace 3 meses, Keith estuvo asechando a los chicos cuando salieron de la escuela, su intención era clara, emboscar a Joey y luego de darle la golpiza de su vida, terminar con él con un disparo en la cabeza, volándole los sesos y luego ir tras Pegasus, ese era su plan para acabar con los dos miserables que según él, arruinaron su vida.

Justo cuando Yugi, Tea y Tristán se despidieron de Joey, separándose y encaminándose cada uno hacia su propia casa, Keith se preparó para emboscar a Joey y finalmente vengarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una risa se escuchó detrás de él.

-Que gusano tan patético resultaste ser-.

-¿Quién es?-cuestiono volteando y buscando al dueño de la risa, mismo que salió de las sombras-¿Quién demonios eres tú y porque vistes de esa manera tan ridícula?-cuestiono Keith apuntándole con su arma.

El misterioso ser oculto en la oscuridad no era otro más que el siniestro Anubrix-Había escuchado que el Bandido Keith nunca toleraba una derrota, pero quien iba a pensar que para vengarse haría uso de algo tan patético y trillado como un arma-.

-No sé qué quieras viejo, pero será mejor que te vayas de aquí antes de que decida usar una de las balas contra ti-amenazo Keith sin soltar el revolver.

-Inténtalo si es que puedes, pero ambos sabemos que no es a mí a quien quieres ver con los sesos despedazados, es ese chico que va por la calle-dijo Anubrix con tono calmado-que lástima que tu venganza solo sea algo tan simple como eso-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Dime algo ¿no te gustaría hacerle pagar por la humillación que te dio en el Reino de los Duelistas? ¿No te gustaría hacerle sentir esa misma impresión que te causo a ti? Pero matándolo no lograras eso-dijo Anubrix riéndose quedamente y de manera siniestra.

Keith comenzó a analizar las palabras de Anubrix y aunque no quisiera decirlo, debía reconocer que el misterioso individuo tenía razón, matar a Joey sería una forma de venganza bastante mediocre, él quería humillarlo, quería lastimarlo del mismo modo en que él lo humillo.

-Si quieres vengarte realmente de Wheeler, entonces acompáñame y yo te enseñare los mejores métodos para que puedas vengarte de él-explico Anubrix-y también de ese idiota de Pegasus-.

Anubrix comenzó a caminar por el callejón, Keith se quedó parado un momento pensando en que hacer y finalmente tomo una decisión, la cual fue seguir a ese misterioso individuo que le prometía una gran venganza contra Joey Wheeler.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Cuando Keith termino su historia, tenía su puño derecho apretado con mucha fuerza y su cuerpo temblaba debido a la gran furia que crecía en su interior-¡Y eso nos lleva a todo esto, por eso es que estoy con los Maestros Oscuros, para vengarme de ti bobo!-bramo Keith.

Joey solo mantuvo una expresión relajada durante toda la historia-¿Me culpas a mí por lo que te paso?-.

-¡Si! ¡Tú arruinaste mi vida y ahora me las vas a pagar!-bramo Keith nuevamente, con una voz cargada de odio.

Para asombro de Keith, Joey sonrió de una manera tranquila-Vaya, realmente me da lástima encontrarme a personas como tú-.

-¿A qué te refieres bobo?-pregunto Keith confundido ante la respuesta de Joey.

-Tú estás cometiendo el mismo error que Rex cometió, culpando a otros por sus desgracias y uniéndote a unos locos que te ofrecieron poder para lograr una venganza personal, vaya, realmente es triste cuando las personas se dejan manipular por las palabras de otros dementes-.

Keith comenzó a reírse-Di lo que quieras güerito, no me importa en lo más mínimo, mejor vete preparando, porque es hora de que me vengue y mi turno ha comenzado-.

-Adelante, continuemos con el duelo-acepto Joey sin preocupación.

Los amigos de Joey solo podían mantenerse en silencio esperando el resultado de este enfrentamiento, definitivamente Keith era una de las personas más desagradables que podría existir en la faz de la Tierra y se encontraba en su elemento, ya que en esa isla solo había sujetos así.

-¡Seguiré tu juego bobo, colocare una carta boca abajo y convocare a mi Guardián de la Habitación del Trono en modo de ataque!-invoco Keith.

 **ATK 1650**

 **DEF 1600**

Joey se tensó al ver al monstruo máquina de Keith- _"De nuevo con sus monstruos máquina, bueno, los vencí una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo"-._

-¡Ahora mi Guardián, acaba con ese lagarto, dispara tus misiles!-indico Keith y su robot disparo sus misiles contra la Espada de Lagarto.

-¡Lo siento viejo, pero eso no será posible, activo la trampa; "Dado del Cráneo"!-declaro Joey revelando su carta oculta.

Pero Keith sonrió de una manera divertida-¡Buen intento bobo, peor ahora yo activare mi propia carta de trampa; "Detector de Metales"!-revelo Keith.

-¿Detector de Metales?-.

-¡Así es y esta carta de trampa puede destruir cualquier carta de trampa que haya sido jugada en el campo, así que despídete de tu carta de Dados del Cráneo!-declaro Keith.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, ya que la carta de Joey fue destruida por un rayo de la carta de trampa de Keith-¡Ay no mi carta!-.

-¡Y no es todo bobo, ya que como tu carta de trampa fue destruida, mi ataque se completa, así que despídete de tu Espada de Lagarto!-declaro Keith sonriendo.

Los misiles de su monstruo golpearon con fuerza a la Espada de Lagarto de Joey, destruyéndolo y bajando sus puntos de vida a **3950,** siendo el primero en perder puntos en ese duelo, para asombro de Joey.

-¡Mi Espada de Lagarto!-grito Joey ante ese ataque.

Keith se rio divertido-¡Nunca deja de ser divertido darle su merecido a los bobos presumidos como tú güerito!-declaro Keith burlonamente.

-¡Sigue riéndote Keith, pero te aseguro que yo ganare este duelo, tal como lo hice en el Reino de los Duelistas!-declaro Joey sonriendo desafiante y sin titubear.

Pero Keith solo sonrió de manera divertida y misteriosa- _"Eso es lo que crees bobo, de algún modo Pegasus descubrió mis trampas antes, pero esta vez tengo un truco que me asegurara la victoria, creo que eres tú el que perderá esta vez"-._

Los amigos de Joey miraban el duelo con mucha atención y algo de preocupación-Vaya, el primer turno fue para Keith-dijo Tristán.

-No te preocupes, no olvides que Joey ya lo venció una vez, debemos confiar en que podrá hacerlo de nuevo-dijo Tea optimista.

-Tea tiene razón, sé que Joey podrá vencer a Keith, aunque no creo que sea bueno que baje la guardia, especialmente porque Keith nunca ha sido un duelista honesto-dijo Yugi.

Atem y Yubel parecían pensar igual que Yugi, y eso que Yubel nunca había visto pelear a Keith, pero su primera jugada le parecía algo sospechosa, además de la sonrisa que mantenía en su rostro, algo no andaba bien en ese duelo, eso les decían sus instintos a ambos gemelos.

-¡Es mi turno!-declaro Joey sacando una carta, mientras las gafas de Keith volvían a brillar con el reflejo del sol-¡Ahora jugare con Gearfried el Caballero de Acero en modo de ataque!-invoco Joey sacando a su monstruo de acero-¡Veamos que puede más, el metal de tu robot o la armadura de mi monstruos! ¡Adelante Gearfried destruye a ese pedazo de chatarra ahora!-indico Joey.

Gearfried se lanzó a la batalla y ataco con un potente golpe con su brazo espada, destruyendo al monstruo de Keith y bajando los puntos de vida del bandido a **3850,** separándolos ahora nada más que **100** puntos, tal como había ocurrido en el Reino de los Duelistas.

-¡Y finalizare mi turno colocando una carta boca abajo, es tu turno solecito!-declaro Joey burlándose de Keith.

 _-"Puedes jugar con todas las cartas boca abajo que quieras bobo, nada de lo que hagas me tomara por sorpresa"._ ¡Ahora jugare con la carta "Última Ofrenda", ahora sacrificare **500** de mis puntos de vida para convocar a esta poderosa máquina conocida como el Rey de las Máquinas!-invoco Keith a uno de los monstruos máquina más poderosos del juego, al tiempo que sus puntos de vida bajaban a **3350.**

 **ATK 2200**

 **DEF 2000**

-¡Y ahora colocare una carta más boca abajo, para después usar esta carta conocida como "Tifón del Espacio Místico"!-.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Joey alterado ante eso.

-¡Oh si, ahora despídete de tu preciosa carta boca abajo güerito!-declaro Keith sonriendo de manera burlesca.

El tifón destruyo la carta boca abajo de Joey, revelando a "Kunai con Cadena", lo que le hubiera sido de mucha ayuda en la batalla contra el Rey Máquina de Keith, pero ahora ya no contaba con esa carta para ayudar a su Caballero de Acero y eso era algo que lo aterraba.

-¡Esto es malo!-exclamo Joey preocupado por la destrucción de su carta.

-¡Y ahora mi Rey Máquina acaba con el monstruo del bobo con tu Puño Cohete!-indico Keith y el Rey de las Máquinas lanzo su ataque contra Gearfried, destruyéndolo y bajando los puntos de vida de Joey a **3550,** aun llevaba la delantera, pero Keith no iba a permitir que eso siguiera por mucho tiempo-¡Y aun no termino güerito, ahora revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Máquina del Tiempo"! ¿La recuerdas?-.

-¡Ay no, es carta no!-exclamo Joey.

-¡Exacto y ahora que vuelva mi Guardián del Salón del Trono al campo de batalla listo para la revancha!-declaro Keith riéndose.

 **ATK 1650**

 **DEF 1600**

-¡Y sin monstruos que me protejan estoy abierto a un ataque directo!-exclamo Joey comenzando a temblar de tensión.

-¡Exactamente, ahora Guardián del Salón del Trono ataca los puntos de vida de Wheeler directamente!-indico Keith sonriendo burlonamente.

El Guardián disparo sus misiles contra Joey, golpeándolo con fuerza y bajando los puntos de vida de Joey a **1900,** quedando ahora con menos puntos de vida que el Bandido Keith, el cual soltó otra de sus carcajadas burlonas ante los ataques mortales que lanzaba contra Joey.

-¡Ay no!-grito Tristán al ver eso.

-¡Joey!-grito Tea alarmada.

Los 3 hermanos miraban el duelo con mucha seriedad, había algo extraño en todo eso-¿Lo notaste Yugi?-pregunto Atem.

-¿Eh?-.

-Por la manera en que Keith ha estado llevando el duelo es como si supiera que cartas iba a jugar Joey antes de que las usara, tal como Pegasus lo hacía-dijo Atem cruzado de brazos.

-Pero Pegasus usaba el Ojo del Milenio para eso y dudo mucho que Keith lo tenga en su poder-señalo Yugi.

-Tienes razón, ya que a excepción del Rompecabezas y el Cetro del Milenio, los Artículos del Milenio están a salvo en casa-explico Yubel-Keith debe estar haciendo trampa de otra forma-.

-La pregunta es cómo lo está haciendo-dijo Yugi-es muy extraño, dudo mucho que tenga algún receptor, ya que no se ve nada extraño en su cuerpo, tal vez lo lleva en su ropa-.

-Sea lo que esté haciendo, estoy seguro de que Joey lo resolverá y aun así vencerá a ese tramposo-aseguro Atem con seguridad y ambos hermanos asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Y en el interior del templo, mientras el Rey se preparaba para su duelo, los Maestros Oscuros observaban lo que pasaba a través de sus espejos, los únicos que faltaban en la reunión eran Abzu y Zaleska, quienes no tardarían en llegar, naturalmente, los Maestros ya se habían dado cuenta de cómo estaba haciendo Keith sus trampas.

-Ese tonto, realmente fue muy estúpido o muy astuto al atreverse a robarnos unos artefactos tan antiguos y místicos como esos-dijo Leviatán.

-Deberíamos ir por él y darle lo que se merece-señalo Eiki molesta por el atrevimiento de Keith.

-No, mejor dejémoslo que se divierta con ese insecto de Joey Wheeler, estoy segura que eso será más divertido que ir a interrumpir el duelo solo por eso-dijo Umbra.

-Además, de este modo obtendremos el alma de Joey Wheeler para el amo-señalo Anubrix riéndose siniestramente.

Amazu se acomodó las gafas antes de tomar la palabras-Aun así no quita el hecho de que Keith está haciendo trampas, lo que significa que ha violado las reglas que impusimos en el torneo-.

-Y cuando Abzu se entere se pondrá más que furioso por eso-dijo Eiki ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro de manera juguetona.

Como si la pequeña maestra lo hubiera invocado, Abzu y Zaleska hicieron acto de aparición en el salón justo en el momento en que Eiki nombraba al primero, la Reina Vampiro iba abrazada al brazo de su pareja, quien tomó la palabra.

-¿Cuándo sepa qué?-pregunto con seriedad.

Por toda respuesta, sus compañeros se hicieron a un lado para permitirles ver el duelo que se llevaba entre Joey Wheeler y el Bandido Keith, al igual que sus compañeros, ambos supieron ver de inmediato la trampa que Keith estaba haciendo en el duelo.

-Vaya, parece ser que un tramposo jamás deja de serlo-dijo Zaleska divertida y Abzu gruño por debajo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Keith se rio divertido al ver que llevaba la ventaja sobre el duelo con Joey-¡Bobo, deberías ver tu cara de perdedor cuando te sorprendí quitándote dos de tus mejores trampas, ahora solo puedes presenciar cómo me llevo la victoria, pues como mi Rey Máquina gana **100** puntos de ataque extra por cada monstruo máquina que hay en el campo, incluyéndose, su fuerza aumenta en **200!-** declaro riéndose.

 **ATK 2400**

-¡No le temo a tus máquinas súper desarrolladas Keith, así que prepárate, porque ahora es mi turno de nuevo!-declaro Joey sacando su carta.

 _-"Tonto, como si eso te fuera a ayudar"-_ pensó Keith con una sonrisa, al tiempo que sus gafas de sol volvían a brillar con la luz solar o al menos, esa impresión daba.

De pronto un destello de luz oscura apareció en medio de los contendientes, al tiempo que el Rompecabezas del Milenio y el Anillo Místico sentían una presencia de gran poder, poco a poco, una figura imponente hizo acto de aparición, una que provocaba emociones encontradas en todos los que se topaban con él.

-¡Abzu!-exclamo Atem al ver al Caballero.

Efectivamente, se trataba del Caballero de las Tinieblas, el más grande guerrero de todos los tiempos, el poderoso Abzu, el cual mantenía una expresión seria en sus brillantes ojos rojos, su repentina aparición comenzó a hacer temblar a Keith.

-¿M…maestro Abzu?-.

-¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?-pregunto Tristán.

-Acaso vino a…-murmuro Atem imaginándose a que se debía la presencia del Caballero.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Anubrix observaba todo y apretaba con furia sus puños al ver que apenas Abzu vio lo que ocurría, el feroz Caballero decidió intervenir en el duelo personalmente para evitar que Keith siguiera manchando el nombre del torneo.

-¡Ese estúpido y su maldito código de honor!-bramo furioso.

-No deberías sorprenderte tanto, mi Abzu siempre ha sido así de honorable-dijo Zaleska sonriendo divertida y encantada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Abzu dio un paso al frente y ante esto, Keith involuntariamente retrocedió un poco, el Caballero miro a ambos contendientes, antes de alzar la mano-¡Alto! ¡Detengan este duelo ahora mismo!-indico con voz autoritaria.

Todos los que presenciaban lo que ocurría se quedaron mudos ante las palabras del poderoso Abzu-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Abzu detuvo el duelo?-pregunto Tea.

-Creo que Abzu descubrió como está haciendo trampa Keith-respondió Yugi.

-¡Oye viejo! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué detienes el duelo de esa forma?-pregunto Joey confundido.

-Porque no puedo permitir que este duelo se lleve a cabo cuando uno de los competidores está haciendo trampa para obtener ventaja y me refiero a ti Keith-señalo Abzu con dureza y el aludido gruño por debajo.

-¿Entonces es cierto que sigue haciendo sus trampas de siempre?-pregunto Joey mirando con furia a Keith, quien solo se mantuvo en silencio.

-Así es, me apena decirlo, pero el Bandido Keith ha estado viendo las cartas que tienes en tu mano, de ese modo sabe cuál vas a usar y como contrarrestarla-explico Abzu.

-¡Víbora!-bramo Joey ante eso-¡Veo con decepción que sigues siendo tan tramposo y cobarde como siempre!-acuso Joey.

-Es exactamente lo que hacía Pegasus con su Ojo del Milenio, pero ¿Cómo lo hacía Keith exactamente?-pregunto Tristán sin imaginarse como pudo Keith hacer lo mismo que un Artículo del Milenio le permitía a su usuario.

-Por eso-respondió Abzu señalando las gafas de Keith-esas no son gafas comunes, Keith las hizo utilizando unos cristales especiales que nosotros usamos para poder vigilar a los duelistas durante sus batallas y asegurarnos que peleen con honor-.

-Entonces había artefactos mágicos involucrados en esto, sí que es un tramposo-dijo Yubel con furia.

Keith ya no pudo mantenerse callado y grito con fuerza-¡Pero Maestro Abzu entiéndame por favor! ¡No podía arriesgarme a perder este duelo, no contra este bobo de nuevo, tenía que asegurarme de ganar y obtener su alma para el gran amo, todo lo hice por la gloria de nuestro gran señor!-declaro Keith.

-¡Tus excusas me aburren y no permitiré que te atrevas a usar el nombre del amo para justificar tus sucios trucos, sin honor la victoria no significa nada, no peleaste con honor y por tanto ahora debes ser castigado!-sentencio Abzu.

Ante aquel último comentario, Keith se quedó petrificado, comenzó a sudar y a temblar-No…no…no…por favor…no…-decía lleno de miedo.

Pero para asombro de Keith y del propio Abzu, Joey entro en su defensa-¡Un momento!-declaro llamando la atención de ambos-¡Yo no quiero ganar de esta forma, quiero que el duelo continúe, pero esta vez que sea de forma justa!-.

Abzu miro a Joey fijamente-¿Acaso quieres seguir enfrentándote a este cobarde que te vencía usando trampas?-.

-¡Keith dijo que quiere vengarse de mí, pues adelante, no le tengo miedo, si quiere pelea eso le daré, pero esta vez será de una forma justa, se deshará de esas gafas y continuaremos el duelo de la manera correcta! Solo le pido que me dé esta oportunidad, dijo que usted es un guerrero y sé que entiende los motivos por los cuales quiero continuar con este combate-señalo Joey.

Abzu miro a Joey por algunos segundos, en ningún momento le aparto la mirada y finalmente asintió-De acuerdo, pero deberás barajar de nuevo tus cartas y sacar unas nuevas, pues Keith ya vio la mano que tienes-.

-No hay problema, solo le pido que le retire esas gafas a Keith, por favor-pidió Joey.

Abzu asintió-Ya escuchaste Keith, entrégamelas ahora mismo-ordeno Abzu, Keith no tuvo más remedio que entregarle las gafas, revelando sus ojos azules-muy bien, eres un verdadero duelista y un gran guerrero Joey Wheeler, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, mereces mucho respeto-dijo Abzu alejándose un poco y cruzándose de brazos para poder ver el duelo, así como también vigilar a Keith.

Ante las palabras de Abzu, Joey no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que el más poderoso y fiero de los guerreros del Rey de las Tinieblas lo consideraba un verdadero guerrero, así como también alguien de respeto.

Tras barajar sus cartas de nuevo y tomar una nueva mano, Joey ya estaba listo-¡Muy bien Keith, es hora de continuar y con tu jefe viendo el duelo no creo que vayamos a tener más trampas de que preocuparnos!-declaro Joey sonriendo y Keith apretó los dientes-¡Ahora colocare dos cartas boca abajo y convocare al Guerrero Pantera en modo de Ataque y termino mi turno!-.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 1600**

Keith gruño y lanzo un grito lleno de furia, con sus ojos descubiertos se podía ver el gran odio que sentía hacia Joey-¡Ya estoy harto, no necesitare ver tus cartas para vencerte bobo, porque tengo algo mejor! ¡Sacrificare a mis dos máquinas obsoletas para convocar esto; El Rey Máquina Perfecto, estas acabado!-declaro Keith invocando a su máquina más poderosa y devastadora.

 **ATK 2700**

 **DEF 1500**

-¡Ay no! ¡Esto es malo!-exclamo Joey, mientras sus amigos solo se quedaban preocupados ante la presencia del monstruo final de Keith.

-¡Esta vez no hay forma de que te salves, despídete bobo, esta vez la venganza será mía! ¿Escuchaste? ¡MIA!-.

 **Esta historia continuara**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y con eso hemos concluido este capítulo, pero este duelo aun continua y como pudieron ver, pese a que Keith volvió a intentar hacer uso de sus trampas, al final, Abzu lo puso en su lugar y ahora Joey puede jugar sin preocuparse de las trampas de ese bandido, pero ahora debe lidiar con una máquina de terrible poder y encontrar el modo de vencerla o estará acabado.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis amigos lectores que hacen mis fics exitosos:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _como viste, Keith estaba ganando por el momento solo porque estaba haciendo otra de sus trampas, pero cuando Abzu lo descubrió ya no le queda de otra más que pelear un duelo justo contra Joey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y uno de los más tramposos, pero afortunadamente, Abzu intervino por Joey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _interesante, bueno, supongo que puedo prestártela también, siempre y cuando recuerdes el requisito, respecto al duelo anterior, eso es muy cierto, pero todo fue parte del juego de Leviatán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _considerando que Keith nunca ha sido un duelista muy confiable, no creo que si pierde lo vayan a extrañar mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _pues ya viste que no eres la única a la que Keith le desagrada, ya que Abzu intervino a favor de Joey al descubrir que nuevamente estaba haciendo uso de sus malévolas trampas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _no fue necesario eso, ya que Abzu llego en su auxilio, pues Keith no estaba peleando con honor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya viste como fue que Keith se convirtió en uno de los Depredadores, pero que pese a ello no ha dejado de lado sus viles trucos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y con mucha razón, ya que como pudiste ver, no ha dejado de lado sus trucos tramposos para ganar en los duelos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _no le veo problema, se llama Moon-9215, aunque sus Yaoi son más de la serie de Code Lyoko y Naruto que de otra serie, no sé si seas fan de alguna de ellas, como dije, no soy fanático de ese género, pero sus fics son geniales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _ya había pensado en eso para el final del duelo de Mako y Leviatán, por cierto, te quiero recomendar un fic, ya que a ti también te gusta la pareja de Twilight y Sunset te recomiendo uno llamado "Un Brillante Amanecer" de NAZH045, aunque apenas va en su primer capítulo, realmente te digo que vale la pena y quizás si ve más comentarios se anime a actualizar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _son las coincidencias de la vida, pero como viste, aunque Keith hizo otra de sus trampas, Abzu lo descubrió ante todos y ahora debe pelear justamente contra Joey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _el duelo entre ambos ha comenzado, pero como viste, aunque Keith hizo trampa, Abzu le puso un alto a eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _no creo, ya que Yubel ni se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso lo sé, pero lo necesitaba para la trama del fic y respecto a Leviatán, no olvides que Exodia tiene una debilidad fatal, solo es invencible si tienes las 5 cartas, pero si alguna es enviada al cementerio ya no sirve de nada, eso lo aprendió a la mala el cazador de Malik. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues ya viste que, efectivamente, estaba haciendo trampa, pero Abzu lo descubrió y ahora tiene que enfrentarse en una batalla justa contra Joey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _tampoco olvides que pese a eso, Leviatán fue astuto, ya que de esa forma mantuvo oculta su verdadera carta mortal y respecto a Keith, pues ya viste como termino sirviendo a los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _yo pienso lo mismo, pero esa es una de las ideas que tiene ese autor y si la quiera hacer no soy nadie para impedírselo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _efectivamente, usar a Exodia no es fácil, pues depende de 5 cartas que tienes que reunir, aunque es poderoso y solo superado por los Dioses Egipcios, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _como los comentarios no querían aparecer hasta hace poco ni cuenta me di, realmente era un fastidio, pero bueno, el duelo entre Joey y Keith continua, con Joey obteniendo ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _efectivamente, el que Leviatán usara a Exodia fue algo inesperado y ahora tus puntos:_

 _1.- Gracias por comprender eso, respecto a Superman, soy fan de Goku y aunque admito que Batman podría idear todo un plan para vencerlo, no creo que Superman le pueda ganar, especialmente porque Goku tiene más experiencia y entrenamiento en batalla._

 _2.- Realmente me gusto la película, aunque fue una pena que Freezer haya cometido el mismo error que en Namekuseijin._

 _3.- Yo no soy de los que insultan, respeto a los que escriben fics así, pero realmente no me llamaría leer un fic como ese, lo siento._

 _4.- Entiendo, pues veremos que tal esta ese fic._

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _eso puede parecer, pero recuerda que las cartas de Exodia tienen una debilidad fatal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _yo no puedo decir si sea o no cierto, pero Goku tiene muchas sorpresas, más que las de cualquier Superman, aunque quizás un combate entre ellos podría terminar en empate, algo es seguro, nadie podría vencer a Bills y mucho menos a Wiss o a su hermana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _no realmente, ya que Keith aún mantenía sus viejos trucos tramposos para ganar duelos, al menos así era hasta que Abzu intervino y le puso un alto, ahora debe pelear de forma honorable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _pues ya lo viste, Joey acepto el reto de Keith y aunque al principio iba perdiendo, ahora que intervino Abzu el duelo ha recomenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el propio Leviatán quiso mantenerla oculta para de ese modo preocupar más a los chicos para cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues ya conociste la historia de cómo el Bandido Keith terminó sirviendo a los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _¡Me lleva el Chanfle! Justo lo que no quería que pasara ha comenzado, como se nombro a Jesús en una batalla con Goku, ahora viene el argumento religioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, NovaStarPrime, Dany35, Srto, Rossana's Mind, Soranomomo93, Olivia, Éire, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Rey Drasian, Guest, Isaac, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Shazam, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Amo del Vacío, Ocnarf, Dreisil, Shadow y Writer, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Ocnarf.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	40. Venganza de las Maquinas Segunda Parte

" _ **Buenas tardes a todas las damas del mundo, mi nombre es**_ **Salem,** _ **pero pueden llamarme el Doctor Amor… ¿Qué? ¿No puedo usar este espacio para conseguir chicas? No…descuide…estoy bien (comenzando a llorar), lo siento, ya me repuse, gracias a todos los que me recordaron, es bueno ver que aunque ya no pasen mi serie, porque aceptémoslo, yo era la gran estrella de ese programa y Sabrina era mi Patiño ¿no está por aquí verdad? Bueno, disfruten del capítulo y nos veremos al final, y nenas, no olviden que a pesar de ser un gato puedo ser muy tierno, pero antes del capítulo, veamos un pequeño resumen del capítulo anterior"**_

 _ **En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Otro Depredador se ha revelado, siendo el Bandido Keith, quien tras escapar del incendio busco el modo de vengarse por las dos humillaciones que recibió en el Duelo de Monstruos a manos de Pegasus y Joey, cuando Anubrix lo recluto, ahora está en un duelo con Joey para obtener su venganza"**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los nuevos videos que le darán la bienvenida a este nuevo capítulo, a disfrutarlos mis amigos:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Fvf42HpKDlU**

 **www. youtube watch? v=y2feqFAhH3M**

 **www. youtube watch? v=elOFQdedpe4**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 40**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 40 Venganza de las Máquinas.**

 **Segunda Parte**

El Rey Máquina Perfecto era el monstruo más poderoso en el campo, aunque ahora Keith no podría hacer sus trampas para ganar el duelo, aun podía darle a Joey muchos problemas, especialmente cuando a Joey le quedaban **1900** puntos de vida, mientras que a Keith le quedaban **3350.**

-¿Estás listo bobo? Porque ahora que convoque a mi monstruo más poderoso no hay modo de que puedas ganarme el duelo-aseguro Keith sonriendo.

-¡Tienes mala memoria Keith, yo te vencí en el Reino de los Duelista, a pesar de tus intentos tramposos de vencerme!-declaro Joey sonriendo desafiante.

-¡Tú díselo Joey!-grito Tristán animando a su amigo.

-¡Dale su merecido a Keith, lo hiciste una vez, puedes volver a hacerlo!-apoyo Tea a su amigo.

Los hermanos también pensaban lo mismo, aunque sus miradas no solo estaban enfocadas en el duelo, sino también en Abzu, quien parecía estar cumpliendo su palabra de mantener vigilado a Keith y evitar que volviera a hacer alguna de sus trampas.

Keith se rio ante la declaración de Joey-¡Bobo, parece que no estas prestando atención al campo de batalla, yo tengo al monstruo más poderoso en estos momentos en el campo de batalla!-declaro Keith riéndose divertido.

-¿Entonces qué esperas?-pregunto Joey desafiante.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Si tienes tanta confianza en que podrás vencerme, adelante, haz tu ataque, pero ahora que Abzu está presente no puedes saber si mi carta boca abajo es mágica o de trampa, así que tendrás que depender de tu suerte! ¿Te sientes con suerte Keith?-pregunto Joey sonriendo desafiante.

Keith solo gruño por debajo, realmente ahora que no tenía sus gafas especiales, desconocía si la carta oculta de Joey era peligrosa o no, tenía a su monstruo más poderoso en el campo, pero no podía arriesgarse a un ataque.

-¡Olvídalo güerito, no caeré en tus bobos juegos de nuevo, así que simplemente pasare, pero en mi siguiente turno te aplastare!-declaro Keith sonriendo desafiante.

Abzu se mostró impresionado por la manera en que Joey jugo con la mente de Keith, no era algo difícil de hacer, considerando la facilidad con la que Keith perdía la cabeza en un duelo, cualquier podría vencerlo siempre y cuando supieran golpearlo donde más le dolía, su gran orgullo.

-¡Muy bien, es mi turno!-declaro Joey sacando una carta-¡Ahora convoco al Guardián Diminuto en modo de defensa y también cambiare a mi Guerrero Pantera a modo de defensa, y colocare otra carta boca abajo!-.

 **ATK 1400**

 **DEF 1800**

Keith se rio ante eso-¡Si es lo mejor que tienes entonces este duelo terminara pronto!-declaro Keith sacando una carta más y sonriendo-¡Ahora sacrificare otros **500** de mis puntos de vida para convocar a un monstruo que espero no hayas olvidado, el Cañón de Dragón!-invoco Keith.

-¡Ay no, ese monstruo no!-exclamo Joey al recordar a ese feroz monstruo.

 **ATK 2600**

 **DEF 2200**

-¡Efectivamente, este monstruo capaz de destruir a 3 blancos a la vez, que afortunado soy por sacarla! ¿No te parece?-pregunto Keith al tiempo que sus puntos de vida bajaban a **2850-** ¡Pero espera, que aún falta lo peor!-declaro Keith sonriendo.

-¿A qué te refieres Keith?-pregunto Joey sin el menor rastro de temor en su voz.

-¡Quiero decir que ahora que convoque a otro monstruo del tipo máquina, mi Rey Máquina Perfecto obtiene otros **500** puntos de ataque extra!-declaro Keith sonriendo burlonamente.

 **ATK 3200**

-¡Oh no, ahora su Rey Máquina es mucho más rudo que antes!-exclamo Joey entre dientes.

-¡Efectivamente bobo, por lo que debes prepárate para conocer tu final, adelante mi ejército de máquinas acaben con sus monstruos en este instante!-ordeno Keith con un grito atronador.

Los dos monstruos de Keith lanzaron sus ataques contra los de Joey, si ese ataque se completaba Joey estaría perdido, por fortuna, Joey estaba preparado con una carta propia-¡Revela mi carta; "Chivos Expiatorios", absorberán tus 4 ataques!-declaro Joey.

-¡No lo creo!-exclamo Keith ante la jugada de Joey.

Los ataques de las máquinas de Keith fueron detenidos por los Chivos Expiatorios de Joey, protegiendo de ese modo a los monstruos del gran Wheeler, para furia de Keith y alivio de sus amigos, realmente Joey ahora era un mejor duelista que antes y hacía ver a Keith como todo un novato.

-¡Lo siento Keith, pero no me vencerás tan fácilmente!-declaro Joey sonriendo.

-¡Bien hecho Joey, sigue así y seguramente vencerás a Keith!-declaro Yugi apoyando a su amigo.

-Joey puede ser muy extraño, pero debo admitirlo, es un duelista digno de admiración-dijo Yubel sonriendo sorprendida.

-Nunca debes subestimar la determinación de un chico como Joey-dijo Atem cruzado de brazos y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Keith comenzó a temblar por la furia que estaba comenzando a crecer en su interior, así como el gran odio que sentía hacia Joey, Abzu noto eso y miro fijamente al duelista de las máquinas, dándose cuenta de un detalle.

 _-"Este duelo pronto terminara, sin sus gafas Keith ha perdido toda ventaja que le pudiera ayudar a ganar el duelo, ahora solo le queda pelear contra un joven cuyas habilidades son muy superiores a las suyas, ese chico realmente ha mejorado mucho con los años"-_ meditaba Abzu mirando a Joey.

Aunque sus enemigos no lo supieran, los Maestros Oscuros estuvieron siempre al tanto de los duelos que sostuvieron contra tantos enemigos y algo que sorprendió a Abzu fue el gran avance de Joey Wheeler como duelista, realmente era alguien que merecía respeto.

- _"Lástima que aun tengas que aprender mucho para poder llegar a considerarte un posible rival, ya que aunque tus jugadas son impresionantes, aun te falta mucho para poder alcanzar el nivel del faraón, su hermana, Yugi Muto y Seto Kaiba"-._

El grito de furia de Keith llamo la atención de todos-¡Ya me tienes harto gusano asqueroso, voy a aplastarte así sea lo último que haga!-declaro furioso.

-¡Lo siento amigo, peor como tu turno termino, ahora es hora de que yo saque mi carta!-declaro Joey sacando su carta-¡Primero colocare a mi monstruo misterioso en modo de defensa y mantendré a los demás en defensa, junto con mi carta boca abajo oculta!-declaro Joey sonriendo.

Keith gruño por debajo lleno de furia de nuevo-¡Ya me harte de ti, voy a destrozarte así sea lo último que haga!-bramo furioso y saco una nueva carta-¡Ahora sacrificare otros **500** puntos de vida para convocar a mi Araña Lanzadora en modo de ataque!-invoco Keith.

 **ATK 2200**

 **DEF 2500**

Los puntos de vida de Keith bajaron a **2350** , pero ahora poseía a 3 poderosos monstruos máquina de grandes y terribles poderes, y para empeorar las cosas para Joey, ahora que Keith convoco a otra máquina, la fuerza de ataque de su Rey Máquina Perfecto volvía a aumentar.

 **ATK 3700**

-¡Esto no es bueno!-declaro Joey algo preocupado al ver 3 máquinas de grandes poderes en el campo de batalla.

Keith se rio muy seguro de que esta vez obtendría su victoria y la tan ansiada venganza-¡Prepárate bobo, estas acabado, ya no hay nada que puedes hacer para salvar a tus patéticos monstruos!-declaro Keith alistando a sus 3 poderosas máquinas.

-¡Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso Keith!-declaro Joey sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Revelo mí otra carta boca abajo; "Temblores", esta carta mágica obliga a todos tus monstruos a cambiar a modo de defensa por este turno, lo que significa que no podrás atacarme en esta ocasión Keith!-declaro Joey sonriendo divertido.

Keith gruño ante eso, mientras sus monstruos cambiaban automáticamente a modo de defensa, deteniendo así otro de sus intentos por acabar con Joey, definitivamente, la ira acumulada en Keith, así como su gran odio hacia Pegasus, no le dejaban ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Este duelo ya está decidido, Keith no está pensando con claridad, pronto será vencido por su propia ira-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-¡Ahora es mi turno!-declaro Joey sacando una carta-¡Perfecto, creo que ahora si estas en problemas Keith!-.

-¿De que estas hablando bobo? ¡Aunque mis monstruos estén en modo de defensa siguen siendo superiores a los tuyos!-.

-¡Tal vez, pero no a todos!-.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-¡Ahora verás, sacrifico al Guerrero Pantera, al Guardián Diminuto y a mi monstruo oculto para convocar a Gilford el Relámpago!-invoco Joey.

 **ATK 2800**

 **DEF 1400**

-¿Gilford el Relámpago?-exclamo Keith.

-¡Así es y me imagino que un campeón como tú debe conocer sus habilidades especiales! ¿Verdad?-pregunto Joey sonriendo y provocando que Keith gruñera-¡Cuando es convocado sacrificando a 3 monstruos puede destruir a todos los monstruos que estén de tu lado del campo! ¡Adelante Gilford ataca con Espada de Relámpago!-.

Gilford desenvaino su espada, la alzo al aire y un relámpago cayó sobre la punta de la misma, para luego dispararlo contra los monstruos máquina de Keith, destruyéndolos por completo y reduciéndolos a chatarra.

-¡Mis máquinas!-grito Keith ante eso.

-¡Y me temo que lo peor todavía viene, porque ahora voy a convocar al monstruo que te venció en el Reino de los Duelistas, así es, el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos!-invoco Joey llamando a su carta favorita.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Keith.

 **ATK 2400**

 **DEF 2000**

-¡Tramposo!-grito Keith furioso-¿Cómo pudiste convocar a un monstruo tan poderoso como Ojos Rojos sin sacrificar a otros más débiles?-cuestiono Keith al borde de la histeria.

-¡Tranquilo Keith, lo creas o no, no todos somos tramposos como tú, convoque a mi Ojos Rojos de una forma especial gracias al sacrificio que hice antes para convocar a Gilford!-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-¡Del monstruo oculto Keith, el monstruo que mantuve oculto y en modo de defensa era la Cría del Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos, un pequeño monstruo dragón que al momento de ser enviado al cementerio me permite convocar automáticamente y de forma especial al Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos!-explico Joey sonriendo, para luego mirar a Abzu-así que no se preocupe gran Caballero, yo no soy un tramposo que se vale de las trampas para ganar un duelo, la convocación de Ojos Rojo fue completamente honesta-.

-E impresionante, si me permite agregar-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos, ya que Joey había convocado a dos de sus mejores monstruos en un turno y de una manera impresionante.

Sus amigos también estaban sorprendidos por el modo en que Joey estaba dominando en el juego y para desgracia de Keith, aún era el turno de Joey-¡Y ya que tuviste la gran idea de quitarte a ti mismo puntos de vida solo basta un ataque de mi Ojos Rojos para terminar con este duelo!-.

Keith se quedó estático, ya que ahora sus puntos de vida eran ligeramente menores a la fuerza de ataque de Ojos Rojos, no tenía más monstruos que lo protegieran y estaba abierto a un ataque directo, lo que significaba una cosa, estaba acabado.

-¡No, esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo! ¡Maldito seas!-bramo Keith con un tono de furia cargado del más profundo y puro odio hacia Joey Wheeler.

-¡Ahora Ojos Rojos ataca los puntos de vida de Keith directamente con Rayo de Fuego Infernal!-indico Joey.

Ojos Rojos abrió sus poderosas fauces, reunió la energía necesaria y la lanzo contra Keith, bajando los puntos de vida del bandido a **0,** finalizando el duelo y dándole la victoria definitiva a Joey.

-¡Eso es!-grito Tea sonriendo.

-¡Ese es mi cuate!-declaro Tristán en iguales condiciones que Tea, mientras los hermanos sonreían de manera orgullosa.

Abzu también se mostró impresionado por la manera en que Joey venció a Keith, definitivamente con algunos años más de entrenamiento y preparación, Joey sería un rival de temer, lástima que para cuando llegara ese momento, el mundo ya estaría sumido en las tinieblas.

-¡Bien hecho Joey!-felicito Yugi.

-¡Nuevamente pusiste en su lugar a ese cretino de Keith!-felicito Tristán levantando un pulgar en señal de afirmación a sus palabras.

-Gracias amigos, solo pensé en Serenity y eso me dio la fuerza para salir adelante-dijo Joey sonriéndoles, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano detrás de su nuca.

Abzu escucho y miro a Joey de reojo-¿Serenity?-.

Pero antes de que las felicitaciones siguieran cayendo sobre Joey, Keith intervino-¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ BOBO!-grito sacando un arma y apuntándole a Joey.

-¿Qué haces Keith?-cuestiono Joey sin inmutarse por el arma que el bandido saco, solo mantuvo una expresión tranquila y desafiante.

-¡VOY A DESTRUIRTE DE UN MODO U OTRO, ASI QUE SALUDA AL MUNDO DE LOS MUERTOS DE MI PARTE!-bramo Keith preparándose para disparar, pero Abzu sujeto a Keith del brazo y de un poderoso jalón, le rompió el brazo a Keith-¡AGH!-.

El grito de dolor que Keith lanzo bien pudo haberse escuchado en toda la isla, al tiempo que se llevaba su otra mano al brazo adolorido, Keith cayó de rodillas y miro a Abzu con gran temor, su rabia y odio provocaron que olvidara que él estaba presente en el lugar.

-Que cobarde y patético resultaste ser, digno discípulo de Anubrix-dijo Abzu con desdén, para luego aplastar el arma y destruirla, el Caballero de las Tinieblas se agacho un poco y le quito a Keith dos de las Gemas Elementales-esto es para ti-.

Joey recibió la Gema del Fuego y de la Oscuridad, lo que le daban un total de 6 Gemas, restándole solo una más para poder entrar al templo, aunque Joey no pudo evitar quedarse confundido por la acción de Abzu.

-Peleaste con valentía y honor, realmente eres un guerrero digno de respeto, te mereces esas Gemas-dijo Abzu con sinceridad.

-Gracias, pero dime ¿Qué le pasara a Keith?-pregunto Joey mirando al aludido con algo de lástima.

-Eso no es de tu interés-dijo Abzu dirigiéndose hacia Keith y tomando su baraja, misma que rompió en miles de pedazos-el que vive sin honor ¡Muere sin honor!-declaro Abzu abriendo su palma frente a Keith y quitándole su alma.

Los chicos solo pudieron observar todo sin poder hacer nada, después de todo, Keith era un lacayo de los Maestros y por la manera en que jugo realmente no había modo de salvarlo de la ira de Abzu, ese guerrero realmente era un ser misterioso, Abzu se dispuso a retirarse, pero antes de irse…

-Si fuera ustedes estaría preparándome para nuestro duelo, Atem, Yubel, Yugi y lo mismo va para Seto Kaiba-señalo Abzu.

-Lo haremos Abzu, te lo prometo-aseguro Atem mirando a Abzu con desafío.

-Estaré esperando ese momento con ansias-dijo Abzu tomando el cuerpo del Bandido Keith y llevándoselo con él.

Cuando Abzu se hubo retirado, Tristán fue el primero en recuperarse de la impresión que les dio-Vaya, ese sujeto es muy extraño-señalo asombrado y algo aterrado.

-Vaya, esperaste a que se fuera para poder decir eso-dijo Tea sonriendo divertida y Tristán desvió la mirada.

-No sé de qué hablas-.

Los hermanos solo mantuvieron una expresión seria en todo momento, definitivamente cuando llegara el momento de enfrentarse a Abzu podrían esperar un duelo honorable, pero al mismo tiempo, sabían que sería la batalla más dura de toda su vida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Y en el interior del templo, un furioso Anubrix se movía de un lado a otro, sumamente molesto por lo que acababa de pasarle a su sirviente-¡Ese infeliz de Abzu, siempre metiéndose donde no lo llaman!-bramo furioso.

-¿Acaso me mencionaste Anubrix?-pregunto Abzu apareciendo en el salón.

Anubrix encaro a su compañero y se acercó a él con furia-¡Eres una verdadera peste! ¿Lo sabías?-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Abzu calmado y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo, pudiste haber dejado que el Bandido Keith continuara con el duelo, habría vencido a ese idiota de Wheeler o incluso lo hubiera matado de no ser por tu intromisión!-acuso Anubrix.

-No me fastidies, ya te lo dije, yo solo respondo ante el amo-respondió Abzu retirando la mano de Anubrix de su rostro.

Como si hubiera sido invocado, la puerta del salón se abrió y el Rey de las Tinieblas apareció en el cuerpo que estaba usando, con un Disco de Duelo en su brazo izquierdo, al verlo aparecer, los 7 Maestros se arrodillaron ante él.

-Amo-saludo Abzu.

El Rey avanzo con paso firme y se acercó a sus leales subordinados, para luego mirar en los espejos a sus enemigos-Ya estoy listo para ir a verlos-sentencio al tiempo que colocaba una baraja en la ranura del Disco y sonreía de manera perversa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

Al mismo tiempo, en la ciudad natal de Yugi y sus amigos, Hoshi llego al departamento de Bakura, a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo y eso la comenzó a preocupar, especialmente por el terrible aspecto que tenía la última vez que lo vio.

-¿Bakura? ¿Estás ahí muchacho?-preguntaba tocando la puerta, pero nadie respondía a su llamado-que extraño-fue cuando se topó con una de las vecinas del aludido-disculpe señorita ¿podría decirme si Bakura se encuentra en casa?-.

-Lo lamento señora, pero salió desde ayer y hasta el momento no ha regresado-explico la mujer.

-¿Desde ayer? Eso sí que es extraño y preocupante-dijo Hoshi preocupándose porque algo le hubiera podido pasar a ese muchacho tan encantador.

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto, después de todo, las malas noticias vuelan, solo mire lo que les paso a esa banda de maleantes, aunque si he de ser sincera se merecían eso y más-.

-Bueno…gracias por su ayuda jovencita-agradeció Hoshi disponiéndose a retirarse.

-Cuando quiera señora-dijo la joven sonriéndole gentilmente a la anciana.

Hoshi salió del edificio y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, llevando su bolsa con mandados, aunque aún no se podía quitar de la cabeza la sensación de que algo malo le había pasado a Bakura, por lo que antes de ir a su hogar, decidió ir a la estación de policía para informar de la desaparición de Bakura y se pusieran a buscarlo de inmediato.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Tras lo que ocurrió, Joey por fin reacciono y se dio cuenta que ya tenía las 6 Gemas, lo que significaba que solo le faltaba una para poder calificar y entrar al templo, donde se llevaría a cabo la batalla del siglo.

-¡Lo logre! ¡Ya tengo 6 de las Gemas, solo me falta una, solo me falta una, solo me falta una!-gritaba Joey haciendo un baile de la victoria, mismo que hizo que sus amigos agacharan la mirada algo avergonzados, pues era un baile muy parecido al que hizo cuando llegaron.

-Vaya, se ve que Joey está muy emocionado por haber obtenido ya sus 6 Gemas Elementales-dijo Yugi sin saber cómo tomar el entusiasmo de Joey.

-Hay que darle crédito, realmente ha llegado muy lejos en los duelos-dijo Tristán sonriendo un poco.

-Eso quiere decir que Joey puede ser el quinto finalista y eso me da algo de alivio-dijo Tea suspirando aliviada-no me siento preparada para enfrentarme a esos malvados-.

-Pero has avanzando mucho como duelista Tea, estoy seguro que en algún momento llegaras a ser tan buena como Joey o incluso como yo-aseguro Yugi sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Gracias Yugi-dijo Tea sonriendo, la escena fue vista por Atem, quien no sabía que pensar al respecto, Yubel también presenciaba todo y ahora se mostró más que preocupada.

-¡Bueno, ya solo nos quedan muy pocas Gemas para llegar a la cima y estoy más que dispuesto en ganar mi última Gema para lograrlo!-declaro Joey sonriendo con muchos ánimos.

-Primero sugiero que vayamos a ver como se encuentran los demás, ya que Keith nos demostró lo que sospechaba desde un principio, que no todos los Maestros Oscuros juegan de una manera limpia y mucho menos sus sirvientes-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana, debemos impedir que alguien más sea víctima de este juego enfermizo-dijo Atem con seriedad y sus amigos asintieron.

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa donde se encontraban los demás, el día paso demasiado rápido y ahora estaba comenzando a atardecer, realmente el tiempo pasaba cuando uno estaba ocupado teniendo toda clase de duelos con enemigos sumamente formidables.

-Oigan ¿escucharon algo?-pregunto Joey algo preocupado.

-Debió ser tu imaginación-dijo Tristán serio.

-No, es en serio, siento como si alguien nos estuviera siguiendo-dijo Joey con voz seria y firme esta vez.

-¿Tú crees? Porque yo no escucho nada-dijo Tea mirando para todos lados, pero atenta a cualquier sonido sospechoso, mismo que no tardo en escucharse detrás de unos arbustos.

Rápidamente, Atem, Yugi, Joey y Tristán se colocaron al frente de ambas chicas, listos para defenderlas en caso de ser algún grave peligro-¿Quién es? ¡Muéstrate!-exigió Joey.

Poco a poco, la persona que los seguía salido de entre la vegetación y al ver de quien se trataba, todos se quedaron mudos-¿Bakura?-exclamo Yugi al reconocer a su amigo.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Bakura, con su piel blanca y pálida, su cabello blanco, un suéter blanco y pantalones negros, además de un Disco de Duelo en su brazo izquierdo-Hola chicos-saludo Bakura con su siempre gentil sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Bakura?-pregunto Joey confundido ante la presencia de su amigo en la isla.

-¿Y por qué traes ese Disco de Duelo en el brazo?-pregunto Tristán mirando el brazo de Bakura.

-Pues me llego una invitación para que viniera a este torneo, así que no tuve muchas opciones más que aceptar-dijo Bakura mostrando la misma invitación que ellos recibieron.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos.

-¿Los Maestros te invitaron a ti también?-pregunto Joey sorprendido.

-Eso creo-dijo Bakura sin entender la reacción de Joey.

Al escuchar eso, Joey suspiro aliviado-Vaya, eso es realmente un alivio, sabes amigo, por un instante me preocupe mucho, pero luego recordé que ya no traías esa loca Sortija del Milenio en tu cuello y eso es un verdadero alivio-.

-Sí, realmente lo es-dijo Bakura sonriéndole amistosamente a Joey, cuando su mirada se fijó en Atem y Yubel-oye ¿Qué no es el faraón que moraba en el interior del Rompecabezas del Milenio?-pregunto Bakura confundido-¿y quién es esa chica?-.

Yubel no respondió, se quedó muda al ver a Bakura, realmente podía ser el descendiente del mismo Bakura que tantos problemas causo en Egipto, pero este era totalmente diferente a ese loco, de cierta manera, era alguien muy lindo y bastante atractivo, pensó sonrojándose.

-Es una larga historia Bakura, que con mucho gusto te contare-dijo Yugi acercándose a su amigo.

-Pues soy todo oídos, amigo Yugi-dijo Bakura sonriéndole a su amigo.

Mientras el grupo le daba la bienvenida a su buen amigo Bakura, Atem mantenía una expresión seria en su rostro, realmente era bastante sospechoso que Bakura haya aparecido así de repente en la isla, pero era imposible que Zork estuviera involucrado, ya que Halakthy lo había destruido por completo, quitándole su poder maligno a la Sortija del Milenio, además de que no sentía alguna presencia maligna en el aire.

Los chicos decidieron sentarse a conversar un poco antes de ir a reunirse con los demás, fue cuando Bakura toco el tema de las cartas favoritas-Sé que en el Reino de los Duelistas cada uno ya escogió sus cartas favoritas, pero me imagino que tras Ciudad Batallas obtuvieron un gran número de cartas raras que seguramente les hicieron cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?-pregunto Bakura sonriendo.

-¡No en mi caso, para mí el Espadachín de Llamas siempre será mi favorito!-declaro Joey orgulloso.

-¡Lo mismo digo de mi Cyber Comandante!-declaro Tristán mostrando su carta con orgullo.

-Veo que ambos no cambian mucho que digamos-dijo Bakura sonriéndoles amistosamente-pero ¿Qué hay de ustedes chicos? ¿Cambiaron algunas de sus cartas favoritas?-.

-Pues, como Atem ahora tiene al Mago Oscuro original, creo que mi favorita sería esta que me dio Yubel, el Mago Oscuro Niño, sé lo que deben pensar, pero no puedo evitarlo, el Mago Oscuro siempre será mi monstruo favorito-aseguro Yugi sonriendo.

-No tienes que decirlo Yugi-dijo Tea sonriéndole a su amigo.

-¿Qué hay de ti Tea? ¿Tienes alguna carta favorita?-pregunto Bakura sonriéndole-veo que ahora eres una duelista-.

-Pues…aunque el Mago de la Fe es una de mis favoritas, creo que le tengo un cariño especial a 3 de mis cartas hada, pero en especial a esta, a la Maga Oscura, no solo porque me ayudó mucho en ese mundo virtual, sino también porque Mana me agrado mucho, además de que me la dio alguien muy especial-dijo Tea sonriendo.

Atem no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el tono tan dulce que uso Tea para describir ese gesto que tuvo con ella, por alguna razón se sentía muy feliz, la voz de Bakura lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-No tengo que preguntártelo ¿verdad faraón? Su favorita sigue siendo el Mago Oscuro ¿correcto?-.

-Correcto-respondió Atem mirando con desconfianza a Bakura.

Bakura solo le sonrió de manera amable y dirigió su mirada hacia Yubel-¿Y qué hay de ti Yubel? ¿Cuál es tu carta favorita?-.

-Tengo varias, entre ellas el poderoso Rayearth, Valquiria la Maga y la Guerrera Samurái, pero si tengo que elegir una con la que me siento identificada es con esta, la Guerrera Valquiria-señalo Yubel.

Joey se rio divertido-¿Saben? Acabo de pensar que esto es muy familiar a cuando estuvimos en el Reino de los Duelistas, cuando conocimos a ese loco ladrón de almas por primera vez-.

-No me lo recuerdes, yo tuve que conocer el cementerio de cerca-dijo Tristán sintiendo escalofríos al recordar eso.

-Yo también y fue un lugar horrible-señalo Joey.

-Al menos podemos estar seguros de que eso no pasara de nuevo, especialmente porque Bakura ya no tiene esa Sortija tan peligrosa-señalo Yugi.

-Tienes razón, lo único que falta en estos momentos sería que Bakura retara a Yugi o a Atem a un duelo para que sea como en ese momento-dijo Joey riéndose.

-Pues esa no sería una mala idea-dijo Bakura sonriendo de nuevo, pero esta vez, su sonrisa no era amable o cordial, sino maligna, hecho que Atem, Yugi y Yubel notaron de inmediato-especialmente cuando el premio será su libertad-agrego, esta vez, con un tono de voz suave, grave y aterrador.

Sus ojos brillaron intensamente, cegando a los chicos por el gran resplandor-¿Qué pasa?-grito Tristán.

-¡No otra vez!-grito Joey imaginándose lo que iba a pasar.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú no eres Bakura!-exclamo Atem con preocupación y furia.

Los cuerpos de todos, con excepción de Atem, cayeron al suelo, el faraón se preocupó al ver esto y encaro al responsable, descubriendo que el cabello de Bakura se había vuelto negro, sus ojos se volvieron rojo brillante, su ropa cambio a una playera sin mangas de color negra, con muñequeras del mismo tono, los pantalones se mantuvieron en negro, dos botas del mismo color y una larga capa negra con las hombreras en punta, además de una corona con dos cuernos que apuntaban hacia atrás y que tenía la forma de una cabeza de dragón.

-Bueno, creo que ya podemos comenzar con el juego-señalo "Bakura".

Atem endureció aún más su mirada-¡Sabía que no eras Bakura! ¿Qué le has hecho a mis amigos?-.

-Solo están atrapados en sus cartas favoritas, tal como ocurrió en el Reino de los Duelistas, si quieres salvarlos primero tendrás que vencerme-.

-¡Claro que te venceré y cuando lo haga me devolverás a mis amigos!-.

-Eso lo dudo mucho, nunca te has enfrentado a alguien como yo, prepárate para hacer un viaje hacia un mundo más tenebroso que el Reino de las Sombras, un mundo del cual jamás se podrá regresar-sentencio "Bakura".

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Ya hemos llegado al final de este capítulo, el chico que parece mono gano, pero ahora nuestro amigo protagonista o al menos uno de ellos, está por enfrentarse a alguien sumamente peligroso, ahora estimados lectores les quiero decir algo antes de despedirme, los insto a que me hagan su gobernante…vamos, será glorioso, yo, como el justo emperador de la Tierra…por favor (comenzando a llorar)"**_

 _ **Un aplauso para Salem, el protagonista de Sabrina la Bruja Adolescente y quien hizo reír a más de una generación con sus ansias de dominar el mundo, y antes de sus comentarios, hora de que escojan al siguiente presentador:**_

 **1.- Maestro Roshi, quien no ha tenido muchos votos, que triste**

 **2.- Avatar Korra, quien es el avatar que más cosas ha hecho en su corta vida**

 **3.- Sr. Burns, el hombre más rico y poderoso de Springfield (Advertencia: puede soltar a los perros o el gas venenoso o al robot de Lorenzo Lamas)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, que hacen mis fics exitosos:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _efectivamente Joey lo venció y de una manera muy sencilla, ya que Keith se dejó cegar por su propia rabia y sed de venganza, pero ahora hay un peligro más grande, pues las tinieblas han despertado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _pues me puse a investigar y los encontré, pero admito que los nombre de Anubrix y Amazu son inspirados en otros nombres diferentes, respecto a Joey, claro que salió victorioso, especialmente porque Keith se dejó llevar por su propio odio y rabia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _creo que sería más fácil encontrar un político honesto que lograr que esos dos trabajen en equipo, oigan ¿no exagere? En fin, recuerda que Abzu valora el valor y el honor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _pero al final Joey logro vencer al tramposo del Bandido Keith, quien se dejó cegar por su propia rabia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _pues con Abzu presente no pudo hacer uso de otros de sus trucos tramposos, así que Joey se llevó la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _Abzu puede servir al Rey de las Tinieblas y a la oscuridad, pero es un verdadero guerrero que pelea con honor, por eso no duda en intervenir cuando sus siervos pelan de manera deshonrosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _si…ha tenido problemas de inspiración, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sus fics sean geniales, aunque no me guste el Yaoi, es un gran escritor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _creo que Abzu te diría lo mismo que le dijo a Anubrix cuando este lo encaro por lo que hizo, sé que muchos de los personajes no te agradan y tus razones tendrás, pero también hay que conocer muy a fondo la historia de cada uno, respecto al fic, que bueno que lo conozcas, yo le he mandado mensajes pidiéndole que lo continúe, pero no me ha respondido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _afortunadamente Joey logro vencer a Keith, aunque ahora Atem debe enfrentarse a alguien sumamente peligroso y tenebroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues ya viste que aunque perdió, Keith trato de matar a Joey con un arma, pero Abzu lo detuvo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por esa razón Abzu detuvo el duelo, aunque como viste, Joey quiso terminar el duelo de forma justa y al final lo derroto, dejando a Keith a merced de Abzu, quien no dudo en castigarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por esos motivos y otros, Abzu es de los personajes más misteriosos de todos y con respecto a Joey ¿Qué esperabas de Kaiba? Creo que esa es su manera de relajarse de su trabajo como presidente de una prestigiosa compañía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drassian:** _siempre es bueno recordar los clásicos como esos, además de que Abzu intervendría si alguno de sus siervos no peleara con honor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _de hecho se podría decir que Keith se venció solo, por dejarse cegar por su odio y sed de venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _pues no tienes que preocuparte por ello, porque lo gano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _efectivamente Joey barrió el piso con él, pero ahora ha comenzado un duelo mucho más tenebroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _pues ya viste como lo hizo, aunque se podría decir que Keith se venció solo por dejarse atrapar por su propia rabia y odio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _no te preocupes, que te vaya bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _realmente Joey es un duelista admirable, pero tiene que aprender a controlar su temperamento, especialmente cuando se trata de Kaiba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Keith fue vencido, pero trato de asesinar a Joey, aunque Abzu no se lo permitió, después de todo, perdió de una forma justa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _no lo sé…agradezco tu invitación, pero siendo franco un fic así no me late en lo más mínimo, lo siento, respecto al duelo, ha finalizado con la victoria de Joey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _y efectivamente Joey ha ganado sobre el tramposo de Keith. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Dany35, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, Srto, Rossana's Mind, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Rey Drassian, Bowser300000, Isaac, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Shazam, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Súper Rock Ninja, Dreisil.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	41. Rostro del Mal

_**Ha llegado la hora de un nuevo capítulo, así como también de uno de los duelos más peligrosos del fic, ya que finalmente, Atem está frente a frente con el Rey de las Tinieblas, aunque no como él se lo hubiera imaginado, sino que una vez más, un alma inocente está siendo usada por las tinieblas para llevar a cabo sus malévolos planes, el faraón debe estar listo para todo o perderá mucho en esta batalla.**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, por mi parte nos vemos al final del mismo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Eoeq4LQX9OQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Eu6KMAwTMnQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Qx_5rPBbujE**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 41.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 41 Rostro del Mal.**

Atem y "Bakura" se miraban fijamente, de manera retadora, mientras los cuerpos de los amigos del faraón yacían alrededor de ambos, Atem miro a sus amigos y apretó sus puños con fuerza, era tanta que comenzó a lastimarse las palmas, pero eso no le importaba y encaro de nuevo al responsable de esto.

-¡Bakura! ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Acaso Zork te está controlando de nuevo? ¡Dímelo!-exigió Atem con furia.

La sonrisa de Bakura desapareció ante la pregunta de Atem-¿Zork?-repitió, para luego comenzar a reírse-por favor, no me confundas con ese bueno para nada que se atrevió a traicionarme-.

Al escuchar eso, Atem se quedó mudo y miro fijamente a su oponente-¡Si no eres Bakura ni Zork entonces quien eres!-exclamo Atem preocupado por la respuesta.

"Bakura" mantuvo su sonrisa despiadada en todo momento antes de responder-Tú ya deberías saberlo, después de todo, como te dije antes, Zork se atrevió a traicionarme, aun después de todo lo que hice por él, yo soy la fuente de toda la maldad, el gran señor de la oscuridad, yo soy el Rey Drago-sentencio el demonio.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Atem abriendo mucho los ojos y comenzando a temblar ante esa respuesta tan inesperada-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Creí que tu alma estaba atrapada en la carta que Pegasus diseño!-.

Drago se rio-Es cierto, en parte, mi cuerpo y mi alma maligna siguen atrapadas en esa repugnante carta, pero aun atrapado puedo dejar pequeños rastros de mi energía maligna, fragmentos de mi alma que pueden poseer a los humanos, aunque mi poder es mucho menor, pero al menos sé que puedo moverme libremente, sin embargo es todo un fastidio depender de una forma tan repugnante y débil como esta-dijo Drago con asco.

-¿Por qué poseíste a Bakura? ¡Explícamelo!-exigió Atem.

-Tú amigo ya me pertenecía desde hace mucho tiempo-explico Drago sonriendo cruelmente-desde el momento en que su padre le regalo la Sortija del Milenio y fue poseído por el espíritu maligno de Zork, mientras él controlaba a Bakura, yo controlaba a Zork, pero ese infeliz se dio cuenta de mi presencia e hizo todo lo posible por bloquearme, le costó un poco de trabajo, pero lo consiguió una vez que le robo el Ojo del Milenio a Pegasus, es tan decepcionante cuando los hijos se te ponen en contra ¿no crees?-.

-¡Entonces puedes manipular a Bakura sin la necesidad de la Sortija del Milenio!-comprendió Atem.

-Efectivamente, pero creo que ya hablamos demasiado y tus amigos están atrapados en sus cartas favoritas, mejor comencemos con el duelo si quieres salvarlos-dijo Drago, cuando noto lo tenso de Atem-no te preocupes, el día de hoy me siento generoso, así que eliminaremos la regla del sacrificio, de ese modo no tendrás que sacrificar a tus amigos más débiles para convocar a los más fuertes ¿Qué te parece? ¿No soy muy generoso?-pregunto Drago sonriendo divertido.

-Sí que lo eres-dijo Atem sin entender por completo las intenciones de su adversario, solo podía estar seguro de una cosa, ese duelo iba a ser muy difícil.

-Entonces comencemos-sentencio Drago.

Ambos contrincantes activaron sus Discos de Duelo, las barajas ya estaban en su respectivo lugar, los puntos de vida subieron a **4000** , era el momento de comenzar esa batalla.

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

-Adelante, te dejare comenzar, creo que sabrás que soy un ser bastante generoso ¿no crees?-pregunto Drago divertido.

-Tú eres muchas cosas Drago, pero generoso no es una de ellas-dijo Atem mirando su mano, desafortunadamente, se dio cuenta de que si quería ganar el duelo debía usar las cartas de sus amigos, eso era algo inevitable, aunque le preocupaba mucho de lo que fuera capaz el Rey de las Tinieblas-¡Mi primera jugada será con el Espadachín de Llamas en modo de ataque!-invoco Atem.

Efectivamente, el Espadachín de Llamas hizo acto de aparición, pero esta vez, se trataba de Joey atrapado nuevamente en su carta favorita.

 **ATK 1800**

 **DEF 1600**

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Joey mirando su ropa-¿Qué rayos es esto?-.

-¡Joey!-llamo Atem y el aludido volteo a verlo-¡Que gusto ver que te encuentras bien!-exclamo Atem aliviado.

Joey tardo un poco en comprender lo que pasaba, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar asustarse-¡Ay no viejo, dime que mi alma no quedó atrapada de nuevo en mi carta favorita, por favor!-suplico aterrado.

-Desafortunadamente así es y él es el responsable-señalo Atem.

Joey volteo a ver al responsable y aunque no le sorprendió descubrir que se trataba de Bakura, si le sorprendió el cambio tan radical que tenía-Oye ¿Qué le paso a Bakura?-pregunto confundido.

-En realidad ese no es Bakura, tampoco es Zork…es Drago-explico Atem.

Al escuchar eso, Joey le devolvió la vista rápidamente a Atem-¿Qué? ¿Drago? ¿El más malo de los malo?-exclamo aterrado.

-Así es y ahora él tiene el control sobre Bakura, escucha Joey, si queremos liberarte a ti y a los demás debemos ganar este duelo-señalo Atem.

-No necesitas decírmelo amigo mío ¡Estoy listo!-declaro Joey sujetando su espada con fuerza.

-Así lo espero, porque ahora es mi jugada-dijo Drago sacando una carta-¡Colocare mi carta boca abajo y convocare al Hombre sin Rostro en modo de ataque!-convoco Drago.

El monstruo que invoco era tal como su nombre lo indicada, un humano sin rostro, vestido con un sombrero de copa y un traje negro, realmente era algo perturbador, ya que no tenía ojos, nariz ni boca.

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 700**

-Órale…ese monstruo me pone nervioso-dijo Joey tragando saliva.

-Pero sus puntos de ataque son muy bajos ¿Por qué jugaría con esa carta?-se preguntó Atem.

-¡Pues no importa, pero yo lo voy a eliminar con facilidad!-declaro Joey activando su Espada de Llamas, lanzándole al ataque.

-¡No espera Joey!-grito Atem tratando de detenerlo, pero fue muy tarde.

Joey destruyo al monstruo de Drago y bajo sus puntos de vida a **3400,** pero aunque perdió puntos de vida, Drago solo sonrió con maldad-Muchas gracias amigo-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me agradeces?-pregunto Joey confundido.

-Porque cuando destruyes al Hombre sin Rostro en modo de ataque, el jugador que lanzo el ataque pierde 6 cartas al azar de su baraja, así que despídete de algunas de tus cartas mi estimado faraón-.

-¡No!-exclamo Atem alarmado.

-Ahora veremos si alguna de esas 6 cartas resulta ser la que tiene las almas del resto de tus amigos-dijo Drago sonriendo despiadadamente.

El espíritu del monstruo destruido de Drago salió de la nada y ataco la baraja de Atem, llevándose a las 6 cartas al azar, para fortuna de Atem, ninguna de ellas era de sus amigos, hecho que lo hizo suspirar.

-¿Está todo bien amigo?-pregunto Joey temeroso de haber echado a perder el duelo con ese ataque.

-Afortunadamente sí, ninguna de las cartas de nuestros amigos fueron enviadas al cementerio-señalo Atem aliviado.

-Por ahora-dijo Drago con crueldad y sin dejar de sonreír, para luego sacar una carta-¡Colocare un monstruo en modo de defensa y activare la "Puerta Oscura"! ¿Te suena familiar faraón?-pregunto Drago divertido.

-Oye Atem ¿Qué no es la misma carta que uso el Bakura malvado contra ti en Ciudad Batallas?-pregunto Joey.

-Así es y su magia hace que solo pueda atacar una vez por turno, pero lo que más me preocupa es su monstruo en defensa, quien sabe lo que tenga ahí oculto-.

-Eso yo lo sé y tú pronto lo sabrás también-dijo Drago malignamente.

Atem saco una carta y abrió mucho los ojos, pues se trataba de la Guerrera Valquiria, la carta favorita de su hermana-¡Colocare una carta boca abajo y convocare a la Guerrera Valquiria en modo de ataque!-.

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1300**

Yubel apareció en el campo de batalla con el traje de la Guerrera Valquiria, quedándose entre confundida y sorprendida-¡Ay no! ¿Ahora en que lío nos metimos?-pregunto Yubel mirando a su hermano, ya que al parecer, ella comprendió de inmediato lo que pasaba-¿acaso Zork volvió a controlar a Bakura?-.

-Ojala hubiera sido él-señalo Atem-ya que estamos enfrentando a Drago en persona-.

-¿Qué? ¿Drago?-exclamo Yubel palideciendo mucho y encarando al maligno demonio.

-Que tierno, la princesa ha aparecido en nuestro juego como una Valquiria, creo que esto hace el juego más divertido para ambos ¿no crees?-.

Joey se colocó al lado de Yubel-¡Escucha Yubel, yo ya he pasado por esto y sé que si vencemos a este loco volveremos a nuestros cuerpos!-aseguro Joey sonriéndole.

-No necesitas decirme algo que yo también sé-dijo Yubel achicando lo ojos.

-¡Yubel, como te acabo de tirar entonces tú debes atacar, pero como puedes ver, Drago tiene activada la magia de la "Puerta Oscura", lo cual evita que ataquemos más de una vez por turno!-señalo Atem.

-¡Entiendo, supongo que no hay muchas opciones para volver a nuestros cuerpos! ¡Aquí voy!-declaro Yubel lanzándose al ataque.

Yubel dio un salto y alzo su espada, destruyendo al monstruo oculto de Drago, mismo que se revelo como un Jarro Amorfo-¡No!-exclamo Atem, mientras Drago sonreía.

-Sorpresa-siseo malignamente.

-¡Maldición, un Jarro Amorfo!-gruño Yubel entre dientes.

-¡Rayos, detesto esa carta!-bramo Joey furioso, al tiempo que Atem y Drago descartaban sus manos para tomar una nueva de sus barajas.

-Espero que no hayas perdido a alguno de tus amigos con ese ataque mi estimado faraón-dijo Drago sonriendo con crueldad.

Atem miro su nueva mano y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con la carta del Mago Oscuro Niño, la favorita de Yugi-Rayos, ahora solo quedan Tea y Tristán en la baraja-dijo entre dientes.

-Creo que es mi turno ¡Colocare dos cartas boca abajo y jugare con el Rey Esqueleto en modo de ataque!-invoco Drago.

Su nuevo monstruo era precisamente eso, un Rey Esqueleto, con una larga túnica negra y una corona de huesos, de los huecos vacíos donde solían estar los ojos salían una gran cantidad de gusanos y larvas, iba armado con una espada y se podía ver que aún le quedaban algunos órganos en el interior.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 0000**

-¡Qué asco!-exclamo Yubel al ver a ese monstruo, mientras que Joey hacía esfuerzos por no vomitar ante eso.

-Y con esto terminare mi turno-dijo Drago de manera misteriosa.

Atem se quedó confundido ante la acción de Drago- _"¿Qué extraño? ¿Por qué no me ataco? Su monstruo podría acabar fácilmente con Yubel o con Joey ¿le preocupa mi carta boca abajo o está tramando algo más?"-_ pensaba muy tenso.

-¿Ocurre algo faraón?-pregunto Drago-creo que mi jugada te dejo confundido ¿no es verdad? Descuida, todo tendrá sentido muy pronto, por el momento es tu turno-señalo Drago divertido.

Atem saco una nueva carta, definitivamente no tenía muchas opciones, solo tenía una carta que podría vencer al Rey Esqueleto de Drago y debía jugarla-¡Muy bien Drago, es hora de que te arrepientas por no haber atacado cuando tuviste la oportunidad y por haber eliminado la regla de sacrificio para este duelo!-declaro Atem desafiante.

-¿Hum?-.

-¡Jugare con el Mago Oscuro Niño en modo de ataque!-invoco Atem, nuevamente, Yugi aparecía en el campo de batalla vestido como el legendario mago o al menos, como su versión infantil.

 **ATK 2300**

 **DEF 1900**

Pero la aparición del Mago Oscuro Niño en vez de preocupar a Drago, lo hizo sonreír de una manera sospechosa, Yugi estaba algo confundido, pero al ver como estaba vestido y el hecho que al parecer estaba en medio de un duelo no tardo en comprender lo que ocurría.

-Oigan ¿acaso Bakura volvió a ser poseído por Zork?-pregunto preocupado por su amigo.

-Créeme Yugi, desearía que fuera ese tipo en lugar de quien es en realidad-señalo Joey alarmado.

Drago sonrió ante las palabras de Joey, mientras Yubel ponía al tanto a Yugi sobre quién era el que estaba controlando a Bakura en esta ocasión, cuando termino, Yugi se quedó horrorizado y miro a Bakura con terror.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible esto?-pregunto Yugi alarmado.

-De eso no estamos seguros, pero al parecer desde que Bakura obtuvo la Sortija del Milenio, Drago también ha tenido cierto control sobre él y como Zork ya no existe ese control se ha intensificado-dijo Atem serio.

Drago se rio ante las palabras de Atem-De hecho, aunque Zork trato de bloquearme jamás estuve lejos de él, ahora tengo total control sobre su amigo Bakura y lo usare a él para acabar con todos ustedes-.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos, por si no lo has notado, Yugi tiene más poderes que tu repugnante Rey!-señalo Joey.

-¡Aguarden, no podemos correr ningún riesgo, no sabemos qué tipo de poderes oscuros tenga ese monstruo, atacarlo podría costarnos caro!-señalo Yubel preocupada por ese detalle.

-¡Pero si no lo atacamos entonces jamás saldremos de este mundo!-declaro Joey haciendo un puchero.

-¡Joey tiene razón, no hay otra opción más que atacar!-declaro Yugi dando un paso al frente-¡Magia Oscura Ataca!-Yugi lanzo su ataque de Magia Oscura.

El golpe fue certero y el Rey Esqueleto fue destruido, bajando los puntos de vida de Drago **3100,** alegrando a los demás, pues Atem no había perdido ni un solo punto de vida-¡Eso es!-exclamo Joey contento.

Para sorpresa de todos, Drago solo sonrió aún más-Muchas gracias Yugi, al destruir a mi Rey Esqueleto has caído en otra de mis trampas-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Cuando envías a ese monstruo al cementerio, solo tengo que descartar dos cartas más y ahora puedo obligar a Atem a jugar con dos monstruos que yo desee!-.

-¿Qué has dicho?-.

-¡Ahora te obligo a invocar a la Maga Oscura y al Cyber Comandante al campo de batalla!-indico Drago sonriendo.

Atem sabía que estaba entrando en una peligrosa trampa, pues al parecer Drago quería que sacara a los monstruos con las almas de sus amigos, pero no le quedaba otra opción, convoco a Tea como la Maga Oscura y a Tristán como el Cyber Comandante.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 1700**

 **ATK 750**

 **DEF 750**

Como sus amigos, Tea y Tristán aparecieron confundidos, asustados por los trajes que llevaban, sabiendo lo que estaba en riesgo y más al saber que debían lidiar con Bakura, el cual estaba bajo el control del mismísimo Rey Drago, el cual solo sonreía de manera cruel.

-¡Vaya, ese infeliz obligo a Atem a sacar a Tea y a Tristán!-exclamo Joey apretando el mango de su espada.

-¡Oigan chicos, por favor díganme que esta vez sí es una pesadilla y que no estamos en peligro de ser mandados al cementerio como la última vez!-pidió Tristán temblando lleno de preocupación.

Antes de que alguien respondiera, Drago tomo la palabra-Tranquilo muchacho, no irán al cementerio, serán devorados por mí-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Tea.

-Cuando acabe con ustedes sus almas serán mías, podre devorarlos a todos de un solo golpe y finalmente seré libre de esa maldita prisión en la que esa chiquilla me aprisiono-señalo con crueldad.

Yubel solo se tensó ante eso, pero Joey trato de mostrarse optimista-¡Por si no lo has notado malvado, Atem aún tiene todos sus puntos de vida y tú has permitido que juegue con sus cartas más poderosas!-.

-Cierto, pero dime algo ¿Qué te hace pensar que ese no era mi plan desde un principio? Ahora los tengo a todos justo donde quería, eso significa que puedo comenzar mi verdadero ataque-.

-¿Verdadero ataque? No me gusta cómo suena eso-dijo Tea preocupada.

-Descuida Tea, venceremos lo que sea que nos tenga preparado-dijo Yugi, aunque se podía ver que también estaba nervioso.

-¡Ahora revelo una de mis cartas boca abajo; "Solo Desiertos"!-declaro Drago.

-¡No! ¡Esa carta no!-exclamo Atem alarmado.

-Veo que aun la recuerdas, eso me da gusto-señalo Drago con crueldad, mientras la trampa hacía lo suyo, bajando los puntos de vida de Atem a **1500-** "Solo Desiertos" le quita al oponente **500** puntos de vida por cada monstruo que tenga en el campo y como tienes 5 monstruos perdiste un total de **2500,** pero espera, porque eso no es todo lo que tengo para ti-.

-No me gusta nada esto-dijo Tristán alarmado.

Drago mantuvo su perversa sonrisa en todo momento-¡Ahora revelo mis otras dos cartas boca abajo; "Sparks" y "Oozaki"!-declaro Drago revelando sus otras dos cartas-¡Sparks le quita al jugador oponente **200** puntos de vida, mientras que Oozaki le quita **800,** así que despídete de otros **1000** puntos de vida!-declaro Drago cruelmente.

-¡No!-exclamo Atem, cuando varias chispas de fuego cayeron del cielo, golpeándolo con fuerza, seguido por un fuego que apareció debajo de sus pies, atrapándolo en las llamas y bajando sus puntos de vida a **500.**

-¡Ay no!-grito Joey ante eso.

-¡Atem!-gritaron Tea y Yubel ante los mortales ataques que recibió, pues esas llamas se sintieron muy reales.

Drago se rio divertido-Pobres tontos, realmente pensaron que solo estaba dejándome vencer, todo este tiempo solo les hice creer que tenían ventaja sobre mí, pero ya me harte de este juego, así que es tiempo de acabar con todos ustedes, con esta carta-señalo Drago levantando su carta.

-¿Qué es esa carta?-cuestiono Atem desafiante.

-Una carta que seguramente me dará la victoria en el duelo ¡Convoco al Recolector de Almas!-invoco Drago.

Un monstruo que tenía la apariencia de una sombra de ojos rojos, cuernos de demonios y que parecía no tener forma física hizo acto de aparición en el campo.

 **ATK 0000**

 **DEF 0000**

Los chicos se quedaron confundidos ante la presencia de ese monstruo tan extraño, especialmente porque no tenía fuerza de ataque ni de defensa, pero algo era seguro, no se trataba de un monstruo al cual debían tomar a la ligera.

-¿Cuál es truco Drago? ¡Porque no creas que pienso que ese monstruo es tan indefenso como se ve!-declaro Atem.

Drago se rio-Eres muy astuto, efectivamente, mi Recolector de Almas no es un monstruo tan mediocre como piensas, ya que como su nombre bien lo dice, puede destruir a todos los monstruos que posean más de **500** puntos de ataque y por cada monstruo destruido el jugador pierde **100** puntos de vida-explico Drago malignamente.

Al escuchar eso, todos se quedaron helados-¡Oh no, si esa carta activa su efecto especial entonces no solo estaremos acabados, sino que Atem también perderá el duelo!-exclamo Joey alarmado.

-¡Rayos, ideo un plan muy astuto para acabarnos a todos de un solo golpe!-declaro Yubel entre dientes.

Drago sonrió todavía más, definitivamente tenía todo a su favor y en caso de no ser así, aún tenía un plan de respaldo, el cual seguramente le daría la ventaja en esa batalla-¡Y ahora mi Recolector de Almas es hora de acabar con ellos!-.

-¡No tan rápido Drago!-grito Atem desafiante.

-¿Hum?-.

-¡Parece que olvidas que yo tengo una carta boca abajo también y es hora de revelarla; "Exilio de los Malvados", esta carta mágica puede destruir a uno de tus monstruos al instante y elijo destruir a tu Recolector de Almas!-indico Atem.

La carta mágica de Atem disparo un rayo contra el Recolector de Almas, destruyéndolo y dejando a salvo a los amigos del faraón-Rayos-dijo Drago gruñendo por debajo.

Atem se rio divertido-¡Me temo que tu plan para destruirnos quedo arruinado, lo siento Drago, pero no pienso dejar que lastimes a mis amigos!-aseguro Atem sin dejar de sonreír y Drago solo lo miro de manera seria.

-¡Así se hace!-grito Joey emocionado.

-¡Buena jugada, Atem logro evitar que Drago nos destruyera con su monstruo y le quitara el resto de sus puntos de vida!-señalo Yugi aliviado.

-¡Atem!-grito Tea animada por la jugada de su amigo, el cual solo se sonrojo un poco al escucharla animándolo, ya que cuando lo hacía era porque él y Yugi compartían cuerpo.

-Pero aún no hemos terminado, todavía nos quedan muy pocos puntos de vida y él los tiene casi todos-señalo Yubel provocando que sus amigos se pusieran en guardia de nuevo.

-Es cierto y mientras tenga activada la carta de la "Puerta Oscura" solo podremos atacar una vez y ya no nos quedan muchos puntos de vida para lograrlo-señalo Yugi alarmado.

Atem tenía una carta que les podría ayudar a ganar ese duelo, pero para usarla necesitaba esperar a que fuera su turno y por desgracia, aún era el turno de Drago-He arruinado tu plan, dime ¿Qué harás ahora?-pregunto desafiante.

-Pierdes tu tiempo y el mío protegiendo a estos insectos patéticos-señalo Drago con un tono calmado, pero cargado de odio.

-¡Ellos nunca serán una pérdida de tiempo, tal vez lo entenderías si tuvieras amigos!-señalo Atem desafiante.

-¿Amigos? ¿Quién necesita amigos cuando se tiene el poder que yo poseo?-pregunto Drago con burla y desdén.

-No sabes cuanta lástima siento por ti, una vez tuviste amigos, fuiste la mano derecha del Padre Celestial y lo perdiste todo por tu sed de poder-acuso Drago.

-No me interesa lo que tú creas de mí, especialmente cuando tu alma está a punto de ser consumida por mi oscuridad, junto con la de tus patéticos amiguitos-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tal vez evitaste que te destruyera con mi Recolector de Almas, pero dime ¿creíste que no tendría un plan de respaldo? Y es esta carta-dijo Drago alzando una más de sus siniestras cartas.

-¿Qué tiene tu carta?-pregunto Atem preocupado.

-Es la que necesito para terminar este duelo ¡La magia de la "Posesión Diabólica"!-declaro Drago activando su carta mágica, la cual tenía la imagen de unos espíritus demoniacos entrando al cuerpo de un humano mientras dormía.

-¿Qué es lo que hace tu carta?-cuestiono Atem preocupado.

-Es muy simple, como su nombre lo indica me permití poseer a uno de tus monstruos y ponerlo en contra de tus amigos, pero hay más, esta carta nació de mi propia energía oscura, así que el monstruo que elija recibirá un bono de poder extra de **3000** puntos, más que suficientes para que hasta el mediocre del Cyber Comandante pueda acabar con tus queridos amigos-.

-¡Jamás haré eso!-declaro Tristán desafiante.

Drago solo sonrió-Solo te use como ejemplo, jamás dije que serías tu a quien usaría para mi ataque final, podría usarla en el Mago Oscuro Niño o en tu Guerrera Valquiria, tus dos queridos hermanos-señalo Drago con maldad y los aludidos se pusieron en guardia-pero tengo en mente algo mejor, pienso usarla en la Maga Oscura-revelo Drago sonriendo divertido.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Atem.

Tea se quedó congelada al escuchar eso-¡Ni hablar, jamás traicionaría a mis amigos, no me harás destruirlos!-aseguro.

-No tendrás opción linda, cuando te tenga bajo mi control tendrás **5000** puntos de ataque, más que suficientes para aplastar hasta a Yugi, a menos claro que Atem use una carta para salvarlos, pero dime faraón ¿serías capaz de sacrificarla para salvar a los demás? ¿Podrías verla morir de nuevo, esta vez por tu propia mano?-pregunto Drago malignamente.

Atem quedo helado ante la pregunta, al tiempo que a su mente vinieron imágenes de cuando vivió en Egipto, viéndose a él mismo sujetando un cuerpo femenino entre sus brazos, el cuerpo estaba manchado en sangre y Atem lloraba desconsolado, el faraón se quedó petrificado y comenzó a sudar.

-¡Atem!-grito Yugi tratando de sacarlo de su shock, solo Yubel sabía que eso no pasaría y encaro a Drago.

-¡Eres un cobarde!-acuso.

Drago solo sonrió-Estamos en un duelo y aquí está permitido todo, así que dime faraón ¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto riéndose malignamente.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ¡Si le pones un dedo encima te juro que…!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer faraón?-cuestiono Drago burlonamente-ahórrate tus amenazas que no me asustan, es hora de despedirse ¡Ahora jugare con la carta de…!-pero justo en el momento en que Drago iba a usar la carta, su mano quedo congelada-¿Qué? ¡No puedo moverme! ¿Qué pasa?-cuestiono tratando de mover su mano y colocar la carta, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba.

Los chicos se quedaron confundidos ante la acción de Drago-Oigan ¿Qué le estará pasando?-pregunto Tristán confundido.

Yugi fue el primero en comprender que podría pasar-¿Será posible?-.

-¿Por qué no tira su carta?-pregunto Joey confundido.

Drago aun parecía luchar contra sí mismo, cuando su cabello volvió a la tonalidad blanca, así como sus ojos recuperaron su color normal-¡De prisa! ¡Aprovechen la oportunidad que tienen!-grito la voz de Bakura.

-¿Bakura?-exclamo Atem.

-¡Si es Bakura, nuestro amigo!-grito Tea sorprendida por el cómo su amigo trataba de luchar contra el control del Rey de las Tinieblas.

-¡Vamos Bakura, lucha contra el control maligno de Drago!-animo Yugi.

-¡No se queden ahí parados, atáquenme directamente, estoy evitando que use esa carta mágica, pero no podré detenerlo por mucho tiempo!-grito Bakura con desesperación.

-¡Silencio!-bramo Drago tratando de recuperar el control, pero Bakura no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

-¡Dense prisa, no tiene monstruos en el campo que lo protejan, aprovechen la oportunidad!-grito Bakura cada vez más desesperado.

Los chicos comprobaron que las palabras de Bakura eran ciertas, Drago no tenía monstruos que lo protegieran y con Bakura tratando de evitar que usara esa carta maligna era una buena oportunidad para atacarlo y bajar sus puntos de vida, pero había un problema.

-¡Esa carta de la Puerta Oscura, aunque yo ataque mi fuerza no es lo suficiente para acabar con sus puntos de vida y mientras siga en juego no podremos atacarlo más que una vez!-exclamo Yugi entre dientes.

-¡Tenemos que pensar en algo y pronto, no creo que Bakura pueda detenerlo por más tiempo!-declaro Yubel alarmada.

-¡No se preocupen, déjenmelo a mí!-declaro Atem sacando una carta-¡Activare la carta de trama "Tornado de Polvo", destruirá todas las cartas mágicas y de trampas que tengas en el campo!-.

-¡No!-bramo Drago al ver que su carta fue destruida.

-¡Escuchen todos atáquenlo con un golpe directo al mismo tiempo y terminen con sus puntos directos!-indico Atem.

-¡Entendido!-declararon todos.

-¡Doble Ataque de Magia Oscura!-gritaron Yugi y Tea lanzando su ataque contra Drago, seguidos por los golpes de las espadas de Yubel y Joey, finalizando con varios disparos de las armas de Tristán.

Todos esos ataques fueron suficiente para bajar los puntos de vida de Drago a **0,** finalizando con ese duelo tan peligroso, cuando la batalla termino, las almas de los chicos se convirtieron en rayos de luz que volvieron a sus respectivos cuerpos.

El cuerpo de Bakura cayó de rodillas y Atem corrió a auxiliarlo-¡Bakura! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-Faraón…por favor…ayúdeme…-suplico antes de que su cabello y ojos volvieran a cambiar de color, volviéndose negro y rojos respectivamente.

-¡No! ¡Bakura!-exclamo Atem retrocediendo un poco.

-Bakura ya no existe-sentencio Drago antes de desaparecer en una neblina de oscuridad.

Cuando Drago se retiró del lugar, Atem apretó con fuerza sus puños, la pesadilla apenas había comenzado ahora que Bakura estaba bajo el control del maligno Drago, por el momento solo podía ir a ver como se encontraban sus amigos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Drago regreso al templo, donde fue recibido por sus leales sirvientes, siendo Abzu el primero en acercarse-Lamento mucho que el duelo no haya terminado como deseo amo-.

Drago miro la mano humana de Bakura-Al parecer Bakura aprecia en verdad a esos insectos y por eso hizo hasta lo imposible por ayudarlos, tendré que meditar por algunas horas para poder bloquearlo por completo y tener control total de su cuerpo, no quiero que nadie me moleste hasta que los finalistas entren al templo ¿entendido?-.

-Como usted ordene amo-.

Drago se retiró al salón donde se encontraba su carta, la cual aún mantenía todo su poder y alma capturada, una vez que la puerta se cerró, Anubrix se alejó del grupo y camino por los pasillos.

-Con el amo ocupado en su meditación es el momento de poner en marcha mi plan para dañar al faraón donde más le duele y ya tengo escogido a mis pequeños ayudantes-sentencio Anubrix riéndose de manera desquiciada.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha terminado y como pudieron ver, Atem se enfrentó a Drago en un duelo sumamente peligroso y engañoso, ya que el Rey se las ingenió para quitarle varios puntos de vida sin necesidad de atacarlo y lo llevo a una trampa que pudo haber acabado con todos, de no ser por la intervención de Bakura, pero con el Rey presente la batalla no ha hecho más que comenzar.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, que hacen mis fics obras exitosas:**_

 **LES TENGO UNA BUENA Y UNA MALA NOTICIA, LA BUENA ES QUE POR FALTA DE INSPIRACION, EL FIC DE KORRA SEGUIRA EN PARO, PUES AUN NO TENGO COMO LLENAR LAS PARTES MEDIAS DEL FIC, LO SIENTO, PERO LA BUENA NOTICIA ES QUE YA TENGO PENSADO CUAL SERA EL SIGUIENTE FIC, VINO A MÍ EN UN SUEÑO Y ES ESTE:**

 **MY LITTLE PONY/EQUESTRIA GIRLS:**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad:** hace muchos años, Debonair, la gran Maestra de la Discordia intento comenzar una guerra entre los humanos y las criaturas mágicas, pero la suprema gobernante de las criaturas mágicas detuvo sus planes desterrándola al valle de las sombras, ahora Debonair ha despertado de nuevo y un nuevo grupo de chicas mágicas deberá aprender el poder de la amistad y del amor para detenerla

 **¿Qué les parece? Ustedes díganme si les gustaría participar en este fic y yo me encargo de lo demás**

 **Tea Mutou:** _pues pese a que las trampas de Drago fueron muy peligrosas y casi le costó algo muy grande, al final, con ayuda de Bakura, logro vencer al Rey de las Tinieblas…por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _Atem gano el duelo con Drago, pero solo lo consiguió gracias a la ayuda de Bakura, de lo contrario, el plan del Rey se habría completado y él hubiera vencido, aunque aún tiene controlar a Bakura, Anubrix está listo para hacer su jugada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _como viste, Drago tenía pensado devorarlos a todos de un solo golpe, pero Bakura no permitió que dañara a sus amigos y se resistió por unos instantes para que Atem lo venciera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _pues no creo que a los chicos les haya parecido divertido, especialmente por el plan que tuvo Drago para tratar de eliminarlos, por fortuna, Bakura intervino a tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _aunque el duelo fue difícil para Atem, al final, gracias a Bakura, logro detener a Drago…por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _el duelo con Drago fue demasiado complicado, especialmente por la jugada final que tenía preparada, por fortuna, Bakura se interpuso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _pues respondiendo a tus preguntas en orden:_

 _1.- Recuerda que se mencionó que ellos volvieron a la mansión para descansar un poco._

 _2.- Tendrás que esperar para verlo._

 _3.- Creo que es porque ambas hacen un buen equipo._

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _nunca vi a fondo esa serie porque cuando la pasaron yo ya estaba en la universidad y casi no pude ver TV, las pocas series que veía eran los Simpsons, Friends, Power Rangers, Batman y es todo, pero puedo decir que me gustaron el Héroe Neos y los Cyber Dragones, Zane fue un buen personaje, pero Jayden jamás me agrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _como viste, Drago no tenía intenciones de enviarlos al cementerio, su plan era devorarlos a todos de un solo golpe en ese duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el cementerio era lo menos preocupante, especialmente cuando Drago revelo que su intención era devorarlos a todos de un golpe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gatita Kon:** _descuida, yo actualizo seguido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drassian:** _gracias por el aviso y cómo pudiste ver, Atem tuvo un duelo muy complicado con Drago, pero al final, gracias Bakura, logro vencerlo, aunque Bakura aún sigue bajo el control de Drago y ahora Anubrix está listo para dar su golpe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _y aunque su jugada final pudo darle la victoria, Bakura no se lo permitió y le dio el tiempo a Atem de ganar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues ya viste algunas de sus cartas, así como también sus jugadas y maneras en que pensaba ganar el duelo, por fortuna, Bakura lo impidió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _y cómo pudiste ver, Drago tiene cartas muy peligrosas en su baraja, aunque solo uso unas cuantas llevo a Atem al borde de la derrota. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _Atem logro ganar el duelo, pero como viste, Bakura tuvo que intervenir para que la estrategia de Drago no se completara o el faraón estaría en una encrucijada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _pues ya no lo tienes que esperar, porque aquí está la continuación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y aunque Drago pudo haber vencido a Atem, gracias a Bakura eso no pasó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _gracias a Bakura así fue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _ya lo viste, Bakura tuvo que impedir que Drago usara su última carta para que Atem pudiera vencerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _como viste, Drago intento devorar a todos de un golpe, pero Bakura lo impidió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _el duelo con Drago ha finalizado y como viste, todo fue gracias a que Bakura intervino para salvarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _la mayoría las invento yo, después de todo ¿Qué clase de escritor sería si no inventara cosas así de complicadas? Pero admito que a veces me ayudo con jugadas que realizaron en el Manga o en el Anime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _al final fue gracias a la intervención de Bakura que el peligro no paso a mayores, pero aún es muy pronto para bajar la guardia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _Keith tuvo lo que se merecía al final y eso es lo que cuenta, pero por el momento se han salvado de la ira de Drago, aunque aún falta lo peor y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _no hay límites a lo que Drago es capaz de hacer y eso solo es con una cuarta parte de su poder, imagínate de lo que es capaz de hacer con todo su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Dany35, Srto, Rossana's Mind, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Olivia, Éire, Gatita Kon, junto mis cordiales saludos a Rey Drassian, Bowser300000, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Isaac, Amo del Vacío, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Dreisil, Súper Rock Ninja, Lion Wilson, Blaitor21, Shazam, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	42. La trampa

_**¿Qué tal mis queridos amigos? Es hora de un nuevo capítulo, así como también un nuevo duelo o al menos, los motivos para que comience, ya que finalmente aparecerá el personaje que muchos han querido ver desde que comenzó el fic y uno de los Maestros Oscuros hará su movimiento para comenzar su duelo e ir tras su nueva víctima, se avecina un duelo muy difícil con uno de los eres más sádicos de las tinieblas.**_

 _ **Y como siempre, he aquí los nuevos videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y en cuanto a mí, pues nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=GIHWbhWUwlo**

 **www. youtube watch? v=vAgfaIpfvy0**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Uyv53PIP9ec**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 42.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 42 La Trampa.**

Una vez que Drago entro a su salón privado para meditar y tomar el control total de Bakura, los Maestros Oscuros se pusieron a discutir su siguiente movimiento, especialmente ahora que sus enemigos estaban cada vez más cerca de juntar las 7 Gemas requeridas.

-Dentro de poco podremos comenzar con la verdadera diversión, estoy ansiosa por que llegue ese momento-dijo Zaleska.

-¡Pues yo ya estoy harto de esperar!-bramo Anubrix furioso.

-Anubrix, sabes que debemos respetar las reglas del torneo y que intentar actuar en contra de ellas es ir en contra de la voluntad del amo, ni siquiera tú eres tan tonto para hacer algo como eso-señalo Zaleska, colocándose al lado de Abzu, mientras Amazu se colocaba del otro lado del Caballero.

Umbra se ubicó al lado de Anubrix y tomo la palabra-Estoy de acuerdo con Anubrix ¿Por qué debemos esperar a que ganen unas tontas reliquias para poder comenzar a divertirnos?-cuestiono desafiante.

-Silencio ¿saben lo que están diciendo?-cuestiono Amazu en iguales condiciones.

-¡Que acabemos con nuestros enemigos a toda costa!-bramo Anubrix furioso y ansioso por cumplir su amenaza.

-Ten cuidado Anubrix, recuerda que es nuestra obligación obedecer al amo, especialmente ahora que ha regresado en un cuerpo mortal-señalo Abzu.

-Hoy no-murmuro Anubrix por debajo, para luego darles la espalda y retirarse.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, los chicos comenzaron a volver en sí tras su pequeña batalla contra el despiadado Rey Drago, aunque Joey y Tristán hicieron muecas de dolor, sujetándose partes del cuerpo como si hubieran estado participando en una batalla física.

-Vaya…siento como si me hubiera atropellado un camión-dijo Tristán.

-Yo siento como si el Hada de las Inyecciones me hubiera vuelto a inyectar, solo que esta vez fue en todo mi cuerpecito-dijo Joey adolorido.

Atem miro a sus amigos y luego a sus hermanos, los cuales también estaban recuperándose del aturdimiento-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-Físicamente si, aunque realmente desearía que lo que ocurrió haya sido una pesadilla, pero por desgracia no es así, Drago realmente se ha apoderado del cuerpo de Bakura-dijo Yugi preocupado por la idea de volver a pelear contra su amigo.

-Los rumores sobre su maldad quedaron cortos, especialmente por lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer con tal de vencernos-dijo Yubel recordando cual iba a ser la jugada final de Drago cuando Atem arruino su plan A.

Al escuchar eso, Atem reacciono y corrió al lado de Tea, levantándola con delicadeza-¡Tea! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado por ella.

Tea comenzó a despertar y aunque al principio se sorprendió por encontrarse en los brazos de Atem, poco a poco recobro la compostura al recordar lo que había sucedido-Estoy bien…pero temo que lo que paso no es más que el principio de algo mucho peor-

-Ay Tea…no tienes idea de cuánta razón tienes-dijo Yubel con seriedad.

Los chicos se terminaron de levantar cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención, al voltear se toparon con una sonriente Serenity, la cual llevaba una canasta con comida en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Chicos, que bueno que por fin los encuentro!-grito contenta.

-¿Serenity? ¿Qué haces con esa canasta de picnic?-pregunto Joey mirando a su hermana confundido.

-Bueno, pensé que querrían comer un poco después de tantos duelos que han tenido, así que cuando estuve en la mansión no descanse, sino que me puse a prepararles un delicioso almuerzo-dijo Serenity levantando la canasta con una gran sonrisa.

Joey sintió deseos de llorar al ver la gentileza y pureza que había en el alma de su hermanita-Caray Serenity, no sé qué haría sin ti, definitivamente eres la mejor hermana del mundo-.

-¿Apoyas esa opinión?-pregunto Yubel mirando a Atem fijamente y el aludido solo desvió la mirada haciéndose el desentendido.

Antes de que Joey pudiera seguir alabando a su hermana, Tristán se interpuso en medio de los dos-¡Jamás había visto a alguien tan dulce y generosa como tú Serenity, realmente eres alguien única!-declaro sonriéndole y sonrojándose un poco.

Dicho acto molesto a Joey, quien lo sujeto de un brazo y le aplico una llave en el mismo-¡Aléjate Romeo!-bramo con los dientes convertidos en colmillos por la rabia que sentía.

Los chicos solo pudieron ver esa escena sin intervenir, después de todo, ya sabían que ese par se llevaba de esa forma, por lo que Yugi tomo la palabra-A propósito Serenity ¿Dónde está Duke?-pregunto al notar la ausencia del creador de Dados y Calabozos.

-Pues él decidió tomar una pequeña siesta antes de venir a encontrarnos con ustedes, pero lo vi tan tranquilo que no quise molestarlo-explico Serenity.

-¿Cómo puede alguien dormir tan tranquilamente con todo lo que está pasando en este lugar?-pregunto Tea sorprendida por eso.

-Los misterios de la vida-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos y Atem asintió con la cabeza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el templo, ocultándose por los pasillos del mismo, Anubrix se dirigía hacia la salida del mismo, cuando Umbra apareció frente a él, atravesando una de las paredes, hecho que ni siquiera inmuto al diabólico asesino.

-Anubrix, dime que estas planeando, algo diabólico espero-dijo Umbra sonriendo perversamente.

Anubrix se detuvo y afirmo con la cabeza-Puede ser, ya estoy harto de esperar y ya que Keith fracaso de nuevo, entonces es el momento de que yo vaya a encargarme de este asunto personalmente-.

-¿Y cómo pretendes convencerlo de que acepte un duelo contigo?-pregunto Umbra divertida.

-Porque sé cómo atraerlo hacia mi trampa mortal, asegúrate de que los demás no se enteren de esto-dijo Anubrix reiniciando su caminata y retirándose del lugar, seguido por la sonrisa siniestra de Umbra, realmente esto iba a ser muy divertido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al otro lado de la isla, ajena a todo lo que pasaba realmente en ese torneo, Mai Valentine, la gran duelista poseedora de las Hermanas Águila, se encontraba recostada en el césped, mirando hacia el cielo, ya había ganado 6 de las Gemas Elementales, solo le faltaba una para calificar y entrar al templo, pero aún no se atrevía a buscar al último duelista al cual desafiar, no porque tuviera miedo…bueno, a enfrentarse a los Maestros, lo que más le asustaba era la idea de encontrarse con Joey.

Si, le preocupaba y la aterrorizaba la sola idea de encontrarse con ese rubio cabeza hueca, cara de mono, hocico de perro y que había hecho tantas cosas lindas por ella, incluso arriesgo su propia vida para protegerla del mortal ataque del Dragón Alado de Ra, el más poderoso de los Dioses Egipcios.

Tantas cosas que hizo por ella ¿y cómo le pago? Entregando su alma al malnacido de Dartz, solo porque él le ofreció poder, algo que estúpidamente creyó que necesitaba, fue cuando vio como el Oricalcos se llevaba el alma de Joey cuando finalmente reacciono, pero cuando lo hizo, fue demasiado tarde y Joey quedo atrapado en las tabletas de piedra de Dartz.

¿Cómo podía presentarse ante Joey, ante Serenity, que había dicho en una ocasión que desearía ser como ella, ante todos? Después de todo lo que hizo, los traiciono y no tuvo impedimento en entregarle a Dartz el alma de Joey, se sentía como la peor escoria del mundo.

Mai suspiro con cansado y se sentó sobre el césped-¿Cómo podrían perdonarme después de todo lo que hice? ¿Cómo?-pregunto al borde del llanto, cuando una risa se escuchó detrás de ella-¿Quién es?-cuestiono levantándose de golpe.

La rubia dirigió su mirada hacia los árboles, donde un par de ojos rojos brillaron despiadadamente-Veo que sigues siendo tan débil como siempre, ahora temiéndole a tus propios demonios-.

-¿Quién rayos eres? ¡Sal y muéstrate cobarde!-exigió Mai.

-Como desees querida-dijo una voz siniestra y sádica, antes de que unos vendajes salieran de entre los árboles hacia Mai, la mujer solo se quedó estática antes de que esos vendajes la atraparan.

El grito que Mai lanzo, no solo provoco que las aves huyeran aterradas, sino que llamo la atención de dos grupos de amigos, uno de ellos eran los dos amigos de Rafael y ex siervos de Dartz; Valon y Alister, quienes tras lo ocurrido con su amigo, habían tratado de salvar a la mayor cantidad de duelistas que pudieran.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-pregunto Valon dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo.

-¡Si, alguien está en problemas!-exclamo Alister.

-¡Tenemos que ir cuanto antes!-declaro Valon y ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección donde escucharon el grito.

El segundo grupo que escucho el grito, fue el de los duelistas que Drago quería eliminar a toda costa, Atem y sus amigos-¡Alguien está en problemas!-exclamo Yugi.

Joey se quedó mudo, ya que ese grito no le era tan desconocido y no fue al único que le pareció familiar-¡Oigan, ese grito no era de…!-.

-¡Mai!-grito Joey comenzando a correr.

-¡Joey espera!-grito Yugi, pero fue demasiado tarde para detenerlo y todos comenzaron a seguirlo.

Atem y Yubel se miraron preocupados, ya que eso solo significaba una cosa, problemas muy grandes estaban a punto de comenzar, definitivamente la verdadera pesadilla no había más que empezar con el retorno de Drago en el cuerpo de Bakura.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Pero no solo en las afueras había problemas, pues en el interior del templo los problemas también estaban comenzando, ya que el resto de los Maestros se dio cuenta de la ausencia de uno de los suyos.

-¡Anubrix se fue!-informo Leviatán a los demás.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Abzu volteando a ver a su compañero.

-¡No está en ninguna parte del templo!-informo Eiki también.

-¡Ese tonto hará que nos destruyan a todos!-exclamo Zaleska preocupada, ya que cuando Anubrix no se encontraba en el templo era seguro que iba a haber una gran masacre y en esos momentos, eso era lo que menos necesitaban para estropear sus planes.

Abzu se dirigió a la última persona que lo vio en el templo-¡Umbra! ¡Hablaste con él! ¿Sabes a dónde fue?-pregunto Abzu con voz calmada, pero autoritaria.

La respuesta de Umbra fue algo burlona-No soy su guardiana, él hace lo que quiere, igual que yo-dijo Umbra atravesando una de las paredes y retirándose del lugar.

Cuando Umbra se marchó, Amazu se acercó a Abzu-Debemos vigilarlos, son imprudentes y podrían ponernos en peligro a todos-.

-Hasta que el amo haya terminado con su meditación debemos hacernos cargo de todo nosotros mismos, enviaremos a los Depredadores que nos quedan a buscarlo antes de que cometa una estupidez-indico Abzu.

-Una sabia decisión-reconoció Amazu-debemos estar preparados para cuando el amo termine con su meditación-agrego retirándose a dar la orden.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Y en el interior del salón principal, Drago se encontraba sentado en el suelo, usando el cuerpo de Bakura, se podía ver relajado, pero internamente, había una lucha brutal por ver quien tomaba el control.

En el interior de la mente de Bakura, el chico corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, escapando de una densa neblina oscura que se acercaba cada vez más y más a él, fue cuando tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, siendo atrapado por esa neblina oscura, en esa neblina tuvo un sinfín de visiones, vio a su antepasado, Bakura el Rey de los Ladrones y todas las monstruosidades que cometió en Egipto, así como también el haberse unido a Zork para conseguir su resurrección.

Vio todo el daño que les hizo a sus amigos, como le robo el Ojo del Milenio a Pegasus, entre otras cosas abominables-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Que pare! ¡QUE PARE!-gritaba suplicante y desviando la mirada de esas horribles visiones de pesadillas.

-Bakura-llamo una siniestra voz, al tiempo que en medio de aquella oscuridad aparecían dos brillantes ojos de color rojo-tus esfuerzos por resistirte a mi control son en vano, no tienes voluntad propia, me he apoderado de todo en tu cuerpo-.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Ya no quiero seguir con esto, jamás quise lastimar a nadie! ¡QUIERO MI VIDA DE VUELTA!-grito Bakura desesperado.

-Tú vida me pertenece, me ha pertenecido desde el momento en que tu ancestro contemplo la masacre de su gente para la creación de los Artículos del Milenio y el trato fue total cuando se sacrificó para unirse al traicionero de Zork-.

-¡Pero yo no soy como ese Bakura, yo no soy así!-.

-Eres su descendiente y por tanto la maldad de Bakura el Rey de los Ladrones vive en tu corazón, no puedes escapar de eso-.

-¡No…yo jamás he querido lastimar a nadie, mucho menos a mis amigos!-declaro Bakura.

-¿Tus amigos? Tú no tienes amigos, no los necesitas, porque en ti yace la misma maldad y el mismo odio de tu antepasado por el faraón y su familia-.

-¡No…eso no es verdad…luchare…no dejare que me vuelvan a controlar!-.

-No puedes escapar de tu verdadera naturaleza, la Sortija del Milenio volvió a ti porque sintió la maldad en tu interior, esa maldad y odio que ha existido desde esa noche terrible, por eso te escogí a ti, nos parecemos-sentencio Drago antes de que su energía oscura consumaran a Bakura.

Drago abrió los ojos rojos y sonrió despiadadamente, aun tendría que trabajar un poco más para que su nueva marioneta no volviera a intentar resistirse a su poder, pero él sabía que todos sus esfuerzos serían en vano, especialmente con todo lo que le acababa de decir.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, los chicos seguían buscando a su amiga, si Joey se veía muy determinado y preocupado entonces significaba que realmente era Mai quien se encontraba en peligro y no iba a descansar hasta encontrarla.

Tras correr por varios minutos llegaron hasta una cascada, la cual caía majestuosamente desde un acantilado de 20 metros de altura, dicha cascada se encontraba precisamente detrás del templo, el cual se podía ver desde la distancia, Joey comenzó a buscar con la mirada desesperado.

-¡Mai! ¿Dónde estás?-gritaba Joey desesperadamente.

-No parece haber nadie por aquí-dijo Tea mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Sus Artículos no detectan algo?-pregunto Yugi mirando a sus dos hermanos, quienes negaron con la cabeza.

-Pobre Mai…espero que este bien-dijo Serenity preocupada por esa mujer que llego a admirar.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Valon y Alister aparecieron también-¡Oigan!-.

-Miren, son Valon y Alister-dijo Tea.

Los aludidos llegaron hasta quedar frente al faraón-¿Ustedes fueron los que gritaron?-pregunto Alister.

-De hecho nosotros íbamos a preguntarles algo parecido-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos.

-Lo mejor será mantenerse alerta, presiento que estamos entrando en una trampa-dijo Atem con seriedad.

Tristán se quedó mudo y aterrado al ver algo en la cascada-¡Tal vez no esté tan equivocado como piensas amigo!-exclamo señalando hacia la cascada.

Al dirigir todos la mirada hacia la cascada, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, ya que esta estaba abriéndose en dos como si fuera una cortina, revelando a Mai, quien estaba encadenada a una cruz de hierro, con picos alrededor, por fortuna, su cuerpo estaba a salvo de esas peligrosas púas.

-¡Mai!-gritaron Joey y Valon al ver eso, mientras Tea y Serenity se llevaron sus manos a la boca horrorizadas.

La primera intensión de ambos fue ir a ayudarla, aunque pare llegar a la cascada debían cruzar un río, en cuyo centro había una piedra más, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera acercarse, una voz se escuchó.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes-dijo Anubrix apareciendo justamente sobre aquella piedra-a menos que quieran tener una muerte muy sangrienta-.

-¡Anubrix!-exclamo Yubel al tener al frente al Maestro de la Magia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-cuestiono Atem desafiante.

-¿Y a que te refieres con una muerte sangrienta?-pregunto Joey en iguales condiciones.

Por toda respuesta, Anubrix saco de entre su túnica una enorme pierna de jamón, misma que lanzo al río, apenas esta entro en contacto con el agua, un gigantesco reptil emergió desde las profundidades, devorando la pierna, un cocodrilo, pero no era cualquier cocodrilo.

-Por eso, por mi pequeña mascota-señalo Anubrix divertido.

-¿Pequeña?-Tristán no creía que esa cosa fuera pequeña, debía medir d metros por lo que alcanzo a ver.

-Este es un cocodrilo de agua salada, una especie que junto con el cocodrilo del Nilo es de las más feroces y sanguinarias que existen, este río conecta con el mar mediante un río subterráneo y por eso su agua es salada-explico Anubrix-si quieren venir a rescatar a su amiga adelante, háganlo, pero corren el riesgo de convertirse en el almuerzo de esta majestuosa criatura-.

-¡Estoy comenzando a despreciar a estos tipos!-bramo Joey entre dientes.

-Pero mírenlo a él, está parado sobre esa roca como si nada-dijo Tea sin entender como aquel reptil tan enorme no atacaba a Anubrix.

-Hasta los animales temen a los que sirven a las tinieblas-explico Yubel tensa.

Atem dio un paso al frente, pero se cuidó de no acercarse bastante a la orilla o ese feroz reptil lo obtendría de almuerzo-¡Dime ahora mismo que es lo que quieres Anubrix! ¡Te exijo que liberes a Mai!-.

-Como yo lo veo no estás en posición de exigir cosas faraón-siseo Anubrix-sin embargo, creo que puedo liberar a su amiguita siempre y cuando me venzan en un duelo-.

-¡Ah claro que te venceré!-aseguro Atem desafiante.

Pero Anubrix negó con la cabeza-Jamás dije que quería pelear contra ti faraón, es algo que deseo con ansias, pero tengo otros planes en estos momentos-.

-¿Otros planes?-.

-Así es, si quisiera pelear contigo en estos momentos habría ido tras alguien diferente a esta mujer-señalo Anubrix dirigiendo su vista a Tea-por el momento quiero enfrentar a ti Joey Wheeler-.

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo? ¡Yo acepto el reto!-declaro Joey sin miedo alguno.

-¡Aguarda Joey, no debes dejarte atrapar en el juego de Anubrix!-exclamo Yugi.

-¡Es cierto, recuerda que lo que Abzu y Leviatán les hicieron a Rafael y a Mako, estos tipos son peligrosos!-declaro Tea.

-¡Por esa razón yo debo pelear con él!-declaro Valon interviniendo en la conversación-¡Anubrix, yo aceptare tu reto, peleare por Mai!-.

-¡Óyeme amigo, por si no lo has notado, él me reto a mí, así que mejor hazte a un lado!-declaro Joey mirando molesto a Valon.

-¡Si queremos salvar a Mai entonces debemos confiar en un verdadero duelista!-acuso Valon.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Por si no lo recuerdas yo te vencí la última vez!-declaro Joey furioso.

Anubrix solo veía la pelea de ambos con mucha diversión- _"Que interesante, tal parece que esta chiquilla tiene a estos dos comiendo de la palma de su mano, que lástima que al final haya entregado sus almas al torpe de Dartz y ahora nuevamente las va a entregar, porque se me acaba de ocurrir una maravillosa idea"._ Vamos, vamos chicos, no peleen, se me ocurre algo mejor ¿Por qué no pelean los dos contra mí? De esa forma ganare dos almas por el precio de una-.

Joey Valon se vieron entre sí-¿Qué opinas Wheeler?-pregunto Valon.

-Creo que no tenemos muchas opciones, por Mai-respondió Joey mirando a su rival.

-Entonces adelante-.

-¡Anubrix, aceptamos tu reto!-declaro Joey.

-Aceptar este duelo fue su primer error ¡Y cuando termine con ustedes será el último!-declaro Anubrix invocando su Disco de Duelo, mismo que ya tenía colocada su baraja.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-declaro Joey desafiante.

-Tengan cuidado, los dos, Anubrix es conocido por su salvajismo y sed de sangre, se dice que es un ser que disfrutar atormentar a sus víctimas tanto física como mentalmente-dijo Yubel.

-Si hay magia negra en medio no te preocupes niña, ya que yo tengo experiencia en ese campo-dijo Valon con seriedad.

Yubel parpadeo-¿Me dijo "niña"?-pregunto sin dar crédito a como la habían llamado.

-Por favor chicos, tengan cuidado-dijo Yugi preocupado, pues por lo poco que había visto, los Maestros Oscuros realmente eran seres peligrosos.

Joey y Valon activaron sus Discos de Duelo, sus barajas se colocaron en las ranuras respectivas, los puntos de vida se programaron a **4000,** era el momento de decir…

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

Anubrix saco una carta de su baraja-¡Ya que son dos vs uno yo comenzare con este juego, claro, si no tienen inconveniente alguno!-.

-¡Haz tu jugada, igual te vamos a aplastar!-declaro Joey desafiante.

Anubrix solo se rio ante el valor de Joey, realmente iba a disfrutar mucho de ese duelo-¡Colocare un monstruo en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo, con eso finalizare mi turno!-declaro Anubrix.

Valon se quedó confundido ante la jugada de Anubrix-Que extraño ¿Por qué jugaría a su monstruo cerrado?-.

-¡No te preocupes, siendo dos vs uno no hay forma de que podremos perder, es mi turno y convocare al Guerrero Pantera en modo de ataque!-invoco Joey a su feroz guerrero.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 1600**

-¡Luego jugare con esta carta mágica llamada "Chivos Expiatorios", ahora sacrifico a uno de ellos para que mi Guerrero Pantera ataque a tu monstruo oculto!-indico Joey.

El Guerrero Pantera se lanzó al ataque, hecho que preocupo a todos, ya que Anubrix se veía muy tranquilo, con un golpe de su espada, el Guerrero Pantera acabo con el monstruo oculto de Anubrix, el cual resulto ser una Serpiente de Cascabel.

 **ATK 500**

 **DEF 500**

Pero para sorpresa de Joey, en el momento en que el Guerrero Pantera destruyo a esa serpiente, esta se abalanzó sobre él, mordiéndole un brazo-¿Qué?-.

-Y no solo te atacara a ti-dijo Anubrix divertido.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, pues la Serpiente de Cascabel se abalanzó ahora sobre Valon, mordiéndolo también antes de desaparecer, mientras los puntos de vida de ambos duelistas bajaban a **3500.**

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Wheeler?-cuestiono Valon.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo no hice nada!-declaro Joey molesto.

-Por el contrario mi estimado amigo, sí hiciste algo, porque verás, no puedes destruir a una Serpiente de Cascabel sin que haya consecuencia alguna, cuando la destruyes automáticamente el jugador oponente pierde **500** puntos de vida, pero como en este caso tengo a dos oponente, ambos se vieron afectados por ese efecto, pero descuiden, los puntos que perdieron no se desperdiciaran, pues ahora se anexaran a los míos y como cada uno perdió **500** puntos de vida, yo gano **1000-** sentencio Anubrix al tiempo que sus puntos de vida subían a **5000-** muchas gracias Joey, me ayudaste a tener el control en este turno-.

-Bien hecho Wheeler-regaño Valon.

-De acuerdo…cometí un pequeño error, no me estés molestando tanto por ello-dijo Joey.

-¡Por favor Joey concéntrate!-grito Tea.

-¡No olvides que si pierden este duelo perderán algo más!-le recordó Tristán.

-Vamos Joey, sé que puedes hacerlo-dijo Serenity llevándose ambas manos al pecho en una súplica silenciosa.

Los hermanos solo podían ver el duelo en silencio, esperando que ambos duelistas recuperaran el control del duelo, por fortuna ahora era el turno de Valon, lo que significaba que aun podían ganar.

-¡Mi turno!-Valon saco una de sus cartas, desde su batalla con Joey había anexado nuevas cartas a su baraja para ayudarle en los duelos-¡Convoco a Pitch Black War Wolf en modo de ataque!-invoco Valon.

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 600**

Joey se quedó confundido ante la jugada de Valon-Oye amigo ¿Qué paso con tus cartas de armadura?-pregunto confundido.

-Descuida Wheeler, tengo cubierto ese asunto, después de todo, cuando me venciste tuve que anexar nuevas cartas a mi baraja, por ahora no tiene monstruos que lo protejan, así que es mi ataque ¡Adelante mi gran bestia ataca los puntos de vida de Anubrix directamente!-.

El monstruos de Valon se lanzó contra Anubrix, quien solo se rio-¡Activaste mi trampa; "Sarcófago de Vida"!-revelo Anubrix su carta de trampa-¡Esta carta de trampa me permite revivir a un monstruo que haya sido destruido en cada turno, ya que es una trampa continua!-.

-¡Quieres a tu Serpiente de vuelta!-exclamo Valon comprendiendo la estrategia de Anubrix.

-¡Exactamente, ahora que vuelva mi Serpiente de Cascabel en modo de defensa!-invoco Anubrix llamando a su criatura de nuevo del cementerio, siendo destruida por el monstruo de Valon.

-¡Oh no!-grito Yugi al comprender lo que eso significaba para ambos duelistas.

Anubrix se rio divertido al ver el miedo en los ojos de Yugi, así como la preocupación de ambos duelista-Tienes razón en estar asustado mi buen amigo Yugi, ya que ahora que mi Serpiente de Cascabel volvió a ser destruida nuevamente estos dos torpes pierden otros **500** puntos de vida cada uno-señalo Anubrix, al tiempo que los puntos de vida de ambos bajaban a **3000-** y para que no queden desperdiciados, esos puntos se anexan a los míos-sentencio al tiempo que sus puntos de vida subían a **6000.**

Tristán apretó los puños con furia-¡Ay no, los puntos de vida de ese demente subieron nuevamente!-.

-Mientras que Joey y Valon ya han perdido **1000** puntos cada uno, esto no es bueno-dijo Tea preocupada.

-Pero aun así ambos pueden ganar este duelo-dijo Atem teniendo fe en Joey y en Valon.

-Eso espero, no quisiera que a Valon le pasara lo mismo que a Rafael-dijo Alister preocupado por su amigo.

Desafortunadamente, ahora era el turno de Anubrix-¡Y ahora que un nuevo turno ha comenzado supongo que saben lo que sigue, mi Serpiente de Cascabel vuelve al campo!-declaro Anubrix, al tiempo que su monstruo volvía a la vida.

 **ATK 500**

 **DEF 500**

-¡Rayos, detesto a ese reptil!-exclamo Joey entre dientes.

-¡Pero esta vez no viene solo, primero colocare una carta boca abajo y jugare con el Minotauro Guardián del Laberinto!-invoco Anubrix.

Su monstruo era efectivamente un Minotauro de color negro, armado con un hacha y un escudo, de ojos rojos y filosos cuernos, cuyas puntas se podían ver demasiado afiladas.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 1600**

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Joey.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que Bareloc había llegado, ocultándose detrás de unos árboles-Anubrix violo las reglas-murmuro por debajo.

-¡Ahora mi Minotauro destruye al lobo del esclavo de Dartz!-ordeno Anubrix, el Minotauro cumplió la orden y Valon se preparó, pero…

-¡No tan rápido, Chivo Expiatorio protege al monstruo de Valon!-indico Joey, sorprendiendo a Valon, especialmente cuando uno de los Chivos protegió al monstruo de Valon-¡Creo que te olvidaste que peleas contra dos loquillo!-declaro Joey sonriendo divertido.

-¡Bien hecho Joey!-felicito Yugi sonriendo.

-Quien iba a pensar que protegería a su rival de amor-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos y sonriendo.

Valon miro a Joey con seriedad, pero en esa seriedad se pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban con gratitud y Joey le levanto el pulgar en señal de que todo estaba bien, al mismo tiempo, Mai comenzó a volver en sí.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto confundida y aturdida.

-¡Mai!-grito Joey al ver que su amiga había despertado.

-Esa voz…es la de… ¿Joey?-murmuro aun aturdida.

-¡Resiste un poco más Mai, en seguida te rescataremos, lo prometo!-grito Joey tratando de hacer reaccionar a Mai.

Al escuchar eso, Anubrix no pudo evitar reírse de manera desquiciada-Que inocentes son ¡Este será su último duelo!-sentencio riéndose malignamente.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que ha llegado a su final, pero uno de los duelos más mortales del fic acaba de comenzar, dos rivales están luchando juntos para salvar a la mujer que aman de la criatura más demencial que pueda existir, pero Anubrix no solo es peligroso, sino que sus cartas serán cada vez más sanguinarias y peligrosas, deberán ser extremadamente cuidadosos si quieren poder vencerlo.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen de mis fics obras exitosas:**_

 **ESTA ES UNA PREGUNTA PARA LOS FANS DE DRAGON BALL, COMO YA SABEN, EN DRAGON BALL SUPER VA A COMENZAR UN TORNEO HECHO ENTRE LOS UNIVERSOS 6 Y 7, ESTO ME HACE PREGUNTAR ALGO, HACE POCO VI UN VIDEO DONDE DECIAN QUE WISS ERA MUY SUPERIOR A VEGETTO Y POR TANTO, VADOS TAMBIEN LO ES A EL, MUCHOS DICEN Y AFIRMAN QUE VEGGETO PODRIA VENCER A BILLS Y A CHAMPAN, EN MI OPINION ESE COMBATE TERMINARIA EN EMPATE, MIENTRAS QUE WISS Y VADOS VENCERIAN A VEGETTO**

 **¿Ustedes que piensan al respecto?**

 **También si son 12 universos de DB según Bills ¿creen que haya algún dios en alguno de esos universos que podría ser mucho más poderoso que Vegetto, Wiss y Vados juntos?**

 **NovaStarPrime:** _Bakura intervino y detuvo la victoria de Drago, pero como viste, el plan de Anubrix está poniéndose en marcha y de acuerdo, dentro de poco subiré Tráiler, Biografías y Datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _gracias Bakura su plan fue arruinado, pero el de Anubrix ha comenzado a materializarse, atrayendo a dos duelistas hacia una trampa peligrosa, usando la carnada correcta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _como ya viste, Anubrix tiene en mente algo más, ya que capturo a Mai para obligar a Joey y a Valon a pelear con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _como dije antes, no tengo mucha idea de esa serie, ya que cuando la pasaban yo estaba en la universidad y por eso puse el aviso del cambio de fic, cielos, respecto a Bakura, pues ya viste que está tratando de resistirse al control de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _tal vez no las ponga, pero eso me ayuda a saber qué tipo de papel puede tener un OC en el fic, después de todo, tampoco soy un súper genio escritor como el gran Stephen Kin Rowling, que ganas de poder ser como ellos, y necesito ayudarme de algo, respecto a tu pregunta, la pareja principal es Yuri, pero hasta ahora no he pensado en una Hetero, creo que debo considerarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _creo que tu pregunta se aclaró con el capítulo, ya que Mai ha aparecido, pero está siendo usada paras las trampas crueles del siniestro Anubrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _creo que toda idea que se hace es considerada loca, especialmente porque son situaciones que muchos dirían que no podrían ocurrir, pero creo que podría funcionar si sabes trabajarla, eso es lo que opino de las ideas que de repente se me ocurren, respecto al capítulo, finalmente apareció Mai y ahora Anubrix está haciendo su jugada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _pues Drago explico los motivos por los cuales pudo controlar a Bakura, pero también hay otras razones, ya que él va a tener un papel importante en sus planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gatita Kon:** _gracias, eso me alegra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _Drago es el Rey de las Tinieblas, no puedes esperar piedad de él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _esa fue solo una demostración del poder de Drago, ya que aún no ha mostrado todo de lo que es capaz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _con lo de Steven Universe soy totalmente inocente, con lo otro lo lamento, pero al menos ya tengo mi siguiente idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drassian:** _me alegra que las cosas ya hayan quedado aclaradas, ahora solo falta aclararlas con tu primo, respecto al otro asunto, como dije, a salir adelante que no nos ganamos nada deprimiéndonos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _de Karai no te preocupes, para el OC espera a que suba los datos para que te des una idea de cómo será el fic y agradezco el voto de confianza, por cierto, aunque Drago uso pocas cartas debiste darte cuenta que en el duelo tuvo a Atem en jaque en todo momento, aun sin usar una gran cantidad de cartas, eso es lo que demuestra su poder, que sin la necesidad de usar varias cartas mantuvo al faraón a raya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _aunque fueron pocas cartas, debiste darte cuenta que aun siendo pocas las que uso, tuvo a Atem en jaque en todo momento, especialmente con sus dos jugadas finales, la que pensaba usar primero y la de respaldo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _descuida, eso lo entiendo y lo respeto, yo tampoco sé mucho de Sailor Moon por las mismas razones que tú diste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _efectivamente, ya que como viste, Anubrix está dispuesto a lastimar al faraón eliminando a uno de sus mejores amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _como tú desees, creo que ese fic va a ser un descanso para mí de los OC, ya que estoy viendo que no muchos van a participar, de cierto modo es un descanso que no vayan a ser muchos y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **La Luz de Orión:** _como viste fue a la casa que les dieron para poder prepararles un exquisito almuerzo a sus amigos y adorado hermano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya viste en qué consistía su siniestro plan, empezando con Mai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _y como le dije a él ¿solo por eso no puedo hacer un fic donde ambas sean parejas y tener imágenes de ellas en mi cuenta de Deviantart? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ese fic aun lo haré, pero he estado haciendo algunos cálculos y me di cuenta que pese a todo, sería demasiado corto, a lo mucho 7 capítulo y yo quiero que sean más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _gracias, me alegra que la apruebes y en breve dejare todo lo necesario para los datos de los OC, pero mientras tanto, hay un nuevo duelo en proceso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _no será fácil hablar de algo como eso, especialmente por cómo ocurrieron las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _no solo eso, ya que Bakura jugara un papel importante en los planes de Drago, respecto a los OC de mi próximo fic, claro que se aplicara la misma regla, después de todo, no puedo mantener a quienes tardan demasiado en dejar comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ya lo cheque, no he podido dejar comentario porque lo cheque en mi hora de trabajo y en estos momentos estoy algo cansado, pero te diré que suena prometedor, solo debes cuidar la ortografía, los signos y poner un poco más de narración, respecto a tu pregunta ¿Qué quieres decir con poderes de otras series exactamente? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _me alegra que pienses así y solo tienes que esperar a que pida los datos, por favor, espéralos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LordDarkseid12:** _cuando aparezcan el Tráiler y de los datos quizás te ayude mejor con tu personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Tea Mutou, Srto, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Rossana's Mind, Dany35, Soranomomo93, Gatita Kon, Mitzuki-Kazami, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Rey Drassian, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Shazam, La Luz de Orión, Moon-9215, Dreisil, Ocnarf, Súper Rock Ninja, Shadow y Writer, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, LordDarkseid12.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	43. Rivales de Amor Primera Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Mai fue capturada por Anubrix, quien preparo un escenario para un duelo con Joey, pero antes de que su batalla comenzara, Valon también entro al mismo, ahora ambos duelistas deberán dejar de lado la rivalidad que tienen entre ellos para poder salvar a la mujer que ambos aman, pero Anubrix es más astuto y despiadado de lo que muestra ¿tendrán lo necesario para vencer a este despiadado personaje o sus almas serán entregadas a Drago?"**_

 _ **Y como siempre, primero los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este nuevo capítulo, por mí parte nos vemos al final del mismo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=4wgbt8HL7TE**

 **www. youtube watch? v=cnYVdi8AoQw**

 **www. youtube watch? v=XUfT126pJMY**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 43.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 43 Rivales de Amor.**

 **Primera Parte**

Bareloc solo se mantenía oculto viendo cómo se desarrollaba el duelo, sorprendido de ver que Anubrix tenía la completa ventaja en ese duelo y eso que apenas estaba comenzando, pero por mucho que quisiera intervenir, sabía que hacerlo no sería lo más sabio para él, solo le quedaba una opción.

-No puedo esperar a decírselo a los demás, Anubrix estará en graves problemas-dijo sonriendo, para luego retirarse.

El duelo estaba muy disparejo, con Joey y Valon ya con **1000** puntos de vida menos cada uno, mientras que Anubrix tenía un total de **6000,** gracias al efecto especial de su Serpiente de Cascabel y mientras tuviera activada su carta de "Sarcófago de Vida", podría resucitar a su serpiente sin importar cuantas veces fuera destruida.

Mai, quien era la causa por la cual estaban en medio de ese duelo tan difícil, había logrado recuperar el conocimiento y aunque aún estaba algo aturdida, no tardo en comprender lo que estaba pasando y recordó como termino en esa situación.

-¡Oye tu infeliz, libérame ahora mismo y enfréntame como un verdadero duelista!-reto con furia.

Anubrix solo volteo a verla y se rio divertido-Podría hacerlo, pero tengo en mente algo más divertido, solo disfruta del duelo niña, después de todo, estos dos insectos han venido hasta aquí para salvar tu patética vida-señalo Anubrix.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Mai abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Así es Mai, hemos venido a rescatarte y prometo por mi vida que así será!-grito Joey con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Joey?-.

-¡Solo resiste Mai, vamos a salvarte!-grito Valon.

-¿Valon?-.

Al ver los ánimos de ambos duelistas, Anubrix estallo en carcajadas-¿No es tierno? ¡A pesar de lo que ellas les hizo a ambos, entregarlos al Oricalcos, aun así quieren protegerla, que lindos, pero desgraciadamente para ustedes esos nobles sentimientos serán su perdición!-sentencio Anubrix.

-¡Ya lo veremos lunático!-grito Joey.

-¡Lamentaras haber capturado a Mai y usarla para algo tan bajo como esto!-declaro Valon señalando a Anubrix desafiante.

Anubrix se rio aún más-¿Lo que hice? Por favor, dime en que se diferencia esto a lo que tú hiciste-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Conozco la historia de tu vida, sé cómo terminaste bajo la sombra de Dartz, asesinaste a una banda de maleantes sin remordimiento alguno, luego te dejaste engatusar por las palabras de ese idiota, al igual que lo hizo el torpe de tu amigo Rafael, después convenciste a esa niña de que podrías darle todo lo que necesitaba para ser libre, que patéticos y bobos resultaron ser todos ustedes, aunque no es de sorprenderse, la humanidad siempre ha sido una pobre ilusión estúpida-.

Los demás solo podían escuchar las crueles palabras de Anubrix, definitivamente ese tipo era repugnante-No me agrada nada esto, si esos dos no se concentran pueden terminar sin sus almas-dijo Yubel seria.

-No te preocupes, Joey es un gran duelista, sé que él podrá vencerlo-dijo Atem creyendo firmemente en su amigo.

-Yo también lo creo así-apoyo Yugi, al igual que Tea y Tristán.

Serenity solo se llevó ambas manos al pecho suplicando porque su hermano saliera bien librado de ese duelo tan peligroso, fue cuando alguien más apareció-Vaya, miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí, la banda original-.

Al voltear, se toparon con Kaiba y Mokuba, el primero estaba cruzado de brazos y su hermano sostenía el portafolio de su hermano mayor, al ver a Kaiba, Serenity se sonrojo un poco, pero Kaiba ignoro eso y se acercó a los hermanos.

-¿Kaiba? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Atem confundido.

-No es de tu incumbencia, mejor dime que cree que está haciendo el torpe de Wheeler y ese motociclista amigo tuyo-dijo mirando a Alister, quien solo endureció la mirada un poco.

Tal vez descubrió que al final no fue Gozaburo Kaiba quien lo separo de su hermano menor, pero aun así parecía haber una fuerte rivalidad entre ambos o al menos, Alister así lo sentía, ya que para Kaiba, Atem era su más grande rival.

-Es algo largo de explicar, pero en estos momentos Joey y Valon se están enfrentando a Anubrix para salvar a Mai-explico Yugi.

-¿Mai?-Kaiba miro a la aludida, la cual estaba sujetada a aquella cruz de hierro-vaya, al parecer le gusta ser la damisela en peligro-dijo usando su siempre tono de poco interese y desdén.

Anubrix miro a Kaiba fijamente y no pudo evitar reírse quedamente-Vaya, el sacerdote Seto ha aparecido, que divertido, aunque eso es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos, muy bien chicos ¿Qué dicen si continuamos con el duelo? Creo que ahora es el turno de Joey-.

-¡En efecto y prepárate, porque voy a encargarme de eliminar tu ventaja!-declaro Joey sacando una carta.

 _-"Más vale que Wheeler no estropee esto o perderé a Mai para siempre"-_ pensó Valon apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Joey saco una carta y sonrió al ver que era la que necesitaba precisamente-¡Perfecto, ahora sacrifico al Guerrero Pantera para convocar a Jinzo al campo!-invoco Joey.

 **ATK 2400**

 **DEF 1500**

-¿Jinzo?-murmuro Anubrix por debajo al ver que Joey convoco a uno de sus monstruos más raros y poderosos.

-¡Exactamente y con él en juego todas tus cartas de trampa son inútiles, así que despídete de tu carta del "Sarcófago de Vida"!-declaro Joey al tiempo que Jinzo disparaba los rayos de sus ojos, acabando de esa forma con la carta de trampa de Anubrix.

-¡Bien hecho!-felicito Atem contento.

-¡Si y ahora que el "Sarcófago de Vida" ha sido destruido, Anubrix ya no podrá resucitar a su Serpiente de Cascabel!-declaro Yugi sonriendo.

-Pero si destruyen a esa serpiente asquerosa ¿eso no significa que ambos perderán más puntos de vida que se anexaran a los de Anubrix?-pregunto Tea.

-Pero también les dará la oportunidad de obtener ventaja en el duelo, no olvides que ahora Jinzo es el monstruo más fuerte en el campo, lo que significa que puede acabar con el Minotauro de Anubrix, luego sería el turno de Valon y él podría llamar otro monstruo que bajara los puntos de vida de Anubrix-explico Yubel.

-Solo espero que Valon también haya pensado en eso-dijo Alister sabiendo lo que Valon opinaba de Joey.

-¡Ahora Jinzo destruye a ese Minotauro con tu Onda Psíquica!-indico Joey y Jinzo lanzo su ataque.

El ataque de Jinzo fue certero y destruyo al Minotauro, bajando los puntos de vida de Anubrix a **5600,** aunque no parecía la gran cosa, al menos tenían algo de ventaja y ahora era el turno de Valon.

-¡Muy bien chico motorizado, te toca!-indico Joey.

Valon saco una carta y sonrió-Perfecto, es hora de usar una de mis nuevas cartas de armadura ¡Jugare con el Brazo de Hierro Cibernético!-invoco Valon.

Dicha carta era como su nombre indicaba, un brazo de hierro, mismo que se colocó en el brazo de Valon como una armadura para el duelista motociclista, definitivamente había cartas que no cambiaban en su baraja.

 **ATK 1000**

 **DEF 1000**

-¡Ahora atacare con Puño Cohete a tu Serpiente de Cascabel!-declaro Valon lanzándose contra la Serpiente de Anubrix, destruyéndola por completo.

-Creo que ambos les gusta regalarme puntos de vida-dijo Anubrix divertido, ya que sus adversarios perdieron otros **500** puntos, quedando en **2500,** mientras que los de Anubrix subieron a **6600.**

-¡Pero mi ataque no ha terminado, ahora mi guerrero ataca los puntos de vida de Anubrix directamente!-indico Valon.

Su segundo monstruo se lanzó al ataque y golpeo a Anubrix con su espada, bajando los puntos de vida del Maestro de la Magia a **5000,** aunque aún llevaba la ventaja, ya era seguro que podrían ganarle ese duelo si trabajaban juntos.

-¡Bien hecho!-grito Tea contenta.

-¡Joey lanzo el primer golpe al convocar a Jinzo y ahora Valon bajo los puntos de vida de Anubrix, esos dos hacen un buen equipo!-exclamo Tristán sonriendo.

-Ese es mi hermano-dijo Serenity sonriendo orgullosa de su gran ídolo.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Anubrix comenzó a reírse de manera desquiciada, antes de alzar su cabeza y reírse de manera descontrolada, una risa que sonaba sádica, maligna y sin emociones, una risa que recordaba a alguien muy perturbador.

-¿Qué le causa tanta gracia?-pregunto Yugi confundido.

-No lo sé, pero ambos deben tener cuidado o estarán en graves problemas-dijo Yubel preocupada por la calma de Anubrix pese a los ataques que acababa de sufrir.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Bareloc se presentó ante los Maestros Oscuros y se arrodillo ante ellos-¡Encontré a Anubrix, está peleando con Joey Wheeler y con Valon, el antiguo sirviente de Dartz!-informo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Abzu cuando recibió esa noticia.

-¡Ese idiota hará que nos destruyan a todos!-exclamo Zaleska con furia.

-Efectivamente, su imprudencia nos puede costar muy caro a todos-dijo Amazu acomodándose los lentes, para luego acercarse a Abzu-lo traeré y tú podrás imponer el castigo adecuado por su insolencia-agrego.

-Que así sea-dijo Abzu aceptando la sugerencia de Amazu.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Anubrix seguía riéndose a más no poder, hecho que comenzaba a poner nerviosos a todos, especialmente a sus dos oponentes, esto no era un comportamiento normal, aunque fuera de un servidor del Rey de las Tinieblas, fue cuando Joey no lo soporto más.

-¡De acuerdo ya basta! ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-pregunto Joey desafiante.

-¡Lo tontos que son ambos, realmente creen tener alguna oportunidad conmigo, pero no tienen idea de los terrores que he preparado para ustedes, la Serpiente de Cascabel fue solo el principio de lo que mi baraja les tiene preparada!-declaro Anubrix sacando una carta y al verla no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo-¡Perfecto, convoco al Ejecutor!-invoco Anubrix.

El nuevo monstruo de Anubrix tenía la forma de un hombre fornido, con el rostro cubierto por una capucha negra con solo dos orificios para los ojos, usaba pantalones y botas negras, teniendo el torso descubierto y armado con un hacha, la cual como se podía ver, estaba ensangrentada.

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1100**

-¿Cuál es el trato?-pregunto Joey.

-¿Qué tiene de especial ese monstruo?-pregunto Valon confundido.

-¡Están a punto de averiguarlo, adelante Ejecutor, acaba con el perrito humanoide del motociclista con un golpe de tu despiadada Hacha!-indico Anubrix.

El Ejecutor cumplió con la orden y golpeo al monstruo de Valon, decapitándolo y bajando los puntos de vida de Valon a **2400-** ¡Mi monstruo!-exclamo Valon al ver eso.

-¡No te preocupes, no olvides que aún tengo a Jinzo listo para el ataque y que tiene más fuerza de ataque que el monstruo de ese loco!-declaro Joey sonriendo.

-¡Si yo fuera tú pensaría en eso dos veces!-declaro Anubrix-¡Porque la habilidad especial del Ejecutor es que puede absorber la mitad de los puntos de ataque del monstruo que destruyo para fortalecerse y el perrito de Valon tenía **1600,** eso significa que la fuerza de ataque del Ejecutor se eleva en **800,** más que suficientes para aplastar a tu patético calvito!-declaro Anubrix riéndose.

 **ATK 2500**

-¡Esto no es bueno!-exclamo Joey preocupado por el incremento de poder del monstruo de Anubrix.

-¡Tienes mucha razón, porque ahora jugare con la carta mágica de "Ataque Doble", esta carta me permite volver a atacar con un mismo monstruo en este turno, así que despídete de que poderoso Jinzo!-declaro Anubrix al tiempo que el Ejecutor se abalanzaba sobre Jinzo, cortándolo a la mitad y bajando los puntos de vida de Joey a **2400-** ¡Y ahora mi Ejecutor se vuelve **1200** puntos más fuerte que antes!-declaro Anubrix riéndose desquiciadamente, al tiempo que su monstruo volvía a fortalecerse.

 **ATK 3700**

Los chicos se alarmaron al ver que ahora el monstruo de Anubrix era el más fuerte en el campo-Esto no es bueno-dijo Tea preocupada.

-Esa cosa acabo con los dos monstruos de nuestros amigos y ahora es más poderosa que antes-dijo Tristán entre dientes.

-Vamos Joey, tú puedes hacerlo-dijo Yugi serio.

Desafortunadamente, parecía que Joey y Valon tenía otros planes-¡Vaya, lo hiciste bien Wheeler!-declaro Valon con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Joey desafiante.

-¡Le acabas de dar más poder a su monstruo! ¿Qué crees que quise decir?-devolvió Valon en el mismo tono.

-¡No me presiones amigo, te recuerdo que primero acabo con tu monstruo y eso le permitió acabar con el mío!-declaro Joey.

-¡Nada de esto estaría pasando si dejaras de entrometerte en la vida de Mai!-acuso Valon.

-¿Quién fue el que la llevo con ese loco que le ofreció poder?-contraataco Joey.

Al parecer, la rivalidad de ambos por el amor de Mai estaba comenzando a ser un problema en el duelo y eso Anubrix era lo que estaba esperando-Miren a esos dos, es triste cuando los buenos amigos no se llevan bien-dijo divertido.

Amazu, quien apareció en la cima del acantilado, observaba el duelo cruzada de brazos, le basto dar una rápida mirada a todo para darse cuenta de la situación-Por lo que veo Wheeler y el ex siervo de Dartz ahora están en desventaja, detener el duelo no sería sabio, especialmente con ambos teniendo menos puntos de vida que Anubrix, además, ya está demasiado avanzado como para considerarlo-dijo con inteligencia.

Joey y Valon continuaban con su discusión, la gran rivalidad que ambos sentían, así como también el hecho de que no se agradaban mucho que digamos, era lo que pasaba cuando se competía por el amor de la misma mujer, les estaba provocando que olvidaran el objetivo de ese duelo.

-Esos dos son patéticos-dijo Kaiba cruzado de brazos.

Atem solo cerro los ojos con pesadez-Los sentimientos que ambos tienen por Mai fue lo que les permitió trabajar en equipo, pero al parecer ahora están siendo una gran desventaja en el duelo-.

-Y de seguir así podrían perder-dijo Tea preocupada.

-Yo me encargo de ponerles un alto-dijo Yubel dando un paso hacia ellos-¡Oigan, par de energúmenos!-grito llamando la atención de ambos.

-¿Nos llamó energúmenos?-pregunto Joey sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Eso lo dirá por ti Wheeler-señalo Valon y Joey achico los ojos ante eso.

Yubel suspiro con fastidio-Me refería a ambos, su oponente no les está prestando la menor atención-señalo.

-¿Qué dices?-cuando Joey y Valon voltearon a ver a Anubrix se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Pues el siniestro Anubrix se había aburrido un poco de verlos discutir a ellos dos, que decidió aparecer una silla cómoda, un buen libro de terror escrito por el gran Stephen King, así como también una copa de bronce con un líquido que al parecer estaba hirviendo, pues de la copa salía una gran cantidad de vapor, todo para deleite de Anubrix, quien se entretenía leyendo el libro y tomando sorbos de su bebida.

Al llegar a una de las partes más aterradoras del libro, Anubrix estallo en carcajadas-¿De dónde saca un simple humano ideas como estas?-se preguntó riéndose.

Tanto Joey como Valon se quedaron de piedra ante eso, realmente era una falta de respeto de parte de Anubrix ponerse a descansar en medio de un duelo-¿Pero qué rayos le pasa a ese tipo?-pregunto Valon.

Joey fue más directo con su pregunta-¡Oye tú!-grito llamando la atención de Anubrix.

-¿Ya están listos?-pregunto sin mucho interés.

-¿Cómo que si ya estamos listos? ¿Qué clase de duelista eres poniéndote a leer un libro y a tomar no sé qué cosa en medio de una batalla?-cuestiono Joey molesto.

Anubrix se levantó de su silla, dejo el libro en la misma, se tomó lo que quedaba de su bebida y suspiro un poco-Bueno, es que como estaban muy entretenidos peleando entre ustedes quise descansar un poco, pero si ya están listos para continuar adelante, creo que es tu turno Wheeler-.

-¡Claro que es mi turno y puedo asegurarte que voy a vencerte, así que prepárate para la jugada de…!-pero en ese momento Joey dio un paso en falso y cayó al río, llamando la atención del cocodrilo, el cual se abalanzo sobre él-¡Mamá!-grito asustado al ver al depredador.

-¡Sujétate Wheeler!-grito Valon tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo muy apenas, pues Joey pudo sentir como los dientes del cocodrilo rozaban su trasero por muy poco.

-Ay…eso estuvo cerca…-dijo respirando aliviado.

Sus amigos no pudieron evitar desviar la mirada con algo de vergüenza, Kaiba solo tuvo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, incluso Anubrix y Amazu se quedaron con una gota apareciendo en sus cabezas, sin saber que pensar al respecto.

-Creo que…son los oponentes más dramáticos con los que me he enfrentado y eso ya es decir mucho-dijo Anubrix entre confundido y con algo de vergüenza ajena.

Amazu se acomodó los lentes, mientras se sonrojaba levemente-Pero que chico tan extraño…no sé decir si es o muy tonto o muy afortunado-.

Incluso Mai se quedó sin habla ante lo que acababa de pensar-Si así piensan salvarme mejor me salvo yo sola-dijo sonrojada por la vergüenza.

Joey se levantó rápidamente-Muy bien ¿en que estaba?-pregunto sacando una carta.

-Actuabas como tonto-respondió Anubrix, para luego ver a los amigos de Joey-¿siempre ha sido así?-.

-No tienes idea-dijo Tristán llevándose una mano a la cabeza, al tiempo que Yugi y Tea asentían de forma afirmativa.

-Ay mis admiradores-dijo Joey.

-¡Vamos Joey, yo sé que puedes hacerlo!-grito Serenity animando a su hermano.

Joey sonrió al escuchar las palabras de aliento de su hermana y preparo su jugada-¡Primero colocare una carta boca abajo y luego jugare con la Espada de Lagarto en modo de defensa!-invoco Joey.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1200**

-¡Y con eso termino mi turno, adelante Valon, dale lo mejor que tengas!-indico Joey.

-Nada en mi mano es lo bastante poderoso para dañar a ese monstruo-dijo Valon-espero que mi siguiente carta lo sea-con mucha fe, Valon saco una carta y sonrió-¡Perfecto, activare el Casco de Hierro!-invoco Valon.

Como su carta original, este se trataba de un casco que se colocó en la cabeza de Valon, aumentando la fuerza de ataque del brazo, así como también la defensa del mismo, ya que con las dos cartas combinadas…

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1500**

-¿Y eso de que te sirve? Tus patéticas armas aún son muy débiles como para hacerle frente a mi Ejecutor-.

-Tal vez, pero no será así dentro de poco-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Es tiempo de que revele una de mis cartas más raras y poderosas recién adquiridas, "Armadura de Oro"!-.

-¿Armadura de Oro?-.

-¡Esta carta solo puede activare cuando tengo una o más cartas de Armadura de Hierro en el campo, en estos momentos tengo dos, lo que significa que ahora puedo usar la magia de esta carta para invocar al Brazo de Hierro que falta y a las Piernas de Hierro!-declaro Valon, al tiempo que su brazo izquierdo y sus piernas eran cubiertas por la armadura.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 2000**

-¿Qué caso tiene eso? ¡Todavía no basta!-.

-¡Tienes razón, por eso mi carta mágica tiene otro efecto especial, el cual es transformar mi Armadura de Hierro en la Armadura Dorada!-declaro Valon al tiempo que su cuerpo brillaba y aparecía vestido con una Armadura de Oro.

-¡Órale!-exclamo Joey sorprendido por la nueva armadura de Valon, al tiempo que Anubrix entrecerraba los ojos ante eso.

 **ATK 3500**

 **DEF 3000**

-¡Eso es, ahora Valon tiene más fuerza de ataque que antes!-exclamo Alister sonriendo.

-Pero aún sigue teniendo menos que el Ejecutor-señalo Kaiba cruzado de brazos.

-A menos que Joey haga lo que estoy pensando-dijo Atem cruzado de brazos.

Anubrix también había pensado en ello, pero al parecer, no se veía nada preocupado-¡Muy bien hecho Valon, ahora déjame darte la ayuda extra que necesitas!-declaro Joey.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Wheeler?-pregunto Valon confundido.

-¡Tu nueva armadura es genial y poderosa, pero aun no basta para poder vencer a ese psicópata, por fortuna mi carta boca abajo tiene el impulso que necesitas, revela la carta de "Espada de la Tormenta", aumentara tu poder de ataque en **800!-.**

 **ATK 4300**

Valon sujeto la espada y luego encaro al Ejecutor-¡Despídete de tu monstruo maldito!-declaro lanzándose al ataque.

Con un poderoso golpe de la Espada de la Tormenta, Valon destruyo al Ejecutor y bajo los puntos de vida de a **4400,** lo cual ya era un gran logro considerando hasta donde habían subido sus puntos de vida desde el comienzo del duelo.

-¡Bien hecho los dos!-felicito Mai sonriendo al ver como jugaron en equipo para obtener la ventaja.

-¡Ahora los dos tienen la ventaja!-exclamo Tea contenta.

-Esperemos que puedan mantenerla así-dijo Yugi serio.

-Oye Seto ¿crees que ambos puedan ganar?-pregunto Mokuba.

-Lo dudo mucho, definitivamente ambos saben pelear bien en equipo, algo sorprendente en Wheeler siendo el duelista de cuarta que es, pero no deben subestimar a Anubrix, ese fue el error de Rafael cuando obtuvo ventaja con Abzu y lo pago muy caro-dijo Kaiba.

-¿Crees que él tenga una carta tan poderosa como el Dragón Exodus de Abzu?-pregunto Mokuba.

-¡Creo que ahora es tu turno demente!-declaro Valon.

Anubrix saco una carta y la vio con una sonrisa-Colocare una carta boca abajo y a un monstruo en modo de defensa, eso será todo lo que haré por el momento-señalo.

Tanto Joey como Valon se quedaron confundidos ante la jugada de Anubrix, ya que era muy parecida a la que hizo al inicio del duelo, pero con una pequeña diferencia esta vez-¡Si crees que vamos a caer en tu mismo truco entonces estas muy equivocado amigo loco!-declaro Joey sacando una carta-¡Ahora jugare con Gearfried el Caballero de Acero en modo de ataque!-invoco Joey.

 **ATK 1800**

 **DEF 1600**

-¡Con eso bastara por el momento!-declaro Joey.

-Buena jugada, Anubrix ya ha demostrado ser poco confiable con las cartas que mantiene ocultas, así que no atacar es lo mejor que pueden hacer por el momento-dijo Yugi con seriedad.

-Pero aún no sabemos que es lo que está tramando Anubrix-dijo Atem preocupado.

-Es cierto y de ese demente se puede esperar cualquier cosa-señalo Yubel preocupada.

Ahora era el turno de Valon, él también ya había pensado en eso, pero no podía arriesgarse a atacar al monstruo de Anubrix sin saber qué tipo de carta era, atacarlo podría ser un error fatal, ya que aunque su monstruo fuera algo común, su carta boca abajo podría ser un problema mortal, así que saco una carta…

-Pasare sin hacer jugada-.

Anubrix se rio divertido y Amazu entrecerró los ojos-No debieron haber hecho eso, cayeron en una de las trampas de Anubrix-.

El aludido comenzó a reírse de manera desquiciada-¡Que tontos, han caído en una más de mis trampas!-declaro riéndose.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Joey confundido.

-¡Están a punto de averiguarlo, primero cambiare a mi monstruo a modo de ataque, la Momia Guardiana!-declaro Anubrix volteando a su monstruo a modo de ataque.

Ese monstruo era tal como su nombre lo indicaba, una momia con ropas egipcias, armado con una espada en forma de medio círculo y un escudo, así como también una corona egipcia en la cabeza, sin ojos y sin lengua.

-Qué asco-dijo Tea estremeciéndose.

-Oye, es parte de nuestro legado-dijo Yubel-aunque si…es asquerosa…no lo niego-acepto.

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 500**

Tanto Joey como Valon se quedaron sin entender lo que Anubrix pretendía con ese monstruo tan débil, no era rival ni para Gearfried-¿Qué es lo que pretende?-se preguntó Valon.

-¡No tienen que preguntárselo por mucho tiempo, porque ahora revelare mi otra carta boca abajo; "Ojo de Anubis"!-declaro Anubrix revelando su carta mágica, la cual tenía la imagen del ojo del dios egipcio de la muerte.

-No sé porque, pero creo que lo que viene no me va a gustar-dijo Joey preocupado por el poder que tuviera la carta de Anubrix.

-No tienes idea de lo que estas por experimentar, pues mi carta me permite adquirir de dos cartas mágicas que yo desee, mientras descarte dos de mis cartas, así que aquí van-dijo Anubrix descartando dos de sus cartas-ahora quiero el poder de Armadura Dorada y Espada de Tormentas-señalo.

-¡Ay no!-grito Joey al entender lo que eso significaba para ambos duelista.

-Exactamente, ahora mi Momia Guardiana se vuelve una Momia Dorada y sus puntos de ataque se elevan hasta las nubes-señalo Anubrix.

 **ATK 3700**

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Valon entre dientes.

-Y por si ese gran incremento de poder no bastara, ahora recibe un bono de poder extra de **800** puntos gracias a la Espada de la Tormenta-continuo Anubrix.

 **ATK 4500**

Los amigos de Joey se tensaron al ver que ahora la Momia de Anubrix era el monstruo más poderoso en el campo de batalla, lo que significaba que nuevamente estaban en problemas, ese sujeto podría estar loco, pero realmente sabía cómo llevar a cabo un duelo.

-Vamos Joey, sé que puedes vencerlo-dijo Serenity preocupada por su hermano mayor.

Anubrix se rio divertido al ver las caras de sus dos oponentes-¡Ahora solo queda la pregunta del millón, a cuál de los dos atacare primero, podría acabar contigo Joey, con tus patéticos monstruos protegiéndote mi ataque te acabaría al instante, pero yo no quiero terminar con la diversión todavía!-declaro despiadadamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Valon.

-¡Quiero decir que aún tengo un par de sorpresas tenebrosas esperando en mi baraja para ser reveladas y quiero que este duelo dure lo suficiente para que sientan en carne propia su gran furia!-sentencio Anubrix riéndose.

Amazu escucho todo y entrecerró los ojos-¿Acaso piensa usar esas dos cartas?-se preguntó con seriedad y un poco de asco.

-¡No importa que nos lances, nosotros lo sabremos enfrentar, porque estamos luchando por nuestra amiga!-declaro Joey desafiante.

Las palabras de Joey llegaron a oídos de Mai, quien se quedó conmovida y emocionada al ver que pese a todo, Joey aun la consideraba su amiga, pero Anubrix volvió a estallar en una sonora carcajada de burla.

-¡Que conmovedor, pero espero que te hayas despedido adecuadamente de ella, porque cuando termine con ustedes jamás volverán a verla, prepárense para un viaje sin retorno al mundo de las tinieblas!-sentencio Anubrix riéndose diabólicamente.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha llegado a su final, pero como pudieron ver, el duelo entre Anubrix vs Joey y Valon aun continua, aunque el siniestro Maestro lleva la ventaja del duelo, ambos duelistas no están dispuestos a rendirse y ver morir a la mujer que aman, sin embargo, Anubrix aún tiene sorpresas perversas reservadas para ambos duelistas, Joey y Valon deberán encontrar el modo de detenerlo antes de que las revele o será demasiado tarde para ambos.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen mis fics exitosos:**_

 **HACE POCO EN MI TRABAJO OCURRIO ALGO QUE ME DIO MUCHA TRISTEZA, DOS MUCHACHOS LLEGARON CORRIENDO A LA FARMACIA DONDE TRABAJO Y ME PIDIERON VARIAS COSAS, AL PRINCIPIO NO LE TOME IMPORTANCIA, PERO ESTUVIERON REGRESANDO VARIAS VECES, MIENTRAS LOS ATENDIA Y BUSCABA LO QUE OCUPABAN, PUDE ESCUCHAR QUE TODOS ESOS MEDICAMENTOS, SUEROS, JERINGAS Y MASCARAS DE OXIGENO…ERAN PARA UNA NIÑA DE 9 AÑITOS, A LA CUAL LE HABIAN DETECTADO ALGO EN SU CEREBRO…NO PUDE EVITAR SENTIRME MUY TRISTE Y LES DIJE QUE OJALA DIOS PERMITA QUE SE SALVARA…**

 **ES TAN TRISTE CUANDO LOS NIÑOS SUFREN COSAS COMO ESA O HASTA PEORES, COMO MALTRATOS, ENFERMEDADES TERMINALES, ETC.**

 **LA HIJA MAYOR DE MI HERMANO TIENE 9 AÑOS Y DESDE QUE NACIO TIENE UNA ENFERMEDAD QUE NO LE PERMITEN COMER MUCHAS COSAS QUE A UN NIÑO LE ENCANTAN, TIENE UNA DIETA DEMASIADO ESTRICTA Y NO PUEDO HACER MOVIMIENTOS BRUSCOS, ESTA MUY LIMITADA EN LO QUE PUEDE HACER Y EN LO QUE PUEDE COMER, PERO AUNQUE HACE DOS AÑOS TUVO UNA RECAIDA MORTAL, HOY SE ENCUENTRA BIEN, AUN HAY RIESGO DE QUE VUELVA A CAER, PERO ELLA NOS HA DEMOSTRADO QUE ES UNA GUERRERA.**

 **AHORA SE DEBEN ESTAR PREGUNTANDO PORQUE LES CUENTO ESTO…LO HAGO PARA QUE NOS DEMOS CUENTA DE LO AFORTUNADOS QUE SOMOS POR HABER LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ SIN PASAR POR NADA GRAVE Y SI LO PASAMOS LOGRAMOS SUPERARLO, Y HOY SEGUIMOS AQUÍ GRACIAS A DIOS.**

 **POR ESO A PARTIR DE AHORA QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE FIC A MI SOBRINA, A ESA PEQUEÑA DEL HOSPITAL Y A TODOS LOS NIÑOS Y NIÑAS QUE SUFREN ALGUNA ENFERMEDAD TERMINAL O ALGUN TIPO DE MALTRATOS EN EL MUNDO, QUE OJALA PUEDAN CONSEGUIR LAS FUERZAS PARA SALIR ADELANTE**

 **DEL MISMO MODO, PIDAMOS POR EL DESCANSO ETERNO DE ALAN RICKMAN, EL TEMIBLE, MISTERIOSO Y GENIAL SEVERUS SNAPE, EL HOMBRE MAS VALIENTE DE TODA LA HISTORIA DE HARRY POTTER, QUIZAS MAS VALIENTE QUE JAMES, SIRIUS Y LUPIN JUNTOS**

 **HASTA SIEMPRE SEVERUS SNAPE, DESCANSE EN PAZ**

 **Tea Mutou:** _pues cómo pudiste ver, el duelo con Anubrix no está siendo nada fácil, ya que el despiadado personaje tiene cartas sumamente peligrosas y letales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _puedes enviármelo cuando quieras, ya te lo había dicho, si quieres enviármelos ya adelante, en lo que se refiere a Bloody, le respondí, estoy seguro de eso…que raro…quizás la falta de sueño me está comenzando a afectar, con la respuesta de Ocnarf, es de un fic de DBZ que quiero hacer, pero por lo que he visto sería muy corto y quiero alargarlo más, lo del Dragón Zafiro fue una idea mía que no pienso revelar hasta el momento del fic, lo siento y te recuerdo que no es la primera vez que raptan a Mai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _claro que estaba, bueno, con lo de Pinkie Pie, no se me ocurrió otro animal que encajara con su carácter juguetón y alegre, por cierto, estaba seguro que te había respondido a tu pregunta, pero me está diciendo Ryu que no es así, de ser así me disculpo y si, la Guerrera Valquiria fue una creación mía y honestamente, creo que a ti no te doy gusto con nada y eso que el fic ni siquiera ha comenzado, pero bueno, tus razones tendrás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _yo veo los capítulos en Youtube, ahí suben uno nuevo cada sábado y ahora ya van por el capítulo 27, debo decir que realmente vale la pena y tiene mejores cosas que GT, respecto al duelo, este aun continúa y como viste, Anubrix aún tiene mucho que mostrar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _pues como viste, el duelo con Anubrix no está siendo nada fácil, especialmente porque ese demente aún tiene sorpresas oscuras que revelar en su siniestra baraja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues todavía no llego a los 1000, pero ya no falta mucho, por el momento el duelo continúa y agradezco tu opinión, dentro de poco dejare los datos para los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _descuida, actualmente todo se sabe gracias al Internet y otros medios, veo que tu análisis fue muy impresionante de esa batalla, aunque yo pienso que puede existir un dios de la destrucción que sea muy superior a Vegetto, respecto al duelo, todavía continúa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _el duelo continúa y Anubrix lleva una clara ventaja sobre sus dos oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _cómo puedes ver el duelo con Anubrix continúa de una forma peligrosa, especialmente porque todavía tiene cartas oscuras que jugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _pues sí que ha sido una larga ausencia y me sorprende la velocidad con la que te pusiste al corriente, respecto al duelo, si apenas iba comenzando podría ser detenido, pero ahora no se puede hacer, especialmente porque no beneficiaria en nada a Joey y Valon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _pues como viste, el duelo continua, ya que no pueden interrumpirlo ahora que está muy avanzado, respecto al asunto de Vegetto, yo pienso igual, pero si Vados realmente es más fuerte que Wiss, no me quiero imaginar que tan poderosa es, dudo que Champa sea más fuerte que Bills, ya que cuando se encontraron en el espacio y Bills se dispuso a pelear, Champa le relego esa tarea a Vados, dando a entender que le tenía miedo a su hermano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _hasta ahora el duelo va muy difícil, ya que Anubrix es un hábil y terrible oponente, pero también pregunte si creían que abría la posibilidad de que existiera un dios de la destrucción que fuera superior a ellos 3 juntos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drassian:** _exactamente y eso me hace pensar que quizás exista alguien que también sea un dios de la destrucción o su ayudante que haga palidecer hasta a Vegetto, respecto al duelo, este aun continua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _Amazu podría haber detenido el duelo si este no fuera ya tan avanzado, pero ahora solo queda esperar para ver el resultado del mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues solo espera a que yo los pida, respecto al duelo, Amazu tenía intenciones de detener el duelo, pero este ya está muy avanzado como para hacerlo y ahora todo depende del resultado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _honestamente yo casi no recuerdo bien eso, por ello estoy volviendo a ver los capítulos en Netflix, pero la temporada de los dragones aun no sale. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _yo soy de la misma opinión y pienso que en esos 12 universos debe existir alguien que sea muy superior a Vegetto, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues ya lo viste, Anubrix solo se está divirtiendo con ellos, pero aún tiene más cartas siniestras que jugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _y espera a ver lo que le falta al duelo, porque Anubrix aún tiene muchos trucos sucios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el duelo continúa con fuerza y me alegra que te sirvan mis consejos, respecto al tema de Vegetto, no quiero desprestigiarlo, pero si son 12 universos de DBZ, entonces debe haber un dios o uno de sus asistente que sea muy superior a él aun convertido en Dios Súper Saiyajin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y la pesadilla no ha hecho más que comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _entiendo, aunque pienso que en alguno de los otros 10 universos debe haber alguien que sea muy superior a Vegetto, aun pese a convertirse en Dios Súper Saiyajin, después de todo, siempre hay alguien más fuerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y el duelo aún continúa con grandes peligros para ambos duelistas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _pues no está siendo una tarea fácil, especialmente porque Anubrix no ha demostrado sus peores cartas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LordDarkseid12:** _ya lo note, por esa razón ya lo he reportado, a ver si se arregla pronto, podría haber objetos que lo dañen, no destruirlo, pero si dañarlo lo suficiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y como viste, las tácticas de Anubrix son realmente tenebrosas, pero aún falta lo peor, porque no es conocido como un sanguinario por nada, respecto a tu pregunta, tengo planeado hacer que Applejack y Rainbow Dash también sean pareja y las batallas podrían parecerse, pero también podrían ser similares a alguna que otra batalla de Anime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Dany35, Rossana's Mind, Olivia, Éire, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, SkyAquaCristal, Srto, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Isaac, Rey Drassian, Dreisil, Zeus, Hades, Shazam, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Kurtlaraperdomo, Moon-9215, Blaitor21, Amo del Vacío, Shadow y Writer, LordDarkseid12, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	44. Rivales de Amor Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **El duelo con Anubrix continua, con el siniestro Maestro de la Magia llevando la ventaja en el duelo, ahora Joey y Valon han logrado una combinación que podría garantizarles la victoria, pero Anubrix aún tiene trucos siniestros bajo la manga y sus cartas son más peligrosas de lo que ha demostrado ¿Joey y Valon podrán superar esta difícil prueba o sus almas serán ofrecidas a Drago? ¿Y que pasara con Mai?"**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, disfrútenlos y por mi parte, los veo al final del mismo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=OA2OGtG3glo**

 **www. youtube watch? v=2RbsZhCb5VY**

 **www. youtube watch? v=NNBErbvMorM**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 44**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 44 Rivales de Amor.**

 **Segunda Parte**

El duelo contra el perverso Anubrix continuaba, con el siniestro mago llevando la ventaja con el monstruo más poderoso del campo, ahora solo necesitaba escoger un blanco, algo que no le costó decidir, ya que aún tenía planeado divertirse un poco más con sus víctimas.

-¡Y ahora mi Momia Dorada acaba con la Armadura Dorada de Valon con un golpe mortal de tu espada!-indico Anubrix.

La Momia Dorada se abalanzo contra Valon, alzando su espada y atacando con un feroz golpe de la misma, Valon trato de detener el impacto, pero debido a que sus puntos de ataque eran ligeramente menores a los de la Momia de Anubrix no logro frenar el ataque y sus puntos de vida bajaron a **2200,** Anubrix no pudo evitar reírse de manera psicópata.

-¡Eso si fue un ataque devastador!-declaro burlonamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Valon?-pregunto Joey mirando a su compañero.

-¡No necesito que te preocupes por mí Wheeler, puedo cuidarme perfectamente yo solo!-declaro Valon levantándose algo adolorido.

-¡Pues discúlpame por preocuparme por mi compañero de batalla!-señalo Joey un poco molesto por la actitud de Valon.

Los hermanos tricolor veían el duelo con mucha preocupación, si esto continuaba así, dentro de poco tiempo la victoria sería de Anubrix y las almas de ambos serían ofrecidas a Drago, no podían permitir que eso pasara.

-¡Vamos Joey, no dejes que tu rivalidad con Valon te ciegue!-grito Yugi animando a su amigo.

Pero para asombro de todos, Joey les sonrió con mucha calma-Tranquilos amigos, que ya tengo un plan para darle su merecido a este tipo-señalo Joey sonriendo.

-¿Hum?-exclamo Anubrix confundido por las palabras de Joey, pero no era el único, ya que Valon también se mostró confundido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Wheeler?-pregunto confundido.

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan que seguramente nos dará la victoria en este duelo-dijo Joey sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora.

Mai también estaba confundida ante la tranquilidad de Joey-Pero ¿Qué está pensando hacer? Por más que lo pienso no hay una carta en su baraja que pueda vencer a esa momia tan asquerosa-dijo sin entender el plan de Joey.

-¡Prepárense para la jugada del gran Joey Wheeler!-declaro Joey sacando una carta-¡Ahora sacrifico a mis dos monstruos para convocar a mi arma secreta, el feroz Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos!-invoco Joey sacrificando a Gearfried y a Espada de Lagarto, dando paso al feroz Dragón Ojos Rojos.

 **ATK 2400**

 **DEF 2000**

Anubrix solo entrecerró los ojos de una manera sospechosa, al igual que los demás-¿Qué es lo que pretende Wheeler? Aunque su Ojos Rojos sea una carta poderosa no se compara en nada con la Momia que ese loco invoco-dijo Kaiba cruzado de brazos.

-Joey debe tener un plan alterno si confía en que su Ojos Rojos vencerá a Anubrix-dijo Atem con seriedad.

-Pues deberá ser un plan muy brillante para lograr esa hazaña, porque esa Momia tiene mucho poder de ataque-dijo Yubel preocupada.

Anubrix solo miro fijamente a Joey y a su Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esto Wheeler? Aunque Ojos Rojos sea una carta dragón sumamente feroz y poderoso, no se compara a mi Momia Dorada-.

Joey solo sonrió aún más-Y dime ¿Cuándo dije que mi jugada había terminado?-pregunto Joey sonriendo divertido.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Ahora usare la carta del "Copión"!-declaro Joey activando una de las cartas que uso en el Reino de los Duelistas para ganar algunos duelos-¡Supongo que conoces la función de esta carta, me permite copiar los efectos y poderes de cualquier carta mágica o de trampa que haya sido jugada!-.

-Entiendo y dime mi buen amigo ¿Qué carta planeas copiar exactamente?-pregunto Anubrix colocando una mano en su cintura.

-¡Ya lo verás, uso la magia del "Copión" para copiar el poder de la "Armadura Dorada"!-declaro Joey.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Valon abriendo mucho los ojos, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

El poder de la Armadura Dorada se materializo en el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos, dándole un nuevo impulso de poder, recubriendo su cuerpo con esa brillante armadura de oro, haciéndolo más imponente y feroz que su forma de Dragón Negro Metálico de Ojos Rojos.

-¡Saluden todos al Supremo Dragón Dorado de los Ojos Rojos!-invoco Joey sonriendo.

 **ATK 5400**

 **DEF 5000**

-Impresionante-dijo Anubrix sorprendido por la nueva apariencia de Ojos Rojos.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Valon en iguales condiciones.

Kaiba también estaba sorprendido, esta era la primera vez que una jugada de Joey lo sorprendía de esa forma, había evolucionado a Ojos Rojos a un nivel más allá de lo que solo podría lograr, era algo increíble y digno de admirar, pues ahora el poderoso Dragón Dorado de Ojos Rojos era el monstruo dominante del campo.

-¡Bien hecho!-exclamo Tea sonriendo.

-¡Ese es mi cuate!-declaro Tristán en iguales condiciones.

-¡Ahora Joey ha creado al monstruo más poderoso del campo y uso la carta de Valon para lograrlo!-exclamo Yugi sonriendo.

-Increíble, ahora entiendo porque ese chico logro vencer a Valon, realmente es un duelista de temer, esa bestia es impresionante-dijo Alister sorprendido.

Amazu también estaba sorprendida por el monstruo que Joey había creado, realmente era un dragón digno de admirarse y respetarse-Impresionante, pero vencer a Anubrix requiere más que un monstruo poderoso, ya que cuanto más poderosos son más dura es la caída cuando son destruidos-dijo Amazu acomodándose los lentes, como si supiera algo que tanto Joey como Valon y los demás ignoraban por completo.

Valon miro a Joey sorprendido-¡Tengo que reconocerlo Wheeler, esa jugada fue impresionante!-felicito sonriendo.

-¡Gracias, ahora no te preocupes, deja que de deshaga de esa momia y tú podrás atacarlo directamente con uno de tus monstruos!-declaro Joey sonriéndole.

-¡Adelante!-acepto Valon devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Joey asintió y dirigió su vista hacia Mai-Resiste un poco más Mai, casi estas a salvo ¡Ahora mi Dragón Dorado de Ojos Rojos ataca con tus Llamas Doradas Infernales!-indico Joey.

Ojos Rojos reunió su energía en sus poderosas fauces y la libero en un ataque devastador contra la Momia Dorada de Anubrix, destruyéndola por completo y bajando los puntos de vida de Anubrix a **3900.**

-¡Aun estoy de pie!-declaro Anubrix desafiante.

-¡Pero no será por mucho tiempo!-declaro Valon sacando una carta-¡Ahora activare una carta mágica conocida como "Renace al Monstruo", usare su magia para recuperar al Jinzo de Wheeler, ya que él está usando la magia de mi Armadura Dorada no creo que le importe que yo use a su Jinzo!-señalo sonriendo.

 **ATK 2400**

 **DEF 1500**

Y ahora que Jinzo había regresado nuevamente contaban con la habilidad de destruir cartas de trampa, lo que impediría cualquier sorpresa desagradable de la baraja de Anubrix y con ese gran poder, le quitara una gran cantidad de puntos de vida.

-¡Ahora Jinzo ataca con Onda Psíquica!-indico Valon.

Jinzo lanzo su ataque contra Anubrix y bajo sus puntos de vida a **1500,** quedando en total desventaja contra los dos duelistas que luchaban por salvar a la mujer que amaban, realmente podían ser rivales por ganar su corazón, pero al querer salvarla luchaban por un mismo objetivo y eso ya era algo de ganancia.

-¡Eso es!-grito Tristán sonriendo.

-¡Ahora Anubrix tienen menos puntos de vida que ellos dos, lo que significa que aún tienen oportunidad de ganar!-declaro Tea sonriendo.

-Todo gracias a la jugada de Joey, que impresionante-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

Serenity también había pensado lo mismo y ahora sonreía con mucho orgullo, realmente su hermano era alguien admirable, pero entonces un sonido que parecía un pensamiento escéptico llamo su atención, dicho sonido fue causado por Kaiba.

-¿Qué ocurre Seto?-pregunto Mokuba.

-Aún no ha acabado, presiento que ese lunático aún tiene sorpresas ocultas en su baraja para darle un giro a todo esto de nuevo-dijo Kaiba.

Atem, Yubel y Yugi también parecían haber pensado lo mismo, ya que Anubrix no parecía preocupado por acabar de perder más de **3000** puntos de vida con los ataques combinados de Joey y Valon, de hecho, el lunático comenzó a reírse de nuevo con esa risa vacía y desquiciada.

-¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?-pregunto Joey temeroso.

-Tal vez la idea de perder lo tienen trastornado-dijo Valon tratando de sonar optimista.

Amazu solo observaba el duelo de brazos cruzados-No tiene caso tratar de mentir en estos momentos, ya que las cartas de Anubrix siempre guardan secretos oscuros y siniestros, lástima, ambos pelearon bien, pero desafortunadamente, su oponente no era el indicado para ellos-.

Anubrix continuaba riéndose de una manera más fuerte, hecho que comenzó a poner de los nervios a Joey y a Valon, especialmente porque ahora se retorcía como si estuviera poseído.

-Órale…este sujeto me está poniendo nervioso-dijo Joey un poco tenso.

-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?-cuestiono Valon a la defensiva.

-¡Ustedes son los que me dan tanta gracia, no solo están a punto de perder este duelo, sino que cuando lo hagan perderán mucho más!-declaro de manera aterradora.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Nosotros tenemos la ventaja total!-declaro Joey retadoramente.

-¡Falso, tienen el turno, pero el duelo será todo mío, especialmente cuando juegue estas dos cartas que tengo en mi mano, prepárense para conocer su final!-declaro Anubrix riéndose de manera burlona y sádica.

-Va a usar esas dos cartas, no cabe duda que es un ser despreciable-dijo Amazu comenzando a impacientarse, pero ya no podía hacer nada para impedir la jugada final de Anubrix, pues el duelo ya estaba por terminar.

Atem rápidamente pudo ver que las amenazas de Anubrix eran completamente sinceras, realmente estaba por tirar dos cartas que le darían la victoria en el duelo y grito para advertirles a ambos duelistas.

-¡Joey! ¡Valon! ¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Anubrix no está bromeando!-grito Atem tratando de advertirles a ambos duelistas.

Anubrix miro a Atem con furia y odio-¡Tú no te metas, ya te has metido demasiado en mis duelos pasados como para tener que soportarte en este duelo también!-.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Atem.

Anubrix se rio-¡Pobre faraón, parece estar confundido al no saber quién soy en realidad, hay un motivo por el cual quise pelear con Joey Wheeler, porque es uno de tus mejores amigos y nada me haría más feliz que hacerte sufrir lastimándolo a él y entregándole su alma a mi amo!-.

-¡Si lo que dices es cierto entonces deja a Mai y a mis amigos fuera de esto, enfréntame a mí!-.

Anubrix no dejo de reírse-¡Se ve que nunca cambiaras, sigues siendo un pobre patético que se preocupa más por sus amiguitos que por sí mismo, aunque eso no te ayudo de mucho hace 3000 años, dime algo mi estimado faraón! ¿Cómo esperas protegerlos a ellos cuando no pudiste salvarla a ella?-pregunto con veneno y burla en su voz.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué sabes tú al respecto?-cuestiono Atem desafiante.

-¡Sé más de lo que piensas mi faraón, aunque eso es lo de menos, estoy a punto de acabar con tus dos amiguitos, así que míralos por última vez, porque dentro de poco se convertirán en nada más que caparazones vacíos sin alma! ¿No te suena eso familiar queridita?-pregunto Anubrix mirando de reojo a Mai-¡Fue exactamente así como te dejo Malik después de que te atrapara en el Reino de las Sombras y así los dejaste tu a ellos cuando les entregaste sus almas al Oricalcos, ahora serás testigo de cómo pierden sus almas de nuevo, solo que esta vez será para siempre!-sentencio Anubrix riéndose desquiciadamente.

-¿Qué es lo que está tramando este demente?-pregunto Joey preocupado por la manera en que Anubrix se reía de ambos.

-No lo sé, pero debemos estar atentos a cualquiera de sus posibles trampas-dijo Valon-aunque mientras Jinzo este en el juego no hay de qué preocuparnos-sentencio.

-Yo no diría eso, ya que la carta que estoy por jugar acabara con sus dos monstruo de un solo golpe ¡Comenzando con esto, la carta mágica "Ataúd de Arena"!-declaro Anubrix jugando su carta, la cual era mágica y tenía la imagen de un ataúd hecho de arena.

-Lo sabía-dijo Amazu cruzada de brazos.

De pronto, un tornado de arena comenzó a formarse alrededor de ambos monstruos, aprisionándolos e impidiendo cualquier ruta de escape-¿Qué les estás haciendo a nuestros monstruos?-cuestiono Joey.

Anubrix se rio divertido-¡Solo espera y lo veras!-declaro burlonamente.

Poco a poco, el tornado de arena comenzó a cerrarse más sobre ambos monstruos, dejándolos atrapados, al tiempo que una poderosa ventisca golpeaba con fuerza el rostro de ambos duelistas, quienes tuvieron que protegerse de los granos de arena que volaban hacia ellos.

-¿Qué es esto?-grito Serenity protegiéndose los ojos de la tormenta de arena que acababa de comenzar.

-¡No lo sé, pero seguramente son problemas!-grito Tristán entre dientes.

Poco a poco, los tornados comenzaron a desaparecer y el viento que tantos problemas causo desapareció con él, quedando al descubierto como quedaron los dos monstruos, al verlos, tanto Joey como Valon se quedaron horrorizados, al igual que los que presenciaban el duelo.

Pues ahora Ojos Rojos y Jinzo estaban secos, es decir, se encontraban en el estado en que quedaba un cuerpo cuando pasaba por el proceso de momificación, ya que ahora eso parecían ambos monstruos, momias sin vida, sin órganos, sin nada y sus fuerzas cayeron hasta **0.**

-Nuestros…monstruos…-exclamo Valon.

-¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?-cuestiono Joey desafiante.

Anubrix se rio divertido al ver el gesto desafiante de Joey-Simplemente los momifique, esa es la magia del "Ataúd de Arena", momifica a los monstruos que están en el campo y los deja como cuerpos patéticos, pero eso no es todo lo que planeo hacer para terminar con ustedes-.

-¿Qué?-.

-La carta que jugué era la primera de una segunda mucho más letal y como Jinzo ahora es una momia sin vida, no podrá usar su habilidad especial contra ella ¡Activo la trampa conocida como "Entierro de Arena"!-declaro Anubrix activando su nueva carta, la cual tenía la imagen de una persona siendo enterrada viva por una avalancha de arena.

-¿Ahora qué piensa hacer?-exclamo Atem preocupado por lo que esa carta podía hacer.

-¡Cuando se activa esta carta inmediatamente después de hacer momificado a sus monstruos, puede absorber la energía que sus criaturas perdieron y convertirla en una gran fuerza de energía que acabara con ambos!-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamo Valon.

-¡Ahora la mitad del poder de Ojos Rojos Dorado se unen a esta energía!-declaro Anubrix al tiempo que aparecía un orbe de energía sobre el campo-¡Y como Ojos Rojos Dorado tenía un total de **5400,** entonces el orbe posee una energía de **2700,** pero aún hay más, porque también los **1200** puntos de la mitad de ataque de Jinzo se sumaran a ese poderoso orbe, lo que lo volverá una energía de **3900!-.**

-¡No!-exclamo Valon, al tiempo que Joey apretaba los dientes al saber lo que eso significaba.

-¡Ahora mi gran energía destruye a estos patéticos mortales!-ordeno Anubrix y su energía se lanzó contra ambos duelistas.

Como Ojos Rojos y Jinzo fueron momificados, para luego perder la mitad de sus energías, entonces se convirtieron en polvo, dejando a ambos duelistas sin protección y recibiendo el ataque directamente, lo que bajo los puntos de vida de ambos a **0,** finalizando el duelo y dándole la victoria al siniestro Anubrix.

-¡No!-grito Atem al ver eso.

-¡Joey!-grito Yugi aterrado, al tiempo que Tea y Serenity se llevaban ambas manos a la boca al ver lo que acababa de pasar.

Tanto Joey como Valon cayeron al suelo, sus puntos de vida se había terminado y por tanto, el duelo concluyo con la victoria de Anubrix-¡Perdimos!-exclamo Joey golpeando el suelo con su puño.

-¡No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar!-exclamo Valon en iguales condiciones.

Mai se quedó estática, no podía creer que pese a que ambos lograron invocar al monstruo más poderoso del campo hayan perdido de esa forma, Anubrix se rio divertido al ver que todo había salido tal como lo planeo.

-¡Lástima, creo que perdieron!-declaro burlándose-¡Eso significa, que tu utilidad para mí ha terminado!-decreto liberando a Mai y lanzándola con los demás.

-¡Mai!-gritaron Joey y Valon queriendo ir a ayudarla, pero algo los sujeto de las piernas, al mirar hacia abajo, se llevaron la sorpresa de que se trataban de varias manos momificadas que salieron de la tierra.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Joey tratando de liberarse.

-¡Joey!-Atem, Yugi, Yubel, Tristán, Tea, Serenity y Alister corrieron para tratar de ayudarlos.

-¡Resiste hermano!-grito Serenity.

-¡No pueden hacer nada, ellos han perdido, eso significa que sus Gemas de la Vida me pertenecen y sus almas a Lord Drago!-sentencio Anubrix burlonamente.

Las manos comenzaron a jalar a los dos chicos hacia la tierra, comenzando a ser tragados por la misma a gran velocidad, los chicos no iban a llegar a tiempo para salvarlos-¡Resiste Joey!-grito Tristán.

En un acto de rapidez impresionante, Joey se quitó su Disco de Duelo y lo arrojo lejos de aquellas manos, su rostro ya era lo único que se alcanzaba a ver sobre la tierra, así como su brazo izquierdo, el cual mantenía en el aire.

-¡No se preocupen por mí, derroten a estos tipos, salven al mundo y cuiden de mi hermana!-grito Joey.

-¡Joey!-grito Serenity al borde del llanto.

Lo poco que se alcanzaba a ver del brazo de Joey ya casi era tragado y en un último intento por salvarlo, Tristán se lanzó en una tacleada para tomarlo, pero no llego al tiempo y lo último que se vio fue como Joey alzaba el pulgar en señal de que todo estaría bien.

Valon corrió con la misma suerte, desapareciendo en la tierra, todos se quedaron paralizados ante lo que acababa de pasar, nadie quería creerlo, esto no podía haber pasado, pero era la realidad, Joey había sido derrotado y ahora su alma sería entregada a Drago.

-¡No…NO!-bramo Tristán golpeando el suelo con fuerza por no haber podido llegar a tiempo.

-¡Mi hermano…esto…no puede ser…!-exclamo Serenity cayendo al suelo y comenzando a llorar desconsolada, Tea rápidamente la abrazo por la espalda para consolarla.

Atem estaba comenzando a temblar debido al gran furia que crecía en su interior, Yugi cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, Yubel no tardo en abrazar a su hermano menor, al tiempo que ella también lloraba un poco.

Kaiba solo mantenía su siempre expresión seria y de brazos cruzados, mientras Mokuba no sabía que pensar ni decir al respecto, Alister también estaba comenzando a golpear el suelo por no haber podido salvar a su amigo.

Mai solo estaba en shock, no quería creer lo que acababa de pasar, nuevamente, dos de sus amigos acababan de caer víctimas de un juego demente, fue cuando la risa de Anubrix llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Pobrecitos! ¿Les gustaría que les trajera un poco de chocolate caliente para que se tranquilicen o tal vez una copita de vino?-pregunto burlonamente.

-¡DESALMADO COBARDE!-grito Mai furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Anubrix solo se rio más por el insulto de Mai-¿Cobarde? Pero dime queridita ¿en qué se diferencia esto a lo que tú les hiciste? Creí que no querías volver a ver a Joey Wheeler ¿acaso no fue lo que le dijiste cuando le entregaste su alma al Oricalcos? Que querías que se fuera para poder continuar tu vida-siseo Anubrix comenzando a dañar el corazón de Mai-él te salvo y protegió tantas veces ¿y cómo le pagaste? ¡Deberías agradecerme de rodillas por haber cumplido tu deseo!-sentencio riéndose y Mai cayó de rodillas por el dolor de sus crueles palabras.

-¡YA BASTA!-bramo Atem furioso y encarando a Anubrix-¡No sé cuál sea tu problema conmigo, pero si lo que quieres es dañarme entonces adelante, peleemos aquí y ahora!-.

-Oh, el valiente faraón se enojó, dígame mi señor ¿lo hice enojar con lo que acabo de hacer?-pregunto Anubrix burlonamente, para luego volver a reírse.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías! ¿Aceptas o no mi reto?-cuestiono Atem.

Anubrix encaro a Atem-¡De todos modos pensamos acabarte en cuanto entraras al templo, así que no creo que haya diferencia si te acabo ahora mismo!-.

-Si la hay-dijo una voz femenina y calmada.

Anubrix palideció al reconocer esa voz-¿Amazu?-exclamo encarando a su compañera-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

La aludida miro a su compañero con severidad-Vine a impedir que cometas otra estupidez, no pude detener el duelo anterior porque ya iba muy avanzado, pero puedo impedir que hagas otra tontería retando al faraón-.

-¡No te metas en esto! ¡Este asunto es entre el faraón y yo!-bramo Anubrix.

Amazu miro a Anubrix sin inmutarse-Tu ridícula venganza personal nos está poniendo a todos en peligro, debería destruirte yo misma por tu insolencia-sentencio Amazu y Anubrix retrocedió un poco-si aún te quedan deseos de pelear entonces yo aceptare tu reto, pero sabes tan bien como yo que ese duelo no terminara bien para ti-finalizo con dureza.

Anubrix comenzó a temblar, ese hecho no pasó desapercibido por Atem, aquel sujeto se había mostrado como un ser psicótico y peligroso, pero ahora, Amazu lo estaba dominando fácilmente, eso solo podía significar una cosa, Amazu era muy superior a Anubrix.

Finalmente, el Maestro de la Magia dio la vuelta-¡De todos modos no quería pelear con él aun!-declaro retirándose.

Amazu sonrió un poco ante eso, para luego mirar a los chicos de reojo-No dudo que serán derrotados, pero será de acuerdo a las reglas del torneo y del amo-sentencio, para luego comenzar la marcha, pero antes de continuar se detuvo y hablo de nuevo-lamento mucho lo de su amigo, realmente fue muy valiente al desafiar a Anubrix, si les sirve de consuelo, él no sufrirá cuando el amo consuma su alma, el sirviente de Dartz por otro lado, no tendrá tanta suerte-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Atem confundido.

-Ese joven, Valon, cometió uno de los pecados más mortíferos de todos, el asesinato, su alma esta manchada con la sangre de otros humanos, ese es uno de los peores pecados existentes, por ello el sufrimiento que le espera será devastador, pero su amigo, no tendrá que preocuparse por ello-y con esas palabras finales, Amazu se retiró.

Cuando todos quedaron solos, Atem volteo a ver a sus amigos, los cuales aún parecían estar en shock por lo que acababa de pasar y no habían escuchado nada, mejor, de ese modo no se angustiarían más, solo él, Yubel y Kaiba habían puesto la atención debida al comentario de Amazu.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las palabras de Amazu se cumplieron como una sentencia, mientras el alma de Joey fue devorada rápidamente y sin dolor, casi como si Drago se lo hubiera tomado en una bebida, con la de Valon se estaba dando un banquete, pues siendo un alma manchada con el asesinato, su sabor tenía un toque exquisito que a Drago le encantaba y ahora estaba devorando esa alma lentamente.

Valon podía sentir como si fuera su cuerpo el que estaba siendo devorado, aunque él sabía que no era así, era su alma la que estaba sufriendo ese infinito dolor y no podía gritar, porque por más que lo intentara, el sonido no salía de su boca, solo podía escuchar como Drago lo desmembraba con sus fauces, alimentándose lentamente.

-No hay nada como disfrutar de un alma manchada con la sangre de otros insectos-sentencio Drago, para luego comenzar a reírse, faltaba muy poco para que alcanzara su meta y ya tenía lo necesario para lograr su libertad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, Anubrix se presentó en el salón hecho una furia-¡Pude haber acabado con el faraón de una vez por todas!-bramo furioso, mientras Amazu entraba detrás de él.

-¿Dónde está Umbra?-pregunto con un tono de voz bastante severo y buscando a la fantasma con una mirada bastante seria.

Al escuchar que la buscaban, Umbra hizo lo más sensato en ese momento, atravesó una pared y escapo de la furia de Amazu, ya que aunque su tono de voz era tranquilo, sabía que de no escapar estaría en graves problemas ante ella.

-Anubrix violo las reglas, es una suerte que el amo este ocupado como para haberse dado cuenta-dijo Zaleska suspirando aliviada.

-Quien vuelva a violar las reglas del torneo de esta manera, responderá ante mí-advirtió Abzu con un tono de voz amenazador.

-Aun así hay que darle crédito a Anubrix, logro eliminar a Joey Wheeler del juego, eso nos deja solo a 4 duelistas seguros que entraran al templo, dejando un espacio vacío-dijo Eiki comiendo un poco de pastel.

-Eso me alegra, ya que seguramente la quinta duelista será Tea, estoy ansiosa por eliminarla-dijo Zaleska sonriendo despiadadamente.

Eiki miro confundida a Zaleska-¿Por qué la odias tanto? ¿Es por qué es más bonita que tú?-pregunto inocentemente.

Los ojos de Zaleska brillaron con furia y sujetando a Eiki de los hombros comenzó a sacudirla con mucha violencia-¡Nadie es más bonita que yo! ¿Escuchaste? ¡NADIE!-bramo sin dejar de sacudirla.

-¡Entonces porque la odias tanto!-exclamo Eiki aun siendo sacudida violentamente.

Zaleska dejo de sacudir a su compañera y desvió la mirada-Tengo mis razones-dijo colocando sus manos en su cadera.

Leviatán tomo la palabra en ese momento-Por ahora creo que es hora de atacarlos mientras estén vulnerables, enviare a mi Depredador a encargarse del faraón de una vez por todas-.

-Como desees-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos-solo recuerda que debe ser un duelo honorable-.

-Ya veremos-dijo Leviatán de manera misteriosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los chicos aún estaban en shock por lo que acababa de pasar, perdieron a Joey, a su gran amigo, quien tanto los había ayudado, todo a manos de ese desquiciado de Anubrix, Atem apretó los puños con fuerza al recordar la risa burlona de Anubrix cuando termino con ambos duelistas.

-¡Ya basta!-intervino Kaiba llamando la atención de todos-¡Dejen de estar lamentándose y levántense de inmediato!-.

Atem miro al aludido-Kaiba…-.

-Ahórratelo, Wheeler acaba de perder un duelo y ya todos se dan por vencidos tan fácilmente, que decepcionado se debería sentir ese tonto-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Yugi alzando la vista.

-Él les dijo que siguieran peleando y en vez de hacerlo se derrumban como perdedores, siempre he dicho que Wheeler era un perdedor y un duelista de cuarta, mantengo esa opinión, pero le reconozco que tenía agallas y ahora ustedes parecen estar perdiéndolas por su derrota ¿Qué creen que pensaría Wheeler al respecto?-pregunto desafiante.

Los chicos se quedaron mudos ante la pregunta de Kaiba y poco a poco comenzaron a reponerse, pero antes de poder decir algo, un lazo salió de la nada y se enredó sobre Tea, llevándola hacia los árboles.

-¡Tea!-gritaron Atem y Yugi comenzando a correr, seguidos por los demás.

-¡Rayos! ¿Qué no podemos descansar un poco?-cuestiono Tristán molesto.

Tras correr por el bosque llegaron a una bahía que daba hacia el interior del mar, llegando a una piscina natural hecha con algunas rocas que permitían la entrada del agua de mar, entre otras cosas, sin perder tiempo comenzaron a buscar a su amiga.

-¡Tea!-grito Yugi.

-¿Dónde estás?-grito Atem al borde de las desesperación.

-¡Chicos, por aquí!-grito Tea.

Al ubicar a su amiga, la descubrieron amarrada a una silla con cadenas, sobre una plataforma que amenazaba con lanzarla al mar en cualquier momento y con las cadenas le sería imposible nadar para sobrevivir.

-¡Resiste Tea!-grito Serenity al ver como otro de sus seres queridos estaba en peligro.

Pero antes de poder acercarse, una figura hizo acto de aparición, se trataba de un hombre alto, musculoso, vistiendo con un abrigo negro, una gorra marina en la cabeza, shorts negros, sandalias, dejando su torso al descubierto, mismo que se veía lleno de cicatrices, al igual que su rostro, sonreía de una manera cruel y burlona, mostrando sus dientes, los cuales parecían haber sido afiliados para que parecían los dientes de un tiburón.

-Bienvenidos, los estaba esperando-declaro sonriendo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Atem desafiante.

-Puede llamarme Tarlok mi faraón, el Rey de los Tiburones y el día de hoy ya tengo puesto mi ojo en mi presa del día-sentencio sonriendo despiadadamente, pero Atem en vez de aterrarse, lo encaro desafiante.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y con esto hemos concluido con este capítulo, así como también el siniestro duelo con Anubrix, mismo que desafortunadamente, Joey y Valon perdieron, pero aunque los chicos están entristecidos, no tienen tiempo de lamentarse, pues ahora deben lidiar con un nuevo enemigo que ha puesto la vida de Tea en grave peligro.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen mis fics tan exitosos:**_

 **OFICIALMENTE YA PUEDEN DEJAR LOS DATOS DE SUS OC PARA "GUERRERAS DE LA AMISTAD", RECUERDEN QUE LA FECHA LIMITE ES HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 47 Y QUE UNA VEZ QUE SE SUBA ESE CAPITULO YA NO SE RECIBIRAN MAS, EVITENME LA PENA DE DECIRLES QUE NO SI SE LES PASA ESA FECHA**

 **Tea Mutou:** _desafortunadamente no fue posible y Drago se dio un banquete con el alma de Valon por estar manchada con la sangre de otros y para colmo, ahora Leviatán envió a uno de sus subordinados a atacarlos mientras estén vulnerables. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _desafortunadamente no fue así, ya que como viste, Anubrix tenía dos cartas sumamente peligrosas en su baraja listas para activarlas en cualquier momento, aunque Amazu lo detuvo antes de cometiera otra estupidez y me apena mucho escuchar eso, ojala ya te encuentres mejor de esa pérdida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _realmente lo fue, en mi opinión, Snape era el hombre más valiente de Harry Potter y es una lástima que Liliy se halla fijado en James, quien me empezó a caer muy mal desde que leí el quinto libro, en fin, desgraciadamente, el duelo termino a favor de Anubrix y aunque Joey perdió su alma, eso no quiere decir que no podrá ayudarlos, ya verás lo que quiero decir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _desafortunadamente, el duelo termino con la victoria de Anubrix, pero no te preocupes, todo es parte de la trama que tengo planeada, ya que esto no quedara así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _Joey y Valon jugaron buenas cartas, pero Anubrix tenía dos preparadas para ganar el duelo y eso que aún no ha usado su carta más poderosa, respecto a tu opinión, tienes mucha razón al respecto, aunque creo que en breve veremos la respuesta a esa pregunta, porque en el siguiente capítulo de DB Súper, Bills y Champa van a pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _si te soy honesto, tiene que ser un hechizo tan poderoso que termine por acabar con la vida de quien o quienes lo usen, por eso es necesario debilitarlo antes de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _pero como viste, el siniestro Anubrix obtuvo la ventaja del duelo, respecto a la niña, ya no supe que le paso, solo espero que este bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _Lupin no, él siempre me agrado, de hecho, me daba coraje ver lo mal que la pasaba por su condición, Sirius me agradaba, especialmente por todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por Harry, pero James…al principio me caía bien, pero tras leer el quinto libro y ver como trataba a Snape me empezó a desagradar, ya que por mucho que mereciera estar en Griffyndor, eso no le daba derecho a tratar a alguien de esa forma tan cruel, es como Sirius le dijo a Harry, el mundo no está dividido en gente buena y mortífagos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _entiendo y agradezco tu comprensión, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, es difícil creer que en esta vida nos quitan a personas tan nobles y buenas, pero dejan en la Tierra gente que tiene poder y solo saben buscar su beneficio personal, es tan triste, realmente Snape fue quizás el más grande personaje de Harry Potter, un hombre digno de admirar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _pues desgraciadamente, Anubrix salió victorioso, pero antes de que cometiera alguna otra estupidez, Amazu lo detuvo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _desgraciadamente, Joey y Valon fueron vencidos, pero la situación empeora, pues ahora quieren destruirlos mientras se encuentran más vulnerables. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drassian:** _pues ya viste que efectivamente, el siniestro Anubrix tenía una jugada muy cruel todavía reservada, pese a que Joey convoco a un imponente Dragón, Anubrix tenía dos cartas mortales listas para ser usadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _gracias, no me desanimo, simplemente reconozco que hay mejores escritores que yo y que aún no estoy al nivel de mis grandes ídolos, como J.K. Rowling. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _efectivamente, Amazu sintió vergüenza por lo que le paso a Joey, definitivamente ese chico es un gran duelista, pero debe aprender a cuidar mejor sus pasos y lo que hace. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _y al final todo termino mal para ambos chicos, ya que Anubrix termino por vencerlos, pero por si eso no bastara, Leviatán envió a uno de sus siervos para atacarlos ahora que están vulnerables por lo ocurrido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _no lo ha detenido por lo avanzado que lleva el duelo, si hubiera llegado antes del comienzo lo habría conseguido, pero ahora que comenzó, no le queda de otra más que esperar, ya que cuando un Maestro pelea es para ganar las almas que alimentaran a su amo y ella nunca iría en contra de la voluntad de Drago, realmente fue un gran actor y el mejor personaje de Harry Potter. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _esa es la idea para mantener al público con ganas de más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _Anubrix obtuvo la victoria usando dos de sus cartas más devastadoras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _eso es cierto, pero es tan triste cuando pequeños no tienen muchas oportunidades, en fin, como viste, Anubrix si tenía un as bajo sus vendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _pues ya viste lo que sucedió, aunque a Valon le toco la peor parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _descuida, pero como viste, ninguno de los dos tuvo la suerte de salvarse, aunque a Valon le toco sufrir más debido al pecado del asesinato que mancho su alma y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _pues ya no tienes que esperarla más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Joey puede ser un gran duelista, gran hermano y gran amigo, pero sigue siendo…pues Joey, respecto a tu pregunta, eso lo dejo a su preferencia, naturalmente, tengo que mantener la piel colorida de los personajes, así que por ahí no hay problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _no sé si deba reírme o no por ese comentario, solo creo que Joey se sentiría muy ofendido por eso, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _cómo pudiste ver, Anubrix gano el duelo usando dos cartas sumamente poderosas y te agradezco que pienses así, hay que hacer conciencia, porque los que están en el poder no lo hacen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Dany35, Rossana's Mind, SkyAquaCristal, Srto, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Soranomomo93, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Rey Drassian, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, Dreisil, Shadow y Writer, Súper Rock Ninja, Isaac, Kurtlaraperdomo, Shazam, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	45. Ataque de Tiburones Primera Parte

" _ **Hola a todos, soy el**_ **Gran Maestro Roshi** _ **y ya era hora de que finalmente tuviera los suficientes votos para presentar un capítulo, no puedo creer que me hayan tenido afuera tanto tiempo, puedo aceptar que prefirieran a Batman e incluso a Optimus Prime, pero ¿Cómo pudieron preferir a un gato que al Dios de las Artes Marciales?"**_

" _ **Oye, tal vez soy un gato pero aún tengo sentimientos"**_

" _ **Y parece que ni así tengo protagonismo total, bueno, disfruten del capítulo, mientras que yo me voy a continuar alimentando mi cerebro con una buena lectora" sentándose en un camastro y leyendo revistas Playboy**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, luego nos vemos:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Pz6vdT5qfXE**

 **www. youtube watch? v=lV8i-pSVMaQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=84MnHi4JUjQ**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 45**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 45 Ataque de Tiburones.**

 **Primera Parte**

Atem y los demás miraban a Tarlok de manera desafiante, el cual mantenía su sonrisa burlona en todo momento, fue cuando Atem dio un paso al frente y encaro al malvado-¡Exijo que liberes a Tea de inmediato!-.

Tarlok se rio ante eso-¿Exiges? Lo lamento faraón, pero como yo lo veo, soy el único que tiene derecho a exigir algo en estas circunstancias y si fuera usted haría exactamente lo que voy a decirle, ya que si quiere salvar a su amiga tendrá que vencerme en un duelo, pero no será nada fácil, yo no soy como los otros perdedores que venció hasta ahora-.

Atem endureció la mirada ante eso-Eso quiere decir que tú eres otro de los Depredadores ¿no es verdad?-.

-Efectivamente y fui enviado por el Rey de los Mares, el gran Leviatán, quien me dio la oportunidad de vengarme de usted por lo que le hizo a mi hermano-sentencio Tarlok.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?-cuestiono Atem algo confundido, pero su Rompecabezas no tardo en mostrarle la verdad, hecho que lo dejo sorprendido.

Tarlok sonrió aún más al ver que Atem parecía haber comprendido todo-Veo que al fin te diste cuenta, así es, yo soy el hermano mayor de Panik el Eliminador-revelo sorprendiendo a todos, especialmente a Mai.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo Mai entre aterrada y sorprendida, pues jamás olvidaría uno de los duelos más aterradores que tuvo en su carrera como duelista.

Tarlok solo sonreía de manera burlona y despiadada, mirando a Atem fijamente, para luego dirigir su vista hacia Yugi, quien también mantenía una expresión seria y desafiante en el rostro, ninguno parecía poder creer que ese sujeto fuera el hermano del eliminador que Pegasus contrato para acabar con ellos en el Reino de los Duelistas.

-Así es, Panik es mi hermano menor, a quien tú destruiste faraón y ahora vas a pagar caro ¿y qué mejor venganza que tomar la vida de tu amiguita? Ya que el Maestro Anubrix tomo la de tu mejor amigo-siseo burlonamente, hecho que hizo que Atem gruñera, pero Tarlok continuo-si quieres salvarla vas a tener que enfrentarme en un duelo, pero si yo te venzo tu alma será ofrecida a Lord Drago y al fin podré vengar a mi hermano menor-sentencio con una sonrisa, pero para su sorpresa, Atem sonrió-oye ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-.

-Veo que eres igual que Panik, un cobarde sin honor y al igual que lo hice con él, te voy a dar una dura lección, te arrepentirás por haber usado a Tea para llegar a mí-sentencio Atem con un tono de voz muy duro e intimidante.

Yugi, Yubel y Kaiba miraron a Atem fijamente, definitivamente ese tono demostraba que no estaba nada contento, ya vieron la caída de Joey y ahora era más que claro que no estaba dispuesto a perder a Tea también, solo Yubel sabía que había otro motivo detrás de todo eso, uno más profundo para el faraón.

-Ya veremos quien se arrepiente, es hora del duelo-dijo Tarlok sacando un control remoto con un total de 3 botones, presionando el primero.

Desde el fondo del mar, emergieron dos plataformas de duelo, las cuales se elevaron hasta quedar a unos 10 metros sobre el mar, Atem no tardo en comprender lo que Tarlok quería hacer y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas plataformas.

-Habla de los riesgos Tarlok-dijo Atem cruzado de brazos.

Tarlok se rio divertido-Es muy simple en realidad, ya que no solo pelearemos por las Gemas y la vida de tu amiga, sino también por nuestras propias vidas-explico sonriendo-solo mira hacia abajo-.

Atem hizo lo que Tarlok le pidió y se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que ahí, sumergido se encontraba un enorme Tiburón Blanco, era fácil saber que se trataba de esa especie por la aleta que se veía en la superficie, además de que debes en cuando asomaba la cabeza y Atem podía ver su tamaño, debía medir alrededor de unos 9 metros, lo que lo hacía uno de los tiburones más grandes que haya visto.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Atem algo preocupado.

-Es muy simple, cuando los puntos de vida de uno de los dos llegue a cero, la plataforma del perdedor se inclinara hacia adelante, lo que arrojara al duelista perdedor al agua, donde se convertirá en comida de ese gran pez, el cual tiene varios días sin comer, por lo que está más agresivo que nunca-señalo sonriendo divertido.

-¡Estás loco!-declaro Atem.

Tarlok se rio-Pero espera, que aún falta lo mejor, si alguno de tus amigos intenta salvar a esa chiquilla entonces presionare el botón que la enviara al agua, lo que la convertirá en la comida de este gran depredador-.

Atem se tensó mucho ante la última advertencia de Tarlok y no fue el único, ya que todos los demás también miraron a Tarlok con mucha rabia-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué son tan crueles?-cuestiono Serenity al borde del llanto.

-¡Esos miserables, se deleitan con hacer sufrir a los demás!-exclamo Tristán entre dientes.

-Y lo peor es que no podremos ni acercarnos mientras ese cobarde tenga ese control remoto, si nos acercamos enviara a Tea a las fauces de ese tiburón-dijo Yubel tensa.

-Solo nos queda confiar en que Atem pueda vencerlo-dijo Yugi mirando a su hermano fijamente y luego dirigiendo su vista hacia Tea.

-Pues si Tarlok pelea igual que Panik entonces no tendrá la menor oportunidad contra él-dijo Mai recordando como Atem domino a Panik en su duelo.

Tea solo luchaba por liberarse de sus cadenas, pero le era algo imposible-¡Atem, no te preocupes por mí, no arriesgues tu vida de esta forma solo para salvarme!-grito Tea, ya que ella sabía que Atem era de vital importancia para detener los planes de Drago.

Atem miro a Tea y le sonrió con tranquilidad-Descuida Tea, ganare el duelo y te rescatare-aseguro sonriéndole- _"además…no te perderé de nuevo…no lo permitiré"._ ¿Ya estás listo Tarlok?-.

-¡Yo nací listo!-declaro Tarlok burlonamente.

Los Discos de Duelo se activaron, las barajas se colocaron en las respectivas ranuras, los puntos de vida se programaron a **4000** y los simuladores de hologramas fueron colocados, era el momento de decir…

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

-¡Prepárate faraón, porque ha llegado el momento de que vengue lo que le hiciste a mi hermano menor!-declaro Tarlok sacando una carta-¡Y ahora convoco a mi primer bestia, el Pescado de los 7 Colores!-invoco Tarlok.

 **ATK 1800**

 **DEF 600**

-¡Y ahora voy a jugar una carta mágica conocida como "Fondo Marino"!-declaro Tarlok colocando la carta mágica en la sección de cartas de campo-¡Estas acabado faraón!-declaro Tarlok.

En cuanto la carta se colocó, el nivel del agua comenzó a subir, pero esa agua era holográfica, por lo que no había peligro de que el tiburón atacara sorpresivamente-¡Gracias a esta carta mágica, todos mis monstruos oceánicos reciben un bono de poder extra de **700** puntos de ataque y de defensa, lo que hace que mi Pescado sea mucho más feroz que antes!-declaro Tarlok sonriendo.

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 1300**

-¡Cielos, ya tiene un monstruo con más de **2000** puntos de ataque y es su primer turno!-exclamo Mokuba sorprendido.

-Por favor, esa fue una jugada bastante simple-dijo Kaiba sin impresionarse ni un poco.

Atem saco una carta y miro su mano, para luego ver a Tarlok-¡Colocare una carta boca abajo y jugare con el Caballero Reina en modo de defensa!-invoco Atem.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1600**

Tarlok se rio divertido-¡Por favor! ¿En serio crees que esa débil guerrera podrá hacer algo contra mi Pescado súper fortalecido? ¡No me hagas reír y si piensas que tu carta boca abajo puede salvar a tu monstruo piénsalo de nuevo, porque mientras el "Fondo Marino" este activo, mis monstruos están a salvo de toda clase de ataques con cartas mágicas y de trampas!-declaro riéndose, pero para su sorpresa, nuevamente Atem se rio-¿Qué?-.

-Vaya, se ve que realmente eres hermano de Panik, dime algo ¿él aprendió todas sus estrategias de duelo de ti?-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-.

-Estas cometiendo el mismo error que él cometió en nuestro duelo, fortaleciendo sus defensas y a sus monstruos, protegiéndolos de ataques directos o de cartas mágicas y de trampas, al final, eso fue lo que lo destruyo y por lo que veo, lo mismo te pasara a ti-.

-¡Chiquillo insolente! ¡Lo que le ocurrió a Panik fue porque se confió y no alcanzo a ver tu estrategia hasta que fue demasiado tarde!-.

-¿Y tú podrás hacerlo?-pregunto Atem desafiante.

-¿Eh?-.

-Lo siento, pero eso lo dudo mucho, ya que tú y Panik tienen más en común de lo que crees, ambos eran unos cobardes que ganaban con intimidación, no con habilidad, tú estás tratando de intimidarme poniendo la vida de Tea en peligro y aunque admito que estoy preocupado por ella, eso no me debilita, al contrario, me fortalece mucho más, porque no estoy dispuesto a verla morir-.

Al escuchar eso, Tarlok rompió en carcajadas burlonas-¡No me hagas reír! ¡Según las historias que se han escuchado entre los siervos del Rey, tú no fuiste capaz de protegerla en el pasado y solo pudiste ver como la asesinaban frente a tus ojos!-Atem endureció la mirada-¡Oh sí faraón, todos conocemos esa historia! Dime algo ¿en serio crees que esta vez será diferente?-.

-No lo creo ¡Lo sé!-declaro Atem desafiante y la sonrisa de Tarlok desapareció por unos instantes.

Pero las palabras dichas por Tarlok solo crearon confusión en el grupo y Yugi dirigió su mirada hacia Yubel-Oye Yubel ¿a qué se refiere Tarlok con eso?-.

-Si ¿Qué quiere decir con que ya le fallo una vez a Tea?-pregunto Tristán.

Yubel no respondió, ni los miro, simplemente mantuvo su mirada en el duelo, hecho que extraño a todos, cuando Tristán iba a hablar de nuevo, Mai lo detuvo-Tristán, no creo que sea el momento para hablar de eso, especialmente con la vida de Tea en peligro-.

-Tienes razón-reconoció Yugi-en estos momentos lo más importante es que Atem gane el duelo o Tea estará perdida-.

Tarlok gruño al ver la tranquilidad de Atem y llego a preguntarse si así fue como se sintió su hermano cuando lo enfrento-¡Ya basta de estupideces, Pescado de los 7 Colores acaba con su patética Caballero Reina!-ordeno Tarlok.

El Pescado de 7 Colores se lanzó al ataque, pero Atem estaba preparado-¡Activo mi carta boca abajo!-.

-¡Tonto, te dije que mis monstruos estaban a salvo de cualquier trampa o magia que uses en mi contra!-declaro Tarlok.

-Y dime ¿Quién dijo que pensaba usarla contra tu monstruo?-pregunto Atem sonriendo tranquilamente.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡La carta que he activado es una poderosa carta mágica conocida como "Excálibur la Espada Sagrada", esta carta cambia a todos los monstruos guerreros a modo de ataque, pero también les da un aumento de poder de **1000** puntos, más otros **300** puntos por cada monstruos del tipo guerrero que este en el campo, incluyendo a la propia Caballero Reina!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Tarlok abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Así que mucho temo que tu ataque ha fallado!-declaro Atem.

 **ATK 2800**

Con un golpe de la poderosa Excálibur, el Caballero Reina rebano al Pescado de los 7 Colores, bajando los puntos de vida de Tarlok a **3700,** dándole la ventaja a Atem-¡No!-bramo Tarlok furioso.

-Te lo dije, eres exactamente igual a tu hermano, un cobarde que cree que puede ganar un duelo con intimidación y amenazas, pero cuando llegan las personas que se les enfrentan quedan al descubierto sus verdaderos rostros-sentencio Atem-y como ocurrió con Panik, tú también recibirás tu merecido-.

-¡Así se habla!-declaro Tea sonriendo ante las palabras de Atem.

-¡Tú díselo amigo!-animo Tristán.

Kaiba y Alister solo mantuvieron sus expresiones serias en todo momento, pero en Alister había un cambio radical-Increíble, no parece ser el mismo faraón tirano del que tanto Dartz nos habló-.

-Eso es porque mi hermano no era un tirano, la única sabandija en ese momento era Dartz-señalo Yubel mirando a Alister con algo de frialdad-sé lo que ocurrió con tu hermano y lo lamento, pero aún sigo molesta por lo que tú y tus amigos le hicieron a mi hermano, sin embargo, ya los perdone por eso-admitió Yubel.

-Pero aun sigues molesta ¿verdad?-pregunto Yugi.

-Sí, pero no les guardo rencor-fue la respuesta de Yubel.

Yugi solo sonrió sin saber que pensar o decir, definitivamente las emociones humanas eran todo un misterio, pero todo paso a segundo plano cuando comenzaron a escuchar la risa de Tarlok, la cual era muy similar a la que solía tener Panik, no había duda alguna de que ambos eran hermanos.

-¿Y qué? ¡Ganaste el primer asalto, pero aun es mi turno y jugare con esta carta mágica conocida como "Espuma Marina"!-declaro Tarlok activando su carta mágica, la cual tenía la imagen del mar golpeando la playa y produciendo su espuma-¡Con ella en juego todos tus ataques directos serán inútiles, ya que mientras este activada, podré protegerme por un escudo de espuma!-declaro burlonamente.

Atem solo sonrió ante la jugada de Tarlok-Así que ¿te acobardas al igual tu hermano?-pregunto sonriente y Tarlok gruño por debajo.

-¡Mocoso insolente!-.

-¡Tú y tu hermano son más parecidos de lo que creen, a ambos les gusta intimidar a sus oponentes y cuando no lo logran, buscan cualquier tipo de escudo para protegerse a sí mismos!-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Tarlok confundido.

-¡Panik tenía sus cañones de fuego como escudo para ocultar su propio temor y tú estás usando a Tea para protegerte de mí, al igual que a ese feroz depredador marino, el cual no es más que otra víctima de tu juego cobarde!-.

-¡Silencio! ¡No soy ningún cobarde!-bramo Tarlok furioso-¡Será mejor que cuides tu lengua antes de que decida apretar este botón y enviarte a las fauces de mi tiburón mascota!-.

-¡Eso solo demostrara que lo que dije es cierto, si no tienes miedo entonces libera a Tea y juega este duelo con honor!-.

Tarlok gruño, pero no dejo intimidarse por las palabras de Atem-Olvídalo, haz tu jugada-.

-Igual que tu hermano y tendrás el mismo final que él tuvo-sentencio Atem y Tarlok gruño de nuevo, al tiempo que Atem sacaba una carta-¡Ahora colocare otra carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno, haz tu jugada!-.

Tarlok se rio divertido-¡Es todo lo que podías hacer! ¿Verdad? Aun con tu carta súper cargada mi Espuma Marina impedirá que me golpees directamente-.

-¿Para qué atacarte directamente cuando sé que voy a vencerte?-pregunto Atem divertido.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ya tengo formulado un plan para hacerlo, solo tienes que esperar y verás de que te estoy hablando, vas a lamentar haber puesto en peligro a mi mayor tesoro-sentencio Atem con una mirada sumamente dura y aterradora, tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Los demás, por el contrario, si escucharon lo que acababa de decir, ahora Tea tenía un leve sonrojo en el rostro, mientras los demás no sabían que pensar ante lo que acababan de escuchar, solo Yubel tenía una sonrisa triste en el rostro, sabiendo el significado verdadero de esas palabras.

-Oigan ¿acaba de decir que Tea es su "mayor tesoro"?-pregunto Tristán.

-Eso parece-dijo Yugi entre feliz y triste.

Atem se veía determinado a ganar el duelo y rescatar a Tea, no sería tarea fácil, pero lo iba a conseguir, no porque Tarlok fuera un enemigo formidable, ya tenía una estrategia preparada para ganar el duelo, solo necesitaba esperar las cartas correctas y le daría a Tarlok la misma dura lección que Panik aprendió.

Lo que tenía al faraón preocupado era al hecho de que Tarlok llegara a desesperarse y activara el control remoto que lanzaría a Tea a las fauces del Gran Tiburón Blanco, debía ganar ese duelo antes de que Tarlok perdiera la paciencia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Drago continuaba con su meditación, ya casi no quedaban duelistas en la isla, solo los más fuertes, ya había consumido la mayoría de las almas y su poder había crecido lo necesario para poder acelerar un poco sus planes de recolección, incorporándose, Drago hizo un movimiento con la mano de Bakura y abrió un portal.

-Es hora de que el resto del mundo conozca lo que es el verdadero terror-sentencio cruzando el portal, ya tenía fuerzas suficientes para crear portales y poder ir a cualquier parte del mundo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Nueva York**

El lugar que Drago escogió para comenzar sus planes fue aquella ciudad a la cual Tea deseaba ir algún día, el Rey de las Tinieblas llego hasta cementerio y se encamino por entre las tumbas hasta llegar al que parecía ser el centro de ese tenebroso lugar, con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro, prosiguió con su plan.

-Y ahora los muertos vivientes los devoraran-sentencio reuniendo energía maligna en su mano derecha y golpeando con ella el suelo del cementerio.

Al instante, un leve temblor sacudió el lugar y poco a poco, las tumbas comenzaron a abrirse, Drago sonrió ante eso, la hora de comenzar a despertar a sus ejércitos había llegado y pronto sería libre de su prisión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

El duelo entre Atem y Tarlok continuaba, aunque el segundo comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso, realmente era extraño, ya que nunca se intimidaba ante nadie ¿así era como se sentía Panik cuando enfrento Atem? No podría ser posible.

Con mucho nerviosismo, Tarlok saco una carta y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma despiadada-¡Esta bestia ganara todo el partido por mí!-declaro sonriendo burlonamente, hecho que provoco que Atem entrecerrara los ojos de manera sospechosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-¡Estas a punto de averiguarlo, primero jugare con esto, la Medusa Gigante, quien recibirá el bono de poder extra de mi carta mágica "Fondo Marino"!-declaro Tarlok sonriendo.

 **ATK 1200-1900**

 **DEF 1500-2200**

-Aun así el monstruo de Atem es muy superior al suyo-dijo Mai sin entender que planeaba Tarlok.

-¡Y mientras mi carta mágica de "Espuma Marina" siga activa, todos tus intentos de atacarme serán inútiles, pero por si acaso intentabas un ataque atrevido contra mi Medusa jugare con esto, la carta de "Muro de Castillo", lo cual incrementara la fuerza de defensa de mi monstruo en **500!-.**

 **DEF 2700**

-Aún sigue siendo más débil que el monstruo de Atem ¿en que está pensando ese tipo?-pregunto Tristán.

-Yugi ¿significa que Atem está en problemas?-pregunto Serenity mirando a su amigo.

Yugi negó con la cabeza-Más bien es Tarlok el que está en problemas, sus jugadas son todas iguales a las que Panik hacía, cree que sus defensas lo protegerán, pero al final, eso lo llevara a su destrucción-explico Yugi.

Tea solo miraba el duelo, sabía que no tenía nada que temer, ya que Atem vencería a Tarlok, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que la carta que el Depredador tuviera en su mano invirtiera las cosas.

-Vamos Atem, sé que puedes vencerlo-.

-¡Y por si acaso tirare esta carta boca abajo, es tu turno faraón!-sentencio Tarlok mirando a Atem retadoramente.

Atem solo sonrió de manera misteriosa, hecho que extraño a Tarlok-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-.

-Tú eres el chiste Tarlok, realmente eres patético, igual que tu hermano-.

-¡Basta, deja de compararme con mi hermano!-bramo Tarlok furioso.

-Pero es la verdad, como Panik estás jugando solo en defensas, no piensas de forma estratégica y eso es lo que te destruirá eventualmente-explico Atem sonriendo desafiante.

-¡Ya veremos quien termina siendo destruido al final!-bramo Tarlok furioso.

-Sí, lo veremos-dijo Atem sacando una carta-¡Colocare dos cartas boca abajo y terminare mi turno!-declaro Atem sonriendo.

Tarlok se rio divertido al ver la jugada de Atem-¡Tonto, parece que olvidas que mis monstruos están protegidos por mi carta de "Fondo Marino", ninguna de tus cartas mágicas o de trampa tendrán efecto en ellos!-.

-Ya lo vemos Tarlok-dijo Atem sin dejar de sonreír, hecho que confundió más a Tarlok.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-se preguntó entre dientes, para luego ver su zona de juego- _"tal vez esas cartas sean para algo más, pero no tengo de que preocuparme, después de todo, aún tengo a mi poderosa arma secreta lista para liberar su furia contra él"-._

-¿Y bien Tarlok? ¿Vas a hacer tu jugada o no?-pregunto Atem cruzado de brazos.

Tarlok gruño al ver el atrevimiento de Atem, definitivamente el faraón era alguien de cuidado, Tarlok no podía dejar de preguntarse si Panik se había sentido igual a como él se sentía en esos momentos cuando lo enfrento.

El Depredador saco su siguiente carta y sonrió al ver que era la que necesitaba para hacer su jugada-¡Excelente! ¡Convoco a Aquamador en modo de defensa y ya sabes lo que sigue faraón!-.

 **ATK 1200-1900**

 **DEF 2000-2700**

-¡Perfecto, ya tengo protección extra, no podrás hacer nada contra mí!-declaro Tarlok sonriendo-¡Solo mira el campo, mis dos monstruos tienen **2700** puntos de defensa, además de que mi "Fondo Marino" lo hace inmunes a ataques de cartas mágicas y de trampas, y como protección extra, mi carta de "Espuma Marina" impide que puedas atacarlos con tu formidable monstruo!-declaro Tarlok burlonamente.

Atem solo sonrió ante las amenazas de Tarlok-Veo con decepción que este duelo tendrá un final catastrófico y será exactamente igual al que Panik perdió-.

-¡Te equivocas, este duelo será diferente!-.

-Ya lo veremos, por ahora haré mi jugada-declaro Atem sacando una carta-¡Ahora jugare con Maha Vailo en modo de ataque!-invoco Atem.

 **ATK 1550**

 **DEF 1400**

-¡Y para finalizar, colocare otra carta boca abajo, eso será todo por el momento!-finalizo Atem sonriendo.

Tarlok frunció el ceño ante esa jugada, ahora Atem tenía dos monstruos en el campo y cuatro cartas boca abajo, eso le hacía preguntarse que estaba tramando, pero trataba de aparentar compostura, pues sus monstruos estaban a salvo de los ataques.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a hacer tu jugada o no?-pregunto Atem cruzado de brazos y de manera desafiante.

-Lamentaras haber dicho eso ¡Ya es tiempo de revelar mi carta boca abajo; "Diente de Tiburón"!-.

-¿Una carta ritual?-exclamo Atem un poco sorprendido por la carta que Tarlok acababa de jugar, pero aun así, mostro la misma calma que llevaba mostrando desde el comienzo del duelo.

-¡Así es y esta carta ritual me permite convocar a una de las bestias marinas más poderosas, aterradoras y feroces que alguna vez habito los 7 mares, una bestia tan inmensa que hasta las ballenas le tenían miedo! ¡Ahora sacrifico a mis ya de por sí formidables monstruos, para poder convocar a la bestia de tu destrucción; El Megalodon!-.

-¿El Megalodon?-exclamo Atem.

Los dos monstruos de Tarlok comenzaron a desaparecer y entonces, el agua comenzó a agitarse de una manera violenta, para dar paso a una gigantesca aleta, seguido por enorme monstruo tiburón de color negro, con abdomen blanco, cuyos dientes parecían gigantescas sierras, era un enorme Megalodon.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-exclamo Serenity asustada.

-¡Sea lo que sea es enorme!-exclamo Tristán.

-Es un Megalodon-dijo Mokuba llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Un Mega que?-pregunto Tristán sin comprender bien.

-El Megalodon era el ancestro del Gran Tiburón Blanco, podía llegar a medir hasta 30 metros, con una mandíbula lo suficientemente grande para partir una ballena azul a la mitad-explico Mokuba.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-pregunto Tristán.

-Leo mucho-fue la respuesta de Mokuba y Tristán parpadeo sorprendido.

La risa de Tarlok hizo que todos llevaran su atención al duelo-¿Qué te parece faraón? ¿Aún crees que voy a perder? ¡Y si piensas que ahora es feroz, con el aumento de poder que gana de "Fondo Marino", será mucho peor!-sentencio.

 **ATK 3000-3700**

 **DEF 2500-3200**

-¡El poder de ataque de ese pescado súper desarrollado aumento mucho!-exclamo Tristán alarmado al ver el gran poder que poseía el monstruo de Tarlok.

-¡Ahora mi gran bestia, ataca a Maha Vailo, muéstrales a estos tontos porque aterraste los mares hace tantos años!-indico Tarlok.

El Megalodon abrió sus poderosas fauces y se dispuso a devorar al monstruo indicado, Tea no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para no ver, si ese ataque se completaba, Atem perdería muchos puntos de vida, Tarlok ya estaba saboreando la victoria, cuando de pronto, el Megalodon se detuvo de golpe, estando muy cerca de su presa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué se detuvo mi Megalodon? ¡Debió haber acabado con tu Maha Vailo!-declaro sin entender que estaba pasado.

Atem solo se rio de forma desafiante-Vaya Tarlok, creo que te acabas de decepcionar-.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡Explícame!-.

-Es muy simple Tarlok, active una de mis cartas mágicas para detener a tu monstruo-.

-¡Eso es imposible, mi "Fondo Marino" impide que mis monstruos se vean afectados por tus cartas de magia y trampa!-.

-¡Casi aciertas, pero parece que olvidaste un detalle muy importante!-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-¡Tu "Fondo Marino" impide que tus monstruos sean destruidos por mis cartas de magia y de trampa, pero yo no use esta carta para destruirlo, la use para detenerlo, por 3 turnos para ser exactos, contempla la carta que devasto a tu hermano, "La Espadas de la Luz Reveladora"!-invoco Atem.

Las Espadas de Luz cayeron del cielo y rodearon al Megalodon, impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento, dejándolo atrapado y alejándolo de los monstruos de Atem, para furia de Tarlok.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Pagaras por esto!-bramo Tarlok.

Atem se rio divertido-Veo con tristeza que eres igual a tu hermano, un cobarde y un tonto que se deja atrapar por su rabia y sus temores, pero descuida, dentro de 3 turnos todo acabara-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ya me escuchaste, tú hermano aprendió una dura lección en cinco turnos, pero tú la aprenderás en 3, más vale que estés preparado-.

-¡Niño insolente, tal vez detuviste a mi Megalodon, pero será solo temporal y cuando se libere te destruirá!-sentencio Tarlok riéndose.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Hola de nuevo amantes de las artes marciales, ya hemos concluido con este capítulo y como vieron, hay un cobarde haciendo trucos sucios para ganar un duelo, pero está a punto de aprender una dura lección, tal vez las trampas nos den cierta ventaja, pero jamás nos volverán realmente ganadores, siempre tienen que dar su mejor esfuerzo y nunca rendirse, de ese modo aunque pierdan o se caigan, siempre se levantaran más fuertes que nunca y jamás serán perdedores"**_

 _ **Un aplauso para el inolvidable Maestro Roshi, que pena que el actor que le dio vida por tantos años en México y los países Latinos haya fallecido antes del estreno de Batalla de los Dioses y de la Resurrección de Freezer, con eso y la voz original para Goten las películas habrían estado completas, además de la participación de Goten y Trunks en la pelea con Freezer, en fin y antes de los comentarios, sus nuevos candidatos a presentadores:**_

 **1.- Korra, el Avatar más joven que logro muchas cosas**

 **2.- Sr. Burns, el hombre al que solo una bebé logro doblegar (sigue la advertencia mencionada)**

 **3.- Jade Chan, la valiente y testaruda sobrina del gran Jackie Chan.**

 **Escojan a su favorito**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen mis fics obras exitosas:**_

 **UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA TODOS USTEDES, ASI COMO UN ENORME AGRADECIMIENTO DE MI PARTE, POR HABER HECHO QUE MI FIC LLEGUE A LOS 1000 COMENTARIOS EN LOS CAPITULOS 40, SIENDO EL PRIMERO QUE LLEGA A ESA CANTIDAD MAS RAPIDO QUE LOS ANTERIORES, NORMALMENTE LLEGABA A LOS 1000 DESPUES DE 60 O 70 CAPITULOS, ESTO ES EMOCIONANTE**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y POR LEER MIS FICS, REALMENTE SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI VER QUE MIS ESFUERZOS SI VALEN LA PENA**

 **Tea Mutou:** _pues como viste, Tarlok es un digno hermano de Panik y Atem lo tiene igual de intimidado que a ese miserable eliminador, si todo sigue así, Atem lo vencerá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _efectivamente, aún pueden salvarlo, pero no te preocupes, ya que Joey aún puede ayudarlos de una manera que nadie se espera y lamento mucho tu pérdida, realmente es algo inevitable en esta vida, lo único seguro que tenemos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _sé que lo que le paso a Joey fue terrible, pero descuida, eso no significa que no los podrá ayudar, respecto a Tea, ya viste cuales son los motivos de Tarlok, quiere vengar a su hermano menor, Panik el Eliminador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _descuida, no están muertos, además, tengo preparada una pequeña sorpresa para Drago cuando llegue el momento de su ataque final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _vaya, tú y Zaleska se llevarían muy bien, al parecer lo único que te molesta es la idea de que Tea se una finalista, que no viste que Joey peleo valientemente y que pese a todo, les dio la lección de no rendirse, recuerda que no es la primera vez que Joey pierde su alma en un duelo y que Anubrix aún no ha demostrado de lo que es capaz, solo te diré que aun va a jugar un papel importante, aunque haya perdido su alma, eso no le quita la importancia que va a tener y honestamente, creo que lo que te molesta es la idea de Tea como finalista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _no por nada Anubrix es el personaje más sádico de todos, pero hay una razón detrás de sus vendajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _nadie se esperaba eso de Kaiba y como ya viste, las consecuencias serán que el duelista que pierda se convertirá en comida de tiburón y ese es el peligro en el que esta Tea en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Anubrix es siniestro y cruel, esa es su forma de ser, pero hay más de donde viene, pues aún tiene trucos sucios que jugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _ya falta poco para su aparición, tranquila y respecto a tu sugerencia ¿Qué tipo de carta sería esa? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _no te preocupes, ya que no es lo último que verás de Joey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _muchas gracias por el voto de confianza, sé que fue un duro golpe por lo que le paso a Joey, pero te aseguro que hay un motivo bastante importante para la trama del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _pues como viste, Atem esta dominando en el duelo, pero no debe confiarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drassian:** _de hecho es el villano del Libro 1, el del Libro 2 es Unalaq, solo use el nombre para ese personaje, ya que como viste, es el hermano mayor de Panik y descuida, que Joey aun podrá ser de mucha ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _vaya que si lo reconozco, pero no olvides que no solamente Anubrix, ya que Umbra colaboro con su pequeña aventura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _sé que es frustrante, pero pido paciencia para eso, ya que no puedo revelar lo que va a suceder, Tarlok, como viste, es el hermano de Panik y quiere vengarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _así es Kaiba, siempre diciendo las cosas con mucha rudeza, aunque realmente consiguió hacerlos reaccionar, respecto a Anubrix, eso fue solo una demostración de hasta dónde llega su salvajismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _desafortunadamente, Anubrix tenía su plan bien elaborado para conseguir su victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _eso habría estado raro, pero casi le atinaste a lo que tengo pensado para cuando Drago haga acto de aparición, respecto a tu comentario, tienes razón y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _decidí hacerle un pequeño cambio, aunque el personaje que apareció es una combinación de ambos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _efectivamente en una guerra siempre hay bajas, pero descuida, no será lo último que verás de Joey Wheeler. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _claro que puede tener un alias, aunque con ese que le diste no sé qué pensar, si quisiste que fuera tétrico o que. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _efectivamente hay mucho en juego, pero como viste, Atem esta dominando en el duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _la batalla con Anubrix no será nada sencilla, ya que ese demente tiene poderse y secretos muy tenebrosos, respecto a este duelo, como viste, Atem esta dominando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _Anubrix se deleita con hacer sufrir a los demás, es algo que disfruta hacer y mucho, es un ser realmente despreciable y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LordDarkseid12:** _está un poco complicado el personaje, veré que puedo hacer y te felicito por tu calificación perfecta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _definitivamente fue algo terrible, pero será de gran importancia para la trama del fic, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _efectivamente hay que seguir adelante, especialmente ahora que Atem debe salvar a Tea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Dany35, Rossana's Mind, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Olivia, Srto, Éire, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Rey Drassian, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Isaac, Shazam, Moon-9215, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Amo del Vacío, Iron Mario, Súper Rock Ninja, Dreisil, Shadow y Writer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	46. Ataque de Tiburones Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Tea fue capturada por un Depredador llamado Tarlok, quien es el hermano mayor de Panik el Eliminador y busca vengar a su hermano, para ello reto a Atem a un duelo donde el perdedor se convertiría en comida de tiburones, mientras el duelo continua, ambos tratan de intimidar al otro dándoles en donde más les duele ¿podrá Atem ganar el duelo o será el bocadillo del legendario gran tiburón blanco?"**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, por mi parte, los veo al final del mismo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zraB_kiHCH4**

 **www. youtube watch? v=wP2AtKJEO8E**

 **www. youtube watch? v=F1S3E0l1bS8**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 46**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 46 Ataque de Tiburones.**

 **Segunda Parte**

El duelo entre Atem y Tarlok continuaba, con el valiente faraón llevando la ventaja sobre su enemigo, el cual cada vez se veía más y más nervioso, especialmente por la calma que Atem mantenía durante todo el duelo, a pesar de que él tenía al monstruo más poderoso en el campo de batalla.

-¿Y bien? Creo que he arruinado tu plan de acabarme con tu gran depredador ¿verdad?-pregunto Atem sonriendo y Tarlok gruño-debo reconocerlo, es una criatura sumamente impresionante e imponente, lástima que esté en manos de un duelista de tan poco valor como tú-.

-¿Te atreves a insultarme? ¡Será mejor que no olvides quien tiene todas las cartas a su favor, tu amiguita es mi rehén y tengo al monstruo más poderoso en el juego!-.

-Por el momento, pero cuando complete mi estrategia desearas nunca haberte metido con Tea-sentencio Atem.

Tarlok parpadeo confundido ante la amenaza de Atem- _"¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Por más vueltas que le doy no veo como pueda salir de esta situación, mi carta de "Fondo Marino" aumento el poder de mi gran bestia, además de evitar que sea destruida por cartas mágicas y de trampa, y como protección extra mi carta de "Espuma Marina" impide todos sus ataques directos, debe tener un plan alterno, pero ¿Qué estará tramando exactamente?"-._

Atem saco su siguiente carta y sonrió, hecho que dejo confundido a Tarlok y al mismo tiempo preocupado-¡Ahora jugare con Kuriboh en modo de ataque!-invoco Atem llamando a su tierna bola de pelos al campo de batalla.

 **ATK 300**

 **DEF 200**

Al ver el monstruo que Atem convoco, Tarlok no puedo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿En serio jugaste con esa patética criaturita en modo de ataque? ¿Qué pretendes que le haga a mi gran bestia?-.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras Tarlok, eso solo hará que tu caída sea mucho más dolorosa, tal vez Kuriboh sea débil, pero es necesario en mi plan para derribar a tu Megalodon y darme la victoria en el duelo-declaro Atem con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Por favor, esa criatura no sirve de nada, es un bueno para nada!-.

-Todos los que pensaban igual que tú sobre Kuriboh se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando este pequeñín les dio una dura lección y estoy seguro que tú no serás la excepción, ya solo te quedan dos turnos-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Dos turnos más Tarlok y estarás acabado, por el momento solo pasare mi turno sin hacer jugada alguna, veamos qué tan hábil eres realmente, aunque creo que cometerás los mismos errores que cometió el torpe de tu hermano-sentencio Atem y Tarlok volvió a gruñir.

Los demás solo podían ver el duelo preguntándose que estaba tramando Atem, por lo que podían ver, en esos momentos tenía en el campo a 3 monstruos; Caballero Reina, Maha Vailo y Kuriboh, así como también dos cartas boca abajo y la carta de las "Espadas de Luz Reveladora", mientras que Tarlok solo tenía un monstruo y sus dos cartas marinas.

-Oye Seto ¿Qué crees que pretenda hacer Atem con ese pequeño?-pregunto Mokuba.

-Si se tratara de un duelista cualquiera diría que es una jugada absurda, pero cuando se trata de Atem o de Yugi cualquier cosa puede pasar, ya que hacen que hasta el monstruo más mediocre se vuelva una amenaza imponente-dijo Kaiba recordando como Atem y Yugi usaron a Kuriboh para bloquear el mortal ataque del Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

Tarlok saco una carta más y al ver no pudo evitar sonreí-¡Perfecto, esta carta cambiara todo el juego, faraón, si piensas que tu supuesta estrategia te salvara piénsalo de nuevo!-.

-¿Hum?-.

-¡Activare la carta mágica de "Escama de Acero", esta carta cambia a todos los monstruos marinos a modo de defensa y aumenta su poder de defensa en **1500** puntos más!-declaro Tarlok.

 **DEF 3200-4700**

-¡Rayos, ahora esa cosa tiene una defensa invencible!-exclamo Tristán entre dientes.

-Te equivocas, esa defensa es poderosa, pero no invencible-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos.

-Sobre todo si Atem piensa hacer lo que creo que va a hacer dentro de poco-dijo Yugi mirando el duelo de manera analítica.

Tarlok miro desafiante a Atem-¡Será mejor que te rindas en estos momentos, admite que tu supuesta gran estrategia fracasara, porque ahora no tienes nada que pueda vencer a mi gran bestia!-declaro Tarlok.

-Lo siento Tarlok, pero en eso te equivocas, estas cometiendo los mismos errores que cometió Panik y eso te costara muy caro, puedo asegurarte, sin equivocarme que mi estrategia no solo te vencerá, sino que te hará arrepentirte por haber puesto en peligro a Tea-aseguro Atem.

-¿Qué estas tramando? ¿Acaso piensas usar a uno de los Dioses Egipcios?-pregunto Tarlok temeroso, ya que en su propia opinión, solo un Dios Egipcio podría vencerlo ahora.

Por toda contestación, Atem saco una carta más e hizo su jugada-¡Colocare esta carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno, pero tú también has terminado!-declaro Atem sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya sacaste a uno de los Dioses?-exclamo Tarlok alarmado.

Pero Atem solo sonrió de manera misteriosa y algo divertida-Normalmente los Depredadores de la isla me obligan a hacer uso de mis mejores cartas, incluso tuvimos que usar a dos de los Dioses Egipcios contra dos de ellos, pero contigo no desperdiciaría a uno de ellos-.

-¿Desperdiciar? ¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-¡Quiero decir que puedo vencerte sin la necesidad de usar a los Dioses Egipcios, de hecho, ya tengo todo preparado para mi plan y en el siguiente turno estarás acabado, entonces lamentaras todo lo que hiciste!-.

Tea miraba a Atem impresionada, como siempre lo hacía cuando peleaba, realmente era alguien admirable, pese a lo que acababan de pasar, Atem se mantenía tranquilo y sereno, todo con tal de protegerla y salvarla de ese gran peligro en el que se encontraba.

-¡Vamos Atem! ¡Sé que puedes vencerlo!-grito Tea animándolo.

-¡Ya dale su merecido a ese petulante!-grito Mai.

-¡Enséñale la misma lección que le diste a Panik!-finalizo Tristán.

Tanto Yugi como Yubel y Kaiba ya tenían una idea un poco clara de lo que el faraón pensaba hacer, solo esperaban a que sacara su siguiente carta para poder estar completamente seguros de eso.

-¿Y bien? Es tu turno Tarlok, veamos qué tan hábil eres en tu último turno-dijo Atem desafiante.

-¿Último turno? No digas tonterías, esto está lejos de terminar-dijo Tarlok sacando una carta más, miro su campo y se dio cuenta de que su única oportunidad era esperar a que pasara el último turno de las Espadas y luego lanzaría a su Megalodon al ataque.

Pero no podía simplemente pasar su turno, ya que Atem parecía estar pensando en algo grande, aunque tal vez solo estuviera fingiendo, Tarlok miro el escenario y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, él tenía toda la ventaja, su lado del campo tenía al monstruo más poderoso en juego, así como 3 cartas que lo hacían intocable.

Con una sonrisa que demostraba que estaba seguro de ganar ese duelo, Tarlok miro a Atem desafiante-¡No caeré en tu juego niño, sé que no tienes nada para detenerme, así que simplemente pasare y dejare que tus patéticas espaditas desaparezcan para luego lanzar a mi poderoso Megalodon al ataque!-sentencio Tarlok.

Atem solo agacho su cabeza y la sombra de sus mechones ocultaron sus ojos, pero no la gran sonrisa que se formó en su rostro-Eres patético, ahora veo que ser cobardes es algo común en tu familia-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡No soy ningún cobarde! ¡Solo mira el campo, yo tengo a la bestia suprema!-.

-¡Tienes a un monstruo enorme, pero cuanto más grande son más fuerte es la caída y este fue tu último turno, es hora de que te enfrentes al monstruo que venció a tu hermano!-.

-¿Qué? ¿El monstruo que venció a Panik?-.

-¡Así es y es hora de jugarlo, primero usare la carta de "Costa Abajo", con esto su nivel bajara y podré convocarlo con mayor facilidad, así que denle la bienvenida a la Tortuga Catapulta!-invoco Atem.

-¿Tortuga Catapulta?-exclamo Tarlok abriendo mucho los ojos.

 **ATK 1000**

 **DEF 2000**

Yugi y Yubel también abrieron mucho los ojos al comprobar que tenían razón, la estrategia de Atem estaba por revelarse y con ella ganaría ese duelo, aunque Tarlok parecía pensar lo contrario, ya que comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

-¡Tonto! ¡Aunque hayas convocado a ese monstruo no te servirá de nada, después de todo no puedes destruir el agua con una catapulta!-declaro Tarlok burlonamente.

-Y dime ¿en qué momento dijo que pensaba destruir tus cartas mágicas?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tengo en mente otro plan ¡Ahora Kuriboh sube a la Catapulta en estos momentos!-indico Atem.

Kuriboh hizo lo que se le ordeno y Tarlok parpadeo confundido-¿Pretendes insultarme con esto? ¿Acaso piensas lanzar a esa lastimera criatura con la catapulta contra mi poderoso monstruo? Que torpe eres-.

-Pero Kuriboh no irá solo ¡Primero revelare una de mis cartas mágicas; "Cuerno del Unicornio", usando esta carta el poder de Kuriboh se incrementa en **700** puntos!-.

 **ATK 300-1000**

Kaiba solo mantenía su expresión seria y escéptica ante la jugada de Atem- _"¿Por qué usar una carta como el "Cuerno del Unicornio" en un monstruo como Kuriboh? Solo le da un pequeño aumento de poder a esta patética criatura, eso no lo ayudara a ganar… ¡Un momento! ¡El "Cuerno del Unicornio" da golpes eléctricos!"-_.

Tarlok se rio a más no poder por la jugada de Atem-¿Qué pretendes lograr con eso? ¿Crees que esa lastimera criatura lograra algo? ¡Si pones tu fe en esa criatura inútil estas acabado!-.

-Por lo que veo aun no has entendido mi estrategia-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Dime algo Tarlok ¿Qué es lo que nunca debes mezclar con el agua?-pregunto Atem con seriedad-es muy simple en realidad, no debes mezclar la electricidad con el agua y el "Cuerno del Unicornio" le da a Kuriboh un gran poder eléctrico, pero hasta yo reconozco que eso no bastara para derribar a tu Megalodon, a menos que use mi otra carta boca abajo-.

Tarlok abrió mucho los ojos al comprender lo que Atem estaba tramando hacer-¡Pero eso significa que…!-.

-¡Oh si, espero que estés de humor para unos buenos fuegos artificiales, porque todo tu mundo está a punto de derrumbarse! ¡Ahora revelo mi otra carta boca abajo; "Multiplicación", ahora mi Tortuga disparara no a uno, sino a miles de Kuribohs fortalecidos con la electricidad del "Cuerno del Unicornio"!-declaro Atem.

-¡No!-exclamo Tarlok aterrado.

-¡Fuego!-indico Atem.

La Tortuga de Catapulta disparo a Kuriboh, el cual se convirtió en miles de Kuribohs, todos fortalecidos con el poder eléctrico del "Cuerno del Unicornio", en cuanto entraron en contacto con el Megalodon y el agua alrededor, no solo explotaron, sino que convirtieron toda el agua en una gigantesca marea eléctrica que termino por destruir al Megalodon de Tarlok.

-¡Ahora que tu monstruo fue destruido es hora de completar mi ataque con esta carta; "El Tornado de Polvo" destruirá tus cartas mágicas y de trampas, dejándote sin protección!-.

-¡No!-grito Tarlok al ver que quedo descubierto a un ataque directo.

-¡Ahora Caballero Reina y Maha Vailo ataquen sus puntos de vida directamente!-indico Atem y sus dos monstruos se lanzaron al ataque.

Con un golpe combinado, ambos monstruos acabaron con los puntos de vida de Tarlok, dejándolo en **0** y finalizando ese duelo, dejando a Tarlok con el mismo trauma que sufrió Panik a manos del valiente faraón.

-¡Eso es!-grito Tristán sonriendo.

-¡Atem gano! ¡Qué alivio!-exclamo Serenity contenta de que ya no perderían a más de sus amigos-a Joey…le habría dado gusto esto-dijo con ganas de llorar y sus amigos la vieron con tristeza.

-No te preocupes Serenity, lo rescataremos, a él y a todos los que han sido atrapados en este juego demente-dijo Yugi sonriéndole amistosamente a la hermana de su amigo.

Serenity miro a Yugi y asintió, aunque aún se veía algo afectada-Por el momento hay que esperar a que Tarlok cumpla con su palabra y libere a Tea-intervino Yubel.

-Oigan chicos, creo que Tarlok ahora tiene un ataque de pánico, no se ve nada bien-señalo Tristán.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, ya que Tarlok se veía muy tenso, temblaba por la reciente derrota y se podía ver que estaba más que furioso, Mai endureció la mirada ante eso-Más vale que Atem no le quite la vista a ese sujeto, porque no creo que vaya a aceptar su derrota tan fácilmente-.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, ya que ahora Tarlok comenzó a decir una cuantas palabras-Nadie…vence…a Tarlok…nadie…esto…no puede haber pasado… ¿acaso así se sintió Panik cuando peleo con este tipo?-se preguntó, para luego mirar a Atem-mírenlo, tan tranquilo…se burla de mí… ¡Tal vez no te vencí Atem, pero aun puedo lastimarte!-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Atem.

-¡Despídete de tu amiga!-declaro Tarlok apretando el botón.

Al hacer eso, la plataforma donde Tea estaba, se vino abajo y la chica comenzó a caer hacia el agua, donde el Gran Tiburón Blanco esperaba por su bocado, al ver esto, todos se alarmaron-¡Tea!-gritaron Atem y Yugi ante eso.

Tea solo pudo ver con terror como comenzaba a caer hacia las fauces del imponente depredador marino y cerró los ojos, cuando alguien sujeto la silla en la que estaba encadenada y con una gran facilidad la devolvió a tierra firme, Tarlok se quedó mudo al ver de quien se trataba, al igual que los demás.

Poco a poco, Tea abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sonrisa de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, labios pintados de rojos y con una diadema en forma de murciélago en su frente, la cual miraba a Tea fijamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto sonriendo divertida.

Tea no supo que responder al respecto, pero antes de que dijera algo, Atem llamo la atención de todos-¡Abzu!-grito.

Ya que efectivamente, el formidable Abzu también se encontraba ahí, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Tarlok seriamente, el cual comenzó a temblar de miedo-Ma…Maestra Zaleska…Maestro Abzu… ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?-pregunto temeroso.

Zaleska se incorporó un poco y movió su cabello hacía atrás, provocando que los chicos se quedaran embelesados con su belleza, con excepción de Atem y Kaiba, quienes tenían su atención en Abzu, el cual solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

-Dime algo Tarlok ¿en qué momento dijimos que podías destruir a esta niña? Creo recordar que les advertí que a ella no la tocarían-señalo Zaleska sonriendo de manera siniestra.

Tarlok palideció y retrocedió un poco-¡Maestra…yo…!-.

La sonrisa de Zaleska era cada vez más aterradora, al tiempo que sus colmillos crecían, sus ojos se volvían rojo sangre y levantaba un poco su capa, cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, mientras una energía oscura la rodeaba.

-Ahora vas a sufrir las consecuencias de tus idioteces-dijo abriendo su capa y una gran cantidad de murciélagos vampiro se lanzaron contra Tarlok.

Tarlok trato de protegerse de esos murciélagos con sus brazos, pero estos eran demasiados y comenzaron a morderle en distintas partes del cuerpo, bebiendo su sangre, los chicos solo pudieron apartar la vista un poco aterrados, con excepción de Atem, Kaiba, Yugi, Tristán y Alister, quienes parecían resistir más ese tenebroso espectáculo.

Sin quedarle más opción, Tarlok salto al mar con la esperanza de que eso alejara a los murciélagos de él, lo cual se convertiría en un grave error, el último que cometería, ya que aunque los murciélagos efectivamente lo dejaron de atacar, las heridas que le dejaron provocaron que pequeños rastros de sangre cubrieran el agua, lo que puso al Gran Blanco en un modo mucho más agresivo.

Cuando ya se sentía a salvo, recordó el detalle que habitaba esa zona y fue demasiado tarde, porque cuando volteo, el Gran Tiburón Blanco ya estaba sobre él, abriendo sus poderosas mandíbulas y apresándolo por la cintura, Tarlok lanzo un grito agudo de dolor, al tiempo que luchaba desesperadamente por liberarse y suplicaba ayuda, algo que nunca llego.

De pronto y con la misma velocidad con la que suceden en esos ataques, Tarlok desapareció en las profundidades del mar, dejando tras de sí solo una mancha de sangre, señal de que aquel hombre que se sentía el mayor depredador del océano, acababa de perder su vida a manos de uno de los supremos depredadores marinos.

El silencio que se hizo fue algo sepulcral, roto por las palabras de Abzu-El que vive sin honor, muere sin honor-sentencio.

-Y de una manera muy sangrienta-dijo Zaleska sonriendo divertida, para luego ver a Atem y los demás-¡Oigan! ¿Qué tanto están esperando? ¡Vengan a rescatar a su amiga!-llamo la Reina Vampiro.

Eso saco a todos de su estado de shock y corrieron a auxiliar a Tea, siendo Atem el último en llegar, ya que tuvo que bajar de la plataforma, en el camino se cruzó con Abzu y ambos cruzaron miradas desafiantes.

-¡Tea! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Yugi preocupado por su amiga.

-Descuiden…estoy bien-respondió Tea, aunque aún estaba algo asustada por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Descuida, en seguida te liberaremos, solo debemos encontrar como abrir estas cadenas ¿alguien ve alguna piedra o una rama?-pregunto Tristán mirando para todos lados, cuando se escuchó un leve clic y las cadenas cayeron, liberando a Tea, siendo Yubel la responsable-oye ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-.

-Las llaves estaban colgadas sobre una de las patas de la silla-respondió Yubel con simpleza.

Eso hizo que Tristán se quedara sin saber que decir-Bueno…si…eso iba a decir…que buscaran una piedra, una rama o las llaves-dijo tratando de aparentar ante Serenity.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Yubel achicando los ojos.

Atem llego hasta donde estaba el grupo-¡Tea! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto en un tono de voz que a todos les pareció demasiado alarmado.

-Descuida, estoy bien, pero ¿Qué hay de ti?-pregunto Tea preocupada.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo me encuentro bien, eres tú la que estuvo en grave peligro y si te hubiera pasado algo malo yo…-Atem no pudo continuar, solo tenso su cuerpo, a todos esa actitud les pareció demasiado extraña, solo Yubel parecía conocer la respuesta.

Mai, quien permaneció a cierta distancia, vio con alivio que Tea ya se encontraba fuera de peligro- _"Me alegra que Tea ya se encuentre a salvo, ahora puedo ir a encargarme de ese otro asunto"-_ pensó al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia el bosque, aprovechando que sus amigos estaban distraídos asegurándose de que Tea estuviera bien.

Pero Mai no fue la única que desapareció de manera misteriosa-Oye Seto, Alister se marchó-informo Mokuba cuando volteo y no encontró al aludido-¿A dónde se pudo haber ido?-.

-No me interesa lo que él haga-respondió Kaiba cruzado de brazos y Mokuba solo suspiro, su hermano nunca cambiaría.

Abzu y Zaleska se dispusieron a retirarse, cuando Atem los detuvo-Esperen-dijo deteniéndolos a ambos-gracias, por haber ayudado a Tea, tal vez no esté de acuerdo con tus métodos Abzu, pero veo que ambos son guerreros de honor y les agradezco que haya salvado-.

Zaleska miro de reojo al faraón-¿Crees que iba a dejar que ese tiburón se quedara con mi presa? Ese es un placer que me reservo solo para mí-dijo sonriendo de forma maligna.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Tea retadoramente.

-Descuida pequeña, solo gana tus 7 Gemas y obtendrás tu respuesta, deberás hacerlo, ya que ahora que Joey Wheeler no está espero que entres al templo-sentencio.

-Eso me recuerda-intervino Abzu, lanzando la Gema del Agua hacia Atem, quien la tomó en el aire-felicidades, oficialmente ya eres un finalista del torneo-declaro Abzu.

Kaiba sonrió ante eso, Atem era el segundo finalista, eso quería decir que ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Yugi también ganara sus 7 Gemas para poder comenzar con el duelo decisivo entre los 3.

-Muchas felicidades faraón, espero que sus hermanos y su chica también se apresuren en ganarlas, porque ya estamos ansiosos por vernos frente a frente-siseo Zaleska.

-Lo haremos-aseguro Yugi mirando a ambos de manera retadora.

-Eso espero-Abzu se dispuso a continuar su camino, cuando se detuvo de nuevo-lamento lo que le paso a tu amigo, fue un guerrero de honor, ten por seguro que Anubrix ya está siendo castigado por su insolencia-.

-No te preocupes, porque pretendo rescatarlo, a él, a Bakura y a todas las almas que tu amo tiene prisioneras-aseguro Atem.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Abzu retirándose finalmente, seguido por Zaleska, quien solo miro una última vez a Tea antes de irse.

Cuando los dos Maestros Oscuros se retiraron, Serenity volteo para todos lados y se dio cuenta de la ausencia de alguien-¡Chicos, Mai no está!-exclamo llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Ay por favor! ¿Qué no podemos tener 5 minutos de tranquilidad? ¿Es mucho pedir?-pregunto Tristán al viento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mai corría por el bosque de la isla con una sola idea en su mente, ya que se aseguró que Tea estaba bien era hora de ir a rescatar a sus amigos, ellos habían arriesgado su vida por ella, especialmente Joey, por eso no podía quedarse tranquila sin hacer lo mismo por ellos.

-¡Descuiden Joey, Valon, en seguida iré a rescatarlos y entonces esos miserables lamentaran el día que se metieron con Mai Valentine!-aseguro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Pero Mai no era la única con esa idea en mente, pues por el otro lado del bosque, Alister también se dirigía hacia el templo con la intención de rescatar todas las almas que se encontraban atrapadas en ese lugar, especialmente las de sus dos amigos.

Mientras corría, recordaba la vez que Dartz lo recluto y sus palabras de salvar al mundo de la gente mala como Seto Kaiba, palabras que un principio creyó, hasta que Kaiba le hizo ver que si él creía que todo el mundo era malvado, eso incluia también a su hermano menor, luego Rafael le revelo la cruel verdad de Dartz.

No fue Gozaburo quien lo separo de su hermanito, fue Dartz, aquel a quien le juro lealtad, también fue el responsable de que Valon cometiera asesinato y de que Rafael perdiera a su familia en ese fatídico día, también pensó en las palabras de Abzu y Anubrix cuando ambos pelearon con sus amigos.

Tenían razón, fueron unos tontos crédulos por creer en las falsas palabras de Dartz, fueron unos ilusos que en vez de hacer bien terminaron por dañar más a las personas-¡Ahora veo la verdad y voy a reponer todo el mal que hicimos, descuiden, en seguida iré a salvarlos!-aseguro sin dejar de correr.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Egipto**

Drago abrió un portal y llego hasta la tierra de los antiguos faraones, pero no a cualquier sitio, había llegado justo a las ruinas donde se encontraba el palacio de Atem, como si fuera el duelo del lugar, Drago ingreso al palacio y comenzó a recorrerlo.

El Rey de las Tinieblas camino por algunos minutos, recorriendo el lugar y viendo la arquitectura de ese imponente palacio, así como también los jeroglíficos pintados en las paredes, finalmente, tras caminar por unos cuantos minutos más, llego hasta el salón del trono y lo miro fijamente, se dirigió hacia el trono que había sido ocupado por Atem y se sentó en el mismo.

-Que divertido es hacer un pequeño viaje por el tiempo, pero descuida mi estimado faraón, porque cuando termine con todos ustedes, esto no será más que un recuerdo, como tú y tus amigos, pero primero, tengo que destruir a los guardianes de este mundo, si es que quiero ir por el premio mayor-sentencio Drago haciendo aparecer una imagen de esos guardianes-ellos creyeron que Zork era terrible, esperen a que se enfrenten a mí cuando tenga todo mi poder-sentencio formando un puño con su mano, se levantó y lanzo una llamarada al trono, destruyéndolo.

Con una sonrisa cruel tras su acto, Drago abandono el palacio y se dirigió hacia su siguiente lugar que planeaba visitar, después de todo, tenía mucho que hacer antes de que comenzara con la verdadera diversión que acabaría con todos sus enemigos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Una vez que volvieron al templo, Abzu y Zaleska caminaron por los pasillos, la vampiresa abrazada del brazo de su pareja, cuando recordó un detalle, se separó de Abzu se dirigió en otra dirección.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Abzu extrañado por la repentina acción de la vampiresa.

-Iré a ver qué hace nuestra pequeña guerrera, quiero que esté lista, porque su hora de salir a pelear está cerca-respondió Zaleska.

-Bien, recuérdale que debe pelear con honor y con valor, de lo contrario…-.

-Ya sé, ya sé, no te preocupes, después de todo, ella aprendió todo lo que sabe de ti, especialmente eso del honor, cariño-dijo Zaleska guiñándole un ojo, para después ir a buscar a la persona indicada.

No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarla, ya que la persona que buscaba se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento, practicando con los cuerpos sin alma del ejército del Rey de las Tinieblas, entre ellos estaban todos los duelistas que habían perdido en el torneo, caminando como caparazones vacíos.

La joven que los atacaba debía tener 17 años, de cabello negro, mirada desafiante, con dos mechones cayendo a los lados, un tatuaje de dragón en su mejilla derecha y otro de un murciélago en la izquierda, llevaba puesta un suéter y pantalones negro, así como una armadura en su pecho, brazos y piernas, armada con una espada.

Aquella joven no duro mucho en derribar a sus oponentes, revelando que su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara que solo dejaba ver sus ojos, Zaleska comenzó a aplaudir impresionada, llamando la atención de la chica.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! Fue buena idea haber cambiado a tus oponentes de pelea por estos cascarones vacíos, de esa forma no perderemos a nuestros mejores guerreros-dijo Zaleska acercándose.

-¡Estoy harta de esperar, todos los demás ya han peleado, incluso esos idiotas de Keith y Tarlok, ya quiero salir a pelear!-bramo la joven algo molesta.

Zaleska solo sonrió divertida y acaricio la mejilla de la chica-Tranquila mi niña, porque tu momento ha llegado y Abzu en persona te desea mucha suerte, y te recuerda que pelees con honor y con valor, ya sabes cómo se pone en ese aspecto-.

La chica sonrió a través de la máscara que cubría su rostro-Descuide, peleare con honor y honrare a nuestro amo, solo dígame ¿Cuál es mi objetivo?-pregunto con bastante interés.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y con esto hemos concluido con el capítulo, así como también con el duelo entre Atem y Tarlok, quien tuvo un final bastante desagradable, pero que de cierto modo, él mismo se buscó, pero ahora, finalmente, está por aparecer la última de los Depredadores, quien es quizás la mejor guerrera de Abzu y Zaleska, pronto se enfrentaran con una formidable rival, así que no se vayan a perder lo que sigue, mis estimados amigos.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados amigos, quienes hacen de mis fics las obras tan exitosas que son:**_

 **ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA DEJAR LOS DATOS DE SUS OC, EN CUANTO SUBA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO YA NO SE RECIBIRAN MAS, SI AUN QUIEREN PARTICIPAR, LES RECOMIENDO QUE SE APRESUREN A HACERLO**

 **DEL MISMO MODO, LES INFORMO QUE YA ESTOY SUBIENDO DISEÑOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE "GUERRERAS DE LA AMISTAD" EN MI CUENTA DE DEVIANTART, PARA QUE LOS CHEQUEN Y ME DEN SU OPINION AL RESPECTO, GRACIAS**

 **Dany35:** _exactamente y a ellos no les gustaría que viviéramos deprimidos por su partida, en fin, como viste, Tarlok ha perdido el duelo y tuvo un final demasiado devastador, ser devorado por uno de los animales más poderosos del mar nunca es agradable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _toma en cuenta que Tarlok es el hermano de Panik y por tanto usa los mismos métodos de intimidación que usaba su hermano menor, aunque algo más bajos que los de Panik. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _nadie se ha dado cuenta de las jugadas de Drago, especialmente porque eso es lo que él esperaba y te agradezco tus palabras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _pues como viste, Tarlok tuvo un final más sanguinario que el de su hermano, pues se convirtió en bocadillo de su propio tiburón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _y eso es precisamente lo que hago, de hecho, eres la única que dice que es una exageración, eso de cierto me alivia, pues significa que la historia va por buen rumbo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _interesante carta de trampa, veré que hacer al respecto, es increíble que esa sea una leyenda coreana, aunque ciertamente hay muchas leyendas en este mundo loco que tratan de explicar los eventos sobrenaturales que ocurren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _honestamente el actor que interpreta al Guasón no me convence, siento que no le va a llegar a los talones a Heath Leadger, pero hay que ver la película para estar al 100% seguro de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya viste que su intento de hacer trampa fue eliminar a Tea frente a los ojos de todos para vengarse, pero sus planes fueron arruinados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _y vaya que así fue, pues fue devorado por su propio Tiburón Blanco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _esa ya es una ganancia viniendo de Atem, pero como viste, Tarlok no acepto su derrota y trato de eliminar a Tea, pero Abzu y Zaleska lo impidieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drassian:** _amigo, tienes que darme los datos de acuerdo a como los pedí, por favor, de lo contrario así me puedo confundir, revisa los datos que pido en el Tráiler para ayudarte y señálamelos, por favor, así se me hace más fácil guardarlos y como viste, Tarlok tuvo un final sangriento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, ya que como viste, Tarlok y Panik eran más parecidos de lo que el primero creía, y aprendió a la mala la misma lección que Panik. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por ahora sigue teniendo un poco de paciencia, ya falta poco para conocer ese detalle, solo espera un poco más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _gracias, esta vez sí que fuiste menos molesto, ya estabas pareciendo Lisa con señalar todo lo obvio de las jugadas, etc. Y como viste, ese duelo ha concluido con un gran dolor para Tarlok. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _y cómo pudiste ver, al final Tarlok tuvo el mismo final desastroso de Panik, pero quizás un poco más sangriento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _habría sido bueno que lo dividieras en espacio, pero en sí los datos están bien, así que ya los guarde y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _pues ya viste que lo logro, con un poco de ayuda inesperada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya viste como fue que Atem lo venció y el final que tuvo Tarlok. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _por algo dicen que es igual a su hermano menor y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _efectivamente es igual de cobarde que su hermano y también tuvo una derrota aplastante, pero un final sangriento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _de hecho su final fue más sanguinario, pues el Gran Tiburón Blanco lo devoro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _entiendo, pero si está basado en el Guasón tal vez deba incluir a Batman para que te ponga en tu lugar ¿no crees? Vaya, me muero por ver la batalla épica de Batman y Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _honestamente ese tipo no me convence para el Guasón, no con todos esos tatuajes, siento que no le va a ganar a la interpretación de Heath Leadger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LordDarkSpecter12:** _¿y dice algo interesante? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _lamento decirte que ya la pidió otro lector antes, lo siento, así que no creo que sea posible, él la pidió antes por PM, en fin, como viste, Tarlok si trato de eliminar a Tea, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa y un final sádico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Dany35, Rossana's Mind, NovaStarPrime, Srto, SkyAquaCristal, Soranomomo93, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Bowser300000, Guest, Rey Drassian, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Lion Wilson, Shazam, Isaac, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Dreisil, Shadow y Writer, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, LordDarkSpecter12, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	47. Un corazon destrozado

_**Hola de nuevo mis estimados amigos, es hora de un nuevo capítulo, esta vez no habrá duelo alguno, sino un pequeño descanso para reponerse de lo que les acaba de pasar a nuestros amigos, especialmente por la pérdida de Joey, pero también será la hora de dar explicaciones sobre el pasado de Atem y aunque el faraón no dirá nada al respecto, hay alguien que si lo hará, ya que piensa que sus amigos merecen respuestas.**_

 _ **Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y por mi parte, los veré al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=pif7JHak2CI**

 **www. youtube watch? v=vWb0U4lVYqg**

 **www. youtube watch? v=MDOmTSZh7U4**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 47**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 47 Un corazón destrozado.**

Los chicos decidieron ir a la casa que se les asigno para descansar y reponerse de todo lo que acababa de pasarles, cuando entraron a la casa, se encontraron con Duke, quien ya estaba levantándose y disponiéndose a ir a buscarlos, cuando ellos llegaron.

-Hola ¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto sonriéndoles, cuando noto las caras de todos, especialmente la de Serenity y la ausencia de alguien, fue cuando dedujo que algo andaba mal-¿Dónde está Joey?-pregunto con seriedad.

-Es una larga historia-dijo Tristán con tristeza.

Atem, por su parte, se dirigió hacia el balcón, abriendo la puerta y saliendo al mismo, seguido por la mirada preocupada de Yugi y Yubel, algo que sorprendió a Duke fue el hecho de que Kaiba y Mokuba también aparecieron junto con ellos, ya que no se esperaba la aparición de Seto Kaiba por obvias razones.

Tea también se mostró preocupada por la actitud de Atem, misma que comenzó a parecer más extraña después de que la salvo de las garras de Tarlok, fue cuando Yugi llamo la atención de todos al mencionar a su hermana.

-Yubel, creo que ya es hora de que nos digas que está pasando aquí ¿Por qué Atem se comportó de esa manera durante el duelo con Tarlok? Pudo haber aparentado tranquilidad, pero realmente se veía muy preocupado y alarmado-señalo Yugi.

-Tal vez se debía a lo que paso antes con Joey-dijo Tea con tristeza al pensar en su amigo.

Pero Yugi negó con la cabeza-No creo que haya sido solo eso, conozco a Atem muy bien y sé cuándo hay algo más que lo estaba molestando, por favor dinos Yubel, somos amigos ¿no es verdad? Confía en nosotros-pidió con una mirada suplicante.

Yubel miro a todos, incluso Serenity había dejado de lado su propio dolor para prestar atención a la aludida, la princesa de Egipto suspiro con resignación-De acuerdo…no sé si soy la indicada para decírselos, pero tienes razón Yugi, ya es hora de que sepan la verdad-dijo con tristeza.

Kaiba entrecerró los ojos, ya que ese era el motivo por el cual decidió acompañarlos, ya que él también quería saber más sobre el pasado egipcio de Atem y su hermana, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero creía que si sabía más sobre todas esas ridiculeces egipcias, como solía llamarlas, entonces más oportunidades tendría de recuperar a Kisara.

Antes de que Yubel comenzara su historia, se aseguró de que Atem no entraría en un buen rato, lo miro fijamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando eso pasaba no había forma de sacarlos de los mismos y era una buena oportunidad para hablar con sus amigos, pero primero se sirvió un poco de agua, ya que la historia que iba a contar provocaba que se le secara la garganta.

Todos se sentaron en el salón principal y esperaron a que Yubel comenzara de hablar, la chica pensó el mejor modo de comenzar su relato-Pues…esto pasó hace 3000 años, mucho antes de que mi hermano ascendiera al trono, como saben, mi hermano y yo crecimos acompañados de Mahado, Mana y Soujiro, pero…también crecimos en compañía de alguien más…alguien que fue…la persona más importante para mi hermano y la mejor amiga que pude haber tenido, además de Mana-.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Yugi imaginándose que rumbo tomaría esa historia.

-Era la hija del antiguo poseedor de la Balanza del Milenio, el primero que poseyó ese artículo antes de Karim…su nombre era Teana-revelo Yubel.

Ante esa revelación, las miradas se posaron en Tea, quien se quedó confundida por las repentinas miradas que le lanzaron sus amigos, siendo Serenity la primera en reaccionar-Oigan…ese nombre se parece al tuyo, Tea-.

-Debe ser una coincidencia-dijo Tea algo nerviosa por semejante revelación.

-Primero escuchen la historia y luego juzguen ustedes si es una coincidencia o no-dijo Yubel y sus amigos asintieron.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _ **La vida en el palacio podía ser un poco aburrida, especialmente para mi hermano y para mí, que teníamos la facilidad de meternos en todo tipo de problemas, pero siempre contábamos con nuestros amigos, con Mahado, con Mana, Soujiro y…con Teana.**_

 _ **Teana era la hija de uno de los más leales servidores de nuestros padres, un hombre justo y leal, ella creció en el palacio con todos nosotros, siempre estábamos juntos, pero mi hermano y ella…eran quienes más tiempo de calidad pasaban acompañados.**_

 _ **Atem y Teana se hicieron amigos muy rápidamente, incluso se volvieron mejores amigos, claro que Mana también era la mejor amiga de Atem, pero Teana…ella era muy diferente, era otro tipo de relación de mejores amigos, todos los sabían, especialmente mi madre, quien nunca dejaba de imaginarlos juntos algún día.**_

 _ **Pero entonces los invasores llegaron y amenazaron con destruir nuestro reino, nuestro padre estaba preocupado, sabía que la fuerza de los invasores era muy superior a la de nuestro ejército y él no estaba dispuesto a ver sufrir a sus ciudadanos ni a su familia, fue cuando Aknadin revelo un plan misterioso para poder frenar a los invasores de una vez por todas.**_

 _ **Llevándose a un grupo de soldados a una misión secreta, tiempo en la que nuestro padre y el ejército lograron resistir los ataques de los invasores, fueron varios días antes de que Aknadin regresara con los Artículos del Milenio y así fue como iniciaron los poderes de las sombras.**_

 _ **Con esos poderes, nuestro padre, Shimon, Aknadin, el padre de Teana y otros valientes lograron detener a los invasores, salvando nuestro reino, pero la alegría duro poco, ya que tiempo después, nuestra madre cayó víctima de una enfermedad mortal…falleció al poco tiempo.**_

 _ **Fue un golpe duro para Atem y para mí, por fortuna, teníamos a nuestro padre y a nuestros amigos con nosotros, en todo ese tiempo Teana no se apartó de él en ningún momento, siempre consolándolo y dándole ánimos, fue más que notorio lo que pasaba entre ellos y un buen día…**_

Aknamkanom mando llamar a su hijo, quien en ese entonces contaba con unos 15 años, estaba acompañado por Shen, el antiguo portador de la Balanza del Milenio, el príncipe hizo acto de aparición en el salón del trono, descubriendo que su amiga Teana también estaba ahí.

-¿Pasa algo padre? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?-pregunto buscando a la aludida con la mirada.

-Tranquilo hijo, no pasa nada malo, simplemente queríamos hablar con ambos-señalo Aknamkanom y tanto Atem como Teana se quedaron confundidos.

Shen pidió permiso para hablar y el faraón se lo concedió-Hija mía, hoy es un día de dicha para nuestra familia y para ti en especial-.

-¿Por qué motivo padre?-pregunto Teana, teniendo la misma edad que Atem.

Aknamkanom sonrió de manera generosa-Ambos crecieron juntos, han vivido cientos de experiencias, algunas de ellas demasiado peligrosas-señalo mirando a su hijo con algo de seriedad, sabiendo que han sido sus hijos los que ponían a los chicos en peligro-pero es evidente que hay un lazo muy fuerte entre ustedes dos, una conexión muy poderosa que va más allá de una amistad-.

-No entiendo que quieres decir padre-dijo Atem confundido.

-Atem, Teana, a partir de hoy queremos anunciar que ambos quedan oficialmente comprometidos-declaro Aknamkanom, dejando a ambos perplejos y con un gran sonrojo en sus respectivas caras-hoy Teana será conocida como la Princesa Teana y cuando llegue el momento de que asumas el trono, ella se convertirá en tu reina, hijo mío-.

-¿No te da gusto hija? Te casaras con el príncipe, tu mejor amigo-señalo Shen sonriéndole a su hija con cariño y orgullo.

Esa noticia les cayó de sorpresa a ambos jóvenes, quienes no sabían que pensar o que decir al respecto, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que Yubel y Mana habían estado espiando la conversación, dejándolos con una sonrisa pícara y divertida al ver las expresiones de sus dos amigos.

Más tarde, Atem y Teana se encontraban hablando en los jardines del palacio tras recibir esa noticia de gran importancia, siendo rodeados por un incómodo silencio, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo, Atem miro de reojo a Teana, quien veía el césped como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Tragando profundamente y armándose de valor, tomo la palabra-Vaya…que locura…en la mañana éramos amigos…y ahora somos…prometidos-dijo Atem, dándose una cachetada mental por la estupidez que acababa de decir.

Teana no dijo nada, simplemente seguía con la mirada en el suelo, Atem se quedó sin saber que decir, parecía que el valor que había ganado comenzaba a esfumarse, cuando estaba pensando en que más decir, la voz de Teana llamo su atención.

-Me siento…feliz…-dijo en un murmullo que llamo la atención de Atem.

-¿Hum?-.

-Atem…una parte de mí se siente dichosa…porque…desde hace algún tiempo no te he podido ver del mismo modo que antes-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Atem confundido.

Teana miro a Atem a los ojos, al tiempo que su rostro se volvía rojo como un tomate-Atem…desde hace mucho tiempo…tu…tú me…has empezado a gustar…y mucho…no quise decirte nada…porque tenía miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad…pero ahora…nuestros padres nos comprometieron…no quiero que te sientas presionado a cumplir con esto…especialmente si no sientes algo por mí-dijo Teana desviando la mirada.

Atem miro a su amiga un momento, antes de tomarla de la barbilla, obligándola a verlo de nuevo-Oye, no te preocupes, pensé que yo era el único que se sentía así-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Desde hace tiempo me di cuenta que ya no eras la misma niña con la que solía jugar, mírate, te has vuelto la flor más bella de todo Egipto y también me siento feliz por esta noticia, pero…-Atem desvió la mirada de nuevo.

-Lo sé…todo ha sido tan repentino-dijo Teana de modo comprensivo.

Se volvió a hacer un largo silencio, solo que esta vez no era incomodo, era como si cada uno analizara lo que pensaba decirle al otro, siendo Atem el primero en hablar-Entonces ¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto mirando a su prometida.

Teana se quedó pensando un momento antes de responder-Supongo que podemos intentarlo, veamos a donde nos lleva esto, tal vez descubramos que nos gusta estar juntos-.

-Eso yo ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo-dijo Atem divertido.

-Pero me refiero a estar juntos de otro modo Atem-señalo Teana y ambos se rieron divertido ante el comentario.

Pero en ese momento-¡Ah! ¡Por Ra! ¡Ya bésense de una maldita vez antes de que me vuelva vieja esperando!-grito Mana saltando de entre unos arbustos y revelando que Yubel también estaba ahí, solo que la segunda se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza.

-Ay Mana-dijo sabiendo lo que les esperaba a ambas.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Mana confundida, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y al mirar a sus amigos, los vio con una expresión seria y algo molesta, así como intimidante.

La aprendiz de magia solo pudo sonreír nerviosa y saludarlos, al tiempo que una gota caía por su mejilla al ver que estaba en graves problemas y no era la única-Vamos a espiarlos, dijo, no se darán cuenta, dijo ¿Por qué le hice caso a Mana?-se preguntó Yubel cubriéndose la cara.

Ese día, ambas chicas recibieron un buen reclamo de parte de Atem y Teana por no saber respetar una conversación privada, aunque Mana libero la tensión con un comentario un poco pícaro que dejo a ambos chicos con los rostros más rojos que un tomate fresco.

La hechicera se ganó una larga competencia de velocidad, donde participaban ella y un frenético Atem que trataba de alcanzarla para darle su merecido a su imprudente amiga antes de que se le ocurriera decir alguna otra tontería.

 _ **Durante ese tiempo, Atem y Teana experimentaron su nuevo estilo de vida, a ninguno parecía desagradarle la idea de estar comprometidos, los sentimientos de ambos eran muy fuertes y poco a poco comenzaron a actuar como verdaderos prometidos, teniendo citas, paseos románticos, parecía que la felicidad para ellos nunca terminaría, nos equivocamos…**_

 _ **Un año después del anuncio de boda de ambos, nuestro padre se enteró de la cruel verdad detrás de los Artículos del Milenio, cuando encaro a Aknadin, él se justificó diciendo que lo hizo por el bien de nuestro reino, de su hermano y de su familia.**_

-¡Pero no masacrar a inocentes nunca fue lo que pedí!-bramo Aknamkanom sujetando a su hermano del cuello de sus vestimentas y estrellándolo contra una pared.

-¡Lo siento hermano…pero no tuve otra opción…sabía que te rehusarías a algo como esto…pero era necesario para poder salvarnos!-.

Aknamkanom miraba a su hermano con mucha rabia, era tanta que tuvo deseos de golpearlo, pero lo soltó y le dio la espalda, Aknadin cayó al suelo y trato de recuperar el aliento, para luego levantarse y mirar la espalda de su hermano.

-Sé que nunca me perdonaras por lo que hice, yo tampoco lo haré y las consecuencias son terribles pesadillas, en las cuales escucho los gritos de dolor y lamento de toda esa gente, pero no tenía más alternativa que hacerlo, por favor, entiéndeme hermano-suplico Aknadin.

Aknamkanom no dijo nada por un largo tiempo, cuando finalmente hablo, fue una frase que Aknadin nunca se imaginó-Cuida a mis hijos-esas palabras dejaron confundido a Aknadin.

 _ **Nuestro padre estaba devastado, sabía que las intenciones de Aknadin era nobles, pero el método que uso fue el más repugnante y despreciable que pudo haber usado, fue cuando hizo un trato con la diosa Isis, si perdonaba a su pueblo, a su gente, a su hermano y a nosotros, sus hijos, entonces él entregaría su alma y su vida, Isis acepto el trato y calmo la ira de sus hermanos, Ra, Slifer y Obelisk.**_

 _ **Nunca nos dijo los motivos por lo que hizo lo que hizo, solo nos dijo estas palabras antes de partir "sean fuertes y nunca se rindan"…esa fue la última vez que vi a mi padre…**_

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Yubel detuvo su historia y se limpió una lágrima que corría por sus mejillas, se hizo un triste silencio, la mayoría de esa información ya la conocían, pero era muy diferente escucharlo directamente de uno de los hijos del gran padre de Atem, se podía ver el dolor en el rostro de Yubel.

-Vaya, sabía que lo que le ocurrió a su padre fue por causa de los Artículos del Milenio, pero nunca me imaginé que hubiera pasado eso-dijo Yugi mirando a Yubel con tristeza.

-Su padre realmente fue un hombre valiente-dijo Tea admirada por el sacrificio que hizo para protegerlos a todos, al mismo nivel que hizo Atem.

-Lo fue-.

-Y esa chica Teana…por alguna razón me recuerda a Tea, no solo por el nombre, hay algo más en ella que me recuerda mucho a ti-dijo Tristán mirando a Tea.

-No digas tonterías-dijo Tea sonrojada.

-De hecho Tea…Tristán no esta tan lejos de la verdad-dijo Yubel captando la atención de todos-pero para poder entender mejor esto deben saber lo que ocurrió exactamente…-.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _ **Poco después de que nuestro padre falleciera, a mi hermano se le dijo que en breve debería asumir el papel de faraón de Egipto, fue cuando Shimon me revelo el secreto de la familia de nuestra madre y mi deber como protectora de la tumba del Rey de las Tinieblas, cuando Atem se convirtiera en faraón, yo me convertiría en la guardiana de la tumba y debería dejar Egipto, esa noticia no le agrado nada a Atem…aunque a mí tampoco me hizo muy feliz.**_

Atem se encontraba en su habitación, misma que dentro de poco compartiría con Teana, el joven príncipe y futuro faraón se hallaba muy molesto, especialmente después de haberse enterado que su hermana pronto lo abandonaría.

Teana rápidamente lo sujeto de la cintura para calmarlo, al sentir los brazos de amada, Atem se tranquilizó y ambos se dirigieron a la cama, sentándose en el borde de la misma-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Teana preocupada.

-No…no me siento nada bien…todo esto es una tontería… ¿Por qué razón Yubel tiene que irse de aquí? ¡Es mi hermana! ¡No puede abandonarme!-.

-Ella no te está abandonando, estoy segura que no quiere irse, pero debe cumplir con el deber que le fue dado-dijo Teana con tristeza-yo tampoco quiero que se vaya, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo-.

-No es justo…primero perdí a mi madre, luego a mi padre y ahora la voy a perder a ella-dijo Atem con amargura.

-No la estás perdiendo, simplemente se va de viaje, podremos ir a visitarla cuando quieras-dijo Teana sonriéndole de modo animado-después de todo, te convertirás en el faraón de Egipto y podrás ir a verla las veces que quieras-.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Atem más animado.

-¡Pues claro y si Shimon intenta detenernos pues lo mandas encerrar en el calabozo!-bromeo Teana y a ambos se rieron divertidos, cuando las risas cesaron, Teana tomo el rostro de su amado y lo hizo mirarla-no te preocupes mi amor, aunque estén separados siempre habrá un lazo fuerte que los una, porque ambos son hermanos y eso es algo que nunca se romperá-.

-Muchas gracias, siempre sabes que decir para animarme-.

-Bueno, es mi deber, voy a ser tu esposa, después de todo-señalo Tea sacando su lengua juguetonamente.

Atem acerco su rostro al de su amada y la besó en los labios, hecho que tomo por sorpresa a la futura reina, ya que nunca se lo esperaba, pero no tardó en responder el beso de su amado futuro faraón.

Pudieron seguir con ese beso por siempre, pero la falta de oxígeno los obligo a separarse, eran esos momentos cuando Atem realmente odiaba la necesidad de respirar, pero una vez separados, Teana se acurruco en el pecho de su amado y este rodeo su cintura con sus brazos.

Se mantuvieron en esa cómoda posición por algunas horas, fue cuando Teana tomo la palabra-Atem…hay algo que quiero decirte y es muy importante-.

-¿Qué pasa Teana?-pregunto Atem mirándola con curiosidad y una sonrisa.

Teana se sonrojo violentamente, su futuro esposo realmente era muy atractivo, pero debía sacar valor para decirle eso tan importante-Atem…yo…-.

-¡ESTAN ATACANDO EL PALACIO!-se escuchó el grito de un guardia.

Al escuchar ese grito de alarma, Atem se levantó de la cama y se acercó al balcón, pudo ver que efectivamente, el palacio estaba siendo atacado, rápidamente se dirigió a la salida-¡Atem!-llamo Teana asustada.

-¡Quédate aquí Teana, en seguida regreso!-declaro Atem retirándose.

Pero Teana no era ninguna cobarde y jamás dejaría solos a sus amigos, especialmente a su amado, por esa razón, ignorando la orden de su futuro esposo, abandono la habitación apenas Atem saliera de la misma.

Atem corrió por los pasillos hasta la salida del palacio, donde Aknadin y los nuevos miembros de la Corte del Milenio luchaban desesperadamente contra el intruso que los atacaba, con un rápido vistazo, Atem pudo ver a Soujiro tendido en el suelo, sosteniéndose a duras penas con su espada.

También pudo ver como Mahado, Seto y Karim hacían todo lo posible por detener al intruso, mientras Isis atendía a un malherido Shada y Yubel a un fatigado Aknadin, Mana también quería participar en el combate, pero Mahado no se lo permitió y ahora atendía a los heridos.

Una risa desquiciada se escuchó por todo el lugar, Atem palideció, era la risa más desquiciada y sádica que había escuchado en su vida, por el modo en que ese misterioso individuo se reía, se podía saber que era alguien peligroso.

 _ **Esa fue la primera vez que nos topamos con el malnacido de Bakura el Rey de los Ladrones.**_

Efectivamente, se trataba del malvado Bakura, el cual miraba sonriente hacia el palacio, con gran esfuerzo, Aknadin se levantó y miro al intruso-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí muchacho?-.

Bakura se rio divertido-Me entere que el faraón Aknamkanom acaba de morir, así que vine a presentar mis respetos-dijo sonriendo sádicamente.

-¡Será mejor que no hagas bromas de mal gusto, no tengo la paciencia para eso!-declaro Seto apuntándole con su Cetro del Milenio.

-¿Bromeando? Me ofende, yo hablo desde el corazón-señalo Bakura burlonamente, cuando si vista se fijó en Atem-vaya, miren nada más, así que ese es el futuro gran faraón de Egipto, que divertido-.

Atem bajo corriendo hasta quedar frente a Bakura-¡Hermano!-grito Yubel.

-¡Habla! ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres aquí?-cuestiono Atem desafiante.

-Me llamo Bakura, el Rey de los Ladrones, es un honor conocerlo majestad-dijo Bakura haciendo una reverencia de manera burlona.

-Solo eres una vil rata callejera, descuide príncipe, en seguida me encargare de esta basura sin importancia-dijo Seto.

Bakura negó con el dedo índice y miro a Seto con una sonrisa perversa-Realmente me da lástima enfrentarme a tontos que no conocen a su enemigo-.

-¿Qué se supone que debo conocer? Eres un simple bandido y estoy a punto de darte tu merecido-sentencio Seto.

Bakura solo aumento su sonrisa-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo divertido.

Teana llego poco después y contemplo la escena, vio cómo su amado se preparaba para enfrentarse a ese lunático, por alguna extraña razón que no sabía describir, ese tipo le parecía más peligroso de lo que aparentaba, especialmente si dejo a toda la Corte del Milenio tan agotados.

Con paso firme, Mahado, Karim y Soujiro se colocaron al lado de Seto, listos para pelear-Lamentaras esta intromisión-dijo Seto desafiante.

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo Bakura sonriendo perversamente.

Atm endureció la mirada, él no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada, así que se adelantó hacia sus amigos, quedando frente a frente con Bakura-¡No sé quién eres y que es lo que quieres, pero te advierto que te marches ahora mismo, te superamos en número y poder!-.

-En número es cierto, en poder, lo dudo mucho-dijo Bakura sonriendo-en cuanto a quien soy, ya te lo dije, soy Bakura, Rey de los Ladrones y he venido hasta aquí para vengarme-.

-¿Vengarte? ¿De qué hablas?-cuestiono Atem.

Solo Aknadin se tensó, sabiendo que era lo que Bakura buscaba con esa venganza, nunca se imaginó que había quedado algún habitante de aquella aldea y ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de lo que tuvo que hacer para la creación de los Artículos del Milenio.

Bakura no respondió en seguida, primero dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Teana y rompió a carcajadas-¡Pero que hermosa dama tenemos por ahí!-declaro riéndose.

Atem volteo y se topó con Teana-¿Qué? ¡Teana! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Vuelve al palacio de inmediato!-.

Pero Teana negó con la cabeza de manera determinada-¡Olvídalo, si crees que me voy a quedar resguardada dentro de 4 paredes mientras mi amado y mis amigos se enfrentan a este loco estas equivocado!-.

-Teana-Atem solo pudo sonreír resignado, definitivamente tenía una novia con un gran carácter y un gran valor-solo mantente alejada de este tipo-.

-No necesitas decírmelo-dijo Teana sonriéndole divertida.

Bakura nuevamente estallo en carcajadas-¡Tontos! ¿De verdad creen que eso hará alguna diferencia?-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-cuestiono Mahado.

-¡No importan donde se escondan o donde se refugien, su destino ya está sellado, todos van a morir!-sentencio Bakura.

-¡Eso lo veremos!-declaro Soujiro preparándose para la lucha.

-¡Oh si, lo veremos!-concordó Bakura, al tiempo que comenzaba a liberar una gran cantidad de energía oscura.

Aknadin fue el primero en detectarla con ayuda del Ojo del Milenio, sintiendo el poder del Reino de las Sombras-¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¡Tengan cuidado!-grito alertándolos.

Bakura lanzo un grito de batalla y una gigantesca bestia hizo acto de aparición, se trataba del diabólico Diamante, el cual acudió al llamado de su amo, la repentina aparición de esa criatura de las sombras tomo por sorpresa a todos.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Seto.

-¿Tiene una criatura?-exclamo Karim sorprendido por eso.

-¡Imposible!-declaro Seto.

-¡Claro que es posible, ahora sientan en carne propia el gran poder de todas las almas sacrificadas para crear sus Artículos del Milenio!-sentencio Bakura sonriendo de forma siniestra-¡Diamante ataca con tu Onda Expansiva!-ordeno Bakura.

Diamante cargo su energía y la lanzo contra todos los enemigos de su amo, rápidamente, todos se refugiaron y apenas esquivaron el mortal ataque, mismo que golpeo varios pilares, destruyéndolos por completo o debilitando su estructura.

Uno de los pilares estaba comenzando a caer, amenazando con aplastar a Atem, el joven príncipe no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero alguien si-¡Atem cuidado!-grito Teana empujándolo y quitándolo de la zona de peligro, desafortunadamente, ella no tuvo tanta suerte y el pilar cayó sobre ella.

Atem rodo por el suelo y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, su rostro se llenó de horror-¡Teana! ¡NO!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Bakura sonrió de manera sádica-Esto fue solo una muestra de lo que he preparado para ustedes, pronto nos volveremos a ver-sentencio antes de montar su caballo y escapar a todo galope.

Nadie hizo el afán de detenerlo, ya que había una prioridad mayor, Atem corrió hacia el pilar y comenzó a retirar los escombros, al tiempo que los demás se acercaban lentamente, cuando Atem tuvo el cuerpo de su amada a la vista, el horror en su rostro aumento.

-No…Teana… ¡TEANA!-grito al tiempo que tomaba el cuerpo de su amada en brazos y gritaba con todas su fuerzas, llorando desconsolado.

Yubel se acercó a su hermano y miro el cuerpo de su futura cuñada, desvió la mirada y comenzó a llorar de dolor, Mana se llevó una mano a la boca llena de horror, al tiempo que su vista se dirigía a un punto en específico del cuerpo de Teana, derramando lágrimas de dolor.

 _ **Después de esto, Atem se convirtió en el faraón y acepto entregar su alma a la oscuridad, aceptando el Rompecabezas del Milenio, por mi parte, tenía que marcharme y comenzar mi deber como protectora de la tumba del Rey de las Tinieblas, y aunque no quise abandonar a mi hermano en esa situación, era necesario, ya que de lo contrario, Bakura podría enterarse de la tumba.**_

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Yubel detuvo su relato un momento-Teana…era todo para mi hermano y cuando ella murió…él jamás volvió a ser el mismo…el hermano sonriente que conocí…al cual le gustaba hacer bromas y divertirse con cualquier tontería había desaparecido, quedando en su lugar…el faraón-finalizo Yubel.

Se hizo un triste silencio, Tea y Serenity comenzaron a derramar algunas lágrimas por la historia, Yugi también comenzó a llorar, incluso Duke, Tristán y Mokuba, solo Kaiba mantenía su expresión seria.

Pero aún quedaba una duda abierta y antes de que alguien la dijera, la puerta del balcón se abrió y Atem entro, al ver el ambiente tan triste, el faraón se quedó confundido-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto preocupado.

Yubel se limpió una lágrima antes de responder-No…nada hermano…solo estábamos pensando en Joey…realmente nos hace falta…-explico sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora.

Atem no tuvo problemas en creerse esa pequeña mentira, después de todo, tras lo sucedió era natural-No se preocupen, lo rescataremos, a él y a todos los demás-aseguro sonriendo con ánimo.

Yugi miro a su hermano y asintió-Tienes razón…lo haremos…-.

Tea solo pudo mirar a Atem con profunda admiración, pero aún quedaba abierta la única duda que rondaba en su cabeza y solo había una persona que podía aclarársela, pero sería en otro momento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que los hermanos Kaiba se retiraron y todos se dispusieron a descansar un poco para al día siguiente continuar con el torneo y salvar a sus amigos, Yugi decidió salir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire fresco y a pensar en la historia de Yubel, realmente era mucha coincidencia que la novia de Atem tuviera un nombre tan parecido al de Tea.

Se preguntaba si acaso Tea era la reencarnación de Teana o alguna de sus descendientes, pero eso significaba que quizás era el destino de la chica estar junto al faraón, tal vez Yubel sabía eso y por ello se esmeraba tanto en que estuvieran juntos, aunque esa idea le pareció buena, también lo puso triste.

-Si ambos están destinados a estar juntos entonces no me importaría desistir para que sean felices juntos-dijo Yugi sonriendo con tristeza y resignación.

Finalmente decidió entrar a la casa, ya que el frío estaba comenzando a sentirse, pero apenas levanto su mano, una daga paso muy cerca de su mano, clavándose en la pared y asustando a Yugi, pues eso había estado muy cerca.

Cuando volteo, se topó con una daga apuntándole justo en medio de los ojos, siendo sujetada por una misteriosa chica con la mitad del rostro cubierto con una máscara-Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, el gran Yugi Muto, Rey de los Juegos, creí que serias más alto, aunque tu pequeño aspecto te hace ver lindo-dijo la chica coquetamente.

Yugi se sonrojo, aunque no supo si fue de vergüenza o de miedo por la daga-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Yugi algo asustado por la daga.

La chica se quitó la máscara y revelo su rostro, dejando impactado a Yugi, ya que era una chica muy bonita-Me llamo Karai y no te preocupes pequeño, muy pronto volverás a saber de mí-sentencio guiñándole un ojo, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y retirarse de un salto hacia atrás.

Yugi se quedó petrificado por lo que acababa de pasar, por cierto ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Ni él mismo estaba seguro, solo una cosa era segura para él, esa chica realmente iba a ser un problema.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que llega a su final y finalmente el momento que muchos esperaban, la temible Karai ha hecho acto de aparición, dejando a Yugi en un estado de shock bastante interesante, pero el ataque de esta formidable guerrera apenas va a comenzar y la hora de entrar al templo se aproxima cada vez más.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados amigos, que hacen mis fics tan exitosos:**_

 **OFICIALMENTE YA NO SE ACEPTAN MAS OC PARA EL FIC "GUERRERAS DE LA AMISTAD", EL TIEMPO LIMITE HA LLEGADO, LES PIDO SE AHORREN LAS PETICIONES DE ACEPTAR A SUS PERSONAJES Y ME EVITEN LA PENA DE DECIRLES QUE NO**

 **Tea Mutou:** _por ahora, ya todos saben que fue lo que ocurrió hace 3000 años con el ancestro de Tea, así como también quien fue el responsable de esa terrible tragedia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _gracias, aunque yo la encontré por casualidad, como suelo encontrar muchas cosas (risa), en fin, no puedo revelarte nada, tendrás que esperar para verlo, pero por fin se revelaron muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _y en este nuevo capítulo finalmente se resolvió uno de los misterios, sobre que le paso a la amada de Atem hace 3000 años y todo fue por obra del malvado Bakura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _eso es cierto, aunque la forma en que murió fue demasiado sangrienta, considerando que los murciélagos primero lo hirieron y el tiburón lo finalizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _creo que quisiste decir Tarlok ¿verdad? Te equivocaste de nombre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _lo que ellos quieren hacer es ir a rescatar a todas las almas que Drago ha consumido, especialmente a Joey, Valon y Rafael, aunque desconocen por completo el peligro al que se están exponiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _por el momento creo que ya puedes tomarte un respiro, ya se supo que paso con la amada de Atem hace 3000 años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _por el momento se ha revelado uno de los misterios que tanto deseaban responder, ya saben lo que le ocurrió a la amada de Atem. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _no solo Karai ha aparecido, sino que además, finalmente se sabe lo que le ocurrió a la amada de Atem. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _descuida, ya creo saber en qué episodio puedo sacarlo, aunque me tomara un poco de tiempo, pero ya lo tengo guardado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _pues esta vez no fue salvar a nadie, más bien fue tener un poco de respuestas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _podría decirse que sí, por el momento ya se supo la historia y el cómo fue que Atem perdió a la que habría sido su futura esposa y reina de Egipto, fue un golpe devastador para él y para todos los que la conocían, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drassian:** _en realidad fue Yubel quien tuvo que relatarles lo que ocurrió, ya que como viste, Atem no se sentía capaz de poder hablar de ese momento tan doloroso de su pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por ahora ya se encontraron frente a frente y como viste, ya se sabe que ocurrió con la amada de Atem. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues ya han sacado muchas cosas, por el momento solo esperare a ver que se les ocurre después. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _fue justicia divina extremadamente dolorosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _eso lo sé, ya te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, pero ya pareces Lisa diciendo lo obvio una y otra y otra y otra vez…ya es un poco molesto que señales lo que yo ya sé, ya te dije que sé que esas jugadas no pueden hacerse realmente ¿Por qué insistes en mencionarlo? Es lo que no entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _y eso fue también lo que le paso al Bandido Keith cuando peleo con Joey en este torneo, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _pues ya no la tienes que esperar más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _pues ya la conociste, así como también el pasado de Atem. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _sus intenciones son buenas, pero están subestimando mucho a los Maestros Oscuros, ya que cada uno es letal a su manera, incluso Eiki es peligrosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _tranquilo, esa no es mi intención contigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _y para recordar que nunca hay que usar a un animal para llevar a cabo una venganza, especialmente si este animal ya llevaba varios días provocado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _descuida, lo entiendo, pero ahora que se sabe lo que paso en el pasado se aproximan las últimas batallas para llegar a la final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LordDarkSpecter12:** _mira, como tu otro personaje está demasiado complicado para usarlo en un fic donde no aparecerá Drago, creo que te puedo dar chance de cambiarlo, pues la verdad no sé decir si me agradaría una secuela de esa película, admito que la interpretación de Angelina Jolie como Maléfica no fue magistral, fue soberbia, magnífica, extraordinaria, realmente se metió de lleno en el papel, fue estupenda, pero no sé si estoy a favor de una secuela de esa película y dale con tema religioso, bueno, lo acepto, pero lo voy a modificar un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _Pinkie Pie aún está libre, pero no va a ser sencillo, considerando que ella no es precisamente una persona que se dé cuenta de un sentimiento como el amor hacia ella, es más de fiestas y amistad, demasiado entusiasta ¿Por qué crees que Maléfica piensa al principio que su espíritu es una ardilla? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nanashi:** _gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ya lo veremos, por ahora ya se ha resuelto uno de los misterios del torneo, aquel que envolvía a Atem. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ese joven realmente está haciendo un gran trabajo, pero estamos hablando de películas y no creo que en esa sección le gane ese actor a Heath Leadger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _tengo dos posibles candidatas para él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Dany35, Rossana's Mind, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, Srto, Éire, Olivia, Bloody, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Shazam, Rey Drassian, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Súper Rock Ninja, Isaac, Shadow y Writer, Lion Wilson, Moon-9215, Dreisil, Amo del Vacío, LordDarkSpecter12, Iron Mario, Nanashi, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Guest.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	48. Hija del Mal Primera Parte

_**Hola de nuevo mis amigos lectores, hoy les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este gran fic, en el cual finalmente veremos la participación del personaje que muchos ya querían ver, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en hacer que apareciera, pero bueno, al menos ya está lista para comenzar un duelo y demostrar sus habilidades de batalla.**_

 _ **Pero primero y como parte de la bienvenida, veamos los videos que le darán inicio al capítulo, por mi parte los veo al final del capítulo, así que hasta luego mis estimados amigos:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=DGr7n6y0SJs**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Fup1nmYnKpk**

 **www. youtube watch? v=MqqgpPOwEfA**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 48.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 48 Hija del Mal.**

 **Primera Parte**

Al día siguiente, los chicos se levantaron listos para ir a ganar sus Gemas restantes y poder dirigirse al templo para poner fin a las diabólicas ambiciones del maligno Drago, pero primero optaron por un pequeño desayuno, después de todo, no se podía pelear con el estómago vacío.

Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa del comedor, disfrutando del desayuno que Tea y Serenity habían preparado, Yubel tuvo intenciones de ayudarlas, pero ni siquiera supo cómo abrir un huevo, era lo malo de crecer como princesa, no podías hacer cosas tan simples como cocinar.

-Lo lamento, en serio me gustaría ayudarlas, pero no tengo idea de cómo cocinar-dijo Yubel sonrojándose por la vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, creo que cocinar no es una de las tareas que debe desempeñar una princesa-dijo Tea sonriéndole divertida.

-Y a veces eso te hace ser una inútil-dijo Yubel con algo de pesar.

-Si fueras una inútil no habrías llegado tan lejos en la vida, tal vez no sepas cocinar, pero tienes otros talentos mucho más impresionantes-dijo Atem animando a su hermana gemela.

-Gracias-.

El único que faltaba en aparecer era Yugi, quien no tardó en llegar, aunque se veía bastante somnoliento-Buenos días Yugi-saludo Tristán sonriéndole animadamente, a pesar de que todos aun sentían la ausencia de Joey, debían seguir adelante para poder salvarlo a él y a todos a quienes Drago había atrapado.

-Buenos días-saludo Yugi sentándose.

-Espera Yugi, en seguida te daré tu desayuno-dijo Tea sonriéndole cariñosamente y Yugi correspondió el saludo.

-Muchas gracias Tea-agradeció con sinceridad.

La mirada de Yugi paso de Tea a Atem, recordando la historia que Yubel les conto durante la noche, realmente tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo, después de todo, Atem no sabía que Yubel les había contado sobre ese trágico momento y no quería meter a su hermana en problemas.

Pero tampoco podía dejar de mirar a su compañero y hermano con algo de tristeza, realmente debió ser muy doloroso para él perder a quien iba a convertirse en su esposa de una manera tan devastadora, sabía que Bakura era un lunático desalmado, pero eso superaba muchas cosas, agradecía que su amigo Bakura no fuera como su ancestro y que las cosas malas que hizo fueron porque lo obligaban.

-¿Te ocurre algo Yugi?-pregunto Atem al sentir la mirada de Yugi sobre él.

-¿Eh? No…nada…lo siento…solo estaba pensando en que hoy debemos obtener las Gemas que nos hacen falta para poder entrar al templo y salvar a nuestros amigos-respondió Yugi sonriéndole.

-Es cierto, ahora Atem y Kaiba son los dos finalistas, eso quiere decir que solo quedan 3 lugares más-dijo Tristán-y esos deben ser suyos-.

-No te preocupes, presiento que los Maestros pretenden que seamos Kaiba, mis hermanos y yo los 4 finalistas, el quinto aun es un misterio, pero sospecho que quizás Zaleska quiere que Tea sea la quinta finalista-dedujo Yubel cruzada de brazos.

Tea agacho la mirada con algo de miedo-No entiendo porque esa mujer me odia tanto, es decir ¿Qué tiene contra mí? ¿Por qué me invito a participar en el torneo y quiere enfrentarme?-pregunto Tea.

-Ojala supiéramos la respuesta a eso-dijo Atem.

El desayuno se llevó con plática y plática, todos estaban de acuerdo en una cosa, debían ganar las Gemas que les hacían falta y entrar al templo para poder poner fin a las ambiciones de Drago e impedir su resurrección.

Pero mientras comían, a Yugi le vino a la mente los hechos ocurridos en la noche, antes de irse a dormir, cuando esa misteriosa chica apareció de la nada y lo amenazo con una daga colocada justo en medio de los ojos.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

La misteriosa chica mantenía su daga justo enfrente de los ojos de Yugi, el cual estaba sudando preocupado de que aquella chica hiciera el movimiento final, pero en vez de eso-Estoy ansiosa de enfrentarte en un duelo, será divertido pelear con el Rey de los Juegos-señalo guiñándole un ojo, para luego besarlo en la mejilla-y por cierto, me llamo Karai-declaro antes de marcharse.

Yugi se quedó en shock por unos segundos, tardo un poco en reaccionar tras lo que acababa de pasar y cuando pudo, se llevó una mano a la mejilla, justo en el lugar donde aquella misteriosa chica llamada Karai le había dado un beso.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Una vez que Yugi termino de recordar ese momento, no se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había llevado su mano a la misma mejilla donde recibió el beso de parte de Karai, su rostro se ruborizo un poco al recordar el contacto de esos labios, fue cuando la voz de Tea lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hola, la Tierra a Yugi, tu desayuno ya está servido-señalo Tea mostrando la comida a su amigo.

-Ah…si…gracias Tea, lo siento, estaba algo distraído-dijo Yugi avergonzado por lo que estaba pensando.

Atem y Yubel solo miraron a su hermano sin saber que pensar, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar, después de todo, tenían otros asuntos más importantes en que pensar, pues debían ganar las Gemas que les faltaban para poder calificar para la final.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las almas de todos aquellos que fueron atacados en todo el mundo tras la resurrección del ejército de muertos vivientes de Drago, estaban siendo consumidos por la carta que contenía el alma maligna de su rey, lo cual aumentaba su poder a cada momento, Abzu solo observaba como aquella energía era consumida por las tinieblas.

-Tal parece que no habrá necesidad de esperar a que esos tontos entren al templo, si esto continua así, pronto el amo reunirá la energía suficiente para liberarse de esa prisión-dijo Zaleska apareciendo y acercándose a su amado.

-Todavía es muy pronto para cantar victoria, mientras el faraón y sus amigos sigan con vida serán una amenaza para sus planes-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

Zaleska sonrió divertida-¿Sabes algo? Hable con Karai anoche y me dijo que fue a ver Yugi Muto, me dijo que tiene cara de niño, pero que realmente era muy lindo y tierno-.

-Es una adolescente, es normal que se interese en estas cosas-dijo Abzu sin tomarle tanta importancia.

-Estoy ansiosa por ver a esos tontos cuando se enfrenten a Karai, después de todo, además de Bareloc, ella es quizás la mejor estudiante que has tenido-señalo Zaleska.

Abzu no respondió, simplemente siguió mirando como las almas eran consumidas por el Rey de las Tinieblas, muy pronto se podría liberar de su prisión y acabaría con todos sus enemigos, para luego ir tras su premio mayor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Rebeca se dirigía hacia la casa donde se encontraban Yugi y los demás, ya se había enterado que Atem era el segundo finalista y aunque aún le faltaba un duelo para ser ella también uno de los finalistas, no quería tenerlos hasta que Yugi la viera pelear y la viera ganar.

-¡Rayos, espero que aun estén ahí, no me gustaría tener que buscarlos por toda la isla!-declaro Rebeca corriendo lo más rápido posible, cuando una daga salió de la nada, clavándose en la tierra justo frente a ella, lo que la hizo detenerse abruptamente-¿Qué?-exclamo asustada por el repentino ataque.

-Vaya, miren nada más lo que me encontré aquí-dijo la voz de una chica que parecía venir de un árbol, rápidamente, Rebeca busco a la causante de ese ataque.

-¿Quién es? ¡Muéstrate!-exigió desafiante.

-Vaya, la pequeña rubia tiene agallas, pero si eso quieres, aquí estoy-declaro Karai apareciendo de un salto y encarando a Rebeca.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú y por qué me atacaste con esa daga?-pregunto Rebeca.

-¿Atacarte? Por favor, no seas llorona, eso fue solo un saludo, si quiero atacarte será de otro modo-dijo mostrando su Disco de Duelo.

Rebeca no tardo en entender quién era esa chica o al menos, lo que pretendía-¿Eres una Depredadora?-.

-Que astuta eres, te felicito, efectivamente lo soy, así que prepárate, porque el día de hoy tú eres mi presa-sentencio Karai sonriendo desafiante.

-¡Pues adelante!-declaro Rebeca activando su Disco de Duelo y preparándose para la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los chicos terminaron su desayuno y abandonaron la casa, aunque se veían algo desanimados, después de todo, el desayuno no era lo mismo sin las peleas de Joey y Tristán por ver quien se quedaba con los mejores platillos, pero eso en vez de desanimarlos, solo los inspiraba a salir adelante y rescatar a su amigo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de comenzar a buscar a los duelistas que quedan-dijo Yugi con seriedad.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Tea confundida.

-Este torneo está llegando a la parte final, eso significa que dentro de poco los otros duelistas podrían ser eliminados por los Maestros Oscuros para entregarles sus almas a Drago, no olvides que ya todos los Depredadores, con excepción de Bareloc han sido vencidos-explico Atem.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya le di a Soujiro la tarea de que hable con los duelistas de la isla y los convenza de que se mantengan alejados de los Depredadores o del templo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Drago se fortalezca más-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos.

-Nosotros debemos encontrar a Raven, Osiris y Rebeca, hay que impedir que alguna de ellas también sea víctima de esta locura-señalo Tea.

-No puedo creer que haya seres tan llenos de maldad como ellos ¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles?-cuestiono Serenity con tristeza.

-Desafortunadamente el mundo no es un lugar perfecto y si Drago emerge lo hará 100 veces peor-dijo Yubel con seriedad.

Los chicos asintieron y Atem tomo la palabra-Por ahora quiero decir que tuviste una buena idea Yubel, mientras nosotros buscamos el modo de finalmente entrar al templo, Soujiro puede encargarse de llevar a los duelistas que queden a un sitio seguro-.

-Y no olvidemos que debemos ir a buscar a Mai y Alister, después de anoche ya no los volvimos a ver-recordó Tea preocupada por ambos chicos.

-Solo esperemos que no hayan ido a cometer alguna tontería-dijo Duke con seriedad-este torneo ya de por si es peligroso sin que uno busque el peligro intencionalmente-.

Como si lo hubieran convocado, un grito se escuchó a lo lejos-¡Vaya, parece que los problemas comenzaron!-exclamo Tristán apretando los puños.

-¡Vino de allá, pronto, hay que ir a ayudar a quien este en problemas!-indico Yugi y todos se pusieron en marcha.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Rebeca cayó al suelo después de haber recibido un ataque directo, mismo que acabo con todos sus puntos de vida, marcando el final del duelo que estaba teniendo contra Karai, quien se alzó victoriosa en ese duelo.

-Vaya, que decepción, esperaba un verdadero reto y me encuentro con una niñita que ni siquiera sabe usar sus cartas adecuadamente, esto fue muy aburrida y eres considerada la mejor duelista de América, no me hagas reír-dijo Karai burlonamente.

Rebeca se levantó con algo de dificultad y miro a su oponente-No puedo creerlo…no pude hacer nada para frenar sus ataques…ella no solo es buena, es increíblemente poderosa-exclamo entre dientes.

-¡Rebeca!-el grito de Yugi llamo la atención de ambas chicas, quienes voltearon a recibir a los invitados.

Karai no pudo evitar sonreír al ver llegar a Yugi junto con el faraón y la princesa, solo faltaba que el sacerdote también apareciera y esa sería una auténtica fiesta, pero sabía que también era demasiado pedir, considerando el carácter escéptico y altanero de Seto Kaiba.

-Vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, que gusto verte de nuevo pequeñín-dijo Karai guiñándole un ojo a Yugi de forma coqueta.

Yugi se quedó sorprendido al encontrarse de nuevo con la chica de anoche, aunque no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de quién podría ser en realidad-Rebeca ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Tea preocupada.

-¿Esta chica te está molestando?-pregunto Tristán desafiante.

-Podría decirse que si lo estoy haciendo, después de todo, ese es mi trabajo como miembro de los Depredadores-explico Karai con un brazo en la cintura.

-¿Eres una Depredadora?-exclamo Yubel sorprendida por lo joven que era esa chica.

-Efectivamente, me atrevería a decir que soy la Depredadora No. 1 de toda la isla, esta chica no represento un reto para mí, fue una de mis victorias más sencillas-explico Karai mostrando las Gemas de Rebeca.

-¡Las Gemas de Rebeca!-exclamo Atem preocupado.

-¡Eso significa que ahora ha perdido también su Gema de la Vida lo que significa que…!-Tea se quedó aterrada ante la sola idea.

-Oye, oye, tranquila, aún tiene su Gema de la Vida, solo le quite las Gemas Elementales, después de todo, una duelista tan débil como ella no merecer formar parte de las energías del Rey de las Tinieblas-explico Karai sonriendo divertida.

Rebeca agacho su cabeza y Yugi encaro a Karai-¡No puedo creer eso, Rebeca es una de los duelistas más fuertes del mundo, no pudiste haberla vencido tan fácilmente!-.

-Pero lo hice y ni siquiera sude-señalo Karai sonriendo.

Yugi apretó los puños y miro a Karai de nuevo, esta vez con determinación y desafío en sus ojos-¡Si eres tan buen duelista como dices, entonces te reto a un duelo para que lo demuestres!-reto Yugi.

-Yugi-exclamo Rebeca por debajo.

-Vaya, esto sí que no me la esperaba, el gran campeón del mundo quiere retarme a un duelo, supongo que será más divertido e interesante que vencer a esta débil niña, muy bien Yugi Muto, acepto tu reto-dijo Karai sonriendo-y cuando te venza tu Gema de la Vida le pertenecerá a Lord Drago, pero si acaso me vences, te daré las Gemas que te hacen falta para poder entrar al templo ¿Qué te parece?-.

-Adelante-.

-Yugi, ten cuidado, aún no sabemos el tipo de baraja que tenga esta chica-advirtió Atem.

-Descuida, eso lo sé, pero no pienso perder-dijo Yugi con determinación.

Ambos duelistas se colocaron en posición, los Discos de Duelo se activaron, los proyectores de hologramas fueron lanzados y activados, los puntos de vida se programaron en **4000,** era el momento de decir.

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Mai ya estaba muy cerca del templo, lo único que debía hacer era cruzar el pozo de agua que lo rodeaba y podría buscar el modo de entrar para rescatar a sus amigos, no iba a abandonarlos, ya no lo haría.

 _-"Resistan un poco más chicos, en seguida los iré a ayudar…pese al daño que les hice…especialmente a ti Joey, jamás dejaste de luchar por mí, lo diste todo de tu parte para salvarme cuando me deje engatusar por las palabras de ese loco y luego…aun después de todo…me intentaste salvar de esa momia desgraciada, pues ahora me toca a mí ir a salvarte y le daré su merecido a esa momia"-._

Mai estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no sintió cuando alguien se estaba acercando lentamente a ella, cuando ya lo sintió demasiado cerca, lo sujeto del brazo y lo derribo de una manera bastante ágil, descubriendo que a quien había derribado era a Alister.

-¿Alister?-.

-Vaya forma de saludar a alguien-dijo Alister adolorido.

-Eso te pasa por acercarte de eso modo ¿Qué haces aquí a todo esto?-pregunto Mai entre molesta y sorprendida.

-¿Qué parece que hago? Vine a salvar a mis amigos y a todos los que tienen prisioneros en este lugar-explico Alister levantándose aún adolorido.

-Lo siento amigo, pero esta es una misión solo para mí, debo rescatar a Joey y a Valon de esos malvados-dijo Mai mirando hacia el templo.

-De acuerdo, tú sálvalos a ellos, yo salvare a Rafael y a los demás duelistas que son prisioneros en el templo-dijo Alister.

Mai miro al chico y se dio cuenta que no tenía caso discutir con él, así que suspiro resignada y acepto la ayuda de Alister, el cual no pudo evitar sonreír con triunfo-Haz lo que quieras, pero debemos encontrar un modo de cruzar ese pozo de agua-.

-¿Tienes algún plan para hacerlo?-pregunto Alister.

-Si lo tuviera ya lo habría cruzado desde hace tiempo-respondió Mai en su siempre tono sarcástico.

- _"¿Qué le verán Wheeler y Valon a esta mujer?"-_ se preguntó Alister mirando a Mai con algo de enojo.

-¡Agáchate!-exclamo Mai empujando a Alister al suelo y luego escondiéndose ella.

Ya que al parecer, las puertas del templo se estaban abriendo y un puente colgante comenzó a descender, fue cuando varias personas con capuchas salieron del mismo, caminando rumbo hacia el bosque con algunas carretillas, al parecer iba a recoger algo, esa era la oportunidad que necesitaban.

-Creo que ya sé cómo entraremos al templo-dijo Mai sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Egipto**

Drago llego hasta el lugar donde estaba la tumba en la cual fue encerrado hacía tantos años, miro el lugar con profundo odio y furia, realmente era un símbolo y un recordatorio de su mayor derrota.

-Este lugar debe desaparecer-sentencio formando llamas negras en sus manos y lanzándolas contra el templo, comenzando a destruir todo el lugar por completo.

Con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, Drago le dio la espalda a la destrucción que estaba causando y se retiró del lugar, para dirigirse hacia el siguiente lugar que deseaba visitar, otro de los sitios que fue víctima de su maligno poder.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Yugi y Karai se miraban retadoramente, ambos sacaron sus respectivas primeras manos y el duelo comenzó-¡Comenzare esta fiesta con esto, convoco a Karin el Gato Guerrero en modo de ataque!-declaro Karai.

Un monstruo que tenía la forma de un gato blanco, el cual caminaba sobre sus dos patas traseras, gordito, sujetando un bastón de madera y con los ojos cerrados, hizo acto de aparición en el campo.

 **ATK 500**

 **DEF 500**

Yugi y los demás se quedaron confundidos ante la primera jugada de Karai-¿Por qué jugaría con ese monstruo? Es muy débil-dijo Tea.

-No lo sé, pero Yugi debe estar alerta-dijo Atem cruzado de brazos.

Yugi también había pensado lo mismo que Tea sobre el primer monstruo de Karai- _"Uso a un monstruo muy débil en su primer turno, no fue algo astuto, pero debo ser cuidadoso, ya que puede estar tramando algo"-_ pensó Yugi.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a hacer tu jugada o no?-pregunto Karai desafiante.

Yugi saco una carta y la miro-" _Esto me ayudara"_ ¡Jugare con el Guardia Celta en modo de ataque!-invoco Yugi.

 **ATK 1400**

 **DEF 1200**

-¡Guardia Celta ataca con Karin con un golpe de tu espada!-indico Yugi, el Guardia Celta se lanzó al ataque y ataco con un golpe de su espada, pero para asombro de todos, Karin dio un salto y esquivo el ataque del guerrero-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ahora Karin ataque directo!-indico Karai.

Karin se lanzó contra Yugi y le dio una patada directamente, bajando los puntos de vida de Yugi a **3500** , para sorpresa de todos-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-exclamo Tristán.

-¡Karin esquivo el ataque del Guardia Celta y luego ataco directamente a Yugi!-respondió Yubel igual de sorprendida.

Karai sonrió divertida-¿Sorprendidos? Es el poder especial de Karin, aunque es un monstruo muy débil, es un gato sumamente ágil, él puede esquivar los ataques que le lancen y luego atacarte directamente mi estimado Yugi, así que como viste, tu pequeño ataque no sirvió de nada-señalo Karai sonriéndole.

-Vaya, no me esperaba a un monstruo con esa clase de habilidad en tu primer turno, realmente me tomaste por sorpresa-dijo Yugi sorprendido por el ataque de Karai.

-Me alegra que mi ataque te haya gustado, porque aquí viene mi siguiente movimiento-señalo Karai sacando una carta y al verla sonrió-¡Colocare una carta boca abajo y ahora sacrifico a Karin para convocar a Antzasu el Ninja Maestro!-invoco Karai llamando a un monstruo del tipo ninja.

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1200**

-¡Esto no es bueno!-exclamo Yugi entre dientes.

-¡Ahora Antzasu acaba con su Guardia Celta con un golpe de tus Dagas Ninjas!-indico Karai.

Antzasu cumplió con la orden dada por Karai y acabo con el Guardia Celta con un golpe de sus Dagas, bajando los puntos de vida de Yugi a **3200,** dándole la ventaja total a Karai, quien parecía muy contenta por cómo se llevaba a cabo el duelo.

-Rayos, no me imaginaba que ella fuera tan buena-dijo Yugi sorprendido por la habilidad de Karai.

-No deberías sorprenderte tanto niño, después de todo, mi gran maestro fue el poderoso Abzu-explico Karai sonriendo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamo Atem sorprendido-¿De verdad eres estudiante de Abzu?-cuestiono Atem.

-Por supuesto que lo soy, Bareloc fue su primer estudiante y yo fui la segunda, aunque en mi caso tengo un poco más de derechos que Bareloc, pues no solo soy la estudiante del poderoso Abzu, también soy su hija y de la poderosa Zaleska-revelo Karai.

Si la primera noticia sorprendió a todos, esa los dejo sin habla, jamás se imaginaron que Abzu y Zaleska tendrían una hija-¿En serio eres hija de Abzu y Zaleska?-cuestiono Yugi sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Por supuesto que lo soy, por eso mis habilidades como duelista son tan impresionantes, aunque no dudo que tener que pelear contra Yugi Muto va a ser todo un reto, pero hasta ahora, no me has divertido nada-dijo Karai un poco molesta.

-Descuida Karai, estoy más que listo para continuar con el duelo-dijo Yugi sacando una carta-¡Convocare a Feral Imp en modo de ataque!-declaro Yugi convocando a su primer monstruo.

 **ATK 1300**

 **DEF 1200**

-¿Esa es tu mejor jugada? Ese monstruo es incluso más débil que tu monstruo anterior-señalo Karai.

-¡Tal vez ahora sea más débil, pero pronto será mucho más fuerte, primero colocare esta carta boca abajo y luego activare la magia del "Cuerno del Unicornio", la cual incrementa la fuerza de ataque de Feral Imp en **700!-.**

-Oigan, yo creí que esa carta la tenía Atem-dijo Serenity confundida.

-El "Cuerno del Unicornio" es una carta mágica común, no es raro que la tengan más de un duelista-explico Duke.

 **ATK 1300-2000**

-¡Ahora Feral Imp ataca a Antzasu con un golpe de tu relámpago!-indico Yugi y Feral Imp lanzo su relámpago contra el monstruo de Karai.

-¡Buen intento, pero temo que será inútil, revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Espejo Ninja", esta carta redirige tu ataque hacia su punto de origen, en este caso, tu Feral Imp!-declaro Karai sonriendo.

El relámpago del Imp de Yugi fue desviado y devuelto hacia su monstruo, pero Yugi estaba preparado-¡Lo siento Karai, pero no caeré en ese truco, yo también revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Fuerza de Espejo"!-declaro Yugi revelando una de sus cartas de trampa favoritas.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Karai abriendo los ojos al ver que carta era la que Yugi acababa de jugar.

-¡Ahora el ataque de Feral Imp vuelve a dirigirse hacia tu guerrero ninja, así que lo siento Karai, creo que tu monstruo si termino siendo golpeado por mi ataque!-declaro Yugi sonriendo.

Antzasu fue alcanzado por el relámpago de Feral Imp, siendo destruido y bajando los puntos de vida de Karai a **3700,** aunque aún llevaba la ventaja, ahora ambos habían perdido puntos de vida, lo que significaba que había posibilidades de ganar en el duelo.

-" _No puedo creerlo, contraataco mi trampa de "Espejo Ninja" con su propia carta de trampa "Fuerza de Espejo", definitivamente es un mejor duelista de lo que pensé, ahora entiendo porque mi padre quiere enfrentarte a ti también Yugi Muto, que pena que eso no pasara, porque yo ganare este duelo"-_ pensaba Karai sonriendo desafiante-no está nada mal Yugi Muto, realmente me sorprendiste con tu jugada-.

-Gracias Karai, tú también eres una gran duelista, pero no pienses que me voy a rendir, porque tengo que ayudar a mis hermanos a detener los planes de tu amo-dijo Yugi.

-No digas tonterías, nadie puede oponerse al poder del Rey de las Tinieblas-dijo Karai firmemente.

-¡Eso es porque nunca se ha topado con gente como nosotros, que siempre está dispuesta a evitar que los villanos como él triunfen y cumplan sus maléficos objetivos!-declaro Yugi desafiante.

Karai sonrió-Pobre ingenuo, dime algo ¿de verdad crees que no ha existido seres que creen que pueden vencerlo?-pregunto Karai divertida.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Yugi desafiante.

-Es muy simple en verdad, durante la historia han existido seres que se han opuesto al poder de las tinieblas, sin embargo por mucho que lo intenten, jamás podrán destruir al Rey Drago, porque él no puede ser destruido con nada ¿no lo entiendes? Él es el Rey de las Tinieblas, el gran monarca de todo el mal, el dios supremo de la destrucción, ha existido desde mucho antes que muchos dioses, ángeles y serafines, ha dominado cientos de mundos y destruido millones de reinos, abre los ojos, aun con ayuda del faraón, de su hermana, de su lazo de amistad del cual presumen tanto y del poder de los Dioses Egipcios, él los vencerá-.

-Pues entonces nos aseguraremos de que él nunca vuelva a emerger y con eso lo habremos derrotado-dijo Yugi con determinación.

-Vaya, estoy sorprendida, realmente eres un chico muy lindo, pero también bastante torpe al creer tener una oportunidad de evitar su ascenso, cuando él lo lleva planeando desde hace siglos-.

-¿Y que con eso? Yo tengo a mis amigos a mi lado y sé que con su ayuda todos nosotros saldremos victoriosos-dijo Yugi sonriendo.

Las palabras de Yugi hicieron sonreír a sus amigos, Karai se quedó sorprendida ante ese acto, realmente parecía que ellos estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse al enemigo número uno del universo, aun sabiendo que tenían todo en contra, eso era algo digno de admiración, pero no tenía tiempo que perder en eso, pues tenía un duelo que ganar y no estaba dispuesta a ser vencida por Yugi.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Bueno, esta fue la conclusión de otro capítulo, pero como pudieron ver, solo es el comienzo de un nuevo duelo, en el cual Yugi debe enfrentarse a una feroz Depredadora, la cual también es hija de los poderosos Abzu y Zaleska, vencerla no será una tarea sencilla, pero mientras Yugi confíe en el corazón de las cartas podrá lograr la victoria sobre su oponente, así como también tenga el apoyo de sus amigos.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen que mis fics sean obras tan exitosas:**_

 **Diseño de Sunset Shimmer:**

 **reydragonoscuro. deviantart.** **Com /art/Sunset-Shimmer-586576276? ga_submit_new=10%253A1453695270**

 **Dany35:** _yo también encontré los fics de ese modo, todo por casualidad, pues finalmente Yugi se está enfrentando a Karai, quien está demostrando ser una gran duelista, mientras que Mai y Alister se preparan para entrar al templo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _así es este asunto, pero lo peor es que aún puede empeorar más, ya que si Drago consigue recuperar todos sus poderes al máximo, no habrá nada que impida una gran devastación en el mundo, es triste que los gemelos se guarden ese dolor, pero no creen que sea el momento para pensar en ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _y ese duelo ha comenzado, con Yugi y Karai mostrando sus habilidades ante el otro, como viste, Karai es una guerrera formidable y todavía tiene muchas grandes jugadas que mostrarle al Rey de los Juegos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _bueno, al menos ya obtuviste una respuesta de muchas interrogantes que tenías antes, aunque al parecer surgieron nuevas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _descuida, considere tus mensajes privados y el mensaje de Bloody, claro que puedes enviarme lo que falta, creo que prácticamente ya escribiste ese capítulo tú misma (risa). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _pues Karai venció a Rebeca fácilmente en un duelo, pero ahora Yugi va a pelear con ella por su amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _ciertamente, aunque como viste, en estos momentos Yugi se está enfrentando a la formidable Karai en un duelo, en la cual debe vencerla para proteger a sus amigos, yo opino lo mismo sobre Bakura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _por el momento Yugi debe derrotar a la formidable Karai en un duelo, si lo logra, entonces obtendrá las Gemas que le hacen falta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el tercer finalista podría ser Yugi, siempre y cuando derrote a Karai en el duelo, ya que si lo hace, le dará las 3 Gemas faltantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y ese duelo ha comenzado, con ambos duelistas dando lo mejor de sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _primero que nada, muchas gracias, realmente me honra que pienses así, es bueno ver que todos mis esfuerzos valen la pena, respecto al OC, lo siento, pero a estas alturas ya me sería muy difícil incluir un nuevo personaje, peor tengo curiosidad por la idea de los celos de Tea, me gustaría saber que tienes en mente, si no es mucha molestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _veré que hago al respecto, ya que hay otro OC que también quiere emparejarse con el pequeño tricolor, vaya, ese chico es todo un imán para las chicas y con respecto a tu primera frase, tiene mucha razón al respecto, eso es ser un verdadero héroe y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drassian:** _y fue por eso que Yubel tuvo que revelarse este gran secreto, mismo que es quizás el momento más desgarrador en la vida de Atem, pues perdió a la mujer que más había amado a manos del sádico Bakura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _es lo que estoy resolviendo, ya que hay otro asunto que debo considerar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _y esto fue solo uno de los misterios que se resolvieron, ya que aún quedan otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _y ya viste lo que está pasando, finalmente Yugi y Karai están teniendo un duelo, en el cual ambos parecen estar muy parejos, pero este duelo no ha hecho más que comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _es difícil no hacerlo cuando lo mencionas cada vez que Yugi hace alguna de sus jugadas imposibles, en fin, por el momento ha llegado el turno de que el Rey de los Juegos se enfrente a Karai, si la vence, obtendrá su pase a la final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso es algo que no se puede explicar, por el momento Karai finalmente está peleando con Yugi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _toma en cuenta que en ese entonces era muy diferente a como es actualmente, especialmente porque todo el cambio ocurrió tras lo que paso con Teana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _eso es cierto, aunque no pensé en incluir al ancestro de Joey, de hecho, no se me había ocurrido hacerlo y aun no lo tengo previsto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _y cómo pudiste leer, esos problemas acaban de comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _porque es una posibilidad, pero no definitiva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Demigraxhex12:** _gracias por la invitación, la tomare en cuenta, aunque es poco probable que llegue a ocurrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _Shadi tenía mucha razón cuando se lo dijo a Pegasus, pero tampoco es fácil poder olvidar algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el romance no es la prioridad en estos momentos, sino entrar al templo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues aunque Karai la venció, no se mostró muy interesada en la Gema de la Vida de Rebeca, ahora Yugi es quien la enfrenta en un duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues que Pinkie Pie no es precisamente la persona/pony más brillante del grupo, solo la más alegre, entusiasta y demasiado festiva, en fin, por el momento hay un duelo entre Yugi y Karai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Dany35, Rossana's Mind, Tea Mutou, Srto, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Soranomomo93, Olivia, Éire, NovaStarPrime, Mana, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Shazam, Rey Drassian, Isaac, Bowser300000, Súper Rock Ninja, Seiryu.001, Zeus, Hades, Lion Wilson, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Demigraxhex12, Dreisil, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	49. Hija del Mal Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Rebeca fue vencida por Karai, un miembro de los Depredadores que al parecer es de la misma edad que Yugi y sus amigos, pero que posee grandes habilidades, ahora Yugi la está enfrentando para evitar que Karai se lleve la Gema de la Vida de Rebeca, si Yugi gana, Karai le dará las Gemas que le faltan para entrar al templo, pero si pierde… ¿podrá Yugi vencer a esta formidable oponente? ¿Y qué otros secretos ocultara? Averígüenlo en próximo mes…no es cierto, ahora mismo"**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, en cuanto a mí, pues ya saben, nos vemos al final:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Z_NjqQGuYlk**

 **www. youtube watch? v=JjJGQowMmGM**

 **www. youtube watch? v=cgRkOlLSfgc**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 49.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 49 Hija del Mal.**

 **Segunda Parte**

Mientras Yugi y Karai estaban ocupados en su duelo, Mai y Alister encontraron el modo de entrar al templo, al noquear a dos de los siervos encapuchados, se infiltraron entre los demás sirvientes y comenzaron a llevar las carretillas al interior del templo, todos en una perfecta fila.

-¿Crees que esto funcione?-pregunto Alister a través de la capucha, yendo detrás de Mai.

-Mientras no digamos palabra alguna estaremos bien, ya que por lo que veo, estos tipos no dicen nada, ni siquiera gritaron cuando los noqueamos-dijo Mai algo aterrada al recordar eso.

-Solo espero que no se den cuenta de que no somos parte de su ejército-deseo Alister.

Finalmente cruzaron el punto y este fue subido, al tiempo que las puertas se cerraban tras de sí, una vez dentro, ambos duelistas hicieron un movimiento con sus cabezas y se prepararon para alejarse del grupo, pero apenas se separaron un poco de ellos…

-¡Oigan! ¿A dónde creen que van ustedes dos?-exclamo Eiki apareciendo de la nada, con un helado en su mano derecha-¡Deben llevar los materiales al salón principal, hay mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo como para tener dos lacayos que creen no deben cumplir con sus tareas!-declaro Eiki de manera amenazadora-¿Qué esperan? ¡Váyanse antes de que pierda la paciencia y los incinere a los dos!-bramo Eiki con el cabello color rojo.

Mai y Alister no tuvieron más opción que volver a la fila y seguir al resto de los lacayos, lo que menos necesitaban era atraer la atención de los demás Maestros Oscuros, porque sabían que Eiki era una de los Maestros.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Eiki se dispuso a darle otra probada a su helado, cuando descubrió que este se había derretido en el arrebato de rabia que había tenido ante esos dos-De verdad…debo aprender a controlar mi ira-dijo entristecida, al tiempo que su cabello se volvía gris.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Volviendo al duelo entre Yugi y Karai, donde el Rey de los Juegos tenía **3200** puntos de vida, mientras que Karai poseía **3700,** ganándole Karai con **500** puntos de vida, lo cual no parecía ser una gran diferencia, pero era mejor que Yugi no se confiara en lo más mínimo, especialmente porque ahora era el turno de Karai.

-Muy bien, aquí voy-dijo Karai sacando una carta-¡Convoco a la Guerrera Enmascarada!-invoco Karai llamando a su nuevo monstruo.

Como su nombre lo indicaba, se trataba de un monstruo femenino de cabello negro y largo, llegándole hasta el suelo, con un kimono japonés, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de color blanco, misma que solo tenía dos líneas rasgadas que simbolizaban los ojos de la misma.

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 1900**

Yugi miro al monstruo de Karai confundido- _"Que extraño ¿Por qué jugaría con ese monstruo tan débil en modo de ataque? Su defensa es mucho mayor que la fuerza de ataque, debe estar tramando algo, pero la pregunta es qué"-_ medito Yugi.

-¿Qué te ocurre Yugi? ¿Mi jugada te confundió?-pregunto Karai divertida-no deberás preocuparte tanto o mejor dicho, preocúpate mucho, no olvides que mi maestro y padre no es otro más que el Caballero de las Tinieblas, el más grande guerrero de todos los tiempos-.

Yugi mantuvo una expresión seria ante aquella declaración, cuando Atem intervino-Es curioso que lo menciones-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Karai mirando al valiente faraón.

-Afirmas ser la hija de Abzu y Zaleska, pero no siento la misma oscuridad ni maldad a tu alrededor, eso quiere decir que no eres su hija realmente ¿o me equivoco?-pregunto Atem.

-Yo pienso igual que mi hermano, tu energía es más humana que de un Guerrero de las Tinieblas, de hecho, no pareces haber nacido de Zaleska, aunque eso me hace preguntarme si los muertos vivientes pueden embarazarse-dijo Yubel entre confundida y algo aterrada.

-¿Muertos vivientes?-pregunto Tristán con algo de miedo.

Karai solo escucho las palabras de ambos hermanos y sonrió divertida-Son muy astutos, los felicito, tienen razón, no son mis padres biológicos, pero como si lo fueran, ya que nunca he conocido a otra familia que no sean ellos-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Yugi confundido.

Karai sonrió con algo de tristeza-Lo creas o no Yugi no todos tenemos la suerte de crecer en medio de una familia amorosa y tener buenos amigos, se podría decir que yo crecí en las calles…-.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _ **Mi padre murió cuando era muy pequeña, apenas y lo recuerdo, mi madre se hundió en una profunda depresión, era tanta que se metió de lleno en la bebida, no hacía otra cosa más que beber y embrutecerse día con día, yo tenía que ingeniármelas para poder comer y sobrevivir, mi madre solo salía para ir a los bares a seguir bebiendo.**_

 _ **Un día, llego con un amigo suyo del bar, dijo que a partir de ese momento, ese hombre se quedaría a vivir con nosotros y velaría por ambas, al principio me alegre, ya que creí que él sacaría adelante a mi madre y por fin tendría un padre…me equivoque…**_

 _ **Aquel hombre era violente y un alcohólico mucho peor que mi madre, la maltrataba y golpeaba sin piedad, incluso me llego a golpear a mí, pero para mi madre, ella y yo siempre teníamos la culpa de todo, él era el hombre que nos estaba salvando de la miseria y que debíamos estar agradecidas.**_

 _ **Un día no soporte más y le grite todas sus verdades a mi madre, creí que al hacerlo reaccionaria, pero en vez de eso, me dio una cachetada y me corrió de la casa, me grito muchas cosas, que era una malagradecida, una cualquiera y una mocosa estúpida, que si no me gustaba lo que aquel hombre nos estaba dando entonces que me largara a vivir en las calles.**_

 _ **Así fue como perdí mi hogar, aunque si lo pienso mejor, ese lugar dejo de ser mi hogar desde hace mucho tiempo, vague por mucho tiempo por las calles, eran tiempos de frío y nevaba, busque refugio en una caja de cartón y vi con tristeza que no era la única niña viviendo en las calles, fue entonces que ellos me encontraron…**_

-Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí querido-dijo la seductora voz de Zaleska-parece que alguien abandono a esta pequeña a su suerte, cuanta crueldad hay en este mundo podrido ¿no crees?-pregunto tomando a la pequeña de la barbilla y levantándosela.

La niña se aterro al principio, pero luego Abzu se acercó a ella y saco lo que parecía ser un plato de cartón con una hamburguesa recién hecha, misma que le extendió a la niña y se la ofreció, la niña al principio no supo que hacer, pero entonces Abzu le hablo con un tono de voz calmado.

-Anda, tómala, es tuya, adelante, se ve que estas hambrienta y necesitas comer-dijo el poderoso Abzu.

La niña extendió sus manos hacia el plato y lo tomo, rápidamente comenzó a devorar la hamburguesa, Abzu tenía razón, estaba hambrienta y esa hamburguesa le supo cómo el más exquisito de todos los manjares.

Cuando la pequeña termino su comida, comenzó a temblar de frío, hecho que provoco que Zaleska la cubriera con su capa, protegiéndola del frente frío, si bien el cuerpo de la Reina de los Vampiros estaba también frío, por alguna extraña razón, la niña sintió una calidez como no había sentido antes y se acurruco más en el pecho de Zaleska.

-Vaya, mira esto, parece que cree que soy su madre ¿no es tierna? Siento el olor de su sangre, es tan dulce, me gustaría poder beberla, pero hay algo en ella que me lo impide-dijo Zaleska mirando a la niña con algo de ternura.

-Ella no es cualquier humana, tiene algo especial, por eso el amo nos envió a buscarla-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-¿Sabes? Creo que podríamos criarla como si fuera nuestra hija, si la entrenamos de la mejor manera podría convertirse en una gran guerrera-dijo Zaleska.

Abzu miro a la pequeña, en todos sus años como guerreros, así como en todas sus vidas, jamás se dio la oportunidad de tener descendencia, siempre yendo de una batalla a otra, por lo que la idea de Zaleska no le desagradaba por completo.

Zaleska estaba internamente encantada con esa idea, ya que ser madre fue uno de los sueños que la humanidad le destruyo cuando era una simple mortal, antes de heredar los poderes del Rey Vampiro.

Fue así como la pequeña termino viviendo en brazos de la oscuridad, bautizándola como Karai, si bien eso le causaba un poco de miedo, la protección de Abzu y Zaleska la hacían sentir querida, además de la protección de alguien más.

-La tumba donde nuestro amo estaba encerrado finalmente fue descubierta y abierta, pero ahora al parecer volvió a ser sellada en una carta de duelo de monstruos, mientras nosotros la buscamos, tú te encargaras de cuidar de Karai hasta nuestro regreso-indicaba Abzu.

-No nos vayas a decepcionar o te arrancare el corazón con mis propias manos-advirtió Zaleska mirando al Bareloc.

-Como ordenen Maestros-dijo Bareloc haciendo una reverencia.

Con ayuda de Bareloc, Karai comenzó a perfeccionar sus habilidades como guerrera y como duelista, pronto formo una baraja sumamente poderosa y llego a convertirse en uno de los Depredadores más formidables de la isla, para orgullo de sus padres adoptivos.

-Has conseguido mucho en poco tiempo Karai, te felicito-dijo Bareloc.

-¡Me siento tan llena de vida, tan poderosa, siento que podría dominar al mundo!-exclamo sonriendo.

Bareloc se rio divertido, confundiendo a Karai-Será mejor que te olvides de esa idea, porque ahora que la carta del amo fue encontrada, la dominación mundial es algo tan simple y mediocre-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Karai sin comprender lo que Bareloc quería decir con eso.

-Al amo no le interesa conquistar al mundo, él tiene planes más grandes en mente, pero para poder completarlos primero necesita consumir una gran cantidad de almas mortales y si esas almas están llenas de pecados mortales, entonces será mejor para él-.

-¿Pecados mortales?-pregunto Karai.

-Exactamente, son almas con un sabor realmente especial y exquisito para el gran monarca del mal, almas que le darían un gran poder en poco tiempo, por eso organizaremos este torneo, porque muchos duelistas no tienen almas tan puras como crees, al mismo tiempo, atraeremos a los enemigos mortales del amo, aquellos que podrían arruinar sus planes y los destruiremos-explico Bareloc.

Pero Karai dejo de escucharlo en cuanto dijo las palabras "pecados mortales", una sonrisa se formó en su rostro-Creo que yo sé dónde podemos encontrar un par de almas pecadoras sumamente exquisitas para el Rey de las Tinieblas-dijo sonriendo y Bareloc miro a Karai con interés.

 _ **Por supuesto, solo había dos personas a las que quería ver siendo devoradas por el Rey de las Tinieblas y gran monarca del mal, por fortuna para mí, ellos aun vivían en el mismo lugar del cual me habían echado hacía tanto tiempo.**_

Una mujer de edad madura cayó de espaldas contra la mesa, mientras su marido era sujetado del cuello por Bareloc, el cual apretaba cada vez más su agarre en él, la mujer miro a su atacante, la cual no era otra que Karai.

-¿Por qué nos hacen esto?-pregunto la mujer aterrada.

Karai se acercó a la mujer y desenvaino su espada, acercándola a la garganta de la mujer-Para conocer la respuesta a eso, debes ver primero mi rostro-dijo quitándose la máscara y revelando su identidad.

Al verla, la mujer se quedó en shock, ya que una madre jamás olvidaría aquellos ojos que la miraban con profundo odio y decepción-No…no puede ser…estas viva…hija…-Karai apretó un poco más el filo de su espada en la garganta de la mujer.

-Tu hija está muerta, ella murió cuando la arrojaste a la calle como si fuera cualquier cosa, cuando solo trataba de ayudarte y de hacerte ver que la vida con ese cerdo solo era un infierno-dijo apretando aún más las espadas en su garganta-aunque creo que debería agradecerte, ya que eso fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho por mí, ya que pude encontrar a una verdadera familia, fue lo único bueno que hiciste como madre-.

La mujer comenzó a derramar lágrimas de dolor-Hija…yo…nunca quise…es que yo…-.

-No me vengas con el cuento de que no querías lanzarme a la calle como basura, porque no te va a servir, si piensas que soy tan estúpida estas equivocada-Karai la sujeto del cabello y la levanto con fuerza-ahora quiero que mires como esa sabandija que preferiste en vez de a tu propia hija sufre 100 veces más por todo lo que me hizo-.

Con un asentimiento de su cabeza, Karai le indico a Bareloc que prosiguiera, el aludido asintió y comenzó a golpear sin piedad a ese hombre, no se detuvo hasta que Karai lo pidió, pero eso no paso hasta después de casi una hora de masacre y violencia sin sentido.

Finalmente, Karai chasqueo los dedo y la golpiza ceso-¿Te gusto?-pregunto mirando al tipo-no es agradable ser el que suplique piedad cuando te golpean sin misericordia ¿no es así?-.

-¡Por favor basta!-grito la mujer llorando-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por venganza?-.

-En parte, pero hay otro motivo-dijo Karai sonriendo-verás, mi jefe es alguien sumamente poderoso, pero para poder regresar con todo su gran poder, primero necesitamos reunir ciertos ingredientes necesarios, en este caso, almas-.

-¿Almas? ¿De que estas hablando?-.

-Solo observa lo verás-dijo Karai sonriendo.

Bareloc sujeto al hombre de nuevo y acerco su mano al rostro, abriendo la palma justo frente a los ojos de aquel abusivo, para luego comenzar a extraerle el alma, el hombre lanzo un grito de dolor, antes de que su alma se convirtiera en un orbe de energía, mismo que sería ofrecido a Drago.

-Listo-.

-Perfecto-.

-¿Qué le hicieron?-cuestiono la mujer aterrada.

-Lo mismo que te haremos a ti, que no se te olvide que esto te pasa por haber sido una madre terrible y una mujer despreciable-sentencio Karai en el oído de la mujer que solía llamar madre.

La mujer solo tembló de miedo y Karai acerco su mano al rostro de la misma, extrayéndole el alma y terminando de esa manera con las dos personas que habían destruido su niñez hacía tanto tiempo.

Lo que Karai nunca supo, fue que después de que su madre la echara, en ella creció el remordimiento y la vida con el hombre era todo un tormento, que más de una vez quiso dejarlo y buscarla, pero nunca lo hizo, el miedo a quedarse sola la detuvo, especialmente cuando después de haberla estado buscando por meses nunca la encontró y creyó que la vida al lado de esa bestia era el castigo que merecía por haber sido tan cruel con su propia hija.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Lo demás ya es historia, se organizó el torneo y henos aquí-finalizo Karai, Yugi miro con tristeza a Karai-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así?-pregunto Karai mirando a Yugi confundida.

-Karai, realmente has sufrido mucho ¿verdad?-pregunto Yugi.

-Eh? ¿Qué con eso?-.

-Lo que quiero decir es que aunque lograste tu venganza aun sufres internamente, tal vez Abzu y Zaleska te han cuidado como si fueras una hija para ellos, pero sigues trabajando para Drago y eso solo te traerá más sufrimiento-dijo Yugi.

-¿Qué sabes tú del sufrimiento? ¡Toda ti vida ha sido perfecta, tiene una familia que te ama y amigos que te quieren, así que no intentes usar ese verso de que me entiendes, porque no funcionara!-.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que estuve solo también-dijo Yugi con tristeza en su voz.

-¿Qué?-.

-Yo perdí a mi padre del mismo modo que tú y aunque mi mamá y mi abuelito nunca hicieron nada para lastimarme, nunca tuve amigos a mi alrededor, no hasta que mi abuelito me dio el Rompecabezas del Milenio, fue ahí donde todo cambio, no solo porque desperté el espíritu de quien ahora es mi hermano, sino porque gracias a eso finalmente tuve no uno, sino 3 grandiosos amigos y luego se fueron agregando más y más-explico Yugi.

Todos sonrieron ante las palabras de Yugi-¡Bien dicho Yugi!-felicito Tristán.

Yugi le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y miro de nuevo a Karai-Puedo sentirlo, pese a estar en este mundo rodeada por seres de la oscuridad, sigues estando sola y lo estarás mientras sigas bajo la sombra de Drago-.

Karai retrocedió un poco de manera involuntaria, ya que eso nunca se lo vio venir, pero las palabras de Yugi no pasaron desapercibidas por los demás-¿Qué quiso decir Yugi con que puede sentirlo?-pregunto Tea.

-Es probable que algo de la magia del Rompecabezas del Milenio haya quedado en él-respondió Yubel cruzada de brazos.

-Lo que explicaría muchas cosas-dijo Atem mirando a su hermano.

Karai solo suspiro profundamente y se sereno, antes de mirar de nuevo a Yugi-¡Lo siento niño, pero no voy a caer en tu actuación de niño tierno, este es un duelo y hay que terminarlo!-.

-Por supuesto y eso es precisamente lo que haremos-dijo Yugi sonriéndole.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué estás tan sonriente?-.

-Porque en estos momentos no estoy viendo a una enemiga, sino a una futura amiga-explico Yugi sonriéndole.

-¿Amiga? ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Tú quieres evitar que el Rey de las Tinieblas regrese a la vida, yo quiero conseguirlo!-.

-Yo no creo que quieras que ese malvado resucite-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Sé que no es así, lo veo en tus ojos, no eres tan malvada como dices-aseguro Yugi.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero es mi turno-dijo Karai.

-Adelante-dijo Yugi sin quitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Ahora colocare esta carta boca abajo y finalizare mi turno!-declaro Karai colocando una carta boca abajo.

Yugi entrecerró los ojos ante la jugada de Karai, ya que dejo a su monstruo muy vulnerable a un ataque, debía tramar algo, con excepción de la carta boca abajo-Mi turno-dijo tomando una carta.

- _"Vamos Yugi, muerde mi anzuelo"-_ pensaba Karai.

-¡Ahora jugare con Alfa el Guerrero Magnético en modo de ataque!-invoco Yugi llamando a otro de sus mejores monstruos.

 **ATK 1400**

 **DEF 1700**

-¡También colocare una carta boca abajo y atacare con Alfa a tu Guerrera Enmascarada!-declaro Yugi lanzando a su guerrero al ataque.

Alfa se lanzó al ataque y destruyo a la Guerrera Enmascarada de Karai con un golpe de su espada, bajando los puntos de vida de Karai a **3500,** aunque aún tenía algo de ventaja, al menos Yugi ya tenía una oportunidad para ganarle y no iba a desaprovecharla.

-¡Ahora atacare tus puntos de vida directamente con Feral Imp, quien aún tiene el poder del "Cuerno del Unicornio"!-declaro Yugi de nuevo, Feral Imp lanzo su ataque y bajo los puntos de vida de Karai a **1500,** dándole la ventaja a Yugi-¡Ya perdiste más de **2000** puntos de vida Karai, creo que lo mejor será que te rindas!-.

-¿Vieron eso? Yugi barrió con una gran cantidad de los puntos de vida de Karai y ella se ve tan tranquila-dijo Tea sorprendida.

-Esto no me gusta, es como el duelo que tuvo con el Bakura malvado en Ciudad Batallas-dijo Tristán.

-Pero Yugi tiene una oportunidad para ganar, si su siguiente ataque se completa lo lograra-dijo Duke.

-Eso esperemos, ya que Karai no parece ser una duelista fácil de vencer-dijo Yubel mirando a la chica.

Karai saco una carta y prosiguió con su jugada-¡Tal vez creas que llevas la ventaja Yugi, pero te aseguro que eso no pasara por mucho tiempo, ahora jugare con el Escudo Ninja en modo de defensa!-invoco Karai.

Su nuevo monstruo era como su nombre lo indicaba, un Escudo con un símbolo ninja en el centro, de color negro con detalles rojos y algunos pergaminos alrededor.

 **ATK 100**

 **DEF 2300**

-¡Ni tu Feral Imp cargado puede vencer a mi gran Escudo!-declaro Karai.

- _"Tiene razón, aun con el poder del "Cuerno del Unicornio", su monstruo es demasiado poderoso para atacarlo directamente"-_ pensó Yugi.

-¡Y ahora también colocare una carta más boca abajo, con eso terminare mi turno!-declaro Karai.

- _"Jugo otra carta boca abajo, debe estar tramando algo, solo tengo que terminar con sus puntos de vida antes de que su estrategia se complete"-_ pensó Yugi sacando una carta- _"esto servirá"_ ¡Ahora sacrifico a Alfa el Guerrero Magnético para jugar con Convoca al Cráneo!-.

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 1200**

Karai apretó los dientes al ver eso-Rayos, ese es uno de los monstruos demonios más poderosos del juego-.

-¡Y ahora sentirás su poder, Convoca al Cráneo destruye al Escudo Ninja con un golpe de tu Relámpago!-indico Yugi.

Convoca al Cráneo lanzo su relámpago contra el Escudo, destruyéndolo sin problema alguno, lo que dejaba a Karai sin su única protección-¡Rayos!-.

-¡Ahora Feral Imp ataca sus puntos de vida directamente!-indico Yugi.

Feral Imp cargo un nuevo relámpago y lo disparo contra Karai, pero esta vez, la chica estaba preparada-¡Lo siento, pero eso no funcionara dos veces! ¡Revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Pantalla de Humo"!-una carta de trampa se revelo y una pantalla de humo apareció frente a Karai.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Yugi, especialmente cuando el relámpago del Imp fue bloqueado por ese ataque.

-¡Esta carta de trampa es muy útil, ya que no solo bloquea el ataque de tu monstruo, sino que además hace que la mitad de sus puntos de ataque salgan de tus puntos de vida, así que pierdes **1000** puntos de vida por ese ataque fallido!-indico Karai.

Los puntos de vida de Yugi bajaron a **2200** -Aun te llevo ventaja-dijo Yugi con tranquilidad.

-Pero no será por mucho tiempo, ya que hiciste exactamente todo lo que quería que hicieras-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ahora que destruiste a mi Antzatsu, a mi Guerrera Enmascarada y al Escudo Ninja puedo revelar esta carta mágica; "Leyendas del Ayer"!-revelo Karai activando su carta boca abajo.

-Nunca escuche hablar de "Leyendas del Ayer", pero sospecho que estoy a punto de aprender más de esa carta de lo que hubiera querido-dijo Yugi preocupado.

-¡Que perceptivo eres, "Leyendas del Ayer" es una poderosa carta mágica que me permite convocar a una de las guerreras más poderosas y legendarias de las leyendas chinas, aquella que defendió a su pueblo de los invasores hace muchos años en nombre de su padre y de su nación! ¡Yugi! ¡Prepárate a conocer a la guerrera más feroz de mi baraja, debo agradecerte, ya que para poder convocarla 3 de mis monstruos guerreros debían ser enviados al cementerio antes de poder jugar mi carta mágica, tú lo hiciste posible!-.

-¡Estoy listo para lo que sea que hagas!-declaro Yugi poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Más vale que lo estés, convoco a la poderosa Mulan la Guerrera Legendaria!-invoco Karai colocando su carta.

El nuevo monstruo de Karai era femenino, de aspectos chinos, llevando una armadura antigua de un general chino, una larga capa en su espalda, armada con una espada, un escudo y una lanza.

 **ATK 2900**

 **DEF 2300**

-¿Acaso dijo Mulan?-exclamo Rebeca abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Nunca escuche hablar de esa carta, pero el nombre de Mulan me es muy familiar-dijo Serenity.

-Debe serlo, Mulan fue un antigua heroína china, la cual según la leyenda, peleo en una guerra contra unos invasores a su tierra, disfrazándose de hombre, todo para evitar que su padre peleara en la misma, gracias a su inteligencia y liderazgo, China logro la victoria y Mulan fue convertida en una de sus más grandes heroínas, se dice que se convirtió en general supremo de China-explico Rebeca.

-Y se ve que es una carta muy poderosa, Yugi podría estar en problemas-dijo Duke preocupado por el poder que poseía aquella carta.

-¡Espero que estés preparado mi estimado Yugi Muto, porque no tienes idea del gran poder que posee esta rara carta!-declaro Karai.

-¡Aun así estoy seguro que la venceré Karai!-aseguro Yugi desafiante.

-¡Lo dudo mucho! ¡Adelante Mulan, destruye a Feral Imp con un golpe de tu espada!-indico Karai.

Mulan se lanzó sobre el monstruo indicado, pero Yugi estaba preparado-¡No tan rápido, revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Círculo de Hechizos", no solo detendrá el ataque de tu monstruo, sino que lo debilitara en **700** puntos!-declaro Yugi.

La carta de trampa se Yugi se activó, pero Karai estaba preparada para eso-¡Lo lamento, pero ahora es mi turno de decepcionarte, regrésaselo ahora!-indico Karai.

Para asombro de Yugi y de los demás, Mulan se protegió con su escudo y el "Circulo de Hechizos" se dirigió hacia Convoca al Cráneo, afectándolo a él y bajando sus puntos de ataque en los **700** puntos.

 **ATK 2500-1800**

-¿Qué?-exclamo Yugi.

-¡Y ahora mi gran Mulan puede completar su ataque!-declaro Karai y el Feral Imp de Yugi fue destruido, lo que bajo sus puntos de vida a **2300.**

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¡Mi "Círculo de Hechizos" capturo a mi Convoca al Cráneo en vez de a Mulan!-exclamo Yugi sorprendido.

-¡Exacto y eso se debe a que el escudo de Mulan la protege de todas las cartas mágicas y de trampa, redirigiendo su efecto hacia el monstruo más poderoso del oponente y en este caso era tu Convoca al Cráneo, ahora tu monstruo está atrapado por tu propia trampa y debilitado!-declaro Karai.

Al escuchar eso, los amigos de Yugi se alarmaron-¡Ay no, el Convoca al Cráneo de Yugi era su monstruo más poderoso y Karai lo debilito!-exclamo Tea alarmada.

-Lo que significa que ahora Yugi debe encontrar un modo de vencer a esa guerrera china-dijo Yubel preocupada.

Karai se rio-Que buen chiste, nadie puede vencer a Mulan, una de las guerreras legendarias, este duelo es mío, despídete de tus amigos Yugi Muto y de tu alma-sentencio Karai, mientras Yugi se mantenía firme y en guardia.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha concluido, pero como pudieron ver, ahora Yugi se encuentra en graves problemas, pues se está enfrentando a una de las guerreras legendarias, cuyas habilidades hace que sus cartas mágicas y de trampa sean inútiles, Yugi deberá encontrar otra forma de ganar este difícil duelo, así que no se pierdan lo que sigue.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados amigos lectores, quienes hacen exitosos mis fics:**_

 **Diseño de Rainbow Dash:**

 **reydragonoscuro. deviantart.** **Com / art/Rainbow-Dash-587057650? ga_submit_new=10%253A1453917930**

 **Tea Mutou:** _pues como acabas de ver, no es su hija en realidad, es una niña que ambos adoptaron después de que pasara por cierto momento terrible y como viste, ahora tiene al monstruo más fuerte en el campo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _considerando que ya una vez fue derrotada por Leon, esta vez no debería sorprenderte tanto, considerando que Karai fue entrenada por el mismo Abzu, respecto a ese par, claro que es peligroso, especialmente porque están violando las reglas del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _realmente Karai es su hija adoptiva, ya que él la rescato cuando era pequeña, en compañía de Zaleska y ahora como viste, el duelo entre ambos continúa, aunque Yugi está en graves problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _pues venció fácilmente a Rebeca porque ella fue entrenada por el mismísimo Abzu, lo que hace que desde muy pequeña haya sido una de las duelistas más formidables del mundo, respecto a tu idea, claro que lo digo en serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _y no me está siendo una decisión nada fácil, créeme, es realmente difícil escoger a alguien para el pequeño Yugi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _pues ya viste que Karai fue adoptaba por ambos después de que su madre biológica la echara de su hogar y que a partir de ese momento, ella se convirtió en una guerrera sumamente formidable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _muchas gracias y la idea es muy interesante, realmente habría sido bueno usarla, pero como bien dices, el momento de entrar al templo se aproxima y no creo tener espacio para otro personaje, por el momento, el duelo de Yugi y Karai continua, con Karai obteniendo la ventaja, antes de despedirme, dos cosas, la primera es que quizás te de un espacio para otro fic de Yugioh en el que el faraón Atem/Yami, se convertirá en heredero del más grande de todos los héroes, Batman y la segunda, dime ¿te gusta My Little Pony/Equestria Girls? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _lo sé y lo siento, pero hay que enfocarse en algunas cosas antes del regreso de todos los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _y eso que no has notado que hay alguien más que quiere a Yugi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _el duelo continúa, con la revelación del pasado de Karai, mientras que Mai y Alister han logrado entrar al templo disfrazados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Karai es una gran duelista y como viste, acaba de convocar a su carta más poderosa y letal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _por ese lado es bueno que Karai no la considerara digna del poder del Rey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _muchas gracias, muchos ya me han dicho lo mismo y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _por el momento Karai lleva la ventaja con el monstruo más fuerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente ahora Yugi tiene de nuevo las cartas de Exodia, pero él sabe que no debe depender de un solo monstruo para ganar un duelo, ese fue el error que cometió aquel Cazador Raro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso creo, la buscare en cuanto pueda, respecto a si es hija biológica o no, creo que en el capítulo se aclaró esa duda, por ahora Yugi está en serios aprietos con el monstruo que Karai invoco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _mientras el duelo se lleva a cabo, Drago está haciendo estragos en distintas partes del mundo y dos de los amigos del grupo se adentraron al templo con intenciones nobles, pero que podrían traer graves consecuencias y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seriyu.001:** _y como acabas de ver, su mejor carta está inspirada en una de las más grandes heroínas de las leyendas chinas, si viste la película de Disney, entonces te recomiendo que veas la película más reciente, con la historia original de esa gran heroína, realmente Disney altero demasiado la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _por ahora el duelo continua con Karai ganando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _exactamente, aunque no está siendo nada fácil, Karai es una formidable duelista con poderosas cartas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya viste cuál es su mejor carta, inspirada en una de las más grandes guerreras de China. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _ahora la balanza se inclinó a favor de Karai, quien ha convocado a su mejor monstruo al campo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _más que locura es el sentimiento de culpa que ambos tienen, así como el creer que deben hacer algo para compensar lo que hicieron en el pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Demigrahex12:** _gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _por el momento ya conoce más de la historia de Karai, quien esta dominando en el duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _primero el duelo continúa, con Karai obteniendo la ventaja al convocar a su mejor carta, Mai ya entro al templo y está buscando a sus amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _como viste, hay mucho en Karai que podría afirmar tu teoría, pero aún es muy pronto para confirmarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _el duelo entre Yugi y Karai continua de una manera muy desafiante para ambos, con Karai llevando una gran ventaja con Yugi, ahora que ha convocado a su monstruo más poderoso, Yugi debe estar preparado para todo si es que quiere vencerla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Dany35, Rossana's Mind, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Srto, Mana, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, Olivia, Éire, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Bowser3000000, Zeus, Hades, Shazam, Seiryu.001, Isaac, Rey Drasian, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Amo del Vacío, Demigrahex12, Dreisil, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	50. Hija del Mal Tercera Parte

" _ **Hola a todos, soy el**_ **Jade Chan,** _ **el cerebro detrás del equipo Chan, hoy fui invitada a presentarles este capítulo, que alegría que me hayan escogido a mí, aunque no creo que al tío Jackie le de mucha alegría, ya saben cómo era, siempre tratando de evitar que me metiera en sus misiones, es extraño que nunca aprendiera la lección en ese aspecto ¿verdad? Aunque me gustaría participar en este torneo, pero antes del capítulo, recapitulemos lo que paso antes ¿les parece?"**_

 _ **En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Yugi se está enfrentado a Karai, una formidable duelista que además de ser una guerrera temible, es la hija adoptiva de Abzu y Zaleska, quienes la encontraron en las calles después de que su tonta madre la haya echado de su hogar, si bien Yugi ha resistidos los poderosos ataque de Karai, la temible guerrera ha convocado a una guerrera legendaria ¿Cómo ganara Yugi contra una leyenda?"**_

 _ **Y he aquí los nuevos videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y nos vemos al final del capítulo, como siempre:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=o_Z0AhbSQxo**

 **www. youtube watch? v=xv-FsmnuswA**

 **www. youtube watch? v=T4_aBIdpDag**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 50.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 50 Hija del Mal.**

 **Tercera Parte**

El duelo entre Yugi y Karai continuaba, esta vez, con Karai llevando la ventaja, pues ahora poseía al monstruo más poderoso del campo, una antigua guerrera legendaria cuyos poderes tenían al Convoca al Cráneo de Yugi en una situación sumamente difícil, pues ahora no podía moverse.

Los puntos de vida de Yugi estaban en **2300,** mientras los de Karai estaban en **1500,** aunque eso era lo que menos importaba en esos momentos, pues Karai tenía la ventaja de tener al monstruo más poderoso en juego.

-Esto es malo, esa guerrera no solo es poderosa, sino que mientras tenga su escudo podrá repeler todos los ataques de magia y trampa que Yugi le lance-dijo Tristán entre dientes.

-Aun así sé que Yugi ganara, como Atem siempre lo hace, sé que saldrá adelante-dijo Tea con determinación.

Atem y Yubel pensaban igual que Tea, pero definitivamente no iba a ser una tarea sencilla, pues ahora Karai tenía el turno-Muy bien Yugi, creo que es hora de que hagas tu jugada, aunque dudo mucho que te sirva de algo, considerando que mi gran Mulan tiene la ventaja en este duelo-.

-Tal vez tengas la ventaja, pero te aseguro que no será por mucho tiempo Karai-dijo Yugi con determinación.

-Vaya, tienes una apariencia bastante infantil, pero realmente eres un chico sumamente determinado, eso me gusta-dijo Karai guiñándole un ojo y provocando que Yugi se sonrojara un poco, lo que provoco una mirada molesta de Tea y Rebeca.

-¿Pero quién se cree que es para guiñarle un ojo a mi Yugi?-cuestiono Rebeca.

-Por el momento creo que es la rival que Yugi debe vencer si quiere llegar a las finales-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos.

Yugi saco una carta y miro su mano, por el momento no tenía muchas opciones para enfrentarse a la formidable Mulan, especialmente porque su Convoca al Cráneo estaba debilitado y no podía cambiarlo a modo de defensa por el "Círculo de Hechizos", así que opto por fortalecer su defensa.

-¡Convoco al Soldado de Piedra Gigante en modo de ataque!-invoco Yugi.

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 2000**

Karai sonrió un poco decepcionada-Es lo único que puedes hacer ¿verdad? Lástima, esperaba que me sorprendieras con algo-dijo Karai sacando una carta-¡Colocare una carta boca abajo y ahora atacare a tu Convoca al Cráneo con un golpe mortal de la espada de Mulan!-declaro Karai.

Mulan se volvió a lanzar a la batalla, dio un salto y alzo su poderosa espada, clavándola justo en el pecho de Convoca al Cráneo, destruyendo a uno de los mejores monstruos de Yugi y bajando sus puntos de vida a **1200,** dándole total ventaja a la formidable Karai.

-¡Mulan acabo con mi Convoca al Cráneo!-exclamo Yugi alarmado.

-Lo siento Yugi Muto, tal vez te sería conveniente tener uno de los 3 legendarios Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules, de ese modo podrías ganarme en este duelo-dijo Karai sonriendo.

Pero Yugi no se dejó intimidar, saco una carta y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una de las piezas de Exodia, pero aunque ahora disponía de nuevo de uno de los monstruos más poderosos del juego, no creía necesitarlo para vencer en ese duelo, después de todo, era peligroso depender solo de un monstruo para ganar.

-¡Mantendré a mi monstruo en modo de defensa y también convocare al Dragón Alado Guardián de la Fortaleza en modo de defensa!-invoco Yugi.

 **ATK 1400**

 **DEF 1200**

Karai sonrió un poco divertida-Vaya, otro de tus monstruos más débiles, que pena, aunque sospecho que me debes estar preparando una enorme sorpresa, después de todo, no por nada fuiste el único que ha vencido al faraón sin hacer trampa-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Yugi confundido.

-Reconozco que ha habido duelistas que han vencido al faraón, pero todos ellos fueron unos tramposos y cobardes que no supieron llevar a cabo una batalla honorable; Pegasus por ejemplo, siempre dependiendo de su Ojo del Milenio para todo, Seto Kaiba los venció en el Reino de los Duelistas, pero no fue una victoria que lo dejara satisfecho, en parte lo entiendo, porque ese bueno para nada de Pegasus lo tenía en jaque, y en cuanto a Rafael, bueno, ese cobarde manipulo el juego para que el faraón usara el Oricalcos, tú has sido el único que ha vencido a Atem en un duelo justo y honorable-.

-Vaya, nunca lo había pensado-dijo Yugi sorprendido del conocimiento de Karai.

-Eso es evidente, pero por ahora continuemos con el duelo ¡Ahora revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Símbolo del Valor", esta carta mágica incrementa la fuerza de ataque de Mulan en **700** puntos más!-declaro Karai.

 **ATK 2900-3600**

-¡Ahora tiene un total de **3600** puntos de ataque!-exclamo Yugi preocupado por la gran fuerza de ataque del monstruo de Karai.

-¡Y se hará mucho más fuerte, porque con cada monstruo que destruye obtiene un bono extra de **300** puntos más, ahora mi gran guerrera, destruye a ese Gigante de Piedra!-indico Karai.

Mulan volvió a lanzare al ataque y con un doble golpe de su espada, partió al Soldado de Piedra gigante en 4 partes, por fortuna, el monstruo de Yugi estaba en modo de defensa, por ello no perdió puntos de vida, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento.

 **ATK 3600-3900**

-¡Ahora Mulan es más poderosa que un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules y que el mismo Guardián de la Reja, creo que estas en problemas pequeñín!-declaro Karai.

-¡Veremos quién es el "pequeñín"!-declaro Yugi sacando una carta y al verla sonrió internamente-¡Colocare esta carta boca abajo y ahora jugare con Beta el Guerrero Magnético en modo de defensa!-invoco Yugi.

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1600**

Karai suspiro-Otra débil defensa, creo que este duelo está por terminar-dijo sacando una nueva carta-¡Ahora jugare con el Soldado Ninja en modo de defensa!-invoco Karai llamando a un monstruo ninja.

 **ATK 400**

 **DEF 400**

 _-"Que extraño ¿Por qué jugaría con ese monstruo tan débil? Debe estar tramando algo, pero que"-._

-No te preocupes Yugi, todo tendrá sentido ahora ¡Jugare con la carta mágica "Líder Legendario"!-declaro revelando una de sus cartas mágicas-¡Cuando esta carta se juega con Mulan y otro monstruo del tipo guerrero en el campo, este puede ser sacrificado y a cambio puedo lanzar un golpe directo contra tus puntos de vida, dependiendo de los puntos de ataque del monstruo sacrificado!-.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Yugi alarmado.

-¡Así es, ahora sacrifico al Soldado Ninja para darte un golpe directo, adelante!-indico Karai.

La energía del Soldado Ninja fue absorbida por la lanza de Mulan, misma que lanzo contra Yugi, clavándola justo en el pecho del duelista y bajando los puntos de vida del Rey de los Juegos a **800.**

-¡Ay no!-grito Serenity al ver eso.

-¡Yugi!-gritaron Atem, Yubel, Tea, Tristán y Rebeca.

-Vaya, esto fue demasiado sencillo, pero aun no termino mi ataque ¡Adelante Mulan destruye a su Beta!-indico Karai, nuevamente, otro de los monstruos de Yugi fue víctima del despiadado ataque de la espada de Mulan-lo siento Yugi Muto, pero creo que estas a punto de perderte en las tinieblas por siempre-.

-¡Eso lo dudo mucho!-declaro Yugi desafiante.

-Lo veremos, estoy muy cerca de la victoria-dijo Karai sonriendo y tomando una carta de su mano-¡Y esta carta me dará la victoria!-sentencio Karai.

Yugi se mantuvo en posición firme en todo momento, de ninguna manera pensaba perder ante esa chica, especialmente porque tenía una promesa que cumplirles a sus hermanos, prometió que los ayudaría a vencer los diabólicos planes del Rey de las Tinieblas, así como también debían salvar a Joey y a todos los demás que estaban atrapados.

-¡Mi turno!-declaro Yugi sacando una carta- _"perfecto, con esta carta podré completar mi plan, solo espero que funcione o estaré acabado"_ ¡Ahora sacrifico a mi Dragón Alado para convocar al Mago Oscuro Niño!-invoco Yugi.

 **ATK 2300**

 **DEF 1900**

-¿El Mago Oscuro Niño? Ahora recuerdo que esa carta tiene un efecto bastante interesante, es una lástima que no vaya a caer en ese truco tan gastado-dijo Karai sonriendo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Yugi sin inmutarse.

-¿Crees que desconozco lo que pasaría si Mulan lo atacara? Si lo hago se convertiría en una versión adulta de sí mismo mucho más poderosa y con una habilidad especial que podría ser perjudicial para mí o eso sería el caso si Mulan no se hubiera fortalecido más con el último ataque-.

 **ATK 3900-4200**

-Ahora es más poderoso que cualquier monstruo en mi baraja-dijo Yugi viéndose en graves problemas.

-Exactamente y me temo que ahora los únicos monstruos que podrías tener para vencer a Mulan son los Dioses Egipcios o Exodia el Prohibido, tengo entendido que has recuperado las cartas de Exodia, es una lástima que la debilidad de esa carta es que mientras estén separadas sean completamente inútiles-dijo Karai divertida.

-Vaya, se ve que pensaste en todo-dijo Yugi impresionado por las habilidades deductivas de Karai.

-Un buen guerrero siempre debe saber todo lo posible de su oponente para poder ganar y sé que voy a vencerte en este duelo-.

-¿Y luego que?-pregunto Yugi con seriedad.

-¿Eh?-.

-Una vez que me venzas que harás, podrás vencerme si lo deseas, pero eso no evitara que sigas estando sola, puedo verlo en tus ojos, estas rodeada de seres de las tinieblas, pero te sientes muy sola, porque nunca has tenido amigos que te acompañen ni te apoyen-.

-Nuevamente comienzas con esos discursos de la amistad, eso es algo que no sirve de nada, después de todo, tus amigos nunca hicieron nada por ayudarte a vencer a cada enemigo que tuviste-.

-Te equivocas-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Claro que me ayudaron, siempre, en cada duelo que tuve, con Pegasus evitaron que leyera mi mente y la de Atem, con Noah me dieron las cartas y la combinación para vencerlo, así como también su apoyo me dio la fuerza y ánimos que necesitábamos para vencer a Malik y a Dartz, del mismo modo cuando derrumbamos los planes de Zigfried y finalmente logramos detener a Zork ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Has crecido creyendo que el poder es lo único que importa y que con ello lo puedes hacer todo, pero como le dijo Tristán a Pegasus, estas en un error, son los amigos los que lo pueden todo-.

Karai comenzó a temblar, las palabras de Yugi comenzaron a tener un gran efecto en ella, realmente no quería creerse nada de eso, era realmente absurdo, pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento, tenía algo de razón, cada batalla que tuvo contra duelistas formidables, Yugi las gano con ayuda de sus amigos, pero esta vez no iba a ocurrir eso.

-Tal vez tus amigos te hayan ayudado en el pasado, pero esta vez no podrás hacerlo, Mulan me dará la victoria a pesar de tus patéticos amiguitos y su patético apoyo hacia ti-sentencio.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor lo averiguamos para ver quién tiene la razón? ¡Pero te aseguro que al final de este duelo verás la única verdad que te ha sido oculta durante todo este tiemplo!-declaro Yugi desafiante.

-¡Lo veremos!-acepto Karai el desafío.

Ambos se vieron de manera retadora, era el momento de finalizar con ese duelo y todos los sabían, aunque los chicos esperaban que Yugi fuera el vencedor del duelo, confiaban plenamente en él, pero en esos momentos no podían ver un modo en que Yugi saliera de ese embrollo, excepto Atem y Yubel.

-¡Prepárate Yugi Muto, porque es hora de que conozcas tu destino y formes parte de las energías oscuras del Rey de las Tinieblas!-declaro Karai.

Pero antes de que hiciera su jugada, los gritos de los amigos de Yugi llamaron la atención de Karai-¡Vamos Yugi!-grito Serenity.

-¡No dejes que esa loca te intimide!-animo Duke.

-¡Has vencido a enemigos mucho más peligrosos que ella, puedes vencerla!-apoyo Tristán.

-¡Yugi! ¡Creemos en ti!-finalizo Tea.

Atem y Yubel lo apoyaban de manera silenciosa, las palabras no eran necesarias, pues Yugi podía sentir el apoyo de sus dos hermanos, esas palabras de ánimo, esa gran unión que demostraban, rompió algo en el interior de Karai.

 _-"¿Esos son amigos? Se ve agradable"-_ pensó con algo de tristeza, misma que no pasó desapercibida por Yugi.

-Oye ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado, pero parecía conocer la respuesta.

-No es de tu incumbencia, adelante, sigamos, tengo un duelo que ganar-dijo Karai recuperando la compostura-¡Ahora usare la carta mágica "Flecha Relámpago"!-revelo Karai.

-Guau, nunca escuche hablar de esa carta, pero presiento que voy a conocer más de lo que habría querido hacerlo-.

-¡Que perceptivo eres, esta carta mágica es una de mis favoritas, ya que crea una poderosa flecha que al momento de ser dispara contra el monstruo del oponente, la mitad de los puntos de ataque de ese monstruo se restan de los puntos de vida del jugador!-declaro Karai.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Rebeca comprendiendo lo que eso significaba para su Yugi.

-Como el Mago Oscuro Niño es el único monstruo de Yugi en el campo y tiene **2300** puntos de ataque, eso significa que Yugi perderá **1150** puntos de vida-dijo Yubel con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Pero Yugi solo le quedan **800** puntos de vida, significa que…!-Tea no pudo seguir, ya que eso significaba que Yugi iba a perder.

-¡Es hora de despedirse Yugi Muto, Mulan dispara la Flecha Relámpago ahora!-indico Karai y su gran guerrera disparo su flecha-¡Lo siento, creo que pese al apoyo de tus amigos acabas de perder!-sentencio Karai.

-¡Lo lamento Karai, pero estas en un error!-declaro Yugi sonriéndole.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Te olvidaste de mi carta boca abajo!-indicó Yugi señalando su última carta oculta.

-¿Y eso de que te sirve? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que ninguna carta mágica o de trampa puede afectar a mi gran guerrera?-.

-¿Y quién dijo algo de afectar a tu guerrera?-pregunto Yugi sonriendo y dejando a Karai confundida-¡Lo que voy a atacar es tus puntos de vida, con esta magia; "La Flecha Viviente"!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Karai abriendo mucho los ojos, pues ella conocía el efecto de esa carta.

-¡Ahora voy a usar la magia de la "Flecha Viviente" para que se una a tu "Flecha Relámpago", eso redirigirá la magia de tu carta hacia ti, lo que significa que serás tú quien pierda la mitad de los puntos de ataque de tu monstruo!-señalo Yugi.

-¡No!-grito Karai viéndose en graves problemas.

-¡Y como el único monstruo que tienes en el campo es a tu gran Mulan, a quien fuiste tan generosa de incrementar su fuerza de ataque, entonces perderás todos tus puntos de vida, este duelo terminó!-declaro Yugi.

Karai solo pudo ver impotente como la magia de la flecha de Yugi afectaba a su propia flecha, devolviéndola hacia Mulan, la flecha la atravesó y luego golpeo a Karai con fuerza, quitándole un total de **2100** puntos de vida, lo que la dejaba en **0** y daba por terminado ese duelo.

-¡Ya he ganado!-declaro Yugi.

-¡Eso es!-grito Tristán animado.

-¡Yugi gano!-grito Tea y sin que se diera cuenta, abrazo a Atem contenta por la victoria de su amigo, ese hecho provoco que Atem se sonrojara por completo, Yubel solo sonrió divertida ante esa escena.

Todos estaban felices porque Yugi obtuviera la victoria, quien solo mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, realmente no le fue sencillo ganar ese duelo, pero al final, gracias a sus amigos, Yugi prevaleció y se mantuvo con su título de Rey de los Juego.

Karai parecía estar en shock, no podía creer que acabara de perder un duelo, el primero en su vida que había perdido-¿Cómo…como pude perder…? Lo tenía acorralado y…me venció…con una jugada bastante simple…no puedo creerlo ¿Qué van a decir mis Maestros cuando se enteren?-pregunto cayendo de rodillas.

-Karai-llamo Yugi, provocando que la chica alzara la vista-trate de advertirlo, no puedes pelear solo porque eso siempre te llevara a tu derrota, si quieres ser una verdadera campeona entonces necesitas amigos que te apoyen, que te protejan y que sin importar lo mal que este la situación nunca dejaran de apoyarte, solo entonces, serás el verdadero ganador-.

-Tienes razón Yugi-felicito Atem sonriéndole a su amigo.

Karai apretó los puños ante eso y comenzó a temblar de la furia que crecía en su interior-Ay Yugi, que conmovedoras palabras, de hecho…estoy tan conmovida que siento deseos de vomitar…la amistad no te servirá de nada una vez que te enfrentes al Rey Drago ¿no lo entiendes torpe? Él es el gran monarca del mal, ha existido desde muchos años que muchos dioses, incluso sobrepasa a los titanes, él existió al mismo tiempo que el Padre Celestial e incluso los dioses le temen ¿Por qué crees que los dioses del Olimpo no participan en estas batallas o los de Asgard? Porque le temen al poder del Rey-.

-Tal vez tu amo sea muy poderoso, pero te aseguro que nosotros lo detendremos, después de todo, tenemos algo que él no tiene-dijo Yugi.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué razón sería esa?-pregunto Karai desafiante.

-Amigos y una razón por la cual luchar-respondió Yugi con simpleza, pero esa simple respuesta, fue suficiente para dejar helada a Karai-tú puedes ser una más de nuestros amigos ¿Qué dices Karai?-pregunto Yugi ofreciéndole una mano amistosa.

Karai miro la mano de Yugi sin saber qué hacer, pero en medio de su confusión, golpeo la mano de Yugi-¡No quiero tu lástima!-.

-No es lástima, en verdad quiero que seamos amigos, dime porque no podemos serlo-exigió Yugi sin perder la calma.

Karai se quedó en shock ante esas palabras, pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo más, dio un salto hacia atrás y lanzo una bomba de humo, escapando en medio de ella, dejando a los chicos sorprendidos en confundidos.

-Vaya, esa chica sí que tiene problemas-dijo Duke cruzado de brazos.

-Y se fue sin darle a Yugi las Gemas Elementales que le gano, que tramposa-dijo Tristán molesto.

Pero a Yugi eso no parecía importarle, ya que le daba mucha tristeza la situación en la que Karai se encontraba, realmente debía ser muy duro para ella tener que elegir entre ellos o la única familia verdadera que había conocido, pero antes de poder seguir pensando en ello, Tea llamo su atención.

-Oye Yugi, mira eso-dijo señalando al suelo.

Ahí tiradas, se encontraban las Gemas de la Tierra, Agua y Oscuridad, las últimas que necesitaba Yugi-Karai debió dejarlas para ti, eso significa que ya tienes tus 7 Gemas-señalo Yubel sonriéndole.

Yugi recogió las Gemas y en el instante en que las tomo-¡Se informa que el tercer finalista ha sido declarado, se trata del gran campeón del mundo; Yugi Muto!-anuncio la voz.

Todos los duelistas que aún quedaban en la isla no pudieron evitar lanzar gritos de ánimo hacia el Rey de los Juegos, ya se esperaban que en algún momento, él sería nombrado el tercer finalista del torneo, ya solo quedaban dos lugares más para que la final pudiera comenzar.

Soujiro mantuvo una expresión seria ante el anuncio, mientras que Raven sonreía feliz por su amigo, al igual que Osiris, que tenía una mirada de ilusión en el rostro, Kaiba, por su parte, tenía una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro, eso significaba que sus dos más grandes rivales finalmente estaban en las finales.

-Vaya ¿Cómo se enteraran tan rápido?-pregunto Tristán.

-Eso es lo de menos, ahora solo quedan dos lugares para la final y Yubel, tú debes ser la cuarta finalista-señalo Atem y Yubel asintió.

-Todavía me faltan dos Gemas por ganar, así que creo que no debo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, pero sospecho que quieren que yo también sea una finalista-dijo Yubel.

Tea miro a sus amigos y luego a Yugi, el cual parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos-Oye Yugi ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-¿Eh? Ah…si Tea…estoy bien, solo pensaba en…Karai-revelo Yugi, lo que provoco que Tristán pusiera una mirada pícara y de burla en el rostro.

-Vaya Yugi, parece que esa loquita te dejo cautivado ¿verdad?-pregunto de manera burlona y bastante insinuante, hecho que hizo que Yugi se ruborizara violentamente, al tiempo que Rebeca miraba a Tristán con ganas de matarlo.

-¡No es lo que piensan!-grito alterado y agitando sus brazos de manera exagerada, cuando se calmó, dirigió su vista hacia las Gemas-es solo que…ustedes escucharon su historia…ella ha sufrido bastante…pero no creo que sea mala, pienso que está en una situación similar a la que Kaiba estuvo-.

-Es muy triste que hasta su propia madre la haya rechazado para quedarse con un hombre que no valía la pena-dijo Serenity apoyando a Yugi.

-No creo que ella sepa que también está en peligro al servir a Drago, es por eso que pienso que debemos rescatarla de esa oscuridad en la que está atrapada y solo podremos hacerlo si detennos el paradigma de Drago-dijo Yugi con determinación.

-Eres un buen chico Yugi, realmente eres alguien admirable-dijo Tea sonriéndole a Yugi.

-Gracias-dijo Yugi algo rojo.

-Pues ¿Qué esperamos? Vayamos a buscar a los duelistas que faltan por vencer y luego entraremos al templo para salvar a todos los que están en manos de esos malvados-dijo Tristán animadamente y sus amigos asintieron.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que Karai aún estaba cerca del lugar, oculta detrás de un árbol, la chica escucho toda la conversación y ahora mantenía una expresión de confusión total en el rostro, realmente no lograba entender nada de lo que pasaba en su cabeza, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, debía volver al templo cuanto antes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Nueva York**

La noche cayó sobre la gran ciudad de la Isla de Manhattan, un hombre se dirigía a su auto después de un largo día de trabajo, el ambiente era bastante frío, con algo de neblina cubriendo la isla, el hombre se dispuso a abordar su auto, cuando de pronto, el sonido de una lata llamo su atención, había alguien entre la neblina, pero no alcanzaba a ver que era.

Poco a poco, una figura comenzó a acercarse lentamente, pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre y por sus ropas rotas dedujo que debía ser un vagabundo-Lo siento amigo, no traigo dinero que darte-dijo molesto de pensar que ese hombre buscaba caridad.

El "hombre" de la neblina comenzó a acercarse más y más, alzando uno de sus brazos hacia aquel individuo que trataba de abrir su coche, el cual no dejaba de vigilarlo-¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¡Ya le dije que no traigo nada, así que lárguese o llamo a la policía!-bramo furioso.

Fue entonces que aquel vago salió de la neblina y se acercó más, revelándose, al verlo, el hombre se quedó mudo de terror, pues aquel "hombre" parecía estar muerto, ya que su piel estaba muy podrida, tanto que se podía ver algunos rastros de hueso y carne, su mandíbula estaba demasiado a la vista y le faltaba un ojo, dejando solo un hueco donde debía estar.

-¡Santo Dios!-exclamo corriendo al auto, rápidamente trato de abrir su vehículo, pero con el miedo que sentía no lograba meter las llaves, cuando finalmente lo logro, aquella cosa lo sujeto de la espalda y lo volteo con una fuerza sobrehumana.

Antes de saber que más le iba a pasar, la bestia lo mordió en el hombro izquierdo, provocando que la sangre del hombre salpicara su auto y que este lanzara un grito agudo de dolor, una vez que lo mordió, la criatura lo sujeto del rostro y lo hizo verlo, abrió su boca y comenzó a extraerle algo, de la boca de la pobre e infortunada víctima, salió un orbe de luz blanca, misma que fue tragada por la criatura maligna.

Una vez que la criatura termino con su misión, arrojo el cuerpo del hombre al suelo, para luego continuar su camino en búsqueda de más víctimas, el cuerpo de aquel desafortunado se quedó en el suelo unos momentos, cuando de pronto, comenzó a retorcerse y a convulsionar de manera violenta, sus ojos se abrieron, solo que estaban grises, sin vida, de su boca salió una gran cantidad de espuma roja y cuando se levantó, solo gruño con agresividad, para comenzar la marcha.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Mai y Alister consiguieron a duras penas alejarse del grupo de sirvientes de los Maestros Oscuros, ahora recorrían los pasillos del templo en búsqueda de sus amigos, avanzaban con mucha precaución y cada vez que parecía aparecer un guardia lograban ocultarse a tiempo, desafortunadamente, un pequeño murciélago los diviso y emprendió el vuelo.

-Este lugar es muy grande, encontrar a los chicos no será nada sencillo-dijo Alister frustrado.

-Y creo que hemos estado caminando en círculos, mira-dijo Mai señalando al frente, donde se encontraban nuevamente aquellos encapuchados con las carretillas-estoy comenzando a molestarme-.

-Espera Mai, creo que lo mejor sería seguirlos-sugirió Alister.

-¿Por qué lo crees?-.

-Ellos parecen ir a algún sitio en específico y nosotros llevamos mucho tiempo caminando en círculos, tal vez nos lleven a donde se encuentran todos los prisioneros-opinó Alister.

Mai se quedó pensando un momento en la sugerencia de Alister, comprobó que tenía razón, en esos momentos no tenían muchas opciones-Adelante-.

Nuevamente se integraron al grupo, pero quedando de últimos, caminaron por los pasillos y subieron por algunas escaleras, hasta llegar al que parecía ser un salón sagrado, en cuyo centro se encontraba un altar con una carta de duelo de monstruos, efectivamente, era el salón donde estaba la carta de Drago, pero eso no fue lo que impacto a ambos duelistas.

Ya que alrededor de la carta estaban siendo levantados un total de 7 pilares, cada uno simbolizando uno de los 7 pecados capitales, así como también algunos pintaban algo en el suelo, alrededor de la carta, muy cerca de los pilares y quienes construían todo eso eran nada más y nada menos que todos los duelistas que habían perdido sus Gemas de la Vida, incluyendo a Joey, Valon, Rafael, Weevil, Rex, etc.

-¡Joey!-exclamo Mai por debajo al ver como su amigo solo trabajaba con una mirada pérdida, como si no hubiera nada más que hacer, de pronto, tropezó y lo que transportaba cayó al suelo.

-¡Esclavo estúpido!-bramo el capataz, un ser hecho de sombras vestido con ropas negras con detalles azules y rojos, con una máscara que solo dejaba ver dos ojos verdes diabólico, el capataz levanto su látigo y azoto a Joey en la espalda-¡Vuelve al trabajo ahora!-ordeno volviendo a azotarlo.

Cuando todos los esclavos dieron la espalda a los duelistas, descubrieron con horror que sus espaldas estaban llenas de latigazos, en algunos las heridas eran tan serias que la espalda ya parecía una gigantesca mancha roja, en otras como la de Joey, Valon y Rafael apenas y se podía ver un poco mejor.

-Son unos monstruos-dijo Alister entre dientes.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para sacarlos de aquí-dijo Mai molesta de ver como ese sujeto preparaba otro golpe con su látigo, pero esta vez, le dio de lleno al rostro de Valon.

-¡Muévete asesino, el que tu alma haya sufrido la agonía de ser devorada por el Rey no quiere decir que tu cuerpo no sufra igual!-sentencio el capataz.

-Hay que idear un plan que pueda ayudarnos a liberarlos cuanto antes-dijo Alister.

-Qué curioso, porque yo ya tengo un plan-dijo una voz detrás de ellos, al voltear, se toparon con la sonrisa seductora de Zaleska-y es eliminarlos por su atrevimiento-sentencio al tiempo que sus colmillos brillaban.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Bueno, este capítulo ha finalizado con la victoria del Rey de los Juegos, realmente es un gran chico, aunque si yo estuviera en su lugar le habría demostrado a esa malvada la gran patada destructiva de Jackie Chan, claro, mejorada por su astuta y hábil sobrina, por ahora creo que esos dos están en graves problemas y con un clásico vampiro, nunca olvidare lo que nos pasó cuando nos atacó el vampiro del Chi, aún tengo algo de los antojos de ajo del tío (mueca de asco)"**_

 _ **Un aplauso para Jade Chan, la siempre valiente y aventurera sobrina del gran Jackie Chan, pues nuevamente ha llegado la hora de que escojan al próximo presentador:**_

 **1.- Korra, el Avatar Femenino**

 **2.- Sr. Burns, con las advertencias ya mencionadas**

 **3.- Peridot, esta gema me mata de risa por lo neurótica que se vuelve**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados amigos lectores, cuyos comentarios hacen mis fics un gran éxito:**_

 **Diseño de Appeljack:**

 **reydragonoscuro. deviantart.** **Com /art/Applejack-587346653? ga_submit_new=10%253A1454041121**

 **Tea Mutou:** _pero no por nada Yugi es el Rey de los Juegos, porque siempre encuentra el modo de salir adelante y encontró un modo de poder vencer a Karai sin tener que destruir a su mejor monstruo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _Yugi ha ganado el duelo y demostrado una vez más porque es el Rey de los Juegos, respecto a Eiki, es la Maestra de la Ira, así que no tiene muchas opciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _descuida, ya que como viste, al final, el tierno y dulce Yugi demostró una vez más porque es el Rey de los Juegos, venciendo a Karai sin destruir a su mejor monstruos, ahora es el tercer finalista del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _eso me alegra, ya que mi siguiente fic será de esa serie, en fin, aunque el tiempo límite ha llegado, siempre me ha gustado darles oportunidades a los nuevos lectores que piden una participación, así que creo que puedo darte una oportunidad a ti de darme un personaje para ese fic, te recomiendo leer el "Tráiler Guerreras de la Amistad", ahí verás las biografías de los personajes, un avance y los datos que necesito para tu personaje, eso sí, tendrás que dármelo en el menor tiempo posible, pues el tiempo límite ya paso y no puedo esperar mucho, respecto a Mai y Alister, pues ya los descubrieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _pues Yugi ha ganado el duelo y es difícil no pensar en esa versión cuando se escucha ese nombre, pero créeme, la película más reciente, la que narra la leyenda tal cual es, esta 100 veces mejor que la de Disney. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y como bien viste, Yugi se llevó el triunfo una vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _así es, en fin, el duelo ha terminado con la victoria para Yugi, aunque como bien viste, Karai se muestra bastante confundida, especialmente ante la gran amistad que hay entre Yugi y sus amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _hasta el momento todo está bien, respecto a tu otra pregunta, creo que se respondió en el capítulo con el duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _exactamente, me está costando mucho escoger a la pareja para Yugi, de seguir así voy a tener que considerar que se quede sin pareja, pero tampoco puede ser tan cruel con el pequeño Yugi…vaya, siento deseos de estrellar mi cabeza contra el teclado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pudo ser un tipo de justicia, pero solo termino alimentando el poder del maligno Drago, quien cada vez se vuelve más poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _Yugi ganó el duelo y dejo a Karai llena de confusión, pero ahora Mai ha sido desafiada por Zaleska a un duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _no realmente, convoco al Mago Oscuro Niño, pero no fue la carta que uso para vencerla, ya que recurrió a la magia de la "Flecha Viviente". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _pues por algo es el Rey de los Juegos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _aunque esas eran películas de acción y en la de Van Helsing se mostró que los hijos de los vampiros nacen muertos, fue algo perturbador realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _tal vez, especialmente porque creo que sé cómo poder hacer aparecer a las criaturas de la noche, ya se me prendió el foco en ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _claro que te recomiendo esa película, realmente vale la pena y está mucho mejor que la versión de Disney, aunque no niego que ese soundtrack estuvo bueno, pero la leyenda original es increíble, realmente esa película es de las mejores que he visto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _es una gran estupidez, aunque sus intenciones son nobles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _Yugi ganó el duelo, pero dejo a Karai con una gran confusión sobre la amistad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y ese milagro vino en forma de una flecha. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _no será fácil, aunque Karai ya se dio cuenta de lo agradable que debe ser tener amigos como los que Yugi tiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Demigrahex12:** _no puedo opinar porque no he visto esa película, tengo mucho que no veo las de Terminaitor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _y lo hizo, usando una de sus cartas mágicas más poderosas y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _el duelo ha concluido con la victoria de Yugi, pero Karai ahora tiene una gran confusión en su interior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _no realmente, simplemente creí que le quedaría bien ese diseño y forma considerando que su espíritu es un Halcón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _te recomiendo esa película, está mucho mejor que la de Disney, realmente y respecto al duelo, Yugi gano usando una de sus mejores cartas mágicas para sorpresa de Karai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _por eso el mundo está como esta y es la principal razón por la que Drago se fortalece con gran facilidad, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Dany35, Rossana's Mind, Mana, Srto, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Rey Drasian, Isaac, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Dreisil, Demigrahex12, Súper Rock Ninja, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Shazam.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	51. Criaturas de la Noche Primera Parte

_**Hola de nuevo mis estimados amigos lectores, ha llegado el momento de ver otro capítulo, en el cual veremos cómo les va a los dos invitados sorpresa que se aventuraron al interior del templo para rescatar a sus amigos de las garras malignas del Rey de las Tinieblas, sin imaginarse que esa misión va a ser más peligrosa y riesgosa de lo que pensaron, especialmente por una verdad aterradora que descubrirán.**_

 _ **Y como siempre, disfrutemos de unos buenos videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, por mi parte, ya saben, los veo al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=QH8swpU92yk**

 **www. youtube watch? v=wRfynHwjgQw**

 **www. youtube watch? v=YUv0AJ282V4**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 51**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 51 Criaturas de la Noche.**

 **Primera Parte**

Mai y Alister se vieron en graves problemas, ya que ahora habían sido descubiertos por Zaleska, quien tenía una mano en su cintura, mirándolos con una sonrisa maliciosa, al tiempo que sus filosos colmillos brillaban en la oscuridad, Mai se preocupó un poco, ya que esa mujer no parecía ser ordinaria.

-¿Cómo fue que nos descubrieron?-cuestiono Alister manteniéndose en defensa.

-Solo digamos que me lo dijo un pequeño ratón volador-dijo Zaleska, al tiempo que un murciélago se posaba en su hombro-realmente me siento profundamente decepcionada de ustedes, sabía que los esclavos de Dartz eran cobardes y tramposos, pero nunca me imaginé que llegaran a tanto-.

-Te tengo noticias amiga, yo nunca fui esclava de nadie-dijo Mai desafiante.

Zaleska se rio divertida-Por favor niña ¿a quién pretendes engañar con esas mentiras? Te volviste la esclava de Dartz desde el momento en que aceptaste la Gema del Oricalcos, no me sorprende que vengan juntos, después de todo, ambos servían a ese idiota, pero díganme a que han venido, ya que se atrevieron a violar las reglas del torneo y entrar al templo sin sus 7 Gemas deben tener una buena razón para hacerlo, ya sé, vienen para volver a unirse a las tinieblas ¿no es verdad? No me sorprende, después de todo, un servidor del mal siempre lo será-.

-Te equivocas-acuso Mai-no venimos a eso, vinimos a rescatar a nuestros amigos y a todos esos duelistas que han esclavizado en este enfermizo juego-declaro Mai.

Zaleska no quitaba su sonrisa en ningún momento, de hecho, la mantuvo en todo momento-Vaya, estoy sorprendida querida, nunca me imaginé que quisieras rescatar a Joey Wheeler, pensé que lo odiabas o al menos eso fue lo que dijiste cuando cruelmente le entregaste su alma al Oricalcos-.

-¡Cállate! ¡No puedes hablar de lo que no sabes, libéralos ahora mismo o sino…!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Entregaras mi alma al Oricalcos culpándome de tus sufrimientos? Que niña tan patética y mediocre eres, además, yo soy la única que puede amenazar en estas circunstancias-sentencio Zaleska alzando la mano y chasqueando sus dedos.

De la nada aparecieron varios guardias que sujetaron a ambos duelistas con mucha facilidad, por más que luchaban, aquellos guardias tenían una fuerza sobrenatural, no parecían ser humanos y Zaleska solo miraba divertida como luchaban por liberarse.

-¡Suéltenos miserables!-exigió Mai retorciéndose en un intento por liberarse.

La Reina de los Vampiros tuvo una idea muy divertida en ese momento-Tráeme a Wheeler-le ordeno al capataz.

-Si Maestra-el capataz fue por Joey y lo llevo ante Zaleska-aquí lo tiene majestad-.

Zaleska sonrió y luego miro a Mai con maldad-¿Qué piensas hacerle a Joey?-.

-Tranquila, no está en peligro, sin su alma no es más que un cascarón vacío, un títere sin voluntad al cual puede manejar como me dé la gana, aunque debo admitir que tiene cierto encanto para ser un idiota-señalo Zaleska acariciando el rostro de Joey con su mano de manera seductora, para luego lamerle el cuello, al tiempo que sus colmillos se alargaban.

-¡QUITALE TU SUCIA BOCA DE ENCIMA!-bramo Joey.

Zaleska se rio divertida-Relájate, sin su alma su sangre no tiene un buen sabor, es como beber sangre dietética-dijo la vampiresa maliciosamente-es una lástima que no hayas alcanzado a decirle cuanto te arrepentías por haberlo lastimado de esa manera, todo habría sido tan fácil si no fueras una cobarde, llévenlos con Abzu, estoy segura que mi amorcito estará más que encantado de darles su merecido a un par de duelistas que no saben respetar unas cuantas reglas ni pelear con honor-ordeno Zaleska.

Los guardias se dispusieron a cumplir la orden, fue cuando Mai hizo algo de manera impulsiva-¡Te reto a un duelo!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, deteniendo a Zaleska.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-¡Ya me escuchaste, te reto a un duelo, si yo gano liberaras a Joey, a Valon, a Alister y a todos los que tienes capturados aquí!-declaro Mai.

-Niña tonta, eso no depende de mí, pero no niego que hace mucho que no tengo una buena batalla, así que creo que aceptare, pero solo peleare contra ti, será una batalla de mujeres, la dama de la noche vs la mujer arpía, vaya, ese nombre te queda bien, después de todo, fuiste una gran arpía por lo que le hiciste a este pobre chico-.

-¡Ahora mismo te haré callar!-declaro Mai apretando los puños con furia.

-Ya lo veremos, suéltenla-ordeno a sus sirvientes y estos cumplieron con la orden de su Maestra-pero antes de comenzar busquemos un buen lugar para pelear, ya que este sitio es un salón sagrado y dañarlo podría provocar la furia de mi amo-.

-Cuando termine contigo tu amo será el menor de tus problemas, pero de acuerdo, escoge el lugar que prefieras para perder-dijo Mai desafiante.

-Que niña tan inocente eres-dijo Zaleska sonriendo de manera perversa, una sonrisa que hizo que Mai se estremeciera, pues era muy parecida a la que Malik hacía en su duelo en Ciudad Batallas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, los chicos se encontraban platicando sobre su siguiente movida, ahora que los 3 finalistas eran Atem, Yugi y Kaiba, solo quedaban dos lugares más para otros dos duelistas, aunque todos sospechaban que el cuarto finalista iba a ser Yubel, aunque faltaba saber quién sería el quinto.

-No sé decir si la situación es favorable o no para nosotros-dijo Tristán cruzado de brazos-es decir, Atem, Yugi y Kaiba ya son finalistas, pero parece ser que eso era lo que esos malvados querían-.

-Lo que significa que todo está saliendo tal como ellos querían, pero no logro entender porque motivo quieren que ustedes sean finalistas cuando se supone que son los únicos que pueden estropear los planes de su amo-dijo Duke.

-No estamos muy seguros de eso, pero tal vez tenga que ver con la debilidad que Drago posee, no olviden que cuando pelee con Dean, él dijo que nuestras almas pueden eliminar el punto débil de Drago-señalo Atem.

-¿De verdad creen que ese sujeto tenga un punto débil?-pregunto Tea recordando como ese demonio estaba controlando a Bakura sin la necesidad de un Artículo del Milenio.

-Debe tenerlo o Dean no habría hecho hasta lo imposible para vencer a Atem-señalo Yugi.

-Por el momento creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es que yo busque a mi siguiente oponente y gane las Gemas que me faltan, cuanto más pronto las gane, más pronto entraremos al templo-dijo Yubel.

-Pero aun contigo como finalista todavía quedaría un lugar vacante y no sabemos quién podría ser-dijo Serenity.

-Es cierto, incluso podría tratarse de otro de los lacayos de esos sujetos, solo espero que no vaya a ser Karai, odio a esa chica-dijo Rebeca molesta de recordar a la guerrera.

Yugi no puedo evitar sentirse mal al escuchar ese nombre, definitivamente Karai era una persona que necesitaba ayuda para salir del abismo en el que estaba hundida desde hace años, pero no sería nada fácil.

-Oigan chicos-intervino Tea-nos estamos olvidando de otra cosa, que aún no sabemos que paso con Mai y Alister desde anoche-.

-Es verdad, solo esperemos que estén bien-dijo Yugi mirando hacia el cielo, definitivamente ese torneo estaba cobrando un gran número de víctimas inocentes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Mai se encontraba preparándose para uno de los duelos más difíciles de toda su vida, Zaleska la llevo hasta un puente que conectaba dos de las torres del templo, la Reina Vampiro se encontraba en la luz del sol como si nada, aunque se sentía algo molesta por el brillo del astro rey.

-Vaya, para ser alguien que afirma ser un vampiro estás muy tranquila en la luz del sol-dijo Mai divertida.

-Deberías estudiar un poco más sobre mi raza, los reyes vampiros podemos estar en la luz del sol, claro que nuestros poderes disminuyen considerablemente, pero igual seguimos siendo criaturas muy temibles ¿o que pensabas? ¿Qué brillábamos con el sol? Por favor ¿Qué clase de estupidez sería esa?-pregunto con cierta burla.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías, prepárate, porque voy a vencerte!-declaro Mai.

-Ya veremos-dijo Zaleska invocando su Disco de Duelo.

Alister solo podría observar cómo se desarrollaba el duelo, siendo sujetado por dos guardias muy fuertes, ambas duelistas activaron sus Discos de Duelo, los Proyectores de Hologramas se activaron, los puntos de vida se programaron en **4000,** solo bastaba decir…

 **-¡Hora de Duelo!-.**

-¡Comenzare yo, claro si no te importa!-declaro Mai sacando una carta de su baraja.

-Por mí haz lo que quieras, dentro de poco veremos quien tiene más poder-dijo Zaleska.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Pronto lo averiguaras, por el momento haz tu jugada y demuéstrame de que eres capaz-.

-¡Como quieras! ¡Convoco a la Amazona con Espada en modo de ataque!-invoco Mai a uno de sus monstruos.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1600**

-¡Y colocare una carta boca abajo, adelante linda, haz tu jugada!-reto Mai sonriendo divertida.

-Como desees-dijo Zaleska sacando una carta-¡Colocare también una carta boca abajo y convocare al aterrador Murciélago Vampiro en modo de ataque!-invoco Zaleska llamando a un monstruo murciélago de color negro con ojos rojos.

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 1000**

-Vaya, esperaba que invocaras algo que no pudiera manejar, que lástima que solo tiraras una criatura tan débil como esa rata con alas-dijo Mai burlonamente.

-Sigue riendo ingenua, después de todo, no tienes idea de los horrores que habitan en la noche-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Mai desafiante.

-Mira Mai, tengo entendido que ya tuviste cierta experiencia con la magia de la oscuridad, primero peleaste contra Malik en el Reino de las Sombras, luego tú misma usaste la magia oscura del Oricalcos para destruir a tus amigos y a todos a los que les importabas, que gran amiga fuiste ¿no crees? Pero creo que estoy desviándome del punto-.

-El cual sería…-.

Zaleska se rio de manera siniestra antes de responder-Que tal vez hayas tenido una experiencia aterradora en ambas ocasiones, pero al final de cuentas, todo fue como simples mortales, incluso Malik y Dartz lo eran, en el caso de Dartz él se mantenía "vivo" gracias al Oricalcos, pero en esta ocasión, te estas enfrentando a un muerto viviente-.

-Por favor ¿estás diciendo que eres una zombi?-.

-Hay criaturas más aterradores que un zombi querida y mi raza ha aterrado a la humanidad desde tiempos antiguos, desde que el primer gran vampiro llego a la Europa antigua, gobernando a todos los hijos de la noche y convirtiendo a cada doncella en su esclava personal-.

-Bla, bla, bla ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el duelo?-cuestiono Mai tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

-Tiene mucho que ver queridita, pero creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo, así que haz tu jugada-.

-Con gusto lo haré-dijo Mai sacando una carta más-¡Amazona con Espada acaba con esa repugnante rata voladora!-indico Mai.

La Amazona se lanzó contra el Murciélago Vampiro de Mai, cortándolo a la mitad y enviándolo al cementerio, Mai sonrió ante eso, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que los puntos de vida de Zaleska no disminuyeron, al contrario, aumentaron a **4300.**

-Muchas gracias-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tus puntos de vida aumentaron en vez de disminuir?-exclamo Mai sorprendida.

-Es muy simple en verdad, cuando destruyes al Murciélago Vampiro en modo de ataque, esto incrementa mis puntos de vida en vez de disminuirlos, pero también hay otro efecto peligroso para ti-.

-¿Qué efecto peligroso?-pregunto Mai preocupándose ante lo que fuera a pasar ahora.

-Cuando destruyes a mi Murciélago Vampiro no solo incrementas mi fuerza de vida, sino que la mitad de los puntos de ataque del monstruo que usaste para atacarlo se restan de tus puntos de vida-sentencio Zaleska y los puntos de vida de Mai bajaron a **3250.**

-¡No!-exclamo Mai al ver que sus puntos de vida disminuyeron.

-Y me temo que eso es solo el comienzo de lo que tengo preparado para ti-dijo Zaleska sacando una carta-¡Ahora convoco al feroz Licántropo en modo de ataque!-invoco Zaleska a su nuevo monstruo, el cual era un feroz y temible hombre lobo de pelo negro y brillantes ojos rojos, colmillos sumamente alargados y una actitud muy agresiva.

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1300**

-¡No le temo a tu perro faldero!-declaro Mai desafiante.

-Pero aprenderás a temerle y si contabas con tu carta boca abajo para protegerte te llevaras una decepción ¡Ahora agregare la magia de la Luna Roja!-declaro Zaleska colocando una carta mágica en la sección de campo del Disco de Duelo.

Al instante, en el cielo apareció una luna de color rojo sangre, hecho que asusto un poco a Mai-¿Qué es eso?-.

-¡Estas a punto de averiguarlo, por el momento revelo mi otra carta boca abajo; "Garras de Lobo", esta carta incrementa la fuerza de ataque de mi gran bestia en **600** puntos más!-.

 **ATK 1700-2300**

-¡Ahora mi gran bestia devora a esa débil amazona!-indico Zaleska y su bestia se lanzó al ataque.

-¡Buen intento, pero mi carta de "Muro de Espejos" detendrá el ataque de tu monstruo peludo cortando su poder a la mitad!-declaro Mai sonriendo.

-Temo que te vas a decepcionar con lo que va a pasar-dijo Zaleska malignamente.

El monstruo de Zaleska literalmente atravesó el "Muro de Espejo" de Mai, golpeando a la Amazona con Espadas con sus garras, enviándola al cementerio y bajando los puntos de vida de Mai a **2450.**

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso con mi trampa? ¡La atravesó!-exclamo Mai sorprendida.

-Exacto niña y eso se debe a que mientras mi "Luna Roja" este en el campo todas tus cartas mágicas y de trampas son inútiles ante mis monstruos, lo siento pequeña, tendrás que pensar en otra forma de vencerme-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Conozco tu manera de jugar, siempre usas las mismas estrategias, dependiendo mucho de tus Damas Águila y de tus cartas mágicas para fortalecerlas, pero me temo que eso no te servirá de nada en esta ocasión, pues mi "Luna Roja" impedirá que tus cartas me afecten-.

-¿No puedo usar mis cartas mágicas y de trampa?-.

-Oh, puedes usarlas, pero no tendrán el menor efecto en mis monstruos, es lo bello de ser una criatura de la oscuridad, la noche y la luna nos fortalecen más ¿no es verdad mi mascota?-pregunto Zaleska y su bestia lanzo un aullido.

Mai apretó los puños, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, no aun, así que saco una carta y espero que fuera lo que necesitaba-¡Ahora convoco a la Amazonas de las Cadenas en modo de defensa!-invoco Mai.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1300**

Zaleska solo sonrió un poco decepcionada ante la carta que Mai jugo-Vaya, esperaba que lanzaras algo mejor que otra débil amazona, pero está bien, es tu funeral-sentencio Zaleska sacando una carta.

 _-"Tengo que pensar en algo rápido, aunque aún tengo mi carta de trampa activa, mientras ella tenga activada la magia de su "Luna Roja" no servirá de nada, bueno, al menos si destruye a mi Amazonas de las Cadenas ganare un dulce premio"-_ pensó Mai.

Zaleska miro su carta-Conozco a la perfección la habilidad especial de tu Amazona de las Cadenas, pero creo que igual la destruiré ¡Acaba con ella mi gran bestia!-indico Zaleska.

El feroz Hombre Lobo arremetió contra la Amazona de las Cadenas y destruyo a guerrera de Mai con gran facilidad, para fortuna de la rubia su monstruo estaba en modo de defensa y no perdió puntos de vida.

-¡Muy bien, ahora que has destruido a mi Amazona de las Cadenas puedo apoderarme de una carta que tengas en la mano, así que vamos, muéstrame tu mano!-indico Mai.

Zaleska sonrió y le mostro su mano a Mai, pero al ver las cartas de la mano de la Reina Vampiro, Mai se quedó sin saber qué hacer, pues nunca había visto las cartas que ella poseía en su mano, no conocía sus efectos, sus poderes ni nada, estaba en graves problemas.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-pregunto Zaleska sonriendo divertida.

-¡Pero…pero…nunca he escuchado de esas cartas…no tengo idea de cuál tomar!-exclamo Mai sin saber qué hacer.

-Que niña tan inocente eres, realmente me sorprende que hayas pensado que podrías controlar la baraja de la Reina de los Vampiros, podría sugerirte una carta si lo deseas-dijo Zaleska malignamente.

Pero Mai no se dejó intimidar por la Reina de los Vampiros y miro s fijamente las cartas de Zaleska-¡Elijo esa!-declaro señalando la primera de la derecha-¡Ahora dámela en este instante!-indico.

-Como gustes-dijo Zaleska entregándole la carta, se trataba de una carta trampa llamada "Pesadilla de la Noche".

Mai tomo la carta y la miro fijamente- _"Puede que no sepa que es lo que hace esta carta, pero tengo tiempo para averiguarlo"-_ pensó Mai.

-" _Que ingenua es"-_ pensó Zaleska sonriendo divertida.

-¿Estas lista? ¡Porque es mi turno!-declaro Mai sacando una carta más de su baraja-¡Ahora muestra tus Garras Cyber Águila!-invoco Mai a su carta favorita.

 **ATK 1800**

 **DEF 1300**

-Vaya, así que al fin te decidiste convocar a tu débil águila, que divertido, ahora veremos quien tiene más poder, si tu Cyber Águila o mis criaturas de la noche-.

Mai sonrió divertida-Y creo que lo que va a pasar te a va a sorprender y mucho-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-¡Porque ahora jugare con una carta mágica conocida como "Plumero de la Dama Águila", despídete de todas tus cartas mágicas y de trampa, incluyendo tu "Luna Roja"!-declaro Mai, sin embargo, solo la carta de "Garra de Lobo" fue destruida, la "Luna Roja" aún se mantenía en el campo-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tu carta de "Luna Roja" no fue destruida?-.

-Pobre ingenua, no puedes destruir una carta tan llena de poder como esta con una simple carta mágica, necesitas algo más poderoso para conseguirlo, solo un monstruo mago de alto poder podría destruir esta carta-.

-¿Monstruo mago?-.

-Exactamente, los únicos monstruos que tendrían oportunidad para destruir mi carta mágica son el Sabio Oscuro, el Mago Legendario o Maleficent Reina de la Magia y dudo mucho que tengas alguna de esas cartas en tú débil baraja-.

-¿Débil?-.

-No te sientas mal pequeña, un duelista como tú siempre será débil, aun con el Oricalcos lo eras, de hecho, ambos eran débiles aun con el Oricalcos-dijo mirando a Alister también.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Alister tratando de liberarse de sus captores.

-Pudieron haber tenido una carta muy poderosa, pero su débil mente los hacía ser tan insignificantes como los insectos de la baraja de Weevil, después de todo ¿Cómo esperaban ser poderosos si se creyeron todas las mentiras de Dartz? Son patéticos-.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Tal vez no destruí tu "Luna Roja", pero si logre destruir tus "Garras de Lobo", así que ahora la fuerza de ataque de tu bestia ha disminuido!-.

 **ATK 2300-1700**

-¡Y ahora mi Cyber Águila acaba con ese perro con un golpe de tus propias garras!-indico Mai.

La Cyber Águila se lanzó a la batalla y golpeo al Hombre Lobo con sus garras, bajando los puntos de vida de Zaleska a **4200,** aunque eso solo hizo sonreír más a la Reina de los Vampiros, hecho que inquieto a Mai, pero no se dejó intimidar.

-¿Ya terminaste con tu turno?-pregunto divertida.

-Casi ¡Colocare esta carta boca abajo y será todo!-declaro Mai.

-Muy bien, ya es mi turno-dijo Zaleska sacando una carta-¡Ahora convoco al Cavador de Tumbas en modo de ataque!-invoco Zaleska.

Un monstruo que tenía la apariencia de un hombre con abrigo negro, sombrero de copa del mismo color, zapatos y guantes, cargando una pala hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla.

 **ATK 1000**

 **DEF 700**

-¿Cuál es el trato? ¿Qué es lo que hace tu monstruo?-pregunto Mai sabiendo que esa criatura no era lo que aparentaba.

-Estas a punto de averiguarlo, ya que mi Cavador de Tumbas tiene la habilidad especial de resucitar a todos los monstruos que hayan sido enviados al cementerio y por cada monstruo que resucito, el jugador enemigo pierde el mismo número de cartas de su mano-explico Zaleska sonriendo, lo que provoco que Mai se quedara aterrada-¡Ahora le ordeno a mi Cavador de Tumbas que resucite a mi Murciélago Vampiro y a mi Licántropo!-ordeno Zaleska.

El Cavador de Tumbas sonrió retorcidamente y golpeo el suelo con su pala, abriendo dos agujeros y de estos emergieron los dos monstruo de Zaleska, listos para la venganza en el duelo.

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 1000**

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1300**

-¡Tus monstruos volvieron!-exclamo Mai palideciendo ante el regreso de los dos monstruos de Zaleska.

-Y me temo que ahora es tu turno de enviar dos cartas de tu mano, así que despídete de algunas de tus cartas-sentencio Zaleska.

Desde el interior del Disco de Duelo de Mai, emergió un brazo negro que le arrebato dos de las cartas de Mai y las envió directamente al cementerio, lo que dejaba a Mai con menos cartas que antes, solo tenía a su Cyber Águila en el campo de batalla y Zaleska poseía 3 monstruos sumamente feroces con los cuales atacar.

-¡Y ahora colocare esta carta boca abajo para terminar mi turno, adelante niña, es hora de que tú hagas tu jugada!-reto Zaleska.

Mai saco una de sus cartas, por fortuna, la Reina de los Vampiros no acabo con todas sus cartas, ahora se encontraba en un dilema, tenía un solo monstruo en el campo, debía convocar otro cuanto antes y luego atacaría a los dos monstruos de Zaleska, ya que si atacaba al Murciélago Vampiro, ella perdería más puntos de vida, pero se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Ahora jugare con la magia del "Egoísta Elegante"!-invoco Mai, lo que hizo que la Cyber Águila se multiplicara en 3.

 **ATK 1950**

 **DEF 2100**

-¡Ahora mis 3 encantadoras damas acaben con los monstruos de esa malvada!-indico Mai lanzando a sus 3 Hermanas Águila contra los monstruos de Zaleska, acabando con todos, excepto con el Murciélago Vampiro, lo que bajo los puntos de vida de Zaleska a **2900** -¡Y como yo no destruí a tu Murciélago Vampiro, entonces no pierdo puntos de vida ni tú los ganas, que lástima!-declaro Mai sonriendo.

-Me temo que la tonta eres tú-siseo Zaleska.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Pudiste haber bajado mis puntos de vida, pero nuevamente has subestimado el poder de mis criaturas de la noche, porque ignorabas que mi Licántropo también tenía una habilidad especial-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Oh si, cuando es enviado al cementerio después de haber sido resucitado, mi gran bestia me permite activar cualquier carta que tengas boca debajo de tu lado del campo, usándola como si fuera mí-Mai miro la carta que tenía oculta-así que veamos que carta me tenías escondida ¡Revélate!-indico Zaleska y la carta se revelo como la "Pesadilla de la Noche"-vaya, así que la tiraste sin saber qué hacía, que movimiento tan riesgoso tomaste-.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-.

-Como esa carta es mía te diré lo que hace, permite que los monstruos enemigos entren en un trance que los obliga a atacar al monstruo oponente-explico Zaleska-pero es no es todo, porque al momento de atacar, el jugador enemigo pierde un total de **500** puntos de vida automáticamente-.

-¡Oh no!-.

Los puntos de vida de Mai bajaron a **1950-** ¡Y ahora Hermanas Águila destruyan al Murciélago Vampiro!-ordeno Zaleska.

-¡No lo hagan!-pero Mai no pudo evitar el ataque y sus damas acabaron con el monstruo de Zaleska, lo que incremento los puntos de vida de la Reina Vampiro a **3250.**

-¡Y ahora tú pierdes la mitad de los puntos de ataque de tus queridas damas!-sentencio Zaleska.

Los puntos de vida de Mai bajaron hasta quedar en **975,** lo que le daba una gran ventaja a la maligna Zaleska, quien ya podía saborear la victoria, solo faltaba preparar la llegada de su bestia aterradora y ese duelo terminaría con Mai.

Mai estaba en graves problemas y ella lo sabía, si no pensaba en algo pronto no solo perdería el duelo, sino que además perdería la oportunidad de salvar a sus amigos, en especial a Joey, no podía perderlo, no de nuevo.

-" _Tengo que pensar en algo, no puedo perder, si pierdo ahora no solo habré perdido el duelo, sino la oportunidad de salvar a Joey y Valon"-_ pensó Mai con preocupación y algo de miedo.

Zaleska solo sonreía de manera divertida, el duelo estaba resultando tal como ella lo había planeado, solo necesitaba esperar un poco más para terminarlo y entonces podría poner en marcha su verdadero plan.

-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando, anda, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz niña, porque francamente estoy comenzando a aburrirme-siseo perversamente.

-No puedo perder…no puedo…no voy a rendirme ¡Luchare hasta el final y salvare a mis amigos!-declaro Mai con determinación y desafío.

- _"¿Tus amigos? Pero queridita, ni siquiera eres capaz de salvarte a ti misma"-_ pensó Zaleska sonriendo de manera diabólica y comenzando a reírse de manera despiadada.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Este fue el final de otro capítulo, como vieron, el duelo entre Mai y Zaleska ha comenzado por las almas de todos aquellos que están prisioneros en el templo, aunque Mai desconoce por completo la verdad detrás de esa promesa de la Reina Vampiro, así como los secretos de su oscura baraja, debe estar preparada para todo o estará perdida, pues se está enfrentando a la Reina de los Muertos Vivientes.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados amigos, quienes hacen de mis fics obras tan exitosas:**_

 **NovaStarPrime:** _por el momento Mai acaba de desafiar a la Reina de los Vampiros a un duelo por la liberación de las almas de sus amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _primero que nada, Mai acaba de desafiar a Zaleska a un duelo y como tanto la rubia como Alister violaron las reglas del torneo al entrar al templo sin sus Gemas, no hay forma de evitar que este duelo se lleve a cabo como sentencia y respecto a cómo fueron descubiertos, como leíste, fue un pequeño murciélago el que los delato con la Reina Vampiro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _como dije antes, siempre me ha gustado darle oportunidad a los nuevos lectores, es algo que me agrada, pero siempre deben recordar la regla que garantiza la participación del personaje en los fics, ya guarde los datos de tu personaje, garantizar su participación depende de ti y no es necesario que me digas maestros, en serio, no hace falta, por el momento hay que preocuparse de la situación en que esta Mai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _la situación no va favorable ni para Mai ni para Alister, ya que si Mai pierde, entonces Zaleska se llevara a ambos, desgraciadamente, no hay forma de detener el duelo o salvarlos, pues ambos violaron las reglas del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _en este torneo tan peligroso, no hay forma de que no pase nada malo, ahora Mai está en graves problemas y debe pensar en algo pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _la Reina de los Vampiros está peleando con Mai, mientras que Alister está siendo sujeto por dos guardias, debe tener cuidado, por Zaleska tiene cartas muy siniestras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _Mai es la única que está enfrentándose a Zaleska y este duelo no puede detenerse porque violo las reglas del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _el duelo ha comenzado y Zaleska lleva una clara ventaja sobre Mai, especialmente por sus cartas vampiro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y como has visto, si el duelo continua como hasta ahora, Mai pronto será otro bocado de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _no será tarea fácil, especialmente porque ella ha vivido muchos años entre la oscuridad, por el momento, hay un nuevo duelo que se está llevando a cabo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _hay que considerar también el hecho de que las palabras de Yugi tuvieron un gran impacto en ella, especialmente porque realmente le gano con apoyo de sus amigos, como siempre lo ha hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por el momento no se está viendo en la necesidad de usar su carta insignia, ya que tiene dominada a Mai con sus cartas más débiles y lo peor de todo es que ya tiene preparada una estrategia de como vencerla de una manera terrible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _especialmente cuando el templo está lleno de lacayos de los Maestros Oscuros, como el murciélago que los delato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _desconozco si esa carta existe en la realidad, pero si la usaron mucho para salvarse en varias ocasiones durante la serie, realmente es una carta mágica muy útil para estos casos de problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y cómo pudiste ver, todo fue culpa de un murciélago chismoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _ya lo viste, si Mai gana el duelo entonces se salvan, pero sino…bueno, ya te imaginaras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _esos Zombis son algo diferentes a los comunes, es cierto que aún se alimentan de carne humana y que tanto una mordida como un rasguño vuelven a su víctima uno de ellos, pero también tienen la habilidad de extraer las almas de sus víctimas y ofrecerlas a su amo, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _yo creo que contra la Reina de los Vampiros será más efectivo un crucifijo que cualquier otro medio de protección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _eso es lo que ambiciona y pretende lograr, ya que tiene preparado un plan para conseguir que sea la finalista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Demigrahex12:** _creí que ya no ibas a escribir más fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alto Conocedor:** _ya los he checado, pero creo que olvide darte las gracias por la recomendación…lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _que frase tan inteligente y sabia, estoy sorprendido y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _claro que lo va a usar, pero recuerda que es peligroso depender de un solo monstruo, aunque este sea Exodia el Prohibido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _exactamente, pero eso a Drago no le importa, él quiere destruir al Padre Celestial y toda la luz que representa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _gracias por la confianza, tratare de no defraudarte ni a ti ni a los demás lectores, por el momento nos acercamos a la parte final del fic y del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Tea Mutou, Mana, Rossana's Mind, Dany35, Srto, Soranomomo93, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Rey Drasian, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Súper Rock Ninja, Amo del Vacío, Dreisil, Demigrahex12, Alto Conocedor, Shazam, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Lion Wilson.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	52. Criaturas de la Noche Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Mai y Alister se adentraron al interior del templo para rescatar a sus amigos, así como a todos los que habían sido capturados, pero tras encontrarlo se llevaron una aterradora sorpresa, las cosas empeoraron cuando Zaleska los descubrió y ahora Mai está peleando con la Reina de los Vampiros para salvar a todos los prisioneros, pero desconoce por completo lo terribles que son los vampiros"**_

 _ **Y como siempre, a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, en cuanto a mí, pues ya conocen el procedimiento y los veo al final:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=vAgfaIpfvy0**

 **www. youtube watch? v=sOcWfCHr0TQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=7MgROIDL6_I**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 52**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 52 Criaturas de la Noche.**

 **Segunda Parte**

Mai se encontraba en graves problemas, ya solo le quedaban sus últimos **975** puntos de vida, mientras que Zaleska aún tenía **3250,** llevándole una enorme ventaja a la duelista, pero viendo el lado positivo, Mai aún tenía a sus 3 Damas Águila, mientras que Zaleska no tenía ni un solo monstruo en el campo para que la protegieran.

-Me parece que estamos en una situación bastante comprometedora ¿no te parece mi estimada niña?-pregunto la vampiresa de manera maligna.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Ahora mismo yo te llevo una gran ventaja, ya llegaste a menos de **1000** puntos de vida y una vez que acabe con tus águilas se irán todos, así que es mejor que te vayas preparando queridita, porque este duelo será el último que pelearas como un ser viviente-.

-¡No me asustas loca!-declaro Mai desafiante.

-Nuevamente haciéndote la valiente, ese papel no te queda para nada niña, después de todo, no te estas enfrentando a una criatura viva, sino a un ser que ha estado muerto desde hace siglos-.

-Estás enferma, realmente debes estar loca si piensas que voy a creerme ese cuento de que en serio eres un vampiro-dijo Mai con bastante escepticismo.

-Pero querida, ya experimentaste el poder de la magia oscura antes, conociste el Reino de las Sombras y luego te convertiste en esclava del Oricalcos ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas para entender que la magia de las tinieblas es real?-.

-¡Guarda silencio y haz tu jugada para poder continuar con el duelo!-exigió Mai.

-Como gustes-dijo Zaleska sacando una carta-¡Ahora colocare una carta boca abajo y un monstruo en modo de defensa, con eso bastara por el momento!-declaro Zaleska.

Dos cartas boca abajo aparecieron del lado de la Reina Vampiro, una delante de la otra, quedando acostada de manera horizontal, señalando al monstruo oculto de Zaleska, Mai se preocupó un poco, ya que la carta de esa malvada podría ser cualquier cosa y no podía arriesgarse a atacarla directamente.

- _"Uso dos cartas boca abajo, debe estar tramando algo, pero la pregunta del millón es de que se trata, podría destruís su carta oculta, pero mientras tenga la magia de la "Luna Roja" no podré hacerle el menor rasguño"-_ pensaba Mai, al tiempo que recordaba las palabras de Zaleska.

" _ **Solo el Sabio Oscuro, el Mago Legendario o Maleficent Reina de la Magia, podrían destruir mi carta de "Luna Roja" y dudo mucho que tengas alguna de esas cartas en tu patética baraja"**_

- _"Detesto admitirlo, pero me tiene en una encrucijada, no puedo perder más puntos de vida y mis Damas Águila no duraran mucho si sigo haciendo tiempo, pero no puedo ni debo darme por vencida, no cuando Joey hizo hasta lo imposible por salvarme, debo hacer lo mismo por él"-._

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas? Estoy comenzando a aburrirme de esperar a que hagas tu jugada-dijo Zaleska con un brazo en su cintura.

 _-"Muy bien…aquí voy, espero que sea una carta que me ayude"-_ pensó Mai sacando su carta y al verla sonrió-¡Perfecto, esto me dará algo de ventaja!-declaro sonriendo.

-¿Hum?-.

-¡Prepárate amiga, porque vas a lamentar haber enviado una de mis manos al cementerio!-declaro Mai mirando desafiante a Zaleska.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto la vampiresa sin darle mucha importancia a las amenazas de la rubia.

-¡Estas por averiguarlo, activo la magia de "Renace el Monstruo" para traer de vuelta a un viejo amigo que enviaste al cementerio tras descartar mi mano, levántate mi Dragón de la Dama Águila!-invoco Mai a su dragón mascota.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 2500**

-Oh, ya veo, este es tu monstruo más poderoso, que lindo dragón-dijo Zaleska sonriendo sin inmutarse.

-¡No sonreirás por mucho tiempo, especialmente porque mi Dragón Mascota gana un total de **300** puntos de ataque por cada Dama Águila que este en el campo, así que mira como el poder de mi dragón crece hasta más allá de las gráficas!-declaro Mai.

 **ATK 2000-2900**

Zaleska solo sonrió divertida-Oh, ahora es más poderoso que cualquiera de mis cartas, estoy acabada ¿Qué voy a hacer?-pregunto de manera burlona.

-¡No te reirás por mucho tiempo, especialmente cuando mi Dragón Mascota acabe con tu monstruo en modo de defensa y mis Damas Águila barran con tus puntos de vida!-declaro Mai.

-Si estas tan segura de que eso servirá, adelante, haz lo que tengas que hacer-dijo Zaleska sonriendo de manera divertida y cruel, esa sonrisa solo hizo palidecer a Mai.

Alister también estaba preocupado, ahora Mai tenía a los monstruos más poderosos en el campo, pero la sonrisa de Zaleska indicaba que estaba por hacer algo realmente terrible, algo mortal, si Mai quería tener alguna oportunidad de ganar en ese duelo, debía tener mucho cuidado y bajar sus puntos de vida a **0** lo más rápido posible.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Europa**

La gente caminaba por las calles de un pueblo europeo, todos preparándose para sus tareas diarias, algunos niños jugaban Duelo de Monstruos, mientras unos fingían ser Yugi Muto y otro Seto Kaiba, todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho, cuando una siniestra figura apareció caminando entre las calles.

Drago avanzaba en el cuerpo de Bakura y a su paso, todas las flores se pudrían de inmediato y el agua se teñía de negro, muchos que estaban dándole un trago a sus vasos de agua o cerveza tuvieron que escupirla cuando sintieron ese sabor tan asqueroso en sus lenguas.

El Rey de las Tinieblas siguió su paseo por la ciudad, viéndola detenidamente, no había ido a ese lugar solo por casualidad, tenía una razón muy importante para hacerlo, pero primero necesitaba estar seguro que se dirigía hacia el lugar indicado, fue cuando algo llamo su atención, en un puesto ambulante, un hombre tenía conectado su televisor portátil, el cual estaba sintonizando el noticiero europeo.

-"Siguen las misteriosas desapariciones de jóvenes mochileros que viajaron a los pueblos del norte de Europa, sus familias están angustiados porque hace mucho que no saben de ellos, la policía no ha sabido dar información sobre el paradero y la angustia para esas pobres familias sigue sin tener consuelo"-.

Drago sonrió ante eso, era la información que necesitaba para saber que iba por el lugar indicado, ahora solo tenía que dirigirse al pueblo donde esas desapariciones ocurrían y les enseñaría a esos responsables lo que era el significado del verdadero terror.

 _-"Ese lugar será todo un banquete para mí"-_ pensó Drago relamiéndose los labios pensando en el festín que le esperaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Mai se encontraba sin saber qué hacer, hecho que divirtió a Zaleska, puesto que la Reina Vampiro la tenía justo donde quería-¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás niñita? Estoy aburriéndome-.

-¡Ya verás! ¡Dragón de la Dama Águila destruye a su monstruo en modo de defensa!-indico Mai.

El Dragón de la Dama Águila lanzo su poderosa llamarada contra el monstruo oculto de Zaleska, destruyéndolo por completo, pero sin dañar los puntos de vida de Zaleska, lo que si ocurrió, fue que se revelo el monstruo oculto.

-¡Bien jugado niña, pero temo que has caído en una de las trampas que te puse!-declaro Zaleska.

-¿Una trampa?-exclamo Mai.

-¡Así es y es hora de que pagues el precio de tu idiotez, ya que acabas de destruir al Gremlin Venenoso!-declaro Zaleska.

-¿Gremlin Venenoso?-exclamo Mai retrocediendo.

-¡Así es y cuanto este monstruo es destruido en un ataque, infecta al monstruo que lo ataco con un veneno mortal, mismo que baja su fuerza de ataque a la mitad, así que creo que tu Dragón Mascota se ha debilitado!-declaro Zaleska riéndose.

 **ATK 2900-1450**

Mai sonrió divertida-Esperaba que fuera algo que no pudiera manejar-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-¡Tal vez bajaste la fuerza de ataque de mi Dragón de la Dama Águila, pero mis 3 encantadoras Damas aun están en el campo listas para acabar con el resto de tus puntos de vida, cierto, tal vez no los pierdas todos, pero igual cuando ataquen estarás en gran desventaja!-.

Zaleska solo sonrió-Bien hecho, pero temo que te estas olvidando de un detalle insignificante-.

-¿Y cuál sería ese?-.

-Mi carta boca abajo-señalo Zaleska la carta que aún le quedaba oculta.

-¿Qué tiene tu carta?-pregunto Mai temerosa.

-¡Estas por averiguarlo, porque voy a revelarla ahora mismo; "Reina de los Condenados"!-revelo Zaleska su carta de trampa, la cual mostraba la imagen de una hermosa vampiresa que aparecía en un fondo negro y alrededor de ella, una legión de vampiros.

-¿Qué es lo que hace esa trampa?-pregunto Mai temerosa.

-¡Para comenzar esta carta exige que envié todas las cartas que tenga a mi mano al cementerio para poder activarla, ahora observa sus terribles poderes!-sentencio Zaleska.

De la carta de trampa, la imagen cobro vida y la vampiresa impresa en la carta se abalanzo contra las Damas Águila de Mai, atrapándolas en un tornado de energía oscura, las Damas lanzaron gritos de agonía al sentir como esa carta de trampa las estaba afectando.

-¿Mis Águilas? ¿Qué les estás haciendo?-cuestiono Mai.

-Paciencia queridita, en seguirá lo verás-dijo Zaleska sin quitar su sonrisa perversa.

Poco a poco, el torbellino de oscuridad comenzó a desaparecer y las Damas Águila aparecieron tendidas en el suelo, Mai se alarmo un poco por eso, pero poco a poco, sus Damas comenzaron a incorporarse, la duelista suspiro aliviada, pero su alivio duro muy poco cuando las Damas la encararon y Mai quedo petrificada ante lo que veía.

Pues ahora, las Damas Águila tenían una brillante mirada de ojos rojos, con unos largos y afilados colmillos, así como unas marcas de mordidas en el cuello, al tiempo que le gruñían de manera amenazadora a Mai.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Alister horrorizado y los guardias lo sujetaron con más fuerza.

-¡Mis Águilas! ¿Qué les paso? ¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?-cuestiono Mai aterrada.

Zaleska se rio divertida-Ese es el poder de la "Reina de los Condenados", atrapa a cierto número de monstruos en ese tornado de oscuridad y los convierte en esclavos vampiros-.

-¿Esclavos vampiros?-exclamo Mai abriendo mucho los ojos llenos de terror.

-Exactamente y como tales ahora son mis leales sirvientes, creo que el nombre indicado para ellas sería Damas Vampiro-dijo Zaleska, especialmente cuando las alas de las damas águila dejaron de ser de ave, para convertirse en alas de murciélagos, su piel se volvió un poco más oscura y su armadura se volvió de un color rojo sangre.

-¡Mis Damas Águila…mis hermosas Damas Águila!-.

-¡Querrás decir mis Damas Vampiro, ahora es tiempo de que sientas el increíble y aterrador poder de estas magnificas bestias, adelantes mis criaturas, muestren el poder siniestro de un vampiro!-indico Zaleska.

Las hermanas arremetieron contra el Dragón de la Dama Águila, sujetándolo con fuerza y clavando sus colmillos en el cuello de su dragón, el cual gimió de dolor, ante eso Mai se quedó llena de espanto y asco, preguntándose qué iba a pasar ahora.

-¿Qué le haces a mi Dragón?-.

-¡Como todo vampiro, las Damas Vampiro se alimentan de la sangre de sus víctimas, están succionándole hasta la última gota de sangre a tu dragón y una vez que terminen, la mitad de su fuerza de ataque se restaran de tus puntos de vida, considérate afortunada porque mi Gremlin lo debilito antes!-declaro Zaleska.

El Dragón de la Dama Águila comenzó a secarse, pues sin su sangre, su vida estaba extinguiéndose, llevándose la mitad de su fuerza de los puntos de vida de Mai, dejándola con **250.**

-¡No!-exclamo Mai al ver que ahora estaba abierta a un ataque directo.

-¡Este duelo ha finalizado niña tonta, ahora mis Damas Vampiro acaben con su antigua ama!-ordeno Zaleska.

Todo paso en cámara lenta para Mai, del mismo modo en que ocurrió cuando Kaiba perdió con Pegasus-Joey…trate cuanto pude…perdóname…no pude salvarte…ojala puedes perdonarme por no ser una buena amiga-.

Las Damas Vampiro se lanzaron contra Mai, atacándola por 3 direcciones distintas y bajando los puntos de vida de Mai a **0,** dando por terminado el duelo con la victoria de la Reina Vampiro, la cual solo sonrió divertida.

-Perdí-murmuro Mai cayendo de rodillas.

-Creo que una perdedora siempre será una perdedora-siseo Zaleska divertida, para luego mirar a los guardianes-lleven a ese insecto al salón sagrado, estoy segura que mi amo querrá darse un festín con esa alma corrupta-.

-Si Maestra, pero ¿Qué hay de esa chica?-pregunto el guardia.

-Ella es mía, tengo planes más interesantes para ella-declaro Zaleska y los guardias asintieron.

Ambos comenzaron a llevarse a Alister, quien forcejaba en un intento desesperado por librarse de sus captores, pero nada de lo que hacía aflojaba siquiera un poco el agarre de sus captores, Alister comenzó a gritarle a Mai que escapara, que huyera y buscara al faraón, pero Mai se hallaba en shock y no parecía haberlo escuchado.

La Reina Vampiro se acercó a ella y la sujetó de la barbilla, levantando la mirada de Mai-Vamos niña, no te sientas mal, después de todo, esas criaturas no tenían oportunidad contra los hijos de la noche-.

-¿Qué…me vas a hacer?-.

-Esa es una pregunta interesante, podría entregar tu alma al Rey Drago, me imagino que él estará muy complacido consumiendo un alma tan pecadora como la tuya, pero como dije, tengo en mente otros planes para ti, después de todo, hay una duelista en particular a la que quiero que enfrentes por mí-.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que haré lo que tú digas?-.

-No te hagas la valiente conmigo niña, después de todo, ya te pusiste en contra de tus amigos una vez, así que no te sorprendas porque volverás a estarlo, solo que esta vez lo harás de acuerdo a mis términos-sentencio Zaleska al tiempo que sus colmillos crecían, ladeo un poco la cabeza de Mai, exponiendo su cuello y acerco su rostro lentamente.

Cuando tuvo el cuello de Mai tan cerca, Zaleska lo lamio un poco y finalmente, clavo sus colmillos en la rubia, los ojos de Mai se abrieron de golpe al sentir como su piel era atravesada por dos filosos colmillos y como su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse débil.

-Tu sangre tiene un sabor exquisito mi nueva esclava vampira-sentencio Zaleska divertida.

Desde una de las torres del templo, Abzu observo todo el duelo y lo que estaba pasando, no hizo el menor intento de interferir, después de todo, esa chica violo las reglas del torneo, así que no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarla.

-Veo que la Maestra Zaleska ya tiene una nueva esclava-dijo Bareloc.

-Eso es algo que no me interesa-señalo Abzu-el amo pronto regresara y debemos estar preparados para eso, los finalistas ya deben estar dentro del templo para cuando eso pase-.

-Hasta ahora Yugi Muto, el faraón y Seto Kaiba son los 3 primero finalistas, tal como el Rey deseaba que ocurriera-señalo Bareloc.

-Aún faltan dos duelistas y sospecho que el plan de Zaleska es para que su duelista favorita pueda entrar al templo, pero primero debemos asegurarnos de que la hermana del faraón también entre al templo-indico Abzu-ya es hora de que vuelvas al campo de batalla y demuestres tus verdaderas habilidades-.

-Si Maestro, ya ansiaba este momento-dijo Bareloc sonriendo.

Justo en ese momento, alguien toco a la puerta del cuarto-¿Quién es?-pregunto Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-Soy yo, Karai-respondió la voz detrás de la puerta.

-Adelante-.

La puerta se abrió y Karai hizo acto de aparición, entrando al salón y saludando a Bareloc con la mirada, la guerrera se acercó a Abzu y se arrodillo ante él-Padre…me presento ante ti después de haber fallado…aceptare el castigo que me considere adecuado-.

-Levántate Karai-dijo Abzu con un tono de voz calmado y sereno, la aludida se levantó-si este fracaso tuviera alguna importancia estarías siendo castigada no por mí, sino por el mismísimo amo-señalo Abzu y Karai palideció-pero todo está saliendo como él quería, los 3 finalistas son 3 de los duelistas que esperábamos, aún faltan dos, pero confío en que serán quienes desea-.

-Lo entiendo, pero ¿Dónde está el amo padre? No lo he visto desde hace tiempo-señalo Karai.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Karai, solo confórmate con saber que el amo fue a visitar a unos cuantos mortales cuyas almas están manchadas de pecados y piensa darse un verdadero banquete con ellos-señalo Abzu.

-Ya veo-dijo Bareloc sonriendo-tiene pensado ir a ver a esos "cazadores", esos tipos se creen intocables, tal vez lo sean para los mortales, pero no para el Rey de las Tinieblas-.

-En esta vida todo se paga y es tiempo de que ellos lo hagan-sentencio Abzu-por ahora vete a preparar Bareloc, debes ir a un duelo-.

-Sí, puede confiar en mí Maestro-señalo Bareloc retirándose.

Una vez que Abzu y Karai quedaron solo, el Caballero retomo la palabra-En cuanto a ti Karai, mantén la mente enfocada, no dejes que la confusión que crece en tu interior te distraiga de tu misión-.

-¿Confusión? Yo no estoy confundida-.

-Si lo estas, aunque parece que aún no lo sabes-dijo Abzu de manera misteriosa y Karai se quedó más que confundida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Europa**

Drago llego hasta un pueblo eslovaco y comenzó su andar, el Rey de las Tinieblas podía sentir los lamentos de todas las almas que fueron masacradas en ese lugar y eso para él era un gran y delicioso festín, pero para poder completar sus planes tenía que encontrar el verdadero banquete.

Todo ese pueblo era muy antiguo, tenía calles llenas de callejones y Drago caminaba por ellas como si fuera el dueño, fue cuando dio vuelta en una esquina que un grupo de niños con miradas maliciosas lo detuvieron, el que parecía ser el líder, que debía tener alrededor de 13 años se le acerco.

-Chicle-dijo de manera exigente y levantando la mano, Drago solo miro al niño y luego a su alrededor, descubrió que había una gran cantidad de niños, algunos armados con piedras y otros con cuchillos o palos de madera y fierro-dinero-volvió a exigir el niño.

Por toda respuesta, Drago sujeto del cuello al niño con fuerza, levantándolo con facilidad, sus amigos retrocedieron asustados por esa reacción, algunos quisieron comenzar el ataque, pero había algo en ese sujeto que no les permitía actuar a defender a su amigo y líder.

Drago acerco al niño a su rostro y lo miro fijamente-Te atreves a exigirme algo a mí, se ve que no tienes idea de con quién te estas metiendo mocoso estúpido-decreto Drago apretando el agarre en el cuello del niño, clavando sus uñas y provocando que este comenzara a sangrar.

Los demás solo podían ver aterrados esa escena, sentían sus piernas inmóviles, por más que querían hacer algo no podían, algo había en el ambiente que les impedía hacer cualquier cosa por ayudar a su amigo.

-Dime ¿sabes dónde se están reuniendo el grupo de "Cazadores"? Necesito ir a hablar con ellos-dijo Drago, pero el niño no respondía-¿Qué te pasa? ¿El ratón te comió la lengua? Eso debe ser-dijo Drago sonriendo.

De pronto, aquel niño de 13 años sintió como algo en su interior desgarraba su lengua con fuerza, quiso gritar, pero el agarre de Drago en su garganta no se lo permitió, Drago arrojo al niño al suelo y los demás solo retrocedieron un poco.

-La próxima vez que quieran asaltar a alguien, asegúrense de que sea alguien a quien puedan dominar, tal vez un perro o mono-se burló Drago siguiendo su camino.

Los niños que estaban frente a él, se hicieron a un lado, dejándolo pasar, al tiempo que el miedo aparecía en sus rostros, ese sujeto no era alguien ordinario y era mejor que se alejara de ellos lo más rápido posible.

Cuando Drago se retiró, los niños corrieron a ver a su amigo, uno de ellos lo levanto con cuidado y trato de hacerlo reaccionar, cuando aquel muchacho finalmente pudo abrir la boca, una gran cantidad de sangre salió de la misma, seguido por un pequeño ratón de color negro y ojos rojos, que estaba bañado en sangre, el roedor tenía algo entre sus dientes, era la lengua del jovencito.

Rápidamente, aquel roedor se escapó y los muchachos solo se quedaron aterrados ante esa escena tan repugnante, no lograban entender cómo era posible que ese ratón se hubiera metido a la boca de su líder, definitivamente aquel individuo no era alguien a quien debieron provocar.

Drago siguió su camino por las calles de ese pueblo, la gente que se cruzaba por su camino, rápidamente se apartaba del mismo, parecían sentir un aura extraña rodeado a ese joven de cabello negro y con una mirada tan llena de maldad, algunas mujeres mayores incluso se persignaron cuando él paso frente a ellas, hecho que desagrado bastante a Drago, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello.

El Rey de las Tinieblas estaba comenzando a hartarse de no encontrar señal alguna o alguien que le pudiera decir donde se reunía el club de cazadores que buscaba, cuando escucho una charla interesante, al parecer, dos muchachas y un joven estaban hablando del buen dinero que habían ganado al llevar a otro grupo de mochileros con sus compradores.

Drago sonrió, esa era la pista que estaba buscando, el Rey se acercó a una chica con una chamarra roja y puso su mano en su hombro-Oye, te escuche hablar de tus compradores, dime ¿Dónde los puedo ir a ver? Tengo negocios que hacer con ellos-.

-¡No molestes!-bramo la chica quitando la mano de Drago con fuerza.

-No volvería a hacer eso de ser tú-amenazo Drago.

-Mira amigo, por si no lo sabes, mis compradores son gente de gran importancia y poder, así que mejor vete de aquí antes de que…-la joven no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Drago la sujeto de su chamarra y la acerco a él.

En cuando aquella joven tuvo la mirada del Rey de las Tinieblas tan cerca, se dio cuenta del mismo terror que aquel chico, ya que en los ojos rojos de ese muchacho, no solo se podía ver una gran maldad, sino también podía ver sus peores pesadillas hechas realidad.

-¿Te parece que soy alguien que se intimida por unos estúpidos vejetes millonarios?-cuestiono Drago.

Los amigos de la chica también se quedaron paralizados al ver como ese sujeto sujetaba a su amiga, realmente no era humano, no podía serlo, Drago levanto a la joven con mucha facilidad.

-¿Y bien? Dime donde los puedo encontrar-exigió Drago.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo…ellos se reúnen en un almacén abandonado que está a 50 kilómetros del pueblo, está oculto por unas señales falsas, solo debe seguirlas y encontrara el lugar!-respondió la chica aterrada.

-Ya veo, no fue tan difícil ¿verdad?-pregunto Drago sonriendo siniestramente, para luego relamerse los labios-puedo sentir tu alma pecadora y es realmente exquisita-siseo malignamente, la joven solo tembló de miedo, pero sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando sintió como algo atravesaba su abdomen hasta su espalda, era la mano de Drago-pero hace tiempo que no le hago esto a un mortal-sentencio sacando su mano y lanzando el cuerpo de la joven al suelo.

Los dos chicos que quedaron miraron atónitos esa escena y ahora miraban a Drago con mucho miedo, cuando el Rey les devolvió la mirada, estos emprendieron la huida rápidamente, Drago solo sonrió y los testigos alrededor solo lo miraban con bastante miedo.

Siguiendo su camino, Drago relamió la sangre que quedo en su mano- _"Siento como el poder crece en mi interior, cada vida que lastimo o terminó aumentan mis poderes, pronto seré lo bastante fuerte para liberarme y entonces podré ir por mi premio mayor"-_ pensó Drago con una sonrisa perversa y cruel.

La gente se apartaba de su camino con mucho miedo, ese no era un joven común y corriente, había algo perverso rodeándolo, y esta vez, no solo las mujeres más religiosas, sino también todo el pueblo se persigno ante la presencia de ese diabólico ser.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Los chicos caminaban por la isla, felices de saber que ahora que 3 de sus amigos eran finalistas, era cuestión de tiempo de poder entrar al templo y salvar tanto a Joey como a sus amigos, no iba a dejarlos atrapados en ese mundo de tinieblas, por todo lo sagrado, los iban a rescatar.

-Vaya, ya casi no hay duelistas por la isla, me pregunto si los Maestros Oscuros se encargaron de atraparlos a todos-dijo Yugi preocupado.

-No lo creo, Soujiro me informo que logro llevar a varios duelistas a un lugar seguro, así que todavía deben quedar algunos duelistas, lo que me extraña es que no hayamos vuelto a saber nada de Drago desde que nos atacó-dijo Yubel extrañada.

-Lo más seguro es que se encuentre tratando de mantener el control de Bakura, ya que la última vez que peleamos con él, Bakura logro resistirse a su control por un breve periodo de tiempo-dijo Atem.

-Espero que este bien, no puedo creer que este torneo haya sido una trampa para atrapar almas y entregárselas a Drago-dijo Tea con tristeza.

-No te preocupes Tea, rescataremos a todos los que han sido capturados por ese monstruo y acabaremos con esta locura-aseguro Atem sonriéndole y Tea correspondió el gesto.

-Oigan chicos ¿Qué creen que haga Kaiba? Estoy preocupada por él-dijo Serenity.

-Pues conociéndolo, lo más probable es que espere para saber quiénes serán los últimos dos finalistas antes de ir al templo, bueno, eso creo-dijo Yugi.

Antes de que la charla continuara, un sonido llamo la atención de todos, al voltear, se toparon con un viejo amigo-Hola, que gusto verlos de nuevo-saludo sonriendo.

-Bareloc-dijo Atem entrecerrando los ojos de manera desafiante.

Efectivamente, se trataba del primer Depredador que los había desafiado cuando llegaron a la isla, Bareloc, el cual se rindió de una manera bastante sospechosa, pero algo les decía que había vuelto para concluir con el duelo como se debe hacer.

-Que gusto me da verlos de nuevo, a todos, es hora de terminar el duelo que comenzamos del modo en que se debe, así que prepárense, porque ha llegado el momento de saber quién será el cuarto finalista-sentencio.

Los 3 hermanos vieron de manera desafiante a Bareloc, preguntándose a quien pensaba desafiar, Tea solo se mostraba muy nerviosa ante la idea de ser ella a quien Bareloc retara a un duelo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, como vieron, lamentablemente, Mai perdió su duelo contra la formidable Zaleska, quien le demostró lo terribles que son las criaturas de la noche, pero ahora ha llegado el momento de que Bareloc vuelva a la acción, esta vez, peleando de la manera en que debe hacerlo, si es vencido, el cuarto finalista aparecerá, pero también hay que preocuparse por lo que le paso a Mai.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados amigos lectores, quienes hacen de mis fics obras tan exitosas:**_

 **ESTA ES UNA DUDA QUE HE TENIDO DESDE HACE TIEMPO, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SI REUNES LAS 5 PIEZAS DE EXODIA EL PROHIBIDO, GANAS EL DUELO AUTOMATICAMENTE, PERO ME PREGUNTA UNA COSA, SI LOS DIOSES EGIPCIOS SUPERAN EL PODER DE EXODIA, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE AL TENERLOS EN EL CAMPO, NIEGAN ESA VICTORIA AUTOMATICA ¿USTEDES QUE PIENSAN?**

 **Diseño de Rarity:**

 **reydragonoscuro. deviantart.** **Com / art/Rarity-588199410? ga_submit_new=10%253A1454386403**

 **Tea Mutou:** _desgraciadamente, Mai ha perdido el duelo, pero como viste, Zaleska tiene otros planes para ella, ya que no le quito su alma, la mordió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _no te preocupes, espero que te mejores pronto, respecto al duelo, como viste, Zaleska gano y ha mordido a Mai en el cuello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _desgraciadamente, Zaleska ha vencido a Mai y la ha mordido, convirtiéndola en uno de sus leales esclavos vampiros y vaya que tiene planes para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _Mai acaba de perder el duelo con la Reina de los Vampiros y como viste, Zaleska la mordió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _pero es parte de los planes de los villanos, después de todo, mientras más los atormenten con esos recuerdos dolorosos, más poder le darán a su amo cuando absorba sus almas, por eso Abzu ataco a Malik y Rafael también, no solo por su gran código de honor, sino para explotar el sentimiento de culpa en ambos, por eso dijo que era la voluntad de su Rey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y al final, fue Zaleska quien se llevó la victoria con sus poderosas cartas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Mai perdió el duelo y ahora acaba de recibir la maldición de los condenados a no morir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _desafortunadamente, los milagros no siempre ocurren. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _efectivamente no necesito usar su carta insignia para ganar este duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que es Valon cuando se trata de Alister? Valon perdió su duelo con Anubrix y su alma fue consumida por Drago, esta raro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _definitivamente dormir un día sí y un día no me afecta de algún modo ¿Qué pregunta se me olvido responder esta vez? Su baraja aún tiene otro tipo de cartas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _eso es completamente cierto, ya que todo se resolverá una vez que el Rey de las Tinieblas sea derrotado de una vez por todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _y efectivamente terminó mal, Alister perdió su alma y Mai acaba de ser mordida por la Reina de los Vampiros, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues tendrás que esperar para saber si tus teorías son correctas o no, así que a esperar mi estimado amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues ya viste como venció a Mai, convirtiendo a sus adoradas Damas Águila en esclavas vampiro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _creo que la respuesta vino en el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _y al final la Reina Vampiro prevaleció, y como pago por su victoria, acaba de morder a Mai, ya que tiene en mente algo para la rubia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _es su carta insignia, pero no la necesito en este duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _y Zaleska ha ganado este duelo convirtiendo a las Damas Águila de Mai en vampiresas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _desafortunadamente, no pudo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Demigrahex12:** _pues te felicito enormemente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _creo que muchos le temen a algo, en mi caso son los zombis porque de alguna manera me recuerdan mi mayor temor, el ser enterrado vivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _y como has visto, el duelo ha seguido de una manera aterradora, especialmente por como fue el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _eso pudo ser lo mejor, pero Mai reto a Zaleska a un duelo y ahí todo empeoro, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y Zaleska ha vencido, pero teniendo un plan para asegurar su objetivo, mordió a Mai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Mai ha perdido el duelo y ha sido maldecida con el veneno de los no muertos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Rossana's Mind, Dany35, Srto, Mana, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Soranomomo93, Olivia, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Rey Drasian, Súper Rock Ninja, Zeus, Hades, Isaac, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Demigrahex12, Amo del Vacío, Dreisil, Shazam, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	53. Regreso de un Depredador Primera Parte

_**Hola de nuevo mis queridos amigos, es el momento de un nuevo capítulo, ya que conforme nos acercamos al gran momento de entrar al templo, también se acerca la hora de enfrentarse frente a frente con Drago, el Rey de las Tinieblas, quien en estos momentos tiene pensado expandir un poco más sus planes para acelerar su regreso triunfando, por el momento disfrutemos de este nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Y he aquí los nuevos videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y como siempre, nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zraB_kiHCH4**

 **www. youtube watch? v=7fVM7nMkh-8**

 **www. youtube watch? v=7DS4loLYPT0**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 53**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 53 Regreso de un Depredador.**

 **Primera Parte**

Los chicos miraban a Bareloc de manera seria y precavida, el hecho de que el primero de los Depredadores haya regresado significaba una cosa, estaba dispuesto a demostrar sus verdaderas habilidades en un duelo, pero la pregunta era a quien iba a desafiar, ya que tanto Atem como Yugi ya eran finalistas, eso solo dejaba a dos opciones y la segunda de ellas aterraba a ambos hermanos.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Bareloc?-cuestiono Atem desafiante.

-Lo que escucho mi faraón, he venido para un nuevo duelo, solo que estaba vez no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente como la última vez-.

-Para que te hayan vuelto a enviar eso solo significa que hemos vencido a todos los Depredadores que tenían ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Yubel sonriendo divertida.

Bareloc se molestó un poco por el comentario de Yubel, pero no tardo en volver a sonreír-Ciertamente, pero si crees que van a tener suerte conmigo están muy equivocados, la última vez solo rete al faraón a duelo para asegurarme de que sus habilidades eran tan legendarias como decían sus leyendas, después de todo, él fue quien derroto a Zork, el hijo del Rey Drago-.

-Chicos tengan cuidado por favor-pidió Serenity.

-Sí, no olviden que este sujeto es otro de los estudiantes de Abzu y dudo mucho que él tenga la misma confusión que tiene Karai-dijo Tristán apoyando a su amiga.

-Ah sí, el pequeño Yugi realmente sacudió la cabeza de Karai, definitivamente tú eres una versión humana de Kuriboh-señalo Bareloc.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Yugi confundido.

-Que tienes un aspecto patético y débil, pero que realmente eres un enemigo formidable-explico Bareloc.

-No sé si sentirme ofendido o halagado-dijo Yugi achicando los ojos ante la declaración de Bareloc.

El general dio un paso al frente y miro a Yubel-¡Ahora que el faraón, el Rey de los Juegos y Seto Kaiba son los finalistas, he venido a retarla a usted a un duelo princesa!-declaro de manera desafiante.

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo?-pregunto Yubel alzando la mirada.

-Efectivamente, será un duelo justo esta vez, ya hemos visto sus habilidades, especialmente por el modo en que contribuyo en la derrota de Zaira y Alasson, así que adelante, veamos si puede vencerme a mí también-sentencio Bareloc sacando un Disco de Duelo.

-Si eso quieres, entonces aceptare el reto-dijo Yubel de manera desafiante.

-¿Estas segura de esto?-pregunto Atem mirando a su hermana.

-Como yo lo veo no tenemos muchas opciones, tengo que ganar las Gemas que me hacen falta y si venzo a Bareloc, entonces ya habré calificado para ser finalista, después de todo, hay que rescatar a Joey y a los otros-.

-Muy bien, solo ten cuidado-pidió Atem.

-¿Acaso nunca lo tengo?-pregunto Yubel sonriendo divertida y Atem devolvió la sonrisa.

Yubel encaro a Bareloc, el cual solo sonreía de manera desafiante, ya había peleado con Atem antes, pero esta vez, iba a demostrar de qué era capaz realmente, especialmente porque en ese duelo se decidiría quien sería el cuarto y penúltimo finalista.

Los Discos de Duelo se activaron, los proyectores de hologramas fueron lanzados, el contador automático se programó hasta los **4000** puntos de vida, las barajas ya estaban colocadas, era el momento de decir…

- **¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

-Como soy todo un caballero, dejare que tú comiences-dijo Bareloc sonriendo.

-Que caballeroso-dijo Yubel de manera sarcástica y saco dos de sus cartas-¡Colocare dos cartas boca abajo y llamo al Espíritu del Arpa en modo de defensa!-invoco Yubel.

 **ATK 800**

 **DEF 2000**

Los demás solo podían observar cómo se llevaría a cabo el duelo, lo que era un poco frustrante desde que llegaron a esa isla y descubrieron los verdaderos riesgos del torneo-Y aquí vamos de nuevo-dijo Duke.

-Espero que Yubel pueda vencer a Bareloc, de lo contrario…-Tea no pudo continuar, ya que le horrorizaba la idea de perder otro amigo en manos de esos villanos.

-¡Mi turno!-declaro Bareloc sacando una carta-¡Seguiré tu juego, también colocare un monstruo en modo de defensa y dos cartas boca abajo, con eso será suficiente por el momento!-declaro el general sonriendo.

Yubel solo entrecerró los ojos de manera sospechosa, algo debía estar tramando, ya que jugo a su monstruo oculto y eso le preocupaba, pero si quería ganar el duelo tendría que atacar, así que saco una carta y espero tener suerte.

-¡Convoco a la Amazona Poco Amigable en modo de ataque!-invoco Yubel.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 1000**

-¡Ahora mi Amazona ataca al monstruo que tiene oculto con un golpe de tu poderosa espada!-indico Yubel.

La poderosa Amazona se lanzó al ataque, cortando la carta oculta de Bareloc en dos, llevándose una sorpresa, ya que el monstruo oculto era el Muro de las Ilusiones, lo que dejo a Yubel con los ojos muy abiertos de preocupación por el ataque que acababa de lanzar.

 **ATK 1000**

 **DEF 1850**

-Bien hecho, destruiste a mi Muro de las Ilusiones, pero me temo que al hacerlo activaste su habilidad especial, la cual hace que ahora tu gran guerrera regrese a tu mano-declaro Bareloc sonriendo.

La Amazona poco amigable brillo y regreso a la carta, Yubel la coloco de nuevo en su mano-Rayos, no me esperaba que tu primer monstruo fuera uno como ese-.

-Y como bien dices solo fue el primero, ahora se viene uno mejor-declaro Bareloc sacando una nueva carta-perfecto ¡Ahora revelo mi primera carta boca abajo; "Tumba Abierta", esta carta mágica me permite recuperar a un monstruo que haya sido destruido en batalla al descartar una carta de mi mano, así que envió esta carta al cementerio para poder recuperar al Muro de las Ilusiones!-declaro Bareloc, al tiempo que el monstruo seleccionado volvía al campo.

 **ATK 1000**

 **DEF 1850**

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué trajo de nuevo a ese monstruo si su fuerza de ataque es demasiado baja para enfrentar la defensa del Espíritu del Arpa de Yubel?-pregunto Tristán.

-No seas ingenuo, es obvio que Bareloc sabe eso, debe tener otro plan en mente y es más que claro cuál es-dijo Duke cruzado de brazos.

-Duke tiene razón, solo hay una razón para haber convocado de vuelta al Muro de las Ilusiones de esa forma especial-dijo Yugi con seriedad.

-Quiere sacrificarlo-dedujo Tea abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Veo que esa chica ha aprendido mucho del duelo desde que el torneo comenzó, realmente tiene más materia gris que ese rubio con cara de perro-dijo Bareloc sonriendo-¡Ahora sacrifico al Muro de las Ilusiones para convocar a Kuarl el Gigante sin Cabeza!-invoco Bareloc.

El Muro de las Ilusiones desapareció del campo, dando paso a un enorme monstruo hecho de metal, tal como su nombre lo indicaba, no tenía cabeza e iba armado con un hacha siendo sujetada en su mano derecha.

 **ATK 2350**

 **DEF 1300**

Yubel se puso en guardia ante la presencia de ese gigante monstruo de aspecto realmente desagradable, definitivamente las fuerzas de las tinieblas tenían cartas de aspecto realmente escalofriante.

-¡Y ahora mi gigante destruye a su Espíritu del Arpa con un golpe de tu poderosa hacha!-indico Bareloc.

El gigante levanto su enorme hacha y lanzo un golpe contra el Espíritu del Arpa, pero Yubel estaba lista para eso-¡Revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Coro del Santuario", esta carta mágica incrementara los puntos de defensa de mi Espíritu del Arpa en **500!-** declaro Yubel.

 **DEF 2000-2500**

Con ese incremento de poder, el Espíritu del Arpa logro resistir el ataque de Kuarl y los puntos de vida de Bareloc bajaron a **3850,** debido a que la defensa de Yubel era menor al ataque de Bareloc, la princesa logro salvarse en ese turno, pero el duelo apenas estaba comenzando.

-Vaya, por un instante creí que esa chica perdería a su monstruo-dijo Rebeca.

-Pero aún no está a salvo, esa criatura aún tiene un gran poder de ataque, Yubel debe pensar en una buena forma de vencerlo o estará en graves problemas-dijo Yugi preocupado.

Yubel escucho a su hermano y no pudo evitar en darle la razón- _"Yugi tiene razón, pude resistir ese ataque, pero esa cosa sigue siendo muy poderosa, aún tengo una carta boca abajo, pero si quiero tener oportunidad de usarla debo sacar a los monstruos indicados, por el momento solo puedo incrementar mi defensa para que mi plan funcione"-_ pensó Yubel sacando una carta- _"Esto me ayudara"._ ¡Convoco de nuevo a la Amazona Poco Amigable, esta vez en modo de defensa y también colocare una carta más boca abajo para después, es tu turno!-.

Bareloc entrecerró los ojos al ver la jugada de Yubel-¿Qué estará tramando ahora? Bueno, no es que me importe, tal está preparando sus cartas para un ataque directo, pero se llevara una gran sorpresa-dijo Bareloc sacando una de sus cartas-¡Ahora revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Solo Desiertos"!-declaro Bareloc.

Yubel se mantuvo en guardia cuando la carta de trampa surtió efecto y bajo sus puntos de vida a **3000,** restando los **500** puntos por cada uno de los monstruos que tenía en el campo, realmente esa trampa era algo detestable.

-¡Yubel!-exclamo Atem al ver eso.

-Tranquilo…estoy bien…aunque ahora sé cómo te debiste sentir cuando usaron esa carta contra ti-dijo Yubel entre dientes.

-Y eso que solo tenías dos monstruos en el campo, cuando Bakura la uso contra el faraón tenía 3 y cuando el amo lo hizo tenía a 5, así que considérate afortunada por no haber sufrido algo peor, pero creo que debo proseguir con mi turno ¡Ahora convoco a Judgement el Demonio Alado en modo de ataque!-invoco Bareloc.

El nuevo monstruo de Bareloc tenía la apariencia de un pequeño demonio (no, no es Bart Simpson), vistiendo una armadura roja con hombreras puntiagudas, rostro cadavérico y con unos cuantos mechones de cabello, volando con dos alas de murciélago alrededor de Kuarl.

 **ATK 1250**

 **DEF 700**

 _-"¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer con ese monstruo?"-._

-¡Y ahora contemplen el poder especial de mi pequeño demonio alado!-declaro Bareloc, al tiempo que Judgement volaba alrededor de Kuarl.

 **ATK 2350-2750**

-¿Qué? ¡La fuerza de ataque de esa cosa aumento!-exclamo Yubel sorprendida.

-¡Exacto y eso se debe a que Judgement es el amo de Kuarl, por lo tanto, cuando es invocado al campo de batalla, le entrega a su fiel sirviente un bono de poder extra de **400** puntos de ataque!-declaro Bareloc sonriendo.

Los demás escucharon atentamente la explicación, al tiempo que Yubel apretaba los dientes con fuerza-Ah entiendo, es un tipo de relación similar a la que tienen las Damas Águila con su Dragón Mascota-dijo Tea.

-Y ahora el poder de ataque de ese monstruo sin cabeza es mucho mayor a la defensa del Espíritu del Arpa-señalo Yugi preocupado por el monstruo de su hermana.

-¡Ahora Kuarl destruye al Espíritu del Arpa, tienes una nueva oportunidad con tu nuevo bono de poder, aplástala!-ordeno Bareloc.

Kuarl volvió a levantar su hacha y lanzo el golpe mortal contra el Espíritu del Arpa, quien esta vez no pudo resistir el ataque, siendo destruida, por fortuna para Yubel, estaba en modo de defensa y no perdió puntos de vida, pero aún faltaba más del turno de Bareloc.

-¡Y ahora Judgement es tu turno, ve y acaba con la Amazona Poco Amigable ahora!-indico Bareloc y su demonio alado se lanzó al ataque a una gran velocidad.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Tristán alarmado.

-¡La defensa de la Amazona Poco Amigable es de solo **1000** puntos, no podrá resistir el ataque!-exclamo Duke en iguales condiciones de preocupación por la hermana de Atem y Yugi.

-¡No lo creo, estoy preparada para tu ataque con mi carta boca abajo; "Ataque Negativo"!-declaro Yubel revelando su carta oculta.

La carta de Yubel detuvo el ataque de Judgement, haciéndolo retroceder y devolviéndolo al lado de su poderoso Kuarl, mientras que Bareloc solo sonrió de manera impresionada por la forma en que Yubel detuvo su ataque.

-Bien hecho, esperaba una jugada como esa de parte de la hermana del faraón y del Rey de los Juegos, pero mis puntos de vida todavía son mayores a los tuyos y tu Amazona no podrá salvarte por siempre-sentencio el general.

-Tal vez no sola, por fortuna tengo un plan para cambiar todo esto-dijo Yubel sonriendo desafiante.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Bareloc abriendo mucho los ojos ante la declaración de Yubel.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, en el interior del templo, Karai se encontraba en el salón de entrenamiento, pateando un saco de boxeo e intercalando patadas con golpes, todo en un intento por sacar la frustración y confusión que reinaban en su cabeza tras su duelo con Yugi, pero sin poder olvidar las palabras del Rey de los Juegos.

 **-** _ **"¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?"-.**_

Conforme más pensaba en esa frase y pregunta, más aumentaba su rabia y frustración, por lo que aplicaba más fuerza contra el saco de boxeo, el sudor comenzó a correr por su rostro y su cuerpo, una mirada llena de rabia apareció en sus ojos y la pregunta de Yugi siguió repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez sin dejarla tranquila.

Finalmente, lanzo un grito de furia total y ataco con una patada que termino por deshacer el saco de boxeo, dejándola muy cansada por ese arrebato de ira que tuvo, se sostuvo con sus rodillas y comenzó a recuperar el aliento, pero ni así podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Yugi.

-Esto es ridículo, soy una de las guerreras de las tinieblas, no puedo estar confundida por las palabras de ese niño, por más tierno que sea…debo recordar que es el enemigo y que debo destruirlo…pero…-Karai cerró los ojos de nuevo y a su mente vino la escena de hace unas horas.

Con los ojos cerrados, vio el momento en que Yugi le tendió una mano amistosa y le ofreció su amistad incondicional, hecho que solo la molesto y lanzo un golpe contra la mano de Yugi, argumentando que no necesitaba su lástima, pero la pregunta de Yugi no dejaba de repetirse en su mente.

 **-** _ **"¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?"-.**_

 **-** _ **"¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?"-.**_

 **-** _ **"¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?"-.**_

 **-** _ **"¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?"-.**_

 **-** _ **"¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?"-.**_

 **-** _ **"¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?"-.**_

 **-** _ **"¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?"-.**_

Llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, Karai cayó de rodillas y finalmente, golpeo el suelo con sus puños, quedando en esa posición por mucho tiempo, pues la pregunta de Yugi no dejaba de torturarla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Yubel y Bareloc se miraban de manera retadora en todo momento, aunque el general parecía confundido por las palabras de Yubel, este aún tenía un plan para poder ganar el duelo y tenía la carta indicada para eso.

-Aunque no sé qué planees, te puedo asegurar sin temor a equivocarme que yo seré quien gane este duelo, ahora colocare esta carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno-finalizo Bareloc.

-Bien-Yubel saco su carta y sonrió al ver que ya tenía lo necesario para llevar a cabo su plan-¡Prepárate, porque voy a barrer con tus dos monstruos en este instante!-declaro Yubel desafiante.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Creo que Yubel está a punto de darle un giro a este duelo-dijo Tea sonriendo.

-Sospecho lo mismo-apoyo Atem cruzado de brazos-pero aun así no debe subestimar a Bareloc, porque él no es como los otros Depredadores-.

-¡Ahora usare la carta mágica conocida como "Invocación Especial"!-declaro Yubel revelando su carta.

-¿Qué es lo que hace esa carta?-pregunto Bareloc tratando de no mostrarse preocupado.

-¡Es muy simple, esta carta me permite convocar a más de un monstruo por turno siempre y cuando sean del mismo tipo, y para mi buena suerte tengo a los monstruos indicados!-.

-¿Hum?-.

-¡Ahora convoco a la Guerrera Samurái y a la Guerrera Valquiria!-declaro Yubel convocando a dos de sus monstruos guerreros favoritos.

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 1300**

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1300**

-¡Qué bien, Yubel convoco a dos de sus guerreras más poderosas al campo de un solo golpe!-exclamo Tristán sonriendo.

-Sí, pero sus monstruos aún son muy débiles como para enfrentarse al Kuarl de Bareloc-señalo Duke viendo al monstruo de Bareloc.

-A menos que Yubel tenga otro plan en mente-dijo Yugi sospechando que efectivamente era así.

-¡Y ahora revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Polimerización"!-declaro Yubel revelando su carta mágica oculta-¡Con esta uniré a mis 3 guerreras para formar a…la gran Guerrera Mística!-invoco Yubel.

Las 3 guerreras de Yubel se combinaron en una sola criatura mucho más poderosa, cuya armadura era de color dorado con detalles zafiros, su piel era clara, llevando una tiara en la frente con una esmeralda en el centro, su cabello era negro y largo, llegándole casi al suelo, iba armada con una espada con incrustaciones de rubíes, así como también un filo extremadamente mortal.

 **ATJ 3300**

 **DEF 2500**

Bareloc gruño al ver esto, pues ese monstruo era demasiado poderoso, realmente Yubel acababa de sacar a una criatura sumamente formidable, los demás no pudieron evitar sonreír ante el monstruo que Yubel convoco al unir a sus 3 mejores guerreras, realmente era impresionante.

-Vaya, esa guerrera es asombrosa-dijo Serenity sonriendo.

-¡Ahora es Yubel quien tiene la ventaja en el duelo!-exclamo Tea sonriendo.

-¡Y ahora juego con mi carta mágica "Ataque Rápido", esta carta me permite atacar en este mismo turno con el monstruo fusionado que acabo de crear, así que es hora de despedirte de tu pequeño demonio!-declaro Yubel.

-¡No!-gruño Bareloc ante esa posibilidad.

-¡Adelante mi Guerrera Mística destruye a Judgement con un golpe de tu Mítica Espada!-indico Yubel.

La Guerrera Mística se lanzó a la batalla y partió en dos al Demonio Alado de Bareloc, dicho ataque bajo los puntos de vida del general a **1800,** dejándolo en desventaja total contra Yubel, cuya Guerrera Mística volvió a su lado apenas completo el ataque.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto Yubel desafiante.

-No estuvo nada mal, realmente fue algo que nunca me vi venir-dijo Bareloc sacando una carta y sonrió un poco, más que una sonrisa, fue una mueca parecida a una, ya que no quería que Yubel se diera cuenta de que estaba tramando su contraataque-¡Cambiare a Kuarl a modo de defensa y colocare otra carta boca abajo, con eso bastara!-.

Yubel entrecerró los ojos de manera sospechosa, ya que la jugada de Bareloc le pareció muy extraña- _"Cambio a su monstruo a modo de defensa, pero ahora tiene dos cartas boca abajo, debe estar tramando algo, pero que, no puedo arriesgarme, debo terminar este duelo con un solo golpe"-_ pensó Yubel sacando una carta más- _"esto me ayudara"_ ¡También colocare una carta boca abajo y convocare a Bio Mage en modo de ataque!-invoco Yubel.

 **ATK 1150**

 **DEF 1000**

-Oigan ¿Por qué Yubel jugaría con ese monstruo tan débil en modo de ataque?-pregunto Serenity confundida.

-Porque Yubel ahora tiene que encontrar el modo de acabar con sus puntos de vida lo antes posible, puede que Bio Mage sea un monstruo débil, pero a Bareloc solo le quedan **1800** puntos de vida, eso quiere decir que tiene una posibilidad de bajar aún más sus puntos de vida con este ataque-dijo Yugi.

-Y si tiene éxito en el siguiente turno ganará el duelo-señalo Tea.

-Esperemos que así sea-dijo Atem preocupado de que la estrategia de su hermana fallara.

-¡Ahora usare a mi Guerrera Mística para destruir a tu Kuarl!-declaro Yubel y su gran guerrera se lanzó a la batalla, con un golpe mortal, el gigante sin cabeza fue vencido-¡Ahora Bio Mage ataca los puntos de vida de Bareloc directamente!-indico Yubel.

Bio Mage abrió los ojos y disparo sus rayos contra Bareloc, dándole directamente y bajando los puntos de vida del general a **650,** hecho que alegro a todos, pero la alegría no les duro mucho, pues Bareloc sonrió desafiante.

-No estuvo nada mal niña, pero me temo que acabas de caer en una trampa mortal-sentencio Bareloc.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Yubel manteniéndose en guardia, después de todo, sabía lo suficiente de esos tipos para saber que no estaba bromeando.

-¡Ahora que destruiste a mis dos monstruos es hora de revelar mi carta oculta; "Cráneo de Dragón", esta rara carta solo puede revelarse una vez que dos de mis monstruos hayan sido destruidos en batalla, siempre y cuando tengan un puntaje mayor a **1000** y **2000** respectivamente, te lo agradezco mucho, ahora que has destruido a esos dos monstruos, puedo convocar a un monstruo que posea un poder mayor a los **3000** puntos!-declaro Bareloc.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Atem al comprender a que monstruo pensaba llamar Bareloc.

-¡Oh sí, ahora denle la bienvenida a mi bestia suprema, el formidable Draco!-invoco Bareloc.

Fue así como aquella terrible bestia que enfrento a Atem regreso de nuevo, esta vez para enfrentarse a Yubel, solo que ahora el duelo iba a ser con todo el poder de esa formidable criatura.

 **ATK 3800**

 **DEF 3300**

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Tea.

-Ten cuidado hermana-suplico Atem entre dientes.

Yubel se puso en guardia, pues ahora hasta su mejor criatura palidecería ante el formidable poder del guerrero de las tinieblas que Bareloc convoco, realmente las cartas del mal eran criaturas sumamente poderosas y terribles.

-¡Y si bien recuerdas la habilidad especial de mi gran bestia es que puede absorber la mitad de los puntos de ataque de cada monstruo del tipo dragón y guerrero que hay en mi cementerio, Kuarl era un monstruo del tipo guerrero, así que su fuerza de ataque se incrementa!-declaro Bareloc.

 **ATK 3800-4975**

-¡Son casi **5000** puntos de ataque!-exclamo Yubel alarmada al verse en graves problemas.

-¡Y esa es fuerza más que suficiente para acabar con tu Guerrera Mística, adelante mi gran guerrero, venga a tus compañeros en este instante!-ordeno Bareloc.

Draco se lanzó al ataque y cortó a la mitad a la Guerrera Mística, destruyendo al monstruo de Yubel y bajándole sus puntos de vida a **1325,** dejándola en total desventaja en el poder del monstruo.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Tea alarmada.

-Resiste hermana, sabemos que tú puedes-dijo Yugi preocupado por la seguridad de su hermana.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Eslovaquia**

Tras haber dejado el pueblo, Drago continuo con su camino por la dirección que le habían dado, pero por más que buscaba, no había señal alguna del lugar que estaba buscando y eso estaba comenzando a hacerle perder la paciencia.

-No veo ese sitio, esos gusanos me engañaron-murmuro con algo de furia, cuando un sonido llamo su atención, volteo y una patrulla se detuvo frente a él.

Del vehículo bajaron dos policías, los cuales sonreían de manera burlona y algo siniestra-Mira nada más lo que encontramos aquí-dijo uno de ellos.

-Esta no es ruta para que alguien tan frágil como tú la recorra solo muchacho-dijo su compañero sonriendo de igual forma.

Drago miro el brazo de ambos oficiales y descubrió el tatuaje de un sabueso de caza, justo el símbolo del grupo de cazadores que estaba buscando, con una sonrisa, encaro a ambos oficiales.

-Veo que ustedes son miembros de la Cacería de Elite ¿no es verdad?-pregunto sonriendo divertido.

Los dos oficiales se quedaron sorprendidos ante la declaración de ese joven-¿Qué sabes tú al respecto?-pregunto.

-Sé más de lo que se imaginan, así como también sé que una vez que los encuentre desearan haber gastado su dinero en cosas más tontas como pescar-sentencio Drago.

-Ya basta amigo, no sabemos cómo sabes lo de nuestro club, pero si lo que quieres es ir a verlos, entonces con gusto te llevaremos, apuesto a que muchos de los miembros pagarían una gran fortuna por ti-declaro uno de los oficiales sacando esposas, los ojos de Drago brillaron y las esposas estallaron en llamas-¿Qué demonios?-.

-Si…demonios-siseo Drago con una mirada demoniaca y aterradora, lo siguiente que pasó, fue que ambos oficiales sintieron en carne propia el terrible poder de las tinieblas-mientras yo voy a atender negocios con esos tontos millonarios, ustedes vuelvan al pueblo y consuman todas esas almas pecadoras para mí-ordeno Drago.

Los dos oficiales dieron la vuelta, revelando que ahora eran zombis al servicio de Drago y esas criaturas se dirigieron de vuelta hacia el pueblo, con un sonriente Drago viéndolos partir, para luego darse la vuelta y seguir su camino.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Yubel se encontraba en un gran problema, ahora Bareloc tenía la mano y al monstruo más poderoso-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hará ahora princesa? Porque mi guerrero ha superado incluso a su formidable dragón-sentencio Bareloc.

- _"Tiene razón…ahora Draco es más poderoso que Rayearth, aunque lo invoque no ganare nada…me tiene atrapada…pero no puedo rendirme…no cuando hay mucho en juego, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer para salir de esto?"-_ pensaba angustiada.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y con esto hemos concluido con otro capítulo, pero como vieron, en estos momentos, Yubel se encuentra en una mala situación, pues Bareloc convoco al monstruo más poderoso en el campo, al mismo tiempo que Drago está preparándose para darse un suculento banquete con almas manchadas por el asesinato.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen mis fics todo un éxito, después de todo ¿Cómo puede considerarse una obra exitosa si nadie la lee ni comenta al respecto?**_

 **Diseño de Fluttershy:**

 **reydragonoscuro. deviantart.** **Com /art/Fluttershy-588588423? ga_submit_new=10%253A1454559357 &ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1**

 **Tea Mutou:** _y mientras los duelos se llevan a cabo, Drago está causando mucho terror por todas partes, ahora mismo se dirige por lo que podría ser el mayor banquete que se podría servir en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _gracias por el aviso y no te preocupes, que tú no tienes ninguna ausencia, así que estate tranquila, respecto a Drago, mientras los demás están pelando valientemente, él continuara alimentándose de las almas que fue a cazar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _¿me creerías si te dijera que sospechaba que ibas a hacer eso para este 14? En serio, realmente lo sospechaba, el duelo ha comenzado para saber si Yubel será la cuarta finalista o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _y mientras esto ocurre, Drago está divirtiéndose de lo grande atormentando mortales y dirigiéndose hacia donde se dará un gran banquete. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _creo que eres la única lectora que odia a Tea sin razón aparente, al menos, de mi fic, respecto a tu pregunta, que ya revise, a estas alturas lo encuentro complicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _por el momento hay que enfocarnos en este duelo, en el cual Yubel está atrapada en una encrucijada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ahora Yubel está en desventaja, pero no por nada es la hermana de Atem y Yugi, ya que tiene cartas muy poderosas en su baraja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _los cazadores que Drago persigue son los que vi aparecer en una película que de plano no me gusto, pero que realmente sentí que alguien debería darles una lección a esos malvivientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _es parte de la cruel naturaleza de Drago, él está preparándose para su regreso, pues confía que nada podrá evitar que victoria definitiva sobre todos sus enemigos, especialmente, sobre aquel a quien más ha odiado desde que fue exiliado hace tantos años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y conforme más almas consuma, más poderoso se volverá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _ya veo, eso explica porque tu comentario tuvo varios errores, me costó un poco entenderle, pero espero pronto se te arregle el problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _eso es posible, ya que Zaleska no la convirtió por completo en una vampiresa, después de todo, no es tan tonta para convertirla por completo y provocar la ira de su amo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y como acabas de ver, en estos momentos llevas la delantera contra Yubel, quien ahora ni siquiera su poderoso dragón podría hacer algo contra tu formidable monstruo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no exactamente, está basado en una película que vi y que me molesto mucho de ver como esa gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer que gastar su dinero en comprar personas para matarlas como si fueran basura, ahora les toca enfrentarse al Rey de las Tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _la gente de aquel pueblo quedo aterrada ante lo que Drago hizo y eso que no lo han visto realizar sus actos más abominables todavía, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _entiendo, gracias por tu opinión, realmente me gustaría saber cómo funcionaría un duelo donde se encuentren Exodia y los Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _el duelo ha comenzado y como viste, Bareloc va ganando la ventaja sobre Yubel, pero ella no puede ni debe darse por vencida, pues sus hermanos la necesitan para la batalla que se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _en breve lo harán, una vez que comiencen las finales de este torneo tan peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Nanashi:** _y estamos entrando a las finales, aunque todavía queda un duelo para eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _está dando lo mejor de sí, aunque en estos momentos se encuentra en clara desventaja contra su oponente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _fue condenada a vivir como una no muerta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _todo esto no es más que una demostración de lo que tiene preparado para el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _de eso hasta el propio Abzu se dio cuenta, pero debe cuidarse, porque Drago no perdona las traiciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _y mientras ellos pelean, Drago está haciendo lo suyo con lastimar a las personas para cumplir su malévola ambición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _ciertamente lo fue, las intenciones de Mai eran las correctas, pero no fue el modo de hacerlo y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Demigrahex12:** _en cuanto tenga una oportunidad lo hago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _vaya, realmente señalaste algo muy cierto, si fuera en el Anime realmente frenarían a Exodia, ya que dudo que Exodia pueda vencer a uno de los Dioses Egipcios y mucho menos a Halakthy/Horakthy, que es quizás la carta más poderosa de todo el juego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Dany35, Rossana's Mind, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Éire, Olivia, Srto, Mana, NovaStarPrime, Mitzuki-Kazami, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Súper Rock Ninja, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Kurtlaraperdomo, Nanashi, Blaitor21, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Dreisil, Rey Drasian, Shazam, Demigrahex12, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	54. Regreso de un Depredador Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Nuevamente, Bareloc ha aparecido en el campo de batalla, listo para un duelo, en el cual desafió a Yubel, la batalla se mostró algo pareja al principio, pero ahora Bareloc ha hecho una jugada para invocar a su más poderosa bestia, la cual tiene a Yubel contra las cuerdas, si la hermana de Atem no piensa en algo pronto, no solo perderá el duelo, sino que además su alma será ofrecida al Rey de las Tinieblas"**_

 _ **Y como siempre, a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo y ya lo saben, yo regreso al final del mismo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Vg1vOR-XZWE**

 **www. youtube watch? v=2UWRKg2LlRU**

 **www. youtube watch? v=cHfMOiB4ifM**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 54**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 54 Regreso de un Depredador.**

 **Segunda Parte**

El duelo de Yubel y Bareloc continuaba, con la princesa de Egipto quedando en clara desventaja ante el formidable general de las fuerzas de las tinieblas, especialmente porque ahora había convocado a su criatura más poderosa con una gran jugada, incrementando su fuerza de ataque en el mismo turno que lo convoco.

Aunque Yubel tenía **1325** puntos de vida y Bareloc **650,** eso no significaba que el general no pudiera voltear la situación en cualquier momento, especialmente porque ahora su guerrero era más poderoso que el Dragón de Yubel.

-¡Vamos Yubel, sabemos que puedes vencerlo!-animo Tea.

-¡Es cierto, eres la hermana de los dos mejores duelistas del mundo, puedes acabar con ese tipo!-apoyo Serenity.

Yubel escucho el apoyo de sus amigas y sabía que sus dos hermanos le estaban brindando su apoyo aunque no gritaran nada, pero no estaba en las mejores condiciones, su Guerrera Mística fue vencida y el monstruo de Bareloc ahora poseía una fuerza sobre bestial.

-Creo que te tengo arrinconada princesa, no hay forma de que me puedas vencer ahora-sentencio Bareloc.

-¡Te equivocas, siempre hay un modo de salir adelante y lo voy a encontrar!-aseguro Yubel sacando una carta-¡Por el momento cambiare a Bio Mage a modo de defensa y también jugare con Kuriboh Alado en modo de defensa!-invoco Yubel.

 **ATK 300**

 **DEF 200**

Normalmente, los duelistas se burlaban cuando alguien invocaba a Kuriboh, pero en esta ocasión, Bareloc solo gruño por debajo y endureció la mirada, después de todo, él sabía lo suficiente para saber que una de las características principales de los hermanos tricolor es que siempre conseguían salir adelante aun con un monstruo como Kuriboh.

-¿Te ocurre algo Bareloc?-pregunto Yubel desafiante.

-Si piensas que voy a tomar a la ligera a tu pequeño Kuriboh entonces estas muy equivocada, después de todo, aprendí del Maestro Abzu a no subestimar jamás a mis enemigos por más insignificantes que estos parezcan-explico Bareloc.

Kuriboh solo parpadeo confundido, sin saber si debía sentirse ofendido o halagado por las palabras de Yubel-¡Solo colocare esta carta boca abajo y finalizare mi turno!-declaro Yubel.

-Ya te estabas tardando-dijo Bareloc sacando una carta y mirar su mano-¡Ahora convoco al Escudo de Titanio!-invoco Bareloc llamando una carta que efectivamente, tenía la apariencia de un escudo hecho de titanio.

 **ATK 1000**

 **DEF 3000**

-¡Esta poderosa carta es muy útil, ya que no solo fortalece a Bareloc con otros **500** puntos de ataque extra, sino que además, lo protege de todos los ataques de las cartas mágicas y de trampas que intentes usar contra él!-explico Bareloc sonriendo y Yubel se tensó todavía más.

 **ATK 4975-5475**

-¡Rayos, esa cosa ahora ha superado los **5000** puntos de ataque!-exclamo Tristán molesto.

-Yugi ¿Yubel aún puede ganar este duelo verdad? Después de todo, ella es tan buena duelista como tú y Atem-dijo Tea.

-Por supuesto que puede, pero no será nada fácil, lo primero que debe hacer es encontrar el modo de proteger sus puntos de vida de otro ataque de ese monstruo, ya que aunque convoco a Kuriboh Alado y cambio a su Bio Mage a modo de defensa, aun esta en clara desventaja contra Bareloc-explico Yugi.

-Pero sé que mi hermana podrá vencerlo, después de todo, no por nada consiguió ser una de las más grandes jugadoras en Egipto-dijo Atem cruzado de brazos, cuyo comentario llamo la atención de todos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Duke.

-Mi hermana siempre fue una gran campeona en los juegos de mesa que jugábamos en Egipto, siempre demostró ser una prodigio en esos juegos, la única que era capaz de vencerla era nuestra madre, así que puedo asegurarles que Yubel ganara este duelo-dijo Atem con firmeza.

-Yo pienso lo mismo-apoyo Yugi.

-Vamos Yubel, sabemos que puedes hacerlo-animo Tea sonriéndole a su amiga y Serenity hizo lo mismo.

Bareloc preparo su ataque en ese preciso instante-¡Ahora Draco acaba con Bio Mage en este instante!-ordeno y su monstruo se lanzó a la batalla, con un golpe mortal de su espada, Bio Mage fue destruida por Draco, por fortuna, estaba en modo de defensa y Yubel no perdió puntos de vida-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto Bareloc desafiante.

Yubel no podía darse por vencida, tenía en mente un plan para poder ganar el duelo, no sería fácil, pero si jugaba las cartas correctas, entonces podría ganar el duelo, debía hacerlo lo más rápido posible, antes de que Bareloc lograra arrasar con el resto de sus puntos de vida, hizo unos rápidos cálculos con su mente.

 _-"Muy bien, si quiero tener éxito en mi estrategia necesitare usar un total de 4 cartas, por el momento tengo una de las que necesito, pero no puedo convocarla al campo sin un sacrificio, necesito sacar una que me ayude en este momento, por fortuna la carta que coloque boca abajo en mi turno pasado es la segunda que necesito, así que solo me hacen falta dos, confiare en el corazón de mis cartas, sé que no me defraudaran"-_ pensó Yubel sacando su carta-¡Perfecto!-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Activare la carta mágica "Destrucción de Cartas", ahora debemos enviar nuestras respectivas manos al cementerio de cartas!-declaro Yubel.

-¡No!-exclamo Bareloc viendo su mano, pues tenía buenas cartas que podrían haberle ayudado a ganar el duelo-¡Pagaras por eso chiquilla, lo juro!-.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-declaro Yubel desafiante y enviando su mano al cementerio, para luego sacar una nueva.

Bareloc hizo lo mismo, pero se podía ver la rabia en su rostro al perder tan buenas cartas por culpa de esa carta mágica, Yubel miro su nueva mano, aun no tenía la carta que necesitaba para ganar el duelo con un solo golpe, debía esperar hasta el siguiente turno, solo esperaba poder resistirlo.

-¡Ahora jugare con Valquiria la Maga en modo de defensa!-invoco Yubel.

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 1800**

-¿Qué pretende Yubel con esa carta?-pregunto Tristán confundido.

-No seas ingenuo, por el momento lo único que puede hacer es mantener fuerte su defensa, aunque no es una defensa muy poderosa que digamos, especialmente considerando que el monstruo de Bareloc tiene más poder que todos los monstruos de la baraja de Yubel-dijo Duke.

Pero Atem sabía que eso no era cierto, Yubel tenía dos cartas en su baraja que podían darle la victoria en el duelo, pero Bareloc también parecía estar pensando lo mismo, ya que miraba fijamente el campo de Yubel.

 _-"Ella tiene dos monstruos en el campo, debe estar esperando reunir a 3 para poder sacrificarlos y convocar a uno de sus Dioses Egipcios, si convoca a Ra o a Isis estaré acabado, por fortuna no pienso esperar pacientemente a que eso pase"-_ pensó Bareloc sacando una carta de su baraja-¡Excelente!-.

-¿Hum?-.

-¡Prepárate Yubel, porque estoy a punto de destruir tus planes con esta carta!-declaro Bareloc mostrando su carta.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Yubel preocupada.

-¡Ahora mismo lo verás, activo la carta de trampa "Tormenta de Trueno"!-revelo Bareloc-¡Te explicare como funciona esta carta de trampa, por el mínimo precio de sacrificar el turno de ataque de Draco, esta carta puede destruir a todos los monstruos que tengas en el campo de batalla y por cada uno de ellos perderás **500** puntos de vida!-declaro Bareloc.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Yubel abriendo los ojos de espanto.

-¡Ahora mi carta de trampa, actúa contra mi enemiga!-indico Bareloc.

La carta de trampa se activó y disparo dos relámpagos contra los monstruos de Yubel, destruyéndolos y bajando los puntos de vida de la princesa a **375,** dejándola en total desventaja contra su oponente.

-¡Ay no!-.

-¡Sus puntos de vida!-.

-¡Resiste Yubel, aun puedes ganar!-animo Yugi mirando a su hermana con esperanzas, Atem solo mantenía su expresión seria en todo momento, pero la tensión de su cuerpo indicaba la preocupación que estaba sintiendo por su hermana.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

Debido a que la Sra. Muto no quería dejar que los hermanos Ishtar se quedaran en un hotel con Malik en ese estado tan lamentable, Ishizu y Odión terminaron quedándose en la casa de los Muto esperando el momento en que Yugi y los otros volvieran, en esos momentos, Ishizu estaba ayudando a preparar la cena junto con la Sra. Muto.

-No tienes que ayudarme Ishizu, eres mi invitada después de todo-dijo la generosa madre de Yugi.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de dejarnos quedarnos aquí hasta que su hijo y sus amigos regresen-dijo Ishizu sonriéndole.

-Dirás "mis hijos"-corrigió la mujer sonriendo de manera soñadora-ahora 3 chicos muy apuestos como hijos y una hermosa jovencita como mi hija, es un sueño hecho realidad-Ishizu miro confundida a la madre de Yugi-no lo malentiendas, amo a Yugi con todo mi corazón, pero siempre me sentí mal de no haber podido darle un hermano, después de todo, su padre falleció al año que Yugi nació-explico la Sra. Muto.

-Ya veo, entiendo lo duro que debió ser para usted-dijo Ishizu.

-Al principio lo fue, pero después comprendí que no podía estar lamentándome eternamente, no cuando mi hijo me necesitaba y tenía que ser ahora padre y madre para él, siento que hice un buen trabajo, ya que Yugi es un chico maravilloso-.

-El mejor que he conocido-señalo Ishizu.

-Gracias, aunque creo que en parte también mi suegro influyo mucho en la formación del carácter de Yugi, así como sus amigos, desde pequeño su única amiga fue Tea, siempre me dio tristeza verlo tan aislado, encerrándose en su habitación, sin convivir con chicos de su edad, pero todo eso cambio cuando Salomo le dio ese extraño objeto egipcio, ahora miro a Yugi y me da tanta alegría verlo con amigos, y vaya que tiene muchos amigos, incluso es el gran campeón del Duelo de Monstruos, estoy tan orgullosa de él-dijo la Sra. Muto sonriendo con gran orgullo.

Ishizu solo sonrió ante las palabras de la mujer, realmente se veía que era una madre que se preocupaba por el bienestar de su hijo, eso era algo admirable-Me imagino que le causó una gran impresión cuando se enteró de todo lo referente al faraón ¿verdad?-.

-No negare que sentí que me volvería loca con toda esa historia, pero al final fue para bien, he ganado otro hijo y una hija, así que estoy muy feliz-confeso la buena mujer.

Ishizu solo sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de la madre de Yugi ante la idea de tener dos hijos más, realmente era una mujer admirable y mientras ellas continuaban preparando la comida, Salomo y Odión estaban en la sala viendo las noticias.

-"Continúan las misteriosas desapariciones de personas y esta vez no es solo en Japón, esta vez se han recibido reportes de desaparecidos en Nueva York, Europa, México, Washington, entre otras ciudades alrededor del mundo, la policía y las agencias privadas están azoradas ante estas desapariciones que parecen ser al azar, ya que no hay ningún patrón que puedan seguir, pues han desaparecido personas de cualquier edad, sexo y nivel social, muchos han afirmado que esto es obra del demonio…"-informaba el comentarista, aunque en esta última parte se pudo notar un tono de sarcasmo al mencionar eso.

-¿Qué cree que este pasando?-pregunto Odión.

-Tú dímelo, tú eres miembro de los cuida tumbas, debes saber algo al respecto-dijo Salomo mirando al joven Ishtar, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero nunca escuchamos de algo así-.

-Ya veo-dijo Salomo suspirando-con toda la magia negra que hemos visto en estos años, nos es difícil suponer que esto realmente tenga que ver con algún demonio-.

-¿Pero qué clase de demonio podría estar haciendo algo como esto?-pregunto Odión preocupado por la respuesta.

-No estoy seguro, pero sospecho que tiene que ver con el torneo al que Yugi y los demás fueron-dijo Salomo con mucha preocupación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Yubel se encontraba en graves problemas, sus mejores cartas estaban en el cementerio, todo dependía de su siguiente carta o estaría acabada, pero sabía que mientras confiara en el corazón de las cartas, como sus hermanos lo hacían, podría ganar.

-Muy bien, es su turno princesa, demuéstreme cómo va a ganarme ahora que he convocado a mi mejor bestia y ya ha llegado a menos de **500** puntos de vida-dijo Bareloc sonriendo.

Yubel saco una carta-¡Activare la carta mágica "Santidad", ahora debemos seguir sacando cartas hasta tener 6 cartas!-declaro Yubel.

-De acuerdo-dijo Bareloc sacando sus dos cartas.

Yubel dirigió su mano hacia su baraja y cerró los ojos con fuerza- _"Por favor, corazón de las cartas, ayúdenme a ganar este duelo"-_ pidió Yubel sacando las cartas y sintió una sensación muy familiar, al ver la carta, no pudo evitar sonreír-esta fue una buena batalla Bareloc, veo que realmente eres un digno discípulo de Abzu-.

-¿Hum?-.

Atem y Yugi sonrieron ante la tranquilidad de Yubel, ya que al parecer estaba a punto de ganar el duelo usando una de las cartas más poderosas en todo el juego-Vamos Yubel-dijo Yugi.

-Es hora de despertar al último de los dioses-dijo Atem cruzado de brazos.

-¡Ahora revelare mi carta boca abajo; "Reversa de Reversas"!-revelo Yubel.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡A cambio de la mitad de mis puntos de vida puedo resucitar a los monstruos que desee, así que denle la bienvenida a Rayearth Rey de los Dragones, la Guerrera Mística y a Bio Mage!-invoco Yubel sonriendo, al tiempo que sus puntos de vida bajaban a **187**

 **ATK 3700**

 **DEF 3300**

 **ATK 3300**

 **DEF 3000**

 **ATK 1150**

 **DEF 1000**

-¡Recuperaste algunos cuantos monstruos, eso no te ayudara a vencerme!-declaro Bareloc.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hará, porque voy a usarlos para poder invocar esto!-declaro Yubel alzando la carta sobre su cabeza, lo que provoco que un remolino de fuego la rodeara.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Bareloc retrocediendo.

-¡Ahora sacrifico a mis 3 monstruos para poder invocar al Dragón Alado de Ra!-declaro Yubel colocando la carta del último de los Dioses Egipcios.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-exclamo Bareloc alarmado.

Los chicos sonrieron ante eso-¡Qué bien, va a usar al último de los Dioses!-declaro Tristán.

-Pero usar a Ra depende del canto sagrado-recordó Tea ante eso.

-No te preocupes por ello Yubel-dijo Atem sonriendo-no olvides que ella es mi hermana-agrego.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=NDv68Yvgalc)**

El cuerpo de Yubel comenzó a emitir un aura dorada, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y colocaba sus manos en posición de rezo:

 **Poderoso protector del sol y el cielo**

 **Te suplico que escuches mi llama**

 **Conviértete en un rayo de luz**

 **Y dame la victoria en este duelo**

 **Te lo imploro**

 **Ilumina nuestro humilde juego**

 **Pero antes diré tu nombre**

 **¡Dragón Alado de Ra!**

Finalizado el canto sagrado, el cuarto de los Dioses Egipcios hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo majestuosamente y provocando una gran ventisca que obligo a Bareloc a protegerse ante la aparición del imponente dios.

 **ATK 8150**

 **DEF 7300**

-¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-exclamo Bareloc alarmado-¡No ahora, estuve tan cerca, la victoria casi fue mía!-bramo al darse cuenta que ya no tendría oportunidad contra el cuarto Dios.

-¡Este duelo está por llegar a su final Bareloc, lo lamento, fuiste un buen oponente, pero tengo que ayudar a mis hermanos a evitar los crueles planes de tu amo, así que despídete y siente la furia de Ra!-.

-¡Maldición!-bramo Bareloc entre dientes.

-¡Dragón Alado de Ra ataca con tu invencible Cañón Ventisca!-indico Yubel.

Ra abrió sus poderosas fauces y cargo su gran poder, mismo que no tardo en lanzar contra el feroz guerrero de Bareloc, el cual aunque era muy poderoso, no logro resistir el mortal ataque de Ra, terminando por ser destruido, lo que bajo los puntos de vida de Bareloc a **0,** finalizando el duelo y dándole la victoria a Yubel.

Bareloc trato de resistir la inmensa explosión que ocasiono el ataque de Ra, pero al final fue derribado y cayó al suelo de espaldas, mientras Ra rugía de manera victoria, manteniéndose detrás de Yubel, quien se mantuvo cruzada de brazos en todo momento tras el ataque de Ra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el templo, Amazu se presentó ante Abzu y se acercó a su compañero-Al parecer los 4 Dioses han despertado en el torneo-dijo Amazu acomodándose los lentes.

-Tal como el amo lo planeo-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos-eso significa que ya solo queda un lugar para el último finalista-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras la victoria de Yubel, la princesa cayó de rodillas, pues fue demasiado estrés para ella tener que recurrir a la carta más poderosa de los Dioses Egipcios, aunque aún faltaba por revelarse un secreto oculto en Isis, pero eso era algo que solo ella y Atem conocían.

-¡Eso es!-grito Tristán sonriendo.

-¡Yubel lo logro, sabía que lo conseguiría!-grito Tea emocionada.

-Qué alivio, realmente no habría soportado ver a otro amigo caer por culpa de esos malvados-dijo Serenity con ambas manos en el pecho.

Atem y Yugi se acercaron a su hermana, ayudándola a ponerse de pie-¿Te encuentras bien Yubel?-pregunto Yugi.

-Descuida…no todos los días invocas a Ra en un duelo después de todo-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, sabía que podrías controlar esa carta de Dios Egipcio-dijo Atem sonriendo.

-Creo que la controle mejor de lo que tú lo hacías-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-No presumas-dijo Atem sonriendo también.

Yugi no pudo evitar reírse al ver el comportamiento infantil de sus hermanos, realmente era agradable pasar algo de tiempo como ese, aunque fuera brevemente, pues en esos momentos, Bareloc se acercó y miro al trío de hermanos de manera seria y desafiante.

Ninguno dijo nada por unos cuantos segundos, cuando Bareloc lanzo al aire una bolsa de cuero, misma que Yubel tomo con su mano, al abrirla, encontró la Gema de la Tierra y la Oscuridad, las últimas que le faltaban.

-Felicidades, ahora eres la cuarta finalista del torneo-felicito Bareloc cruzado de brazos.

-Gracias-dijo Yubel.

Justo en ese momento, el anuncio fue dado-"Se informa que el cuarto finalista ha sido escogido, felicidades a Yubel Muto, quien ahora es la cuarta finalista, su pase al templo ha sido aceptado"-.

Muchos se emocionaron y otros se decepcionaron, ya que eso significaba que solo quedaba un lugar más para los finalistas y muchos de los duelistas ya habían perdido la mayoría de sus Gemas en duelos pasados, ahora debían darse prisa en conseguir ser el último de los finalistas.

-Ahora que solo queda un lugar, así que le sugiero a su amiga que se apresure si quiere entrar al templo-dijo Bareloc mirando a Tea.

-Dime algo ¿Por qué motivo tu ama quiere que Tea sea finalista? ¿Qué le hizo para que le guardara tanto odio?-pregunto Atem desafiante.

Pero Bareloc negó con la cabeza-Lo siento, pero él único que sabe la respuesta a eso es el Maestro Abzu, además de la propia Zaleska y aunque lo supiera, no se lo diría, si quieren averiguarlo, entonces entren al templo-.

-Lo haremos-aseguro Atem.

-Pues les deseo suerte, ahora que solo queda un lugar, los duelistas que aún quedan lo querrán, así que deben darse prisa-dijo Bareloc retirándose del lugar.

Los chicos solo vieron irse al general, para luego comenzar a felicitar a Yubel por conseguir ser la cuarta finalista, eso significaba que dentro de poco podrían entrar al templo a rescatar a sus amigos y podrían ponerle fin a los diabólicos planes del Rey de las Tinieblas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Eslovaquia**

Drago continuaba con su paseo por esa tierra europea, realmente el sitio al que debía ir estaba muy lejos, pero confiaba en que llegaría en cualquier momento, después de todo, tenía mucho que hacer y poco tiempo, fue cuando sintió una sensación extraña en su interior y miro su mano.

-Ya veo, los 4 Dioses finalmente han despertado en mi torneo, eso quiere decir que los tengo justo donde quería-dijo sonriendo-pero no puedo darme el lujo de que ellos arruinen mis planes, no puedo desafiarlos directamente y menos en estas condiciones tan patéticas en las que me encuentro-dijo mirando la mano de Bakura-pero esperen un poco más y entonces veremos quién es el más poderoso-sentencio.

Siguiendo su camino, Drago cruzo por un espeso bosque, muchos animales se alejaban de su camino, incluso aquellos que se alimentaban de carne se apartaban rápidamente, ninguno quería estar cerca de él, el Rey de las Tinieblas paso por unos cuantos árboles y estos murieron al instante.

Luego cruzo un pequeño arroyo y en cuanto su pie entro en contacto con el agua, esta se volvió completamente negra, imbebible y muy tóxica, toda la vegetación alrededor también comenzó a morir.

Cuando Drago finalmente salió del bosque, quedo ante el lugar que estaba buscando y para su deleite, vio una gran cantidad de autos estacionados en ese sitio, limosinas y a varios hombres armados, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ese era el sitio indicado.

-Muy bien, es hora de ir a comer un poco-dijo relamiéndose los labios por el suculento banquete que estaba por tener y con paso muy firme, se dirigió hacia el lugar.

Los hombres no tardaron en apuntarle con sus armas y Drago solo sonrió maquiavélicamente, definitivamente, algunos mortales simplemente no sabían que había cosas que las armas no podían eliminar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Los Maestros Oscuros se reunieron tras la derrota de Bareloc, quien se reunió con el resto de los Depredadores que quedaban, siendo Karai, Zaira y Alasson, después de todo, Keith y Tarlok conocieron el terrible terror de una muerte terrible, ahora, los 7 Maestros hablaban al respecto.

-Ya solo falta un finalista más para poder comenzar con el verdadero plan del amo-dijo Amazu.

-Ya era hora, finalmente podré ajustar cuentas con el faraón por lo que me hizo-dijo Anubrix riéndose de manera desquiciada.

-O tal vez termines como antes, después de todo ¿Cuántas veces lo enfrentaste y siempre te venció?-pregunto Zaleska divertida.

-Cuida tu lengua zorra asquerosa-dijo Anubrix amenazadoramente.

-Mejor tú cuida la tuya insecto, después de todo, tienes suerte de que el amo no te haya hecho algo peor de lo que ya te ha hecho por tu duelo ilegal con Wheeler y Valon-siseo Zaleska.

-Mira quien habla, la que acaba de tener un duelo con esa rubia sin cerebro-contrataco Anubrix.

-Déjame corregirte queridito, pero ese no fue un duelo ilegal del torneo, de hecho, ni siquiera se podría considerar que viole las reglas, porque ella y su amiguito las violaron al entrar al templo sin tener sus Gemas, así que como vez, yo no viole ninguna regla al enfrentarla-explico Zaleska sonriendo triunfante.

-Eso es cierto-apoyo Eiki comiendo una paleta.

-¿No te cansas de comer dulces?-pregunto Umbra mirando a Eiki con molestia.

-¿Qué esperabas? Soy la representación de los niños malcriados del mundo y a los niños les encantan las golosinas, debo admitirlo, los humanos saben hacer cosas deliciosas-dijo Eiki comiéndose su paleta con mucho gusto.

-Pero lo que Eiki dijo es cierto, Zaleska no violo ninguna regla al pelear con esa niña, porque fue esa rubia quien violo las reglas, así que el amo no puede enfadarse por ello-dijo Leviatán.

-Pero puede enfadarse por otro motivo-intervino Anubrix-tal vez por el hecho de que Zaleska no le quito su alma como debía haberlo hecho y en su lugar la mordió-.

Zaleska solo sonrió de manera divertida-Nunca está de más tener otro sirviente vampiro, además, ya tengo planes para ella, después de todo, tengo que asegurarme de que mi duelista favorita entre al templo también-dijo Zaleska guiñando un ojo.

-Ya veo, por ese motivo la mordiste-dijo Amazu acomodándose sus lentes.

-Por supuesto, ella ya los traiciono una vez, así que no debe sorprenderlos que lo haga de nuevo-dijo Zaleska sonriendo.

-Mientras no olvides cual es nuestro objetivo principal Zaleska, puedes hacer lo que quieras-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-Descuida querido, eso es algo que jamás podría olvidar, después de todo, no quiero provocar la ira del gran amo-dijo Zaleska estremeciéndose, para luego chasquear con sus dedos y llamar a su nueva sirvienta.

-¿Me llamo Maestra?-pregunto su nueva servidora.

-Ha llegado el momento de que me demuestres lo útil que me puedes llegar a ser, ya tienes tu misión, así que ve y cúmplela, y no te preocupes por la luz del sol, gracias al hechizo que use estarás a salvo de sus rayos mortales-explico Zaleska.

-Como usted diga mi reina-dijo la vampiresa disponiéndose a retirarse.

Zaleska solo sonrió divertida, al igual que el resto de los Maestros Oscuros, con excepción de Abzu y Amazu, ya que ellos no eran de los que mostraban alguna sonrisa en momentos así, una cosa si era segura, se avecinaba una nueva tormenta conforme la final se acercaba.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y con esto ha concluido otro capítulo, así como también se ha seleccionado al cuarto finalista, ahora solo queda un espacio para poder comenzar con la final más peligrosa y mortal que nuestros amigos hayan enfrentado hasta ahora, pero mientras ellos se preparan para entrar al templo, Drago se está preparándose para un gran banquete.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen de mis fics obras exitosas:**_

 **Diseño de Pinkie Pie:**

 **reydragonoscuro. deviantart.** **Com /art/Pinkie-Pie-588983162? ga_submit_new=10%253A1454732133**

 **Rossana's Mind:** _y Yubel ha ganado el duelo convocando al cuarto de los Dioses Egipcios, ahora que los 4 poderosos Dioses han despertado en el torneo, es el momento de ir a ajustar cuentas con los Maestros, pero primero hay que esperar al quinto finalista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _pero Yubel aún tenía un as bajo la manga, el Dragón Alado de Ra, quien ahora que ha sido convocado ha dado por comenzado la verdadera batalla contra la oscuridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _Yubel ha ganado el duelo, pero ahora es tiempo de que Zaleska envíe a su nueva sirvienta a pelear contra su duelista favorita, conforme nos acercamos más al inicio de la gran final de este torneo tan peligroso, así como a la batalla final con el perverso Rey Drago y son algo parecidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _Yubel ha ganado el duelo convocando al cuarto Dios Egipcio, respecto a Drago, aunque consuma almas para resurgir, antes necesita completar un ritual para conseguirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _Yubel ha conseguido ganar el duelo al despertar al último de los Dioses Egipcios, pero ahora que los 4 Dioses han sido invocados, significa que la batalla final está por comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _la película se llama "Hostal" y es la única respuesta que te puedo dar, ya que no quiero revelarte nada más de lo que va a pasar para evitar arruinar la sorpresa, respecto al Dios, faltaba invocar al Dragón Alado de Ra a un duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _¿decepcionarme? Oh no, de hecho creo que no me explique bien, no importa cuando lo puedas subir, yo voy a poner que los hechos ocurren entre esos capítulos, puedes subirlo cuando tengas oportunidad, yo solo daré esa aclaración ¿ahora si me explico? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _de hecho nunca me diste razones, solo que te caía mal, aunque ya he investigado algunas cosas de porque hay fans que la odian y francamente no las entiendo, bueno, no puedo decir nada, yo también tengo mis personajes que no soporto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _tal como pensaste, Yubel convoco a Ra, pero aunque él es el Dios Egipcio más poderoso, Isis tiene un poder oculto que podría ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Yubel es la cuarta finalista, ya solo queda esperar al último finalista y podremos pasar a la parte final del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _se llama "Hostal" y francamente me asqueo, incluso llegue a despreciar la sola idea de que algo como eso fuera posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues ya viste que Yubel convoco al último de los Dioses para ganar, era necesario, pues ahora que los 4 han sido convocados dan comienzo a la verdadera batalla, respecto a Drago, tomando en cuenta que lleva siglos encerrado es de sorprender que tenga la paciencia para ir caminando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _se llama Hostal, no te la recomiendo, yo la vi de pura casualidad y me lleno de tanta indignación por como gastan su dinero esas personas tan sin alma que por eso quise darles una lección en este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues el duelo ha finalizado con la victoria de Yubel y su lugar como la cuarta finalista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _y aquí está la continuación, cómo pudiste ver, Yubel gano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _eso es cierto, las cartas de Dioses son quizás las más caras del juego, realmente solo puedes conseguirlas siendo extra millonario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _Yubel ha ganado el duelo, respecto a Drago, finalmente está listo para encargarse de esa gente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _y supo cómo hacerlo al convocar al poderoso Dragón Alado de Ra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _y consiguió pasar a las finales, pero con eso solo significa que dentro de poco llegara el momento de estar frente a frente con Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _dentro de poco lo verás, por el momento Yubel ha ganado su lugar como la cuarta finalista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _la invocación de Ra solo es una señal de que la batalla final pronto comenzara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _ya tenemos cuatro de los finalistas, solo queda uno más para poder entrar al templo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Rossana's Mind, Tea Mutou, Mana, Dany35, NovaStarPrime, Srto, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Olivia, Éire, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Isaac, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Rey Drasian, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Dreisil.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	55. Amiga o Enemiga Primera Parte

" _ **Fecha de registro 7-1-1-6-0, hoy me pidieron que presentara un capítulo para algo que los humanos llaman…fic…que al parecer es una especie de programa de televisión que los humanos leen en vez de ver… ¿Qué? Ah, me dicen que debo presentarme primero…pues…aquí**_ **Peridot…** _ **¿con eso está bien? Parece que estamos por ver lo que sería una batalla entre amigas, algo muy extraño, ya que al parecer, aun los amigos se pelean de una manera brutal entre sí, sobre todo cuando están siendo controlados por una fuerza obviamente superior a ellos… ¿Qué? Ok…me dicen que debo dejar de hablar y dejarlos leer, así que adelante, lean"**_

 _ **Ay que tedioso y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, ya conocen el procedimiento, nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=IcnW_qjC_h8**

 **www. youtube watch? v=V2RdtQrdfss**

 **www. youtube watch? v=gQCDgQa9he0**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 55.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 55 Amiga o Enemiga.**

 **Primera Parte**

Los duelos ya casi estaban por terminar en la isla, finalmente se habían escogido a 4 de los 5 finalistas, ya solo quedaba un solo lugar para poder comenzar con el verdadero plan del Rey de las Tinieblas, quien no había vuelto a aparecer frente a sus amigos desde el duelo que tuvo que Atem.

Los chicos se encontraban en el bosque, felicitando a Yubel por su victoria y por lograr ser la cuarta finalista, todos estaban felices porque dentro de poco podrían entrar al templo y rescatar a sus amigos, especialmente a Joey, justo en ese momento, un anuncio se escuchó por toda la isla.

-"Atención, los 4 duelistas que han obtenido sus 7 Gemas favor de dirigirse al templo, una vez que se determine al quinto finalista, este se reunirá con ustedes y las puertas se abrirán para permitirles el acceso, todos aquellos que deseen ver entrar a los finalistas pueden acercarse al templo también, pero la entrada no se les permitirá"-.

-Parece que ya es hora de ir hacia el templo-dijo Yugi con seriedad.

-La verdadera batalla ya va a comenzar-dijo Yubel en iguales condiciones.

-Y pase lo que pase nosotros debemos salir victoriosos, no podemos permitir que los planes de Drago se completen, detendremos a sus Maestros Oscuros y rescataremos todas las almas que han capturado-aseguro Atem con determinación.

El grupo comenzó a caminar con dirección al templo, mientras lo hacían, la plática no tardaba en comenzar-Es extraño ¿Por qué querrán que los finalistas ya vayan hacia el templo si aún no están completos?-pregunto Serenity confundida.

-Debe ser porque el quinto finalista esta por ganar su séptima Gema, por esa razón debieron llamar a Yugi y los demás-dijo Duke.

-Ojala Joey hubiera sido el quinto finalista-dijo Tea con tristeza, todos guardaron silencio ante eso, pero en vez de deprimirlos, solo los animo a entrar a ese templo y ponerle fin a las diabólicas ambiciones de Drago antes de que más inocentes cayeran víctimas de ese juego.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que una figura extraña los estaba siguiendo, oculta entre las sombras, aquella figura comenzó a moverse rápidamente por los árboles, fue cuando Yubel se detuvo de golpe, al igual que Atem y Yugi.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Tristán mirando a los 3 confundido.

-Nos están siguiendo-dijo Atem con seriedad.

Al escuchar eso, rápidamente comenzaron a buscar con la mirada a quien los estuviera vigilando entre las sombras, pero por más que buscaban no parecía haber señal alguna de quien anduviera tras ellos, al principio parecía que todo fue en una extraña sensación, sin embargo, Yubel dirigió su mirada hacia un árbol.

-¡Ahí esta!-declaro señalando hacia el árbol indicado.

Rápidamente todos se pusieron en guardia y de las sombras emergió un rostro familiar, se trataba de Mai, al ver a su amiga, todos suspiraron aliviados, con excepción del trío de hermanos.

-¡Mai! ¡Qué alegría verte, nos tenías muy preocupados!-declaro Tea sonriéndole amistosamente a su amiga.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-pregunto Serenity sonriendo, ambas chicas hicieron ademan de acercarse, pero Yubel las detuvo-¿eh?-.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Tea confundida.

-Ella no es Mai-dijo Yubel con seriedad y sus amigos se quedaron confundidos ante esa declaración.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Rebeca confundida.

-Yubel tiene razón, se parece a Mai, pero hay algo diferente en ella ¿Quién eres realmente? ¡Confiesa!-exigió Atem.

Mai sonrió de manera siniestra y alzo su mirada, revelando que sus ojos eran de color rojos intensos, sus colmillos estaban alargados y tenía una marca en su cuello-Que astuto es faraón-.

-¿Mai?-murmuro Tea preocupada por la actitud de su amiga.

-¡No de nuevo!-exclamo Tristán al imaginarse lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Rebeca confundida.

Yubel solo miro fijamente a Mai, enfocando su vista en el cuello de la rubia, logrando divisar las marcas de mordidas inconfundibles, esas marcas solo podían significar una cosa y la princesa de Egipto abrió mucho los ojos al comprender todo.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo alarmada.

-¿Qué ocurre Yubel?-pregunto Yugi.

-Mai ha sido mordida por la Reina de los Vampiros…ahora ella es una vampiresa al servicio de Zaleska…-explico Yubel, dejando azorados a todos ante semejante declaración.

-¿Qué cosa? ¡No bromees con eso!-exclamo Duke impresionado por aquella revelación.

-¡No digas tonterías, los vampiros no existen!-declaro Rebeca.

Por toda respuesta, Mai comenzó a reírse de manera siniestra-Lo siento niña, pero la hermanita de Atem tiene razón, la gran Zaleska me ha concedido el don de la inmortalidad y me siento de maravilla-dijo Mai abriendo sus brazos y sonriendo con mucha paz, pero al mismo tiempo, se podía sentir un aura siniestra y maligna rodeándola.

-¡No dejes que te controle, pelea contra el poder de Zaleska, no te conviertas en su títere!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Vamos Mai, ya te liberaste de la magia oscura una vez, puedes volverlo a hacer!-apoyo Atem.

Pero Mai solo se rio todavía más-¿Y por qué querría renunciar a esto? Ahora puedo ser eternamente joven y solo necesito alimentarme de sangre humana, en mi opinión es un trato justo, pero naturalmente, mi Reina quiere un pequeño pago como agradecimiento por el don que me ha otorgado-.

-¿Un pago?-exclamo Atem preocupado por lo que fuera que esa vampiresa estuviera planeando.

-Ella me dio el don de la inmortalidad y a cambio me pide que acabe contigo, mi querida amiga Tea-dijo Mai señalando a Tea, sorprendiendo a la chica-¿Qué dices amiga? ¿Quieres terminar el duelo que comenzamos en el Reino de los Duelistas?-pregunto sonriendo perversamente y Tea solo miro a su amiga sin saber qué hacer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el interior del templo, Zaleska estallo en carcajadas al ver la cara de todos los enemigos de las tinieblas, especialmente la de Tea-¡Esto sí que es divertido, realmente será un duelo muy interesante!-declaro riéndose.

-Me sorprende la facilidad con la que controlaste a esa mujer, después de todo, se supone que ella tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad-dijo Umbra.

Zaleska bebió un poco de sangre de su copa antes de responder al comentario de Umbra-No puedo llevarme todo el crédito, Dartz me ayudó mucho-explico sonriendo.

-¿Dartz?-.

-Así es, después de todo, aunque ella se liberó del control del Oricalcos, aún tiene algo de maldad en su corazón, como cualquier humano, solo que ella estuvo muy expuesta a esa magia oscura, así que me fue más fácil transformarla en mi esclava vampiro-comento divertida.

-Ahora veremos cómo le va a tu duelista preferida contra su amiga-dijo Amazu acomodándose los lentes.

-Estoy segura que mi nueva sirviente sabrá darle un buen reto a mi querida Tea, especialmente por las nuevas cartas que agregue en su baraja-dijo Zaleska ansiosa porque comenzara la batalla.

Abzu solo observaba el duelo que estaba por comenzar con los brazos cruzados y en silencio, realmente estaba ansioso porque la final comenzara, especialmente porque ya quería enfrentarse a los 4 mejores duelistas de todo el mundo, eso sería una batalla épica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tea miraba fijamente a Mai de una manera confundida, no quería enfrentarla, después de todo, era su amiga, pero al parecer, la rubia no pensaba apartarse del camino hasta que ella aceptara el duelo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices Tea? ¿Aceptaras el duelo o te esconderás detrás de Atem y Yugi como siempre lo has hecho?-siseo siniestramente.

Tea no sabía que responder, fue cuando Atem intervino-¡Tea no tiene que probarte nada, si quieres pelea yo aceptare Mai, esta vez me encargare de salvarte antes de que pase algo peor!-.

-Lo siento mi estimado faraón, pero mi Reina me dio órdenes muy específicas, quiere que pelee con Tea, además, usted ya gano sus 7 Gemas, no tendría caso pelear contigo, así que mejor apártate y deja que las chicas tengamos nuestro duelo-.

Atem iba a decir algo más, pero Tea se adelantó-Aguarda Atem-.

-¿Qué pasa Tea?-pregunto el faraón mirando a su amiga.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no creo que Mai acepte nada más que un duelo contra mí, así que aceptare el duelo-dijo Tea sorprendiendo a todos.

Mai solo sonrió de manera victoriosa al ver que la duelista que Zaleska quería ver muerta aceptaba el duelo-¿Estas segura Tea?-pregunto Yugi mirando a su amiga fijamente.

-Completamente, escuchen, sé que siempre he necesitado de su ayuda y se los agradezco mucho, pero ahora que Joey fue capturado por esos villanos es hora de que enfrente la realidad-dijo Tea con una mirada entre determinada y asustada.

-¿De qué realidad hablas?-pregunto Yubel cruzada de brazos.

Tea no respondió de inmediato, primero suspiro un poco antes de hablar-Que yo debo ser la quinta finalista, lo supe desde el momento en que Zaleska dijo que quería destruirme personalmente, aunque no entiendo porque quiere hacerlo, ya que nunca antes la había visto, pero si quiere enfrentarme, entonces le daré gusto, voy a aceptar su juego, peleare con Mai y la liberare del control de esa malvada, así como Joey lo hizo antes-aseguro con determinación.

Atem y Yugi miraron a Tea con absoluta preocupación, pero la mirada de la chica les dio a entender que no había modo de convencerla de lo contrario, realmente estaba decidida a enfrentarse a Mai en ese duelo.

Yubel solo miraba a Tea con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa en el rostro- _"Tiene el mismo carácter y determinación que Teana, ya son demasiadas coincidencia, creo que mis sospechas podrían ser correctas, ella no solo es su descendiente, puede que también sea…"-._

La risa de Mai saco a todos de sus pensamientos-¡Así se habla, no esperaba menos de la duelista que la Reina de los Vampiros más desea liquidar, así que prepárate Tea, porque es hora de pelear!-.

-¡Escucha Mai, no solo estoy dispuesta a pelear, voy a ganar y voy a liberarte de la fuerza oscura que te mantiene atrapada, igual que Joey lo hizo antes!-aseguro Tea desafiante.

Los Discos de Duelo fueron activados, los proyectores de holograma lanzados, las barajas colocadas en sus respectivas ranuras, el contador de puntos de vida se programó hasta **4000,** ahora solo faltaba decir…

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

-Ten cuidado Tea-murmuro Atem por debajo, Yugi miro a su hermano con preocupación y tristeza, tras la historia de Yubel, ahora era más que claro por qué Atem se mostraba más preocupado por Tea que por cualquier otra persona, incluyendo a sus hermanos.

El duelo comenzó con la primera jugada hecha por Mai-Prepárate amiga, porque gracias a la Maestra Zaleska no solo tengo vida y juventud eterna, sino que además ahora poseo cartas mucho más poderosas y letales en mi baraja-siseo Mai sonriendo malignamente.

-¡Solo has tu jugada!-declaro Tea desafiante.

-Como gustes-dijo Mai sacando una carta-¡Convoco a la Dama Vampiro en modo de ataque!-invoco Mai, llamando a la versión vampira de su Dama Águila, hecho que sorprendió a todos.

 **ATK 1300**

 **DEF 1400**

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Esa no es la carta que Mai normalmente juega-dijo Tristán confundido ante el nuevo monstruo de Mai.

-Te equivocas, si es la Dama Águila, pero ahora que Mai se convirtió en un vampiro, sus cartas favoritas también sufrieron el mismo destino, la Dama Águila ahora se convirtió en la Dama Vampiro y sospecho que lo mismo les paso a las otras dos-explico Yubel cruzada de brazos y con mucha seriedad.

-Eso quiere decir que realmente Mai está bajo la influencia de la Reina de los Vampiros-dijo Atem preocupado-por favor, cuídate mucho Tea-.

La Dama Vampiro lanzó un chillido agudo, mismo que estremeció a Tea un poco, pero aun así no evito que se decidiera a seguir con ese duelo-¡Mi turno!-declaro Tea sacando una de sus cartas y viendo su mano-¡Convoco al Elfo Antiguo en modo de ataque!-invoco Tea.

 **ATK 1450**

 **DEF 1200**

-¡Eso es, el monstruo de Tea es más poderoso que el de Mai!-declaro Tristán sonriendo.

Pero Yugi no parecía muy convencido-No lo sé, debe haber algún secreto oculto en esas cartas vampiro-dijo con seriedad.

-¡Ahora Elfo Antiguo ataca a la Dama Vampiro con un golpe de tu Cetro Mágico!-indico Tea.

El Elfo Antiguo disparo su rayo de luz mágica contra el monstruo de Mai, destruyéndola con facilidad y bajando los puntos de vida de Mai a **3850,** comenzando con la ventaja para Tea, la chica solo sonrió un poco al ver que su ataque funciono.

-¡Bien hecho!-exclamo Serenity contenta de ver que su amiga obtuvo la ventaja en el duelo.

-Aún es muy pronto para celebrar-dijo Duke con seriedad.

-No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro que Tea también sabe eso, después de todo, ella ya ha visto pelear a Mai, sabe lo gran duelista que es, por eso no debe bajar la guardia-señalo Atem.

Tea solo se mantuvo en guardia, esperando la jugada de Mai, fue cuando la rubia sonrió de manera siniestra-Bien hecho Tea, destruiste a mi Dama Vampiro o al menos eso pareció-dijo de manera misterioso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Tea preocupada por el significado de esas palabras.

Antes de que Mai respondiera, la Dama Vampiro reapareció en el campo lista para retomar la batalla, sorprendido a Tea y a los demás-¿Qué rayos? ¡La Dama Vampiro regreso!-exclamo Rebeca.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya regresado? ¡No usaste ninguna carta mágica ni de trampa para ello!-declaro Tea.

-Por favor Tea, no seas inocentes, mi Dama es un vampiro, eso quiere decir que es una criatura inmortal que puede resucitar en cada turno que comience y cada vez que resucita se vuelve **300** puntos de ataque más fuerte-explico Mai sonriendo.

 **ATK 1300-1600**

-¡Ahora es más fuerte que mi Elfo!-exclamo Tea alarmada.

-¡Exactamente, Dama Vampiro destruye a ese monstruo y véngate por la destrucción de hace unos instantes!-indico Mai.

La Dama Vampiro se lanzó sobre el Elfo de Tea, destruyéndolo con mucha facilidad, lo que bajo los puntos de vida de la chica a **3850,** dejándola en iguales circunstancias que a Mai, aunque la rubia mantenía una sonrisa maligna en su rostro en todo momento, como si estuviera planeando algo.

-¿Qué te pareció eso? Me imagino que no te esperabas que mi Dama era capaz de resucitar en cada turno y que se volvía más poderosa cada vez que ocurría-señalo Mai.

-¡Pero aun así hay una debilidad en esa estrategia!-señalo Tea.

-¿Debilidad? ¿Qué debilidad puede tener mi invencible Dama Vampiro?-pregunto Mai burlonamente.

-¡Puede que resucite en cada turno, pero eso no quita el hecho de que cada vez que es destruida tu pierdes puntos de vida, así que si existe la posibilidad de ganar este duelo, aunque tu criatura sea inmortal!-declaro Tea.

Mai solo gruño un poco ante el descubrimiento de Tea, mientras los 3 hermanos solo sonreían- _"Tea piensa con estrategia, realmente se ha vuelto una gran duelista desde que comenzó el torneo y ahora que está decidida a pelear con Zaleska su determinación es aún mayor, me siento orgulloso de ella"-_ pensó Yugi sonriendo.

-Creo que tu novia aprendió más rápido este juego que Joey-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos y Atem solo la miro con algo de enfado por seguir molestando con ese asunto, realmente la relación de hermanos era muy interesante.

Justo en ese momento, Mai comenzó a reírse de manera desquiciada y siniestra, hecho que puso en alerta a todos-¡Eres muy astuta, te felicito por haber pensado en eso mi estimada amiga, peor te aseguro que eso no bastara para vencerme, después de todo, tengo las cartas correctas para acabar contigo!-declaro Mai.

-Vamos Mai, no dejes que esa malvada te controle, puedes vencerla, lo hiciste una vez cuando te liberaste del Oricalcos-dijo Tea tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

-El Oricalcos solo me dio poder, esta vez tengo más que eso, tengo juventud y belleza eterna, eso es algo a lo que no pienso renunciar jamás-aseguro Mai-¡Colocare esta carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno!-.

Tea se tensó un poco, ahora si estaba en graves problemas, pues la carta oculta de Mai podía ser cualquier cosa, una mágica o una trampa y como Zaleska le dio nuevas cartas, entonces no podía arriesgarse, saco una carta y pensó en su siguiente estrategia, debía pensar de manera astuta.

-¡Convoco a la Bruja Oscura en modo de ataque!-invoco Tea llamando a su nuevo monstruo.

 **ATK 1800**

 **DEF 1700**

-¡Eso es, Tea tiene al monstruo más poderoso en el campo, pude acabar con la Dama de Mai!-declaro Tristán.

-No seas ingenuo-señalo Duke llamando la atención de su amigo-si Tea hace eso pueden ocurrir dos cosas, que Mai active su carta boca abajo o que la fuerza de ataque de la Dama Vampiro crezca de nuevo-.

-Pero aunque la Dama Vampiro regrese con más fuerza de ataque ¿eso igual no le restara puntos de vida a Mai?-pregunto Serenity con algo de inocencia.

-Pero no pueden estar pasándose todo el duelo destruyendo a sus monstruos y quedando en iguales puntos de vida, eso solo volvería el duelo muy aburrido y predecible-señalo Rebeca con inteligencia.

Tea parecía haber pensado lo mismo, así que decidió irse por la segura-¡Colocare dos de mis cartas boca abajo y con eso termino mi turno!-declaro Tea finalizando con su jugada.

Mai sonrió ante eso y saco una carta más de su baraja, realmente estaba ansiosa por probar las nuevas cartas que su ama le dio-¡Ahora jugare con la magia de la "Armadura de la Noche"!-invoco Mai-¡Esta carta mágica funciona del mismo modo que mi "Cyber Escudo", incrementando la fuerza de mi Dama en **500** puntos!-declaro sonriendo.

 **ATK 1600-2100**

Tea se preparó para lo que fuera que iba a venir, por fortuna tenía sus cartas boca abajo para protegerse, pero sospechaba que Mai ya contaba con ello-¡Y ahora mi Dama Vampiro acaba con esa Bruja Oscura ahora mismo!-indico Mai.

-¡Revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Fuerza de Espejo", lo siento Mai, pero tu ataque se regresa hacia ti!-.

Mai solo sonrió-¡Yo también revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Sombra de la Noche"!-revelo Mai-¡Esta carta de trampa fue otra de las que la Reina Vampiro me obsequio, protege a mi monstruo de todos tus ataques de trampa, lo que significa que tu trampa es inservible para ella y mi Dama puede completar el ataque!-declaro Mai sonriendo.

-¡Ay no!-.

La Dama Vampiro logro pasar la "Fuerza de Espejo" y destruyo a la Bruja Oscura de Tea, bajando los puntos de vida de la chica a **3550,** dándole la ventaja total a Mai, quien ahora sonreía cruelmente, mientras sus colmillos brillaban de malévolo placer.

-Creo que dentro de poco podré entregar tu cadáver putrefacto a mi Reina, realmente estará muy complacida cuando se dé cuenta que he vencido a la duelista que más ha odiado-.

-Ya que lo mencionas, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte-dijo Tea mirando seriamente a Mai.

-Que sea rápido, tengo un duelo que ganar-sentencio Mai.

-¿Por qué razón Zaleska me odia tanto? Sé que ella fue la responsable de que este en esta isla y participando en el torneo, pero no entiendo porque, yo nunca antes la había visto en mi vida y jamás lastimaría a nadie, eso es algo que tú debes saber-dijo Tea.

Mai solo sonrió con diversión y se llevó una mano a la cadera-Mira querida, esa es una pregunta que solo ella puede responder, mi Reina solo me ordeno que acabara contigo y eso pienso hacer-.

-¿Me quieres matar solo porque te lo ordenaron?-cuestiono Tea endureciendo la mirada.

-Así, esas son las órdenes de mi Reina-respondió Mai sin dejar de sonreír.

-Y dime Mai ¿desde cuándo tú aceptas que alguien te de órdenes a ti?-cuestiono Tea y esa pregunta hizo que Mai alzara la vista-¡Tú no eres así Mai, jamás dejarías que alguien te diera órdenes, eres una mujer dura y valiente que hace sus propias reglas y que siempre ha peleado bajo sus propios términos, pero ahora estas aquí con intenciones de matarme y ni siquiera sabes porque!-.

-¡No necesito saberlo, solo debo cumplir con las órdenes de mi Reina, yo debo obedecer!-.

-¡Escucha lo que dices, te estas convirtiendo en una esclava de esa vampiresa!-acuso Tea.

Esa palabra hizo que algo hiciera clic en la mente de Mai, era cierto, se vio así misma y se dio cuenta de que las palabras de Tea eran acertadas- _"Es cierto…yo jamás he recibido…órdenes de nadie…nunca he aceptado que alguien me diga que hacer ni cómo debo hacerlo…soy una duelista que siempre ha peleado bajo sus propias reglas…nunca he obedecido a nadie…no soy una esclava…soy una duelista… ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué quiero destruir a Tea? Ella es mi amiga…Joey también lo era y yo… ¿Por qué insisto en querer dañar a mis amigos?"-_ pensaba al tiempo que se miraba las manos, fue cuando un dolo golpeo su cabeza con fuerza.

Mai llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y grito de dolor, al tiempo que las marcas en su cuello brillaban con intensidad, Tea y los otros solo pudieron contemplar como la rubia parecía estar teniendo una batalla interna como ocurrió antes.

-¿Mai? ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Tea preocupada por su amiga.

Cuando Mai la encaro, la mirada de maldad había vuelto a su rostro-¡Olvídate de mí y mejor preocúpate por ti, debo cumplir con mi misión y mi Reina está esperando mi victoria!-.

-Como quieras-dijo Tea sacando su carta-¡Ahora convoco a Zafiro en modo de defensa y jugare con otra carta boca abajo para después!-declaro la chica.

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 2000**

-¿Zafiro? Esa carta puede tener una defensa poderosa, pero no te servirá de nada contra el poder supremo de mi Dama Vampiro-aseguro Mai sonriendo.

-Lo veremos-.

-Exactamente, lo veremos-dijo Mai sacando una carta, cuando Zafiro disparo un rayo contra la carta, revelándola ante Tea como la carta del "Egoísta Elegante"-¿Qué? ¿Qué esto? ¿Por qué mi carta se te revelo?-.

-¡Es el efecto especial de Zafiro, cada vez que tomes una carta, entonces ella me permite verla sin importar si la tomas por tu turno o por robo!-explico Tea.

-Ya veo ¡En ese caso me desharé de ese monstruo insignificante en este instante, acabala mi Dama Vampiro!-indico Mai lanzando a su formidable criatura al ataque.

-¡Revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Deshace Hechizos"!-revelo Tea sorprendiendo a Mai-¡Ahora tu armadura es destruida, lo que baja la fuerza de ataque de tu Dama Vampiro a sus **1600,** lo que significa que no puede contra todo el poder de defensa de Zafiro!-declaro Tea.

 **ATK 2100-1600**

Tal como Tea dijo, Zafiro creo una esfera de protección a su alrededor y la Dama Vampiro no fue capaz de acabar con ella, y como su defensa era mayor al ataque de la Dama Vampiro, Mai perdió puntos de vida, quedando con **3350,** definitivamente Tea había aprendido mucho en esos últimos días, pero sabía que no debía confiarse, especialmente porque Mai era de las mejores duelistas de todo el mundo.

-¡No te vanaglories solo porque lograste detener uno de mis ataques, aún tengo muchas formas para vencerte Tea y creo que ya viste cual es una de ellas!-declaro Mai alzando la carta que había tomado.

-Ahora vas a multiplicar a tu Dama Vampiro ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Tea temerosa ante la respuesta.

Mai solo sonrió divertida-Algo así, ya que mi carta mágica "Egoísta Elegante" no solo multiplicara a mi bella dama, sino que además me dará una ayuda extra que creo encontraras muy interesante ¡Ahora haz lo tuyo mi "Egoísta Elegante"!-declaro Mai activando la carta mágica, al instante, la Dama Vampiro brillo de un intenso color negro y sus hermanas hicieron acto de aparición en el campo de batalla.

 **ATK 1950**

 **DEF 2100**

-¡Genial, ahora son 3!-exclamo Tea preocupada al ver que las Damas de Mai volvieron a multiplicarse, definitivamente ese era uno de sus trucos más efectivos y letales, especialmente ahora que sus Damas eran vampiros.

-No te preocupes Tea, después de todo, la defensa de tu monstruo aun es mayor que mi poder de ataque, pero te aseguro que no será por mucho tiempo ¡Por el momento terminare con una carta boca abajo y ahora demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz Tea!-reto Mai sonriendo.

-¡Bien!-Tea saco una carta y miro su campo de batalla, le quedaba una carta boca abajo y a Zafiro en modo de defensa, pero mientras Mai tuviera a sus Damas Vampiro no podía bajar la guardia, tenía que preparar su defensa-¡Convoco a Rubí en modo de ataque!-invoco Tea.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 800**

-¿Rubí?-.

-¡Ahora mis dos monstruos únanse para invocar a Garnet!-indico Tea y amabas guerreras se unieron para formar al monstruo mayor.

 **ATK 2300**

 **DEF 2300**

-Vaya, estoy impresionada Tea, realmente has sabido usar mejor tus cartas que Joey cuando pelee con él la primera vez-dijo Mai sonriendo despiadadamente-pero creo que me estoy apartando del tema, convocaste al monstruo más poderoso, pero dime ¿eso en que te ayuda?-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Tea.

-Me refiero a que si destruyes a mis Dama Vampiro estas regresaran con más poder de ataque que antes, así que de nada te servirá convocar a ese monstruo, especialmente cuando revele mi carta boca abajo-.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-Prepárate querida amiga porque tu final está cerca, pronto acabare con todos tus puntos de vida y mi Reina estará tan complacida conmigo que el secreto de la inmortalidad será mío, siempre seré hermosa ¡Siempre!-declaro Mai al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color rojo.

Tea y sus amigos solo se mostraron tensos al ver como su amiga estaba siendo influenciada por el maligno poder de la Reina de los Vampiros, debían hacer algo para rescatarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero también debían recordar cuál era su prioridad en ese momento, una difícil decisión y tomaran la que tomaran, el precio sería muy caro.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Bueno, parece que este capítulo ha concluido, pero aún le falta algo más a esta batalla, es extraño que esos humanos resuelvan sus conflictos con esas cartas, aunque ese sujeto…Drago, realmente creo que da más miedo que Diamante Amarillo…es decir ¿Cómo metió ese roedor en la boca de ese humano? ¡Y con qué facilidad atravesó a esa humana! ¡Y todos esos monstruos que parecen servirle! ¡Definitivamente me alegra no tener que servirle a él, porque si insulte a Diamante Amarillo…no sé qué me haría él…oh por mis estrellas…llame a Diamante Amarillo "tonta" en su cara!"**_

 _ **Un aplauso para Peridot, quien está sufriendo otro de sus ataques de pánico al darse cuenta que insulto en la cara a uno de sus líderes, aunque debería tomarlo por el lado amable, al menos no insulto a villanos como Drago, el Guasón, Bakura, Zork, Megatron, Freezer, Darkseid, Unicron, etc.**_

 _ **Y antes de los comentarios, a escoger al siguiente presentador:**_

 **1.- Korra**

 **2.- Sr. Burns (con las advertencias ya mencionadas)**

 **3.- Piccolo, mi personaje favorito de DB**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen que mis fics sean exitosos y por favor, podría alguien calmar a Peridot, si así se puso por lo que le dijo a su superior ¿Cómo creen que se pondría de haber insultado a alguno de los villanos que mencione antes?**_

 **Maléfica:**

 **reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Malefica-589450285? ga_submit_new=10%253A1454905031**

 **Tea Mutou:** _y ese duelo ha comenzado, pero como viste, Mai está luchando contra el control maligno de Zaleska, la Reina de los Vampiros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _el duelo que decidirá a la quinta finalista ha comenzado, pero mientras esto se decide, el poder de Drago casi está en la cúspide para lograr liberarse por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _mientras lo subas antes de que el fic termine no hay problema, así que súbelo en cuanto puedas, después de todo, aún le queda mucho a este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _entiendo, respecto a Drago, es parte de sus planes, ya que para poder completar su plan necesita destruir a los guardianes del mundo mortal antes de poder invadir el Reino Celestial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _muchas preguntas, pero todas se irán resolviendo en su momento, por ahora, se está llevando el duelo entre Tea y Mai, en el cual, Mai está luchando por liberarse del control de Zaleska, pero no le está resultando nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _la de algunos de ellos, ya que no todos tienen un pasado humano, podríamos decirle, otros nacieron en la oscuridad, como es el caso de Leviatán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _conforme pase el tiempo, Drago se hará más y más poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _por el momento se está llevando a cabo el duelo que decidirá si Tea es una de los finalistas o no, peor gane quien gane, el precio será demasiado caro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _primero tendrías que ver cuál es el poder secreto de Isis y luego decidirás quien de los dos es el Dios Egipcio más poderoso de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el duelo entre Tea y Mai ha comenzado, aunque Mai está teniendo dos batallas en este duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _las finales están por comenzar, en cuanto se decida al quinto finalista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _efectivamente, ya que de esa forma pudo convocar a sus monstruos poderosos para poder darle poder a Ra y así fuera lo bastante poderoso para vencer a Draco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _porque aunque efectivamente Eiki es la representación de la Ira, también tiene demostraciones de los niños malcriados del mundo, debiste darte cuenta por su actitud infantil que posee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _rayos, no vivo en México, es la desventaja que tengo, ojala pudieran venderlas por línea para comprarlas, realmente sería bueno tenerlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alto Conocedor:** _no me aparece, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _no me fije en el nombre hasta que subí el capítulo, aquí reconozco que el error fue mío y me disculpo por ello, yo tengo esa carta y no sé porque puse Reversa de Reversas, creo que estaba más dormido que despierto en ese momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _pues ya viste que no es fácil ver a su amiga en ese estado, especialmente porque Zaleska está usando sus sentimientos más oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque el duelo ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _estamos a solo un duelo de tener a los 5 finalistas, pero mientras estos se llevan a cabo, el poder de Drago sigue creciendo y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _cada momento nos acerca más al gran final del torneo, así como también al encuentro final con Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _el último duelo que decidirá al quinto finalista ha comenzado, pero conforme se acerca la final, también el momento de encarar a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el duelo de Tea ha comenzado, aunque Mai parece estar teniendo dos batallas, una interna y otra externa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _el duelo ha comenzado, aunque Mai también pelea contra sí misma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Rossana's Mind, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Mana, Srto, NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, Olivia, Éire, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Bowser3000000, Alto Conocedor, Seiryu.001, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Rey Drasian, Dreisil, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	56. Amiga o Enemiga Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Bajo el control de Zaleska, Mai ha retado a Tea a un duelo, en el cual se juegan grandes apuestas, pues ahora que Mai es vampiresa planea quitarle a Tea su sangre para ser eternamente joven y luego entregar su cuerpo muerto a su nueva ama, la valiente chica ha soportado muy bien los ataques mortales de la nueva baraja de Damas Vampiros de Mai, pero ¿podrá vencer a unas criaturas que se alimentan con la sangre y vida de otros?"**_

 _ **Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y como es el procedimiento, nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Tb0m8wvO5Ag**

 **www. youtube watch? v=XIvb0hBPEx0**

 **www. youtube watch? v=KbU46mkX5Ao**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 56.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 56 Amiga o Enemiga.**

 **Segunda Parte**

El duelo entre Tea y Mai continuaba, la castaña tenía **3550** puntos de vida, mientras que Mai contaba con **3350,** teniendo una batalla muy reñida debido a que sus puntos de vida eran casi los mismos, pero la sonrisa de Mai indicaba que estaba a punto de cambiar todo eso con su carta boca abajo.

-¿Qué creen que esté planeando Mai?-pregunto Serenity preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero Tea debe tener cuidado, ya que ahora que Mai es una vampiresa entonces cualquier cosa podría pasar-señalo Yubel preocupada por la seguridad de su amiga.

Atem permanecía en silencio y de brazos cruzados, pero la tensión en su cuerpo indicaban su estado de ánimo, después de todo, para él, cada vez que Tea peleaba contra un duelista peligroso, era como volver a revivir aquella terrible pesadilla de hace 3000 años, aunque al principio no entendía bien el porqué, pero cada vez que Tea se encontraba en peligro, una gran desesperación invadía su pecho y sus ansias de rescatarla se convertía en su mayor prioridad, ahora que tenía sus recuerdos…era irónico como ahora desearía desconocer ese momento tan doloroso.

Yugi solo miro a su hermano con preocupación, sabiendo lo que atormentaba su mente, para luego devolver la vista hacia el duelo-Vamos Tea-.

-¡Muy bien Tea, es hora de revelar mi carta boca abajo; "Ofrecimiento de la Tumba"!-revelo Mai activando su carta de trampa.

-¿Qué es lo que hace tu carta?-pregunto Tea desafiante.

-Es muy simple en verdad, cuando esta carta se activa debo descartar un cierto número de cartas de mi mano, pero a cambio puedo eliminar a cualquier monstruo que tengas en el campo-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Tea comprendiendo lo que iba a pasar.

-Exacto y como solo tienes un monstruo en el campo solo tengo que descartar una carta de mi mano-siseo Mai descartando una de sus cartas-¡Ahora despídete de tu poderosa Garnet!-declaro Mai sonriendo malignamente.

La carta de trampa se activó y disparo un rayo contra Garnet, destruyéndola y enviándola al cementerio-¡Mi Garnet!-exclamo Tea alarmada.

-¡Ahora mis Damas Vampiro ataquen los puntos de vida de Tea directamente!-indico Mai con maldad.

Las Damas Vampiro se lanzaron al ataque, golpeando a Tea con fuerza y bajando los puntos de vida de la chica a **1600,** dejándola en desventaja total ante Mai, pero el duelo aún no había acabado.

-¡Tea!-grito Atem alarmado al ver eso.

-¡Eso fue un golpe muy duro!-exclamo Tristán molesto.

-¡Vamos Tea, tú puedes, este duelo aún no termina!-declaro Yubel animando a su amiga.

Mai, por su parte, comenzó a carcajearse al ver que llevaba la delantera en el duelo-¡Pobre tonta, este duelo pronto terminara, nunca tuviste oportunidad contra mí, solo eres una duelista débil enfrentándote a una duelista muy superior!-declaro burlándose, cuando la imagen de Tea resistiendo lo más posible el mortal ataque de sus Damas hizo que algo golpeara su mente con fuerza- _"espera… ¿Por qué estoy lastimando a Tea? Ella es mi amiga…no debería estar haciendo esto… ¿Por qué me burlo de ella? Ella es…es…"-_ nuevamente, las marcas de mordida brillaron y los ojos de Mai se llenaron de maldad de nuevo-¡Mi enemiga!-.

Tea recupero el aliento tras el ataque de las Damas Vampiro y encaro a Mai-¿Te encuentras bien Tea?-pregunto Atem preocupado.

-Descuiden amigos, estoy bien, escucha Mai, tal vez lleves la delantera, pero ya deberías saber que jamás me rendiré, no cuando mis amigos están apoyándome, sé que recuerdas eso, ya que tú eres nuestra amiga-señalo Tea.

-Por favor estúpida, la Mai que tienes ante ti no es la misma patética que conociste, ahora soy una criatura de la noche, viviré eternamente y siempre seré hermosa, así que haz tu jugada, que tengo que ganarte para poder entregar tu alma a mi Reina, sé que ella estará muy complacida conmigo-.

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo Tea sacando una carta, al verla no pudo evitar llevarse una gran sorpresa, ya que esa carta era de las primeras que obtuvo cuando el juego de Duelo de Monstruos recién comenzó, esa carta venía en el mismo paquete en el que obtuvo a Sunset Shimmer- _"no puedo creer que la haya sacado, pero creo que sé cómo puedo ganar este duelo, no será fácil, pero si todo sale como planeo, entonces podré rescatar a Mai"-._

-¿Qué estas esperando Tea? Haz tu jugada para que pueda ganar y entregarle tu alma a mi Reina-.

-¡Primero colocare una carta boca abajo, luego jugare con el Amante Feliz en modo de defensa!-invoco Tea a su monstruo.

 **ATK 800**

 **DEF 500**

Al ver al monstruo que Tea convoco, Mai no pudo evitar reírse de manera cruel-¿Es en serio? Supongo que es lo mejor que tienes, especialmente porque no tienes las cartas necesarias para convocar a la gran Maleficent, por favor querida, evítate la humillación y ríndete ahora, estas acabada-sentencio Mai sonriendo siniestramente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el interior del templo, Umbra hizo un gesto de asco al ver el monstruo que Tea había convocado-Que chica tan patética, realmente esperaba que tu duelista favorita fuera más seria Zaleska-señalo asqueada.

Zaleska solo miro a Umbra con algo de molestia, pero Abzu tomo la palabra-Subestimar es un error fatal, después de todo, hasta la criatura más insignificante puede convertirse en una verdadera amenaza-.

-Nombra un ejemplo de esa teoría-pidió Umbra.

-Kuriboh-respondió Abzu y Umbra se quedó callada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mai saco su carta y una sonrisa maligna afloro en su rostro, al tiempo que sus colmillos brillaban de manera maligna, demostrando que estaba lista para dar lo que sería el golpe final.

-Prepárate amiga, porque este va a ser tu fin, cuando veas a Joey en el infierno dale las gracias de mi parte, porque al decirme que no me consideraba su amiga me condujo hacia mi destino-sentencio bajo el control de la sombra del vampiro.

-Te equivocas Mai, para Joey si eras su amiga y estoy más que segura de que te miraba de otra manera-aseguro Tea.

-No me vengas con esas idioteces, ese imbécil no era capaz de sentir nada más que su ridícula estupidez y mira como termino, si no hubiera tratado de salvarme él estaría aquí, preparándose para enfrentarse a los Maestros, pero en lugar de eso fue consumido por el amo y muy pronto, tú también te le unirás queridita, espero que Serenity haya disfrutado de esto, porque ella también se convertirá en una de las leales súbditas de la Reina Zaleska-.

Serenity se estremeció, realmente esa no parecía ser la misma Mai que conoció y admiro, fue cuando Yubel le puso una mano en el hombro-Tranquila, te puedo asegurar que eso no es lo que ella piensa en verdad, solo es víctima del control de Zaleska-aseguro.

-Ojala Tea pueda ganar este duelo-dijo Serenity preocupada por su amiga.

-¡Ahora prepárense para despedirse de su amiga, porque jugare con la carta mágica "Copa de Sangre"!-declaro Mai.

-¿Copa de Sangre?-exclamo Tea aterrada ante el nombre de la carta.

-¡Exacto y esta carta tiene un efecto interesante, primero que nada le entrega a mis Damas Vampiro un aumento de ataque de **500** puntos!-declaro Mai sonriendo.

 **ATK 1950-2450**

-¿Y luego que?-pregunto Tea, ya que puso atención a las palabras de Mai.

-Es muy simple en verdad, ya que una vez que ataquen a tu monstruo, la diferencia de poderes se restaran de tus puntos de vida, aunque tu monstruo este en modo de defensa-explico Mai y Tea se quedó horrorizada.

-¡Pero eso significa…!-exclamo Rebeca.

-¡Que si el ataque de las Damas Vampiro se completa entonces Tea perderá el resto de sus puntos de vida!-exclamo Yugi alarmado.

Atem solo apretó sus puños con fuerza, al tiempo que comenzaba a temblar debido a la gran furia que crecía en su interior ante la idea de que la historia de su mayor fracaso volviera a repetirse y esta vez de la mano de una buena amiga.

-¡Así que despídete vieja amiga, porque estas acabada! ¡Ataquen mis Damas Vampiro!-declaro Mai lanzando a sus bestias al ataque.

Las Damas Vampiro se lanzaron al ataque, el Amante Feliz solo pudo palidecer al ver como aquellas criaturas siniestras se abalanzaban sobre él, por fortuna, Tea ya tenía preparado su contraataque.

-¡No tan rápido Mai!-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Te olvidaste de mis dos cartas boca abajo!-declaro Tea sonriendo.

-¡No te servirá de nada, porque gracias al efecto de las "Copa de Sangre", ninguna de tus cartas podrá evitar el ataque!-.

-Y dime ¿Quién dijo que eran para detener tu ataque?-pregunto Tea sonriendo.

-¿Ah no?-.

-¡No, ahora revelo una de ellas; "Reemplaza al Monstruo", con esta carta podré cambiar a mi Amante Feliz por cualquier otro monstruo que tenga en mi mano!-declaro Tea, al tiempo que el Amante Feliz desaparecía y volvía a la mano de Tea.

-¿Y qué monstruo piensas convocar en el lugar de tu patético querubín?-cuestiono Mai.

-¡Ahora mismo lo sabrás, convoco a Sunset Shimmer!-declaro Tea convocando a su carta.

-¿Sunset Shimmer?-exclamo Mai abriendo mucho los ojos, al tiempo que el monstruo de Tea aparecía tras un remolino de fuego.

 **ATK 2300**

 **DEF 1700**

-¿La Princesa del Sol?-exclamo Mai viendo aparecer al monstruo de Tea.

-¡Exacto y como la Princesa del Sol que es, tus Damas Vampiro no pueden hacer nada más que detener su ataque!-declaro Tea.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, pues el brillo de las alas de Sunset Shimmer no solo detuvo a las Damas Vampiro, sino que además las hicieron retroceder, cubriéndose los ojos de aquel resplandor, la propia Mai se tuvo que proteger los ojos de aquel resplandor.

-¡Basta, basta! ¡La luz solar me lástima!-declaro Mai.

Una vez que las Damas se alejaron, Sunset Shimmer detuvo su resplandor y Mai pudo dirigir su vista hacia Tea-Lo siento Mai, pero no puedo darme el lujo de perder, no cuando sé que tengo amigos que me necesitan y en eso te incluyes tú-.

Mai solo gruño por debajo-¡Deja de tonterías, aunque tu Princesa sea poderosa, no basta para detener a mis Damas Vampiro, solo tengo que sacar una carta que me ayude a apagar su resplandor y con ello te habré vencido!-sentencio Mai.

-Lo siento Mai, pero eso es algo que no va a ocurrir, porque ya pensé en un modo de vencerte en este duelo-.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías, tú nunca estuviste a mi altura y menos ahora que soy una criatura inmortal, una no muerta!-bramo Mai.

-Si en verdad está muerta, entonces dime ¿Por qué veo una lucha interna en ti?-pregunto Tea.

Mai se quedó de piedra ante esas palabras, para luego comenzar a reírse-¡Pobre ingenua, no hay ninguna lucha interna en mí, haz tu jugada final para que terminemos este duelo y entregue tu cadáver a mi Reina!-.

-Si insistes-dijo Tea sacando su carta-¡Hora de revelar mi otra carta boca abajo! ¿La recuerdas? ¡Fue la que jugué cuando convoque a Garnet y es hora de que se revele, y la carta es "Invocación Mágica"!-revelo Tea.

-¿Invocación Mágica?-.

-Así es y esta carta me permite convocar a un nuevo monstruo al campo de batalla siempre y cuando caiga en la categoría de monstruos mágicos, tales como magos o hadas, y el monstruo que he escogido es ¡Twilight Sparkle la Princesa de la Luna!-invoco Tea.

Al escuchar eso, Yugi se quedó mudo de asombro-¿Twilight Sparkle?-exclamo Mai sin entender del todo que planeaba hacer Tea.

Justo en ese momento, un monstruo del tipo hada hizo acto de aparición, su piel era color violeta claro, con un largo cabello azul con algunos mechones violetas y morados, llevaba un vestido de color azul marino, con alas de color zafiro, como Sunset Shimmer, tenía una máscara, solo que en ella tenía el símbolo de la luna.

 **ATK 2300**

 **DEF 1700**

Yugi sonrió al ver al monstruo que Tea acababa de convocar-¡Eso es, Tea ha convocado a dos de los monstruos hada más raros y poderosos del juego!-declaro sonriendo.

-Fuego y Luna peleando juntos, que gran equipo-dijo Tristán sonriendo.

Ambas hadas miraban de manera retadora a las Damas Vampiro de Mai, quien solo comenzó a temblar llena de furia ante la presencia de esos monstruos-¡Tea, tus dos hadas pueden ser las cartas más raras de tu baraja, pero no te garantizan la victoria, no mientras mis Damas Vampiro aun tengan su gran poder!-.

-¡Por fortuna mi turno todavía no termina Mai!-declaro Tea desafiante.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ahora activare la habilidad especial de Twilight, a cambio de la mitad de mis puntos de vida pudo obtener cualquier carta mágica que yo desee de mi baraja!-declaro Tea al tiempo que sus puntos de vida bajaban a **800** -¡Y ahora es tiempo de jugarla!-.

-¿Qué carta fue la que escogiste para obtener de tu baraja?-pregunto Mai confundida.

-Pronto lo sabrás, pero primero debo hacer un último intento-dijo Tea mirando a Mai fijamente.

-¿Último intento? ¿Para hacer que?-pregunto Mai desafiante.

-Para que reacciones Mai, vamos, sé que estás ahí, en medio de la oscuridad en la que esa malvada de Zaleska te capturo, puedes luchar contra su maligno control, ya venciste el control de la oscuridad antes, puedes volver a hacerlo-animaba Tea.

-No digas tonterías, no necesito liberarme de nada, porque ahora tengo todo lo que siempre he querido, poder y vida eterna-.

-¡Pero no estas viva en realidad! ¡Zaleska te convirtió en una no muerta!-declaro Tea.

-¿Y qué importa eso? ¡Ahora soy más que una simple mortal, estoy con el equipo ganador, pronto el Rey de las Tinieblas emergerá de nuevo y entonces todos los humanos aprenderán lo que es el verdadero terror, me siento tan dichosa porque yo estaré aquí para ver convertir la Tierra en un verdadero infierno, mientras ustedes son consumidos por la oscuridad eterna!-declaro Mai sin piedad.

-Mai-dijo Tea con tristeza.

-Zaleska la tiene completamente dominada-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos.

Tea solo suspiro con resignación, realmente Mai estaba influencia por el poder de las tinieblas, así que no le quedo de otra más que completar su estrategia-¡Muy bien Mai, entonces es hora de terminar con este duelo usando esta carta mágica!-.

-¿Crees poder vencerme con solo una carta mágica? ¡Eres más tonta que el idiota de Joey!-acuso Mai.

-¡Ya veremos! ¡Juego con la carta mágica "Destello de la Magia Oscura"!-invoco Tea.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Mai abriendo mucho los ojos al ver cuál era la carta que Tea iba a jugar.

Atem sonrió ante eso, ya que ahora que Tea tenía dos monstruos mágicos en el campo, significaba una cosa, que era el momento de que convocara a su monstruo más poderoso y raro.

-¡Ahora gracias a la ayuda de Twilight y Sunset puedo abrir las puertas para la más grande hechicera de todos los tiempos!-declaro Tea, al tiempo que u portal se abrió y poco a poco, la Reina de la Magia hizo acto de aparición en el camp-¡Ahora Maleficent Reina de la Magia!-.

 **ATK 2900**

 **DEF 2300**

-¡En verdad es la legendaria Reina de la Magia!-exclamo Mai, no era una pregunta en sí, era una afirmación, pues nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a ese monstruo, pero si había escuchado de ella.

-¡Exactamente y ahora que ha sido llamada al campo es hora de terminar con este duelo!-declaro Tea desafiante.

-¡No, no puedes vencerme, no voy a perder contigo, eres solo una principiante!-acuso Mai al tiempo que su mirada se teñía de un intenso color rojo sangre y sus colmillos se afilaban más por la furia que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Lo siento, pero este duelo ha terminado! ¡Maleficent destruye a las Damas Vampiro con un ataque de Quemaduras Oscuras!-indico Tea.

Maleficent lanzo su ataque contra las Damas Vampiro, destruyendo a las 3 y bajando los puntos de vida de Mai a **2900,** tal vez no parecía ser mucho, pero la jugada de Tea todavía no terminaba, pues aún le quedaban dos monstruos más para atacar.

-¡No!-murmuro entre dientes.

-¡Ahora Twilight y Sunset ataquen sus puntos de vida directamente!-indico Tea y ambas hadas se lanzaron a la batalla.

Con un ataque combinado, ambas hadas acabaron con los puntos de vida de Mai, dejándola con **0** y finalizando el duelo, dándole la victoria a Tea, mientras que Mai caía al suelo de rodillas por su reciente derrota.

Rápidamente, Tea corrió a su encuentro-¡Mai! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

-No puedo creerlo…he perdido…contra ti…-dijo sintiendo como la furia crecía en su interior, debido al control vampírico del cual era víctima-¡Esto no se quedara así!-bramo sujetando a Tea del brazo y exponiendo el cuello de la chica.

-¡Tea!-gritaron Atem y Yugi al ver eso, para luego correr a auxiliarla.

-¡Voy a tener tu sangre de un modo u otro!-declaro Mai lanzando la mordida, cuando de pronto, se detuvo de golpe-no…no puedo hacerlo…Tea es mi amiga…no puedo…no…no lastimare a mis amigos de nuevo…no…-dijo soltando a Tea.

-¿Mai?-murmuro Tea por debajo entre asustada y sorprendida-¡Vamos Mai, pelea contra ella, no dejes que te controlen!-animaba.

Justo en ese momento, el cuerpo de Mai comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, ya que estaba siendo invocada por su nueva ama-Chicos…por favor…perdóneme…-pidió.

-¡No Mai! ¡No digas eso!-suplico Tea tratando de detenerla, pero Mai aparto las manos de la chica.

-No…no me toques…si lo haces…podría volver a tratar de herirte…discúlpenme por todo…el daño que les cause…ojala puedan perdonarme…algún día…sobretodo ustedes…Tea…Serenity…y…Joey…-fueron las últimas palabras de Mai antes de desaparecer.

-Mai-dijo Tea con tristeza.

Los demás también se quedaron en silencio tras eso, realmente ese torneo se había salido de control, las fuerzas del Rey de las Tinieblas estaban comenzando a fortalecerse cada vez más y más, y ahora Mai también había sido víctima de los juegos enfermos de Drago, lo que significaba solo una cosa, otra razón más para poner fin a los diabólicos planes de Drago y su ejército.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Zaleska tomo un sorbo de una copa con sangre, para luego sonreír de manera perversa-Parece ser que mi plan resulto a la perfección-dijo complacida.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Esa chica venció a la duelista que enviaste-señalo Eiki.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que eso no era lo que quería? Sabía que Tea vencería a Mai, después de todo, cuando la mordí no solo la medio convertí en una vampiresa, sino que también conté con que Tea haría todo lo posible para rescatarla de mi control-explico Zaleska.

-Espera ¿dijiste "medio convertiste en vampiresa"? ¿Cómo está eso?-pregunto Eiki parpadeando confundida.

-Se refiere que no consumió toda la sangre de Mai, solo la necesaria para que su influencia maligna mantuviera a Mai feroz durante todo el duelo-explico Amazu.

-Exactamente, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no terminar por dejarla seca, ya que hace mucho que no bebía una sangre tan deliciosa como esa, pero ahora que ha cumplido con su misión podemos entregarle su alma al amo, lo que significa que ya tenemos otro esclavo para trabajar en el santuario-dijo Zaleska sonriendo.

-Eso no es todo lo que hiciste-dijo Leviatán acercándose-¿o me equivoco?-pregunto de manera algo acusadora y Zaleska solo sonrió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tea aún continuaba en el suelo de rodillas, había tratado de salvar a Mai y fracaso, Joey se habría sentido muy decepcionado de ella, fue cuando Atem le puso una mano en el hombro que la hizo reaccionar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado.

Tea no respondió de inmediato, primero desvió la mirada con algo de tristeza-Yo…lo intente Atem…-respondió con tristeza.

Atem le sonrió con cariño-Lo sé y estoy seguro que Joey también lo sabe-aseguro Atem sonriéndole de manera animada, como si hubiera adivinado los pensamientos de su amiga.

Tea se abrazó a Atem llorando por no haber podido salvar a su amiga, al principio, Atem se sorprendió por ese hecho, pero no tardo en corresponder el abrazo de su amiga, realmente era una sensación tan familiar para él y para Tea, eso se le hizo muy extraño a la chica, ya que nunca había abrazado a Atem, solo a Yugi.

Por su parte, Yugi observaba la escena con una sonrisa algo triste y resignada, realmente no le era fácil admitirlo, pero esos dos parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro, fue cuando Serenity saco a todos de sus pensamientos.

-Chicos miren, hay algo en el suelo-dijo señalando el suelo.

Atem y Tea se separaron, para ver lo que estaba en el suelo, eran las Gemas del Viento, Tierra y Agua, las mismas que le faltaban a Tea, quien las recogió algo confundida, fue cuando el aviso se escuchó.

-"Se informa que el quinto finalista ha sido seleccionado, se trata de Tea Gardner, felicidades, es la quinta finalista del torneo"-.

Muchas muecas de asombro y extrañeza aparecieron en los rostros de muchos duelistas, ya que algunos nunca escucharon de ese nombre, Raven y Osiris solo se quedaron sorprendidas de escuchar que su amiga era la quinta finalista, Soujiro solo mantuvo una expresión seria al escuchar eso, en cuanto a Kaiba…

-Escuchaste eso hermano, Tea es la quinta finalista-señalo Mokuba sorprendido.

-Esa chica debió pelear mejor que Wheeler para conseguir algo así-dijo Kaiba cruzado de brazos-aunque eso es lo de menos, ya que ahora que estamos los 5 finalistas finalmente podremos comenzar con el verdadero reto-sentencio Kaiba sonriendo.

-"Ya tenemos a los 5 finalistas, los cuales son Seto Kaiba, Atem Muto, Yugi Muto, Yubel Muto y Tea Gardner"-repitió el anuncio en el orden en que cada uno alcanzo sus 7 Gemas.

Muchos se quedaron asombrados, la mayoría esperaba que Yugi y Kaiba serían los finalistas, pero ahora escuchaban que también los primos hermanos del Rey de los Juegos habían conseguido llegar a la final, realmente iba a ser una final sumamente emocionante con semejantes duelistas de elite.

-"Se les pide a los 5 finalistas que se dirijan hacia el templo de inmediato, las puertas se abrirán dentro de 10 minutos y finalmente podrán ingresar al mismo, sus oponentes, los invencibles Maestros Oscuros los esperan ansiosamente"-.

-Ya es hora de ir a la verdadera batalla-dijo Yugi con seriedad.

-Andando-dijo Atem y sus amigos asintieron.

Kaiba y Mokuba también comenzaron a encaminarse hacia el templo por otro camino, así como todos los duelistas que aún quedaban y querían ver entrar a los 5 finalistas al templo que sería testigo de la más grande final presenciada desde Ciudad Batallas, será un verdadero espectáculo y todos lo sabían.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

No solamente los chicos se dirigían con paso firme hacia el templo, preparándose mentalmente para la batalla que se avecinaba, ya que cada uno de los Maestros Oscuros se retiró a su respectivo aposento para preparar su baraja para sus duelos sin importar quién sería su oponente.

Leviatán revisaba su baraja con cuidado y comenzó a poner a sus más poderosas bestias marinas, así como también preparaba su estrategia-No importa quien vaya a ser mi oponente, soy el Rey de los Mares y nadie puede vencer al poderoso océano, mucho menos a su rey-.

Umbra hacia lo mismo en su habitación, mirando sus cartas y escogiendo las mejores para su próximo duelo-Esto será divertido y si consigo salir victoriosa tal vez mi amo me deje consumir el alma de Yugi Muto, un alma tan tierna como la suya seguramente será un delicioso manjar una vez que lo haga experimentar el verdadero terror-sentencio con maldad.

Eiki era quizás las que más se tardaba en escoger sus cartas-Esta es poderosa, pero esta sirve mejor para cartas mágicas y dragón, aunque también necesito un poco de fuerza bruta, pero la fuerza no lo es todo, también necesito inteligencia, pero eso me hace una nerd ¡Ah! ¿Por qué es tan difícil?-bramo frustrada, al tiempo que su cabello se teñía de púrpura.

Anubrix también formaba su baraja, llenándolas de las bestias más horripilantes y oscuras que tenía por ofrecer, realmente estaba ansioso por que comenzara la final-Ven pronto faraón, te estamos esperando-sentencio de manera siniestra, al tiempo que colocaba una carta más en su baraja.

Zaleska también miraba su baraja con mucha atención, para luego comenzar a armarla, debía tener de todo, monstruos, magia y trampa, especialmente porque quería tener un duelo realmente divertido.

-Perfecto, con esto bastara, ahora sé que voy a ganar este duelo, es mi deber en nombre de mi amo, estoy ansiosa por saborear la sangre de mi querida Tea-sentencio relamiéndose los labios.

Amazu solo se encontraba leyendo un libro en su santuario, su baraja se encontraba en la mesa, junto a su Disco de Duelo, hecho que extraño a Zaira-Disculpe Maestra, pero la final está por comenzar ¿no piensa preparar su baraja?-.

-Ya lo hice desde que comenzó el torneo-explico Amazu.

-Pero… ¿no le gustaría revisarla otra vez?-pregunto Zaira.

-Lo he hecho desde el primer día del torneo, ya tengo memorizadas mis cartas y preparada mi estrategia-explico Amazu leyendo su libro-ya tengo preparado todo mi plan-.

Zaira se quedó sorprendida, la Maestra Amazu definitivamente era impresionante, ya tenía preparado todo su próximo duelo, finalmente, el más poderoso de todos los Maestros Oscuros, Abzu, miraba su baraja fijamente, para luego tomarla y revisarla.

El Caballero saco su carta más poderosa de la baraja y la miro fijamente-Puede que mis oponentes te hayan visto en mi batalla con Rafael, pero aún desconocen por completo todo tu verdadero poder, mismo que pronto conocerán, los estoy esperando-sentencio Abzu.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras los chicos caminaban hacia el templo, se podía ver en sus rostros una mirada de decisión absoluta y una gran determinación, al mismo tiempo que los recuerdos de todos los duelos se manifestaban en sus mentes, especialmente los momentos de ver a sus amigos siendo consumidos por las tinieblas, en Atem había más determinación, pues estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse al poderoso Abzu.

 _-"Espera un poco más Abzu, pronto estaré ahí"-._

 **( www. youtube watch? v=5QYSZO5U710)**

 **Actúan como si la vida y  
La Tierra les pertenecieran**

 **Un ejército de soldados  
Del infierno está en marcha**

 **Enjambres de monstruos  
Cubren el cielo**

 **El poderoso y diabólico  
Ejército de las Tinieblas**

 **A medida que el maligno poder se acerca  
No tengas miedo, no debes perder  
No debes temerle a ningún enemigo  
Corre hacia tus sueños, Duelista**

 **Pues vamos  
Ejército de las Tinieblas**

 **Será una gran pelea emocionante  
Tus amigos están aquí, luchando  
Contra los planes malignos**

 **Derrota al Ejército de las Tinieblas**

 **Por un gran futuro  
Despierta tu naturaleza salvaje  
Enciende tu corazón y ve a pelear**

 **En el mar, en el desierto  
O en una gran llanura  
Ruge una demoniaca arma asesina  
Asesinos que no muestran  
Respeto por la vida**

 **El poderoso y diabólico  
Ejército de las Tinieblas**

 **Así es, en el corazón de todos  
Existe el valor para proteger el amor  
Cree en esos lazos ardientes  
Ve cortando el viento, Duelista**

 **Pues vamos  
Ejército de las Tinieblas**

 **Será una gran pelea emocionante  
Tus amigos están aquí,  
Sumergiéndose en peligrosas trampas**

 **Derrota al Ejército de las Tinieblas  
Por tus maravillosos amigos  
Llamando a un milagro  
Enciente tu vida y ve a pelear**

 **Ve a proteger esas almas preciosas  
Dispersos por todo el mundo  
No dejes que caiga en manos del mal  
Tienes que proteger  
El mañana, Duelista**

 **Pues vamos  
Ejército de las Tinieblas**

 **Será una gran pelea emocionante  
Tus amigos están aquí, luchando  
Contra los planes malignos**

 **Derrota al Ejército de las Tinieblas**

 **Por un gran futuro  
Despierta tu naturaleza salvaje  
Enciende tu corazón y ve a pelear**

 **Derrota al Ejército de las Tinieblas  
Por tus maravillosos amigos  
Llamando a un milagro  
Enciende tu vida y ve a PELEAR**

Atem se colocó su Disco de Duelo y su baraja, para luego mirar hacia el templo- **¡Es hora del Duelo!-** declaro desafiante.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, como vieron, finalmente la gran final de este torneo va a comenzar, ha llegado el momento de que los 5 finalistas entren al templo y se encuentren cara a cara con los formidables Maestros Oscuros, los más poderosos guerreros del Reino de las Tinieblas, deberán ser muy valientes para enfrentar lo que viene en ese oscuro lugar.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, que hacen mis fics tan exitosos:**_

 **Debonair:**

 **reydragonoscuro** **.** **deviantart art/Debonair-589851026? ga_submit_new=10%253A1455078270**

 **Rossana's Mind:** _y desafortunadamente, quien pago muy caro fue Mai, quien pese a todo, logro evitar dañar a Tea tras su derrota, se resistió al control vampírico de Zaleska en ese momento crucial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _por desgracia no lo consiguió, aunque logro resistir lo suficiente para evitar dañar a Tea después de su derrota, ya que tenía pensado morderla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _Tea ha ganado el duelo, desafortunadamente el costo fue muy caro, el lado positivo, ahora que los 5 finalistas han sido seleccionados, ha llegado el momento de entrar al templo y enfrentarse a los 7 mejores guerreros del Rey de las Tinieblas, la batalla no ha hecho más que comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _los finalistas fueron escogidos, pero el precio de este último duelo fue muy caro, ahora ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse a los Maestros Oscuros en el duelo decisivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _para esas respuestas tendrás que esperar, ya que ahora que se han escogido a los 5 finalistas, la batalla va a comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Mai perdió el duelo, aunque al final logro evitar dañar a Tea por su derrota como su lado maligno hubiera querido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _no creí que fuera necesaria la aparición de ese dragón, ya que como viste, Tea se las vio muy mal en este duelo sin ese dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _claro que tuvo salvación, después de todo, ha mejorado mucho como duelista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _tienes que ser paciente, sé que es tedioso, pero no puedo revelar nada hasta que el momento oportuno llegue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _recurrió a esa poderosa carta y a una más de sus cartas hada que le permitieron vencer a Mai en este duelo tan complicado, aunque el precio fue muy alto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _no te preocupes, también fue mi culpa por haberme confiado, no creí que sería tan largo, realmente me sorprendiste, tienes una gran mente creativa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _desafortunadamente esta es una guerra y siempre hay bajas en las guerras, especialmente cuando estas se llevan contra el demonio en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _yo lo dudo mucho, ya que al parecer, realmente está comenzando a tomarle aprecio a todos los habitantes de la Tierra, al igual que Wiss, quien se ha vuelto muy buen amigo de Bulma y te dese lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y créeme, mostro su carta más poderosa, pero no mostro todo de lo que es capaz esa carta tan letal, especialmente porque el Caballero conoce sus fortalezas y debilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no te puedo confirmar nada, tendrás que esperar para verlo, por el momento, ya se han decidido a los 5 finalistas y es hora de que las finales comiencen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _el duelo ha finalizado con la victoria de Tea y ahora es la quinta finalista, pero el costo fue demasiado alto, pues ahora Drago ha reclamado su alma también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _pero a Tea no le quedo de otra, ya que de otro modo, no podría entrar al templo para rescatar a Joey y a todos los demás duelistas que están prisioneros en el templo, respecto a Piccolo, me alegra que en DB Súper este volviendo a tener importancia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _de hecho, ambas sufrieron, una por no haber podido salvar a su amiga y la otra por la tortura que le espera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el duelo ha finalizado con la victoria para Tea, pero el costo fue demasiado alto, ya que perdieron otra amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _desafortunadamente, no todo se puede en las guerras, siempre hay pérdidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _de hecho la eligió el público, me extraña que tú no hayas votado en ninguna ocasión, por el momento, dicho duelo ha concluido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _¿Qué me dices de Drago o Freezer? Por el momento, este duelo ha concluido con un costo muy alto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _y ya lo acabas de ver, pese a sus intentos, Tea no pudo salvar por completo a Mai de las garras de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, Tea ganó, pero el precio fue muy alto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _el duelo entre esas bellezas termino con la victoria de Tea, pero el costo fue muy caro, ahora deben prepararse para entrar al templo, donde sus verdaderos enemigos los están esperando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Rossana's Mind, Tea Mutou, Mana, Dany35, Srto, Éire, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, Soranomomo93, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Rey Drasian, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Dreisil, Isaac, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	57. La ira del demonio

_**Hola de nuevo mis estimados amigos lectores, ha llegado el momento de otro nuevo capítulo, el cual será el momento de ver lo que Drago ha estado buscando, solo es este capítulo y luego comenzaremos con la gran final del torneo, ya que ahora tenemos a los 5 finalistas, por el momento pasemos a lo importante, el plan actual de Drago y sus víctimas más resientes, ya luego veremos lo de la final.**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, ya saben cómo es este negocio, nos vemos al final:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Fvf42HpKDlU**

 **www. youtube watch? v=_1A9RoyzokM**

 **www. youtube watch? v=590-ZdIJCKY**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 57**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 57 La ira del demonio.**

 **Eslovaquia**

Drago recibió el informe de Abzu sobre los resultados del torneo, una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en los labios del Rey de las Tinieblas cuando escucho que los 5 finalistas ya fueron escogidos y que ahora se dirigían hacia el templo para comenzar la final.

-Espero que estén preparándose de la manera correcta, porque sus oponentes no serán fáciles de vencer-advirtió Drago.

-"Descuide mi señor, le aseguro que estará complacido con los resultados, venceremos a nuestros enemigos y finalmente podrá liberarse de su encierro"-aseguro Abzu.

-Eso espero, he estado demasiado tiempo en este cuerpo mortal, ya quiero recuperar mi cuerpo y todo mi poder, una vez que lo haga no habrá poder en todo el universo que sea capaz de detenerme, después de todo, nada puede vencer al mal supremo, al origen de todo-.

-"Estoy de acuerdo"-.

-Por el momento terminare mis negocios en este lugar, una vez que termine volveré a la isla para presenciar la final, avisa a los demás que se preparen para mi regreso y recuérdales que no les tendré piedad si se atreven a fallarme-advirtió Drago.

-"Como usted ordene amo"-dijo Abzu haciendo una reverencia y finalizando la comunicación.

Drago sonrió complacido, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a sus planes, ahora solo faltaba encargarse de ese otro asunto y por fin estaría listo para volver a la isla, donde contemplaría su mayor victoria sobre todos sus enemigos, camino lo poco que le faltaba para llegar hasta un edificio de color gris, el cual parecía ser una bodega abandonada, al verlo llegar, varios guardias le cerraron el paso.

-¿Buscas algo amigo?-pregunto el que parecía ser el líder, al tiempo que le apuntaba con su arma, una sonrisa perversa afloro en el rostro de Drago, misma que estremeció a todos los hombres, pues esa sonrisa no era humana.

En el interior de aquella bodega se podía observar que no era lo que su fachada exterior mostraba, ya que dentro era como una prisión, con varios cuartos, donde distintas personas de clase alta, se deleitaban gastando su dinero torturando y asesinando cruelmente a personas inocentes que tenían la desgracia de llegar a ese lugar, muchos de ellos atraídos por otros jóvenes que los embaucaban y los entregaban a esas personas malvadas.

En ese momento, el que parecía ser el presidente y fundador de toda esa organización, un hombre de edad madura, llamado Marco, caminaba por los pasillos revisando que sus clientes y socios estuvieran completamente complacidos con sus respectivos compañeros de juego, como les gustaba llamar a esa pobre gente, siempre acompañado de su asistente Sasha y de su nieto, Carter.

-Todo parece estar bien señor, mañana recibiremos nuevo ganado para el matadero, ya tenemos compradores listos para ellos-informo Sasha.

-Excelente ¿Qué hay de Seto Kaiba y Maximiliam Pegasus? ¿Aún se niegan a aceptar hacer negocios con nosotros?-pregunto Marco.

-No hemos sabido nada de ellos desde hace tiempo, al parecer, Seto Kaiba está en un torneo de Duelo de Monstruos y Maximiliam Pegasus sufrió una terrible recaída, tuvo que ser hospitalizado de emergencia-explico Sasha.

-Ya veo, es una lástima que alguien como Kaiba desperdicie su tiempo en ese ridículo juego de cartas, al igual que Pegasus, Gozaburo Kaiba, en cambio, pudo haber sido un miembro muy valioso de lo "Cazadores de Elite"-dijo Marco con pena fingida.

Justo en ese momento, varios disparos se escucharon afuera del lugar, hecho que extraño a Marco, con una mirada directa hacia Sasha, esta asintió y le ordeno a dos hombres que fuera a investigar, mientras los miembros del club salían de sus respectivos cuartos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto uno de ellos.

-Descuide, ya fueron a investigar-respondió Marco.

De pronto, un hombre apareció volando de la nada y estrellándose contra la pared con fuerza, golpeándose la cabeza y muriendo en el acto, pues el golpe le causo un trauma mortal, fue entonces que su asesino hizo acto de aparición, el siniestro y diabólico Rey Drago, por supuesto, que a los ojos de todos ellos, solo era un joven muy extraño.

-¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?-cuestiono uno de los hombres acercándose a él.

Drago lo miro y con un golpe mortal con su mano derecha, lo degolló con mucha facilidad, el hombre comenzó a desangrarse y Drago solo lo miro divertido, antes de sujetar su cuello con sus manos, sonriendo perversamente, para luego torcerle el cuello, rompiéndoselo por completo y matándolo.

Los demás hombres se quedaron azorados ante eso, incluso Marco y los miembros del club que salieron al escuchar el escándalo, Drago siguió su camino y pasó entre los dos hombres, llegando a quedar frente a frente con Marco.

-Si estos hombres son lo mejor que tienen entonces son más patéticos de lo que pensaba-dijo Drago sonriendo perversamente.

-¿Quién eres tú muchacho y como llegaste aquí?-cuestiono Marco.

-Eso es lo de menos, lo único que debería preocuparte a ti y a todos estos insectos patéticos es salir de aquí con vida-sentencio Drago sin dejar de sonreír.

Marco se rio divertido-Vaya, esto sí que es interesante, debes sentirte muy valiente al venir aquí y amenazarnos de esa manera cuando estas en desventaja numérica-.

-Y si estas tan seguro de que me tienen atrapado ¿Por qué veo temor en tus ojos y los ojos de todos tus cómplices?-pregunto Drago malignamente.

Marco se quedó mudo, al igual que Sasha y Carter, ya que efectivamente, todos parecían temerosos ante la presencia de aquel muchacho, no podía ser real, solo era un joven que no debía tener más de 17 años, 18 como máximo, pero había un extraño aire a su alrededor, era como si no fuera humano, pero eso era ridículo.

-No digas tonterías…mira muchacho…hoy me siento generoso…así que te daremos la oportunidad de irte de aquí o sino…-.

-¿Qué? ¿Me harán lo mismo que a todas las sabandijas que tienen encerrados en este lugar? Quiero verte intentarlo-reto Drago-ahora me toca a mí darte una opción, si quieres que me vaya entonces tendrán que vencerme en un Duelo de Monstruos, si lo consiguen me iré por donde vine-.

-¿Duelo de Monstruos? ¿Estas bromeando?-.

-Para un torpe sin visión como tú ese juego puede que sea solo un tonto juego de cartas, pero te aseguro que es más que eso-.

-Este chico está loco-dijo Sasha, aunque realmente estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso les da miedo?-pregunto Drago desafiante.

Antes de que Marco dijera algo, Carter se adelantó-Muy bien, ya fue suficiente, abuelo, este infeliz está comenzando a hartarme, deja que me encargue de él, recuerda que yo he jugado este juego y he ganado varios torneos europeos-pidió Carter.

Marco miro a su nieto y lo pensó un momento-Muy bien, después de que Carter te venza te ofreceré al matadero y desearas nunca haber llegado hasta aquí-sentencio Marco.

Pero Drago solo sonrió con maldad-Aceptar mi reto fue su primer error y cuando acabe con tu nieto será el último para todos ustedes-aseguro Drago.

Carter saco un Disco de Duelo que llevaba en una mochila y una baraja, la coloco en la ranura y se puso el Disco, ambos Discos se activaron, los proyectores de hologramas fueron lanzados, el contador de puntos de vida se programó en **4000** y era el momento de decir…

 **-¡Hora de Duelo!-.**

-Deja que yo comience con la diversión-dijo Drago sacando su carta-pero tengan cuidado con la leyenda de los lugares como este-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Carter confundido.

-Es muy simple en verdad, los sitios como este donde se cometen asesinatos a sangre fría, torturas y un sinfín de horrores inimaginables son visitados por el espíritu de un fantasma que se deleitaba haciendo esto, pues para él, la tortura y la matanza eran su forma de vivir-.

-¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?-pregunto Sasha con nerviosismo.

Drago alzo su brazo e invoco a su primer monstruo-¡El Verdugo de las Almas!-invoco llamando a su primer monstruo.

Este tenía la apariencia de un hombre fornido, con el torso descubierto, mostrando una piel sumamente pálida, pantalones y botas negras, llevando una máscara negra que cubría todo su rostro y cabeza, en los brazos llevaba guantes con navajas, era una criatura bastante aterradora.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 700**

Todos los miembros del club salieron de sus respectivos salones de diversiones para presenciar el duelo, no sabían porque lo habían hecho, era como si una extraña fuerza invisible los empujara a ello y ahora todos, miembros y hombres, presenciaban el duelo.

-Espero que estés consiente de que esto es solo el principio de lo que he preparado para ustedes gusanos patéticos-sentencio Drago.

-Vaya, este tipo se cree invencible, pero ya verá ¡Convoco a Zombyra el Oscuro!-invoco Carter.

 **ATK 2100**

 **DEF 500**

-¡Ahora Zombyra acaba con su verdugo en este instante!-indico Carter, Zombyra arremetió contra el Verdugo de Drago y lo destruyo de un puñetazo, hecho que bajo los puntos del Rey a **3900-** vaya, parece ser que tu gran Verdugo fue hecho añicos con mucha facilidad-.

 **ATK 2100-1900**

Drago solo sonrió de manera confiada ante las palabras de Carter-Error, te aseguro que aún no has visto nada de la pesadilla que estoy por desatar ¡Jugare con "Tumbas Abiertas", esta carta mágica regresa a un monstruo del cementerio y lo coloca de nuevo en el campo, así que dale la bienvenida a mi Verdugo de las Almas!-declaro Drago, al tiempo que su monstruo regresaba.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 700**

-¡Regreso a su monstruo!-exclamo Marco sorprendido ante lo que Drago hizo.

Carter también se puso nervioso, ya que el efecto de Zombyra hacía que perdiera **200** puntos de ataque cada vez que atacaba y ahora era más débil que el monstruo de Drago, pero por fortuna, solo perdería **100** puntos de vida, lo que lo dejaría igual que su oponente, pero se equivocaba.

-Yo no me confiara mucho en eso-sentencio Drago como si adivinara los pensamientos de su oponente.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Carter confundido.

-¡Estas por averiguarlo, porque ahora sacrifico al Verdugo de las Almas para convocar a una criatura mucho más poderosa, conoce a Demon Magician!-invoco Drago.

El Verdugo de las Almas desapareció en un círculo de fuego y el nuevo monstruo de Drago hizo acto de aparición, se trataba de un Humanoide recubierto de una armadura natural, con garras sobresalientes en sus manos y pies, posee unos cuernos sobre su cabeza y una mancha en su ojo izquierdo, mientras que el ojo derecho está atravesado por una raya, dando el aspecto similar al de un bufón, y un demonio.

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 1200**

-¡Esa cosa es demasiado poderosa!-exclamo Carter aterrado de ver al nuevo monstruo de Drago, el cual solo se rio de manera despiadada.

-¡Ahora mi gran bestia acaba con su monstruo con tus Destellos de Fuegos Infernales!-ordeno Drago.

Demon Magician lanzo su ataque contra Zombyra, acabándolo con mucha facilidad y bajando los puntos de vida de Carter a **3400,** dejándolo en clara desventaja contra Drago-¡Zombyra!-grito Carter al ver que su monstruo fue destruido.

Drago se rio al ver desaparecer al monstruo de su oponente-¡Ahora colocare dos cartas boca abajo y terminare mi turno! Dime algo muchacho ¿ya comprendiste que no puedes vencerme? Más vale que tú y todos estos gusanos se preparen, porque este no es más que el principio de su final-sentencio Drago con malévolo placer, su mirada solo asustaba a todos los presentes.

-¡Este tipo está comenzando a cansarme!-declaro Carter molesto por las palabras burlonas de Drago-¿te crees invencible en este juego?-.

-Tú dímelo, te llevo una clara ventaja y muy pronto habré acabado contigo, lo que también hará que acabe con tus amigos-.

-¡Lo veremos!-declaro Carter sacando una carta-¡Perfecto, convoco a Jirai Gumo!-invoco Carter a su siguiente monstruo.

 **ATK 2200**

 **DEF 100**

-¡Luego jugare con "Renace al Monstruo" para poder traer de nuevo a Zombyra el Oscuro!-declaro Carter invocando a su monstruo de nuevo.

 **ATK 2100**

 **DEF 500**

-¡Y si eso te gusto, esto te fascinara, ahora jugare con la carta mágica de "Polimerización", con ella uniré a mis dos monstruos para formar a una criatura tan poderosa que acabara fácilmente con tu supuesto Demon Magician, saluda a mi gran monstruo fusionado y despídete de tu monstruo!-declaro Carter sonriendo de manera victoriosa.

El nuevo monstruo de Carter era una fusión un tanto retorcida, con la mitad del cuerpo de Zombyra de la cabeza a la cintura y la otra mitad del cuerpo de Jirai Gumo, una fusión no muy impresionante físicamente, pero sí bastante poderosa.

 **ATK 2700**

 **DEF 600**

-¡Y para finalizar mi turno colocare esta carta boca abajo, admítelo amigo, estas acabado!-sentencio Carter sonriendo divertido.

Para asombro de todos, Drago comenzó a reírse de manera desquiciada y cruel, dejando a los testigos sin comprender cuál era la causa de su gracia-¡Tu nuevo monstruo puede ser impresionante, pero me parece que estas olvidando algo, no puede atacar en el mismo turno que fue creado!-.

-¡Claro que lo sé, por esa razón planeo aplastarte en mi siguiente turno!-declaro Carter mirando molesto a Drago.

-Será muy tarde, ya te habré conducido a tu final ¡Ahora revelo una de mis cartas boca abajo; "Destrucción de Cartas"!-declaro Drago sonriendo.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Carter comprendiendo lo que eso significaba.

-¡Ahora ambos debemos descartar nuestras respectivas manos!-declaro Drago enviando 3 cartas al cementerio, mientras que Carter descartaba 4, luego, ambos jugadores sacaron sus nuevas cartas.

-¡Tal vez hayas enviado mi mano al cementerio, pero acabas de cometer tu primer error!-declaro Carter.

-¿Hum?-pregunto Drago sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Ahora revelo mi carta de trampa; "Impacto de Meteoro", esta carta de trampa te quita **300** puntos de vida por cada carta que hayas enviado al cementerio y como enviaste 3 cartas deberás despedirte de **900** puntos de vida!-declaro Carter sonriendo.

Una lluvia de meteoros cayó del cielo y golpeo a Drago con fuerza, bajando los puntos de vida del Rey de las Tinieblas a **2900,** dejándolo en desventaja ante Carter, aunque eso era lo que él pensaba y no era el único.

-¡Bien hecho Carter, lo estas derrotando!-declaro Marco sonriéndole a su nieto.

Pero la siniestra y cruel risa de Drago capto la atención de todos de nuevo-Yo no le veo la gracia-dijo Sasha confundida.

-¿Qué te causa tanta risa ahora? ¿Te divierte la idea de que vas a perder?-cuestiono Carter.

-¿Perder? Me temo que estas en un error, no solo estoy a punto de acabar contigo, sino que cuando lo haga desearas nunca haberme conocido-sentencio Drago con una mirada sumamente diabólica.

Todos se quedaron helados ante esa mirada, los miembros de la cacería decidieron abandonar sus respectivas salas por completo y acercarse a su presidente, después de todo, esa mirada no les agradaba para nada.

-¿Quién es…ese tipo?-pregunto uno de ellos sumamente asustado.

Drago solo sonrió aún más-Estabas tan ocupado presumiendo de tu nuevo monstruo que olvidaste mi otra carta boca abajo-explico Drago sin dejar su sonrisa de lado.

-¿Qué tiene tu carta?-cuestiono Carter sumamente alarmado.

-Ahora mismo lo verás ¡Revelo mi carta oculta; "Resplandor del Mal", esta carta mágica le entrega a mi monstruo **500** puntos de ataque por cada monstruo que ambos hayamos enviado al cementerio, como recordaras, yo envié 3 cartas de monstruo con "Destrucción de Cartas", lo que le da a Magician **1500** puntos de ataque extra!-explico Drago.

 **ATK 2500-4000**

-¿ **4000** puntos?-exclamo Carter aterrado.

-Pero espera, aún hay más, porque también cuentan los monstruos que tú hayas descartado, dime amigo ¿Cuántos monstruos enviaste al cementerio con "Destrucción de Cartas"?-pregunto Drago con malévolo placer.

Carter abrió mucho los ojos, recordando a cuantos monstruos había enviado en ese momento-Envié…4 monstruos…pero eso significa que…-.

-¡Ahora Magician gana otros **2000** puntos de ataque extra!-declaro Drago sonriendo perversamente.

 **ATK 4000-6000**

-¡Ahora es demasiado poderoso!-exclamo Carter alarmado.

-¡Magician destruye a su monstruo fusionado con tus Destellos de Fuegos Infernales!-indico Drago malignamente.

Magician lanzo su ataque devastador contra el monstruo de Carter, destruyéndolo con suma facilidad, dejando a Carter en estado de shock-Perdí… **3300** puntos de vida-contó Carter, cuando sus puntos de vida bajaron hasta **100.**

-Creo que eres tú el que está a punto de ser eliminado y una vez que acabe contigo, todos ustedes se quedaran atrapados en este lugar para siempre-sentencio Drago malignamente.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Marco.

Drago solo aumento su sonrisa perversa mucho más-Solo miren en las celdas donde tenían a sus víctimas y encontraran las respuestas-explico Drago sonriendo.

Ninguno se atrevía a hacer lo que Drago les indico, peor fue uno de los matones el que lo hizo, apenas abrió una puerta, una mano lo sujeto del rostro y lo metió a la misma, se pudo escuchar sus gritos de dolor y agonía, dejando estupefactos a todos, especialmente cuando las puertas de las celdas se abrieron y los cadáveres de todos los jóvenes que habían estado torturando en ese momento salieron de ahí, algunos iban arrastrados, por les habían cortado sus piernas, otros carecían de sus brazos y algunos de sus ojos, los más aterradores tenían abiertos sus estómagos y parte de sus entrañas salían.

-¿Qué…que es esto?-exclamo Sasha aterrada, al igual que el resto de los miembros de la "Cacería de Elite", pues hacía tan solo unos instantes, todas esas personas habían muerto.

-Bienvenidos al Infierno, a mi mundo, al Reino de las Tinieblas-saludo Drago con sus brillantes ojos rojos brillante como si fueran llamas-todas las almas de las personas que ustedes mataban por diversión han estado atrapadas en este lugar, esperando el momento justo para tomar venganza y ese momento ha llegado ¿comprenden? Están aquí para atraparlos y llevarlos a la eterna oscuridad, donde sus almas serán consumidas lentamente por mí ¿les parece divertido ahora?-pregunto Drago de manera retorcida y cruel.

-¡No!-grito un hombre joven, el cual había estado torturando a un joven de E.U. antes de que eso comenzara, cuando sintió una mano en su pierna, miro hacia abajo y allí estaba, ese mismo joven, mirándolo con esos ojos sin vida y escupiendo sangre, rápidamente se soltó-¡YO ME LARGO!-grito aterrado y comenzando a correr hacia el interior del lugar, buscando la otra salida.

-¡Espérame, yo también me voy!-gritaron varios más.

De hecho, todos comenzaron a emprender la huida-¡Por favor, mantenga la calma, no se separen!-gritaba Sasha, pero todo era inútil.

-No te molestes, además no llegaran lejos-explico Drago sonriendo, ya que justo en ese momento, los que habían emprendido el escape reaparecieron, justo detrás de Drago, cuando se dieron cuenta, se detuvieron de golpe-bienvenidos-los saludo Drago, al tiempo que su cabeza daba un giro de 180 grados-creí que ya se iban-dijo sonriendo diabólicamente.

Nuevamente, todos lanzaron un grito de terror y emprendieron el escape de nuevo, pero esta vez, regresaron justo a donde empezaron-¿Qué pasa?-.

-¿Por qué no vamos a ningún lado?-pregunto una anciana millonaria que también estuvo torturando a una jovencita española.

-Aprendan la lección tontos, nadie puede escapar del demonio y en estos momentos están frente a él-confeso Drago al tiempo que su cabeza volvía a su posición.

-Esto…esto…no puede…estar pasando…-dijo Marco comenzando a temblar de miedo.

-Evitaron la justicia mortal con dinero, pero esta vez ni todos sus millones los salvaran de mí, si quieren irse con vida de aquí, su duelista debe derrotarme en este duelo-explico Drago sonriendo.

Carter palideció ante eso, especialmente cuando su abuelo tomo la palabra-¡Carter! ¡Hagas lo que hagas no puedes ni debes perder!-grito Marco mirando a su nieto casi con furia.

-¡Véncelo y te daré 10 millones!-.

-¡Yo te daré 50!-.

-¡Yo 100!-.

-¡Yo 500!-.

Todos los miembros de la "Cacería de Elite" comenzaron a gritar grandes sumas de dinero con tal de salir vivos de ese embrollo, realmente era curioso como pensaban que con dinero todos sus problemas se resolverían.

-Que patéticos-dijo Drago sonriendo malignamente-¿y bien muchacho? Es tu turno, pero has bien tu jugada, porque podría ser la última-sentencio Drago.

Carter siguió escuchando las palabras de ánimo de su abuelo y de todos los miembros del club, para luego mirar a su alrededor, viendo los cadáveres putrefactos que esperaban las órdenes de su amo para poder comenzar el ataque y su venganza sobre esos miserables.

El joven no pudo evitar sentir como muchas de esas miradas muertas caían sobre él, pues muchas de esas víctimas fueron llevadas a ese sitio de muerte por su propia mano y ahora querían venganza.

Con mucho terror y con la mano temblándole, así como también unas inmensas ganas de orinarse en los pantalones por toda esa terrible pesadilla de la que estaba siendo testigo, Carter dirigió su mano hacia su baraja.

-Por favor…dame algo bueno…-suplico lleno de miedo y al ver su carta sonrió-nada mal ¡Activo la magia de las "Espadas de Luz Reveladora"!-declaro Carter activando esa carta mágica-¡Ahora tu poderoso Magician no podrá moverse durante 3 turnos completos, pero por si acaso, colocare esta carta boca abajo y convocare al Soldado de Piedra Gigante en modo de defensa!-invoco Carter.

 **ATK 1300**

 **DEF 2000**

-Bien hecho, ahora que Carter dejo atrapado a su monstruo tiene más tiempo para planear en una forma de vencerlo-dijo Sasha aliviada.

-Espero que logre vencerlo antes de que sea tarde-dijo Marco suspirando con alivio, aunque la tensión aún estaba en el ambiente, si Carter fracasaba, entonces todos estarían acabados.

Drago saco una carta y por primera vez desde que comenzó el duelo, su sonrisa desapareció y una mirada molesta cruzo fugazmente su rostro-Maldición-.

-¿Te decepciona que no sea la carta que querías o que tu poderoso Magician no se pueda mover?-pregunto Carter burlonamente.

-Por el contrario, me decepciona la idea de que este duelo ya deba terminar, realmente esperaba poder torturarlos mucho más que esto, peor creo que debo pensar en mis prioridades y tengo una final a la cual asistir, así como también a verdaderos enemigos a los cuales debo destruir-explico Drago volviendo a sonreír con resignación y maldad.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Mientras mi carta de las "Espadas de Luz Reveladora" estén activadas, tu Magician no puede hacer el menor movimiento, mucho menos lanzar un ataque, además, aún tengo a mi Soldado de Piedra Gigante, así que no podrás acabar con mis puntos de vida!-.

Drago se rio-¿Y te haces llamar duelista? Hay más de una forma de quitar puntos de vida ¡Comenzando con esta carta; "Conjuro de las Pesadillas"!-revelo Drago activando su carta mágica.

-Nunca escuche hablar de esa carta ¿Qué es lo que hace?-pregunto Carter confundido.

-Es muy simple, al sacrificar a un monstruo de mi lado del campo, puedo crear una esfera de energía, misma que está alimentada por el poder de ataque del monstruo que envié al cementerio y esa energía puede redirigirse hacia tus puntos de vida-.

Carter abrió mucho los ojos al comprender lo que Drago dijo-¡Pero eso significa que…!-

-¡Así es, ahora sacrifico a Demon Magician para crear mi esfera de energía, cuyo poder de impacto será de **6000** puntos, lo que significa que estas acabado, al igual que tus patéticos amigos!-decreto Drago.

-¡NO!-grito Carter aterrado.

-¡Ahora destruyan a estos insectos!-indico Drago.

Magician se encendió en llamas y su cuerpo formo una poderosa esfera de fuego, misma que fue disparada contra el Soldado de Piedra Gigante, destruyéndolo por completo, para luego golpear a Carter con fuerza, lo que bajo sus puntos de vida a **0,** dando por finalizado ese duelo y dejando al joven duelista en el suelo tirado de espaldas, todos se quedaron horrorizados ante eso, Carter había perdido, el duelista en quien depositaron sus esperanzas de sobrevivir fue vencido.

-No…perdió…-exclamo Marco cayendo de rodillas, muchos se quedaron sin habla ante esa derrota.

Todos se quedaron petrificados ante eso, muchos quisieron escapar, pero sus piernas simplemente no reaccionaban, era como si una gran fuerza los mantuviera fijos en ese lugar tan peligroso, fue cuando Drago se acercó con su perversa sonrisa, muchos de ellos ya habían comenzado a llorar debido al miedo que sentían.

-¡Dejen de llorar, nos sean patéticos! ¿Dónde quedo el valor que tenían cuando atormentaban a estos mortales? Creo que al final los he dejado expuestos como realmente son, unas sabandijas cobardes-siseo Drago sonriendo malignamente.

-Por favor…tenga piedad…le pagare lo que quiera…solo no nos haga daño…-.

-¿Pagarme? No me hagas reír, el dinero no me interesa en lo más mínimo, después de todo, no son más que montones de pedazos de papel a los cuales los mortales les ponen valor numérico, respecto a la piedad, voy a tenerles la misma piedad que ustedes les tuvieron a todas estas almas infortunadas, lo que me recuerda-Drago sonrió aún más, una sonrisa sumamente despiadada y cruel.

Los cadáveres vivientes comenzaron a acercarse hacia sus víctimas, los cuales no tenían a donde escapar y aunque tuvieran por donde irse, una fuerza sobrenatural les impedía hacer cualquier movimiento.

-¡Aléjense!-gritaron llenos de terror.

-Sus almas pronto serán consumidas, pero primero estas almas quieren cobrar su justa venganza, espero que lo disfruten mucho, ya que ahora se ha invertido la situación-sentencio Drago malignamente.

Nadie puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos, sus gritos de terror y de muerte inundaron todo el lugar, mientras Drago solo observaba el horrendo espectáculo con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro de Bakura, el Rey de las Tinieblas podía sentir su dolor y se deleitaba con ello, al tiempo que consumía sus almas lo más lenta y dolorosamente posible.

-Ahora iré a presenciar las finales del torneo y mi triunfo final sobre mis enemigos, y entonces por fin podré completar lo que empecé hace tantos años-declaro Drago con un brillo maligno en sus ojos rojos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y con esto ha concluido otro capítulo, como vieron, Drago ha cumplido su promesa con esas personas que tantos inocentes mataron por diversión y por no saber en qué más gastar su cochino dinero, ahora es el momento de que comiencen las finales, Drago volverá a la isla y presenciara los últimos duelos del torneo, los cuales podrían asegurar su victoria.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen de mis fics un gran éxito, por lo cual se los agradezco mucho:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _por el momento, tenía que concluir con la pequeña misión que Drago tenía en Eslovaquia, misma que como viste, cumplió de manera satisfactoria su propósito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _ellos tendrán su papel en la batalla final con Drago, por el momento, es la final de este torneo y los finalistas deben prepararse para su encuentro con los Maestros Oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _y ahora que Drago ha terminado de ajustar cuentas con algunos mortales, está listo para volver y presenciar las finales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _gracias, aunque antes del capítulo que daba inicio a la final, el Rey de las Tinieblas tenía que completar con su pequeño recorrido por Eslovaquia, ahora que ha terminado, está listo para volver y poder comenzar con la final de este torneo tan peligroso, los verdaderos enemigos a vencer los esperan impacientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _aún falta saber eso, ya que por el momento, Drago tenía que terminar el festín que fue a degustar en Eslovaquia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _el torneo está llegando a la parte final, pero Drago también se está volviendo más poderoso a cada instante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _por el momento y antes de la final, Drago tenía que terminar sus asuntos en Eslovaquia y ahora que ha concluido, está listo para volver a su isla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _la hora de los verdaderos duelos se aproxima, especialmente ahora que Drago está listo para volver a su isla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _que divertido e ingenioso comentario, respondiendo a la duda, recuerda que Umbra se deleita torturando y alimentándose con almas inocentes, y considera que el alma de Yugi sería un suculento manjar para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _las guerras no son estúpidas, los estúpidos somos nosotros, los seres humanos, quienes somos las que las iniciamos por cualquier tontería, siempre tratándose de lo mismo, queriendo demostrar quién es el más poderoso del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _la hora de la verdad se aproxima, especialmente ahora que Drago ha terminado con su banquete y está regresando a la isla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ahora que Drago esta por regresar a la isla, el peligro está cada vez más cerca, especialmente porque su maligno poder crece a cada instante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _Drago ha concluido con su misión en Eslovaquia, como viste, acaba de darse un suculento banquete con almas llenas de pecado, ahora está dispuesto a volver a su isla y ver la victoria de sus siervos sobre sus enemigos, acercándonos a la batalla final contra él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _y por el momento, Drago ha terminado de comer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _con la baraja de Drago ya viste más de sus cartas siniestras, mismas que le dieron la victoria de una manera muy fácil contra esos duelistas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _gracias, creo que al menos fue un cumplido, pero bueno, por el momento, Drago ya se encargó de esa organización y ahora se dirige de vuelta a su isla a presenciar la final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _por el momento tenía que concluir la misión de Drago por el continente europeo, mismo que como viste, termino de manera satisfactoria para él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pues ya lo viste, Drago se ha dado un banquete europeo y ahora la final puede comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _y no será nada fácil, porque no por nada son los mejores guerreros de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _si todos son como Bills y Champa entonces también querrían parte de esa comida, aunque yo soy de la firme opinión de que en todos esos universos debe existir un Dios de la Destrucción que tenga poderes tan impresionantes que incluso deje a Vegetto muy atrás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Demigrahex12:** _yo tengo esa película de hecho y debo decirlo, la batalla entre Batman y Superman fue impresionante, me encanto lo que le dijo Batman al final, cuando lo derrota "me recordaras como el único que te venció". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dreisil:** _la final comenzara en el siguiente capítulo, por el momento, acabamos de presenciar hasta dónde puede llegar la maldad y crueldad del terrible Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _solo ellas dos, tampoco creas que voy a usarlas a todas en su baraja o en este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no será fácil, especialmente porque los enemigos son más terribles que todo lo que han enfrentado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SaloXoxo:** _pues antes de la final, Drago tenía que terminar sus asuntos en Eslovaquia, ahora que termino, está listo para volver y presenciar la final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ese y muchos otros misterios se revelaran en esta final, especialmente porque Drago tiene muchos secretos ocultos en sus sirvientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _de acuerdo, yo no soy fan de Deathpool, pero entiendo que a muchos les guste, no creo que vaya a ver esa película, ya que estoy ahorrando para poder ver la de Batman vs Superman y la de Yugioh. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Soranomomo93, Rossana's Mind, Mana, Srto, Dany35, NovaStarPrime, SkyAquaCristal, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Rey Drasian, Isaac, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Shadow y Writer, Súper Rock Ninja, Demigrahex12, Dreisil, Tenzalucard123, Moon-9215, SaloXoxo, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	58. Comienza la final

_**Hola de nuevo mis amigos, ha llegado el momento que muchos han esperado, la hora de que comience la gran final del torneo y que se decida a que Maestros Oscuros enfrentaran los 5 finalistas, de estos duelos se decidirá el destino de todo el mundo, ya que si son vencidos, entonces Drago podrá levantarse de nuevo con todo su terrible poder, siendo completamente invencible, pero sabemos que los chicos jamás se darán por vencidos sabiendo esto.**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, disfrútenlos y ya conocen el procedimiento, nos vemos al final del mismo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=OA2OGtG3glo**

 **www. youtube watch? v=xO6gzp02oNU**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Q70ZQsCxxr8**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 58**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 58 Comienza la final.**

 **Isla**

El templo se alzaba majestuosamente conforme los chicos se acercaban más y más, ahora que ya estaban decididos los 5 finalistas, el momento de la verdad había llegado, era el momento de enfrentarse a los Maestros Oscuros y detener los malignos planes del Rey de las Tinieblas.

-Finalmente ha llegado el momento-dijo Yugi con seriedad.

-Sí, el momento de entrar al templo y enfrentarnos a Abzu y sus compañeros ha llegado-dijo Atem con seriedad.

-No será una batalla fácil, pero debemos salir victoriosos o de lo contrario será el final de todo-dijo Yubel con seriedad.

Finalmente, llegaron a la entrada del templo, donde pudieron ver que también Kaiba y Mokuba los estaban esperando-Parece que ahí vienen-dijo Mokuba.

-Ya era hora, estaba comenzando a cansarme de esperarlos-dijo Kaiba con desdén- _"especialmente a ustedes dos, Atem, Yugi, ahora veremos quién de nosotros 3 es el mejor duelista de todo el mundo"-._

No solo los hermanos Kaiba se encontraban esperándolos, sino también todos los duelistas que aún quedaban en la isla; Soujiro, Talor, Chaac, Corey, Ezequiel, Alexander, Raven, Jackson, Mika, Osiris, Yuritzi, Amy, Setsuko, Vivian, entre otros duelistas que habían logrado evitar caer víctimas de ese juego maligno.

Soujiro y Setsuko mantenían una expresión seria en su rostro, sabiendo que la batalla que se avecinaba era más importante de lo que muchos de los duelistas presentes querían, Raven y Osiris solo podían sonreír de manera emocionada al ver que sus amigos estaban listos para entrar al templo.

Cuando Atem quedo frente a frente con Kaiba, una mirada de desafió y rivalidad apareció en sus rostros-Ya era hora de que llegaran-dijo Kaiba algo molesto.

-Tuvimos unos contratiempos-dijo Atem con seriedad.

Kaiba solo endureció la mirada y dirigió su vista hacia Tea-Me sorprende que tu amiguita haya sido la quinta finalista, eso quiere decir que ahora es una duelista muy superior a Wheeler, pero no importa, ya que aún no está a mi nivel, por lo que no es una amenaza para mí-dijo Kaiba con arrogancia.

Tea solo hizo una mueca molesta, mientras Serenity miraba a Kaiba fijamente, tal vez él sea algo arrogante, pero realmente era muy atractivo con ese aire de superioridad que poseía, antes de que alguien más dijera algo, Yubel tomo la palabra.

-Parece que nos están esperando-señalo Yubel.

Al voltear, se dieron cuenta que en la entrada del templo, se encontraban dos guardias armados con unas lanzas, con sus rostros cubiertos por yelmos de color negro con detalles rojos, los duelistas se acercaron, acompañados de sus amigos.

-Bienvenidos, por favor, presenten sus Gemas Elementales para saber si califican para las finales-pidió uno de los guardias.

Los 5 duelistas presentaron sus Gemas y los guardias las revisaron meticulosamente, cuando comprobaron que todo estaba en orden, asintieron de manera complacida-Perfecto, ahora son oficialmente finalistas del torneo ¡Bajen el puente!-grito uno de los guardias.

Pasaron unos minutos bastante tensos, cuando el sonido del puente cayendo se escuchó, todo paso de manera muy lenta, el puente comenzó a descender y los finalistas solo pudieron endurecer más sus rostros, conforme el puente caía, hasta que finalmente, toco tierra firme.

-Ya pueden pasar, bienvenidos al Templo de las Tinieblas-dijo el guardia.

Kaiba fue el primero en caminar, seguido por los demás, los guardias dejaron pasar a Atem, Yugi, Yubel, Tea y Kaiba, pero cuando Mokuba, Tristán y los demás quisieron seguirlos, los guardias les cerraron el paso.

-Lo siento, pero ustedes no pueden entrar al templo, son órdenes de los Maestros Oscuros-.

-¿Por qué siempre pasa esto cada vez que vamos a un torneo?-pregunto Tristán molesto al recordar que eso mismo les ocurrió en el Reino de los Duelistas y Ciudad Batallas.

-¡Hermano!-grito Mokuba llamando la atención de Kaiba.

-Dejen pasar a mi hermano-exigió Kaiba.

Pero los guardias negaron con la cabeza-Tenemos órdenes estrictas del amo en persona, si quieren ver los duelos esperen un poco y en seguida emergerá una pantalla gigante que les permitirá ver las finales, lo lamento, pero no podemos hacer nada-.

Tristán iba a replicar junto con Mokuba, pero-Tristán-llamo Yugi.

-¿Qué pasa Yugi?-pregunto Tristán, la mirada de Yugi indicaba que era mejor no replicar nada en esa ocasión, ya que esta vez, los enemigos eran seres sumamente abominables y peligrosos, fue esa mirada que hizo comprender a Tristán todo-muy bien, entonces les deseo buena suerte-.

Yugi y los demás asintieron, Kaiba miro a Mokuba y a los guardias, no le tomo mucho darse cuenta que no tenía caso discutir con ellos-Mokuba, quédate con los amigos de Yugi, no te preocupes, ya que esa pantalla te mostrara mi gran triunfo-aseguro Kaiba sonriendo.

-Muy bien hermano ¡Véncelos!-animo Mokuba sonriéndoles.

Finalmente, los 5 finalistas entraron al templo y una vez que cruzaron por completo-¡Suban el puente!-indico el guardia y el puente fue elevado de nuevo.

-Buena suerte faraón, princesa y a todos-deseo Soujiro.

-Y así, la batalla final por el destino de todo el universo ha comenzado, por favor, que sus fuerzas no nos fallen-suplico Setsuko viendo como la puerta del templo terminaba por cerrarse.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez dentro del templo, fueron recibidos por un hombre de elegante traje negro y varias doncellas, todos ellos de piel algo pálida y mirada perdida, el hombre dio un paso hacia adelante y saludo a los invitados.

-Bienvenidos, en nombre de mis amos quisiera felicitarlos por haber logrado llegar tan lejos en el torneo, ustedes 5 son lo mejor de lo mejor y mis amos están muy impresionados por sus habilidades del duelo, incluso nuestro gran amo está sorprendido y complacido, espera que estas finales sean realmente emocionantes, por favor, tengan la amabilidad de seguir a las doncellas, los guiaran a donde sus anfitriones los esperan-indico el hombre.

-Por aquí por favor-pidieron las doncellas.

Los duelistas comenzaron a seguir a las doncellas por los pasillos del inmenso templo, durante todo el recorrido, Yugi y Atem no dejaron de buscar señal alguna de Joey o de cualquier otro prisionero del templo, pero no hubo suerte alguna.

-Estoy preocupada-dijo Tea con algo de miedo-este lugar realmente es aterrador-.

-No te preocupes, algo me dice que no harán nada hasta que nos enfrentemos en los duelos contra uno de los siervos de Drago-dijo Yubel calmándola un poco.

-Solo esperemos que podamos detener esta locura antes de que sea tarde-dijo Tea temerosa.

Siguieron caminando por algunos minutos, hasta que llegaron al que parecía ser un elegante salón comedor, donde se encontraba una gigantesca mesa y varias sillas alrededor de la misma.

-Por favor, esperen aquí, en unos minutos se les servirá un poco de alimentos para antes de que se seleccionen a los primeros participantes-dijo una doncella.

-¿Cómo se escogerán?-pregunto Yugi con bastante curiosidad.

-Por favor, les pido paciencia, en cuanto nuestros amos den la orden, ellos les explicaran todo de cómo se decidirán a los duelistas que pelearan y contra quienes exactamente-pidió la doncella-por el momento, disfruten de sus alimentos-.

Varias doncellas más entraron, llevando charolas con comida, mismas que colocaron frente a los chicos, los platillos realmente se veían exquisitos, definitivamente sabían cómo tratar a los duelistas del nivel de ellos 5, aunque Kaiba estaba cada vez más impaciente, ya que lo que más anhelaba era volver a enfrentarse a Yugi o a Atem.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, en las cuales disfrutaron de su comida y hablaron un poco de cosas triviales, pero también de asuntos serios, como la importancia de ganar ese torneo y detener los planes malignos de Drago, así como también rescatar a todos los que estaban prisioneros.

-¿Qué dices Kaiba? ¿Podemos contar con tu ayuda?-pregunto Atem mirando fijamente a su gran rival.

Kaiba solo se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con esa arrogancia que tanto lo caracterizaba-Escúchame Atem, no me importa en lo más mínimo tu absurda pelea personal contra el amo de nuestros anfitriones, lo único que me importa es vencerte a ti y a Yugi-.

-Kaiba…-.

-Ahórratelo, peleare contra el que sea y lo venceré, y cuando este torneo termine, nuevamente seré conocido como el duelista número 1 de todo el mundo, será mejor que tú y Yugi se preparen, porque esta vez las cosas terminaran diferentes-aseguro Kaiba.

Atem y Yugi solo miraron de manera retadora a Kaiba, definitivamente había cosas que nunca cambiaban y Kaiba era una de esas cosas-Vaya, no puedo creer que Kaiba aún no vea cual es la prioridad en este torneo-dijo Tea algo molesta.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo asegurarte que Kaiba nos ayudara en esta difícil batalla que se avecina, después de todo, él es descendiente del primo Seto-aseguro Yubel mirando a Tea.

Antes de que la charla continuara, un mayordomo hizo acto de aparición en el comedor y tras hacer una reverencia-Nuestro amo ha regresado y quiere ver a los finalistas, así como también desea comenzar con todo lo antes posible-explico el mayordomo.

Al escuchar eso, todos se levantaron de la mesa y miraron al mayordomo-¿A qué te refieres con que regreso? ¿A dónde fue tu amo exactamente?-pregunto Atem.

-No estoy autorizado para dar esa información, por favor, les pido seguirme y los llevare al lugar donde se seleccionaran a los primeros combatientes-indico el mayordomo y comenzó la caminata.

Los finalistas comenzaron a seguirlo, aunque una mirada de desconfianza y precaución aparecía en el rostro de cada uno, rápidamente, Atem se colocó al lado de Tea con intención de protegerla de cualquier sorpresa desagradable, ese lugar realmente estaba lleno de magia tenebrosa y maligna.

Caminaron por los pasillos del templo, encontrándose con varios retratos bastante aterradores, pero que al mismo tiempo, eran genuinas obras de arte, el estilo, la textura, la composición, todo era bellísimo, quien había pintado esas pinturas era alguien realmente talentoso, Tea no pudo evitar quedarse maravillada ante esas obras.

-Vaya, estas pinturas son realmente hermosas-dijo Tea maravilla.

-Vaya que lo son, aunque también son algo aterradoras-dijo Yugi mirando algunas de ellas, que mostraban paisajes muertos y desolados, otros retratos de gente colgada o ardiendo en las llamas del infierno.

Pero no todos eran así, también habían retratos de bellos paisajes, así como también el retrato de una niña que no debía tener más de 10 años en ese momento, la pequeña tenía una mirada inexpresiva en la pintura, pero realmente se podía apreciar que el artista logro captar las emociones de esa pequeña en su mirada, melancolía, frialdad y por el brillo de sus ojos, algo de alegría, aunque muy poca.

-Me pregunto quién habrá pintado estos cuadros-dijo Tea mirándolos admirada.

-Sea quien sea no creo que siga vivo si están en el templo de Drago-dijo Yubel imaginándose lo que le pudo haber pasado al artista que creo todas esas obras de arte.

-Hemos llegado-interrumpió el mayordomo, captando la atención de todos.

Llegaron hasta una puerta de color negra, donde dos doncellas más esperaban en cada lado de la puerta-¿Qué es lo que hay ahí dentro?-pregunto Kaiba.

-En seguida lo verá señor Kaiba, por favor señoritas, abran la puerta-pidió el mayordomo.

Las doncellas colocaron sus manos en cada picaporte de la puerta y la abrieron, poco a poco, el interior quedo al descubierto para los duelistas, encontrándose con un enorme salón, en el cual había 7 puertas, cada una con un símbolo diferente, similar al de las antorchas del exterior.

-Les pido que esperen un poco, en seguida aparecerán los otros competidores o mejor dicho, sus anfitriones y posibles oponentes-explico el mayordomo retirándose.

Una vez que quedaron solos, pudieron apreciar mejor el lugar, en aquel salón no había nada, más que las puertas, dos máquinas con pequeñas pelotas en su interior, lo que les dio una idea de cómo se escogerían a los combatientes de cada duelo, así como unas escaleras que llevaban a lo que parecía ser un balcón.

-Tal parece que los duelos se escogerán por medio de un sorteo-dijo Kaiba con dureza-aunque no importa quién sea mi oponente, ya que lo aplastare de todos modos-aseguro sonriendo-.

Atem y Yugi miraron seriamente a Kaiba, a veces se preguntaban si Kaiba realmente entendía los peligros a los que se estaban exponiendo, Tea y Yubel, por su parte, estaban observando otras pinturas que también estaban adornando ese lugar, como las anteriores, estas podían ser algo aterradoras, pero realmente eran obras de arte.

-Es increíble, no me explico quién pudo haber pintado obras como estas-dijo Tea.

-Sea quien sea, realmente debió ser alguien muy perturbado-dijo Yubel mirando las obras con algo de miedo.

Después de esperar por un rato, el mayordomo volvió a aparecer-Mis amos están listos para presentarse, así como también nuestro gran amo-anuncio el mayordomo.

Por cada una de las 7 puertas, los Maestros Oscuros hicieron acto de aparición, Atem y Yugi endurecieron la mirada al ver a Anubrix, en cuyos malignos ojos se podía ver la burla hacia ellos, fue cuando recordaron lo sucedido hace unas horas.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

-Han perdido, eso significa que sus almas ahora le pertenecen a Lord Drago-sentencio Anubrix.

Unos brazos momificados emergieron de la tierra y sujetaron tanto a Joey como a Valon, comenzando a arrastrarlos, hundiéndolos en la tierra, al ver eso, todos se alarmaron-¡Joey!-gritaron Yugi y Atem.

-¡No se preocupen por mí!-grito Joey antes de ser tragado por la tierra, junto con Valon.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

 _-"Joey, te juro que pase lo que pase, cueste lo que me cueste, vengare lo que este malnacido te hizo"-_ pensó Atem mirando a Anubrix con unos ojos que se acercaban bastante al odio.

Anubrix solo miro a Atem y se rio burlonamente, Zaleska y Tea también chocaron sus miradas, aunque la Reina de los Vampiros tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, Tea solo mantuvo una expresión desafiante, no iba a dejarse intimidar, ya no, si esa malvada que uso a Mai para pelear contra ella quería desafiarla, entonces le daría ese gusto, ambas pelearían.

Abzu y Amazu pasaron frente a los 5 finalistas, el Caballero de las Tinieblas miro de reojo a Atem, Yugi, Yubel y Kaiba, se podía notar que estaba muy complacido de ver que estas finales serían realmente emocionantes, Atem y los demás sintieron la mirada del Caballero y le devolvieron la vista, pero cuando lo hicieron, este ya les estaba dando la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, seguido por Amazu, ambos subieron hasta el balcón y se colocaron en lados opuestos del mismo.

-Activen la pantalla y también la señal-indico Amazu.

-Si Maestra-dijo el mayordomo sacando un control remoto y apretando un botón, para luego sacar un radio-ya pueden interrumpir las señales-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En las afueras del templo, el suelo donde estaban las antorchas comenzó a abrirse, al tiempo que una pantalla gigante de televisión emergía desde el fondo de ese abismo, hecho que dejo sorprendidos a todos los duelistas que aún quedaban en la isla.

-Vaya, esa debe ser la televisión más grande del mundo-dijo Tristán sorprendido ante eso.

La pantalla se encendió y todos pudieron ver lo que ocurría en el interior del templo-¡Ahí están Yugi y los otros!-exclamo Serenity y rápidamente, todos los duelistas se colocaron alrededor de la pantalla, con excepción de uno.

-¿No vas a ver lo que ocurre?-pregunto Raven mirando al duelista que faltaba.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Soujiro señalando el vendaje en sus ojos y Raven palideció.

-Ah…es cierto…lo lamento…-se disculpó sonriendo nerviosamente y comenzando a sudar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

El resto del mundo estaba viendo cualquier cosa en la televisión, computadoras, tablets, celulares, etc. Todos estaban ocupados en sus respectivos asuntos, cuando las señales fueron interrumpidas con un anuncio.

- _"Interrumpimos esta transmisión para traerles un anuncio importante, en vivo y directo, las finales del Torneo de las Sombras"-._

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad de Domino**

También en el hogar de Yugi la señal fue interrumpida y ahora la familia del Rey de los Juegos, así como sus invitados, se reunieron para poder presenciar la gran final-¡Miren, son Yugi y los otros!-exclamo la Sra. Muto emocionada.

-Tal parece que la final del torneo al que fueron está por comenzar y quien sea el enemigo esta vez, quiere que todos veamos ese evento-señalo Ishizu.

-¿Por qué querría algo como eso? No lo entiendo-dijo Odión.

-Yo tampoco estoy segura de sus intenciones, lo único que podemos hacer es rezar porque el faraón y los otros resulten victoriosos, ya que si son derrotados, entonces todo el mundo estarán perdido-.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Hoshi hizo acto de aparición-Buenas tardes tengan todos, lamento entrar de esta forma, pero quería ver si estaban teniendo el mismo problema que yo con sus televisores-.

-Buenas tardes Sra. Hoshi y no se preocupe, ya sabe que usted siempre será bienvenida aquí-saludo la madre de Yugi sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Habla por ti misma-dijo Salomo cruzado de brazos y con una mirada bastante molesta.

La Sra. Muto miro a su suegro de manera reprobatoria y luego a su vecina-Pase y siéntense, estamos a punto de ver las finales del torneo al que Yugi y los otros fueron-.

-¿En serio? Esto no me lo pierdo-dijo Hoshi sentándose en el sillón, quedando justo frente a Salomo, ambos ancianos se vieron de manera retadora, esperando ver quien iba a ser el primero en decir algo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Los duelistas miraban a los Maestros Oscuros de manera desafiante, aunque Eiki parecía estar muy ocupada saboreando otro helado, Yugi no pudo evitar quedarse confundido ante esa Maestra Oscura, fue cuando el mayordomo tomo la palabra.

-Y ahora, con gran orgullo, es un honor presentar al organizador del torneo, su principal anfitrión, él es el rey de esta isla y pronto de todo el mundo, con ustedes, el gran amo y señor, Lord Drago-presento el mayordomo.

Y desde la oscuridad de la puerta del balcón, usando el cuerpo de Bakura, el enemigo número 1 hizo acto de aparición, Drago, el Rey de las Tinieblas, gran monarca del mal, al ver a su peor enemigo presente, los hermanos tricolor endurecieron mucho más sus miradas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

Los amigos y familiares de Yugi se quedaron azorados al ver quién era el anfitrión del torneo-Oigan, es Bakura-señalo la madre de Yugi.

-Pero se ve diferente, no recuerdo que tuviera esa mirada ni ese color de cabello y ojos-señalo Hoshi sorprendida.

Ishizu, Odion y Salomo se quedaron mudos ante eso, ya que esa apariencia maligna de Bakura solo significaba una cosa, el enemigo, fuera quien fuera, estaba usando el cuerpo de Bakura como aquel ladrón había hecho cuando Bakura tenía la Sortija del Milenio, el peligro era mayor del esperado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Los amigos de Yugi y los otros también se tensaron al ver aparecer a Drago en el cuerpo de Bakura, ese miserable aún tenía bajo su control a su amigo y por lo que podían ver, esta vez era completamente su esclavo, les preocupo la posibilidad de que Drago también peleara contra los chicos, pero todo su miedo se vio apagado cuando Drago tomo la palabra.

-Bienvenidos sean mis 5 finalistas-saludo Drago con una sonrisa-ustedes son lo mejor de lo mejor, superaron todas las pruebas y vencieron a cada duelista con el que se enfrentaron, realmente demostraron ser dignos de estar hoy aquí, dentro del templo, hogar de los más grandes guerreros de todo el mundo, antes de comenzar con la selección pensé en decirles cuáles serán las reglas de esta final-dijo Drago sonriendo malignamente.

 **Narrado por Drago**

 **1.- Primeramente, sus oponentes serán 5 de los Maestros Oscuros, los cuales están frente a ustedes; Anubrix, Eiki, Leviatán, Umbra y Zaleska, si por casualidad lograran derrotarlos, entonces su siguiente oponente será Amazu y si ella también es vencida, su oponente final será Abzu, el más grande guerrero de todos los tiempos.**

 **2.- Todos los combates serán escogidos al azar y no sabrán quien será su oponente hasta que llegue el momento de su duelo, para eso tenemos esa pequeña máquina de bingo, así que tengan miedo por saber quién será su adversario, pero descuiden, no se enfrentaran entre ustedes, tendrán que pelear contra los Maestros Oscuros, serán dos equipos, ustedes los finalistas y los Maestros Oscuros.**

 _-"Rayos, esperaba poder vencer a Atem o Yugi de una vez por todas, pero supongo que pelear contra estos individuos también será algo divertido"-_ pensó Kaiba.

 **3.- Si logran vencer a sus primeros oponentes y llegar hasta Abzu y Amazu, entonces ellos dos escogerán contra quien o quienes desean pelear, puede que peleen 2, 3, 4 o hasta los 5 finalistas contra uno de ellos.**

Eso último tomo por sorpresa a todos, especialmente por nadie se esperaba algo como eso, realmente Drago tenía mucha confianza en sus guerreros o había algo más oscuros, sabiendo que el enemigo era señor de los infiernos, entonces debían optar por la opción 2.

 **4.- Ahora, aunque han entrado en el templo, sus duelos no se llevaran aquí necesariamente, eso dependerá de contra que Maestro les toque pelear, después de todo, hay magia rodeando todo el lugar.**

-Sin más que decir solo me queda desearles suerte a todos ustedes, peleen con valor y denos un gran espectáculo _"porque será el último que den"_ ¡Que comience la final!-indico Drago, sentándose en un trono que salió de la nada, con sus dos mejores guerreros a su lado.

Nuevamente, el mayordomo tomo la palabra-Ahora se escogerán los dos primeros números que combatieran en el primer duelo, recuerden que al ser equipos, sus oponentes serán duelistas del equipo contrario, así que no hay posibilidades de que peleen entre ustedes-.

-De cierto modo eso es un alivio-dijo Tea sabiendo que no tendría que pelear con alguno de sus amigos.

-Ahora se seleccionaran los dos primeros números ¿todos recuerdan que números tienen?-pregunto el mayordomo.

Seto Kaiba 1

Atem Muto 2

Yugi Muto 3

Yubel Muto 4

Tea Gardner 5

Anubrix 6

Eiki 7

Leviatán 8

Umbra 9

Zaleska 10

-¡Muy bien, entonces que comience la selección!-indico el mayordomo.

Dos doncellas se colocaron en cada una de las máquinas y comenzaron a hacerlas girar, una vez que las máquinas se detuvieron y la compuerta se abrió, cada una saco una de las pelotas, al ver los números, la primera anuncio el primer duelista.

-¡El No. 6, el Maestro Anubrix!-anuncio la bella doncella.

Anubrix no pudo evitar sonreír a través de la máscara que cubría su rostro al escuchar que sería el primer duelista en pelear, la segunda doncella tomo la palabra tras el anuncio de su compañera.

-¡El No. 2, Atem Muto!-anuncio mostrando la pelota.

Atem entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso y dirigió su vista hacia Anubrix- _"Peleare contra Anubrix"-_ pensó con algo de satisfacción al ver que por fin podría darle su merecido a ese malvado por lo que le hizo a Joey.

 _-"Me toco pelear con Atem, esto es perfecto, he esperado poder devolverle el favor por lo que me hizo, prepárate mi faraón, porque si creíste que lo que le hice a tus amigos fue terrible, no tienes idea de lo que he preparado para ti"-_ pensó de manera desquiciada.

-Muy bien, ahora que los dos primeros duelistas han sido seleccionados, los demás pueden observar el duelo, solo sigan a la doncella que los guiara hasta sus asientos-indico el mayordomo.

Los demás miraron a la doncella, quien hizo una reverencia-Por aquí por favor-pidió amablemente.

-¡Buena suerte hermano!-apoyo Yubel.

-¡No vayas a bajar la guardia, recuerda que Anubrix es muy peligroso!-advirtió Yugi.

-¡Vamos, todos creemos en ti, sabemos que lo vencerás!-animo Tea.

-Si-asintió Atem sonriéndoles a sus amigos, incluso Kaiba lo apoyo en silencio.

Una vez que todos le dieron sus buenos deseos a su amigo, la doncella prosiguió a guiarlos por un pasillo con escaleras, las cuales subieron hasta llegar a un segundo balcón, donde había varios asientos disponibles.

-Estos son sus lugares, desde aquí podrán ver los duelos y esperar su turno cuando llegue el momento-explico la doncella.

Los chicos ocuparon sus respectivos lugares y dirigieron sus miradas hacia los dos combatientes, en todos había la misma súplica, que Atem resultara vencedor y lograra hacer pagar a Anubrix por lo que le hizo a Joey.

-¿Estás listo para perderlo todo? Porque te puedo asegurar mi faraón que el primer duelo de las finales será el último para ti-sentencio Anubrix malignamente.

Atem entrecerró los ojos de manera suspicaz al escuchar eso- _"Eso me suena tan familiar"-_ pensó, para de inmediato cambiar su expresión-¡No voy a perder, después de todo, tengo que evitar que los malévolos planes de tu amo se completen!-declaro Atem mirando a Drago, el cual solo sonrió.

-Ya es hora de que comience la batalla final-dijo de manera perversa.

Atem y Anubrix se miraron de manera retadora, al tiempo que el mayordomo se apartaba para darles el espacio necesario, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, así como también la esperanza de los amigos del faraón para que venciera en esa batalla.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=GWtgmh1wTas)**

 **siempre luchando mil guerra contra lucifer descendió  
al abismo hasta perecer en el fuego infernal del reino de las tinieblas  
allí renacen malditos quienes pierden la fe  
ayudando a la bestia a extinguir el bien  
esperar el momento y conquistar esta tierra  
caerán las almas en el juicio final  
la última batalla entre el bien y el mal**

 **hoy es el día que acaba el poder de la bestia  
venceré a Lucifer y al ejercito de las tinieblas**

 **y los muros del pecado caerán  
allí donde comienza el Edén  
será testigo este mundo  
de la maldad y su fin  
volverán en el cielo sus puertas abrir  
y devolver hoy la luz donde se  
encuentren tinieblas  
cumplirán las legiones  
la misión de vencer  
llegara la victoria que enciende  
la fe y sellar el destino  
que conduce a la gloria  
caerán las almas en el juicio final  
la última batalla entre el bien y el mal**

 **hoy es el día que acaba el poder de la bestia  
venceré a Lucifer y al ejercito de las tinieblas**

-¡Que comience el duelo!-anuncio Drago.

Los Discos de Duelo se activaron, los proyectores de hologramas fueron lanzados, el contador se programó en **4000** puntos, era hora de decir…

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que llega a su final, pero también es el comienzo de la final de este gran torneo, en la cual está en juego el destino de todo el mundo, el primer duelo será entre Atem y Anubrix, quien al parecer tiene un secreto oculto tras sus vendajes, así como cartas mucho más letales que las que uso contra Joey y Valon, Atem deberá ser muy cuidadoso con este oponente.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen de mis fics obras tan exitosas:**_

 **OLVIDE MENCIONAR EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR QUE NUEVAMENTE Y CON MUCHO PESAR, ME HE VISTO EN LA NECESIDAD DE ELIMINAR OTRO OC, EL DE "AMO DEL VACIO", QUIEN LAMENTABLEMENTE, LLEGO A LAS 7 AUSENCIAS Y YA NO SE GARANTIZA SU APARICION EN LA BATALLA FINAL CON DRAGO, LO LAMENTO, NUNCA ME ES FACIL HACER ESTO**

 **Diseño de Amaterasu:**

 **reydragonoscuro. deviantart.** **Com /art/Amaterasu-590645423? ga_submit_new=10%253A1455422921**

 **Tea Mutou:** _las finales han comenzado y el primer duelo ha sido anunciado, Atem vs el siniestro Anubrix, es hora de vengar lo que les pasó a Joey y Valon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _Drago es el demonio en persona, el Rey de todas las Tinieblas, encontrar una debilidad en él es casi imposible, pero sí la tiene, no olvides que a pesar de que no puede ser destruido, si puede ser sellado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _la final ha comenzado y el primer duelo ha sido declaro, Atem se enfrentara contra el siniestro Anubrix, el momento de vengar la caída de Joey y Valon ha llegado en este difícil duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _Drago es un ser cruel y despiadado que se deleita torturando a otros, sin importar si son personas malvadas o nobles, para él le da lo mismo, por el momento, la final ha comenzado con el primer duelo, el cual será entre Atem vs Anubrix, es hora de vengar a Joey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _la final ha comenzado y el primer duelo ha sido anunciado, el valiente faraón Atem se enfrentara al siniestro y sádico Anubrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _claro, eres la primera que hace que su personaje deje un comentario, realmente fue algo muy creativo de tu parte y respondiendo a tu pregunta, a estas alturas ya es difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _el ser humano siempre va a buscar lo que es peor para él, porque siempre quiere poder y dinero, es lo único que la mayoría desea, respecto a Umbra, cada Maestro es diferente en su actitud. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _solo el Padre Celestial tendría el poder para destruir a Drago, pero jamás lo haría, pues el Rey de las Tinieblas es necesario para el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _con sus enemigos es mucho más cruel, ya que si bien disfruta torturar las almas pecadoras, para él es más placentero hacer sufrir a todos sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _vaya, te felicito por eso, ya que medicina no es una carrera muy sencilla, por cierto ¿Por qué ya no han comentado los diseños que he subido? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _no por nada Batman es el más grande de todos los héroes, él sabe cómo defenderse de los más poderosos del universo, por cierto ¿Por qué ya no han comentado los diseños que he subido? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _para Drago el Duelo de Monstruos no es más que un simple juego, después de todo, él tiene su propio gran poder oculto y solo está esperando el momento apropiado para ser liberado y desatarlo, además, recuerda que Bakura el Ladrón tampoco tenía cartas que se podrían considerar la gran cosa y aun así era formidable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _primero recibieron la venganza de parte de sus víctimas, pero aún les espera un gran tormento, después de todo, no olvides que cuanto más manchada este el alma, Drago más se deleita desmembrándolo lentamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _no lo creí necesario, aunque ahora que lo mencionas, tal vez debí haberlo hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _el primero duelo de la final está por comenzar, tal como presagiaste, será Atem vs el diabólico Anubrix, es hora de vengar a Joey y a Valon. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SaloXoxo:** _la final ha comenzado y el primero duelo ha sido declarado, Atem se enfrentara al siniestro Anubrix, una batalla monstruosa está por comenzar, por cierto, una duda, espero no te moleste, pero ¿eres una chica, verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y eso solo es una demostración de su gran poder todavía oculto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _y ahora la final ha comenzado con el primer duelo, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _Eiki es muy infantil en su manera de ser, es una mezcla entre los niños malcriados y la gran ira del mundo, lo que hace que sea de esa manera y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _cada vez se fortalece más y más, muy pronto podrá emerger y la verdadera pesadilla comenzara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _no tienes idea, si Drago emerge será el final de todo, una batalla difícil queda corto comparado a lo que podría desatarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _la final ha comenzado y el primer duelo ha sido anunciado, una pregunta ¿Por qué ya no han comentado los diseños que he subido? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _yo solo quise darle un poco de terror a ese momento, ya que se trataba del castigo del Rey de los Infiernos y por cierto ¿Por qué ya no han comentado los diseños que he subido? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _descuida, los cambios de nombres de usuarios no afectan, mientras me los aclaren, lo que afecta es la falta de comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Rossana's Mind, Dany35, Mana, Srto, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, SaloXoxo, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Shazam, Shadow y Writer, Rey Drasian, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	59. Enemigo de dos caras Primera Parte

_**Hola de nuevo, mis estimados lectores, ha llegado el momento de un nuevo capítulo y del primer duelo de la final, el cual como vieron, será entre Atem vs el siniestro Anubrix, ha llegado la hora de que venguen lo que le ocurrió a Joey, pero deberá ser cuidadoso, porque jamás se ha enfrentado a un oponente como Anubrix, cuya demencia sobrepasa por mucho todo lo que ha conocido y enfrentado hasta ahora.**_

 _ **Y como siempre, tenemos los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, disfrútenlos y como ya saben, nos vemos al final del mismo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=zraB_kiHCH4**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Fvp-7Yz91D0**

 **www. youtube watch? v=OmT_nYfd8bM**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 59**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 59 Enemigo de dos caras.**

 **Primera Parte**

La final del torneo de las tinieblas ya estaba por comenzar, con Atem y Anubrix como los primeros combatientes, el faraón sabía que ese duelo no sería nada fácil, especialmente por la retorcida mente que poseía su contrincante, lo que por alguna extraña razón, se le hacía increíblemente familiar.

-Espero que estés listo faraón, porque una vez que acabe contigo, tu alma le pertenecerá a Lord Drago y lo acercara más a su glorioso renacimiento-sentencio Anubrix con su primera mano.

-¡Eso es algo que jamás pasara, después de todo, tengo que evitar que tu amo cumpla con sus malignos propósitos y sé que lo voy a cumplir!-aseguro Atem.

-Ya veremos, pero antes de comenzar el duelo permítame escoger el campo de batalla-dijo Anubrix de manera misteriosa.

-¿Qué?-.

Yugi y los otros también se quedaron confundidos ante las palabras de Anubrix-¿Qué quiso decir ese malvado con escoger el campo de batalla?-pregunto Tea.

-No estoy seguro, pero supongo que tiene que ver con lo que nos dijo el mayordomo antes-dijo Yugi recordando las palabras del anciano mayordomo.

" _Aunque en este salón se escogerán a los duelistas que pelearan, no es el sitio de las batallas"._

-Supongo que estamos a punto de averiguar de qué se trata todo esto-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos.

Anubrix dirigió su vista hacia su amo-Mi señor, humildemente quiero pedirle que el campo de batalla para este duelo con el faraón se lleve a cabo en un lugar bastante familiar para él-.

Drago no tardo en entender a lo que se refería su sirviente-Entiendo, veo que no has cambiado ni un poco, aun disfrutas jugar con las mentes de tus víctimas, eso me agrada-.

-Gracias mi señor-dijo Anubrix haciendo una reverencia.

-Pero te advierto, que si me fallas, entonces el castigo que te impuse por tu traición será nada comparado a lo que planeo hacerte si fracasas-advirtió Drago.

-Descuide amo…no voy a defraudarlo…-aseguro Anubrix haciendo una reverencia.

-Más te vale, por el momento haré lo que me pediste-Drago alzo su mano derecha y esta comenzó a brillar de un intenso color negro.

Anubrix sonrió de manera complacida y miro a su rival, el cual solo se mostraba algo confundido ante lo que fuera que iba a pasar, de pronto, ambos se vieron encerrados en una esfera de oscuridad.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Atem alarmado y sus amigos también se alarmaron al ver eso.

-Tranquilo faraón, no es lo que piensas, simplemente nos están transportando a nuestro lugar de batalla-.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-cuestiono Atem.

-Ya lo verás-dijo Anubrix sonriendo divertido.

Poco a poco, las esfera comenzó a abrirse, mostrando luz de sol, eso fue un alivio para Atem, ya que al menos podía estar seguro que no se iba a tratar de un Juego de las Sombras, pero cuando la esfera termino de desaparecer y quedaron expuestos en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el duelo, Atem se quedó mudo.

Pues ya no se encontraban en el templo de la oscuridad, sino que ahora estaban en un sitio muy familiar para Atem, miro hacia el lado derecho y pudo observar un majestuoso río y cerca del mismo, unas gigantescas pirámides, así es, estaban en Egipto, pero más específicamente ubicados, en su palacio, en su hogar.

-Bienvenido a casa-dijo Anubrix sonriendo divertido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

La esfera que se tragó a Atem y a Anubrix se convirtió en una gigantesca esfera de cristal, la cual mostraba a los dos contendientes, así como el lugar donde se encontraban, Yubel abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer su antiguo hogar.

-Están en Egipto-exclamo sorprendida.

-¿Egipto? ¿Cómo es posible eso?-pregunto Tea sorprendida.

-La magia de Drago debió transportarlos a nuestra ciudad natal, ahora entiendo a que se referían cuando dijeron de los verdaderos lugares de las batallas-dijo Yubel.

-¿Pero por qué razón Anubrix querría pelear en el antiguo palacio de Atem? No entiendo-dijo Yugi de manera extraña.

-No lo sé, pero ese tipo realmente no me da confianza-dijo Yubel preocupada por su hermano.

Tea miro la seriedad de Yubel y de Yugi, para luego mirar hacia la esfera, definitivamente, ese tipo era alguien sumamente peligroso y retorcido, ya fueron testigos de hasta donde era capaz de llegar con lo que le hizo a Joey y a Valon, y si Atem perdía…la chica se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Vamos Atem…sé que lo vencerás…-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Egipto**

Una vez que Atem salió de su asombro y comprobó que efectivamente estaban en su palacio, por obra de Drago, que era lo más seguro, el faraón miro de manera desafiante a su oponente, el cual lo esperaba de brazos cruzados y con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

-Entonces ¿ya saliste de tu asombro o quieres que te dé un poco más de tiempo para que asimiles lo que está pasando?-pregunto burlonamente-escogí este lugar porque no creo que haya un mejor sitio para ver la caída del faraón que derroto a Zork que el mismo lugar donde gobernó, aunque también donde perdió a la persona más valiosa de su vida-se burló Anubrix y Atem gruño por debajo-es irónico, hiciste hasta lo imposible por proteger a tu pueblo, pero no fuiste capaz de proteger a dos de las personas que más te importaban, esa chiquilla estúpida y ese torpe mago-.

-¡Basta de burlas! ¡Es hora del duelo, así que prepárate!-advirtió Atem de manera desafiante.

-Y estoy más que listo-aseguro Anubrix sacando una carta-¡Convoco al Asaltante Oscuro en modo de ataque y eso será todo por el momento!-invoco llamando a su primer monstruo.

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 1200**

Atem entrecerró los ojos de manera sospechosa ante el monstruo que Anubrix convoco-Esa carta ¿Por qué jugaría con ese monstruo?-se preguntó confundido.

-¿Qué sucede Atem? ¿Acaso mi monstruo te dejo asustado?-pregunto divertido.

-¡Claro que no!-aseguro Atem sacando su carta-¡Ahora convoco al Caballero Reina en modo de ataque!-invoco Atem a su primer monstruo.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1600**

-¡Ahora Caballero Reina acaba con su Asaltante Nocturno con un golpe de tu espada!-indico Atem y el Caballero Reina destruyo con facilidad al monstruo de Anubrix, bajando los puntos de vida de esa momia desquiciada a **3700** -¡Tu monstruo fue destruido!-.

Anubrix solo gruño ante eso-Tal vez venciste a mi primer monstruo, pero te aseguro que esto fue solo la primera parte de lo que he planeado para ti, mi viejo amigo-sentencio Anubrix maquiavélicamente, para luego sacar una carta-¡Convoco al Dragón Zombi en modo de ataque y con eso bastara!-invoco Anubrix llamando a su siguiente monstruo.

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 0000**

Atem se quedó extrañado ante la jugada de Anubrix, realmente no tenía mucho sentido- _"¿Por qué no me ataco? Su Dragón Zombi podría vencer fácilmente a mi Caballero Reina, debe estar tramando algo, pero que…además, no puedo evitar pensar que este duelo se me hace muy familiar"-._

 _-"Vamos faraón, muerda mi anzuelo…vaya, al parecer está comenzando a sospechar la verdad sobre mí, veamos que tanto tarda en descubrirlo"_ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Anubrix.

Atem saco una carta y miro su mano, realmente estaba en una pequeña encrucijada, pero sabía cómo salir de ese momento-¡Ahora convoco a Caballero Oscuro en modo de ataque!-invoco Atem llamando a su nuevo monstruo, el cual como su nombre decía, tenía la apariencia de un caballero de armadura oscura e iba armado con un sable y escudo.

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1500**

-¡Caballero Oscuro acaba con su Dragón Zombi!-indico Atem enviando a su monstruo al ataque, el Caballero se lanzó contra el monstruo de Anubrix y lo destruyo con mucha facilidad, bajando los puntos de vida de la siniestra momia a **3600.**

-Rayos-gruño Anubrix por debajo.

-¡Ahora Caballero Reina ataca sus puntos de vida directamente!-indico Atem lanzando a su Caballero Reina al ataque directo.

El ataque fue certero y los puntos de vida de Anubrix bajaron a **2100,** dejándolo en clara desventaja ante Atem, quien no había perdido un solo punto de vida desde que el duelo comenzó, pero todo eso le estaba resultando ser terriblemente familiar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Los chicos solo se quedaron sorprendidos con la facilidad con la que Atem estaba obteniendo la ventaja-Oigan, esto es muy extraño ¿Por qué Anubrix está dejándose vencer tan fácilmente?-pregunto Tea confundida.

-No estoy seguro, pero esto es muy familiar, se parece al duelo que tuvimos contra Bakura en Ciudad Batallas-dijo Yugi, fue cuando abrió sus ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de una posibilidad-¡No! ¡Será posible que Anubrix…!-.

Drago miraba el duelo con una sonrisa siniestra-Vaya, esos dos no han cambiado en lo más mínimo, siguen siendo los mismos retorcidos que disfrutan jugar con la mente de sus enemigos-.

-Siempre he creído que unir esas dos mentes en un solo cuerpo fue algo demasiado arriesgado mi señor, especialmente por lo impredecibles que siempre fueron-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-Descuida, ahora tienen muy claro quién es el amo aquí y si intentan volver a traicionarme lo pagaran caro, además, es divertido ver la mirada de confusión del faraón en este duelo-señalo Drago divertido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Egipto**

Atem siguió con su jugada-¡Ahora colocare esta carta boca abajo y termino mi turno, haz tu jugada Anubrix!-.

-¡Con mucho gusto, estas a punto de ser testigo de mi poder, convoco al Caballero sin Cabeza en modo de ataque!-invoco Anubrix.

 **ATK 1450**

 **DEF 1700**

Atem abrió mucho los ojos al ver a ese monstruo-¡Pero si ese monstruo le pertenecía a…no puede ser!-exclamo comenzando a sospechar sobre la verdadera identidad de Anubrix.

-Y con esto he concluido mi turno, adelante mi faraón, haga su jugada, si es que se atreve-reto Anubrix malignamente.

-¡Lamentaras haber dicho eso!-declaro Atem sacando su carta-¡Pero antes quiero que me digas algo, quien eres en realidad, porque hablas como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido antes y siempre hablas de vengarte de mí, quiero una explicación en este instante!-exigió el faraón, Anubrix, por toda respuesta, comenzó a reírse ante la exigencia de Atem-¡Bien como quieras, pero creo saber quién eres, cada una de tus jugadas me han parecido muy sospechosas y este último monstruo que convocaste es exactamente el mismo que usaste en Ciudad Batalla! ¿No es verdad Bakura el Rey de los Ladrones?-cuestiono Atem mirando desafiante a Anubrix.

Anubrix comenzó a reírse nuevamente de manera retorcida-Felicidades mi faraón, descubrió la verdad, aunque lo hizo a medias-dijo Anubrix malignamente.

-¿A medias? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-cuestiono Atem desafiante.

-Para entender la respuesta, solo tiene que mirar mi verdadero rostro-dijo Anubrix comenzando a quitarse el sombrero, la máscara que cubría su boca y parte de los vendajes que cubría su cara.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, conforme Anubrix se quitaba los vendajes y su rostro quedaba al descubierto, Atem solo sentía un gran temor crecer en su interior, algo maligno iba a revelarse, algo mucho más retorcido de lo que había esperado, cuando finalmente el rostro de Anubrix quedo libre de sus vendajes, Atem se quedó de piedra y abrió los ojos lleno de terror.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos mi faraón, espero no nos haya olvidado-dijo Anubrix sonriendo al revelar su verdadero rostro.

-Pero… ¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Atem aterrado.

-Por eso le dije que la verdad estaba a medias-dijo Anubrix sonriendo-porque no solo soy Bakura el Ladrón, sino también Malik, al menos, la parte maligna que fue enviada al Reino de las Sombras tras nuestra batalla en las finales de Ciudad Batallas-.

Efectivamente, cuando el rostro de Anubrix quedo al descubierto, Atem se quedó estático, ya que su cara parecía ser la mitad de otras dos caras, una de ellas era su gran enemigo, Bakura el Rey de los Ladrones y la otra mitad, el lado oscuro de Malik, aquel que fue destruido en Ciudad Batallas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Yugi y los otros también se quedaron horrorizados al descubrir lo que ocultaban los vendajes de Anubrix, jamás se hubieran imaginado algo como eso-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Acaso es una broma de mal gusto?-cuestiono Kaiba con asco.

Fuera del templo, la audiencia también se quedó muda al ver el rostro del oponente del primo del Rey de los Juegos-Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla-dijo Duke.

-Rayos, sabía que ese tipo era muy retorcido, pero quien iba a pensar que se trataba de ese malvado Bakura-señalo Tristán entre dientes.

-¿Qué? ¿Bakura?-exclamo Soujiro al escuchar eso.

-No solo es Bakura, también es Malik, al menos, el Malik malvado que emergió en Ciudad Batallas-respondió Serenity.

-No…el faraón está peleando contra dos de sus peores enemigos-dijo Soujiro comenzando a temblar de la impotencia que sentía.

Setsuko solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados, sabiendo muy bien lo que significaba esto para el gran Rey de Egipto, ahora tenía que enfrentarse a dos de las mentes más retorcidas que jamás hayan existido y lo peor de todo, era que ahora ambas compartían un mismo cuerpo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

Ishizu y Odion también se quedaron mudos al ver que el oponente de Atem era la parte maligna de Malik, además del siniestro Rey de los Ladrones, realmente parecía una pesadilla sacada del más profundo infierno.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? Creí que ese demonio fue destruido por el amo Malik-dijo Odion preocupado.

-No lo sé…pero ahora el faraón está en graves problemas-dijo Ishizu con mucha preocupación.

La madre de Yugi solo pudo ver los rostros de preocupación de todos en esa sala, incluso Hoshi se veía algo preocupada, ya que por lo que podía ver, eso no era algo normal, definitivamente algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir en ese torneo, la buena mujer se llevó ambas manos al pecho.

-Cuídate mucho Atem-pidió por debajo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Egipto**

Atem aún se veía en estado de shock por tener frente a él el verdadero rostro de Anubrix, quien comenzó a reírse de manera divertida al ver la cara del faraón-Lo sé, no es cara de galán de telenovela, pero tú nos hiciste esto-acuso Anubrix con tono de voz cargado de odio.

Eso hizo que Atem saliera de su trance y encarara a su rival de nuevo-¿De qué están hablando? ¿Cómo fue que terminaron así? ¡La última vez que los vi, el lado maligno de Malik desapareció tras su rendición en nuestro duelo, mientras que tú Bakura, desapareciste junto con Zork!-señalo Atem.

-Sí, pero eso no habría pasado si Malik no me hubiera traicionado y con lo que ocurrió con Zork, pues debo agradecer a tus entrometidos amigos, realmente son un fastidio que debí haber destruido en cuanto tuve la oportunidad, del mismo modo que aniquile a tu querida Teana-señalo Anubrix con burla y Atem solo gruño-respecto a que nos pasó, bueno…es una larga historia, pero supongo que como estoy a punto de eliminarte, entonces puedo revelarte los hechos de lo que ocurrió…-.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **Como recordaras, tu maldito ejército de monstruos consiguió derrotarme aun con el poderoso Dragón Alado de Ra en el campo y todo por culpa de ese malagradecido de Malik, quien pese a odiarte con todas sus fuerzas se rindió fácilmente ante ti y como consecuencia…yo desaparecí en el Reino de las Sombras.**

-¡Que las sombras desaparezcan!-grito Atem vestido como faraón.

Halakthy/Horakthy abrió sus ojos y lanzo su ataque contra el terrible Zork-¡Djeser!-.

 **(Nota: dejare que ustedes escojan como nombrar al creador de la luz en esta ocasión, si Halakthy u Horakthy, ustedes deciden)**

 **En cuanto a mí, es cierto, con la destrucción de Zork yo también desaparecí, creí que estaba acabado, de hecho, ambos lo pensamos, pero en esos momentos, alguien nos estaba cuidando.**

Bakura y Malik despertaron en un profundo abismo de oscuridad, ambos se veían algo aturdidos por lo que les había ocurrido-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Bakura confundido, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia su acompañante, abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión-¡Tú!-.

Malik escucho esa voz y encaro a su visitante, para luego sonreír burlonamente-Vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, es el inocente que envié al Reino de las Sombras-.

-Mira quien lo dice, por lo que pude ver, tú también fuiste vencido e incluso traicionado por tu otra mitad-señalo Bakura divertido y la sonrisa de Malik desapareció-dime ¿Qué se siente ser traicionado por tu otro yo?-.

-Será mejor que no me provoques, no olvides que ya te vencí una vez, así que puedo volver a hacerlo-sentencio Malik.

Bakura se rio maquiavélicamente-Por favor, la última vez no tenía todo mi poder ni el conocimiento que tengo ahora, así que si quieres pelear conmigo entonces te reto a intentarlo, ya no tienes a tu preciada carta del Dragón Alado de Ra, así que dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo contra mí-.

-Dime algo amigo ¿en qué momento dije que te iba a vencer en un duelo de monstruos?-pregunto Malik burlonamente.

-¿Ah no?-antes de que Bakura supiera de que hablaba Malik, este le dio un puñetazo en la cara, derribándolo.

Malik se rio divertido al ver a su oponente tirado en el suelo-¡Que satisfacción, al parecer nunca te esperaste eso!-.

Bakura se limpió el hilillo de sangre que salió de su boca y sonrió malignamente-Entonces, así va a hacer-dijo divertido, para luego arremeter contra Malik, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago, provocando que se encorvara-veo que tú tampoco te esperabas mi contraataque-señalo Bakura burlonamente.

Malik se recuperó y volvió a la batalla, ambos comenzaron a pelear, realmente se podía ver el odio que sentían el uno por el otro, cuando una voz siniestra se escuchó-Ya fue suficiente-.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-pregunto Malik deteniéndose.

Bakura no tardo en reconocer aquella voz tan tenebrosa y llena de maldad, comenzando a palidecer-Esa voz…no puede ser…no puede ser él…-dijo comenzando a temblar, hecho que extraño a Malik.

Fue entonces que unas llamas de color negro con detalles rojos emergieron de la nada y dos brillantes ojos rojos, cuyo resplandor parecían llamas del infierno, se materializaron en aquella infinita oscuridad.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Bakura-señalo la voz.

Bakura palideció y retrocedió, al tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba-L…Lo…Lord Drago…que gran gusto verlo de nuevo-dijo Bakura inclinándose ante el Rey de las Tinieblas.

-¿Lord Drago? Espera, ese nombre…ya lo he escuchado antes…el Rey de las Tinieblas… ¡No puede ser!-exclamo Malik comprendiendo el motivo del miedo de Bakura y rápidamente se arrodillo ante Drago-¡Es un honor conocerlo gran señor!-.

-Ya lo sé-dijo Drago sin darle la menor importancia a Malik, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Bakura-ha pasado tiempo Bakura, veo que no esperabas volver a verme después de que tú y Zork se atrevieron a traicionarme-señalo Drago con un tono de voz calmado, peor cargado de maldad.

Bakura se estremeció ante eso, sabía que si había algo que el Rey de las Tinieblas no toleraba, era la traición-¡Yo…yo nunca lo traicione amo…!-.

-No intentes engañarme Bakura, porque sabes que no hay nada que yo no sepa, aunque debo admitir que tu intento de traición fue divertido, ambos cumplieron muy bien con sus respectivas tareas-.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso gran señor?-pregunto Malik confundido.

-Sus Juegos de la Sombra han provocado que el equilibrio universal entre la luz y la oscuridad comience a quebrarse, y gracias a la ayuda de Pegasus, ahora tengo un modo de regresar y terminar lo que empecé hace tantos años, pero para lograrlo necesitare un poco de ayuda, ya tengo a 6 de mis mejores guerreros listos, pero necesito a uno más para completar mi ejército, quiero que ustedes sean el séptimo guerrero-.

-Pero…gran señor…nosotros somos dos-dijo Bakura confundido, aunque luego sonrió-ya veo, desea que peleemos entre nosotros y el ganador será el séptimo guerrero ¿no es así? Por mí está bien-dijo mirando a Malik con una sonrisa perversa.

-Podrían hacer eso, pero tengo en mente algo mejor-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Después de todo, no solo me traicionaste, sino que además fracasaste miserablemente, ambos lo hicieron y ya que ambos son de esos individuos que gustan de compartir cuerpo-.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto Malik comenzando a preocuparse.

Por toda respuesta, los ojos de Drago brillaron intensamente, fue cuando tanto Bakura como Malik quedaron atrapados en un vórtice de oscuridad, que poco a poco comenzó a tragarse los cuerpos de ambos, los dos villanos trataron de luchar contra aquella energía, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y terminaron tragados por los vórtices, que se convirtieron en pequeños tornados de energía oscura.

Los dos tornados se acercaron entre sí y comenzaron a unirse, Drago solo observaba todo con malévolo placer, poco a poco, el tornado comenzó a desaparecer y el nuevo guerrero nació, una risa maligna de Drago fue lo que se escuchó en esa oscuridad.

-Bienvenido Anubrix, Maestro de la Magia y representante de la Pereza-anuncio Drago.

Cuando Bakura y Malik abrieron sus ojos, descubrieron que ahora estaban unidos-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué nos ha hecho?-cuestionaron aterrados.

-Ya que ambos se llevan tan bien, a partir de ahora serán un solo individuo, espero que de este modo sepan terminar su trabajo de manera satisfactoria y no olviden quien es su amo, consideren esto su castigo por haber fallado tantas veces en eliminar al faraón-sentencio Drago.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Cuando Anubrix termino su relato, su vista estaba fija en su mano-Y a partir de ese momento, ambos hemos estado unidos en este cuerpo y forma, realmente fue muy repugnante al principio, pero bueno, uno se acostumbra a eso y algo que ayudo a que nos entendiéramos perfectamente es que compartíamos el mismo sentimiento de odio hacia ti-.

-Ustedes mismos se buscaron lo que les paso, ni Malik, Bakura o yo tuvimos que ver, ambos solo querían hacer daño, así que mi deber era detenerlos antes de que sus malvados planes se completaran-señalo Atem.

Anubrix se rio divertido-Y vaya que lo hiciste, pero creo que no hiciste un buen trabajo al tratar de eliminarnos, ya que como vez, estamos de vuelta y esta vez no nos derrotaras, después de todo, ambos somos la mente más retorcida que puedas enfrentar y ambos solo tenemos un solo objetivo en mente, tu aniquilación total mi faraón y estoy más que seguro que lo vamos a conseguir, ahora…-Anubrix comenzó a ponerse sus vendajes de nuevo, así como su máscara y su sombrero-¿Qué te parece si continuamos con este duelo?-pregunto divertido.

-¡Por supuesto y es mi ataque!-declaro Atem sacando una carta- _"Tengo que terminar con sus puntos de vida antes de que su estrategia se complete, de lo contrario, podría estar en graves problemas"-_ pensó Atem preocupado por el hecho de que Anubrix completara su estrategia definitiva.

- _"Que tonto, no se ha dado cuenta de que ya he ganado este duelo"-_ pensó Anubrix divertido.

-¡Ahora Caballero Reina destruye a su Caballero sin Cabeza!-indico Atem y su guerrera cumplió con la orden, acabando fácilmente con el Caballero sin Cabeza, bajando los puntos de vida de Anubrix a **2050** -¡Ahora Caballero Oscuro ataca sus puntos de vida directamente!-.

El Caballero Oscuro se lanzó al ataque y golpeo con fuerza a Anubrix, bajando los puntos de vida del siniestro oponente de Atem a **350,** aunque Anubrix no parecía nada preocupado por haberse quedado con menos de **500** puntos de vida.

-Excelente-murmuro por debajo cuando su plan se completó-¡Bien hecho mi faraón, has hecho justo lo que quería que hicieras, realmente eres un pobre ingenuo, siempre ayudarme a conseguir tu destrucción!-.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer exactamente? ¿Acaso piensas convocar a tu Necrotemon Oscuro como la última vez? ¿Piensas volver a usar tu "Tabla del Destino"?-pregunto Atem desafiante-¡Pues adelante, hazlo, yo acabare con esas cartas como lo hice antes!-aseguro Atem sin dejar de lado su tono desafiante.

-Que tonto eres ¿Quién dice que pensaba usar esa estrategia de nuevo?-pregunto Anubrix divertido.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tú deberías saberlo, existen muchas cartas en el Duelo de Monstruos y más de una requiere de los pequeños sacrificios que he hecho, pero te puedo asegurar algo, la carta que estoy por usar es mucho más aterradora y poderosa que el Necrotemon Oscuro, y que el Santuario Oscuro, espero que te hayas despedido de tus amigos, porque este será tu final ¡Jugare con la carta mágica "Lápida de la Cobra"!-declaro Anubrix colocando su carta en la zona de campo del Disco de Duelo.

Al instante, el lugar comenzó a temblar violentamente-¿Qué pasa?-exclamo Atem preocupado.

-Estas por averiguarlo ¡Contempla la primera fase de tu destrucción mi faraón!-declaro Anubrix riéndose.

De espaldas a Anubrix, un gigantesco monumento de una cobra hizo acto de aparición, aquella gigantesca estructura carecía de colmillos, pero Atem podía presentir algo maligno en todo eso.

-¿Qué es lo que hace esa carta Anubrix?-cuestiono Atem desafiante.

-¡Tranquilo mi faraón, dentro de poco conocerás el poder oscuro que me ayudaste a liberar, una magia tan oscura y tan terrible que desearas nunca haber regresado a la vida, prepárate, porque es hora de que mi venganza comience!-sentencio Anubrix riéndose desquiciadamente.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Pues con esto hemos concluido con este capítulo, pero como vieron, la batalla apenas está por comenzar, además de que ahora se sabe la verdadera identidad de Anubrix y quien está detrás de sus vendajes o mejor dicho "quienes", Atem deberá tener mucho cuidado, porque ahora se está enfrentando a dos de sus más grandes enemigos, los cuales comparten un cuerpo y han creado la mente más retorcida con la que jamás se haya enfrentado.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados amigos, quienes hacen mis fics exitosos, en serio, sin lectores, una obra no puede considerarse de ese modo:**_

 **Cartel definitivo:**

 **reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Guerreras-De-La-Amistad-591116513? ga_submit_new=10%253A1455595538**

 **Tea Mutou:** _pues no será nada fácil, especialmente ahora que se sabe quiénes estaban detrás de esos vendajes todo ese tiempo y especialmente ahora que están por convocar a su bestia mayor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _el duelo ha comenzado y aunque Atem lleva algo de ventaja, ahora que sabe a quienes se está enfrentando realmente, el duelo será más difícil de ganar, especialmente si convoca a la gran bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _tendrás que esperar para conocer esas respuestas, por el momento, el duelo de Atem y Anubrix ha comenzado, con la revelación de Anubrix incluida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _solo me extraño que no lo hicieran en mucho tiempo, pero bueno, el duelo entre Atem y Anubrix ha comenzado, revelándose la verdadera identidad de Anubrix, algo retorcida, cortesía de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _el duelo ha comenzado, pero ahora se ha descubierto que el oponente de Atem no es uno, sino dos y muy peligrosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _Abzu y Amazu son los mejores guerreros de Drago, como recordaras, Rafael no pudo hacer mucho contra el formidable Abzu y Malik ni se diga, ni siquiera logro bajarle un solo punto de vida, por ahora, el duelo entre Atem y Anubrix ha comenzado, y se ha descubierto quien estaba detrás de los vendajes, cortesía del despiadado Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SaloXoxo:** _pues ya viste quienes estaban detrás de los vendajes de Anubrix, ahora Atem está peleando no contra uno, sino contra dos de sus más terribles enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el duelo ha comenzado entre estos dos grandes duelistas, pero como viste, Atem no se está enfrentando a uno, sino a dos enemigos, los cuales son muy peligrosos, especialmente por la mente tan retorcida que juntos forman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _adelante, puedes hacerlo si quieres, pero recuerda que ese fic y el de tu duelo con Vivian debe ser subido antes de que "Despertar del Mal" concluya, aunque todavía le falta, apenas comenzamos el primer duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _¿en serio? Vaya, que extraño, porque si me acuerdo de esa serie, por eso quise usar a Debonair, pero no recuerdo que lo hayan mencionado ustedes en "Power Rangers Infinito" y es que he escrito tantos fics que no me puedo acordar de los detalles de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _pues el secreto de Anubrix se ha revelado y el primer duelo ha comenzado a ponerse interesante con la carta que jugo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SkyAquaCristal:** _ahora ya lo sabes, Anubrix es la mezcla de los dos seres que más odio guardan hacia Atem. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y el primer duelo que decidirá eso acaba de comenzar, revelándose la identidad de Anubrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues ya viste quienes eran Anubrix realmente, se tratan de los dos enemigos que más odio han guardado hacia Atem y su familia, así como también las dos mentes más enfermas de la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues ya viste quienes eran realmente, Anubrix no es uno, sino dos de los enemigos más terribles que Atem tuvo que enfrentar en su vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pues ya viste lo que paso, aunque el término correcto sería "tres". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _pues ya no necesitas esperar más, porque ya lo conoces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues ya estás viendo cómo se está desarrollando el duelo y quienes estaban detrás de los vendajes y la máscara del siniestro Anubrix, los dos enemigos más terribles de Atem y los capítulos dependerán de cada contendiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _el duelo ha comenzado y se revelo la identidad de Anubrix, ahora Atem sabe que no está peleando contra uno, sino contra dos enemigos formidables y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el primer duelo ha comenzado y cómo pudiste ver, Anubrix ha revelado que detrás de esos vendajes no hay uno, sino dos de los peores enemigos de Atem y no se preocupen, solo me extraño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _por ahora concentrémonos en el primer duelo, que como estás viendo, está comenzando a llegar a un nivel muy peligroso para Atem, especialmente porque esa tumba tiene un poder oscuro oculto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _eso suena a que ya no vas a comentar el fic, pero será como tú desees. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _gracias a ti por decirme, de lo contrario habríamos tenido problemas, pero recuerda que los comentarios garantizan participación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y el duelo ha comenzado, con la revelación de la identidad de Anubrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _se ha revelado la identidad de Anubrix, aunque fue algo más siniestro de lo que Atem esperaba ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Fue lo que sospechaste? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _y el duelo ha comenzado, con la revelación de Anubrix y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 59 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Rossana's Mind, Soranomomo93, Olivia, Dany35, Mana, SaloXoxo, Éire, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Srto, SkyAquaCristal, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Isaac, Seiryu.001, Súper Rock Ninja, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Amo del Vacío, Draigon 2.0, Moon-9215, Rey Drasian, Shazam.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	60. Enemigo de dos caras Segunda Parte

" _ **Bienvenidos de nuevo, soy el gran guerrero**_ **Piccolo,** _ **y hoy fui invitado a presentarles este capítulo, que también es la continuación del anterior, el cual como recordaran, dio inicio al duelo entre el faraón y ese sujeto tan repulsivo, quien ha revelado su verdadera identidad, vaya, parece que el gran faraón tiene que lidiar con dos de sus enemigos más retorcidos y crueles, quienes ahora comparten cuerpo y una sola mente retorcida, lo que los vuelves una gran amenaza"**_

 _ **Y he aquí los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, disfrútenlos y como siempre, nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Vg1vOR-XZWE**

 **www. youtube watch? v=kAdf3XF48kE**

 **www. youtube watch? v=0rwVj3i3n9U**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 60**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 60 Enemigo de dos caras.**

 **Segunda Parte**

El duelo entre Atem y Anubrix continuaba, el faraón aún tenía sus **4000** puntos de vida, mientras que a Anubrix solo le quedaban **350,** pero ahora, el sinestro Maestro de la Magia tenía una carta que aseguraba garantizaba la destrucción de Atem y el faraón sabía que no debía bajar la guardia ante lo que fuera que el maniático estaba planeando, especialmente después de descubrir su verdadera identidad.

-Pareces asustado faraón, creo que al fin estas comprendiendo que no importa lo que hagas, jamás me vencerás-aseguro Anubrix sonriendo perversamente a través de su máscara.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos, tus puntos de vida casi se acaban, solo necesito darte un golpe directo y con ello terminara este duelo!-declaro Atem desafiante.

Anubrix se rio quedamente-Ya veremos ¡Colocare a este monstruo en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo, con esto terminare mi turno!-declaro Anubrix con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

Atem se preguntó que estaba tramando el siniestro Anubrix, pero lo que más le preocupaba, era el monumento de la cobra que convoco, algo le decía que debía impedir que su oponente completara su estrategia o estaría acabado, así que saco una carta y preparo su ataque.

-¡Ahora Caballero Reina destruye a su monstruo en modo de defensa!-indico Atem y su leal Caballero de lanzo a la batalla.

-¡Bien hecho!-declaro Anubrix sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Ah?-.

Cuando el Caballero Reina corto la carta de Anubrix, Atem se llevó una gran sorpresa, por aquel monstruo oculto no era otro que el inmortal Revival Jam, el mismo monstruo que era indestructible, dejándolo alarmado.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 500**

-¡No, ese monstruo no!-exclamo Atem entre dientes por la carta que Anubrix acababa de jugar.

-¡Oh sí, me temo que se trata del mismo monstruo indestructible, mismo que nunca pudiste vencer y con él en el campo de batalla, eliminarme te será una tarea casi imposible, pero te tengo otra sorpresa, ya que activaste mi carta de trampa con tu ataque!-.

-¿Una trampa?-.

-¡Exacto y es hora de que la conozcas, revélate carta de trampa "Vida Transferida"!-declaro Anubrix activando su carta de trampa.

-¿Qué es lo que hace tu trampa?-cuestiono Atem desafiante.

-Es muy simple en verdad, cada vez que trates de destruir a mis monstruos y fracases, la mitad de los puntos de vida de tus monstruos se agregaran a mis puntos de vida ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Anubrix divertido.

-¡No!-.

Los puntos de vida de Anubrix aumentaron a **1100,** demostrando que el duelo todavía no acababa, solo estaba comenzando-¡Muchas gracias por fortalecerme mi estimado faraón!-declaro Anubrix malignamente.

-¡Tus puntos de vida aún son más bajos que los míos, pronto se acabaran!-declaro Atem con mucha seguridad.

-No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir-señalo Anubrix sonriendo-no olvides que aún tengo mi "Lápida de la Cobra" esperando a ser activada y ahora es tiempo de que revele la primera carta que marcara tu final ¡"Colmillo Venenoso número 1"!-activo Anubrix.

-¿Qué es lo que hace esa carta?-cuestiono Atem preocupado.

-¡Solo observa bien mi monumento de la formidable cobra!-señalo Anubrix.

Atem miro fijamente el monumento de la serpiente y un colmillo comenzó a brillar en su boca, cuando el colmillo termino de aparecer, los ojos de la estatua brillaron con intensidad, como si la estatua estuviera despertando, ese hecho no pasó desapercibido por Atem.

-¿Qué es lo que va a pasar ahora?-pregunto Atem mirando a Anubrix desafiante.

-Es muy simple mi estimado faraón, cada colmillo del veneno tiene un efecto especial único que me permitirán destruirte paso a paso-.

-¿Cada colmillo?-.

-¡Exactamente, porque en total son 4 colmillos venenosos, el primero de ellos tiene la función de quitarte una carta de tu mano con cada uno de tus turnos!-declaro Anubrix divertido, Atem gruño ante eso-¡Pero espera, porque eso no es todo lo que va a pasar, verás, una vez que reúna los 4 colmillos con mi estatua de la cobra, entonces podré convocar a la bestia que finalmente te destruirá, una criatura con poderes tan destructivos y aterradores que jamás volverás a ver la luz del sol!-.

-¡Ya lo veremos, me asegurare de derrotarte antes de que reúnas los 4 colmillos e invoques a tu bestia!-aseguro Atem.

-Me temo que eso no pasara, ya que mientras tenga a Revival Jam en el campo todos tus intentos de atacarme serán en vano-aseguro Anubrix de manera divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Yugi y los otros observaban el duelo con mucha preocupación, definitivamente Atem estaba en graves problemas-Esto es malo-dijo Yugi con preocupación.

-Si Anubrix reúne los 4 colmillos antes de que mi hermano logre quitarle sus puntos de vida, entonces estará en graves problemas-dijo Yubel preocupada del mismo modo por su gemelo.

-Ese tonto tendrá que sacar una buena carta si quiere impedir que su oponente reúna sus 4 colmillos e invoque a su máxima bestia, además del efecto especial de cada colmillo por separado, así que ya tiene dos cosas de que preocuparse, los efectos de cada colmillo y el que Anubrix reúna todos para liberar a su bestia final-sentencio Kaiba.

Tea escucho todo y una mirada de preocupación apareció en su rostro-Vamos Atem, sé que puedes lograrlo, como siempre lo has hecho-dijo con mucha esperanza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Egipto**

El duelo continuaba y era el turno de Atem-¡Ahora es mi turno!-declaro el faraón sacando una de sus cartas.

-¡Si, es tu turno y es hora de que te despidas de una de las cartas de tu mano!-sentencio Anubrix.

El colmillo brillo con intensidad y disparo un rayo contra la mano de Atem, golpeando una de sus cartas y enviándola al cementerio, dejando a Atem petrificado ante esa pérdida, pero no debía mostrar miedo ni preocupación, no sabiendo todo lo que estaba en juego.

-Creo que acabas de perder una carta, espero que no haya sido una muy importante-señalo Anubrix con burla.

-¡Ya verás!-declaro Atem-¡Ahora convoco a Gazelle Rey de las Bestia Místicas en modo de ataque!-invoco Atem.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1200**

Anubrix se rio divertido-Como se ve que aún no has comprendido nada, no importa a cuantos monstruos convoques, eso no te servirá de nada, pero como gustes, es tu funeral-aseguro Anubrix sacando su carta-¡Ahora usare el segundo "Colmillo Venenoso"!-declaro Anubrix activando el segundo colmillo.

El segundo colmillo se materializo en la estatua de la cobra-¡Solo faltan dos!-exclamo Atem preocupado.

-¡Exactamente, solo dos más y estarás en graves problemas, pero primero déjame revelarte el poder secreto del segundo colmillo!-.

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto Atem preocupado.

-¡Es muy simple en realidad, el segundo colmillo me permite tomar el control de uno de tus monstruos en cada turno y obligarlo a atacarme!-explico Anubrix.

-¡Pero eso significa que…!-.

-¡Exactamente, ahora obligo a tu Caballero Oscuro a atacar a mi Revival Jam!-indico Anubrix, bajo el control del hechizo, el Caballero Oscuro se lanzó al ataque, cortando a Revival Jam, pero casi de inmediato, el monstruo volvió a la vida-¡Y gracias a su efecto, mis puntos de vida vuelven a aumentar!-declaro Anubrix divertido, al tiempo que sus puntos de vida subían a **1950.**

-¡Tus puntos de vida volvieron a aumentar!-bramo Atem al ver como su oponente se fortalecía.

-¡Y en solo dos turnos más mi gran bestia emergerá, más vale que te prepares para conocer tu final, por ahora colocare esta carta boca abajo y termino mi turno!-declaro Anubrix riéndose, cuando Atem sonrió y comenzó a reírse, dejando extrañado a Anubrix-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-.

-¡Es muy simple en realidad, lo siento Anubrix, pero no voy a permitir que completes tu plan, voy a detenerte antes de que lo consigas!-.

-¿Y dime como piensas hacer eso exactamente?-cuestiono Anubrix desafiante.

-¡Estas a punto de averiguarlo, primero sacare mi carta!-declaro Atem sacando su carta.

Anubrix solo se rio-¡Bien hecho, pero temo que olvidaste que el poder del primer colmillo envía tu carta al cementerio, así que despídete de tu preciada carta!-sentencio Anubrix malignamente.

El colmillo brillo y disparo su rayo contra la carta de Atem, enviándola al cementerio, pero eso era justo lo que el faraón quería que hiciera-Bien hecho, debo agradecerte por haberme ayudado a completar mi estrategia-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Anubrix confundido.

-¡Ahora sacrifico al Caballero Reina y a Gazelle Rey de las Bestias Místicas para convocar al Mago Oscuro!-declaro Atem convocando a su leal sirviente.

-¿El Mago Oscuro?-exclamo Anubrix abriendo mucho los ojos.

Efectivamente, el Mago Oscuro, la carta favorita de Yugi, fiel sirviente del valiente faraón Atem y que poseía el alma del gran mago Mahado, había aparecido en el campo de batalla listo para ayudar a faraón en el difícil encuentro.

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 2100**

-¡Es ese mago entrometido de nuevo!-bramo Anubrix entre dientes al reconocer al monstruo que Atem había convocado, realmente fue uno de los servidores del faraón más molestos con el que había tratado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

En Yugi y Yubel apareció una mirada de nostalgia ante la presencia del Mago Oscuro, en Yugi porque alguna vez esa carta fue la más preciada en su baraja, aunque ahora tenía al Mago Oscuro Niño, no era fácil olvidarse del lazo que tenía con esa carta, en cuanto a Yubel, pues ella sabía que el Mago Oscuro tenía el alma de Mahado, uno de sus más grandes amigos.

La risa de Drago saco a todos de sus pensamientos y las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia el Rey de las Tinieblas-Perfecto, esto ahora sí parece un duelo, el faraón ha convocado a su más leal servidor al campo de batalla, lo que significa que Anubrix volverá a pelear con dos de sus mortales enemigos-dijo complacido.

-Pero aun con el Mago Oscuro en el juego, no podrá acabar con Revival Jam, debe tener un plan alterno para poder vencer al guerrero de Anubrix-dijo Amazu acomodándose sus lentes.

-Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Egipto**

Anubrix solo miraba a Atem de manera desafiante y suspicaz, después de todo, no entendía que era lo que el faraón pretendía lograr con eso-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer faraón? Sabes que aun con el gran poder de tu Mago Oscuro, eso no bastara para destruir a Revival Jam-.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero como dije antes, ya tengo un plan para acabar con ese monstruo de plasma de una vez por todas-señalo Atem desafiante.

-¡Estas mintiendo!-acuso Anubrix.

-¡Ahora mismo lo veras, activo la magia de la "Caja Mística"!-invoco Atem, usando una de las cartas más útiles en conjunto con el Mago Oscuro.

-¿Caja Mística?-exclamo Anubrix abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Ahora observa como el Mago Oscuro se encierra en la primera caja, mientras una lluvia de espadas cae del cielo, pero en vez de acabar con el Mago Oscuro…!-cuando la caja se abrió, era Revival Jam el que fue destruido por la magia de la "Caja Mística".

-¡No…mi Revival Jam!-bramo Anubrix por debajo al ver que su monstruo fue vencido por un truco barato de carnaval.

-¡Y ahora mi Mago Oscuro emerge ileso!-declaro Atem, al tiempo que la caja volvía a abrirse y el Mago Oscuro reaparecía completamente ileso, para luego mirar a Anubrix con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-¡Si piensas que puedes vencerme con ese truco de magia barato entonces eres más tonto e inocente de lo que pensé, realmente me estas subestimando y mucho faraón!-señalo Anubrix sin inmutarse por el hecho de que quedo expuesto a un ataque directo.

-¡Temo que este duelo ha terminado para ti Anubrix! ¡Mago Oscuro ataca los puntos de vida de Anubrix directamente!-indico Atem enviando a su leal sirviente a la batalla.

Pero Anubrix estaba preparado para el ataque de Atem-¡Activaste mi trampa; "Vendaje de Serpientes"!-revelo Anubrix.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Oh si, tu ataque acaba de revelar mi carta de trampa y ahora estas por pagar las consecuencias, porque mi carta de "Vendaje de Serpientes" toma a uno de tus monstruos y lo utiliza como escudo contra el ataque de tu Mago Oscuro, así que creo que el Caballero Oscuro ahora será el blanco de tu amigo!-decreto Anubrix.

-¡No!-.

La carta de trampa de Anubrix se activó y varios vendajes emergieron de la carta, enrollándose en el cuerpo del Caballero Oscuro y luego colocándolo entre el Mago Oscuro de Atem y el siniestro Anubrix, el Mago Oscuro lanzo su ataque y destruyo a su propio monstruo, lo que bajo sus puntos de vida a **3200,** desafortunadamente, el efecto de esa carta todavía no acababa.

-¡Y ahora, como destruiste a un monstruo que fue capturado por mi "Vendaje de Serpiente", la mitad de los puntos de ataque de tu monstruo se restan de tus puntos de vida!-declaro Anubrix burlonamente.

Atem gruño, al tiempo que sus puntos de vida bajaban a **2350,** aun le llevaba una clara ventaja al siniestro Anubrix y eso ya era algo, pero no debía confiarse, porque ya solo estaban a dos colmillos más para convocar a la bestia que causaría la destrucción de Atem.

-¡Rayos, no esperaba que detuvieras mi ataque de esa forma!-declaro Atem entre dientes.

-¡Y ya sabes lo que sigue, el tercer "Colmillo del Veneno" ha sido colocado!-declaro Anubrix colocando el tercer colmillo, los ojos de la estatua brillaron intensamente antes de apagarse-¡Solo un colmillo más y estarás acabado!-.

-¡Veremos!-aseguro Atem desafiante.

-¡No esas ingenuo, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme, especialmente porque ahora el tercer colmillo va a hacerme más fuerte!-revelo Anubrix con un brillo maligno en sus ojos rojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Atem sin dejarse asustar.

-¡Recuerda que cada "Colmillo del Veneno" tiene un poder especial y el poder del tercer colmillo es que todos los puntos de vida que perdiste durante tu último ataque se agregan a los míos!-explico Anubrix riéndose desquiciadamente, al tiempo que sus puntos de vida aumentaban a **3600-** ¡Creo que ahora soy más poderoso que tú mi estimado faraón, solo una carta más y estarás acabado!-declaro Anubrix.

-¡Eso es algo que jamás sucederá Anubrix, porque tengo mi fe puesta en el corazón de las cartas!-declaro Atem sacando su nueva carta.

-¡Despídete de esa carta también!-declaro Anubrix cuando el primer colmillo brillo y disparo el rayo, enviando la nueva carta de Atem al cementerio-¡Ahora estamos a un paso del despertar de mi gran bestia, prepárate para perderlo todo mi faraón!-pero para asombro de Anubrix, Atem sonrió-¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes ahora?-.

-¡Lo siento Anubrix, pero no puedo permitir que invoques a tu gran bestia, así que voy a terminar con este duelo antes de que eso ocurra!-aseguro Atem sonriendo.

-¡No digas estupideces, estoy a solo un colmillo para conseguir liberarla y ni tu Mago Oscuro tiene el poder suficiente para vencerme de un solo golpe!-declaro Anubrix sonriendo divertido.

-¡Tal vez no solo, pero cuando haga mi jugada, verás que estarás acabado, prepárate, porque voy a bajar tus puntos de vida antes de que liberes a tu gran bestia, primero colocare esta carta boca abajo y luego jugare con una carta mágica llamada "Renace al Monstruo"!-revelo Atem.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso?-.

-¡Es muy simple en realidad, con esta carta mágica traeré de regreso al monstruo que acabas de enviar al cementerio con el poder de tu primer colmillo y el monstruo que enviaste al cementerio es el poderoso Buster Blader!-revelo Atem trayendo de regreso a uno de sus mejores guerrero.

 **ATK 2600**

 **DEF 2300**

Anubrix abrió mucho los ojos al ver al monstruo tan poderoso que Atem acababa de convocar al duelo-¡Y ahora usare la carta mágica de la "Polimerización"!-declaro Atem revelando su carta mágica boca abajo-¡Con la cual uniré a mis dos monstruos para formar al poderoso Paladín Oscuro!-invoco Atem a uno de sus mejores monstruos.

 **ATK 2900**

 **DEF 2400**

-¡No…ese monstruo no!-gruño Anubrix al ver aparecer al monstruo que derroto a los 3 Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules en Ciudad Batalla.

-¡Y eso no es todo, porque ahora agregare esta carta mágica conocida como "Fórmula Mágica", la cual incrementara el poder del Paladín Oscuro en **500** puntos!-declaro Atem sonriendo.

 **ATK 2900-3400**

Anubrix solo gruño ante la presencia del monstruo de Atem y el gran poder que acababa de obtener en ese turno-¡Y como ya no tienes monstruos ni cartas de trampa para protegerte, estas en problemas!-.

-¿De qué hablas?-cuestiono Anubrix desafiante.

-¡Mira frente a ti Anubrix, estabas tan confiado en conseguir liberar a tu gran bestia que lo único que colocaste en el campo fueron los 3 "Colmillos del Veneno", además de la carta de trampa que ahora te es inútil sin Revival Jam!-señalo Atem sonriendo.

Anubrix hizo lo que Atem le indico y comprobó que era cierto, estaba tan concentrado en reunir los 4 "Colmillos del Veneno" que olvido convocar a un monstruo para proteger sus puntos de vida, estaba en problemas, pero eso no significaba que estaba acabado y al parecer, eso era lo que Atem omitía.

-¡Ahora colocare esta carta boca abajo y atacare tus puntos de vida con el poderoso Paladín Oscuro!-indico Atem lanzando a su gran guerrero a la batalla.

El Paladín Oscuro se lanzó al ataque y golpeo a Anubrix con fuerza, bajando los puntos de vida de aquel siniestro Maestro de la Magia a **200,** dejándolo en total desventaja ante Atem y a solo un ataque directo por finalizar el duelo, pero para asombro de Atem, Anubrix comenzó a reírse.

-¡Bien hecho faraón, pero me temo que ni así me vas a derrotar, porque ahora voy a anexar el cuarto colmillo, estas acabado faraón!-sentencio Anubrix dirigiendo su mano hacia su baraja.

-¡No tan rápido Anubrix, ahora revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Sello del Tiempo"!-revelo Atem.

-¡No!-exclamo Anubrix abriendo mucho los ojos ante la carta que Atem acababa de revelar.

-¡Lo siento mucho Anubrix, pero me temo que no podrás sacar ninguna carta de tu baraja por un turno completo y sin más cartas nuevas en tu mano no podrás anexar el último de los colmillos ni convocar a un nuevo monstruos para proteger tus puntos de vida, eso significa que en mi siguiente turno podré lanzar a mi Paladín Oscuro a darte el golpe final!-declaro Atem como una sentencia final y Anubrix solo gruño ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Tristán alzo su puño con emoción ante eso-¡Eso es! ¡Esa momia está acabada!-declaro sonriendo.

-¡Sin más monstruos ni cartas de trampa que lo protejan, Atem terminara con este duelo de un solo golpe!-apoyo Duke sonriendo.

-¿No te da gusto Serenity? ¡Ese malvado recibirá lo que se merece por lo que hizo!-señalo Tristán mirando a la hermanita de Joey, quien solo pudo sonreír ante la idea de que su hermano iba a recibir justicia.

Yugi y los demás también estaban muy contentos ante la manera en que Atem tenía atrapado a Anubrix, el duelo ya iba a terminar con la victoria de Atem, realmente ese malvado debía pagar por lo que les hizo a Joey, Valon y a tantos otros inocentes en el pasado.

-¡Qué bien, Atem tiene atrapado a Anubrix!-exclamo Tea sonriendo contenta.

-¡Creo que el faraón es el ganador!-señalo Yugi sonriendo ante eso, Yubel también sonreía ante la victoria de su hermano, era seguro que iba a ganar, Anubrix cometió el error que le costaría el duelo.

Pero Kaiba no estaba tan seguro de eso, el oponente de Atem no parecía ser fácil de vencer y algo le decía que estaba a punto de darle un giro a todo eso de un solo golpe, aunque no lograba entender como lo haría, ya que no podía sacar nuevas cartas mientras el "Sello del Tiempo" estuviera activado, Atem debía estar atento a todo para evitar ser dañado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Egipto**

Anubrix comenzó a reírse de manera sádica y desquiciada, hecho que extraño a Atem, ya que para él, no había razón para que se riera de esa forma, pero no dejaba de estar atento a cualquiera de sus jugadas, ya que quizás, los colmillos tenían algún otro efecto que él desconocía por completo o tal vez tenía preparado un contraataque.

Para su asombro y extrañeza, Anubrix comenzó a aplaudir de manera pausada y divertida-¡Bravo, bravo, mi faraón, me tiene acorralado, no hay nada que pueda hacer para salir de este predicamento, creo que este va a ser mi final y habrás vengado a tu amigo Joey, que desgracia, he fracasado, mi amo estará muy enojado conmigo!-decía de manera dramática-¡Tu adorada Teana estaría muy orgullosa de ti!-.

Ante eso, Atem gruño y miro a Anubrix con profundo odio-¡No te atrevas a mencionarla!-.

Anubrix se rio divertido ante la mirada de odio de Atem-¿Te molesta que la mencione? Pero si ella era muy dulce y para muchos, la flor más bella de todo Egipto, que lástima que su vida juntos no pudo llevarse a cabo ¿Por qué habrá sido? Ah sí, porque yo me encargue de que eso nunca ocurriera-siseo de manera cruel y burlona.

Atem apretó los puños con furia y cuando tomó la palabra, lo hizo con un tono cargado de odio-¡Sigue burlándote Anubrix, pero hoy es el día que vengare a Teana, a Joey y a todos aquellos que ustedes dos hirieron solo por ir tras de mí!-aseguro Atem desafiante.

-Y creo que lo harás, especialmente porque ya no tengo forma de evitar tu ataque, así que supongo que debo despedirme-dijo Anubrix tapándose los ojos con sus vendas y sacando un cigarro de la nada, comenzando a fumar-es una verdadera lástima que cuando me venzas nunca sabrás el secreto de Teana-.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? Teana nunca me guardo secretos, ella y yo siempre fuimos honestos el uno con el otro-dijo Atem extrañado.

-No del todo mi faraón, ella tuvo un secreto, el cual te iba a decir el mismo día que yo me encargue de callarla para siempre, un secreto que solo Mahado y Mana conocían-.

-¿Qué? ¿Mahado? ¿Mana?-Atem miro al Paladín Oscuro, el cual no le devolvió la mirada, era como si el espíritu de Mahado se negara a ver a Atem en ese momento.

-Ni siquiera tu hermana lo sabía, creo que Mahado y Mana no eran tan amigos suyos como creían, te diré algo, cuando me entere de esa verdad no pude evitar reírme mucho, sabía que la mujer que había matado iba a ser la reina y tu esposa, pero nunca me imaginé que…bueno, no importa, creo que tienes que terminar este duelo-dijo Anubrix encogiéndose en hombros.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Abzu apretó sus puños al ver como Anubrix jugaba con la mente de Atem para evitar ser vencido en el duelo-¡Está jugando con las emociones de su oponente! ¿Dónde está el honor en todo esto?-cuestiono furioso.

-Anubrix siempre ha sido así, a él no le interesa el honor, solo le importa ganar y hacer sufrir a sus víctimas en el proceso, para él, este tipo de duelos no es más que una excusa para practicar su crueldad y demencia, y como su oponente es el mismo faraón que ha odiado desde siempre, sus métodos son más crueles y retorcidos-dijo Amazu acomodándose los lentes.

Abzu gruño enfadado por eso, fue cuando la voz de Drago intervino-Déjenlo que haga lo que quiera-dijo el Rey de las Tinieblas-después de todo, es un espectáculo sumamente divertido y sería una lástima interrumpirlo-.

-Como desee amo-dijo Abzu haciendo una reverencia, aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo en dejar que Anubrix ganara de esa forma tan deshonrosa.

Yugi y los otros también estaban confundidos ante las palabras del maligno Anubrix-¿De qué está hablando Anubrix, Yubel?-pregunto Tea mirando a su amiga.

-No lo sé, creo que Teana si tenía un secreto que solo le confió a Mahado y Mana-respondió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Egipto**

Atem seguía sin decidirse a atacar a Anubrix, hecho que el Maestro Oscuro noto y comenzó a reírse-¿Qué ocurre faraón? ¿No piensa atacarme? Me imagino que quiere saber cuál era el secreto de su amada ¿no es así?-.

El faraón alzo la vista y encaro a su oponente-¿Cómo sé que esto no es uno de tus sucios trucos?-.

-Crea lo que quiera, al fin y al cabo usted es quien debe decidir lo que desea-dijo Anubrix encogiéndose en hombros.

Pero Atem simplemente no se atrevía a dar la orden de ataque final, la duda lo estaba consumiendo, no sabía qué hacer y si Teana había tenido un secreto realmente ¿Por qué nunca confió en él para revelárselo? ¿Por qué se lo confió a Mahado y Mana?-.

Anubrix noto la tensión y lucha de Atem, por lo que tomo la palabra de nuevo-Veo que no puede con la duda, muy bien, como soy una persona muy generosa se lo diré todo-dijo Anubrix con voz algo melosa y Atem le puso toda su atención-cuando tu querida Teana fue aplastada por ese pilar, ella no fue la única víctima que murió en ese momento-.

-¿De qué hablas?-cuestiono Atem confundido, ya que no recordaba que alguien más hubiera sido aplastado por ese pilar.

-Es muy simple en verdad, alguien más fue aplastado junto con ella, alguien que vivía en su interior, un ser diminuto que estaba creciendo dentro de ella, mismo que iba a ser una gran dicha para ti y para ella-explico Anubrix.

Atem no tardo en atar todos los cabos sueltos y entonces comprendió lo que Anubrix quería decirlo-¡No…no puede ser!-exclamo abriendo los ojos con mucho terror, al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-Así es, tu amada Teana estaba embarazada-revelo Anubrix con crueldad.

Atem se quedó helado ante eso-¿Embarazada?-.

-Ella llevaba en su interior a tu hijo cuando sacrifico su vida tan estúpidamente-continuo Anubrix sin piedad.

-Mi…mi…hijo…-Atem no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo-¡ESTAS MINTIENDO!-.

Anubrix se rio divertido-Cree lo que quieras, la verdad es esa, no solo mate a tu amada Teana, sino también a tu hijo, un bebé que nunca llego a ver la luz del sol, en pocas palabras, no solo fracasaste en proteger a Teana, sino que además fallaste en proteger a tu futuro hijo ¿Qué se siente saber que pese a todos tus sacrificios no pudiste salvar a los que más te importaban?-pregunto Anubrix con malévolo placer.

Atem quedo en shock, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su mirada estaba llena de horror, terror y espanto…un hijo, Teana llevaba dentro el fruto de su amor, un pequeño inocente que no tenía culpa de nada, Anubrix tenía razón, fracaso en proteger a sus seres más amados, sin que sus piernas pudieran sostenerlo, Atem cayó al suelo de rodillas, sosteniéndose con sus manos, al tiempo que comenzaba a sudar.

Anubrix se rio al ver la caída de Atem-Ya te tengo, descuida faraón, tu sufrimiento pronto se acabara, podrás pasar toda la eternidad en el infierno lamentándote por tu más grande fracaso-sentencio comenzando a reírse sin misericordia alguna.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Otro capítulo ha llegado a su final, pero como vieron, este duelo no ha hecho más que comenzar, especialmente ahora que ese cobarde uso un truco tan vil y sucio para sacar al faraón de su concentración, ese tonto va a tener que sacar valor desde el fondo de su corazón y dejar de pensar en el pasado si es que quiere tener una oportunidad de vencer a su adversario o resignarse a ser otro bocado de Drago"**_

 _ **Un aplauso para el siempre directo Piccolo, mi personaje favorito de DB, quien ya está recuperando importancia en DB Súper, que bueno y antes de pasar a sus comentarios, es hora de escoger al próximo presentador:**_

 **1.- Rainbow Dash**

 **2.- Korra**

 **3.- Sr. Burns**

 **Escojan a su favorito**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen exitosos mis fics, seré repetitivo, pero es que esa es la única verdad:**_

 **A LA MEMORIA DE JESUS BARRERO, HASTA SIEMPRE AL CABALLERO PEGASO, TAL VEZ NO VI ESA SERIE A FONDO, PERO LLEGUE A VERLE ALGUNOS CAPITULOS Y ES TRISTE QUE LA VOZ DE SEIYA SE HAYA APAGADO, ADEMAS DE LA VOZ DE YAMCHA, REX DE TOY STORY Y JASON EL RANGER ROJO ORIGINAL EN LOS DOBLAJES, DESCANCE EN PAZ**

 **Diseño Dragón Zafiro:**

 **reydragonoscuro. deviantart.** **Com /art/Dragon-Zafiro-591510626? ga_submit_new=10%253A1455768661**

 **Tea Mutou:** _y como acabas de ver, Anubrix no solo tenía una carta bajo la manga, sino que además, tenía una forma de desmoralizar a Atem para sacarle una gran ventaja y poder invocar a su gran bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _pues aquí está la actualización y como viste, aunque Atem comenzó a recuperar el control, Anubrix aún tenía un truco bastante sucio oculto tras la manga, la revelación del secreto más grande de Teana, mismo que solo Mahado y Mana conocían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SoloXoxo:** _ahora Atem tiene otro problema con el cual lidiar, pues acaba de enterarse que su amada Teana estaba embarazada en el momento en que Bakura la asesino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _descuida, yo entiendo, mucha suerte en tu examen, pero como habrás notado, aunque Atem obtuvo la ventaja en el duelo, Anubrix saco su mejor carta de la manga y no fue su carta insignia, sino una terrible verdad que ha dañado el corazón de Atem con mucha fuerza, como si lo hubieran atravesado con una daga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _pues su creador fue Drago, el Rey de las Tinieblas ¿Qué esperabas de alguien como él? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _por el momento Atem tiene dos problemas, que la gran bestia de Anubrix emerja y el hecho de estar atrapado en sus propios pensamientos tras las crueles palabras de su oponente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _el duelo continua, pero como acabas de ver, Anubrix golpeo a Atem donde más duele, justo en el corazón, al revelarle la verdad que Teana le quería decir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _de hecho me inspire en ese gran villano de Batman, solo que en esta ocasión, ambos lados de las caras son tan retorcidas como el Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _de seguir así voy a tener que considerar la posibilidad de que Yugi se quede soltero en el fic, es que realmente no sé a quién elegir, es muy difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _tantos fics, tantos comentarios, tantas ideas ¿Cómo quieres que me acuerde de todas? Es muy difícil, nadie tiene tan buena memoria, excepto los elefantes, por cierto, simplemente sigo las enseñanzas de un gran Diseñador Gráfico, cuyo libro me dio muchas ideas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _y como acabas de ver, Anubrix acaba de atacar a Atem en el lugar más vulnerable del ser humano, su corazón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _estuvo a punto de perder, pero como viste, Anubrix aún tenía un vil truco bajo su manga y acaba de dejar en estado de shock a Atem, quien ha descubierto que perdió a su amada y futuro hijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _gracias y como acabas de ver, Atem pudo haber impedido que Anubrix jugara con su gran bestia, pero en el último momento, el siniestro Anubrix lo golpeo donde más duele, en el corazón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _y el duelo continuo, con Anubrix demostrando lo podrida y cruel que es su mente con esos dos malvados conformándola. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _y sus métodos de crueldad no son de esperarse considerando quien era en realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _tenías mucha razón, ya que Anubrix no solo lo está golpeando físicamente, sino que le acaba de dar un terrible golpe al corazón y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y a ver qué opinas con la manera en que Anubrix saco ventaja sobre Atem en este duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _no lo había considerado hasta que lo mencionaste, por ahora el duelo está llegando a un momento aterrador para Atem, quien acaba de quedar atrapado en sus propios pensamientos y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _como acabas de leer, Anubrix tenía no uno, sino dos trucos bajo la manga para poder sacar de balance a Atem y el segundo de ellos fue quizás el más devastador para el faraón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _y como acabas de ver, Anubrix hizo gala de uno de sus trucos mentales para sacar a Atem de su concentración y balance, lo que le permitirá convocar a su bestia mayor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _te felicito por ello y lamento no haber comentado, pero con esto del trabajo nocturno muchas cosas se me están olvidando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y esas dos mentes tan retorcidas acaban de golpear a Atem justo en el corazón, al revelarle que su amada Teana estaba embarazada en el momento en que murió, por cierto, de Pegasus y Noah lo reconozco en lo que dijiste, pero ¿Qué me dices de Dartz y de Gozaburo? ¿Cómo los clasificarías a ellos dos como los villanos que fueron? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _pues ahora que Anubrix ha golpeado a Atem justo en el corazón, el faraón debe encontrar un modo de salir adelante antes de que sea tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y el duelo ha llegado a un momento donde se puede ver que la unión de esas dos terribles mentes realmente han dado como resultado a una criatura sádica y sin compasión alguna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _menos mal que me avisaste o la pobre habría tenido una falta, aunque no es que tenga alguna para preocuparse, por ahora el duelo de Atem ha dejado de ser uno justo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Rossana's Mind, SoloXoxo, Mana, NovaStarPrime, Srto, Dany35, Éire, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Isaac, Shazam, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Seiryu.001, Draigon 2.0, Amo del Vacío, Blaitor21, Rey Drasian, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	61. Enemigo de dos caras Tercera Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **La batalla entre Atem y Anubrix continua, el faraón logro recuperar un poco de control al convocar al Mago Oscuro y combinarlo con el Buster Blade para formar al poderoso Paladín Oscuro, pero desgraciadamente, Anubrix logro darle un severo golpe mental al revelarle una terrible verdad sobre su amada Teana, lo que le dio el tiempo suficiente para convocar a su bestia suprema, ahora Atem debe encontrar la fuerza para salir de su shock y encontrar el modo de vencer a esa terrible bestia"**_

 _ **Y como siempre, a disfrutar de los videos que escogí para este capítulo y ya saben, nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=pL8A5jfTUds**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Eoeq4LQX9OQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=_w96b5f8T7I**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 61**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 61 Enemigo de dos caras.**

 **Tercera Parte**

 **Isla**

No solo Atem se había quedado en shock ante la revelación de Anubrix, todos sus amigos, especialmente sus hermanos, se quedaron completamente impactados ante la confesión del maligno Anubrix y ahora las palabras se negaban a salir de sus gargantas ante eso.

-Teana…estaba…embarazada…-dijo Yubel impactada.

-¿No lo sabías?-pregunto Tea mirando a Yubel sorprendida por desconocer ese dato de la futura esposa de su hermano.

Yubel negó con la cabeza-No sabía nada…pero eso explica mucho…después de lo que paso…Mana estuvo actuando muy extraña con mi hermana…creí que se debía al terrible golpe que recibió, pero esto…-Yubel apretó los puños con furia-¡Ese maldito asesino!-grito con furia.

Yugi estaba impactado, viendo la esfera fijamente y a su hermano, el cual parecía estar atrapado en un trance del cual no iba a salir pronto, fue cuando comprendió todo- _"Anubrix debió planear esto desde el principio, le hizo creer a Atem que tenía la ventaja para luego soltarle esa noticia como si fuera una bomba, quería dañarlo en el único lugar donde el ser humano es más vulnerable…su corazón"-_ conforme llegaba a esa conclusión, el joven duelista apretaba los puños debido a la gran ira que sentía y un sentimiento muy cercano al odio crecía en su interior por ese homicida.

Abzu observaba el duelo y tampoco estaba muy contento-¡Está jugando de una manera muy sucia y vil! ¿Dónde está el honor en esto?-cuestiono furioso.

-Tomando en cuenta que Anubrix es la combinación de las dos mentes más retorcidas de todos los tiempos, por no decir que además son los seres que más han odiado al faraón, me sorprende que haya tardado tanto en recurrir a este truco para tomar ventaja en el duelo-dijo Amazu acomodándose los lentes.

-¡Ese cobarde no tiene honor, no merece llamarse guerrero!-acuso Abzu furioso.

-Relájate Abzu-intervino Drago-después de todo, cada duelista tiene su modo de pelear, respeto tu código de honor y es por ello que eres mi guerrero más confiable, pero por esta ocasión podrías ser un poco considerado, después de todo, si Anubrix vence al faraón me acercara más a mi glorioso despertar-agrego el Rey de las Tinieblas.

-Eso lo tengo muy presente mi señor, no estoy de acuerdo con los métodos de Anubrix, pero su voluntad debe cumplirse-acepto el Caballero de las Tinieblas.

Drago solo sonrió ante eso, fue cuando Amazu tomo la palabra de nuevo-Al parecer, el faraón está perdido en sus pensamientos y en el trauma que sufrió ante esa noticia, eso le permitirá a Anubrix anexar el último "Colmillo del Veneno" y entonces estará en problemas-sentencio la sabia Amazu.

Abzu solo devolvió la vista hacia la esfera, parte de él quería que Atem se recuperara y ganara el duelo, pues quería tener la oportunidad de enfrentarlo y derrotarlo, pero la voluntad de su gran señor debía cumplirse, esa era la prioridad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Egipto**

Atem aún estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, ya ni parecía recordar que estaba en medio de un duelo y esta vez, el Paladín Oscuro volteo a verlo con mucha preocupación, el espíritu de Mahado estaba realmente preocupado por el estado mental de su mejor amigo.

-Teana…mi hijo…-era todo lo que Atem murmuraba por debajo, al tiempo que gruesas lágrimas de dolor bañaban sus mejillas al descubrir que no solo fracaso como protector de su amada, sino también como el protector de esa criatura inocente que era el fruto de su amor por Teana.

Anubrix solo se rio complacido al ver el estado de Atem-Vamos faraón, estoy esperando ¿va a hacer su jugada o no? Me tiene acorralado, solo debe ordenar su ataque y estaré acabado-dijo extendiendo sus brazos en señal de rendición.

Los puntos de vida de Atem eran de **2350,** mientras que los de Anubrix solo eran de **200,** pero eso no parecía importar en esos momentos, pues Atem estaba atrapado en sus propios y dolorosos pensamientos de culpa, desesperación, frustración, decepción, odio y repudio hacia él mismo.

-No pude protegerlos…mi amor…mi hijo…no pude salvarlo…-Atem seguía llorando devastado, su corazón realmente le dolía mucho por no haber salvado a sus dos seres más amados, aunque uno de ellos todavía no había nacido, pero eso era lo peor, no pudo salvar a un pequeño inocente, una criatura que no logro ver la luz del sol.

Anubrix se rio al ver lo decaído que estaba Atem-Supongo que debo tomar eso como que pasas tu turno sin hacer jugada ¿verdad? Muy bien, eso significa que los efectos de tu "Sello del Tiempo" terminan-declaro Anubrix riéndose cruelmente.

-Teana…perdóname…por favor…mi amor…no pude protegerte…-dijo Atem aun perdido en sus propios lamentos personales, ni siquiera noto que era cierto y la magia del "Sello del Tiempo" termino.

Anubrix no podía ocultar su diabólica sonrisa detrás de esa máscara de momia, finalmente la venganza estaba a su alcance, ahora solo tenía que sacar su carta-¡Muy bien faraón, es hora de acabar con su miseria!-declaro sacando la carta-¡Ahora activare la magia del cuarto "Colmillo Venenoso"; ahora que he reunido los 4 colmillos es hora de que mi gran bestia despierte, adelante mi poderosa criatura, resurge y cumple con mi voluntad!-invoco riéndose.

La estatua de la cobra obtuvo el último colmillo, sus ojos brillaron y esta vez, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, al tiempo que la estatua comenzaba a agrietarse, hasta finalmente romperse en pedazos, todo para deleite de Anubrix, quien ya estaba seguro de haber obtenido la victoria en el duelo.

-¡Ahora faraón contempla a la bestia que te destruirá, el poderoso Rey Cobra!-invoco Anubrix.

La criatura de Anubrix era como su nombre lo indicaba, una gigantesca cobra de color negro con brillantes ojos rojos y un abdomen de color gris oscuro, con 4 filosos colmillos, de los cuales goteaba un poco de veneno, la gigantesca serpiente lanzo un rugido atronador que sacudió todo el lugar, pero Atem no parecía haberlo escuchado.

 **ATK 3500**

 **DEF 3000**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Los chicos se quedaron mudos ante la enorme bestia que Anubrix convoco, realmente era una criatura sumamente aterradora y lo peor de todo, era que tenía una fuerza de ataque muy impresionante, Anubrix realmente había llamado a una bestia formidable.

-¡Es horrible!-exclamo Tea sintiendo escalofríos.

-Esa cosa no me agrada en lo más mínimo-dijo Yubel mirando a la Cobra con preocupación.

-Estoy de acuerdo, sospecho que hay más en ella de lo que Anubrix ha revelado hasta ahora-dijo Yugi igual de preocupado por su hermano.

-Pues más le vale a esa momia viviente salir de ese estado tan patético en el que se encuentra, porque si no reacciona pronto entonces lo perderá todo-dijo Kaiba viendo el duelo con los brazos cruzados.

Tea escucho a Kaiba y miro hacia la esfera de nuevo-Vamos Atem…sé que puedes vencerlo…creemos en ti-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Egipto**

Atem no parecía percatarse de la presencia de la gigantesca serpiente, ni del peligro en el que estaba su Paladín Oscuro, el estado en el que estaba era una combinación de cuando Yugi temía usar el Rompecabezas del Milenio y cuando él permitió que el alma de su hermano fuera absorbida por el Oricalcos.

Anubrix gruño por debajo ante eso-Vaya, pensé que iba a ser divertido ver su cara de terror al conocer a mi gran bestia, realmente esta impactado por lo que le revele, creo que atacarlo en ese estado sería un acto muy ruin y cobarde, tal vez deba esperar a que se reponga-dijo Anubrix de manera pensativa, para luego agregar casi de inmediato-tal vez no ¡Rey Cobra muestra tu gran poder y devora al Paladín Oscuro!-.

El Rey Cobra lanzo un rugido y se abalanzo contra el Paladín Oscuro, enrollando su cuerpo alrededor del mago, sujetándolo con fuerza, para luego acercar su poderosa mandíbula hacia el mago y tragárselo entero, tal como lo haría una serpiente de verdad con su presa y bajando los puntos de vida de Atem a **2250,** pero ese no era el único efecto que tuvo la bestia de Anubrix.

-¡Ahora deléitate con la habilidad especial de mi gran bestia, ya que la mitad de los puntos de ataque de tu Paladín Oscuro se agregan a mi criatura haciéndola más poderosa y letal!-declaro Anubrix riéndose.

 **ATK 3500-5200**

-Vaya, te quite a tu amada Teana, tu oportunidad de ser padre, provoque que tu leal sirviente sellara su alma en tu monstruo favorito, destruí gran parte de tu reino, entregue el alma de tu amigo Wheeler a mi señor y ahora el espíritu de Mahado fue devorado por mi gran serpiente, como debes odiarme-señalo Anubrix con un tono de voz burlón y despiadado.

Las últimas palabras de Anubrix, hicieron que Atem reaccionara un poco-¿Mahado? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Dónde está Mahado?-cuestiono Atem por debajo.

Anubrix se rio divertido ante las preguntas de Atem-¡Vaya mi faraón, se ve que no has estado en este duelo desde hace un rato! ¡Esta es mi gran bestia, estabas tan ocupado con tus tontas lamentaciones que no te diste cuenta que reuní los 4 "Colmillos del Veneno" para convocarlo y ahora acaba de devorar a tu leal Mahado, y tú lo permitiste todo!-declaro Anubrix.

-No…-dijo Atem volviendo a quedarse en shock.

-¡Vaya rey que resultaste ser, no puedes proteger ni a tus propios amigos, es como en Ciudad Batallas, no pudiste proteger a tus amigos de la ira de Ra y tu amiguita Mai pago el precio, y en este torneo, fue Wheeler el que pago el máximo precio!-declaro Anubrix riéndose.

-Eres…un monstruo…-acuso Atem.

-Llámame como quieras, pero temo que estoy muy cerca de ganar este duelo y pronto habré entregado tu alma a mi amo-aseguro Anubrix riéndose maquiavélicamente.

Atem se levantó con gran dificultad-Eso…no pasara…no dejaré que sigas lastimando a mis amigos…-.

-¿Tus amigos?-Anubrix volvió a reírse con burla-¡Pero mi faraón, ni siquiera pudo proteger a su amada ni a su hijo y en este momento dejo que mi gran serpiente devorara a su leal sirviente, vaya amigo que resulto ser, es patético!-declaro Anubrix.

Atem saco una carta y la miro-¡Jugare con el Gran Escudo Gardnar en modo de defensa!-invoco Atem.

 **ATK 100**

 **DEF 2600**

-Con eso termino mi turno-dijo Atem con un tono de voz demasiado deprimido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Kaiba gruño por debajo al ver la jugada que Atem acababa de hacer-¿Qué cree que está haciendo ese tonto? Solo está tirando cartas al azar como si fuera un novato-.

-Atem aún está afectado por las palabras de Anubrix y ahora es peor porque realmente no noto en que momento el rey Cobra de Anubrix ataco al Paladín Oscuro, ese malvado está dañando a mi hermano de una manera psicológica-dijo Yugi con tristeza y furia.

-No cabe duda que esos dos son seres despreciables, pero sé que mi hermano lograra vencerlo, pero primero debe vencer a sus demonios si quiere tener una oportunidad de derrotar a Anubrix-dijo Yubel con preocupación por cómo se estaba llevando el duelo.

-¿Vencer a sus demonios? ¡Entonces él ganara el duelo!-declaro Tea con mucha seguridad-¡Atem ya tuvo que hacer eso en una ocasión y consiguió vencer su propia oscuridad, sé que volverá a hacerlo!-aseguro la castaña con mucha confianza en su amigo.

-Ojala fuera tan fácil, ya que Anubrix lo golpeo en el punto más vulnerable de su corazón-dijo Yugi con mucha preocupación.

Las palabras de Yugi dejaron a Tea con mucha preocupación, para luego mirar hacia la esfera de nuevo-Vamos Atem, sé que puedes vencerlo-dijo llevándose las manos al pecho.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Egipto**

El duelo entre Atem y Anubrix continuaba, aunque la jugada de Atem no era la más indicada, al menos podría mantener a salvo sus puntos de vida o eso era lo que pensaba, ya que aquella bestia tenía poderes más grandes de los que el faraón pensaba.

-Muy bien, creo que ya es mi turno-dijo Anubrix sacando una carta-¡Ahora mi Rey Cobra devora al Gran Escudo de Atem!-indico Anubrix enviando a su monstruo contra el de Atem.

La cobra de Anubrix arremetió contra el Gran Escudo de Atem, devorando con mucha facilidad al monstruo de Atem, pero el faraón se veía todavía muy decaído para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sus pensamientos estaban enfocados fuera del duelo.

-Cada vez que el Rey Cobra devora a un monstruo en modo de defensa, la mitad de los puntos de defensa de ese monstruo se restan de los puntos de vida de mi oponente-así que despídete de **1300** de tus puntos de vida-sentencio Anubrix riéndose cruelmente.

Los puntos de vida de Atem bajaron a **950,** aún tenía algo de ventaja, pero su expresión indicaba que había perdido sus deseos de pelear, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas por todo lo que había ocurrido, realmente era doloroso para él pensar que había perdido la ilusión de una familia, no solo su vida junto a Teana fue destruida, sino que además, el fruto de su amor nunca llego a ver la luz de Ra, todo por culpa de Bakura, pero también se sentía traicionado, Mahado y Mana lo sabían, sabían que Teana estaba embarazada y nunca se lo dijeron.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?-se preguntaba con dureza y un poco de furia.

Anubrix se rio divertido al ver lo atrapado que estaba Atem en sus pensamientos-Tu destino esta sellado faraón, pronto serás la reliquia sepultada, pronto los gusanos disfrutaran comiendo tu carne igual que disfrutaron con la nuestra-sentencio Anubrix-porque el amo no se conformó solo con unirnos, antes quiso darnos un castigo ejemplar y nos hizo sentir la agonía de ser devorados por gusanos lentamente, fue algo escalofriante y agradable a la vez-dijo Anubrix riéndose.

Atem no lo escuchaba, su mente estaba perdida y de esa forma no sería un rival para el siniestro Anubrix, ni siquiera notaba que estaba con menos de **1000** puntos de vida y de seguir así, pronto perdería el duelo y su alma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Kaiba gruño por debajo al ver que Atem seguía atrapado en su propio mundo-Que patético, parece que el gran faraón pronto conocerá su final, es una lástima-.

-¡No digas eso!-saltó Tea mirando a Kaiba con enfado-¡Yo sé que Atem ganara este duelo, él tiene que ganar!-.

-Por favor, solo míralo, está perdido en sus propios pensamientos, sus propios lamentos y ya llego a menos de **1000** puntos de vida, si quiere tener una oportunidad de ganar, entonces debe dejar de sentir lástima por sí mismo y enfrentar a su oponente como hombre-sentencio Kaiba con dureza.

Tea miro con furia a Kaiba, cuando Yubel tomo la palabra-Tea…detesto decirlo, pero creo que Kaiba tiene razón…para Atem la ilusión de una vida con Teana era el más maravilloso de todos los sueños, él quedo devastado después de que Bakura…ya sabes y ahora que se enteró que estaba embarazada su dolor es mucho más grande…y estas cosas necesitan tiempo para superarse-.

-No puedes pensar así, sé que Atem saldrá adelante-dijo Yugi-aunque realmente quisiera estar con él para poder ayudarlo a salir de esa nube oscura-.

Tea escucho a Yugi y su mirada se llenó de miedo-Atem-murmuro por debajo.

Desde su lugar, Drago era capaz de escuchar la conversación de los chicos y una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro- _"Pobres estúpidos, su amigo está acabado, pronto su alma me pertenecerá y estaré más cerca de mi mayor triunfo"-_ pensó sonriendo de manera victoriosa.

Tea sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-No…Atem ganara…sé que lo hará…sé que puede hacerlo…-dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, una lágrima bajo por su mejilla, hasta caer en sus rodillas.

Apenas la lágrima toco el cuerpo de Tea, el Anillo Místico de Yubel y el Cetro del Milenio comenzaron a brillar intensamente-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Kaiba sacando el Artículo del Milenio, sorprendiendo a Yugi.

 _-"¿El Cetro del Milenio? Kaiba lo ha tenido con él todo este tiempo"-_ pensó asombrado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Algo está haciendo reaccionar el Anillo y el Cetro del Milenio!-exclamo Yubel sorprendida.

Drago también noto eso y su mirada se volvió seria-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestiono Abzu mirando hacia donde estaban sus posibles oponentes.

-Algo está sucediendo, una gran cantidad de magia esta revelándose-respondió Amazu.

Fue cuando Drago sintió algo en su interior, era como si una parte de su cuerpo se entumeciera- _"¿Qué es esto? Siento como si alguien estuviera resistiéndose en mi interior"-_ pensó con seriedad, aunque se podía notar que estaba calmado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Egipto**

Incluso estando tan lejos, el Rompecabezas del Milenio sintió aquella reacción de los dos artículos y también comenzó a brillar intensamente, y nadie sabía que los otros 5 Artículos del Milenio que estaban en casa de Yugi también brillaban con intensidad.

-¿Qué está pasando ahora?-se preguntó Anubrix viendo el resplandor en el Rompecabezas del Milenio.

Atem parecía estar ajeno a todo, su mirada estaba pérdida, señal de que aún estaba atrapado en sus propios pensamientos, fue entonces que el ojo de Horus apareció en su frente y fue cuando se hizo un acercamiento interno a su mente, donde Atem estaba atrapado en un abismo de oscuridad.

-Mi Teana…mi hijo…pude haber tenido una familia…pero…no pude…no pude salvarlos-Atem cayo de rodillas y comenzó a golpear el suelo oscuro-¡MALDICION! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-bramaba lleno de furia-no merezco…no merezco ser el faraón… ¿Qué clase de rey permite que los seres más cercanos a él mueran? Sacrifique mi vida…mi alma…por mi pueblo…y no pude salvar a mi familia…soy un fracaso…un estúpido…merezco ser devorado por las tinieblas…merezco estar solo…-.

Atem se quedó en silencio, sintiendo como esa infinita oscuridad comenzaba a consumirlo lentamente, pero él ya estaba resignando a ser devorado por Drago, era lo que se merecía por no haber protegido a su amada ni a su hijo, fue cuando un pequeño resplandor de luz apareció de la nada.

-No digas eso Atem…si te das por vencido ahora…entonces no estaré viendo al gran faraón que hizo tanto sacrificios…sino a una versión cobarde de Weevil con cabello de 3 colores-dijo una voz muy familiar para Atem.

El faraón abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar esa voz, no le era tan desconocida, con mucha incredibilidad levanto la vista y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de cierto amigo rubio suyo.

-¿J…Joey? ¿Cómo es posible esto?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Vamos amigo…no te sorprendas tanto…tal vez esa lagartija súper desarrollada me haya devorado…pero eso no quita que mi espíritu y mi amistad no te acompañen…es como en Ciudad Batallas ¿recuerdas?-.

-Es cierto-dijo Atem recordando el momento en que creyó que Kaiba lo vencería, el alma de Joey y su gran amistad le dio la fuerza para poder ganar.

Joey sonrió divertido al recordar como Atem y Yugi humillaron a Kaiba en esa ocasión, para luego poner una expresión seria-Vamos viejo, tienes que salir adelante, estas en medio de un duelo y estas peleando como un novato, ese cobarde ya destruyo a dos de tus monstruos y uno de ellos era el Mago Oscuro-.

-Pero Joey…no puedo seguir peleando sabiendo que no pude salvar a mi familia-dijo Atem con tristeza.

-¿De que estas hablando? Salvaste a Egipto, a tus amigos y a todo el mundo, comparado con eso, este duelo no debe ser problema-.

-Joey…si logre todo eso… ¿Cómo es posible que no haya podido salvar a Teana ni a mi hijo?-.

-¿Tu hijo?-.

-Ahora sé que Teana estaba embarazada en el momento en que Bakura…no pude protegerlo…a ninguno de los dos…y ni siquiera vi a Teana en el Mundo Espiritual cuando estuve allá…-revelo Atem-no puedo…no puedo salvar a nadie-.

-Te equivocas-dijo Joey captando la atención de Atem-puedes o lo harás, siempre lo has hecho, ayudaste a Yugi a rescatar al abuelo de Pegasus, me salvaste a mí del control mental de Malik, luego a todos de Noah, incluso salvaste a Malik de él mismo, también nos salvaste de Dartz y de Zork-.

-Pero…-.

-¿Y que si fallaste en ese momento? Escucha, todo el mundo falla debes en cuando ¿recuerdas?-.

-¿Recordar?-pregunto Atem confundido.

-Sí, recuerda lo que Tea le dijo a Johnny Steps cuando él los estuvo molestando y no me preguntes como lo sé porque este es tu sueño-dijo Joey con extrañeza.

Atem no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de Joey, pero luego recordó las palabras que Tea le dijo a Johnny Steps en ese momento- _"Todo el mundo falla debes en cuando, lo importante es saber salir adelante para poder superar nuestros temores"-._

-Salir adelante-murmuro Atem.

-Así es viejo, escucha, sé que te sientes mal por haberte enterado de esto y que jamás podré entender cuanto dolor te causo esta revelación, pero creo que Mahado y Mana debieron tener una buena razón para no revelarte sobre el embarazo de Teana-.

-¿Qué razón sería esa?-pregunto Atem con algo de dureza.

-Porque no lo vez por ti mismo-indico Joey y una visión apareció frente a Atem.

En la visión, pudo ver la biblioteca del palacio, donde Mana lloraba a cantaros, hacia tan solo una hora que la Princesa Teana fuera asesinada por Bakura, una noticia tan triste que se había extendido por toda la ciudad.

-El príncipe esta devastado, en estos momentos, la princesa esta con él tratando de consolarlo, pero no creo que podamos verlo el día de hoy-dijo Mahado con tristeza.

Mana seguía llorando devastada-¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!-.

-Tranquila Mana, ahora es cuando debemos ser más fuertes por el bien del príncipe-dijo Mahado mirando a su alumna.

-¡Pero maestro…es que no sabe…no sabe que Teana…!-Mana comenzó a hipar en medio del llanto.

Mahado le puso toda su atención a su alumna-¿Qué pasa Mana? ¿Ocurría algo con Teana?-.

Mana miro a su maestro con mucho dolor y pena-La Princesa Teana….estaba…estaba…embarazada-revelo Mana con mucho dolor.

Aquella noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Mahado-¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Porque el médico real nos lo confirmo…lo vimos hace 3 días, Teana se había sentido muy extraña desde hacía tiempo y la lleve con el médico, él nos lo confirmo, la princesa estaba embarazada, tenía un mes-explico Mana llorando sin control.

Mahado se quedó estático, sabía que el príncipe y su prometida estaban muy unidos, pero nunca se imaginó que tanto, realmente se debían amar mucho, especialmente cuando su boda sería en una semana, el hechicero se alejó de su pupila se sostuvo de una mesa tratando de asimilar esa noticia, si a él le impacto tanto, entonces cuando su amigo se enterara…

-Cuando Atem se entere de esto…él va a…-Mana no pudo terminar su frase, porque de nuevo estallo en llanto.

Eso último saco a Mahado de sus pensamientos y con una mirada de decisión absoluta, volteo a ver a su aprendiz-No, él nunca lo sabrá-.

Esa frase saco a Mana de su llanto y alzando la vista, miro a su maestro entre asombrada y confundida-¿Qué?-pregunto como si no hubiera escuchado bien lo que su maestro dijo.

-Él jamás se debe enterar de que Teana estaba embarazada, Mana, tú y yo mantendremos esto en secreto, lo que hoy me has revelado aquí, jamás debe salir ¿entendiste?-pregunto con mucha seriedad, tanta que recordaba a Seto.

Pero Mana no estaba convencida, ella creía que Atem merecía saberlo-Pero maestro…-.

-Pero nada, Mana, el príncipe ahora ascenderá al trono solo y deberá aprender a ser un rey fuerte, confío en que lo lograra, pero si se llegara a enterar que Teana esperaba un hijo suyo…entonces el dolor en su corazón sería mucho peor…puede que incluso él…-Mahado se estremeció ante ese último pensamiento.

Mana quiso replicar ante la idea de su maestro, pero la mirada en Mahado le hizo darse cuenta que cualquier replica sería inútil, tras pensarlo un momento y guardar silencio, Mana tomo su decisión, aunque cuando lo hizo, estaba bastante serie.

-De acuerdo maestro, no le diré nada a Atem, pero creo que él merece saberlo-dijo Mana no muy convencida de que eso fuera lo más correcto para su mejor amigo, pero entendía las razones de su maestro para decidir ocultárselo.

Poco a poco, la visión desapareció y nuevamente Atem quedó atrapado en ese abismo de oscuridad, acompañado de Joey-¿Lo ves? Ellos solo querían evitarte más sufrimiento del que ya estabas pasando-.

-Siempre buscaron protegerme-dijo Atem sonriendo con tristeza.

-Escucha viejo, sé que ese momento fue devastador y angustioso para ti, pero debes sobreponerte, si sigues pensando en el ayer no podrás vivir el hoy y en estos momentos debes concentrarte en el duelo que estas teniendo con ese loco vendado-dijo Joey.

-Pero Joey…su monstruo es muy poderoso y por mis descuidos he perdido a mi mejor carta, aquella que tenía el alma de Mahado, no tengo oportunidad de vencerlo, ni siquiera podré reunir a los 3 monstruos necesarios a tiempo para convocar a uno de los Dioses Egipcios-dijo Atem con pesar.

-Oye Atem ¿Qué ya olvidaste tu batalla con el primero de los Cazadores Raros de Malik?-pregunto Joey.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ya sabes de quien hablo, el tipo que dependía solo de Exodia para ganar los duelos, tú le dijiste que su mayor error era depender solo de un monstruo y si dependes solo de los Dioses Egipcios para ganar entonces estarás vencido-.

-Pero Joey…-.

-Escucha viejo, si algo me enseñaron tú y Yugi fue a creer en mi baraja, en cada una de las cartas que la conformaban y más importante aún, en mí mismo, mientras tú creas en ti mismo y en el corazón de las cartas, te puedo asegurar que no hay imposibles, que importa que no puedas convocar a los Dioses a tiempo, ellos no son tus únicas cartas poderosas ¿recuerdas?-pregunto Joey guiñándole con el ojo.

Atem sonrió ante las palabras de Joey-Muchas gracias Joey, eres un magnífico amigo-.

-No hay problema amigo, ahora acaba con ese malvado-apoyo Joey alzando su pulgar, antes de desaparecer y que un rayo de luz hiciera que Atem volviera al duelo.

Anubrix se mantenía de brazos cruzados, esperando que Atem hiciera su jugada-¿Y bien? Llevo horas esperándote ¿vas a sacar o no?-.

Atem solo miro a Anubrix de manera seria y desafiante, como siempre lo hacía-Muchas gracias Joey, prometo por mi vida que vengare lo que este malnacido te hizo y lo mismo va para ti, mi amor-dijo Atem derramando una silenciosa lágrima-¡Prepárate Anubrix, porque he vuelto y este duelo todavía no termina!-declaro Atem desafiante y Anubrix solo gruño, el momento culminante del duelo se acercaba.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y otro capítulo ha llegado a su final, como pudieron ver, el duelo está llegando a su gran final, gracias a la visión que tuvo, Atem está listo para terminar con Anubrix de una vez por todas, pero necesitara pensar en una buena estrategia para vencer a la gigantesca serpiente de sus más grandes enemigos o resignarse a ser otro bocado de Drago.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes ya saben que gracias a ustedes mis fics con exitosos:**_

 **NovaStarPrime:** _porque cuando se enteró de su embarazo, Bakura lanzo su primer ataque, ambos momentos coincidieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _como viste, Atem estaba demasiado perdido en sus propias ideas y dolor como para concentrarse en el duelo, pero recibió ayuda inesperada para lograrlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _Atem estaba hundido en sus pensamientos tristes, pero ahora sabe porque razón sus amigos le ocultaron eso y recibió la ayuda de alguien completamente inesperado para poder salir adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SaloXoxo:** _ahora ha salido de su trance, pero desgraciadamente, no logro salir antes de que Anubrix jugara a su bestia suprema, la cual acabo con el Paladín Oscuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _a veces se necesita de ayuda para poder salir de un abismo como ese y Atem la recibió de una fuente que nunca se imaginó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _Anubrix ha convocado a su gran bestia, pero aunque Atem estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos y en su propio dolor de saber lo que ocurrió, gracias a la ayuda de un gran amigo está listo para continuar el duelo y ponerle fin a Anubrix de una vez por todas, pero no será nada fácil, especialmente por el gran poder de esa serpiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _como servidor de las tinieblas que es ahora, Anubrix se ha enterado de muchas cosas, todas de las manos de su amo y señor, quien ya estaba al tanto de eso, aunque estuviera encerrado, él podía ver lo que ocurría en el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _Atem se ha recuperado de su shock y todo gracias a la ayuda de un gran amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _ya le envié un mensaje privado disculpándome por ello, incluso le envié un pequeño presente, espero le haya gustado, no la conozco en persona, pero nadie merece estar triste en su cumpleaños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _aunque la noticia devasto a Atem, gracias a la ayuda de Joey recupero la confianza para poder acabar con Anubrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y si eso te pone así, espera a conocer la baraja de Umbra, créeme, no te agradara lo que verás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _el duelo continúa y aunque la falta de concentración de Atem provoco que Anubrix convocara a su bestia mayor, ahora está listo para finalizar el duelo y acabar con sus más odiados enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _¿Qué esperabas? Considerando que está hecho de las mentes más retorcidas a las que Yugi y los otros se han enfrentado, por no decir que eran quienes más odio guardaban hacia el faraón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _como acabas de ver, Teana se había enterado momentos antes del ataque de Bakura, apenas ella se había enterado, acompañada de Mana, pero Mahado pidió que no se le dijera nada a Atem por una razón en especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _Atem ha salido de su trance, pero Anubrix logro convocar a su bestia suprema al campo de batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _Atem estaba perdiendo, pero por fortuna un buen amigo apareció en su auxilio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _Anubrix realmente se aprovechó del momento de debilidad de Atem para llamar a su bestia mayor, pero gracias a un buen amigo, el faraón esta devuelta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _Atem está listo para terminar con él y todo gracias a un buen amigo suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _de hecho, fue Joey quien ayudo a Atem a salir adelante, aunque fue algo completamente extraño, ya que el alma de Joey está atrapada en Drago, pero el lazo de amistad que comparten es muy fuerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _el duelo continúa, pero Atem ya está listo para ponerle fin a la amenaza de Anubrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _el duelo está llegando a la parte final, pero Atem no debe bajar la guardia o estará acabado y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Demigrahex12:** _que interesante e impresionante que un sacerdote tenga una mente tan abierta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _no fue sencillo, pero con ayuda del espíritu de su gran amigo Joey, Atem se ha recuperado y está listo para poner en su lugar a Anubrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lalo95:** _a muchos les pareció que Joey peleo con gran valor y además, parece que omitiste el hecho de que convirtió al feroz Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos en un imponente Dragón Dorado, pero su oponente era un Maestro Oscuro y uno muy desquiciado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el duelo ha continuado, ahora Atem ha recuperado su espíritu de lucha y está listo para ponerle fin a Anubrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _se te repitió el comentario, pero descuida, no tienes que preocuparte, hay quienes dejan sus comentarios 1 minuto antes de que actualice o cuando ya he actualizado y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _yo pienso que Gozaburo fue un villano medio, ya que si bien buscaba poder, el hecho de que usara a su propio hijo para su venganza contra Kaiba demuestra que a él nadie le importaba realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Tea Mutou, Rossana's Mind, SaloXoxo, Srto, Mana, Dany35, Bloody, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Rey Drasian, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Isaac, Shadow y Writer, Tenzalucard123, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Demigrahex12, Lalo95, Kurtlaraperdomo, Shazam, Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	62. Enemigo de dos caras Cuarta Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **El duelo entre Atem y Anubrix continuaba, el siniestro Anubrix aprovecho el momento de debilidad de Atem para convocar a su bestia más poderosa y poner en jaque al valiente faraón, quien aún traumatizado por la terrible verdad que Anubrix le revelo no ha sido capaz de pelear como se debe, pero tras recibir ayuda inesperada y recuperar su valor, está listo para terminar esa batalla, pero ¿será capaz de vencer a esa terrible serpiente y su gran poder destructivo?"**_

 _ **Y como siempre, a disfrutar de los videos seleccionados para este capítulo y ya conocen el procedimiento, nos vemos al final:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Tb0m8wvO5Ag**

 **www. youtube watch? v=TI-MFOTU5JQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=5LQnzpupgzk**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 62**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 62 Enemigo de dos caras.**

 **Cuarta Parte**

 **Isla**

Yugi y los otros suspiraron aliviados al ver que Atem parecía haber recuperado su espíritu de lucha, pero la batalla no iba nada bien, después de todo, la serpiente de Anubrix aun poseía mucho más poder que cualquier monstruo del faraón y como acababa de perder a su Mago Oscuro, entonces era claro que estaba en desventaja.

-Al parecer ese tonto finalmente ha reaccionado, ahora veremos si puede mantenerse así durante el resto del duelo-dijo Kaiba de brazos cruzados.

-Yo sé que Atem va a lograrlo, como siempre lo ha hecho ¿verdad Yugi?-pregunto Tea mirando a su amigo.

-Por supuesto, pero no será nada fácil, especialmente porque Anubrix tiene las mentes de los seres que más odio le guardan-dijo Yugi con seriedad.

-Lo que quisiera saber es que fue lo que vio para hacerlo reaccionar-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos y con una mirada de análisis total.

-Pues haya sido lo que haya sido sirvió y ahora Atem está listo para darle su merecido a Anubrix, solo esperemos que lo logre-dijo Yugi preocupado por su hermano, ya que aún no podían olvidar lo peligroso que era Anubrix.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Egipto**

Anubrix solo miraba a su oponente de manera seria y divertida, viendo como Atem había vuelto a su expresión desafiante de siempre, realmente se veía listo para continuar con la batalla y darle su merecido.

-Vaya mi faraón, veo que finalmente ha salido de su trance, me pregunto qué fue lo que ocurrió para sacarlo de ese abismo en que lo deje atrapado-dijo Anubrix burlonamente.

-Búrlate lo que quieras Anubrix, pero te puedo asegurar que este duelo lo ganare yo-dijo Atem con mucha seguridad en su rostro.

Anubrix solo se rio divertido ante la declaración de Atem-Por favor mi faraón, tal vez haya despertado de su letargo, pero parece que está omitiendo un pequeño e insignificante detalle-.

-¿Y cuál sería ese?-.

-Que ahora que he convocado a mi Rey Cobra tengo la victoria asegurada, mire su lado del campo, ya no tiene a su amado Mago Oscuro para ayudarlo y cometió la estupidez de entregarle la Maga Oscura a Tea, así que dígame mi faraón ¿Qué lo salvara ahora de mi ira?-pregunto Anubrix divertido y Atem sonrió-¿hum?-.

-Es verdad, por mis descuidos deje que destruyeras al Mago Oscuro y a Buster Blader, lo que incremento el poder de tu bestia, pero aun así estoy seguro que voy a ganar, porque tengo la carta que me asegurara la victoria-.

-Estas alardeando-dijo Anubrix sin creer que Atem tuviera una carta que venciera a su gran bestia.

-Lo siento Anubrix, pero te aseguro que yo voy a ganar-dijo Atem sacando su carta-¡Y todo iniciara con esta carta; "Corazón de Dragón"!-revelo Atem activando su carta mágica.

-¿Corazón de Dragón?-murmuro Anubrix por debajo ante la carta que Atem acababa de jugar.

-¡Así es y gracias a esta carta mágica puedo convocar un monstruo del tipo dragón de alto nivel sin la necesidad de sacrificar monstruos menores, lo único que exige es que entregue la mitad de mis puntos de vida!-explico Atem al tiempo que sus puntos de vida bajaban a **475.**

-¿Qué caso tiene que hagas eso? Mi Rey Cobra es demasiado para cualquiera de tus monstruos, aunque este sea dragón-.

-¡Tal vez para cualquier otro dragón, pero no para el feroz Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos!-invoco Atem llamando al dragón de Joey.

 **ATK 2400**

 **DEF 2000**

-¿Ojos Rojos? ¿La carta de Wheeler?-exclamo Anubrix tomado por sorpresa ante la aparición del feroz Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Al igual que Anubrix, Yubel y los otros, con excepción de Yugi se sorprendieron al ver que Atem acababa de usar al dragón favorito de Joey-¿De dónde saco a Ojos Rojos?-exclamo Kaiba sorprendido por la aparición de ese dragón.

-Como Atem y yo creímos que había la posibilidad de que él terminara peleando con Anubrix, acordamos que lo mejor sería que él tuviera a Ojos Rojos, pensamos que sería la mejor manera para hacerle pagar a Anubrix por todo lo que hizo-explico Yugi.

-Entiendo, pero aun así Ojos Rojos es demasiado débil para esa bestia ¿Cómo va a detener el dragón de Joey a esa asquerosa víbora?-pregunto Tea preocupada por la diferencia de poderes que había entre el monstruo de Atem y Anubrix en ese momento.

Pero Yubel le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora-No te preocupes, estoy segura que mi hermano vencerá a ese villano, no olvides que él tiene una razón por la cual debe pelear y ganar-dijo sonriéndole.

Las palabras de Yubel hicieron que Tea también sonriera-¡Tienes razón, vamos Atem, vence a esa momia!-animo Tea, aunque sabía que Atem no podía escucharla en ese momento.

Drago solo observaba el duelo en silencio, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba tramando Atem para vencer al Rey Cobra, después de todo, las cartas insignias de los Maestros Oscuros eran criaturas que nacieron en el Reino de las Tinieblas y por tanto, sus poderes provenían de las mismas llamas del infierno.

-Veamos como saldrá el valiente faraón de este predicamento-dijo Drago sonriendo y esperando ver lo que Atem tenía preparado para su sirviente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Egipto**

Anubrix comenzó a reírse ante la presencia del Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos-Faraón, Ojos Rojos puede ser una bestia poderosa, pero no se compara en nada con mi gran bestia, lo mejor será que te rindas-.

-Te equivocas, como ya dije antes, confío plenamente en que Ojos Rojos me ayudara a vencerte en este duelo, pero no estoy listo para atacar todavía ¡Así que colocare dos cartas boca abajo y terminare mi turno!-declaro Atem finalizando su jugada.

-Parece una jugada final desesperada, pero como quieras, después de todo, es tu funeral-dijo Anubrix sacando una carta-¡Pero para que apresurarme en mi victoria cuando puede humillarte del mismo modo en que tú me humillaste a mí en el pasado!-declaro Anubrix riéndose.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-¡Quiero decir que mi gran serpiente aún posee ciertos poderes ocultos que aún no han sido revelados y es hora de revelar el poder que me asegurara la victoria!-.

-¿Qué poder es ese?-pregunto Atem preocupado.

-¡Ya lo verás, como recordaras, para poder activar la carta mágica de la "Tumba de la Cobra" primero tuve que permitir que destruyeras a 3 de mis monstruos más débiles, pero ese no fue el único motivo por el cual los envié al cementerio y te la deje tan fácil al principio!-explicaba Anubrix.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Atem aún más preocupado y tenso.

-Es muy simple en verdad, los monstruos que fueron sacrificados para poder jugar con la "Tumba de la Cobra" ahora pueden dar sus poderes a mi gran bestia, a lo que me refiero, es que el Rey Cobra puede absorber las energías de esos monstruos aunque hayan sido enviados al cementerio-explico Anubrix de manera maligna y placentera.

-¡Pero eso significa…!-Atem abrió mucho los ojos al comprender lo que estaba por pasar.

-¡Oh sí, ahora observa como mi gran bestia se vuelve más poderosa y letal que antes!-declaro Anubrix riéndose perversamente-¡Y no solo se hará más poderoso, sino que su tamaño se hará más impresionante!-declaro Anubrix sin parar de reírse.

La bestia de Anubrix comenzó a aumentar su tamaño de manera desmesurada, pronto llego a medir más de 8 kilómetros de largo, al tiempo que comenzaban a surgirle picos en el cuerpo, así como también sus colmillos crecían y comenzaban a gotear veneno de color verde tóxico, Atem se quedó aterrado ante el inmenso tamaño de aquella serpiente.

 **ATK 5600-9450**

-¡Ahora tiene casi **10000** puntos de vida!-exclamo Atem sorprendido.

-¡Así es mi faraón, pero hay un lado bueno, tras su mutación mi bestia no puede atacar en este mismo turno, así que considérese afortunado de estar a salvo por el momento, aunque no le servirá de mucho realmente!-expreso Anubrix con maldad.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Atem.

-Recuerde que no solo mi bestia absorbe la mitad de los puntos de ataque de los monstruos que destruya y si los coloca en modo de defensa, la mitad de los puntos de defensa de los monstruos se restan de sus puntos de vida-le recordó Anubrix.

-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que no importa en qué posición tenga a mi Dragón Negro o a cualquier otro monstruo, tú vas a ganar-dijo Atem comenzando a sudar.

-Exactamente y eso es gracias a los grandes poderes que tienen las bestias del infierno, es mejor que se resigne a pasar la eternidad en la eterna oscuridad-.

-¡Eso jamás sucederá!-declaro Atem desafiante.

-No se haga falsas ilusiones, mi gran bestia ahora tiene el poder suficiente para arrasar con sus puntos de vida, adelante, coloque a su Ojos Rojos en modo de defensa, pero con **2000** puntos igual perderás el duelo, así que mejor resígnate a tu destino-.

-Hay algo que aprendí de Kaiba cuando peleo con Ishizu y creo que la mitad de Malik debe recordarlo perfectamente-dijo Atem sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Que no siempre puedes predecir el destino y yo tengo mi fe puesta en el corazón de las cartas!-declaro Atem sacando su carta-¡Ahora colocare un monstruo en modo de defensa y revelare una de mis cartas boca abajo; "Garras de Dragón", aumentara la fuerza de ataque de Ojos Rojos en **600!-** declaro Atem activando una de sus cartas boca abajo.

 **ATK 2400-3000**

-¿Qué caso tiene hacer todo eso? Solo me parece que estas lanzando cartas al azar, ya debo terminar con tu miseria-sentencio Anubrix malignamente-¡Ahora mi gran bestia, devora a Ojos Rojos y dame la venganza que tanto he deseado!-indico Anubrix.

La gigantesca serpiente lanzo un rugido y arremetió contra Ojos Rojos, abriendo sus poderosas fauces, listo para devorar al Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos y finalizar el duelo, en la isla, Tea cerró los ojos de manera instintiva, a pesar de que quería ver el final del duelo y confiaba en Atem, el miedo hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara de ese modo.

-¡Justo la jugada que espera! ¡Revelo mi carta boca abajo!-declaro Atem.

-¡Tonto, no hay ninguna carta que te pueda salvar ahora, aunque debilites a mi monstruo eso no te ayudara en nada!-.

-Y dime ¿en qué momento dije que mi otra carta boca abajo era una trampa para debilitar a tu monstruo?-pregunto Atem sonriendo.

-¿Ah no?-de pronto, Anubrix fue testigo del plan de Atem-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo abriendo mucho los ojos.

Ya que frente a Ojos Rojos, bloqueando el ataque del Rey Cobra y comenzando a ser devorados por la carta de Anubrix, aparecieron una gran cantidad de pequeñas y tiernas bolas de pelo café, así es, Kuriboh había vuelto al rescate de otro monstruo de alto poder.

-¿Sorprendido Anubrix? Parece que nunca esperaste que mi monstruo oculto fuera Kuriboh ¿verdad?-pregunto Atem divertido.

-¡Kuriboh!-exclamo Anubrix abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Así es y como ya es tarde para tratar de frenar tu ataque, tu gran serpiente no tiene más opción que devorarlos a todos, si es que puede!-declaro Atem sonriendo divertido.

El Rey Cobra comenzó a tragarse a los Kuriboh, pero cuantos más tragaba, más aparecían y la serpiente no podía detenerse ahora-¡Esas repulsivas bolas de pelo se multiplican como el fuego, por cada **1000** que mi bestia devora, otros **2000** toman su lugar!-exclamo Anubrix viendo impotente lo que ocurría con su bestia.

La Cobra de Anubrix continuaba devorando a los Kuriboh, pero cada vez le costaba más y más consumirlos, su estómago comenzó a hincharse, al igual que la garganta y se podía ver en sus ojos que no soportaría por mucho más, para su desgracia, los Kuriboh no dejaban de aparecer.

Anubrix gruño ante eso-No puede ser…cada vez que mi serpiente devora a un monstruo se vuelve más fuerte…pero esas asquerosas pelotas peludas no dejan de multiplicarse…de seguir así…no hay salida…maldición…-expreso molesto.

-¡Tienen mucha razón!-declaro Atem refiriéndose a las dos mentes que compartían el cuerpo de Anubrix-¡Su gran serpiente puede ser un animal enorme, pero ni siquiera el animal más grande del mundo podría soportar una comida como esta!-declaro Atem sonriendo.

-¡Te maldigo faraón!-bramo Anubrix.

El estómago de la Cobra ya estaba en sus últimas consecuencias, ya no podía comer más y todavía quedaban muchos Kuriboh, los que no fueron succionados por la bestia de Anubrix, comenzaron a envolver su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta el final de la cola, varios de ellos se colocaron sobre los ojos de la serpiente, impidiéndole ver.

-¡Ahora que ha consumido más de lo que podría soportar, todos los que no pudo devorar lo acababan de envolver, ya sabes lo que va a pasar ahora!-declaro Atem sonriendo.

-¡No! ¡Los Kuriboh se autodestruyen al contacto con el enemigo!-exclamo Anubrix alarmado.

Efectivamente, aquellas tiernas bolas de pelo comenzaron a explotar y no solo las que estaban rodeando el cuerpo de la gigantesca serpiente, sino también los que fueron devorados comenzaron a explotar en el interior de la Cobra, Anubrix tuvo que protegerse con su brazo de la mortal explosión, para luego lanzarle una mirada cargada de odio hacia Atem.

-¡Maldito seas faraón! ¡Malditos seas tú y tus asquerosas bolas peludas!-bramo Anubrix furioso.

-¡Por supuesto que no niego el lado malo de mi plan, ya que Kuriboh era mi monstruo y sé que perderé puntos de vida, pero es un precio pequeño si con ello consigo derribar a esa serpiente!-declaro Atem, al tiempo que sus puntos de vida caían a **275.**

Cuando el humo comenzó a dispersarse, la gigantesca bestia de Anubrix apareció echando humo por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban salidos por la explosión interna que sufrió, una gran cantidad de humo salía de su boca y su cuerpo se veía bastante mal.

 **ATK 9450-0000**

Anubrix abrió mucho los ojos al ver que el poder de su bestia había caído-¡No! ¡Esas explosiones debilitaron al Rey Cobra, su fuerza de ataque cayó hasta **0!-.**

-¡Significa que ahora no podrá soportar el poder del Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos de Joey! ¡Ambos están acabados!-declaro Atem.

-¡No!-.

-Esto es por Joey, por Teana y por…-Atem pensó en la pequeña criatura que estaba creciendo dentro de su amada y que no tuvo oportunidad de ver la luz del sol, todo por culpa de Bakura-¡Esta locura termina ahora!-declaro Atem, pero para su asombro Anubrix comenzó a reírse-¿Qué?-.

-¿Crees que esto ha acabado? Por el contrario mi faraón, la locura apenas está comenzando-sentencio Anubrix de una manera siniestra.

Atem pudo sentir como el miedo crecía en su interior, pero no dejo que se apoderara de él como antes-¡Ahora Ojos Rojos, termina esta batalla con tu Rayo de Fuego Infernal!-indico Atem, Ojos Rojos abrió sus poderosas fauces, reunió sus energías y la libero contra el Rey Cobra, golpeándolo en la cara y eliminándolo-¡Tu gran serpiente ha sido destruida!-declaro Atem.

Anubrix solo se rio mientras sus puntos de vida caían a **0,** como si no le importara haber perdido ante Atem en esos momentos, hecho que fue notado por el faraón, el cual miraba fijamente a su oponente sin saber que pensar al respecto.

El Maestro de la Magia cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose con su mano izquierda, para lentamente alzar la vista hacia el faraón-Nos has derrotado faraón…felicidades-dijeron con un tono de voz tétrico y sin quitar de lado esa malévolo tono de placer sanguinario-¡Pero con nuestra partida…será liberado un terror que ni siquiera tú puedes imaginar…esto no es más que el comienzo del fin!-declaro Anubrix incorporándose.

El cuerpo de Anubrix comenzó a volverse de arena color negra, misma que comenzó a caer al piso, al tiempo que el siniestro asesino desaparecía, su risa maligna hizo eco por todo el palacio del faraón, hasta que finalmente, lo único que quedo de Anubrix su sombrero de hechicero y la máscara que cubría su rostro.

El eco hizo que la risa de Anubrix se escuchara unos cuantos segundos más, antes de finalmente desaparecer junto con el duelo de esa macabra voz, Atem había vuelto a derrotar a dos de sus más grandes enemigos, aunque vaya que le costó trabajo.

El faraón cayó de rodillas, sosteniéndose con su brazo izquierdo, al tiempo que recargaba el derecho sobre su rodilla derecha-Que bueno que todo terminó…al menos…por ahora…-.

De pronto, una esfera de energía oscura comenzó a rodearlo de nuevo, el faraón solo endureció la mirada, imaginándose que iba a pasar a continuación, ya que el duelo había terminado solo podía significar una cosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Cuando la esfera desapareció por completo, Atem se vio de nuevo en el interior del templo, justo en el momento en que se incorporó-¡Y el ganador es el señor Atem Muto!-anuncio el mayordomo con voz potente señalando a Atem, quien dirigió su vista hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

-¡Gano!-grito Tea saltando de su asiento muy contenta.

-¡Sabía que Atem lo lograría!-declaro Yugi sonriendo en iguales circunstancias.

Yubel solo sonrió ante eso, Kaiba solo mantenía su expresión seria, pero estaba complacido de ver que su rival había resultado victorioso, aunque no haya tenido que recurrir a uno de los Dioses Egipcios para vencer a Anubrix.

-No puedo creer que Anubrix haya sido derrotado-dijo Amazu.

Abzu levanto algo en su mano, era la máscara que Anubrix llevaba cubriendo su rostro ¿Cómo la había conseguido? Era un misterio-El que vive sin honor muere sin honor-sentencio rompiendo la máscara en pedazos.

Por su parte, Drago no parecía nada molesto por la derrota de Anubrix, al contrario, estaba muy tranquilo y relajado, como si no acabara de perder a uno de sus subordinados, ni siquiera mostro emoción alguna cuando Abzu destruyo la máscara de Anubrix, fue hasta que los amigos de Atem salieron corriendo a abrazar a su amigo por su victoria que tuvo un pensamiento.

 _-"Celebren mientras puedan, porque su final está cada vez más cerca"-_ pensó como toda una sentencia.

Afuera del templo, había un gran escándalo, los duelistas que presenciaron el duelo estaban más que felices por el hecho de que Atem había resultado vencedor, pero nadie estaba más feliz que los amigos de Joey, especialmente Serenity.

-¡Qué bien, Atem le dio su merecido a ese malnacido!-declaro Tristán formando un puño.

-Estoy seguro que Joey estaría más que orgulloso, especialmente porque fue el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos el que le dio la victoria a Atem-dijo Duke sonriendo igual de emocionado.

-Tienes razón-dijo Serenity sintiendo deseos de llorar-gracias faraón, sé que mi hermano estaría muy orgulloso y agradecido con usted-.

Dentro del templo, los chicos no paraban de felicitar a Atem por su victoria-¡Sabía que lo conseguirías Atem!-declaro Tea muy contenta.

-¡Nos asustaste un poco cuando te perdiste por unos instantes, pero nos alegra ver que ya estas mejor!-declaro Yugi mirando a su hermano con una gran sonrisa.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado, pero no habría salido de ese abismo de no ser por Joey-dijo Atem de manera misteriosa, para luego ver la carta de Ojos Rojos- _"gracias Joey, por ser siempre un verdadero amigo"-_ pensó sonriendo, para luego poner una cara seria-Tea ¿podrías prestarme la carta de la Maga Oscura por favor?-pidió con amabilidad.

Tea abrió los ojos algo confundida-Eh…si claro…-Tea saco su baraja y comenzó a buscar la carta-aquí tienes-.

Atem tomo la carta de la Maga Oscura y luego busco en su baraja la del Mago Oscuro, sosteniendo ambas entre sus manos, a su mente vino la visión del momento en que Mahado le indicaba Mana que no le dijeran nada sobre el embarazo de Teana, para de él se sentía decepcionado y traicionado por el hecho de que sus dos mejores amigos le hayan ocultado eso, pero…no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia y tristeza.

 _-"Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado y protegerme de todo, a ambos"-_ y como si las cartas lo hubieran escuchado, las voces de sus dos amigos se escucharon, sorprendiendo a Atem.

-" _Mi faraón, lamento mucho haberle ocultado eso, pero no quería que sintiera más dolor del que ya estaba experimentando en ese momento"-_ dijo la voz de Mahado _._

-" _Pero no estés triste Atem, porque no hay razón para que lo estés, después de todo, Teana está más cerca de ti de lo que crees"-_ se escuchó que decía la voz de Mana.

Atem abrió mucho los ojos ante eso, sorprendido por las palabras de Mana, pero antes de que pudiera seguir con esa "conversación", la voz de Yugi lo saco de sus pensamientos-¿Atem? ¿Está todo bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-¿Ah? Ah…si Yugi…lo siento…gracias Tea-dijo Atem entregándole la carta de la Maga Oscura.

-Si quieres quedártela adelante, es tuya después de todo-dijo Tea sonriéndole.

-No Tea, yo te di esta carta y algo me dice que la vas a necesitar-dijo Atem devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Tea todavía no muy convencida, pero la mirada de decisión de Atem fue suficiente respuestas-de acuerdo-.

Tea tomo la carta de la Maga Oscura, pero sin querer, sus dedos rozaron con los de Atem y el faraón abrió mucho los ojos al sentir una emoción cálida, y que al mismo tiempo, era agradablemente familiar y eso lo hacía feliz.

Yubel observaba la escena en silencio, ya estaba comenzando a tener una idea de que fue lo que pudo haber pasado para que Atem saliera del abismo en que Anubrix lo metió para obtener ventaja en el duelo.

Unos leves aplausos comenzaron a escucharse y los 5 finalistas dirigieron su vista hacia el balcón, donde Drago se había levantado de su trono y ahora aplaudía de manera pausada.

-Felicidades Atem Muto, has vencido al poderoso Anubrix, debo decir que estoy impresionado, la manera en que lo derrotaste nunca lo vi venir, estoy realmente sorprendido-dijo sonriendo.

- _"Ríe mientras puedas Drago, pero te aseguro que voy a llegar hasta el final y detendré tus malévolos planes"-_ pensó Atem mirando al Rey de las Tinieblas con desafío.

Drago solo sonreía de manera maligna, como si hubiera adivinado los pensamientos del valiente faraón, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos-¡Que se anuncie el próximo duelo!-indico.

-Si amo-dijo el mayordomo, al tiempo que las dos doncellas se acercaban a las máquinas de bingo y los demás Maestros Oscuros hacían acto de aparición, todos con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque Eiki aun disfrutaba mucho de su helado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

La Sra. Muto suspiro aliviada cuando vio que uno de sus hijos adoptivos había resultado vencedor en ese duelo tan terrible en el que estuvo-Vaya, ese muchacho realmente es muy hábil-dijo Salomo impresionado.

-Evidentemente no se parece en nada al perdedor de su abuelo-dijo Hoshi y Salomo la vio con ganas de ahorcarla.

Los más aliviados eran Ishizu y Odion, después de todo, no fue fácil para ellos volver a ver el lado maligno de Malik, mientras el original aún estaba en coma por la ausencia de su alma, ahora todo dependía de que los demás consiguieran la victoria sobre sus próximos oponentes, aunque sabían que no sería nada fácil.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Una vez que los 8 finalistas que quedaban estuvieron en el salón de nuevo, las máquinas de bingo se encendieron y las esferas comenzaron a volar de un lado a otro en la máquina, el mayordomo se dirigió hacia los finalistas.

-En breve sabremos quienes serán los siguientes duelistas en pelear, por favor recuerden los números que tienen-indico el mayordomo.

Seto Kaiba 1

Yugi Muto 3

Yubel Muto 4

Tea Gardner 5

Eiki 7

Leviatán 8

Umbra 9

Zaleska 10

Finalmente, las máquinas se detuvieron y las doncellas sacaron las esferas-¡Número 1; Seto Kaiba!-anuncio la primera doncella, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Kaiba.

El aludido solo sonrió al escuchar su número-Finalmente ha llegado mi turno de pelear-

Fuera del templo, Mokuba sonrió emocionado al escuchar eso-¡Mi hermano va a pelear!-exclamo emocionado.

-Vaya, Kaiba es el siguiente en pelear-dijo Tristán mirando la pantalla con seriedad.

-Veamos qué tal le va contra esos tipos, ahora que lo pienso, desde que llegamos a la isla no hemos podido ver a Kaiba pelear hasta este momento-dijo Duke.

-Sé que Kaiba lograra vencer a esos malvados, él ya probo que es un gran duelista-dijo Serenity.

Tanto Tristán como Duke miraron sorprendidos a la chica, pero decidieron ignorar su comentario en ese momento-Definitivamente Kaiba es un buen duelista, pero aún falta por saber quién será su oponente y si Anubrix era tan peligroso no quiero saber cómo serán los demás-dijo Tristán con seriedad.

Kaiba ahora esperaba de brazos cruzados a que anunciaran a su oponente, aunque la paciencia estaba comenzando a agotársele- _"Mi nueva carta de dragón aplastara a mi oponente sea quien sea"-_ pensó de brazos cruzados.

Finalmente, la doncella dijo el nombre de su adversario-¡Y su oponente es el número 7, la Maestra Eiki!-anuncio.

Kaiba endureció la mirada ante eso y miro a quien sería su oponente, la misteriosa Eiki, quien en ese momento se encontraba degustando una paleta de caramelo, al parecer ajena a que ya la habían mencionado para el duelo.

 _-"Kaiba peleara con Eiki, me pregunto qué clase de cartas tendrá ella en su baraja, porque no parece la gran cosa, pero si Kaiba subestima a su oponente entonces estará acabado"-_ pensó Yugi mirando a la oponente de Kaiba con seriedad.

 _-"Este duelo será más fácil de lo que pensé"-_ pensó Kaiba sonriendo de manera algo arrogante.

Eiki siguió dándole algunas lamidas a su paleta, para luego sonreír de manera divertida y algo maligna-Que comience la diversión-murmuro por debajo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Con esto no solo hemos concluido el capítulo, sino que finalmente el duelo con Anubrix ha finalizado, con la victoria de Atem, quien uso la carta de Joey para su victoria, pero ahora es el turno de Kaiba de enfrentarse a Eiki, quien no es tan inocente ni tonta como parece, deberá tener cuidado con el poder elemental de la baraja de Eiki.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados amigos, gracias por hacer exitosos mis fics:**_

 **Ave Fénix:**

 **reydragonoscuro. deviantart.** **Com /art/Ave-Fenix-592302572? ga_submit_new=10%253A1456099366**

 **Tea Mutou:** _el duelo ha terminado con la victoria de Atem, aunque Anubrix le lanzó una advertencia final antes de morir, una que no debe ser tomada a la ligera, especialmente con el poder de Drago creciendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _Atem ha ganado el duelo, pero vaya que estuvo muy cerca de perder, ahora es el turno de Kaiba y él peleara contra Eiki, que si bien puede tener una actitud infantil, no debe ser tomada a la ligera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SaloXoxo:** _el duelo ha finalizado con la victoria de Atem, pero ahora es el turno de Kaiba de pelear con la pequeña Eiki, que si bien es algo infantil no deben subestimarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _de nada, aunque si pasaba febrero y no comentabas iba a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _el duelo ha terminado, Atem resulto victorioso, todo gracias a los ánimos que Joey le dio y venció a Anubrix usando a su leal Kuriboh, así como al poderoso Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos, ahora es el turno de Kaiba de enfrentarse a Eiki, quien pese a ser una niña, no será fácil de vencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _Atem ha ganado el duelo con una clásica jugada e invocando al poderoso Ojos Rojos para que de cierto modo, haya sido Joey quien le diera el golpe final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _Atem obtuvo la victoria contra el siniestro Anubrix, no fue fácil, pero al final, encontró el modo de provocar que la serpiente de su oponente se autodestruyera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _Atem ha derrotado al siniestro Anubrix, pero ahora es el turno de Kaiba de enfrentarse a Eiki la Maestra de los Elementos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y Atem ha conseguido la victoria sobre Anubrix, gracias a la ayuda del tierno Kuriboh y del feroz Ojos Rojos, ahora es el turno de Kaiba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Atem nunca se ha rendido y en esta ocasión no fue la excepción, siguió peleando hasta que consiguió la victoria sobre su retorcido oponente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _no fue nada, es realmente algo sencillo, pero de corazón y en seguida le enviare algo a Bloody. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _no sé si a ti te gusten ese tipo de personajes, pero fue de los que hizo más feliz a mi hermana mayor cuando era niña y aun hoy en día es un lindo recuerdo para ella, MUCHAS FELICIDADES. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _por fortuna, alguien lo salvo en esos momentos tan oscuros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _Anubrix ha sido derrotado, pero como viste, no sin antes darle una advertencia final a Atem de que algo peor se iba a desatar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _el duelo finalizo con la victoria de Atem y ahora es el turno de Kaiba de pelear contra Eiki. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por ese motivo Mana estaba en contra de ocultárselo a Atem, pero Mahado no considero que fuera buena idea decírselo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _y gracias al apoyo de sus amigos, Atem encontró un modo de hacer que la serpiente se autodestruyera, para luego darle el golpe final con Ojos Rojos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _creo que ya me habías hecho esa pregunta y te respondí que no pensaba usar a las demás, al menos, creo que fuiste tú quien me la hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _Anubrix ha sido derrotado, pero antes de desaparecer le dio una advertencia a Atem, misma que no debe tomar a la ligera, por ahora es el turno de Kaiba de pelear contra Eiki. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _el duelo ha terminado con la victoria de Atem, logrando que esa serpiente se sobrecargara con todos los Kuriboh y rematándolo con Ojos Rojos, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _y vaya que lo hizo, especialmente porque uso la carta favorita de su amigo para vencer a Anubrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y ha caído uno de los Maestros Oscuros, pero ahora es el turno de Eiki de pelear con Kaiba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _Anubrix ha caído, no sin antes darle una advertencia final a Atem, ahora se viene un nuevo duelo y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _el primer duelo contra los Maestros Oscuros ha terminado con la victoria para Atem, ahora es el turno de Kaiba de pelear con Eiki, veremos qué tal le va. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _y el faraón se alzó victorioso contra su terrible oponente, pero ahora es el turno de Kaiba de pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Atem venció a esa serpiente provocando que comiera más de lo que podía soportar su cuerpo, luego recibió un gran regalo de parte de esa tierna pero destructiva bola de pelos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _por eso clasifique a Gozaburo como villano medio de la serie, ya que tampoco fue la gran cosa como otros villanos peores de Yugioh y menos de otras series. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _ambos desaparecieron convirtiéndose en polvo, ya no hay nada de ellos, ni alma ni nada, realmente dejaron de existir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Demigrahex12:** _me gustaría conocer tu opinión sobre el Papa Francisco, para mí es el más humano que ha existido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Rossana's Mind, SaloXoxo, Mitzuki-Kazami, Mana, Srto, Soranomomo93, Dany35, Olivia, Éire, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Isaac, Bowser300000, Zeus, Hades, Draigon 2.0, Tenzalucard123, Guest, Shazam, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Lion Wilson, Rey Drasian, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Amo del Vacío, Demigrahex12.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	63. Heredera de la luz blanca Primera Parte

_**Hola de nuevo amantes de los fics, ha llegado el momento de un nuevo capítulo y de un nuevo duelo entre los finalistas vs los siniestros Maestros Oscuros, aunque uno de ellos ya fue vencido, eso no significa que deban bajar la guardia, pues aunque quedan otros 6 a los cuales deben vencer, además del terrible Drago, la verdadera batalla no ha hecho más que comenzar y siempre pueden empeorar las cosas con el ejército de Drago.**_

 _ **Y como siempre, a disfrutar de los videos que le dan la bienvenida a este capítulo, en cuanto a mí, ya conocen el procedimiento, nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Tb0m8wvO5Ag**

 **www. youtube watch? v=nYOZjtY-BXo**

 **www. youtube watch? v=rI3zS7_1Kw0**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 63**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 63 Heredera de la luz blanca.**

 **Primera Parte**

Kaiba miraba fijamente a su oponente, la cual no parecía tomarle la menor importancia al duelo, Kaiba estaba algo extrañado por la actitud tan despreocupada que tenía su oponente, le molestaba un poco, pero pensó que quizás era una estrategia que tenía para tratar de sacarlo de balance, pero eso no iba a pasar.

-Eiki-llamo la voz de Drago, captando la atención de la Maestra Oscura-es tú turno de pelear-.

Eiki asintió y con una mordida atronadora se terminó su paleta-Muy bien, estoy lista para divertirme-dijo sonriendo y estirándose un poco-ya tenía mucho que no participaba en un duelo, esto será divertido-.

- _"Si claro, este duelo terminara más pronto de lo que cree"-_ pensó Kaiba con seriedad y viendo a su oponente fijamente.

-¡Kaiba! ¡Tengo que advertirte de algo!-intervino Atem llamando la atención de Kaiba.

-Olvídalo, no necesito tus consejos Atem, yo puedo acabar con este duelista insignificante con mis propias manos-dijo Kaiba con total seguridad.

-Pero ella no es una duelista insignificante, los Maestros Oscuros son…-.

-Escucha Atem, solo porque tú has sido lo bastante ingenuo para creerte todas la mentiras de Rafael y los trucos mentales de Anubrix no significa que yo sea igual que tú, yo si me concentro y se lo demostré a Alister cuando ese tonto trato de culparme de sus desgracias, para que al final, su propio jefe haya sido el responsable, así que ahórrate tus comentarios, peleare a mi modo y acabare con mi oponente-sentencio Kaiba.

Eiki solo sonrió divertida ante las palabras de Kaiba, realmente era un duelista o muy valiente o muy arrogante, pero se confiaba demasiado, especialmente porque nunca había enfrentado a una duelista como ella, a la ama y señora de la naturaleza.

Atem solo endureció la mirada y se dispuso a volver a decir algo para advertirle a Kaiba del gran peligro al que se estaba exponiendo, pero Yubel le puso una mano en el hombro deteniéndolo-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Atem confundido por la acción de su hermana.

-Ambos sabemos que tus esfuerzos serán inútiles, mejor dejémoslo pelear y confiemos en que todo estará bien, no olvides que él tiene el poder del legendario Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules-le recordó Yubel.

-No quisiera decir esto, pero Yubel tiene razón, por más que intentemos ayudar a Kaiba él nos rechazara-dijo Yugi cruzado de brazos.

-Realmente es un cabeza dura-dijo Tea mirando a Kaiba con preocupación y molestia.

Atem se quedó en silencio un momento y finalmente asintió, fue cuando la doncella se les acerco-Por favor, vuelvan a sus asientos para que el duelo pueda comenzar-pidió con amabilidad.

Sin más opciones, los 4 duelistas se dirigieron hacia sus lugares asignados, Kaiba solo permanecía de brazos cruzados, viendo fijamente a su oponente, la cual parecía muy tranquila pese a estar a punto de tener un duelo con un duelista de su categoría.

 _-"Pobre iluso, necesita toda la ayuda posible"-_ pensó Eiki sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Kaiba llamando la atención de Eiki-¿vas a escoger tu lugar de batalla o quieres que peleemos aquí?-pregunto Kaiba con su tono de voz desafiante y altanero.

-Muy bien, amo, supongo que ya sabe qué lugar quiero para pelear-dijo Eiki sonriendo de manera divertida.

Drago asintió-Muy bien, pelea con todas tus fuerzas y acaba con él ¿te quedo claro?-.

-Por supuesto gran señor-dijo Eiki haciendo un saludo militar.

Los ojos de Drago brillaron malignamente y la esfera de oscuridad apareció, rodeando a ambos duelistas y transportándolos al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el duelo entre ambos, aunque en ningún momento, Kaiba parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo.

-Parece que nuevamente irán a otro lugar a pelear-dijo Tristán con seriedad.

-Me pregunto si Kaiba será capaz de enfrentarse a esa Maestra Oscura, no hemos visto sus cartas, pero definitivamente esos tipos no son duelistas a los que debamos subestimar-dijo Duke de manera analítica.

-¡No digan tonterías, mi hermano acabara con su oponente fácilmente, él es el mejor duelista de todo el mundo y con su nueva arma secreta es seguro que ganara!-declaro Mokuba.

Tristán y Duke voltearon a ver a Mokuba-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué arma secreta?-pregunto Tristán confundido.

-Decírselos sería hacer trampa-dijo Mokuba sonriendo de manera misteriosa y divertida, hecho que extraño a ambos chicos.

Serenity escucho a Mokuba, pero aun así, la preocupación no desapareció de su rostro y dirigió su vista hacia la pantalla- _"Por favor Kaiba…ten cuidado"-_ pidió con una mano en el pecho.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

La esfera de las tinieblas que transportaba a Kaiba y a Eiki apareció en el centro de una selva, abriéndose lentamente, cuando la esfera finalmente desapareció, ambos duelistas emergieron, Kaiba aún se mantenía de brazos cruzados, mientras que Eiki mantenía ambos brazos en su cintura.

Seto Kaiba comenzó a analizar el lugar al que fueron llevados, mirando de reojo todo el sitio, viendo varios árboles alrededor, hacía mucho calor en ese lugar y cerca de ellos se encontraba un río, el cual corría a gran velocidad, tratar de nadar en esas aguas sería muy peligroso.

-¡Bienvenido al Amazonas Seto Kaiba!-declaro Eiki.

-¿El Amazonas?-cuestiono Kaiba entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Así es y esta selva se convertirá en tu lugar de descanso, espero que estés preparado, porque este duelo será el último que tengas!-declaro Eiki al tiempo que hacía aparecer su Disco de Duelo, pero Kaiba solo sonrió-¿hum?-.

-Lo siento Eiki, pero eso no pasara, tuviste la mala suerte de que tu oponente sea un duelista tan superior como yo y ahora mismo te demostrare que te venceré sin ningún problema-aseguro Kaiba sin quitar su sonrisa de arrogancia.

-Eso ya lo veremos, eres bastante molesto, no puedo creer que exista un duelista tan arrogante como tú, especialmente cuando el faraón y el mini faraón ya te vencieron más de una vez-.

-¿Mini faraón?-.

-Sí, esa versión diminuta del faraón, Yugi Muto-señalo Eiki mirando a Kaiba con desafío-mejor deja de hablar y prepárate para pelear-.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti niña, aunque seré sincero, nunca me imaginé que mi primer oponente sería una chiquilla como tú, es una lástima, este duelo no durara lo suficiente para hacerse emocionante-dijo Kaiba.

-Te enseñare lo que es emoción-dijo Eiki con un tono de voz algo molesto.

Los Discos de Duelo se activaron, los proyectores de hologramas fueron lanzados y activados, el contador de puntos de vida se programó en **4000** puntos de vida, era hora de decir…

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

-¡Como mi oponente se trata de una niña dejare que comiences, adelante, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz!-declaro Kaiba de manera retadora.

-¡Como quieras!-Eiki saco su primera carta y miro su mano-¡Ahora convoco a la Roca de Metal en modo de defensa!-invoco Eiki, su monstruo era como su nombre lo indicaba, una gigantesca roca de metal, hecho que extraño a Kaiba.

 **ATK 0000**

 **DEF 3000**

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene **3000** puntos de defensa?-exclamo Kaiba con una mirada seria en el rostro.

-¿Sorprendido? Y esto es solo para comenzar ¡Ahora colocare esta carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno!-declaro Eiki tirando su carta oculta.

-Ya era hora-dijo Kaiba sacando su primera carta, en su mano no tenía ninguna carta que le ayudara a vencer a ese monstruo tan poderoso, debía pensar con mayor estrategia-¡Convoco al poderoso Buey de Batalla!-invoco Kaiba.

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1000**

El Buey de Batalla apareció en el campo rugiendo con ferocidad y sosteniendo su hacha con fuerza, mirando retadoramente al monstruo de Eiki, pero Kaiba sabía que no era conveniente atacar por el momento, así que opto por hacer su siguiente jugada.

-¡Ahora colocare una carta también boca abajo y con ello terminare mi turno!-declaro Kaiba.

Eiki sonrió de manera desafiante-¡Ya me imaginaba que no serías capaz de entender mi gran estrategia!-declaro Eiki sonriendo divertida, para luego sacar su carta-¡Ahora prepárate a contemplar mi siguiente carta mágica, una carta tan poderosa que hace que las fuerzas de la naturaleza me den su poder!-.

-¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Kaiba desafiante.

-¡Ahora mismo lo verás, activo la carta mágica de campo "Árbol de la Vida"!-declaro Eiki colocando su carta en la zona de cartas de campo.

Al instante, el lugar comenzó a temblar de manera violenta y Kaiba tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer al suelo-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestiono Kaiba un poco alarmado.

-¡Estas por averiguarlo!-declaro Eiki, al tiempo que de la tierra a sus espaldas emergían unas gigantescas raíces, mismas que comenzaron a unirse, formando un gigantesco árbol con ramas que parecían tentáculos-¡Creo que encontraras que el poder de la naturaleza puede ser muy devastador!-.

-¿Qué es lo que hace tu carta mágica?-cuestiono Kaiba desafiante.

-¡Tranquilo, ahora mismo lo sabrás, actúa mi gigantesco árbol!-indico Eiki.

Al instante, las ramas del árbol comenzaron a moverse, dirigiéndose hacia el monstruo de Eiki y clavándose en el mismo-¿Qué le hace tu árbol a tu monstruo?-cuestiono Kaiba.

Eiki se rio divertida antes de responder la pregunta de Kaiba-¡Como su nombre lo indicaba, este árbol le entrega vida a mis monstruos, aumentando su poder de ataque y de defensa en **700** puntos!-declaro Eiki sonriendo maliciosamente.

 **ATK 0000-700**

 **DEF 3000-3700**

-¡Aumentaste mucho más el poder de defensa de tu roca, pero solo defendiéndote no ganaras este duelo!-declaro Kaiba sin inmutarse un poco por la carta de Eiki.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo, por eso planeo aplastarte ahora convocando a mi nuevo monstruo y al que he elegido es al poderoso Lobo de Bosque!-invoco Eiki llamando a su nuevo monstruo.

El monstruo de Eiki parecía un lobo hecho de madera negra, con hojas cafés rodeando su cuerpo, sus colmillos estaban hechos de filosas ramas y sus ojos eran de color rojo, el cual al ser convocado, lanzo un aullido como cualquier lobo normal.

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 1000**

-¡Que perrito tan feo, pero temo que eso no bastara para detener a mi poderoso Buey de Batalla!-declaro Kaiba cruzado de brazos.

Eiki negó con el dedo-¡Lo siento Kaiba, pero parece que has olvidado que mi "Árbol de la Vida" aún está en el campo, lo que significaba que la fuerza de ataque y de defensa de mi Lobo aumenta, lo que lo volverá más poderoso que tu patético Buey de Batalla!-declaro Eiki sonriendo divertida.

 **ATK 1200-1900**

 **DEF 1000-1700**

-¡Ahora mi poderoso Lobo del Bosque acaba con su Buey de Batalla en este instante!-indico Eiki sonriendo malignamente.

El Lobo de Bosque, con su poder aumentado, arremetió contra el monstruo de Kaiba, pero este estaba preparado con una pequeña sorpresa para Eiki-¡Craso error, revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Loquero"!-revelo Kaiba, usando una de sus cartas mágicas más conocidas.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Eiki preocupándose un poco por el hecho de que Kaiba había revelado su carta boca abajo.

-¡Esta carta mágica reduce la fuerza de ataque de tu monstruo a la mitad, lo que lo volverá más débil que mi Buey de Batalla, creo que quien será la primera en perder puntos de vida serás tú niña!-declaro Kaiba.

Pero Eiki solo sonrió de una manera divertida y burlona-¡Yo no estaría tan segura si fuera tú!-declaro sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Kaiba preocupándose.

-¡Revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Tornado de Destrucción"!-revelo Eiki activando su carta de trampa-¡Esta carta de trampa destruye al instante una carta mágica o de trampa en el momento en que sea activada, así que temo que tu carta se volverá inservible!-declaro sonriendo.

El tornado de Eiki actuó y destruyo la carta de Kaiba con gran facilidad, permitiendo que el Lobo del Bosque completara su ataque, destruyendo al Buey de Batalla con mucha facilidad y bajando los puntos de vida de Kaiba a **3800,** dándole la ventaja a Eiki, quien se rio divertida.

-¡No debiste subestimarme Seto Kaiba, porque a pesar de ser una niña soy una de los Maestros Oscuros, así que mejor deja de pensar que podrás vencerme fácilmente y prepárate para ser destruido!-declaro Eiki sacándole la lengua de manera burlona.

-¡Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras, pero seré yo quien gane este duelo, solo espera y verás!-declaro Kaiba sacando su carta-¡Primero convocare al Caballero de la Hoja en modo de ataque!-invoco Kaiba llamando a su nuevo monstruo.

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 1000**

-¿Qué pretendes lograr con esto? Ese monstruo es mucho más débil que mi Lobo del Bosque-señalo Eiki.

-¿En serio? Mira de nuevo niña-dijo Kaiba sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Eiki miro al monstruo de Kaiba fijamente y se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que la fuerza de ataque del Caballero de la Hoja había aumentado en **400** puntos, tomando por sorpresa a la Maestra de los Elementos.

 **ATK 1600-2000**

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué la fuerza de ataque de tu caballero aumento?-cuestiono preocupada.

-Es muy simple en realidad, el Caballero de la Hoja aumenta su poder de ataque en **400** puntos mientras no tengo una sola carta en mi mano y como vez, en estos momento no tengo cartas en mi mano-señalo Kaiba sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Oh no!-.

-¡Ahora Caballero de la Hoja acaba a su Lobo del Bosque con un golpe de tu espada!-indico Kaiba.

Su Caballero de lanzo a la batalla y corto con mucha facilidad al Lobo del Bosque, lo que bajo los puntos de vida de Eiki a **3900,** provocando que la Maestra Oscura se enfadara mucho por ello.

-¡No! ¡Me las vas a pagar Kaiba, juro que me las vas a pagar!-declaro Eiki haciendo un berrinche por haber perdido a uno de sus monstruos y su cabello se volvia de color rojo.

Kaiba solo gruño por debajo, realmente su oponente era mejor de lo que esperaba, pero ciertamente no dejaba de ser una niña malcriada, en su opinión, era como volver a pelear con ese malcriado de Noah, pero en versión femenina.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Los chicos miraban el duelo con seriedad, después de todo, no podían estar tranquilos cuando alguno de ellos peleaba contra uno de los Maestros Oscuros, especialmente después de la forma en que Atem peleo contra Anubrix, era imposible predecir lo que Eiki tenía preparado para Kaiba.

-Kaiba se recuperó-dijo Tea sorprendida por la jugada de Kaiba.

-Pero el duelo solo está comenzando y Kaiba no debe bajar la guardia en ningún momento-dijo Yubel de brazos cruzados.

-Yubel tiene razón-dijo Yugi captando la atención de todos-desde un principio tuve una extraña sensación con ese árbol que Eiki convoco, es como si pudiera sentir un gran poder que se encuentra esperando en su interior para ser convocado-dijo Yugi pensativo.

-Así es Yugi, sospecho que la carta de Eiki es más de lo que aparenta-dijo Atem también de manera pensativa y seria.

Drago parecía escuchar los comentarios de sus enemigos y sonreía de manera divertida-Lo que esos tontos no saben es que a veces un árbol de vida también puede ser un árbol de muerte-murmuro por debajo y con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

Mientras tanto, Mokuba estaba feliz por ver que su hermano había obtenido la ventaja en el duelo, aunque fuera momentáneamente, ya que el duelo acababa de comenzar-¡Vamos Seto, sé que puedes vencerla!-declaro Mokuba sonriendo de manera animada y sin dejar de apoyar a su hermano mayor.

-Kaiba se ha recuperado, pero sospecho que Eiki aún tiene sorpresas que darle-dijo Duke con seriedad.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ella no parece ser de los oponentes que deban ser tomados a la ligera y después del modo en que Anubrix peleo con Atem entonces debemos esperar lo peor-dijo Tristán preocupado.

Serenity solo mantenía sus manos sobre su pecho, mirando a la pantalla con mucha seriedad, ella confiaba plenamente en que Kaiba vencería a Eiki, pero después de ver lo que le ocurrió a Joey, a su hermano mayor, su ídolo, no podía dejar de sentir un gran temor cada vez que alguien que le importaba estuviera peleando con esos malvados.

-Vamos Seto-dijo por debajo, pero su murmullo fue escuchado por Mokuba, quien miro a la chica sorprendido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

La familia de Yugi aun miraban los duelos por la televisión y ahora tenían su total atención en la batalla de Kaiba, después de haber celebrado la victoria de Atem sobre el maligno Anubrix, pero ahora nuevamente un gran duelista estaba en graves problemas, pues por la manera en que jugada Eiki parecía estar tramando algo, aunque fuera una niña algo berrinchuda.

-Ahora Kaiba tiene la ventaja con el monstruo más poderoso-dijo Odion viendo la pantalla.

-Pero la defensa del monstruo restante de Eiki aún es demasiado poderosa para tratar de lanzar un ataque directo y mientras tenga su carta del "Árbol de la Vida" sus monstruos se harán más fuertes-dijo Ishizu con seriedad.

-Pues Seto Kaiba es un gran duelista, después de todo, él apaleo a este vejestorio, aunque hacer eso no es la gran cosa-dijo Hoshi cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Salomo de manera retadora.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso vieja loca?-cuestiono molesto.

-¡Adivina viejo decrepito!-reto Hoshi.

-¡Por si no lo sabes fui de los mejores duelistas en mi época!-declaro Salomo mirando a Hoshi del mismo modo.

-¡Gran cosa, en ese entonces las únicas cartas existentes eran de dinosaurios, hombres de las cavernas y animales prehistóricos, como no ibas a ser uno de los mejores si básicamente eras uno de ellos!-.

-¡Repíteme eso si te atreves!-.

La Sra. Muto solo se cubrió la cara con vergüenza, mientras que Ishizu y Odion decidieron ignorar el pleito fijando su atención en la televisión, aunque un leve rubor en sus mejillas dio a entender que realmente sentían pena por la manera de comportarse de ambos ancianos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Amazonas**

Eiki aún estaba molesta por haber perdido a su primer monstruo, pero no estaba dispuesta a ser vencida por Kaiba, especialmente cuando se pasó horas estresándose en preparar su baraja, así que decidió continuar con el duelo y acabar con ese petulante para entregarle su alma a Lord Drago.

-¡Es mi turno!-declaro Eiki sacando una carta y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cuál era-" _Mnemosyne la Titán del Fuego, es uno de los 5 titanes elementales que alguna vez dominaron y aterrorizaron a los mortales, fueron de las criaturas de las tinieblas más poderosas y temidas, las siguientes cartas son Phorphydeon el Titán de Tierra, Tethys la Titán del Agua, Stratos el Titán de Viento y Titanium el Titán de Metal, cuando los 5 titanes se combinan se permite convocar a la criatura más destructiva de la naturaleza, una bestia que acabara con Seto Kaiba y entregara su alma a mi amo, quien seguro me recompensara con creces por eso"-_ pensó Eiki sonriendo de manera maligna, al tiempo que su cabello de volvía azul claro.

Kaiba solo endureció la mirada ante la actitud de Eiki- _"Algo no anda bien, debe estar tramando algo, solo debo vencerla antes de que su estrategia se complete"-._

- _"Aun necesito reunir a los otros 4 titanes, tengo que ganar tiempo para poder convocarlo, especialmente si Kaiba convoca a sus 3 Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules, esos dragones podrían ser una gran amenaza"_ ¡Primero guardare esta carta de monstruo en el "Árbol de la Vida"!-declaro Eiki guardando la carta que saco en una de las ramas del árbol.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que tu árbol también puede guardar monstruos?-cuestiono Kaiba.

-¡Así es y eso me permitirá guardar un número ilimitado de monstruos en su interior, a los cuales liberare cuando el momento sea apropiado!-declaro Eiki sonriendo.

La carta se almaceno en el "Árbol de la Vida", el cual brillo con un aura de color rojo llameante, Eiki solo sonrió ante eso, ya tenía al primero de sus monstruos invencibles, solo necesitaba invocar a los otros 4 para poder convocar a su bestia mayor y Seto Kaiba estaría acabado.

-¡Y mantendré a mi Monstruo de Roca en modo de defensa, con eso terminare mi turno!-declaro Eiki sonriendo.

-Te estabas tardando-dijo Kaiba sacando su carta-¡Activare la carta mágica de "La Santidad", ahora ambos duelistas debemos sacar hasta tener 6 cartas en la mano!-indico Kaiba y ambos duelistas comenzaron a sacar sus cartas.

Kaiba no pudo evitar sonreír que ahora tenía en sus manos uno de los Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules, pero todavía no podía usarlo, ya que aún necesitaba sacrificar a dos monstruos para lograrlo, por su parte, Eiki no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que había conseguido en esa jugada de carta dos más de las cartas de los titanes.

 _-"Perfecto, Kaiba, lamentaras haber usado esa carta, especialmente ahora que tengo no solo a Mnemosyne, pues ahora he sacado también a Phorphydeon y a Stratos, solo necesito dos cartas de titanes más y estarás acabado"-_ pensó sonriendo.

-¡Ahora colocare a mi monstruo en modo de defensa y también cambiare al Caballero de la Hoja a modo de defensa, finalizando con una carta boca abajo, eso será todo!-declaro Kaiba con una expresión seria.

-Ya veo, es todo lo que podías hacer por el momento-dijo Eiki sacando su carta-¡Ahora guardare otras dos cartas en el "Árbol de la Vida"!-declaro Eiki enviando las dos cartas de los titanes al árbol.

-¿Dos más?-exclamo Kaiba.

-¡Exactamente, sé que debes sentirte confundido, pero descuida Seto Kaiba, pronto todo se aclarara para ti, por ahora sigamos con el juego!-declaro Eiki sacando su carta-¡Ahora sacrifico a mi Monstruo de Roca para convocar al Ave del Cráneo!-invoco Eiki.

Esta vez, el monstruo de Eiki era del elemento viento, una gigantesca ave de plumaje café, con el rostro parecido a un cráneo con dos cuernos ondulados y que apuntaban hacia el frente, pero su fuerza de ataque era un poco preocupante.

 **ATK 2400**

 **DEF 1000**

-¡Ese pajarraco sí que es poderoso!-exclamo Kaiba un poco preocupado por el poder del monstruo de Eiki.

-¡Y ahora mi gran ave acabara con tu Caballero de la Hoja, es hora de vengar a mi Lobo del Bosque!-indico Eiki enviando a su ave al ataque.

La gigantesca ave abalanzo al ataque, golpeando al Caballero de la Hoja de Kaiba con sus poderosas garras y destruyéndolo con suma facilidad, por fortuna, el monstruo de Kaiba estaba en modo de defensa y no perdió puntos de vida o al menos, eso fue lo que pensó, ya que sus puntos de vida bajaron a **3300.**

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué perdí puntos de vida si mi monstruo estaba en modo de defensa?-cuestiono sorprendido y extrañado.

Eiki se echó a reír al ver la cara de Kaiba-¿Por qué ese es el efecto especial de mi Ave del Cráneo, cuando destruye a un monstruo en modo de defensa, el oponente pierde automáticamente **500** puntos de vida y por cierto, si pensabas que podrías vencer a mi Ave convocando a uno de tus dragones piénsalo de nuevo, porque mi "Árbol de la Vida" lo ha fortalecido, haciéndolo **700** puntos más poderoso que tu patético dragón!-declaro Eiki sonriendo.

 **ATK 2400-3100**

-¡Los puntos de ataque no lo son todo niña tonta!-declaro Kaiba sacando su carta-¡Por ahora tendré que pasar, no puedo hacer nada!-expreso Kaiba sonriendo.

-¡Por favor Seto Kaiba, si quiere darse por vencido puede hacerlo con toda confianza, no se humille de esa forma, ahora mismo acabare con su miseria!-declaro Eiki sacando su carta-¡Ahora convoco al Manipulador de la Flama en modo de ataque, puede que sea un monstruo débil, pero no lo será por mucho tiempo!-declaro Eiki sonriendo.

 **ATK 900-1600**

 **DEF 1000-1700**

Kaiba gruño ante eso, ahora que Eiki tenía dos monstruos en el campo podía atacar directamente sus puntos de vida y algo le decía que planeaba usar a su Ave del Cráneo para causarle un daño mayor a sus puntos de vida y ahora solo tenía su carta en modo de defensa para protegerse.

-¡Ahora Manipulador de la Flama destruye a su monstruo en defensa y déjalo expuesto a un ataque directo!-indico Eiki.

El Manipulador de la Flama cargo su ataque y la disparo contra el monstruo oculto de Kaiba, quien solo sonrió-Te lo agradezco mucho niña-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Haz hecho exactamente lo que quería!-declaro Kaiba al tiempo que las llamas golpeaban a su monstruo, el cual se revelo como el Cyber Tarro.

-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo Eiki alarmada.

-¡Oh si, acabas de destruir a mi Cyber Tarro y ese fue un error fatal!-declaro Kaiba sonriendo.

 **ATK 900**

 **DEF 900**

El Cyber Tarro fue destruido, pero no sin que antes su efecto se activara y destruyera a los dos monstruos de Eiki, para luego pasar a la parte en que ambos debían sacar 5 cartas de su baraja y convocar a los monstruos que hayan sacado en esa nueva mano.

 _-_ ¡No! ¡No saque ningún monstruo!-exclamo Eiki preocupada.

-¡Qué lástima, porque yo saque uno que seguramente te acabara! ¡Vamos Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-invoco Kaiba llamando a su legendario dragón.

-¡No!-grito Eiki abriendo los ojos aterrada, pues ahora estaba abierta a un ataque directo del imponente Dragón Blanco, el cual apareció en el campo rugiendo con mucha fuerza, mostrando su omnipotencia al oponente de su amo.

 **ATK 3000**

 **DEF 2500**

-¡El fin ha llegado!-declaro Kaiba riéndose del modo en que solo él podía hacerlo, mientras el cabello de Eiki se teñía de color gris.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y este capítulo acaba de terminar, pero como bien pudieron ver, el duelo de Kaiba con Eiki apenas ha comenzado, ahora Kaiba ha convocado a su poderoso Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules y tiene a Eiki contra las cuerdas, pero la Maestra Oscura está a solo dos cartas de titanes para poder llamar a su bestia mayor y entonces Kaiba podría estar en un grave peligro, debe acabarla antes de que eso pase.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen que mis fics sean obras tan exitosas:**_

 **Diseño de Halcón:**

 **reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Halcon-592731616**

 **Tea Mutou:** _el duelo entre Kaiba y Eiki ha comenzado, como puedes ver, Kaiba ha convocado a su poderoso Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, obteniendo una gran ventaja sobre Eiki. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _pues ya lo viste, Eiki está guardando cartas en su árbol de vida, preparándose para liberar a una criatura que posee los poderes de la naturaleza, pero Kaiba ha liberado a uno de sus Ojos Azules. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SaloXoxo:** _tal vez Kuriboh no sea el monstruo con el puntaje de ataque más impresionante de todos, pero realmente sabe cómo ser útil en situaciones peligrosas y ahora conoces la baraja de Eiki, misma que tiene una sorpresa preparada para el buen Kaiba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _Eiki nació en la oscuridad, ya que es la representación de la ira, así como también la forma que toman los sentimientos negativos de los niños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _el duelo ha comenzado y Eiki está reuniendo las piezas que necesita para liberar a su gran bestia, aunque ahora Kaiba ha liberado a uno de los Ojos Azules. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _aunque Anubrix fue vencido, aún quedan otros 6 Maestros Oscuros cuyas cartas son igualmente poderosas o incluso más letales, ya que como viste, Eiki está reuniendo piezas de la que será su mayor sorpresa para Kaiba, quien ha convocado a uno de los Ojos Azules. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _no negare que me extraño que no comentaras, pero al menos ahora ya sé que te paso, por el momento los duelos continúan con la batalla entre Kaiba y Eiki. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _eso me alegra, fue sencillo, pero realmente lo envié con todo mi corazón y aprecio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _que no te de pena decir que te gusto el regalo, al contrario, me da gusto eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _pues ya conoces algunas de sus cartas y eso es solo el inicio de lo que Eiki tiene para Kaiba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _el segundo duelo de las finales ha comenzado, ahora Kaiba lleva la ventaja, pero Eiki está preparando su jugada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _si algo nos enseñó DB es que no debes juzgar a un oponente por su apariencia y ese es el caso de Kuriboh. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Kuriboh es más poderoso de lo que su apariencia muestra, pero ahora ha comenzado el segundo duelo de las finales y gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _el duelo ha comenzado y aunque Eiki tiene una sorpresa oculta, Kaiba convoco a un Ojos Azules. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y ahora la conoces, tiene un plan oculto y tiene que ver con su árbol, aunque ahora Kaiba libero a Ojos Azules. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _Eiki ya mostro sus primeras cartas y aunque ahora está a merced del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, tiene un as bajo la manga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _el poder de Drago crece a cada momento, pronto no necesitara de Bakura para moverse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _Kaiba siempre será Kaiba, aunque ahora ha convocado a su poderoso Ojos Azules al campo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Demigrahex12:** _¿Qué tipo de fic sería y que papel desempeñaría? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _y ese duelo ha empezado, Eiki ya demostró sus habilidades y guardo una carta en su árbol, pero Kaiba ha convocado a Ojos Azules a la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no debes subestimar a un duelista, especialmente cuando este es Kaiba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _el duelo ha comenzado y como acabas de ver, Kaiba ha convocado a su temible Ojos Azules, pero Eiki tiene una sorpresa preparada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _Kuriboh puede ser tierno, pero vaya que es letal en su forma de atacar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues Kaiba acaba de obtener la ventaja al convocar a su Ojos Azules, pero Eiki está reuniendo las piezas necesarias para su plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _el segundo duelo de las finales ha comenzado y como viste, Kaiba lleva la ventaja en estos momentos, pero el duelo solo está comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Rossana's Mind, SaloXoxo, Srto, Dany35, Mana, NovaStarPrime, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Soranomomo93, Mitzuki-Kazami, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Isaac, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Shadow y Writer, Demigrahex12, Draigon 2.0, Moon-9215, Rey Drasian, Shazam, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	64. Heredera de la luz blanca Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **El segundo duelo de las finales ha comenzado, siendo Kaiba vs Eiki, aunque al principio, Kaiba no parecía estar preocupado por su oponente, ahora ha comprobado que se trata de una duelista formidable y ha comenzado a tomarse el duelo con más seriedad, llegando a convocar a uno de sus poderosos Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules, pero no debe confiarse, porque Kaiba no es el único que tenía varios monstruos de grandes poderes ocultos"**_

 _ **Y ahora ya saben lo que sigue, a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, mientras que yo los veré al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=dxvreD7BSN8**

 **www. youtube watch? v=E6xVb1UgOSQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=YyrS_1Gac1M**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 64**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 64 Heredera de la luz blanca.**

 **Segunda Parte**

Eiki palideció mucho al ver aparecer al poderoso Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, uno de los monstruos dragón más poderoso en el duelo y no era para menos, ya que esa criatura incluso fue capaz de darle batalla a Zork y estaba abierta a un ataque directo a sus puntos de vida.

-Creo que ya sabemos quién está a punto de perder este duelo niña y no seré yo-declaro Kaiba sonriendo como solo él podía hacerlo.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-exclamo Eiki tragando profundamente al verse en desventaja en el duelo.

-¡Ahora Dragón Blanco ataca sus puntos de vida con tu ataque de Relámpago Blanco!-indico Kaiba.

El feroz dragón abrió sus fauces y cargo su devastador ataque, lanzándolo contra Eiki, golpeándola con mucha fuerza y bajando los puntos de vida de la Maestra Elemental a **900,** dándole la ventaja total a Kaiba, quien solo sonreía de manera divertida al ver que su oponente ya había llegado a menos de **1000** puntos de vida, lo que significaba que la victoria ya era suya.

-¡Rayos!-bramo entre dientes al tiempo que su cabello se volvía de color rojo.

-Veo que este duelo ya casi acaba, aunque debo admitir que ese árbol tuyo me tiene intrigado, pero creo que no podrás hacer nada contra mis monstruos y habilidades superiores-dijo Kaiba sonriendo-¡Ahora colocare esta carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno!-declaro Kaiba.

Eiki solo apretó sus puños y miro a Kaiba con furia-¡Esto no se quedara así, voy a vencerte! ¿Me escuchaste?-declaro muy furiosa y Kaiba solo sonrió.

-No hagas berrinches ni promesas que no puedas cumplir-dijo Kaiba sonriendo de manera altanera, hecho que molesto mucho más a Eiki.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Tristán solo gruño por debajo al escuchar a Kaiba y su manera tan arrogante con la que estaba peleando-No cabe duda, Kaiba jamás cambiara-dijo pensando en cómo insultaría Joey a Kaiba y no pudo evitar sonreír de manera divertida.

-Sí, pero hay que admitir que tiene a su oponente controlado por el momento, aunque eso no garantiza su victoria, después de todo, Atem también tuvo acorralado a Anubrix por un breve momento y luego uso sus tácticas tramposas-señalo Duke.

-Pero no creo que esa niña sea capaz de hacer algo como lo que hizo esa momia-dijo Tristán de manera suspicaz.

-Tal vez, pero por el bien de Kaiba será mejor que no baje la guardia o podría estar acabado-intervino Rebeca.

Serenity y Mokuba solo miraban el duelo con preocupación, en ambos se podía ver que deseaban que Kaiba ganara el duelo, aunque Mokuba creía firmemente en la victoria de su hermano mayor, el hecho de que su oponente fuera uno de esos villanos lo hacía temer por la seguridad de su mejor amigo y Serenity…pues ella no quería perder a más personas que le importaban, aunque Kaiba no lo sabía.

Dentro del templo, Atem y los demás miraban el duelo con seriedad, aunque Tea realmente estaba sorprendida por la jugada de Kaiba-Vaya, Kaiba convoco a su Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules casi al instante-dijo impresionada.

-Kaiba es un duelista sumamente hábil, pero su oponente no es alguien a quien deba subestimar-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos-aunque Eiki parece ser la más infantil de los Maestros Oscuros no deja de ser alguien peligrosa-.

-Espero que Kaiba no baje la guardia o estará en problemas-dijo Yugi-no olvidemos que Eiki ya ha guardado 3 cartas en ese "Árbol de la Vida" y esas cartas me dan mala espina-.

-Estoy de acuerdo Yugi, sospecho que esas cartas que Eiki almaceno son parte de un plan maestro que tiene preparado para Kaiba-dijo Atem con seriedad.

Drago escucho la conversación y sonrió de manera maligna- _"Tontos, no tienen idea de las criaturas tan temibles que están guardados en el "Árbol de la Vida""-_ pensó con malévolo placer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Amazonas**

Eiki saco su siguiente carta y miro su mano, tenía que defenderse del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules o estaría acabada, por fortuna, tenía ya un modo de hacerlo-¡Convoco al Golem Madera en modo de defensa!-invoco Eiki llamando a su criatura.

Su nuevo monstruo era como su nombre indicaba, un gigantesco golem hecho de sólida madera, el cual apareció de rodillas frente a Eiki para protegerla del ataque de Ojos Azules.

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 2000**

Kaiba solo sonrió ante la presencia de ese monstruo-Vaya, parece que se te acaban las opciones, ese pedazo de madera no es rival para mi Ojos Azules, ni siquiera en modo de defensa-señalo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso crees? Mira de nuevo-señalo Eiki sonriendo de manera divertida y Kaiba fijo su atención al ver como el "Árbol de la Vida" cargaba de energía al Golem de Madera, pero esta vez hubo algo muy diferente-¿Qué?-exclamo abriendo los ojos al ver a cuanto aumento la fuerza del monstruo.

 **ATK 1200-2600**

 **DEF 2000-3400**

-¿Sorprendido?-pregunto divertida.

-¿Por qué la fuerza de ataque y defensa de tu monstruo aumento en **1400**? Se supone que tu árbol solo incrementa las fuerzas en **700** puntos-observo Kaiba viendo el árbol fijamente.

-¡Normalmente sería el caso, pero en monstruos de madera como mi Golem su fuerza de aumento es de **1400,** después de todo, es un árbol y necesita nutrir a sus compañeros, pero descuida, porque esa no es la única sorpresa que te tengo para este turno!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Así es, descartando una carta de mi mano puedo atacar directamente tus puntos de vida, así que creo que es hora de despedirte de unos **500** puntos de tu vida!-declaro Eiki enviando su carta al cementerio-¡Ahora mi Golem golpea los puntos de vida de Kaiba!-indico Eiki sonriendo.

El Golem cumplió la orden y lanzo lo que parecía ser un enorme fruto contra Kaiba, el golpe fue directo y los puntos de vida del antiguo campeón mundial bajaron a **2800,** aunque aún le llevaba una clara ventaja a la siniestra Eiki, quien se rio muy divertida ante el ataque directo.

-¡Y eso es solo para empezar, no tienes idea de las sorpresas que tengo preparadas para ti! ¡Por ahora colocare dos cartas boca abajo y terminaré mi turno!-declaro Eiki colocando sus dos cartas.

-¡Tal vez tuviste un golpe de suerte, pero te aseguro que eso no durara para siempre, después de todo, ahora que tengo a mi Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules en el campo es cuestión de tiempo para terminar con este duelo!-declaro Kaiba con mucha seguridad.

-Ya lo veremos _"cuando reúna las 5 cartas de los Titanes Elementales entonces desearás nunca haber venido a este torneo e incluso tus patéticos Dragones Blancos se arrodillaran ante el poder de los titanes"-_ pensó con una sonrisa.

-¡Mi turno!-declaro Kaiba sacando su siguiente carta-¡Ahora convoco al Caballo de Mar Káiser en modo de defensa!-invoco Kaiba llamando a su nuevo monstruo al campo de batalla.

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1650**

Eiki solo parpadeo confundida ante el monstruo que Kaiba había convocado-Pareces confundida, descuida, pronto todo tendrá sentido para ti niña-.

-¡Estoy comenzando a cansarme de que me llames niña!-declaro Eiki furiosa.

-Mala suerte para ti ¡Ahora coloco una carta más boca abajo y con ello termino mi turno!-declaro Kaiba colocando otra carta boca abajo.

Ahora ambos oponentes tenían dos cartas boca abajo, Kaiba tenía dos monstruos y Eiki uno, pero ahora empezaba el turno de la Maestra de los Elementos y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer por Seto Kaiba, así que saco una carta y sonrió al ver que carta era.

- _"Stratos el Titán del Viento, esto es perfecto, ahora solo necesito sacar a Titanium y Kaiba estará acabado, pronto, los 5 Titanes se reunirán y darán vida al Gran Titán, pero por ahora, tengo que encargarme de ese Ojos Azules antes de que Kaiba encuentre un modo de golpear mis puntos de vida de nuevo"-_ pensó Eiki-¡Ahora convoco a la temible Viuda Negra!-invoco Eiki.

El monstruo de Eiki era una araña, pero no cualquier araña, era como su nombre indicaba, la temible y formidable Viuda Negra, una de las arañas más mortíferas de la Tierra, por no decir que quizás era la más letal de todas, lo que significaban posibles problemas para Kaiba.

 **ATK 2200**

 **DEF 1000**

-¡Creo que ya sabes lo que sigue, mi "Árbol de la Vida fortalecerá aún más a mi gran bestia!-declaro Eiki sonriendo.

 **ATK 2200-2900**

 **DEF 1000-1700**

-Aun así es más débil que mi Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules-señalo Kaiba sonriendo-si tratas de atacarlo, mi Ojos Azules borrara a esa araña del mapa-sentencio con una sonrisa muy confiada.

-¡Tal vez no sea rival para tu Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, pero aún puede acabar con tu patético caballito de mar, adelante mi temida Viuda Negra, acaba con ese Caballo de Mar en este instante!-indico Eiki enviando a su bestia al ataque.

-¡Justo la jugada que esperaba, revelo una de mis cartas boca abajo; "Armadura Guía"!-revelo Kaiba sonriendo.

-Oh oh, eso es malo-dijo Eiki preocupada por la carta que Kaiba activo.

-¡Tienes mucha razón niña, ahora ataca "Armadura Guía", atrapa a ese Golem de Madera!-indico Kaiba enviando a la armadura a su blanco.

La armadura se colocó en el Golem de Madera, hecho que extraño a Eiki-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Mi Golem es demasiado poderoso para ser destruido por mi Viuda Negra-señalo Eiki confundida.

-Veo que no sabes mucho de este juego ¿verdad? Puede que tu monstruo sea poderoso en defensa, pero ese es un error fatal para ti, ya que aun en modo de defensa perderás puntos de vida, pues la defensa de tu Golem es mayor al ataque de tu araña ¡Así que despídete de una buena cantidad de tus puntos de vida!-declaro Kaiba.

La Viuda Negra cambio el objetivo de su blanco y arremetió contra el Golem Madera, pero Eiki solo sonrió de manera divertida ante eso-¡No tan rápido Kaiba, no eres el único con cartas boca abajo!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ahora revelo una de ellas y es el "Reflejo de Agua"!-revelo Eiki activando una de sus cartas de trampa.

-¿Qué es lo que hace esa carta de trampa?-cuestiono Kaiba.

-¡Es muy simple en verdad, todo el daño que yo pude haber recibido por el ataque fallido de mi Viuda Negra hacia mi Golem Madera se transfiere a lo que se refleje en el "Reflejo de Agua" y creo que el reflejo que aparece es el tuyo!-.

-¡Oh no!-.

-¡Oh sí, creo que tu "Armadura Guía" no fue tan útil como pensaste!-declaro Eiki.

La Viuda Negra completo su ataque, pero como Eiki dijo, el daño fue recibido por Kaiba, cuyos puntos de vida bajaron a **2300,** tal vez aun le llevaba ventaja a Eiki, pero la Maestra Oscura parecía no preocuparse mucho por ese detalle, especialmente porque tenía un plan listo para acabar con el duelista.

-¡Y ahora, para finalizar mi turno, cambiare a mi Viuda Negra a modo de defensa y luego almacenare esta carta en las ramas del "Árbol de la Vida"!-señalo Eiki enviando la carta del Titán del Viento al árbol.

-¿De nuevo? _"Ya tiene 4 cartas almacenadas en ese árbol, que es lo que estará tramando exactamente, sea lo que sea, mi nueva carta del Dragón Blanco acabara con lo que sea que invoque, aunque puede que no tenga que usarla en este duelo, pues ella es solo una niña, no es una amenaza muy seria que digamos"-._

 _-"Este tonto cree que me tiene acorralada con sus Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules, pero una vez que convoque a mi gran bestia verá lo que es el verdadero terror"-_ pensó Eiki con una sonrisa perversa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Yugi observaba fijamente los gestos de Eiki y una mirada de preocupación apareció en su rostro, así como también una bastante analítica, hecho que noto Atem, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo a su hermano, Yugi tomo la palabra.

-Algo no me gusta, ahora Eiki tiene 4 cartas de monstruos ocultas en ese árbol ¿Qué es lo que estará tramando?-se preguntó Yugi.

-No estoy seguro Yugi, pero sospecho que se trata de algo sumamente poderoso y terrible-dijo Atem con seriedad-aun estando tan lejos puedo sentir una gran cantidad de energía que emerge en ese árbol-.

-Esperemos que Kaiba venza a Eiki antes de que su plan se complete o estará en graves problemas-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos.

El resto de los guerreros de Drago también observaban fijamente el duelo, Abzu mantenía sus brazos cruzados y Amazu solo se acomodaba los lentes con total tranquilidad, al tiempo que Drago veía con seriedad el duelo.

-Solo falta uno de los titanes para el despertar del monstruo supremo de Eiki-dijo Amazu.

-Kaiba es un gran duelista, de eso no hay duda, pero veremos si es capaz de impedir que Eiki complete su estrategia antes de que sea tarde para él-dijo Abzu con inteligencia.

Drago solo mantenía su expresión seria, mirando fijamente a Eiki, el duelo estaba por llegar a su momento culminante y el rey lo sabía, pero ahora Eiki estaba a solo una carta más por convocar a su gran bestia de la destrucción, entonces Kaiba conocería lo que es el verdadero terror.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Amazonas**

El duelo continuaba y ahora era el turno de Kaiba-¡Tal vez no sepa que es lo que estas tramando, pero sé que te voy a vencer niñita!-declaro Kaiba sacando su carta.

-¡No hagas promesas que no se cumplirán, especialmente cuando estoy muy cerca de acabarte!-declaro Eiki sonriendo de manera divertida y algo maligna.

Kaiba decidió ignorar las amenazas de Eiki y miro su mano, ahora tenía lo que necesitaba para completar su plan de eliminar a Eiki, solo necesitaba una carta más para lograrlo y tenía la carta correcta para sacarla.

-¡Convoco al Gran Ojo en modo de defensa!-invoco Kaiba.

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 1000**

-¡Ahora activare su habilidad especial, la cual me permite ver 5 cartas de mi mano y luego acomodarlas en el orden que me plazca!-declaro Kaiba sacando sus 5 cartas y verlas, con una sonrisa, Kaiba acomodo las cartas en el orden más indicado para hacer su jugada-en este orden está bien-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué estas tramando?-se preguntó Eiki parpadeando.

-¡Ahora usare una carta mágica conocida como la "Olla de la Avaricia", la cual me permite sacar dos nuevas cartas de mi baraja!-declaro Kaiba sacando sus dos cartas-¡Y ahora prepárate, porque si no pudiste contra un Dragón de Ojos Azules, entonces no hay manera de que puedas contra 3!-declaro Kaiba sonriendo.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡No puedes convocar a monstruos tan poderosos sin antes hacer un sacrificio!-declaro Eiki un poco alarmada.

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees, ahora activo la habilidad especial de mi Caballo de Mar Káiser, la cual me permite convocar a monstruos de alto nivel sin la necesidad de hacer un sacrificio siempre y cuando sean criaturas de la luz, y los monstruos que he decidido convocar son mis otros dos Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules!-declaro Kaiba invocando a sus dos dragones restantes.

-¡Ay no!-grito Eiki alarmada.

Los 3 Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules hicieron acto de aparición en el campo de batalla, rugiendo con ferocidad y provocando que la Maestra Elemental tragara saliva, pues ahora tendría que lidiar con los 3 dragones más poderosos de la baraja de Kaiba y quizás del duelo, pues esos dragones le dieron batalla al terrible Zork.

 **ATK 3000**

 **DEF 2500**

 **ATK 3000**

 **DEF 2500**

-¡Esto no es bueno!-exclamo Eiki preocupada y su cabello se tiño de gris.

-¡Y si esto te gusto, lo que sigue te fascinara!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ahora revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Polimerización"!-declaro Kaiba-¡Ahora mis grandes bestias únanse en el Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-indico Kaiba alzando su mano y abriendo su palma.

Los 3 Dragones Blancos se unieron entre sí, para dar paso al monstruo más poderoso y letal de la baraja de Seto Kaiba, el Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, tan poderoso que ni siquiera Yugi había sido capaz de vencerlo en una batalla frente a frente.

 **ATK 4500**

 **DEF 3800**

-¡Ay mamá!-grito Eiki retrocediendo un poco ante la presencia del imponente dragón de 3 cabezas, el cual rugió con ferocidad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Al ver al monstruo que Kaiba convoco, Mokuba saltó lleno de emoción-¡Eso es! ¡Mi hermano ha convocado a su dragón supremo!-declaro sonriendo.

-Increíble, Kaiba convoco a su mejor bestia casi al instante-dijo Tristán impresionado por la jugada de Kaiba.

-Ahora tiene la mano y quizás el duelo, dudo mucho que haya algo en la baraja de Eiki que pueda vencer al dragón de Kaiba-dijo Duke con una sonrisa en el rostro y de brazos cruzados.

Serenity no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso, ahora Kaiba tenía el duelo ganado, su dragón era el monstruo más poderoso del campo y estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos para ganar el duelo de una vez por todas.

Atem y los otros también sonreían al ver que Kaiba convoco a su mejor dragón al campo de batalla y ahora tenía la mano en el juego-¡Qué bien, con su Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules en el campo, Kaiba tiene el duelo ganado!-declaro Tea sonriendo.

-Esperemos que sea así, ya que Eiki aún tiene su "Árbol de la Vida" y eso puede causarle un gran problema a Kaiba-dijo Yubel con seriedad.

-Confiemos en que su siguiente ataque le dé la victoria en el duelo-dijo Yugi.

-Vamos Kaiba, tú puedes vencerla-dijo Atem con seriedad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Amazonas**

Kaiba se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con una gran sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, ya que ahora que había llamado a su mejor dragón no había forma de que perdiera el duelo, especialmente porque los monstruos de Eiki ni siquiera llegaban a alcanzar el poder destructivo de su Ojos Azules en máxima forma.

-Creo que este duelo está por terminar niña-dijo Kaiba sonriendo.

-¡Eso lo veremos!-declaro Eiki sin dejarse intimidar por la bestia de Kaiba.

-Por favor, ninguno de tus patéticos monstruos es capaz de detener a mi Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, así que lo mejor sería que te rindieras en este instante-sentencio Kaiba.

-Ya veremos-gruño Eiki entre dientes.

-Por supuesto ¡Adelante mi gran bestia acaba con su Golem Madera con tu Rayo de Neutrones!-indico Kaiba.

El Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules comenzó a cargar su poderosa energía y la lanzo contra el Golem Madera de Eiki, el cual aun con su poder aumentado en defensa, no fue capaz de resistir el mortal ataque del gran dragón, siendo destruido, por suerte para Eiki, estando en modo de defensa, sus puntos de vida no se vieron afectados en lo más mínimo.

-Y con eso tu supuesta defensa invencible ha sido destruida, solo un ataque más y estarás acabada-señalo Kaiba sonriendo.

Eiki gruño-¡No con mi "Árbol de la Vida" protegiéndome y es mi turno!-declaro Eiki sacando su carta y al verla no pudo evitar sonreír-¡El quinto monstruo! ¡La quinta pieza de una criatura que voy a crear! ¡Un monstruo que te va a aniquilar!-declaro Eiki.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Kaiba separando sus brazos y mirando a Eiki fijamente.

-¡Contra los titanes no te podrás salvar!-declaro Eiki sonriendo-¡Ahora colocare esta última carta en el "Árbol de la Vida", luego sacrificare a mi Viuda Negra para liberar a mis 5 monstruos de su encierro!-.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Convocaras a 5 monstruos de un solo golpe!-exclamo Kaiba alarmado.

-¡Así, comenzando con Mnemosyne la Titán de Fuego, seguida por Phorphyrion el Titán de la Tierra, luego sigue Tethys la Titán del Agua, Strates el Titán del Viento y finalmente, Titanium el Titán de Metal!-invoco Eiki.

La Viuda Negra desapareció y sus energías fueron absorbidas por el árbol de la vida, fue cuando una gran cantidad de energía comenzó a liberarse, revelando a 5 monstruos distintos.

El primero de ellos era un monstruo femenino de piel amarilla, con pelo envuelto en llamas, se trataba de Mnemosyne la Titán del Fuego.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1500**

El segundo era un monstruo hecho de roca, parecido al mítico Minotauro, fornido y de aspecto invencible, un monstruo sumamente feroz, revelándose como Phorphyrion el Titán de Tierra.

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1700**

El tercero era otro monstruo femenino, de cuerpo azul claro, cabello hecho de agua que asemejaba a unos tentáculos o a látigos vivientes que se movían constantemente, siendo Tethys la Titán del Agua.

 **ATK 1900**

 **DEF 1900**

El cuarto era un monstruo hecho solo de viento, parecía un gigantesco tornado de color blanco, el cual comenzó a tomar forma humanoide y que arrasaba con todo a su alrededor, Strates el Titán del Viento.

 **ATK 2100**

 **DEF 2100**

Finalmente, el último de esos monstruos era una criatura hecha de metal, parecida a una salamandra, su cuerpo era de color plateado, con manos doradas que se volvían sierras sumamente afiladas, era Titanium el Titán de Metal.

 **ATK 2300**

 **DEF 2300**

-¡Convoco a 5 monstruos en solo un turno, pero ninguno de ellos es amenaza para mi Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-observo Kaiba un poco aliviado.

-¡Tal vez no solos, pero cuando se unan estarás acabado!-declaro Eiki sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Unirse?-.

-¡Así es! ¡Elementos del Fuego, Tierra, Agua, Viento y Metal! ¡Mnemosyne, Phorphyrion, Tethys, Strates, Titanium! ¡Combinen sus energías para convocar a Cronos el Gran Titán Elemental!-indico Eiki.

Los 5 titanes comenzaron a envolverse en sus respectivos elementos, convirtiéndose en luces de energía que comenzaron a danzar hasta unirse y formar a una nueva criatura con poderes sumamente destructivos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Yubel se levantó de su asiento al ver lo que Eiki estaba convocando y no fue la única, ya que Atem también lo hizo, pues lo que fuera que se estaba formando era sumamente poderoso, se podía sentir la gran cantidad de energía que se estaba liberando.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Tea sorprendida y algo asustada.

-¡Los Titanes, no lo puedo creer!-exclamo Yubel sorprendida de escuchar que uno de los Maestros Oscuros tenía las cartas de los 5 Titanes Elementales, las criaturas más temibles que existieron en los tiempos antiguos.

-¡Son del tipo de Exodia y del Guardián de la Reja!-agrego Atem sabiendo que esos monstruos al combinarse podían crear a una bestia sumamente feroz.

Afuera del templo, una mirada de preocupación apareció en el rostro de Mokuba al ver que Eiki estaba formando a un monstruo sumamente poderoso, Serenity también se mostró muy preocupada al ver eso y no dudo en llevarse sus manos al pecho al ver que la criatura estaba comenzando a aparecer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Amazonas**

Poco a poco, la gran bestia de Eiki comenzó a tomar forma, Kaiba estaba atento a todo, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba ante el inmenso poder que estaba por enfrentar, un poder sumamente devastador, debía estar atento a lo que fuera que se iba a liberar o estaría acabado.

-¡Cuidado con la criatura de tu destrucción, el último monstruo que verás! ¡Cuidado con Cronos el Gran Titán Elemental!-declaro Eiki.

Finalmente, su gran bestia hizo acto de aparición, tenía una apariencia humanoide, su cuerpo estaba formado por rojas que brillaban por el fuego que las rodeaban, además de poseer una cola hecha de agua, así como el hecho de que sus piernas estaban hechas de tornados color negro y en cabeza estaba acorazado por un casco de metal, con dos cuernos que apuntaban hacia los lados, como los de un toro, sus ojos eran amarillos y brillaban con intensidad, cuando aquella formidable criatura hizo acto de aparición, lanzo un rugido atronador que hizo que una poderosa ventisca provocara que Kaiba se protegiera.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?-bramo Kaiba entre dientes y con mucha preocupación.

-¡Es Cronos el Gran Titán Elemental, el último monstruo que verás, solo contempla sus asombros y temibles poderes!-sentencio Eiki señalando a su bestia.

 **ATK 5000**

 **DEF 5000**

-¡Es más poderoso que mi Máximo Dragón Blanco!-exclamo Kaiba abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Exactamente, así que mejor vete dando por vencido, porque ha llegado el momento de que te despidas de este mundo!-.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, jamás podrás vencerme niña!-declaro Kaiba de manera retadora.

Eiki se rio divertida-¡No seas tonto, a excepción de Abzu y Amazu nadie ha sido capaz de vencer a Cronos, este será tu final! ¡Cronos usa tu inmenso poder y destruye al Máximo Dragón de Ojos Azules!-indico Eiki.

Cronos comenzó a reunir la energía de los 5 elementos de los cuales estaba conformado en sus dos manos, para luego crear dos poderosas esferas de energía, que luego combino en un ataque más devastador, mismo que no tardó en ser lanzado contra el dragón de Kaiba.

-¡No!-exclamo Kaiba al ver el ataque acercarse.

-¡Despídete de tu Ojos Azules y de tu alma!-sentencio Eiki sonriendo victoriosa.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que ha llegado a su final, pero como vieron, Eiki acaba de liberar a su bestia mayor en el duelo, Cronos el Gran Titán Elemental, con un gran poder de destrucción, Kaiba debe pensar en una forma de vencer a ese imponente monstruo o estará acabado, debe dejar de lado su orgullo y comenzar a creer en el corazón de las cartas como Yugi siempre se lo señalo.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, quienes han seguido este fic desde que comenzó y ya nos acercamos cada vez más y más al final, se los agradezco mucho:**_

 **Lobo:**

 **reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Lobo-593106227**

 **Rossana's Mind:** _como acabas de ver, aunque Kaiba convoco a su Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, Eiki ha reunido a los 5 Titanes Elementales y los ha combinado a todos en el Gran Titán Elemental, cuya fuerza es muy superior al dragón de Kaiba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _como acabas de ver, Kaiba invoco a su Máximo Dragón de Ojos Azules, pero Eiki logro sacar las 5 cartas de los Titanes y ahora ha llamado a su gran bestia, que posee más poder de ataque que el Ojos Azules de 3 cabezas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SaloXoxo:** _desafortunadamente no fue posible y ahora Eiki ha liberado a Cronos el Gran Titán Elemental, una bestia muy superior al Máximo Ojos Azules de Kaiba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _el título tiene que ver más que nada con la persona a la que Kaiba ha estado buscando desde que ocurrió la batalla con Zork, la guardiana original del poder del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, por el momento, el duelo continúa y Eiki ha liberado a Crono contra Kaiba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _y vaya que se la llevo, porque Cronos supera los poderes de su Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _y Eiki acabo por reunir a los 5 Titanes Elementales, combinándolos en el poderoso Cronos el Gran Titán Elemental, ahora Kaiba está en serios problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _pues acabas de ver que ni siquiera el Máximo Ojos Azules llega a los talones de Cronos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _y el formidable Cronos ha hecho acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad y desatando su inmenso poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _no tienes que agradecerlo, fue con todo gusto, por ahora, el duelo de Kaiba se ha complicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues a ver qué piensas ahora de Eiki que ha logrado resistir los ataques de Ojos Azules para convocar a su mejor bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y ahora tenemos al Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, pero Eiki también tiene a su Gran Titán, el cual supera por mucho a Ojos Azules. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-kazami:** _ahora Kaiba está en graves problemas, pues la mejor bestia de Eiki ha sido convocada y su poder supera a Ojos Azules. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues ya lo has conocido, Cronos el Gran Titán Elemental, que es del mismo tipo de monstruo que Exodia y el Guardián de la Reja, pero de algún modo más letal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso se debe a que Eiki es la representante no solo de la ira, sino de todos los niños que han sido consumidos en la oscuridad o cuyos deseos fueron corrompidos por la maldad de los adultos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _lo consiguió por un tiempo, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _y a ver que te ha parecido la convocación de Cronos el Gran Titán Elemental, el cual es la combinación de los 5 Titanes Elementales más poderosos de la Tierra y que ha demostrado tener un poder sumamente superior al Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules de Kaiba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _no realmente, después de todo, no solo ese Anime ha empleado ese término. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Demigrahex12:** _no lo sé, ya que es un personaje muy cercano a mí, básicamente fue el primero que cree, déjame pensarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _Kaiba tenía la ventaja, pero ahora Eiki libero a su gran Titán Elemental y ahora está en graves problemas, pues esa bestia sobrepasa el poder de Ojos Azules. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _Kaiba siempre será Kaiba, por ahora el duelo continúa con Eiki convocando a su mejor bestia al campo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _las cartas de los Maestros Oscuros fueron creadas por el propio Drago, así que el poder que poseen no es por nada tan peligroso, pero ahora conoces al monstruo supremo de Eiki. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _vaya, todo el mundo piensa lo mismo y eso que ha habido otras series que han usado el término de "Árbol de la Vida", en fin, el duelo continúa y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _y vaya que es un gran problema, pues como has visto, los 5 Titanes han formado a Cronos el Gran Titán Elemental. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y a ver que te pareció la gran bestia de Eiki, Cronos el Gran Titán Elemental, cuya fuerza es muy superior a Ojos Azules. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _Kaiba es Kaiba, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, él jamás dejara de ser ese duelista tan arrogante que es, aunque sus Ojos Azules están en problemas en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _pues se preocupó al ver que Kaiba convoco a un Ojos Azules antes de que ella reuniera a los 5 Titanes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Rossana's Mind, Tea Mutou, SaloXoxo, Mana, Srto, Dany35, Soranomomo93, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Éire, Olivia, Mitzuki-kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Isaac, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Demigrahex12, Rey Drasian, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Súper Rock Ninja, Draigon 2.0, Blaitor21, Iron Mario, Shadow y Writer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	65. Heredera de la luz blanca Tercera Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Kaiba se está enfrentando en un duelo mortal contra Eiki, al principio, Kaiba llevaba una clara ventaja cuando consiguió invocar a uno de sus Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules, luego su ventaja aumento cuando reunió a los 3 y los combino en el Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, pero Eiki no estaba vencida, ya que aún tenía un as bajo la manga y lo ha liberado, el terrible y formidable Cronos el Gran Titán Elemental, Kaiba debe pensar una estrategia para vencer a esa bestia"**_

 _ **Y como ya saben, es hora de los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, disfrútenlos y nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=mYPBEy_qYWs**

 **www. youtube watch? v=SSqQDxNIZH4**

 **www. youtube watch? v=3bkKe78n9fk**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 65**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 65 Heredera de la luz blanca.**

 **Tercera Parte**

El duelo entre Kaiba y Eiki continuaba, aunque Kaiba aún tenía **2300** puntos de vida, llevándole una clara ventaja a Eiki, ahora la Maestra de los Elementos había convocado a su gran bestia, el terrible Cronos el Gran Titán Elemental, el cual estaba conformado de 5 titanes más, cada uno controlando un elemento.

-¡Despídete de tu Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-declaro Eiki sonriendo de manera divertida.

-¡Piénsalo de nuevo!-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Acabas de activar mi carta de trampa, un costoso error; "Redirección"!-revelo Kaiba su carta de trampa.

-¿Redirección?-.

-¡Así es y esta carta de trampa es sumamente útil, ya que como su nombre lo indica redirige el ataque de tu monstruos directamente hacia él, así que creo que debes despedirte de tu Gran Titán, no de mi monstruo!-declaro Kaiba sonriendo.

La carta trampa hizo lo hizo y redirigió el ataque de Cronos de vuelta hacia él, Kaiba sonrió ante eso, ya que una vez que el monstruo de Eiki fuera destruido, podría atacar directamente los puntos de vida de la Maestra Elemental y con ello ganaría el duelo, desafortunadamente, destruir a los titanes no sería tan fácil como pensaba.

-¡Bloquea el ataque con giro de tornado!-indico Eiki a su monstruo.

Cronos comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, convirtiéndose en un tornado que no solo detuvo el ataque desviado, sino que además, lo mantuvo atrapado en el interior del tornado, dando vueltas a gran velocidad, hecho que extraño y sorprendió a Kaiba por completo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-exclamo sorprendido.

-¡Creíste que vencerías fácilmente a Cronos, eres más tonto de lo que pensé! ¡Vuelve a enviar tu ataque contra su dragón mi gran bestia!-indico Eiki de nuevo.

El tornado comenzó a desaparecer y Cronos volvió a lanzar su ataque contra el Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, esta vez, el ataque golpeo directamente al imponente dragón de 3 cabezas, destruyéndolo y bajando los puntos de vida de Kaiba a **1800,** dejando sorprendido al duelista de los 3 Ojos Azules.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué el ataque se volvió a ir contra mi Ojos Azules?-cuestiono Kaiba sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Tonto, Cronos esta hecho de 5 Titanes Elementales y cada uno de esos elementos tienen una función en especial, ataque y defensa, la que acabo de usar fue la defensa de Strates el Titán del Viento, pero aún falta mucho por demostrarte del gran poder de los titanes, así que más vale que te prepares!-.

-¡Tú monstruos de 5 cartas no me asusta, ya he destruido a criaturas más duras que esa y podré con ese monstruo!-declaro Kaiba apretando su puño.

-¡No digas tonterías, no importa que hagas jamás vencerás a los Titanes, especialmente porque ahora se han convertido en Cronos! ¿Qué acaso no conoces la leyenda de Cronos?-.

-¿Qué leyenda?-cuestiono Kaiba.

-¡Cronos fue alguna vez el Rey de los Titanes, hasta que fue traicionado y vencido por su propio hijo, siendo desterrado por él, pero el gran poder de Cronos era temido hasta por los suyos y ahora que lo he convocado es claro que estas a punto de perder este duelo!-declaro Eiki riéndose.

-¡Ya lo veremos, aún tengo mi baraja y sé que voy a vencerte!-declaro Kaiba sacando su carta- _"además, no puedo darme el lujo de perder en estos momentos, no cuando aún no he encontrado a Kisara"-_.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Mokuba y Serenity se llenaron de preocupación al ver como el Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules de Kaiba fue vencido por esa bestia tan poderosa, realmente Kaiba estaba en graves problemas, especialmente si el monstruo de Eiki fue capaz de vencer a su dragón más poderoso.

-¡No puedo creerlo, el Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules es la carta más poderosa de mi hermano y esa cosa lo hizo pedazos con mucha facilidad!-exclamo Mokuba sorprendido por eso.

-Tristán ¿Kaiba aún puede ganar?-pregunto Serenity mirando a su amigo con ojos llenos de preocupación.

-Pues quisiera saberlo, pero esa cosa que Eiki convoco es realmente muy poderosa, no sé si Kaiba podrá vencerlo, especialmente después de haber perdido a su mejor dragón-dijo Tristán con seriedad.

Las palabras de Tristán provocaron que una mirada de miedo floreciera en el rostro de Serenity, quien se llevó ambas manos al pecho, juntándolas como si estuviera a punto de rezar-Por favor Seto…yo sé que puedes vencerlo…-murmuro por debajo.

Nadie parecía notarlo, pero en ese momento, el cabello de Serenity comenzó a brillar con intenso resplandor blanco, liberando una gran energía, cercana a ella, Setsuko y Soujiro sintieron ese gran poder que se estaba liberando, pero no fueron los únicos, ya que en el interior del templo, Drago también lo sintió.

-¿Hum?-murmuro entrecerrando los ojos de manera sospechosa.

-¿Ocurre algo amo?-pregunto Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-Presiento algo desagradable y a la vez muy familiar en el ambiente-dijo Drago con seriedad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Amazonas**

Kaiba se encontraba acorralado ante la imponente bestia de Eiki, realmente era una criatura sumamente poderosa y ahora que acababa de perder a su mejor dragón estaba en problemas, pero aun así saco una carta y espero lo mejor, desgraciadamente, no tuvo suerte en esa mano.

-¡Por el momento convocare a Peten el Payaso Oscuro en modo de defensa!-invoco Kaiba a uno de sus monstruos más débiles.

 **ATK 500**

 **DEF 1200**

 _-"Con la habilidad especial de mi Payaso Oscuro podré convocar a otro de mi baraja en cuanto sea destruido, de esa forma tendré una defensa poderosa sin importar cuantas veces arrase con mis monstruos, pero debo pensar en algo y pronto, ya que solo defendiéndome no ganare este duelo y esa cosa es demasiado poderosa, solo tengo una esperanza para ganar y debo sacarla pronto"-._

Eiki se rio divertida al ver al monstruo que Kaiba convoco-¡Vaya, parece ser que los payasos son siempre un tema recurrente en tu baraja, además de ser las cartas que siempre han provocado tu derrota, creo que este duelo terminara del mismo modo que termino tu duelo con Pegasus!-.

-¡Eso ya forma parte del pasado, adelante, haz tu jugada!-indico Kaiba desafiante.

-Como gustes-Eiki saco su carta-¡Ahora Cronos usa el poder del Titán de Fuego y de Metal para acabar con ese Caballo de Mar!-indico Eiki.

Cronos alzo sus brazos y formo un pico de metal en su brazo izquierdo, al tiempo que se envolvía en llamas y lanzaba su ataque mortal contra el monstruo de Kaiba, destruyéndolo con gran facilidad, afortunadamente para Kaiba, su Caballo de Mar estaba en modo de defensa y no perdió puntos de vida.

-Tu monstruo estaba en modo de defensa, tuviste suerte, peor te aseguro que eso se terminara pronto-aseguro Eiki sonriendo.

-Ya lo veremos, te puedo asegurar que voy a vencer a ese monstruo tuyo con mi Ojos Azules-aseguro Kaiba sonriendo de manera divertida.

-¿De que estas hablando? Tu Ojos Azules ha demostrado no ser rival para Cronos y aunque lo resucites el resultado será el mismo, acéptalo, no hay nada que puedas hacer para vencer a Cronos, sería mejor para todos que aceptaras tu derrota y dejaras que el amo consuma tu alma-.

-Lo siento enana, pero no estoy dispuesto a convertirme en un bocado más de tu amo, especialmente cuando tengo una misión que cumplir-señalo Kaiba sonriendo.

-¿Misión?-.

-¡Así es, tengo que encontrar el espíritu de Kisara, la Guardiana del poder del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules original!-declaro Kaiba sacando una carta más de su baraja-¡Y esta carta es la clave para conseguirlo!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Eiki sin comprender lo que Kaiba pensaba.

-¡Por el momento solo dejare esta carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno, adelante, haz tu jugada niña!-declaro Kaiba de manera desafiante.

-Me estas tentando, debes estar preparando alguna trampa para mi bestia, que lástima que eso no te servirá de nada-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-No olvides que cada uno de los titanes elementales tiene la función se atacar y defender, por lo que aunque trates de redirigir el ataque de tu monstruo hacia Cronos lo único que lograras será que este te destruya, después de todo, no hay modo de vencer al Rey de los Titanes-.

 _-"Eso lo veremos"-_ pensó Kaiba con seriedad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Atem y los otros observaban el duelo con expresión seria en sus rostros, fue cuando Tea tomo la palabra-Oigan chicos ¿Qué creen que esté planeando Kaiba? ¿Cómo vencerá a ese monstruo si su mejor dragón fue destruido?-pregunto Tea.

-Esa es una buena pregunta Tea, Cronos es muy similar al Guardián de la Reja y al Dragón Mítico, está formado por 5 monstruos diferentes y cada uno controla un elemento, además de que puede atacar y defender con esos mismos elementos-dijo Yugi viendo al monstruo de Eiki fijamente.

Atem miro a su hermana, la cual mantenía una expresión seria en todo momento-Oye Yubel ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Soujiro sobre la nueva carta de Kaiba?-.

Yubel miro a su hermano fijamente antes de responder-Solo me dijo que esa carta era tan poderosa que incluso sería capaz de mantener una batalla frente a frente con los Dragones Legendarios y más asombroso aun, con los Dioses Egipcios y Exodia-explico Yubel.

Esa revelación dejo sorprendido a Atem, preguntándose qué tipo de carta era la que Kaiba estaba por usar, aunque ahora que lo recordaba-Espera un momento, tú le diste esa carta antes del torneo-recordó mirando a su hermana.

-De hecho hermano, esa carta me la dieron para que yo se la entregara a Kaiba-explico Yubel de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te la dio?-pregunto Atem sorprendido por aquella revelación.

-Kisara-revelo Yubel sorprendiendo a Atem-no estoy segura de cómo fue que paso, solo sé que me encontraba descansando y tuve un sueño muy extraño, en ese sueño, el espíritu de Kisara se me apareció, me dijo que Seto necesitaría su ayuda por la gran amenaza que estaba a punto de desatarse en el mundo, al principio no sabía a qué se refería, ya que todo eso ocurrió antes de que descubrieran la carta donde ese malvado estaba encerrado, pero Kisara me dijo que le entregara una carta especial a Kaiba para que ella pudiera ayudarlo y que también le diera un mensaje, uno que no creí necesario darle, ya que él está muy enfocado en esa misión-señalo Yubel.

-¿Qué mensaje era ese?-pregunto Atem mirando a su hermana fijamente.

-"Pronto me encontraras", esas fueron las palabras de Kisara-revelo Yubel sorprendiendo a Atem.

Nadie podía imaginarse que Drago podía escuchar toda la conversación y ahora una mirada muy seria aparecía en sus ojos rojos- _"Así que esas dos encontraron el modo de volver al mundo mortal, tal parece que no saben cuándo dejar de molestar, pero no importa, después de todo, aquellos que reencarnan solo es para morir de nuevo y esta vez me aseguraré de que nunca vuelvan a existir"-_ pensó Drago sonriendo con maldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Amazonas**

Eiki saco su carta y se preparó para lanzar su ataque-¡Lo siento Kaiba, pero de ninguna manera voy a dejarme intimidar por tu carta oculta, adelante mi gran titán acaba con su Payaso Oscuro y déjalo expuesto a un ataque directo!-indico Eiki lanzando su ataque mortal.

Cronos cargo su energía y la libero en un poderoso rayo que acabo con Peten-¡Rayos!-exclamo Kaiba entre dientes al perder su monstruo.

-¡Eso es, ya solo necesito lanzarte un golpe directo y estarás acabado Seto Kaiba!-declaro Eiki sonriendo.

-¡Piénsalo de nuevo!-declaro Kaiba sonriendo desafiante.

-¿Qué dices?-expreso Eiki confundida.

-¡Cuando destruyes a Peten el Payaso Oscuro me permites convocar a otro para que tome su lugar!-declaro Kaiba convocando a un nuevo Payaso Oscuro al campo de batalla en modo de defensa.

 **ATK 500**

 **DEF 1200**

Eiki solo sonrió divertida ante el monstruo de Kaiba-¡Como si eso te fuera a ayudar, especialmente teniendo a mi gran titán en el campo, este duelo pronto será mío!-declaro sonriendo.

-¡Ya lo veremos, ahora es mi turno y es hora de darte lo que te mereces!-declaro Kaiba sacando una de sus cartas, al ver no pudo evitar sonreír-¡Prepárate porque es hora de que te enfrentes a tu destino!-.

-¿Hum?-.

-¡Primero activare la carta mágica "Renace al Monstruo", con la cual traeré de regreso a mi Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-invoco Kaiba trayendo de regreso a su gran bestia del cementerio.

 **ATK 4500**

 **DEF 3800**

Eiki solo sonrió divertida ante la jugada de Kaiba-¡Lindo intento, pero me temo que eso no cambia nada, la fuerza de ataque de Cronos sigue siendo mayor a la de tu dragoncito, en una batalla frente a frente, Cronos acabara con tu Ojos Azules de nuevo y esta vez acabara con el resto de tus puntos de vida!-declaro Eiki sonriendo divertida.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Kaiba sin entender lo que planeaba Eiki.

-¿Acaso no te parece extraño que no haya utilizado el poder especial de mi "Árbol de la Vida" para incrementar el poder de Cronos desde el momento en que fue convocado?-pregunto Eiki cruzada de brazos.

-¿Qué con eso?-cuestiono Kaiba preparándose para lo peor.

Eiki se rio divertida-¡Cronos esta hecho de 5 Titanes Elementales, lo que significa que cada uno de ellos recibirá un incremento de poder de **700** puntos de ataque por separado, mismos que luego se anexaran a Cronos!-explico Eiki divertida.

Kaiba abrió mucho los ojos ante eso-¡Pero eso significa que…!-.

-¡Oh si, en vez de obtener **700** puntos de ataque por el "Árbol de la Vida", gracias a los Titanes esa energía se multiplicara por 5, lo que incrementara su poder en **3500** puntos de ataque!-declaro Eiki sonriendo divertida.

El "Árbol de la Vida" hizo su magia de nuevo, encajando sus ramas en el cuerpo de Cronos, en cada sección elemental de su cuerpo, comenzando a incrementar el poder de ese gran Titán en **700** puntos multiplicados por los 5 Titanes que conformaban al poderoso Cronos.

 **ATK 5000-8500**

-¡Ahora es en extremo poderoso!-exclamo Kaiba tensándose ante la presencia del poderoso Cronos súper cargado.

-¡Y eso quiere decir que en cuanto ordene mi ataque contra tu Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules entonces conocerás tu final, así que más vale que te despidas Kaiba, porque muy pronto estarás atrapado en la eterna oscuridad!-sentencio Eiki sonriendo divertida.

Pero Kaiba no se dejó intimidar y sonriendo preparo su jugada-¡Lo siento niña, pero como ya te lo dije antes, no pienso convertirme en un bocado más de tu amo, así que prepárate porque usare la carta que vencerá a tu gran titán en estos momentos!-.

-¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Eiki confundida ante las palabras de Kaiba.

-¡Estas por averiguarlo, ahora sacrifico el renacimiento de mi mejor dragón para convocar a uno mejor!-.

-¿Qué dices?-exclamo Eiki abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Verás que tengo un dragón aún mucho más poderoso, con la cooperación de Yubel, un nuevo y flamante dragón, el Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-invoco Kaiba colocando su nueva carta en el Disco de Duelo.

El cuerpo del Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules comenzó a quebrarse lentamente, revelando al nuevo y majestuoso dragón de Kaiba, mismo que había sido creado a partir del amor que Kisara sentía por Seto en el antiguo Egipto.

 **ATK 3000**

 **DEF 2500**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Yugi y los otros abrieron mucho los ojos al ver la carta que Kaiba había convocado tras sacrificar a su mejor bestia enviándola al cementerio-¡Nunca antes escuche de esa carta!-exclamo sorprendido.

-¿Ese es el monstruo que nació a partir del poder del Ojos Azules original?-pregunto Atem mirando a su hermana, quien asintió.

-Te seré sincera, es la primera vez que lo veo en persona, realmente es majestuoso-dijo Yubel impresionada por la apariencia de aquel imponente dragón.

Afuera del templo, Serenity sintió una extraña sensación en su corazón ante la presencia de aquel dragón, como si algo hubiera despertado en su interior, lentamente alzo la vista y fijo su atención en el Brillante Ojos Azules, por alguna extraña razón, podía sentir como si esos brillantes ojos la miraban fijamente, hecho que noto Mokuba.

-¿Te encuentras bien Serenity?-pregunto preocupado, captando la atención de Tristán y Duke.

-¿Serenity?-llamo Tristán, pero la chica parecía estar perdida en sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos, y solo se acercó más a la pantalla, mirando fijamente al dragón.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Amazonas**

Eiki retrocedió sorprendida por la aparición de aquel imponente dragón, definitivamente se veía más impresionante que el Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules y eso ya era decir mucho.

-¡Y por cada dragón en mi cementerio, mi Brillante Dragón Blanco gana **300** puntos de ataque extra y en este momento tengo 4 dragones en mi cementerio, así que el poder de mi gran dragón se incrementa en **1200!-** explico Kaiba sonriendo.

 **ATK 3000-4200**

-¿Y eso de que sirve? ¡Tal vez tu nuevo dragón sea impresionante, pero aun así no se compara en nada a Cronos, lo único que hiciste fue crear a un monstruo mucho más débil que tu antiguo dragón!-sentencio Eiki sonriendo malignamente-¡Estas acabado!-.

-Y dime algo ¿en qué momento dije que eso era todo lo que este nuevo dragón es capaz de hacer?-pregunto Kaiba sonriendo divertido.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Mi Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules tiene una habilidad especial que seguramente acabara con tu gran Titán!-declaro Kaiba sonriendo-¡Ahora mi gran bestia, activa tu habilidad especial Nova Brillante!-.

-¿Qué es Nova Brillante?-exclamo Eiki alarmada.

-¡Al reunir todas sus energías en un solo golpe devastador, mi Brillante Dragón se autodestruye, pero a cambio de eso me permite destruir a cualquier monstruo o carta que este en el campo de mi oponente o en el mío!-explico Kaiba.

-¡Pero eso significa que…!-.

-¡Exacto, usare Nova Brillante para destruir a Cronos el Gran Titán Elemental! ¡Adelante mi gran dragón!-indico Kaiba.

El Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules lanzo un poderoso rugido, al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar intensamente, para luego liberar una gran onda de energía, misma que atrapo a Cronos, el cual lanzo un rugido de dolor, al tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a arder, pese a estar hecho también de fuego, esa energía lo estaba quemando.

-¡No! ¡Cronos!-grito Eiki viendo como su monstruo superior estaba siendo destruido.

Cronos cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a desaparecer, aunque antes de hacerlo, miro al Brillante Dragón, trato de sujetarlo del cuello, pero la energía del dragón lo estaba haciendo desaparecer, Kaiba solo observaba todo de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa, pero entonces, el Cetro del Milenio comenzó a brillar intensamente.

-¿Ahora qué?-se preguntó sujetando el Artículo del Milenio, para luego mirar hacia el frente, donde el dragón continuaba su ataque, pero entonces vio algo más, ahí, parada justo frente al imponente dragón se encontraba una chica de cabello plateado, Kaiba abrió mucho los ojos al reconocerla-¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¿Kisara?-exclamo con algo de emoción en su voz.

Lentamente, la chica comenzó a darse la vuelta, Kaiba quedo de frente al hermoso rostro de aquella chica, la cual le sonrió con dulzura, antes de su aspecto cambiara radicalmente, su cabello plateado se volvió castaño y un rostro sumamente familiar apareció frente a Kaiba.

-¿Qué?-exclamo abriendo mucho los ojos al ver a la chica en quien Kisara se había transformado.

-"Te estoy esperando Seto"-murmuro la chica antes de desaparecer.

Volviendo a la realidad, Cronos desapareció en el resplandor de luz del Brillante Dragón de Ojos Azules, el cual solo lanzo un rugido antes de desaparecer también, pues al usar Nova Brillante, él también debía marcharse al cementerio, dejando a Eiki abierta a un ataque directo.

-¡No…esto no puede estar pasando…se supone que nada podía vencer a Cronos…no es justo!-exclamo molesta al tiempo que su cabello se teñía de rojo.

Kaiba aun parecía sorprendido por la visión que acababa de tener, pero no tardó en reaccionar-Ya veo, entonces si has reencarnado en una nueva forma, aunque me pregunto porque tenía que ser precisamente en ella-dijo con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro-¡Es hora de terminar con este duelo!-.

-¡No hagas bromas de mal gusto, aún tengo **900** puntos de vida y tu único monstruo solo tiene **500,** no podrás vencerme!-declaro Eiki desafiante.

-¡Falso, aun es mi turno y tengo la carta que me dará la victoria, primero cambiare al Peten a modo de ataque!-declaro Kaiba cambiando a su payaso de defensa a ataque-¡Ahora usare una carta mágica conocida como "Espada de la Destrucción Oscura"!-revelo Kaiba.

-¿Qué es lo que hace esa carta?-pregunto Eiki comenzando a temblar de miedo.

-¡Incrementa la fuerza de ataque de Peten en **400** puntos, más que suficientes para terminar con este duelo de una vez por todas!-.

 **ATK 500-900**

-¡Ay no!-grito Eiki alarmada.

-¡Esto termina ahora!-declaro Kaiba formando un puño con su mano-¡Adelante Peten ataca los puntos de vida de Eiki directamente con tu ataque de Furia Sangrienta!-indico Kaiba enviando a su monstruo a dar el golpe final.

Peten se lanzó al ataque y Eiki solo pudo ver impotente como el ataque se completaba, recibiendo un golpe de la espada de Peten, lo que dejo a la Maestra Elemental con **0** puntos de vida, finalizando el duelo y dándole la victoria a Kaiba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Al ver eso, Atem y los demás no pudieron evitar sonreír felices de la victoria de Kaiba, Drago solo gruño un poco, pero igual se veía calmado por la derrota de su leal servidora, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a sus planes y pronto sería libre.

Afuera del templo, Mokuba saltó lleno de alegría y emoción al ver que Kaiba había obtenido la victoria-¡Mi hermano gano! ¡Mi hermano gano! ¡Sabía que lo lograría!-exclamo muy contento.

-Vaya, realmente no esperaba que Kaiba ganara con un monstruo tan débil como ese-dijo Tristán.

-Tengo que admitir que por un instante pensé que Kaiba estaba acabado, ese titán sí que fue muy poderoso-observo Duke con los brazos en los bolsillos.

Serenity solo sonreía de manera contenta, Kaiba había obtenido la victoria y eso para ella era un gran alivio, aunque no podía dejar de lado esa sensación tan familiar que tuvo cuando Kaiba convoco al Brillante Dragón de Ojos Azules, preguntándose que había sido eso, pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia a eso, ahora había que celebrar que otro de sus amigos había salido victorioso contra esos malvados.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Amazonas**

Eiki cayó de rodillas tras haber perdido su duelo con Kaiba, el cual solo la miraba de brazos cruzados-Un payaso derroto a una niña, que final tan interesante para este duelo-dijo en su mismo tono de superioridad.

Eiki alzo la vista hacia Kaiba, al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse, consecuencias de haber perdido el duelo con Kaiba-Tal vez perdí este duelo…pero no tienes idea de lo que está por ocurrir…-.

-¿De qué hablas?-cuestiono Kaiba desafiante.

-Pronto lo verás…disfruta de tu victoria…porque no importa…cuantas veces…nos venzan…al final…todos caen en la oscuridad…no has visto todo de lo que somos capaces…-sentencio Eiki antes de terminar por desaparecer en el viento.

Kaiba solo se mantuvo con su expresión de superioridad en su rostro, como si las palabras de Eiki no tuvieran la menor importancia para él y claro que era así, ya que ahora tenía una pista de donde estaba Kisara, antes de poder saber que más iba a ocurrir, la esfera de oscuridad reapareció, comenzando a encerrarlo, el antiguo campeón ya se imaginó lo que iba a pasar a continuación, así que solo se dejó envolver en esa esfera de oscuridad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Kaiba reapareció en el interior del templo, con sus brazos cruzados-¡El ganador es Seto Kaiba!-anunció el mayordomo.

El aludido solo frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, como si no supiera que él acababa de ganar el duelo contra Eiki, Drago solo sonrió de manera extraña, como si de nuevo no estuviera preocupado por la derrota de otro de sus guerreros.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, Kaiba se dirigió al balcón donde se encontraban los demás, ese hecho extraño al mayordomo, pero antes de poder decir algo, Drago tomo la palabra-Anuncien a los siguientes duelistas-indico el Rey de las Tinieblas.

-En seguida amo-dijo el mayordomo haciendo un reverencia-procedan-indicio a las doncellas.

Las doncellas comenzaron a hacer girar las máquinas de bingo, donde quedaban lo 6 números restantes:

3.- Yugi Muto

4.- Yubel Muto

5.- Tea Gardner

8.- Leviatán

9.- Umbra

10.- Zaleska

La máquina dejo de girar y las doncellas sacaron las respectivas esferas-¡El número 8, el Maestro Leviatán!-anuncio la primera y el aludido sonrió.

-¡El número 4, Yubel Mutou!-anuncio la segunda doncella.

Yubel entrecerró los ojos al escuchar su número y dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba el Maestro del Mar, el cual la miraba de manera maligna-Peleare contra el Maestro de los Mares, deberé ser cuidadosa, ya que este duelo no será nada fácil-murmuro Yubel por debajo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo y de un duelo más, como vieron, Kaiba ha derrotado a Eiki, pero eso parece no preocupar a Drago en ningún momento, el Rey de las Tinieblas está planeando algo muy oscuro y por ello esta tan tranquilo, los chicos deben prepararse para lo peor, especialmente ahora que Yubel peleara contra el terrible Leviatán.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados amigos lectores, quienes han seguido este fic desde que comenzó hasta donde lleva y ya casi nos acercamos al gran final:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _afortunadamente, Kaiba también tenía un arma secreta, el Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules y su efecto especial, pero ahora se viene otro duelo de las finales y con un nuevo riesgo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _Kaiba se habrá confiado al principio, pero logro ganar el duelo convocando a su nueva y más poderosa carta de Ojos Azules, pero ahora va a comenzar otro duelo en las finales, esta vez, serán Yubel vs Leviatán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SoloXoxo:** _para su buena fortuna, él también tenía una carta con grandes poderes y habilidades ocultas, otro Maestro cayó, pero ahora comenzara el tercer duelo de las finales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _Kaiba ha salido victorioso de su duelo, ahora es el turno de Yubel de enfrentarse a su oponente, lo que nos acerca más al final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _pues ya viste lo que hizo, ha vencido a Eiki con ayuda de su nueva carta de dragón, pero ahora es el turno de Yubel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _el milagro llego en las garras del Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules y su efecto especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _pues ya viste como apareció Kisara y el modo en que Kaiba venció a Eiki, pero el torneo aún continúa con la final y ha llegado el momento de que Yubel se enfrente a Leviatán y a la terrible fuerza del mar que él posee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _afortunadamente, Kaiba encontró el modo de conseguirlo y ese modo es a través de la mujer que en su otra vida amo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _Kaiba siempre será Kaiba, hay que decir que le debió costar mucho reconocer que Yugi era el mejor duelista de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _oh vamos, estoy seguro que muchos hombres te han dado regalos hasta mejores, respecto a Kaiba, siempre ha sido así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Kaiba lo ha conseguido, venció a Eiki, pero ahora es el turno de Yubel de enfrentarse a Leviatán, el Maestro de los Mares, una gran batalla se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _Cronos destruyo al Máximo Dragón Blanco, pero Kaiba logro regresar con ayuda del Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules y obtener la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _pues como dije antes, Cronos es la combinación de los Titanes Elementales, por eso ese era su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues ya viste cuales eran sus habilidades especiales, respecto al final del fic, no te puedo responder a eso, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues ya viste que sí pudo usar a su otro dragón y llevarse el triunfo, pero con ese duelo terminado, uno más acaba de comenzar ¿y qué favor sería ese? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _de acuerdo Lisa, gracias por señalar lo obvio de nuevo ¿Por qué no puedes dejar esos detalles en paz? Es un fic, es como ver el anime de nuevo, por el momento el tercer duelo de las finales ya va a comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _¿conoces la serie Capitán Planeta? Ahí se utilizó ese término y de hecho esa combinación la invente yo, el nombre lo use porque Cronos fue realmente el rey de los titanes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _la saga de Freezer fue la mejor de toda la serie y por cierto ¿sabías que originalmente ese iba a ser el final de la serie? El nacimiento del Súper Saiyajin y la derrota de Freezer a manos de Goku, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _de hecho, Kaiba salió adelante con una gran ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Demigrahex12:** _entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _eso me halaga, ya que en la mitología, Cronos fue capaz de muchas cosas hasta que Zeus lo detuvo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _Kaiba ha vencido a Eiki a su manera, según él, ya que tuvo una visión que lo ayudara en su búsqueda, ahora es el turno de Yubel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _¿te refieres a una baraja de Yugioh o una baraja de cartas común al estilo Gambito? Tendrías que especificarme eso, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _Kaiba ha ganado el duelo y ahora es el turno de Yubel de pelear con Leviatán, debe prepararse, porque pelear contra Leviatán es pelear con el océano mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _gracias, eso me alegra mucho, ya que como ya he mencionado otras veces, esa fue mi generación favorita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Rossana's Mind, SoloXoxo, NovaStarPrime, Srto, Dany35, Mana, Soranomomo93, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Éire, Olivia, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Súper Rock Ninja, Moon-9215, Demigrahex12, Rey Drasian, Shadow y Writer, Blaitor21, Draigon 2.0, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	66. Batalla en las profundidades Primera Par

" _ **Hola a todos, bienvenidos a este capítulo, el cual es presentado por…**_ **Monti Burns,** _ **no esperen un gran discurso de bienvenida, confórmense con leer este capítulo y disfrútenlo por el momento, porque al final voy a tener que soltar a los perros (sonrisa macabra) y ahora, este magnífico capítulo… ¿Qué? Ah…por favor…bueno… "vamos a la fuente, vamos a la fuente, vamos a la fuente, fuente de sodas""**_

 _ **Y como siempre, tenemos los videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y ya saben, nos vemos al final del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el clásico canto de Burns cuando buscaba un heredero:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=Fvf42HpKDlU**

 **www. youtube watch? v=7LH95oiiFF0**

 **www. youtube watch? v=lEa1F3wyuho**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 66**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 66 Batalla en las profundidades.**

 **Primera Parte**

Al escuchar su nombre, Yubel se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida del balcón, para luego dirigirse hacia el centro del salón, donde Leviatán ya la estaba esperando, la princesa de Egipto miro a sus hermanos una última vez antes de irse, la mirada de sus hermanos lo decía todo, que tuviera mucho cuidado y que le deseaban mucha suerte en este duelo, Yubel asintió y miro a Tea con una sonrisa.

-Mucha suerte-le deseo Tea.

-Gracias-dijo Yubel dirigiéndose a la salida, encontrándose con Kaiba, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente por un largo instante-¿encontraste lo que buscabas?-pregunto Yubel.

-Eso es algo que no te interesa, mejor ve a enfrentar a tu oponente antes de que se desespere-dijo Kaiba con seriedad.

-Nunca cambiaras-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa resignada y comenzó a bajar los escalones, hasta llegar al salón.

Los ojos de Leviatán brillaron al ver aparecer a su oponente y sonrió de manera divertida y cruel-Vaya, ya era de que te dignaras a aparecer-.

-No voy a perdonarte por lo que le hiciste a Mako, usar a su padre para tus propios propósitos fue un acto muy cruel-dijo Yubel-nadie debería pasar por eso-.

Leviatán no tardo en entender lo que Yubel quería decir con eso-Ya veo, de algún modo te sientes identificada con él, ya que tú y tu hermanito también perdieron a sus padres, que patéticos son-.

-Di lo que quieras, de ninguna manera voy a perder contigo-aseguro Yubel.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo Leviatán, para luego dirigir su vista hacia su amo-mi lord, estoy listo, le pido nos envié al campo de batalla que escogí para mi duelo-pidió inclinando la cabeza.

-Muy bien-los ojos de Drago brillaron y la esfera de oscuridad volvió a aparecer.

Ambos oponentes fueron tragados por esa esfera, aunque antes de desaparecer, Yubel les lanzo una última mirada a sus hermanos y amigos, para luego sonreírles de manera tranquila, como indicándoles que todo iba a estar bien en ese duelo.

-Buena suerte hermana-le deseo Atem.

-No te des por vencida-dijo Yugi con preocupación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La esfera se abrió en el interior de una cueva submarina de gran tamaño, Yubel apareció parada en tierra firme, mientras que Leviatán emergió de un pozo subterráneo, quedando la mitad de su cuerpo sumergido en el mar, la bestia miro a Yubel con burla al ver la confusión de la chica.

-Bienvenida a mi caverna submarina, lamento si este lugar te parece algo perturbador para pelear, pero créeme, este es el mejor lugar para que tu alma descanse en paz-sentencio Leviatán divertido.

-Eso ya lo veremos ¡Prepárate!-declaro Yubel preparándose a activar su Disco de Duelo, pero…

-¡Espera!-detuvo Leviatán.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Yubel confundida.

-Antes de comenzar a pelear te diré las reglas de nuestro duelo-dijo Leviatán.

-¿Reglas?-.

-Así es, verás, no tengo deseos de tener un duelo normal como el que tus amigos han tenido hasta ahora-explico Leviatán de manera misteriosa.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Yubel aún más confundida por la petición de Leviatán.

-Pelearemos usando la regla de la Carta Maestra que Noah Kaiba impuso en su Mundo Virtual-revelo Leviatán.

-¿Carta Maestra?-exclamo Yubel abriendo mucho los ojos sin entender de qué hablaba Leviatán.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar a Leviatán-¿Acaso dijo "Carta Maestra"?-exclamo Kaiba sorprendido por eso.

-¿Cómo puede conocer sobre la regla de la Carta Maestra?-pregunto Yugi sorprendiendo ante esa revelación de Leviatán.

La risa de Drago llamo la atención de todos, el Rey de las Tinieblas mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados, con una sonrisa de superioridad total en el rostro de Bakura, para luego abrir sus dos ojos rojos y mirar fijamente a sus enemigos.

-Ya deberían saberlo, no hay nada que yo no sepa-dijo divertido.

Atem endureció la mirada, las palabras de Drago indicaban que a pesar de haber estado sellado por tanto tiempo estaba al tanto de todos los acontecimientos que ocurrieron durante su viaje y algo le decía que también estaba al tanto de muchas otras cosas.

 _-"Esto puede ser muy malo"-_ pensó preocupado al darse cuenta que los conocimientos de Drago podrían ser infinitos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cueva Submarina**

Yubel miraba fijamente a Leviatán sin entender lo que quería decir con eso de la Carta Maestra-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué es la Carta Maestra?-pregunto confundida.

Leviatán se rio divertido-Es cierto, tú no estabas cuando ese mocoso malcriado y envidioso trato de acabar con su hermanastro para quedarse con la Corporación Kaiba, de acuerdo, te mostrare de que se trata la regla de la Carta Maestra-dijo Leviatán.

Los ojos de Leviatán brillaron y parte del agua que lo rodeaba comenzó a elevarse, formando un espejo de agua frente a Yubel, mostrándole todo lo que ocurrió en el Mundo Virtual de Noah, más específicamente, la regla de la Carta Maestra.

Yubel no tardo en comprender el significado de la Carta Maestra, así como su función y desempeño durante el transcurso del duelo, cuando la ilusión termino, Leviatán miro de nuevo a su oponente y sus ojos brillaron malignamente al ver la cara de determinación de Yubel.

-¿Ya comprendiste en que consiste la regla de la Carta Maestra?-pregunto y Yubel asintió sin duda alguna-muy bien, entonces elige a tu Carta Maestra lo más pronto posible para poder iniciar el duelo-indico Leviatán.

-De acuerdo-Yubel saco su baraja y comenzó a buscar una carta que le pudiera ayudar, llegando hasta sus cartas favoritas- _"de acuerdo, aunque entiendo cómo debe funcionar la Carta Maestra no tengo idea de cuál de mis cartas escoger para que sea mi Carta Maestra, mis mejores opciones serían Rayearth o la Guerrera Valquiria ¿Cuál debo elegir?"-_ pensó con mucha duda por no saber cuál escoger, cuando de pronto, una de sus barajas comenzó a brillar intensamente-¿Qué?-exclamo abriendo los ojos confundida.

Fue cuando una bolita de pelos cafés, con grandes ojos y alas de ángel hizo acto de aparición, acariciando la mejilla de Yubel con su cuerpo, así es, el Kuriboh Alado en su baraja había cobrado vida de la nada.

-Qué decisión tan poco común-señalo Leviatán entre divertido y extrañado.

-¡Espera, yo no escogí a…!-Yubel no pudo continuar, porque el Kuriboh siguió acariciándose en la mejilla de Yubel.

-Lo siento, pero una vez seleccionada la carta no se permite el cambio, creo que este duelo terminara pronto, después de todo, un Kuriboh solo es peligroso si se multiplica en millones, uno solo no es una amenaza para mí-declaro con burla.

Kuriboh escucho las crueles palabras de Leviatán y su mirada se puso triste, fue cuando unos brazos lo sujetaron y Yubel lo hizo mirarla a los ojos-Escucha, no te elegí como Carta Maestra, pero creo que podemos vencer a este enemigo si trabajamos juntos ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres hacer equipo conmigo para detenerlo?-pregunto sonriéndole con decisión y Kuriboh asintió-¡Muy bien, ya tengo mi Carta Maestra, Kuriboh Alado!-.

-Como quieras, es tu funeral-sentencio Leviatán divertido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Atem y Yugi se quedaron sorprendidos ante eso, lo mismo les había ocurrido la primera vez que pelearon contra Gansley en el Mundo Virtual, Kuriboh se autonombro su Carta Maestra y vaya que les fue de mucha ayuda en ese duelo que casi perdieron, de no ser por la ayuda de esa tierna bola de pelos, ahora la nueva versión de Kuriboh también se había autonombrado Carta Maestra de Yubel.

-Qué extraño, no me esperaba que el Kuriboh Alado sería la Carta Maestra de Yubel, aunque lo mismo les paso al faraón y a Yugi Muto en su momento-observo Amazu acomodándose las gafas.

-Esos monstruos podrán no ser muy poderosos, pero eso no significa que no sean peligrosos, más le vale a Leviatán no arruinarlo-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

Drago no hablaba, realmente despreciaba las cosas tiernas y Kuriboh entraba fácilmente en esa categoría, odiaba y sentía asco por ese monstruo, esperaba que Leviatán acabara con esa repulsiva bola de pelos con grandes ojos y alas de ángel.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Caverna Submarina**

Leviatán se irguió y Yubel se preparó para lo peor-Muy bien, creo que ya es hora de comenzar este duelo-.

-Aguarda ¿no piensas elegir Carta Maestra?-pregunto Yubel extrañada ante la acción de Leviatán.

-Creo que estás un poco confundida, ya la he escogido, de hecho, la tienes frente a ti-explico Leviatán divertido.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Yubel más confundida.

-Yo seré mi propia Carta Maestra, después de todo, yo soy una criatura que nació en los infiernos y por tanto puedo ser mi propia Carta Maestra si lo deseo, así que veremos cómo enfrenta tu patética bola de pelos al Rey de los Mares-sentencio Leviatán burlonamente.

-Te llevaras una gran sorpresa ¿verdad Kuriboh?-dijo Yubel mirando a su amiguito, el cual asintió y miro a Leviatán de manera retadora.

-¡Pues es hora de comenzar con la diversión!-declaro Leviatán malignamente.

Los Discos de Duelo de ambos duelistas se activaron, los proyectores de hologramas fueron lanzados, los puntos de vida se programaron en **4000** y era el momento de decir…

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

-¡Yo comenzare con esta batalla!-declaro Leviatán sacando su primera carta y sonrió de manera divertida-¡Ahora jugare con la carta mágica conocida como "Gran Tsunami"!-declaro Leviatán colocando su carta mágica en la zona de campos.

-No me gusta cómo suena eso-dijo Yubel preocupada por el nombre de la carta, de pronto, el lugar comenzó a temblar con gran violencia-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo alarmada.

-Ya lo verás-dijo Leviatán divertido.

De pronto, el agua del pozo en el que estaba Leviatán se levantó en una gigantesca ola de más de 30 metros de altura, Yubel y Kuriboh se quedaron mudos ante eso, especialmente cuando la ola arremetió contra ellos a gran velocidad, instintivamente, Yubel sujeto a Kuriboh con sus brazos y se dio la vuelta para protegerlo de la gran ola.

La ola los golpeo con una gran fuerza que cualquiera pensaría que morirían ahogados por esa gigantesca ola que inundo toda la cueva con agua de mar, dejando a los 3 participantes del duelo sumergidos en el fondo marino, Yubel resistió la respiración, pero sabía que no resistirá por siempre, fue entonces que la risa de Leviatán llamo su atención.

-No tienes que aguantar la respiración, puedes respirar con normalidad-señalo divertido.

Yubel miro a su oponente con desconfianza, pero se dio cuenta que el agua marina no dañaba sus ojos, así que decidió comprobar si las palabras de aquella vil serpiente marina eran ciertas, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que efectivamente podía respirar aun estando bajo el agua.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es esto posible?-pregunto sorprendida por ese hecho.

-¿Crees que te iba a dejar morir con algo tan insignificante como esto? Acabare contigo en un duelo, después de todo, tengo que entregarle tu alma a mi amo y eso solo lo conseguiré una vez que me asegure que tu contador de puntos de vida caiga hasta **0-** sentencio Leviatán malignamente.

-Te puedo asegurar que eso no ocurrirá-dijo Yubel incorporándose, cuando sintió algo en su pecho, dirigió su vista hacia abajo y se topó con Kuriboh acomodado en el regazo de la chica, sumamente agradecida por el hecho de que lo haya protegido de esa ola gigante, a pesar de que no estaban realmente en peligro, Yubel no pudo evitar sonreír, esa carta definitivamente sabía cómo llegarle a uno-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto soltándolo y Kuriboh asintió-que bueno-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-Sí, que bueno, lástima que eso no durara mucho tiempo ¡Ahora convoco a Pinza de Cromo en modo de ataque!-invoco Leviatán llamando a su primer monstruo.

El monstruo que Leviatán convoco era un gigantesco cangrejo de color negro, cuyas pinzas estaban hechas de cromo puro, lo que lo hacía ver sumamente imponente y poderoso.

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 1200**

-¡Y ahora deléitate con el poder de mi "Gran Tsunami", porque no solo nos tiene a ambos en el fondo del mar, sino que además incrementa en **700** puntos de ataque el poder de mi Pinza de Cromo!-explico Leviatán sonriendo malignamente.

 **ATK 1600-2300**

-¡Tal vez el poder de ataque de tu monstruo se incrementó, pero la fuerza no lo es todo!-declaro Yubel sacando una carta-¡Colocare dos cartas boca abajo y convoco a la Amazona Poco Amigable en modo de ataque!-invoco Yubel llamando a su primera criatura.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 1000**

-Debes estar loca para haber convocado a esa carta, creo que ahora mismo te enseñare un poco de respeto por mis criaturas marinas-dijo Leviatán-¡Ahora mi Pinza de Cromo acaba con su Amazona Poco Amigable!-indico Leviatán.

-¡No tan rápido, revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Drenado de Energía", bajara los puntos de ataque de tu monstruo en **500** puntos!-declaro Yubel.

 **ATK 2300-1800**

-¡Ahora mi Amazona contraataca!-indico Yubel lanzando a su Amazona al ataque.

Gracias a la debilitación de su carta, el monstruo de Leviatán no pudo contra el poder total de la Amazona Poco Amigable, quien lo destruyo por completo y bajo los puntos de vida de Leviatán a **3800,** llevando Yubel la delantera.

-Eso no debía suceder-dijo Leviatán entre dientes.

-¡Pero sucedió y ahora que no tienes monstruos en el campo puedo atacar tus puntos de vida directamente!-declaro Yubel sacando su carta y Leviatán gruño por debajo-¡Ahora Amazona ataca los puntos de vida de Leviatán directamente!-indico la princesa de Egipto.

La Amazona se lanzó al ataque, lista para dar un golpe mortal contra los puntos de vida de Leviatán, pero el Maestro de los Mares se rio de manera divertida, especialmente, cuando se formaron tornados submarinos que detuvieron el ataque de la Amazona Poco Amigable.

-¿Qué?-.

-No será tan fácil atacarme directamente-explico Leviatán con burla.

-¡No entiendo, porque el ataque de mi Amazona no funciono!-exclamo Yubel sorprendida, al tiempo que Kuriboh también se quedaba impactado por ese hecho.

-Es muy simple en verdad, mientras la magia del "Gran Tsunami" funcione todos tus ataques directos a mí son inútiles-explico Leviatán sonriendo divertido.

-¿Qué? ¿Significa que tu carta mágica no solo incrementa los poderes de tus monstruos, sino que además te protege de los ataques directos?-pregunto Yubel sorprendida.

-Exactamente y ahora es mi turno-dijo Leviatán sacando su carta-¡Ahora convoco a la Medusa Venenosa en modo de ataque!-invoco llamando a su nueva criatura, la cual era una Medusa de color rojo intenso.

 **ATK 500-1200**

 **DEF 1500-2200**

-¡Ahora deléitate con la habilidad especial de mi Medusa Venenosa!-declaro Leviatán.

La Medusa se abalanzo contra la Amazona Poco Amigable, cubriéndole el rostro por completo y enredando sus tentáculos en la cabeza de la guerrera-¡Mi Amazona! ¿Qué es lo que le está haciendo?-.

-Es muy simple en verdad, mi Medusa Venenosa atrapa a un monstruo oponente y le va inyectando pequeñas dosis de veneno letal-.

-¿Veneno?-.

-Así es, ahora en cada turno tú perderás **300** puntos de vida automáticamente, pero descuida, hay un lado bueno, porque solo los perderás en cada uno de tus turnos, sin embargo, aún hay algo peor que eso-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Que tu monstruo no puede atacar ni defender y mucho menos ser sacrificado para convocar a un nuevo monstruo, no mientras tenga a mi Medusa Venenosa sujetándola tan firmemente ¿no es divertido?-.

-¡Eso no me asusta, no voy a perder este duelo, voy a encontrar el modo de vencer a tu Medusa!-declaro Yubel desafiante.

-Dudo mucho que lo logres, especialmente con esa patética Carta Maestra que tienes a tu lado-siseo malignamente y burlándose del pobre Kuriboh, el cual se puso triste de nuevo.

-Descuida, yo confío en ti, además, el duelo solo acaba de comenzar y es mi turno-dijo Yubel sacando su carta.

-Sí, es tu turno y ahora pierdes **300** puntos de vida automáticamente-sentencio Leviatán con crueldad y los puntos de vida Yubel bajaron a **3700.**

-¡Tal vez, pero aun así puedo seguir peleando!-declaro Yubel mirando su carta-¡Convoco a Valquiria la Maga en modo de ataque!-invoco Yubel a su nuevo monstruo.

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 1800**

-¿Y de que te sirve?-pregunto Leviatán divertido-aunque hayas convocado a un nuevo monstruo no puedes atacarme directamente-dijo Leviatán con burla.

-Tal vez no pueda, pero al menos ya tengo protección de tus ataques directos a mi persona-dijo Yubel con frialdad.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo Leviatán sacando una de sus cartas-¡Ahora convoco a la Serpiente Azul en modo de ataque!-invoco Leviatán llamando a su nuevo monstruo, el cual era una serpiente de color azul sin ojos y con grandes colmillos.

 **ATK 2000-2700**

 **DEF 1000**

-¡Y ahora deléitate con mi habilidad especial de Carta Maestra!-declaro Leviatán sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Habilidad especial?-.

-¡Así es, como Rey de los Mares tengo el control total sobre mi "Gran Tsunami", pero también soy capaz de mutar a cualquier monstruo marino que yo elija, tal como lo hice con mi Pez Zombi! ¿Recuerdas?-.

-¿Pez Zombi?-Yubel recordó a que se refería Leviatán, el monstruo que muto en su duelo con Mako al usar una carta mágica-¿Quieres decir que tú puedes transformar a tus monstruos sin la necesidad de la "Mutación Acuática"?-exclamo Yubel abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Exactamente, ahora observa como mi Serpiente Azul se transforma en una nueva y aterradora bestia de mayor poder!-declaro Leviatán, sus ojos brillaron y la bestia de Leviatán comenzó a transformarse.

Cuando la magia de Leviatán termino su efecto, el nuevo monstruo hizo acto de aparición, aún era una serpiente, pero esta vez le salieron 4 cabezas más, todas ellas rugiendo con ferocidad y moviéndose de manera amenazadora.

-¡Eso…si es mutar!-exclamo Yubel abriendo mucho los ojos ante el monstruo de Leviatán.

-Y como ocurrió con "Mutación Acuática", los puntos de ataque de mi nueva bestia se duplican-expreso Leviatán.

 **ATK 2700-5400**

-¡Esto no es bueno!-exclamo Yubel sumamente alarmada al ver la fuerza de ataque que la bestia de Leviatán obtuvo en esos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Los chicos miraron aterrados como el poder de ataque del monstruo de Leviatán superaba por mucho al de Yubel-¡Ay no, ahora es demasiado poderoso!-exclamo Tea preocupada por su amiga.

-Si Leviatán destruye a Valquiria la Maga, Yubel perderá todos sus puntos de vida-dijo Yugi sumamente preocupado por su hermana.

Atem gruño por debajo y su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse-Vamos Yubel, no te des por vencida-pidió por debajo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Caverna Submarina**

Leviatán se rio divertido al ver que tenía acorralada a Yubel-Creo que es tiempo de que te despidas de este duelo y de tu alma, lástima, no creí que el duelo fuera a durar tan poco, pero creo que no todo se puede en esta vida-Yubel se puso en guardia-¡Ahora mi gran bestia acaba con Valquiria la Maga y quítale el resto de sus puntos de vida!-indico Leviatán.

La serpiente de 5 cabezas lanzo un poderoso rugido y se lanzó al ataque, Valquiria la Maga se alarmo al ver lo que se aproximaba, pero Yubel estaba lista-¡Activaste mi carta boca abajo!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Revelo la carta mágica "Barrera de Protección"!-revelo Yubel-¡Tú no eres el único que tiene formas de proteger sus puntos de vida, descartando una carta de mi mano, puedo crear una burbuja protectora alrededor de mis monstruos, la cual evitara que sean destruidos por tu bestia, lo siento Leviatán, tu ataque falló!-declaro Yubel desafiante.

Las 5 cabezas de serpientes chocaron contra la burbuja y rebotaron, retrocediendo al haber fallado su ataque, Yubel suspiro aliviada, realmente creyó que estaba acabada y Kuriboh la felicito por su defensa.

-Gracias, pero aún no hemos acabado-dijo Yubel con seriedad.

-Exactamente, tal vez te salvaste de este ataque, pero me temo que solo fue por poco tiempo, ya que como ahora es tu turno de nuevo, perderás otros **300** puntos de vida-sentencio Leviatán.

La Medusa Venenosa hizo su trabajo y los puntos de vida de Yubel bajaron a **3500,** aunque el duelo todavía no terminaba, el monstruo de Leviatán aún era una gran amenaza para ella y sus monstruos, debía sacar una carta que le ayudara a ganar el control de ese duelo, necesitaba destruir al monstruo de Leviatán antes de que volviera a atacar, pero era muy poderoso, necesitaba una buena carta.

-Vamos baraja, ayúdame en estos momentos-pidió sacando su carta y al verla sonrió.

-¿Qué te causa gracia?-pregunto Leviatán desafiante.

-El hecho de que ya encontré un modo de acabar con tu serpiente de 5 cabezas y con tu Medusa Venenosa, todo con una sola carta-respondió Yubel sonriendo.

-¿De que estas hablando? No hay modo de que consigas eso con solo una carta-expreso Leviatán.

-¡Yo no contaría con ello, activo la carta mágica "Agujero Negro"!-revelo Yubel su carta mágica.

-¡No!-exclamo Leviatán abriendo mucho los ojos al ver la carta mágica que Yubel activo.

-¡Ahora todos los monstruos que están en el campo serán enviados al cementerio, puede que también destruya a mis dos monstruos, pero al menos también me desharé de tu Medusa y de tu Serpiente!-declaro Yubel al tiempo que el agujero se abría y se tragaba a los 4 monstruos-lo siento, Valquiria y Amazona, tuve que hacer esto para poder vencer a esas cosas-dijo Yubel con mirada seria y triste.

Leviatán solo pudo ver impotente como el "Agujero Negro" destruía a sus dos monstruos, quitándole la ventaja en ese momento- _"Acabo con dos de mis bestias marinas ¿Cómo se atreve?"-_ gruño por debajo al ver lo que Yubel hizo para librarse de esa situación tan seria en la que estaba atrapada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Atem y los otros sonrieron al ver que Yubel acababa de destruir a los dos monstruos de Leviatán usando solo una carta mágica, eso fue un movimiento completamente inesperado, ni siquiera el Maestro de los Mares se lo espero en ese momento.

-Vaya, por un instante creí que Yubel estaba completamente acorralada, pero logro salir adelante y destruir a los dos monstruos de Leviatán-dijo Tea sonriendo contenta.

-Fue algo inesperado, realmente no creí que Yubel usaría una carta mágica como esa para librarse de ese predicamento, pero ahora que destruyo a los dos monstruos de Leviatán tiene oportunidad de ganar-dijo Yugi sonriendo.

-Sí, pero el duelo aún no termina, no podemos olvidar que Leviatán puede hacer que sus monstruos evolucionen las veces que él quiera, además de que su carta mágica, "Gran Tsunami", impide que Yubel pueda atacar sus puntos de vida directamente, aunque convoque a un monstruo en este turno no podrá atacar directamente los puntos de vida de Leviatán-dijo Atem cruzado de brazos.

Drago sonrió al escuchar a Atem-" _Vaya, el faraón realmente es muy analítico, tantos años de sufrir guerras y batallas lo han vuelto muy observador, pero ni siquiera él sabrá de mis planes hasta que sea demasiado tarde"_ -pensó con crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Caverna Submarina**

Yubel miraba fijamente a Leviatán, el cual parecía muy molesto por lo que acababa de pasar-Creo que ahora que ya no tienes a tus monstruos este es un nuevo duelo-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-¿Nuevo duelo? No me hagas reír-dijo Leviatán burlonamente-tal vez hayas destruido a mis dos monstruos, pero parece que estas olvidando algo muy importante-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Que aún tengo a mi "Gran Tsunami" en el campo de batalla, además de mis habilidades especiales de Carta Maestra, adelante, destruye a los monstruos que puedas, jamás podrás frenar mis mortales ataques, en algún momento cometerás un error y entonces te aplastare-sentencio Leviatán.

-Tal vez tú seas quien cometa el error y entonces yo ganare este duelo-aseguro Yubel de manera desafiante y sin dejarse intimidar.

-Lo dudo mucho, especialmente por esa patética Carta Maestra que tienes de tu lado, no negare que un ejército de esas bolas de pelo son una verdadera amenaza, pero uno solo no representa peligro para el Rey de los Mares, no olvides que soy la bestia a quien marinos y piratas temían por igual-dijo Leviatán malignamente.

Kuriboh volvió a agachar la mirada de manera triste, realmente era doloroso ser de las cartas más débiles en el juego, pero Yubel lo animo-No te preocupes Kuriboh, yo confío en ti, sé que me ayudaras a ganar este duelo-dijo con mucha confianza y eso animo a Kuriboh.

Leviatán se rio de nuevo de manera burlona al escuchar las palabras de Yubel-Que tiernos son, espero que sigas manteniendo esa misma fe cuando haya entregado tu alma a mi amo por haber confiado en esta patética bola de pelos, prepárese princesa, porque es tiempo de que sientas todos el poder del océano-sentencio Leviatán con un brillo maligno en los ojos y Yubel se tensó ante eso.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Bien, este capítulo ha terminado, así que es tiempo de que se larguen de aquí y para asegurarme de que se vayan muy lejos usare mi mejor golpe ¡Smithers, libere al robot de Lorenzo Lamas!"**_

" _ **Vamos muchachos a quemar esa grasita" robot comenzando a hacer movimientos aeróbicos ¡Sálvese quien pueda! "Vamos chicas sacúdanlas, sacúdanlas"**_

" _ **Esta fuera de control Smithers"**_

" _ **Yo lo arreglo señor" sacando una escopeta y disparándole al robot, el cual se regenero y siguió con su rutina, cuando de pronto "¡Oh no, le va a estallar el trasero!"**_

 _ **¡Cúbranse!**_

 _ **EXPLOSION**_

 _ **Vaya, eso estuvo cerca, les advertí que escoger a Burns implicaba el riesgo de que usar al robot de Lorenzo Lamas y antes de pasar a los comentarios, hora de escoger al próximo presentador:**_

 **1.- Korra**

 **2.- Rainbow Dash**

 **3.- Tommy Olivier el Ranger Legendario**

 **Escojan a su favorito**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados amigos lectores, quienes hacen tan exitosos mis fics y eso los agradezco mucho, ya que sin lectores, no existiría fic que leer:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _el duelo entre Yubel y Leviatán ha comenzado, como acabas de ver, están peleando con la regla que Noah impuso en su Mundo Virtual, la regla de la Carta Maestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SaloXoxo:** _no está siendo nada fácil, ya que como viste, Leviatán está peleando con la regla de las Cartas Maestras y aunque la carta de Yubel no debe ser subestimada, en el mar Leviatán tiene toda la ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _efectivamente se vino una gran marea, ya que Yubel está peleando bajo el mar, literalmente y en las profundidades del océano, Leviatán tiene toda la ventaja sobre su oponente, además de que están peleando con la regla de la Carta Maestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _el duelo ha comenzado en las profundidades del mar, donde Leviatán tiene todas las ventajas contra Yubel, así que la chica debe tener mucho cuidado en este duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _¿no estarás exagerando un poco? Digo, no entiendo porque motivo dirían algo como eso, respecto al capítulo, la final continua con el duelo entre Yubel y Leviatán, ambos peleando con la regla de la Carta Maestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _considerando lo bien que se llevan ambos duelistas no es de extrañar, por el momento el duelo entre Yubel y Leviatán ha comenzado, en esta batalla estamos viendo el regreso de la Carta Maestra del Mundo Virtual de Noah, el primer duelo con esta regla para Yubel y debe ser muy cuidadosa o podría perder, por cierto, estoy un poco confundido con lo de admiradora secreta y al mismo tiempo halagado ¿podrías decirme quien es por favor? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _fue empatía que sintió con el poderoso Dragón de Ojos Azules y con su creadora original, Kisara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _por ahora el duelo entre Yubel y Leviatán ha comenzado, como acabas de ver, Leviatán lleva la ventaja por varias razones y están peleando con la regla de la Carta Maestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _por el momento ya conoces la respuesta a tu primera pregunta, las cartas de Leviatán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _por el momento hay que enfocarnos en el duelo que se está llevando a cabo ahora, la batalla entre Yubel y Leviatán acaba de comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el duelo entre Yubel y Leviatán ha comenzado, su batalla se está llevando a cabo en el fondo del mar, donde esa serpiente tiene todas las ventajas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí esta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso tendrás que esperar para verlo, por el momento ha comenzado el duelo entre Yubel y Leviatán, con el Maestro del Mar llevando la ventaja, pues tiene a Yubel bajo el agua, donde él tiene todas las ventajas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _vaya, que idea tan interesante y original, bien pensado, por el momento el duelo ha comenzado y Yubel está en graves problemas, pues está peleando en el fondo del mar, donde su oponente es el rey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _definitivamente es un efecto bastante útil, especialmente cuando tienes que lidiar con monstruos de gran poder como lo era Cronos, no sé porque no quieren agregar algunos efectos en las cartas, pero sus razones tendrán, por el momento, el duelo ha comenzado y como viste, Leviatán quiere jugar con la regla de la Carta Maestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _tampoco me pidas acordarme de cada mitología de manera tan detalla, eso sería muy difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _su duelo ha comenzado y su batalla se está llevando a cabo en el fondo del mar, donde Leviatán tiene todas las ventajas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Demigrahex12:** _está bien, pero recuerda mencionar que el personaje es mío por favor, es lo único que pido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _y ambos oponentes están peleando en el territorio del Maestro del Mar, así como también con la regla de la Carta Maestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _el duelo de ambos ha comenzado y Yubel tiene serios problemas, pues están peleando en el fondo del mar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por ahora enfoquémonos en este duelo, mismo que Yubel debe ganar o estará acabada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _te asusta un poco el poder de Drago ¿verdad? A mí también y eso que yo fui el que lo creo, me pregunto si Bob Kane habrá tenido una sensación similar cuando creo al Guasón y gracias por la invitación, la tendré en cuenta y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _no será nada fácil, ya que como viste, están peleando no solo en el fondo del mar, sino también con la regla de la Carta Maestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el duelo ha comenzado y Yubel está haciendo todo lo posible por ganarle a Leviatán, a pesar de estar en una zona de desventaja para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _creo que necesitas ser un poco más específico en lo de tipo Yugioh o serían mejor dicho cartas del Tarot ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _descuida, lo diste muy a tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, SaloXoxo, Rossana's Mind, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Mana, NovaStarPrime, Dany35, Srto, Soranomomo93, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Isaac, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Rey Drasian, Demigrahex12, Shadow y Writer, Draigon 2.0, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Amo del Vacío, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Shazam.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	67. Batalla en las profundidades Segunda Par

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **El duelo entre Yubel y Leviatán ha comenzado, con el Maestro de los Mares sorprendiendo a todos por su conocimiento en la regla de la Carta Maestra, ahora Yubel y su Kuriboh Alado deben pelear contra la bestia que tanto los marinos como los piratas han temido durante tantos años, la misma que llevo barcos y hasta un continente a desaparecer en las profundidades del océano ¿podrá Kuriboh estar a la altura de poder de todo el océano?"**_

 _ **Y como ya saben, los videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo y nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=EHoBr8n83cM**

 **www. youtube watch? v=VgTQQdOsMII**

 **www. youtube watch? v=z4IxMS_MQF0**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 67**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 67 Batalla en las profundidades.**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **Isla**

Los chicos observaban el duelo de Yubel y Leviatán, ambos duelistas daban todo lo que tenían en su batalla, pero ahora estaban preocupados, pues aunque Yubel había acabado con los monstruos de Leviatán, también acabo con los suyos y ahora necesitaba pensar en una forma de evitar un ataque directo de Leviatán.

-Vaya, este duelo de Carta Maestra siempre fue muy complicado-dijo Tea recordando su aventura en ese mundo virtual.

-Leviatán puede tener una gran habilidad especial, pero Yubel tiene a Kuriboh de su lado, eso hace que tenga una cierta ventaja sobre esa serpiente-observo Atem cruzado de brazos.

-Me pregunto cuál será la habilidad especial de Kuriboh Alado, cuando peleamos con Gansley, el Kuriboh de nuestra baraja nos salvó de un final terrible, pero Yubel es primeriza en el aspecto de la Carta Maestra y debe encontrar la habilidad especial de Kuriboh Alado antes de que sea tarde-dijo Yugi preocupado por su hermana.

-Descuida Yugi, mientras Yubel tenga fe en el corazón de las cartas ella podrá ganar este duelo, después de todo, hay mucho en riesgo-dijo Atem con seriedad.

Drago escucho las palabras de Atem y sonrió con maldad- _"¿Mucho en riesgo? No tienes idea mi estimado faraón"-_ pensó malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Caverna Submarina**

Yubel y Leviatán continuaban con su duelo en las profundidades del océano, cada uno con más de **3000** puntos de vida todavía, teniendo Yubel **3500,** mientras Leviatán tenía **3800,** el Maestro del Mar miraba fijamente a su oponente, para luego comenzar a reírse, hecho que extraño a la chica.

-¿Eh?-.

-Tal vez hayas destruido a dos de mis monstruos, pero también acabaste con los tuyos y aunque convoques a otros no te servirá de nada-siseo Leviatán con burla.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Yubel desafiante.

-A que no podrás atacarme directamente, no olvides que mi carta mágica del "Gran Tsunami" no solo aumenta el ataque de los monstruos marinos, sino que además evita que puedas atacarme directamente-.

-¿Monstruos marinos? Es cierto, ahora recuerdo que los monstruos marinos son los que tienen total ventaja en este escenario-dijo Yubel mirando su mano, para luego sonreír-creo que voy a atacarte directamente y lo haré con esta carta-señalo Yubel tomando la carta indicada.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Leviatán.

-¡Ahora lo verás, convoco a la Chica del Arco Rojo en modo de ataque!-invoco Yubel a un monstruo marino.

-¡Un monstruo marino!-.

-¡Una sirena para ser más exactos!-declaro Yubel al tiempo que su nuevo monstruo hacia acto de aparición.

 **ATK 1400**

 **DEF 1500**

-¡Y como bien dijiste, tu carta mágica incrementa los puntos de ataque de los monstruos marinos, así que mi sirena se vuelve **700** puntos de ataque más poderosa!-declaro Yubel sonriendo.

 **ATK 1400-2100**

-¡No!-exclamo Leviatán al ver que estaba en problemas.

-¡Y como mi Chica del Arco Rojo es una criatura marina entonces puedo atacar tus puntos de vida directamente, adelante mi sirena, dispara tu flecha ahora!-indico Yubel.

La Chica del Arco Rojo disparo su flecha contra Leviatán, golpeándolo con fuerza y bajando los puntos de vida del Rey de los Mares a **1700** -¡Maldita!-bramo entre dientes.

-¡Creo que ya he encontrado la debilidad de tu carta mágica, tal vez mis demás monstruos no puedan atacarte directamente, así que necesito usar monstruos marinos para poder darte un golpe directo!-declaro Yubel sonriendo y mirando desafiante a su oponente.

Pero para asombro de Yubel, Leviatán comenzó a reírse de manera burlona y cruel-¡Eres muy astuta para haber averiguado eso, pero dime algo mi estima princesa! ¿Cuántos monstruos marinos tienes en tu baraja?-pregunto divertido.

Eso hizo que Yubel abriera mucho los ojos y se comenzara a preocupar-Oh no-.

-Oh si, tal vez tengas un monstruo marino en tu baraja, pero yo tengo cientos en la mía, después de todo, soy el Rey de los Mares, por ese motivo ese patético pescador fue superado tan fácilmente por mí y ya es tiempo de deshacerme de tu patética sirenita-declaro Leviatán sacando su carta-¡Convoco al letal Pez Espada en modo de ataque!-invoco Leviatán a su nuevo monstruo, el cual era como su nombre decía, un Pez Espada de color azul claro.

 **ATK 1300**

 **DEF 1000**

-¿Qué pretende con eso? Aunque ese monstruo reciba el bono de poder no podrá contra mi Chica del Arco Rojo-dijo Yubel preocupada.

-¡Ahora observa mientras uso una carta mágica conocida como "Anzuelo de Pesadilla"!-declaro Leviatán revelando su carta mágica.

-¿Anzuelo de Pesadilla?-exclamo Yubel abriendo mucho los ojos y preocupándose por aquella carta mágica, incluso Kuriboh se preocupó bastante ante la carta que Leviatán estaba activando.

-¡Exacto y cuando esta carta mágica se activa puedo destruir a cualquier monstruo marino del juego, podría usarla para acabar con tu sirena y dejarte abierta a un ataque directo, pero tengo mejores planes para ti!-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-¡Observa atentamente, usaré mi carta mágica para destruir a mi Pez Espada y cuando este monstruo es enviado al cementerio puedo convocar a una nueva criatura para que tome su lugar y la bestia que he escogido es una de las criatura más aterradoras del mar, una bestia que era casi tan temida como yo, te presento al feroz Kraken!-invoco Leviatán llamando a su gran bestia.

Un gigantesco calamar de color rojo con detalles negro hizo acto de aparición, sus grandes ojos negros miraban fijamente al monstruo de Yubel de manera aterradora y al mismo tiempo, la duelista estaba preocupada al ver al imponente monstruo que Leviatán había convocado.

 **ATK 2350**

 **DEF 2400**

-¡Esto no es bueno!-exclamo Yubel preocupada ante la fuerza de ataque del Kraken.

-¡Y espera a ver lo que sigue, pues gracias a mi carta mágica se vuelve mucho más poderoso!-declaro Leviatán riéndose.

 **ATK 2350-3050**

-¡Rayos!-exclamo Yubel entre dientes.

-¡Ahora mi Kraken acaba con esa patética sirena en este instante!-indico Leviatán soltando a su gran bestia sobre el monstruo de Yubel.

El Kraken sujeto a la Chica del Arco Rojo con sus tentáculos y la levanto con mucha facilidad, para luego apretarla con fuerza y destruirla con suma facilidad, lo que bajo los puntos de vida de Yubel a **2550,** aun llevaba la ventaja en puntos de vida, pero en poder de ataque estaba en graves problemas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Al igual que Atem y los demás, Tristán y los otros miraban el duelo con mucha preocupación, especialmente ahora que su amiga perdió al único monstruo que podía atacar directamente a Leviatán y ahora acababa de convocar a una criatura sumamente poderosa.

-¡Rayos! ¿Qué esos tipos no pueden tener alguna carta que realmente no sea una amenaza?-pregunto Tristán.

-Ahora entiendo porque motivo los Maestros Oscuros son los campeones de Drago, definitivamente sus cartas son algo que no quisiera tener que enfrentar, si he de ser sincero, creo que Atem y Kaiba vencieron a sus oponentes solo por suerte-dijo Duke.

-¡Ay no! ¿Estás diciendo que Yubel va a perder el duelo?-pregunto Serenity preocupada.

-Pues…-.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo una voz detrás de los chicos, al voltear se toparon con Soujiro, el último sirviente de la familia real de Egipto-la princesa no perderá este duelo-.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?-pregunto Duke.

-Porque la princesa es igual al faraón y a Yugi Muto, nunca se da por vencida hasta que gana, no digo que sea fácil, pero sé que ella vencerá a Leviatán, además, ella le hizo una promesa a su hermana, que lo ayudaría a detener los diabólicos planes de Drago y por su vida piensa cumplir con esa promesa-expreso Soujiro.

-Pues esperemos que logre vencer a Leviatán, ya que la regla de la Carta Maestra cambia mucho el paradigma del juego-dijo Tristán.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Soujiro volteando hacia Tristán.

-Si la Carta Maestra del jugador oponente es destruida, este pierde el duelo automáticamente, aunque tenga todos sus puntos de vida-explico Duke.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando?-cuestiono Soujiro.

-Por desgracia no es una broma, nosotros tuvimos que enfrentar esa regla cuando tuvimos esa loca aventura virtual, no quise jugar un videojuego por casi un año después de eso-dijo Tristán.

-Y la Carta Maestra de Yubel es Kuriboh Alado, un monstruo muy débil, si ella lo coloca en el campo estará acabada-dijo Duke con seriedad.

Soujiro gruño por debajo al escuchar eso, para luego fijar su atención en la pantalla, tal vez no podía ver lo que ocurría, pero si podía escuchar cómo se llevaba a cabo el duelo, aunque no podía evitar preguntarse porque motivo Yubel escogió a Kuriboh como su Carta Maestra para enfrentarse al Maestro del Mar, solo le quedaba esperar a que supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Caverna Submarina**

Yubel se miraba arrinconada por la carta de Leviatán, ese monstruo era realmente poderoso, debía pensar en un modo de vencerlo o estaría acabada, así que saco una carta, poniendo toda su fe en ella, esperando que fuera una carta que la ayudara a cambiar la situación.

-No importa que carta saques, mientras tu Carta Maestra sea esa patética bola de pelos este duelo solo tendrá un final, una gran victoria para mí-sentencio Leviatán riéndose malignamente.

-¡Te equivocas, confío plenamente en que Kuriboh me dará la victoria, así como también mis cartas me ayudaran a vencerte, después de todo, nosotros tenemos algo que tú no tienes!-.

-¿Y que sería eso exactamente?-pregunto Leviatán desafiante y sin inmutarse.

-¡Corazón y una razón para pelear, no importa que tan poderosos sean tú y el resto de los Maestros Oscuros, en realidad no son más que marionetas de Drago, ni siquiera tienen el valor de tomar sus propias decisiones, solo siguen la voluntad de Drago y ni siquiera parece importarles que dos de sus compañeros ya hayan sido derrotados, es por ello que ustedes jamás vencerán, porque a diferencia de ti, yo tengo fe en mis cartas, en mis amigos y en mí misma, algo que creo tú nunca entenderás!-declaro Yubel mirando desafiante a Leviatán.

-¿En serio niña? Que tierna eres, pero veremos si toda esa fe tuya te ayuda a ganar este duelo, aunque lo dudo mucho, ya que ahora yo tengo la total ventaja en este duelo, adelante, saca tu carta y veamos cómo me das una dura lección-.

-¡Te mostrare!-declaro Yubel sacando una carta y sonrió al ver cuál era-¡Ahora convoco a la Doncella de la Vida en modo de ataque!-invoco Yubel llamando a su nuevo monstruo.

La nueva carta de Yubel era un monstruo del tipo femenino, parecida a la Hada Mística, pero su piel era azul más claro, su vestido era color celeste, su cabello largo y de color blanco, llevaba una tiara en su frente que asemejaba a las alas de un majestuoso fénix.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 800**

-¿Qué pretendes lograr con esa carta? Tal vez sea poderosa, pero ni con todo su poder se compara a mi Kraken-señalo Leviatán burlonamente.

-¡Tal vez no por el momento, pero espera a conocer su habilidad especial, ya que como su nombre lo indica, ella es Doncella de Vida, lo que significa que tiene un poder oculto que mostrarte!-.

-¿Poder oculto?-.

-¡Y es hora de revelarlo; contempla el cambio de poder!-declaro Yubel activando el poder oculto de su criatura.

-¿Qué es cambio de poder?-cuestiono Leviatán de manera desafiante y mirando a ambos monstruos, esperando a ver qué ocurriría a continuación y Yubel solo sonrió de manera divertida ante su impaciencia.

-¡Estas por averiguarlo, no le apartes la vista a los dos monstruos del campo!-declaro Yubel señalando a ambos monstruos.

Leviatán miro a sus dos monstruos fijamente y entonces se sorprendió de ver como la Doncella de la Vida comenzaba a brillar, al igual que su Kraken, fue cuando los puntos de ataque de ambos monstruos cambiaron, quedando la Doncella de la Vida con **3050,** mientras Kraken quedo con **2000.**

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué la fuerza de mi Kraken bajo?-cuestiono Leviatán impactado.

-¡Ese es el efecto especial de la Doncella de la Vida, puede intercambiar sus puntos de ataque con los de cualquier monstruo que este en el campo, lo que hace que esta vez sea más poderosa que tú Kraken! ¡Doncella ataca con un Rayo de Luz!-indico Yubel.

La Doncella reunió energía en su mano y lanzo su ataque contra el monstruo de Leviatán, destruyéndolo con suma facilidad y bajando los puntos de vida de Leviatán a **650,** lo que colocaba a Yubel en una posición muy cercana al triunfo, solo necesitaba seguir así para poder ganar el duelo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Tea se levantó de su asiento muy emocionada al ver eso-¡Eso es! ¡Yubel está muy cerca de la victoria!-exclamo contenta.

-¡Si sigue así pronto terminara el duelo!-declaro Yugi sonriendo, Atem también sonrió, pero no dejaba de ver el lado malo de la situación, si Leviatán encontraba un modo de cambiar todo el juego, su hermana podría estar en problemas, además, también estaba el asunto de la Carta Maestra.

Atem no era tonto, algo le decía que Leviatán tenía un as bajo la manga, después de todo, él se escogió así mismo como la Carta Maestra de su baraja, si Yubel no tenía cuidado podría ser su último duelo.

-Vamos Yubel, sé que puedes hacerlo, eres una gran duelista-.

Kaiba solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados, debía admitirlo, esa chica era una gran duelista, debía reconocerlo, pero eso no garantizaba que vencería a esa serpiente, especialmente porque estaban peleando en su territorio, donde él tenía todas las posibles ventajas a su favor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Caverna Submarina**

Leviatán gruño ante la pérdida de su monstruo y sus ojos brillaban con algo de furia, mientras Yubel lo miraba de manera retadora y al mismo tiempo, se mantenía en guardia, Kuriboh se acercó a ella y se acarició a su mejilla para llamar su atención.

-Descuida, si seguimos así podremos ganar este duelo amiguito-aseguro sonriéndole y Kuriboh asintió, también sonriéndole.

Pero Leviatán comenzó a reírse de una manera muy extraña, como si las palabras de Yubel hubieran sido un chiste de mal gusto, la princesa miro fijamente a su oponente preguntándose qué le causaba tanta gracia.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Yubel desafiante.

-¡Es muy simple en verdad, no puedo creer que en serio pienses que vas a derrotar al Rey de los Mares, no cuando aún tengo puntos de vida, cierto, tal vez tu tengas más que yo, pero eso es solo por el momento, después de todo, estamos bajo el agua, por lo tanto yo no puedo perder!-declaro Leviatán sonriendo.

-¡Lo mismo le dijo Arkana a mi hermano cuando pelearon y ya viste como termino todo para ese supuesto rey del Mago Oscuro!-acuso Yubel.

-¿Arkana? Por favor, no me confundas con ese bueno para nada que lo único que sabía era usar una magia tan pobre que ni siquiera merecería llamarse rey, creo que sería mejor llamarlo bufón ¿no crees? El bufón del Mago Oscuro, pero eso no importa en estos momentos, no olvides que yo soy mi propia Carta Maestra, lo que significa que puede colocarme en el campo de batalla en el momento que yo lo desee-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Yubel abriendo mucho los ojos al escuchar eso.

-¡Y ya es tiempo de colocarme en el campo de batalla para terminar con este duelo, colocare mi Carta Maestra en el campo, al poderoso Leviatán Rey de los Mares!-declaro Leviatán avanzando al campo de batalla.

En cuanto Leviatán se colocó en el campo de duelo, este se convirtió en un monstruo del juego y sus puntos tanto de ataque como de defensa quedaron al descubierto, al verlos, Yubel abrió los ojos aterrada por la fuerza de ataque que Leviatán poseía.

 **ATK 4500**

 **DEF 4000**

-¿Qué? ¿Eres tan poderoso como el Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules?-exclamo Yubel aterrada ante eso.

-¡Y para tu desgracia, mi carta mágica del "Gran Tsunami" me vuelve aún mucho más poderoso de lo que ya soy!-declaro Leviatán riéndose de manera victoriosa.

 **ATK 4500-5200**

-¡Esto no puede ser!-exclamo Yubel tragando profundamente.

-¡Fíjate que sí, ahora siente todo mi poder!-declaro Leviatán abriendo sus poderosas fauces y reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía que libero un potente rayo.

La Doncella de la Vida solo pudo ver como el ataque se dirigía hacia ella y la destruía, con su Doncella destruía, Yubel quedo con **400** puntos de vida, siendo ella quien ahora estaba en peligro de perder el duelo y su alma.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Yubel al perder a su monstruo.

-¡Y me temo que lo peor aún está por venir, porque como puedes ver, soy el Rey de los Mares y mi fuerza de ataque puede incrementar con cada ataque que lance!-declaro Leviatán sonriendo malignamente.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-.

-¡Solo observa bien, porque ahora que he destruido a tu monstruo obtengo **500** puntos de ataque extra por ello!-declaro Leviatán riéndose malignamente.

 **ATK 5200-5700**

-¡Tu fuerza se incrementó!-exclamo Yubel alarmada.

-¡Y se incrementara en cada uno de mis ataques, cada vez que acabe con uno de tus monstruos mi fuerza aumentara en **500** puntos! ¿Lo ves? ¡No puedes vencer al Maestro del Mar!-declaro Leviatán sonriendo.

-¡No estoy de acuerdo, encontrare el modo de vencerte y de ganar este duelo!-declaro Yubel de manera desafiante.

Leviatán se rio mucho más ante eso-¿No me digas que puedes hacerlo? Incluso tu patética Carta Maestra teme a mi gran poder ¿Por qué no la pones en el campo para que la devore y te ahorras la vergüenza de seguir dependiendo de esa criatura tan insignificante?-pregunto Leviatán con mucha burla.

Kuriboh realmente se sentía mal, no era fácil para él tener que ser una de las cartas más débiles del juego y ahora que estaba ante una imponente serpiente con una fuerza de ataque que se incrementa a cada instante, Yubel realmente necesitaría de un milagro para ganar.

-No te preocupes Kuriboh, yo sé que contigo a mi lado voy a ganar este duelo-dijo Yubel sonriéndole con mucha confianza y Kuriboh correspondió la sonrisa de Yubel.

-Vaya, ustedes 3 son realmente patéticos, siempre dependiendo de esa patética criatura, admito que les fue útil contra Kaiba, Pegasus e incluso contra Anubrix, pero no podrá hacer nada contra mí y menos estando en mi territorios-aseguro Leviatán riéndose malignamente.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-declaro Yubel sacando su carta-¡Ahora convoco al Espíritu del Arpa en modo de defensa y eso será todo lo que haré por el momento!-declaro Yubel.

 **ATK 800**

 **DEF 2000**

-Eso era lo que esperaba de ti-dijo Leviatán malignamente, ya que ahora tenía el control del duelo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

Los duelos finales del torneo aún continuaban siendo transmitidos en todos los medios de comunicación del mundo y en ese momento, todos los que se encontraban en casa de Yugi miraban el duelo de Yubel con Leviatán.

-¿Cuál es el plan de Yubel Salomo?-pregunto la Sra. Muto mirando el duelo con mucha preocupación, pues el monstruo de Yubel no tenía la menor oportunidad contra Leviatán.

-Por ahora solo puede hacer tiempo, ya que Leviatán tiene un poder sumamente abrumador, debo admitirlo, nunca escuche hablar de la regla de la Carta Maestra y eso le está dando la ventaja total en el duelo en estos momentos-dijo Salomo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ojala esa chica encuentre un modo de salir de ese predicamento y pronto, ya que está en sus últimos puntos de vida-señalo Hoshi.

-El enemigo esta vez es muy poderoso, hasta ahora los oponentes que han tenido tienen cartas sumamente poderosas y que jamás había visto-dijo Ishizu.

-Ni siquiera los Cazadores Raros habíamos escuchado de ellas-confeso Odión, refiriéndose a aquella época en que Malik había querido el poder del faraón para él.

-Vamos Yubel, yo sé que puedes vencerlo, eres tan hábil duelista como tus hermanos-suplico la Sra. Muto con ambas manos en el pecho, mientras volvía a fijar su atención en el duelo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Caverna Submarina**

El duelo continuaba y ahora era el turno de Leviatán de hacer su siguiente jugada, el Maestro de los Mares estaba muy seguro de que ganaría el duelo, pues ya se había colocado en el campo y tenía acorralada a Yubel.

-¡Es mi turno!-declaro sonriendo y sacando una carta-¡Perfecto, esta es la carta que necesitaba para la victoria!-.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-¡Prepárate para conocer tu final, activo la carta mágica "Resurrección de la Bestia Marina"!-declaro revelando su carta mágica.

-¿Qué es lo que hace tu carta mágica?-cuestiono Yubel alarmada.

-¡Estas por averiguarlo, ya que esta carta mágica me permite resucitar a un monstruo que haya sido destruido en este duelo y luego lo fusionara con cualquier monstruo que tenga en el campo!-.

-¿Fusionarlo?-.

-¡Exacto y como yo soy el único monstruo que está en el campo de batalla, eso significa que ese monstruo se fusionara conmigo!-declaro Leviatán riéndose-¡Vamos Kraken, vuelve a la vida desde el cementerio y unámonos para formar a una bestia invencible!-invoco Leviatán.

El Kraken resucito y como indico Leviatán, ambos se unieron mediante una fusión, dando como resultado a una nueva y aterradora bestia con grandes poderes, su cuerpo en sí seguía siendo el de Leviatán, pero ahora tenía un total de 8 tentáculos, cada uno con cabeza de serpientes y que miraban de manera amenazadora a Yubel.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hiciste?-.

-¡Me he convertido en una bestia de gran pesadilla, una criatura tan aterradora que hará que cada ser viviente lo piense dos veces antes de atreverse a meterse al mar!-declaro Leviatán riéndose malignamente.

 **ATK 6000**

 **DEF 5000**

-¡Tienes mucho poder ahora!-exclamo Yubel viendo aterrada la fuerza de ataque de Leviatán.

-¡Y como ya te imaginaras, mis puntos de ataque incrementan gracias a mi carta del "Gran Tsunami"!-declaro Leviatán riéndose malignamente.

 **ATK 6000-6700**

Yubel se puso en guardia, por fortuna para ella, aún tenía a su Espíritu del Arpa para protegerla, de lo contrario, Leviatán acabaría con ella de un solo golpe, por desgracia, eso no era del todo cierto, ya que Leviatán ahora tenía un nuevo poder escondido gracias a su combinación.

-¡Y si piensas que tu Espíritu del Arpa impedirá que acabe contigo, piénsalo de nuevo!-declaro lanzando sus tentáculo contra el monstruo de Yubel, el cual no pudo hacer nada para librarse del ataque y rápidamente fue enviada al cementerio.

-¡Mi Espíritu del Arpa!-exclamo Yubel entre dientes.

-¡Y eso no fue más que mi efecto, ya que puedo lanzar dos ataques en un solo turno!-declaro Leviatán riéndose malignamente.

-¿Dos ataques?-exclamo Yubel alarmada ante eso.

-¡Exactamente, lo que significa que ahora estas acabada, despídete para siempre de tu alma!-declaro Leviatán preparando su ataque final.

Yubel solo pudo ver impotente como su enemigo cargaba su ataque final, abriendo todas sus bocas de serpiente y lanzando su devastador ataque contra ella, no tenía forma de pararlo y solo cerró los ojos esperando su final.

 _-"Hermanos…perdónenme…hice lo mejor que pude"-_ pensó entristecida y derramando una lágrima de tristeza ante su inminente derrota, pero en último instante, Kuriboh se interpuso en el ataque-¿eh? ¿Kuriboh que haces?-exclamo Yubel alarmado.

El pequeño Kuriboh abrió sus alas, las cuales se agrandaron mucho y luego se encerró así mismo, para luego encerrar a Yubel en un capullo hecho con sus propias alas y el ataque impacto contra el capullo, hecho que sorprendió a Leviatán.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-cuestiono Leviatán entre molesto y sorprendido por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Cuando el ataque ceso, el capucho se abrió y las alas de Kuriboh volvieron a la normalidad-¿Kuriboh? Tú…me salvaste…-murmuro Yubel sorprendida y Kuriboh solo asintió sonriéndole-gracias ¡Tal parece que no eres tan poderoso como creías!-.

-¿Te atreves a burlarte de mis poderes?-.

-¡Aunque Kuriboh sea un monstruo débil, él siempre ha salvado a mis hermanos y ahora me ha salvado a mí de un destino terrible, creo que con esto aprenderás a tenerle respeto al gran e invencible Kuriboh!-declaro Yubel haciendo especial énfasis en "invencible" cuando se refirió a Kuriboh.

-¡Tal vez te salvaste de esta, pero estas a solo un ataque de ser derrotado y de perder tu alma para siempre a manos de mi amo, despídete de esta vida!-sentencio Leviatán mirando con furia a Yubel.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que ha llegado a su final, pero como pudieron ver, el duelo entre Yubel y Leviatán continua, aunque la bestia de los mares se ha transformado y se ha convertido en algo sumamente aterrador, Yubel aún tiene posibilidades de vencerlo gracias a la ayuda de su Kuriboh Alado, pero debe pensar en un modo de derrotarlo antes de que sus últimos puntos de vida se acaben.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes son los que hacen que cada uno de mis fics se convierta en una obran sumamente exitosa y por ello siempre les estaré agradecido:**_

 **Rossana's Mind:** _Yubel por poco pierde el duelo con Leviatán, pero Kuriboh entro en acción y la salvo justo a tiempo para evitar el que podría ser el ataque definitivo para la princesa de Egipto, pero aún es muy pronto para celebrar, ya que Leviatán aún tiene la ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _efectivamente, ya que Kuriboh logro salvar a Yubel antes de que perdiera el duelo con el último ataque de Leviatán, pero este duelo todavía no termina y Leviatán tiene mucho poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SaloXoxo:** _por poco y no la cuenta, pero por fortuna, Kuriboh la salvo justo a tiempo y aún está en la batalla, pero todavía no puede darse el lujo de tranquilizarse un poco, pues aun esta en graves problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y vaya que es cierto, pues Kuriboh salvo a Yubel en el último momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _con los Simpson siempre hay risas, al menos, con los episodios clásicos, los nuevos no los encuentro tan graciosos, por el momento el duelo entre Yubel y Leviatán continua, la joven duelista por poco y pierde, pero Kuriboh entro en acción listo para salvarla de ese predicamento, así que la batalla continúa, por cierto ¿no podrías darme otra pista? Con esto de desvelarme no me he fijado mucho en las señales que dejabas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody Ángel:** _ok…creo que eso es suficiente para confirmarme que es cierto, pero bueno, así es tu forma de ser, en fin, el duelo continua, aunque Yubel estuvo muy cerca de perder, pero Kuriboh la salvo en el último momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _para Yubel no está siendo nada fácil ganar la batalla, especialmente en esta zona donde Leviatán tiene la ventaja, aunque Kuriboh la salvo de una muerte segura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _Kuriboh podrá ser muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no es un inútil, aunque su poder no sea el más aterrador, siempre ha demostrado ser una carta de temer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues ya conociste el efecto del Kuriboh Alado, mismo que le ayudo a salvar a Yubel antes de que Leviatán la venciera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _Kuriboh no solamente es tierno, sino que también es muy letal, ya que pese a ser débil, es imparable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _cada uno de ellos puede pelear como mejor lo deseen y eso los hace más letales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _y acabas de conocer la otra cara de Leviatán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _eso fue antes de que el propio Toriyama confirmara los niveles de poder de cada personaje y nivel de Súper Saiyajin, ahora sé que el estado de Dios Súper Saiyajin normal es más fuerte que Gogeta Súper Saiyajin 4 y por tanto, él no sería rival para Bills el Destructor y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues ya viste porque se escogió así mismo como Carta Maestra, ya entro en la batalla y se fusiono con el Kraken, formando una criatura que por poco acaba con Yubel, de no ser por Kuriboh eso habría ocurrido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _vaya que lo está e imagínate como se puso cuando Yubel por poco pierde, de no ser por Kuriboh…ella no lo habría contado, pero aún es muy pronto para relajarse y bajar la guardia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _el duelo entre Yubel y Leviatán continua, aunque Yubel por poco pierde la pelea, pero Kuriboh entro en acción y la salvo, aunque esta batalla todavía no termina y Yubel no debe bajar la guardia, especialmente con la forma que tiene Leviatán ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _eso lo entiendo, hay muchas mitologías y todas son muy interesantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y Leviatán por poco se lleva la victoria en el duelo, afortunadamente para Yubel, su Carta Maestra era el siempre útil Kuriboh. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _claro que la batalla no será fácil y menos con Leviatán teniendo todas las ventajas en el fondo del mar, pero por fortuna, la Carta Maestra de Yubel la salvó. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _y vaya que sí, ya que aunque estuvo a punto de perder, Kuriboh entro en acción y la salvo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _pues ya viste la sorpresa de Leviatán, se fusiono con el mortal Kraken para formar una criatura en verdad aterradora, pero Kuriboh salvo a Yubel en el último instante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _veré que puedo hacer, por el momento el duelo continua, aunque Yubel por poco y pierde la batalla, pero gracias a Kuriboh aún sigue en la feroz lucha. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Yubel estuvo a punto de perder, pero Kuriboh entro en acción y la salvo, ahora el duelo continúa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _debo decir que la regla de la Carta Maestra me pareció bastante interesante la primera vez que la usaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _un buen ejemplo de cómo alguien débil puede derribar a un gigante sumamente fuerte y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 67 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Rossana's Mind, Tea Mutou, SaloXoxo, NovaStarPrime, Mana, Bloody Ángel, Mitzuki-Kazami, Dany35, Éire, Olivia, Soranomomo93, Ryu Mikazuki, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Rey Drasian, Draigon 2.0, Shadow y Writer, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Shazam.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	68. Batalla en las profundidades Tercera Par

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **El duelo entre Yubel y Leviatán continua, esta vez, Leviatán ha convocado su forma más poderosa y letal, lo que pone a Yubel en terrible jaque, pues ahora que esta acorralada no tiene forma de detener los letales ataques de Leviatán, además de que su pequeña Carta Maestra corre el peligro de ser destruida en un ataque del Maestro de los Mares ¿podrá Yubel salir de esta situación tan peligrosa en la que está atrapada?"**_

 _ **Y como siempre a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=IVmtUK_1jh4**

 **www. youtube watch? v=TjosP0t3-zQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=v-1eYiEIQ6c**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 68**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 68 Batalla en las profundidades.**

 **Tercera Parte**

Yubel apenas y estaba resistiendo en su duelo con Leviatán, gracias a su Kuriboh alado aún estaba de pie y podía seguir el duelo, pero estaba en sus últimos **400** puntos de vida, mientras que a Leviatán le quedaban **600,** debía encontrar un modo de detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡Tal vez hayas impedido tu destrucción en estos momentos, pero eso no evitara que acabe contigo en estos momentos, especialmente ahora que tu patética Carta Maestra está en el campo!-declaro Leviatán.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Yubel desafiante.

-¡A que aunque te salvo el pellejo de mi ataque final, al hacerlo se colocó así mismo en el campo, ahora es tu único monstruo en el campo de batalla y cuando lo haya eliminado acabare contigo de una vez por todas!-sentencio Leviatán y Yubel se puso muy tensa.

Kuriboh miro a Yubel fijamente y con preocupación, pero la chica le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora-Descuida, encontraremos el modo de vencer en este duelo, solo debemos tener confianza en el corazón de las cartas como mis hermanos siempre han dicho-aseguro Yubel.

-Sí que eres ingenua, tus patéticas cartas no se comparan en nada con mi poder, así que adelante, veamos que tienes para salir adelante-reto Leviatán.

Yubel saco su carta y la miro-¡Activare la carta mágica de la "Santidad", ahora ambos duelistas debemos seguir sacando hasta tener 6 cartas en la manos!-declaro Yubel.

-Como tú quieres, eso no te ayudara en lo más mínimo-siseo Leviatán sacando sus 6 cartas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Yugi y los otros observaban la que podría ser la jugada final de Yubel, todo dependía de esas 6 últimas cartas que iba a sacar-Ahora todo depende de esas cartas que Yubel saque-dijo Yugi con seriedad.

-Esperemos que sean las cartas que necesita para la victoria-dijo Atem cruzado de brazos y viendo la batalla sumamente preocupado y no era para menos, todo se decidía en ese turno final.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Caverna Submarina**

Yubel también parecía haber pensado lo mismo que sus dos hermanos, ya que miraba su baraja fijamente _-"Muy bien, todo depende de estas últimas cartas, debo confiar en que serán las que necesito, por favor, que sean las indicadas para vencer a Leviatán"-_ suplico por debajo y dirigiendo su mano hacia su baraja, sacando sus 6 cartas.

Leviatán solo observaba en silencio y esperaba a que su oponente hiciera la que podría ser su última jugada, la princesa de Egipto cerro los ojos y saco sus 6 cartas, acomodándolas en su mano y abriendo los ojos lentamente, cuando miro sus cartas no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cuáles eran, si las jugaba adecuadamente, entonces podría ganar ese duelo.

-¡Ya es hora de que te dé una lección Leviatán!-declaro Yubel mirando desafiante a su oponente.

-¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Leviatán desafiante.

-¡Te dices el Rey de los Mares, pero solo eres un despiadado dictador que no muestra respeto alguno por las criaturas que habitan en las profundidades, Mako en cambio tenía un gran respeto al mar y a todos sus habitantes, por esa razón es que voy a ganar este duelo, para vengar a ese gran pescador!-aseguro Yubel.

-¡Veamos que tienes para conseguirlo!-reto Leviatán.

-¡Ahora lo verás, primero jugare con mi carta mágica "Doble Invocación", a cambio de la mitad de mis puntos de vida puedo convocar a dos monstruos de la mano en un solo turno!-declaro Yubel al tiempo que sus puntos de vida bajaban a **200-** ¡Y los monstruos que he decidido convocar son la Guerrera Valquiria y a Rayearth el Rey de los Dragones!-invoco Yubel llamando a sus dos monstruos.

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1300**

 **ATK 3700**

 **DEF 3300**

-¿Piensas enfrentar al poder de los mares con una criatura de fuego? No me hagas reír, si quieres rendirte puedes hacerlo con toda confianza, pero no te humilles de esa manera ante mí-.

-¡Ríete si quieres, pero te puedo asegurar que con ayuda de mis dos monstruos favoritos voy a ganar este duelo!-aseguro Yubel sonriendo.

-Y dime como piensas hacer eso exactamente-dijo Leviatán en tono muy desafiante.

-¡Ahora mismo lo veras, usare mi siguiente carta mágica "Polimerización", para unir a mis dos monstruos y formar a la gran Guerrera Dragón!-invoco Yubel uniendo a sus dos monstruos en una de sus cartas más poderosos de combinación.

 **ATK 4300**

 **DEF 4000**

-¡Tal vez ese monstruo sea muy poderoso, pero aún no llega a mi nivel, si eso es lo mejor que tienes, entonces lo aplastare con gran placer!-declaro Leviatán preparándose para lanzar su ataque y acabar con el duelo, pero el turno de Yubel todavía no acababa.

-¡Un momento Leviatán, este duelo aún no termina y sigue siendo mi turno!-declaro sonriendo.

-¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer exactamente?-cuestiono Leviatán.

-¡Sencillo, tengo dos cartas mágicas más que me aseguran que gane este duelo, así que prepárate porque es hora de terminar con esta batalla y regresar con mis amigos, después de todo, aún tenemos que encargarnos de impedir que los perversos planes de tu amo se completen!-declaro Yubel mirando a Leviatán con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-.

-¡Primero debo deshacerme de tu carta mágica "Gran Tsunami" y usare esta carta mágica conocida como "Ojos de Kuriboh"!-revelo Yubel mostrando su nueva carta mágica-¡Cuando esta carta mágica se usa en conjunto con un Kuriboh puedo destruir cualquier carta mágica, de trampa o anular el efecto de cualquier monstruo y la carta que quiero destruir, es tu carta mágica "Gran Tsunami"!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Leviatán abriendo mucho sus ojos.

-¡Adelante Kuriboh!-indico Yubel.

Los ojos de Kuriboh Alado se abrieron mucho y comenzaron a brillar, al tiempo que el nivel del agua comenzaba a disminuir drásticamente, señal de que Kuriboh había destruido la carta mágica de Leviatán y ahora toda la caverna estaba secándose, el Maestro de los Mares solo podía ver imponente como su tsunami retrocedía hasta desaparecer y quedar sobre tierra firme.

-¡No! ¡Mi preciosa marejada!-bramo furioso.

-Creo que mi Kuriboh es más peligroso de lo que pensaste ¿verdad? Y sin el efecto del "Gran Tsunami", tus puntos de ataque vuelven a su nivel original-señalo Yubel.

 **ATK 6700-6000**

Leviatán solo se comenzó a reír de manera divertida ante la sorpresa de Yubel-¿Y qué? Bajaste mis puntos de ataque, pero aun soy muy superior a tu patético monstruo, en una batalla frente a frente, aplastare a tu Guerrera Dragón y acabare con el resto de tus puntos de vida-.

Yubel solo se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, ante la sorpresa de Leviatán-Es cierto, en una batalla frente a frente, mi monstruo sería destruido por ti, por fortuna tengo una carta que va a cambiar todo eso-.

-¿Qué? ¡Ridículo! ¿Cómo piensas vencerme usando solo una carta?-cuestiono Leviatán mirando desafiante a su oponente.

-Porque la carta mágica que tengo en la mano es la que me dará el impulso necesario para vencerte y terminar con este duelo de una vez por todas ¡Es la poderosa carta mágica conocida como "Ira de Dragón"!-revelo Yubel su carta mágica-¡Cuando esta carta mágica se usa en conjunto con un monstruo del tipo dragón, puede destruir a todos los monstruos enemigos y por cada monstruo destruido el jugador pierde **2000** puntos de vida y como mi otra carta destruyo tu "Gran Tsunami", entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedir mi ataque!-.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Leviatán sorprendido-¡No me vas a derrotar niña, primero voy a destruir a tu monstruos antes de que hagas tu ataque!-bramo Leviatán abriendo sus fauces y cargando su energía, misma que libero en un poderoso ataque.

-¡Ataca Guerrera Dragón con tu ataque de Furia de Dragón!-indico Yubel.

La Guerrera Dragón alzo su espada y lanzo su poderoso ataque, cargada con la energía de la magia de "Ira del Dragón", ambos ataques chocaron con gran fuerza y sacudieron todo el lugar con violencia, ninguno de los dos parecía querer darse por vencido en el combate.

Pero el espíritu de Yubel y su determinación, así como también el sentir el apoyo de sus amigos, provoco que el ataque de la Guerrera Dragón ganara terreno contra el de Leviatán, quien solo pudo ver imponente como ambos poderes lo golpeaban con fuerza, engulléndolos a ambos.

Al sentir esa gran cantidad de energía en su interior, Leviatán sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a explotar desde el interior y varias luces de energía comenzaron a salir por todo su cuerpo, hasta finalmente explotar, el Maestro del Mar cayó hacia el pozo de agua que estaba detrás de él y comenzó a hundirse en el mismo, desapareciendo en el fondo del mar y finalizando el duelo.

Yubel lo había conseguido, había ganado el duelo, pero vaya que se agotó y cayó al suelo de sentón, recuperando el aliento y mirando a la carta que le dio la victoria, para luego ver a Kuriboh Alado, su Carta Maestra, el cual la miraba con algo de preocupación.

-Descuida Kuriboh, estoy bien y todo gracias a ti, definitivamente me ayudaste y mucho-le agradeció sonriendo y Kuriboh le devolvió la sonrisa-dime Kuriboh, fueron ustedes los que se dieron cuenta que te necesitaría en este duelo ¿verdad?-pregunto cerrando los ojos y Kuriboh la miro con algo de confusión-es decir, fue el corazón de las cartas lo que me dio la más indicada para ayudarme y guiarme en esta batalla ¿no es así?-pregunto y Kuriboh asintió-pues sí que fue una decisión sabia, te lo agradezco de corazón-.

Por toda respuesta, Kuriboh se acarició una vez más al rostro de Yubel y esta lo acaricio con cariño, finalmente, Kuriboh desapareció, señal de que había vuelto a su baraja y el duelo había finalizado realmente, definitivamente salvar el mundo era una tarea sumamente agotadora.

De pronto, la esfera de oscuridad reapareció y comenzó a encerrarse sobre la chica, señal de que era el momento de volver a la isla y al templo, donde seguramente Drago no estaría nada contento por la derrota de su tercer servidor, ahora habría que esperar a ver quién sería el siguiente de sus amigos en pelear contra los Maestros Oscuros.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

En cuando la esfera se abrió de nuevo y Yubel quedo en medio del salón, el mayordomo rápidamente tomo la palabra-¡Y la ganadora es la señorita Yubel Muto!-anuncio con su voz atronadora.

Los chicos solo pudieron gritar llenos de emoción al ver que su amiga había obtenido la victoria en su duelo contra esa serpiente marina, Kaiba solo se mantuvo de brazos cruzados y sin expresión alguna en su rostro, Atem solo sonrió ante la victoria de su hermana y luego miro a sus dos amigos, Yugi y Tea se habían tomado de ambas manos, comenzando a dar giros de felicidad ante la victoria de Yubel, el faraón no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos ante esa visión, pero decidió ignorarlo y redirigir su vista hacia Yubel, la cual ya se había levantado y le sonrió a su hermano, quien no tardo en corresponderle la sonrisa.

-Vaya, Leviatán también fue derrotado-dijo Amazu sorprendida-tal parece que son mejores duelistas de lo que esperábamos-.

-Eso hace que me emocione más la idea de pelear con ellos, no puedo esperar a que sea mi turno-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-Debo admitir que este torneo está teniendo giros bastante interesantes-dijo Drago sonriendo de manera maligna, pese a estar en desventaja.

-¡Tomaremos un breve descanso de 10 minutos antes de continuar con los siguientes duelos, por favor, les pido mantenerse en el salón hasta que continuemos!-anuncio el mayordomo.

Una vez que ese aviso fue dado, los chicos salieron corriendo a felicitar a Yubel, que fue recibida por los abrazos de sus dos hermanos y de Tea, mientras Kaiba solo observaba todo a distancia y con los brazos cruzados, definitivamente fue un duelo muy difícil para la chica.

-¡Estuviste genial Yubel!-declaro Yugi sonriendo.

-¡Es cierto, le diste su merecido a esa malvada serpiente!-apoyo Tea.

-Debo admitir que por un instante pensé que estaba acabada, especialmente cuando me lanzo su golpe definitivo, de no ser por Kuriboh estaría ahora siendo devorada por Drago-señalo Yubel aliviada y agradecida con esa tierna bola de pelos.

-Kuriboh siempre ha sido de gran ayuda-señalo Atem recordando sus duelos previos, en los cuales Kuriboh siempre le salvo la vida.

Los chicos solo pudieron sonreír agradecidos ante esa carta, que si bien no era la más poderosa del juego, realmente era de las más útiles que podrían existir, aunque era muy pronto para celebrar, ya que aún le faltaba mucho al torneo para poder decir que habían obtenido la victoria.

Durante ese periodo de descanso, Drago y sus dos subordinados abandonaron el lugar, reuniéndose con Umbra y Zaleska, las cuales hicieron una reverencia ante su amo, Drago se dirigió hacia el salón donde se encontraba la carta que contenía su alma prisionera y al entrar, todos los soldados y esclavos sin alma se arrodillaron ante él.

-Puedo sentir como crece mi poder, con cada alma que he absorbido me vuelvo más y más poderoso, pronto tendré la fuerza suficiente para liberarme de esta repugnante forma mortal-dijo Drago sonriendo malignamente y viendo la carta con el resto de su alma sellada.

-Mi señor, nuestros ejércitos han conseguido más almas a cada segundo que pasa, ahora no solo Japón, sino también China, E.U., México, Francia, Inglaterra, Rusia, Arabia, África y otros lugares están cayendo a su sombra, pero como usted ordeno mi señor, la Ciudad de Domino y la tierra de Egipto se mantienen libres de nuestros ejércitos-informo Abzu.

-Excelente-.

-Mi lord, no logro entenderlo ¿Por qué razón no desea que nuestros ejércitos ataquen esas dos ciudades?-pregunto Umbra acercándose un poco.

Drago no respondió de inmediato, primero mantuvo su vista fija en la carta, sintiendo como su gran poder crecía sin control alguno, pronto sería lo bastante poderoso para comenzar con su ataque final, después de suspirar profundamente, el Rey se decidió a hablar.

-Esos dos lugares son un símbolo de la victoria del bien sobre el mal-explico Drago de manera misteriosa y sus subordinados escucharon con atención-en la Ciudad de Domino el inútil de Malik fue derrotado por el faraón, a pesar de tener la carta del Dragón Alado de Ra no logro acabar con él, Egipto es el lugar donde ese traidor de Zork fue destruido por Horakthy, ese es el motivo por el cual no han sido atacados, porque planeo destruir ambos lugares personalmente-.

-Ya veo, es una venganza-dijo Amazu acomodándose los lentes.

-No lo malinterpreten, no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que le ocurrió al idiota de mi hijo o lo que le paso a 3 de mis servidores, después de todo, al final todos caen en las llamas del infierno, en el abismo de la eterna oscuridad y pronto ese será el destino de todos mis enemigos, y cuando haya eliminado a los protectores del Mundo Mortal, finalmente podré ir por el premio mayor-sentencio sonriendo malignamente-este cuerpo es la clave para lograr mi liberación-agrego mirando la mano de Bakura.

-Estamos conscientes de ello mi señor y le aseguro que conseguiremos su resurrección, la derrota de Leviatán, Eiki e incluso de Anubrix no quedara sin castigo-aseguro Abzu formando un puño con su mano.

-Mientras logre mi objetivo nada de eso importara, Zaleska, Umbra-llamo Drago y las aludidas se pusieron firmes-llego su turno de pelear, no me vayan a decepcionar-.

-¡Si señor!-exclamaron ambas haciendo una reverencia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, afuera del templo, los demás esperaban a que los siguientes duelos continuaran, ya llevaban 3 victorias para las fuerzas del bien, pero aún quedaban 4 enemigos más antes de poder asegurar el triunfo, además del peor de todos, el siniestro Rey Drago.

-Vaya, se están tardando mucho en anunciar a los próximos duelistas que pelearan-dijo Tristán bostezando un poco.

-Como si eso fuera a importar-dijo Duke con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Tristán mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-Quiero decir que no importa cuál sea el resultado del torneo, mientras esos villanos tengan a sus prisioneros estaremos a su merced, especialmente porque tienen atrapados a Joey y Mai en alguna parte de ese templo-explico Duke.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, mientras los prisioneros se mantuvieran dentro del templo, ellos estarían a merced de Drago sin importar cuál sea el resultado del torneo, pero eso hizo que a Tristán se le prendiera el foco y con una sonrisa tomo una decisión.

-¡Cierto!-exclamo saltando como impulsado por un resorte y comenzó a correr.

-Tristán ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Duke confundido.

Por un instante, Tristán pensó en responderle a su amigo, pero luego pensó que quizás los estarían vigilando en ese momento, por lo que tomo otra decisión-¡Tengo…algo que hacer…volveré enseguida!-respondió Tristán para luego retomar su marcha.

-Oigan ¿Qué creen que haya pensado?-pregunto Serenity confundida ante la acción de Tristán.

-Tal vez le dieron ganas de ir al baño-dijo Duke ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

Solo Soujiro y Setsuko parecían haber adivinado lo que Tristán planeada- _"No es mala idea, pero ir solo sí que es una mala idea"-_ pensó Soujiro negando con la cabeza y comenzando la marcha.

Tristán corría por los alrededores del templo, viendo fijamente la estructura y analizándola cuidadosamente, como si buscara algo en específico- _"Vamos, tiene que haber un modo de entrar a este lugar"-_ pensó un poco molesto de no hallar un modo de entrar al templo.

Fue cuando se detuvo de golpe y encontró lo que parecía ser una entrada, el único problema era que estaba debajo del agua, un túnel submarino, Tristán no sabía que tan largo podría ser, pero algo si estaba seguro, no había otra manera de entrar al templo sin ser detectado.

-Bueno…al menos es lo bastante amplio para que yo pase-dijo Tristán quitándose su chaleco y saltando al agua, nado un poco hasta llegar a la entrada del túnel-aquí voy-.

Tragando aire profundamente, se sumergió y comenzó a nadar por el túnel, el cual afortunadamente era lo bastante amplio para él y no parecía que fuera a estrecharse en algún punto, esa ya era una ganancia, pero al parecer era demasiado largo.

Pasaron los minutos y el túnel parecía no acabarse, Tristán comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de su nado, al tiempo que su rostro se comenzaba a volver rojo por la falta de oxígeno, sino encontraba la salida pronto entonces ese lugar sería su tumba, ya cuando estaba con sus últimas fuerzas de nado, pudo ver la luz al final del túnel, por un instante pensó que ya se había muerto, pero por fortuna, solo era la salida.

Cuando su cabeza emergió del agua y tomo la primera bocanada de aire, para él fue como si acabara de resucitar, realmente fue un paseo bastante largo y peligroso, pero al menos ya se encontraba dentro del templo.

Con sumo cuidado salió del pozo por el cual emergió y se escondió detrás de algunas cajas que estaban por el lugar, una vez que se aseguró de que no había nadie, prosiguió con su misión.

-De acuerdo, es hora de encontrar a Joey y los otros, tal vez no tengan sus almas, pero si los encuentro, aun sin sus almas, esos malvados no tendrán todas las cartas a su favor-murmuro en voz baja y comenzó a caminar.

Salió al pasillo, pero rápidamente volvió a esconderse, porque fuera del pasillo habían dos guardias, los cuales por muy poco y se los encontraba frente a frente, ambos guardias estaban charlando entre si cuando escucharon el sonido que hizo Tristán.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-pregunto uno de ellos.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Hay alguien aquí-respondió el guardia y comenzó a caminar rumbo al lugar donde estaba Tristán, el cual estaba escondido detrás de unas cajas.

-Debió ser tu imaginación-dijo su compañero.

-Claro que no, yo escuche claramente a alguien rondar por aquí, debemos encontrarlo o el amo se podría enfurecer con nosotros-.

-De acuerdo, busquemos para asegurarnos-acepto su compañero y ambos comenzaron a buscar a Tristán, el cual comenzó a sudar por el pánico que sentía.

Su miedo aumento cuando uno de los guardias comenzó a acercarse a donde se encontraba oculto, si lo encontraban todo se habría acabado para él, cuando el guardia ya estaba a escasos centímetros de su ubicación, Tristán formo un puño con su mano y se preparó para pelear, pero…

Justo cuando el guardia iba a mover las cajas, una de ellas se cayó al suelo y de esta emergió una rata de color negro, la cual comenzó a escapar, pero el guardia la atrapo del lomo antes de que lo consiguiera y la levanto con suma facilidad.

-Mira lo que escuchaste compañero-señalo el guardia.

-Vaya, un simple roedor, este lugar está lleno de ellos-.

-Mejor dicho un delicioso bocadillo-corrigió su compañero antes de quitarse el paliacate del rostro y acercar al roedor a su rostro, Tristán solo pudo ver como el guardia metía la cabeza de la rata a su boca y le arrancaba la cabeza de un mordisco, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no vomitar.

-Oye, dame un poco-.

-Consíguete el tuyo-respondió su compañero, para luego seguir degustando su bocadillo de rata.

-Sí que eres egoísta-se quejó su compañero comenzando a seguirlo.

Ambos se retiraron del lugar, dejando a un Tristán de cara verde detrás, realmente esos tipos le dieron mucho asco, aunque tuvo suerte de que no lo hayan encontrado o habría estado en graves problemas, con mucho más cuidado que antes, Tristán se asomó para ver si ambos guardias se habían ido y sintió un gran alivio al ver que era así.

-Muy bien, hora de comenzar la misión de rescate-dijo comenzando su marcha por los pasillos de ese templo y esperando no volver a encontrarse con alguno de esos guardias.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

De regreso al salón donde se estaban efectuando las finales, los chicos seguían esperando a que se decidiera a los siguientes duelistas que pelearían, justo en ese momento, Drago y sus dos subordinados volvieron y el Rey de las Tinieblas se sentó en su trono de nuevo.

-Parece que las finales van a continuar-dijo Kaiba cruzado de brazos.

-Me pregunto a donde habrán ido-dijo Yugi con seriedad.

-No lo sé, pero de algo podemos estar seguros, a donde quiera que fueran no era un lugar agradable-dijo Atem.

Yubel miro a Yugi y Tea-Solo faltan ustedes dos por pelear, deben estar preparados, ya que los oponentes que quedan podrían ser más letales que los anteriores-señalo la princesa y ambos asintieron.

El mayordomo y las dos doncellas hicieron acto de aparición para comenzar la selección de los siguientes duelistas-¡Muy bien, el descanso termino, es hora de escoger a los siguientes dos competidores que pelearan en estas finales, por favor, recuerden sus números!-indico el mayordomo.

Yugi Muto 3

Tea Gardner 5

Umbra 9

Zaleska 10

-¡Que comience la selección!-indico el mayordomo y las máquinas comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad para seleccionar a los dos siguientes competidores del torneo.

Cuando las máquinas se detuvieron, las doncellas sacaron los números de los siguientes duelistas-¡El número 3, Yugi Muto!-anuncio la primera.

El aludido endureció su mirada al escuchar que ahora era su turno de pelear, ahora solo faltaba ver quien sería su oponente, mismo que no tardó en ser anunciado-¡La número 9, la Maestra Umbra!-anuncio la segunda doncella.

La Maestra de los Fantasmas salió de su lugar atravesando una pared y encarando a Yugi con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro-Estoy lista para nuestro duelo pequeño Yugi-saludo malignamente.

Yugi entrecerró los ojos de manera desafiante, al tiempo que miraba a su oponente con mucha desconfianza, todavía no había visto la baraja de Umbra, pero no necesitaba verla para saber que debía mantenerse en guardia en todo momento o estaría acabado.

-Buena suerte Yugi-le deseo Atem.

-Haz pedazos a esa fantasma-animo Yubel sonriendo.

-¡Vamos, estamos contigo amigo!-animo Tea sonriéndole y Yugi les correspondió la sonrisa.

Afuera del templo, todos los amigos se Yugi estaban al borde de la emoción, al igual que los demás duelistas, pues finalmente era el turno del Rey de los Juegos para pelear contra su oponente.

-¡Esto es emocionante, finalmente es el turno de Yugi!-exclamo Raven sonriendo emocionada.

-¡Vamos Yugi, sé que puedes vencerla!-animo Osiris con muchísimo entusiasmo.

-¡Yugi! ¡Yugi! ¡Yugi!-comenzaron a gritar el resto de los duelistas animando al Rey de los Juegos.

Los gritos de todos se escucharon hasta el interior del templo-Vaya, ese niño realmente tiene un gran apoyo-observo Amazu acomodándose las gafas muy impresionada.

-No por nada es el Rey de los Juegos-señalo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

Drago solo escuchaba los gritos de apoyo a Yugi y gruño por debajo- _"Griten y animen a su héroe mientras puedan, porque pronto no será más que un recuerdo"-_ pensó con crueldad.

Yugi escucho los gritos de ánimo y se sonrojo un poco, definitivamente no era fácil ser tan famoso, fue cuando algo llamo su atención o mejor dicho "alguien", ahí, parada en una de las puertas del templo, cruzada de brazos, se encontraba Karai, viéndolo fijamente.

-Karai-murmuro por debajo.

La aludida solo mantuvo una expresión seria y sin emoción alguna, aun cuando Yugi la estuvo mirando por largo rato, fue cuando la voz de Umbra se escuchó en el lugar-Mi señor, estamos listos, ya tengo el lugar indicado para mi duelo con Yugi Muto-.

-Muy bien-los ojos de Drago brillaron y la esfera de energía oscura hizo acto de aparición de nuevo.

Yugi puso una mirada desafiante en el rostro, al tiempo que la esfera se tragaba a ambos contendientes, enviándolos al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo su duelo, cuando ambos desaparecieron, Karai finalmente hablo.

-Buena suerte Yugi-deseo por debajo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que llega a su final y otro Maestro Oscuro que ha caído, pero ahora se viene un nuevo duelo, el duelo entre Yugi y la siniestra Umbra, cuya baraja serán cartas que Yugi jamás había visto, el Rey de los Juegos deberá estar preparado para todo lo que se avecina.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, cuyos comentarios hacen que cada uno de mis fics sean un gran éxito y siempre les estaré agradecido por ello:**_

 **Rossana's Mind:** _esas son malas noticias, especialmente porque estamos cerca del 14 de Marzo, pero bueno, espero que todo se resuelva bien, por el momento Yubel ha vencido a Leviatán y ahora es el turno del Rey de los Juegos, Yugi Muto se enfrentara a Umbra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _Yubel ha vencido a Leviatán, pero lamento decirte que el próximo duelo es entre Yugi vs la diabólica Umbra, cuya baraja tiene una desagradable sorpresa oculta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SaloXoxo:** _definitivamente estuvo muy cerca, pero gracias a Kuriboh Yubel obtuvo la victoria, ahora es el turno de Yugi de pelear con la Maestra de los Fantasmas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _pues ya lo viste, con ayuda de sus mejores cartas Yubel ha conseguido vencer a Leviatán, ahora es el turno de Yugi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _afortunadamente Kuriboh Alado era su Carta Maestra y eso la salvo en el momento más oportuno, ahora Yubel he derrotado a Leviatán, pero es el turno de Yugi de enfrentarse a la siniestra Umbra, cuyas cartas serán algo realmente aterrador y mientras tanto, Tristán está en una misión que se podría considerar suicida, pues la suerte fue de Yugi en esta ocasión y Tea será la última en pelear, al menos, hasta que llegue el Turno de Abzu y Amazu, quienes escogerán a sus oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y con la que hizo gano el duelo, pero es el turno de Yugi para pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LadyMadalla Selene:** _vaya, me honra e impresiona que en solo dos días te hayas puesto al tanto con este fic y me alegra que sea de las que piensan que Tea es un gran personaje, respecto a lo que siente Zaleska hacia ella, descuida, falta poco para saberlo, pido un poco de paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _Yubel ha ganado el duelo, pero ahora es el turno de Yugi de enfrentarse a la siniestra Umbra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _así pasa en ocasiones, la gente se deja llevar por las apariencias, creo que es otra de las muchas cualidades defectuosas del ser humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _Kuriboh puede ser muchas cosas, pero un inútil no es una de ellas, es quizás el monstruo más útil de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _Leviatán han caído, pero ahora es el turno de Yugi de enfrentarse a Umbra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _por pura suerte el duelo que le siguió al de Yubel fue el de Yugi vs Umbra, quedando así para el final el de Tea vs Zaleska, para después comenzar con Abzu y Amazu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _no importa que tan débil sea, Kuriboh siempre demuestra porque es un rival de cuidado contra enemigos formidables. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _pues con la ayuda de otras cartas así fue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _efectivamente, el oponente del Rey de los Juegos es Umbra, cuya baraja tiene una desagradable sorpresa para Yugi, ya que sus cartas son más siniestras de lo que Yugi podría imaginar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _claro que estaba al tanto de eso, por ese motivo se fusiono con Kraken, para poder lanzar dos ataques en un solo turno y terminar con Yubel, pero nunca imagino la acción de Kuriboh Alado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _considerando a quien se está enfrentando no es de extrañar que se sienta acomplejado, ya que sabe que la baraja de Yubel tiene mejores cartas que él en poder, pero también es mi manera de demostrar que aunque ambos sean Kuriboh, no son necesariamente iguales en todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _Yubel se alzó victoriosa gracias a la ayuda de sus cartas, pero ahora es el turno de Yugi de pelear con la Maestra de los Fantasmas, mientras que Tristán acaba de tener una idea sumamente arriesgada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _no lo había pensado hasta que lo mencionaste, ni modo, ese duelo ha terminado y ahora es el turno del Rey de los Juegos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _otro de los Maestros Oscuros ha caído, pero ha llegado el turno del Rey de los Juegos de pelear con la Reina de los Fantasmas y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya viste como lo consiguió, ahora es el turno de Yugi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Demigrahex12:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _palabras bastante ciertas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _pues ya viste como fue que Yubel venció a Leviatán, ahora es el turno del Rey de los Juegos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _no conozco a ese Kuriboh, voy a tener que investigarlo para tomar una decisión al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y debe ser muy humillante para aquellos duelistas que sienten ya la victoria asegurada con sus poderosos monstruos y que su oponente los detenga con Kuriboh. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 68 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Rossana's Mind, Tea Mutou, SaloXoxo, Srto, Mana, NovaStarPrime, LadyMadalla Selene, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Soranomomo93, Mitzuki-Kazami, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Isaac, Rey Drasian, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Súper Rock Ninja, Moon-9215, Demigrahex12, Shazam, Shadow y Writer, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	69. Temor a los fantasmas Primera Parte

_**Hola de nuevo a los amantes de los buenos fics, es hora de comenzar un nuevo capítulo y continuar con los duelos finales del torneo, esta vez, es el turno de Yugi de enfrentarse a la siniestra Umbra, Maestra de los Fantasma, cuya baraja tiene una desagradable sorpresa para el joven duelista, especialmente por el tipo de cartas que tiene, no les digo más para evitar arruinarles las sorpresas, mejor disfruten del capítulo**_

 _ **Y como siempre, aquí tenemos los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, disfrútenlos y como saben, nos vemos al final del episodio:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=KFhAbSjdxLQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=m8wW2QuS4Tc**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Cp4hJMJI86g**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 69**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 69 Temor a los fantasmas.**

 **Primera Parte**

La esfera oscura termino por tragarse a los dos duelistas y enviarlos al lugar que sería el campo de batalla para estos dos gladiadores, Atem y los demás solo podían ver como la esfera desaparecía con otro de sus amigos llevándolo al siguiente lugar del duelo de las finales.

-Buena suerte Yugi-deseo Atem, al tiempo que esperaba ver a donde los habían llevado a ambos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

La esfera se abrió en un lugar sumamente aterrador para Yugi, ya que se encontraban en un cementerio, el cual se veía abandonado y las tumbas tenían un aspecto mucho más tenebroso, el chico no pudo evitar temblar un poco por el aspecto tan lúgubre que ofrecía ese lugar, realmente no esperaba que el lugar de batalla de Umbra sería un sitio como ese.

-Bienvenido a tu lugar de descanso, como puedes ver, estamos en un cementerio, mismo que ha estado abandonado desde hace 300 años, pero que pronto albergara un nuevo cadáver putrefacto, el tuyo-sentencio Umbra.

Al escuchar las palabras de Umbra, Yugi respiro profundamente para serenarse y encaro a su oponente-¡Lo siento Umbra, pero no estoy dispuesto a perder este duelo, no sabiendo que aún tengo que ayudar a mis hermanos a detener los planes de tu amo!-declaro Yugi desafiante.

-Pobre iluso, no tienes ni idea de a lo que estas a punto de enfrentarte, cuando termine contigo desearas nunca haber comenzado a jugar el Duelo de Monstruos ni haber armado el Rompecabezas del Milenio-sentencio Umbra.

Los Discos de Duelo se activaron, los proyectores de hologramas fueron lanzados y activados, el programador de puntos de vida se programó en **4000,** ahora solo faltaba decir una frase inolvidable…

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

-¡Yo comenzare esta batalla!-declaro Umbra sacando una de sus cartas y al ver su mano no pudo evitar sonreír de manera burlona-¡Ahora convoco al Fantasma del Payaso Triste en modo de ataque!-invoco Umbra llamando a su primer monstruo.

El monstruo de Umbra era como su nombre lo indicaba, un fantasma de un payaso, pero en vez de sonreír como lo hacían los payasos normales, este tenía una mirada triste y llena de pesar, como si no pudiera encontrar el descanso eterno y solo estuviera lleno de sufrimiento, ese hecho no pasó desapercibido para Yugi.

 **ATK 700**

 **DEF 700**

-Con eso bastara por ahora-dijo Umbra dejando a su monstruo en esa posición.

Si antes Yugi estaba extrañado, ahora no sabía que pensar al respecto de la jugada de Umbra- _"¿Por qué usaría a un monstruo tan débil en modo de ataque? Debe querer que lo destruya por algún motivo"-_ pensó Yugi de manera analítica.

 _-"Veamos si este tonto muerde el anzuelo"-_ pensó Umbra sonriendo con crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

La esfera mostraba el nuevo duelo que había comenzado, así como la primera carta que Umbra convoco-No lo entiendo, ese monstruo es muy débil-dijo Tea confundida.

-Umbra debe querer que Yugi lo destruya por alguna razón, esperemos que la descubra antes de que sea demasiado tarde-dijo Atem con seriedad.

-Sea lo que sea, en cuanto Yugi convoque a un monstruo más poderoso podrá bajarle los puntos de vida a Umbra y eso será una ganancia-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos y mirando fijamente la esfera.

Drago y sus subordinados escucharon todo, incluso Zaleska estaba presente en el balcón real en esos momentos, el Rey de las Tinieblas sonreía de manera perversa ante lo que escuchaba, definitivamente debía aceptarlo, sus enemigos eran astutos, pero desconocían por completo todas las trampas que había en las barajas de sus subordinados.

-Esos tontos no tienen idea de lo que las cartas de Umbra son capaces de hacer-dijo Drago sonriendo perversamente.

-Me pregunto si el Rey de los Juegos será capaz de descubrirlo antes de lanzar su primer ataque-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-Yugi Muto podrá ser el mejor duelista del mundo, pero sigue siendo humano y los humanos tienden a cometer errores-dijo Amazu acomodándose las gafas y manteniendo la vista en la esfera.

-Está por hacer su primera jugada-señalo Zaleska con ambas manos en la cadera.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Efectivamente, Yugi saco su primera carta y miro su primera mano, no estaba nada mal y tenía a un monstruo lo bastante poderoso para acabar con el fantasma que Umbra convoco al campo de batalla.

-¡Ahora convoco al Guardia Celta en modo de ataque!-invoco Yugi llamando a uno de sus monstruos más clásicos.

 **ATK 1400**

 **DEF 1200**

-Ya veo, conozco perfectamente a tu monstruo, es uno de los más clásicos que has usado, que lástima que también sea uno de los más débiles y patéticos que tengas en tu baraja, pero bueno, supongo que un elfo será el primero en sentir toda la furia de mi baraja fantasmal-dijo Umbra encogiéndose en hombros.

-¡Lo dudo mucho, ya que mi Guardia Celta es mucho más poderoso que tu fantasma! ¡Adelante Guardia Celta, ataca a su Payaso Fantasma!-indico Yugi enviando a su monstruo al ataque.

El Guardia Celta cumplió con la orden y lanzo un poderoso golpe con su espada, pero apenas esta entro en contacto con el Payaso Fantasma, atravesó al monstruo sin hacerle el menor daño, es decir, el golpe simplemente paso sobre el Payaso Fantasma como si fuera un verdadero fantasma.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Mi ataque no funciono!-exclamo Yugi sorprendido y confundido ante lo que sus ojos vieron.

-Pobre tonto, debiste haber prestado un poco más de atención cuando dije "baraja fantasma", ya que mis cartas no son como esas patéticas criaturas que Pegasus imprimió, mis monstruos son verdaderos fantasmas-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Yugi abriendo los ojos lleno de terror.

-Así es, son fantasmas que moran por el mundo de los vivos, sin poder encontrar el descanso eterno, siempre viajando, siempre viviendo atormentados, nunca descansaran en paz, especialmente porque ahora son mis esclavos-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Yugi desafiante.

-Aguarda, te prometo que pronto lo entenderás todo, por el momento resolvamos el problema que prevalece-.

-Adelante-.

-Lo haré, ya que tu ataque sobre mi fantasma fracaso, entonces los puntos de ataque de nuestros monstruos se intercambian, debilitando a tu Guardia Celta y fortaleciendo a mi Payaso Fantasma-explico Umbra siniestramente.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Yugi comprendiendo todo.

 **ATK 1400-700**

 **ATK 700-1400**

-¡Y ahora que mi Payaso es más poderoso que tu Guardia Celta es tiempo del contraataque, adelante mi Payaso, acaba con ese patético elfo y envíalo al cementerio, donde Yugi pronto será sepultado!-indico Umbra sonriendo malignamente.

El Payaso Fantasma cumplió con la orden de su ama, sacando varias pelotas, mismas que uso para hacer algunos malabares y lanzarlas contra el Guardia Celta, cuando tuvieron contacto con el cuerpo del guerrero, estas explotaron y destruyeron al monstruo de Yugi, bajando sus puntos de vida a **3300.**

-Creo que llevo la delantera pequeño Yugi-señalo Umbra riéndose despectivamente ante el primer golpe que dio y Yugi solo se tensó ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Sus amigos vieron todo y ahora estaban preocupados por la situación en que se encontraba el rey de los Juegos-Ay no y solo fue su jugada de apertura-señalo Tea preocupada.

-Vaya, no me imaginaba que las cartas de Umbra era fantasmas reales, temo que los ataques físicos no tendrán el menor efecto en ellos, Yugi deberá pensar en otra forma de acabar con esos fantasmas-dijo Atem cruzado de brazos.

Kaiba escucho las palabras de Atem y comenzó a hacer su análisis mental- _"¿Ataques físicos? Aguarden, son fantasmas, ningún ataque físico podría dañarlos, porque los golpes físicos simplemente los atravesarían sin hacerles el menor daño…claro, esas cartas tienen un error fatal, ahora veremos si Yugi es realmente lo bastante bueno para averiguarlo sin ayuda de su amigo egipcio"-_ pensó sonriendo con algo de arrogancia.

Afuera del templo, los demás duelistas solo se quedaron mudos ante la jugada de Umbra-No puedo creerlo-dijo Corey.

-Yugi está en problemas, esas cartas fantasmas son realmente peligrosas-dijo Duke sorprendido por la maniobra de la Maestra Oscura.

-Deja de decir tonterías, es obvio que mi Yugi podrá vencer a esa tipa-dijo Rebeca con un tono de voz de seguridad.

-¿A qué te refieres con "mi" Yugi exactamente?-pregunto Osiris viendo de mala manera a Rebeca y esta solo la ignoro, hecho que molesto a Osiris, pero antes de poder decir algo, Raven tomo la palabra.

-Yugi es el Rey de los Juegos, estoy segura que él podrá encontrar un modo de vencer a esos fantasmas, aunque presiento que no será nada fácil, especialmente si son inmunes a los ataques-señalo la duelista.

-Vamos Yugi, tu puedes vencerla-dijo Serenity animando al mejor amigo de su hermano mayor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Umbra miraba a Yugi fijamente y aunque el chico trataba de aparentarlo, realmente se sentía asustado, ese lugar no era el mejor sitio para pelear y menos cuando estabas peleando contra fantasmas reales, pero lo que aún no le quedaba del todo claro era a que se refería Umbra cuando dijo que eran almas sin descanso, eso solo podía significar una cosa, pero no podía ser posible ¿o sí?

 _-"El pobre parece estar debatiendo si mis cartas son lo que piensa o no, para cuando se dé cuenta será demasiado tarde, por ahora voy a perturbar un poco más su inocente mente y tengo la carta indicada para hacerlo"_ ¡Ahora convoco al Bebé Fantasma!-invoco Umbra llamando a su nueva carta.

Esta era como su nombre indicaba, el fantasma de un bebé, el cual estaba vestido de la manera en que se vestían a los bebes durante la época de 1919-1930, el bebé estaba sobre una carriola de aquella época de color negra, la cual hacía contraste con la ropa blanca con la cual estaba vestido, lo más aterrador en esa carta era que sus ojos era rojos y poseía una mirada casi demoniaca.

 **ATK 100**

 **DEF 100**

-¿Te gusta mi nuevo monstruo joven Yugi?-pregunto Umbra divertida-tal vez no sea muy fuerte, pero veamos si te atreves a atacarlo, estoy segura que encontraras que es más divertido de lo que piensas-dijo Umbra sonriendo perversamente.

Yugi saco su carta y miro su mano, parecía no tener muchas buenas opciones, así que opto por una defensa-¡Ahora convoco al Dragón Alado Guardián de la Fortaleza en modo de defensa!-invoco Yugi llamando a otro de sus monstruos clásicos.

 **ATK 1400**

 **DEF 1200**

-No tiene caso que hagas eso, nada puede protegerte de mis fantasmas, especialmente ahora que mi Payaso Fantasma se ha quedado con la energía de tu Guardia Celta-dijo Umbra sonriendo.

-¡Ya lo veremos Umbra, por el momento colocare una carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno!-declaro Yugi.

-Te estabas tardando, tal vez sea hora de que experimentes de primera mano el horror de un ataque doble de fantasmas ¡Adelante mi Payaso Fantasma acaba con su patético dragón y déjalo abierto a un ataque directo!-indico Umbra enviando a su monstruo al ataque.

-¡No tan rápido Umbra, activo mi carta de trampa; "Círculo de Hechizos"!-revelo Yugi.

-¿Una trampa?-exclamo Umbra.

-¡Así es y esta carta no solo paraliza a tu monstruo, sino que además le quita **700** puntos de ataque, lo que lo hace un blanco perfecto para mi Dragón Alado!-declaro Yugi, al tiempo que la fuerza del fantasma disminuía.

 **ATK 1400-700**

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Umbra preocupada por la disminución de poder de su Payaso Fantasma.

-¡Ahora que he frenado tu ataque es hora de comenzar el mío!-declaro Yugi sacando su nueva carta.

-¿Qué pretende ahora?-se preguntó Umbra molesta.

-¡Ahora sacrifico a mi Guardián de la Fortaleza para convocar a Hechizo del Dragón!-declaro Yugi sacrificando a su primer monstruo para convocar a un dragón de más poder al campo de batalla, el cual apareció listo para el encuentro con los fantasmas de Umbra.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 1500**

-¡Ahora mi Hechizo del Dragón destruye al Payaso Fantasma con tu Flama de Dragón!-indico Yugi activando el ataque de su dragón, el cual no tardo en abrir sus poderosas fauces y lanzar su ataque contra el Payaso Fantasma.

El golpe fue directo y el Payaso Fantasma fue destruido, lo que bajo los puntos de vida de Umbra a **3400,** ahora solo los separaban **100** puntos de vida, pero no era todo lo que pasaba, ya que al parecer, Yugi había encontrado la falla en los monstruos de Umbra.

-Acabaste con mi Payaso Fantasma ¿Cómo es posible?-cuestiono Umbra un poco molesta por haber perdido un monstruo y puntos de vida.

-¡Creo que he encontrado la debilidad de tus monstruos fantasmas, tal vez sean inmunes a ataques físicos, pero son completamente vulnerables a ataques mágicos o de criaturas que posean magia, como el caso de mi Hechizo del Dragón, así que creo que eso hace que el duelo vuelva a comenzar! ¿No te parece?-cuestiono Yugi desafiante.

Para sorpresa de Yugi, Umbra comenzó a reírse de manera tan desquiciada y sombría que fácilmente podría hacerle competencia a la risa de Bakura, cuando la Maestra de los Fantasmas dejo de reírse, miró fijamente a Yugi con esos ojos negros, vacíos y sin vida alguna.

-¡Eres muy astuto por haber pensado en ello, pero dime pequeño Yugi! ¿Por qué no atacaste a mi Bebé Fantasma en vez de atacar a mi Payaso Fantasma? De haber destruido al bebé habría perdido más puntos de vida que solo **600** -señalo Umbra-creo que estas comprendiendo cuales son los verdaderos riesgos de mi letal baraja, pero veo que aun necesitas algunas pruebas más, así que ahora es mi turno de sacar-Umbra saco su carta y sonrió-creo que esta carta va a explicar mejor ¡Ahora convoco al Fantasma del Amante de los Cuentos de Hada en modo de ataque!-invoco Umbra llamando a su nuevo monstruo.

Cuando el monstruo de Umbra hizo acto de aparición, Yugi se quedó mudo de la sorpresa, fue tanto en el impacto que se quedó congelado por unos instantes antes de poder decir algo sobre lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que pudo decir ante el shock que recibió al ver al monstruo de Umbra.

-¿Qué sucede Yugi? Parece que viste un fantasma-dijo Umbra sonriendo malignamente-solo convoque a mi nuevo monstruo, el cual como te dije es el Fantasma del Amante de los Cuentos de Hada, creo que encontraras que tiene un rostro muy familiar para ti-.

Familiar era muy poco comparado a lo que Yugi estaba viendo, ya que el monstruo de Umbra era Leon, el duelista cuya baraja estaba inspirada en los cuentos de hada y al que no había visto en mucho tiempo, solo que su piel estaba más pálida que antes, sus ojos carecían de brillo o señal de vida, llevaba un traje negro y un libro de Cenicienta bajo el brazo.

 **ATK 700**

 **DEF 700**

-¿Qué significa esto Umbra? ¿Cómo es posible que esa carta se parezca a Leon?-cuestiono Yugi desafiante.

-Si te refieres al hermanito de Zigifried permíteme corregirte, no se parece, este fantasma es realmente Leon-explico Umbra sonriendo malignamente y Yugi se quedó mudo-hace poco tuvo un desafortunado encuentro conmigo y bueno, digamos que le quite algo muy necesario para vivir, su alma, verás Yugi Muto, como Reina de los Fantasmas, lo que más disfruto es aterrar a los vivos, pero no hay miedo más delicioso para mí que el de los niños, es un manjar exquisito, realmente es vida para mí, cuando les extraigo las almas a los niños, estos no solo quedan atrapados en el mundo mortal, sino que también se vuelven parte de mi baraja, mis esclavos personales-.

-Eso quiere decir que ese Bebé Fantasma…-Yugi se llenó de horror al imaginarse lo que significaba.

-Fue una de mis primeras víctimas, debiste escuchar los llantos de su madre y los lamentos de su padre cuando llegaron a su cuarto, encontrándolo en su cuna inmóvil y frío, fue tan divertido-.

-¡Eres…un monstruo!-bramo Yugi entre dientes.

-Soy un fantasma ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Por supuesto que no todos los fantasmas son malos, algunos de ellos solo quieren encontrar el descanso eterno concluyendo las cosas que dejaron pendientes en este mundo-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Yugi desafiante.

-El Payaso Fantasma que destruiste en el turno anterior solía ser un comediante frustrado, su mayor sueño era hacer reír, pero nunca tuvo el talento ni la gracia para hacerlo, jamás pudo ser un payaso alegre y siempre era abucheado por el público, ridiculizado y molestado por los jóvenes de su pueblo, un día murió al ser atropellado por un irresponsable y ahora no encuentra el descanso porque jamás logro hacer reír a nadie, que patético ¿no crees?-.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡No tienes derecho a jugar con la vida de las personas de esa manera y menos de atrapar sus almas para tu beneficio propio!-bramo Yugi.

-Por favor Yugi Muto, ahórrate esas palabras que no son más que sermones aburridos para mí, en vez de preocuparte por ellos deberías preocuparte más por ti, especialmente por la sorpresa que sigue esperando en mi baraja por conocerte-dijo Umbra de manera siniestra.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Yugi alarmado.

-Aún tengo a mi criatura formidable esperando en las profundidades del cementerio a ser convocado y este fantasma inconquistable me ayudar a acabar contigo, y una vez que te haya vencido, tu alma estará peleando en mi baraja como la de Leon y la de muchos otros inocentes niños, que delicioso suena eso-dijo Umbra malignamente y Yugi se tensó ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Los compañeros de Umbra pusieron mala cara ante las palabras de Umbra-Pero que atrevida, quiere quedarse con el alma de Yugi Muto para ella-dijo Zaleska molesta.

-Umbra siempre ha sido así, no hay nada que podamos hacer para remediarlo-dijo Amazu acomodándose los lentes-aunque admito que me gustaría ponerla en su lugar por su atrevimiento-.

-Dejen que haga lo que quiera-dijo Drago captando la atención de todos-no importa mucho lo que haga y deje de hacer, ya que al final yo seré quien gane todo-sentencio Drago sonriendo malignamente.

-Como usted ordene amo-dijo Abzu haciendo una reverencia ante su señor.

Atem y los otros solo podían observar el duelo de Yugi sumamente alarmados, sabían que las cartas de Umbra serían peligrosas, pero nunca se imaginaron que serían fantasmas de personas a las cuales ella capturo durante varios años, por no decir que quizás fueron siglos.

-¡No puedo creer que Leon haya sido capturado por esa loca!-exclamo Tea alarmada y aterrada.

-Umbra es conocida por su interés especial en niños, según las leyendas, para ella son como un banquete delicioso, mientras más inocentes mejor-explico Yubel mirando a Umbra con mucho asco.

-¿Escuchaste algo de ella?-pregunto Atem mirando a su hermana.

-Solo un poco, por lo que he escuchado se le conoce de muchos nombres en el mundo, el Coco, Krampus e incluso creo que la conocen como la Llorona, ya que ha aterrado a todo el mundo llevándose niños, los cuales nunca han vuelto a ser vistos-explico Yubel.

Atem endureció la mirada ante eso y dirigió la vista hacia la esfera-Ten cuidado Yugi-.

Karai se mantenía oculta en las sombras, mirando el duelo en la esfera, por alguna razón que ella desconocía por completo, se sentía muy preocupada por la seguridad de Yugi Muto y eso no le gustaba para nada, se sentía muy confundida con sus emociones y sentimientos.

-Veamos que tan buen duelista eres en realidad sin el faraón, Yugi Muto-escucho decir a Abzu.

Karai sabía que su Maestro tenía cierto interés particular en 4 duelistas que estaban presentes en esos momentos, 3 de ellos ya habían vencido a sus respectivos oponentes y ahora era el turno de Yugi de demostrar lo buen duelista que era, no era tonto, estaba al tanto que esos duelos no solo eran para deshacerse de los enemigos del Rey Drago, sino también para probar si eran dignos contrincantes del Caballero de las Tinieblas, al menos, eso era lo que Abzu quería comprobar con esos duelos y parecía que hasta el momento no se había decepcionado con ninguno de sus posibles oponentes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Yugi se preparó para continuar el duelo con Umbra, quien ahora estaba sonriendo de manera siniestra-¿Qué sucede Yugi? Pareces asustado ¿ya te diste cuenta que hagas lo que hagas no vas a poder vencerme? Después de todo, los fantasmas somos criaturas inmortales, espíritus que vivimos llenos de tormento y dolor, ya que nunca hemos encontrado el camino al Otro Mundo, aunque eso es lo que menos me importa, ya que en lo personal me encanta este trabajo-.

-¡Sigue soñando Umbra, pero voy a vencerte en este duelo!-aseguro Yugi.

-Pero para hacerlo tendrías que destruir a mis monstruos, dime algo Yugi ¿serías capaz de destruir a un bebé o a tu amigo aunque ahora sean fantasmas?-pregunto Umbra con malévola diversión.

Yugi se tensó ante eso-Eres una cobarde-.

Umbra solo sonrió aún más ante el insulto de Yugi-¡Ahora colocare esta carta boca abajo y haz tu jugado mi pequeño Yugi, pronto estarás en mi baraja capturado!-declaro Umbra sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

Yugi saco su carta y se sorprendió al ver que era una de las piezas de Exodia el Prohibido- _"El brazo izquierdo de Exodia, es cierto, había olvidado que nuevamente tengo las cartas de Exodia que mi abuelito me dio cuando comencé a jugar, pero aunque convoque a Exodia y gane el duelo ¿Qué es lo que sucedería con Leon y con todas las almas que Umbra tiene atrapadas en su baraja? ¿Serán libres o se perderán en el abismo oscuro? No puedo arriesgar esas almas que ya han sufrido mucho"-_ pensó Yugi sin saber que acción tomar en esos momentos.

Umbra no podía dejar de lado su sonrisa y menos ahora que veía como Yugi parecía debatir si hacer o no su siguiente jugada, tal como lo había imaginado, Yugi Muto era un gran duelista, el Rey de los Juegos, pero era muy débil, siempre pensando en el bien de los demás antes de en su propio bien, era incapaz de ser egoísta y por eso estaba segura que iba a ganar el duelo, ahora solo debía asegurarse de mantener a Yugi en esa situación de indecisión total.

-¿Ocurre algo Yugi? Parece que no quieres hacer tu próxima jugada, no me digas que ahora tienes miedo de enfrentarte a los poderosos fantasmas que habitan en mi baraja-desafió Umbra malignamente.

Yugi cambio su expresión de duda a una de decisión e hizo su jugada-¡Colocare una carta boca abajo y convocare a Beta el Guerrero Magnético en modo de ataque!-invoco Yugi.

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1600**

-Oh, ahora tienes dos monstruos muy poderosos para atacarme ¿Qué harás exactamente? Ya que si me atacas destruirás a un buen amigo tuyo y también a un inocente bebé, el cual ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de llegar a su primer añito, ya que yo me encargue de ello-dijo Umbra sin piedad alguna.

-¡Eres un ser despreciable, tú y Anubrix tenían mucho en común!-bramo Yugi asqueado por las palabras de Umbra.

-Gracias, siempre pensé que los demás eran tontos por no encontrar el modo de divertirse con nuestros poderes, pero la verdad Anubrix y yo, sí que sabíamos cómo divertirnos por todos, adelante Yugi, haz tu jugada, estoy esperando-.

Yugi apretó los dientes ante eso, no quería atacar a Leon, pero si no atacaba no podría ganar el duelo y debía hacerlo para salvar al mundo de las garras malignas de Drago, así como también salvar a Joey y al resto de sus amigos, pero tampoco quería atacar a un inocente bebé, solo un cobarde se atrevería a hacer algo así y Umbra entraba perfectamente en esa categoría.

-Estás loca-dijo Yugi con un tono de voz cargado de furia y casi odio.

-¿Tú crees? Tal vez todos estamos locos, yo me volví loca de rabia cuando te perdí-dijo Umbra de manera misteriosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Yugi confundido.

-Cuando tu amigo el faraón cometió el estúpido error de usar el Oricalcos en contra de ese papanatas al cual Dartz engaño y te ofreciste en su lugar, yo estaba por los alrededores, cuando tu alma fue extraída y enviada al templo de Dartz mi intención era apoderarme de la tuya y devorarla para mí, desafortunadamente, el sello del Oricalcos me mantuvo alejada de todas las almas que Dartz había recolectado, pero cuando Atem y Kaiba lo desafiaron, obligando a Dartz a concentrarse en el duelo fue la oportunidad perfecta para atacar, pero justo cuando iba a devorar tu alma ese maldito y entrometido rey te salvo, evitando así que me quedara contigo-.

-Que locura ¿estás diciendo que ya desde la batalla con Dartz estaban al tanto de todos nuestros movimientos?-pregunto Yugi sorprendido.

-No, estamos al tanto de todo desde el momento en que resolviste el Rompecabezas del Milenio y liberaste su magia de las sombras, no olvides que el Reino de las Sombras y el Reino de las Tinieblas están conectados, por ese motivo no nos fue difícil enterarnos de cada suceso que ocurrió en sus vidas-.

-Vaya-.

-Y aunque me molesto haber perdido la oportunidad de quedarme con tu alma, no fue una pérdida total, ya que ese imbécil de Dartz hizo algo bien para variar-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Descuida, lo sabrás en muy poco tiempo _"después de todo, mi criatura formidable aún espera para ser liberada y una vez que aparezca, Yugi Muto recibirá la sorpresa de su vida"-_ pensó Umbra con maldad absoluta.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Bueno, este fue otro capítulo que ha concluido, pero como vieron, también es el inicio de un nuevo duelo, el duelo del Rey de los Juegos, Yugi Muto vs la maligna Umbra, cuyas cartas fantasmas son tal como sus nombres indican, fantasmas reales, ahora Yugi debe encontrar un modo de vencerlos antes de que Umbra libere su carta más poderosa y la use contra Yugi en el duelo.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, cuyos comentarios hacen de mis fics obras exitosas, gracias por eso:**_

 **Rossana's Mind:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más para ver el duelo del Rey de los Juegos contra la Reina de los Fantasmas, porque ese duelo ha comenzado y como acabas de ver, sus cartas no son precisamente cartas a las que uno quisiera enfrentarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _fue la suerte, por el momento Yugi debe ser cuidadoso, pues las cartas de Umbra son literalmente fantasmas que ella ha ido aprisionando con los años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _pues ya conoces las cartas de Umbra, las cuales si tienen un pasado, son almas de personas y seres que no encuentran el descanso eterno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _descuida, lo entiendo, ahora ha comenzado el duelo entre Yugi y Umbra, el Rey de los Juegos está más que sorprendido ante la baraja de fantasmas de Umbra, los cuales son personas que ella ha capturado a lo largo de los siglos y ahora busca apoderarse del alma de Yugi para que forme parte de su baraja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LadyMadalla Selene:** _todos los duelos son escogidos al azar y el de Tea será el último, al menos hasta el momento de enfrentarse a Amazu y finalmente al poderoso Abzu, por el momento enfoquémonos en el duelo de Yugi, quien como acabas de ver, está peleando con genuinos fantasmas que Umbra aprisiono en su baraja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _pues ya estás viendo cómo le va a Yugi, ya que al parecer, las cartas de Umbra son verdaderos fantasmas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _que original eres al dejar que sea tu personaje quien presente tu comentario, lo aplaudo y espero que te mejores pronto, por el momento el duelo de Yugi vs Umbra ha comenzado y el Rey de los Juegos deberá ser cuidadoso, pues las cartas de su oponente son genuinos fantasmas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _pues ya conoces sus cartas, fantasmas de personas que ella ha capturado por siglos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _descuida y ahora el duelo de Yugi con Umbra ha comenzado, acabas de conocer sus cartas, las cuales son fantasmas reales que ella ha capturado por muchos años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _pues el duelo de Yugi no está resultando nada fácil, ya que las cartas de Umbra son fantasmas genuinos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _de hecho sus cartas son un poco más tétricas que eso, ya que no son cartas que se hayan creado precisamente por Pegasus, sino auténticos fantasmas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y no es para menos, ya que como se revelo, los fantasmas de Umbra son almas infortunadas que ella ha capturado a través de los años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _pues acabas de ver las cartas de Umbra y la historia siniestra que hay detrás de cada una, pero si esto te dejo impresionado, espera a conocer su mejor carta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya viste como se está desarrollando y el tipo de cartas que Umbra tiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _cuando se trata de Drago solo hay algo que puede salir victorioso, una gran fuente de luz divina, pero ni así lo destruyen, solo lo debilitan para encerrarlo, como ya he explicado antes, solo el Padre Celestial podría destruir a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _con excepción de Egipto y la Ciudad de Domino, por el momento son los únicos lugares seguros en todo el mundo y solo porque Drago quiere destruirlos personalmente, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _el duelo de Yugi ha comenzado y como acabas de ver, las cartas de Umbra no son simples cartas como la mayoría de las existentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ElDiosHades12:** _tus cambios de nombre de usuario a veces me dejan muy confundido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _pues ya conoces a los monstruos de Umbra, verdaderos fantasmas que ella ha atrapado en su baraja para pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _es muy pronto para decir si Karai tiene sentimientos de amor por Yugi, más bien es por el hecho de que Yugi le haya ofrecido amistad de esa forma tan desinteresada lo que la tiene en ese estado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _y vaya que es siniestro, pues como acabas de ver, las cartas de Umbra son verdaderos fantasmas, almas que ella ha aprisionado con el paso del tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _y vaya que necesitara de su apoyo, ya que como acabas de ver, las cartas de Umbra son fantasmas reales que ella tiene prisioneros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues ya viste el tipo de cartas que ella está usando y solo espera a conocer su carta más poderosa, causara un gran impacto en el Rey de los Juegos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _el duelo de Yugi vs Umbra ha comenzado y cómo has visto, Yugi está peleando contra fantasmas reales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _ya veremos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 69 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Rossana's Mind, Tea Mutou, Srto, Mana, LadyMadalla Selene, Soranomomo93, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Dany35, Mitzuki-Kazami, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draigon 2.0, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, Súper Rock Ninja, Seiryu.001, ElDiosHades12, Rey Drasian, Zeus, Hades, Shadow y Writer, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Shazam.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	70. Temor a los fantasmas Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **El cuarto duelo de las finales ha comenzado, con Yugi y Umbra peleando en un cementerio, la Maestra de los Fantasmas ha revelado porque tiene ese título, así como las cartas que posee en su baraja y el terrible secreto que esconden cada una de ellas, pero aún falta lo peor, pues el más terrible de sus fantasmas aún está esperando en las profundidades del cementerio esperando el momento en que su ama lo llame a la batalla"**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que van a darle la bienvenida a este capítulo, ya conocen el procedimiento, disfrútenlos y nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=uqiS4UZk74c**

 **www. youtube watch? v=GMyG_RSMNvA**

 **www. youtube watch? v=fGVw01FnOto**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 70**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 70 Temor a los fantasmas.**

 **Segunda Parte**

El duelo entre Yugi y Umbra continuaba, el Rey de los Juegos se veía en una grave encrucijada, ya que aunque sabía que debía ganar el duelo para ayudar a sus hermanos a salvar al mundo y detener los perversos planes de Drago, tampoco quería atacar a esas pobres almas que estaban siendo usadas por Umbra.

-¿Qué sucede alteza? ¿Acaso el Rey de los Juegos tiene problemas para decidir qué hacer en este duelo? Que patético eres-se burló Umbra.

Yugi solo gruño por debajo, el joven duelista tenía **3300** puntos de vida, mientras que Umbra poseía **3400,** Yugi tenía en el campo al Hechizo del Dragón y a Beta el Guerrero Magnético, así como una carta boca abajo, mientras que Umbra tenía al Bebé Fantasma y a Leon en el campo de batalla, al igual que una carta boca abajo.

-Solo haz tu jugada-dijo Yugi entre dientes.

-Como desees-Umbra saco su carta y sonrió un poco-¡Es hora de revelar mi carta boca abajo; "Condenación Espectral", esta carta mágica me permite destruir a los monstruos que tengas en el campo de batalla siempre y cuando sacrifique el mismo número de monstruos de mi lado del campo!-.

-¡No te atreverías!-exclamo Yugi imaginándose lo que iba a pasar.

-Claro que lo haría y lo haré ¡Sacrifico al Bebé Fantasma y al Fantasma del Amante de los Cuentos de Hadas para destruir a tus dos monstruos!-indico Umbra.

Los dos monstruos de Umbra desaparecieron en un torbellino de energía espectral, pero Yugi pudo notar una mirada de dolor y de tristeza en los ojos de ambos antes de ser enviados al cementerio, lo siguiente que pasó fue que sus dos monstruos fueron destruidos por el efecto de la carta de trampa de Umbra.

-¡Mis monstruos!-exclamo Yugi alarmado.

-Debiste haber atacado cuando tuviste la oportunidad, porque esta vez usare un espíritu sumamente diferente al de los otros monstruos que has visto ¡Ahora convoco al Fantasma del Muñeco Asesino!-invoco Umbra llamando a su nuevo monstruo.

El nuevo monstruo de Umbra era como su nombre indicaba, un muñeco de ventrílocuo, pero de mirada sumamente diabólica y sádica, indicando que era mejor no tener uno de esos en casa, especialmente cuando sus dos ojos se posaron en Yugi, dejándolo paralizado.

 **ATK 1400**

 **DEF 1200**

-¡Ahora mi Muñeco ataca los puntos de vida de Yugi directamente!-indico Umbra enviando a su monstruo al ataque.

El monstruo de Umbra desapareció y reapareció detrás de Yugi, dándole una patada mortal en la espalda, Yugi sintió como esa patada le quitaba más que puntos de vida, pudo sentir como también le quitaba parte de su alma, mientras sus puntos de vida bajaban a **1900.**

-Te lo dije, debiste haberme atacado cuando tuviste la oportunidad, ahora yo tengo la ventaja en este duelo-señalo Umbra malignamente- _"y pronto habré ganado este duelo, cuando convoque a mi fantasma más poderoso, Yugi Muto no sabrá ni siquiera que lo golpeo"-_.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Atem y los otros se tensaron al ver como Yugi perdía más puntos de vida tras el último ataque de Umbra, lo que dejaba a esa diabólica fantasma a unos cuantos ataques de la victoria, pero sabían que Yugi la vencería, después de todo, no por nada era el Rey de los Juegos.

-Vamos Yugi, sabemos que puedes vencerla-dijo Tea con ambas manos en el pecho.

-Yugi está muy perturbado por las cartas de Umbra, esa malvada tiene las almas de muchos inocentes en su baraja y por eso Yugi no se atreve a atacarla-dijo Yubel entre dientes.

-Pero debemos tener fe en que Yugi lograra vencer a su rival, no olviden que él consiguió vencerme, así que a Umbra no le será tan fácil derrotarlo, yo tengo fe en él, así como también sé que él tiene fe en el corazón de las cartas-dijo Atem cruzado de brazos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Yugi se recuperó del ataque mortal del Muñeco Asesino de Umbra y encaro a la fantasma-Dime pequeño Yugi ¿te das por vencido o serás un tonto que cree poder superar a la Reina de los Fantasmas?-.

-Sigo aquí ¿no es verdad? Y mientras tenga fe en el corazón de las cartas jamás me rendiré-aseguro Yugi sacando su carta, sorprendiéndose de ver que se trataba de la Pierna Izquierda de Exodia el Prohibido.

-Aunque tengas fe en tus cartas eso no te ayudara en nada, no mientras te niegues a atacarme, después de todo, con fe no se ganan las batallas y tendrás que decidirte a atacarme en algún momento-dijo Umbra burlonamente.

-Descuida, planeo atacarte en este turno-señalo Yugi sonriendo de manera desafiante.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ahora revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Costa Abajo", esta carta mágica disminuirá el nivel de poder de un monstruo y me permitirá convocarlo más fácilmente al campo de batalla; y el monstruo que he escogido es a mi Convoca al Cráneo!-invoco Yugi llamando a uno de sus monstruos más poderosos al campo de batalla.

-¿Convoca al Cráneo?-exclamo Umbra preocupándose un poco.

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 1200**

-¡Ahora Convoca al Cráneo ataca con tu Golpe de Relámpago!-indico Yugi activando el ataque de su monstruo.

Convoca al Cráneo lanzo su poderoso ataque y destruyo al monstruo de Umbra, lo que bajo los puntos de vida de la diabólica fantasma a **2300,** aunque aún le llevaba una clara ventaja a Yugi, esta vez ya no tenía tantos puntos de vida como para sentirse segura, además de que ahora tenía que preocuparse por el poderoso Convoca al Cráneo.

-¡Vas a pagar muy caro por esto niño!-declaro Umbra molesta.

-¡Eso lo veremos, colocare dos cartas boca abajo y con ello termino mi turno!-declaro Yugi.

-Te estabas tardando-dijo Umbra sacando una carta y al verla no pudo evitar sonreír-esto me ayudara ¡Activare la carta mágica "Espejo Paranormal"!-declaro Umbra activando su carta mágica.

-¿Qué es lo que hace esa carta mágica?-cuestiono Yugi desafiante.

-Observa y lo verás-dijo Umbra sonriendo de manera misteriosa y ante Yugi apareció algo increíble.

Ya que un nuevo Convoca al Cráneo hizo acto de aparición, solo que este era de color negro y sus ojos eran rojos, dándole un aspecto más demoniaco y terrible, aunque su fuerza no era tan distinta a la del original, de hecho…

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 1200**

-¡Tu carta mágica creo un duplicado de mi Convoca al Cráneo!-exclamo Yugi sorprendido por el efecto de esa carta.

-Exactamente y como ambos son igual de poderosos necesitaras otra estrategia para vencerme " _pero no es lo único que hice al crear este duplicado, en cuanto tenga la carta indicada podré convocar a mi fantasma más aterrador y entonces Yugi tendrá la sorpresa de su vida, aunque no será el único"-_ pensó Umbra malignamente-¡Por el momento colocare dos cartas boca abajo y con eso terminare mi turno!-declaro Umbra.

Yugi entrecerró los ojos ante eso- _"Jugo dos cartas boca abajo al igual que yo, muy astuto, sabe que en una pelea frente a frente nuestros monstruos se destruirían entre sí, pero no puedo darme por vencido, tengo que ganar este duelo por mis amigos"_ ¡Mi turno!-declaro Yugi sacando su carta-¡Ahora convoco a la Maga Silenciosa en modo de defensa!-invoco Yugi al monstruo que había derrotado a Atem.

 **ATK 1000**

 **DEF 1000**

Umbra sonrió ante eso de manera misteriosa-¿Así que convocaste al monstruo que venció al faraón? Que divertido, debes sentirte muy orgulloso por haber ayudado al gran faraón a encontrar el descanso que por tanto tiempo le fue negado-

-Deja de burlarte-dijo Yugi entre dientes.

-¿Burlarme? Pero si estoy siendo completamente honesta, además no te servirá de nada, ya que pronto acabare contigo, pero dime ¿ya terminaste tu turno?-.

-Así es, haz tu jugada-dijo Yugi desafiante.

-Bien-Umbra saco su carta y miro el campo de Yugi-¡Es tiempo de activar una de mis cartas boca abajo; "La Sombra Fantasmal", esta carta de trama es muy útil, ya que puede sobrepasar a tus monstruos y con cada turno que ambos iniciemos tu perderás **500** puntos de vida, lo que significa que en solo 4 turnos habré acabado contigo!-declaro Umbra riéndose.

-¡Lo siento Umbra, pero yo también tengo cartas boca abajo y es tiempo de revelarla; "Remueve la Trampa"!-revelo Yugi una de las cartas más comunes y útiles del juego.

-¡Rayos, esa carta elimina mi trampa!-exclamo Umbra entre dientes.

-¡Así es, no te será nada fácil acabar conmigo!-declaro Yugi sin dejar de lado su mirada desafiante.

-Ya lo veremos ¡Convoca al Cráneo acaba con su Maga Silenciosa!-indico Umbra y su Cráneo lanzo su propio Golpe de Relámpago.

-¡Yo defiendo a mi Maga Silenciosa con mi segunda carta de boca abajo; "Fuerza de Espejo", ahora tu ataque se redirige hacia ti!-declaro Yugi.

El ataque del Cráneo de Umbra se desvió de vuelta hacia el monstruo de la Reina Fantasma, pero ella tampoco pensaba quedarse atrás-¡Yo también tengo una carta boca abajo y es tiempo de revelarla, "Neblina Fantasma"!-revelo Umbra.

La carta de Umbra cubrió todo su lado del campo con una densa neblina que hizo que el ataque redirigido de Convoca al Cráneo desapareciera antes de que se pudiera completar y Yugi solo entrecerró los ojos ante ello.

-Vaya, parece ser que ambos estamos estancados-dijo Umbra con una mano en la cintura.

-Es cierto, estamos muy parejos-reconoció Yugi sorprendido por la habilidad de duelo de Umbra y por el hecho de que aún no tirara su mejor carta, debía estar preparado para todo.

-No te preocupes, eso cambiara dentro de poco, después de todo, estoy sumamente hambrienta y no les agradare estando hambrienta-señalo Umbra con malicia en su voz.

-No me agradas en estos momentos-dijo Yugi y Umbra solo se rio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Osiris y Rebeca lanzaron un grito de frustración al ver que Yugi aún no podía vencer a su oponente, la cual estaba resultando ser un reto mayor al que esperaban para el rey de los Juegos-¡Vamos Yugi, no te des por vencido!-grito Osiris.

-¡Yo sé que vas a vencer a esa malvada, siempre has salido victorioso y hoy no será la excepción!-grito Rebeca.

-Yugi sí que es un gran duelista, se merece el título de Rey de los Juegos, pero esa fantasma no me da buena espina y sospecho que tiene preparado un truco sumamente terrible en su baraja-dijo Raven cruzada de brazos.

-Oye Duke ¿Yugi ganara el duelo verdad?-pregunto Serenity con la misma preocupación que mostro cuando Yugi/Atem se enfrentaron a Bakura en Ciudad Batalla.

-Pues quisiera poder decir que sí, pero hasta ahora ambos están empatados, no en puntos de vida, pero tienen un monstruo de gran poder cada uno y aunque Yugi logro convocar a otro, este no le llega a los talones al de Umbra, además, esa fantasma aún no ha revelado su carta más poderosa y eso es lo que me preocupa-dijo Duke-bueno, eso y el hecho de que aún no sabemos a donde haya ido Tristán-agrego.

-Es cierto, Tristán se fue hace mucho tiempo ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?-se preguntó Serenity preocupada por su amigo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Yugi saco su carta y miro su mano, no tenía nada que le ayudara a detener al monstruo de Umbra, pero si tenía algo que le ayudaría a conseguir que su Maga Silenciosa se volviera más fuerte para poder hacerle frente a ese Convoca al Cráneo fantasma.

-¡Ahora jugare con una carta mágica conocida como "Mago Místico"!-declaro Yugi activando su carta mágica, la cual tenía la imagen de varios magos juntando sus cetros y haciendo una invocación.

-¿Qué se supone que hace eso?-cuestiono Umbra desafiante.

-¡Esta carta mágica me permite convocar a un nuevo mago de mi baraja de alto nivel sin la necesidad de realizar un sacrificio para lograrlo y el monstruo que he decidido convocar es al Mago Oscuro Niño!-declaro Yugi convocando a su carta favorita.

 **ATK 2300**

 **DEF 1900**

-Ah sí, esa versión mediocre del temible y poderoso Mago Oscuro-dijo Umbra burlonamente.

-Tal vez este sea una versión infantil del Mago Oscuro, pero sabe hacer su trabajo y le agradezco a mi hermana que me lo haya obsequiado-dijo Yugi con gran orgullo.

-Cierto, esa carta de mago es poderosa, pero no se compara en lo más mínimo con mi Convoca al Cráneo, creo que estamos por ver como un demonio es capaz de superar a un mago tan débil-.

-Lo siento Umbra, pero mi turno todavía no termina y aún tengo una carta mágica por jugar-.

-¿Hum?-.

-¡Y la carta mágica que activo es la "Polimerización", con ella uniré a mis dos magos para convocar al Mago Legendario, un mago excelente cuyos nuevos poderes me ayudaran a ganar este duelo!-declaro Yugi convocando a su mejor monstruo fusionado.

 **ATK 2700**

 **DEF 2100**

-Ahora sí que se ha vuelto impresionante-reconoció Umbra.

-Y con sus nuevos poderes es lo bastante poderoso para destruir a tu Convoca al Cráneo dejándote abierta para un ataque directo-señalo Yugi-¡Adelante mi Mago Legendario destruye a su Convoca al Cráneo con tu Rayo del Cetro Místico!-indico Yugi enviando a su monstruo al ataque.

El Mago Legendario lanzo su ataque contra el Convoca al Cráneo de Umbra, destruyéndolo por completo y bajando los puntos de vida de Umbra a **2100,** ahora estaban cada vez más parejos.

-¡Bien jugado Yugi, pero me temo que una vez más has subestimado el poder que existe entre los fantasmas y en este caso con el "Espejo Paranormal"!-declaro Umbra sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Qué?-.

Para asombro de Yugi, su Convoca al Cráneo también desapareció del campo, como si él hubiera recibido algún tipo de ataque-Hasta nunca calavera-.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi Convoca al Cráneo?-cuestiono Yugi desafiante.

-No es lo que yo le hice, es lo que tú hiciste mi estimado Yugi Muto, cuando destruyes a un monstruo que fue creado por el "Espejo Paranormal" también destruyes al monstruo del reflejo con el que se creó, así que como viste, tú mismo destruiste a tu propio Cráneo cuando destruiste al mío-.

-No me imaginaba que tu espejo aún tenía poderes ocultos, pero no me voy a rendir, tengo que ayudar a mis hermanos a detener a tu amo, así que prepárate porque este duelo aún no termina-dijo Yugi desafiante.

-Como digas, ahora es mi turno-Umbra saco su carta y al ver cuál era no pudo evitar reírse de manera despiadada-excelente, dime algo pequeño Yugi ¿recuerdas que te hable de mi fantasma formidable?-pregunto sonriendo.

-Me dijiste que estaba oculto en las profundidades del cementerio y que era una criatura sumamente impresionante-respondió Yugi.

-Exactamente, pero créeme, cuando lo veas frente a frente estoy segura que te llevaras la sorpresa de tu vida, al igual que tu querido amigo el faraón ¡Primero usare la carta mágica conocida como el "Velo Fantasmal"!-declaro Umbra activando su carta mágica.

La imagen de la carta mostraba lo que parecía ser una cortina de color blanca, la cual era mecida por el viento o al menos eso daba a entender la imagen, mientras que entre sus texturas se podía apreciar las figuras de varias criaturas extrañas, Yugi se preocupó bastante por lo que fuera que iba a pasar.

-Guau, nunca escuche hablar de esa carta mágica, pero creo que estoy a punto de saber más de lo que me habría gustado-dijo Yugi sumamente preocupado.

-Que perceptivo eres, esta carta mágica pide que sacrifique la mitad de mis puntos de vida, así como también 3 cartas de monstruos de mi mano, así que me despediré del Perro Fantasma, el Niño sin Cabeza y el Cazador Fantasma-revelo Umbra convocando a los 3 monstruos que iba a sacrificar, al tiempo que sus puntos de vida bajaban a **1050.**

El primero de sus monstruos era el Perro Fantasma de un Husky Siberiano, una de las razas más nobles de perros que podían existir.

 **ATK 1000**

 **DEF 1000**

El segundo era el de un niño, cuya apariencia indicaba que debía tener unos 13 o 14 años, como su nombre lo decía, no tenía cabeza, vistiendo con ropas de la época de los colonos.

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 1000**

Y el tercer monstruo era el fantasma de un cazador, el cual parecía haber recibido un tiro en la cabeza, ya que ahí, justo en medio de su frente, tenía el hueco por donde paso la bala.

 **ATK 1300**

 **DEF 1200**

-Son encantadores ¿no lo crees?-pregunto Umbra siniestramente y Yugi comenzó a temblar-y cada uno de ellos tiene una historia muy interesante, ese perro pertenecía a un joven que trabajaba en una fábrica de juguetes, cada vez que se iba a trabajar, su fiel perro se quedaba cuidando la casa hasta el momento en que su amo regresara, pero un día su amo tuvo un desafortunado accidente y jamás volvió, pero este leal perro nunca dejo el hogar que ambos compartieron, siempre lo espero con lealtad hasta el día de su muerte, que tierna demostración de lealtad y amistad ¿no te parece? Me produce ganas de vomitar-.

-Eres una enferma-dijo Yugi muy tenso.

-¿Tú crees? Este niño era un muchacho que junto con sus amigos y hermanos pensó que sería divertido jugar con el hacha de su padre, vaya que lo fue, hasta que uno lanzo un golpe desafortunado y bueno, aquí están las consecuencias-señalo Umbra al fantasma sin cabeza y Yugi comenzó a temblar-finalmente, este cazador tuvo la mala suerte de interponerse en el momento en que otro cazador se preparó para matar al mismo ciervo que ambos querían, que mal que el tiro no le saliera bien-.

-No puedo creer que todas esas cartas hayan sido personas a las que tú capturaste-dijo Yugi.

-Pues créelo, porque eso es la realidad, pero estas criaturas son nada comparados con el fantasma que estoy por convocar-.

-¡Estoy listo para lo que tengas!-declaro Yugi preparándose para pelear con el máximo fantasma de Umbra.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos, ahora envió a estos 3 fantasmas al cementerio, junto con los puntos de vida que sacrifique para convocar al fantasma que te destruirá, convoco a Yami el Vengador Fantasma!-declaro Umbra colocando su nueva carta.

Los 3 fantasmas de Umbra desaparecieron del campo de batalla y el fantasma más letal de la Maestra Oscura hizo acto de aparición, Yugi se preparó para lo que fuera que iba a surgir.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

-¡Contempla a mi mejor fantasma, estoy segura que te parecerá muy interesante!-declaro Umbra al tiempo que la carta aparecía físicamente en el campo.

Cuando Yugi miro al fantasma de Umbra se quedó sumamente asombrado, no, eso le quedaba corto a la extraña emoción que estaba sintiendo en su interior, una mezcla de sorpresa, terror e incredibilidad se había apoderado del Rey de los Juegos al ver a la carta suprema de Umbra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Atem se levantó de su asiento de golpe, seguido por los demás al ver la carta que Umbra había convocado-¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso es un truco de magia?-cuestiono Kaiba entre dientes.

-Atem…-Tea miro a su amigo sumamente preocupada y el faraón no la escucho, por tener su mirada fija en la esfera, al tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba mucho y comenzaba a temblar, apretando sus puños con mucha fuerza.

Yubel no podía decir nada, ya que se encontraba en un estado de shock del que no parecía que fuera a salir pronto, Drago observo todo desde su trono y una sonrisa perversa afloro en su rostro, definitivamente este torneo estaba trayéndole agradables momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Con ambas manos en la cintura, Umbra disfrutaba de ver a su oponente en ese estado de shock y de sorpresa del que no parecía que fuera a salir muy pronto-Te dije que te ibas a llevar la sorpresa de tu vida y nunca miento en esos aspectos-.

-¿Qué clase de broma retorcida es esta?-cuestiono Yugi desafiante.

-No es ninguna broma, es la realidad, mi carta insignia es Yami el Vengador Fantasma o como tú lo conoces, el Faraón Atem-señalo Umbra.

Efectivamente, la carta de Umbra tenía un gran parecido con Atem, solo que su piel era pálida, casi grisácea, sus ojos eran negros y sin vida alguna, vistiendo sus trajes de faraón, solo que estos era de tonalidades negros, lo que hacía que se perdiera en aquella penumbra donde combatía y en su frente tenía marcado el símbolo del Oricalcos, solo que este parecía haber sido hecho con una daga, pues era una cicatriz muy profunda y en su pecho el Ojo de Horus, también marcado con una daga.

-¡Esto no puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible que Atem sea tu carta más poderosa?-cuestiono Yugi desafiante.

-Tal vez tu amigo logro el descanso eterno tras su derrota, pero antes de eso su alma no estaba libre, era un prisionero del Rompecabezas del Milenio, durante ese tiempo estuvo expuesto a convertirse en mi esclavo, volviéndose parte de mi baraja, pero al estar atrapado en el Rompecabezas del Milenio no podía atraparlo, no porque no lo intentara, sino porque ese maldito lugar no solo tenía la forma de un laberinto por causa de su amnesia, sino también para protegerlo de cualquier peligro-.

-¿Estás diciendo que ya habías tratado de atrapar el alma de Atem?-.

-Más de una vez lo intente, pero todos mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles, al menos así fue hasta que Bakura manipulo una de las piezas del Rompecabezas del Milenio para poder explorar los confines del artículo y descubrir los secretos del pasado, esa fue una buena oportunidad para entrar y tratar de apoderarme de su alma, pero para ese entonces él ya se sentía tan a gusto con ustedes, rodeados por esa amistad que siempre presumían, no puedo creer que una estúpida carita sonriente haya impedido que me apoderara de su alma-.

-¿Carita sonriente?-Yugi recordó, ese era el símbolo de la amistad que lo unía con sus mejores amigos y ese símbolo salvo a Atem de ser capturado para la baraja de Umbra, definitivamente Tea creo un símbolo mágico.

-Estaba comenzando a creer que nunca podría apoderarme del alma del faraón para mi baraja y luego llego mi gran oportunidad, todo gracias al estúpido de Rafael-expreso Umbra sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Yugi, aunque ya se imaginaba cual iba a ser la respuesta.

-Cuando Rafael orillo al faraón a usar el "Sello de Oricalcos", permitió con la oscuridad invadiera su corazón, de ese modo yo pude entrar al Rompecabezas del Milenio y apoderarme de esa parte de su alma que fue creada a partir de ese momento, no podía apoderarme de toda su alma, ya que su corazón aún tenía mucha luz creada por la amistad y el amor, un amor tan grande que no se ha extinguido en estos 3000 años que han pasado, pero aun así, gracias a Rafael logre obtener el alma más poderosa para mi baraja y hela aquí ¡Yami el Vengador Fantasma!-.

-¡Estas enferma!-acuso Yugi.

Umbra solo comenzó a reírse-¡Todo fue gracias a Rafael, ese idiota diciendo que iba a salvar al mundo con el Oricalcos, me encanto la cara que puso cuando se enteró que su salvador había sido el responsable de que se separara de su amada familia, no tuvo precio alguno!-declaro Umbra riéndose-¡Pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en el duelo, ya que mi gran fantasma está ansioso por atacar y acabarte, que divertido, será la venganza del faraón por la derrota que sufrió en tus manos en la tumba!-sentencio Umbra con una sonrisa increíblemente perversa en su blanco y fantasmal rostro.

 **ATK 3000**

 **DEF 2500**

-¡Esa cosa no es Atem!-acuso Yugi desafiante.

-Piensa lo que quieras querido, pero esta cosa es Atem, al menos, parte de él, su parte oscura, misma que nació gracias al buen Zork y de la cual pude apoderarme gracias al idiota de Rafael, me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que diría ese estúpido al saber que me dio la carta que necesito para vencerte?-se preguntó Umbra colocando su dedo en la barbilla de modo pensativo.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-repitió Yugi entre dientes.

-Soy un fantasma, es parte de mi trabajo, pero descuida, cuando me quede con tu alma y la agregue a mi baraja lo entenderás todo, por el momento creo que es tiempo de que te despidas de tu Mago Legendario y no te molestes en activar su habilidad especial, ya que mi querido fantasma tiene ciertos poderes ocultos que impiden que las habilidades especiales de los monstruos oponentes se activen-.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Yugi alarmándose.

-¡Exactamente, ahora querido es hora de tu venganza, acaba con tu antiguo compañero con un golpe de tu Espada Fantasma!-indico Umbra.

Yami se lanzó contra el Mago Legendario, conjurando su temible arma, una espada hecha de energía fantasmal, con la cual golpeo con fuerza al Mago Legendario, atravesándolo en el pecho y destruyéndolo, lo que bajo los puntos de vida de Yugi a **1600.**

-¡Mi Mago Legendario!-grito Yugi alarmado de perder a su mejor monstruo.

-Ay, creo que Yami lo destruyo, pero descuida no es tan malo, ya que el poder de tu Mago Legendario no se desperdiciara del todo-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-.

-Quiero decir que la mitad de los puntos de ataque de ese monstruo ahora se agregan a la fuerza de Yami el Vengador Fantasma-explico Umbra malignamente.

 **ATK 3000-4350**

-¡Ahora es más poderoso que antes!-exclamo Yugi cada vez más preocupado.

-Exacto y muy pronto será tan poderoso que acabara con tus puntos de vida, y no podrás vencerlo, ya que al ser un fantasma solo ataques mágicos podrían dañarlo, que lástima que ya acabo con tus dos monstruos más poderosos, es tiempo de despedirte Yugi y de prepararte para formar parte de mi baraja eternamente-sentencio Umbra malignamente.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que llega a su final, pero como descubrieron, la carta más poderosa de Umbra es demasiado poderosa y terrible, especialmente porque se trata del lado maligno de Atem, mismo que solo existe para servir a Umbra y cumplir con la voluntad de Drago, Yugi deberá tomar la decisión de volver a derrotar a su amigo, aunque se trate solo de su lado oscuro.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen de mis fics obras tan exitosas y se los agradezco mucho:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _pues ya conoces la carta principal de Umbra, la cual resulto ser el lado maligno de Atem, mismo que fue liberado con el Oricalcos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _y ahora tiene un problema más del cual preocuparse, pues como acabas de ver, la criatura formidable de Umbra resulto ser la versión oscura del hermano al que Yugi tanto ha admirado desde que se conocieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _considerando que desde que comenzó la batalla con Dartz, Rebeca se autonombro la novia de Yugi no es de extrañar, es curioso ¿verdad? El pobre no ha dicho nada desde ese momento, pero bueno, el duelo con Umbra continua y ahora Yugi ha conocido la carta final de la Maestra Fantasmal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _pues ya acabas de conocer la carta final de Umbra, la cual realmente fue una sorpresa impresionante para Yugi y sus amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _Umbra es una criatura que nació en la oscuridad, ella no puede encontrar el descanso, porque para ella es muy divertido jugar al cazador y la presa, siendo todas sus víctimas las presas que cazaba, incluso como has visto, estuvo tras Atem y Yugi, consiguiendo parte del alma de Atem cuando Rafael lo hizo usar el Oricalcos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _ya la conociste, no era cualquier criatura, era el alma maligna de Atem, misma que se creó por el Oricalcos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LadyMadalla Selene:** _y ahora has conocido al fantasma más poderoso que Umbra ha conseguido en su baraja, mismo que fue creado gracias al error de Rafael de obligar a Atem a jugar con el Oricalcos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y ahora ha convocado a su carta más poderosa, la cual ha causado un gran impacto no solo en Yugi, sino en todos sus amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _creo que en el capítulo se resolvió tu duda, así como también el hecho de que se ha revelado la carta más poderosa de la siniestra Umbra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _ahora Yugi debe encontrar el modo de enfrentarse al lado maligno de Atem, mismo que Umbra obtuvo gracias a Rafael. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _desafortunadamente, las cosas se le complicaron más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _ahora Yugi tiene un terrible predicamento entre manos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _pues no le está resultando nada fácil, solo tiene una oportunidad ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _el problema es que aunque Yugi venza a Umbra, todas las almas que ella ha capturado tendrán otro destino, después de todo, mientras Drago siga amenazando a todos, ningún alma está a salvo, por ahora Yugi tiene problemas más serios, pues se enfrenta a su propio hermano en forma de fantasma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _para Umbra es como ir de pesca o cacería, le encanta aterrorizar a los mortales, especialmente si estos son niños y como has visto, su carta más poderosa no es cualquier cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente lo prometió y por ello debe ganar, pero ahora que Umbra saco a su mejor fantasma, el cual es muy impactante, a Yugi solo le queda una opción para ganar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _no realmente, ella tiene cartas más sombrías y una de ellas resulto ser algo impactante para Yugi, Atem y los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _y no solo de los niños, como ya habrás notado, ya que Umbra ha robado las almas de cientos de seres, incluso de animales que murieron por abandono de sus irresponsables y crueles amos, para ella, el Duelo de Monstruos no es más que una forma de controlar su colección de almas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _hola y pues no le será nada fácil, especialmente por esa sorpresa que tenía en su baraja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _ahora Yugi necesitara algo realmente poderoso si quiere acabar con la carta más poderosa de Umbra, la cual resultó ser un gran impacto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no por nada la han llamado de muchas formas en el mundo, especialmente porque niños que se lleva, niños que jamás vuelven a aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ElDiosHades12:** _pero a veces me confundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _por el momento ella tiene la ventaja y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _la batalla continua y como acabas de ver, Umbra ha revelado su impactante carta y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _por ahora Umbra desconoce la ventaja que tiene Yugi, pero el Rey de los Juegos aún está atrapado en una peligrosa y mortal encrucijada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _tienes razón, aunque Yugi derrote a Umbra, mientras Drago sea una amenaza nada es garantía de que las almas se recuperen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y ahora no sé qué piensas sobre la carta final que Umbra ha revelado para ganar el duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _no está siendo nada fácil y ahora que Umbra convoco a su mejor carta, Yugi está en serios problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _ahora será más difícil, considerando la carta más poderosa de Umbra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 70 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Rossana's Mind, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Mana, Srto, LadyMadalla Selene, Éire, Olivia, Dany35, NovaStarPrime, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Isaac, Draigon 2.0, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Lion Wilson, Amo del Vacío, Moon-9215, ElDiosHades12, Súper Rock Ninja, Shazam, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Rey Drasian, Shadow y Writer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	71. Temor a los fantasmas Tercera Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **El duelo entre Yugi y Umbra continua, el Rey de los Juegos consiguió convocar a su Mago Legendario y comenzó a ganar terreno sobre Umbra, pero ahora la Maestra Fantasma ha convocado a su mejor monstruo, una criatura creada a partir del lado maligno de Atem cuando el faraón uso el Oricalcos orillado por Rafael, ahora la batalla ha dado un nuevo giro y Yugi está en problemas ¿Cómo podrá vencer Yugi al fantasma de su mejor amigo y hermano?"**_

 _ **Y como siempre, a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, ya saben cómo es, nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=cishgV8PCsg**

 **www. youtube watch? v=xecTgY4XNgo**

 **www. youtube watch? v=YG1X-OTKlOg**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 71**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 71 Temor a los fantasmas.**

 **Tercera Parte**

Yugi se encontraba atrapado en una grave encrucijada, no solo acababa de perder a su mejor monstruo, sino que además estaba peleando contra el fantasma que representaba el lado oscuro de Atem, de su hermano y amigo, lo que provocaba que su cuerpo temblara mucho.

-Veo que te sientes muy perturbado por mi gran fantasma ¿verdad? Es natural, después de todo, nunca esperaste que nuevamente te tocaría pelear contra él-.

-¡Esa cosa no es Atem, solo es una sombra de la oscuridad que habitaba en su corazón, tal como el fantasma que uso Pegasus contra nosotros en el Reino de los Duelistas!-declaro Yugi de manera desafiante y segura.

-De hecho, esta vez ni eso es, ya que este fantasma es más que una simple sombra, es una criatura que se alimenta del odio que existe en el corazón del faraón, el odio que nació desde el momento en que Bakura líquido a su amada Teana y al mocoso que llevaba dentro, es una lástima no haber estado presente, habría sido divertido tener al fantasma de su bebé sin nacer en mi baraja-.

-¡Deja de decir cosas tan asquerosas como esas!-exigió Yugi.

-Ay ¿acaso mis comentarios te molestaron pequeño Yugi? Aunque poco me importa, mejor continuemos con el duelo y es tu jugada, pero recuerda que ahora yo tengo la total ventaja y mi fantasma absorbió la mitad de la fuerza de ataque de tu Mago Legendario-señalo Umbra con **1050** puntos de vida.

-Lo sé-dijo Yugi sacando su carta, teniendo **1600** puntos de vida-¡Ahora convoco al Soldado de Piedra Gigante en modo de defensa y colocare una carta boca abajo, eso bastara por el momento!-.

-Bien, supongo que eso es lo único que puedes hacer por el momento-señalo Umbra diabólicamente y saco una carta-perfecto, creo que tu alma peleara por mí más pronto de lo que pensaba-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Yugi.

-¡Quiero decir que no solo tengo un fantasma que representa al lado maligno de tu amigo el faraón, sino que además poseo una carta que me dará los poderes de su carta favorita, activo la carta mágica "Armadura del Mago Oscuro"!-declaro Umbra activando su carta mágica.

La carta mágica de Umbra hizo que el cuerpo de Yami brillara intensamente, antes de que su cuerpo fuera envuelto en una armadura que se asemejaba a las vestimentas del Mago Oscuro, el monstruo favorito y leal sirviente de Atem, Yugi se quedó mudo ante eso.

-¿Usaste el poder del Mago Oscuro?-.

-Al menos parte de él, ya que como bien dijo Arkana, no eres el único con una carta que se relacione con el Mago Oscuro y ahora observa como el poder de la armadura incrementa el poder de mi fantasma en **1000** puntos-sentencio Umbra sonriendo malignamente.

 **ATK 4350-5350**

-¡Ahora mi leal Vengador Fantasma acaba con su última línea de defensa en este instante!-indico Umbra lanzando a su fantasma al ataque-¡Golpe de Magia Oscura Fantasmal!-.

Atacando del mismo modo en que el Mago Oscuro atacaba, Yami lanzo su ataque contra el Soldado de Piedra, destruyéndolo con suma facilidad, por fortuna para Yugi, su monstruo estaba en modo de defensa y no perdió puntos de vida, pero desgraciadamente, eso no evito que el segundo efecto de Yami se activara.

-¡Y aunque tu monstruo estaba en modo de defensa, la mitad de sus puntos de ataque se agregan a la fuerza de Yami!-declaro Umbra malignamente.

 **ATK 5350-5950**

- _"Esto es malo, su monstruo se vuelve más y más poderoso, y no tengo nada en mi mano que me pueda ayudar a ganar el duelo, pero mientras confíe en el corazón de las cartas podré ganar el duelo"_ -pensó Yugi sacando su carta y sonrió al ver que era una carta mágica muy útil-¡Activo las "Espadas de Luz Reveladora"!-activo Yugi.

Las espadas cayeron del cielo y encerraron a Yami en su luz paralizadora, dejándolo inmóvil por los siguientes 3 turnos-Vaya, realmente tienes mucha suerte mocoso del demonio, aunque esos 3 turnos no te servirán de nada, después de todo, en tu baraja no tienes nada que pueda vencer a Yami, así que sacare esta carta y terminare mi turno-sentencio Umbra sonriendo con mucha confianza y Yugi se angustio más que antes.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Drago se rio de manera divertida al ver la tensión y el miedo que había en los ojos de Yugi, el pequeño duelista estaba en graves problemas y el solo hecho de tener que pelear contra el lado oscuro de su hermano le complicaba más las cosas.

-Esto no es bueno, aunque Yugi consiguió un tiempo de 3 turnos, ahora solo le quedan dos-dijo Yubel con preocupación.

-No te preocupes hermana, estoy seguro que él ganara el duelo-dijo Atem con seguridad.

-Por supuesto que lo hará, Yugi ha cambiado mucho en estos últimos meses, se ha vuelto un gran duelista, claro que vencerá a esa fantasma lunática y a esa copia miserable de ti-señalo Tea sintiendo asco por la carta que Umbra uso contra su mejor amigo.

-Esa carta…no es solo una carta-dijo Atem con pesadez, captando la atención de ambas chicas-puedo sentir una fuerte conexión con ella, sospecho que las palabras de Umbra son ciertas y esa carta fue creada a partir de la oscuridad que habitaba en mi corazón, misma que fue liberada cuando use el Oricalcos…-señalo Atem agachando la vista con vergüenza.

Tea miro a Atem preocupada, ella recordaba ese momento perfectamente, fue de los días más duros de su vida, cuando añoro a su mejor amigo y con mucho esfuerzo, logro evitara que el faraón cayera víctima de una profunda depresión que pudo haberlo condenado.

-No te preocupes hermano, todos tenemos oscuridad en nuestro interior, somos humanos después de todo, hay luz y oscuridad, pero esa oscuridad que habitaba en ti es mínima gracias a los grandes amigos que hiciste-señalo Yubel.

-Gracias hermana-agradeció Atem sonriéndole y Tea también sonrió al verlo más animado.

Kaiba no decía nada, simplemente mantenía su vista fija en el duelo, esperando ver que haría Yugi para salir en el predicamento en el que se encontraba- _"Veamos como vence Yugi a ese fantasma sin sus preciosos magos"-_ pensó de brazos cruzados.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Yugi saco su siguiente carta y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que era la cuarta pieza de Exodia, solo necesitaba una más y podría convocar al invencible Exodia, pero en esos momentos se encontraba en problemas y tenía que invocar a un monstruo para proteger sus puntos de vida en caso de que Umbra sorteara sus espadas.

-¡Activare la carta mágica de "Entierro Prematuro", a cambio de **800** puntos de vida puedo regresar a cualquier monstruo del cementerio al campo de batalla y al que he elegido es al Mago Oscuro Niño en modo defensa!-invoco Yugi al tiempo que sus puntos de vida bajaban a **800.**

 **ATK 2300**

 **DEF 1900**

Umbra se rio divertida al ver al monstruo que invoco Yugi de regreso del cementerio-Vaya, que desesperado debes estar para haber convocado a ese mago débil de nuevo, supongo que sospechaste que tenía un modo de liberarme de tus "Espadas de Luz Reveladora" ¿verdad? Pues acertaste ¡Activo la carta mágica "Fuerza Mágica Neutralizadora"!-.

-¡Oh no!-grito Yugi al tiempo que su carta mágica era destruida por la carta de Umbra, quien sonrió de manera desquiciada ante eso.

-¡Ahora que ya no tengo obstáculos, acaba con su última línea de defensa mi estimado Yami!-indico Umbra lanzando de nuevo a su monstruo al ataque.

Yami lanzo su golpe de Magia Oscura Fantasmal contra el Mago Oscuro Niño de Yugi, destruyéndolo de nuevo y aumentando la fuerza de Yami nuevamente por su segunda habilidad especial.

 **ATK 5950-7100**

-¡Ahora tiene más poder que cualquier monstruo que tenga en mi baraja!-exclamo Yugi preocupado.

-Exactamente y ahora ya no tienes forma de vencerme, acéptalo Yugi Muto, tal vez hayas vencido a Atem en la Batalla Ceremonial, pero esta vez, te estas enfrentando con su lado fantasma maligno, el cual nunca te mostrara piedad, no recuerdo cuando me había divertido tanto-señalo Umbra comenzando a reírse.

Yugi miro su mano, ahora definitivamente solo le quedaba una oportunidad para vencer a Umbra, debía sacar la última pieza de Exodia, pero en esos momentos se encontraba en una encrucijada ¿Debía usar a Exodia para destruir el lado oscuro de su hermano? ¿Qué pasaría con Atem si su lado oscuro desaparecía en la batalla? Eran preguntas que tenían a Yugi preocupado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Sus amigos solo miraban el duelo con gran preocupación, especialmente al ver la indecisión de Yugi por sacar su siguiente carta, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que lo que lo estaba frenando era la idea de ver desaparecer a su hermano de nuevo, aunque fuera solo su lado fantasma perverso.

Definitivamente Drago estaba disfrutando de ese espectáculo, aunque Anubrix y Umbra eran algo descontrolados, siempre se las ingeniaban para divertirlo cuando peleaban, eran seres a los que podía respetar por sus métodos tan perversos para pelear.

Karai apretó los puños al ver eso y como si Yugi la fuera a escuchar lanzo un grito-¿Qué estas esperando tonto? ¡Si pierdes contra esa tonta de Umbra entonces no podremos tener otro duelo y no dejare que esa fantasma aprisione tu alma hasta que haya tenido mi revancha!-grito a todo pulmón.

El grito de Karai llamo la atención de todos los presentes en el salón-Es Karai-señalo Zaleska.

-Parece ser que aún no ha aceptado del todo su derrota a manos de Yugi Muto-dijo Amazu acomodándose los lentes-le enseñaste muy bien a ser una guerrera Abzu-.

El Caballero de las Tinieblas no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo de brazos cruzados y su vista fija en la esfera, al igual que Drago, mientras los amigos de Yugi solo miraban hacia donde estaba aquella chica con mucha confusión.

-Oigan ¿no es Karai?-pregunto Tea.

-A menos que haya otra que use ese tipo de ropas en esta isla entonces si es Karai-respondió Yubel.

-¿Karai está apoyando a Yugi?-murmuro Atem sorprendido por la acción de esa chica que había demostrado que la oferta de Yugi no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Como si Yugi hubiera escuchado el grito de Karai, el Rey de los Juegos comenzó a voltear en todas direcciones, buscando el origen de aquel grito, pero solo vio lápidas, lápidas y más lápidas…no era una vista muy agradable que digamos.

-¿Qué tanto estas esperando? ¿Vas a hacer tu jugada o no? Aunque eso no importa, ya que te tengo acorralado, así que solo saca tu última carta patética y deja que la venganza del fantasma se cumpla-sentencio Umbra sin quitar de lado su sonrisa perversa.

-¡Te enseñare una lección que jamás olvidaras!-aseguro Yugi dirigiendo su mano hacia su baraja y sacando su carta con mucha decisión, a su mente vinieron las imágenes de sus amigos, especialmente la de Atem, el verdadero Atem, el cual siempre lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, misma que reflejaba seguridad y determinación, con ese mismo valor que caracterizaba a su hermano, Yugi saco su carta y la miro-¡Muy bien Umbra, es hora de terminar con este duelo!-.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo, usa tu última carta y déjame terminarlo, tengo una recompensa que recibir y un alma que obtener!-.

-Lo siento Umbra, pero mi alma no te pertenecerá ni a ti ni a tu amo ¡A menos que seas capaz de frenar al invencible Exodia!-declaro Yugi mostrando la quinta pieza de Exodia.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!-exclamo Umbra abriendo mucho los ojos, esta vez realmente estaba preocupada y asustada.

-¡He reunido las 5 cartas especiales, las 5 piezas del rompecabezas!-declaro Yugi colocando las 5 piezas de Exodia en su Disco de Duelo.

La estrella apareció en el campo y poco a poco, Exodia el Prohibido comenzó a emerger, hasta quedar frente al fantasma de Umbra-¡Exodia! ¡Pero eso es imposible, tú ya no tenías esa carta!-exclamo Umbra cuando comprendió todo-¡Leviatán, ese maldito gusano traidor! ¿En que estabas pensando?-.

-¡Exodia ataca con tu Flama Éxodo!-indico Yugi.

Exodia cargo su ataque en sus manos y lo lanzo contra Yami, destruyendo al fantasma de Umbra, Yugi solo mantuvo una expresión firme en todo ese momento, recordándose mentalmente que ese no era su hermano, sino un fantasma creado por Umbra para ese duelo.

Los puntos de vida de Umbra cayeron a **0,** finalizando el duelo y dándole la victoria a Yugi, quien suspiro aliviado-Umbra…estas acabada, la victoria es nuestra-declaro Yugi, al tiempo que los espíritus de sus amigos aparecían detrás de él.

-No…esto no es posible…-murmuro Umbra por debajo, al tiempo que caía de rodillas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Los chicos saltaron de alegría al ver que Yugi había conseguido la victoria sobre Umbra-¡Lo logro!-grito Yubel saltando de su asiento-¡Que recuperación tan sorprendente!-.

-¡Ganó! ¡Sabía que lo conseguiría!-declaro Tea saltando emocionada y abrazando a Atem por la emoción, lo que dejo al faraón paralizado y un poco sonrojado.

Kaiba solo endureció la mirada al ver que Yugi había recuperado a Exodia y a su mente vino el recuerdo de su primer duelo oficial contra Yugi Muto y contra el faraón Atem, el día en que se volvieron grandes rivales.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

El primer duelo de Yugi vs Kaiba, donde el campeón mundial tenía acorralado al tricolor con sus mortales Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules, había acabado con el mejor monstruo de Yugi, el Mago Oscuro y ahora estaba a solo un ataque de la victoria.

-¡Saca tu último naipe patético para terminar con esto Yugi!-dijo Kaiba con una sonrisa de victoria segura en el rostro.

-¡El monte de mi abuelo no tiene naipes patéticos Kaiba, pero lo que si tiene…es al invencible Exodia!-revelo Yugi/Atem.

-¡Ah! ¡Imposible!-.

-¡He reunido las 5 cartas especiales, las 5 piezas del rompecabezas!-fue la primera vez que un duelista había conseguido convocar a Exodia el Prohibido, la carta más poderosa del juego antes de la aparición de los Dioses Egipcios.

-¡Exodia! ¡Pero eso es imposible…nadie había sido capaz de convocarlo!-.

-¡Exodia Manifiéstate!-indico Yugi/Atem.

Exodia lanzo su ataque y literalmente arraso con los 3 dragones más poderosos del juego, los mortales Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules, siendo la primera vez que Kaiba conocía el sabor de la derrota.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Kaiba gruño ante ese recuerdo, definitivamente no era de sus mejores experiencias en el Duelo de Monstruos, aun recordaba la ocasión en que Yugi se enfrentó al Cazador Raro que poseía 3 juegos completos de Exodia, tal vez esas cartas hayan sido falsas, pero nunca podría dejar de lado el deseo que tuvo de ver que Yugi se enfrentara al mismo Exodia que uso contra él, ver la expresión de Yugi y que sintiera la misma impotencia que él sintió en ese momento.

 **(Nota: leyendo el manga descubrí que las cartas de Exodia de ese Cazador Raro eran falsas y ese era el motivo por el cual había conseguido 3 juegos completos del poderoso Exodia con tal facilidad)**

Drago gruño ante lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, realmente fue una jugada inesperada de Yugi, el que convocara a Exodia para ganar el duelo-Al parecer Yugi Muto tiene de nuevo sus cartas de Exodia en la baraja-dijo Amazu.

-Tal vez tenga a Exodia el Prohibido, pero eso no lo hace invencible-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-Por el momento creo que debo prepararme, ya que finalmente es mi turno de divertirme, no tienen idea de cuánto he esperado para este momento-dijo Zaleska dirigiendo su mirada hacia Tea y sonriendo con maldad.

-Creo que tendrás que esperar un poco más-dijo Amazu señalando hacia la esfera, Zaleska miro confundida a su compañera y cuando miro hacia la esfera comprendió a que se refería.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Porque Umbra estaba comenzando a temblar, pero no de miedo, sino de furia por su reciente derrota, Yugi miraba fijamente a su oponente preparándose para todo-¡Nadie…vence a Umbra…nadie!-murmuro entre dientes, para luego alzar su vista y fijarla en Yugi-¡Me las pagaras!-bramo lanzándose sobre Yugi.

-¿Qué?-antes de que Yugi supiera que iba a pasar, Umbra lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa y lo levanto con gran facilidad.

-¡Tal vez no te vencí Yugi, pero aun puedo quedarme con tu alma, prepárate a pertenecer a mi baraja por la eternidad!-sentencio Umbra preparándose para quitarle el alma a Yugi, de pronto, una extraña energía paralizo a Umbra-¿Qué? ¡No puedo moverme! ¿Qué pasa?-.

 _-"Umbra"-_ la siniestra voz de Drago se escuchó en la mente de Umbra.

La fantasma palideció al escuchar la voz de su amo-¿Si señor?-.

- _"Veo que sigues siendo tan mala perdedora como siempre, perdiste el duelo, así que no puedes quedarte con su alma, pero por haberlo intentado vas a sufrir mi furia, prepárate a sentir el mismo tormento que sintieron tus compañeros por haberme fallado"-._

-¡Deme otra oportunidad…por favor amo…no me envíe al infierno…por favor…se lo imploro…perdóneme!-suplicaba Umbra al tiempo que soltaba a Yugi, el cual cayó al suelo y miro a su oponente confundido.

 _-"Despídete de este mundo Umbra"-_ sentencio Drago al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban malignamente.

Umbra lanzo un grito de dolor, llevándose sus manos a la cabeza y sintiendo como su cuerpo se encendía en llamas, Yugi se quedó mudo ante eso, un fantasma incendiándose definitivamente era algo increíble y que nunca creyó ver, Umbra se movía de un lado a otro desesperadamente, sus ropas se consumieron por completo y quedo expuesta ante Yugi como un esqueleto.

La mirada de Yugi se llenó de terror cuando el esqueleto le lanzo una mirada y un grito de dolor, antes de caer al suelo y convertirse en cenizas, Yugi solo pudo ver como todo eso pasaba con terror y horror, al final, todo lo que quedo fue el Disco de Duelo y la baraja a de Umbra, recordando que sus cartas eran fantasmas de personas que no encontraron descanso y que también estaba el alma de León, Yugi se acercó para tomarla.

Pero justo cuando la iba a recoger, la baraja desapareció frente a sus ojos, al tiempo que la esfera de oscuridad lo envolvía de nuevo, señal de que era hora de volver al templo para el siguiente duelo y solo quedaba un duelo más antes de la batalla con Amazu, para finalmente pasar al combate con Abzu.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Vistiendo con una armadura vacía que encontró adornando uno de los pasillos del templo, Tristán caminaba tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, buscando alguna señal de los prisioneros, ese lugar era más grande por dentro de lo que se veía por fuera, de pronto, escucho pasos y se detuvo de golpe.

Un par de guardias aparecieron por una esquina, charlando sobre el próximo ataque que lanzarían sobre la Tierra una vez que el amo finalmente emergiera de su prisión, entonces la verdadera diversión empezaría, uno de ellos fijo su atención en la armadura que vestía Tristán y se detuvo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto su compañero acercándose.

-¿Eso estaba ahí?-pregunto el guardia que examinaba la armadura.

-No lo sé, en este templo hay muchas armaduras y pinturas por todos lados que ya no sé qué hay en cada pasillo o habitación-.

-Si…supongo que tienes razón, aunque juraría que no había una armadura en este pasillo-.

Ambos guardias se le quedaron viendo a la armadura por largo rato, Tristán solo trataba de mantenerse quieto en todo momento y de no temblar, fue cuando una mosca se acercó y se paró sobre las hendiduras del yelmo, comenzando a caminar, Tristán se alarmo ante eso y trato de espantar a la mosca soplando un poco de aire, pero esta no se alejaba.

Fue cuando una lengua salió de la nada, atrapando a la mosca y llevándola a la boca del guardia, quien se comió a la pobre mosca-Un pequeño bocadillo-dijo el guardia tras comerse a la mosca.

-Sigamos con la ronda-dijo su compañero y ambos se retiraron del lugar.

Tristán suspiro aliviado al ver que nuevamente había tenido suerte y se dispuso a seguir su camino, cuando volvió a escuchar un sonido y de nuevo se puso quieto, la figura que había aparecido se acercó a la armadura y Tristán quedo frente al individuo, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto quitándose el casco, ya que el misterioso visitante era Soujiro.

-¿Qué parece que hago? Vine a ayudarte a sacar a los prisioneros que tienen en el templo-.

-¿Cómo sabías que…? No me digas, tiene que ver con magia antigua ¿verdad?-pregunto Tristán sabiendo la respuesta.

-Veo que estos años al lado del faraón te enseñaron muchas cosas, pero dime ¿Por qué vistes una armadura?-pregunto Soujiro.

-Pues verás es para pasar de incognito en el templo-respondió Tristán sonriendo orgulloso de su gran idea.

-¿Y una ruidosa armadura te ayuda a pasar en silencio?-pregunto Soujiro cruzado de brazos.

-Ah…no…-reconoció Tristán bajando la cabeza ante el golpe inteligente que Soujiro le había dado.

-Mejor quítatela y comencemos a buscar a los prisioneros, Yugi derroto a Umbra, pero aún faltan 3 Maestros de la Oscuridad y sospecho que aunque pierdan, Drago no será vencido todavía-dijo Soujiro.

-Concuerdo, pero este sitio es muy grande ¿Cómo encontraremos donde tienen a los prisioneros?-pregunto Tristán cruzándose de brazos.

Soujiro se quedó pensando un momento y luego encontró una posible respuesta-Creo que yo lo sé, cuando el Sacerdote Aknadin enviaba a alguien a los calabozos, estos por lo general se encontraban en algún sótano o en algún tipo de mazmorra subterránea-.

-¿Crees que los calabozos estén en el sótano?-.

-Podríamos empezar a buscar por ahí al menos-dijo Soujiro encogiéndose en hombros.

-Entonces adelante, pero hay que tener cuidado, hay guardias por todos lados-dijo Tristán preocupado.

-No son los guardias los que me preocupan en estos momentos, siento como si alguien nos estuviera observando ahora mismo-dijo Soujiro un poco inquieto.

-Entonces lo mejor será no perder más tiempo y continuar con la misión de rescate-dijo Tristán formando un puño con su mano y Soujiro asintió.

Ambos emprendieron la marcha por los largos pasillos del templo, buscando alguna escalera que los llevara a la parte baja del templo, donde esperaban estuvieran los calabozos con todos los prisioneros, pero mientras caminaban, Soujiro no podía dejar de lado la sensación de que alguien los estaba vigilando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Drago se encontraba sentado en su trono con una expresión muy pensativa-Abzu-.

-¿Si amo?-.

-Informa al General Bareloc que se mantenga alerta, tenemos invitados inesperados en el templo y al parecer quieren rescatar unos cascarones vacíos-indico Drago.

-Como ordene amo-dijo Abzu haciendo una reverencia ante su señor y comunicándose mentalmente con Bareloc para darle sus nuevas órdenes.

La esfera de energía oscura hizo acto de aparición de nuevo en el centro del salón y Yugi apareció en medio de aquella oscuridad, suspirando aliviado por su victoria y por haberse alejado de ese horrible cementerio.

-¡Y el ganador es el duelista número 3, Yugi Muto, el Rey de los Juegos!-anuncio el mayordomo.

En cuanto el anuncio fue dado, los duelistas que estaban afuera comenzaron a gritar llenos de emoción-¡Yugi! ¡Yugi! ¡Yugi! ¡Yugi!-gritaban emocionados ante la victoria del Rey de los Juegos sobre su oponente.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que mi Yugi iba a ganar!-grito Rebeca muy emocionada ante la victoria de Yugi.

-¿Cómo que TU Yugi?-cuestiono Osiris mirando desafiante a Rebeca.

-¡Pues es lo que escuchaste! ¿Acaso tienes algo que decir al respecto?-cuestiono Rebeca mirándola de igual forma y se pudo apreciar como descargas eléctricas pasaban en sus miradas desafiantes.

-Qué bueno que Yugi consiguió ganar-dijo Serenity aliviada.

-Con una carta como Exodia en su baraja no había forma de que perdiera el duelo, por algo es el Rey de los Juegos-dijo Duke sonriendo ante la victoria de Yugi.

Yugi escuchaba los gritos de ánimo de todos los duelistas que estaban afuera del templo y de nuevo su rostro se ruborizo completamente, definitivamente nunca se acostumbraría a esas consecuencias de la fama, fue cuando sus amigos aparecieron corriendo para felicitarlo.

-¡Sabía que ganarías Yugi!-grito Tea abrazándolo efusivamente por su gran victoria sobre Umbra, lo que provoco que Yugi se sonrojara mucho y que Atem desviara la mirada algo molesto por ello.

-No te pongas celoso, después de todo, sigue siendo su mejor amigo-dijo Yubel sonriéndole con malicia.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no estoy celoso!-aseguro Atem entre dientes.

-Si tú lo dices, muchacho celoso-repitió Yubel divertida y Atem solo miro hacia otro lado, cruzándose de brazos.

Unos débiles aplausos comenzaron a escucharse y al voltear se toparon con una sonriente Zaleska, la cual se aproximaba a ella con pasos firmes, hasta quedar frente a los hermanos y Tea, la cual puso una mirada seria al ver a la Reina Vampiro.

-Bravo Yugi Muto, bravo, lograste acabar con Umbra y recuperaste a Exodia, debes sentirte muy feliz por ello, ahora ¿serían tan amables de despejar el campo para el siguiente duelo?-pregunto Zaleska con una sonrisa inocente.

-Aguarda un momento-intervino Atem.

-Ahórreselo faraón, su amiga y yo pelearemos ahora, así que debemos prepararnos ¡Para que los hijos de la noche puedan alimentarse!-decreto Zaleska al tiempo que su Disco de Duelo aparecía y la sombra de murciélagos vampiros aparecían detrás de ella.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo y de otro de los duelos finales, Yugi ha derrotado a Umbra, quien por su rabia tuvo que sufrir el castigo del fracaso por parte de su amo, lo que revela que a pesar de todo, Drago si ha castigado de algún modo a sus sirvientes por fracasar, ahora se viene el duelo que muchos han estado esperando, la batalla de Tea vs Zaleska, no se lo vayan a perder.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen de mis fics grandes obras y muy exitosas, gracias por ello:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _y vaya que lo consiguió, gracias a su fe en las cartas logro reunir nuevamente las 5 piezas para convocar a Exodia el Prohibido al campo de batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _Yugi ha ganado el duelo, gracias a su fe en el Corazón de las Cartas consiguió sacar la carta que le dio la victoria automática, el invencible Exodia el Prohibido, ahora es el turno de Tea de pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _descuida, gracias por avisarme, te deseo la mejor de las suertes y hay que agradecerle a Rafael por ello, ya que si no hubiera orillado a Atem a usar el Oricalcos, Umbra nunca se habría apoderado de esa carta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _pues ya viste que Yugi tuvo que invocar a Exodia para poder derrotar a Umbra, aunque ella no acepto la derrota muy bien que digamos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _Umbra fue muy astuta al haberse apoderado de ese lado maligno de Atem, pero Yugi tenía 5 cartas bajo la manga y gracias a su fe, pudo convocar a Exodia justo a tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _descuida, lo comprendo, por el momento el duelo de Yugi ha terminado, gracias a la ayuda de Exodia gano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _realmente fue muy astuta para haberse apoderado del alma maligna de Atem en el momento justo, pero Yugi ha obtenido la victoria con Exodia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _Yugi ha obtenido la victoria al convocar a Exodia el Prohibido, ahora es el turno de Tea de pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LadyMadalla Selene:** _y Yugi pudo, gracias a que logro reunir las 5 piezas de Exodia justo a tiempo, ahora es el turno de Tea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y gracias a su fe logro la victoria al convocar a Exodia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _sería un modo de verlo, pero en este caso, el lado oscuro de Atem era 100% malvado y por ello no le costó mucho a Umbra poder controlarlo para el duelo con Yugi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _afortunadamente, Yugi saco la carta que le dio la victoria en este duelo tan complicado, el poderoso Exodia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _vaya que se la dio, pues Yugi ha convocado a Exodia el Prohibido para derrotarla, ahora es el turno de Tea de pelear con la formidable Umbra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _vaya que tenías razón, pues Yugi ha liberado a Exodia y con ayuda de la carta que su abuelito le dio obtuvo la victoria sobre la siniestra fantasma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ambos son igual de despiadados, aunque creo que Frost fue un poco más astuto al ocultar su naturaleza despiadada, pero en definitiva Freezer le gana y por mucho, pues el tirano nunca titubeo ni dudo en mostrar su verdadera naturaleza, incluso fue capaz de matar a sus propios siervos sin piedad alguna y él es el villano que acabo con los Saiyajin y no podemos olvidar que, originalmente, DB iba a terminar con la derrota de Freezer y la muerte de Goku en Namek. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _cada carta de los Maestros Oscuros es poderosa y temible a su modo, aunque la de Umbra es quizás la que más impacto ha causado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues ya lo viste, Yugi uso la única carta que podría competir con el lado maligno de su hermano y darle la victoria, el invencible Exodia el Prohibido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya lo viste, convoco a Exodia para la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _por fortuna Yugi lo consiguió invocando su arma secreta, el poderoso Exodia el Prohibido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ElDiosHades12:** _gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _por eso Umbra estaba tan tranquila ante la sorpresa que le iba a dar a Yugi y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _no por nada es Maestra de los Fantasmas y una de las criaturas más crueles al servicio de Drago, no te preocupes, yo entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _Yugi ha liberado a su criatura más poderosa, la cual le dio la victoria sobre Umbra y ahora es el turno de Tea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _eso significa que logre el impacto deseado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _y lo consiguió convocando a Exodia el Prohibido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 71 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Rossana's Mind, Srto, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Mana, Dany35, LadyMadalla Selene, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Rey Drasian, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Draigon 2.0, ElDiosHades12, Súper Rock Ninja, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Lion Wilson, Shadow y Writer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	72. Furia del vampiro Primera Parte

" _ **Hola a todos los amantes de la buena música y de las aventuras más geniales de todas, soy**_ **Rainbow Dash,** _ **la chica pony más genial que haya existido y hoy les vine a presentar este nuevo capítulo, en el cual finalmente comenzara uno de los duelos que los fans han esperado con más ansias que con alguno de los otros combates, ya que al fin se resolverán muchas cosas, no todas, pero si algunas, así que a disfrutar"**_

 _ **Y como siempre, los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, disfrútenlos y nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=JpsklCL4pYM**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Os1zI2IykyA**

 **www. youtube watch? v=_NPT2OXe2HY**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 72**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 72 Furia del Vampiro.**

 **Primera Parte**

Tea miraba con seriedad a Zaleska, la cual tenía una sonrisa sumamente tétrica en el rostro, misma en la cual se demostraba que la Reina de los Vampiros había esperado ese duelo por largo tiempo y que no estaba dispuesta a seguir esperando por más tiempo, pero al ver que los amigos de Tea no se alejaban, la vampiresa comenzó a molestarse.

-¿Qué están esperando? Retírense para que podamos comenzar con nuestro duelo-indico con voz autoritaria.

Atem iba a decir algo, pero Tea lo detuvo-Aguarda Atem, esto parece ser entre ella y yo, así que ha llegado el momento de que la enfrente-.

-¿Estas segura Tea?-pregunto Atem mirando a su amiga con preocupación.

-Completamente, debo hacerlo si queremos detener los planes de ese malvado y salvar a nuestros amigos de sus garras perversa-respondió Tea con decisión en el rostro.

Drago solo sonrió al escuchar que Tea lo mencionaba, definitivamente la chica tenía agallas, eso no lo podía negar y estaba ansioso por ver como peleaba contra la Reina de los Vampiros, una cosa era segura, ese duelo iba a darle a la castaña una nueva perspectiva de la vida, especialmente por el secreto de Zaleska.

Atem miro a Tea con preocupación, pero se pudo dar cuenta de que no tendría caso discutir con ella, se veía tan determinada como cuando Joey se quiso enfrentar a Malik con tal de salvar a Mai del Reino de las Sombras, Yugi también lo noto y ambos hermanos asintieron.

-Muy bien, pero ten cuidado Tea-pidió Atem.

-Descuida, lo tendré-dijo Tea sonriéndole.

-Solo confía en el corazón de las cartas y ganaras este duelo-dijo Yugi sonriéndole a su amiga y Tea asintió.

-Buena suerte Tea, te advierto, si pierdes este duelo no te dejare casarte con mi hermano-dijo Yubel con una mirada algo seria.

Tanto Tea como Atem se sonrojaron hasta las orejas, el faraón miro con furia a su hermana, mientras Yugi solo se reía por debajo algo sonrojado también por la advertencia de su hermana, pero eso era lo de menos, así que ignorando el comentario de la tricolor, se dirigieron hacia el balcón, seguidos por una mirada sonriente de Tea, con el apoyo de sus amigos estaba segura que iba a ganar, pero no dejaba de ignorar el hecho de que sería muy difícil.

Tea devolvió la vista hacia Zaleska, quien sonreía de manera siniestra, para luego dirigir su vista hacia su amo-Mi lord, estamos listas, envíenos al lugar que escogí para mi duelo con esta niña-.

-Muy bien, pero no me vayas a fallar o el castigo que sufrirás será por demás legendario-advirtió Drago al tiempo que sus ojos rojos brillaban y la esfera comenzó a envolver a ambas duelistas.

-No vemos después querido-dijo Zaleska enviándole un beso a Abzu, para luego dirigir su vista hacia donde estaba Karai y le guiño un ojo a modo de confianza.

Karai solo asintió y le deseo suerte a la única figura materna que había conocido desde hacía años, para luego dirigir su vista hacia donde estaba Yugi con sus amigos, todos ellos tenían una mirada en la cual se demostraba que confiaban plenamente en la victoria de su amiga y eso la hizo sentir confundida sobre a quién darle su apoyo en esos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Transilvania**

Una de las tierras de leyendas más aterradoras de todo el mundo, la tétrica Transilvania, hogar de origen del temible Conde Drácula, el primer vampiro y uno de los seres más temidos que han existido, sobre un risco que se encontraba cruzando un espeso bosque, se apreciaba un imponente y a la vez aterrador castillo, el cual el paso del tiempo lo había convertido en unas ruinas abandonadas.

En su interior, justo en el que parecía ser el salón principal apareció la esfera de energía oscura, la cual se abrió, dando paso a las dos duelistas, Tea se quedó algo asustada al ver el lugar al que terminaron llegando.

-Bienvenida a Transilvania, pero más importante aún, bienvenida al castillo del Conde Drácula-dijo Zaleska sonriéndole de manera divertida y cruel.

Al escuchar el nombre de ese lugar, Tea se tensó mucho-¿Drácula?-.

-Así es, el Conde Drácula, el primer vampiro, uno de los seres más tenebrosos y poderosos que jamás caminaron por la Tierra, es un buen lugar para que conozcas tu final ¿no crees? Ya que cuando este duelo termine tu sangre será mía y no seré tan piadosa como fue con Mai, ya que planeo dejarte seca por completo-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Tea sin dejarse aterrorizar.

-Oh si, lo veremos-acepto Zaleska con un brillo maligno en los ojos.

Los Discos de Duelo se activaron, los puntos de vida se programaron en **4000,** al mismo tiempo que los protectores de hologramas fueron lanzados, ya solo faltaba decir…

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

-Como soy una persona muy generosa te dejaré comenzar con el duelo, aunque eso no te servirá mucho que digamos-dijo Zaleska.

Tea saco su carta y miro su primera mano-¡Primero convocare a la Bruja Oscura en modo de ataque y colocare dos cartas boca abajo, con ello terminare mi turno!-declaro Tea invocando a su primer monstruo y colocando dos cartas boca abajo.

 **ATK 1800**

 **DEF 1700**

-Que impresionante, veamos que me tiene mi baraja para comenzar con la fiesta-dijo Zaleska sacando su primera carta-¡Creo que comenzare colocando a un monstruo en modo de defensa y al igual que tú colocare dos cartas boca abajo, con ello terminare mi turno!-.

La carta de Zaleska estaba cerrada, así que Tea no sabía qué clase de monstruo podría ser el que estaba oculto, pero de algo si estaba segura, si quería tener una oportunidad, tendría que atacar, así que saco su siguiente carta y espero que fuera algo útil.

-¡Ahora convocare al Elfo Antiguo en modo de ataque!-invoco Tea llamando a su nuevo monstruo.

 **ATK 1450**

 **DEF 1200**

-¡Ahora atacare a tu monstruo oculto con mi Elfo Antiguo, adelante, destruye a su monstruo en defensa!-indico Tea.

El Elfo Antiguo lanzo su ataque contra el monstruo oculto de Zaleska, quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, para cuando Tea se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde-Muchas gracias niña, acabas de cometer tu primer error-.

El ataque del Elfo Antiguo revelo al monstruo de Zaleska, el cual se mostró como una sanguijuela de color negro con enormes colmillos, mismo que arremetió sobre el Elfo Antiguo, clavando sus dientes justo en el cuello del Elfo Antiguo.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-exclamo Tea algo asqueada.

Zaleska se rio divertida-Es mi temible Sanguijuela Vampiro, un monstruo cuyo efecto especial creo encontraras muy divertido-sentencio Zaleska.

 **ATK 300**

 **DEF 700**

La Sanguijuela Vampiro clavo sus colmillos con más fuerza en el Elfo Antiguo y este desapareció del campo, dejando sorprendida a Tea-¿Qué le hiciste a mi Elfo Antiguo?-.

-Es muy simple en verdad, mi Sanguijuela Vampiro tiene un efecto similar al del Insecto Come Hombres, en cuanto es atacada destruye automáticamente al monstruo que lo ataco, pero espera, porque ese no es su único efecto-.

-¿Ah no?-.

-Oh no, en cuanto mi Sanguijuela es destruida y destruye a un monstruo oponente automáticamente, también me permite convocar a una nueva criatura de mi mano sin la necesidad de hacer un sacrificio ¡Así que dale la bienvenida a la temible Marishka la Dama Vampiro número 1!-invoco Zaleska.

Un monstruo femenino el cual tenía la apariencia de una joven de cabello rubio, piel pálida y de aspecto sumamente aterrador hizo acto de aparición, una vampiresa, la cual al aparecer lanzo un gruñido que estremeció a Tea.

 **ATK 1800**

 **DEF 1900**

-Te presento a una de las primeras novias que el Conde Drácula tuvo en sus días como gobernante de Transilvania, Marishka fue de las primeras doncellas a las cuales convirtió en una de sus esclavas personales y ahora está aquí para cumplir mi voluntad, pero por fortuna para ti aun es tu turno, así que dime ¿Qué harás ahora?-.

-Si eso quieres te lo demostrare-aseguro Tea mirando su campo, podría lanzar un ataque con su Bruja Oscura, pero Zaleska tenía todavía sus cartas ocultas y eso podría ser un grave error-¡Terminare mi turno manteniendo a mi Bruja y mis cartas boca abajo!-declaro Tea.

-Muy bien, creo yo revelare una de mis cartas boca abajo-dijo Zaleska sacando una carta-si eso haré ¡Revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Ataúd del Vampiro"!-revelo Zaleska, tal como su nombre decía, la carta de Zaleska tenía la imagen de un ataúd, en cuyo centro tenía dibujado un murciélago de ojos rojos.

-¿Qué es lo que hace esa carta mágica?-cuestiono Tea preocupada.

-Descuida niña, lo sabrás dentro de poco tiempo, una vez que reúna todos los ingredientes necesarios para liberar toda su rabia sobre ti y tu patética baraja, así que ahora convoco al feroz Hombre Lobo en modo de defensa y con ello termino mi turno-dijo Zaleska convocando a su nuevo monstruo.

 **ATK 1750**

 **DEF 1500**

-Ahora veamos que tienes tú en tu baraja, espero que me des más batalla de lo que esa rubia tonta me dio, después de todo, espere mucho por este duelo-señalo Zaleska sonriendo con maldad.

-Ya verás-dijo Tea sacando su carta-pero antes de continuar el duelo quiero hacerte una pregunta-dijo Tea mirando a la vampiresa sin pestañear.

-¿Es el secreto de mi belleza? Lo siento niña, pero eso es algo que jamás revelare ante nadie, después de todo, no puede existir nadie más bella que yo-dijo Zaleska haciendo una pose sexy.

Tea solo achico los ojos ante eso y negó con la cabeza-¡Eso no es lo que quiero saber!-declaro algo molesta por lo engreída que era Zaleska.

-¿Entonces qué es?-pregunto mirando a Tea con una sonrisa burlona.

Tea suspiro profundamente antes de comenzar con su pregunta-Quiero saber la razón por la cual me odias tanto, tengo entendido que la única razón por la que fui invitada al torneo fuiste tú y cuando pelee con Mai, ella no dejo de decir que quería entregarme a ti, quiero saber cuál es tu problema conmigo ¿Por qué me odias tanto si yo nunca te he visto en mi vida? Y jamás lastimaría a alguien-.

Zaleska permaneció en silencio un momento, hecho que extraño a Tea, fue cuando la vampiresa sonrió un poco ante la pregunta de la castaña, sus ojos estaban ocultos por su cabello y levanto un poco la mirada para poder ver a los ojos de su oponente, sin dejar de lado esa extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, tienes razón, ya que hoy es el día en que finalmente dejaras este mundo mereces saber la verdad sobre mi odio hacia ti-reconoció Zaleska-pero te advierto que quizás lo que escuches será bastante impactante, antes que nada, déjame corregirte, no odio a Tea Gardner, a la persona, no, lo que yo odio es todo lo que representas y todo lo que me recuerdas-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Tu representas el lazo de amistad que une al faraón, a Yugi y a esos dos bobos, después de todo, fuiste tú quien creo ese patético lazo de amistad que siempre les ha ayudado a salir adelante, para mí eso es realmente nauseabundo, pero, aunque desprecio ese ideal suyo, no es el motivo principal de mi odio hacia ti, la verdad es un poco más profunda al respecto-dijo Zaleska con tristeza.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Tea confundida.

-La verdadera razón por la cual te odio tanto es…porque tú me recuerdas…a mí misma…hace muchos años…-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Creo que mi querido Abzu ya se los había explicado, pero no todos los Maestros Oscuros nacimos en las tinieblas, algunos de nosotros como Abzu, Amazu, Anubrix y yo tenemos un pasado, una vida antes de ser servidores de las tinieblas, en mi caso, mi vida termino en el año de 1979…-comenzó a narrar Zaleska.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **Como te dije antes, tú me recuerdas mucho a mí misma y eso se debe a que antes yo era como tú, fiel creyente del poder de la amistad y de la lealtad, tenía amigos y creía firmemente que nunca me defraudarían…que equivocada estaba.**

 **Pero al igual que tú, yo también tenía un sueño, mi mayor sueño era ser pintora, pase años aprendiendo todo tipo de técnicas y perfeccionando mi propio estilo de arte, mi meta era clara, quería ser incluso mejor a los más grandes pintores del mundo, como Picasso, Miguel Ángel, Leonardo Da Vinci, y aún más importante, que mi gran ídolo, la pintora mexicana Frida, era mi máxima meta, superar a todos esos artistas, confiaba que con el apoyo de mis amigos y mis esfuerzos lo conseguiría.**

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Tea recordó las obras de arte que había en los diferentes pasillos del templo-Entonces tu debiste pintar esas pinturas que están por todo el templo ¿verdad?-.

Zaleska asintió-Efectivamente, la mayoría de esas pinturas fueron hechas antes de que me convirtiera en la Reina de los Vampiros-.

-Definitivamente tienes un gran talento para el arte-alabo Tea.

-Gracias, pero mis sueños nunca se cumplieron y todo por culpa de aquel a quien considere mi mejor amigo-continuo Zaleska.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **Ocurrió cuando descubrí que se abriría una competencia de arte, misma que sería juzgada por los más grandes críticos del arte, esa era mi gran oportunidad, si lograba impresionarlos con una obra maestra entonces finalmente lograría dar un gran pasó en mi sueño, podría llegar a ser mejor que la misma Frida.**

 **Trabaje durante varios días y noches, apenas y descansaba, pero sabía que todo valdría la pena, mis amigos no dejaban de apoyarme en todo momento, ayudándome a terminar mi obra maestra, me tomo alrededor de casi un mes, pero valió la pena, había creado la que sería mi obra maestra, la que impulsaría mi carrera y me llevaría más cerca de alcanzar mi sueño.**

 **Pero los días que estuve trabajando sin descanso comenzaron a tener efecto sobre mí, ni siquiera alcance a firmar mi obra por lo cansada que estaba, solo recuerdo que me quede profundamente dormida, cuando desperté…me lleve una desagradable sorpresa.**

Zaleska despertó, aun se veía algo adormilada, pero cuando miro el reloj y vio la hora se alarmo mucho-¡Ya es tarde! ¡Tengo que darme prisa!-exclamo levantándose de golpe y preparándose para salir a la exposición de arte, no podía perdérsela, era su gran oportunidad, desafortunadamente, cuando se dio cuenta, la obra en la cual estuvo trabajando tanto ya no se encontraba en ningún lado.

Desesperada, Zaleska comenzó a buscarla, pero por más que la buscaba, no estaba en ninguno de los rincones de su departamento, no estaba en su gabinete, ni en el armario o en la ventana donde solía poner sus pinturas para que se secaran, fue cuando el teléfono sonó y corrió a contestarlo.

-¿Bueno?-.

-"Zaleska, soy Britanny"-respondió la voy al otro lado de la línea.

-Britanny, no tengo tiempo para hablar, tengo que encontrar mi pintura para salir a la exposición, no puedo perderme esto y…-.

-"Por eso te llamo…será mejor que vengas a la exposición cuanto antes…pero…tienes que prepararte para todo…"-advirtió Britanny cortando la comunicación.

Zaleska se quedó confundida ante las palabras de su amiga, pero decidió hacerle caso y abandono su casa, corrió por las calles desesperadamente, no le importaba no haber desayunado nada todavía, ese era su día, el día en que sus sueños iban a cumplirse, cuando todo su trabajo finalmente iba a valer la pena, desafortunadamente, el destino puede ser muy cruel en ocasiones.

 **Cuando llegue a la exposición me lleve una terrible sorpresa, pues la obra en la cual estuve trabajando por todo un mes, la cual marcaría el inicio de mi carrera, estaba en la exhibición, pero como no tuve tiempo de firmarla, esta era presentada por quien fuera mi mejor amigo en ese momento, el cual la firmo con su propio nombre, llegue a tiempo para ver como los críticos del arte lo alababan por la pintura como si fuera suya.**

Zaleska se quedó de piedra al ver como su mejor amigo presentaba su obra de arte como si fuera suya, Britanny se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro-Lo siento, cuando llegue él ya la había presentado como suya-explico mirándola con tristeza.

La pintora se acercó al grupo y cuando el muchacho la descubrió, les pidió disculpa a los críticos y se acercó a ella-Hola, veo que llegaste a tiempo-dijo con burla en su voz.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me robaste mi obra…mi trabajo…todo?-.

-Tal vez eso te enseñe a no rechazar mi amor en el futuro-dijo el muchacho sin piedad alguna.

 **Ben era el nombre de ese maldito, me había confesado hacía poco tiempo que me amaba, pero yo no lo veía más que como mi hermano, confiaba en él con mi vida, confié en él por completo y me traiciono…me traiciono…destruyo mis sueños…**

 **A partir de ese momento ya no pude volver a pintar, la traición no es una buena inspiración, ya no podía hacer nada, todos mis sueños, todo mi trabajo, mis esfuerzos…quedaron devastados en ese momento…ya no tenía razón alguna para existir…me dedique a beber…a fumar…a drogarme…a acostarme con el que se me diera la gana…ya no tenía motivos para seguir adelante…**

 **Ser pintora era lo que más deseaba, mi mayor sueño y ese maldito me lo robo todo, mi vida ya no tenía sentido alguno…entonces lo conocí a él…si…a Abzu…**

Zaleska regresaba a su departamento tras haber andado de nuevo de fiestas y de acostarse con algún desconocido, cuando entro a su hogar, se llevó una sorpresa, pues ahí había un desconocido bastante aterrador.

-Te esperaba-.

-¿Quién es usted?-cuestiono Zaleska aterrada-¡Si viene a robarme o a violarme haga lo que quiera, ya nada me interesa!-bramo la chica muy herida.

Abzu miro a la joven y camino las pinturas que estaban tiradas en el suelo, el Caballero de las Tinieblas levanto una y la analizo-Es impresionante, tiene un gran talento para el arte-.

-Eso da igual-dijo Zaleska con mucho desdén.

-Es una lástima que todos tus sueños hayan sido devastados por ese cobarde sin honor-señalo Abzu sorprendiendo a Zaleska.

-¿Cómo sabe…?-.

-No hay nada que mi amo no sepa-Abzu volteo a verla y se acercó-él sabe muchas cosas sobre ti y sobre tu familia, cosas que tu desconoces por completo, especialmente sobre tu antepasado, uno de los seres más poderosos y temibles que han existido-.

 **Abzu me conto que mi familia era descendiente del primer vampiro, el temible Conde Drácula, el cual aterrorizo Transilvania antes de su derrota a manos de los sucios humanos, me revelo que él era conocido entre los ejércitos de las tinieblas como el Maestro de la Noche y que ahora era mi turno de ocupar su lugar.**

 **Me ofreció poder y la oportunidad para vengarme por todos los que me hirieron, ya que después de que Ben presento la pintura como suya, todos mis amigos me abandonaron, creyendo que él realmente había pintado mi gran obra de arte, si accedía a servir a la causa del Rey Drago, entonces yo tendría el poder para vengarme de todos ellos, ya no tenía nada que perder, todos mis sueños fueron destruidos, así que acepte.**

Abzu se acercó a Zaleska con una copa, la cual contenía sangre-Esta es sangre de vampiro, la misma sangre que bebió tu ancestro para convertirse en el siniestro Drácula, bébela y una vez que lo hagas, te convertirás en la señora de la noche, la Reina de los no Muertos, pero debes beberla toda, hasta la última gota-explico Abzu, Zaleska tomo la copa entre sus manos y miro el contenido, sin decidirse a beberla-¿ocurre algo?-.

-¿Tendré que matar gente para vivir?-pregunto Zaleska algo aterrada.

-Eso depende de ti, tu ancestro no tenía inconvenientes en hacerlo, ya que al igual que tú, él también fue traicionado por quienes juro proteger, perdió al amor de su vida, pese a que él lucho con todas sus fuerzas por proteger su tierra y a los suyos-.

-Los humanos…son tan traicioneros…tan repulsivos-dijo Zaleska apretando la copa con fuerza.

-No todos los son-dijo Abzu recordando su ejército y lo leales que fueron a él, en ambas vidas.

Zaleska miro la sangre de la copa de nuevo y entonces vio los rostros de todos a los que llamo sus amigos, los cuales se burlaban de ella, especialmente Ben, por haberle robado su obra de arte, misma que ahora le estaba ayudando a vivir cómodamente, con fama inmerecida.

Esas imágenes bastaron para que Zaleska bebiera de un trago todo el contenido de la copa, cuando la última gota pasó por su garganta, Zaleska sintió como si su garganta se hubiera encendido en llamas y grito de dolor, sujetándose la garganta y cayendo al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, mientras Abzu solo observaba en silencio.

 **Ese fue el último día que fui humana, renací como vampiro, la Reina de los Vampiros, con mis nuevos poderes solo tuve una cosa en mente, vengarme de todos aquellos que me hicieron daño y lo hice…mi venganza y mi furia cayeron sobre todos ellos.**

 **Pero el mejor de todos, fue Ben, ese miserable pago muy caro por haberme traicionado y destruir mis sueños, lo divertido de todo fue que tras haber pasado un tiempo con la fama que debió ser mía, los críticos querían que les pintara algo mejor de lo que yo había hecho, naturalmente, él no pudo hacerlo, así que después de haberlo eliminado y de haberlo escuchado gemir como un cerdo cobarde, les deje una pintura para que la apreciaran.**

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-La pintura era un retrato de su cadáver putrefacto, al cual le había arrancado el corazón y lo coloque justo en su boca, dando la impresión de que se lo estaba comiendo, fue cuando comprendí que a veces la venganza puede ser también un buen medio de inspiración-.

-¡Lo que hiciste fue terrible!-acuso Tea.

-Tuvieron lo que merecían por haberme traicionado y destruido todos mis sueños, todo por lo que trabaje, todo lo que había deseado se derrumbó por su culpa-.

-Lo que te hicieron estuvo mal, pero la venganza solo te lleva a más dolor, no a una solución-dijo Tea.

Zaleska se rio divertida-Es muy fácil decir todo eso, pero dime algo Tea ¿Cómo te sentirías si Joey, Tristán o incluso Yugi y Atem hicieran algo que destruyera todos tus sueños de ser bailarina?-.

-¡No tengo que pensar en ello porque sé que jamás lo harían, confió en ellos, somos amigos y nada puede destruir el lazo que compartimos!-declaro Tea.

-Pobre inocente, yo pensaba lo mismo y mira lo que me paso, todos los que consideraba mis amigos me traicionaron y me arrebataron todo, pero bueno, esa es la razón por la cual te odio tanto, porque en ti me veo reflejada en ese momento, cuando era una pobre y estúpida ingenua que creía firmemente en los lazos de amistad-.

-¿Y ahora en que crees?-.

-Solo creo en una cosa, debo eliminar todo rastro de mi pasado, de la época en que sufrí y solo lo conseguiré borrando del mapa, así que lo siento querida, pero tú tienes que irte, solo espero que ahora sepas que no es nada personal contra ti, simplemente no soporto seguir viendo el reflejo de quien fui alguna vez-.

-Me habría gustado conocerte en ese momento-reconoció Tea con algo de tristeza, ya que por la historia que acababa de escuchar, Zaleska debió ser una gran persona antes de esa traición.

-No necesito tu lástima ni tu compasión, en ver de mirarme de esa manera tan triste y lastimera mejor continuemos con el duelo, después de todo, tengo que ganar y obtener tu alma para mi amo-dijo Zaleska sonriendo cruelmente.

-Si eso quieres ¡Adelante!-declaro Tea sacando su carta-¡Ahora sacrifico a la Bruja Oscura para poder convocar a uno de mis mejores monstruo, la Maga Oscura!-invoco Tea llamando a su monstruo, la poderosa y hermosa Maga Oscura.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 1700**

-¿La Maga Oscura? Esto es malo-exclamo Zaleska abriendo mucho los ojos, ya que no se esperaba que invocaría a la Maga Oscura tan pronto.

-¡Y además agrego una poderosa carta mágica conocida como "Reunión Mágica"!-revelo Tea.

-¿Qué es lo que hace esa carta?-cuestiono Zaleska.

-¡Me permite convocar a dos monstruos más de mi mano al campo siempre y cuando caigan en la categoría de monstruos mágicas o hadas!-.

-¿Piensas convocar 3 monstruos en solo un turno?-exclamo Zaleska sorprendida.

-¡Exacto y los monstruos que voy a convocar son Twilight Sparkle y Sunset Shimmer!-invoco Tea llamando a sus dos monstruos hada.

 **ATK 2300**

 **DEF 1700**

 **ATK 2300**

 **DEF 1700**

Zaleska gruño ante eso-" _Ahora tiene a 3 monstruos poderosos en el campo, estoy impresionada, pero eso solo hará más dulce el momento en que acabe con ella y le quite no solo sus puntos de vida, sino también su deliciosa sangre"-_ pensó Zaleska con malévolo placer.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Bueno, este capítulo ha concluido, pero la batalla apenas ha comenzado y ahora ya conocen los motivos por los cuales esa vampiresa odia tanto a Tea, ahora la chica debe prepararse, porque aunque ninguna haya perdido puntos de vida todavía, el duelo solo está comenzando y la baraja de esa bruja esconde muchos terrores, como me gustaría estar 5 minutos sola con ella para darle su merecido"**_

 _ **Un aplauso para Rainbow Dash, uno de los personajes más valiente e intrépidos de esta gran serie.**_

 _ **Y antes de los comentarios, a escoger al próximo presentador del capítulo, los nominados son:**_

 **1.- Korra**

 **2.- Tommy Oliver**

 **3.- Albus Dumblendore**

 **Escojan a su favorito**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, cuyos comentarios hacen de mis fics obras exitosas:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _y ese duelo ha comenzado, ahora estamos a solo 3 duelos de que terminen las finales del torneo, pero aunque venzan a los Maestros, la amenaza de Drago aún puede permanecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _y el duelo que muchos han esperado ha comenzado, así como también se ha revelado los motivos del porque Zaleska odia a Tea, ya que ella le recuerda a como era antes de que se convirtiera en Reina de los Vampiros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _para conocer esa respuesta tendrás que esperar al final del duelo, por ahora ya se conoce los motivos del odio de Zaleska hacia Tea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _lo siento, pero creí que sería bueno que fuera Karai, ya que en estos momentos, ella se siente igual que Kaiba por su derrota a manos de Yugi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _esos tipos de comentarios deben ser los que dicen que eres agresiva ¿verdad? Aunque en lo personal no los considero para tanto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _ahora se sabe porque motivos Zaleska odia tanto a Tea, de alguna manera, la chica le recuerda mucho a ella misma en la época en que fue muy similar a Tea, ahora el duelo ha comenzado y la batalla va muy pareja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LadyMadalla Selene:** _no por nada Drago es tan poderoso y temible, ya que a sus ojos nada se le puede escapar, por el momento, el duelo más esperado, al menos uno de ellos, ha comenzado y ambas están muy parejas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _el duelo de Tea ha comenzado y por el momento, ambas contendientes están parejas, aunque ahora se sabe porque Zaleska la odia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _que bien por ti y creo que a nadie le gustaría toparse con un fantasma como ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _el duelo de ambas está muy parejo, por el momento, pero al menos ya se resolvió uno de los misterios más deseados del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _el duelo ha comenzado, aunque por el momento están parejas, cualquier podría obtener la ventaja en cualquier momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya se conocen los motivos de Zaleska del porque odia a Tea, ahora el duelo puede continuar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el duelo entre Tea y Zaleska ha comenzado, ambas están muy parejas por el momento, pero el duelo apenas comienza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _y ahora es el turno de Tea de pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _por el momento se ha resuelto el misterio que muchos querían saber, el odio de Zaleska hacia Tea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _descuiden, mientras me avisen no hay problema alguno, preocúpense cuando no me avisan y se desaparecen por días, pero ahora finalmente se sabe por qué Zaleska odia a Tea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _debo admitir que eso fue un buen toque de su parte, pero si nos ponemos a pensar, al final, Frost no es más que una versión moderna de Freezer, pero mejor no nos metamos en debates, ya que en mi opinión, Freezer siempre será el mejor villano de DB, por ahora me preocupa un poco Hit y Monaca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _no realmente, es más bien que Zaleska se veía reflejada en Tea antes de que se convirtiera en la Maestra de la Noche y Reina de los Vampiros, con sus sueños, fe en la amistad y humanidad, hasta que fue traicionada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ElDiosHades12:** _¿es el enlace del fic? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _pues ya lo sabes todo, es porque Tea le recuerda una época en que sufrió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _pues el duelo entre ambas va muy parejo, al menos, por el momento, ya que apenas está comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por el momento el duelo entre Tea y Zaleska ha comenzado, si Tea la vence, entonces será el turno de Amazu y finalmente, llegara el turno de Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _eso se ha demostrado más de una vez con Batman, el mejor héroe de todos y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _cada duelo y Maestro vencido nos acerca más al momento de enfrentarse a Drago frente a frente, una batalla de proporciones épicas esta por desatarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _el duelo ha comenzado y ahora se conoce las razones del porque Zaleska odia tanto a Tea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _pues creo que te equivocaste, ya que era una razón un poco más profunda para Zaleska. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el duelo ha comenzado y finalmente se sabe los motivos por los cuales Zaleska odia a Tea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 72 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Rossana's Mind, Srto, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Mana, LadyMadalla Selene, Dany35, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, Mitzuki-Kazami, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Isaac, Bowser300000, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, ElDiosHades12, Shadow y Writer, Rey Drasian, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Draigon 2.0, Blaitor21, Lion Wilson, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	73. Furia del vampiro Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **El duelo entre Tea y Zaleska ha comenzado, Tea finalmente ha descubierto los motivos de Zaleska para odiarla, mismos que la motivan para tratar de destruirla a toda costa, pero Tea ha logrado resistir durante todo el duelo y convocado a sus 4 mejores monstruos mágicos en el campo de batalla, pero ¿será suficiente para detener los ataques infames de los mortales vampiros? ¿Qué otras sorpresas oscuras ocultan las cartas de vampiro de Zaleska, especialmente por su carta mágica llamada "Ataúd del Vampiro"?**_

 _ **Y como siempre, a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, ya conocen el procedimiento, nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=LRptTK_h2Sw**

 **www. youtube watch? v=ZTRBLOjh3SU**

 **www. youtube watch? v=sOcWfCHr0TQ**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 73**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 73 Furia del Vampiro.**

 **Segunda Parte**

El duelo entre Tea y Zaleska continuaba, ambas duelistas aún tenían todos sus puntos de vida, pero Tea había conseguido convocar a la Maga Oscura, Twilight Sparkle y a Sunset Shimmer al campo de batalla, lo que le daba cierta ventaja contra la Reina de los Vampiros, quien solo tenía dos monstruos en el campo.

-Muy impresionante niña, se ve que has mejorado mucho en estos años como duelista, pero ahora veremos si eres capaz de continuar en el duelo como hasta ahora-dijo Zaleska sonriendo.

-Pues estamos por averiguarlo _"muy bien, solo tiene dos monstruos en el campo, yo tengo 3, eso significa que puedo atacarla 3 veces en este turno, lo que significa que puedo quitarle puntos de vida, solo espero que no frene mi ataque con su carta boca abajo"-._

-Estoy esperando y debes saber que no es bueno hacer esperar a la Reina de los Vampiros-señalo Zaleska cruzada de brazos.

-¡Muy bien, entonces atacare con mis 3 monstruos!-indico Tea enviando a sus 3 monstruos mágicos al campo de batalla.

-¡Una estrategia brillante, pero desafortunadamente para ti ya lo venía venir!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ahora revelo mi carta mágica "Ala Espeluznante"!-revelo Zaleska activando su carta mágica, la cual tenía la imagen de una gran cantidad de murciélagos que salían en vuelo nocturno-¡Esta magia permanente frena el ataque de tus 3 monstruos y no solo eso, sino que la mitad de los puntos de ataque de tus formidables criaturas se restan de tus puntos de vida!-declaro Zaleska sonriendo.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Tea alarmada.

-¡Oh si, espero que estés preparada para perder una gran cantidad de tus preciados puntos de vida, adelante mis pequeños, muéstrenle a esta niña lo terribles que somos los hijos de la noche!-indico Zaleska enviando a su horda de murciélagos al ataque.

Los murciélagos cumplieron con la indicación de su ama y atacaron a los monstruos de Tea, frenando el ataque, para luego golpear a Tea con fuerza y bajando los puntos de vida de la chica a **700** puntos de vida con solo un golpe, lo que dejo a Tea en una muy mala posición contra la Reina de los Vampiros.

-Creo que estoy a punto de ganar este duelo y eso que apenas estamos comenzando, por cierto, será mejor que te cuides, porque mi carta mágica es permanente, así que nada te servirá para salvarte querida-sentencio Zaleska malignamente.

Tea miro a Zaleska con desafío, en otros tiempos habría sentido miedo de estar en una clara desventaja con alguien como Zaleska, pero sabía que mientras tuviera el apoyo de sus amigos podría ganar el duelo, además, su turno todavía no terminaba.

-¡Colocare esta carta boca abajo y con ello terminare mi turno!-declaro Tea dando por finalizado su turno.

-¡Te estabas tardando queridita!-declaro Zaleska sacando su carta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Atem y los otros se preocuparon al ver que los puntos de vida de Tea habían caído a menos de **1000** con la carta mágica de Zaleska, ahora la Reina de los Vampiros tenía a la chica en una encrucijada y eso que el duelo apenas estaba comenzando.

-Esto es malo, al creer que tenía la ventaja contra Zaleska, Tea cayó en una trampa mortal-dijo Yugi preocupado.

-Por fortuna el duelo aún no ha terminado, pienso que puede recuperarse, pero deberá ser más cuidadosa ahora, especialmente con Zaleska teniendo más puntos de vida que ella-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos.

-Vamos Tea, sé que puedes vencerla, confío en ti-dijo Atem por debajo.

Drago sonrió al escuchar al faraón murmurar eso-Pobre iluso, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de nada, que estúpido-.

Abzu observaba el duelo de brazos cruzados y dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraba Karai, quien también tenía toda su atención fija en la esfera, podía sentir la confusión en el corazón de su discípula, después de todo, aún seguía siendo humana y por tanto, estaba abierta a las emociones y sentimientos que caracterizan a un humano.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Transilvania**

En cuanto Zaleska saco su nueva carta una sonrisa afloro en su hermoso rostro-¡Ahora jugare con el otro efecto mágico de mi "Ala Espeluznante"!-declaro Zaleska sonriendo divertida.

-¿Otro efecto mágico?-exclamo Tea alarmada.

-¡Así es, ya que como acabas de ver, ha creado una barrera de murciélagos que no solo evitan que tus monstruos me ataquen, sino que además, cada uno de ellos puede ser sacrificados para poder invocar a un monstruo mucho más poderoso al campo de batalla!-declaro Zaleska sonriendo malignamente.

-¡Esto no es bueno!-.

-¡Efectivamente, ahora sacrifico a uno de mis murciélagos para poder convocar al letal Señor Vampiro!-invoco Zaleska llamando a un monstruo vampiro muy conocido en el juego.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 1500**

-¡Y si piensas que ahora son aterradores espera a que les agregue algo más, pues ahora usare mi carta mágica de "Polimerización", con la cual combinare a mi Señor Vampiro con mi Hombre Lobo, para poder crear a una nueva criatura tan aterradora que acabara contigo de un solo golpe o debo decir, de un zarpazo!-declaro Zaleska divertida.

Los dos monstruos seleccionados de Zaleska se combinaron y dieron vida a un nuevo monstruo, el cual era un híbrido entre vampiro y hombre lobo, su aspecto asemejaba mucho al del Hombre Lobo, pero ahora tenía características más humanas, su piel era azul oscura, sus ojos negros, sin vida y sus colmillos sumamente largos, sus uñas se volvieron tan largas que parecían garras.

Aquella bestia lanzo un rugido al cielo, demostrando su ferocidad ante Tea, quien palideció un poco ante la presencia de aquella criatura que Zaleska había creado fusionando dos de las criaturas de la noche más aterradoras y temibles.

 **ATK 2700**

 **DEF 2000**

-¡Se ve muy impresionante! ¿No te parece?-pregunto Zaleska divertida.

-¡Esa cosa realmente es aterradora!-exclamo Tea asustada.

-¡Y esta criatura es diminuta comparada con la criatura más poderosa de mi baraja!-declaro Zaleska sonriendo malignamente-¡Pero por el momento no creo que te debas preocupar por ella, especialmente ahora que agregue la mágica de la carta "Luna de Sangre", esta carta mágica incrementara el poder de ataque de mis monstruos nocturnos en **700,** además de protegerlos de todos tus ataques mágicos y de trampas!-declaro Zaleska divertida.

 **ATK 2700-3400**

 **ATK 1800-2500**

-¡Ahora tus dos monstruos son demasiado poderosos!-exclamo Tea preocupada ante eso.

-¡Lo que significa que ahora estas por ser destruida, es una lástima que el duelo terminara tan pronto, pero creo que estoy a punto de deshacerme de todos tus puntos de vida con un solo golpe, adelante mi Híbrido, acaba con su Maga Oscura y quítale el resto de sus puntos de vida!-indico Zaleska enviando a su monstruo al ataque.

-¡Mejor piénsalo de nuevo!-declaro Tea sonriendo.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡No eres la única que tiene cartas boca abajo y es tiempo de que revele mi carta oculta; "Espejo Mágico"!-.

-¿Espejo Mágico?-.

-¡Esta carta de trampa funciona de un modo similar al "Muro de Espejos" de Mai, pero en vez de disminuir la fuerza de ataque del monstruo reflejado a la mitad, estos puntos se restan de tus puntos de vida!-declaro Tea sonriendo.

-¿Me pusiste una carta de trampa? ¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamo Zaleska sorprendida.

La carta de trampa de Tea se activó y el Híbrido golpeo su propio reflejo, lo que ocasiono que la Reina Vampiro recibiera todo el daño por ese ataque, quedando con **2300** puntos de vida, tal vez no fue la gran cosa, pero al menos Tea todavía seguía en el duelo.

-¡Y ahora voy a impedir que tu vampiresa ataque a mis monstruos por este turno!-declaro Tea sonriendo.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso exactamente?-cuestiono Zaleska.

-¡Activando la habilidad especial de Sunset Shimmer, como Princesa del Sol, ella puede crear una barrera de luz solar que evitara que tus monstruos vampiro puedan atacarme en cada turno!-declaro Tea sonriendo.

Zaleska gruño ante eso-Bien hecho, te felicito, realmente has aprendido mucho en estos últimos días, pero aun eres bastante ingenua y totalmente ignorante del papel que desempeñas en la vida del faraón-.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Tea confundida.

-Lo siento niña, pero no estoy aquí para hablar de historia, vine aquí para acabar contigo y eso es precisamente lo que planeo hacer, claro, tal vez tú tengas este turno, pero te aseguro que el duelo será todo mío-aseguro Zaleska sonriendo malignamente.

-¡Lo veremos!-declaro Tea sacando su carta y al verla sonrió-¡Lo siento Zaleska, pero estoy a punto de hacer que tus monstruos y cartas mágicas te sean inútiles!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ahora activare la carta mágica conocida como "Destello de Magia Oscura"!-declaro Tea activando su carta mágica más rara y poderosa.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Esa carta no!-exclamo Zaleska sabiendo lo que significaba.

-¡Exactamente y como tengo a 3 monstruos mágicos en el campo, más de los que necesito en realidad, puedo convocar a Maleficent la Reina de la Magia!-invoco Tea llamando a su monstruo más poderoso al campo de batalla.

 **ATK 2900**

 **DEF 2300**

-¡Rayos! ¡No contaba con que la convocaría antes de que completara mi plan!-exclamo Zaleska entre dientes al verse en problemas por el monstruo que Tea acababa de convocar.

Maleficent descendió y se colocó junto a los otros 3 monstruos mágicos de Tea, los cuales se prepararon para continuar la batalla-¡Ahora usare la habilidad especial de Maleficent para destruir tus cartas mágicas de "Ala Espeluznante" y "Luna Roja"!-declaro Tea.

Los ojos de Maleficent se abrieron y dispararon un rayo contra ambas cartas mágicas, destruyéndolas para enfado de la Maestra de la Noche-¡Maldición!-gruño entre dientes.

-¡Y sin tu carta de la "Luna Roja", tus monstruos pierden el bono de poder que recibieron y quedaron sin protección alguna!-declaro Tea.

 **ATK 3400-2700**

 **ATK 2500-1800**

-¡Ahora Maleficent ataca a su vampiresa con tu Ataque de Quemaduras Oscuras!-indico Tea enviando a su mejor monstruo al ataque.

Maleficent abrió sus alas y se lanzó a la batalla, alzo su báculo y lanzo su ataque contra Marishka, acabando con la vampiresa y bajando los puntos de vida de Zaleska a **1200,** ahora no estaban tan lejos en lo que se refería a puntos de vida.

-¡Pagaras por esto!-declaro Zaleska mirando con furia a Tea, quien solo la miraba de manera desafiante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Yugi salto de su asiento al ver eso y no fue el único, pues Yubel también lo hizo-¡Eso es! ¡Tea acabo con las cartas mágicas de Zaleska y ahora la ha dejado con menos de **2000** puntos de vida!-declaro Yugi sonriendo.

-¡Definitivamente ha mejorado mucho como duelista, especialmente porque ahora sabe cómo usar de la manera correcta a Maleficent y esa carta aún tiene poderes ocultos que podrían ayudarla en el duelo!-declaro Yubel también sonriendo.

Atem solo pudo sonreír al ver que Tea se había recuperado de los primeros ataques de Zaleska, sus hermanos tenían razón, definitivamente había mejorado mucho en esos días que han estado peleando contra los siervos de Drago, pero Zaleska todavía no estaba vencida y aun no se había revelado su carta más poderosa.

-Vaya, estoy impresionado-dijo Kaiba cruzado de brazos-Gardner definitivamente se ha vuelto una duelista impresionante, me atrevería a decir que con un poco más de entrenamiento podría llegar a ser una gran rival, aunque eso no importa realmente, ya que solo hay dos duelistas a los cuales quiero vencer-declaro mirando a los hermanos tricolor, quienes le devolvieron la mirada.

Drago solo gruño ante eso, tal vez no lo había demostrado mucho, pero las derrotas de sus servidores si lo estaban molestando y ahora estaba comenzando a enfurecerse por los errores de Zaleska, por el bien de la vampiresa, sería mejor que no lo arruinara o sentirá toda su furia y crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Transilvania**

Era el turno de la Reina Vampiro, quien saco su carta y al mirarla no pudo evitar sonreír-Muy bien niña, tal vez llegaste muy lejos, pero francamente ya me estoy hartando de ti, voy a dejar inutilizada a tu carta más poderosa y lo haré con esto-dijo Zaleska mostrando su carta.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-¡Maleficent es la Reina de la Magia, pero veamos qué tal le va con una carta de trampa sumamente poderosa, activo la carta de trampa "Cruz de Hierro"!-revelo Zaleska activando su carta de trampa.

 **(Nota: ya sé que es una ironía que un vampiro use una cruz para acabar con un enemigo, no lo mencionen)**

La carta de trampa de Zaleska tenía la imagen de una cruz de hierro, tal como su nombre lo indicaba, con los extremos terminando en filosas puntas de flecha, las cuales era mejor no tocar por nada del mundo.

La trampa de la Maestra de la Noche se materializo detrás de Maleficent, atrapándola con unas cadenas, que la sujetaron de los brazos y piernas, la Reina de la Magia trato de resistirse, pero al final, las cadenas la jalaron hacia la cruz, dejándola atrapada en esa mortal trampa.

-¡Maleficent!-grito Tea aterrada.

Zaleska se rio divertida-Temo que sí y lo peor está por venir, verás, los monstruos hada tienen una gran falla, el hierro es como veneno mortal para ellos y como mi cruz está hecha de ese material, tu monstruo más poderoso pierde **500** puntos de ataque, lo que la dejara vulnerable para un golpe directo de mi Híbrido-sentencio Zaleska divertida.

 **ATK 2900-2400**

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Tea sin saber qué hacer para salvar a su mejor monstruo, si este era destruido, entonces quedaría indefensa ante los vampiros de Zaleska.

-Y ahora voy a terminar este duelo con esta poderosa carta mágica, gracias a que Maleficent está atrapada, incluso su efecto especial esta anulado ¡Activo la magia de "Garras de Lobo", ahora mi gran bestia recibe otros **700** puntos de ataque extra, lo que significa que cuando acabe con Maleficent también acabara con el resto de tus preciados puntos de vida!-sentencio Zaleska divertida.

Tea se quedó aterrada ante eso y lo peor de todo es que ya no tenía forma de salvar a Maleficent del ataque del Híbrido de Zaleska, la vampiresa tenía razón, si lanzaba ese ataque entonces estaría acabada.

-¡Y ahora mi gran bestia acaba con la Reina de la Magia y con el resto de los puntos de vida de Tea!-indico Zaleska divertida.

El monstruo de Zaleska lanzo un rugido y arremetió contra Maleficent, preparándose para acabar con ella y con el duelo, Tea solo pudo ver imponente como el ataque iba a completarse, pero entonces, la voz de Abzu se escuchó en la mente de Zaleska.

 _-"Zaleska, detén tu ataque ahora"-_ por el tono del Caballero de las Tinieblas se podía adivinar que se trataba de algo serio, pero fue muy tarde.

Justo cuando la gran bestia de Zaleska lanzo el que pudo haber sido el golpe final sobre Maleficent y Tea, algo bloqueo el ataque, devolviéndoselo al Híbrido, para asombro de Tea y Zaleska, ya que ninguna de las dos se esperaba eso, especialmente la Reina de los Vampiros.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡El ataque de mi Híbrido fue repelido y devuelto a él!-exclamo Zaleska impactada.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Tea también sorprendida por eso.

El monstruo de Zaleska cayó al suelo y desapareció, marcando el final de esa carta vampírica que Zaleska había convocado-¿Cómo fue repelido el ataque de mi bestia? ¡No tenía cartas mágicas ni de trampa en el campo!-exclamo la vampiresa tomada por sorpresa por ese movimiento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Muchos se quedaron también sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar, ya que efectivamente, ese ataque debió completarse, los únicos que no parecían asombrados en lo más mínimo eran Drago, Abzu y Amazu, esta última se acomodó los lentes y miro a la esfera con mucha impresión.

-Oigan ¿Cómo fue que Tea se salvó de esto?-pregunto Karai saliendo de su escondite, llamando la atención de Yugi.

 _-"Karai"-_.

Atem mantuvo su vista en la esfera en todo momento y finalmente lo comprendió-¡Es cierto, la Maga Oscura, Twilight y Sunset protegieron a Maleficent!-señalo llamando la atención de todos.

Efectivamente, en la esfera se mostraba que frente a Maleficent, como escudos, se encontraban los 3 monstruos mágicos que Tea uso para convocar a Maleficent, hecho que extraño a más de un duelista que miraba el duelo desde el exterior del templo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Transilvania**

Tea también estaba confundida ante lo que acababa de pasar, ya que nunca se esperó que sus 3 primeros monstruos protegerían a Maleficent, pero su sorpresa no se comparaba en nada con la de Zaleska, la cual retrocedió un poco, impactada por lo que acababa de ver.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué sus monstruos protegieron a Maleficent? ¡No lo entiendo!-.

- _"Zaleska"-_ la voz de Abzu volvió a escucharse dentro de la mente de la vampiresa.

 _-"¿Abzu? ¿Qué ocurre?"-_ pregunto Zaleska algo preocupada de que su amado la llamara, ya que podrían ser malas noticias referentes a su amo.

 _-"Debes ser más cuidadosa, Maleficent es la Reina de la Magia, es por ello que los monstruos mágicos la protegen y ella a ellos"-_ explico Abzu sorprendido a Zaleska.

 _-"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?"-._

 _-"Cuando Maleficent está en el campo si activa no uno, sino 3 efectos mágicos diferentes; el primero de ellos es que puede usar la magia de cualquier carta mágica existente, sin importar que este o no en la baraja de la chica, su segundo efecto es que puede destruir las cartas mágicas que perjudiquen a quien la invoco, como hizo con tus dos cartas mágicas, finalmente, su tercer efecto es que cuando está en el campo acompañada por otros monstruos mágicos, como magos o hadas principalmente, estos la protegen a ella de todos los ataques de los monstruos enemigos y ella a ellos, no solo los guía, también los protege como todo líder debe hacer"-_ explico Abzu.

Zaleska se quedó pensando un momento en las palabras de su pareja y luego recordó algo- _"Es similar al efecto que tienen los Guardias de Batalla"-._

 _-"Exacto, si quieres acabar con ella, debes acabar con todos esos monstruos mágicos al mismo tiempo, solo así podrás ganar el duelo"-._

 _-"Entiendo, no me imaginaba que esa bruja tuviera un efecto como ello, pero descuida querido, tengo la carta que necesito para acabar con todo lo que esa niña tiene"-._

 _-"Bien, mientras Maleficent siga atrapada en la "Cruz de Hierros", sus efectos mágicos están negados, el único que debe preocuparte por el momento es el efecto de protección que tiene con sus monstruos y viceversa"-._

 _-"Descuida, acabare con ella, le entregare su alma a mi amo y finalmente me habré liberado de toda la sombra de mi pasado"-._

 _-"Buena suerte"-_ le deseo Abzu cortando la comunicación.

Tea, por su parte, miraba a sus monstruos, los cuales había formado un escudo alrededor de Maleficent para protegerla de todo ataque que la vampiresa les lanzara, definitivamente nunca se esperó que también pudieran hacer eso, tuvo mucha suerte.

-Eso estuvo cerca, si el ataque se hubiera completado no la estaría contando-dijo Tea aliviada.

-¡No te sientas tan afortunada!-declaro Zaleska llamando la atención de Tea-¡Tal vez evitaste ese ataque, pero aun estas en peligro y estoy por acabar contigo, por el momento colocare esta carta boca abajo y con ello terminare mi turno!-declaro Zaleska colocando su carta.

Tea observo el lado del campo de Zaleska, sin monstruos en el campo para protegerse, esa era su oportunidad para atacarla y bajar sus puntos de vida a **0** -" _Es una buena oportunidad para atacarla directamente y quitarle el resto de sus puntos de vida, pero no quiero arriesgar a ninguno de mis monstruos mágicos, son los únicos que pueden hacerle frente a sus vampiros, necesito otra carta que me ayude en estos momentos"-_ pensó Tea sacando su carta- _"esto ayudara"_ ¡Convoco a Neo el Espadachín Mágico en modo de ataque!-invoco Tea llamando a su nuevo monstruo.

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1000**

Zaleska sonrió ante eso-¡Caíste en mi trampa, justo como lo había planeado!-declaro Zaleska-¡Ahora revelo mi carta "Trato con el Diablo"!-revelo Zaleska activando su carta boca abajo.

-¿Qué es lo que hace esa carta?-cuestiono Tea preocupada por el nombre de la carta.

-¡Es muy simple en realidad, cuando esta carta se juega en conjunto con la carta del "Ataúd del Vampiro", puedo convocar a mi mejor monstruo, una criatura que seguramente te aniquilara, pero para poder llamarla, primero debía sacrificar dos monstruos de mi lado del campo y uno del tuyo, pero este monstruo debía ser convocado un turno después de que yo haya colocado mi carta boca abajo, te lo agradezco, ahora tengo todo lo necesario para convocar a mi mejor criatura!-declaro Zaleska.

-¿Qué clase de criatura es?-pregunto Tea temiendo lo peor.

-¡Estas por averiguarlo, primero voy a convocar a Aleera y Verona, las otras vampiresas que hacían falta!-declaro Zaleska convocando a dos vampiresas más, una de cabello negro y la otra pelirroja.

 **ATK 1800**

 **DEF 1200**

 **ATK 1800**

 **DEF 1200**

-¡Ahora sacrifico a mis dos vampiresa y a tu espadachín, esto me permite convocar a la criatura de la noche más poderosa y letal que haya existido! ¡Así como los monstruos mágicos tienen a su reina, los hijos de la noche también la tienen, esa soy yo, pero hace muchos años, tuvimos un rey y es hora de que él vuelva a caminar en el mundo de los vivos, convoco al Conde Drácula Rey de los Vampiros!-declaro Zaleska colocando su carta.

-¿Drácula?-exclamo Tea abriendo los ojos aterrada.

Las dos vampiresa de Zaleska desaparecieron en un torbellino de energía, mismo que también atrapo a Neo, desapareciendo a los 3 monstruos y convocando a la criatura más poderosa y letal de Zaleska, el primer vampiro, uno de los seres más despiadados y temidos que habían gobernado alguna vez la Transilvania antigua, llenándola de terror y sangre.

Finalmente, el Conde Drácula hizo acto de aparición, vistiendo un traje de color gris oscuro, con sombrero de copa del mismo tono, de complexión delgada, usando guantes blancos, un bigote y barba de candado, su cabello era negro y largo, llevaba unos anteojos rojos y un bastón en su mano derecha, en otras palabras, vestía como un auténtico caballero.

-Bienvenido de nuevo su alteza, antepasado mío-saludo Zaleska sonriendo.

Drácula alzo la vista y miro a Tea, abriendo su boca y mostrando sus afilados colmillos, indicándole a la chica que estaba en graves problemas, aunque tuviera a sus 4 monstruos mágicos, él era el rey de los No Muertos, eso cambiaba todo el paradigma para Tea de manera muy drástica.

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 2100**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Drago sonrió divertido al ver aparecer a Drácula en el campo de batalla-Vaya, no había visto a Drácula en mucho tiempo-dijo de manera algo nostálgica.

-No desde su derrota al menos-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-Ahora ha vuelto para causar terror, me pregunto cómo enfrentara esa niña al Rey de los Vampiros, después de todo, Drácula fue conocido por su manera de seducir a las chicas como ella y convertirlas en sus esclavas vampiras-recordó Amazu acomodándose los lentes de manera pensativa.

Abzu miro hacia donde estaba Atem, el cual se levantó de su asiento y ahora estaba viendo el duelo más de cerca con mucha preocupación, sus manos estaban aferradas al barandal del balcón y pudo notar que ejercía una gran presión en esa zona en particular.

-Está preocupado por ella-dijo Abzu viendo a uno de sus posibles rivales.

-Aun no descubre la verdad detrás de su amiga y muestra una gran preocupación hacia ella, es curiosa cómo funciona la naturaleza humana, nosotros deberíamos saberlo, fuimos humanos alguna vez-dijo Amazu encogiéndose en hombros sin darle la mayor importancia al asunto.

Karai solo se acercó más a la esfera al ver que su madre había convocado a su mejor criatura al campo de batalla, a su antepasado, al más letal y cruel vampiro que ha existido en la historia, fue cuando escucho la voz del faraón.

-Vamos Tea, no te des por vencida-suplico con mucha preocupación, hecho que sorprendió a la chica, ya que por lo que sabía de Atem, él solo se preocupaba de esa manera por Yugi, debido al lazo que ambos compartieron por tanto tiempo, ahora no estaba segura de a quién debía apoyar, por un lado, quería que su madre ganara, pero por el otro…por alguna razón desconocida a ella, no quería que ni el faraón ni Yugi sufrieran.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cementerio**

Zaleska sonrió al ver la confusión y temor de Tea ante la presencia del malvado Drácula-¿Qué es lo que hace tu carta exactamente?-pregunto Tea temerosa.

-Te lo explicare niña, por cada criatura de la noche que está en mi cementerio, Drácula gana un total de **500** puntos de ataque extra y en estos momentos tengo 6 monstruos de la noche en mi cementerio, lo que nos da **3000** puntos de ataque extra-sentencio Zaleska.

 **ATK 2500-5500**

Tea palideció ante el incremento de poder del vampiro, lo que provoco que la sonrisa de Zaleska aumentara más-Y si crees que eso es malo, lo que sigue te encantara, porque si pensabas que tu querida Sunset te iba a proteger, estas equivocada, ya que Drácula es un Rey Vampiro y los Reyes Vampiros podemos resistir la luz del sol-explico Zaleska malignamente.

-¡No puede ser!-.

-¡Ahora Conde es tiempo de acabar con ella, adelante, usa tu mirada hipnótica sobre esa chica y conviértela en tu esclava!-indico Zaleska.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?-cuestiono Tea confundida.

-Drácula era conocido por atacar a jóvenes como tú y convertirlas en sus esclavas vampiras, cuando su mirada hipnótica te afecte, quedaras expuesta no solo a un ataque directo, sino que además te convertirás en una más de sus sirvientes ¿no lo entiendes? Nuestras cartas son más que cartas, son criaturas que han nacido en las tinieblas o que hemos obtenido a lo largo de la historia ¿acaso no aprendiste nada con el duelo entre Yugi y Umbra?-.

-Entonces esa carta de Drácula me…pondrá en trance y hará que pierda el duelo…-dijo Tea entendiendo todo.

-Exactamente, prepárate para perderlo todo y vivir una eternidad en las tinieblas-sentencio Zaleska malignamente.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que ha llegado a su final, pero como vieron, el duelo entre Tea y Zaleska continua, la castaña está en serios problemas, porque si cae víctima del hechizo de Drácula estará acabada, debe pensar en un modo de resistirse a los poderes oscuros de los Hijos de la Noche y vencer a la actual Reina de los Vampiros.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis amigos lectores, quienes hacen que mis fics sean obras tan exitosas y se los agradezco mucho:**_

 **Rossana's Mind:** _el duelo sigue y ambas duelistas están comienzan una feroz batalla, dando todo de sí, ya se perdieron los primeros puntos de vida y finalmente, Zaleska ha convocado al más poderoso de todos los vampiros, Drácula. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _todos sus sueños fueron destruidos en un solo instante y ahora el duelo de ambas chicas comienzan a darlo todo de sí mismos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _ahora Zaleska ha convocado a Drácula a la batalla, al mismo tiempo que inmovilizo a Maleficent, lo que deja a Tea en graves problemas, pues el Rey de los Vampiros tiene poderes oscuros que podrían acabar con los puntos de vida de Tea en cualquier momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _por el momento el duelo entre estas dos bellezas continua, cada una está dando lo mejor de sí para no perder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _de cierto modo Abzu la ayudo, aunque no fue de la manera en la que se buscaba la luz, ya que la arrastro a la oscuridad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _vaya, realmente me impresiona que digas eso de tu amiga, debió haber sido algo realmente impactante, pero bueno, por el momento el duelo continua y en lo que respecta a Karai, ella es como Kaiba en algunos aspectos, el principal es que no acepta la derrota tan fácilmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _al menos yo no creo que sea para tanto, he conocido gente agresiva y créeme, ha sido muy difícil tratar con ellas, pero yo no creo que tú lo seas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LadyMadalla Selene:** _el duelo ha comenzado a ponerse serio, Zaleska ha convocado al Rey de los No Muertos, mientras que Tea debe encontrar el modo de liberar a Maleficent antes de que sea tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _el duelo continúa, aunque Tea convoco a Maleficent, ella está atrapada en la trampa de la Reina Vampiro, quien además ha convocado a su ancestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _efectivamente ha recuperado el control del duelo, después de todo, tiene mucho en riesgo si llegara a fracasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _es lo que pasa muchas veces en la realidad, a los humanos parece no importarles nada más que sus propios beneficios, aunque sea traicionar a quienes depositan su confianza en ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _el duelo continúa, Zaleska ha convocado a Drácula y tiene atrapada a Maleficent, Tea debe encontrar el modo de liberarla o estará acabada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser3000000:** _de hecho, ese es el título de una película mexicana de los años 50, me inspire en ese nombre para la carta mágica que uso Zaleska. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _¿Qué puedo decir? Hay que innovar, no siempre funcionan las mismas cosas, por el momento, el duelo continúa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por el momento el duelo de ambas chicas se sigue llevando a cabo, aunque Tea debe tener cuidado, pues Drácula ha aparecido en el campo de batalla listo para atacar y Maleficent está atrapada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues el duelo continúa y el vampiro original ha hecho acto de aparición en el campo de batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _eso pasa cuando nos dejamos arrastrar por el odio y la venganza, Zaleska nunca tuvo alguien que la ayudara de otra manera, solo a Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _el duelo sigue y Zaleska lleva la ventaja por el momento, pero aún le falta mucho a esta batalla para terminar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _de cierto modo, Abzu le dio la ayuda que ninguna otra persona le brindo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _con lo que sufrió no la podemos culpar, ella no solo odia a Tea por eso, también le tiene envidia, porque sabe que ella va a conseguir sus sueños y eso la tiene muy molesta, pues se supone que ella era igual a la castaña en su época. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _efectivamente y uno de ellos era el terrible Conde Drácula, el primer y más letal de todos los vampiros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _ok, gracias por la recomendación, lo checare en cuanto pueda y si checo los capítulos de Xanatrix742, le dejo comentarios por PM. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ElDiosHades12:** _interesante, es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _siento que lo hacen demasiado invencible, es un tipo loco y en ocasiones divertido, y me agrada que algunos villanos le teman lo suficiente, pero si he de ser honesto, para mí el mejor héroe sería Batman, yo pienso que si ambos se enfrentaran, Batman podría enseñarle una valiosa lección a Deadpool, no sé si sería capaz de vencerlo, ya que el Caballero de la Noche ha ideado planes para toda la Liga de la Justicia e incluso para él mismo, así que quizás si podría derrotarlo y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _por el momento el duelo entre estas bellezas continúa y ambas están dando todo de sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 73 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Rossana's Mind, Tea Mutou, Mana, Srto, Soranomomo93, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, LadyMadalla Selene, Olivia, Éire, Dany35, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Bowser300000, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Draigon 2.0, Rey Drasian, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Shadow y Writer, Amo del Vacío, ElDiosHades12, Súper Rock Ninja, Shazam.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	74. Furia del vampiro Tercera Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **El duelo entre Tea y Zaleska continua, ambas duelistas han convocado a sus más poderosos monstruos al campo de batalla, la Reina de la Magia vs el Rey de los Vampiros, el primero de todos y quizás el más terrible que ha existido, Tea tiene a sus 4 mejores monstruos mágicos en el campo, pero el terrible Conde Drácula la tiene en una terrible encrucijada ¿Cómo podrá Tea vencer al Rey de los Vampiros?"**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, ya conocen el procedimiento, nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=c5m3coXlt0o**

 **www. youtube watch? v=807TtOkb8j4**

 **www. youtube watch? v=0j1shjBUstE**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 74**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 74 Furia del vampiro.**

 **Tercera Parte**

Zaleska esperaba que el hechizo de Drácula tuviera su efecto en Tea, ella estaba muy segura de que funcionaría, después de todo, Tea ya había caído una vez bajo el control mental del patético de Malik, como Zaleska lo describía, así que el que cayera bajo el hechizo del Rey de los Vampiros sería mucho más fácil.

-¡Ahora gran Rey de los Condenados, convierte a esta chica en tu nueva esclava!-indico Zaleska.

Los ojos de Drácula brillaron intensamente, Tea palideció ante eso, ya que si caía bajo el hechizo del vampiro entonces estaría acabada y sus monstruos no podría protegerla, si no actuaba pronto entonces no volvería a ver a sus amigos ni a Atem.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Atem comenzó a tensarse cada vez más al ver como su amiga estaba en un gran peligro y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, eso le recordaba mucho el momento en que Bakura asesino a Teana y él no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla.

-¡No! ¡Maldición, esto no puede terminar así! ¡Vamos Tea, sé que puedes salir de esto!-exclamo Atem cada vez más molesto.

Yugi también se comenzó a preocupar al igual que Yubel, Kaiba solo mantuvo su expresión seria en todo momento, pero entonces, el Rompecabezas del Milenio comenzó a brillar, al igual que el Cetro del Milenio y el Anillo Místico, hecho que captó la atención de sus respectivos poseedores.

-No de nuevo-dijo Kaiba entre dientes.

Drago también noto eso y gruño por debajo- _"Al parecer el lazo que comparten es demasiado poderoso, eso podría ser un problema para mí en estos momentos, pero cuando recupere todos mis poderes y mi cuerpo, entonces ese patético lazo será insignificante ante el terrible poder de las tinieblas"-_ pensó Drago con una sentencia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Transilvania**

Zaleska comenzó a impacientarse, ya que el hechizo hipnótico de Drácula estaba tardando demasiado y eso no era común, normalmente, las víctimas del vampiro ya estaban bajo su poder, pero Tea no parecía caer en el embrujo y eso comenzó a molestarla.

-¿Por qué está tardando tanto? Se supone que deberías estar bajo el hechizo de Drácula en estos momentos-dijo Zaleska cada vez más molesta.

Pero Tea no parecía ser afectada por el hechizo del vampiro, fue cuando su mano comenzó a brillar y cuando la alzo, descubrió las líneas que dibujo en ella para formar su lazo de la amistad con sus amigos, entonces lo comprendió todo y sonrió.

-Lo siento Zaleska, pero el hechizo de tu vampiro no me va a afectar-dijo Tea sonriendo.

-¿De que estas hablando? No hay manera de que te resistas al poder del Rey de los Vampiros-señalo Zaleska comenzando a tensarse.

-Tal vez si estuviera sola sería el caso, pero para tu desgracia, yo nunca estoy sola, mis amigos se encuentran apoyándome, aunque no estén aquí físicamente puedo sentir como su presencia está a mi lado, ayudándome en este duelo-señalo Tea sonriendo desafiante.

Zaleska solo sonrió divertida ante las palabras de Tea-Por favor, si hablas de esa tonta cara sonriente que dibujaste para representar su amistad entonces eres más tonta de lo que piensas, ya que nada puede protegerte del hechizo de Drácula ¡Adelante mi rey, demuéstrale tus poderes!-indico Zaleska.

Los ojos de Drácula se volvieron rojos y nuevamente lanzo su hechizo hipnótico contra Tea, Zaleska solo sonrió, convencida de que su hechizo afectaría a Tea, pero entonces se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que justo cuando el hechizo iba a entrar a la mente de Tea, algo lo bloqueo.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Zaleska abriendo mucho los ojos-¡Imposible! ¡Inconcebible! ¡El hechizo fue bloqueado! ¡No puede ser, los poderes de los vampiros son indestructibles, no puedes haber protegido tu mente, no después de la manera en que Malik consiguió apoderarse de ella!-.

-¡Lo siento Zaleska, pero esta vez ya nadie va a controlar mi mente, porque mis amigos están conmigo y sé que con su apoyo voy a ganar este duelo!-declaro Tea desafiante y Zaleska gruño-¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Cuando Malik manipulo mi mente nos había dividido para conseguirlo, pero esta vez, aunque este separada de mis amigos, puedo sentir como su apoyo me protege de tu magia maligna, así que prepárate porque voy a ganar este duelo!-aseguro Tea.

Zaleska gruño más ante eso, pero luego sonrió con maldad-¡No puedes, Drácula ganara este duelo para mí a pesar de tus patéticos amiguitos!-sentencio-¡No olvides que tu monstruo más poderoso aún está atrapada en la "Cruz de Hierro", por lo que no podrá ayudarte en este duelo y además, ya tengo otras formas de acabar con tus puntos de vida!-declaro Zaleska.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-¡Drácula tiene más de un efecto y es hora de que conozcas otro de ellos, ya que el Rey de los Vampiros era conocido por convertirse en monstruos vampiros y licántropos, pero también era capaz de convertirse en neblina! ¡Adelante gran rey!-indico Zaleska.

El cuerpo de Drácula se disolvió, convirtiéndose en una neblina verde que se lanzó contra Tea, envolviéndola en esa energía y quitándole la mitad de sus puntos de vida, dejándola con **350.**

-¿Qué paso? ¡Mis puntos de vida disminuyeron!-exclamo Tea alarmada.

-¡Eso se debe a que cuando Drácula se convierte en neblina puede quitarte la mitad de tus puntos de vida, pero espera, porque aún falta lo más divertido, ahora descarto dos cartas de mi mano y sacrifico la mitad de mis puntos de vida para que Drácula se transforme en la bestia más aterradora que mi baraja puede crear, una criatura que seguramente te aniquilara!-sentencio Zaleska sonriendo divertida, sus puntos de vida bajaron a **600.**

Drácula comenzó a transformarse, le surgieron alas de murciélago gigantes, su cuerpo se volvió más grande, comenzando a tener características de murciélagos y lobos, convirtiéndose en un nuevo híbrido, solo que este era de un aspecto mucho más feroz y letal, sus colmillos se alargaron mucho, de sus manos y pies surgieron garras, su piel se volvió gris pálida con algo de pelo negro y de sus ojos rojos desaparecieron todo rastro de pupilas.

-¡Esa cosa es aterradora!-exclamo Tea espantada.

-¡Y ahora observa su gran poder de ataque!-declaro Zaleska divertida.

 **ATK 5200-10400**

-¡Su poder aumento a más de **10000!-** exclamo Tea aterrada.

-¡Exacto y es que cuando se transforma se poder se multiplica por dos, lo que lo vuelve más que el monstruo necesario para acabar contigo y con tus patéticos monstruos mágicos, solo necesito lanzar un ataque y estarás acabada, pero para tu fortuna, cuando activo los 3 efectos de Drácula de manera consecutiva su ataque debe ser cancelado, así que adelante, haz tu jugada final!-sentencio Zaleska divertida.

Tea comenzó a temblar ante el inmenso poder de Drácula-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora?-se preguntó aterrada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Amazu se acomodó los lentes antes de tomar la palabra-Parece que ahora Zaleska tiene la batalla ganada, la única esperanza de esa niña es Maleficent y la carta de trampa la tiene atrapada, así que no hay modo de salir de ese predicamento-.

-Yo no diría eso, mientras los puntos de vida de esa niña no lleguen a **0,** cualquier cosa puede pasar-dijo Abzu con inteligencia.

-Por el momento creo que debo prepararme, pues mi turno está por llegar-dijo Amazu.

Atem solo miraba el duelo sumamente impotente, cada vez le molestaba más no poder ayudar a su amiga y estaba tan concentrado en eso, que no notaba que su Artículo del Milenio, junto con el de Kaiba y Yubel, estaba brillando intensamente.

-¿Qué está pasando ahora?-pregunto Yugi confundido y sorprendido.

-¡Alguien está haciendo reaccionar los artículos, pero no logro entender quien pueda ser!-respondió Yubel mirando su anillo fijamente, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pasando.

Aunque la Princesa de Egipto no sabía que o quien estaba haciendo reaccionar los artículos, una cosa era segura, no se trataba de una presencia maligna, al contrario, se podía sentir algo familiar en aquella misteriosa energía que activaba los artículos y una mirada de asombro apareció en su rostro al comprender lo que podía estar pasando.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Transilvania**

Zaleska esperaba a que Tea realizara su jugada final con los brazos cruzados y una gran sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, después de todo, ahora su vampiro tenía el poder necesario para acabar con ella de una vez por todas.

-¿Qué esperas niña? Saca tu última carta y terminemos con este duelo de una vez por todas-.

Tea acerco su mano hacia su baraja sumamente preocupada, su cuerpo estaba temblando por el miedo que sentía, no quería aceptarlo, pero Zaleska tenía razón, su mejor carta no podría salvarla en esos momentos y aunque tuviera aun a sus 4 monstruos mágicos, estos no lograría nada contra Drácula.

 _-"¿Qué voy a hacer? Aunque saque una nueva carta no servirá de nada, ese vampiro es demasiado poderoso y nada de lo que haga podrá detenerlo, y aunque logre liberar a Maleficent, ni siquiera ella tendría oportunidad alguna contra ese monstruo ¿Qué debo hacer?"-_ pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Fue en ese momento que escucho una voz a su lado- _"No tengas miedo Tea, recuerda que no estas peleando sola, tus amigos están contigo y yo también"-._

Tea abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar esa voz, era una voz muy parecida a la suya- _"¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso?"-_ pregunto volteando para todos lados buscando a la dueña de la voz.

- _"No temas Tea, después de todo, tú ya sabes quién soy yo"-_ respondió la voz de nuevo, dejando a Tea confundida, esa voz era completamente idéntica a la suya- _"sé que este duelo es difícil, pero no te debes dar por vencida, no olvides que nuestros amigos nos están apoyando y que él está esperándonos"-._

 _-¿Nos están esperando? ¿Pero quién eres?"-._

 _-"Tú ya sabes quién soy Tea"-_ respondió la voz con algo de diversión en su tono.

Tea cerro los ojos y escucho atentamente, pudo notar que esa voz venía de su corazón, al mismo tiempo, sintió un sentimiento tan familiar y cálido, mismo que le ayudo a darse cuenta de que era cierto, sus amigos aún estaban apoyándola y él estaba esperándola a que regresara sana y salva, e iba a asegurarse de regresar a su lado.

Motivada por aquella voz, misma que al parecer era de un ser que vivía en su corazón, alguien que le daba fuerzas y se fortalecía con el lazo de amistad que tenía con sus amigos, Tea acerco su mano hacia la baraja y saco la carta, sin verla en ningún momento, cuando abrió los ojos y vio que carta era no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Muy bien Zaleska, es hora de terminar con este duelo!-declaro Tea desafiante.

-Así que recuperaste tu valor, eso es bueno, ya que ahora será más divertido aplastarte, adelante, haz tu jugada final, no importa lo que hagas, aunque coloques a tus monstruos en modo de defensa, eso no te ayudara, ya que puedo usar la habilidad de neblina de Drácula para acabar con el resto de tus patéticos puntos de vida, eso y el hecho de que mientras Maleficent este atrapada no podrás cambiarla de posición.

-Estoy consciente de ello, por esa razón voy a liberarla de tu trampa para que me ayude a terminar con este duelo-señalo Tea.

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso exactamente?-.

-¡Con esto! ¡Convoco al Amo de las Trampas!-declaro Tea convocando a su monstruo.

-¿El Amo de las Trampas?-exclamo Zaleska abriendo mucho los ojos sabiendo lo que ese monstruo podía hacer.

 **ATK 500**

 **DEF 1100**

-¡Exacto y con él en el campo todas tus cartas de trampa son destruidas!-declaro Tea activando el efecto de su monstruo.

El Amo de las Trampas cumplió con la orden de Tea y la "Cruz de Hierro" fue destruida, dejando libre a Maleficent, quien recupero su poder original y se colocó junto a sus demás compañeras mágicas, las cuales se prepararon para continuar la batalla, pero Zaleska solo se rio divertida.

-¡Tal vez hayas liberado a Maleficent de mi trampa, pero eso no te ayudara en nada, Drácula ahora posee más poder que todos tus monstruos juntos, lo que significa que solo la liberaste para caer junto con sus sirvientes!-declaro Zaleska divertida.

-Y dime ¿en qué momento dije que mi turno había terminado?-pregunto Tea sonriendo desafiante.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Ahora haré que Maleficent use la magia de una de las cartas mágicas más útiles del juego, le pediré que active la magia de la "Polimerización"!-declaro Tea.

-¿Piensas fusionar a Maleficent con alguno de tus monstruos?-.

-¡No solo con uno, sino con 3, pero para ello tengo que descartar 3 cartas de mi mano para conseguirlo, así que descarto estas 3 cartas para que Maleficent, la Maga Oscura, Twilight y Sunset se combinen en una nueva fuerza de luz mágica!-declaro Tea enviando las 3 cartas al cementerio.

Maleficent alzo su báculo y creo una esfera de luz que la cubrió a ella, a la Maga Oscura, Twilight y Sunset, comenzando a unirlas en una nueva y poderosa criatura mágica, Zaleska se cubrió los ojos de aquel intenso resplandor, preguntándose qué era lo que había creado ahora su oponente.

-¡Ahora denle la bienvenida a la Suprema Reina de la Magia!-presento Tea.

El nuevo monstruo de Tea hizo acto de aparición, se trataba de una mujer de cabello largo y negro, con mechones rubios, violetas, azules, rojos y amarillos, llevaba un largo vestido blanco con tonalidades celestes, 3 pares de alas, uno de ángel, otros de color azul y unas más que estaban encendidas en llamas, sus ojos eran negros y llevaba un cetro en la mano derecha, mientras que en la izquierda sostenía una espada.

 **ATK 4300**

 **DEF 3700**

Zaleska abrió los ojos impresionada ante aquel monstruo que Tea había creado, pero no dejo de sonreír ante eso-Vaya, ese fue un buen intento linda, pero me temo que tu nueva hada mágica es demasiado débil para detener a Drácula-.

-¡Eso lo veremos, te puedo asegurar que mi Reina de la Magia acabara con el Rey de los Vampiros en cuanto lance su ataque final!-declaro Tea.

-¡No digas tonterías, no hay forma de que ese monstruo tan débil pueda vencer al Rey de los No Muertos, si eres lo bastante tonta para atacarlo entonces temo que serás tú quien pierda todos sus puntos de vida!-declaro Zaleska burlonamente.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-declaro Tea sin miedo.

-¡Si, lo veremos!-acepto Zaleska y ambas se vieron de manera retadora y amenazante.

Tea miro a su Reina de la Magia, tal vez su fuerza de ataque no fuera lo bastante poderosa para acabar con Drácula, pero tenía un plan para poder derribarlo y terminar con el duelo.

 _-"Muy bien, solo tengo una oportunidad, no debo desaprovecharla"_ ¡Adelante Reina de la Magia, ataca a Drácula con la Flecha del Fuego Mágico!-indico Tea.

Zaleska sonrió ante eso-Que tonta eres ¡Drácula, elimina a ese débil monstruo y ganemos el duelo de una vez por todas!-indico Zaleska.

La Reina de la Magia alzo sus brazos y conjuro una flecha de fuego, para luego apuntar hacia el Rey de los Vampiros, el cual se abalanzo contra ella para destruirla y terminar el duelo, la Reina de la Magia disparo la flecha y esta se impactó contra el cuerpo de Drácula, debido a que estaba de espaldas hacia la Reina Vampiro, Zaleska no vio donde lo golpeo la flecha.

-Todo termino, yo he ganado-anuncio Zaleska divertida.

-Yo no diría eso con tanta seguridad-dijo Tea con seriedad y desafío, hecho que sorprendió a Zaleska.

La sorpresa de Zaleska aumento al ver que Drácula se detuvo antes de poder alcanzar siquiera a tocar a la Reina de la Magia-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes? ¡Acaba con ese monstruo patético y ganemos el duelo de una vez por todas!-indico Zaleska molesta.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Drácula comenzó a encenderse en llamas, ante una atónita Zaleska, más aun cuando el Rey de los Vampiros desapareció en una explosión de llamas, para aumentar aún más la sorpresa de la Reina de los Vampiros, ya que Drácula había sido vencido.

-¿Qué?-exclamo abriendo mucho los ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Atem y los demás, así como Abzu, Amazu e incluso el mismo Drago, se sorprendieron al ver a Drácula vencido por un monstruo mucho más débil, aunque a Drago no le sorprendió que ese monstruo venciera al Rey Vampiro, más bien fue el hecho de que esa mortal supiera usarlo.

-Impresionante-murmuro Drago por debajo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Transilvania**

Zaleska aun parecía estar en shock por lo que acababa de pasarle a su monstruo-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi monstruo perdió ante el tuyo? ¡No lo entiendo, era mucho más poderosos!-.

-Es cierto, Drácula era más poderoso que la Reina de la Magia, por eso active uno de los efectos mágicos que posee-.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-La Flecha de Fuego es un poderoso hechizo que conjura una flecha tan poderosa, que su calor puede compararse con el resplandor del sol, solo tuve que hacer que la Reina de la Magia golpeara a Drácula en el punto correcto para derribarlo y poder destruirlo-.

-No me digas ¿Dónde golpeaste a Drácula?-cuestiono Zaleska muy molesta.

-En el único lugar donde los vampiros son vulnerables, el corazón-explico Tea y Zaleska se enfureció aún más-y como ese fue solo el efecto de mi Reina de la Magia…-.

La furia de Zaleska desapareció para dar paso a la preocupación-¡No tengo monstruos ni cartas que me puedan proteger!-exclamo alarmada.

-¡Significa que te dará el golpe final! ¡Adelante Reina de la Magia ataca sus puntos de vida directamente!-indico Tea.

La Reina de la Magia se lanzó a la batalla y conjuro su hechizo final, golpeando a Zaleska con ella y bajando sus puntos de vida a **0,** finalizando el duelo y terminando la batalla de una vez por todas, con la victoria de Tea.

-¡No!-grito Zaleska llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza tras haber perdido-¡Perdí…no puede ser…perdí…en la tierra de los vampiros…! ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?-cuestiono Zaleska confundida y molesta, al tiempo que caía de rodillas.

-Porque a diferencia de ti, yo no estaba peleando sola-respondió Tea llamando la atención de la vampiresa-yo pude sentir el apoyo de mis amigos en todo momento y sabía que mientras ellos estuvieran conmigo no perdería…Zaleska, lamento mucho lo que te paso, pero no todas las personas son malas, eso es algo que ya debiste haber aprendido ¿de verdad piensas que alguno de nosotros nos traicionaríamos de esa manera después de todo lo que pasamos juntos?-.

Zaleska miro a Tea sorprendida y luego bajo la vista hacia el suelo, sus palabras eran ciertas, Tea, el faraón, Yugi y los otros dos payasos, como ella los llamaba, habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos y siempre se mantuvieron unidos, aun cuando Atem y Yugi se enfrentaron en la Batalla Ceremonial, el lazo de amistad que compartían no se había roto.

Tal vez ella había estado equivocada, es verdad, sufrió y mucho por la traición de la que fue víctima, pero quizás y solo quizás, se había equivocado al pensar que todos los humanos eran iguales, pero ya era tarde para ella y lo sabía, resistiendo el deseo de llorar, solo pudo observar como la esfera las encerraba a ambas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Cuando la esfera se abrió de nuevo en el salón principal, Atem y los otros tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro ante la victoria de Tea, había estado cerca, pero su amiga lo había conseguido, la quinta Maestra había sido derrotada, ahora se venían las batallas más difíciles.

Cuando la esfera se abrió y Tea quedo al descubierto, Atem tuvo una extraña visión, ya que por unos breves segundos, Tea apareció de piel morena, vestida con ropas y joyas egipcias, como toda una princesa de Egipto, pero eso no era lo que más lo impacto, sino el reconocerla.

-Teana-murmuro por debajo, aunque Yubel lo escucho y sonrió ante eso, su hermano parecía haber descubierto la verdad que ella ya sospechaba.

-¡Y la ganadora es la señorita Tea Mutou!-anuncio el mayordomo.

Todo fue como un flash, ya que casi al momento en que Atem parpadeo, Tea reapareció tal cual era y con sus ropas normales, Yugi fue el primero en correr a felicitarla, seguido por Yubel, Atem y finalmente, Kaiba, el cual fue de brazos cruzados.

-¡Tea lo lograste!-grito Yugi sonriéndole.

-Sabía que lo conseguirías-dijo Yubel sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Gracias amigos-dijo Tea sonriéndoles, fue cuando su mirada se fijó en Atem, el cual se acercó a ella.

Por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Atem hablo-Estuviste fantástica-felicito.

-Gracias-respondió Tea sonrojándose un poco, pero luego recordó un detalle-pero…-.

Al voltear, todos fijaron su atención hacia Zaleska, la cual aún estaba con la vista en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba temblando, ella sabía que era lo que iba a pasarle ahora, Karai también estaba aterrada, después de todo, aunque sus enemigos no lo sabían, cada uno de los Maestros había sufrido un terrible castigo por su fracaso.

Unos leves y pausados aplausos llamaron la atención de todos, dichos aplausos eran producidos por Drago, quien se levantó de su trono y ahora estaba de pie en el balcón, mirando a los 5 finalistas.

-Felicidades, estoy impresionado, ustedes 5 han vencido a mis sirvientes más letales y de manera sorprendente, realmente son grandes duelistas y esta final está siendo muy entretenida-felicito Drago con una sonrisa maligna-pero les advierto, sus próximos oponentes no serán tan fáciles de vencer-sentencio.

Atem y los demás endurecieron sus miradas, fijando su atención en Abzu y Amazu, los cuales se mantenían en silencio, esperando a que su amo terminara su discurso, la sonrisa de Drago desapareció en cuanto fijo su atención en Zaleska.

-En cuanto a ti Zaleska-llamo con un tono muy lúgubre.

La aludida rápidamente se incorporó y miro a su amo, estaba temblando y en su mirada había un gran terror-¿Si mi lord?-.

-Tal parece que no entendiste que el fracaso no era una opción, ahora vas a sufrir las consecuencias, como tus compañeros las sufrieron también-sentencio Drago, abriendo la palma de su mano.

Zaleska palideció y retrocedió aterrada, pero entonces, Abzu intervino-Espere mi señor, yo tomare responsabilidad por esto, no la castigue a ella, permítame ganar el duelo para recompensarla-pidió Abzu.

Atem, Yugi, Yubel, Tea y la propia Zaleska se sorprendieron ante eso-Abzu-murmuro Zaleska sonriendo un poco.

Pero la sonrisa de Drago fue de total maldad y sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, el Rey de las Tinieblas lanzo una llamarada negra contra Zaleska, golpeándola con fuerza, el grito de Zaleska se escuchó por todo el templo.

-¡No! ¡Zaleska!-grito Abzu al ver eso, Amazu solo cerro los ojos y desvió la mirada, Karai solo miro horrorizada como la que fuera su madre era castigada con crueldad.

Atem y los otros solo pudieron ver aquel acto de crueldad sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla, Zaleska se estrelló contra una pared y quedo tendida en el suelo, con el cuerpo lleno de quemaduras, por ser una vampiresa, era de los más poderosos Maestros Oscuros y logro resistir aquel ataque, pero apenas y estaba con vida.

-No…-repitió Abzu saltando del balcón y corriendo hacia el cuerpo de Zaleska, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos-Zaleska…-.

-Abzu, llévate ese cadáver putrefacto fuera de aquí antes de que apeste todo el salón, debemos preparar todo para el siguiente duelo-ordeno Drago sin piedad alguna, pero Abzu no se movió-¡Abzu!-.

El aludido levanto a Zaleska entre sus brazos y miro a su amo-Como…como usted ordene-dijo haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

El Caballero de las Tinieblas paso junto a sus rivales, Tea tenía las manos en la boca y Yubel solo desvió la mirada con tristeza-Abzu-llamo Atem y el aludido se detuvo-¿estás bien?-.

-Preocúpate mejor por ti faraón, pero déjame darte un consejo-pidió Abzu.

-¿Qué consejo?-.

-Cuídala y amala cada día de tu vida-fueron las enigmáticas palabras de Abzu antes de seguir su marcha.

Atem se quedó confundido por las palabras del poderoso Abzu, pero entonces alguien más llamo la atención del grupo-¡Padre!-grito Karai acercándose a Abzu-¿madre está bien?-pregunto preocupada.

Abzu no respondió a la pregunta y siguió su camino, la cara de Karai se llenó de angustia ante eso-Karai-la voz de Yugi llamo su atención y cuando Karai volteo a verlo, Yugi pudo ver que estaba llorando-lo lamento-.

Karai solo se limpió las lágrimas con fuerza y comenzó a correr detrás de Abzu, preocupada por la salud de Zaleska, dejando tras de sí, un silencio muy triste, fue cuando la voz de Drago volvió a escucharse.

-Ya basta de lamentaciones, es hora de continuar con estas finales-dijo sin ningún asomo de arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de hacerle a una de sus más leales sirvientas.

Atem y los demás miraron a Drago con furia por la poca compasión que había en su voz, fue cuando el mayordomo intervino-Maestra Amazu… ¿ya escogió a sus oponentes?-pregunto temeroso.

Amazu no respondió de inmediato, primero se recuperó por completo por lo que acababa de pasarle a su compañera y amiga antes de responder-Si…ya tengo decidido quienes serán mis oponentes, quiero que sean Atem Muto y Yugi Muto-señalo a los dos duelistas tricolor.

Atem y Yugi se tensaron al escuchar eso, ahora ambos debían pelear contra Amazu la Maestra del destello-Entonces que continúe la final y que gane el mejor-declaro Drago sonriendo malignamente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de un nuevo capítulo, Tea ha obtenido la victoria, pero como han visto, Drago no mostro piedad con su leal sirvienta, a quien no tuvo problemas en eliminar frente a todos, pese a las súplicas de su más leal servidor, ahora se viene un nuevo duelo, Yugi y Atem vs la poderosa Amazu ¿Qué tipo de duelo será? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo para verlo.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen de mis fics obras exitosas y se los agradezco:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _pues Atem acaba de tener una visión de lo que podría ser, pero como viste, Drago destruyo sin piedad a Zaleska y ahora le ordeno a Amazu que se preparara para su duelo, escogiendo a Atem y a Yugi para el enfrentamiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo, con el final de este duelo y un cruel castigo de parte de Drago para una de sus más leales servidoras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _sé que es molesto, pero es parte de las enseñanzas de Skipper, líder de los Pingüinos de Madagascar "siempre déjalos deseando más" y parece que realmente está funcionando, porque los dejo con ganas de saber cómo continuara, por el momento, el duelo con Zaleska ha concluido, ahora los dos hermanos tricolor se enfrentaran a la astuta y sabia Amazu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _no realmente, ya que Karai se unió a ellos básicamente porque estaba sola y ningún ser humano le quiso brindar ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _muchas de mis ideas vienen a mí en un sueño o simplemente pienso que una historia que termina todavía tiene mucho que contar y por eso me pongo a escribir como me habría gustado que continuaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _el duelo ha finalizado y Drago ha demostrado que ni siquiera sus más leales servidores le importan en lo más mínimo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _afortunadamente Tea ha ganado el duelo con Zaleska, pero la verdadera batalla todavía no ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _este duelo ha terminado, pero la verdadera batalla todavía no comienza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LadyMadalla Selene:** _no te preocupes, diviértete, después de todo, son vacaciones, por ahora espero hayas alcanzado el desenlace del duelo, Tea gano, pero la verdadera guerra no ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _este duelo ha terminado, pero la verdadera guerra todavía no comienza y ahora es el turno de la astuta Amazu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _gracias por la recomendación, tratare de verlo en cuanto tenga una oportunidad, por ahora, termino una batalla y comienza la guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _pues ya lo viste, se alzó victoriosa y ahora es el turno de Amazu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _el duelo ha llegado a su final y Drago ha demostrado lo poco que le importan sus sirvientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dark:** _sería interesante, pero la trama ya tiene un seguimiento que considero es el más indicado para el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues ya viste como le fue, supo planear bien su contraataque al fusionar a sus 4 mejores monstruos para crear a una criatura que tuviera la habilidad necesaria para la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _está bien, mientras sea lo último, por eso les digo que deben pensar cuidadosamente en sus OC antes de darlos (risa). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues finalmente es el turno de Amazu de enfrentarse en una batalla y créeme, sus cartas quizás hagan que hasta los Reyes de ambas épocas se vean en graves problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _Tea obtuvo la victoria, pero en el proceso, fueron testigos de la crueldad de la que Drago es capaz, ya que sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, acabo con una de sus más leales servidoras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pues ya lo viste, aunque parte de ella desearía no haber ganado tras ver lo que le paso a Zaleska. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _pues ya viste que sí, Abzu trato de pedir clemencia por ella e incluso se ofreció en su lugar, pero Drago no lo tomo en cuenta, respecto a tu duda, claro que los leo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya lo viste y Zaleska pago un precio demasiado alto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _Tea ha ganado el duelo, pero parte de ella no puede evitar sentirse mal por Zaleska, ya cheque tu One-Shot y debo decir que les fue mejor a cuando ellos soñaron que manejaban el Megazord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _creo que una posible debilidad de Wolverine es que se altera con mucha facilidad, además de que su cuerpo es literalmente metal, mientras que en Deadpool es que es demasiado arrogante y confiado, cosas que Batman podría aprovechar para vencerlo y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ElDiosHades12:** _definitivamente hay de todo en Fanfiction. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _Tea gano el duelo, pero siendo tan gentil como es, no puede evitar sentir tristeza por el destino de Zaleska. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _pues Tea ha ganado, pero se siente mal por Zaleska. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _interesante cuestión, yo creo que no sirven, después de todo, los vampiros no se reflejan en ningún tipo de espejo u objeto que produzca algún reflejo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _exactamente y menos cuando ese maldito Crepúsculo está arruinando la imagen de los vampiros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _el duelo de Tea y Zaleska ha terminado, la castaña ha vencido a la formidable Reina de los Vampiros, pero ahora comienza uno de los duelos más difíciles de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _de hecho, fue ella misma, pues su otra vida actuó para protegerla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Rossana's Mind, Mana, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Srto, Dany35, NovaStarPrime, LadyMadalla Selene, Olivia, Éire, Soranomomo93, Mitzuki-Kazami, Dark, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Rey Drasian, Bowser300000, Lion Wilson, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Súper Rock Ninja, ElDiosHades12, Draigon 2.0, Isaac, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Shadow y Writer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	75. Conocimiento es poder Primera Parte

_**Hola de nuevo a todos los amantes de los fics, ha llegado el momento de un nuevo capítulo de este gran fic, estamos llegando a los últimos duelos de las finales de este torneo, ahora es el turno de Amazu de pelear y como pudieron ver, ella tiene deseos de pelear contra Atem y Yugi, a los cuales desafió en la contienda, los reyes de ambas épocas deberán ser cuidadosos con ella, ya que por algo es tan temida y respetada, incluso doblego a Anubrix e hizo que Umbra se ocultara tras los sucesos con Joey.**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y ya saben el procedimiento, nos vemos al final:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=IVmtUK_1jh4**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Dtx8y4FyQ2Q**

 **www. youtube watch? v=B7AFnFGGBus**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 75**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 75 Conocimiento es poder.**

 **Primera Parte**

Al escuchar quienes serían los oponentes de la misteriosa Amazu, Atem y Yugi la miraron de manera desafiante, mientras que ella solo se acomodaba los lentes como si no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse, aun después de presenciar el castigo de su compañera a manos de Drago.

-Espero que estén listos, porque quiero tener una batalla que realmente valga la pena-dijo Amazu acomodándose los lentes de nuevo.

Atem y Yugi se miraron entre sí-Creo que volveremos a pelear juntos Aibou-dijo Atem sonriendo.

-Solo que esta vez lo haremos en cuerpos separados-señalo Yugi sonriéndole.

Ambos devolvieron sus miradas hacia Amazu, en ambos tricolor se podía ver la determinación para comenzar el duelo, Muy bien Amazu, aceptamos tu reto-dijo Atem.

-Muy bien, mi señor, ya estoy lista para comenzar-dijo Amazu.

-Muy bien, no me vayas a decepcionar Amazu-Drago miro al mayordomo y este comprendió lo que su amo quería decirle.

-Los que no van a pelear favor de abandonar el salón y volver a sus lugares-indico sumamente nervioso.

Yubel, Tea y Kaiba no tuvieron más opción que volver al balcón-¡Vamos chicos, ustedes pueden vencerla!-apoyo Tea.

-¡No se dejen vencer o no se los perdonare!-advirtió Yubel.

Kaiba no dijo nada y simplemente volvió a su lugar, seguido por las dos chicas, en cuanto los 3 duelistas quedaron en el centro del salón, la esfera de oscuridad comenzó a formarse alrededor de los chicos, enviándolos al lugar donde sería su siguiente duelo contra la Maestra Amazu.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, en los aposentos de Abzu, el Caballero de las Tinieblas deposito a Zaleska sobre la cama, la vampiresa apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos, ya que su energía estaba comenzando a apagarse por el terrible ataque de Drago, siendo vista por Abzu en todo momento.

-Zaleska…lo lamento mucho…no pude evitar que la furia del amo cayera sobre tu, dime… ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-pregunto Abzu.

Zaleska abrió como pudo sus ojos y levanto una mano, acercándola hacia el casco del Caballero de las Tinieblas-Mi…querido…Abzu…yo solamente…quiero…morir en tus brazos…-respondió Zaleska con voz cada vez más débil-es todo…lo que pido…-.

Abzu asintió y levanto a Zaleska entre sus brazos, acurrucándola entre su pecho y sus brazos, Zaleska sintió la fría armadura de su Caballero, pero para ella, era más cálida que la luz del sol y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que sonreía llena de gratitud, para luego volver a tomar la palabra.

-Esto…es hermoso…gracias…-agradeció Zaleska sonriéndole con ternura y amor-mi amado…Abzu…yo te amare…por siempre…-fue todo lo que Zaleska dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre, al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a volverse polvo negro.

Abzu se mantuvo con el cuerpo de Zaleska en sus brazos, sujetándola con fuerza y al final solo quedo polvo de su amada vampiresa, Abzu se recuperó de inmediato, ya que su honor de guerrero no le permitía guardar luto eternamente, no teniendo una misión que cumplir, pero había una razón más para eso.

El Caballero de las Tinieblas se dirigió hacia la puerta y al abrirla, se encontró con el rostro triste de Karai, la cual estaba llorando a cantaros, pues había escuchado todo y por la expresión de su maestro, era más que claro que la mujer a quien llamo madre por mucho tiempo había perecido.

-Padre…-Karai miro a Abzu con los ojos llorosos.

Abzu se acercó a ella y le pudo una mano en el hombro para tratar de consolarla, para luego dirigirse de vuelta hacia el salón-Tienes que ser fuerte, especialmente porque el momento de la batalla final se acerca-.

Karai abrió los ojos sorprendidas-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Ese monstruo destruyo a mi madre, a la mujer que tú amabas! ¿Eso no significa nada para? ¿Cómo puedes aun serle leal después de eso?-cuestiono Karai furiosa.

Abzu volteo a verla-Karai, yo te enseñe a ser una guerrera, a vivir bajo el código del honor, hace muchos años, yo le jure mi lealtad hacia mi amo y por mi honor debo mantener mi palabra, aunque muchas cosas de las que haga no me parezcan las indicadas, pero yo acepte mi destino, es hora de que tu aceptes el tuyo-.

-¿Y servirle a ese monstruo con la misma lealtad? ¡Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo y menos después de que destruyera a mi madre, yo no podría seguirlo después de…!-.

-Karai-el tono con el que Abzu hablo era calmado, pero duro al mismo tiempo y basto para que Karai guardara silencio-no me has entendido, mi destino es servirle a mi amo por la eternidad, sin importar lo que piense al respecto de muchas cosas que hace, pero tú, tu destino es diferente-.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Karai alzando la vista hacia Abzu.

-Tú me juraste lealtad a mí, no a al amo, si yo soy vencido en el duelo final del torneo, entonces ya no habrá nada que te ate al ejército de las tinieblas-explico Abzu.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué perderás a propósito?-pregunto Karai confundida y sorprendida.

-Jamás haría eso, porque no sería una batalla honorable y no estaría satisfecho, al igual que mis oponentes, solo quiero que tengas eso en tu mente, mientras tú lealtad sea hacia mí, entonces no hay nada que te ate a seguir al amo en caso de que yo sea vencido el día de hoy, recuérdalo cuando llegue el momento-fueron las palabras de Abzu antes de retirarse y dejar a una muy pensativa Karai detrás de él.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

En el desierto del Sahara, en uno de los muchos Oasis, mismos que podrían considerarse pedazos de un paraíso perdido en un infierno abrazador, la esfera de oscuridad se abrió y los 3 duelistas hicieron acto de aparición para poder comenzar con el duelo.

-Bienvenidos al lugar donde comenzara nuestra gran batalla-dijo Amazu con tono tranquilo.

Atem y Yugi miraron el lugar, sorprendidos por el sitio que Amazu había escogido para la batalla-¿Cuál es la trampa Amazu?-pregunto Atem.

Pero Amazu negó con la cabeza-No hay trampa alguna, este lugar me pareció el más indicado para nuestro duelo, ya que como pueden ver, es un lugar sumamente pacífico y sereno, el perfecto sitio para poder pensar durante nuestro duelo-explico Amazu.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Yugi confundido.

-Dentro de poco lo sabrán, por ahora, sugiero que comencemos con el duelo-dijo Amazu con inteligencia.

Ambos hermanos se vieron y asintieron, para luego mirar con desafío a su oponente-Adelante-acepto Atem.

Los Discos de Duelo se activaron, los proyectores de hologramas fueron lanzados y activados, los puntos de vida se programaron en **4000,** era hora de poder decir…

 **-¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

-Debido a que son más que yo, entonces espero no le moleste si yo comienzo el duelo-dijo Amazu sacando su primera carta.

-Adelante-dijo Atem, aunque se podía ver que estaba muy a la defensiva, al igual que Yugi.

Amazu miro su primera mano y escogió una carta-¡Mi primera jugada será con la carta mágica de la "Esfinge Sabia", cuídense, nunca se han enfrentado a una carta como esta!-declaro Amazu colocando su carta mágica en la zona de campos.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y la arena alrededor comenzó a reunirse, formando un tornado que poco a poco comenzó a transformarse en una poderosa y gigantesca esfinge egipcia, sorprendiendo a Atem y a Yugi.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Yugi.

-¡No lo sé, pero será mejor tener mucho cuidado!-declaro Atem preocupado.

-Con eso bastara por el momento, adelante, hagan su jugada-pidió Amazu con amabilidad.

Tanto Atem como Yugi se quedaron confundidos ante la jugada de Amazu, ya que no había convocado a ningún monstruo al campo para proteger sus puntos de vida y ni siquiera tenía cartas boca abajo, eso solo significaba una cosa, que la carta de la esfinge debía tener poderes mágicos que la ayudarían en ese duelo, por el momento, la primera pregunta era quien de los dos hermanos comenzaría el duelo.

-Yugi, creo que tú debes empezar el duelo-dijo Atem.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Yugi y Atem asintió.

-Confío en ti, además, creo que eso es lo que Amazu esperaba ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Atem desafiante.

-No sé de qué está hablando mi faraón-dijo Amazu sonriendo de manera misteriosa.

-Muy bien-Yugi saco su carta- _"sin monstruos ni cartas boca abajo para protegerse, entonces puedo atacar sus puntos de vida directamente, mientras no active la magia de su esfinge podré tener éxito"_ ¡Jugare con Gamma el Guerrero Magnético en modo de ataque!-invoco Yugi llamando a su primer monstruo.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1800**

-Impresionante, un monstruo robótico muy fuerte, bien hecho-felicito Amazu.

-¡Pues espera a verlo de más cerca, Gamma ataca los puntos de vida de Amazu directamente!-indico Yugi enviando a su monstruo al ataque.

Gamma se lanzó al ataque, Yugi y Atem esperaron que el ataque se completara, pero para su asombro, los ojos de la esfinge brillaron y proyectaron una ilusión que detuvo el ataque de Gamma, además de que proyectaron una interrogación.

" _ **Si un árbol cae en un bosque y no hay nadie para verlo o escucharlo ¿igual hace ruido?"**_

Yugi parpadeo confundido, al igual que Atem-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Yugi confundido.

La confusión de los hermanos aumento cuando un reloj de arena apareció frente a esa pregunta, comenzando a agotarse a gran velocidad, terminándose casi de inmediato, lo que provoco que se convirtiera en un destello de luz que golpeo a Yugi con fuerza, bajando sus puntos de vida a **3250.**

-¡Yugi!-grito Atem preocupado al ver eso-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¡Mi ataque no funciono y yo fui atacado!-exclamo Yugi sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Esa es la magia de la "Sabia Esfinge", cada vez que ordenen un ataque deberán resolver un acertijo en un límite de tiempo de 30 segundos, si lo responden correctamente, entonces su ataque se completara, pero si fallan, el ataque no solo fallara, sino que además la mitad de los puntos de ataque de sus monstruos se restara de sus puntos de vida-explico Amazu sonriendo con tranquilidad.

-Ya veo, tiene una magia parecida al "Santuario Oscuro"-dijo Atem recordando esa carta de Bakura.

-Un poco, pero es completamente diferente, ya que la esfinge premia el conocimiento y castiga la ignorancia, pero hay más, ya que cuando su ataque fracasa, entonces puedo convocar a un monstruo de mi mano al campo de batalla, aunque no sea mi turno ¡Así que convoco al Búho Místico!-declaro Amazu convocando a su primer monstruo.

Este tenía la apariencia de un búho de color negro, con ojos amarillos y grandes, el cual apareció en el campo en modo de defensa, tal vez no fuera mucho, pero serviría para proteger sus puntos de vida en caso de que Atem respondiera su acertijo de manera correcta.

 **ATK 1000**

 **DEF 1500**

-Rayos, no debimos habernos apresurarnos a atacarla-dijo Atem entre dientes.

-Pues…tampoco fue una pérdida total-dijo Yugi con inteligencia, llamando la atención de Atem-al menos ahora sabemos qué tipo de magia tiene esa gigantesca esfinge-señalo el Rey de los Juegos.

Atem pensó en las palabras de Yugi y se dio cuenta que tenía razón, ahora que sabía eso podría atacar a Amazu-¿Estas lista Amazu? ¡Porque ahora es mi jugada!-declaro Atem desafiante.

-Estoy esperando-dijo Amazu con tranquilidad.

-¡Ahora convocare a Gaia el Caballero Feroz del Viento Oscuro en modo de ataque!-invoco Atem llamando a su primer monstruo.

 **(Nota: para aclarar, Yugi tiene al Guardia Celta y Gaia el Feroz Caballero originales, es decir, aquellos que no tienen efecto alguno, mientras que Atem tiene las versiones de esas cartas que poseen efecto, como el del Guardia Celta que no puede ser destruido con monstruos con más de 1700 puntos de ataque y el efecto de Gaia que puede ser invocado al campo sin hacer sacrificio, espero esto les aclare las dudas de las cartas)**

 **ATK 2300**

 **DEF 2100**

-¡Y también colocare una carta boca abajo! ¡Ahora atacare a tu Búho Místico!-indico Atem enviando a su monstruo.

-Primero tendrás que resolver un acertijo antes de poder atacarlo-dijo Amazu activando uno más de los acertijos de su esfinge.

" _ **¿Qué es al derecho un cereal y al revés un animal?"**_

Atem se quedó en silencio, meditando la respuesta a esa pregunta, debía encontrar algo, un objeto o una palabra que fuera un cereal y al mismo tiempo un animal, las pistas estaban en el derecho y al revés, debía encontrar la respuesta pronto o él perdería puntos de vida, como le paso a Yugi.

-10 segundos-llamo Amazu sacando a Atem de sus pensamientos.

 _-"Vamos Atem, sé que puedes resolverlo, confío en ti"-_ pensó Yugi mirando a su hermano.

Atem cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse en la respuesta, Amazu siguió esperando, ya solo quedaban 3 segundos más cuando Atem encontró la respuesta-¡Arroz!-respondió sonriendo con mucha seguridad.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Amazu mirando fijamente a Atem.

-Por supuesto, el arroz es un cereal cuando se lee de izquierda a derecha, pero si se lee de derecha a izquierda o también al revés, entonces dice zorra y la zorra es un animal-explico Atem sonriendo.

Amazu permaneció en silencio, para luego sonreír-Has acertado, puedes atacar-.

Atem sonrió-¡Adelante Gaia acaba con su Búho Místico!-indico Atem.

Gaia se lanzó al ataque, acabando con el Búho Místico con mucha facilidad, por fortuna para Amazu, su monstruo estaba en modo de defensa y no se vio afectada en los puntos de vida, además de que ahora era su turno.

-Bien jugado mi faraón, pero me temo que al destruir a mi Búho Místico activaste su habilidad especial, la cual me permite sacar 6 nuevas cartas de mi baraja-sentencio Amazu sacando nuevas cartas.

- _"Ahora Amazu tiene nuevas cartas en su mano, esto podría cambiarlo todo"-_ pensó Yugi preocupado.

Amazu miro su mano-¡Colocare una carta boca abajo y convoco al Ángel Histérico en modo de defensa!-invoco Amazu.

 **ATK 1800**

 **DEF 500**

-¡Ahora activando su efecto especial, descartare dos cartas de mi mano e incrementara mis puntos de vida en **1000!-** explico Amazu, al tiempo que sus puntos de vida se incrementaban a **5000.**

-¡Incrementaste tus puntos de vida!-exclamo Atem con seriedad.

-Pero no es lo único que hice al enviar dos cartas al cementerio ¡Revelo mi carta boca abajo "Libro de Sabiduría"!-la carta oculta se revelo como una carta mágica, cuyo dibujo era el de un libro antiguo-¡Esta carta mágica es muy útil, pero solo podía activarse una vez que descartaba dos cartas de mi mano, ahora que lo hice puedo activar sus antiguos poderes!-.

-¿Y qué es lo que hace esa carta mágica?-pregunto Yugi desafiante.

-¡Cuando el "Libro de la Sabiduría" se juega en conjunto con la carta de la "Esfinge Sabia", me permite convocar al guardián antiguo del conocimiento, así que démosle la bienvenida a Wa Shi Tong!-declaro Amazu convocando a su nuevo monstruo.

Este tenía la apariencia de un gigantesco búho de color negro, con la cara completamente blanca, movía sus poderosas alas creando una fuerte ventisca que hizo que tanto Atem como Yugi se protegieran con sus brazos.

-¡Que ave tan grande!-exclamo Yugi alarmado.

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 2100**

-¡Ahora que el gran guardián del conocimiento ha aparecido en el campo sus esperanzas de vencerme han disminuido y es hora de que comencemos con la destrucción! ¡Wa Shi Tong destruye a Gamma el Guerrero Magnético!-ordeno Amazu.

Wa Shi Tong se elevó en el aire y creo una poderosa ventisca que golpeo a Gamma con fuerza, destruyendo al monstruo de Yugi y bajando sus puntos de vida a **2250,** Atem se preocupó al ver eso.

-¡Yugi!-.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, además, aún sigo en el duelo, así que no tienes de que preocuparte hermano-dijo Yugi sonriéndole y su hermano sonrió.

-Admito que tienen mucho valor, peor veamos que puedes hacer ahora contra el poder de mi guardián, bien lo dice el dicho; "el conocimiento es poder"-dijo Amazu sonriendo.

Yugi saco su carta y comenzó a prepararse para su jugada-¡Colocare dos cartas boca abajo y convoco al Espadachín de nivel 0 en modo de defensa!-invoco Yugi llamando a uno de sus nuevos monstruos.

 **ATK 1000**

 **DEF 1000**

-¡Con eso termino mi turno, haz lo que debes Atem!-indico Yugi sonriéndole a su hermano.

Atem sonrió y saco su carta-¡Ahora jugare con el Caballero Reina en modo de defensa!-invoco Atem llamando a su nuevo monstruo.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1600**

-¡Y ahora atacare con Gaia a tu Ángel Histérico!-declaro Atem enviando a su monstruo al ataque.

-Primero debes responder un nuevo acertijo-señalo Amazu activando la magia de su esfinge de nuevo.

" _ **¿Qué criatura tiene 4 patas en el día, 2 en la tarde y 3 en la noche?"**_

Para sorpresa de Amazu, Atem solo sonrió ante la pregunta que Amazu estaba haciendo-Esperaba uno mucho más difícil-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-La respuesta es el ser humano-respondió Atem sonriendo.

La magia desapareció y Gaia pudo completar el ataque, destruyendo al Ángel Histérico con suma facilidad, aunque no afecto los puntos de vida de Amazu, pero igual ya tenía solo un monstruo en el campo, ese era el lado bueno, el lado malo era que su monstruo era el más poderoso del campo.

-Lo resolviste muy rápido-dijo Amazu impresionada.

-Ese acertijo es tan antiguo que los egipcios lo hemos usado contra nuestros enemigos para proteger los tesoros de los reyes antiguos, la respuesta es el ser humano porque el día, la tarde y la noche son los ciclos de vida de cada ser humano; durante el día es el tiempo en que somos bebés y nos movemos gateando, como si tuviéramos 4 patas, durante la tarde es cuando somos jóvenes y nos movemos sobre nuestras dos piernas, la noche es cuando llegamos a la vejez y tenemos que movernos usando un bastón-explico Atem de brazos cruzados y sonriéndole desafiante a Amazu.

-Muy astuto, se nota que eres un antiguo faraón-reconoció Amazu impresionada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Tea sonrió orgullosa de ver que sus amigos estaban obteniendo la ventaja en el duelo, aunque Amazu tenía al monstruo más poderoso por el momento, tanto Atem como Yugi tenían cartas boca abajo, Atem una y Yugi dos, lo que les daba un total de 3 cartas ocultas, eso significaba que tenían la ventaja en el duelo…por el momento.

-Definitivamente Amazu debe pensar mejor en qué clase de acertijos pensar si quiere detener a mis hermanos-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-Yugi no pudo responder el primero porque lo tomo por sorpresa, pero confío en que cuando haga su siguiente jugada podrá resolver el acertijo que Amazu le tenga preparado-dijo Tea sonriendo.

-Debo admitir que este duelo es diferente a cualquiera que haya presentado-dijo Kaiba cruzado de brazos-esa mujer está poniendo en aprietos a Atem y a Yugi, ya que si fallan en resolver uno de los acertijos, entonces serán ellos quienes pierdan puntos de vida y Yugi es quien tiene menos en estos momentos-.

-Aun así van a ganar, sé que lo harán-dijo Tea con mucha seguridad.

Drago escuchaba la conversación de sus enemigos y sonreía de manera maligna, ellos pensaban ingenuamente que Amazu era como los demás, pero ella era la única guerrera que había conseguido estar muy cerca de derrotar al poderoso Abzu hace mucho tiempo y hablando del caballero.

-¿Te despediste de ella?-pregunto el Rey sin piedad alguna, cuando Abzu apareció y se colocó a su derecha de brazos cruzados.

-No tenía que haberla castigado de esa forma mi lord, ella siempre le fue leal-dijo Abzu con un tono respetuoso.

-Te recomiendo que dejes de lado esos sentimientos humanos, después de todo, no los vas a necesitar una vez que comiences a pelear contra tus grandes rivales, por cierto ¿el general ya encontró a los intrusos?-pregunto Drago.

-Hasta ahora no ha habido suerte, los están buscando por todo el templo, creo que los encontraran muy pronto-.

-Bien, por ahora disfrutemos del duelo entre Amazu y los dos reyes-dijo Drago acomodándose en su trono.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Sahara**

Era el turno de Amazu y la Maestra del Destello saco su nueva carta, la cual era una de las más raras y poderosas de su baraja- _"Alas de Fuego", es una de las 3 cartas mágicas más poderosas en mi baraja, cuando reúna las otras dos que me hacen falta, entonces podré liberar a la criatura más poderosa de mi baraja, por el momento la colocare en el campo"_ ¡Colocare dos cartas boca abajo y convocare al Tigre Blanco en modo de ataque!-invoco Amazu llamando a su nuevo monstruo.

Este era como su nombre lo indicaba, un feroz tigre de color blanco, con grandes garras afiladas y ojos de color azul oscuro, el cual al aparecer, rugió con ferocidad, encarando a los dos hermanos.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 1000**

-¡Ahora atacare al Espadachín Silencioso con Wa Shi Tong!-indico Amazu enviando a su monstruo contra el de Yugi.

-¡Mejor piénsalo de nuevo, revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Círculo de Hechizos"!-declaro Yugi activando una de sus cartas trampa más conocidas y útiles.

Amazu entrecerró los ojos ante eso, especialmente cuando la carta de Yugi atrapo a su monstruo y le bajo sus puntos de ataque en **700.**

 **ATK 2500-1800**

-¡Parece que te confiaste Amazu y ahora tu monstruo está más débil que antes!-declaro Yugi-¡Y como este es un nuevo turno y saco una nueva carta, el Espadachín Silencioso evoluciona al nivel 3!-declaro Yugi al tiempo que su monstruo se transformaba.

-Lamento decirte que eso no basta para que destruya a alguno de mis dos monstruos-señalo Amazu haciendo especial énfasis en el hecho de que el espadachín de Yugi aún era muy débil.

-¡Por esa razón activare mi otra carta boca abajo!-declaro Yugi sonriendo.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Ahora revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Aceleración de Tiempo", esta carta mágica hace que los monstruos de LV puedan aumentar sus fuerzas hasta el nivel máximo de su evolución, en este caso, el nivel 10!-declaro Yugi.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Amazu un poco preocupada.

-¡Ahora el Espadachín Silencioso avanza al nivel 5!-declaro Yugi invocando la máxima forma de su monstruo.

 **ATK 2300**

 **DEF 1000**

-¡Y ahora que tu monstruo esta tan débil, entonces puedo atacarlo con mi Espadachín, adelante, ve por Wa Shi Tong!-declaro Yugi enviando a su monstruo al ataque.

-¡Veamos si primero lograr resolver a tu acertijo!-declaro Amazu activando la magia de su esfinge una vez más.

" _ **¿Cuándo el villano no es el villano?"**_

-Vaya, ese acertijo se ve complicado-dijo Yugi preocupado.

-No te preocupes Yugi, sé que podrás responderlo, solo concéntrate-dijo Atem apoyando a su hermano y Yugi asintió.

Se quedó pensando un momento, meditando la posible respuesta a ese acertijo, al tiempo que los 30 segundos pasaban a gran velocidad, debía darse prisa, pensó en todas sus aventuras, en todos los enemigos que enfrentaron, fue cuando a su mente vino la imagen de Noah y como pese a todo, al final solo fue usado por su propio padre para llevar a cabo su venganza contra Kaiba, esa era la respuesta, pero debía encontrar la mejor manera de exponerla ante Amazu para que fuera la indicada.

-Solo faltan 7 segundos más pequeño Yugi-dijo Amazu llamando la atención de Yugi.

-Muy bien, tengo la respuesta, pero no puedo dártela así nada más-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Amazu.

-Te daré la respuesta a modo de una experiencia que tuvimos hace mucho ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?-pregunto Yugi de manera desafiante.

Amazu se quedó pensando un momento-Si esa experiencia tiene la respuesta correcta, entonces es completamente válida-respondió.

-Pues bien, ocurrió antes de la batalla final con Malik, mientras viajábamos hacia la Torre de Kaiba para las finales, fuimos interceptados y capturados por el hermanastro de Kaiba, quien estaba siendo manipulado por su propio padre, el cual solo lo uso para cumplir su venganza personal y su demente objetivo, así que, en ese momento, fue el caso de que el villano no era el villano, pues aunque Noah quería ajustar cuentas con Kaiba, al final solo fue utilizado por su propio padre-respondió Yugi.

Amazu se quedó en silencio, meditando la respuesta de Yugi y finalmente asintió-Esa respuesta es correcta, bien hecho-felicito.

-¡Muy bien Yugi, ahora tu ataque se puede completar!-declaro Atem sonriendo y Yugi asintió.

-Oh si, puede completarse ¡A menos que revele mi carta boca abajo; "Bloqueo de Ataque"!-revelo Amazu.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Yugi.

-Esta carta mágica cambia a modo de defensa a todos sus monstruos por un turno completo, así que lo siento, pero sus ataques no se completaran, al menos no en este momento-señalo Amazu sonriendo.

Atem y Yugi gruñeron ante eso, al tiempo que colocaban a sus monstruos en modo de defensa, ese duelo no iba a ser nada fácil, ya que Amazu parecía ser demasiado astuta y la esfinge que convoco estaba volviendo esa batalla en un duelo de conocimientos.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo acaba de terminar, pero como vieron, también un nuevo duelo ha iniciado, Amazu está demostrando ser una dura contrincante, especialmente por su carta de la "Esfinge Sabia", que obliga a sus enemigos a resolver un acertijo para poder atacar o pagarían un alto precio, pero tratándose del dúo dinámico de Yugioh (lo siento, no lo resistí), este duelo tampoco será fácil para ella.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen de mis fics obras exitosas y siempre se los agradeceré:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _el duelo con Amazu ha comenzado y como están viendo, la Maestra del Destello no se las está dejando nada fácil a los hermanos tricolor, ya que los obliga a responder un acertijo o no pueden atacar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _el duelo contra Amazu no empieza nada bien para los hermanos, especialmente porque ella tiene una estrategia que les impide atacarla a ella o a sus monstruos a menos que resuelvan un acertijo y si no lo hacen ellos pierden puntos de vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _fue un error de mi parte y por ello pido disculpas, a veces me pasa también, después de todo, soy un ser humano, por el momento, el duelo entre los hermanos tricolor y la astuta Amazu ha comenzado, la Maestra ha encontrado un modo de impedir sus ataque gracias a la ayuda de su "Sabia Esfinge", pero el duelo apenas está comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _los intentos de Abzu fueron porque realmente le importaba Zaleska y por lo que acabas de ver, también le importa Karai, aunque no le demuestre mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _tienes mucha razón, hay un dicho que dice "cuidado con los callados" y Amazu es un ejemplo de ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _ya lo sabe, pero es un caso similar al que tenían los guerreros de elite con el terrible Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _ok…no creo que seas agresiva, un tanto sádica quizás, ya que te gusto lo que le paso a Zaleska. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _el duelo ha comenzado y Amazu ya tiene a los dos hermanos tricolor en serios aprietos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _eso me extraña, considerando que Abzu es el guerrero más poderoso de Drago, él va a ser el último. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _pues el duelo ha comenzado y como acabas de ver, Amazu se las arregla para tener bajo control a los dos reyes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _y este duelo apenas ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues ya viste lo que piensa al respecto, él es un guerrero y su código de honor hace que le sea leal a Drago sin importarle las cosas terribles que haga, pero como viste, aconsejo a Karai sobre su lealtad hacia el Rey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _como se dijo cuando entraron al templo, ellos escogerán a quienes enfrentaran, aunque Amazu escogió a Atem y a Yugi como oponentes, puede que Abzu los escoja a ellos dos también y a los otros 3 finalistas, para que sean 5 vs 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _por eso no me gustan las nuevas series de Yugioh, por el momento el duelo contra Amazu ha comenzado y como acabas de ver, la Maestra usa el poder del conocimiento contra sus dos adversarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _te deseo muy buen viaje, yo no puedo salir porque tengo que trabajar, es un verdadero fastidio, pero pedí de permiso un día para poder ir a ver Batman vs Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ElDiosHades12:** _gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _soy humano, también cometo errores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _de hecho, Amazu prefirió un lugar tranquilo, sereno y relajante para ayudar a sus oponentes a pensar con calma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _esta batalla no es solo de cartas, sino también de conocimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _es posible, respecto a la crueldad de Drago, con cada fic que se hace debe mejorar, después de todo, es mi villano principal y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _fue un error de mi parte y me disculpo por ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _sus intenciones no son muy claras, al parecer solo quiere enfrentarlos por el gran equipo que formaron en el pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el duelo de Amazu no es solo de estrategias de cartas, sino también de pensar y razonar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _lo que le paso a Zaleska fue triste, nadie merece ser traicionado de esa forma y el duelo ha comenzado, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _cuando eso pasa es más una lucha de egos, ya que unos defienden el punto científico y otro el paranormal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 75 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Rossana's Mind, Mana, Srto, NovaStarPrime, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Olivia, Éire, Dany35, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Bowser300000, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Iron Mario, ElDiosHades12, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Rey Drasian, Súper Rock Ninja, Draigon 2.0, Shadow y Writer, Kurtlaraperdomo, Shazam, Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	76. Conocimiento es poder Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **El duelo entre Atem y Yugi vs la poderosa Amazu ha comenzado, el duelo no va muy bien para los hermanos tricolor, ya que la carta de Amazu hace que los dos hermanos resuelvan acertijos o el precio sería muy caro, la batalla se está llevando muy mal en contra de ellos, pero deben encontrar el modo de vencer a la inteligente Amazu o sus almas serán entregadas al Rey Drago y si eso pasa…todo el universo estará en grave peligro"**_

 _ **Y ahora a presentar los nuevos videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y aprovecho esta oportunidad para presentar el "Opening" diseñado por Rossana's Mind para este fic, espero que lo disfruten, ya que a mí en lo personal, me encanto y le agradezco mucho su ayuda:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=tMAWjYS7SDQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Dtx8y4FyQ2Q**

 **www. youtube watch? v=xvTwBNXOLHU**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 76**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 76 Conocimiento es poder.**

 **Segunda Parte**

El duelo entre Atem y Yugi vs la astuta Amazu continuaba, la Maestra del Destello aún mantenía sus **5000** puntos de vida, mientras que Atem tenía **4000** y Yugi era quien tenía menos en esos momentos, sus puntos de vida estaban en **2250** y por el efecto de la carta mágica de Amazu, todos los monstruos en el campo fueron cambiados a modo de defensa.

-Lamento decirles que no pienso permitir que me venzan tan fácilmente, si quieren tener una oportunidad contra mí tendrán que pensar con más estrategia e inteligencia-dijo Amazu acomodándose los lentes.

-¡Si eso quieres lo haremos!-declaro Atem sacando su carta-¡Ahora convoco al Caballero Rey en modo de ataque!-invoco Atem llamando a su nuevo monstruo y como este fue convocado antes de que Amazu activara su carta mágica, entonces podía aparecer en posición de ataque.

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 1400**

-¡Cuando estos dos caballeros juegan juntos me permiten convocar automáticamente al Caballero Jack!-declaro Atem invocando al tercer caballero.

 **ATK 1900**

 **DEF 1000**

-Impresionante, ahora tienes a 4 caballeros de gran poder y Yugi a un espadachín muy feroz, pero dime ¿me atacaras ahora?-pregunto Amazu.

-¡Primero revelare mi carta boca abajo; "Dian Kento el Maestro de la Curación", esta carta mágica incrementa en **1000** puntos los puntos de vida de cualquier jugador en el duelo y yo elijo incrementar los puntos de vida de Yugi!-declaro Atem.

Yugi se sorprendió ante eso, al mismo tiempo que sus puntos de vida se incrementaban a **3250,** también Amazu se sorprendió por la jugada de Atem, pero ella sí que sabía disimular sus expresiones muy bien.

-Gracias hermano-dijo Yugi sonriéndole.

-No te preocupes Yugi, mientras estemos juntos nos protegeremos mutuamente, no permitiré que Amazu acabe contigo-aseguro Atem sonriéndole.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Yugi correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

-¡Terminare mi turno colocando dos cartas boca abajo, haz tu jugada Amazu!-declaro Atem desafiante.

Amazu solo saco una carta de su baraja y miro su mano-¡Jugare con la carta mágica de "Polimerización", ahora uniré a mi Tigre Blanco con Wa Shi Tong para formar a una nueva y formidable criatura conocida como el feroz Tigre Halcón!-declaro Amazu combinando a sus monstruos.

La nueva criatura de Amazu era un tigre de color blanco con alas de halcón de color negras en su espalda, llevaba una armadura que cubría su cabeza y pecho de tonalidades oscuras, aquella formidable criatura lanzo un poderoso rugido que estremeció todo el lugar.

 **ATK 2900**

 **DEF 2100**

-¡Es un monstruo muy poderoso!-exclamo Yugi preocupado.

-¡Y no solo es poderoso, sino que además tiene un efecto especial que seguramente encontraran muy interesante!-declaro Amazu sonriendo-¡Ahora Tigre Halcón acaba con el Caballero Jack!-ordeno Amazu enviando a su monstruo sobre el Caballero Jack.

-¡Me temo que no será tan fácil, ya que activaste mi carta de trampa; "Cilindro Mágico", esta carta de trampa redirigirá el ataque de tu monstruo devuelta hacia él!-declaro Atem.

-Entiendo, buen intento, pero no lo suficiente-dijo Amazu descartando una carta de su mano, en cuanto hizo eso, la carta de trampa de Atem fue destruida.

-¿Qué? ¡Mi carta fue destruida!-exclamo alarmado.

-Lo que significa que mi Tigre Halcón puede terminar su ataque-dijo Amazu sonriendo con tranquilidad.

El ataque se completó y los puntos de vida de Atem bajaron a **3000,** dejando sorprendido a los dos hermanos-¿Cómo es posible que la carta de trampa de Atem no haya funcionado?-cuestiono Yugi tomado por sorpresa.

-Ese es el efecto especial de mi Tigre Halcón, puede anular la activación de cualquier carta mágica, de trampa o efecto de monstruos siempre y cuando descarte una carta que sea del mismo tipo, es decir, para anular la trampa de Atem descarte una carta de trampa conocida como "Fuerza del Inframundo"-.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no descartaste esa carta solo por casualidad?-pregunto Yugi temeroso.

-Que observador eres joven Yugi, efectivamente, no la descarté solo para anular la carta de trampa, ya que esa carta que envié al cementerio solo podía activarse una vez que la enviara al cementerio, ahora se puede activar, contemplen el efecto oscuro de mi carta de trampa-.

De pronto, varias garras emergieron de debajo del suelo donde estaban los monstruos de los hermanos tricolor, sujetándolos con fuerza-¡Nuestros monstruos!-grito Atem alarmado.

-Ese es el efecto de la "Fuerza del Inframundo", puede destruir a todos los monstruos que estén en el campo del oponente y como en estos momentos tengo dos oponentes, creo que ambos están por quedarse sin cartas de monstruos en el campo-señalo Amazu sonriendo tranquilamente y ambos hermanos se quedaron congelados por la impresión.

Todos los monstruos que convocaron fueron destruidos por la carta de trampa de Amazu, quien en todo momento mantuvo una sonrisa amistosa, como si estuviera peleando solo por diversión en ese duelo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Tea y los otros se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que Amazu acababa de hacer con su carta de trampa-Eso fue un golpe muy duro-dijo Yubel con seriedad.

-Esa mujer es una gran duelista, cada uno de sus movimientos está planeado estratégica y cuidadosamente, no cabe duda que por eso es la segunda duelista más grande de todo el mundo-dijo Kaiba cruzado de brazos.

-Oye Yubel ¿tú crees que Atem y Yugi puedan vencerla?-pregunto temerosa.

Yubel se quedó en silencio un momento-No estoy segura, Amazu es demasiado astuta, no solo tiene al monstruo más poderoso en el campo, sino que además se las arregló para destruir a los monstruos que mis hermanos tenían en el campo de un solo golpe y lo peor de todo es que mientras tenga esa esfinge, cada vez que traten de atacarla deben resolver un acertijo o su ataque se redirigirá hacia ellos-.

-Deben pensar más en este duelo que en cualquier otro que hayan tenido-dijo Kaiba.

Drago solo sonreía ante eso, definitivamente fue muy astuto dejar que Amazu peleara contra esos dos, después de todo, este duelo era muy diferente a cualquiera que hayan tenido, debían emplear más que estrategias de duelo, debían emplear los conocimientos que tuvieran.

-Amazu es una gran duelista y siempre ha peleado con honor, definitivamente se merece respeto-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-Esto impaciente por ver como esos dos tontos enfrentaran a la guerrera más astuta que tengo en mi ejército-dijo Drago sonriendo malignamente.

Desde su escondite, Karai también observaba el duelo, por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de preocuparse por Yugi y esa preocupación aumento después de ver con que crueldad, el Rey acabo con la vida de la única figura materna que había conocido, fue cuando alguien se acercó…

-Rayos, parece que llegue tarde-dijo Zaira apareciendo detrás de Karai.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-cuestiono Karai mirándola desafiante.

-Tranquila, no vine a pelear contigo, vine a ver el duelo de la Maestra Amazu con los dos Reyes, del pasado y del presente-dijo Zaira acercándose-parece que la Maestra tiene la ventaja-.

-Por el momento, después de todo, Yugi tiene a Exodia y el faraón posee dos cartas de Dioses Egipcios, si Amazu no tiene cuidado podría terminar igual que los otros-dijo Karai cruzándose de brazos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Sahara**

Amazu mantenía su sonrisa amistosa en todo momento, lo que dejaba preocupados a Atem y a Yugi-Pero no pongan esas caras, aunque destruí a sus monstruos hay un lado bueno, los jugadores que perdieron a sus monstruos pueden sacar el mismo número de cartas de su baraja, como Yugi perdió un monstruo, solo puede sacar una carta, mientras que el faraón puede sacar 3-.

Los dos hermanos se miraron confundidos, pero hicieron lo que Amazu les indico, ahora tenían nuevas cartas en sus manos y de alguna manera eso les daba una ventaja-Amazu…eres alguien muy extraña-dijo Atem.

-¿Por qué lo dice faraón?-pregunto Amazu sonriendo divertida.

-Sirves a Drago, pero estas siendo muy servicial en este duelo y a pesar de todo, estas teniendo una batalla justa, a excepción de Abzu no había visto que alguien peleara como tú y menos que mantuviera la calma en todo momento-dijo Atem.

-Es cierto, no pareces ser tan mala como el resto de los Maestros Oscuros-dijo Yugi.

-Eso se debe a que a diferencia de los otros yo no busco poder o venganza, yo solamente busco conocimiento-.

-¿Conocimiento?-.

-¿Qué tipo de conocimiento?-pregunto Yugi.

-Del que sea, siempre estoy abierta a aprender más, por ese motivo quise pelear con ustedes dos, ambos son los reyes en distintas épocas, Atem fue rey en el antiguo Egipto y Yugi es el rey en esta época-dijo Amazu-pero si debo ser sincera conmigo misma es que tengo una pregunta que me gustaría hacerles desde hace mucho tiempo-.

-¿Qué pregunta sería esa?-quiso saber Atem.

-Somos más poderosos que ustedes, nuestras barajas fueron creadas a partir de las criaturas más siniestras y terribles que habitan en el Reino de las Tinieblas, muchas de ellas nacieron a partir del odio y del dolor, incluso algunos de ellos nacieron del faraón-señalo Amazu refiriéndose a las cartas de Umbra-y aun así siguen derrotándonos-.

A la mente de Amazu vino como Atem derroto a Anubrix usando a Kuriboh y a Ojos Rojos, acabando con el Rey Cobra y destruyendo el deseo de venganza de Bakura y del lado oscuro de Malik hacia el faraón, vengando a Joey, a Teana y al hijo de Atem, liberándose a sí mismo de su gran pesar.

Luego paso al momento en que Kaiba consiguió destruir a Cronos el Rey de los Titanes invocando a un dragón que superaba por mucho al Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, el cual acabo con Cronos y luego Kaiba remato a Eiki con un monstruo más débil.

También pensó en como Leviatán se convirtió en la bestia marina más aterradora de los 7 mares, combinándose con el terrible Kraken, pero Yubel, con ayuda de Kuriboh Alado y de sus dos cartas favoritas, logro vencer al Rey de los Mares, liberando a los océanos.

Y a pesar de que Umbra tenía a Yugi en un estado de temor total por las cartas fantasmas que ella había obtenido al capturar las almas de cientos de víctimas inocentes, el chico no se dio por vencido y reuniendo todo su valor convoco a Exodia, obteniendo la victoria.

Más recientemente, la victoria de Tea sobre Zaleska, la Reina de los Vampiros y señora de la noche, a pesar de todo, de que Zaleska tenía la ventaja al convocar a su ancestro, el más terrible de todos los vampiros, Tea se alzó victoria, siendo todavía una duelista novata en esos torneos.

-A pesar de que Anubrix, Eiki, Leviatán, Umbra y Zaleska convocaron al Rey Cobra, Cronos, Leviatán Kraken, Yami y a Drácula, respectivamente, sus amigos y ustedes lograron vencerlos de una manera asombrosa, quiero saber porque ¿Por qué nos siguen venciendo cuando es claro que a pesar de que sus barajas son poderosas no se comparan con nosotros? El faraón y su hermana no se vieron en la necesidad de recurrir a los Dioses Egipcios y eso es algo que me intriga mucho más, que vencieron a Anubrix y a Leviatán sin ellos ¿Cómo lo consiguieron? ¿Cuál es el secreto de sus victorias?-.

Tanto Atem como Yugi se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos ante la pregunta de Amazu, una pregunta que el siempre inocente y honesto Yugi respondería con mucho gusto, ya que al parecer, Amazu estaba siendo honesta en lo que se refería a tener su duda.

-Es muy simple, es cierto, ustedes son más poderosos que nosotros, sus barajas están armadas de cartas que nunca habíamos visto y que poseen poderes muy oscuros y peligrosos, pero seguimos venciéndolos porque tenemos algo que ustedes no tienen-.

-¿Y que sería eso exactamente?-pregunto Amazu.

-Una razón por la cual luchar-respondió Yugi-tal vez tengan más poder que nosotros, pero cuando peleamos, aun separados, no estamos solos, podemos sentir la presencia de todos nuestros amigos y de todo el mundo que espera que ganemos esta batalla e impidamos los planes retorcidos de tu amo-.

-¿Por qué pelearían por el mundo? Entiendo que lo hagan por sus amigos y seres queridos, pero el resto del mundo no tiene sentido, ellos no los conocen a ustedes ni ustedes a ellos ¿Por qué pelear por el resto del mundo?-.

-Porque el mundo es también nuestro hogar y el de todos los humanos, animales y criaturas que viven en él, tu amo solo quiere destruir todo y por eso no vamos a permitirlo, lucharemos hasta el final aun a costa de nuestras propias vidas-respondió Yugi.

Amazu miro a Yugi fijamente-Eres muy extraño niño, dime algo ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida y la de tus amigos de esa forma solo para ayudar a un espíritu antiguo a recordar su pasado, aun cuando este probo que estaba dispuesto a llegar muy lejos con tal de lograr la victoria?-.

-Temo que tendrás que ser más clara en tu pregunta-pidió Yugi.

-Es muy simple en verdad-Amazu alzo su mano y formo un vórtice que enseño una imagen del pasado-¿recuerdan este momento?-pregunto la Maestra del Destello.

Por supuesto que lo recordaban, era algo que jamás olvidarían, fue el momento en el que Yugi y Kaiba pelearon en el Reino de los Duelistas para ver quien enfrentaría a Pegasus, ese duelo en el que Kaiba expuso su vida y orillo a Yugi a entregar el duelo, el Rey de los Juegos aun recordaba el miedo que sintió por la presencia del faraón, el cual estaba dispuesto a herir a Kaiba con tal de ganar.

Yugi miro de reojo a su hermano, el cual agacho la cabeza con vergüenza ante ese momento y Amazu continuo-Pese a esto, volviste a confiar en él e incluso lo ayudaste a recuperar sus memorias, aun cuando las consecuencias eran muy graves, tus amigos estuvieron en peligro muchas veces por seguirlos y aun así siguieron juntos, ayudando al faraón ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué arriesgaron sus vidas tantas veces para ayudar a un faraón del pasado?-.

-Es muy simple, porque somos amigos-respondió Yugi con total sinceridad y tranquilidad.

-¿Amigos?-.

-Tal vez lo entenderías si tuvieras amigos, pero los verdaderos amigos siempre están juntos en las buenas y en las malas, sin importar cuan oscuro sea el abismo, ellos siempre serán la luz que te guiara al final del túnel de oscuridad-explico Yugi.

-Muy bien, son tus amigos, pero ¿Qué me dices de Pegasus, Malik y Mai? Ellos 3 hirieron a tus amigos, Pegasus robo el alma de tu abuelo y te condujo hacia una trampa solo para cumplir su deseo egoísta de recuperar a su amada, arruinando la vida de muchas personas, Malik estaba lleno de rencor injustificado hacia el faraón y puso a su amada en peligro, incluso los obligo a pelear contra su mejor amigo, pero cuando ellos les suplicaron por ayuda no se las negaron, incluso salvaron a Malik de su lado oscuro-.

-¿Y eso que?-pregunto Yugi sonriéndole amistosamente.

-¿Por qué los ayudaron y salvaron después de todo lo que les hicieron? Especialmente Malik-.

-Porque vivir lleno de odio solo te llevaría a más dolor, es mejor perdonar y hacer nuevos amigos en el proceso-respondió Yugi con sinceridad.

-¿Esa es tu respuesta para todo? ¿Amistad?-pregunto Amazu.

-Es la única que existe-dijo Yugi sonriéndole.

-¿Por ese motivo le ofreciste tu amistad a Karai, a pesar de que ella es una de nuestros servidores?-pregunto Amazu.

-Por supuesto y sé que ella pronto será nuestra amiga, tú también podrías serlo si lo desearas-respondió Yugi sonriéndole.

-¿Eh?-esta vez, la respuesta de Yugi la dejo impactada y sorprendida-¿Quién rayos eres tú niño?-pregunto de manera calmada.

-Soy Yugi Muto-respondió con sinceridad y simpleza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Drago gruño asqueado ante la inocencia tan puro que había en el corazón de Yugi, no era imposible, pero sí que era muy difícil encontrarse a personas como él en un mundo que cada vez más estaba hundido en las tinieblas y en su maldad con los actos de los humanos.

-Ese chico no parece ser ordinario-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-O es muy estúpido o muy inocente-dijo Drago asqueado-si Amazu fracasa en este duelo entonces debes asegurarte de que ese niño sea destruido-.

-No se preocupe amo, lo venceré a él y a los otros 3-respondió Abzu.

Karai escucho todo lo que dijo Yugi, especialmente su creencia de que ella podría ser su amiga-Interesante, ese chico no es de este mundo, tiene un corazón muy puro, incluso la Maestra Amazu esta asombrada por ello-dijo Zaira.

-Pero es un pobre ingenuo si piensa que voy a ser su amiga-dijo Karai.

-¿Por qué no lo serías?-pregunto Zaira mirándola con escepticismo.

-Porque él me derroto y lo único que quiero es vencerlo en otro duelo, y eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer-aseguro Karai formando un puño con su mano, al tiempo que trataba de sonar convincente.

Tea y Yubel, por su parte, solo sonrieron conmovidas ante las palabras de Yugi, mientras Kaiba mantuvo una expresión de fastidio total-Parece que Yugi no sabe decir otra cosa que esos discursos de amistad-dijo algo molesto.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran, sin importar que pasen hasta 3000 años-dijo Yubel haciendo referencia a su primo Seto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

 **(Nota: como es un poco cruel llamar a la madre de Yugi "Sra. Muto", decide ponerle el nombre de Akemi en el fic, espero sea de su agrado, me pregunto ¿Por qué nunca le pusieron nombre a su madre o le dieron un papel más importante? Considerando que vive también con el abuelo)**

Akemi se limpió unas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos y miro la televisión con una sonrisa-Ese es mi hijo, estoy tan orgullosa de él-.

-Yo también y eso que creí que ya no podría estarlo más-dijo Solomo asintiendo con orgullo.

-Se nota que ese joven heredo mucho de su madre, menos mal, me preocupaba que se pareciera en algo a este cabeza de puerco espín reumático-dijo Hoshi también sonriendo orgullosa de Yugi y ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Solomo.

Antes de continuar, se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta-¿Quién será?-se preguntó Akemi levantándose.

-Espere, deje que yo vaya, después de todo, no creo que quiera perderse el duelo de sus hijos-pidió Ishizu sonriéndole.

-Gracias-agradeció Akemi sonriéndole amistosamente.

Ishizu se dirigió hacia la puerta, pensando en las palabras de Yugi y los motivos por los cuales ayudo a su hermano a escapar de las sombras, siempre le estaría agradecida por ello y confiaba en que volvería a salvarlo, aunque sus enemigos no eran fáciles de vencer.

Después de unos minutos, Ishizu volvió acompañada por alguien-Sr. Solomo, lo buscan-.

El aludido volteo y se llevó una gran sorpresa-¡Arthur!-.

-Hola Solomo, veo que llegue a tiempo para ver el duelo-dijo Arthur sonriéndole a su viejo amigo.

-Que gusto verlo de nuevo profesor Arthur-dijo Akemi levantándose y haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

-El placer es mío, es una lástima que no haya venido con buenas noticias-dijo Arthur con pesar.

-¿Acaso ocurre algo malo viejo amigo?-pregunto Solomo temeroso, cuando vio que su amigo tenía unos rollos de papel bajo el brazo.

-Puede que estemos cerca de presenciar el fin del mundo-respondió Arthur preocupado y un silencio lúgubre lleno el lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Sahara**

Amazu aun parecía algo afectada por las palabras de Yugi, pero no podía distraerse, tenía un duelo que ganar, pero aún le quedaba una duda más-¿Qué hay de usted faraón? No ha dicho ni una sola palabra y ha dejado que Yugi responda a todas mis preguntas ¿Qué piensa usted al respecto?-.

Atem no respondió de inmediato, se mantuvo de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados antes de responder-Concuerdo con Yugi-.

-¿Esa es tu respuesta? Decepcionante, esperaba algo más de un faraón de 3000 años, después de todo, los egipcios eran conocidos por sus grandes conocimientos-.

-Tal vez, pero no hay otra respuesta a las preguntas que nos haces en estos momentos, ya que fueron nuestros amigos los que impidieron que Pegasus leyera nuestras mentes-explico Atem.

 **-FLASBACK-**

Atem/Yugi saco su siguiente carta-¡Veamos entonces!-declaro Pegasus activando su Ojo del Milenio para leer la mente de su oponente, pero-¡Oh no! ¡Imposible! ¡Inconcebible! ¡Mi Ojo del Milenio fue bloqueado! ¡No puede ser! ¡Mis poderes del Milenio son indestructibles! ¡Necesito ver las cartas que tienes, tengo que ver todas tus estrategias!-.

-"¡Ya no Pegasus, porque estamos aquí para proteger a nuestro amigo, así que…SAL DE SU MENTE!"-exclamo Joey.

-"¡Pegasus! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?"-pregunto Tea desafiante.

-"¡Crees que tu Ojo logra todo!"-prosiguió Joey.

-"¡Pero te equivocas, son los amigos!"-finalizo Tristán.

Fue la primera vez que Maximiliam Pegasus experimento una magia más poderosa, la cual fue capaz de bloquear el poder de su Artículo del Milenio y con ayuda de sus amigos, Atem/Yugi lo venció con el Mago del Caos y el siempre letal Kuriboh.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Y no solo fue en ese momento-dijo Yugi sonriendo y Atem asintió.

-Es cierto, también nos ayudaron mucho en la batalla contra Noah, Malik, Dartz e incluso contra Zork-expreso Atem sonriendo al recordar esos momentos.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Atem/Yugi había obtenido 6 nuevas cartas, mismas que le fueron entregadas por sus amigos para el duelo con Noah, el cual estaba muy seguro de su victoria, la primera carta de Atem fue "Renace el Monstruo", con la cual resucito al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, luego uso la habilidad especial del Caballo de Mar Káiser, el cual era la Carta Maestra de Kaiba en ese duelo y convoco a los otros dos Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules, jugando 3 de las 6 cartas.

La siguiente fue la carta de "Polimerización", con la cual unió a los 3 dragones más poderosos en el Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, la quinta carta fue "Ataque Rápido", con la cual Atem hizo que el Máximo Dragón acabara con el último monstruo de Noah, finalmente, la carta de "Difusión", deshizo la polimerización y ahora Noah estaba a merced no de uno, sino de 3 Ojos Azules.

-¡No…espera…todavía hay algo que pueda hacer!-exclamo Noah mirando sus cartas desesperadamente.

-¡Por fin demuestras tu verdadera naturaleza, Noah, el de un niño cobarde! ¡Ahora mis 3 Ojos Azules ataquen sus puntos de vida directamente con Relámpago Blanco!-indico Atem y los Ojos Azules lanzaron su ataque final-¡Este juego enfermo por fin termino!-.

Fue la primera vez que Noah sintió la amargura de la derrota y que realmente comenzó a comprender que los motivos por los cuales estaba tan enfadado eran por los años de soledad que vivió en ese Mundo Virtual, pero lo más importante, aprendió el significado de la hermandad a manos de Mokuba y al final los salvó a todos.

De ese recuerdo, paso al momento en el que Atem/Yugi peleaban contra Malik y el Dragón Alado de Ra, era la hora final del duelo, pero el tricolor no se atrevía a lanzar su ataque por miedo a que el lado bueno de Malik desapareciera en las sombras, fue cuando Odion apareció en el campo de batalla.

-¡Amo Malik! ¡Usted creo esa oscuridad, también puede destruirla, puede hacerlo!-grito Odion apoyando a su amo y hermano.

Las palabras de apoyo de la persona que nunca se separó de su lado y lo protegió en todo momento, fue suficiente para que Malik reaccionara y consiguiera el control sobre su cuerpo, dejando su lado maligno en su lugar.

Luego paso al momento en que Atem quedo solo ante Dartz, el como el Rey de la Atlántida jugaba con la mente del faraón, diciéndole que se dejara atrapar por la oscuridad y entregara su alma para "salvar al mundo", pero Atem vio la luz, misma que fue creada gracias a sus amigos, quienes siempre lo estaban protegiendo, eso dejo impactado a Dartz, pues nunca se esperó algo como eso.

-Tú me dijiste que en mi corazón solo había oscuridad, pero te has equivocado-.

-Pero…no buscaste en el lugar correcto-dijo Dartz tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que ocurría.

-Dartz, piensa lo que quieras, pero yo conozco la verdad, mi corazón está lleno de luz, una luz creada por mis amigos-fueron las palabras de Atem y gracias a sus amigos, el faraón logro vencer a Dartz en ese duelo.

Finalmente, el momento culminante de la batalla con Zork, cuando sus amigos desearon con todas sus fuerzas que el nombre de Atem se revelara, eso le permitió al faraón no solo resucitar a los Dioses Egipcios, sino también fusionarlo en la criatura más poderosa de todas…

-¡Y aquí está el Creador de la Luz…Horakthy!-invoco Atem.

-¿Qué? ¿Horakthy?-exclamo Zork aterrado y sorprendido ante la aparición de la única criatura más poderosa que él, a excepción de su padre.

-¡Tinieblas…desaparezcan!-ordeno Atem.

-¡Jessel!-con su poderoso ataque, Horakthy venció a Zork y termino la batalla final con el Señor de las Sombras, pero jamás lo habría conseguido sin Yugi y sus amigos.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Atem abrió los ojos cuando todos sus recuerdos terminaron-En cada una de mis batallas, mis amigos estuvieron a mi lado, apoyándome, gracias a ellos recupere mis memorias y sé que con su ayuda venceremos a Drago-declaro Atem con una mirada de determinación.

-¡Así que más vale que te prepares Amazu, porque de ninguna manera perderemos este duelo!-declaro Yugi desafiante.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo Amazu mirando sus cartas- _"tal vez su amistad sea muy poderosa, pero no tienen idea de lo que tengo preparado para ustedes, pues tengo una criatura que acabara con ambos sin importar que tan fuertes sean sus lazos"-_ pensó Amazu de manera seria y tranquila.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, pero como vieron, el duelo con la poderosa Amazu continua, la Maestra del Destello ha hecho algunas preguntas bastante interesantes para los dos hermanos, pero ahora es el momento de continuar el duelo y si las palabras de Amazu eran ciertas, aún no ha demostrado a su mejor y más poderosa criatura, Atem y Yugi deberán estar preparados para todo.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen de mis fics obras exitosas y se los agradezco mucho:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO EL INTERNET HA ESTADO FALLANDO EN MI CASA Y APENAS PARECE QUE SE COMPUSO, DEL MISMO MODO, TAMBIEN PIDO PERDON POR NO RESPONDER ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS, PERO COMO DIJE, EL INTERNET ME FALLO Y APENAS PUDE ENTRAR Y LO PRIMERO QUE HICE FUE ACTUALIZAR SIN DEMORA, LAMENTO MUCHO SI LES CAUSE ALGUN PROBLEMA O MOLESTIA POR MI TARDANZA, PERO ESTA FUE UNA CIRCUNSTANCIA TOTALMENTE FUERA DE MI CONTROL, PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO YA RESPONDERE TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS CON NORMALIDAD, NUEVAMENTE LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR MI TARDANZA**

 **Rossana's Mind:** _pues ya viste cómo va el duelo, Amazu todavía tenía muchas preguntas, entre ellas quería saber cómo era posible que sus compañeros hayan sido vencidos cuando sus cartas eran más poderosas que las del faraón y sus amigos, así como también por qué siempre han luchado por ayudar a un espíritu que no recordaba ni su propio nombre arriesgando sus vidas en tantas ocasiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _no será sencillo, pues Drago tiene un poder tan abrumador que hace que hasta los Dioses se estremezcan, no por nada es el origen de todo el mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _por el momento ella quería aclarar algunas dudas que tenía, especialmente por la derrota de sus compañeros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _por el momento nos enfocaremos en el duelo que los dos reyes sostienen con la astuta Amazu, quien a pesar de todo, se las ha ingeniado para tener en jaque a ambos hermanos, aunque ahora tiene respuestas a algunas interrogantes que tenía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _por el momento el duelo continúa y Amazu ha resuelto algunas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _pues hasta el momento no está siendo nada sencillo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues la batalla con Amazu continua, la Maestra del Destello tiene todavía algunas sorpresas en su baraja, por el momento se han resuelto algunas de las dudas que tenía al respecto de porque sus compañeros han sido derrotados siendo más poderosos que el faraón y sus amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por ahora se sabe que Amazu no busca poder, sino conocimiento y es por ello que les ha hecho algunas preguntas a Atem y a Yugi, principalmente de los motivos por los que han podido vencerlos en estos duelos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso se sabrá más adelante, pero como bien dices, el Dragón Exodus aún tiene poderes escondidos que Abzu no revelo en su duelo con Rafael, después de todo, no iba a ser tan ingenuo para mostrar todo de lo que su mejor guerrero era capaz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _pues el duelo sigue continuando, ni Atem ni Yugi han podido lanzar un ataque realmente eficiente contra Amazu, quien está convocando a sus cartas más poderosas con gran facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por ahora no ha sido posible, pero Amazu tuvo respuestas a muchas interrogantes que tenía sobre el porqué sus compañeros han sido derrotados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _y la batalla con la astuta Amazu continua, con la Maestra llevando ventaja y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ElDiosHades12:** _que idea tan impresionante, es raro encontrar un sacerdote como tú. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _no está resultando nada sencillo, pero Amazu ha aclarado ciertas dudas que tenía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 76 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Rossana's Mind, Tea Mutou, Srto, Mana, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Bowser300000, Isaac, Seiryu.001, Zeus, Hades, Rey Drasian, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, ElDiosHades12, Shadow y Writer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	77. Conocimiento es poder Tercera Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **El duelo de los hermanos tricolor con la astuta Amazu continua, la Maestra del Destello está preparando todo para la llegada de su más poderosa criatura y si la libera, entonces los reyes de los juegos estarán en graves problemas y para dificultar más las cosas, su esfinge aun los obliga a resolver un acertijo si es que quieren poder atacar o la mitad de los puntos de ataque de sus monstruos se restaran de sus puntos de vida"**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, junto con el opening que Rossana's Mind diseño:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=tMAWjYS7SDQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Dtx8y4FyQ2Q**

 **www. youtube watch? v=FRUDb8j7YVU**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 77**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 77 Conocimiento es poder.**

 **Tercera Parte**

El duelo de los hermanos tricolor vs la poderosa y astuta Amazu continuaba, la Maestra del Destello, Amazu aun poseía sus **5000** puntos de vida, Atem tenía **4000** y Yugi **3250,** siendo el que menos tenía en esos momentos, tanto el faraón como Yugi ahora se habían quedado sin monstruos en el campo para protegerse, mientras Amazu tenía a uno de alto poder.

-Veo que ambos tienen mucha fe en sus amigos y en el lazo de amistad que comparten, es bastante admirable-reconoció Amazu después de que ambos hermanos aclararan sus dudas-desafortunadamente, eso no los ayudara en este duelo, adelante, hagan su jugada-indico Amazu.

Yugi asintió y miro su mano, por fortuna, al ser su turno, podía sacar una nueva carta, confiando en el corazón de las cartas, obtuvo una que le ayudaría a darle un giro al duelo-¡Activare la carta mágica de la "Piedra del Mago Oscuro"!-revelo Yugi activando su carta mágica, sorprendiendo a Atem.

-¿Qué hace esa carta mágica?-pregunto Amazu con tono calmado.

-¡Es muy simple, permite que cada jugador que posea un Mago Oscuro en su baraja pueda convocarlo al campo de batalla sin la necesidad de hacer algún sacrificio, lo que significa que Atem y yo podremos convocar a nuestros mejores monstruos al mismo tiempo!-declaro Yugi sonriendo.

-¡Es perfecto Yugi!-apoyo Atem sorprendido y sonriéndole a su hermano.

-¡Ahora convoco al Mago Oscuro Niño!-invoco Yugi llamando a su mejor monstruo.

-¡Y yo llamo al Mago Oscuro!-declaro Atem llamando al suyo.

 **ATK 2300**

 **DEF 1900**

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 2100**

-Impresionante, han convocado a sus dos Magos Oscuros al mismo tiempo, fue una jugada bastante astuta y bien planeada Yugi Muto, te felicito por ello-reconoció Amazu sonriéndole.

Atem y Yugi se vieron entre si sonriendo, pero sabían que no debían bajar la guardia, ya que Amazu aún tenía a su monstruo más poderoso y letal-¡Ahora agregare la carta mágica conocida como "Libro de las Artes Secretas", lo cual incrementa el ataque y la defensa de mi Mago Oscuro Niño en **300** puntos!-.

 **ATK 2300-2600**

 **DEF 1900-2200**

-Aun así no es lo bastante fuerte para vencer a mi Tigre Halcón-señalo Amazu.

-¡Es por ello que terminaré mi turno colocando una carta boca abajo, ahora vas tu Atem!-señalo Yugi sonriéndole a su hermano y Atem asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Tea se levantó muy emocionada al ver como jugaban sus dos amigos en la batalla contra Amazu-¡Que equipo tan grandioso!-declaro muy sonriente.

-Si esto continua así podrán vencer a Amazu antes de que convoque a su mejor bestia-dijo Yubel esperanzada.

-Aún no ha terminado y presiento que esa mujer está preparando su baraja para convocar a su bestia más poderosa-dijo Kaiba cruzado de brazos.

Drago observaba el duelo fijamente, al igual que Abzu-Parece que el momento de ver al guerrero más poderoso de Amazu se aproxima-dijo el Caballero de las Tinieblas.

-Esto será divertido-dijo Drago sonriendo malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Sahara**

Atem se preparó para su jugada, Yugi les consiguió algo de tiempo, pero debía aprovecharlo de la manera correcta, saco su nueva carta y miro las 3 que obtuvo en el turno anterior tras la jugada de Amazu.

-¡Activare la carta mágica de los "Sombreros Mágicos" en combinación con los dos Magos Oscuros!-declaro Atem activando su carta mágica.

La carta de los "Sombreros Mágicos" se activó y oculto a ambos Magos Oscuros, eso les daría más tiempo para planear su siguiente jugada en contra de la formidable Amazu, quien solo cerro los ojos.

-Ya veo, es muy astuto y ese truco los ha salvado en varias ocasiones, pero temo que esta no será una de ellas-dijo Amazu.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?-pregunto Atem desafiante.

-Ahora lo verás ¡Tigre Halcón ataca al primero sombrero del lado izquierdo!-indico Amazu enviando a su monstruo al ataque.

Atem abrió los ojos sorprendido, ya que ese era el sombrero en el que estaba oculto su Mago Oscuro-¿Cómo lo encontraste tan rápido?-cuestiono Atem sorprendido.

-No fue difícil, todo fue cuestión de lógica, en tus duelos previos, cuando usaban a los "Sombreros Mágicos" contra sus oponentes, estos siempre atacaban los sombreros de en medio teniendo dos resultados, que el Mago Oscuro no estuviera en alguno de esos sombreros o que había una trampa oculta en ellos, así que lo más lógico sería pensar que la respuesta más obvia no siempre es la correcta, es por ello que sus Magos Oscuros debían estar debajo de los sombreros de las orillas y creo que acerté ¿verdad?-pregunto Amazu sonriendo.

-¡Tal vez acertaste Amazu, pero temo que has olvidado un detalle!-declaro Atem desafiante.

-¿Y qué detalle sería ese?-pregunto Amazu con total tranquilidad.

-¡Que estas peleando contra dos duelistas! ¡Revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Fórmula Mágica", la cual incrementara la fuerza de ataque del Mago Oscuro de Atem en **500,** lo que lo hace más que un contendiente para tu Tigre Halcón!-declaro Yugi sonriendo.

Amazu solo sonrió divertida ante eso, al tiempo que el Mago Oscuro de Atem emergía de los Sombreros Mágicos y sus puntos de ataque se incrementaban gracias a la carta mágica de Yugi.

 **ATK 2500-3000**

-¡Mago Oscuro contraataca con tu ataque de Magia Oscura!-indico Atem enviando a su mejor monstruo al ataque.

El Mago Oscuro lanzo su ataque contra el Tigre Halcón, destruyendo al monstruo de Amazu con mucha facilidad y bajando los puntos de vida de Amazu a **4900,** lo cual ya era algo, considerando que durante todo el duelo tenía la ventaja en ese aspecto.

-Bien jugado-reconoció Amazu sonriendo complacida-pero me temo que al hacer eso han caído en una más de mis trampas-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Atem y Yugi preocupados.

-Verán, cuando el Tigre Halcón es destruido y enviado al cementerio, nos permite sacar de nuestras barajas 3 cartas que deseemos y colocarlas en el campo de inmediato, si estas cartas son monstruos de alto nivel, entonces pueden ser convocados sin la necesidad de hacer un sacrificio, consideren esto como una muestra de mi aprecio-.

La mirada de Atem y Yugi se llenó de confusión absoluta, no comprendían lo que planeaba Amazu, pero decidieron hacer lo que el efecto del Tigre Halcón les indicaba, sacando sus 3 cartas y al ver que ambos tenían dos monstruos cada uno, pudieron convocarlos al campo de batalla.

-¡Llamo a la Maga Silenciosa y a Convoca al Cráneo!-declaro Yugi convocando a dos de sus mejores monstruos.

 **ATK 1000**

 **DEF 1000**

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 1200**

-¡Y yo llamo al Buster Blader y a Breaker el Guerrero Mágico!-invoco Atem llamando a sus dos mejores monstruos también.

 **ATK 2600**

 **DEF 2300**

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 1000**

-Impresionantes, yo saco mis 3 cartas-dijo Amazu sacando sus 3 cartas-¡Ahora convoco a los 3 Guardianes de Piedra en modo de defensa!-invoco Amazu llamando a sus 3 nuevos monstruos.

Estos tenían la apariencia de leones hechos totalmente de rocas de color bronce, los cuales rugieron con mucha ferocidad, pero se recostaron en el suelo, pues se encontraban en modo de defensa.

 **ATK 1300**

 **DEF 3000**

-¿Tienen **3000** puntos de defensa?-exclamo Yugi sorprendido.

-Y al estar los 3 al mismo tiempo en el campo de batalla reciben **500** puntos de defensa extra, lo que hará que les sea más difícil atacarme-dijo Amazu sonriendo de manera amistosa.

 **DEF 3000-3500**

Como si no les bastara que para poder atacar tuvieran que enfrentarse a los acertijos de la "Gran Esfinge", ahora debían encontrar el modo de destruir esas defensas tan poderosas que Amazu acababa de convocar, pero no era lo único que la Maestra del Destello hizo al convocar a sus bestias, ya que tenía otro plan en mente.

-Ahora que es mi turno, saco mi carta-dijo Amazu sacando su carta y al verla sonrió complacida, la carta era la tercera pieza del rompecabezas que estaba armando, una carta mágica llama "Ave del Paraíso"-creo que ya no tendrán que preocuparse por mis defensas indestructibles-señalo Amazu con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Yugi temeroso.

-Estoy por convocar a una criatura que no podrán detener, prepárense para enfrentarse a un ser místico con poderes tan deslumbrantes y magníficos que es catalogado un dios en muchas culturas-señalo Amazu sonriendo amistosamente, pero esa sonrisa solo dejo muy preocupados a Atem y a Yugi, preguntándose que estaba por ocurrir.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Mientras tanto, Tristán y Soujiro encontraron unas escaleras que parecían llevar a la parte más baja del templo, era una escalera que descendía a través de un túnel de oscuridad que no parecía tener fin, en medio de esa penumbra, la única luz que se podía ver era la que emitían unas débiles antorchas que se encontraban en las paredes.

-Vaya, este lugar sí que es lúgubre-dijo Tristán algo asustado.

-El mejor lugar para dejar un calabozo-dijo Soujiro con seriedad-será mejor comenzar a descender-.

-¿Crees que los prisioneros se encuentren allá abajo?-pregunto Tristán algo serio.

-Es muy probable, pero solo hay una forma segura de averiguarlo-dijo Soujiro comenzando a bajar, Tristán no tardo en seguirlo.

Conforme descendían, la luz de las antorchas apenas y alumbraba el túnel de oscuridad, ambos chicos tuvieron que bajar con mucho cuidado, sosteniéndose de la pared para evitar algún posible accidente, incluso con el poder que obtuvo, Soujiro tuvo que reconocer que esa inmensa oscuridad dificultaba mucho ver bien el camino a seguir.

-Vaya, este túnel parece no tener fin, espero que podamos encontrar a Joey y a los otros al final del túnel-dijo Tristán.

-Yo espero que no hagas esto solo con la intención de impresionar a la hermanita de Wheeler-dijo Soujiro sorprendiendo de golpe a Tristán, quien por poco se resbala en uno de los escalones.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-cuestiono mirando a su compañero algo molesto y con el rostro en rojo.

-Simplemente digo lo que he visto hasta ahora, por lo que tengo entendido haz hecho muchas cosas para tratar de impresionar a la hermanita de Wheeler, quiero que me digas que no estás en esta misión esperando eso, ya que hay mucho en riesgo esta vez-dijo Soujiro.

-Te puedo asegurar que esa no es la razón, claro que me gustaría impresionar a Serenity, pero en estos momentos lo que más me importa es rescatar a Joey, Mai y a todos los que han sido víctima de este juego retorcido-expreso Tristán con sinceridad.

-Es bueno saber eso, porque si esperas ganarte a Serenity entonces te llevaras una gran… ¿Cómo dicen ahora? Patada en el trasero-expreso Soujiro siguiendo su marcha.

-Oye ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Tristán acercándose a Soujiro confundido, pero el guerrero no le respondió en ningún momento-oye ¿Por qué no respondes a mi pregunta?-.

-Llegamos al final de los escalones-respondió Soujiro colocando un pie en el piso firme, comprobando que tenía razón.

Tristán suspiro aliviado al ver que habían bajado sanos y salvos en medio de esa penumbra tan peligrosa-Muy bien, ahora es buen momento buscar las celdas donde tengan a sus prisioneros-dijo Tristán.

-Creo que estamos más cerca de lo que piensas-dijo Soujiro sintiendo algo en el aire-rápido, toma esa antorcha y sígueme-indico señalando la antorcha que estaba colgada del lado derecho de la pared.

Tristán tomo la antorcha y comenzó a seguir a Soujiro, iluminando el camino, hasta que finalmente quedaron ante una celda y el ocupante de la misma, sorprendiendo a Tristán al reconocer al prisionero.

-¿Tú?-exclamo sorprendido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Sahara**

Amazu mantenía su expresión de total tranquilidad en su rostro, hecho que preocupaba mucho a los hermanos Muto, especialmente porque hasta el momento, la Maestra apenas había perdido **100** puntos de vida y ahora hablaba de convocar a una criatura con poderes sumamente abrumadores.

-Lo siento mucho mis estimados hermanos Muto, pero temo que yo he ganado este duelo-aseguro Amazu sonriendo.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-declaro Atem desafiante.

-Es una verdadera lástima, pero ya es tiempo de obtener mi victoria ¡Activare la carta mágica "Ave del Paraíso" y revelare mis otras dos cartas boca abajo; "Alas de Fuego" y "Cenizas de la Vida"!-revelo Amazu activando 3 cartas mágicas.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con esto?-pregunto Yugi sumamente preocupado.

-¡Cuando estas 3 cartas mágicas se usan al mismo tiempo y conjunto con la "Esfinge Sabia", así como con la aparición de los 3 Guardianes de Roca, me permiten convocar a la criatura más poderosa de mi baraja, un ser como jamás han visto, ahora sacrifico a los Guardianes de Roca y la "Esfinge Sabia" para activar mis 3 cartas mágicas y poder llamar a la gran bestia del cielo!-declaro Amazu.

Las 3 cartas mágicas comenzaron a encenderse en llamas, mismas que comenzaron a moverse en dirección a los Guardianes de Roca y a la "Esfinge Sabia", destruyéndolos a todos, para sorpresa de Atem y Yugi, pues entonces lo que Amazu estaba convocando debía ser algo sumamente poderoso.

-¡Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto!-exclamo Yugi alarmado.

-¡Solo mantén la calma y prepárate para lo que sea!-declaro Atem igual de alarmado.

El fuego termino de consumir a los Guardianes y a la Esfinge, para luego elevarse en el cielo y comenzar a tomar forma, misma que era similar a la de una gigantesca ave hecha de fuego de color rojo, azul y dorado, poco a poco, la gran bestia de Amazu termino por revelarse, quedando como una gigantesca ave.

-¡Contemplen al Fénix Celestial, la criatura más poderosa de mi baraja!-declaro Amazu alzando sus manos hacia su gran criatura, la cual lanzo un potente silbido que hizo estremecer el oasis.

 **ATK 7000**

 **DEF 7000**

-¿Qué? ¡Tiene la misma fuerza de ataque y defensa que el Dragón Exodus!-exclamo Atem sorprendido.

-Exactamente, lo que significa que mi Fénix puede acabarlos de un solo golpe-expreso Amazu sonriendo con tranquilidad-pero hay un problema, cuando mi Fénix es convocado al campo de batalla debe esperar un turno para poder atacar, es una de las desventajas que esta magnífica criatura tiene, pero descuiden, pronto sentirán en carne propia el poder del legendario Fénix-sentencio Amazu.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Drago gruño al escuchar a Amazu hablar de esa forma-¿Qué está haciendo esa estúpida? Su Fénix no tiene que esperar un turno para atacar, puede hacerlo en el momento que fue convocado-dijo muy molesto.

-Debe estar planeando algo para poder humillar más a sus dos oponentes-sugirió Abzu.

-Eso sería correcto si ella fuera así, más le vale no decepcionarme-dijo Drago con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

Tea y los otros se quedaron mudos de asombro ante la aparición de la bestia más poderosa de Amazu, realmente tenía el poder de arrasar con los dos hermanos con mucha facilidad y si atacaba a cualquier de los monstruos que tenían en el campo entonces estarían acabados.

-Yubel, dime que esa ave no se ve tan ruda como parece, debe haber algo que puedan hacer para salir de ese predicamento-dijo Tea preocupada.

Yubel se quedó pensando un momento, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta-No será fácil, la criatura de Amazu debe ser quizás una de las más poderosas que existen entre los Maestros Oscuros, tiene la misma fuerza de ataque y de defensa que el Dragón Exodus de Abzu y apuesto a que también tiene poderes ocultos que podrían dificultarles la victoria-dijo Yubel preocupada.

-Ahora solo tienen dos esperanzas de ganar, que Yugi juegue a Exodia o que Atem convoque a una de sus dos cartas de Dioses Egipcios-opino Kaiba cruzado de brazos.

-De hecho…mi hermano ya tiene las 4 cartas de Dioses Egipcios-explico Yubel tomando por sorpresa a sus dos acompañantes.

-¿Qué? Creí que tú tenías dos de ellas-dijo Tea.

-Ya no, se las devolví antes de entrar al templo-confeso Yubel cruzándose de brazos al recordar ese momento.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Mientras se dirigían hacia el templo, Yubel le pidió a su hermano hablar en privado, ahora ambos se habían apartado un poco del grupo para poder tener algo de privacidad, Atem estaba confundido por lo que le quisiera decir su hermana gemela, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Yubel le extendió las cartas del Dragón Alado de Ra e Isis la Misericordiosa.

-Estas cartas son tuyas, hermano y es hora de que las recuperes-dijo Yubel.

-Yubel…-.

-Sé lo que me vas a decir, pero no puedo tenerlas por más tiempo, las Cartas de Dioses solo pueden revelar sus verdaderos poderes en manos del Faraón Elegido y tú eres ese faraón, solo así pudiste dominarlos con tal facilidad contra Zork y combinarlos en Horakthy para destruirlo, solo tú puedes revelar el poder secreto de Isis-.

Esta vez, Atem se quedó totalmente sorprendido al escuchar eso-¿Poder secreto? ¿Qué poder secreto? ¿Acaso Isis tiene más de una habilidad especial?-pregunto Atem.

-No estoy segura de en qué consista ese poder, solo sé que Isis aún posee una energía más oculta en su interior y que solo el faraón elegido puede liberarlo, por ello creo que ahora que nos acercamos al templo y a la batalla final con Drago tú debes tener las 4 cartas, después de todo, eres el Amo de los Dioses-señalo Yubel.

Atem miro las cartas que Yubel le estaba entregando y analizo las palabras de su hermana, para finalmente asentir y tomarlas-Muy bien-.

-Ojala supiera más de ese misterioso poder para ayudarte-dijo Yubel entristecida.

-No te preocupes, si confiamos en el corazón de las cartas estoy seguro que ese poder se revelara cuando el momento llegue-aseguro Atem sonriéndole y Yubel le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Eso espero, porque algo me dice que lo vamos a necesitar-dijo Yubel mirando hacia el templo con seriedad y Atem hizo lo mismo, pues él también se imaginaba eso.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Cuando Yubel termino su relato, Tea mantuvo su atención en la chica, mientras que Kaiba desvió la mirada, fijándola en la esfera-¿Un poder secreto?-murmuro Tea.

 _-"Interesante, me pregunto qué tipo de poder es el que esconde la cuarta Carta de Dios Egipcio, tal vez sea uno que incluso sea capaz de superar todas las habilidades del Dragón Alado de Ra, pero tendré que esperar para verlo"-._

Desafortunadamente, Drago escucho la conversación también y su mirada se volvió sombría-Abzu, parece ser que pronto será tu turno de pelear-dijo Drago de manera misteriosa y Abzu miro a su amo con un asentimiento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Sahara**

Era el turno de Yugi y el Rey de los Juegos saco su siguiente carta-¡Colocare una carta boca abajo y cambiare a mis 3 monstruos a modo de defensa!-declaro Yugi cambiando a sus monstruos a defensa.

-Bien pensado, será lo mejor por el momento-dijo Amazu-su turno mi faraón-.

Atem saco su siguiente carta-¡Yo colocare 2 cartas boca abajo y también cambiare a mis 3 monstruos a defensa!-declaro Atem finalizando su turno.

-Mi turno-dijo Amazu sacando su carta, al tiempo que sus puntos de vida caían hasta **0,** dejando sorprendidos a Atem y a Yugi.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Por qué tus puntos de vida cayeron a **0?-** exclamo Yugi sorprendido.

-Active la habilidad especial de mi Fénix Celestial, una habilidad que Ra también posee, Punto de Transferencia, con ella pase todos mis puntos de vida al Fénix Celestial convirtiéndolos en puntos de ataque para él-explico Amazu con total tranquilidad en su rostro.

 **ATK 7000-11900**

-¡Entonces eso significa que pierdes el duelo!-declaro Yugi.

-Normalmente sería el caso, pero el Fénix Celestial tiene otra habilidad, esta vez se trata de una muy similar a la de la Serpiente Divina de Dartz, mientras mi Fénix Celestial este en el campo de batalla yo también sobrevivo-.

-Ya veo, por ese motivo esperaste un turno para atacar, para revelar esos poderes de tu monstruo ¿verdad?-pregunto Atem muy tenso.

-Podría ser, pero mi Fénix Celestial tiene otra habilidad especial ¡Ataque de Meteoros Fugases!-ordeno activando el ataque de su Fénix.

El poderoso Fénix blandió sus alas y lanzo varias rocas de fuego contra el Convoca al Cráneo de Yugi y Breaker el Guerrero Mágico de Atem, destruyendo a los dos monstruos con suma facilidad, por fortuna, estaban en defensa y no perdieron puntos de vida.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Acabo con dos de nuestros monstruos en un solo ataque?-exclamo Yugi.

-Esa es la tercera habilidad del Fénix Celestial, que puede destruir no solo a uno, sino a dos monstruos en un solo ataque, así que como ven, aunque convoquen a más monstruos, eso no garantiza que puedan vencerme en el duelo-expreso Amazu sonriendo divertida.

-¡Tal vez tu Fénix sea poderoso Amazu, pero este duelo todavía no ha terminado!-declaro Atem desafiante.

-Pero me temo que pronto terminará, ya que ahora que mi Fénix es más poderoso que cualquiera de sus cartas, entonces no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerme y creo que usare esta carta mágica llamada "Ataque Repetido"-.

-¿Ataque Repetido?-repitió Atem preocupado por lo que esa carta mágica podía significar para ambos.

-Sí y esta carta mágica me permite repetir mi ataque ya lanzado, escogiendo a dos nuevos blanco y esta vez creo que acabare con dos guerreros mágicos ¡Meteoros Fugaces contra la Maga Silenciosa y Buster Blader!-ordeno Amazu enviando su ataque de nuevo.

El Fénix cumplió con la orden, lanzando su ataque contra los dos monstruos, pero Yugi estaba preparado-¡No lo creo, es hora de revelar mi carta boca abajo; "Fuerza de Espejo", ahora el ataque de tu Fénix se redirige hacia él de nuevo!-declaro Yugi.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo Amazu sonriendo.

El ataque del Fénix fue regresado hacia él, pero en vez de que el ataque lo destruyera, las llamas fueron absorbidas por el Fénix, dejando sorprendidos a los dos hermanos-¿Las absorbió?-exclamo Atem.

-¿De verdad creyeron que el Ave Fénix sería destruido con sus propias llamas? Si se las redirigen, entonces él las absorbe de nuevo sin resultar lastimado, es una lástima-.

-¡Tal vez el ataque falló, pero el duelo no ha terminado y ahora es mi turno!-declaro Yugi sacando su carta-¡Activare la carta mágica de la "Polimerización", con ella uniré al Mago Oscuro Niño con la Maga Silenciosa para formar al Mago Legendario!-Yugi logro convocar a uno de sus mejores monstruos a la batalla.

 **ATK 2700**

 **DEF 2300**

-¡Y terminare mi turno colocando una carta más boca abajo!-declaro Yugi colocando su nueva carta oculta.

-¡Muy bien Yugi, es mi turno y ahora revelo mi carta oculta; "Polimerización", con ella también uniré al Mago Oscuro y al Buster Blader para poder convocar al Paladín Oscuro!-invoco Atem llamando también a uno de sus mejores monstruos fusionados.

 **ATK 2900**

 **DEF 2400**

-Vaya, estoy impresionada, ha convocado a sus monstruos fusionados más poderoso e impactantes, realmente son de sus mejores cartas, pero veamos si son capaces de frenar a mi más poderosa criatura con ellos-declaro Amazu sonriendo, ya que el Fénix Celestial dejaba en total desventaja a los dos monstruos de los hermanos tricolor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Tristán y Soujiro quedaron frente al prisionero que Tristán reconoció, el cual solo alzo la vista y sonrió divertido-Vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, es uno de los amigos del faraón-.

-Dean, no puedo creer que sigas con vida y menos en este lugar tan lúgubre-dijo Tristán mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué puedo decir? No es fácil deshacerme de mí, así como tampoco es fácil enviar a sus amigos el faraón y la princesa a donde pertenecen-dijo Dean sonriendo, al tiempo que alzaba sus manos, mostrando que estaban encadenadas al suelo-pero les diré algo, soy muy afortunado porque me dieron la suite de lujo, creo que después de mi último escape no les quedo de otra más que vigilarme mejor ¿no lo crees cabeza de puntilla?-pregunto divertido.

-Diría que te mereces esto, pero estamos aquí para rescatar a los prisioneros y tú eres uno de ellos-dijo Tristán con seriedad.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Dean.

-Que vamos a liberarte, solo debo encontrar un modo de abrir la celda y entonces…-Soujiro derribo la puerta de la celda con una patada.

-Abierta-dijo Soujiro con calma.

Tristán se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión que le causo la acción de Soujiro-Si…yo estaba por hacer eso…-dijo sonriendo de manera algo arrogante.

Soujiro solo negó con la cabeza y prosiguió a liberar a Dean, el cual se levantó algo confundido-¿Por qué me ayudan? No creo que sea porque confían en mí-señalo sonriendo.

-No realmente, pero sabemos que tu enemigo es también el nuestro, si Drago gana todos perdemos, por ese motivo debemos unirnos-dijo Tristán.

-Por ahora debemos seguir, al parecer los prisioneros si se encuentran en esta zona, tus amigos deben estar aquí-señalo Soujiro.

Tristán asintió-Y no es todo, también debemos encontrar el modo de liberar a Bakura del control de Drago-recordó Tristán.

Al escuchar eso, la expresión de Dean cambio drásticamente y sujeto a Tristán de su camisa-¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Qué el Rey tiene a Ryo Bakura?-cuestiono alarmado.

-¡Si…eso fue lo que dije!-respondió Tristán sorprendido por la reacción de Dean.

Al escuchar eso, una mirada de terror apareció en el rostro de Dean, quien soltando a Tristán se dejó caer contra el suelo, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, al tiempo que comenzaba a temblar.

-No…no…esto es malo…malo…-.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué pasa con Bakura?-pregunto Soujiro.

-Bakura…Bakura es la clave para el regreso del Rey de las Tinieblas…-respondió Dean sorprendiendo a Tristán.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Tristán.

-Aunque tus amigos derroten a los Maestros Oscuros…si el Rey tiene bajo su control a Bakura…entonces ten por seguro que él va a surgir de nuevo…porque Ryo Bakura tiene la llave de su acenso-revelo Dean muy aterrado ante la idea del regreso de Drago.

Se hizo un silencio muy alarmante, Tristán trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar-¿Bakura…es la clave?-murmuro por debajo.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que ha concluido, pero el duelo con Amazu continua, la Maestra del Destello ha convocado a su criatura más poderosa, el Fénix Celestial y tiene a ambos hermanos en jaque, mientras que Tristán y Soujiro se acaban de enterar de una espantosa verdad sobre Bakura, ya que al parecer, él es la llave para que Drago pueda emerger con todos sus poderes ¿Qué sucederá ahora?**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen que mis fics sean obras tan exitosas, muchas gracias por ello:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _y ahora ambos están enfrentándose a la criatura más poderosa de la baraja de Amazu, el formidable Fénix Celestial, el cual los tiene contra las cuerdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _tenía que hacerlo, en fin, por el momento el duelo con Amazu parece estar llegando a la parte final, pero una vez que ella sea derrotada, entonces comenzara la batalla más difícil de todas, el momento de enfrentarse al poderoso Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _por ahora se respondió a tu segunda pregunta, la carta más poderosa de Amazu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _pues ya conociste a su mejor carta y el poder que esta posee, ahora ambos hermanos deben encontrar el modo de vencer a esta poderosa ave legendaria o prepararse para ser un bocado más de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _por el momento todavía se desconoce lo que esos pergaminos tienen escrito, lo único que se sabe es que ahora Atem y Yugi deben lidiar con la carta más poderosa de Amazu, además de que Tristán acaba de descubrir que Bakura es la clave para la resurrección de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _vas a tener que esperar para ver si tu Spoiler es acertado o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _como dije, creo que eres medio sádica, pero no agresiva, pero que te gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes que no te gustan, te comprendo, yo soy así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _gracias por el aviso, de ese modo no tendrán problema alguno con sus OC, aunque ya nos estamos acercando a las partes finales del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya conoces la carta más poderosa de Amazu, así como sus efectos especiales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _no es que no haya aparecido, es solo que como el Internet ya se arregló tarde, no quise posponer más el capítulo y lo subí sin contestar los comentarios más resientes, los que se subieron cuando el Internet falló. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _pues hay que esperar para ver si sus lazos los ayudan contra el Fénix Celestial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _Amazu es más analítica y curiosa, para ella, obtener conocimiento es lo más importante de todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _Yugi siempre ha sido así, ofrece su amistad a cualquiera sin importar si es bueno o malo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _tal vez porque Amazu no es como Anubrix o Umbra, ella actúa con mucho honor y respeto a sus oponentes, además de la pregunta que les hizo a ambos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _aunque ella representa la avaricia, para ella es más importante obtener conocimientos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _la propia Amazu se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento de Yugi, realmente es alguien muy especial y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _Yugioh es una prueba de ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _ahora el duelo está llegando al momento final, Amazu ha convocado a su más poderosa criatura, el Fénix Celestial, los hermanos deben pensar en algo y pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _por ahora ya conoces a la carta más poderosa de Amazu, la cual es una criatura con una fuerza capaz de arrasar con ambos hermanos si se lo propone. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues como yo soy más de DC que de Marvel, no he visto esa serie, aunque debo admitir, que Dardevil tiene su gran impacto, especialmente por ser un héroe ciego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _la criatura más poderosa de Amazu ha aparecido, poniendo en jaque a ambos hermanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _pues ya lo has visto, conoce a la carta más poderosa de Amazu, el Fénix Celestial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _pues ya ha sacado a su monstruo más poderoso, obteniendo la ventaja en el duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 77 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Rossana's Mind, Srto, Dany35, Mana, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Éire, Olivia, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Bowser300000, Rey Drasian, Seiryu.001, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Draigon 2.0, Shadow y Writer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	78. Conocimiento es poder Cuarta Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **El duelo entre los hermanos y reyes del duelo vs la astuta Amazu ha llegado al momento culminante, Amazu ha llamado a su bestia más poderosa y formidable, dejando a los dos hermanos en una situación muy seria, si no hacen algo pronto, entonces sus almas serán entregadas a Drago y eso es algo que no pueden permitirse, pues el mundo…no, el universo depende de ellos"**_

 _ **Y como siempre, a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, disfrútenlos y ya conocen la rutina, nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=tMAWjYS7SDQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Dtx8y4FyQ2Q**

 **www. youtube watch? v=vH3HmpcnCLg**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 78**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 78 Conocimiento es poder.**

 **Cuarta Parte**

La batalla contra Amazu estaba en las últimas jugadas, la Maestra del Destello acababa de convocar al poderoso Fénix Celestial, el cual ahora tenía acorralados a los dos monstruos más poderosos de Atem y Yugi, quienes ya habían perdido un monstruo cada uno y si no hacían algo pronto…

-Creo que este duelo esta por acabar para ustedes mis estimados reyes-dijo Amazu sonriendo con tranquilidad.

-¡El duelo todavía no ha terminado, no mientras aun tengamos puntos de vida y monstruos con los cuales luchar!-declaro Atem desafiante.

-¡Y mientras tengamos fe en el corazón de las cartas entonces sabemos que saldremos adelante, sin importar que tan poderosa sea tu ave de fuego!-aseguro Yugi en iguales condiciones.

-Yo también confío en mi baraja y en mis habilidades como duelista, pero vencer a mi Fénix Celestial sería toda una gran hazaña considerando que ahora es más poderoso que sus dos Magos juntos-señalo Amazu sonriendo con tranquilidad.

El Paladín Oscuro y el Mago Legendario se pusieron en guardia, Atem y Yugi no querían aceptarlo, pero Amazu tenía razón, los puntos de ataque de sus dos monstruos no se acercaban ni a la mitad del poder de ataque que el Fénix Celestial tenía en ese momento, debían pensar en algo y pronto.

-Creo que estamos a punto de terminar este duelo-señalo Amazu con tranquilidad-así que es mejor que se preparen, porque este duelo está por terminar-Amazu saco su carta y la miro fijamente-¡Colocare esta carta boca abajo y con ello terminare mi turno!-.

Atem y Yugi se tensaron ante eso, era claro que Amazu no los había atacado por el hecho de que sus dos monstruos estaban en modo de defensa y aunque los atacara con el poder de su Fénix, eso no bastaría para quitarles sus puntos de vida, lo que significaba una cosa, que la carta boca abajo podría ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota.

Ahora todo dependía de las cartas que sacaran en ese turno y era el momento de Yugi para sacar su siguiente carta _-"Todo se decide ahora, debo confiar en el corazón de las cartas, por favor, que sea una que venza a Amazu"-_ suplico dirigiendo su mano hacia su baraja y comenzando a sacar la carta.

Todo paso de manera lenta y pausada, hecho que estresaba mucho a Atem también, pero ni así dejaba de confiar en su hermano menor- _"Vamos Yugi, sé que puedo confiar en ti, podemos hacerlo, aunque ya no estemos conectados como antes, yo confío plenamente en ti"-_ pensaba Atem mirando fijamente a Yugi.

El Rey de los Juegos saco su carta y la miro con seriedad, esa carta podría ser la que cambiara todo el duelo, pero primero necesitaba hacer una jugada antes de poder colocarla-¡Ahora activare la habilidad especial de mi Mago Legendario!-declaro Yugi.

-¿Hum?-.

-¡Al sacrificar la mitad de mis puntos de vida puedo recuperar una carta mágica del cementerio y agregarla a mi mano!-declaro Yugi al tiempo que sus puntos de vida bajaban a **1625** -¡Y la carta mágica que he recuperado del cementerio es la "Polimerización"!-.

-¿Qué planeas hacer exactamente?-pregunto Amazu cruzada de brazos.

-¡Ahora mismo lo verás, combino al Mago Legendario con el Paladín Oscuro de Atem!-invoco Yugi, sorprendiendo a Atem.

El Mago Legendario y el Paladín Oscuro se elevaron en el aire, comenzando su fusión, dando lugar al nuevo y más poderoso mago jamás creado-¡Fue perfecto Yugi!-felicito Atem sonriéndole.

-¡Gracias hermano!-le sonrió Yugi-¡Ahora aclamen…!-.

-¡Al Supremo Maestro de la Magia Oscura!-invoco Atem.

El nuevo monstruo de Atem y Yugi hizo acto de aparición, llevaba puesta una armadura roja con detalles negros y dorados, su rostro estaba cubierto por un casco y parte de su cara por una máscara, mostrando solo dos ojos de color zafiro, como arma llevaba un báculo de hechicero, mismo que terminada en una filosa hoja de espada que estaba envuelta en un aura mística de color azul oscuro.

 **ATK 4300**

 **DEF 3900**

-Impresionante-reconoció Amazu sorprendida.

-¡Admira sus poderes sorprendentes!-declaro Atem abriendo la palma de sus manos.

El Supremo Maestro de la Magia Oscura alzo su báculo y comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía mágica, al tiempo que los fantasmas del Mago Oscuro, Mago Oscuro Niño, Breaker el Guerrero Mágico, la Maga Silenciosa, el Paladín Oscuro y el Mago Legendario hacían acto de aparición, transfiriendo sus energías.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-se preguntó Amazu viendo fijamente al monstruo de Atem y Yugi.

-¡El Supremo Maestro de la Magia Oscura gana **700** puntos de ataque por cada monstruo Mago que haya en el cementerio, sin importar de cual cementerio se trate!-explico Atem sonriendo.

-¡Y en estos momentos hay 6 Magos descansando en nuestros cementerios, lo que incrementa el poder del Supremo Maestro en **4200!** f-finalizo Yugi sonriendo también.

 **ATK 4300-8400**

Amazu sonrió con tranquilidad-Fue un lindo intento, pero me temo que no es suficiente, tal vez su nuevo Mago haya adquirido un poder abrumador, pero me temo que no le llega a los talones al Fénix Celestial, este duelo está por terminar-señalo Amazu con calma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Drago no pudo evitar sonreír de manera maligna al ver cómo pese a los intentos de Atem y Yugi, su monstruo aun no le llegaba ni a los talones al poder que el Fénix Celestial de Amazu poseía, solo necesitaba atacar y acabaría con ambos de una vez por todas.

-O ese sería el caso si sus oponentes no fueran esos dos-señalo Drago con algo de desdén-creo que estamos por ver quién gana en este duelo, me pregunto cómo pretenden esos dos salir victoriosos del ataque del Fénix Celestial-.

-Creo que estamos por averiguarlo-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

Tea y los otros solo podían ver el duelo, esperando que de algún modo, sus amigos consiguieran la victoria en esa batalla tan difícil, debían hacerlo, ellos debían derrotar a Amazu o sus almas serían entregadas al maligno Drago y eso es algo que jamás podría soportar.

 _-"Vamos Atem…Yugi…sé que pueden hacerlo"-_ pensó Tea con ambas manos en su pecho.

Karai y Zaira también observaban el duelo con expresión seria, era más que obvio que el duelo estaba por terminar y uno de ellos iba a llevarse la victoria, uno de los dos equipos, la pregunta era quien iba a salir victorioso en esa batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Sahara**

Atem, Yugi y Amazu se miraban fijamente, en los dos hermanos se podía ver la determinación de ganar el duelo, mientras que Amazu solo se mostraba totalmente tranquila, como había estado desde que comenzó el duelo, los únicos monstruos en el campo era el Supremo Maestro de la Magia Oscura y el Fénix Celestial, más una carta boca debajo de Yugi y otra de Amazu, lo que significaba que esas dos cartas decidirían al ganador.

-¡Es mi turno!-declaro Atem sacando su carta-¡Usare a carta mágica de la "Espada Excálibur", esta carta mágica incrementara la fuerza de ataque del Supremo Maestro de la Magia Oscura en **1000!-** declaro Atem activando su carta mágica.

-Oh-murmuro Amazu.

-¡Esta carta mágica solo puede activarse en monstruos del tipo guerreros, pero como el Maestro de la Magia Oscura fue creado a partir de la unión del Paladín Oscuro y el Mago Legendario, y como el Paladín fue creado gracias a la unión mágica entre el Mago Oscuro y el Buster Blader, entonces significa que también es del tipo guerrero!-declaro Atem.

-Muy astuto mi faraón-felicito Amazu impresionada.

 **ATK 8400-9400**

-¡Bien pensado Atem!-felicito Yugi.

-Gracias, pero temo que aún no es suficiente, el Fénix Celestial todavía tiene más poder que nuestros monstruos-señalo Atem preocupado por el increíble poder que poseía el monstruo de Amazu.

-Eso es cierto, lo siento mis estimados amigos, ambos dieron una buena batalla, creo que me divertí mucho en ella, además de que aprendí bastante de cada uno, pero temo que ha llegado el momento de terminar el duelo, es una pena que un duelo tan grandioso como este ya tenga que terminar-dijo Amazu sacando su carta-¡Voy a revelar mi carta boca abajo; "Fuego Solar"!-revelo Amazu activando su carta boca abajo.

-¿Qué es lo que hace esa carta mágica?-cuestiono Atem preocupado.

-¡Es muy simple en realidad, esta carta mágica hace que mi Fénix Celestial se vea envuelto en unas llamas doradas tan poderosas que arrasaran con todo lo que tienen del lado de su campo y en cuanto su monstruo sea destruido, entonces habré terminado el duelo, pues esta carta no puede detenerse con nada de lo hagan, ni siquiera su tan poderoso Maestro de la Magia Oscura podrá resistir esta clase de poder, especialmente porque solo monstruos que posean un poder superior a los **7000** puntos de ataque podrían resistirlo!-señalo Amazu sonriendo.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-declaro Yugi colocándose en guardia y Atem lo imito.

-¡Es hora de terminar con esto! ¡Fénix Celestial, usa el poder del "Fuego Solar" y acaba con el Maestro de la Magia Oscura, finalizando el duelo!-indico Amazu enviando a su poderoso monstruo al ataque.

El Fénix Celestial lanzo un potente rugido, al tiempo que su cuerpo se envolvía en las llamas doradas, provocando un poderoso resplandor que obligo a ambos hermanos a protegerse los ojos de aquel mortal ataque y no fueron los únicos, pues todos los que presenciaban el duelo por la esfera de cristal o por cualquier medio de comunicación tuvieron que apartar la mirada de las pantallas ante semejante resplandor, el único que podía ver lo que pasaba era Drago, el cual se mantenía de brazos cruzados en todo momento.

-¡Ahora termina con todo!-indico Amazu enviando a su gran bestia al ataque.

El Fénix Celestial se abalanzo contra el Maestro de la Magia Oscura, si el ataque se completaba, entonces todo estaría perdido, pero Yugi estaba más que listo-¡Mejor piénsalo de nuevo Amazu!-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Activo mi carta mágica!-declaro Yugi.

-¿Qué pretendes? Te dije que no había carta que pudiera frenar el ataque de mi "Fuego Solar"-le recordó Amazu con total tranquilidad.

-¿Y en qué momento dije que esta carta iba a detener tu ataque?-pregunto Yugi-¡Revelo la magia de la "Flecha Viviente"!-revelo Yugi.

-¿La Flecha Viviente? Esto no es bueno-dijo Amazu comprendiendo lo que iba a pasar ahora.

-¡Tienes razón Amazu, porque la "Flecha Viviente" se funde con cualquier carta mágica que se jugó en el duelo!-declaro Yugi.

-¡Y ahora vamos a usarla para que se funda con tu carta del "Fuego Solar", para después combinarla con nuestro Maestro de la Magia Oscura!-declaro Atem desafiante.

Amazu abrió mucho los ojos al comprender lo que eso significaba, el Maestro de la Magia Oscura estaba recargado gracias a las cartas mágicas que ambos hermanos activaron, lo que significaba que podría resistir el poder del "Fuego Solar" y eso solo significaba una cosa.

El Maestro de la Magia Oscura se vio envuelto en las llamas doradas y se abalanzo contra el Fénix Celestial, ambos monstruos chocaron con tal fuerza que provocaron una explosión de fuego dorado que cubrió todo el lugar, obligando a los 3 duelistas a protegerse los ojos de ese gran destello de luces, solo Drago podía resistir y ver lo que ocurría.

En el momento en que ambos monstruos cargados con la energía del "Fuego Solar" chocaron con fuerza, se inició una contienda devastadora, misma que solo tenía un desenlace, la destrucción de ambos monstruos, lo cual no tardo en suceder, destruyéndose entre sí tras ese impacto.

Una gran cantidad de polvo se levantó tras el imponente choque de poderes que estremeció el lugar, los 3 duelistas tuvieron que protegerse no solo la vista, sino también la nariz y boca para evitar la cortina de polvo que los estaba cubriendo.

Cuando todo se calmó, ambos monstruos habían sido destruidos, pero como Amazu entrego todos sus puntos de vida para convertirlos en puntos de ataque para el Fénix Celestial, entonces era más que claro que ella había perdido el duelo.

-Todo terminó-dijo Atem con seriedad y calma.

-Nosotros hemos ganado-apoyo Yugi en iguales condiciones.

Amazu alzo la vista tras eso, pero en lugar de verse triste o molesta, se veía tranquila, sumamente tranquila, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello y no permitían ver el estado de ánimo en el que la Maestra del Destello se encontraba, cuando levanto la vista, se pudo ver que estaba sonriendo.

-Lo sé, han ganado, muchas felicidades, vencieron a la Maestra del Destello, a la Gran Sacerdotisa, estoy impresionada, fue un gran duelo-dijo Amazu con tranquilidad.

Tanto Atem como Yugi estaban sorprendidos y confundidos ante la calma que Amazu tenía por su derrota-Lo estas tomando demasiado bien-dijo Atem de manera sospechosa.

-Tal vez sea porque parte de mí quería perder este duelo-confeso Amazu sonriendo con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué querrías eso?-pregunto Yugi sorprendido y confundido.

-Por algo que siempre he deseado, aprender todo lo posible y creo que finalmente lo conseguí-reconoció Amazu sonriendo y agachando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Atem serio.

-Porque esa siempre fue mi meta desde que era niña…-revelo Amazu adentrándose en su pasado.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **Desde pequeña fui diferente a todos los demás, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo los juegos, ni las actividades físicas o cualquier cosa que implicara alguna distracción, para mí, el conocimiento era lo mejor y obtener lo más posible te convertía en una persona poderosa.**

 **Toda mi infancia la pase estudiando libros de todo tipo; historia, matemáticas, ciencias, civismo, entre otros miles de libros, con el afán de obtener la mayor cantidad de conocimientos posibles, esa era mi meta, ser la mente más grande de todos los tiempos y aprender todo lo que pudiera, para hacer mis propios conocimientos.**

 **La escuela nunca fue un reto para mí, siendo una niña súper dotada pase rápidamente a la universidad, pero ni eso fue un reto para mí, mi gran capacidad para aprender rápidamente las cosas me ayudó mucho, pronto me gradué con honores, a la tierna edad de 13 años.**

 **Pero nada me bastaba, necesitaba aprender más y más, la búsqueda del conocimiento era lo único que me importaba, yo me tome muy en serio el dicho "el conocimiento es poder".**

 **No importaba donde trabajara, no importaba cuantos descubrimientos importantes hiciera, nunca encontré respuesta alguna a las más grandes interrogantes de la historia ¿Por qué existe el ser humano? ¿Cuál es su propósito en este mundo? Y pensé que nunca las encontraría, hasta que…**

Se veía a una Amazu humana en una biblioteca, descifrando algunos jeroglíficos que encontró en unas ruinas antiguas, estos escritos estaban hechos en un idioma completamente desconocido, no eran egipcios, ni romanos, atlantes, ni nada por el estilo, era como si esa escritura fuera más antigua que el tiempo mismo.

Tras muchos meses de arduo trabajo, finalmente pudo descifrar una parte de aquel papiro que había descubierto en esas ruinas antiguas, lo que leyó la dejó impactada, ya que narraba una profecía.

 _ **Cuando los planetas se alineen y los números de la bestia sean marcados, las puertas entre dimensiones se abriera y el Rey de las Tinieblas emergerá tras siglos de encierro.**_

 _ **Su poder arrasará con todo a su alrededor, los jinetes cabalgaran, la gran batalla de los Dioses se desatara y la Guardiana de la Tierra despertara para enfrentar al mal, más sola su poder fallará, pero cuando el secreto de la luz se revele un milagro ocurrirá.**_

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto?-se preguntó de manera pensativa.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a descifrarlo-dijo una voz a sus espaldas y Amazu volteo rápidamente, encontrándose con un hombre vestido en armadura negra.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Amazu temerosa.

-Tranquila, no quiero hacerle daño, solo he venido a hacerle una oferta-dijo el Caballero saliendo de las sombras.

-¿Oferta?-.

-Así es, pero primero permítame presentarme, soy Abzu el Caballero de las Tinieblas, mi amo me han enviado a buscarla porque está muy interesado en usted, la forma en que tradujo ese antiguo papiro le ha demostrado que merece un lugar en sus filas-señalo Abzu.

-¿Su amo? Mire señor, agradezco la oferta, pero no estoy interesada en trabajar para nadie, como puede ver, yo tengo mi propio trabajo y eso es lo que me mantiene viva, así que si me disculpa, tengo mucho que hacer-.

-Estoy al tanto de su trabajo, usted busca conocimiento, eso es algo admirable, por ese motivo mi amo le envía esto-dijo Abzu entregándole un medallón.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Amazu tomando el medallón en sus manos.

-Es un reto para usted, este medallón tiene escrito un acertijo que muy pocas personas han resuelto, si logra resolverlo, entonces me marchare y no volveré nunca más, pero si no lo logra, bueno…la decisión seguirá siendo suya de unirse o no a él-explico Abzu entregándole el medallón.

Amazu lo tomo y lo miro fijamente, nunca se había rehusado a una prueba de conocimientos y si se trataba de un acertijo, entonces era más que obvio que aceptaba, abrió el medallón y encontró un pedazo de soga amarrado en un nudo gordiano, la mujer se quedó confundida ante esa prueba y miro a Abzu exigiendo una explicación.

-Solo desate ese nudo y habrá pasado la prueba, le deseo la mejor de las suertes-dijo Abzu alejándose un poco para darle espacio.

Amazu se sentó y comenzó a buscar el modo de deshacer semejante nudo, pero por más que trataba, nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar, las horas pasaban rápidamente y ella no conseguía resultado alguno, duró toda una noche tratando de resolverlo, pero no podía, cuando Abzu miro el cansancio en el rostro de la mujer, se acercó y desenvaino su espada.

Coloco el filo de la espada en medio de todo ese nudo y corto un pedazo, al instante, todo el nudo se deshizo y la soga quedo recta, pero cortada, Amazu miro confundida a su visitante-Ya lo resolví-.

-¿Qué? Pero…pero…pero…-.

-Este era un nudo gordiano, un acertijo sin respuesta, cuando Alejandro Magno tuvo que pasar por esta prueba, tampoco pudo pasarla, así que ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Saco su espada y corto la cuerda-explico Abzu.

Amazu se quedó sorprendida, esa era la respuesta, era tan simple, nunca se le pudo ocurrir que para deshacer semejante enredo la mejor opción era cortarlo, fue así que miro a Abzu fijamente y luego se levantó.

-De acuerdo, acepto-dijo Amazu con firmeza.

-Bienvenida a los Maestros Oscuros-dijo Abzu con tono tranquilo.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Amazu finalizo su relato y miro a los dos hermanos-A partir de ese momento me convertí en Maestra del Destello y mi búsqueda de conocimientos me llevo a descubrir muchas cosas, pero hoy, ustedes dos, me han enseñado algo que nunca aprendí en todos mis años de estudio y existencia-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Yugi.

-Amistad, me enseñaron que ese lazo de amistad que comparten con sus amigos es muy poderoso, solo eso les pudo ayudar a vencerme a mí y a mis compañeros, se los agradezco mucho, ahora…solo me queda desearles suerte, porque la batalla final apenas va a comenzar-fueron las últimas palabras de Amazu antes de que su cuerpo se convirtiera en piedra y finalmente se rompiera en pedazos.

Atem y Yugi se quedaron mudos ante eso, realmente los castigos de Drago podrían ser muy crueles, tal vez el que Amazu se convirtiera en piedra y se despedazara no parecía la gran cosa, pero ellos se imaginaban que algo peor le esperaba a esa mujer que solo buscaba conocimiento.

La esfera de oscuridad reapareció de nuevo, encerrándose alrededor de los hermanos Muto, Atem y Yugi se miraron entre sí, sabiendo lo que eso significaba, era el momento de volver al templo y prepararse para la batalla más dura de todas, el momento de enfrentarse al poderoso Abzu.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

Akemi se levantó muy contenta al haber visto que sus hijos obtuvieron la victoria nuevamente, realmente estas finales no estaban siendo nada fáciles, pero todos sus hijos y amigos estaban saliendo adelante, no podía estar más orgullosa de ellos.

Mientras Akemi y Hoshi miraban los duelos, Solomo, Arthur, Ishizu y Odion se dirigieron a una mesa para revisar unos papiros que Arthur encontró hace poco en una biblioteca en un viaje de negocios que hizo a Londres.

-Vaya, estos grabados deben ser más antiguos que el tiempo mismo-dijo Solomo-jamás había visto escritura como esta-.

-No es egipcia, eso es seguro-dijo Ishizu observando la escritura.

-Tal vez sea hebrea o romana-sugirió Odion, pero Arthur negó con la cabeza.

-Ya busque la escritura antigua de ambas culturas y ninguna se le parece, lo que si me dejo sorprendido es que al parecer alguien logro traducir una parte del papiro, encontré este escrito junto al papiro cuando lo fui a recoger-explico Arthur dejando una hoja de papel blanca sobre la mesa.

Solomo lo tomo con las manos y leyó la escritura, es curioso como la humanidad cree que el mundo es enorme, pero muchas veces es demasiado pequeña y a veces una pequeña coincidencia puede tener un gran impacto en la vida de una o varias personas, ya que el escrito:

 _ **Cuando los planetas se alineen y los números de la bestia sean marcados, las puertas entre dimensiones se abriera y el Rey de las Tinieblas emergerá tras siglos de encierro.**_

 _ **Su poder arrasará con todo a su alrededor, los jinetes cabalgaran, la gran batalla de los Dioses se desatara y la Guardiana de la Tierra despertara para enfrentar al mal, más sola su poder fallará, pero cuando el secreto de la luz se revele un milagro ocurrirá.**_

-¿Qué crees que significa Arthur?-pregunto Solomo confundido.

-No lo sé, pero temo que pronto lo averiguaremos-dijo Arthur con mucho temor en su tono de voz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

En cuanto Atem y Yugi aparecieron, el mayordomo no tardo en tomar la palabra-¡Y los ganadores son los hermanos Muto!-anuncio con voz potente.

Los gritos de los duelistas afuera del templo no tardaron en escucharse, principalmente porque gritaban el nombre de Yugi repetidamente, fue cuando Tea y Yubel corrieron al lado de sus amigos, Kaiba se mantuvo atrás de brazos cruzados y con su expresión seria.

-¡Lo lograron! ¡Sabíamos que lo conseguirían!-declaro Tea sonriendo.

-Bien hecho, estoy orgullosa de ambos-señalo Yubel sonriéndoles a sus dos hermanos.

-Gracias-dijo Yugi sonrojado por los halagos de las dos chicas.

-Fue un duelo difícil, pero temo que aún no hemos terminado-señalo Atem poniendo una expresión seria y todos comprendieron lo que quería decir.

Sus miradas se dirigieron hacia el balcón, donde Drago y Abzu se encontraban-Ya es hora-señalo Drago mirando a su mejor guerrero.

-El momento ha llegado-dijo Abzu acercándose más al final del balcón-¡Ya tengo decididos a mis oponentes!-declaro Abzu.

-¿Y contra quienes desea pelear Maestro Abzu?-pregunto el mayordomo nervioso.

-¡Quiero pelear contra Atem, Yugi, Yubel Muto y Seto Kaiba, serán una pelea de cuatro vs uno!-declaro el Caballero de las Tinieblas sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Quiere pelear contra nosotros cuatro al mismo tiempo?-exclamo Yugi sorprendido.

-De acuerdo, nunca me vi venir eso-señalo Yubel igual de sorprendida.

Atem y Kaiba solo miraron a Abzu con desafío, este les devolvió la mirada y después la dirigió hacia los otros dos duelistas que escogió para la pelea, Tea solo se quedó paralizada al escuchar el reto de Abzu, el Caballero de las Tinieblas estaba decidido a eso.

 **(Nota: para darle un poco de ambiente a este duelo final de las finales del torneo; www. youtube watch? v=sitiRGf7qaA)**

 **Duermo ahogado en  
Una profunda oscuridad  
Rezando mi cara se distorsiona de miedo**

 **Quiero matar el tiempo  
En esta aburrida paz  
Estoy buscando a los  
Guerreros más fuertes**

 **Les mostrare un sueño limitado  
Les enviare una eterna canción de cuna  
Nadie podrá escapar en este planeta  
Dejando la inútil resistencia  
antes de morir**

 **Vamos retador  
Así que cada guerrero  
Soy un Caballero invencible**

 **Vamos retador  
Así que cada guerrero  
No hay tal cosa como la muerte**

 **Me rio con el fuego  
En la punta de mi uña  
Rezo por el futuro que no debe venir**

 **No quiero nada más,  
Solo quiero pelear  
Miren mi forma final**

 **Vamos retador  
Así que cada guerrero  
Ven a derrotarme**

 **Vamos retador  
Así que cada guerrero  
Si eres capaz de hacerlo**

 **Cuando estoy solo en el horizonte  
(Lo que realmente quieres de tu corazón)  
Espero impacientemente  
El día del destino**

 **Vamos retador  
Así que cada guerrero  
Soy un Caballero invencible**

 **Vamos retador  
Así que cada guerrero  
No hay tal cosa como la muerte**

 **Vamos retador  
Así que cada Guerrero  
Ven a derrotarme**

 **Vamos retador  
Así que cada guerrero  
Si eres capaz de hacerlo**

 **Vamos retador  
Así que cada guerrero  
Soy un Caballero invencible**

 **Vamos retador  
Así que cada guerrero  
No hay tal cosa como la muerte**

Abzu se colocó su Disco de Duelo, así como su baraja-¡Es tiempo de que el Éxodo comience!-anunció en forma de sentencia, al tiempo que la figura de su Dragón Exodus de materializaba detrás de él.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha llegado a su final, así como también otro de los duelos de las finales, ahora es el momento de enfrentarse al poderoso Abzu y a su baraja de formidables guerreros, muchos de ellos los cuales todavía no han sido usados en un duelo, será una batalla en la que Atem, Yugi, Yubel y Kaiba deberán dar todo de sí para poder vencer al mejor guerrero de Drago.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, cuyos comentarios hacen que mis fics sean obras exitosas y siempre les estaré agradecido:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _ese es un secreto que se revelara más adelante, por el momento ha llegado la hora de enfrentarse al poderoso Abzu, él ha escogido pelear contra 4 duelistas al mismo tiempo, una gran batalla se avecina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _por ahora el duelo con Amazu ha terminado, tanto Atem como Yugi lograron una combinación ganadora contra el Fénix Celestial, pero ahora es el momento de enfrentarse a Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _la estrategia de Skipper (líder de los Pingüinos de Madagascar) funciona perfectamente, siempre déjalos ansiando más y vaya que es una buena estrategia para mantenerlos atentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _pues ya han ganado el duelo, pero ahora se avecina la batalla más difícil de todas, el momento de enfrentarse al poderoso Abzu ha llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _ok, en primera, creo que le estas dando mucha importancia a ese asunto, no digo que no sea doloroso terminar con alguien, especialmente si te terminaron a ti, pero eso de llamarlo "el amor de tu vida" es demasiado, hace tiempo aprendí que solo existe una persona (máximo dos), a los que puedes llamar así, la primera son los hijos, porque son los únicos a los que amaras sin importarte nada más y por quienes lo darías todo, lo segundo es lo más importante de todo…es a ti mismo, porque si no te amas a ti mismo entonces realmente estas en problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, aunque ya nos estamos acercando bastante a ese número, veremos si lo consigo o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _de hecho, el poder de Isis se revelara cuando llegue la hora de enfrentarse al mejor guerrero de Drago, por cierto, que agresiva, que llevada, que cariñosa, el pobre ya debe sentirse Jack Sparrow. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _exactamente, vas a tener que esperar para saberlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _este duelo ha terminado, pero ahora se viene la batalla más difícil de la final, la hora de enfrentarse al poderoso Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _es una probabilidad, aunque también hay otras, pues aún no se sabe qué papel debe desempeñar para Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _solo tiene dos y ojo, es una menos de las que tiene Ra, ya que el Dragón Alado de Ra tiene el punto de transferencia, ataque instantáneo y modo fénix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _es lo malo de que tu ancestro haya sido uno de los personajes más ruines de la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _vas a tener que esperar para verlo, por el momento solo se pueden hacer especulaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues ya lo viste, ella lo que quería era ser libre, ya había aprendido todo lo que podía y fue gracias a las palabras de ambos hermanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _vas a tener que esperar para verlo y concuerdo contigo, Soujiro es de tus mejores personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _por ahora solo se pueden hacer especulaciones de porque Bakura es tan importante para Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _este duelo ha terminado y ahora va a comenzar el más difícil de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _las cosas se están poniendo más serias, pues finalmente es el turno de Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _y ahora va a comenzar la batalla contra el poderoso Abzu, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _y de qué forma lo lograron, combatiendo fuego con fuego, literalmente, pero ahora es el turno de Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _ese es quizás el mayor enigma de esta batalla tan difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y tuvo una gran batalla, con un final bastante ardiente, pero ahora se viene el duelo más difícil de la final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ciertamente, en mi opinión, Batman sería capaz de vencer a todos los héroes y villanos del mundo si se lo propone, incluso creo que sería capaz de vencer a los Guerreros Z explotando las debilidades de cada uno, ya que incluso Goku y Vegeta tienen temores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _pues la hora del enfrentamiento final con Abzu ha llegado y con Bakura habrá que esperar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ElDiosHades12:** _no me cuentes nada, apenas conseguí permiso para faltar a mi trabajo para ir a verla y voy a ir mañana, no quiero que me arruinen nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _pues ya viste como fue que superaron al fénix y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 78 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Srto, Rossana's Mind, Dany35, Mana, Éire, Olivia, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Isaac, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Rey Drasian, Shadow y Writer, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Draigon 2.0, ElDiosHades12, Shazam.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	79. El codigo del heroe Primera Parte

" _ **Soy**_ **Tommy Oliver,** _ **y hoy estoy aquí para presentarles este capítulo, donde finalmente comenzara el enfrentamiento más esperado de todos, la batalla contra Abzu, el Caballero de las Tinieblas y el mejor guerrero del Rey Drago, él ha escogido pelear contra 4 duelistas, los cuales deberán trabajar en equipo si quieren tener oportunidad contra el gran dragón de Abzu, ya que el destino del mundo está en sus manos"**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y conocen el protocolo, nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=tMAWjYS7SDQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=hibWowQsPwg**

 **www. youtube watch? v=otnivq3A4nY**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 79**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 79 El código del héroe.**

 **Primera Parte**

Era el momento, finalmente la hora de enfrentarse a Abzu había llegado, el más poderoso de los 7 Maestros Oscuros estaba listos para el que podría considerarse el duelo del siglo, una batalla sin cuartel cuyo final decidirá el destino del mundo entero, lo más asombroso de todo, era el hecho de que Abzu haya desafiado a Atem, Yugi, Yubel y Kaiba al duelo final.

-¿Está seguro de eso Maestro Abzu? ¿No será una gran desventaja para usted pelear cuatro vs uno?-pregunto el mayordomo.

-Ya he tomado mi decisión, peleare contra ellos 4 y sé que ellos aceptaran mi reto-dijo Abzu mirando a los cuatro duelistas que desafió.

Kaiba sonrió un poco divertido al escuchar al Caballero de las Tinieblas-Vaya, debes sentirse muy confiado al desafiar a los cuatro mejores duelistas de todo el mundo, pero de acuerdo, aceptare su reto, pero les advierto, no esperen que trabaje en equipo con ustedes 3, porque yo puedo vencerlo a mi modo-.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Yugi con seriedad.

-¿Qué opinas al respecto?-pregunto Yubel mirando a Atem.

-Creo que Abzu debe tener mucha confianza en sí mismo para querer un combate en donde está en desventaja o tiene un plan para enfrentarnos a los 4 al mismo tiempo-señalo Atem con seriedad.

-¿Y bien? ¿Aceptan o no?-pregunto Abzu cruzado de brazos.

Atem miro a sus hermanos y viceversa, la respuesta estaba clara en el rostro de todos-Creo que Kaiba ya hablo por los 4, aceptamos tu reto-respondió Atem mirando desafiante a Abzu.

-¡Entonces que la gran batalla comience!-declaro Abzu alzando su mano y formando un puño.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, en los calabozos, Tristán miraba confundido a Dean tras la revelación que acababa de escuchar-¿Cómo que Bakura es la clave? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto confundido.

-No estoy muy seguro de que signifique eso, solo sé lo que los guardias comentan en ocasiones, al parecer, Bakura tiene en su cuerpo el poder para romper el sello que mantiene a Drago encerrado en la carta, por ese motivo su primer acto fue poseerlo en cuanto tuvo el poder suficiente para liberar parte de su alma maligna-respondió Dean.

-Debe tener algo que ver con lo que Bakura el Ladrón hizo en el pasado-dijo Soujiro de manera analítica.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Tristán mirando al guerrero ciego.

-Cuando Bakura libero a Zork no basto solo con colocar los 7 Artículos del Milenio en esa tumba, también fue necesario que sacrificara su alma para poder liberar al Señor de las Sombras, y aunque no lo creas, el Bakura de esta época es descendiente de ese mismo Bakura, así que quizás Drago tiene pensado hacerle lo mismo que Zork le hizo a su ancestro-explico Soujiro cruzado de brazos.

Al comprender todo, Tristán apretó los puños con furia-Rayos, eso quiere decir que aunque Yugi y Atem venzan a sus sirvientes, él aún tiene todas las cartas a su favor-dijo Tristán furioso.

-Por ahora sugiero que hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer en primer lugar-dijo Soujiro concentrándose-puedo sentir las energías de dos de tus amigos en las celdas de al lado-señalo Soujiro.

-¿Qué?-Tristán abandono la celda y se acercó a la que estaba a la derecha, se asomó y descubrió a dos de sus amigos-¡Joey! ¡Mai! ¡Que gusto verlos!-exclamo sonriendo.

Efectivamente, dentro de las celdas se encontraban Joey y Mai, pero ambos tenían la mirada perdida, sus cuerpos estaban muy lastimados y mostraban marcas de latigazos, señal de que habían sido víctimas de los crueles castigos de los siervos de Drago.

-No se preocupen, en seguida los sacare de aquí-dijo Tristán, sabiendo que ellos no le respondería sin sus almas.

Tomando distancia, Tristán se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la puerta y trato de derribarla, solo gano un terrible dolor en su brazo y que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla por el dolor que sintió.

-¿Qué intentaste hacer?-pregunto Dean mirándolo confundido.

Tristán no respondió, estaba apretándose los labios para no gritar por el tremendo dolor que sentía al haber fallado en su plan, Soujiro lanzo una patada contra la puerta y la derribo, dejando sorprendido a Tristán.

-La próxima vez trata de darle una patada, es menos doloroso-señalo Soujiro entrando a la celda.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta-dijo Tristán resistiendo el dolor que sentía.

Afortunadamente, ni Joey ni Mai estaban encadenados como Dean, al parecer, los siervos de Drago no creyeron necesario encadenar dos cuerpos sin alma, lo único que Soujiro tuvo que hacer fue levantarlos y ordenarles que caminaran, cosa que no dudaron en obedecer.

-Pobres, sin sus almas no son más que títeres sin voluntad-dijo Tristán con furia.

-La maldad de Drago no conoce límites-dijo Soujiro.

-Parece que ya encontraron a sus amigos, creo que sería mejor irnos de aquí antes de que nos descubran-dijo Dean cruzado de brazos.

-Demasiado tarde para eso-dijo una voz detrás de ellos, al voltear se toparon con Bareloc y un puñado de guardias-veo que los humanos no saben acatar las reglas y se atrevieron a entrar sin invitación al templo-.

-Rayos, nos descubrieron-dijo Tristán entre dientes.

-Ahora es tiempo de que su paseo por la casa del demonio termine-sentencio Bareloc con maldad.

Tristán y Dean se prepararon para la batalla, pero Soujiro se adelantó-Váyanse de aquí ahora, yo me encargare de él-.

-¿Qué cosa? Vamos viejo, no bromees-dijo Tristán.

Bareloc se rio-Vaya, veo que hoy tenemos muchos tontos que se sienten muy valientes, te conozco, eres el último de los sirvientes que el faraón y su hermana tienen en esta época, sin contar a Seto Kaiba, claro-.

-Dudo mucho que Kaiba se considere un sirviente de ambos-dijo Soujiro-conmigo basta y sobra para lidiar contigo, ustedes saquen a esos dos de aquí cuanto antes-.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Tristán.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, además, es probable que más guardias lleguen en cualquier momento, por eso deben irse ahora que pueden-señalo Soujiro.

-Muy bien, pero ten cuidado-dijo Tristán todavía no muy seguro, pero Soujiro tenía un punto que no había dicho, debían sacar a Joey y a Mai de ahí para evitar que resultaran heridos.

Dean solo miro a Soujiro con seriedad, antes de encogerse en hombros y seguir a Tristán, al ver eso, Bareloc gruño-Vayan tras ellos, pero déjenme a este gusano-ordeno.

-Si general ¡Andando!-ordeno el que parecía ser el capitán y los guardias comenzaron a perseguirlos.

Soujiro y Bareloc quedaron frente a frente, mirándose retadoramente, fue cuando el general tomo la palabra-Evitémonos un Duelo de Monstruos modernos ¿Qué te parece si peleamos como se hacía en la antigüedad? Eso claro, si eres tan valiente-reto Bareloc.

-Adelante-acepto Soujiro sin temor alguno en su tono de voz.

-Bien, entonces comienza tu-dijo Bareloc sonriendo de manera divertida.

-¡Convoco a mi mejor monstruo, Kymailast el Emperador Dragón!-invoco Soujiro llamando a su más poderoso monstruo.

El poderoso Kymailast apareció rugiendo con ferocidad y encarando a Bareloc, el cual solo se mantuvo de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa en el rostro-Oh, muy impresionante, lo admito, pero veamos como tu dragón enfrenta eso ¡Ven a mí Draco el Máximo Caballero del Dragón de Tinieblas!-invoco Bareloc llamando también a su mejor monstruo-es curioso como la historia tiende a repetirse-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Soujiro.

-En el pasado el faraón Atem y el sacerdote Seto se enfrentaron en un duelo donde el Mago Oscuro se enfrentó al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, este duelo será similar, solo que será dragón vs caballero, que divertido-dijo Bareloc sonriendo.

-Ya basta de ridiculeces-.

 **-¡Hora de Duelo!-.**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Casi al mismo tiempo, los cuatro duelistas que pelearían con Abzu se acomodaron y se prepararon para el duelo-Antes de comenzar el duelo creo que debemos hacer algunas reglas-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Atem.

-Como serán cuatro vs uno creo que sería justo que el duelo se desarrollara en orden alfabético, es decir, primero sacare yo, luego usted faraón, después Kaiba, seguido por Yubel y por último Yugi, es justo, especialmente porque ustedes tendrán 4 oportunidades para atacarme-.

Kaiba solo se rio de manera burlona-Como quieras, aunque te diré que no necesitare la ayuda de estos trillizos para vencerte-.

-Ya lo veremos, es hora de escoger el campo de batalla-dijo Abzu mirando a su amo, el cual asintió.

Tea volvió a su asiento, mientras que Karai y Zaira permanecieron en su lugar, este duelo iba a ser quizás el más grandioso que jamás presenciarían en toda su joven vida y no podían perdérselo por nada del mundo.

-¡Vamos chicos, yo sé que ustedes pueden! ¡Solo recuerden que deben trabajar en equipo y esto va principalmente para ti, Kaiba!-grito Tea.

-Que niña tan insolente-dijo Kaiba sin darle importancia a lo que Tea dijo, pero se ganó una mirada molesta de parte de Atem y Yugi.

-Muy bien, es hora de que se eleven en el cielo-declaro Drago, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de nuevo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Atem ante aquella frase del Rey.

El suelo comenzó a temblar bajo los pies de los 5 duelistas y de pronto, este comenzó a elevarse en 5 columnas, cada una sosteniendo a uno de los duelistas, las columnas se elevaron en el aire y el techo del templo se abrió, permitiéndoles seguir subiendo hasta una altura de 1000 metros o incluso más, ya que por la velocidad con que subían era imposible calcular la distancia correcta, durante todo el trayecto, Abzu se mantuvo en calma, mientras sus oponentes hacían esfuerzos para no caerse, de pronto y de golpe, las columnas se detuvieron.

-Bienvenidos al espacio donde se llevara a cabo nuestro duelo-señalo Abzu con calma.

Yugi se asomó y se quedó mudo al ver la tremenda altura en la que estaban-¡Tranquilo Yugi, no te asustes, esto no es nada!-declaro Yubel, aunque también se miraba nerviosa.

-¡Dinos cual es truco Abzu!-exigió Atem.

-No hay truco, esta vez nos encontramos a una altura de 2000 metros, la razón por la que no se han caído o ahogado por la falta de oxígeno es porque la magia del amo los está protegiendo, sin embargo eso no evita que los fuertes vientos sean un problema constante, y que al aire frío probara su resistencia, su valor y su determinación, deberán cuidar muy bien sus cartas, por una ráfaga de aire inesperado podría arrojarlas al abismo-.

Esta vez, Kaiba se rio con ganas-Vaya, estoy sorprendido, realmente quieres que sea una batalla que valga la pena ¿no es verdad?-.

-Esta será la última batalla de cualquiera de nosotros, podría ser su última batalla o la mía, así que debe ser por demás legendaria, espero que estén preparados, porque ya es tiempo de comenzar-.

-¡Adelante!-declaro Yugi desafiante.

Los Discos de Duelo se activaron, los Proyectores de Hologramas fueron lanzados, los puntos de vida se programaron en **4000,** era hora de decir…

- **¡Hora del Duelo!-.**

-¡Yo comenzare!-declaro Abzu sacando su primera carta y viendo su mano-¡Convoco al Guerrero de Bronce en modo de defensa, también colocare una carta boca abajo y con eso bastara!-declaro Abzu convocando a su primer monstruo, el cual se trataba de un guerrero usando una armadura de bronce, armado con una espada y un escudo.

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 1000**

 _-"Uso un monstruo muy débil en modo de defensa, no fue una jugada astuta, debe estar tramando algo, solo espero que podamos con este duelo antes de que logre invocar al Dragón Exodus o estaremos en graves problemas"-_ pensó Yugi serio.

-Es mi turno-dijo Atem sacando su carta-¡Ahora convoco al Caballero Reina en modo de ataque!-declaro invocando a su primer monstruo al campo de batalla.

 **ATK 1500**

 **DEF 1600**

-¡Ahora atacare a tu Guerrero de Bronce con mi Caballero Reina!-declaro Atem lanzando a su monstruo al ataque.

El Caballero Reina acabo fácilmente con el guerrero de Abzu, pero este se mostró muy calmado-Impresionante, pero con tu ataque solo has provocado que el Guerrero de Bronce evolucione-.

-¿Qué dices?-exclamo Atem.

-Cuando el Caballero de Bronce es vencido, automáticamente evoluciona al Caballero de Plata-explico Abzu con los brazos cruzados.

En cuanto Abzu dio su explicación, el Guerrero de Bronce reapareció en el campo de batalla, solo que esta vez, su armadura se había vuelto plateada y sus puntos de ataque se duplicaron, al igual que sus puntos de defensa.

 **ATK 2400**

 **DEF 2000**

-Ahora regreso más poderoso que antes-dijo Yubel con seriedad.

-Pero hay un lado bueno, porque el jugador que lo venció puede convocar a un nuevo guerrero al campo de batalla de manera especial-explico Abzu.

-¡Pues entonces convoco al Caballero Rey en modo de ataque!-declaro Atem convocando a su nuevo monstruo gracias al efecto del guerrero de Abzu.

 **ATK 1600**

 **DEF 1400**

-¡Cuando estos dos caballeros juegan juntos en el campo me permiten convocar automáticamente al Caballero Jack!-declaro Atem invocando al tercer caballero a la batalla.

 **ATK 1900**

 **DEF 1000**

-¡Y finalizare mi turno colocando una carta boca abajo, ahora creo que es el turno de Kaiba!-señalo Atem mirando a su gran rival.

-Ya era hora de que terminara-dijo Kaiba sacando su carta y mirando al guerrero de Abzu, el cual era quizás el monstruo más poderoso en el campo, atacarlo directamente podría ser un grave error, así que debía ser cuidadoso-¡Convoco a mi poderoso Buey de Batalla en modo de defensa y colocare dos cartas boca abajo, con ello terminare mi turno!-declaro Kaiba haciendo su primera jugada.

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1000**

Abzu solo entrecerró los ojos de manera analítica ante la jugada de Kaiba, tal vez no parecía la gran cosa, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento, ahora era el turno de Yubel.

-Mi turno-dijo Yubel sacando su primer carta-¡Convocare a la Bruja Oscura de Dunames en modo de defensa y terminare con esta carta boca abajo!-.

 **ATK 1800**

 **DEF 1050**

Abzu solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados, observando cada una de las jugadas de sus oponentes, hasta el momento, todos habían convocado a sus monstruos en modo de defensa, pero era lo único que podían hacer debido a que su guerrero era el más poderoso del campo de batalla.

-¡Ahora voy yo!-declaro Yugi sacando su carta y viendo su primera mano-¡Colocare a mi Soldado de Piedra Gigante en modo de defensa y terminare con dos cartas boca abajo!-declaro Yugi haciendo su primera jugada.

Abzu suspiro algo cansado-Veo que todos tienen pensado convocar a sus monstruos en modo de defensa, está bien, si eso es lo que desean hacer entonces adelante, pero veremos si eso les sirve de algo-¡Ahora colocare 3 cartas más boca abajo y revelare la primera carta que coloque; "Armada Invencible"!-declaro Abzu activando su carta mágica, la cual tenía la imagen de una armada en plena batalla.

-Nunca escuche hablar de esa carta mágica-dijo Kaiba impresionado por la imagen de la carta.

-Eso es porque esta carta mágica solo existe en mi baraja y ahora están a punto de conocer su magia, pero por el momento, eso será todo lo que haré, así que adelante, haga su siguiente jugada mi faraón-señalo Abzu.

Los 4 duelistas se quedaron confundido ante la jugada de Abzu, ninguno entendía porque motivo Abzu no los ataco, ya que su monstruo podría fácilmente acabar con cualquiera de los suyos y dañar severamente los puntos de vida de alguno de ellos, eso podía significar dos cosas, que le preocupaba las cartas boca abajo que cada uno tenía o que tenía un plan preparado, la segunda opción era la más acertada.

 _-"Debo estar preparado, ya que en cuanto los convoquen podré destruirlos a los 4 al mismo tiempo, también tengo que asegurarme de enviar las cartas de Yugi al cementerio, solo así podré asegurar mi victoria sobre los enemigos de mi amo…Zaleska…lamento no haberte podido proteger de la ira del amo…pero te prometo que vengare tu honor y tu derrota"_ Estoy esperando faraón-.

-De hecho todos lo estamos-dijo Kaiba mirando a su rival-o haces tú jugada o pasas el turno, dejándome a mí preparar mi plan para obtener la victoria-.

-Espera Kaiba, no deberías hacer un plan por separado-señalo Atem.

-Es cierto, no olvides que la carta de Abzu, el Dragón Exodus, es más poderoso que cualquiera de nuestras mejores cartas, tenemos que pensar en una estrategia de equipo si queremos ganar este duelo-apoyo Yugi.

-Olvídenlo, no necesito hacer nada como eso, puedo ganar este duelo a mi modo, así que haz tu jugada Atem y luego déjame todo a mí-declaro Kaiba casi con autoridad.

-Veo que es inútil tratar de razonar con él-dijo Yubel con seriedad-pero eso nos puede costar todo el duelo-.

-Esperemos que Kaiba reaccione a tiempo-dijo Yugi esperanzado.

Atem dirigió su mano hacia su baraja y en cuanto toco la carta tuvo una sensación muy familiar, sonriendo, saco su carta y vio de cual se trataba- _"Una carta de Dios Egipcio"_ ¡Ahora sacrificare a mis 3 Caballeros para convocar a una de mis mejores criaturas!-declaro Atem sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-exclamo Kaiba.

-¿Va a sacrificar a 3 monstruos? ¡Pero eso solo significa que…!-Yubel no pudo terminar.

-¡Tan rápido saco una de las 4 cartas de Dioses!-exclamo Yugi sorprendido.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=NDv68Yvgalc)**

-¡Rinde tributo a la carta del Dios Egipcio…Slifer el Dragón Celestial!-convoco Atem llamando al primero de los Dioses Egipcios.

Los cielos se oscurecieron y una gran cantidad de rayos comenzaron a iluminarlo, hasta que finalmente, el poderoso Slifer hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla, todo ante la un atento Abzu, que no se veía nada preocupado por lo que Atem acababa de convocar.

Slifer finalmente apareció por completo y rugió con mucha potencia, demostrando su superioridad ante todos los presentes y colocándose detrás de Atem, por su inmenso tamaño-¡Tu guerrero esta indefenso contra el divino poder de Slifer!-señalo Atem.

 **ATK 3000**

 **DEF 3000**

-¡Ahora mi Dragón Celestial ataca con tu Descarga Relampagueante!-indico Atem.

Slifer abrió su primera boca y lanzo su poderoso ataque contra el Caballero de Plata, destruyéndolo con mucha facilidad y bajando los puntos de vida de Abzu a **3400,** obteniendo Atem y los otros la ventaja en el duelo, por el momento.

-Creo que el poderoso Abzu está perdiendo puntos rápidamente en el duelo-dijo Kaiba sonriendo.

Pero Abzu no se veía nada alterado, simplemente cerro los ojos con pesar y cuando los abrió tomo la palabra-Lo lamento Caballero de Plata, tuve que dejar que te destruyeran para atrapar al faraón en mi trampa-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Atem preocupado.

-¡Ahora mismo verán de que estoy hablando, revelo una de mis cartas boca abajo; "Convoca por Obligación", gracias a esta carta mágica debes convocar a todos los monstruos que caigan dentro de la misma categoría de los que ya tengas en el campo faraón!-declaro Abzu señalando a Atem.

-¡Pues me obligas a convocar otras 3 cartas de Dioses Egipcios! ¡Obelisk el Atormentador! ¡Dragón Alado de Ra! ¡Isis la Misericordiosa!-declaro Atem colocando las 3 cartas de Dioses Egipcios que faltaban.

Al instante, las 3 cartas comenzaron a brillar intensamente y todos tuvieron que protegerse de semejante resplandor, el propio Abzu se vio en esa necesidad, fue cuando los demás dioses hicieron acto de aparición, primero fue Obelisk, el cual de inmediato se puso en guardia, el segundo fue Ra, el cual abrió sus alas de manera majestuosa y finalmente, Isis apareció, en medio de sus 3 hermanos.

 **ATK 4000**

 **DEF 4000**

 **ATK 0000**

 **DEF 0000**

 **ATK 4000**

 **DEF 4000**

Los 4 Dioses habían sido convocados al mismo tiempo y ahora encaraban al oponente de su amo, Atem alzo la vista y encaro al poderoso Abzu-Me has permitido convocar a los 4 monstruos más fuertes y temidos en el duelo de monstruos, Abzu, y ese fue un grave error-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Abzu con un brillo misterioso en sus ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Todos los que miraban el duelo se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como Atem había convocado a los 4 Dioses Egipcios, muchos comenzaron a comentar que si no eran solo 3 cartas de Dioses Egipcios, ya que Isis era una carta desconocida, mientras que otros preguntaban si esas cartas no le pertenecían a Yugi, pero lo más extraño de todo, es que aquel caballero hizo que fueran convocadas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué motivo Abzu permitió que Atem jugara con los Dioses Egipcios?-se preguntó Tea, ella había visto el poder de una sola carta y vencer a las 3 ya de por si era muy difícil, pero vencer a las 4 al mismo tiempo…

Drago solo sonreía de manera siniestra al ver que el plan de su mejor guerrero estaba comenzando a materializarse, pronto Atem y sus amigos se llevarían una desagradable sorpresa-Muy bien Abzu, ahora ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-dijo de una manera aterradora.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cielo**

Abzu miraba a sus cuatro oponentes y a los invencibles Dioses Egipcios que estaban detrás del faraón, listos para lanzarse al ataque en cuanto Atem lo ordenara, pero Abzu estaba preparado para darles una sorpresa.

-Muy bien faraón, espero que esté listo, porque es hora de destruir a sus Dioses Egipcios-sentencio Abzu sorprendiendo a todos-Yugi Muto los venció en el pasado usando una gran estrategia y combinación de cartas, pero yo los venceré usando solo una carta-declaro Abzu formando un puño.

-¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? ¡No puede ser que planees destruir a los Dioses solo con una carta!-declaro Kaiba.

-¡Es cierto, los Dioses Egipcios son inmunes a las cartas de trampa, magia y efectos de monstruo, no podrás vencerlos a los 4 solo con una carta!-apoyo Yubel.

-¡Dinos que es lo que estas tramando en realidad Abzu!-exigió Yugi.

-¡Están a punto de averiguarlo, revélate carta boca abajo; "Pentagrama"!-declaro Abzu revelando otra de sus cartas boca abajo.

Esta tenía la imagen de una estrella roja con la punta hacía abajo, encerrada en un círculo, con la imagen de un dragón en el centro del mismo y con algunas llamas alrededor del símbolo, el pentagrama invertido, símbolo del mal.

-¿El Pentagrama?-exclamo Atem confundido-¿Qué es lo que hace esa carta?-.

-¡Ahora mismo lo verás!-respondió Abzu haciendo un movimiento con su mano para activar su carta.

La carta comenzó a brillar intensamente, para luego lanzar una llamarada al cielo y comenzar a formar un círculo de fuego oscuro alrededor de los duelistas, así como también formar la estrella inversa y la imagen del dragón, cuando el círculo se extendió hasta los Dioses Egipcios, estos sintieron una energía maligna que los empujaba fuera del mismo, al tiempo que hacían expresiones de dolor.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Atem.

-¡Los Dioses Egipcios!-grito Yugi también estático ante lo que pasaba.

-Parece que los Dioses Egipcios no soportan el poder de las tinieblas-señalo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-¡Es imposible!-exclamo Atem.

-Nada es imposible, ya deberías saberlo-dijo Abzu con seriedad.

El Pentagrama termino de formarse, atrapando a los 5 duelistas en su interior y dejando fuera a los Dioses Egipcios, en un intento por entrar al círculo y ayudar al faraón en esta batalla, Obelisk lanzo un puñetazo contra la barrera, pero apenas su puño entro en contacto con esa barrera, su puño se encendió en llamas y estas comenzaron a expandirse por todo su brazo, para continuar con su cuerpo.

Al ver esto, Isis, Slifer y Ra se lanzaron en una embestida contra la barrera, para tratar de entrar, obteniendo los mismos resultados que Obelisk, la barrera los encendió en llamas oscuras, señal de que estaban vencidos.

-He vencido a sus Dioses Egipcios y solo con una carta-señalo Abzu de manera triunfal.

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo hizo?-exclamo Yubel abriendo mucho los ojos.

Ante la mirada sorprendida e incrédula de los 4 duelistas, los Dioses Egipcios desaparecieron en esas llamas, siendo derrotados y enviados al cementerio, convirtiendo a Abzu en el primer duelista que venció a los Dioses Egipcios con solo una carta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Todos los que presenciaban el duelo se quedaron mudos por la impresión que les causo la caída de los Dioses-¡Que locura! ¡Venció a los 4 Dioses con solo una carta!-exclamo Mokuba sorprendido.

Duke y Serenity se quedaron igual que los demás duelistas, mudos por la impresión que les causo eso, Tea por su parte, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían-No…esto no pudo haber pasado…-dijo preocupada por sus amigos.

Drago se rio de manera divertida y sonrió de forma sádica- _"Ni siquiera los Dioses pueden soportar mi poder y esto no fue más que una cuarta parte de todo mi poder"-_ pensó malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cielo**

Si bien los 4 estaban en shock, Atem era el que peor estaba-No puedo creerlo…venció a los Dioses con solo una carta…-.

-Y esto no es más que el principio de lo que tengo preparado para ustedes-dijo Abzu captando la atención de sus oponentes-deje que destruyeran a mi primer guerrero y me quitaran puntos de vida para hacer que el faraón sacara a los Dioses Egipcios y poder vencerlos, ahora prepárense, porque les puedo asegurar que si bien esta batalla será honorable, no pienso mostrarles piedad alguna-sentencio Abzu.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Este capítulo ha llegado a su final, pero como acaban de ver, el duelo con Abzu apenas está comenzando y ese feroz guerrero está demostrando porque es el jugador estrella del equipo del mal, ahora se avecina una batalla cada vez más dura, confiemos en que nuestros amigos puedan vencer a este formidable guerrero antes de que sea tarde"**_

 _ **Un aplauso para Tommy Oliver, el Ranger Legendario y antes de sus comentarios, a escoger al próximo presentador:**_

 **1.- Korra**

 **2.- Albus Dumblendore**

 **3.- Bob Patiño**

 **Escojan a su favorito**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, cuyos comentarios hacen que mis fics sean obras exitosas, gracias por ello:**_

 **YA PUDE IR A VER BATMAN VS SUPERMAN, FUERON LAS MEJORES 3 HORAS EN LAS QUE HE GASTADO, NO CABE DUDA, BATMAN ES EL MEJOR, REALMENTE NADIE SE LE COMPARA, FUE TAN EMOCIONANTE, TAN GENIAL, HASTA MIS HERMANAS SE EMOCIONARON, SI YA LA VIERON ME ENTENDERAN Y SI NO, PUES VAYAN A VERLA, AUNQUE SEAN FANS DE MARVEL, REALMENTE ES EXPLOSIVA**

 **Tea Mutou:** _y este gran duelo ha comenzado, como acabas de ver, Abzu obtuvo la ventaja rápidamente, venciendo a los Dioses Egipcios con solo una carta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _el duelo final del torneo ha comenzado y Abzu ha obtenido la ventaja rápidamente, destruyendo a los Dioses Egipcios con solo una carta y esto es solo el comienzo de lo que ha preparado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _pues ya viste donde están peleando, en el cielo y Abzu acaba de obtener la ventaja en el duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _a ver, a ver, a ver… ¿te ibas a casar? ¿Pues cuántos años tienes? Perdón…eso no es de mi incumbencia, pero realmente me sorprendió esa noticia, por el momento el duelo con Abzu ha comenzado y los chicos están en graves problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _si no sabes de mi vida ni de lo que he pasado para decir eso, entonces mejor ahórrate el llamarme "insensible", porque yo no sabía que se iban a casar hasta que ella me lo dijo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _primero entérate de mi vida antes de juzgarme de ese modo, porque ni tú ni ella tienen idea de lo que he pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _por eso Abzu no la reto, él sabe que aún no está al nivel que desea para enfrentarlo y lo que menos quiere es que sus rivales se preocupen por ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _eso es cierto, aunque realmente creo que ya se debe sentir el capitán Jack Sparrow si así es la relación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _el duelo contra Abzu ha comenzado y el Maestro Oscuro ha derrotado a los Dioses Egipcios con una sola carta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _desgraciadamente, Abzu ya ha conseguido la ventaja en el duelo y este es solo el principio de lo que tiene preparado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LadyMadalla-Selene:** _el duelo final ha comenzado y el poderoso Abzu está ganando terreno en la batalla que decidirá todo el torneo y bienvenida de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues el duelo ha comenzado y como acabas de ver, el temible Abzu obtuvo la ventaja al hacer que Atem convocara a los Dioses Egipcios, para luego destruirlos con una carta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues ya viste que Abzu solo jugo en estos primeros turnos para obligar a Atem a invocar a los Dioses Egipcios y poder destruirlos a los 4 al mismo tiempo con solo una carta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues ya vez como está comenzando el duelo, el poderoso Abzu ha obtenido la ventaja rápidamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _y ahora el duelo ha comenzado con la batalla con Abzu obteniendo la ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _honestamente me preocupa más Hit ahora, ya que él humillo fácilmente a Frost, con Monaca me parece algo sospechoso lo que le dijo Wiss a Bills sobre mantener una mentira y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no realmente, Abzu escogió a los que consideraba los mayores retos para él y su baraja de feroces guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ElDiosHades12:** _gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y el duelo contra el poderoso Abzu ha comenzado, el Caballero de las Tinieblas ha encontrado el modo de vencer a los 4 Dioses Egipcios con solo una carta y ahora va tras las cartas más poderosas de Yugi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _el duelo final ha comenzado, con Abzu obteniendo la ventaja rápidamente contra sus oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _pues como acabas de leer, no les está yendo nada bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y el duelo final del torneo ha comenzado, con Abzu obteniendo la ventaja en la batalla con sus oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _no los desafió a los 5 porque sabe que a Tea aún le falta mucho para alcanzar un nivel donde la consideraría oponente digna, además, no quiere que Atem y Yugi se distraigan en el duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _y claro que es el más difícil de todos, pues los Dioses ya fueron vencidos con mucha facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _eso lo apreciaría mucho, porque a veces tus comentarios aparecen después de que publique y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 79 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Rossana's Mind, Srto, Mana, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Éire, Olivia, Dany35, Mitzuki-Kazami, LadyMadalla-Selene, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Súper Rock Ninja, Moon-9215, ElDiosHades12, Amo del Vacío, Rey Drasian, Shadow y Writer, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Draigon 2.0, Shazam.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	80. El cogido del heroe Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Finalmente el último duelo de las finales ha comenzado, Atem, Kaiba, Yubel y Yugi vs el poderoso Abzu, quien ha demostrado ser capaz de lidiar contra los 4 duelistas sin ningún problema, y aunque Atem logro convocar a los 4 Dioses Egipcios a la batalla, el Caballero de las Tinieblas revelo una carta que acabo con las 4 deidades con suma facilidad, ahora su siguiente blanco son las cartas de Exodia de Yugi"**_

 _ **Y como siempre, a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, ya conocen el protocolo, nos vemos al final:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=tMAWjYS7SDQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=hibWowQsPwg**

 **www. youtube watch? v=otnivq3A4nY**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 80**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 80 El código del héroe.**

 **Segunda Parte**

Ninguno de los 4 oponentes de Abzu podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, el feroz Caballero de las Tinieblas había vencido a los 4 Dioses Egipcios usando solo una carta mágica, misma que ahora estaba rodeándolos, atrapándolos en un círculo de energía oscura nunca antes experimentada en sus vidas.

-Creo que les acabo de dar un golpe muy fuerte, pero me temo que esto no es más que solo el principio-dijo Abzu.

Atem encaro al poderoso Caballero-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-cuestiono impactado por ver a sus mejores monstruos ser vencidos con tal facilidad.

-Esto no es más que solo el comienzo de la magia del "Pentagrama", pero antes de poder conocer más sobre el poder de las tinieblas, creo que es el final de tu turno, lo que activa la magia de mi carta "Armada Invencible"-señalo Abzu.

-¿Y qué es lo que hace esa carta?-cuestiono Kaiba desafiante.

-Es muy simple, cada vez que un jugador termine su turno me permite convocar a un nuevo guerrero al campo de batalla, aunque este sea de alto de nivel, así que denle la bienvenida al Jinete Negro-presento Abzu convocando a su nuevo guerrero-pero no es todo, porque cada nuevo guerrero que convoco aumenta en **1000** mis puntos de vida-señalo Abzu al tiempo que sus puntos de vida subían a **4400.**

 **ATK 2300**

 **DEF 2100**

-¿El Jinete Negro?-murmuro Yubel abriendo sus ojos al ver ese monstruo.

-Es el mismo monstruo que uso contra Rafael-recordó Yugi viendo al guerrero que Abzu acababa de convocar.

-Exactamente, veo que su memoria es muy buena joven Yugi, pero ahora que he convocado a mi Jinete Negro es tiempo de que acabe con otra de las cartas más poderosas que poseen-señalo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Yugi desafiante.

-Ahora mismo lo verás, así como vencí a los Dioses Egipcios con solo una carta, también pienso acabar con las cartas de Exodia con solo una carta-sentencio Abzu.

-¡Estas alardeando!-exclamo Kaiba sorprendido.

-¡No puede ser que solo uses una carta para acabar con las cartas de Exodia de Yugi!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Ahora mismo lo verán, revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Látigo de las Sombras"!-revelo Abzu activando su carta de trampa-¡Esta carta puede destruir hasta 5 cartas que yo escoja de la baraja de cualquiera de mis oponentes y yo escojo las 5 piezas de Exodia el Prohibido que están en la baraja de Yugi Muto!-declaro Abzu.

El Jinete Negro obtuvo el látigo y lo blandió, para luego lanzarlo contra la baraja de Yugi, al instante que en el látigo entro en contacto con la baraja del Rey de los Juegos, las 5 cartas de Exodia salieron de la baraja y se fueron al cementerio, dejando a los 4 sorprendidos.

-¡Mis cartas de Exodia!-exclamo Yugi sorprendido por la jugada de Abzu.

-Se acaban de ir, el faraón y tú formaron una estrategia brillante para vencer a los 3 juegos de Exodia que tenía ese tramposo cazador raro, pero como acaban de ver, yo acabe con los Dioses Egipcios y con las cartas de Exodia con solo una carta para cada una-señalo Abzu cruzándose de brazos de nuevo.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-exclamo Yubel sorprendida y los demás se quedaron muy tensos ante la jugada que Abzu había hecho.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Rebeca, Osiris, Raven, Duke, Serenity y todos los que observaban el duelo se quedaron sorprendidos ante la jugada que Abzu había hecho-¡No lo creo!-exclamo Duke.

-Venció a los Dioses y a Exodia con solo dos cartas, no creí que fuera posible-dijo Rebeca sorprendida.

-Creo que nuestros amigos tienen graves problemas-dijo Raven mirando el duelo con mucha preocupación, ya que ahora que los Dioses y Exodia fueron vencidos con tal facilidad, eso significaba que las cartas de Abzu eran más peligrosas de lo que había mostrado hasta ahora.

-Oye Duke ¿ellos aún pueden ganar?-pregunto Serenity mirando a su amigo.

Antes de que Duke respondiera, Osiris intervino-¡Por supuesto que pueden, Yugi es el Rey de los Juegos y no se dejara vencer!-.

-Opino lo mismo que Osiris, pero no será nada fácil, el duelo apenas está comenzando y Abzu ya tiene la ventaja en el duelo-señalo Duke preocupado.

Dentro del templo, Tea también se mostraba preocupada por la situación de sus amigos, el duelo apenas estaba empezando y Abzu ya había tomado la ventaja de una manera abrumadora, ahora el Caballero de las Tinieblas tenía todas las ventajas en el juego, pero mientras sus amigos confiaran en ellos mismos y en sus compañeros de duelo entonces ganarían la batalla.

-Vamos chicos, sé que pueden hacerlo-murmuro por debajo.

Karai miraba el duelo con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos, siempre se imaginó que ver a su padre pelear en serio sería un gran espectáculo, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera tan emocionante, fue cuando Zaira tomo la palabra.

-El poderoso Abzu, ahora entiendo porque ni siquiera la Maestra Amazu pudo vencerlo, él es realmente poderoso, con solo dos cartas ha vencido a los monstruos más poderosos de todo el Duelo de Monstruos-señalo observando la esfera.

-Y eso que aún no ha demostrado todo lo que tiene, a Yugi y a sus amigos les espera una batalla muy difícil-dijo Karai sonriendo emocionada.

Drago solo miraba el duelo en silencio y con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, tal vez sus demás sirvientes habían fracasado, pero nadie había sido capaz de vencer a su mejor guerrero, por eso lo eligió a él para dirigir a su ejército, porque Abzu es la definición de invencible.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cielo**

Atem, Kaiba, Yubel y Yugi estaban en shock por lo que acababan de presenciar, en un solo turno vieron vencidos a los Dioses Egipcios y a las cartas de Exodia-Esto no es bueno, los Dioses y Exodia eran nuestras mejores opciones en caso de que Abzu lograra invocar al Dragón Exodus-dijo Yubel preocupada.

-Ahora solo nos queda tratar de vencerlo antes de que consiga convocarlo-dijo Yugi preocupado de que su oponente liberara a su mejor guerrero al campo de batalla.

Abzu solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados, esperando a que Kaiba hiciera su jugada, cosa que no tardo en suceder, cuando el antiguo campeón del Duelo de Monstruos saco su siguiente carta.

-¡Es hora de recuperar el control! ¡Sacrifico al Buey de Batalla para convocar a mi poderoso Dragón Serpiente de la Noche!-declaro convocando a un monstruo apenas más poderoso que el Jinete Negro de Abzu.

 **ATK 2350**

 **DEF 2400**

-Impresionante-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-¡Y si eso te gusto, esto te fascinara! ¡Dragón Serpiente de la Noche, destruye al Jinete Negro!-indico Kaiba enviando a su monstruo a la batalla.

El Dragón Serpiente se elevó en el aire y disparo su ataque contra el Jinete Negro, como Abzu había usado ya todas sus cartas boca abajo, Kaiba estaba seguro de que vencería a su oponente, por desgracia, Abzu estaba preparado para el ataque con una maniobra que nadie más esperaba.

-Temo que has caído en mi trampa-dijo Abzu con tono tranquilo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué trampa hablas? ¡Ya revelaste todas tus cartas boca abajo!-declaro Kaiba.

-Cierto, pero te olvidaste de que aún tengo mi "Pentagrama" y esta carta tiene más de un poder-explico Abzu.

-Esto no me agrada nada-dijo Atem preocupado y sus hermanos también se mostraron preocupados ante la magia que esa carta podría tener.

-¿Qué otra magia tiene esa carta?-cuestiono Kaiba.

-Es muy simple, esta carta mágica no solo destruye a los Dioses Egipcios, sino que además fortalece a mis guerreros con un bono de poder de **700** puntos de ataque, lo que hace que ahora sea más que un rival para tu Dragón Serpiente de la Noche-sentencio Abzu.

 **ATK 2300-3000**

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Kaiba abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Ahora contraataca Jinete Negro!-indico Abzu enviando a su guerrero al contrataque.

El Jinete Negro se lanzó de un salto, esquivando los ataques del Dragón Serpiente de la Noche y golpeándolo con un puñetazo, destruyéndolo y bajando los puntos de vida de Kaiba a **3350.**

-Creo que mi guerrero acaba de vencer al tuyo-señalo Abzu con tono tranquilo.

Atem y sus hermanos miraron a Kaiba con preocupación, pero para asombro de los 4, Kaiba comenzó a reírse de manera divertida, hecho que incluso extraño al poderoso Abzu, pero que ni así dejaba de estar tranquilo, como si supiera que sin importar lo que hagan, él iba a ganar.

-¡Bien jugado, lo admito, nunca me espere que esa carta también hiciera más fuertes a tus monstruos, pero temo que has caído en mi trampa! ¡Revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Relevo", esta carta solo puede usarse cuando un monstruo es destruido, ya que me permite sustituir al monstruo destruido por uno nuevo, siempre y cuando sean del mismo nivel, el Dragón Serpiente de la Noche era del nivel 7, lo que significa que mi nuevo monstruo también es de ese nivel!-explico Kaiba sonriendo de manera arrogante y algo maliciosa.

-¿Hum?-.

Atem, Yubel y Yugi abrieron los ojos al comprender lo que Kaiba iba a hacer-¡Así es, convoco al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-declaro convocando a su más poderoso monstruo al campo.

 **ATK 3000**

 **DEF 2500**

-¡Kaiba convoco a su Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-exclamo Yugi sonriendo.

-¡Perfecto, eso nos dará una nueva oportunidad en este duelo!-declaro Yubel sonriendo también.

Abzu solo se mostraba tranquilo, como si no tuviera nada que temer del imponente Ojos Azules de Kaiba, quien solo sonreía con arrogancia-Creo que ahora ambos tenemos a los monstruos más poderosos en el campo, mi estimado Abzu-señalo Kaiba.

-Por el momento, porque ahora que tu turno ha terminado, significa que puedo convocar a un nuevo guerrero al campo de batalla, así que ahora convoco a Acturus el Guerrero Serpiente-Abzu convoco a su nuevo guerrero.

El guerrero que convoco era muy parecido a la Encarnación de Apopis, solo que este carecía de una cabeza humanoide, siendo su cabeza de serpiente la única que poseía, iba armado con una espada y un escudo, su color era púrpura oscuro, con detalles negros y llevaba una armadura de color dorada con detalles rojos, sus ojos eran rojos con pupilas rasgadas amarillas.

 **ATK 1700-2400**

 **DEF 1600**

-Ahora sabes lo que sigue, mis puntos de vida aumentan nuevamente en **1000** puntos-señalo Abzu al tiempo que sus puntos de vida volvían a su subir a **5400.**

-Rayos, con cada turno que terminemos él puede convocar a un nuevo guerrero al campo de batalla y por si fuera poco, también aumenta sus puntos de vida por cada uno que invoca-dijo Yubel entre dientes.

-No te preocupes, podemos vencerlo, no olvides que aun somos cuatro vs uno, eso nos debe dar alguna ventaja sobre Abzu-dijo Atem con seriedad, aunque también se mostraba algo preocupado.

Abzu se rio quedamente ante el comentario del valiente faraón-Mi faraón, ya debería haberlo aprendido, los números no ganan guerras. _"Además, ahora que he enviado las cartas de Exodia de Yugi al cementerio he asegurado mi victoria, pronto mi gran guerrero aparecerá y entonces verán de que estos hablando"-_ pensó con mucha tranquilidad, pero sin confiarse de más, pues sabía que si bajaba la guardia aunque fuera un momento, le podría costar todo el duelo.

-Muy bien, necesito una buena carta, solo espero que esta me ayude a tener un poco de ventaja-dijo Yubel sacando su carta-esto servirá ¡Ahora convoco a la Amazona Poco Amigable!-declaro convocando a su nuevo monstruo.

 **ATK 2000**

 **DEF 1000**

-¡Luego agregare la magia de la "Espada Amazona", la cual incrementa la fuerza de ataque y defensa de un monstruo amazona en **500** puntos!-declaro Yubel activando su carta mágica.

 **ATK 2000-2500**

 **DEF 1000-1500**

-¡Amazona destruye a Acturus con un golpe de tu espada recargada!-indico Yubel enviando a su guerrera al ataque.

La Amazona Poco Amigable dio un salto y corto en dos a Acturus, bajando los puntos de vida de Abzu a **5300** -Bien jugado, pero temo que al hacerlo acabas de caer en una más de mis trampas-.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-Cuando Acturus es destruido en batalla, deja tras de sí a una pequeña, pero mortal serpiente venenosa, la cual bajara tus puntos de vida restándole la mitad de la fuerza de ataque de tu amazona-señalo Abzu.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Yubel preocupada.

-¡Actúa mi pequeña serpiente venenosa!-indico Abzu enviando a su serpiente al ataque.

La serpiente de Abzu mordió a Yubel y sus puntos de vida bajaron a **2750,** dándole la ventaja a Abzu, el Caballero de las Tinieblas tenía dominado el duelo contra sus 4 oponentes, pese a que Kaiba había convocado a Ojos Azules, Abzu no se mostraba nada preocupado y eso alarmaba a todos.

-¿Estas bien Yubel?-pregunto Yugi preocupado por su hermana.

-Descuida, se necesita más que una asquerosa serpiente para derribarme, después de todo, yo viví en Egipto-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-No puedo creer que Abzu nos tenga dominados en esta batalla-dijo Atem preocupado.

-Por el momento, porque ahora que convoque a Ojos Azules estoy por tomar el control de la batalla-aseguro Kaiba sonriendo.

-Eso lo veremos, por ahora como el turno de la señorita ha terminado es tiempo de que llame a mi nuevo guerrero al campo de batalla, aparece en el campo Samurái de las Sombras-.

El nuevo guerrero de Abzu tenía la forma de un guerrero samurái, cuya armadura era de color negro y poseía una máscara de demonio Oni, lo que le daba un aspecto más intimidante y aterrador.

 **ATK 1400-2100**

 **DEF 1500-2200**

-Ahora es el turno del Rey de los Juegos-señalo Abzu mirando a Yugi, quien solo se tensó ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Mientras tanto, Tristán y Dean corrían por los pasillos del calabozo, siendo perseguidos por los guardias de Bareloc, Joey y Mai también corrían, pero ellos lo hacían de manera más lenta y algo torpe, sin sus almas, era como tratar de llevar una carretilla sin control, hecho que preocupo mucho a Tristán.

-¡Allá van!-.

-¡No los dejen escapar!-.

Los guardias ya casi les pisaban los talones, fue cuando a Tristán se le ocurrió tomar medidas-¡Demonios!-exclamo deteniéndose de golpes.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-cuestiono Dean.

-¡Tratare de detenerlos el mayor tiempo posible, tú saca a Joey y a Mai de aquí cuanto antes!-indico Tristán con voz potente.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Son más que tú, te destruirán!-señalo Dean.

-¡Quizás, pero no me iré sin pelear! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Haz lo que te dije!-grito Tristán mirando a Dean con determinación.

El chico solo pudo ver como Tristán corría de regreso al encuentro de los guardias de Bareloc, Dean se quedó con Joey y Mai, preguntándose si aquel muchacho era muy valiente o muy estúpido, pues realmente no veía como saldría de ese peligro en el que se estaba poniendo.

-Vaya, debo decir que es un chico bastante valiente-dijo una voz detrás de Dean, cuando el muchacho volteo, se encontró con otro joven bloqueándole el paso.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?-cuestiono Dean desafiante.

-Puedes llamarme Alasson amigo y creo que estas en un predicamento muy grande-dijo Alasson sonriendo.

Tristán finalmente llego al encuentro de un grupo de 10 guardias, a los cuales les cerro el paso-¡A pelear!-grito Tristán lanzándose a la batalla y los guardias lo imitaron.

Tristán peleaba con valor contra los guardias, lanzando patadas, puñetazos y cabezazos, logrando derribar a 5 de ellos, pero aún quedaban otros 5, los cuales lo atacaron por todas dirección, el muchacho comenzó a cansarse, pero sacando fuerzas de la nada, logro golpear a uno y patear a otro, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo, pero al recuperar el aliento, un tercero lo sujeto por la espalda inmovilizándolo.

Esa fue la oportunidad que los otros dos guardias aprovecharon para comenzar a golpearlo con fuerza en el rostro y estómago, Tristán trataba de liberarse, pero las fuerzas de su captor eran muy superior a las suyas.

-Creo que ahora vas a aprender por las malas que nadie puede oponerse al poder del Rey de las Tinieblas-dijo un guardia con tono diabólico.

-Prepárate a sufrir-advirtió su compañero.

Su compañero saco un látigo y preparo un golpe mortal con el mismo, pero justo cuando blandió el arma, alguien lo sujeto del otro extremo, ganándose la atención de guardia, lo último que alcanzo a ver fue un puño dirigiéndose a su rostro, impactando sobre él y derribándolo.

-¿Qué demonios?-cuestiono su compañero.

-¡Sorpresa!-grito Alasson saltando y dándole una patada al segundo guardia, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

El único guardia que quedaba se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, distrayéndose, momento que Tristán aprovecho para darle un golpe con la cabeza, liberándose y rematando al guardia con un golpe en el estómago y una patada en la cara.

-¡Para que sepas que no debes meterte conmigo abusivo!-declaro Tristán sonriendo, cuando se incorporó, miro a Dean y a su acompañante-oye, yo te conozco ¿no eres uno de los Depredadores de Drago?-pregunto.

Alasson sonrió divertido-Debes sentirte muy valiente al atreverte a mencionar el nombre que hasta los dioses temen, pero sí, soy yo-.

-¿Por qué nos ayudaste? No lo entiendo-dijo Tristán confundido.

-Por conveniencia propia-respondió Alasson sonriendo-mira amigo, admito que trate de vencer al faraón y a su hermana para entregar su alma al Rey, pero después de pensarlo mucho, me di cuenta de que si él gana el mundo se acaba y yo vivo en el mundo, así que creo que no quiero que se acabe-explico Alasson sin dejar de sonreír.

-Entonces no eres malo, solo eres egoísta-señalo Tristán cruzándose de brazos.

-Anímate, al menos sé que no quiero que el mundo se convierta en un infierno y te acabo de ayudar a ti, a tu amigo y a ese par de cascarones vacíos-dijo Alasson señalando a Joey y Mai.

-Esos "cascarones vacíos" son mis amigos-advirtió Tristán.

-Supongo que tuvieron mejores días-dijo Alasson mirándolos de nuevo.

Justo en ese momento, el lugar se sacudió con violencia, provocando que Joey y Mai cayeran al suelo-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo Dean preocupado.

-Debe ser Soujiro, él se quedó peleando con Bareloc-respondió Tristán preocupado por el guerrero.

-Sí, pues ya paso a mejor vida-dijo Alasson encogiéndose en hombros.

-¡No si lo evitamos, andando!-indico Tristán comenzando a correr de regreso.

Alasson y Dean solo se quedaron en su lugar, preguntándose que debían hacer-¿Ese chico no sabe que podríamos aprovechar esta oportunidad para escapar?-pregunto Alasson.

-No si Drago es el enemigo y si él es amigo del faraón, entonces me quedare cerca de él hasta que esta guerra termina-dijo Dean comenzando a seguir a Tristán.

-Ese es un buen punto, especialmente si consideramos que Drago ya debe saber lo que está pasando aquí-expuso Alasson emprendiendo la marcha también.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las palabras de Alasson eran más que ciertas, ya que mientras Drago observaba el duelo de su mejor guerrero, al mismo tiempo estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría en los calabozos, así como también estaba al tanto de la traición de Alasson, definitivamente los humanos eran tan poco confiables, pero eso no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, ya que aún tenía todas las cartas que necesitaba para su regreso.

-¡Vamos chicos, sé que ustedes pueden vencerlo, ahora es el turno de Yugi, pueden lograrlo!-apoyo Tea, aun sabiendo que ellos no podían escucharla.

Drago solo hizo un gesto de asco y molestia ante esa chica, era quizás la persona más repugnante que había conocido, además de Yugi, ya que el Rey de los Juegos demostraba una gran inocencia que no parecía perderse con el paso del tiempo, así como también un fuerte sentido del honor y de la justica, era un chico que sabía ganarse amigos e incluso salvó a un espíritu atrapado en las sombras.

Tea, por su parte, era la responsable de crear ese patético lazo de la amistad que siempre presumían, un lazo que incluso fue capaz de destruir a su hijo y retrasar sus planes por mucho tiempo, pero esta vez, estaba seguro de su triunfo y nadie, ni siquiera ese patético lazo, lo iba a detener.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cielo**

Yugi saco su carta y sonrió al ver que tenía una oportunidad de llevar el duelo a un nuevo nivel que les ayudara a obtener el control, miro a sus amigos y asintió, siendo Yubel quien comprendió de inmediato lo que iba a pasar.

-¡Ahora sacrifico a mi Soldado de Piedra Gigante para poder invocar a mi Convoca al Cráneo, uno de mis monstruos más poderosos!-declaro Yugi convocando a su monstruo.

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 1200**

Abzu alzo la vista un poco ante la presencia del imponente demonio-Siempre me ha llamado la atención el hecho de que un alma tan inocente como la tuya tenga a semejante guerrero en su baraja, es impresionante-.

-Gracias-dijo Yugi sonriendo.

-Pero temo que eso no basta, ya que mi Jinete Negro aún es demasiado poderoso para tu Convoca al Cráneo, puede que venzas al Samurái, pero al terminar tu turno podré llamar a un nuevo guerrero y luego podré hacer mi jugada, así que adelante, haz tu ataque-.

-Descuida, eso pienso hacer ¡Pero primero revelare mi carta boca abajo, "Makiu la Lluvia Mística"!-declaro Yugi revelando la carta boca abajo, una de sus cartas mágicas más clásicas.

En cuanto Makiu se activó, el campo de juego comenzó a llenarse de lluvia y los monstruos en el campo se vieron mojados, Abzu no tardo en comprender lo que seguía-Entiendo, bien hecho, pero temo que al usar esa carta también destruirás a los guerreros de tus amigos-.

-Yo no contaría con eso-dijo Yubel sonriendo de manera misteriosa.

-¿Hum?-.

-¡Ahora yo revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Barrera Protectora", esta carta mágica crea una barrera alrededor de todos nuestros monstruos, la cual evitara que el ataque eléctrico del Convoca al Cráneo de Yugi nos afecte a nosotros!-explico Yubel.

-Pero por otro lado, tus guerreros se verán afectados por el ataque-dijo Atem sonriendo.

-Vaya, parece que eres tú el que está en problemas-señalo Kaiba sonriendo.

-Ya veremos-dijo Abzu sin inmutarse un poco.

-¡Ahora Convoca al Cráneo ataca con tu Golpe Relámpago!-indico Yugi enviando el ataque de su Cráneo, al tiempo que su ataque se elevaba.

 **ATK 2500-3500**

El ataque fue certero y acabo con los dos guerreros de Abzu, bajando los puntos de vida del Caballero de las Tinieblas a **3700,** dándoles la ventaja, pero ahora que el turno de Yugi había terminado, el Caballero podía sacar un nuevo guerrero y aumentar sus puntos de vida de nuevo o eso creía.

-Bien hecho, pero con el Samurái de las Sombras vencido han hecho lo que quería de nuevo-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Yugi preocupado.

-Cuando el Samurái de las Sombras es vencido, me permite obtener 3 cartas mágicas de mi baraja, las que yo quiera, ahora que las tengo en mi mano voy a activar dos de ellas, más vale que se preparen, porque estas dos cartas mágicas me permitirán convocar a un grupo de guerreros que no pueden ser detenidos-sentencio Abzu.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Kaiba comenzando a alarmarse.

-Que estos guerreros son tan poderosos y tan terribles que el pobre Malik no pudo hacer nada contra ellos en el momento en que aparecieron-.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-exclamo Atem.

-Lo que escucho mi faraón, estos son los guerreros que vencieron a Malik y que además, le hicieron sentir el mismo miedo que usted y Yugi sintieron por culpa de sus trampas cobardes, ya que estos guerreros son fantasmas-revelo Abzu.

-¿Fantasmas?-Yugi se aterro al imaginarse monstruos como los de Umbra.

-Exactamente, pero estos fantasmas son diferentes a los que conocieron, ya que no solo son poderosos, sino que además tienen un espíritu tan salvaje e indomable que ni siquiera Umbra, siendo Maestra de los Fantasmas, pudo controlarlos, solo yo pude domar su espíritu salvaje y es hora de que los enfrenten ¡Activo la carta mágica "Ojos de Cristal" en combinación con la magia de la "Luna Plateada"!-activo Abzu-¡Cuando estas dos cartas mágicas se usen al mismo tiempo permiten la invocación del grupo de guerreros más salvajes y poderosos del Ejército de las Tinieblas, tiemblen ante los guerreros que vencieron a Malik y a todo un ejército, tiemblen ante los Fantasmas Bestiales!-invoco Abzu llamando a sus 3 nuevos guerreros.

Los 3 guerreros de Abzu hicieron acto de aparición, emergiendo de las cartas mágicas en 3 Ojos de Cristales, los cuales se rompieron y comenzaron a tomar forma, revelándose físicamente ante los duelistas.

El primero de ellos era un hombre fornido, de piel blanca y ojos rojos, llevaba puesta una armadura de color negro con detalles rojos y amarillos, así como dos alas de dragón en su espalda, pues su armadura tenía el aspecto de un feroz e imponente dragón.

El segundo era una joven de piel pálida, ojos amarillos y una armadura roja con detalles dorados, la armadura asemejaba a un ave de fuego muy similar al del legendario Fénix, solo que en vez de alas, llevaba una larga capa de plumas en su espalda.

El tercero era un hombre delgado, de piel pálida, armadura verde con detalles negros, ojos negros y sin vida, sus manos tenían cabezas de serpientes en vez de dedos, carecía de piernas y solo tenía una larga cola de serpiente, así como 4 largos colmillos del reptil.

-¡Contemplen a Predaking el Dragón de Avalon! ¡Firebird la Fénix! ¡Sanjo el Basilisco! ¡Los Fantasmas Bestiales!-invoco Abzu.

-Estamos en serios problemas-dijo Atem muy preocupado y aterrado ante aquellas criaturas, al igual que sus amigos.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, pero como vieron, los problemas solo acaban de comenzar, pues el poderoso Abzu ha liberado a un grupo de guerreros conocidos como los Fantasmas Bestiales ¿Qué poderes y secretos ocultaran estas terribles criaturas? No se pierdan el próximo episodio para averiguarlo.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen que mis fics sean obras exitosas, gracias por eso:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _y ahora acaba de vencer a Exodia, también solo con una carta y convoco a los poderosos Fantasmas Bestiales, 3 de los guerreros más terribles de su baraja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _y en esta ocasión, acabo también con las cartas de Exodia de Yugi con solo una carta y libero a los únicos fantasmas que Umbra no pudo controlar, los feroces Fantasmas Bestiales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _no mencionaste nada de eso y yo pensaba que tenías 16 años, máximo 19, no esperaba que ya estabas planeando casarte, realmente me tomaste por sorpresa y descuida, me molesto que se atrevieran a decirme "insensible" sin saber nada de mí, pero no les guardo rencor y pues a disfrutar de lo que queda del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _descuida, inicialmente me enoje, pero después de ver Batman vs Superman todo el enojo se fue, realmente fue una película estupenda, valió la pena pedir permiso en mi trabajo para ir a verla, pero en serio, no hay problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _se nota que no te es sencillo disculparte, pero descuida, no guardo rencor, no soy así, aunque admito que hay personas que no soporto ver, principalmente los políticos, pero eso es punto y aparte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _descuida, lo entiendo, yo también siento que hubo escenas que sobraban, pero igual fue majestuosa, valió la pena lo que gaste para verla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LadyMadalla-Selene:** _la razón por la que Tea no está peleando es porque Abzu aún no la considera una duelista del nivel que a él le gustaría y quiere que tanto Atem como Yugi presten toda su atención al duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _y ahora elimino las cartas de Exodia, así como también acaba de convocar a 3 de sus mejores guerreros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _Bale hizo un buen Batman, pero el de Ben Affleck me gusto porque fue más severo con los criminales, eso de marcarlos fue realmente una idea impresionante, especialmente porque así no olvidaran jamás al Caballero de la Noche y que siempre los está vigilando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y si eso consiguió con una carta que creo, espera a que llegue el momento en que Drago se enfrente directamente con los Dioses Egipcios, espero sea una batalla que te encante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _¿Qué si "esta buena"? Eso es un insulto, esa película podría ser la mejor del año, realmente fue explosiva y en serio debes verla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _efectivamente, ya que como acabas de ver, Abzu acabo con Exodia y ha liberado a los Fantasmas Bestiales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _no les está siendo nada fácil, sin los Dioses ni Exodia, su única esperanza es vencer a Abzu antes de que invoque al Dragón Exodus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _ahora no solo se quedaron sin los Dioses, sino también sin Exodia, sus mejores oportunidades contra el Dragón Exodus de Abzu, yo espero lo mismo de tu familia, yo la pase genial, ya que vi Batman vs Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _me inspire en eso, pero como acabas de ver, el "Pentagrama" tenía más poderes ocultos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues ya lo viste, su carta mágica tiene el poder de incrementar la fuerza de sus guerreros, además de poseer otro oscuro poder, por el momento, hay que preocuparse de los Fantasmas Bestiales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _la segunda, me pareció mucho mejor y más seria, me molesta que la hayan dejado inconclusa, últimamente parece que todas las buenas series tienen finales inconclusos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _tal vez no fue tan sorprendente, pero fue la mejor manera para Abzu, ya que ahora también se deshizo de Exodia y ha convocado a 3 guerreros que son casi invencibles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _tal vez fue más sangriento, pero al menos aun respetaba su código de no matar, con el tipo que amenazaba a la madre de Superman era un caso especial y mis escenas favoritas fueron cuando Batman le dice a Superman que va a sangrar, la batalla, el cómo salvo a la madre del Hombre de Acero y el combate contra Doomsday, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues Abzu lleva la ventaja total, ahora ha convocado a los poderosos Fantasmas Bestiales al campo de batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _esa es la clave, especialmente ahora que Abzu ha liberado a 3 de sus guerreros más poderosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _Hit es bastante misterioso y sospecho que él será un verdadero problema en este torneo, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ElDiosHades12:** _fue genial, magnifica, estupenda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _pues ya acabo con Exodia y también con una carta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _definitivamente fue una película magistral, realmente fue una batalla que valió la pena esperar para ver, especialmente porque introdujeron a los 3 personajes más poderosos y principales de la Liga de la Justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _esas son las películas que merecen ser vistas en el cine, no me arrepiento de todo lo que espere y gaste para poder verla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _el duelo sigue, con Abzu llevando una terrible ventaja contra sus oponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 80 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Rossana's Mind, Mana, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Srto, LadyMadalla-Selene, Mitzuki-Kazami, Olivia, Éire, Dany35, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Isaac, Rey Drasian, Bowser300000, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Shazam, Moon-9215, Draigon 2.0, Súper Rock Ninja, ElDiosHades12, Amo del Vacío, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Shadow y Writer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	81. El codigo del heroe Tercera Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior**_

" _ **El duelo contra el poderoso Abzu continua, el Caballero de las Tinieblas ha hecho una jugada con la cual ha derrotado tanto a los Dioses Egipcios como a Exodia el Prohibido, ahora dependen solo del Mago Oscuro, Mago Oscuro Niño, el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules y Rayearth el Rey de los Dragones para poder vencer a Abzu antes de que convoque al Dragón Exodus, pero primero deberán derrotar a los poderosos Fantasmas Bestiales"**_

 _ **Y como siempre, a disfrutar de estos videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y conocen el procedimiento, nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=tMAWjYS7SDQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=hibWowQsPwg**

 **www. youtube watch? v=7DS4loLYPT0**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 81**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 81 El código del héroe.**

 **Tercera Parte**

Abzu acababa de convocar a los poderosos Fantasmas Bestiales, un grupo de guerreros fantasmas a los cuales ni siquiera Umbra pudo controlar, pero que el poderoso Caballero de las Tinieblas domino con gran maestría, ahora Atem y los otros estaban en graves problemas.

 **ATK 3000**

 **DEF 2500**

 **ATK 3000**

 **DEF 2500**

 **ATK 3000**

 **DEF 2500**

-¡Cada uno de ellos tiene el mismo poder de ataque que el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-exclamo Yugi preocupado.

-Y la magia del "Pentagrama" los volverá **700** puntos más poderosos-explico Abzu cruzado de brazos.

 **ATK 3000-3700**

-¡Ahora puede atacarnos con 3 monstruos sumamente poderosos!-exclamo Yubel preocupada.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Kaiba en iguales condiciones, mientras Atem apretaba los puños con más preocupación, pues él no tenía cartas en el campo para protegerse.

-Exactamente, pero por supuesto que hay un precio y ese es que cuando se convocan a los 3 Fantasmas Bestiales, para que puedan lanzar un ataque en su primer turno debo sacrificar una carta de trampa o de magia que este en el campo, así que sacrifico la carta de la "Armada Invencible" y ahora lanzo a mis grandes guerreros ¡Ataquen!-ordeno enviando a sus 3 guerreros al ataque.

Los Fantasmas Bestiales se lanzaron contra los duelistas, Sanjo se abalanzo contra Yugi y su Convoca al Cráneo, destruyéndolo con suma facilidad y bajando los puntos de vida de Yugi a **2800,** Firebird ataco a la Amazona Poco Amigable de Yubel, destruyéndola con igual de facilidad y bajando los puntos de vida de Yubel a **1550,** Predaking finalizo con un ataque directo a Atem, bajando los puntos de vida del faraón hasta **300** puntos de vida.

-¡Atem!-gritaron Yugi y Yubel al ver eso.

-¿Te encuentras bien hermano?-pregunto Yubel preocupada.

-Descuiden…estoy bien…pero un ataque más así…y se acabó…-dijo Atem preocupado.

Ahora los puntos de vida de cada uno de los duelistas eran de la siguiente manera; Abzu tenía **3700,** Atem era el que menos tenía con **300** puntos, Kaiba aún tenía **3250,** mientras que Yubel tenía **1550** y Yugi ahora tenía **2800** puntos de vida, lo que hacía que Abzu fuera el duelista que tenía más puntaje en esos momentos.

-Vaya, al parecer soy el que tiene más puntos de vida del grupo en estos momentos-dijo Kaiba sonriendo de manera algo arrogante, pero internamente se mostraba preocupado por las habilidades que podrían tener los Fantasmas Bestiales.

-Temo que las cosas no son tan sencillas, mi estimado Seto Kaiba-dijo Abzu de manera misteriosa-porque los Fantasmas Bestiales también tienen sus habilidades especiales, comencemos con la habilidad especial de Firebird, los puntos de vida que la princesa perdió en su ataque ahora se agregan a los míos-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Yubel abriendo mucho los ojos al tiempo que los puntos de vida de Abzu aumentaban a **4900.**

-¡Sus puntos de vida volvieron a aumentar!-exclamo Yugi preocupado.

-Y hay más, porque la habilidad especial de Predaking consiste en que cuando lanza un ataque más de un jugador se ve afectado por el mismo-explico Abzu con tono calmado.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Kaiba.

-Quiero decir que aunque mi ataque daño directamente al faraón, la mitad de los puntos de ataque de Predaking se restan de los puntos de vida del jugador que yo escoja y te elijo a ti Seto Kaiba-señalo Abzu.

-¡No te atreverías!-exclamo Kaiba alarmado.

-Creo que ya lo hice-dijo Abzu con tono tranquilo al tiempo que los puntos de vida de Kaiba bajaban a **1400** -pero descuida, porque gracias a la habilidad especial de Firebird ahora los puntos de vida que perdiste se agregan a los míos-sentencio Abzu con tono calmado y sus puntos de vida aumentaron a **6750.**

-Nuevamente incremento sus puntos de vida-dijo Atem preocupado-y temo que la habilidad especial de Sanjo será muy perjudicial también-.

-Tiene mucha razón mi estimado faraón, porque por cada guerrero que Sanjo vence, este deja un poco de veneno en el campo, mismo que hace que la mitad de los puntos de ataque del guerrero que venció se resten de los puntos de vida de su jugador-explico Abzu-así que me temo que debe despedirse de **1250** de sus puntos de vida pequeño Yugi-.

-Rayos-dijo Yugi entre dientes, al tiempo que sus puntos de vida bajaban a **1550** -y por la habilidad de Firebird tu recibes esos puntos de vida ¿no es así?-pregunto Yugi preocupado.

-Que preceptivo es, pero tiene razón, ahora sus puntos de vida se agregan a los míos-explico Abzu al tiempo que sus puntos de vida volvían a subir a **8000,** dejándolo muy por encima de sus oponentes, ahora Yubel era quien tenía más puntos de vida en esos momentos-¡Finalizare mi turno colocando esta carta boca abajo, ahora es su turno mi faraón!-señalo Abzu y Atem se tensó.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

Los familiares y amigos del grupo observaban el duelo con mucha preocupación, ya que Abzu tenía la ventaja total en el duelo, incluso había incrementado sus puntos de vida al doble del puntaje original y lo que era peor, ahora tenía 3 monstruos que parecían ser invencibles.

-Ese sujeto realmente es muy hábil, puede lidiar con 4 oponentes a la vez y se muestra sumamente tranquilo-dijo Solomo impresionado.

-Ese sujeto…es el mismo que dejo a Malik en este estado-explico Ishizu sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Él fue el causante de lo que le paso a su hermano?-pregunto Akemi sorprendida y aterrada.

Ishizu asintió-Y esas fueron las cartas que uso para conseguirlo, mi hermano no pudo hacer nada para salvarse del mortal ataque de esos Fantasmas, hizo todo lo que pudo, pero nada de lo que hacía parecía poder detenerlos-contó Ishizu recordando el miedo que sintió su hermano menor ante aquellas criaturas.

-Definitivamente es un gran duelista si está venciendo a los campeones mundiales de esa manera tan fácil-dijo Hoshi.

-Pero no debemos preocuparnos, porque ellos 4 confían en el Corazón de las Cartas, estoy seguro que encontraran el modo de salir adelante en esta batalla tan difícil-dijo Arthur teniendo mucha fe en los chicos.

-Ciertamente amigo mío, aunque temo que no será nada fácil, esos Fantasmas son realmente poderosos, es una suerte que ahora sea el turno de Atem-dijo Solomo mirando la televisión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Afuera del templo, los duelistas que quedaban miraban el duelo sorprendidos, sabían que este iba a ser todo un espectáculo, pero nunca se imaginaron que sería de esta forma-No puedo creerlo, ese sujeto tiene acorralados a los 4 duelistas más formidables de la isla-dijo Chaac.

-Me alegra no ser yo quien se enfrente a ese tipo-dijo Corey estremeciéndose ante la sola idea.

Serenity miro a Duke con preocupación-Duke, por favor dime que esos horrendos fantasmas no son invencibles, debe haber algo que puedan hacer para vencerlos-.

-Pues eso mismo quisiera saber yo-dijo Duke-ya que esas son cartas que nunca antes había visto y sus poderes especiales hacen que Abzu tenga la total ventaja contra sus oponentes-.

-¡Aun así ganaran, después de todo, mi Yugi está con ellos!-declaro Rebeca.

-¡Concuerdo, aunque deberías dejar de llamarlo "mi" Yugi!-señalo Osiris mirando con rabia a Rebeca y esta le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Podrían olvidar su pequeña pelea por el corazón de Yugi? Primero debemos rezar porque venzan a ese sujeto, ya luego pensaran en ganar su corazón-señalo Raven separándolas.

-¡Bien!-expresaron ambas chicas desviando la mirada de la otra y cruzándose de brazos, provocando que Raven se cubriera el rostro.

En el interior del templo, Tea solo podía ver el duelo con mucha preocupación, ahora sus amigos estaban en desventaja total contra Abzu, el formidable Caballero tenía todas las de ganar, pero sabía que ellos saldrían adelante como siempre lo han hecho, pero sin los Dioses ni Exodia no sería nada fácil.

-Vamos chicos, sé que pueden hacerlo-murmuro Tea.

Drago escucho a la chica y fijo su atención en ella, realmente tenía fe en sus amigos, pero estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que sus amigos podrían vencer al mejor guerrero de su ejército, especialmente porque ya tenía todo su plan preparado para la victoria.

Karai y Zaira también observaban el duelo con bastante interés, en la primera había una mirada de admiración total por su padre y su manera de pelear-¡Es increíble, a pesar de estar peleando contra 4 oponentes, mi padre tiene la ventaja total en el duelo!-exclamo Karai sonriendo.

-El Maestro Abzu…no cabe duda que por algo es el mejor guerrero de todo el ejército del Rey de las Tinieblas-señalo Zaira impresionada.

-Temo que Yugi y sus amigos están por conocer la amargura de la derrota-señalo Karai con algo de tristeza por Yugi, pero sin poder evitar sentirse orgullosa por el gran guerrero que era su padre.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cielo**

Era el turno de Atem y el faraón saco su siguiente carta con mucha preocupación, pues ahora era el que tenía menos puntos de vida y necesitaba reforzar sus defensas-¡Activare la "Olla de la Avaricia", que me permite sacar dos nuevas cartas!-declaro Atem sacando sus nuevas cartas-¡Ahora convocare a Watapon en modo de defensa y como use la "Olla de la Avaricia" para convocar a Watapon, eso me permite convocar también al Guardia Celta Convertido!-declaro Atem convocando a dos monstruos al campo de batalla.

 **ATK 200**

 **DEF 300**

 **ATK 1400**

 **DEF 1200**

-Muy listo faraón, sabe que su Guardia Celta Convertido no puede ser destruido por guerrero con más de **1700** puntos de ataque, estoy impresionado-dijo Abzu.

Atem solo endureció su mirada-¡Finalizare mi turno colocando una carta boca abajo, es tu turno Kaiba!-declaro Atem.

-Te estabas tardando-dijo Kaiba tomando su siguiente carta-¡Ahora convoco al Señor de los Dragones en modo de ataque!-declaro Kaiba convocando a su nuevo monstruo.

 **ATK 1200**

 **DEF 1100**

-¡Ahora agregare la carta mágica de la "Flauta de Convoca al Dragón", ahora puedo convocar a dos nuevos dragones al campo de batalla y adivina que dragones quiero!-declaro Kaiba sonriendo y sus compañeros solo sonrieron al imaginarse de que carta se trataba-¡Así es, vengan mis Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules!-declaro Kaiba convocando a sus 3 Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules.

 **ATK 3000**

 **DEF 2500**

 **ATK 3000**

 **DEF 2500**

-¡Y ahora prepárate, porque lo peor se avecina, revelo mi carta boca abajo; "Polimerización", con ella uniré a mis 3 Ojos Azules para convocar al Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-declaro Kaiba llamando a su más poderoso dragón al campo de batalla y ahora el monstruo más poderoso en el campo de duelo.

 **ATK 4500**

 **DEF 3800**

-Ah sí, reconozco que ese guerrero es impresionante, pero me temo que no bastara para detener a mis Fantasmas Bestiales-señalo Abzu.

Kaiba se rio divertido-¡Creo que estas equivocado, porque mientras mi Señor de los Dragones este en el campo de batalla, mi Máximo Ojos Azules es inmune a todas las cartas mágicas, de trampa y efectos de monstruos que tengas para usar contra mí!-.

-Eso es cierto, en parte-señalo Abzu.

-¿Qué dices?-exclamo Kaiba preocupado.

-¡Activare la carta mágica conocida como "Último Destino"!-revelo Abzu.

-¿Qué es lo que hace esa carta de trampa?-cuestiono Kaiba preocupado.

-Es muy simple en realidad, esta carta destruye a un guerrero cuya fuerza de ataque sea menor de **1500,** pero al mismo tiempo, también destruye a un guerrero cuyo poder de ataque suba más allá de **3000,** solo tengo que descartar dos cartas de mi mano y el efecto se activara, así que temo que me despediré de estas dos cartas y activare mi carta de trampa, destruyendo a tu Señor de los Dragones y a tu Máximo Ojos Azules-sentencio Abzu descartando las dos cartas que necesitaba para activar su carta de trampa.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Kaiba, la carta de trampa de Abzu se activó y disparo dos rayos, acabando con los dos monstruos-¡Acabaste con mis dos monstruos!-.

-Y solo lo hice con una carta, al igual que vencía a los Dioses Egipcios y a las cartas de Exodia-señalo Abzu con total tranquilidad.

-Esto no puede ser-dijo Yugi preocupado.

-Es como si estuviera un paso delante de nosotros-dijo Yubel alarmada.

-Lo sé, primero destruye a los 4 Dioses con solo una carta, luego envía mis cartas de Exodia al cementerio y ahora tenía la carta de trampa perfecta para acabar con el Máximo Ojos Azules de Kaiba, es como si pudiera leer nuestras mentes-dijo Yugi mirando a Abzu fijamente.

El Caballero alzo la vista y miro a su oponente-No es lectura de mente Yugi Muto, es simplemente conocimiento-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Atem.

-Para poder vencer a un enemigo formidable no basta con tener una estrategia brillante o incluso un ejército poderoso, a veces también necesitas conocer a tu enemigo, sus estrategias, sus pensamientos, sus formas de actuar, todo, desde que el Duelo de Monstruos entro en contacto con la Magia del Milenio ustedes siempre han peleado con valor y con honor, sin embargo, muchas veces hacen jugadas sumamente predecibles o ya conocidas, eso hace que sea fácil prever su siguiente movimiento y tener una forma de detenerlo antes de que completen su ataque-.

-Entiendo, estudias a tus enemigos antes de poder enfrentarlos directamente-dijo Atem comprendiendo todo.

-No siempre, solo cuando el enemigo es mucho más poderoso de lo que anticipamos, cuando sé que una batalla puede ser más dura de lo que planee, lo mejor es tener una buena estrategia que nos ayude a tener ventaja, fue de ese modo que siempre logre vencer a los ejércitos romanos y a todos aquellos que se oponían a mi ejército, un guerrero nunca debe subestimar a su oponente y para evitar ese error debe conocerlo-

-¡Pues veremos si tus conocimientos te ayudan con esto!-declaro Yubel sacando su carta-¡Ahora colocare una carta boca abajo y convocare a la Guerrera Valquiria en modo de defensa, con eso termino mi turno!-declaro Yubel.

 **ATK 1700**

 **DEF 1300**

Desafortunadamente, era lo único que Yubel podía hacer por el momento, ya que no tenía una sola carta que pudiera contra los Fantasmas Bestiales, ni siquiera su mejor carta, Rayearth, tendría oportunidad contra esos feroces guerreros, ahora dependía de Yugi, el cual saco su siguiente carta.

-¡Activare la carta mágica conocida como "Costa Baja", esta carta disminuye el nivel de poder de un monstruo en mi mano y me permite convocarlo más fácilmente al campo de batalla, así que ahora convoco al Mago Oscuro Niño en modo de defensa!-invoco Yugi llamando a su nuevo monstruo.

 **ATK 2300**

 **DEF 1900**

-¡Y eso no es todo!-declaro Yugi.

-¿Hum?-.

-¡Ahora activare la carta mágica "Espadas de Luz Reveladora", la cual detendrá a tus Fantasmas Bestiales por 3 turnos completos!-declaro Yugi activando su carta mágica.

Las espadas cayeron del cielo y atraparon a los feroces Fantasmas Bestiales, dejándolos inmóviles e incapaces de realizar un solo ataque-Bien pensado, de ese modo tendrán más oportunidades de encontrar el modo de vencer a mis guerreros-reconoció Abzu.

Yugi endureció la mirada, la calma de Abzu era mucho más aterradora que la de Amazu, después de todo, el Caballero de las Tinieblas parecía no tener nada que temer pese a que sus mejores guerreros estuvieran capturados por las espadas.

-Mi turno-Abzu saco su carta y miro su mano, realmente tenía una muy buen mano, ahora solo necesitaba que sus oponentes cumplieran con su parte-pasare sin hacer jugada alguna, es su turno faraón-.

Atem saco su carta y miro su mano, este duelo no estaba siendo nada fácil, pero Yugi les consiguió un poco de tiempo y debía aprovecharlo de la manera correcta-¡Ahora sacrificare a mis dos monstruos para poder convocar a mi mejor criatura, ahora aparece Mago Oscuro!-declaro Atem invocando a su más poderoso monstruos.

 **ATK 2500**

 **DEF 2100**

-El grande y temible Mago Oscuro, mejor conocido como Mahado, un guerrero que merece respeto y admiración por la gran lealtad que demostró hacia ti faraón, es alguien admirable-señalo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-¡Ahora terminare mi turno con otra carta boca abajo!-declaro Atem colocando una carta más boca abajo-Kaiba, es tu turno-.

-No tienes que decírmelo-dijo Kaiba sacando su carta y al ver cuál era no pudo evitar sonreír-¡Ahora activare la carta mágica de "Renace el Monstruo", con la cual resucitare a mi Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-declaro Kaiba invocando de nuevo a su mejor dragón.

 **ATK 4500**

 **DEF 3800**

-¡Pero no durara mucho, porque ahora lo sacrificare para convocar a mi mejor dragón, el poderoso Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-declaro Kaiba invocando al dragón que superaba la fuerza del Máximo Ojos Azules.

 **ATK 3000-4200**

 **DEF 2500-3700**

En cuanto el Brillante Dragón de Ojos Azules hizo acto de aparición en el campo, el pelo de Serenity brillo de un intenso color plateado, hecho que Kaiba presintió, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Abzu observando al Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules en toda su gloria.

-¡Tienes razón al pensar en eso, porque ahora usare una carta mágica conocida como "Ataque Triple de Dragón"!-declaro Kaiba activando su carta mágica, la cual tenía la imagen de 3 dragones lanzando un ataque al mismo tiempo.

-Veo que no soy el único que posee cartas impresionantes en su baraja-reconoció Abzu sin inmutarse.

-¡No te ves preocupado ante mi carta!-declaro Kaiba sonriendo.

-¿Debería estarlo?-pregunto Abzu en tono calmado.

-¡Por supuesto, ya que mi carta mágica permite que mi Brillante Dragón acabe con tus 3 monstruos con un solo ataque! ¡Adelante mi gran bestia! ¡Acaba con esos fantasmas con tu Brillante Rayo de Neutrón!-indico Kaiba.

Su Dragón se elevó en el aire, cargo su energía y la disparo contra los 3 Fantasmas Bestiales, las palabras de Kaiba se cumplieron como una sentencia, pues los formidables guerreros de Abzu fueron destruidos por aquel imponente ataque, lo que bajo los puntos de vida de Abzu a **6500.**

-¡Creo que te derribado!-declaro Kaiba sonriendo.

-¡Bien hecho Kaiba!-grito Atem felicitándolo.

-Por favor, solo hice lo que un duelista de mi categoría podía hacer, ahora, más vale que tus dos hermanos no lo arruinen-señalo Kaiba mirando a sus compañeros.

-Descuida Kaiba, porque eso no pasara-dijo Yubel sacando su carta-¡Ahora sacrificare a mis dos monstruos para poder convocar a Rayearth el Rey de los Dragones!-declaro Yubel convocando a su monstruo más poderoso.

 **ATK 3700**

 **DEF 3300**

-¡Eso es!-exclamo Yugi, pues el dragón de Yubel era lo bastante poderoso para dañar seriamente a Abzu.

-¡Ahora Rayearth ataca los puntos de vida de Abzu directamente con Rayo de Destello Dragón!-indico Yubel enviando a su dragón al ataque.

Rayearth abrió sus poderosas fauces y lanzo su mortal ataque contra Abzu, bajando los puntos de vida del Caballero de las Tinieblas a **2800,** pero el lado bueno es que ahora era el turno de Yugi de lanzar su ataque.

-¡Finalizare mi turno colocando esta carta boca abajo!-declaro Yubel-¡Ahora vas tu Yugi!-indico Yubel mirando sonriente a su hermano.

-¡Con placer!-Yugi saco su carta-¡Ahora cambiare al Mago Oscuro Niño a modo de ataque! ¡Ahora ataca los puntos de vida de Abzu directamente con Ataque de Magia Oscura!-indico Yugi enviando a su monstruo al ataque.

El Mago Oscuro Niño lanzo su poderoso ataque contra Abzu, el Caballero de las Tinieblas se protegió con sus brazos del ataque, al tiempo que sus puntos de vida caían a **500,** quedando casi igual que Atem.

-¡Eso es!-declaro Atem.

-¡Lo siento Abzu, pero parece que ya casi te vencemos!-exclamo Yugi sonriendo emocionado.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Abzu alzando la vista de manera misteriosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Tea salto de su asiento sumamente emocionada-¡Eso es! ¡Lo están venciendo, están muy cerca de ganar el duelo!-declaro sonriendo.

Karai se quedó muda ante lo que sus ojos vieron, no podía creerlo, su padre pasó de estar en la cima a estar muy debajo de sus oponentes, ahora solo faltaba un ataque más y estaría acabado.

-Esto no puede ser… ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Mi padre no puede perder ante ellos-dijo Karai impactada.

-No creo que esto haya acabado aun, después de todo, se trata del mejor guerrero de las tinieblas y algo me dice que todo esto ya estaba calculado por él-dijo Zaira observando la tranquilidad del mortal Caballero.

Drago solo se reía de manera queda y diabólica, como si él supiera que estaba por pasar algo que sería una sorpresa sumamente desagradable para sus enemigos, realmente iba a ser un espectáculo sumamente divertido.

-Ahora Abzu, es el momento de demostrarles porque eres mi mejor y más confiable guerrero-señalo malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cielo**

Abzu se incorporó y comenzó a sacudirse los brazos, a mover su cuello a los lados y en giros, pues esos ataques directos lo dejaron algo entumido, realmente fue una estrategia brillante de equipo, primero Kaiba destruyo a sus mejores guerreros con su dragón, luego dejo que Yubel y Yugi lo atacaran directamente con sus guerreros más poderosos, desgraciadamente…eso era lo que esperaba que hicieran.

-Creo que esto ya acabo, hemos vencido a tus mejores monstruos y ya llegaste a menos de **1000** puntos de vida y todo gracias a mí-dijo Kaiba sonriendo-no te sientas mal Atem, no siempre puedes ser el héroe-dijo mirando divertido a su rival.

-Solo terminemos este duelo antes de que sea tarde-señalo Atem serio y preocupado.

-Es cierto, mientras sus puntos de vida no lleguen a **0** el duelo continúa y como es su turno, puede obtener la ventaja de nuevo-señalo Yugi.

-Al menos estamos a salvo de su mejor guerrero, ya que ahora no tiene la manera de convocarlo-señalo Yubel recordando el modo en que convoco al Dragón Exodus en su duelo con Rafael.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

En ese momento, cuando Rafael consiguió lo que un solo duelista no había sido capaz, bajar los puntos de vida del poderoso Abzu, el Caballero de las Tinieblas decidió recompensarlo presentándole a su dragón más poderoso.

-¡Activare la carta mágica del "Santuario Éxodo", esta carta me pide que sacrifique **3000** de mis puntos de vida y que mis guerreros den sus energías para poder convocar a mi más poderoso guerrero!-.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Por fortuna, ahora Abzu no tenía más monstruos en el campo y sus puntos de vida cayeron mucho, por lo tanto, ya no tenía modo de llamar al Dragón Exodus o eso era lo que pensaban ingenuamente…

-Lamento decirle que eso no es del todo cierto, señorita-dijo Abzu.

-¿Qué?-.

-Debo felicitarlos, nunca nadie había conseguido vencer a los Fantasmas Bestiales, sabía que tome la decisión correcta al desafiarlos a los 4, pero temo que al destruir a mis Fantasmas Bestiales han caído en mi trampa más letal-.

-¿Qué dices?-exclamo Yugi preocupado.

-¡Al haberlos vencido han asegurado mi victoria! ¡Pues cuando los Fantasmas Bestiales son destruidos al mismo tiempo, me permiten convocar a cualquier guerrero de mi mano, sin importar que sea uno de clase normal o de invocación especial, como cartas rituales o mediante cartas mágicas!-.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-cuestiono Atem aterrado ante lo que esas palabras podrían significar.

-¡Significa que ahora que mis Fantasmas fueron vencidos puedo convocar a mi mejor guerrero sin la necesidad de recurrir al "Santuario Éxodo" ni a todos los requisitos, pues los Fantasmas Bestiales representaban cada uno de esos requisitos, ahora prepárense para enfrentarse a mi mejor guerrero, la criatura más poderosa de mi baraja y de todo el ejército de las tinieblas!-declaro Abzu alzando la carta, para terror de sus oponentes-¡Ahora levántate Dragón Exodus!-invoco Abzu colocando su carta.

Una poderosa ventisca comenzó a cubrir el lugar, al tiempo que varios relámpagos caían del cielo, la carta de Abzu se alzó en el aire y comenzó a tomar forma, liberando al gran dragón del poderoso Abzu, la criatura más poderosa de los Maestros Oscuros, el terrible Dragón Exodus había regresado, rugiendo con mucha potencia y estremeciendo a los oponentes de su amo.

 **ATK 7000**

 **DEF 7000**

-¡Estamos en problemas!-exclamo Atem aterrado, al igual que sus amigos.

-¡Este duelo ha terminado, yo he ganado!-anuncio Abzu alzando la mano y formando un puño en señal de victoria.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que llega a su final, pero ahora la batalla más dura de todas va a comenzar, pues el Dragón Exodus ha sido liberado y esta formidable bestia aún posee poderes ocultos que podrían marcar la derrota de los duelistas que luchan por salvar al mundo de las garras malignas de Lord Drago.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen de mis fics obras exitosas, muchas gracias por eso:**_

 **ME GUSTARIA HACERLES UNA PREGUNTA, PARA MI SIGUIENTE FIC, LES GUSTARIA QUE APARECIERAN LAS CRISTAL GEMS, ACLARO, LAS ÚNICAS QUE SALDRÍAN SERÍAN GARNET, LAPIS, PERLA, AMATISTA, PERIDOT Y QUIZAS STEVEN…BUENO, TAMBIEN EL, YA TENGO PLANEADO COMO APARECERIAN, SUS HISTORIAS PARA EL FIC Y EL PAPEL QUE DESEMPEÑARIAN, SI LES GUSTARIA VER ESO EN "GUERRERAS DE LA AMISTAD", ENTONCES HAGANMELO SABER.**

 **OTRA ACLARACION, LAS CHICAS SEGUIRAN SIENDO LAS PROTAGONISTAS Y LAS GEMAS SERIAN ALIADAS AL SERVICIO DE MALEFICA, USTEDES DECIDEN**

 **Tea Mutou:** _y con la caída de los Fantasmas Bestiales, un enemigo mucho más poderoso y terrible ha despertado, el mortal e invencible Dragón Exodus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _y los problemas solo empeoraron, pues ahora deben enfrentarse al guerrero más poderoso del terrible Abzu, el Dragón Exodus, cuyos verdaderos poderes están a punto de ser revelados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _conmigo también pasa algo similar en lo que respecta a mi edad, yo solo lo veo de manera cómica y digo "sería la envidia de todo Hollywood", en fin, por ahora el duelo ha pasado a la parte más crítica, el Dragón Exodus ha aparecido listo para causar terror. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _el Caballero de las Tinieblas tenía todo fríamente calculado, contaba con que vencerían a los Fantasmas Bestiales y con ello podría liberar al temible Dragón Exodus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _por ahora hay una situación más crítica que tratar, pues el duelo con Abzu se ha complicado más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LadyMadalla-Selene:** _ahora la batalla ha pasado al nivel más peligroso de todos, pues el letal Dragón Exodus ha despertado, los 4 duelistas están en grave peligro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _desgraciadamente las cosas han empeorado, pues ahora el mortal Dragón Exodus ha aparecido en el campo de duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _no creo que Atem y los otros compartan tu opinión, especialmente ahora que ha aparecido el Dragón Exodus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y el feroz Dragón Exodus ha aparecido, listo para causar más terror ante los oponentes de su amo, respecto a Ben Affleck, me gusto más su interpretación de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _por el momento el duelo está llegando a la parte más peligrosa, pues el Dragón Exodus ha aparecido en el campo de batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _una frase clásica del gordo calvo más querido del mundo, el gran Homero Simpson. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _pues la pesadilla ha comenzado, ahora el mortal Dragón Exodus ha despertado, liberando toda su poderosa rabia contra los enemigos de su amo, el duelo está por llegar a un terrible final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _así los dejo ansiando más y como acabas de ver, desgraciadamente, Abzu ha convocado a su mejor guerrero con ayuda de la destrucción de los Fantasmas Bestiales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _el concepto de los Fantasmas Bestiales me gusto, pero a la generación le doy un 6. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _y ahora acaba de revelar el efecto más devastador de los Fantasmas Bestiales, destruidos al mismo tiempo, han liberado al Dragón Exodus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _y ahora el Dragón Exodus apareció, claro, fue el primero que escribí, solo búscalo, no te será tan difícil, ya que es el último que está en mi lista de fics escritos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _no por nada Abzu fue el único guerrero que hizo temblar al imperio Romano en los tiempos antiguos, cuando era conocido como el Azote de Dios y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lalo95:** _tal vez Yugi no pueda usar a Exodia Necros, pero con la cartas de Exodia en el cementerio, Abzu tiene una ventaja más que sus enemigos no se imaginan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _te voy a decir mejor de esta manera, ya que cambias mucho tu nombre de usuario y eso me confunde, por lo que me dices…podría ser un plagio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _y el temible Dragón Exodus ha aparecido para causar más terror en el duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues con la destrucción de los Fantasmas Bestiales, el Dragón Exodus ha entrado en acción, el peligro es mucho mayor ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ahora la situación ha dado otro giro aterrador, pues justamente cuando consiguieron algo de ventaja, Abzu recupero el control invocando a su más terrible bestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ahora el duelo ha pasado a ser más peligroso que nunca, pues Abzu no solo tiene la ventaja, sino que además ha liberado al Dragón Exodus al campo de batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _pues sus posibilidades han vuelto a disminuir ahora que Abzu libero al Dragón Exodus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _por ahora hay que enfocarnos en que el duelo ha pasado al nivel más peligroso, la batalla con el Dragón Exodus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 81 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Rossana's Mind, Mana, Srto, NovaStarPrime, LadyMadalla-Selene, Dany35, Mitzuki-Kazami, Olivia, Éire, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Rey Drasian, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Lalo95, Ocnarf, Draigon 2.0, Moon-9215, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Shadow y Writer, Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	82. El codigo del heroe Cuarta Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **El duelo con Abzu no va nada bien, Atem y los otros han logrado resistir hasta el momento los implacables ataques de los temibles Fantasmas Bestiales, los cuales parecen ser invencibles, pero Kaiba no se pensaba rendir y logro convocar al Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, con el cual logro destruir al trío fantasmal, pero al hacerlo, solo provoco que Abzu consiguiera la convocación del Dragón Exodus, ahora la batalla más dura está por comenzar"**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, disfrútenlos y ya conocen la rutina, nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=tMAWjYS7SDQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=IBzojHiJLEQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=-4phStQKNck**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 82**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 82 El código del héroe.**

 **Cuarta Parte**

El duelo había llegado al momento más terrible para los duelistas que peleaban por la libertad y por el bien del mundo, pues el poderoso Abzu acababa de convocar a la criatura más poderosa de su baraja, por no decir que además, era la criatura más poderosa de todo el Ejército de las Tinieblas, el imponente Dragón Exodus, el cual miraba a los enemigos de su amo con ferocidad.

 **ATK 7000**

 **DEF 7000**

-Estamos en serios problemas-dijo Kaiba apretando los dientes.

-No me imagine que Abzu podría convocar a su mejor bestia sin la necesidad de usar todos los requisitos que la carta exige-dijo Atem.

-Ayuda mucho conocer tus cartas y a tus guerreros a fondo ¿no creen?-pregunto Abzu un poco divertido-pero me temo que esto no es más que el principio de lo que tengo preparado, porque el "Pentagrama" también fortalece a mi Dragón Exodus-señalo Abzu.

 **ATK 7000-7700**

 **DEF 7000-7700**

-Ahora es más poderoso que antes-dijo Yugi preocupado por el nivel de poder del Dragón Exodus de Abzu.

-Y se hará más fuerte, pues en cuanto ataque sus puntos se elevaran en **3000-** señalo Yubel recordando ese terrible poder que Abzu uso cuando peleo con Rafael.

-Veo que recuerdan eso, pero me temo que las cosas son peores de lo que imaginan-dijo cruzado de brazos y captando la atención de sus oponentes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Atem preocupado.

-¡Ahora mismo lo verán, activare la magia del "Santuario Éxodo"!-declaro Abzu activando la carta mágica que convocaba a su dragón al campo.

Los 4 duelistas se quedaron extrañados ante la jugada de Abzu, no tenía sentido, ya había convocado a su Dragón Exodus sin la necesidad de recurrir a esa carta, entonces la pregunta era ¿Por qué estaba usándola cuando su mejor bestia ya estaba en el campo? La respuesta era atemorizante, pues significaba que aquel dragón y la carta mágica poseían poderes ocultos.

-Hay que estar preparados para todo-dijo Yugi preocupado.

-Al menos tenemos a nuestros monstruos para ayudarnos en estos momentos-dijo Yubel, aunque se podía ver que estaba sumamente preocupada.

Las palabras de la chica eran ciertas, tenían al Mago Oscuro, al Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, a Rayearth Rey de los Dragones y al Mago Oscuro Niño, pero ni todos juntos podían compararse al terrible poder del Dragón Exodus.

-Temo que las cosas no son tan simples, especialmente porque estoy por activar el poder secreto del "Santuario Éxodo", verán, hubo otra razón por la cual quise enviar las cartas de Exodia de Yugi al cementerio-revelo Abzu.

-¿Y cuál razón sería esa?-pregunto Yugi temeroso.

-¡Están por averiguarlo, porque cuando el Dragón Exodus es convocado al campo sin la necesidad de recurrir al "Santuario Éxodo", entonces esta carta mágica puede revelar su otro poder, pero para hacerlo, primero necesitaba que algún duelista tuviera las cartas de Exodia en el cementerio y ahí es donde entras tú Yugi Muto!-declaro Abzu.

Yugi se alarmo y miro su Disco de Duelo, principalmente en el área del cementerio, justo donde se encontraban sus cartas de Exodia, las cuales comenzaron a brillar intensamente, saliendo del cementerio y colocándose justo frente al Dragón Exodus.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-cuestiono Kaiba.

-¡Ahora mismo lo verán, ya que cuando el "Santuario Éxodo" se usa en combinación con las cartas de Exodia entonces revelan la verdadera forma del Dragón Exodus!-revelo Abzu.

-¿Verdadera forma?-exclamaron los 4 duelistas alarmados.

Las cartas de Exodia comenzaron a darle sus energías al Dragón Exodus, cuyo cuerpo comenzó a brillar intensamente, al tiempo que su apariencia cambiaba drásticamente, comenzando con el hecho de que se irguió sobre sus patas traseras, volviéndose un dragón que se movía sobre sus dos piernas, las patas delanteras se volvieron brazos, su cabeza comenzó a tomar una forma más parecida a Exodia, pero aún mantenía su apariencia de dragón, así como su color negro con detalles rojos y sus poderosas alas, pero al igual que Exodia, ahora tenía símbolos egipcios en su cuerpo.

-¡Contemplen al verdadero Dragón Exodus!-presento Abzu, al tiempo que su imponente dragón lanzo un poderoso rugido que hizo temblar todo el lugar y a los oponentes de su amo-¡Ahora contemplen sus poderes asombrosos y abrumadores!-declaro Abzu.

 **ATK 120000**

 **DEF 120000**

Los chicos abrieron los ojos al ver el poder que aquella bestia tenía-¡Por favor díganme que estoy soñando!-exclamo Yubel sumamente aterradora.

-¡Por desgracia no es así!-respondió Yugi en iguales condiciones.

-¿Cómo es posible esto? ¡Esa cosa tiene **120000** puntos de ataque!-exclamo Kaiba incrédulo.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!-murmuro Atem comenzando a temblar de miedo.

-Y el "Pentagrama" lo hace aún más poderosos, porque en vez de incrementar su poder en **3000** como antes, ahora su poder se eleva en **7000** puntos, además de que esta vez no se ve afectado por ningún tipo de carta mágica, de trampa o efecto de monstruos, antes no podía ser destruido por alguna de esas 3 cartas, pero ahora no podrán debilitarlo o detenerlo con alguna de ellas, ya que ahora todas sus debilidades han sido eliminadas, el único modo de vencerlo es en una batalla frente a frente y no tienen nada que pueda vencerlo, ni siquiera el efecto del Brillante Ojos Azules podrá frenarlo-sentencio Abzu.

-¡Esa cosa…es invencible!-exclamo Atem alarmado.

-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?-se preguntó Yugi preocupado y aterrado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Tea estaba temblando ante lo que sus ojos veían, nunca se imaginó que la mejor carta de Abzu podría alcanzar un nivel tan abismal, era sumamente imposible, esa carta tenía el poder para acabar con todos al mismo tiempo de un solo golpe.

-Vamos chicos…sé que pueden hacerlo…no se rindan-pidió llevándose ambas manos al pecho de manera suplicante.

Drago solo se rio divertido al escuchar las palabras de Tea-Pobre inocente, ya no hay nada que tus amigos puedan hacer para frenar al Dragón Exodus, pues los únicos que podrían lograr esa hazaña están sepultados en la tumba-sentencio malignamente.

Afuera del templo, los duelistas que presenciaban el duelo se quedaron mudos por lo que veían, si antes estaban aterrados por el poder del Dragón Exodus, ahora no sabían cómo calificar el sentimiento de miedo que sentían ante aquella criatura que parecía ser invencible.

-¡Esto no es bueno, ninguno de ellos tiene una carta que pueda acabar con esa cosa!-exclamo Duke preocupado.

-¡Ay no! ¿Estás diciendo que los 4 van a ser vencidos en este duelo?-pregunto Serenity alarmada y Duke no supo que decir.

-¡Eso imposible, mi Yugi nunca será vencido por ese tipo!-declaro Rebeca.

-Pero ¿Cómo vencerán a esa bestia? Ahora es más poderosa que cualquiera de sus monstruos, ni siquiera fusionándolos tendrían oportunidad alguna-dijo Raven seria.

-¡Vamos, no puedes pensar así, debe haber algo que puedan hacer!-exclamo Osiris.

-¡Es cierto, ni mi hermano ni Yugi, el faraón y la princesa se rendirán ante esa cosa, sé que debe haber un modo de vencerlo!-declaro Mokuba.

Pero nadie más parecía poder encontrar una jugada o un modo de derribar a semejante bestia apocalíptica, esa criatura ahora poseía más puntajes de ataques que cualquier monstruo existente, ahora no existía nada que pudiera frenarlo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

Todos los amigos y familiares que observaban el duelo se quedaron mudos ante la presencia de aquella magnifica y terrible bestia que el poderoso Abzu acababa de convocar al campo de batalla.

-Nunca vi una carta como esa-dijo Solomo con los ojos muy abiertos por el impacto que recibió.

-Es realmente impresionante y aterradora a la vez-dijo Arthur en iguales condiciones.

-Ese sujeto…tenía pensado enfrentar a los 4 con esa bestia desde el principio-dijo Ishizu impactada.

-Si el amo Malik se hubiera enfrentado a esa cosa no habría tenido la menor oportunidad…ahora no veo como podrán ellos 4 vencerlo-dijo Odion preocupado.

-Vamos, no sean pesimista, mi hijo no llego a ser el campeón del mundo por nada, sé que él y sus amigos lograran vencer a esa bestia…yo sé que lo conseguirán-dijo Akemi viendo la pantalla.

-Pues estamos por averiguarlo, porque parece que ese sujeto va a hacer que su dragón ataque ahora mismo-dijo Hoshi preocupada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cielo**

Abzu se mantenía de brazos cruzados-Ya es hora de terminar con este duelo, lo siento, fueron dignos oponentes, pero al final, yo he obtenido la victoria, mi Dragón Exodus acabara con todos sus monstruos con un solo golpe y ni siquiera piensen que podrán frenar el ataque con sus cartas boca abajo, porque como ya les dije, ya no hay nada que pueda afectar al invencible Dragón Exodus-.

-Todo acabo-murmuro Atem preocupado.

-¡Dragón Exodus termina con esta batalla ahora mismo!-indico Abzu, al tiempo que su imponente dragón juntaba sus manos y comenzaba a formar una bola de fuego en las mismas, al tiempo que abría sus poderosas fauces y comenzaba a reunir una gran cantidad de fuego-¡Acábalos con tu Llamarada Éxodo Infernal!-ordeno Abzu.

 **ATK 120000-127000**

El Dragón Exodus lanzo su poderoso ataque contra los enemigos de su amo, todos se prepararon para el feroz impacto, este iba a ser el último golpe que el poderoso Abzu les daba, pero lo que el Caballero nunca se espero fue lo que hicieron 3 de sus oponentes.

-¡Activo la carta boca abajo!-gritaron Kaiba, Yubel y Yugi al mismo tiempo, tomando por sorpresa a Atem y a Abzu.

-¿Qué?-.

El impacto fue certero y todos los monstruos fueron destruidos, todos, con excepción de uno, el Mago Oscuro, el cual apareció en medio de la destrucción, surgiendo completamente ileso ante el ataque, hecho que sorprendió a Atem aún más.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi Mago Oscuro sobrevivió?-exclamo Atem.

-¿Cómo paso esto?-pregunto Abzu con tono calmado.

Poco a poco, el humo se disipo y se vio la respuesta, ya que Kaiba, Yubel y Yugi activaron una carta boca abajo al mismo tiempo, la carta de Kaiba y Yugi era la misma; "Puntos de Transferencia", mientras que la de Yubel era una conocida como "Daño Guiado".

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?-pregunto Atem.

Yubel fue la primera en responder-Yo active…mi carta mágica…la cual hace que todo el daño que tú hubieras recibido se dirija a mí…-respondió Yubel al tiempo que sus puntos de vida caían a **0.**

-Y nosotros activamos…la magia de "Puntos de Transferencia"…con esto te pasamos todos nuestros puntos de vida…hermano…-respondió Yugi y sus puntos de vida caían a **0** también.

-Más vale…que no lo arruines…no puedo creer que haya…hecho…esto de nuevo…-dijo Kaiba con una sonrisa burlona hacia él mismo, quedando con **0** puntos de vida.

-¡No!-exclamo Atem, mientras sus puntos de vida aumentaban a **3250.**

-Pero…aún hay más…ya que esta carta…también…me permite…colocar…una carta…nueva…boca abajo…-dijo Yubel colocando su última carta-hermano…sabes que hacer…-.

-Ahora todo…depende de ti…-dijo Yugi sonriéndole.

-Más te vale…no desperdiciar esta oportunidad…que te dimos…-dijo Kaiba.

Abzu observo todo en silencio y vio como 3 de sus 4 oponentes caían inconscientes al suelo, dejando a Atem sumamente preocupado-¡No…NO! ¡Yugi! ¡Yubel! ¡Kaiba! ¡No…tenían que hacer esto…!-exclamo Atem cayendo al suelo de rodillas y comenzando a golpearlo con furia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Tea se llevó la mano a la boca y resistió el impulso de llorar, aquello no podía ser posible, debía ser una pesadilla, pero era la realidad, con un solo ataque, Abzu acabo con 3 de sus oponentes, ahora solo quedaba Atem para enfrentarlo y todo estaba en su contra, aquella bestia…era virtualmente invencible, era imparable.

-Mira por última vez a tus amigos pequeña-dijo Drago sonriendo con maldad-ya que ahora que solo queda el faraón es cuestión de tiempo que mi victoria final se realice-sentencio con maldad.

Karai también estaba impactada con lo que había visto, sabía que la carta más poderosa de su padre era algo legendario, pero sentía que había subestimado el poder de semejante carta, se sentía orgullosa y dichosa de poder ver semejante poder, pero al mismo tiempo…se sentía muy extraña.

-¿Por qué me siento de esta manera? No lo entiendo-dijo Karai confundida y viendo la imagen donde Yugi estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Tal parece que te afecta el hecho de que él realmente quiere ser tu amigo y tú quieres ser su amiga-señalo Zaira.

-No digas tonterías, yo quiero que mi padre gane y que el Rey de las Tinieblas surja-dijo Karai encarando a Zaira.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Zaira de brazos cruzados, ganándose una mirada despectiva de Karai, quien se quedó sin argumentos y dirigió la vista de nuevo hacia la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En los calabozos del templo se desataba otra batalla, Soujiro y Bareloc peleaban con todas sus fuerzas entre sí en un peligroso Duelo de Sombras, ambos duelistas daban todo de sí para vencer al otro.

-Eres muy bueno, lo admito muchacho, pero me temo que un simple mortal no podrá vencer a un guerrero de las tinieblas-señalo Bareloc.

-Eso ya lo veremos, te recuerdo que fue un simple mortal el que acabo con Zork, el hijo de tu amo-le recordó Soujiro.

-Zork tuvo lo que se merecía por haber traicionado al amo, ahora mismo acabare contigo y entonces nada impedirá que el Rey de las Tinieblas surja de nuevo, entonces la verdadera guerra comenzara ¡Ataca Draco!-ordeno Bareloc.

-¡Contraataca Kymailast!-ordeno Soujiro.

Ambos monstruos se lanzaron contra el otro, chocando con fuerza y provocando un poderoso estruendo que sacudió todo el lugar, Drago lo sintió, pero decidió ignorarlo, ya que él tenía otras cosas más importantes que atender y era el duelo de su mejor guerrero.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cielo**

Atem miraba los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos, así como la última carta boca abajo que Yubel coloco, ahora todo dependía de él, pero sin sus amigos ¿Cómo podría vencer a semejante bestia, la cual era aparentemente invencible?

-Tranquilízate, ellos aún no son consumidos por el amo-señalo Abzu llamando la atención de Atem.

-¿Qué?-.

-Este duelo es de cuatro vs uno, eso quiere decir que hasta que no venza a los 4 el duelo no terminara y sus almas no serán devoradas por el amo hasta ese momento, aun tienes oportunidad de salvarlos, así que te sugiero que te levantes y pelees-dijo Abzu con tono calmado.

Atem se limpió y encaro a su oponente, para luego mirar al monstruo más poderoso de Abzu, el Dragón Exodus, cuya fuerza de ataque ahora estaba más allá de lo alcanzable, el faraón tomo aire y se dispuso a continuar con el duelo.

-Entonces es el momento de seguir la batalla-dijo Atem.

-Adelante, aunque no debes confiarte por tener más puntos de vida que yo, pues ahora yo tengo al guerrero más poderoso en el campo de batalla-sentencio Abzu.

-¡La fuerza no lo es todo!-declaro Atem sacando su carta, lo que provoco que el Dragón Exodus brillaran de nuevo y sus puntos de ataque volvieron a elevarse.

 **ATK 127000-134000**

-¡Sus poderes aumentaron de nuevo!-exclamo Atem alarmado.

-Exacto, no olvides que con cada turno que iniciemos se volverá más y más poderoso, lo que hará que este duelo termine en cualquier momento-señalo Abzu.

-¡Ya lo veremos! ¡Por lo pronto cambiare al Mago Oscuro a modo de defensa y colocare dos cartas boca abajo, para finalmente usar la magia de los "Sombreros Mágicos"!-declaro Atem.

Los "Sombreros Mágicos" se activaron y ocultaron al Mago Oscuro rápidamente, protegiéndolo de cualquier posible ataque del Dragón Exodus, el cual rugía con ferocidad, mirando los 4 blancos, Abzu entrecerró los ojos de manera suspicaz.

-¡Ahora veamos qué tan bueno eres para las adivinanzas Abzu!-señalo Atem sonriendo.

-Nunca he sido bueno para esas cosas, ese era el terreno de Amazu, para mí, los juegos de azar eran una pérdida de tiempo, pero está bien-Abzu saco su carta y el poder del Dragón Exodus volvió a incrementarse.

 **ATK 134000-141000**

-¡Dragón Exodus ataca el segundo sombrero de la derecha!-indico Abzu enviando el ataque de su guerrero contra el sombrero seleccionado.

Atem sonrió ante el ataque de Abzu-¡Veo que lo hiciste!-.

-¿Hum?-.

-¡Activaste mi carta de trampa; "Fuerza de Espejo", ahora el ataque de tu Dragón Exodus se regresa a tu dragón!-declaro Atem activando la trampa que estaba oculta debajo del sombrero que se atacó.

-¿En serio? Piénsalo de nuevo-señalo Abzu con tono calmado.

El ataque se impactó contra la carta de trampa de Atem, destruyéndola por completo y sin reflejarse hacia el Dragón Exodus, para asombro de Atem-¿Qué? ¡Su ataque no se reflejó!-exclamo abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Me temo que tu carta de trampa no es lo bastante poderosa para resistir un poder tan destructivo como el del Dragón Exodus, vas a tener que hacer algo mejor-señalo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-No…esa cosa…es invencible… _"pero no puedo rendirme…tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para detener a ese dragón…solo debo confiar en el Corazón de las Cartas"-_ pensó Atem sacando su siguiente carta y provocando que el ataque del Dragón Exodus volviera a crecer.

 **ATK 141000-148000**

-Nuevamente el poder de mi guerrero ha crecido ¿Qué harás ahora?-pregunto Abzu esperando el siguiente movimiento de Atem.

-¡Nada, voy a tener que pasar sin hacer jugada alguna!-declaro Atem esperando el ataque de Abzu.

-Como gustes-Abzu saco otra carta y el poder del Dragón Exodus volvió a crecer.

 **ATK 148000-155000**

-¡Dragón Exodus destruye al primer sombrero del lado derecho!-ordeno Abzu activando el ataque de su mortal dragón.

El Dragón Exodus reunió su energía y la lanzo, desgraciadamente, en ese sombrero se encontraba oculto el Mago Oscuro y si el ataque se completaba, entonces Atem perdería a su mejor monstruo, por fortuna, Atem estaba preparado.

-¡No dejare que destruyas a mi Mago Oscuro, especialmente cuando active mi carta oculta "Cilindros Mágicos!-revelo Atem.

El Mago Oscuro emergió del sombrero, acompañado de los cilindros, mismos que comenzaron a absorber el ataque del Dragón Exodus-¿Qué?-.

-¡Tal vez el ataque de tu dragón no pueda ser reflejado, pero afortunadamente puede ser desviado y como no existe una sola carta en mi baraja que pueda vencer a tu dragón, entonces es lógico que lo que necesito hacer es desviar su propia energía hacia él para destruirlo!-declaro Atem.

-Eres muy astuto-felicito Abzu, pero aún se mostraba sumamente calmado.

-¡Mago Oscuro redirige el ataque hacia el Dragón Exodus!-ordeno Atem y el Mago Oscuro cumplió con la orden, dirigiendo el ataque de vuelta hacia el dragón-¡Tú dragón esta vencido!-.

-¿Estás seguro? Será mejor que veas de nuevo-señalo Abzu y Atem hizo lo que se le indico.

Para asombro del faraón, el Dragón Exodus se tragó el ataque con suma facilidad y sin resultar herido-¿Qué? ¡Se tragó el ataque redirigido!-exclamo sorprendido.

-Exactamente, no puedes acabar con él usando sus propios poderes, ya que al igual que el Fénix Celestial, sus ataques redirigidos no lo destruyen, solo son absorbidos de nuevo y al absorberlos, su fuerza aumenta de nuevo-señalo Abzu.

 **ATK 155000-162000**

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Atem comenzando a temblar.

-¡Y como ese ataque fue redirigido, entonces puede volver a lanzarlo contra tu Mago Oscuro y al volver a atacar su fuerza vuelve a crecer!-declaro Abzu.

 **ATK 162000-169000**

EL Dragón Exodus lanzo de nuevo su ataque mortal, esta vez, no hubo nada que pudiera frenar el ataque y el Mago Oscuro fue destruido, para horror de Atem, el cual no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, su mejor monstruo ya había sido derrotado y ahora no tenía nada que pudiera vencer a esa cosa.

-No…no puede ser…ese dragón…es indestructible…-murmuro cayendo de rodillas.

Abzu endureció la mirada-¿Qué estás haciendo?-cuestiono un poco molesto-dime ¿desde cuándo el valiente faraón se arrodilla ante sus oponentes? ¡De pie! ¡De pie! ¡Si voy a vencerte será en una batalla honorable, así que ponte de pie y pelea, muéstrame esa gran determinación que siempre mostraste contra tus oponentes!-exigió Abzu.

Atem alzo la vista y se levantó con gran dificultad, ya que sus piernas apenas y lo sostenían por el terrible miedo que sentía ante semejante dragón, el cual ahora estaba en un nivel sumamente aterrador.

-Jamás me he arrodillado ante nadie y no planeo empezar ahora, Abzu-señalo Atem.

-Así se habla, quiero pelear contigo hasta el final, muéstrame todo tu poder y valor, quiero que sea una batalla de la que ambos estemos orgullosos, aun sabiendo que uno de los dos va a perder-señalo Abzu.

Atem saco su carta y en el momento en que lo hizo, el poder del Dragón Exodus volvió a aumentar sin control alguno, aquella bestia parecía tener un poder de ataque ilimitado.

 **ATK 169000-177000**

-Ya llego a más de **170000** y aun se hará más fuerte…pero no puedo rendirme ¡Convoco al Gran Escudo Gardna en modo de defensa!-invoco Atem llamando a su última línea de defensa.

 **ATK 100**

 **DEF 2600**

-Eso es lo que quiero, que pelees hasta el final, sin importar que tan dura sea la batalla para ti, si te venzo sin que pelees entonces no podría estar satisfecho-señalo Abzu cruzado de brazos y sacando su carta-prepárate-.

 **ATK 177000-184000**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

Todos los que estaban en la casa de Yugi estaban que se comían las uñas de los nervios por el duelo que estaban presenciando, ese era sin duda alguna la batalla más dura que jamás se había presenciado y ahora Atem era el último hombre en pie de los 4 duelistas que comenzaron el duelo.

-¿Cuál es su estrategia Solomo?-pregunto Akemi mirando a su suegro.

-Ahora solo puede ganar tiempo-dijo Solomo-aunque no veo de que le pueda ayudar, esa cosa ha alcanzado una fuerza de ataque que es casi imposible de superar, es como una bestia que no conociera el límite-.

-¿Qué clase de abuelo eres tú?-cuestiono Hoshi-¿no puedes pensar de manera positiva? Tal vez ese chico esté planeando un contraataque contra aquella lagartija sobrealimentada-.

-Mi gentil señora, lamento tener que decir esto, pero Solomo tiene razón-observo Arthur-esa cosa se ha vuelto más poderosa que cualquier carta del Duelo de Monstruos, un ataque directo no servirá de nada para frenarlo-.

-Y los ataques redirigidos solo serían absorbidos, lo que incrementaría su poder, temo que ahora Atem está por enfrentar la derrota, pues ese duelista posee el arma de la destrucción suprema-señalo Solomo.

-Vamos faraón, no puede rendirse-dijo Ishizu sumamente angustiada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Tea se llevó la mano al pecho al ver el peligro en el que su amado se encontraba, el poder del Dragón Exodus no paraba de crecer y ahora estaba en total desventaja ante semejante bestia, pero la castaña tenía fe y confianza en que Atem encontraría el modo de vencer a ese dragón.

-Vamos Atem, sé que puedes vencerlo, siempre has salido adelante y sé que esta no será la excepción-dijo con mucha seguridad.

La risa cruel de Drago llamo su atención-Que chiquilla tan inocente eres, tus amigos están perdidos, ya no hay nada que puedan hacer para detener al Dragón Exodus, especialmente ahora que ha alcanzado todo su poder real, este es el final para todos ustedes, así que espero te hayas despedido adecuadamente de ellos, porque ya no volverás a verlos-.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Sé que Atem ganara el duelo y todos volverán sanos y salvos!-aseguro Tea.

-Pobrecita, como me dan lástimas las personas tan tontas como tú-dijo Drago malignamente ante la mirada de esperanza de Tea.

Pero Tea no parecía querer cambiar de opinión, solo miro la esfera con esperanza-Sé que así será-dijo sintiendo los ojos cristalinos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cielo**

Tras el incremento de poder del Dragón Exodus de nuevo, Abzu estaba listo-¡Ahora destruye su última línea de defensa!-ordeno lanzando el ataque mortal.

El Dragón Exodus lanzo su ataque contra el Gran Escudo Gardna, el cual ni siquiera logro resistir el ataque, desapareciendo fácilmente, Atem se protegió sus brazos de la explosión-¡Mi Gran Escudo!-.

-Se fue y ahora es tu turno-señalo Abzu y Atem gruño por debajo.

El faraón saco su nueva carta y el poder del Dragón Exodus volvió a incrementarse de manera aterradora…

 **ATK 184000-191000**

-¡Colocare una carta boca abajo!-declaro Atem colocando su carta boca abajo.

-¿Y eso de que te servirá? Creo que ya te deje muy claro que no hay ninguna carta mágica o de trampa que pueda salvarte ahora, temo que este duelo está por terminar-señalo Abzu.

 _-"Tiene razón…ya no tengo monstruos…solo dos cartas mágicas…es todo lo que me queda…no…este no puede ser el final…pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Nada puede destruir a esa cosa…la única carta que me queda, además de las 3 que tengo es la carta que Yubel dejo y desconozco si me vaya a ser de ayuda…y de no ser así…no hay nada que pueda hacer…es el final…todo acabo…mis amigos…mi familia…todo…todo está perdido"-_

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha concluido, pero como acaban de ver, el duelo con Abzu no ha terminado, de hecho, la situación está en contra del valiente faraón, el cual ahora quedo solo contra el mortal Dragón Exodus y ya no le quedan monstruos para poder jugarlos, y aunque los tuviera, estos solo serían almorzados por el Dragón Exodus ¿Qué hará Atem para poder vencer a esta formidable bestia? ¿Acaso será la derrota de todos y el triunfo de Drago?**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen que mis fics sean obras exitosas, gracias por ello:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _pues ya viste como está la situación, el Dragón Exodus ha revelado su verdadera forma y poder, derribando a 3 de los duelistas, solo queda Atem para hacerle frente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _todo fue parte del plan de Abzu para poder liberar a su mejor dragón de un solo golpe y ahora que ha acabado con la mayoría de los duelistas, solo queda Atem en pie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _ahora solo queda Atem para hacerle frente al letal Dragón Exodus, quien ha revelado sus verdaderos poderes gracias a la jugada de Abzu, en la cual uso las cartas de Exodia de Yugi para lograrlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _ahora solo nos queda esperar que Atem logre vencer al Dragón Exodus, pues sus amigos cayeron por el tremendo poder de ese dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LadyMadalla-Selene:** _creo que la situación es más escalofriante ahora, pues el Dragón Exodus ha alcanzado un nivel de poder que lo hace virtualmente invencible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _ahora solo queda Atem para hacerle frente al mortal y feroz Dragón Exodus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _ahora solo queda Atem para hacerle frente al Dragón Exodus, cuyo máximo poder hacer que cualquier intento de atacarlo sea prácticamente inútil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ahora conoces el poder real del Dragón Exodus, todo fue planeado de manera estratégicamente brillante por Abzu al enviar las cartas de Exodia de Yugi al cementerio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _la batalla ha llegado a un nivel más peligroso y mortal, ahora no hay nada que pueda frenar a ese dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _vaya, la gente realmente no sabe medir las consecuencias de sus acciones, menos mal que fue un apagón, ya que pudo ser peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _espero que haya sido un boleto para ir a ver Batman vs Superman, porque esa película realmente vale la pena ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ahora las cosas han vuelto a empeorar, pues solo queda Atem para pelear y respecto al bebé, quizás señale el embarazo, pero nada más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y es lo bastante hábil para vencer a 3 de los 4 duelistas con solo un ataque del Dragón Exodus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _me gusta usar algunos clásicos en mis fics y a ver que dicen los demás, por el momento, ahora Atem es el único duelista que queda en pie para enfrentarse al Dragón Exodus, el cual ha alcanzado su máximo poder gracias a la brillante estrategia de Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _una pregunta que ahora solo Atem puede responder, pues quedo solo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pues ahora que Abzu revelo el verdadero poder del Dragón Exodus, ni ellos dos podrían vencerlo en toda su gloria, por eso Abzu envió las cartas de Exodia de Yugi al cementerio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _bueno, yo lo comente porque muchos me están pidiendo que por favor las haga aparecer en un fic, pero a ver qué pasa, por el momento, ya conociste el verdadero poder del Dragón Exodus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _a estas alturas no creo que sea factible hacerlo, ya estamos muy cerca del final del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucar123:** _porque nunca vi mucho de esa serie, por eso modifique algunas cartas que muchos OC pidieron para sus barajas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues ahora todo depende de Atem, pues como viste, el poder del Dragón aumento a un nivel inalcanzable gracias a que envió las cartas de Exodia de Yugi al cementerio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _pero como acabas de ver, el duelo ha pasado a ser el más peligroso de todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _y cuando esa batalla llegue, este combate será nada en comparación y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _el tiempo lo dirá, aunque admito que ya estamos muy cerca de esa meta, sería algo realmente increíble que alcanzara ese número de comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _¿eso es de algún fic? Olvídalo, fue una pregunta tonta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y ahora has conocido todo su poder, pero eso no es lo peor, pues ya solo queda Atem para darle cara a ese mortal dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _para Yugi, Yubel y Kaiba lo fue, ahora todo depende del valiente faraón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ahora el Dragón Exodus ha mostrado todo su poder y está listo para desatar su rabia sobre los enemigos de su amo, algo que ya hizo y solo queda Atem. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lalo95:** _pues ya viste que así era, con las cartas de Exodia en el cementerio, el Dragón Exodus demostró su verdadero poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _ahora enfoquémonos en el duelo, que ya se ha convertido en toda una masacre, quedando solo Atem de pie para dar batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _antes no me gustaba, pero conforme los capítulos avanzaban se volvió una historia interesante, además, debo admirar a Miss Sugar, ya que hizo una serie con temática completamente Yuri y eso es algo de admirar, pues demuestra que no le importa el que dirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 82 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Rossana's Mind, Mana, Srto, LadyMadalla-Selene, Soranomomo93, Dany35, Olivia, Mitzuki-Kazami, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Éire, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Rey Drasian, Isaac, Bowser300000, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Seiryu.001, Shadow y Writer, Súper Rock Ninja, Draigon 2.0, Ocnarf, Kurtlaraperdomo, Moon-9215, Blaitor21, Lalo95, Lion Wilson, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	83. El codigo del heroe Quinta Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Abzu ha derrotado a 3 de sus 4 oponentes, invocando el verdadero poder de su Dragón Exodus, el cual ahora tiene la fuerza para acabar con el valiente faraón Atem de un solo golpe, quien está resistiendo todo lo posible los mortales ataques de aquella imponente bestia, pero sin sus amigos y con sus puntos de vida a punto de ser historia ¿podrá el valiente faraón encontrar un modo de vencer al feroz Caballero de las Tinieblas o este será su último duelo?"**_

 _ **Y a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y ya conocen la rutina, nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=tMAWjYS7SDQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=hibWowQsPwg**

 **www. youtube watch? v=Gg1JmPj90cY**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 83**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 83 El código del héroe.**

 **Quinta Parte**

El duelo había llegado al momento más aterrador de todos, especialmente para el valiente faraón, quien era el único que quedaba de los 4 duelistas que habían desafiado al poderoso Abzu en ese duelo mortal y el Dragón Exodus del mortal Caballero ahora tenía una fuerza por demás aterradora.

-Creo que este duelo está por terminar-dijo Abzu cruzado de brazos.

-Aún no ha terminado Abzu-dijo Atem alzando la vista, aunque parte de él estaba muy angustiado, pues nada de lo que tenía podía hacerle frente al poderoso Dragón Exodus.

-Muy bien mi estimado faraón, así es como me gusta, quiero que pelee hasta el final, que me demuestre al gran héroe que fue capaz de derrotar a Zork, de lo contrario, no me sentiría satisfecho, así que adelante, haga su jugada y prosigamos con la batalla-sentencio Abzu.

Atem solo gruño, miro el campo de batalla, analizando sus opciones, solo tenía una carta boca abajo y su hermana había dejado otra antes de caer en la inconsciencia, mientras que en su mano solo tenía dos cartas mágicas, ya no le quedaban monstruos para convocar y protegerse del ataque del Dragón Exodus.

Tanto Abzu como su dragón esperaban el movimiento de Atem, aunque por la tensión del faraón, el Caballero de las Tinieblas comenzó a creer que el duelo estaba por llegar a su final, ahora él tenía todas las cartas del triunfo y al faraón solo le quedaban 4 cartas para jugar, esto iba a terminar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Tea solo observaba lo que ocurría con gran preocupación, 3 de sus amigos ya habían sido derrotados y el hombre que amaba estaba atrapado en una encrucijada, aquel dragón era prácticamente invencible y a Atem ya no le quedaban más cartas para jugar, ese iba a ser el turno final.

-No…esto no puede terminar así…no puede-dijo Tea sintiendo deseos de llorar-yo sé que Atem lo conseguirá, siempre salió adelante, sé que…en esos momentos tenía la ayuda de Yugi…pero hubo circunstancias en las que no pudo contar con Yugi y salió adelante…sé que lo hará en estos momentos…sé que puede…-y aunque Tea no lo sabía, sus palabras estaban siendo escuchadas por alguien, alguien que era muy importante para el faraón.

Drago sintió una presencia extraña en el aire y gruño por debajo-Nuevamente alguien está interviniendo en mis asuntos, creo que es mejor que me vaya preparando para el comienzo del ritual-sentencio con un brillo maligno en los ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cielo**

Atem no sabía qué hacer, aunque sus puntos de vida eran más altos, el poder del Dragón Exodus y todas las habilidades que poseía evitaban cualquier posible ataque, su más leal sirviente fue destruido y sus amigos ahora estaban inconsciente, ya solo le quedaban 4 cartas por jugar y no creía poder ganar con eso.

 _-"Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer…todo termino…les falle a todos…"-_ pensó resignado a recibir el ataque final del Dragón Exodus, cuando una voz se escuchó.

-"Para alguien que siempre ha hablado de tener fe te rindes fácilmente"-.

Atem abrió los ojos de golpe, esa voz no le era desconocida, pero no podía ser posible, rápidamente, alzo la vista y se topó con un rostro familiar, uno que no había visto en muchos años, incluso siglos.

-¿Mamá?-exclamo Atem.

Efectivamente, ahí parada, frente a Atem, se encontraba la Reina Neith, madre del faraón Atem y de la princesa Yubel, la cual se veía exactamente igual a la última vez que ambos hermanos la vieron, antes de su muerte, la mujer le sonreía con cariño y casi admiración.

-"Hola hijo, ha pasado tanto tiempo"-saludo Neith sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?-pregunto Atem confundido.

-"Alguien me convoco, alguien a quien le importas mucho, una chica de cabello castaño, que por cierto, es la viva imagen de Teana"-respondió Neith sonriéndole con picardía a su hijo.

Atem se quedó mudo al escuchar eso-¿Tea? ¿Tea te convoco?-.

-"Si y no, ella se preocupó mucho cuando vio que estabas dándote por vencido, pero una madre nunca abandona a sus hijos, aunque esta ya no se encuentre en este mundo"-.

Atem sonrió ante las palabras de su madre-Agradezco que hayas venido hasta aquí madre…pero…me temo que solo viniste para verme fracasar-dijo Atem con tristeza.

-"¿De que estas hablando? Tú duelo todavía no termina, aun puedes ganar"-.

-Pero madre…su monstruo es prácticamente invencible, ya no me quedan más que 4 cartas para jugar y ninguna de ellas es un monstruo, no tengo forma de vencer a ese dragón…el sacrificio de mi hermana, de Yugi…de Kaiba…fue en vano…ya no hay nada que pueda hacer-dijo Atem resignado.

Neith miro a su hijo un momento y luego sonrió-"Me parece recordar que fuiste tú quien una vez le dijo a Yugi "¿no hemos enfrentado peligros antes?" Siempre que hay un nuevo reto, este es más difícil que el anterior, no por ello te diste por vencido, ni siquiera cuando cometiste ese terrible error y el alma de Yugi pago el precio"-señalo Neith haciendo que Atem alzara la vista-"dime algo hijo ¿te rendiste en ese momento o luchaste hasta el final para recuperarlo? Y no solo en ese momento, sino también en tu batalla con ese hombre de cabello blanco, el cuida tumbas que estaba resentido con su deber e incluso contra Zork"-.

-Pero madre…esto es muy diferente…-.

-"No veo la diferencia, yo solo veo que estas en un grave predicamento, como ocurrió en el pasado y así como venciste esos retos, podrás vencer este, yo sé que puedes hacerlo"-aseguro Neith sonriéndole a su hijo y mirándolo con mucha fe.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo haré madre? Dime ¿Cómo puedo vencer a un dragón cuya fuerza de ataque ha superado el poder de un Dios Egipcio?-.

Neith no respondió, solo sonrió divertida, Atem podía ser muy analítico, pero muchas veces era bastante tonto, al igual que su hija-"Mi niño, me temo que olvidaste que tu hermana ya te dio la clave de tu victoria"-.

-¿Mi hermana?-.

-"Recuerda hijo, ella ya te la dio"-respondió Neith sonriéndole con dulzura y Atem se quedó pensando.

Fue cuando lo recordó todo, le hablo sobre un poder oculto en Isis la Misericordiosa, pero como podría liberar un poder que ni siquiera conocía, en ese momento, recordó que en muchas de sus batallas él no sabía algunas cosas, especialmente en la batalla final con Zork, nunca se imaginó que podría combinar a los Dioses Egipcios para crear a la única criatura capaz de destruir al Oscuro, entonces comprendió, quizás el poder oculto de Isis era…

-"¿Te diste cuenta?"-pregunto Neith sin dejar de ver a su hijo.

Atem alzo la vista y encaro a su madre, para luego sonreír-Creo que sí-.

Neith correspondió la sonrisa de su hijo-"Sabía que lo conseguirías, ahora sabes lo que tienes que hacer, gana este duelo y detén los planes malignos del Rey de las Tinieblas"-indico Neith guiñándole un ojo y alzando su pulgar-"sé que nos harás sentir orgullosos"-agrego refiriéndose a ella misma y a su amado esposo.

Atem asintió-No los voy a defraudar-.

-"Sé que no lo harás y por cierto, cuida de tu hermana y de esa chica, realmente vale oro, como siempre lo supe"-y con esas últimas palabras, la imagen de la Reina Neith desapareció ante Atem.

El faraón reapareció en el campo de batalla, con los ojos cerrados, mismos que no tardo en abrir y encaro a Abzu de nuevo, el Caballero de las Tinieblas había esperado pacientemente todo ese tiempo, después de todo, sabía que Atem encontraría un modo de alargar la batalla.

-¿Ya estás listo para continuar?-pregunto Abzu con tono calmado.

-Lo estoy-respondió Atem con una mirada determinada- _"madre…gracias por todo, le diré a Yubel que le mandas saludos…te amo mamá"_ ¡Activare "Doble Hechizo"!-declaro Atem activando una de las cartas mágicas que le quedaban-¡Al descartar una carta de mi mano puedo recuperar una carta del cementerio de mi oponente o de cualquiera de mis compañeros y sé de cual baraja voy a tomar la carta, de la de Kaiba!-Atem señalo la baraja de Atem-¡Y sé también que carta quiero!-.

Del cementerio de Kaiba, emergió una carta que se dirigió hacia la mano de Atem todo ante la atenta mirada de Abzu, el cual esperaba ver que planeaba el faraón con esa jugada y que carta escogió.

-¡A "Renace el Monstruos"! ¡Ahora muéstrate Brillante Dragón de Ojos Azules!-invoco Atem llamando al dragón más poderoso de Kaiba.

 **ATK 3000**

 **DEF 2500**

-¿Qué pretendes con esto?-pregunto Abzu entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Sencillo, voy a usar la habilidad especial del Brillante Ojos Azules; la Nova Brillante, con la cual podré destruir una carta que se encuentre de tu lado del campo!-explico Atem sonriendo.

-Entiendo, es un buen plan-reconoció Abzu-pero me temo que será inútil, porque como ya te explique antes, mi Dragón Exodus es invencible ante los efectos de monstruos, así que temo que solo destruirás a ese dragón en vano-explico el mortal Caballero.

-Y dime algo ¿en qué momento dije que usaría ese poder para destruir al Dragón Exodus?-pregunto Atem sonriendo entre divertido y desafiante.

-¿Ah no?-.

-Tengo en mente otro objetivo ¡Adelante Brillante Dragón! ¡Usa todos tus poderes, para lanzar tu invencible Nova Brillante y destruir al "Pentagrama"!-indico Atem.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-exclamo Abzu sorprendiéndose por primera vez.

El Brillante Dragón se elevó en el aire, comenzando a brillar con más intensidad, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía, misma que libero en un poderoso rayo, el cual se impactó contra el "Pentagrama", destruyendo la carta por completo y provocando que Abzu se protegiera de la explosión.

-¡Imposible!-exclamo al tiempo que el Brillante Dragón de Ojos Azules comenzaba a desaparecer, señal de que estaba volviendo al cementerio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

El destello de luz fue tan intenso que muchos tuvieron que desviar la mirada de las pantallas para protegerse de ese intenso resplandor, con excepción de Drago, quien mantenía una expresión seria en todo momento, como si supiera que aunque el duelo no terminara como él esperaba, iba a obtener la victoria.

-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestiono Karai cubriéndose la vista.

-¡El faraón destruyo la carta del "Pentagrama" con el dragón de Seto Kaiba!-fue toda la respuesta de Zaira, pues ella también se estaba protegiendo la vista del intenso resplandor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cielo**

En cuanto la carta mágica fue destruida, la barrera de energía maligna comenzó a agrietarse, hasta finalmente romperse en pedazos, el símbolo de la estrella invertida y del dragón comenzaron a apagarse lentamente, mientras Atem y Abzu se observaban de manera desafiante en todo momento, esta vez, el poderoso Abzu estaba sorprendido por la jugada de Atem.

Finalmente, el último fragmento y la última llama que quedaban de ese símbolo de maldad, desaparecieron, dejando ver a los dos duelistas verse frente a frente, directamente a los ojos y con una expresión de total desafió, señal de que el duelo aun no terminaba.

-¡Y con ello tu símbolo de maldad ha sido destruido!-señalo Atem sonriendo de manera victoriosa ante su jugada.

Abzu apretó los puños, pero no de furia, sino por la sorpresa que recibió-No me imaginaba que usaría al dragón de tu rival para destruir el "Pentagrama", verdaderamente fue una estrategia brillante, digna del faraón que derroto a Zork-felicito Abzu realmente impresionado.

-Me alegra que hayas aprobado mi jugada, ya te demostré que aunque tu Dragón Exodus sea poderoso no me daré por vencido-sentencio Atem con una mirada desafiante y determinada.

Abzu cerró los ojos y se rio de forma queda, algo que extraño a Atem-Eso me gusta, realmente aprecio que digas esas cosas, de lo contrario, este duelo no valdría la pena, pero temo que al destruir el "Pentagrama" has activado la trampa más peligrosa de todas-sentencio Abzu.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-¡Ahora observa como la energía del "Pentagrama" es absorbida por el Dragón Exodus, aumentando su poder aún más!-decreto Abzu alzando sus brazos.

La energía de la carta mágica que Atem acababa de destruir comenzó a ser absorbida por el mortal dragón del Caballero de las Tinieblas, incrementando sus poderes de una manera en verdad aterradora, muchos se preguntaron si no sería un error del medidor de ataque, desafortunadamente, esa era la triste y terrible realidad.

 **ATK 666000**

-¿Qué?-exclamo Atem.

-¡Saluda al guerrero más poderoso de todos!-anuncio Abzu, al tiempo que su Dragón Exodus lanzaba un poderoso rugido que hizo estremecer al faraón.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

Toda la familia y amigos que veían el duelo se quedaron mudos ante el enorme poder que aquel dragón acababa de obtener-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamo Odion.

-¡El faraón consiguió destruir esa carta mágica y ahora esa bestia se volvió mucho más poderosa que antes!-exclamo Ishizu alarmada.

-¿Hay algo que Atem pueda hacer para detener a ese monstruo?-pregunto Akemi mirando a los dos duelistas veteranos.

Solomo y Arthur se miraron a los ojos con tristeza, ambos habían pensado lo mismo, no tenían idea de si Atem sería capaz de vencer a ese dragón, ahora todo estaba en su contra y el enorme poder que acababa de obtener hacía que fuera virtualmente imposible de detener.

-Ahora solo nos queda rezar por que lo consiga-dijo Solomo con tristeza y Arthur asintió.

Akemi se quedó muda ante eso, no quería creerlo, ella tenía la seguridad de que sus hijos saldrían victoriosos, aunque las cosas se veían muy mal, especialmente porque aquella criatura se veía invencible, pero nunca dejaría de creer en sus hijos…jamás.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Tea, como muchos en la isla, comenzaron a temblar de miedo al ver hasta donde llego el poder del Dragón Exodus, aquella criatura había roto la barrera de lo que era un duelo normal y a Atem solo le quedaban dos cartas para jugar, pero aun así, Tea confiaba en que obtendría la victoria.

-Vamos Atem…sé que puedes vencerlo-murmuro con mucha fe en su amigo y amor platónico.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cielo**

Atem miraba al Dragón Exodus fijamente, ahora esa bestia tenía el poder para destruirlo con un solo golpe, a menos que su última jugada funcionara-Creo que este duelo ya termino, adelante, termina tu turno y déjame darte el golpe final-señalo Abzu con tono tranquilo.

Atem suspiro- _"Muy bien, este es el momento que lo decide todo, solo espero que esto funcione o estaremos acabados"_ ¡Escucha Abzu, esto sigue siendo un duelo y aun me queda una carta por jugar! ¡"Reversa de Reversas" que me permite usar la última carta que mi hermana jugo!-declaro Atem activando su carta de trampa para activar la carta que Yubel dejo, misma que se revelo-¡"Regreso de la Dimensión Diferente", cuando mi hermana hablo de que sabía lo que tenía que hacer se refería a la invocación de los Dioses Egipcios!-declaro Atem.

Al tiempo en que la última carta de Yubel se activó, un portal se abrió detrás del faraón y de este emergieron los 4 Dioses Egipcios, listos para volver a la batalla, lo que provoco que Abzu retrocediera y se preocupara por primera vez desde que comenzó el duelo.

-¡Permítanme presentarles a Obelisk el Atormentador, Slifer el Dragón Celestial, el Dragón Alado de Ra e Isis la Misericordiosa! ¡Los Dioses Egipcios han vuelto!-anuncio Atem.

-¿Qué pretendes con esto?-pregunto Abzu.

-¡Sencillo, voy a activar el segundo poder de Isis la Misericordiosa, un poder llamado "En Nombre del Faraón"!-declaro Atem.

-¿Qué es lo que hace ese poder?-cuestiono Abzu desafiante.

-¡Este poder solo puede ser activado una vez que los Dioses Egipcios fueron enviados al cementerio de cartas y resucitados exactamente al mismo tiempo, cuando eso pasa, Isis puede sellarse a sí misma y a sus hermanos en una pirámide de luz la cual permite la convocación de la criatura más poderosa de todas! ¡Ahora mis Dioses Egipcios!-grito Atem formando un puño con su mano derecha y alzando su brazo al aire.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0j1shjBUstE)**

Los Dioses Egipcios se colocaron en formación triangular, quedando Obelisk en la punta izquierda, Ra en la derecha, Slifer en la punta principal e Isis en el centro de todo, como si fueran una antigua pirámide.

Fue cuando Isis disparo un rayo de luz hacia Slifer, quien a su vez lo envió hacia Ra, este a Obelisk, devolviéndolo a Slifer y finalmente, regresándoselo a Isis, al instante, los 4 Dioses Egipcios comenzaron a brillar intensamente, convirtiéndose en rayos de luz que comenzaron a danzar, todo, ante la atenta mirada de los dos rivales.

-¡Esta es la unión más poderosa de todas, la combinación de la fuerza, de la sabiduría, del valor y del amor! ¡Los 4 Dioses Egipcios se han combinado para formar a Horakthy el Creador de la Luz!-invoco Atem.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-exclamo Abzu.

Efectivamente, la única criatura que fue capaz de vencer al poderoso Zork, Horakthy hizo acto de aparición en el campo de duelo, para asombro de Abzu y furia de Drago.

 **ATK Infinita**

 **DEF Infinita**

-Esto no puede ser-dijo Abzu impresionado.

-¡Lo siento Abzu, pero yo he ganado!-declaro Atem.

Abzu apretó los puños con fuerza, tanta que incluso comenzó a sangrar, pero luego abrió los ojos y con resignación-¡Muy bien…haz lo que debas hacer faraón!-.

-Fue un honor haber peleado contra alguien como tú Abzu-reconoció Atem-¡Horakthy destruye a su Dragón Exodus!-indico Atem.

Horakthy abrió sus ojos y reunió sus energías-¡Jesel!-invoco lanzando su ataque más poderoso.

El Dragón Exodus recibió el ataque directamente, su cuerpo comenzó a quebrarse lentamente, desapareciendo en aquel resplandor de luz, hasta finalmente desaparecer en una poderosa explosión que obligo a ambos duelistas a protegerse, pero algo era seguro, los puntos de vida de Abzu llegaron a **0,** dando por finalizado el duelo y dándole la victoria al faraón.

-Ya ha acabado-señalo Atem, mientras Horakthy desaparecía del campo de duelo.

Abzu cayó de rodillas, sintiendo como sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo, el Caballero de las Tinieblas se veía en muy mal estado, Atem quiso ir a ayudarlo, pero dos cosas se lo impidieron, la primera fue que si se movía corría el riesgo de caer hacia un enorme abismo y la segunda era que Abzu comenzó a reírse de manera emocionada, hecho que lo extraño.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Atem preocupado.

-Perfectamente…este duelo…fue realmente el mejor que he tenido…me has dado una batalla por demás legendaria…pelee con todo lo que tenía y aun así…fui derrotado…te felicito…acepto…mi derrota-.

-Realmente eres alguien muy noble y honorable para reconocer tu derrota, Abzu-dijo Atem sonriendo.

-Ahora…te voy a pedir un último favor…-.

-¿Qué favor?-pregunto Atem mirando a su rival con total atención.

-Cuida…de Karai…por favor…ella ha sufrido mucho…y merece una nueva vida…y lo mismo va para tu descendiente…es una lástima que haya perdido…pero este debió ser mi destino…felicidades…-fueron las últimas palabras de Abzu, antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a quebrarse lentamente, el visor de su casco se rompió el Caballero de las Tinieblas desapareció en las sombras.

Atem observo todo y cerró los ojos con respeto hacia un oponente, el cual si bien podría ser su enemigo, fue quizás el más grande guerrero de la historia y un noble adversario, uno que jamás olvidaría.

En cuanto Abzu desapareció, las rocas comenzaron a descender a gran velocidad hacia la tierra, Atem solo pudo sentir el movimiento brusco que hizo y cuando estas finalmente tocaron tierra, el faraón pudo abrir sus ojos.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, un grito llamo su atención-¡Atem!-el aludido volteo y solo alcanzo a ver como Tea se abalanzaba sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza-¡Sabía que lo conseguirías, lo sabía!-declaro sonriendo y sin soltarlo.

Atem se sonrojo hasta las orejas por el abrazo de la chica-Gracias…Tea…aunque…por un instante creí que…-un gemido llamo la atención de ambos y cuando voltearon, vieron como los demás se levantaban con algo de dificultad-¡Yubel!-.

-¡Yugi!-.

Atem corrió a ver como estaba su hermana y Tea a Yugi, los dos se veían algo aturdidos, pero fuera de eso, se encontraban muy bien-¿Te sientes bien Yugi?-pregunto Tea preocupada.

-Descuida…estoy bien…solo algo mareado…-respondió Yugi.

-¿Qué me dices de ti hermana?-pregunto Atem mirando a su gemela.

-Sabía que lo conseguirías…realmente lo sabía…por eso te devolví…espera…creo que voy a vomitar…-dijo Yubel y Atem se apartó, pero nada paso-no…falsa alarma…yo…aguantare…-.

Atem se rio divertido de la actitud de su hermana y luego dirigió su vista hacia Kaiba, el cual tenía una mano en su cabeza-¿Te encuentras bien Kaiba?-pregunto acercándose a su gran rival.

-¡Puedo cuidarme yo solo!-respondió Kaiba rápidamente.

Los gritos de júbilo se escucharon por todo el templo, gritos de todos los duelistas que habían presenciado el duelo por las pantallas, maravillados por la última carta que le dio la victoria al primo del Rey de los Juegos, realmente fue impresionante, Serenity y todos se encontraban felices, incluso se olvidaron brevemente de Tristán.

Karai cayó al suelo de rodillas al ver lo que acababa de pasar, no podía creerlo, su padre, su maestro, su mentor, había sido derrotado, era imposible, era algo absurdo, esto no podía haber pasado, era una ridiculez.

-No…no puede ser…mi padre…él era…invencible…no había forma de que perdiera…-dijo Karai impactada.

-Creo que las cosas fueron diferentes, el faraón…realmente es alguien impresionante-dijo Zaira impactada por el modo en que el poderoso Abzu fue derrotado.

-No es posible…esto…mi padre…él era el mejor…no pudo haber sido derrotado…-decía Karai totalmente impactada por lo que acababa de pasarle a su maestro y padre.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En los calabozos, la batalla entre Soujiro y Bareloc continuaba, fue cuando el general sintió algo muy extraño y abrió mucho los ojos al comprender lo que había pasado-No…no puede ser…el Maestro Abzu fue…es imposible…-.

Soujiro noto la actitud de Bareloc y se quedó un poco confundido, ya que el general parecía distante, como si presintiera que algo había pasado y eso comenzó a inquietarlo, ya que en ese lugar podría ser cualquier cosa.

-¡Soujiro!-el grito de Tristán llamo su atención-¡Resiste, venimos a ayudarte!-declaro señalando también a Dean y Alasson.

Bareloc gruño, pero no por la aparición de los amigos de Soujiro, ni del traidor, sino por lo que acababa de sentir-¡Draco regresa!-grito llamando a su monstruo de nuevo, el cual volvió ante su amo.

-¿Te estas rindiendo?-cuestiono Soujiro asombrado.

Bareloc solo mostro los dientes de manera amenazadora-¡Esto aún no ha terminado!-bramo antes de desaparecer en un túnel secreto.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto Dean.

-Algo debió pasar para que el primer general del ejército se retirara de ese modo-dijo Alasson.

Soujiro miro al nuevo chico con interrogación, pero no había tiempo para eso-Hay que volver con el faraón, presiento que podrían necesitar ayuda en cualquier momento-.

-Lo mismo digo yo-dijo Tristán.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando los 3 duelistas se recuperaron por completo del impacto que sufrieron por su derrota a manos del Dragón Exodus, las felicitaciones hacia Atem no tardaron en lloverle, realmente había sido impresionante como venció a Abzu.

-Vaya, sabía que el poder de Isis sería impresionante, pero nunca me imaginé que sería la clave para invocar a Horakthy en un duelo-señalo Yubel de brazos cruzados.

-Lo importante es que venciste a Abzu y con este el torneo ha terminado-dijo Yugi sonriéndole a su hermano.

-Eso es cierto, este torneo ha terminado finalmente-dijo Atem correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

-Aguarden, pero aunque el torneo haya terminado, esto no terminara hasta que recuperemos todas las almas que ese malvado tiene-recordó Tea.

-Es cierto Tea-concordó Yubel.

Pero cuando todos voltearon a buscar a Drago se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa-¡No esta!-exclamo Yugi.

-¡Ese malvado debió escapar en cuanto vio la oportunidad!-dedujo Yubel molesta.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto-dijo Atem preocupado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Drago bajaba por un pasillo, dirigiéndose al santuario donde estaba su carta, el Rey de las Tinieblas se veía algo molesto, pero con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro-Tal vez hayan vencido a mis mejores guerreros, pero esto está lejos de comenzar, pronto conocerán el verdadero terror y todo será gracias a este cuerpo-dijo Drago mirando la mano de Bakura, donde sostenía una daga de color negro con el Pentagrama incrustado.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que llega a su final, el duelo con Abzu finalmente ha concluido, pero la verdadera batalla aun no comienza, ya que Drago aún tiene un as bajo la manga que podría asegurarle la victoria, el verdadero terror pronto comenzara.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen de mis fics obras exitosas, gracias por ello:**_

 **Rossana's Mind:** _Atem ha conseguido la victoria gracias a su fe en el Corazón de las Cartas y en el apoyo de sus amigos, logrando revelar el poder oculto de Isis, el cual le permitió invocar a la poderosa Horakthy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _pues ya viste que Atem consiguió la victoria gracias al espíritu de su madre, quien le recordó la importancia de su victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _y nuevamente, Atem ha logrado salir adelante, ya que descubrió el poder secreto de Isis, mismo que le permitió combinarla con sus 3 hermanos para poder liberar el poder de Horakthy, la única criatura capaz de destruir al Dragón Exodus en esos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _pues ya lo viste, hizo una de sus grandes jugadas y convoco a la única criatura que era capaz de destruir a ese imponente dragón que era casi invencible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _eso y el hecho de que también se pudo haber provocado un incendio por haber arrojado un cuerpo muerto, por ahora despreocúpate, ya que Atem gano el duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LadyMadalla-Selene:** _ya viste como salió Atem de ese embrollo, convocando el verdadero poder de los Dioses Egipcios, mismo que le ayudo a vencer al poderoso Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kaiba-Girl96:** _sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo y descuida, Joey va a volver al fic, pero más adelante, por ahora hay cosas más importantes que atender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _al final Atem ha conseguido la victoria gracias a su fe en el Corazón de las Cartas y que descubrió el poder secreto de Isis para poder lograrlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _la victoria es del gran faraón que salvo al mundo en más de una ocasión, pero con esto se acerca la batalla más difícil de todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _huno una forma y fue la invocación de Horakthy el Creador de la Luz para conseguirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _pues ya viste que hizo para vencer al poderoso Abzu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _es entendible, las Tortugas Ninja nos enseñaron que la pizza era la mejor comida del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pues ya viste que destruir el "Pentagrama" solo lo fortaleció, pero Atem consiguió invocar a la única criatura más poderosa que ese dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _Atem encontró el modo de vencer al Dragón Exodus, invocando a la criatura más poderosa de toda la Tierra, misma que fue capaz de destruir al mismo Zork. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _Atem consiguió la victoria gracias a su madre y al descubrir cuál era el poder oculto de Isis, con el cual combino a los Dioses para invocar a Horakthy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y el poder infinito recayó en Horakthy el Creador de la Luz, cuya fuerza fue suficiente para destruir al mismo Zork. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _y esos puntos de ataque recaían en Horakthy, la combinación de los 4 Dioses Egipcios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _concuerdo, esta increíble. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _te falto un 0, pero tienes la idea clara, afortunadamente, Atem ha ganado el duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _es una posibilidad bastante alta, pero ya lo veremos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _y con esa misma confianza logro convocar a la criatura que derroto al Dragón Exodus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _afortunadamente Atem encontró un modo de cambiar la situación a su favor y venció al Dragón Exodus con la combinación de los Dioses Egipcios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _desafortunadamente las cosas no son tan fáciles, ya que aunque Atem gano el duelo, Drago no está vencido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _este duelo ha terminado con la victoria de Atem y los demás, pero la verdadera guerra todavía no ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _yo tengo un extraño presentimiento con el tal Hit y sospecho que no será fácil de derrotar, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 83 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Rossana's Mind, Tea Mutou, Mana, Srto, Ryu Mikazuki, LadyMadalla-Selene, Kaiba-Girl96, Olivia, Éire, Dany35, Soranomomo93, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Rey Drasian, Zeus, Hades, Ocnarf, Moon-9215, Blaitor21, Shadow y Writer, Kurtlaraperdomo, Draigon 2.0, Iron Mario, Súper Rock Ninja.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	84. Despertar del Rey

" _ **Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, soy su anfitrión,**_ **Albus Dumblendore,** _ **quien ahora les va a presentar el principio de la batalla más dura de todas, pues aunque los 7 Maestros han sido vencidos, el enemigo número 1 aun esta al asecho, preparando su renacer y si lo conseguí…temo que una era de oscuridad, muerte y destrucción nos esperan a todos"**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida al principio de la batalla final, disfrútenlos y ya conocen la rutina, nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=tMAWjYS7SDQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=_1A9RoyzokM**

 **www. youtube watch? v=-0OMWogwDXU**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 84**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 84 Infierno en la Tierra.**

 **Primera Parte**

 **Despertar del Rey**

 _ **Cuando los planetas se alineen…las puertas entre las dimensiones se debilitaran y el Rey de las Tinieblas podrá emerger una vez que el sacrificio sea ofrecido por completo**_

Drago llego hasta el salón donde se encontraba la carta que aprisionaba su alma, al ver a su amo, todos sus seguidores se arrodillaron ante él, Bareloc se acercó a su amo en cuanto este hizo acto de presencia.

-Mi señor…es cierto que el Maestro Abzu fue…-.

-Olvídate de eso y concéntrate en lo importante, mis enemigos pueden creer que estoy vencido, pero la caída de los Maestros Oscuros no fue más que el principio de lo que he preparado para ellos-Drago se dirigió a un anciano con vestimenta de hechiceros-dime Dao ¿Cómo va la alineación de los planetas?-.

-Esta por completarse gran señor, pronto los portales se abrirán por completo y usted finalmente será libre-respondió Dao Lon Wong.

-Bien, he esperado mucho tiempo para esto y nada va a impedir que convierta este mundo en un nuevo Reino de Tinieblas-sentencio Drago con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro y un brillo de sus demoniacos ojos rojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, los chicos estaban tratando de pensar en que hacer ahora, Drago se había marchado, lo que significaba que aún tenía las almas cautivas y el cuerpo de Bakura bajo su control, debían actuar y pronto, antes de que algo terrible comenzara, ya que aunque los Maestros Oscuros fueron derrotados, eso no parecía haber garantizado la victoria.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, Drago aún tiene las almas de Joey y los demás, además de tener a Bakura bajo su control, no podemos permitir que se salga con la suya-dijo Yugi preocupado.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero la pregunta es a donde pudo haber ido, este lugar es enorme, podría estar en cualquier parte-dijo Atem.

-Si vas a comenzar con esas tonterías de magia antigua ahórratelas, porque a decir verdad, yo ya estoy harto de todo esto, iré por Mokuba y luego nos iremos de aquí-sentencio Kaiba.

-Kaiba-llamo Atem, pero Yubel le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, él no irá a ningún lado, después de todo, tiene una misión que cumplir-señalo su hermana sonriéndole de manera misteriosa.

Fue cuando un ruido llamo la atención de todos y Tea dirigió su vista hacia una de las puertas-Chicos miren-señalo hacia la puerta indicada.

De aquella puerta, emergieron Tristán, Soujiro, Dean, Alasson, con los cuerpos de Joey y Mai, los cuales los seguían como si fueran robots sin voluntad, al ver a sus amigos, así como a dos de sus enemigos con ellos, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, especialmente al ver a Joey y Mai.

-¡Tristán! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-exclamo Yugi sorprendido.

-A mí también me da gusto verlos chicos-dijo Tristán con algo de sarcasmo-vine a rescatar a Joey y a Mai, ya que aun sin sus almas, de ese modo ese monstruo no tendrá todas las ventajas-explico Tristán.

-¿Y tú lo acompañaste?-pregunto Yubel mirando a Soujiro.

-Considerando que entrar a este templo solo habría sido literalmente una sentencia de muerte no tuve muchas opciones-respondió Soujiro cruzándose de brazos.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo al acompañarlo, Soujiro-felicito Atem sonriéndole a su viejo amigo.

-Gracias mi faraón-dijo Soujiro haciendo una reverencia.

Fue cuando las miradas se desviaron hacia Dean y Alasson-Oigan ¿y que hacen ellos con ustedes?-pregunto Tea recordando el peligro en que ambos los habían puesto en el pasado.

-Ahora están de nuestro lado-respondió Tristán.

-Ni tanto, pero si admito que ya que mi plan inicial fracaso, entonces no queda de otra más que unirme al faraón para tratar de evitar el ascenso de Drago-señalo Dean cruzado de brazos.

-Y hablando del Rey ¿Dónde está? No lo veo por ningún lado-observo Alasson volteando en todas direcciones.

Antes de que alguien respondiera, Zaira apareció también-Me temo que han llegado tarde, volvió al salón donde está la carta que encierra su alma y se llevó el cuerpo de Bakura con él-.

Al escuchar eso, Dean se alarmo, mientras que Alasson silbo con resignación-Eso quiere decir que ya no hay salvación, se acabó, estamos perdidos, es una lástima, me gustaba este mundo-dijo con resignación.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Drago aún no ha vencido, podemos detenerlo!-declaro Yugi con determinación.

-No si tiene a Bakura en su poder, ya que Bakura es la clave de todo-señalo Dean.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Tea y los hermanos tricolor pusieron toda su atención en el chico.

-Lo siento, pero yo no sé mucho al respecto, mejor pregúnteles a ellos, después de todo, ellos estuvieron bajo el servicio de ese monstruo por mucho tiempo-señalo Dean viendo a Alasson y a Zaira.

Las miradas cayeron sobre los aludidos, aunque Alasson levanto los brazos en señal de rendición-Oigan, a mí ni me vean, ella es la que se sabe todos los cuentos y maniobras que hay por aquí-.

-Pues entonces te pido que comiences a hablar, dinos que quiere decir todo eso de que Bakura es la clave-dijo Atem mirando a Zaira.

-Agregando a la petición de mi hermano, lo pedimos por favor-intervino Yubel mirando a Atem de manera reprobatoria por el modo en que pidió las cosas, definitivamente Atem necesitaba aprender algunos modales cuando se dirigía a sus enemigos.

Zaira se quedó pensando un momento antes de responder-Muy bien, se los diré todo lo que sé, ya que aún hay muchas cosas que desconozco y quien conocía mejor de este asunto era la Maestra Amazu-explico Zaira disponiéndose a hablar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Desafortunadamente, mientras ellos hablaban, los guerreros de Drago estaban preparando todo para la ceremonia, se había pintado un pentagrama en el suelo y encendido algunas veladoras, 7 en total, cada una representando uno de los 7 pecados capitales, así como también había algunos cráneos y huesos regados por todo el lugar.

Algunas doncellas comenzaron a esparcir hierbas muy extrañas al suelo, así como también algunas orquídeas de color rojo, rosas negras, otras llevaban jarrones con sangre, misma que comenzaron a usar para remarcar el pentagrama en el suelo, todo ante la atenta mirada de Drago, que podía sentir como los planetas ya casi estaban en su alineación perfecta.

-Pronto estaré completo-señalo con una mirada maligna y una sonrisa de triunfo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Afuera del templo, densas nubes oscuras comenzaron a cubrir el cielo, muchos pensaron que se avecinaba una tormenta y una muy poderosa por la negrura que los rodeaba, pero había alguien que sospechaba lo que iba a pasar y ese alguien era Setsuko, quien miraba fijamente hacia el cielo.

-Ha comenzado, la hora del final se acerca y las tinieblas pronto nos invadirán, por favor…que el faraón lo impida-suplico sumamente aterrada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

Las nubes negras también comenzaron a cubrir el cielo de la ciudad natal de Yugi y de sus amigos, Akemi interpreto eso como una tormenta y corrió a meter la ropa que tenía colgada para que se secara, todo con ayuda de Hoshi e Ishizu, pero la egipcia podía sentir algo maligno en el aire.

 _-"Hay algo extraño en el ambiente…tal vez deje de usar el Collar del Milenio hace mucho tiempo…pero aun puedo sentir que algo terrible esta por suceder"-_ pensó sumamente angustiada y no era para menos.

En todo el mundo, aquellas nubes de oscuridad aparecían, iluminando el cielo con relámpagos rojos, tan rojos como llamas del mismo infierno, muchos no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para sacar sus celulares y comenzar a tomar fotos a ese extraño fenómeno, era algo inusual y magnifico a la vez.

Lo más extraño de todo y lo que nadie parecía haber notado, era que los Muertos Vivientes que habían estado atacando a inocentes en esos últimos días, se detuvieron de golpe, como si estuvieran esperando algo, todos con la mirada hacia el cielo, nadie parecía notar su presencia debido al espectáculo atmosférico que estaban presenciando, porque según las noticias, ese clima tan inusual estaba ocurriendo en todo el mundo.

-"Los científicos atribuyen este extraño clima a la alineación de planetas, un evento tan misterioso y magnifico que ocurre una vez cada 1000 años, pero nos aseguran que no hay nada que temer y que en cuanto los planetas terminen su alineación, comenzando su separación todo volverá a la normalidad"-decían los noticieros.

Que equivocados estaban…

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Zaira tomo aliento antes de comenzar a contar todo lo que sabía-Muy bien, aunque han vencido a los Maestros Oscuros, me temo que eso no basta para impedir los planes de resurrección del amo, no mientras él tenga a Bakura en su poder-.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Bakura en todo esto? No lo entiendo-dijo Yugi confundido.

-Él en sí no tiene la culpa de su utilidad para el Rey de las Tinieblas, la culpa vendría siendo de su ancestro, Bakura el Ladrón, aunque si he de ser justa, la culpa de todo sería de Aknadin por lo que hizo para crear los Artículos del Milenio-señalo mirando a los dos hermanos egipcios con reproche.

-¡Nosotros no sabíamos nada de eso, ni siquiera nuestro padre sabía lo que Aknadin hizo para…!-.

-Basta Yubel-dijo Atem pidiéndole a su hermana que guardara silencio-continua-.

Zaira asintió-En fin, como Bakura fue el único que sobrevivió a esa masacre, a partir de ese momento se propuso la meta de destruir al faraón y todo su reino como venganza, vendió su alma a las tinieblas, a Zork para ser exacto, uno de los hijos del Rey de las Tinieblas y monarca del mal, conforme robaba los Artículos del Milenio y los depositaba en las tumba, su alma se fue hundiendo más en la oscuridad, hasta que finalmente se convirtió en parte de Zork-.

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien-dijo Atem recordando el momento en que Bakura le revelo que era la otra mitad de Zork-pero eso aún no explica que tiene que ver el Bakura de esta época, él es muy diferente a su ancestro-.

-Tal vez, pero como su descendiente, estaba destinado a poseer la Sortija del Milenio, misma que ahora poseía una parte de la energía maligna de Zork en ella, cada vez que el alma maligna de Zork tomaba control sobre Bakura, la sangre y alma de su amigo se contaminaba más, hundiéndose cada vez más en las tinieblas, aunque Zork fue destruido y con ello se liberó a Bakura de su control, eso no lo libro por completo de la maldad que lo poseyó, después de todo, en todo humano hay bondad y maldad, pero Drago supo cómo aprovechar la maldad que aún quedaba de su hijo dentro del cuerpo de su amigo Bakura y la llave para la liberación del Rey se encuentra en su sangre, el amo solo necesita una pequeña gota de sangre del cuerpo de Bakura y podrá romper el sello que lo mantiene atrapado dentro de la carta que Pegasus creo-.

-¡Por esa razón poseyó a Bakura en cuanto tuvo oportunidad!-exclamo Atem abriendo los ojos al comprender todo-¡Para asegurarse de vencer aun si sus mejores guerreros eran vencidos!-.

-¡Y ahora tiene todo lo que necesita para romper el sello, mientras hablamos la ceremonia comenzó a realizarse y temo que la pesadilla pronto comenzara!-finalizo Zaira cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos con resignación-ya no hay esperanza alguna-.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Por supuesto que la hay!-declaro Yugi determinado.

-No digas tonterías ¿crees que lo que han enfrentado es malo? Pegasus, Noah, Malik, Dartz, Zigfried e incluso Zork eran nada comparados con Drago ¿no lo entienden? Él es el Rey de las Tinieblas, el Señor de la Oscuridad, el Gran Monarca del Mal, él fue el responsable de traer la maldad al mundo hace muchos años, fue el creador de Zork y de muchos de demonios, es el ser más poderoso y cruel que ha existido, solo unos tontos se atreverían a desafiarlo-señalo Zaira.

-Pues nosotros lo haremos y te aseguro que lo detendremos-dijo Atem con determinación.

-Iremos a donde se encuentra la carta maligna con o sin tu ayuda, pero creo que la ayuda de ustedes dos sería más rápido-dijo Yubel.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Zaira cruzada de brazos.

-A que tú debes saber dónde se encuentra la carta ¿no es así?-.

Zaira se quedó un momento en silencio, podía ver la determinación en todos los presentes, finalmente, suspiro con cansancio y resignación-Debo estar loca por hacer esto, no solo traiciono al Rey de las Tinieblas, sino que además llevo a sus enemigos a su santuario, la que me espera-dijo estremeciéndose.

-Descuida, nosotros te protegeremos-dijo Tristán sonriéndole animadamente.

-Que consuelo-dijo Zaira comenzando a guiarlos.

Yugi se dispuso a seguirla, cuando de pronto recordó un detalle importante-Oigan-.

-¿Qué sucede Yugi?-pregunto Tea mirando a su amigo con preocupación.

Antes de responder, Yugi volteo para todos lados, especialmente a la puerta donde la había visto desde que comenzó las finales-¿Dónde está Karai?-pregunto preocupado por la guerrera.

-No tengo idea, ella estuvo aquí viendo el duelo, pero después de la derrota del Maestro Abzu se alejó corriendo rápidamente, se veía muy afectada-explico Zaira comenzando la marcha.

Al escuchar eso, Yugi agacho la cabeza con tristeza, pensando en el dolor que debía estar pasando Karai en esos momentos, primero vio morir a quien fuera su madre y ahora…tenía que encontrarla y ayudarla, fue cuando una mano se puso sobre su hombro y al alzar la vista, se topó con Atem.

-Una misión a la vez Yugi, te prometo que la encontraremos y la ayudaremos-le aseguro Atem sonriéndole.

Yugi miro a su hermano y luego asintió, no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero Atem tenía razón, primero tenían que cumplir con una misión antes de poder pasar a otra, solo esperaba que Karai estuviera bien.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Hablando de Karai, la chica había corrido por los pasillos del templo, hasta que llego al mismo lugar donde Zaleska se enfrentó a Mai, una vez ahí, lanzo un grito de furia y comenzó a golpear las paredes con fuerza, era tal la furia que sentía en su interior que no le importo cuando sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar debido a los golpes que daba, estaba muy dolida.

Cuando finalmente se cansó de golpear, cayó al suelo de rodillas, sosteniéndose con sus manos y comenzó a llorar, esto no podía haber pasado, tenía que ser una pesadilla, primero su madre fue vencida por esa maldita de cabello castaño y el Rey la castigo de una manera muy cruel.

Y ahora su padre, su maestro, su mayor símbolo de admiración, también acababa de perder, no tenía sentido, era absurdo, sus padres eran invencibles, nadie podía derrotarlos, ellos eran los mejores ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?

Por unos instantes, una sola idea cruzo por su joven mente, la venganza, venganza contra aquellos que habían destruido a sus padres, pero apenas pensó en eso, otra voz apareció en su mente, una voz que ya le era muy familiar.

 _-"¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos?"-._

Ahí estaba otra vez esa voz molesta del Rey de los Juegos, torturándola con esa pregunta que la volvía loca, se llevó las manos a las orejas en un intento desesperado por tratar de apagar el sonido de la voz de Yugi, pero nada consiguió con eso, ya que la voz de Yugi aún se escuchaba.

Karai sacudió su cabeza con violencia, pero nada conseguía, fue cuando un recuerdo paso frente a ella, el recuerdo de cuando Abzu le dijo que su lealtad era hacia él, no hacia el Rey Drago, eso era cierto, ella nunca le fue leal al amo, solo a sus padres y que una vez que el Caballero fuera vencido, entonces ella no tendría nada que la atara al amo, pero…

Se sentía tan confundida, una parte de ella deseaba venganza, pero otra…aun no lograba entender cómo fue que sus padres fueron vencidos, de pronto, como una revelación, recordó la batalla de Amazu con Atem y ese odioso, aunque tierno, de Yugi, la misma pregunta que ella se estaba haciendo, Amazu se las había planteado y la respuesta fue tan simple que Karai se quedó muda por unos instantes.

-Amistad…eso lo resuelve todo…pero no entiendo… ¿Cómo pueden ser amigos tan fieles, tan leales entre sí? ¿Cómo puede ese idiota de Yugi Muto aceptar a la gente después del daño que hicieron? ¿Cómo pudo aceptar a Malik cuando él puso en peligro a Gardner y aún más extraño, como acepto a Wheeler y al otro tarado después de que lo molestaron hasta el cansancio?-Karai miro su mano y los nudillos que sangraban-¿y cómo…como puede ofrecerme a mí su amistad después de lo que hice? ¿Por qué él es así?-cuestionaba comenzando a llorar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La ceremonia estaba por iniciar, los siervos de Drago se habían puesto túnicas y capuchas negras, posicionándose alrededor del altar donde estaba la carta que contenía el alma maligna de su amo, Bareloc coloco dos cráneos humanos y algunos de animales alrededor de la misma.

-Ya estamos listos mi lord-informo Bareloc.

-Bien, ya es tiempo de que abandone esta forma humana repugnante-dijo Drago mirando la mano de Bakura con algo de asco-aunque admito que me fue muy útil-.

Drago camino hacia el altar, conforme avanzaba, las velas que aún no estaban encendidas, se encendieron en fuego negro, la sangre en el piso comenzó a entrar en ebullición y todos los huesos, así como las hierbas recolectadas, comenzaron a descomponerse a un ritmo alarmante.

El Rey de las Tinieblas saco la daga de entre sus ropas, pronto sería libre y entonces el mundo entero temblaría ante el poder de las tinieblas, cuando-¡Drago!-el aludido volteo a ver de quien se trataba, Atem y los otros llegaron a tiempo-¡Ni creas que vas a salirte con la tuya!-.

-Ustedes realmente son una molestia muy grande, no dejen que interrumpan la ceremonia-ordeno Drago.

-¡Ya escucharon, convoquen a las tinieblas!-ordeno Bareloc mirando a los siervos.

Los encapuchados se quitaron las máscaras, revelando sus rostros, se trataban de todos los duelistas que fueron vencidos en el torneo y que perdieron sus almas, así como los sirvientes del templo, rápidamente, los guardias sombríos aparecieron, cerrándoles el paso.

-Creo que tendremos que pelear para poder llegar hasta donde esta ese maldito-dijo Tristán.

-Eres un genio amigo-señalo Soujiro con algo de sarcasmo.

Antes de que Tristán le respondiera, alguien lo sujeto por la espalda, estrellándolo contra la pared, cuando alzo la vista se llevó una sorpresa, pues quien lo ataco había sido Joey, le cual con su mirada perdida, volvió a lanzarse sobre él.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa Joey?-cuestiono Tristán tratando de sujetar a su amigo sin hacerle el menor daño.

Drago se rio divertido al ver eso-Pobres tontos, no debieron haber ido a sacarlos de sus calabozos, ya que ellos ahora son cascarones vacíos, cuerpos sin voluntad y solo existen para cumplir mis deseos-señalo Drago malignamente.

Antes de que alguien más supiera que iba a pasar, Mai se abalanzo contra Tea, sacando un cuchillo de la nada, por fortuna, Atem se dio cuenta y la empujo justo a tiempo-¡Tea!-grito apartándola al tiempo que Mai lanzaba el golpe, por fortuna, el cuchillo solo rasgo un poco el brazo de Atem, haciéndole una herida superficial.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-exclamo Yubel lanzándose contra Mai y dándole un rodillazo para derribarla y dejarla inconsciente.

-¡Atem! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Tea preocupada.

-Descuida…estoy bien…no es una herida mortal-respondió Atem mirando el brazo.

-¡Tonto, pudo haber sido algo peor, no debiste hacerlo!-regaño Tea.

Atem miro a la chica y respondió-Tú lo hiciste hace 3000 años-dijo de manera misteriosa, dejando confundida a Tea.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-pregunto Yugi mirando a su hermano.

-Descuida, no es nada serio ¿Qué paso con Joey?-pregunto Atem preocupado por su amigo.

-Pues, Kaiba se ocupó de él-señalo Yugi, ya que al parecer, Kaiba había golpeado a Joey en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

-Con o sin alma sigue siendo un verdadero fastidio-señalo Kaiba entre dientes.

La risa de Drago capto la atención de todos-No estuvo mal, pero veamos que tal enfrentan esto ¡Vayan!-ordeno enviando a los demás cuerpos sin alma.

-¡No será así! ¡Espadas de Luz Reveladora!-invoco Yugi activando su carta mágica, la cual dejo inmóviles a todos los cuerpos-vaya, funciono-.

-Eso quiere decir que la magia de Drago está haciendo que todo pase realmente-dijo Yubel.

-Entonces es tiempo de darle batalla ¡Adelante Mago Oscuro!-.

-¡Mago Oscuro Niño!-.

-¡Guerrera Valquiria!-.

-¡Maga Oscura!-.

-¡Sal Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-.

-¡Kymailast el Emperador Dragón!-.

Dean, Alasson y Zaira se quedaron detrás sin saber qué hacer, luego tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, de todos modos Drago ya sabía de su traición, así que debían ayudar al faraón para tratar de impedir que el Rey emergiera por completo.

-¡Elegith el Caído!-.

-¡Saeris Hechicera de la Magia Negra!-.

-¡Astradon el Dragón Espectral!-.

-¡Ahora veremos cómo enfrentas todo lo que tenemos Drago!-declaro Atem desafiante.

-¡Ataquen!-indicaron los 9 duelistas haciendo que sus monstruos atacaran a Drago al mismo tiempo en un intento por destruir el altar y la carta.

Para asombro de todos, Drago hizo un movimiento con su dedo y provoco que todos los ataques se desviaran, chocando entre ellos y neutralizándose, dejando atónitos a los duelistas por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-exclamo Kaiba sorprendido.

-Temo que sus débiles monstruos necesitaran algo más para detenerme, la ceremonia casi esta completada y puedo sentir como mis poderes crecen a cada segundo, pronto seré lo bastante poderoso para librarme de esta asquerosa forma mortal-sentencio Drago-es una verdadera lástima que todos sus esfuerzos sean en vano-.

-¡Solo porque tú lo crees así no significa que sea cierto!-declaro Yugi.

Drago entrecerró los ojos-Tú eres quizás la persona más molesta y odiosa que he conocido en mi vida, me cuesta creer que existan seres tan puros como tú, que siempre están dispuestos a ayudar a otros antes que ayudarse a sí mismos, es algo repugnante, especialmente cuando la humanidad no merece la ayuda de nadie, son el mayor error del Padre Celestial-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Tea.

-Los humanos solían vivir en paz y armonía, pero ellos mismos se dejaron arrastrar por su propia codicia, misma que poco a poco dio paso a los otros sentimientos negativos como la envidia, la ignorancia y la sed de poder, pronto todo ese paraíso que se creó para ellos se convirtió en un infierno, han hecho cientos de atrocidades a lo largo de la historia, quemaron mujeres y hasta niñas inocentes acusándolas de brujería, solo porque tenían miedo, un enano imbécil creía en la absurda idea de crear una raza perfecta y aterrorizo a todo un grupo religioso, es irónico, ya que según la historia, ese mismo grupo también es culpable de algo terrible, siempre movidos por la avaricia y el miedo, actualmente, los humanos cometen más atrocidades que cualquier otra cosa y los más poderosos se refugian detrás del dinero, yo no soy el villano aquí, solo quiero terminar con el error más grande que el Padre Celestial creo-.

Las palabras de Drago tuvieron efecto en algunos del grupo, excepto en uno-Si de verdad somos un error, entonces dime ¿Por qué el Padre Celestial no nos ha destruido por ello?-.

-¿Hum?-fue la expresión que hizo Drago ante la pregunta de Yugi.

-Te diré que pienso, tal vez sea cierto que nosotros los humanos hemos cometido errores, pero tal vez sea porque de esos errores nos volvemos mejores personas y eso se debe a que el Padre Celestial tiene fe en nosotros-señalo Yugi determinado.

Drago sonrió divertido ante las palabras de Yugi-Ya escuche suficientes tonterías-dijo abriendo los ojos y paralizando a todos sus enemigos, incluyendo a sus monstruos.

-¿Qué pasa?-exclamo Tea alarmada.

-¡No podemos movernos y al parecer sus monstruos tampoco!-respondió Tristán haciendo esfuerzos por moverse.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo permitir que intervengan en mi resurrección, tengo mucho que hacer-dijo Drago dándoles la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia el altar.

Sus subordinados comenzaron a musitar un extraño conjuro, el cual por lo que se podía entender, era en idioma latín, en donde invocaban la presencia del diablo en la Tierra, nombrándolo por todos sus nombres, el propio Drago también comenzó a invocar el conjuro, al tiempo que sacaba la daga.

-Es hora de cumplir con tu cometido cuerpo patético-sentencio Drago alzando la daga y clavándola con fuerza en uno de sus brazos.

Yugi, Tea y Zaira cerraron los ojos para no ver eso, pero no pudieron evitar escuchar la risa de Drago ante lo que acababa de hacer, sacando la daga del cuerpo que ocupaba, cuya hoja ahora estaba empapada en sangre, Drago dibujo el símbolo del Pentagrama en la palma izquierda de Bakura, y como la carta, cubriéndola con la sangre del chico.

En cuanto este ritual se completó, del cuerpo de Bakura comenzó a surgir un aura de color negro y completamente maligna, misma que fue absorbida por la carta, en cuanto la última pizca de aquella energía fue consumida, la carta se elevó en el cielo, comenzando a brillar intensamente, Atem y los otros, solo podían ver imponentes como pasaba todo.

-Este es el comienzo del fin-sentencio la voz de Drago viniendo de la carta.

Afuera, la tormenta comenzó a aumentar su fuerza, al tiempo que los planetas comenzaron a enviar una gran cantidad de energía maligna, misma que se centró en la Tierra, justo en donde se encontraba la carta.

 **(Tema ganador del concurso, por Moon-9215: www. youtube watch? v=tMAWjYS7SDQ)**

 **Ha llegado tu final  
él es la fuente del mal  
como tú lo puedes ver  
no lo podrás tú vencer  
él es un demonio cruel  
con maléfico poder  
salgan de la habitación  
es su hora de resurrección**

 **Empieza ya a temblar  
sus ojos destellaran  
tú cabeza girará  
pues su voz te aterrará  
una veces es Azbel  
otras veces Lucifer  
ahora mismo es Satán  
mejor pónganse a rezar**

 **Gran Rey Drago -x2-**

 **-monólogo en latín-**

 **Gran Rey Drago-x4-**

 **Ha llegado tu final  
él es la fuente del mal  
como tú lo puedes ver  
no lo podrás tú vencer  
él es un demonio cruel  
con maléfico poder  
salgan de la habitación  
es su hora de resurrección**

 **Si escuchas alguna vez  
está canción te hará correr  
no es sólo una ilusión  
no hallarás explicación  
el demonio asechará  
cada paso que tu des  
y es que tú tienes que ser  
alguien capaz de vencer**

 **Gran Rey Drago-x4-**

La carta terminó por romperse en pedazos, al tiempo que la Tierra misma comenzaba a temblar, las puertas del infierno se abrieron y finalmente, el Rey de las Tinieblas hizo acto de aparición.

Un gigantesco dragón humanoide de color negro, más negro que la oscuridad infinita del espacio, cuyos despiadados ojos rojos brillaban como llamas del mismo infierno, llevaba una armadura en su pecho con forma de "V", sus brazos eran largos y sus manos tenían 3 filosas garras, con una más en el centro de su palma, de sus muñecas surgían un par de filosas cuchillas sumamente largas, casi pareciendo espadas que salían de sus brazos, sus pies tenían 3 dedos con filosas garras y una larga cola que asemejaba a un látigo, poseía dos poderosas alas, así es, se trataba de Drago, el Rey de las Tinieblas, quien apareció rompiendo el techo del templo en pedazos, quedando en presencia de todos los duelistas de la isla.

-¿Qué es eso?-grito Rebeca aterrada.

-Es el fin…del mundo…el fin de todo…-respondió Setsuko con una mirada llena de terror en su rostro.

Drago lanzo un poderoso rugido que debió estremecer a toda la Tierra, como si se estuviera proclamando amo y señor de todo lo existente, la pesadilla no había hecho más que comenzar y tanto Atem como sus amigos lo sabían.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Hemos llegado al final de este capítulo, pero me temo que la más grande todas las pesadillas y la más terrible de las guerras no ha hecho más que empezar, ahora nuestros amigos deberán hacerle frente al señor de todo el mal, una batalla cuyo final podría significar el fin de todos nosotros, pero confiemos y recordemos que aunque la oscuridad nuble nuestro camino, siempre debemos encontrar la luz al final del túnel"**_

 _ **Un aplauso para Albus Dumblendore, el mejor mago de todos y el último invitado de este fic, pues como ya nos encontramos cerca del final ya no tiene caso y antes de pasar a los comentarios, quiero dejar un tema para el Rey Drago, el cual fue enviado mucho después del concurso, pero si lo hubiera enviado a tiempo, entonces ese tema habría ganado, de Súper Rock Ninja:**_

 **¡Es poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Poder!  
¡Es poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Poder!  
¡Es poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Poder!  
¡Es poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Poder!  
¡Es poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Poder!  
El arcángel de la vida eterna, él vino a la tierra  
Declarar la guerra, bañando la población en la sangre  
Ocupación, dominación, nubes negras cubren la tierra  
"Usted va a morir... "**

 **Sin resistencia, las personas corren y se esconden  
Incluso los que se inclinan a él son quemados a cenizas  
Genocidio, opresión armada  
El dictador se ríe como él los pisotea**

 **Bakura y Malik se redujeron  
Keith murió en el acto  
Bareloc, feroz y fuerte  
Karai con el pelo largo**

 **Sus alas son de color negro, negro, negro  
Su poder es in-fi-nito  
Con su ejército  
Y un nivel de poder abismal**

 **Historia sin resolver  
Sin pedido, caza dimensión  
Justicia, siete maestros  
¡Dame el poder!**

 **Volado todo en pedazos  
Atraer a los insectos  
El planeta se pudre y muere  
Ahora... Te voy a mostrar... mi verdadera ira...**

 **Dragón Divino  
Es demasiado tarde para lamentarse**

 **Los héroes caen ya  
Las heridas duelen más  
Los villanos triunfan  
Ese poder es el lado oscuro**

 **Drago, Drago, Drago, Drago  
Una oleada, un agujero, una galaxia  
Negligencia, una trampa, parásitos  
Drago, Drago, Drago, Drago  
Nosotros somos los que lloran de miedo  
Dios, Dark, Poder**

 **La sobrepesca, la deforestación, el desarrollo excesivo  
La destrucción repetitivo del medio ambiente  
La opresión, la tortura, no hay derechos humanos  
Propaganda es implantado dentro de nosotros**

 **Sin resistencia , las personas corren y se esconden  
Incluso los que se inclinan a él son quemados a cenizas  
El genocidio , la opresión armada  
El dictador se ríe como él los pisotea**

 **Anubrix, Amazu, Eiki  
Leviatán, Umbra  
Zeleska  
Maestro Abzu**

 **Sus alas son de color negro, negro, negro  
Su poder es in-fi-nito  
Con su ejército  
Y un nivel de poder abismal**

 **Historia sin resolver  
Sin pedido, caza dimensión  
Justicia, siete maestros  
¡Dame el poder!**

 **Volado todo en pedazos  
Atraer a los insectos  
El planeta se pudre y muere  
Ahora... Te voy a mostrar... mi verdadera ira...**

 **Dragón Divino  
Es demasiado tarde para lamentarse**

 **Los héroes caen ya  
Las heridas duelen más  
Los villanos triunfan  
Ese poder es el lado oscuro**

 **Drago, Drago, Drago, Drago  
Una oleada, un agujero, una galaxia  
Negligencia, una trampa, parásitos  
Drago, Drago, Drago, Drago  
Nosotros somos los que lloran de miedo  
Dios, Dark, Poder**

 **Él no se rendirá  
Cállate con este dolor  
El mal, temblando de miedo, la oscuridad, los universos caen**

 **Drago, drago, drago, drago  
Es un ser inmortal, su alma es eterna  
¡Mierda! ¡Yo no tengo poder!**

 **Drago, drago, drago, drago  
El clímax, un significado inesperado**

 **Drago, Drago, Drago, Drago  
Una oleada, un agujero, una galaxia  
Negligencia, una trampa, parásitos  
Drago, Drago, Drago, Drago  
Nosotros somos los que lloran de miedo**

 **¡Es poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Poder!  
¡Es poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Poder!  
¡Es poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Poder!  
¡Es poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Poder!  
¡Es poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Es poder! ¡Poder!**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen que mis fics sean obras sumamente exitosas, gracias por ello:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _tienes mucha razón, especialmente porque finalmente, el Rey de las Tinieblas ha emergido con todos sus poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _Drago se había ido para preparar todo el ritual que garantizaría su ascenso, mismo que como acabas de ver ha ocurrido, ahora viene la batalla más dura de todos los tiempos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _gracias por la recomendación, por el momento el duelo más difícil de todos se va a llevar a cabo, es hora de enfrentarse al Rey de las Tinieblas cara a cara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _pues ya viste el ritual que se efectuó para que Drago emergiera y respecto al capítulo de DB Súper, se nota que Vegeta ya no es el mismo de antes, pero que realmente va a perder ante Hit. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _por ahora Karai esta confundida sobre lo que va a pasar con su vida, ya que sin sus padres, las palabras de Yugi la están atormentando cada vez más, así como también lo que le dijo Abzu antes de su duelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LadyMadalla-Selene:** _el torneo ha terminado, los duelos han quedado atrás, ahora es tiempo de la batalla más dura de todas, el combate final con el Rey de los Infiernos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _ahora debes preocuparte un poco más, pues la batalla final con Drago ya va a comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _no creo que quiera saberlo, especialmente por la manera en que siento que lo dirías. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _las cosas se han puesto horribles, pues finalmente Drago ha emergido listo para causar terror. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _el torneo ha terminado, pero la batalla más difícil de todas apenas va a comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ahora el camino más peligroso de todos se ha abierto, es hora de enfrentarse al mismísimo Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _la batalla final con el Rey de las Tinieblas va a comenzar, de esta batalla se decidirá en destino del mundo entero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _lo he estado considerando, veré que sale más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _eso es lo que estamos a punto de averiguar, si podrán detener o no al Rey de los Infiernos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pues ya viste lo que planeaba Drago, el siniestro ritual para su renacimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _ahora comienza la batalla más dura de todas, el enfrentamiento final con Drago el Rey de las Tinieblas y gran monarca del mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _podríamos decir que ese dragón era tan poderoso como Zork. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _y lo más extraño es que por el avance, nadie podía ver qué clase de ataques lanzaba y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _ahora ha comenzado la batalla final, Drago finalmente ha sido liberado y solo necesito de una poca de la sangre de Bakura para ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Drago no va a ser nada fácil de detener, ya viste con qué facilidad detuvo a los monstruos y a sus amos para lograr su despertar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y ciertamente ya ha comenzado el verdadero combate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _exactamente, especialmente ahora que Drago ha despertado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _por el momento hay otro asunto más importante que atender, el cual es lidiar con el mismísimo demonio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _y ahora que ha recuperado todos sus poderes esa misión será mucho más difícil que antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _eso la está atormentando, pues ahora no sabe qué hacer con su vida, especialmente sin sus padres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 84 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Rossana's Mind, NovaStarPrime, Srto, Mana, LadyMadalla-Selene, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Dany35, Mitzuki-Kazami, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Isaac, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Rey Drasian, Kurtlaraperdomo, Zeus, Hades, Iron Mario, Draigon 2.0, Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	85. Comienzo de la guerra

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **La ceremonia final se ha realizado, la profecía ha comenzado a cumplirse, los grandes duelistas del mundo están a punto de enfrentar el mayor reto de sus vidas, pues el Rey de las Tinieblas ha despertado después de siglos de permanecer encerrado, la verdadera guerra apenas va a comenzar, es darlo todo o nada en la última batalla entre el bien y el mal, una batalla que se ha convertido en una guerra por toda la vida existente"**_

 _ **Y a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y ya conocen la rutina, nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=tMAWjYS7SDQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=_1A9RoyzokM**

 **www. youtube watch? v=GWtgmh1wTas**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 85**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 85 Infierno en la Tierra.**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **Comienzo de la guerra**

Drago había aparecido frente a todos los duelistas de la isla, el Rey de las Tinieblas abrió sus poderosas alas, al momento que una gran cantidad de energía oscura comenzaba a cubrir toda la Tierra lentamente, al tiempo que sus subordinados se arrodillaban ante él.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Rebeca temblando de miedo.

-Es el fin del mundo-respondió Setsuko temblando de miedo.

Drago se rio malignamente al ver que finalmente había conseguido su ascenso, mientras Atem y los demás salían del hechizo de parálisis en que los dejo-No…no…esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Atem entre dientes.

-Él ha regresado…finalmente ha vuelto…-dijo Yubel temblando de miedo.

Tea también estaba aterrada, pero entonces un gemido llamo la atención de todos-¡Oigan miren, es Bakura!-grito señalando a su amigo.

Efectivamente, Bakura se encontraba tendido en el suelo, sujetándose el brazo con fuerza, intentando evitar que más sangre saliera de la herida que Drago había hecho, rápidamente, Yugi y los otros corrieron a su lado para auxiliarlo.

-¡Bakura! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Yugi levantándolo.

-Yugi…amigos…lo siento…trate de detenerlo…pero no pude hacerlo…él…me tenía bajo su control…-murmuro Bakura con voz muy débil.

-No te preocupes, sabemos que no fue tu culpa-respondió Tristán.

-Solo resiste amigo, estarás bien, lo prometo-dijo Yugi mirando preocupado al pobre Bakura.

La risa de Drago llamo la atención de todos-Eso es lo que creen, pero yo difiero completamente-dijo con su voz suave, misma que era grave y aterradora el mismo tiempo-ahora que he regresado nadie estará a salvo, finalmente, todos estos siglos, todos los planes que formule para conseguir mi regreso han rendido frutos, desde la destrucción de la Atlántida hasta la batalla final con mi hijo, todo al fin valió la pena-sentencio riéndose.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Atem.

-Quiero decir que yo he estado detrás de cada uno de los enemigos que han enfrentado, yo fue el responsable de que el Oricalcos destruyera a la Atlántida y manipulara a Dartz, usándolo para resucitar a la bestia, misma que aniquilaría la vida en la Tierra, permitiéndome a mí resucitar, cuando los Caballero Legendarios intervinieron y arruinaron ese plan, tuve que esperar más años hasta que tu pueblo creo los Artículos del Milenio, permitiéndole la entrada a mi hijo a este mundo, cuando te sacrificaste para encerrar tu alma y la de Zork en los Artículos del Milenio, creyendo ingenuamente que con eso salvarías al mundo, me diste una nueva oportunidad para revivir-.

-¿De qué hablas?-cuestiono Yubel.

Drago se rio-El demonio que nació en Malik después de recibir la iniciación de los Cuida Tumbas fue creado por mí, así como también fui la inspiración que tuvo Pegasus sobre cómo combinar la magia de los Artículos del Milenio con la tecnología de Kaiba Corp. Para recuperar a su adorada Cecilia, pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que solo estaban preparando el camino para mi regreso, yo los utilice a todos, a Dartz, a Malik, a Pegasus, incluso a mi hijo, Zork, quien creo que traicionándome se libraría de mí, que tonto fue-.

-¿A mí también me utilizaste?-cuestiono Bakura con voz débil y haciendo una mueca de dolor por hacer un movimiento brusco.

-Así es, necesitaba un nuevo peón que usara la Sortija del Milenio, pues en ella estaba almacenada el alma de Zork, mi objetivo era muy claro, hacer que mi hijo lograra su regreso y después él me liberaría a mí-explico Drago.

-Pero Zork te traiciono ¿no es así?-pregunto Soujiro.

-¡Exactamente, es tan triste cuando los hijos le dan la espalda a su propia sangre, pero eso ya no importa, finalmente soy libre y ha llegado el momento de que complete lo que empecé hace tantos años, pero antes de poder ir por el blanco principal, voy a terminar lo que mis patéticos sirvientes no hicieron!-sentencio Drago al tiempo que sus ojos rojos brillaban intensamente.

Todos se protegieron de aquel poderoso resplandor, cuando la luz roja comenzó a cesar y pudieron abrir los ojos, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, ya que se encontraban de vuelta en la Ciudad de Domino, justo frente a la casa de Yugi.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue que volvimos a la ciudad?-cuestiono Kaiba confundido.

-¡Seto!-la voz de Mokuba llamo la atención del mayor de los Kaiba.

-¡Mokuba!-grito Kaiba cuando su hermano y los otros llegaron al lado de los chicos.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Cómo volvimos a Domino?-pregunto Duke confundido.

-De algún modo la magia oscura de Drago nos trajo de regreso-respondió Atem mirando alrededor.

Yubel tenía la vista fija en el cielo, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de asombro en la cara-Pues…no es lo único que hizo…miren-dijo señalando hacia el cielo.

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia el cielo y se llevaron una gran sorpresa, pues ahí, flotando sobre sus cabezas, se encontraba la tierra de Egipto en la época moderna, aunque solo se podían apreciar las pirámides, esfinges y el palacio antiguo de Atem.

-¿Qué significa esto?-cuestiono Tea confundida y aterrada.

La risa de Drago llamo la atención de todos los presentes, los ciudadanos de ambos lugares abandonaron sus hogares y detuvieron sus actividades ante lo que estaba pasando, preguntándose que estaba ocurriendo, fue cuando el grito de una mujer llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Miren!-grito señalando hacia Drago.

Cuando todos vieron a aquel inmenso monstruo, un grito de terror se escuchó de ambas ciudades, ya que al parecer, Drago se encontraba en los dos sitios-¡Bienvenidos sean al Reino de las Tinieblas!-anuncio Drago.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-cuestiono Tristán.

-Estamos…en el Reino de las Tinieblas…el centro de toda la oscuridad…-dijo Atem preocupado.

La risa de Drago se escuchó por ambas ciudades, al tiempo que su ejército aparecía, siendo comandados por el general Bareloc, el cual estaba listo para cumplir las órdenes de su amo y señor, así como otros demonios que aparecieron.

Mientras tanto, Yugi reacciono al escuchar una puerta abrirse, encontrándose con los rostros de su madre, abuelo y conocidos-¡Yugi!-grito Akemi.

-¿Mamá? ¿Abuelito? Esto no es bueno-dijo Yugi preocupado.

Solomo y Arthur se acercaron corriendo, Rebeca, al ver a su abuelo, corrió a sus brazos-Yugi ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Solomo alarmado, olvidándose del detalle de que su nieto y amigos aparecieron de la nada.

-Les diré que está pasando-dijo la voz de Drago-este es el comienzo del final, hoy es el día en que finalmente culminare con todos mis planes, primero acabare con los guardianes de este reino mortal, luego iré a donde se encuentra mi más grande enemigo, destruyéndolo a él y todo lo que creo, cuando eso haya pasado, el universo será reconstruido como una zona de muerte y oscuridad-explico Drago malignamente-pero descuiden, les daré la oportunidad de luchar y defenderse, consideren esto un regalo de mi parte-.

Del cuerpo de Drago surgieron dos esferas de luz, mismas que se dirigieron a los cuerpos de Joey y Mai, introduciéndose en ellos, poco a poco, los dos cuerpos comenzaron a reaccionar y abrieron los ojos, siendo Joey el primero en abrir sus ojos.

-¿Yugi? ¿Chicos?-pregunto llamando la atención de todos.

Cuando voltearon y vieron a su amigo despierto, todos se quedaron mudos, siendo Serenity la primera en reaccionar-¡Joey!-grito saltando a sus brazos.

-¿Serenity? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Joey confundido.

-Si es Joey-dijo Yugi sintiendo deseos de llorar de alegría, pero sin dejar de pensar en que todo eso era muy extraño.

-Drago libero su alma por alguna razón-señalo Atem.

-Chicos miren, Mai también está despertando-dijo Tea mirando a su amiga rubia.

Efectivamente, Mai también despertó y cuando lo hizo, su mirada se llenó de terror y confusión-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto confundida.

-Oigan chicos…ayúdenme a agarrar la onda ¿Qué paso con el torneo y…?-fue cuando Joey descubrió a Drago-¿Qué es esa cosa?-.

-Ese es Drago Joey-respondió Tristán quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas al ver sano y salvo a su mejor amigo, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar para llorar.

-¿Drago? ¡Ay no! ¡No me digan que consiguió su regreso!-pidió Joey alarmado.

-Efectivamente y por alguna razón libero tu alma y la de Mai-explico Yugi mirando al Rey de las Tinieblas.

-¿La de Mai también?-pregunto Joey mirando a la rubia-Mai ¿estás bien?-pregunto Joey preocupado por su amiga.

-La verdad no lo estoy…esto parece sacado de una pesadilla…una horrenda pesadilla-dijo Mai temblando de miedo.

Drago se rio divertido al escuchar las palabras de Mai-¡Tienes algo de razón niña, esta es una pesadilla de la cual nunca despertaran, más vale que se preparen, porque la guerra ha comenzado y yo voy a salir victorioso!-decreto Drago malignamente.

Atem y Yubel se adelantaron de los demás-Ustedes quédense aquí-dijo Atem.

-No vayan a intervenir por nada del mundo-señalo Yubel con dureza.

-No digan tonterías, si van a pelear contra Drago entonces van a necesitar nuestra ayuda-dijo Yugi-así que mejor ahórrense sus palabras, porque yo también peleare-.

-Pero Yugi, mi hermano y yo somos los únicos que poseemos objetos mágicos en nuestro poder, y por tanto somos los únicos que podemos hacerle frente en este reino-señalo Yubel.

-Hablen por ustedes mismos-dijo Kaiba interviniendo-tal vez no crea en la magia, pero si es necesario uno de estos artefactos para pelear entonces lo usare-agrego sacando el Cetro del Milenio.

-Kaiba-llamo Atem.

-Ahórratelo, también peleare y no hay nada que puedas decir para hacerme cambiar de opinión, especialmente porque nadie usa a Seto Kaiba para poder llevar a cabo sus planes-dijo Kaiba con dureza.

-Aun así no podrán solos contra él-dijo Tea.

-Tea tiene razón, necesitaran toda la ayuda posible, así que nosotros pelearemos con o sin los Artículos del Milenio-señalo Yugi con determinación.

Atem se dispuso a protestar, cuando una voz femenina llamo la atención de todos-No creo que eso sea necesario Yugi-dijo Ishizu apareciendo acompañada por Odion, el cual sostenía un saco en su espalda.

-Ishizu-exclamo Atem.

-Mi faraón, me da gusto verlo de nuevo, ojala fuera en mejores circunstancias-dijo Ishizu, para luego dirigir su vista hacia Drago-escuche todo lo que ese monstruo dijo, él fue el responsable de que mi hermano se hundiera en la oscuridad, también fue el culpable de la destrucción de mi padre y de que ahora mi hermano este en ese estado tan terrible-.

Drago se rio quedamente, pero de forma burlona-¿Y eso te molesta? Puedo sentir como crece la rabia en tu interior, así como tu odio hacia mí y eso es algo sumamente delicioso, mientras más me odien y más furia sientan, más poderoso me vuelvo, además, tu hermano fue un pobre patético, siempre haciendo berrinches porque creía merecer un poder que ni siquiera entendía por completo, me gustó mucho la cara que puso cuando se enteró que él fue el responsable de la muerte de su padre-.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Pronto pagaras lo que le hiciste a mi hermano y a mi padre!-declaro Ishizu con furia.

-¿Lo que yo hice? Malik asesino a tu padre, luego trato de asesinar al faraón y a sus amigos, pero todo eso se hubiera resuelto si tú y su lacayo le hubieran dicho la verdad desde el principio, por lo que ustedes son igual de culpables, aunque eso ya no importa, Malik cumplió su cometido, al igual que todas las marionetas que use para lograr mis objetivos-señalo Drago riéndose con crueldad.

Ishizu apretó los puños al escuchar el modo en que se expresaba de su hermano, al igual que Odion, pero Yugi intervino-No dejen que sus palabras les afecten, porque eso es precisamente lo que quiere-.

-Yugi tiene razón, ahora lo que nos debe preocupar es enfrentarnos a ese monstruo, ya que si él se sale con la suya, entonces todo por lo que luchamos habrá sido en vano-dijo Atem.

-Y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para detenerlo-dijo Yubel preocupada por el terrible poder del Rey Drago.

-Entonces es una suerte que trajéramos esto-dijo Odion bajando el saco y abriéndolo, revelando el resto de los Artículos del Milenio.

Los ojos de Drago fijaron su atención en los antiguos Artículos del Milenio-Vaya, así que aquí es donde los mantenían ocultos, que divertido-.

-¡No dejen que usen los Artículos del Milenio! ¡Deténganlos!-ordeno Bareloc a sus tropas.

-Déjenlos que los tomen-dijo Drago sonriendo malignamente.

-Pero…gran señor…-.

-Les daremos algo de tiempo para que se preparen, después de todo, será más divertido irlos aplastando poco a poco, he esperado mucho tiempo para esto y voy a disfrutarlo el mayor tiempo posible-señalo Drago con maldad.

Kaiba observaba a los enemigos, los cuales no hacían el menor movimiento, hecho que lo extrañaba y mucho- _"Que extraño ¿Por qué no envía a sus tropas a atacarnos ahora? Debe estar tramando algo, incluso regreso las almas de Mai y de ese patético de Wheeler, esto no me gusta"-._

 _-_ ¿Qué crees que esté pensando ese monstruo Seto?-pregunto Mokuba mirando a su hermano menor.

-Mokuba, será mejor que permanezcas con el abuelo de Yugi y con los demás, sospecho que esto va a ponerse demasiado peligroso y lo último que quiero es que salgas heridos-señalo Kaiba.

-Pero Seto…-.

-No discutas Mokuba, no podré pelear si me estoy preocupando por ti-repitió Kaiba con su tono de voz calmado, pero autoritario.

Mokuba miro a su hermano fijamente y se dio cuenta de que era mejor no discutir-Entiendo Seto, buena suerte-dijo alejándose y colocándose junto a los familiares de Yugi.

Mientras tanto, los chicos se veían en un gran dilema, Atem tenía el Rompecabezas del Milenio, Kaiba tenía el Cetro del Milenio e Ishizu, como su antigua portadora, se colocó de nuevo el Collar del Milenio, eso dejaba a 4 de los artículos sin sus dueños respectivos y no había tiempo de buscar a un elegido, así que debían arriesgarse.

Yugi tomo la Llave del Milenio y esta brillo en su mano, dando a entender que lo aceptaba como su nuevo portador, ahora solo quedaban 3 Artículos del Milenio sin sus dueños y dos de ellos les daban muy mala espina a los demás.

Antes de que siguieran los debates, Atem intervino-Creo que Odio debe tomar la Balanza del Milenio-dijo captando la atención del aludido.

-Es cierto, ahora que lo pienso bien, ese hombre se parece mucho a Karim, el antiguo poseedor de la Balanza del Milenio, aunque él tenía más cabello-recordó Yubel y Odion se sonrojo por el comentario.

-Pero aun así es cierto, Odion se parece mucho a Karim, eso significa que debes ser descendiente de ese sacerdote y por tanto, tú puedes portar la Balanza del Milenio-explico Atem.

-Pero faraón…-.

-Inténtalo por favor, además, creemos que necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible en esta batalla y los Artículos del Milenio serán muy necesarios-dijo Atem con voz seria.

Odion iba a volver a protestar, pero la voz de Ishizu lo detuvo-Hazlo Odion, tenemos que ayudar al faraón en todo lo posible-dijo la mujer de mirada enigmática.

Con el apoyo de su hermana, Odion acepto la prueba y sujeto la Balanza del Milenio, la cual brillo intensamente en su mano, eligiéndolo como su nuevo portador, ahora solo quedaban los dos Artículos que en definitiva nadie quería tocar, uno porque literalmente le arrancaba un ojo a su portador y el otro por la historia tan sombría que tenía.

-No se preocupen, sin el alma de Zork toda maldad desapareció de la Sortija del Milenio-dijo Yubel cruzada de brazos.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Joey mirando el objeto con mucho miedo y no era el único, todos los que estuvieron cerca de ese artículo, así como del Bakura malvado, mantenían su distancia de la Sortija del Milenio.

Antes de que se pudiera seguir hablando, una mano tomo la Sortija y grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver quien tomo ese artículo-¡Bakura! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto Yugi preocupado.

-Quiero ayudar y solo podré hacerlo con la Sortija del Milenio-respondió Bakura con determinación, mostrando que se había hecho una venda improvisada en su brazo herido con una tela de su camisa.

-¡Ni hablar, estas herido y además, recuerda lo que esa cosa te hace!-señalo Tristán.

-Exactamente y por eso debo ser yo quien debo usarlo-explico Bakura dejando confundidos a todos-el espíritu maligno que habitaba en la Sortija del Milenio me hizo hacer cosas terribles y luego esa lagartija malnacida me uso para sus planes, pues bien, ya es tiempo de que haga lo correcto, usaré la Sortija del Milenio para el bien, tal como su portador original lo hizo en el pasado y no hay nada que puedan decir para hacerme cambiar de opinión-.

-¿Estás seguro Bakura?-pregunto Atem mirando fijamente al chico y con algo de preocupación.

-¡Jamás he estado tan seguro de algo en toda mi vida, voy a luchar a su lado y haré que ese monstruo lamento el día en que se apodero de mi cuerpo!-.

Atem, Yugi y Yubel intercambiaron miradas, en sus ojos se veía la respuesta a la decisión de Bakura-Muy bien, entonces pelearemos todos juntos-dijo Yugi sonriéndole a su amigo-es bueno tenerte de nuestro lado-.

-Y es bueno estar con ustedes en la batalla final-dijo Bakura sonriéndole.

Drago presenciaba todo con mucha paciencia, definitivamente el Rey de las Tinieblas quería que la última batalla fuera muy divertida, especialmente porque tenía en mente un modo de romper las esperanzas de todos en esa batalla final.

-Al parecer Bakura está dispuesto a pelear al lado de sus enemigos amo-observo uno de los demonios generales.

-Lo único que lograra con eso será morir junto con todos sus amigos, pero cumpliré su deseo con mucho placer-señalo Drago con crueldad.

Ahora solo quedaba un Artículo del Milenio y nadie se atrevía siquiera a tocarlo-Bueno, alguien tiene que usar el Ojo del Milenio-señalo Yugi con la Llave del Milenio colgada en su cuello.

-Pero quien lo use debe prepararse para lo peor, pues literalmente rasga tu cara y te saca un ojo-señalo Yubel.

-¿Quién sería lo bastante loco para hacer eso?-pregunto Joey y entonces un grito desgarrador llamo la atención de todos.

-¡AGH!-el grito provenía de Soujiro, quien ahora estaba tirado en el suelo, con ambas manos en el rostro, se había quitado la venda que cubría sus ojos y ahora estaba aullando de dolor.

-¡Soujiro!-gritaron Atem y Yubel corriendo a socorrerlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestiono Atem preocupado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Yubel en iguales condiciones que su hermano.

Poco a poco, Soujiro comenzó a recuperarse, para luego quitarse las manos de la cara, revelando su rostro, donde solía estar su ojo izquierdo ahora se encontraba el Ojo del Milenio y una gran cantidad de sangre que caía por su mejilla izquierda, así como también había un poco manchando su mano izquierda.

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-exclamo Atem alarmado.

-Solo…lo que cualquiera…de sus sirvientes haría…mi faraón…además…tengo mucho tiempo sin ver como los demás…-explico Soujiro levantándose algo mareado.

-Pero el ritual…el ritual que hiciste…pudiste haber muerto al colocarte el Ojo del Milenio-regaño Yubel.

-Entonces…agradezcamos que no fue así…olvídense de su enfado por el momento, ahora…tenemos una batalla que librar…-dijo Soujiro entre dientes, aunque aún se veía algo aturdido.

-Órale-murmuro Joey por debajo.

-Eso es a lo que se le llama lealtad-señalo Tristán muy impresionado por lo que Soujiro hizo.

-Realmente es uno de los amigos más valientes de Atem y Yubel-observo Tea sonriendo impresionada.

El rugido de Drago llamo la atención de todos-¡Ya termino el tiempo de espera!-bramo listo para comenzar la guerra final contra todos sus enemigos.

-¡Andando!-indico Atem refiriéndose a los nuevos poseedores de los Artículos del Milenio.

-¡Ustedes quédense aquí y no intervengan en esto!-indico Yubel mirando a Tea y a los demás.

-¡Pero…!-Tea no tuvo tiempo de replicar, pues los 7 se alejaron y se colocaron junto con Kaiba.

-Ya era hora-dijo Kaiba con voz dura y cruzado de brazos.

Atem, Yubel, Yugi, Kaiba, Ishizu, Bakura, Odion y Soujiro encararon a Drago, quien se rio burlonamente ante lo que veía-Así que solo 8 se atrevieron a venir a desafiarme, los 7 poseedores de los Artículos del Milenio y la guardiana que posee la reliquia de los guerreros que me derrotaron hace tanto tiempo, creo que me están subestimando-.

-¡Escucha Drago, no importa que seas más poderoso que Zork, tendrás el mismo destino que tuvo tu hijo, así que más vale que te prepares para tu juicio!-sentencio Atem.

-¿Mi juicio dices? No me hagas reír ¡Este es su juicio final y si piensan que con solo unos pocos y patéticos guerreros vas a detenerme, entonces eres más tonto de lo que pensé! ¡Ahora contemplen una parte de mi poder!-sentencio Drago alzando sus brazos hacia el cielo y abriendo un agujero negro.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-cuestiono Ishizu preocupada.

-¡No lo sé, pero no se separen!-grito Yugi.

De aquel agujero negro comenzaron a surgir una gran cantidad de monstruos malignos, así como demonios, fantasmas y otras criaturas aterradoras, todas al servicio de Drago, cuyos malignos ojos comenzaron a brillar, fue entonces que los mayordomos y doncellas de la isla tomaron sus verdaderas formas, revelándose como Lobo y Vampiresas.

-¡Ya es tiempo de acabar con ustedes!-declaro Drago riéndose malignamente.

El grupo de 8 personas se quedó alarmado ante lo que sus ojos veían-Necesitaremos un mejor plan que el que tenemos-señalo Kaiba.

-Es cierto, aunque convoquemos a nuestros mejores monstruos no bastara para acabar con ese ejército de criaturas malignas y debemos asegurarnos de que la gente escape antes de que sea demasiado tarde y se vea afectada por esta batalla-señalo Atem preocupado.

Drago se rio-¿Escapar? No digan tonterías, no hay un solo lugar en el que puedan escapar en mi mundo-sentencio malignamente.

-Creo que nuestra única opción es hacer todo lo posible por derrotar a Drago, aunque con ese enorme ejército que tiene no será posible-dijo Yugi preocupado.

-Hay que tener fe y pensar en algo que nos ayude a detenerlo antes de que él gane terreno-observo Yubel.

-Entonces que bueno que estamos aquí-dijo una voz detrás de ellos, al voltear se toparon con Joey, Tea, Mai y Tristán.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¡Es muy peligroso!-declaro Atem.

-Lo sabemos viejo, pero si hasta Bakura va a pelear contra ese monstruo, entonces nosotros también lo haremos, además, trajimos ayuda extra-señalo Joey.

Fue en ese momento que la ayuda que Joey mencionaba aparecía, se trataban de Rebeca, Duke, Talor, Chaac, Corey, Alexander, Raven, Jackson, Mika, Dean, Osiris, Zaira, Alasson, Yuritzi, Amy y Setsuko, todos los duelistas que aún quedaban en la isla y que estaban dispuestos a hacerle frente al Rey de las Tinieblas y a su poderoso ejército de demonios, hecho que sorprendió a Atem.

La sorpresa paso a un leve rubor de Yugi, cuando Osiris y Rebeca comenzaron a pelear por captar la atención de Yugi, hecho que hizo que Raven y los demás apartaran las miradas de las chicas que peleaban por el Rey de los Juegos.

-Hoy vengo como un osito cariñosito y aquí le tengo su cariñito-dijo Chaac comenzando a golpear su palma con su puño derecho y poniendo una mirada muy agresiva.

-¿Ven? ¡Es más extraño que yo!-señalo Joey.

-¿Están seguros de querer participar en esta batalla?-pregunto Atem mirando a todos los duelistas.

Setsuko se acercó y miro al faraón-Hace tiempo me pregunto quién era realmente, pues bien, soy una servidora de los Dioses y mi misión en este mundo es ayudarlos a protegerlo de la garras del mal, ahora que el rey de las Tinieblas ha regresado no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, tengo que hacer algo por ayudarlo a usted y a sus amigos-.

-Y todos vivimos en este planeta, así que no creo que queramos que lo destruyan-señalo Alasson.

-Y tenemos cuentas pendientes con ese dragón, no voy a perdonarle que me haya hecho su prisionero tanto tiempo-señalo Dean con profundo odio hacia Drago.

Atem y los demás se dieron cuenta de que no tendría caso discutir, aunque a Kaiba realmente le daba igual-Muy bien ¡Entonces que comience el duelo!-anuncio Atem.

La risa de Drago volvió a escucharse y todos comenzaron a temblar de miedo ante eso-¡Tontos, este no es un duelo como los que conocen, ni siquiera es un Duelo de las Sombras, es algo mucho más siniestro!-Drago abrió las palmas de sus manos y el lugar comenzó a temblar, fue cuando varios geiseres de fuego negro comenzaron a surgir del suelo, tanto en Domino como en Egipto, al tiempo que un ejército de Muertos Vivientes hacían acto de aparición en ambas ciudad-¡Bienvenidos a los Duelos del Infierno!-sentencio Drago malignamente.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha terminado, pero como acaban de ver, la guerra final con Drago y su ejército apenas está comenzando, el Rey de las Tinieblas ha dado paso a un nuevo juego o duelo, al cual nombro Duelo de los Infiernos ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Atem y los otros serán capaces de derrotar al Rey de todos los Demonios o el Apocalipsis finalmente se cumplirá?**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen que mis fics sean obras sumamente exitosas y les doy las gracias por ello:**_

 **LO HICIMOS, LLEGAMOS A LOS 2000 COMENTARIOS, NO PUEDO CREERLO, NUNCA ME IMAGINE QUE LLEGARIA TAN LEJOS CON ESTE FIC, REALMENTE ES ALGO SORPRENDENTE, MUCHAS A GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES, PUES SON ELLOS LOS QUE LO HICIERON POSIBLE**

 **POR CIERTO ¿Qué LES PARECIO EL TEMA GANADOR DE DRAGO Y EL QUE PUDO HABER SIDO EL GANADOR?**

 **Tea Mutou:** _de hecho, es una guerra que esta por desatarse, ya que como viste, Drago les dio tiempo de prepararse, pues tiene en mente grandes planes para sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _Karai está atrapada en sus propios pensamientos, Joey y Mai, como acabas de ver, recuperaron sus almas solo porque Drago así lo quiso, ya que él quiere acabar con todos sus enemigos y demostrarles que su lazo de amistad no se compara a él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _no será nada fácil, ya viste lo que el poder de Drago es capaz de hacer, tiene contemplado destruir las dos ciudades que representan la victoria del bien sobre el mal, ahora depende de Atem y los otros evitar que sus planes se completen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _una parte de los poderes de Drago se ha revelado, pero aún falta conocer todos sus poderes ocultos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _gracias, no creí que algún día uno de mis fics iba a llegar a más de 2000 comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LadyMadalla-Selene:** _esa es la pregunta del millón de dólares, pues Drago les dio tiempo para prepararse, ya que tiene en mente algo muy siniestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ahora comienza la verdadera guerra, pues Drago tiene en mente algo muy siniestro para sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody Ángel:** _él tiene sus motivos, especialmente porque cree que merece el trono celestial y todo el poder que posee el Padre Celestial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _por el momento solo queda esperar para ver qué pasa, ya que los Artículos del Milenio están activados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _ahora es tiempo de comenzar la guerra y creo que todos concordamos en que Kaiba lo disfruto mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _creo que eres tú, porque actualice a la hora de siempre, por el momento, la guerra final ya va a comenzar, con nuevos poseedores de los Artículos del Milenio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _eso es precisamente lo que quería conseguir con el capítulo y a ver qué opinas de lo que sigue. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _porque una batalla entre las dos deidades más poderosas de todas, si bien sería espectacular, también implicaría el final de todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _por ahora Drago los dejo prepararse para la batalla, ya que él tiene en mente algo muy siniestro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues te diré, Drago les dio tiempo para que se prepararan para combatirlo, ya que para poder cumplir sus planes necesita que sus enemigos cumplan ciertas tareas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _será uno de los enemigos más poderosos que hayan enfrentado, por el momento, la guerra con Drago ha comenzado oficialmente y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues esto no es un duelo, es una guerra que está a punto de desatarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _si, sé cuándo pasa eso, ya que a veces me cortan el Internet o me falla la computadora y voy a cybers para poder subir los capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _créeme, lo que verás a continuación te dejara azorado, pues ahora que Drago les dio tiempo para prepararse es hora de comenzar la batalla final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _de hecho actualice a la hora de siempre, por el momento, la guerra final con Drago ha comenzado, es hora de darlo todo o nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ahora es cuando la guerra final va a comenzar, pues Drago ya les dio el tiempo para prepararse para la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 85 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Rossana's Mind, Mana, Srto, Éire, LadyMadalla-Selene, Olivia, Bloody Ángel, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draigon 2.0, Bowser300000, Ocnarf, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Blaitor21, Seiryu.001, Amo del Vacío, Rey Drasian, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	86. Poder Prohibido

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Drago finalmente ha resucitado y la guerra final por el destino del mundo ha comenzado, los Artículos del Milenio han pasado a manos de Atem con el Rompecabezas del Milenio, Yugi con la Llave del Milenio, Kaiba con el Cetro del Milenio, Ishizu con el Collar del Milenio, Bakura con la Sortija del Milenio, Odion con la Balanza del Milenio y Soujiro con el Ojo del Milenio, así como también cuentan con el apoyo de los duelistas que participaron en el torneo, pero ¿acaso eso será suficiente para detener el poder del Rey de los Infiernos?"**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que la darán la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y ya conocen el procedimiento, nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=tMAWjYS7SDQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=_1A9RoyzokM**

 **www. youtube watch? v=yJt3Hr4JQC4**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 86**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 86 Infierno en la Tierra.**

 **Tercera Parte**

 **Poder Prohibido**

Lejos de la batalla, en uno de los edificios de la ciudad, Karai comenzaba a despertar, ya que tras su ataque de rabia se quedó profundamente dormida, cuando sus ojos se abrieron, lo primero que vio fue la ciudad cubierta por un manto de oscuridad infinita, hecho que la asusto un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?-se preguntó levantándose y dirigiendo su vista al cielo se llevó una sorpresa mayor-¿Qué rayos es esto?-cuestiono viendo las pirámides de Egipto flotando de cabeza sobre ella-¿Qué está pasando aquí? No lo entiendo-una risa perversa llamo su atención y al voltear se llevó una sorpresa impresionante-el Rey Drago ha…despertado…-.

A lo lejos, mientras los ejércitos de Drago se lanzaban a buscar víctimas para atacar y los aliados del valiente faraón también se dispersaban para llevar a la gente a un lugar seguro lo más rápido posible, quedando los poseedores de los Artículos del Milenio ante Drago, listos para comenzar con la gran batalla.

-Ahora veremos si sus preciados objetos antiguos les dan el poder para igual al mío-dijo Drago burlonamente-adelante ¡Que comience el duelo!-.

Atem endureció la mirada-¡Si eso quieres adelante! ¿Todos listos?-.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡Ahora convoco al Mago Oscuro!-invoco Atem llamando a su leal sirviente con el poder del Rompecabezas del Milenio.

-¡Adelante Guerrera Valquiria!-invoco Yubel llamando a su guerrera favorita con su Anillo Místico.

-¡Yo invoco al Mago Oscuro Niño!-invoco Yugi usando los poderes de su nueva Llave del Milenio.

-¡Sal Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-invoco Kaiba a su mejor dragón con el Cetro del Milenio.

-¡Ven a mí Bestia Mística Serker!-invoco Odion llamando al monstruo que Joey no pudo vencer en su duelo con la Balanza del Milenio.

-¡Convoco a Spiria!-invoco Ishizu llamando el Ka de su ancestro con el poder del Collar del Milenio.

-¡Yo invocare al Campeón de la Llama!-invoco Bakura usando los poderes de la Sortija del Milenio.

-¡Adelante Kymaliast el Emperador Dragón!-invoco Soujiro a su mejor bestia con el poder del Ojo del Milenio.

Los 8 monstruos encararon a Drago, todos listos para la batalla final contra el Rey de las Tinieblas-¡Ahora veremos si puedes contra todo lo que tenemos!-declaro Atem desafiante.

-¡Ataquen!-indicaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Los ataques no tardaron en lanzarse, el ataque de Magia Oscura de parte de los dos Magos Oscuros, el Corte de la Espada de parte de la Guerrera Valquiria, el Relámpago Blanco de Ojos Azules, un Rayo de Energía de parte de Serker, un Látigo de Espinas de parte de Spiria, un Tornado de Fuego del Campeón de la Flama y finalmente, una Llamarada Dragón de parte de Kymaliast.

Los ataques impactaron contra Drago con mucha fuerza, provocando un poderoso estruendo que obligo a los 8 duelistas a protegerse de los fuertes vientos, mientras sus monstruos esperaban ver los resultados, una gran cortina de humo se levantó entre Drago y sus enemigos.

-¿Creen que funciono?-pregunto Yubel.

-Eso espero hermana-dijo Yugi preocupado.

Pero para asombro y terror de todos, Drago emergió de entre el humo completamente ileso, sin el más mínimo daño en su cuerpo y riéndose malignamente-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Kaiba sorprendido.

-¡Resistió todos esos ataques como si nada!-exclamo Atem entre dientes.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Bakura temeroso.

-Yo les diré lo que harán ¡Morir!-sentencio Drago lanzando un golpe con su garra contra los monstruos de sus enemigos, por fortuna, estos los esquivaron justo a tiempo-¡Que inicie el ataque!-ordeno Drago.

Ante la orden de sus amos, los demonios, zombis, vampiros, hombres lobo y mostros presentes, comenzaron a moverse hacia las dos ciudades, Domino y Egipto, definitivamente Drago quería acabar con todo lo que había obstaculizado su camino durante tanto tiempo.

Atem y los demás solo podían ver estáticos como los ejércitos del Rey de las Tinieblas avanzaban en todas direcciones, sus aliados también lo veían, pero no tenían idea de que hacer, pues estos se dirigían también a Egipto e ir hacia allá era una tarea imposible, además de que no podían dejar abandonados a los ciudadanos de Domino, estaban en una encrucijada.

-Es lo malo de jugar siempre a hacer lo correcto, nunca sabes cuando la situación se te puede salir de tu control-señalo Drago malignamente.

Atem y los demás miraron a Drago con gran furia-¡Te juro que no te saldrás con la tuya Drago!-aseguro Atem con determinación.

-Eso lo dudo mucho, muy pronto la oscuridad cubrirá por completo a toda la Tierra y ustedes no serán más que un triste recuerdo en un mundo donde solo existirá caos, odio, maldad y tinieblas-señalo Drago sin piedad alguna-solo miren alrededor, sus amigos no saben qué hacer para salir adelante, están atrapados por las fuerzas de mi ejército, pronto todo lo que conocen y aman se habrá hundido en la eterna oscuridad, finalmente completare lo que empecé hace tantos milenios-Drago se rio malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Los demás trataban de llevar a la gente lo más lejos posible de la batalla, pero no les sería algo fácil, pues los ejércitos de Drago estaban apareciendo por todos lados, Tea, Joey, Tristán y los demás solo podían ver como el caos se desataba en la ciudad.

-¡Esto no es bueno, si siguen corriendo de esa forma será más fácil para ese lagarto sobrealimentando aplastarlos!-señalo Joey.

-Es cierto, tenemos que hacer algo para poder calmarlos-dijo Tristán entre dientes.

-¡Y tenemos que hacerlo rápido, quien sabe cuánto tiempo pase antes de que esa bestia nos ataque con todo lo que tiene!-exclamo Tea alarmada.

-Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es pensar en llevarlos a un lugar seguro-observo Duke-antes de pensar en cómo sacarlos del peligro tenemos que pensar en a donde podemos llevarlos-.

-Duke tiene razón, debe haber un sitio que sea lo bastante seguro para proteger a toda esta gente de los ejército de ese monstruo-observo Serenity apoyando la idea de Duke.

Se hizo un largo silencio en el que todos pensaban en una posible salida a ese predicamento, fue cuando Mokuba reacciono-¡Eso es! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-se preguntó dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Mokuba?-pregunto Solomo viendo al hermano de Kaiba.

-¡KaibaLandia!-respondió Mokuba sonriendo.

-¡Por favor Mokuba, no es el momento de presumir el parque que tu hermano creo!-expreso Joey mirando a Mokuba de manera reprobatoria.

-¡Estoy hablando del edificio de Kaiba Corp, donde mi hermano y Yugi tuvieron su primer duelo hace mucho tiempo, está equipado con todo lo que podríamos necesitar y podría resguardar a todos los ciudadanos!-explico Mokuba.

-Oigan, esa no es una mala idea-observo Tea pensativa-creo que podría funcionar-.

-Pero ese edificio es literalmente una torre gigante ¿eso no lo volvería un blanco fácil para ese lagarto súper desarrollado?-pregunto Tristán.

-No si nos quedamos en los pisos inferiores, con todas las rutas de escape a nuestra disposición-explico Mokuba-además, estaríamos resguardados, ya que la Kaiba Corp. Tiene los mejores sistemas de defensa de la ciudad-.

-Pues entonces iremos hacia allá-dijo Solomo apoyando la idea de Mokuba.

-Hay que llevar el mayor número de personas a ese sitio e informar al resto de los duelistas para que los lleven hacia la torre de Kaiba-observo Arthur.

-¡Pues entonces hagámoslo!-declaro Joey formando un puño y haciendo una de sus cartas.

Tea miro hacia donde se encontraba Drago-Solo espero que Atem y los demás estén bien-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Drago lanzo un golpe con su cola, los monstruos de sus enemigos apenas y lo esquivaron a tiempo, pero no podían seguir así, tenían que encontrar un modo de derribar a ese monstruo o todo estaría perdido, por fortuna, sus amigos confiaban plenamente en ellos.

-¡Vamos, no se den por vencidos!-declaro Atem viendo la batalla.

-Necesitamos otra táctica-observo Kaiba entre dientes.

-Es cierto, solo con nuestros monstruos no resistiremos mucho tiempo, hay que pensar en otra forma de detener a Drago-concordó Atem.

Yugi solo tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, para luego dirigir su vista hacia su baraja, una idea estaba maquinándose en su mente, pero era una muy arriesgada, pues esta vez los monstruos no eran hologramas, eran reales y gracias al poder de los Artículos del Milenio, se fortalecían con su fuerza vital.

Soujiro apretó los puños al ver como las fuerzas de sus monstruos no lograban nada contra Drago y tomo una decisión precipitada-¡Ya basta! ¡Kymaliast!-grito llamando a su dragón.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Soujiro!-grito Yubel.

El guerrero la ignoro y siguió su marcha, su dragón atendió a su llamado y se colocó lado a lado, rápidamente, el chico dio un salto y subió al lomo de su dragón, el cual se elevó en el aire.

-¡Como el fiel sirviente de la familia del faraón yo estaré en tu contra monstruo del infierno! ¡Te devolveré a donde perteneces!-rugió Soujiro.

Drago se rio ante la amenaza de Soujiro-Humano tonto, el lugar de donde vengo ya está aquí en la Tierra, donde ahora seré el supremo gobernante-sentencio Drago lanzándole un rayo de los ojos.

Kymaliast esquivo el ataque ágilmente, al tiempo que se acercaba más al Rey de las Tinieblas-¡Eres igual a tu hijo, un invasor de un mundo donde no eres bienvenido, ya es tiempo de que alguien te ponga en tu lugar malnacido!-declaro Soujiro acercándose cada vez más con su monstruo-¡Ahora atácalo!-ordeno.

Kymaliast lanzo su llamarada contra Drago, golpeándolo justo en la cara, ese ataque fue desde muy cerca y parecía haber tenido un efecto en Drago, pero para asombro de Soujiro, el Rey apareció completamente ileso.

-¡No puede ser, golpe directo y aun así salió ileso!-exclamo Soujiro impactado.

-¡No deberías sorprenderte por algo tan pobre como esto! ¡Garra Dragón!-Drago lanzo su ataque contra Soujiro, golpeando a Kymaliast con fuerza, el monstruo no alcanzo a esquivar el ataque y el impacto de la garra lo destruyo.

-¡No!-grito Atem al ver eso.

-¡Soujiro!-exclamo Yubel aterrada.

El aludido comenzó a caer en picada, siendo divisado por Drago-No debiste haber hecho esa estupidez humano, ahora desaparecerás en las tinieblas-sentencio apuntándole con su dedo.

-Faraón…princesa…perdónenme…les he fallado…-pidió Soujiro derrotado.

-¡Relámpago de Fuego!-Drago lanzo su ataque contra el guerrero, todo ante la mirada aterrada de los presentes.

-¡Serker bloquéalo!-grito Odion enviando a su monstruo a bloquear el ataque.

Serker se interpuso en el ataque, el cual lo partió a la mitad y aun así no evito que el relámpago de Drago también golpeara a Soujiro, eliminándolos a ambos-¡Odion hizo que su monstruo recibiera el ataque y aun así…! ¡Odion!-grito Ishizu corriendo al lado de su hermano, el cual cayó de rodillas.

Rápidamente, todos rodearon al duelista-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Yugi alarmado.

-¡Resiste por favor!-suplico Ishizu.

-Ishizu…perdóname…he vuelto…a fallar…-musito Odion cayendo al suelo y quedándose inerte.

-¡No! ¡Odion! ¡Reacciona por favor! ¡Odion!-suplico Ishizu desesperada, pero su hermano adoptivo no despertaba.

-Odion…y Soujiro…no…no puedo creer que esto haya pasado…-dijo Yubel cayendo de rodillas y comenzando a llorar, Atem y Yugi solo apretaban los puños por la furia que sentían, al igual que Bakura, mientras que Kaiba permanecía indiferente.

La risa de Drago llamo la atención de todos-Con un solo ataque he eliminado a dos de sus sirvientes y muy pronto los eliminare a todos ¿no lo entienden? No hay nada en este mundo que pueda comparárseme, este es el final de todos-.

Atem gruño ante las palabras burlonas de Drago, así como también la frialdad que demostraba ante los horrendos actos que había cometido contra sus amigos-¡Vas a pagar muy caro por lo que has hecho Drago!-bramo Atem preparándose para continuar la batalla-¡Mago Oscuro ataca…!-.

-¡Espera!-grito Yugi deteniendo a su hermano.

-¿Yugi? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me detienes?-pregunto Atem confundido.

-No servirá de nada ¡Mago Oscuro Niño vuele!-llamo Yugi trayendo de regreso a su monstruo-¡Si seguimos peleando de ese modo entonces perderemos, tenemos que ser más listos si queremos tener alguna oportunidad, ya cayeron Odion y Soujiro…no permitiré que caigan más buenos amigos ni tampoco que dañe a mi familia!-.

-Yugi ¿Qué planeas hacer?-pregunto Yubel mirando preocupada a su hermano.

-Haré lo necesario para proteger a mis amigos y a mis seres amados ¡Drago! ¡Escúchame muy bien, porque ahora yo seré tu oponente!-declaro Yugi desafiante.

Al escuchar eso, Drago se rio malignamente-¿En serio? Entonces adelante, demuéstrame lo que tienes pensado hacer para desafiar al Rey de las Tinieblas pequeño Yugi-.

-Te mostrare más que eso maldito monstruo-Yugi alzo la Llave del Milenio, misma que comenzó a brillar intensamente-¡Prepárate, porque voy a convocar a mi monstruo más poderoso!-declaro Yugi.

Justo cuando la Llave del Milenio comenzó a brillar, del Disco de Duelo de Yugi salieron 5 cartas, las cuales se posicionaron justo frente a Drago, todo ante la atenta mirada del Rey de las Tinieblas, el cual estaba preparándose para enfrentar lo que fuera que Yugi iba a convocar.

-¡Ahora por el poder de la Llave del Milenio invoco a Exodia el Prohibido!-revelo Yugi invocando a su monstruo más poderoso.

Las 5 cartas se revelaron con las 5 piezas de Exodia, las cuales formaron la estrella de invocación, fue entonces que Exodia el Invencible hizo acto de aparición para asombro de todos-¡No puedo creerlo, Yugi invoco a Exodia con la Llave del Milenio!-exclamo Yubel.

-Esto puede ser peligroso para él, ya que esta vez Exodia no es una carta, es un monstruo real y Yugi está alimentándolo con su propia fuerza vital-señalo Atem preocupado por su hermano menor.

-Confiemos en que sabe lo que hace-dijo Yubel con seriedad, pero también preocupada.

Karai, quien se había acercado lo suficiente, observo al monstruo que Yugi había invocado y ahora estaba completamente sorprendida-No puedo creerlo, ese chico convoco a Exodia el Prohibido con la Llave del Milenio, es realmente asombroso-dijo impactada.

No fue la única que se sorprendió por ello, ya que los amigos de Yugi también se quedaron atónitos ante lo que sus ojos veían-¡Órale, Yugi invoco a Exodia en versión real!-expreso Joey.

-¡Mi Yugi realmente es asombroso!-declaro Rebeca con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

-¡Deja de llamarlo así!-bramo Osiris mirando a Rebeca con ganas de matarla y ella solo la ignoro.

-Esperemos que logre vencer a ese monstruo-dijo Raven preocupada.

Exodia encaro a Drago, el Rey de las Tinieblas se preparó para la batalla, esperando que Yugi lanzara el ataque-¡Adelante si es que te atreves!-bramo Drago desafiante.

-¡Exodia ataca ahora!-indico Yugi enviando a su monstruo al ataque.

Exodia se lanzó contra Drago y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, provocando que Drago cayera al suelo de espaldas, lo que provoco gritos de júbilo de parte de todos sus amigos, pero Drago no tardo en levantarse de nuevo.

-¡Pagaras por eso!-bramo Drago contraatacando y dándole un feroz puñetazo a Exodia en el rostro, el imponente monstruo de 5 partes por poco cae al suelo, pero logro mantener el equilibrio a tiempo.

-¡No será tan fácil derribar a Exodia!-declaro Yugi enviándolo de nuevo al combate.

Drago ya lo esperaba y cuando Exodia lanzo un nuevo puñetazo con su puño derecho, Drago lo detuvo con su mano derecha, para luego lanzar un golpe con su garra izquierda, pero Exodia alcanzo a detener el golpe en el aire con su mano izquierda, ambos gigantes comenzaron a forcejar, tratando de derribar al otro, ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder ante el otro.

-Es increíble-dijo Kaiba sorprendido-nunca me imaginé ver a Exodia pelear de ese modo-.

-Exodia es uno de los monstruos más poderosos que existen, cuentan las leyendas que en la época antigua era tan poderoso que podría destruir a un ejército de miles en solo una noche-dijo Ishizu sosteniendo el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Las leyendas son ciertas-dijo Yubel-pero lo que más me sorprende es que Yugi pueda mantener la batalla con Drago usando a Exodia-.

-Hay que tener fe en que Yugi ganara esta batalla-dijo Atem, aunque parte de él quería ayudar a su hermano, algo le decía que era mejor no intervenir.

Yugi mantenía la batalla lo mejor que podía, de su cuerpo comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas de sudor debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantener a Exodia en la batalla, nunca se imaginó que esto sería tan pesado, realmente subestimo el convocar a un monstruo tan poderoso como Exodia, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, tenía que continuar la batalla.

-¡Tengo…que resistir…no puedo darme por vencido…debo terminar esto!-murmuraba Yugi entre dientes.

A lo lejos, Karai podía notar la pesadez de Yugi y comenzó a acercarse más al campo de batalla- _"Esto va más allá de lo que jamás soñé, es como si ese tonto no supiera a lo que se está exponiendo o tal vez…si lo sabe y aun así quiere seguir peleando"-_ pensaba Karai sin comprender la actitud de Yugi.

Exodia y Drago continuaban forcejando, tratando de derribarse mutuamente-¡Parece que estamos parejos!-exclamo Yugi desafiante.

-¿En serio? Mira de nuevo-señalo Drago.

Fue cuando la cola de Drago se alargó y se enredó en el cuello de Exodia, para luego jalarlo con fuerza y derribarlo de espaldas, para asombro y terror de Yugi-¡No! ¡Exodia!-grito alarmado.

-No creas que no conozco la función de todo mi cuerpo-dijo Drago comenzando a patear a Exodia, para luego comenzar a aplastarlo con su pie justo en el pecho del Prohibido.

Con cada golpe que Exodia recibía, Yugi lo sentía como si se lo estuviera dando a él, realmente era un gran riesgo invocar a un monstruo con los Artículos del Milenio, pero no podía darse por vencido y lanzando un grito, logro que Exodia detuviera el siguiente golpe de Drago.

-¿Hum?-.

-¡Empújalo!-grito Yugi y Exodia cumplió la orden.

Drago por poco cae al suelo, pero como Exodia, consiguió mantenerse en pie, al mismo tiempo que el Prohibido se levantaba de nuevo, listo para continuar con la batalla, fue cuando Drago se rio de manera despectiva y burlona.

-Exodia, que lástima me das ¿realmente crees que una bestia tan inútil como tú podrá superar al Rey de las Tinieblas? No tienes nada con lo que puedas dañarme-se burló Drago.

-¡Yo difiero en ello! ¡Adelante Exodia!-indico Yugi y la Llave del Milenio brillo con más intensidad, al tiempo que Exodia juntaba sus manos y reunía su ataque-¡Ahora ataca con tu Flama Éxodo!-indico Yugi.

Exodia lanzo su ataque contra Drago, el cual impacto con fuerza contra el Rey de las Tinieblas, atrapándolo en un tornado de fuego, al mismo tiempo que Exodia continuaba su ataque sin darle tregua al Rey de las Tinieblas, todo para asombro de los amigos de Yugi.

-¡Golpe directo!-exclamo Yubel.

-¡Puede hacerlo, realmente puede hacerlo!-declaro Atem con esperanza.

El ataque de Exodia continuo, todos miraban esperanzados aquello, confiando en que Exodia lograría detener a Drago-¡Vamos Exodia…creo en ti…creo en ti!-murmuraba Yugi entre dientes.

-¡Tú patética flama no puede lastimarme, yo son invencible! ¡Garra Dragón!-Drago lanzo un golpe con su garra, sujetando a Exodia del rostro, provocando que detuviera su ataque, para asombro y terror de Yugi, Drago acerco a Exodia a él y lo sujeto de un brazo-¡Esta débil bestia no es nada para mí!-sentencio Drago arrancándole el brazo, lo que provoco un gesto de dolor en Yugi-¡Lo destruiré pieza por pieza!-señalo Drago cumpliendo su amenaza.

Con cada parte del cuerpo de Exodia que Drago arrancaba, Yugi sentía como si fuera su propio cuerpo el que despedazaba, finalmente solo quedo la cabeza de Exodia, misma que Drago sujeto en su mano, sus malignos ojos rojos brillaron con crueldad.

-Y con esto he eliminado a la criatura más poderosa de su patético juego-sentencio Drago aplastando la cara de Exodia y destruyéndola por completo.

Ante eso, Yugi cayó al suelo de rodillas, llevándose una mano al pecho, al tiempo que comenzaba a temblar de dolor y a sangrar por los labios-¡Oh no!-grito Atem aterrado.

-¡Yugi!-exclamo Yubel.

Karai también se quedó en shock ante eso, nunca se imaginó que el poder del Rey de las Tinieblas sería superior a Exodia, pero por lo que acababa de presenciar era así, pero por alguna razón, ver a Yugi en ese estado le provoco algo en el pecho y en su corazón, era como un timbre de alarma.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los amigos de Yugi también se quedaron mudos ante lo que Drago había hecho-¡No puedo creerlo, esa lagartija gigante venció a Exodia!-exclamo Joey.

-¡Yugi está en grave peligro!-grito Tristán alarmado.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo y pronto!-grito Tea en iguales condiciones.

Akemi cayó de rodillas, sumamente angustiada por su hijo, siendo abrazada por Hoshi, quien miro a todos-¿Qué están esperando bola de idiotas? ¡Vayan y ayúdenlos!-.

-Pero…-.

-¡No se preocupen por nosotros, estaremos bien, pero Yugi y los otros necesitan de su ayuda!-declaro Solomo.

El grupo se vio entre sí, así como los demás duelistas y las interesadas en Yugi, todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, ir a ayudar lo antes posibles-¡Haremos lo posible por detener a ese monstruo!-aseguro Joey.

-Sé que así será-dijo Solomo sonriendo.

-Por favor, tengan cuidado, todos-señalo Serenity viéndolos con preocupación.

-Descuida, siempre lo tenemos hermanita-dijo Joey y finalmente, todos se dirigieron a encarar a Drago.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Yugi aún continuaba encorvado en el suelo, tratando de recuperarse del golpe que recibió con la caída de Exodia, Drago comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia él-Ya que tú quisiste enfrentarme solo, entonces serás el siguiente en morir-sentencio Drago.

-¡No lo creo!-declaro Atem, preparándose para enviar a su monstruo y sus amigos también, pero los ojos de Drago brillaron y los monstruos se paralizaron.

-¡No de nuevo!-exclamo Yubel alarmada.

-Luego me encargare de ustedes, primero acabare con él-sentencio Drago preparando el ataque final hacia Yugi-¡Hasta nunca gusano!-.

-¡No!-se escuchó un grito-¡Mulan protégelo!-grito Karai invocando a su monstruo.

Mulan se lanzó a la batalla y quito a Yugi del campo de tiro de Drago, dejando molesto al Rey, especialmente al ver de quien se trataba, la guerrera llevo a Yugi junto con Karai y la chica se acercó a ver al pequeño tricolor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Karai preocupada.

Yugi abrió los ojos y con voz aun débil logro decir una frase-Gracias…sabía que…en el fondo eras…buena persona…-señalo sonriendo.

Karai miro a Yugi con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y aparto la vista-No te confundas…te salve porque…tengo cuentas pendientes contigo…y no voy a dejarte morir hasta que te haya vencido en una revancha…-.

-Si tú lo dices…murmuro Yugi con voz baja y mirando a Karai sin dejar de sonreír.

-Eres un tonto-dijo Karai sin voltear a ver a Yugi y aun con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza.

La voz de Drago detuvo la conversación de ambos chicos-Entonces ¿ahora proteges a uno de mis enemigos? Vaya forma de agradecerme por haberte salvado-.

-¿Salvarme? ¡Tú no me salvaste! ¡Fueron mis padres los que lo hicieron, ellos te juraron lealtad por milenios, siempre trabajaron como tú se los ordenaste y como les pagaste, asesinándolos sin compasión, dejándolos morir, pese a que ellos habrían dado todo por ti!-.

Drago se rio quedamente-Y al final eso hicieron, tú pudiste haber sido una más de mis leales servidoras, pero ahora tendrás el mismo final que todos mis enemigos, pues la traición se castiga con la muerte-.

-¡Pues si voy a morir, lo haré peleando, tal como mi padre lo hizo, porque ese es el camino del guerrero!-señalo Karai desafiante y preparándose para la batalla, fue cuando una mano se colocó en su hombro, la chica volteo y se llevó una gran sorpresa-oye ¿Qué haces?-.

-No te preocupes…no vas a tener que pelear sola…-señalo Yugi sonriendo.

Karai miro al chico sorprendida y luego cambio su gesto a uno de enfado-No digas tonterías, mírate, apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie-.

-Tal vez…pero ya jamás abandonare…a mis amigos…-respondió Yugi sin dejar de sonreír, hecho que dejo a Karai sin palabras.

La risa de Drago volvió a escucharse-Que tiernos pensamientos, entonces los voy a eliminar a ambos, morirán juntos-Drago se preparó para atacarlos de nuevo.

-¡Alto!-era el grito de Atem-¡No voy a permitirte que los lastimes, no permitiré que dañes a nadie más Drago!-.

-Y dime ¿Cómo pretendes detenerme exactamente?-cuestiono Drago.

Atem cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrar su energía, al tiempo que su baraja brillaba con 4 poderosas auras, el faraón abrió los ojos y su cuerpo se vio rodeado por un aura de luz, mismo que provoco que Drago entrecerrara los ojos y encarara a Atem.

-¡Prepárate Drago, porque estas a punto de enfrentarte al juicio de los Dioses!-sentencio Atem.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, como vieron, Yugi invoco el poder de Exodia para tratar de detener a Drago, pero el invencible no logro ni siquiera herirlo, ahora Atem está dispuesto a darle batalla a Drago invocando el poder y la luz de los 4 Dioses Egipcios, una batalla entre dioses esta por desatarse, no se lo pierdan.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen que mis fics sean obras exitosas, gracias por ello:**_

 **Rossana's Mind:** _los primeros guerreros han caído, Yugi uso a Exodia, pero el invencible nada pudo hacer para detener el terrible poder de Drago, ahora Atem debe recurrir al poder divino para conseguir algo contra el perverso Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _con todos y con cada uno de ellos, usándolos a su manera y manipulándolos para que cumplieran su cruel voluntad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _por el momento la batalla ha comenzado, han caído buenos amigos y Drago ha vencido a Exodia, ahora Atem invocara el poder de los Dioses Egipcios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki y Bloody:** _es una trágica noticia, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer, tristemente es el ciclo de la vida que todos tenemos, nadie se salva de la calaca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _hasta el momento la guerra va todo a favor de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _la guerra no está siendo nada fácil, especialmente cuando Drago ya acabo con dos buenos amigos y ahora Yugi fracaso al usar a Exodia, Atem está listo para enfrentar a Drago con los Dioses Egipcios, una batalla de titanes se aproxima. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _como acabas de leer, Drago tiene toda la ventaja en estos momentos, ya venció a dos amigos de los chicos y también aplasto a Exodia, ahora Atem pretende encararlo con los Dioses Egipcios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _la guerra no está yendo nada bien para ellos, Drago es demasiado poderoso, incluso despedazo a Exodia con suma facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LadyMadalla-Selene:** _por supuesto que hay una trampa escondida, ya que Drago sabe que si quiere acabar con todos sus enemigos y luego ir por el premio mayor primero tiene que encargarse de ciertos asuntos en la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _una pregunta bastante interesante, creo que sería este actual, ya que ha sido el fic que más me ha emocionado al escribir, aunque también me emociona escribir pronto mis nuevas obras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _solo el tiempo lo dirá, aunque si soy honesto, nunca me imaginé que este fic llegaría a más de 2000 comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _cuando se trata de Mokuba, Kaiba es capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible por salvarlo, es lo único que realmente le importa, además de Ojos Azules y Kisara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ciertamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _solo el tiempo lo dirá, ya que a veces algunos fics llegan a más de 1000 comentarios y otros no, pero este es el primero que llega a más de 2000. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues ya viste donde estaba Karai, desafortunadamente, caíste dando batalla a Drago y Odion también, pero las cosas siempre pueden empeorar, pues Exodia fue vencido por Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pues ya viste que la situación no es tan favorable, pues Drago venció a Exodia con suma facilidad, ahora Atem va a convocar el poder de los Dioses para hacerle frente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _todo tiene una razón, ya que para Drago la principal es aplastar la esperanza definitiva de sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _gracias, cielos, es el primero de mis fics que llega tan lejos en comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por ahora la mejor ayuda que puedan dar es llevar a los ciudadanos a un sitio seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _tampoco exageras que no estamos en DB para que aparezca ese enano y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _estas muy en lo cierto, pues Drago venció a Exodia sin problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _esa es una tarea que no está resultándoles nada bien, pues como viste, Drago tiene la ventaja total. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _hasta ahora Drago tiene la ventaja en esta batalla, ha derrotado a dos de los miembros del milenio y acaba de despedazar a Exodia, ahora es el turno de los Dioses Egipcios de enfrentarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _un dios demoniaco que además posee el poder suficiente para destruir un universo en el momento en que lo desee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _creo que ese sería este fic, pues en este Drago no solo uso a Bakura para sus planes, sino que revelo que había estado detrás de cada villano desde el principio, manipulando vidas y destruyendo imperios para conseguir sus objetivos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _Optimus Prime, uno de mis más grandes héroes favoritos, aunque Batman siempre será el número 1 para mí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 86 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Rossana's Mind, Tea Mutou, Srto, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, NovaStarPrime, Mana, Dany35, Soranomomo93, LadyMadalla-Selene, Éire, Olivia, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Shadow y Writer, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Isaac, Rey Drasian, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	87. Batalla de los Dioses

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **La guerra final con Drago ha comenzado, las dos primeras víctimas han caído, siendo Soujiro y Odion, quienes intentaron detener a Drago con sus monstruos y fracasaron, tras ver caer a dos amigos, Yugi decidió hacerle frente al Rey con Exodia el Prohibido, por unos instantes, la batalla parecía estar pareja, pero al final, Exodia fue derrotado y Yugi quedo en malas condiciones, cuando Drago lo iba a eliminar, Karai lo salvó y se convirtió en traidora al ejército de Drago ¿habrá alguna forma de frenar al Rey de las Tinieblas?"**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida al capítulo, ya conocen la rutina, nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=tMAWjYS7SDQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=_1A9RoyzokM**

 **www. youtube watch? v=ws-JoypB90Q**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 87**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 87 Infierno en la Tierra.**

 **Cuarta Parte**

 **Batalla de los Dioses**

La situación era bastante crítica, Odion y Soujiro habían sido vencidos con mucha facilidad por Drago, Yugi trato de usar a Exodia en la batalla, pero el imponente titán formado por 5 piezas fue derrotado y ahora, el Rey de los Juegos se encontraba gravemente lastimado, siendo protegido por Karai.

Drago se erguía victorioso tras haber derrotado a Exodia, lo que provoco una gran furia en los rostros de sus enemigos-Ya verás, yo le voy a enseñar lo que es el verdadero poder-sentencio Kaiba preparándose para enviar a su Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules a la batalla.

-¡No!-exclamo Atem deteniendo a su rival-Drago es mío-.

-No te metas en esto momia viviente, puedo acabar con ese monstruo sin tu ayuda-señalo Kaiba con dureza.

-Será imposible, ya perdimos a dos buenos amigos y Yugi está gravemente lastimado, si seguimos atacándolo de este modo no lograremos nada, solo hay una esperanza de ganar y está en mi mano-señalo Atem con mucha seguridad.

Al escuchar eso, Drago sonrió malignamente- _"Eso es tonto, convócalos, es justo lo que quiero"-._

Atem señalo a Drago de manera desafiante-¡Drago! ¡Has invadido nuestro mundo y amenazado a todos mis amigos, así como a la gente inocente que aquí habitan, ya es hora de que te enfrentes a tu destino!-.

-¡Estoy listo para lo que sea que convoques faraón!-declaro Drago de manera desafiante.

-¡Ya lo veremos! ¡Mago Oscuro regresa!-invoco Atem llamando de vuelta a su leal sirviente, el cual regreso a su forma de carta-¡Y ahora voy a convocar a los 4 guardianes de la tierra, los Dioses Egipcios!-declaro Atem alzando su puño, su baraja comenzó a emitir 4 auras poderosas de gran energía, al tiempo que la ciudad comenzaba a temblar.

-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestiono Corey alarmado.

-¡No me digan que es un terremoto, solo esto nos faltaba!-exclamo Alexander.

-¡De hecho aún nos falta una plaga de langostas!-señalo Chaac.

Los amigos de Atem y de Yugi no tardaron en entender lo que iba a pasar-¡Oigan chicos! ¿Atem va a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer?-pregunto Joey sosteniéndose para no caer.

-¡Eso parece!-respondió Tristán en iguales condiciones.

-Vamos Atem-murmuro Tea llevándose una mano al pecho, viendo el resplandor de luz muy cerca de Drago.

El Rey de las Tinieblas se protegió del resplandor de luz, mientras Atem hacía la invocación-¡Ahora mis Dioses Egipcios despierten! ¡Obelisk el Atormentador! ¡Slifer el Dragón Celestial! ¡Isis la Misericordiosa!-invoco Atem llamando a los 4 Dioses Egipcios.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=NDv68Yvgalc)**

De la baraja de Atem, surgieron 4 rayos de energía de colores azul, rojo, amarillo y celeste, los 4 colores impactaron entre sí, convirtiéndose en un rayo de luz que paso sobre la cabeza de Drago, el cual siguió la trayectoria de ese disparo, mismo que cayó sobre varios de sus soldados, eliminándolos.

-¡Nuestros guerreros!-exclamo Bareloc protegiéndose de la explosión de energía.

Fue entonces que Obelisk el Atormentador hizo acto de aparición, encarando a Drago, el cual termino de dar la vuelta para encarar al imponente dios, de los cielos, descendieron Slifer el Dragón Celestial y el Dragón Alado de Ra, los cuales se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra Drago, embistiéndolo con fuerza y derribándolo, fue cuando un rayo de luz celeste apareció en medio de aquella penumbra de oscuridad y finalmente, Isis la Misericordiosa se unió a sus hermanos, lista para la batalla, al tiempo que Drago se levantaba de nuevo.

-¡Tu destino esta sellado Drago! ¡Contempla a los guardianes de toda la Tierra; los Dioses Egipcios!-anuncio Atem y los 4 Dioses encararon al maligno Drago.

Yubel se quedó sorprendida ante lo que sus ojos veían-Vaya, esto no lo puedo creer, sabía que mi hermano tenía el poder para convocar a los 4 Dioses, pero creo que todo lo que imagine se queda atrás-.

-¿Creen que puedan vencer a Drago?-pregunto Karai aun protegiendo a Yugi.

-Por supuesto…mi hermano sabe que hacer…-aseguro Yugi sonriéndole cálidamente.

Kaiba solo permanecía en silencio, al igual que Ishizu, mientras los ciudadanos solo podían observar azorados lo que estaba ocurriendo, 4 bestias más aparecieron para enfrentarse a ese enorme dragón negro que parecía querer destruirlos a todos, los duelistas que aún quedaban en el torneo, se quedaron de boca muy abierta al ver a los 4 Dioses Legendarios.

-¡Ríndete ahora Drago o enfrenta la furia de los Dioses Egipcios!-sentencio Atem.

Para asombro de todos, Drago comenzó a reírse de manera cruel y burlona-¡No me hagas reír! ¿Crees que le temo a estas patéticas bestias? ¡No mi estimado faraón, una vez que haya absorbido todas las almas que existen en la Tierra te será imposible detenerme!-declaro Drago.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Ishizu atemorizada.

-Presiento que pronto lo sabremos-dijo Kaiba de brazos cruzados.

Drago se rio y su cuerpo comenzó a emitir una gran cantidad de energía maligna-¿No lo han entendido? ¡Todas las almas que fueron enviadas al Reino de las Sombras por Bakura, Pegasus y todos aquellos que poseían un Artículo del Milenio, incluyéndote a ti faraón, han estado esperando atrapados en el Reino de las Sombras a que yo los convoque para poder absorberlos en el momento que deseara, pero me temo que no es todo, pues como Umbra les contó, el mundo está lleno de fantasmas, almas perdidas que no han encontrado el descanso eterno, esas almas pueden ser convocadas por mí en el momento en que lo desee y también puedo consumirlas, y mientras hablamos, mis ejércitos están por toda la Tierra, capturando más almas mortales para mí y ya es tiempo de reunirlas a todas!-sentencio Drago liberando su energía maligna.

Una poderosa ventisca salió de la nada y todos se tuvieron que proteger con los brazos, incluso los guerreros de Drago, al tiempo que varias almas y espectros comenzaron a desfilar alrededor del cuerpo de Drago, se podían escuchar los gritos de lamento y dolor de todas esas almas que eran absorbidas por Drago, entre ellas, se pudo apreciar las almas de los Cazadores Raros que Malik envió al Reino de las Sombras, así como también las almas de todos los que fueron capturados en el Torneo.

Para terror de Ishizu, en medio de ese tétrico espectáculo, diviso un alma muy conocida-¡Malik!-grito horrorizada, pues efectivamente, se trataba de su hermano menor.

-¡Ayúdame hermana! ¡Ishizu ayúdame!-suplico Malik ante de ser absorbido por Drago.

También se vio las almas de Weevil, Rex, Mako, Keith, Leon, Zigfried, Pegasus, entre otros duelistas que fueron vencidos en el torneo, así como otra gente desconocida, lo más impactante fueron 3 rayo de luz que salieron de la nada, ya que estos eran de color verde espectral, otro de color negro sombrío y finalmente, uno de color blanco calizo, como si fuera un cráneo, todos suplicando ayuda.

Aquellos rayos de luz representaban las esencias malignas de Bakura, Malik y Dartz, los cuales subieron hasta la cabeza de Drago y se unieron al Rey de las Tinieblas por la frente, en cuanto la última alma fue devorada, los ojos de Drago destellaron por el gran poder que acababa de obtener, liberando una onda de energía que estremeció a toda la Tierra.

-¡Finalmente estoy completo!-decreto Drago triunfante-¡Adelante patéticas criaturas, vengan por mí si se atreven!-desafió mirando a los Dioses con sus malignos ojos rojos.

Los 4 Dioses se prepararon para la batalla, demostrando que no tenían miedo de enfrentarse a Drago en esta batalla-Muy bien, entonces es hora de comenzar ¡Dioses Egipcios ataquen!-indico Atem.

Obelisk fue el primero en lanzarse a la batalla, disponiéndose a darle un puñetazo a Drago, pero el maligno monarca abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, alejándose del golpe de Obelisk, al ver eso, Isis, Ra y Slifer lo comenzaron a seguir, elevándose en el aire, Obelisk no tardo en unírseles en la persecución.

-Parece que van a pelear en el cielo-observo Kaiba.

-¡Vamos amo!-gritaron los demonios animando a su gran señor.

Drago se preparó para el encuentro con los Dioses Egipcios, los cuales ya casi estaban sobre él-¡Fantasmas de la Muerte!-invoco lanzando las almas de sus víctimas contra los Dioses-¡Bailen mis marionetas al son de mis garras!-indicaba malignamente.

Los Dioses Egipcios esquivaron los ataques de los fantasmas, Ra y Slifer abrieron sus poderosas fauces, lanzando un poderoso ataque contra los fantasmas, eliminándolos con facilidad y espejando el camino, lo que provoco que Drago gruñera por debajo.

Isis aprovecho la oportunidad que Ra y Slifer le dieron, atacando a Drago con una patada en la cara, Drago comenzó a caer en picada, pero-¡Garra Dragón!-estirando su garra, Drago atrapo a Isis del pie y la Diosa se vio en problemas-¡No te será tan fácil linda!-se burló Drago.

Fue cuando una descarga de energía maligna golpeo a Isis, misma que inicio de la garra de Drago, Obelisk entro en acción y sujeto a Drago de la cola, captando la atención del Rey de las Tinieblas, Drago se dispuso a darle una patada en la cara, pero Slifer apareció a tiempo y lo embistió con fuerza.

El ataque sorpresa fue suficiente para que Drago soltara a Isis, momento que Obelisk aprovecho para aumentar la fuerza de su agarre de la cola de Drago y comenzar a girar a gran velocidad, para luego lanzar a Drago contra el aire, momento que Ra aprovecho para atacarlo con una llamarada.

El golpe fue certero y provoco una explosión, creando una cortina de humo que cubrió el cielo, pero Drago reapareció de entre aquella cortina sin ningún daño-¡No va a ser tan fácil!-sentencio volviendo al ataque.

Todo sucedía a una velocidad impresionante y con un choque de poder tan atronador, que no se podía mantener la vista en la batalla-Es increíble, están peleando al mismo nivel-observo Kaiba.

-Hay que tener fe-dijo Ishizu mirando hacia el cielo.

Yubel observo a su hermano y se acercó-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Descuida, puedo mantener esta batalla, sé que es duro, pero sé que lo lograre-dijo Atem mirando a su hermana-¿Cómo esta Yugi?-.

-Se está recuperando poco a poco, convocar a Exodia fue una tarea demasiado pesada para él, pero ya casi está totalmente recuperado y creo que ya tiene una admiradora-observo Yubel mirando como Karai cuidaba de Yugi.

Atem miro eso de reojo y sonrió un poco, pero el estruendo de la batalla hizo que devolviera la vista, los Dioses Egipcios lo necesitaban concentrado en esos momentos, ya que Drago estaba preparando uno más de sus mortales ataques contra ellos.

-¡Ráfaga del Caos!-invoco blandiendo las cuchillas de sus muñecas y creando varias ráfagas de energía oscura que podrían cortar una isla a la mitad, afortunadamente, los Dioses Egipcios lograron esquivar todos esos ataques o destruirlos con unos propios.

Isis subió al lomo de Ra, el cual se envolvió en llamas, convirtiéndose en el legendario Fénix, Isis también se vio envuelta en llamas y al instante, las llamas rojas se volvieron llamas azules, Isis obtuvo una espada y una lanza, era una combinación de ataques, Slifer enredo su cuerpo en Obelisk, dejando su cabeza muy cerca del puño derecho de su hermano.

-¡Relámpago de Fuego!-invoco Drago lanzando su ataque de nuevo contra los Dioses Egipcios disponiéndose a lastimarlos gravemente con ese poder tan devastador.

Slifer y Obelisk lanzaron un ataque combinado, mismo que bloqueo el mortal ataque de Drago, fue ese momento que Isis y Ra aprovecharon para atacarlo en una poderosa embestida de fuego azul, el impacto fue devastador y provoco una gran explosión en el cielo, ambos Dioses retrocedieron y recuperaron sus formas físicas, al tiempo que Isis bajaba de Ra.

Pero nuevamente, Drago apareció completamente ileso-Se están convirtiendo en una verdadera peste para mí-sentencio Drago abriendo sus poderosas fauces-¡Ahora arderán en las llamas del infierno! ¡Llamarada Infernal!-invoco lanzando uno de sus ataques más poderosos contra los Dioses.

-¡Obelisk Puño de Furia! ¡Slifer Descarga Relampagueante! ¡Ra activa tu poderoso Cañón Ventisca! ¡Isis usa tu Luz de Esperanza! ¡Ataquen!-indico Atem y los 4 Dioses lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos contra Drago.

Los ataques impactaron en el cielo, provocando un poderoso destello que llamo la atención de todos los testigos, incluso los guerreros de Drago dejaron de atacar a los ciudadanos para poder ver la batalla entre su amo y los Dioses Egipcios.

-Órale-dijo Joey con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Esto es algo increíble-dijo Tristán con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Creen que los Dioses logre vencerlo?-pregunto Tea mirando el impacto de energía que estaba ocurriendo en el cielo.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Lo harán pedazos, son 4 bestias contra uno!-respondió Joey sonriendo con mucha seguridad.

-Veo que eres bueno contando, pero los números nunca han ganado batallas Joey-señalo Mai.

El choque de energías no parecía querer ceder de ninguno de los lados y Drago demostraba ser capaz de mantener la batalla contra los Dioses Egipcios a pesar de estar en desventaja numérica, Atem también hacía lo posible por mantener el poder de los Dioses Egipcios, nunca se había enfrentado a un enemigo que pudiera soportar tanto el poder de los Dioses Egipcios, incluso Zork se vio en la necesidad de oscurecer el sol para poder vencerlo.

-¡Vamos Dioses Egipcios, vénzanlo por favor!-grito Atem en un ruego.

Ese grito basto para que los Dioses Egipcios tuvieran una especie de reacción y aumentaron la fuerza de sus ataques, lo que provoco que ganaran terreno sobre Drago-¿Qué?-exclamo el Rey de las Tinieblas antes de recibir los ataques sobre su cuerpo.

En cuanto Drago recibió los ataques directamente, hubo una gran explosión que sacudió todo el lugar y obligo a todos a protegerse los ojos del gran destello de luz que alumbro el cielo, cuando este se calmó, una gran cantidad de humo se encontraba en el lugar donde Drago había estado, mientras los Dioses esperaban ver cualquier señal de sus enemigos.

-Increíble-dijo Kaiba impresionado por lo que acababa de ver.

-¿Creen que lo hayan logrado?-pregunto Bakura mirando hacia el punto donde había estado Drago.

-Habrá que esperar para ver-respondió Yubel.

Atem entrecerró los ojos y fijo su atención en el humo, fue cuando la risa maligna de Drago se escuchó-¡No…no puede ser…!-exclamo sorprendido.

Poco a poco, Drago comenzó a aparecer-Ese ataque no estuvo nada mal, realmente lograron hacerme un pequeño daño, aunque no es la gran cosa para mí-señalo malignamente.

El daño al que Drago se refería era que estaba partido a la mitad, de su cintura para abajo no quedaba absolutamente nada, solo flotaba en el cielo sin piernas, cola y parte de sus alas cortadas, ese hecho dejo sorprendidos a todos, pues él mismo dijo que ese daño no era nada para él.

-¡Rayos, lo partieron a la mitad y aun así se está riendo como si nada!-exclamo Tristán.

-Seguramente solo quiere asustarnos, después de todo, ahora que está herido no podrá pelear bien contra los Dioses-dijo Joey tratando de sonar seguro.

Drago miro a los Dioses Egipcios-Ustedes 4 han sido una verdadera peste para mí desde que Zork regreso, ahora les haré sentir un tormento peor que estar en el infierno, van a arrepentirse de haberme conocido-sentencio Drago al tiempo que su cuerpo se regeneraba.

-¡Puede reconstruir su cuerpo!-exclamo Yubel entre dientes.

-Eso quiere decir…que aunque lo hagan pedazos…él se regenerara…-murmuro Yugi con voz un poco más fuerte.

Una vez que Drago termino de regenerarse, dirigió su vista hacia los Dioses Egipcios-Ahora ¿Qué dicen si continuamos donde nos quedamos mis estimados amigos?-pregunto de manera burlona y los Dioses se prepararon para la batalla.

Para asombro de todos, Drago se lanzó a gran velocidad sobre Obelisk, sujetándolo del rostro y disparándole un rayo de energía oscura, lanzándolo contra el suelo, al ver esto, Slifer arremetió contra Drago, pero el Rey lo esquivo con facilidad y lo sujeto de la cola, lanzándolo contra Ra.

Isis ataco con un rayo de su poder, pero Drago lo detuvo con su mano, para luego enredar su cola en la pierna de Isis y lanzarla contra el suelo, fue cuando Ra y Slifer volvieron al ataque, lanzando sus poderosos ataques contra Drago, nuevamente, el Rey de las Tinieblas detuvo ambos ataques solo con sus manos.

-¡Estos débiles ataques no lograran herirme! ¡Si quieren lastimarme necesitan algo mejor! ¡Zocado/Resplandor del Diablo!-.

Drago abrió sus alas y disparo varias ráfagas de energía en todas direcciones, Obelisk estaba volviendo a la batalla, seguido por Isis, cuando ambos fueron interceptados por el ataque de Drago, Ra y Slifer fueron los siguientes en ser derribados por los ataques de Drago, los cuales además comenzaron a destruir varios edificios y a dispersarse por toda la Tierra, destruyendo varios lugares a la vez.

Atem y los demás tuvieron que protegerse de las explosiones de energía, mientras los Dioses Egipcios caían al suelo con fuerza, gravemente lastimados por los ataques de Drago-¡Dioses Egipcios!-grito Atem al ver eso.

Poco a poco, los Dioses Egipcios comenzaron a levantarse, se podía ver que estaban gravemente lastimados por el ataque de Drago, pero antes de que Obelisk terminara de levantarse, Drago descendió en picada y lo aplasto con fuerza, estrellándolo contra el suelo de nuevo.

-¡Aun no he terminado con ustedes!-sentencio malignamente-¡Garra Dragón!-estirando sus dos garras, Drago sujeto a Ra y a Slifer del cuello, atrayéndolos hacia él y estrellándolos contra sus cabezas, para luego arrojarlos al suelo-¡Solo queda una!-.

Con su cola, Drago sujeto a Isis del cuello, levantándola en el aire y comenzando a estrellarla repetidamente contra el suelo, para luego enviarla contra uno de los almacenes abandonados, Isis se impactó contra el edificio y este quedo convertido en polvo.

-¡No puedo creerlo…está venciendo a los Dioses Egipcios!-exclamo Atem aterrado.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo, si ellos son vencidos entonces se perderán todas nuestras esperanzas!-exclamo Yubel alarmada y Atem solo apretó los puños.

Drago se rio al ver a los Dioses Egipcios tan lastimados, para luego abrir sus alas y elevarse en el cielo, dejando a Obelisk tendido en el suelo-¡Faraón, creo que ya he demostrado lo superior que soy a tus deidades dominantes, aunque admiro el valor que tienen al enfrentarme, ni siquiera los Dioses del Olimpo o de Asgard se han atrevido a desafiar al poder de las tinieblas, pero tus Dioses Egipcios, ellos son especiales!-.

-¿De qué hablas?-cuestiono Atem.

-¡Cuando tus Dioses Egipcios se unieron a ti en la batalla final contra Zork, estos hicieron algo que ningún otro dios se había atrevido a hacer, ayudaron a los mortales, la mayoría de los dioses nacieron después de que el Padre Celestial creara todo el universo y me desterrara, su función era guiar a los mortales en el sendero correcto, pero al igual que los humanos, algunos dioses pueden corromperse por el poder y en vez de guiarlos, les gusta jugar con las vidas de los mortales, aunque hay excepciones, tus Dioses Egipcios por ejemplo, ellos no dudaron en auxiliar a tu reino cuando Zork trato de conquistar mi mundo y por ello fueron recompensados por el Padre Celestial, quien los convirtió en los Guardianes de la Tierra!-.

-¿Los Guardianes de la Tierra?-.

-¡Así es, pero ahora mira, los poderosos y omnipotentes guardianes, vencidos por mi garra, este es el día más triste en la historia de la Tierra y me temo que es solo el comienzo, pues muy pronto todo lo que el Padre Celestial creo desaparecerá en las tinieblas!-sentencio Drago.

-¡Eso no pasara Drago, no mientras yo siga con vida!-declaro Atem de manera desafiante.

-¡Un problema que puede arreglarse con suma facilidad!-declaro Drago preparándose para eliminar a Atem, cuando algo lo sujeto de la pierna-¿Qué?-.

Al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con Obelisk, quien se recuperó un poco y ahora sujetaba a Drago de la pierna con fuerza, antes de que Drago supiera que iba a pasar, su cuerpo se vio enredado por algo, se trataba de Slifer, quien enredo su largo cuerpo de serpiente apresándolo, Isis apareció detrás de Drago y lo sujeto de las alas, usando sus piernas para sujetarle la cola, impidiéndole moverse, finalmente, Ra descendió en picada, convirtiéndose en el legendario Fénix, embistiendo a Drago con fuerza y atrapándolo en un tornado de fuego, con sus hermanos sujetándolo con fuerza, impidiéndole cualquier forma de escape.

-¡Dioses Egipcios!-grito Atem impresionado.

-¡Los Dioses están haciendo todo lo posible por detener a Drago antes de que su poder cubra a todo el universo!-exclamo Yubel sorprendida.

Drago estaba atrapado en el tornado de fuego, cada vez que trataba de moverse, los Dioses Egipcios se lo impedían, aumentando más la fuerza de su agarre, hecho que comenzó a molestar al Rey de las Tinieblas, cuyos malignos ojos brillaron con maldad y crueldad.

-¡Ustedes ya me tienen cansado! ¡Suéltenme ahora mismo! ¡Se los ordeno!-bramaba molesto, pero los Dioses hacían oídos sordos a las órdenes de Drago-¡He dicho que me suelten!-bramo furioso y liberando una onda de energía oscura.

El poder de Drago fue suficiente para lanzar a los Dioses Egipcios por todas direcciones, estrellándose con fuerza contra el suelo o algún edificio e incluso estuvieron muy cerca de aplastar a algún ciudadano, por fortuna, no pasó nada serio.

Los Dioses quedaron tendidos en el suelo nuevamente, esta vez, con más heridas que antes, sus cuerpos temblaban debido al cansancio y las heridas que recibieron con ese último ataque de Drago, el cual se alzó victorioso y sin asomos de agotamiento.

-Esta batalla está comenzando a aburrirme-señalo Drago malignamente, al tiempo que se elevaba de manera triunfal ante sus enemigos, cubriendo todo con su maligno cuerpo negro.

-¡Esto…no puede ser…!-exclamo Yubel atónita ante lo que vio.

-¡Que locura! ¡No solo está venciendo a los Dioses Egipcios, sino que además los está humillando con gran facilidad!-declaro Kaiba con la boca muy abierta.

-¡Es…invencible…!-murmuro Ishizu impactada.

Drago se rio de manera maligna al ver las caras de terror de sus enemigos, así como también dirigió su vista hacia los 4 puntos donde los Dioses Egipcios cayeron con fuerza-Que lástima, creo que hasta los Dioses Egipcios son insignificantes comparados a mí-señalo malignamente-voy a terminar con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas-Drago preparo el que sería el ataque final, dirigiendo su garra hacia Isis, la cual sería la primera víctima del poder de Drago-hasta nunca-.

-¡Drago!-grito Atem llamando la atención del Rey de las Tinieblas, quien volteo a encarar a su enemigo-¡No voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya, voy a detenerte! ¿Me escuchaste?-.

Drago encaro a Atem y se rio con crueldad-¿No me digas? ¿Y cómo planeas detenerme sin tus preciados Dioses Egipcios? Tu Mago Oscuro es un insecto comparado conmigo, invócalo, adelante y atácame con él, lo haré pedazos justo frente a tus propios ojos-.

-¡Te equivocas Drago, los Dioses Egipcios serán quienes te derroten, puedo asegurarte eso!-declaro Atem sonriendo.

-¿Qué? No digas tonterías, tus Dioses Egipcios no pueden conmigo y ya te lo demostré, solo míralos, están derrotados, vencidos, acabados ¿Qué pueden hacer estas patéticas bestias para detenerme?-.

-¡Tal vez estén en problemas, pero no están acabados! ¡Rompecabezas del Milenio restaura el poder de los Dioses Egipcios!-invoco Atem activando la magia de su Artículo del Milenio, el cual comenzó a brillar intensamente, disparando cuatro rayos de energía contra los Dioses Egipcios, restaurando sus poderes-¡Nuevamente los Dioses están listos para la batalla!-anuncio Atem.

Efectivamente, los Dioses volvieron a recuperarse para combatir a Drago-Impresionante, pero dime ¿Qué planeas hacer con esto? Restaurarlos no te ayudara en nada, los aplastare las veces que quiera-.

-Tal vez eso sea cierto-reconoció Atem cerrando los ojos-cometí un error al usar a los Dioses Egipcios de esta forma, ya que de este modo no podrán vencerte-.

Drago fijo su atención en Atem-¿De qué hablas? ¿De este modo?-.

-Exacto, ya que para poder conseguir algo contra ti tengo que ¡Combinarlos!-declaro Atem.

Al instante en que Atem dijo eso, los 4 Dioses Egipcios comenzaron a brillar intensamente con sus respectivos colores, uniéndose para formar a la criatura más poderosa de todas, aquella que fue capaz de vencer a Zork y que esperaban también pudiera derrotar a Drago.

-¡Y he aquí el Creador de la Luz Horakthy!-anuncio Atem formando un puño con su mano derecha.

Efectivamente, el Creador de la Luz hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla, iluminando todas esas tinieblas con su luz, aunque Drago parecía completamente indiferente ante la presencia de la criatura que destruyo a su hijo, internamente sonreía de manera perversa.

- _"Perfecto, este tonto mordió el anzuelo e hizo exactamente lo que quería que hiciera, muy bien mi querida Horakthy, es tiempo de que te enfrentes a tu creador, cuando haya acabado contigo estaré más cerca del premio mayor y esta vez nada podrá detenerme"-_ pensó Drago a modo de sentencia.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha llegado a su final, pero como vieron, la batalla solo está comenzando, los Dioses Egipcios no fueron capaces de derrotar a Drago en una batalla frente a frente, ahora Atem ha vuelto a unirlos en Horakthy, pero los pensamientos de Drago son preocupantes ¿Horakthy será capaz de frenar la malévola ambición de Drago o las tinieblas reinaran por siempre?**_

 _ **Y ahora a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen de mis fics obras exitosas y se los agradezco mucho:**_

 **NOS ESTAMOS ACERCANDO AL FINAL DE ESTE FIC Y AL PRINCIPIO DE "GUERRERAS DE LA AMISTAD" Y NUEVAMENTE ESTOY EN BÚSQUEDA DE UN NUEVO TEMA PARA ESE FIC, ESTA VEZ QUIERO QUE SEA UN TEMA QUE SEA EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA ESA VALIENTES GUERRERAS QUE LUCHARAN POR PROTEGER AL MUNDO DE LA MALVADA DEBONAIR, ASI ES SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, UN NUEVO CONCURSO.**

 **LAS REGLAS SON LAS MISMAS, EL TEMA DEBE SER ORIGINAL Y LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LARGO PARA UN TEMA DE APERTURA.**

 **EL TEMA GANADOR APARECERA DURANTE TODO EL FIC DE "GUERRERAS DE LA AMISTAD" Y SERA ANEXADO A UNO DE MIS DISEÑOS EN DEVIANTART.**

 **PUEDEN EMPEZAR A DEJARLO A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO QUE ACABO DE SUBIR Y TENDRAN TIEMPO HASTA EL CAPITULO 93, QUE SERA EL CAPÍTULO FINAL DE "DESPERTAR DEL MAL"**

 **NO SE SABRA QUIEN ES EL GANADOR HASTA EL PRIMER EPISODIO DE "GUERRERAS DE LA AMISTAD", LOS TEMAS ME LOS PUEDAN DAR EN UN COMENTARIO O POR PM (MENSAJE PRIVADO)**

 **BUENA SUERTE A TODOS LOS INTERESADOS**

 **NUEVAMENTE ESTAN FALLANDO LA APARICION DE LOS COMENTARIOS, PERO DESCUIDEN, TODO LO CHECO EN MI BANDEJA DE CORREO**

 **Tea Mutou:** _pues ya viste que ni los Dioses Egipcios fueron capaces de hacerle frente al poder de Drago, pero ahora Atem los ha combinado para formar a la poderosa Horakthy, una batalla más intensa está por comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _ahora los Dioses tampoco pudieron hacer mucho ante Drago, por lo que Atem se vio en la necesidad de combinarlos en Horakthy, una batalla devastadora está a punto de desatarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _la batalla final con Drago solo se está volviendo más peligrosa y devastadora, los 4 Dioses no pudieron detenerlo separados y ahora Atem los ha combinado en Horakthy, aunque Drago parecía querer que Atem hiciera eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _eso es algo que no será fácil de descubrir, pues Drago tiene un gran y terrible poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _los Dioses tampoco han logrado mucho en contra de Drago, ahora Atem los ha combinado en Horakthy, pero parece ser que eso era lo que Drago quería que hiciera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _acabas de ver que ni los Dioses Egipcios pueden con Drago, ahora Atem los ha combinado en Horakthy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _los Dioses no pueden con Drago, al menos, no separados, por ello Atem los ha combinado en el Creador de la Luz Horakthy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _es interesante la pregunta, veamos, lo pondré así, se requeriría que Horakthy, Vegeto, Wiss y Vados pelearan juntos para obligar a Drago a usar quizás de un 70 a un 90% de todo su poder real, para usar el 100% de su poder tendría que pelear con el Padre Celestial, aunque esto puede variar, ya que el poder de Drago crece sin límites. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues ya viste lo que ha pasado hasta el momento, los Dioses dieron lo mejor de sí, pero no basta para frenar a Drago, ahora es el turno de Horakthy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _vas a tener que esperar hasta el final de la batalla para conocer esa respuesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LadyMadalla-Selene:** _los Dioses tampoco lograron mucho contra Drago, pero ahora es el turno de Horakthy de hacerle frente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _la batalla de los Dioses se ha desatado y ahora continúa con la invocación de Horakthy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _eso es algo realmente interesante y fascinante, hay series que te hacen pensar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _los Dioses pelearon con valor, pero separados no pueden con Drago, por eso es necesario que Horakthy apareciera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _los Dioses pelearon con valor, pero no basto, es hora de convocar a Horakthy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _no realmente, pues mientras los Dioses peleaban con Drago se recuperó un poco, ahora viene la batalla épica de Dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _tienes razón y Odion claro que murió, pues Drago acabo con su monstruo principal, acabando con toda su energía vital. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _ahora los Dioses también fueron derrotados, pero Atem no se rindió tan fácilmente y ha decidido combinarlos en Horakthy para tener una nueva oportunidad contra Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _creo que ahora hay cosas más importantes que ese cuadro amoroso, especialmente por las dificultades en que Drago los tiene. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _no está siendo nada fácil, Drago fue capaz de derrotar a los 4 Dioses sin problemas, ahora se enfrentara a Horakthy y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _y los 4 Dioses no fueron capaces de detenerlo, ahora depende de Horakthy hacer el intento de acabar con esta amenaza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _la batalla de los Dioses comenzó, pero ahora es el momento de que Drago se enfrente a Horakthy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _Drago de hecho posee un ataque que podría ocasionar una explosión de esa magnitud, se llama la Ira del Infierno, en la cual reúne no solo todo su poder, sino la energía maligna que existe en un universo y la libera en esa poderosa explosión, acabando con todo un universo, sin embargo, esta técnica es muy riesgosa para él, ya que usarla toma gran parte de su energía y lo deja vulnerable ante otros dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _y desgraciadamente, Drago aún tiene la ventaja total sobre sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _por supuesto que serán las mismas reglas, he aprendido que no puedo dejar que haya personajes de OC que no tengo idea si siguen o no la historia, ya que es bastante tedioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Lion Wilson:** _lo he pensado, pero por el momento no se me ha ocurrido alguno todavía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 87 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Rossana's Mind, Mana, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, Srto, Dany35, Olivia, Éire, LadyMadall-Selene, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Bowser300000, Rey Drasian, Zeus, Hades, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Draigon 2.0, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Shadow y Writer, Iron Mario, Lion Wilson.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	88. Caida de los Dioses

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **La guerra con Drago continua, el imponente Rey de las Tinieblas ha demostrado que ni siquiera los Dioses Egipcios pueden enfrentarlo en una batalla de esta magnitud, Atem se vio en graves dificultades, pero entonces recordó que ahora que los 4 Dioses estaban reunidos había una oportunidad más para poder frenar a Drago, es tiempo de que el Rey de las Tinieblas se enfrente al Creador de la Luz, quien fuera capaz de destruir a Zork, pero ¿podrá vencer también al padre y creador del mal?"**_

 _ **Y como siempre, a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, disfrútenlos y ya conocen la rutina, nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=tMAWjYS7SDQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=_1A9RoyzokM**

 **www. youtube watch? v=IEY8JTiZx1U**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 88**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 88 Infierno en la Tierra**

 **Quinta Parte**

 **Caída de los Dioses**

Horakthy finalmente había aparecido en el campo de batalla, Drago encaro a la gran Creadora de la Luz, quien fuera capaz de eliminar a su hijo Zork en el pasado, ahora todos esperaban que también destruyera a Drago, pero su resplandor de luz apenas iluminaba el lugar donde se encontraba, dejando a toda la Tierra aun sumida en las tinieblas.

-Vaya, finalmente das la cara, me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tendría que provocar al faraón para obligarlo a fusionarlos en su forma más poderosa-señalo Drago.

Esas palabras hicieron que Horakthy alzara la vista-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

Drago se llevó sus dos manos a la cintura y se rio quedamente antes de responder-No es algo difícil de entender, verás, yo pretendí que nos enfrentáramos en esta última batalla-confeso Drago.

Al escuchar eso, todos los espectadores abrieron los ojos sorprendidos e impactados por tan tenebrosa revelación-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo Yubel.

-Dijo que quería enfrentarse a Horakthy desde un principio-dijo Atem sorprendido.

Drago se rio de nuevo y prosiguió con su explicación-Desde un principio pude haber acabado con los 4 Dioses Egipcios sin el menor problema y eso que solo estaba usando una cuarta parte de mi máximo poder, pero no lo hice, después de todo, no habría sido la opción más inteligente de mi parte-.

-Así que descubriste todo ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Horakthy, aunque parecía conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué? Ah sí, de que si quería completar mi máxima conquista primero tenía que eliminar a la guardiana que mantiene separados el Reino Mortal del Reino Celestial-dijo Drago con tono de obviedad-lugar que se te dio después de haber destruido a Zork-.

-Y si sigues por el mismo camino terminarás igual que él-sentencio Horakthy.

-No me hagas reír, tu sabes que nada puede destruirme, después de todo, el Padre Celestial no se arriesgaría a desgarrar el equilibrio del universo que él tanto ama, es por ello que yo merezco ser el Rey Supremo, porque estoy dispuesto a hacer las cosas que él no hace-señalo Drago malignamente.

-Una vez fuiste su mejor súbdito, él confiaba en ti, te dio poder, tuviste el más importante de los papeles y lo arruinaste todo por tu ambición enfermiza-recrimino Horakthy.

-Yo soy el líder por derecho del Trono Celestial, soy el único que se merece tal poder-dijo Drago.

-Han pasado tantos siglos y aun no has aprendido el significado de lo que es el verdadero poder, el Padre Celestial, pese a ser el ser más poderoso de todos los universos, sabe que el poder no lo es todo, por eso razón le dio a los humanos la oportunidad de elegir lo que ellos desearan, les dio el Libre Albedrío-.

-Y mira lo bien que lo han manejado, los humanos se masacran entre ellos sin que a ti o al resto de los Dioses o incluso al Padre Celestial les afecte-señalo Drago cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo perversamente.

-Te equivocas, no tienes idea de cómo sufre al ver a sus hijos matándose unos a otros diariamente y todo para conseguir más pedazos de papeles a los que ellos les dan más valor que a su prójimo-.

-Y por ello deben ser eliminados-.

-Tú no eres nadie para decidir eso-.

-Te equivocas, yo lo soy todo y ya es tiempo de comenzar con la verdadera batalla-señalo Drago preparándose para la contienda.

Horakthy también se preparó para confrontar al enemigo más poderoso que haya enfrentado, todo ante la atenta mirada del faraón, sus amigos, el resto del mundo y los siervos de Drago, quienes habían cesado sus ataques para ver esta gran confrontación.

-¿Crees que le pueda ganar?-pregunto Yugi levantándose ya más recuperado que antes.

-Hay que tener fe, pero me preocupa lo que dijo Drago, si lo que dijo es cierto y solo uso una cuarta parte de su máximo poder contra los 4 Dioses…entonces es probable que ni siquiera Horakthy pueda con él…-señalo Atem tensando la mandíbula.

-No digas eso…si Horakthy es derrotada…entonces todo estará perdido-dijo Yubel aterrada ante esa posibilidad.

Horakthy y Drago se mantenían en guardia, ninguno de los dos contendientes hacía el menor movimiento, tal vez cada uno esperaba que su oponente diera el primer paso, fue cuando Horakthy miro de reojo al faraón y a sus amigos, así como también al resto de los humanos que estaban cerca de ellos, tomando una rápida decisión, abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, elevándose en las alturas.

Al ver eso, Drago también abrió sus alas y comenzó a seguirla, ambos se elevaron lo más alto posible, aunque Horakthy procuro no cruzar la barrera que la llevaría a Egipto, pues tampoco quería poner en peligro el reino de su origen, fue cuando Drago hablo.

-¡Que predecible eres, alejarte en las alturas para evitar dañar a los patéticos humanos, típico de las criaturas tan débiles como tú, pero eso no te ayudara en nada! ¡Zocado!-Drago lanzo una esfera de oscuridad contra Horakthy.

Rápidamente, la Creadora de la Luz la repelió con un golpe de su mano, provocando un brillo maligno en los ojos de Drago, fue cuando Horakthy se lanzó en picada contra Drago, tomándolo por sorpresa, cargo una gran cantidad de energía en su puño izquierdo, preparando su ataque, fue cuando Atem comprendió lo que planeaba.

-¡Puño de Furia!-invocaron Atem y Horakthy al mismo tiempo.

Horakthy le dio un poderoso puñetazo a Drago, usando el ataque principal de Obelisk, Drago salió disparado hacia el aire, pero abrió sus alas y se detuvo a tiempo, mirando sorprendido a Horakthy, para luego reírse de manera divertida y casi burlona.

-Ya veo, también eres capaz de usar los poderes de los 4 Dioses que te formaron, eso sí que no lo vi venir-reconoció divertido-pero te aseguro que no eres la única con sorpresa-.

-¡A ver qué te parece esta sorpresa!-declaro Horakthy abriendo su palma derecha-¡Descarga Relampagueante!-invoco lanzando el ataque de Slifer.

Drago repelió el ataque con un golpe de su brazo derecho, para luego estirar su cola y darle un latigazo con ella en el rostro de Horakthy, dejándola algo aturdida por el ataque repentino, momento que Drago aprovecho para preparar uno de sus ataques.

-¡Llamarada Infernal!-invoco lanzando su terrible llamarada contra ella.

-¡Horakthy cuidado!-grito Atem al ver el mortal ataque dirigirse hacia Horakthy, quien alcanzo a reaccionar al escuchar la voz de Atem.

Haciéndose a un lado, alcanzo a esquivar el ataque de Drago, mismo que rozo su ala dorada, aunque fue por muy poco, Horakthy se recuperó del golpe en su cara y encaro a Drago de nuevo, el cual estaba de brazos cruzados, observándola fijamente.

-Estoy impresionado, realmente eres alguien difícil de eliminar-dijo Drago volteando a ver a Atem-ya veo, entonces el lazo que tienen con ese humano es más fuerte del que creí-.

-Los humanos llaman a esos lazos amistad-señalo Horakthy sonriendo orgullosa por ese concepto.

-No me hagas reír, como si los Dioses quisieran ser amigos de los mortales, mejor deja de humillarte a ti misma y prepárate para ser conquistada, porque cuando acabe contigo estaré más cerca del premio mayor-sentencio Drago.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo Horakthy de manera desafiante.

Ambos comenzó a liberar un aura de energía de luz y oscuridad respectivamente, para luego chocar a gran velocidad, Horakthy vs Drago, la batalla era por demás legendaria, aunque por la velocidad y el impacto de los poderes, solo se podían ver dos destellos de luz alumbrando el cielo, así como también grandes explosiones que hacían estremecer la Tierra entera.

-¡De verdad esto sería genial si no fuera tan aterrador!-exclamo Joey sujetándose de un poste de luz.

-¡Es como si la batalla se estuviera librando en toda la Tierra!-exclamo Tristán haciendo esfuerzos por no caerse.

-¡O tal vez se está llevando a cabo en todo el universo!-observo Tea impresionada por la fuerza de ataque de ambos oponentes.

Atem hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse en pie, ya que él estaba conectado con los Dioses y si flaqueaba un poco, entonces estos podrían ser vencidos por Drago y ese era un lujo que no se podían dar en esos momentos.

-¡Increíble, están peleando al mismo nivel!-exclamo Kaiba sorprendido por lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡Puede ganarle, puede lograrlo!-señalo Ishizu esperanzada.

-¡Confiemos en ellos!-declaro Bakura mirando la batalla muy sorprendido.

Horakthy y Drago chocaron con mucha fuerza, sujetándose de las manos y comenzando a forcejar para tratar de derribar a su oponente, ambos parecían tener fuerzas muy igualadas, fue cuando Drago lanzo un golpe con su cola, pero Horakthy se anticipó al ataque y lanzo un cabezazo contra el rostro de Drago haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Ya veía venir eso!-declaro Horakthy lanzando una patada contra Drago, dándole en el estómago, el Rey de las Tinieblas casi cae, pero logro sujetar a Horakthy de la pierna y sostenerse.

-¡No será tan fácil!-declaro Drago comenzando a girar a gran velocidad, sujetando a Horakthy y lanzándola por los aires-¡Todavía no he acabado contigo!-anuncio lanzándose contra ella.

Horakthy se recuperó a tiempo y esquivo el ataque de su oponente justo a tiempo, alejándose de Drago y colocándose a una distancia segura, fue cuando Drago dirigió su vista hacia Horakthy, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada de manera retadora, Horakthy estaba preocupada, cuando peleo con Zork no necesito pelear de esa manera, basto con usar su ataque más poderoso para destruirlo, pero con Drago las cosas eran muy diferentes.

-Creo que deberías dejar de creer que soy como el imbécil de mi hijo-señalo Drago-ya que como te habrás dado cuenta no soy como él-.

Horakthy miro fijamente a Drago, fue cuando sintió los pensamientos de Atem, el faraón le estaba dando todo su apoyo y usaba gran parte de su energía para poder mantenerla en la batalla, lo que lo estaba agotando rápidamente, tenía que terminar ese combate lo más pronto posible o Atem terminaría muriendo antes de poder derrotar a Drago y si eso pasaba la situación se volvería más riesgosa, además, no podía arriesgar de ese modo una vida mortal.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te preocupa la vida del faraón Atem?-pregunto Drago malignamente-¿de ese modo esperas superarme? No me hagas reír, tu poder proviene de un simple humano, mi poder viene de más de eso, proviene de toda la maldad y la oscuridad que existe, no hay límite a mi poder-.

-Zork decía lo mismo y ya viste lo que le paso-señalo Horakthy.

-Zork fue un idiota y una decepción como hijo, se atrevió a traicionarme a mí, a su padre y trato de apoderarse del Reino que es mío por derecho, debo decir que me hiciste un gran favor al eliminarlo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Con un hijo como ese, que se atrevió a traicionarme y que además de todo fue un fracasado, entonces era mejor que lo hayas convertido en polvo, es la única cosa que te agradezco que hayas hecho-dijo Drago sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

-¡Eres un monstruo! ¿Cómo puedes hablar de esa forma de tu propio hijo?-cuestiono Horakthy.

-Es muy fácil hacerlo, solo tienes que pensar en las palabras adecuadas y listo, así de sencillo es-señalo Drago sin el más asomo de piedad y compasión.

-¡Nunca permitiré que un ser como tú se apodere del Trono Celestial, yo voy a detenerte!-declaro Horakthy con mucha determinación.

-Eso ya lo veremos, aunque te advierto que no será tan fácil eliminarme como el patético de mi hijo-señalo Drago juntando sus manos y comenzando a reunir las energías de las tinieblas en ellas.

-¡Va a atacar de nuevo!-exclamo Yubel alarmada.

-¡Horakthy!-grito Atem invocando el poder de la Creadora de la luz.

-¡Zocado/Resplandor del Diablo!-Drago lanzo su ataque más poderoso contra Horakthy, quien logro hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo y el ataque solo la rozo.

Rápidamente se elevó en el cielo y comenzó a descender a gran velocidad en picada, al tiempo que su cuerpo se envolvía en llamas y embestía con fuerza a Drago, atrapándolo en un nuevo tornado de fuego, todo para asombro de quienes presenciaban aquella gran batalla.

-Es increíble-señalo un general demonio.

-¿Creen que pueda derrotar al amo?-.

-No digan tonterías, nadie puede superar el poder del amo, esa Diosa pronto aprenderá esa lección por la mala-señalo Bareloc mirando el combate.

Atrapado en esas llamas, Drago permanecía quieto, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, mismo que no tardo en revelarse-¡Te tengo!-bramo lanzando un golpe hacia un lado del tornado, golpeando a Horakthy en el estómago.

La gran Horakthy salió disparada por los aires y se detuvo a tiempo, para luego encarar a Drago de nuevo, quien se alzó totalmente ileso de aquel remolino de oscuridad-Vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso si quieres vencerme-señalo Drago con burla.

-Por fortuna eso es lo que planeo-aseguro Horakthy sonriendo.

-¿Hum?-.

Atem y Horakthy se conectaron mentalmente, sabiendo lo que debían hacer para tener una oportunidad con Drago-¡Puño de Furia!-invocaron al mismo tiempo, atacando con el ataque de Obelisk.

Horakthy se lanzó contra Drago a gran velocidad y lo golpeo con fuerza en el estómago, el ataque fue directo y certero, antes de que Drago pudiera contraatacar, Horakthy se elevó en el aire y cargo energía en sus manos.

-¡Descarga Relampagueante!-invoco lanzando el ataque de Slifer contra Drago, mismo que empujo a Drago contra el suelo, en una zona completamente vacía y sin nada ni nadie a quien lastimar, mientras estaba tendido en el suelo, Horakthy aprovecho la oportunidad-¡Luz de Esperanza!-invoco lanzando el ataque de Isis.

Drago recibió el ataque justo cuando se estaba levantando, sintiendo como aquella técnica lo quemaba, alzo la cabeza hacia el cielo y encaro a Horakthy, quien ahora descendía a gran velocidad hacia él.

-¿Qué pretende ahora?-se preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Vuelo del Fénix!-invoco Horakthy convirtiéndose de nuevo en el legendario Fénix e impactando contra Drago, levantando un nuevo tornado de polvo, Horakthy volvió a elevarse antes de volver a la normalidad.

-¡Ahora termínalo Horakthy!-indico Atem formando un puño con su mano derecha.

Horakthy junto de nuevo sus manos y ataco-¡Jesel!-invoco lanzando su ataque más poderoso, mismo que uso para destruir a Zork en el pasado.

El ataque fue certero y lanzo a todos los que estaban muy cerca del lugar lejos de la batalla, mientras Horakthy se alzaba aún más en el cielo victoriosa-¡Nuestro mundo se ha salvado!-proclamo Atem seguro de sus palabras.

La gente y todos los duelistas miraron esperanzados como Horakthy se alzaba, pero de Drago no había la menor señal, eso solo significaba una cosa, el Rey de las Tinieblas fue derrotado, el mundo se había salvado de la destrucción y muchos no tardaron en anunciarlo.

-¡Nos han salvado!-.

-¡Estamos a salvo!-.

-¡Que viva!-.

-Parece que todo ha terminado, nos hemos salvado-dijo Yugi mirando hacia el campo de batalla.

-Eso espero-dijo Atem por debajo esperando ver los resultados de los ataques de Horakthy.

Poco a poco, el humo comenzó a dispersarse y en donde había estado Drago ahora solo quedaba un gigantesco cráter, de Drago no había la menor señal, los ejércitos de las tinieblas se quedaron sin habla al ver eso, no podían creerlo y todo parecía haber terminado cuando las tinieblas comenzaron a disiparse, la oscuridad fue reemplazada por los brillantes rayos del sol y Egipto desaparecía del cielo.

-¡No puede ser…el amo fue derrotado!-exclamo uno de los vampiros.

-¡Esto tiene que ser un error!-bramo Bareloc entre dientes.

Los ciudadanos no eran los únicos que sonreían de manera agradecida y triunfante, ya que el trío de amigos también lo hacía-¡Eso es! ¡Lo logro!-grito Joey sonriendo.

-¡Estamos salvados! ¡Estamos salvados!-gritaba Tristán haciendo un baile de la victoria.

-Por fin, ese horrible monstruo parecía invencible, pero sabía que Atem y los demás lo lograrían-dijo Tea sonriendo.

En la Kaiba Corp. Los amigos y familiares también sonreían ante lo que parecía ser el final de una devastadora batalla-Parece ser que todo termino-dijo Arthur sonriendo.

-Tienes razón mi gran amigo, estamos salvados-dijo Solomo sonriendo.

Con Atem y los demás, el faraón ya se veía tranquilo, fue cuando Karai tomo la palabra-No puedo creerlo…lo logro…venció al Rey de las Tinieblas…-dijo sorprendida, mientras Ishizu sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos de gratitud, Bakura también sonreía y Kaiba solo se mantenía con su expresión seria.

-Te equivocas Karai, todos lo conseguimos-dijo Atem sonriendo, de pronto, el lugar comenzó a temblar con mucha fuerza-¿Qué está pasando?-.

En medio de aquel enorme cráter, emergió el brazo de Drago, con su garra abierta, para asombro de todos-¡Esta vivo!-exclamo Yugi aterrado.

-¡No puede ser!-grito Kaiba incrédulo.

La garra de Drago comenzó a liberar una gran cantidad de energía oscura, misma que comenzó a tapar la luz del sol y volvía a invocar tenebrosas nubes negras, esta vez, aquellas nubes disparaban relámpagos rojos como la sangre, todo ante la aterradora mirada de los ciudadanos y una sonrisa de victoria de parte del ejército de Drago.

-¡Esto es grandioso!-exclamo un demonio.

-¡Lo sabía, el amo no puede ser derrotado con tan poca cosa!-declaro Bareloc sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Qué está haciendo ahora?-pregunto Ishizu aterrada.

-¡Está…cubriendo al mundo en una total oscuridad!-respondió Atem sin poderse creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Horakthy se llevó una mano al pecho al sentir un gran dolor crecer en su interior, abriendo los ojos con mucho terror y pánico-¡No…no están hundiendo a la Tierra en las tinieblas…está cubriendo a todo el universo…todo rayo de luz está desapareciendo!-expreso adolorida, ya que ella podía ver como las tinieblas de Drago estaban consumiendo las estrellas, cometas y cualquier cosa que diera un poco de luz.

Atem escucho eso en su mente y su rostro se llenó de alarma-¡Horakthy! ¡Atácalo antes de que complete su plan por favor!-suplico Atem.

Horakthy volvió a lanzarse en picada para tratar de detener a Drago, pero esta vez las cosas serían diferentes-¡Garra Dragón!-usando su garra, Drago sujeto a Horakthy del cuello antes de emerger sin un solo rasguño de las entrañas de la Tierra.

Horakthy comenzó a luchar tratando inútilmente de librarse del agarre de Drago, pero el Rey de las Tinieblas no aflojaba su agarre ni un poco y Horakthy podía sentir como sus energías se iban agotando a cada segundo.

-¡Horakthy!-grito Atem al ver eso.

-¡Conforme las tinieblas aumentan el poder de Horakthy se debilita más y más, podría destruirte ahora mismo si quisiera, pero primero tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos contigo!-Drago hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha y el suelo comenzó a volver a temblar.

-¿Qué hará ahora?-exclamo Bakura aterrado.

De la tierra emergió una gigantesca cruz hecha de ramas con una gran cantidad de espinas de color negra, con manchas de sangre cubriendo toda su estructura, principalmente las filosas puntas de las espinas, aquella cruz aumento su tamaño hasta ser lo bastante grande para mantener atrapados a deidades como las que combatían.

-Ahora es tiempo de que seas conquistada por las tinieblas-sentencio Drago.

-¡Jamás!-bramo Horakthy desafiante y tratando de librarse.

-No tienes opción alguna ¡Resplandor del Diablo!-usando su ataque más mortífero, Drago lanzo a Horakthy contra aquella cruz.

Horakthy choco de espaldas contra la cruz, sintiendo las espinas clavarse en su cuerpo, lo que provoco que hiciera un gesto de dolor, mismo que Atem sintió, ya que su espalda se entumeció, antes de que Horakthy pudiera moverse, varias lianas cobraron vida y se enredaron en sus brazos, piernas y cintura, jalándola hacia la cruz y dejándola prisionera.

-¡Horakthy…la venció! ¿Pero cómo?-exclamo Atem sorprendido.

-¡Que locura, ni siquiera Zork fue capaz de vencerla y Drago lo hizo con suma facilidad!-exclamo Yugi aterrado.

Los comentarios que antes eran felices y aliviados ahora eran aterrados, llenos de incredibilidad y de terror-No puede ser-dijo Corey.

-¡Eran nuestra esperanza!-exclamo Chaac.

-¡Ahora todo se ha perdido, el mundo le pertenece a ese monstruo!-declaro Mika horrorizada.

Drago volteo a ver a todos sus enemigos, riéndose malignamente-¡Tu querida Horakthy ha sido derrotada mi faraón!-declaro Drago descendiendo a la Tierra-¡Todo mi plan salió a la perfección!-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Atem.

-¡Pude haber acabado con los Dioses Egipcios en el momento que yo quisiera, pero necesitaba que los combinaras en Horakthy, por eso te presione hasta que lo hiciste, porque si quiero invadir el Reino Celestial, primero tengo que acabar con la energía y la vida de la Guardiana de este mundo, gracias por hacerlo posible!-declaro Drago riéndose.

Horakthy hacia todo lo posible por liberarse de sus ataduras, pero cada uno de sus movimientos eran inútiles y cuanto más luchaba por librarse, más sentía que las espinas se clavaban en su cuerpo.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!-declaro desafiante.

Drago encaro a su rival y comenzó a acercarse-¿Eso crees? Ya he vencido a Exodia y ahora te estoy derrotando a ti, cuando tu último gramo de energía haya sido absorbido será el fin de la poderosa Horakthy y el principio de mi ataque al Reino Celestial-.

-Eso…jamás sucederá…-dijo Horakthy con mucha esperanza.

-Sí que eres necia, ya no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerme, ellos tenían sus últimas esperanzas depositadas en ti y ahora mírate, atrapada, vencida, y aunque el proceso de extracción va a tardar mucho, siempre puedo torturarte el tiempo que desee-sentencio Drago lanzando un golpe con su cuchilla derecha, clavándola justo en el hombro de Horakthy, la cual lanzo un grito de dolor.

Atem sintió ese golpe como si él lo hubiera recibido y se llevó una mano al hombro, al tiempo que este comenzaba a sangrar, el faraón cayó al suelo de rodillas y rápidamente fue socorrido por sus dos hermanos.

-¡Atem!-grito Yubel.

-¿Te encuentras bien hermano?-pregunto Yugi.

Pero Atem no podía responder, su cuerpo temblaba por el golpe que recibió Horakthy y que sintió que le destrozaba el brazo, las cosas empeoraron más, pues el Rey de las Tinieblas lanzo un golpe más contra el abdomen de Horakthy y contra su rostro, para luego sujetarla del rostro y empujarla más en la cruz, clavándole mucho más las espinas.

Atem podía sentir todo ese dolor como si fuera parte de él y su cuerpo comenzó a sangrar también, finalmente no pudo resistir más y cayó al suelo desmayado, para espanto de sus hermanos y amigos.

-¡No Atem!-.

-¡Resiste por favor!-.

Drago dejo de torturar a su presa y encaro de nuevo a sus enemigos, riéndose sin un gramo de piedad, una risa que solo expresaba maldad y crueldad-¡Ahora no hay nada que pueda detenerme! ¡Que mueran todas las esperanzas de nuestros enemigos! ¡Elimínenlos a todos!-ordeno dirigiéndose a su ejército de demonios.

Bareloc sonrió y miro a los soldados-¡Ya escucharon al amo! ¡Convoquen a las tinieblas!-ordeno sonriendo despiadadamente.

Los demonios que eran duelistas comenzaron a invocar una gran cantidad de monstruos malignos que nacieron en las tinieblas del infierno, al tiempo que Bareloc convocaba a su mejor monstruo, Draco, ahora las cosas estaban en el punto más tenebroso, el Ejército de las Tinieblas estaba listo para dar el golpe final.

Yugi y los otros solo podían ver horrorizados como los demonios avanzaban hacia ellos, de pronto, el cielo se vio iluminado por un rayo de luz, llamando la atención de Drago-¿Qué está pasando ahora?-se preguntó.

-¿Qué será esa cosa?-pregunto Yubel.

-Esperemos que no se trate de otro enemigo-dijo Kaiba cruzado de brazos.

-Esperémoslo…ya tenemos suficientes en este momento-dijo Yugi mirando hacia el cielo, pero algo le decía que no se trataba de un enemigo.

Fue en ese momento que una voz valerosa e imponente se escuchó-¡Drago! ¡No dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya maldito monstruo!-.

-¿Hum?-.

Yugi reconoció aquel tono y abrió mucho los ojos-No puede ser… ¿será posible que…?-.

De pronto, 3 rayos cayeron del suelo, justo frente a los ejércitos del mal, revelando a 3 humanos que usaban armaduras de caballeros, uno de color verde, otro azul y finalmente uno rojo, Yugi se quedó boquiabierto a ver quiénes eran.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=KBfHCCUd40s)**

Los 3 Caballeros desenvainaron sus espadas y encararon a Drago-¡Soy el Caballero Legendario Timaeus!-.

-¡Y yo soy Sir Critius!-.

-¡Todos me llaman Sir Helmos!-.

-¡En el nombre de la Atlántida hemos regresado!-declararon los 3 Caballeros Legendarios juntando sus espadas, ante la mirada sorprendida de Yugi y los otros.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Hemos llegado al final de otro capítulo, pero no al final del fic, ni mucho menos de la guerra, ya que como vieron, Drago ha derrotado a Horakthy y está preparando su avance hacia el Reino Celestial, por fortuna, nueva ayuda ha llegado a la Tierra, los poderosos y valientes Caballeros Legendarios han regresado para luchar contra el poder de las Tinieblas del Rey Drago.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen que mis fics sean obras exitosas, gracias por ello:**_

 **UNA COSA MAS DEL CONCURSO, ESTO ES YA OPCIONAL, SI DESEAN PUEDEN DARME TANTO TEMA DE APERTURA COMO DE FINAL DE CADA CAPÍTULO, PERO EL TEMA DEL FINAL SOLO OPCIONAL, USTEDES DECIDEN SI QUIEREN DARME UNO O NO.**

 **Reina Maléfica (versión que acabo de crear para "Guerreras de la Amistad")**

 **Reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Reina-Malefica-602884082? ga_submit_new=10%253A1460593832**

 **Rossana's Mind:** _pues ya viste lo que Drago tenía en mente, quería que convocaran a Horakthy para poder abrir su camino al Reino Celestial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _desafortunadamente no fue así, el poder de Drago ha conquistado a Horakthy, de seguir la situación así, pronto él se alzara victorioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _es imposible saber si tiene un límite a su poder, ya que él se vuelve más poderoso con la maldad, odio, temor y oscuridad que existen en todo el universo, y como estos no tienen fin, pues tampoco lo tiene su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _la batalla final todavía continúa, Horakthy fue capturada y si su energía es absorbida por completo, entonces Drago podrá finalmente ir por su mayor enemigo, pero ahora los Caballeros Legendarios han llegado al campo de batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LadyMadalla-Selene:** _si y no, ya que hay un modo de detener volver a desterrar a Drago, pero ellos deben encontrarlo antes de que sea tarde, ya que Drago no puede ser destruido, solo puede ser sellado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _por desgracia para la humanidad, Drago se mantiene invicto, además de estar cada vez más cerca a completar su meta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _de hecho ya estamos a solo 5 capítulos del gran final, así que no llegara a 100. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _la batalla final con Drago continúa, ahora la situación ha dado un nuevo giro, los Caballeros Legendarios han llegado a la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues ya viste que efectivamente, Drago tenía un plan para Horakthy y lo ha puesto en marcha, dejándola atrapada en una cruz de espinas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _esa es una idea interesante, tal vez sea buena idea que también sugirieran "Ending", gracias por la sugerencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _efectivamente, Drago quería a Horakthy porque la necesitaba para poder invadir el Reino Celestial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _y cada capítulo que pasa nos acerca más al gran final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ahora la batalla final con Drago se sigue complicando, mientras nuevos aliados llegan para enfrentársele, entre ellos los Caballeros Legendarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _me gusta el nombre de esa técnica, me suena más imponente, digo el nombre, no la potencia de la energía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _exactamente, todo lo planeo con el fin de atraparla y poder destruirla para invadir el Reino Celestial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _efectivamente tramaba algo, ahora solo tiene que esperar a que la energía de Horakthy sea consumida por completo, luego podrá invadir el Reino Celestial y comenzar la conquista real. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya los viste, un combate que desafortunadamente, Horakthy no fue capaz de ganar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _la batalla final todavía no llega a su fin, solo se está volviendo más tensa, especialmente ahora que los Caballeros Legendarios han llegado y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _pues ya viste la razón por la que Drago quería que convocaran a Horakthy, para poder destruir a la guardiana y poder invadir el Reino Celestial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _es por ello que Drago no se atreve a usar ese ataque, a menos que lo llevan a un nivel de furia tan grande que lo obligue a hacerlo y destruir a todos con ese mortal ataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _de hecho, Drago solo jugo con ellos, ya que lo que quería era obligar a Atem a combinarlos en Horakthy para poder dar rienda suelta a su plan de invasión al Reino Celestial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _exactamente, él tenía todo calculado, cada uno de los movimientos de sus enemigos los anticipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 88 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Rossana's Mind, Tea Mutou, Srto, Mana, LadyMadalla-Selene, Soranomomo93, Ryu Mikazuki, Mitzuki-Kazami, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Rey Drasian, Isaac, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Draigon 2.0, Blaitor21, Ocnarf, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	89. Regreso de los Caballeros

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **En un intento por destruir a Drago, Atem convoco el poder de Horakthy para enfrentarse a Drago, la batalla parecía muy pareja al principio, pero se revelo que Drago solo estaba jugando con su oponente y sus enemigos, sorprendiendo a todos cuando derroto a Horakthy y la dejo encadenada a una cruz de oscuridad, misma que le drenara toda la energía, una vez que se complete este ritual, entonces Drago podrá destruirla y abrir las puertas hacia el Reino Celestial, pero justo en ese momento, un portal se abrió ante todos ¿acaso será un nuevo enemigo o quizás…?"**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, disfrútenlos y ya conocen la rutina, nos vemos al final del capítulo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=tMAWjYS7SDQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=_1A9RoyzokM**

 **www. youtube watch? v=OetNjT78Y7g**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 89**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 89 Infierno en la Tierra.**

 **Sexta Parte**

 **Regreso de los Caballeros**

Un portal se abrió en el cielo, iluminando un poco las tinieblas que cubrían a toda la Tierra, ese hecho capto la atención de Drago y de todos sus enemigos, los cuales miraban fijamente hacia el punto donde se acababa de abrir aquel extraño portal, muchos se preguntaban si eso sería la señal de una nueva amenaza.

-¿Qué crees que pase ahora?-se preguntó Karai mirando hacia el cielo.

-No lo sé, pero esperemos que no sea una nueva amenaza, ya tengo suficiente con lidiar con esa lagartija sobrealimentada-señalo Kaiba mirando a Drago con furia.

De pronto, una voz atronadora e imponente se escuchó de aquel portal-¡Drago! ¡No dejaremos que hagas tu voluntad!-declaro aquella voz.

-¿Hum?-murmuro Drago entrecerrando los ojos de manera suspicaz.

Fue cuando 3 rayos cayeron del cielo, golpeando el suelo con fuerza y revelando a 3 guerreros que usaban armaduras de caballeros medievales, uno de color verde, otro de color azul y el tercero de color rojo.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=KBfHCCUd40s)**

-¡Soy el Caballero Legendario Timaeus!-.

-¡Y yo soy Sir Critius!-.

-¡Todos me llaman Sir Helmos!-.

-¡En el nombre de la Atlántida hemos regresado!-anunciaron los 3 Caballeros Legendarios juntando sus espadas.

Yugi se sorprendió al ver aparecer a los Caballeros Legendarios que les ayudaron en la batalla con Dartz-¡No puedo creerlo, han vuelto!-exclamo Yugi sonriendo aliviado.

-¿Los Caballeros Legendarios? Ahora recuerdo, solían ser 3 dragones que en realidad siempre fueron humanos, estoy sorprendida de que estén aquí-dijo Yubel impresionada.

Kaiba también estaba sorprendido, pero él sabía ocultar mejor su impresión, algo que los demás no podían hacer, pues la aparición de los Caballeros Legendarios no pasó desapercibida para los amigos de Yugi y los demás duelistas, quienes se preguntaron quiénes eran esos 3 guerreros.

-¡Órale, los Caballeros Legendarios volvieron!-exclamo Joey sorprendido.

-¡Grandioso, eso significa que ahora tenemos más ayuda para enfrentar a ese lagarto sobrealimentado!-declaro Tristán.

Tea también estaba sorprendida por la repentina aparición de los Caballeros Legendarios, pero algo en ella la tenía inquieta-Oigan, tengo un extraño presentimiento, como si algo malo le hubiera pasado a nuestros amigos-dijo muy angustiada.

-Entonces sugiero no seguir perdiendo el tiempo y encontrarlos lo más pronto posible-señalo Mai y los chicos asintieron.

Drago miro fijamente a los Caballeros Legendarios, los cuales también mantenían su vista fija en el Rey de las Tinieblas-Ya veo, así que regresaron para morir junto con la Tierra-dijo burlonamente.

-No, nosotros vinimos a impedirlo ¡Al ataque!-indico Timaeus y los 3 Caballeros se abalanzaron sobre Drago.

Juntando sus energías, se rodearon en un campo de energía, mismo que golpeo a Drago con fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder, los 3 Caballero trataron de derribarlo, pero Drago supo mantener el equilibrio y solo lograron alejarlo del faraón y de los demás.

-Parece que una nueva batalla comenzó-dijo Bakura mirando hacia el combate.

-Espero que tengan mejor suerte-deseo Ishizu mirando hacia la batalla.

Yugi y Yubel también deseaban lo mismo, mientras cuidaban de su hermano, el cual seguía inconsciente, la vista de Yugi se dirigió hacia Horakthy, quien atrapada en aquella cruz de oscuridad no podría hacer nada para ayudarlos en esa difícil contienda y el Ejército de las Tinieblas detuvo su avance al ver que nuevos enemigos desafiaron a su amo.

Cuando Drago logro detenerse, encaro a los Caballeros Legendarios, lanzando un golpe con su garra derecha, pero los Caballeros lo esquivaron justo a tiempo, dispersándose alrededor del cuerpo de Drago, rodeándolo por distintos flancos, Timaeus ataco por enfrente, Critius por la espalda y Helmos por un costado.

Los 3 Caballeros lanzaron un golpe con sus espadas al mismo tiempo, dándole directamente a Drago, el cual lanzo un rugido de furia ante el ataque, pero eso no basto para derribarlo, rápidamente contraataco con un golpe contra Timaeus, quien apenas pudo esquivar el impacto del golpe.

-¿Estas bien Timaeus?-pregunto Helmos mirando a su compañero.

-¡No te preocupes por mí, tenemos que seguir atacándolo, no podemos permitir que Horakthy pierda sus poderes o todo estará perdido!-indico Timaeus.

-Ya veo, con que se trataba de eso-dijo Drago lanzando un golpe con su cola, mismo que Critius repelió con su espada-me preguntaba cómo fue que llegaron aquí, el Padre Celestial les dio permiso para venir a intervenir en mis planes ¿no es así? ¿Qué tan desesperado tiene que estar para haberlos enviado?-pregunto con burla.

-¡Guarda silencio monstruo, este día vas a conocer lo que es la amargura de la derrota!-declaro Critius.

-Lo dudo mucho-Drago volvió a atacar a los 3 Caballeros, quienes se dispersaron rápidamente, para luego atacarlos por distintos flancos de nuevo, golpeándolo en varias partes del cuerpo con sus espadas.

Cercana a la batalla, Setsuko observaba todo, al tiempo que se dirigía lo más rápido posible para ayudar-¡Tengo que hacer algo, tal vez la carta que tengo pueda ayudar a debilitar a ese monstruo lo suficiente para que esos Caballeros lo derroten, pero si esto no funciona entonces todo estará perdido, el faraón no pudo vencerlo con Horakthy y Yugi perdió a Exodia, esta puede ser nuestra última esperanza!-murmuro entre dientes.

Los Caballeros Legendarios continuaron con sus ataques a Drago, el Rey de las Tinieblas parecía tener problemas en atraparlos, debido a su tamaño y velocidad, fue cuando los 3 se colocaron justo frente a él y lo atacaron al mismo tiempo con un golpe de sus espadas.

Ese ataque, provoco que Drago quedara ciego brevemente, llevándose su manos hacia los ojos para tratar de quitarse el ardor que le provoco el golpe de las 3 espadas, rápidamente, los Caballeros descendieron al suelo y clavaron sus espadas, comenzando a conjurar un hechizo, mismo que atrapo a Drago en un círculo de energía.

Al poco tiempo, Drago fue atrapado en un bloque de hielo, quedando inmóvil, tal vez eso no lo destruyera, pero si lo detendría el tiempo suficiente para que ellos pudieran rescatar a Horakthy de aquella mortal trampa, desafortunadamente no todo resulto como ellos esperaban.

Ya que para asombro y preocupación de los Caballeros, el hielo que contenía a Drago comenzó a romperse lentamente, hasta que finalmente, Drago se liberó de aquella prisión con una gran facilidad, dejando sorprendidos a los Caballeros Legendarios.

-¡Sus poderes no tienen límite!-exclamo Timaeus sumamente aterrado y sorprendido.

Drago se veía bastante molesto por el ataque que recibió de los Caballeros Legendarios y sus malignos ojos rojos brillaron con crueldad-¡Gusanos asquerosos…pagaran por su atrevimiento! ¡Llamarada Infernal!-Drago comenzó a atacarlos con sus llamas del infierno.

Los Caballeros saltaron y comenzaron a evadir el mortal ataque, pero se podía ver que era lo único que podían hacer, eso solo significaba una cosa, que ellos tampoco podrían derrotar a Drago y de seguir así, pronto ellos también serían destruidos y consumidos por las tinieblas.

-Ni siquiera ellos pueden hacerle frente a Drago…y de seguir así pronto serán destruidos-dijo Yubel entre dientes.

-Y mientras tanto su ejército se acerca hacia nosotros, si nos quedamos aquí seremos un blanco fácil, tenemos que llevar a Atem a Kaiba Corp. Al menos ahí podrá recuperarse bajo una protección-indico Yugi.

Kaiba escucho a Yugi y solo lo miro sin decir nada, pero Ishizu intervino-Por favor, hagan todo lo posible por derrotar a Drago-dijo de manera misteriosa.

Yugi miro a la egipcia con preocupación y confusión-¿Ishizu? ¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Yo iré a ayudar a esos guerreros, al menos mi sacrificio le dará algo de tiempo al faraón para recuperarse-explico Ishizu con determinación en su voz.

-¡No digas locuras, si vas a enfrentarlo solo conseguirás que te elimine!-bramo Yubel mirando con furia a Ishizu.

-Tal vez, pero al menos me iré peleando-Ishizu concentro la energía de su Collar del Milenio y convoco a un nuevo monstruo-¡Adelante Dragón Lustre!-invoco llamando al dragón y subiendo a su lomo-¡Vamos Spiria!-indico mirando a su Ka y los dos monstruos se dirigieron a la batalla antes de poder ser detenidos.

-¡Ishizu!-grito Yugi, pero fue muy tarde para poder detenerla.

Kaiba solo sonrió-Vaya, esa mujer es realmente muy valiente o muy tonta al hacer esto, que remedio, tendré que ir a ayudarla-dijo sonriendo con algo de arrogancia.

-No Kaiba-intervino Bakura-es mejor que tu ayudes a Yugi y a Yubel a llevar al faraón a un sitio seguro para que se recupere, yo iré a ayudar a Ishizu-.

-¡Bakura!-exclamo Yugi.

-¡Ahórratelo Yugi, iré y no hay nada que puedas decir para hacerme cambiar de opinión, ya es tiempo de que haga algo para ayudar a mis amigos! ¡Convoco al Mago Blanco!-invoco llamando a un monstruo que se parecía mucho a él.

Yugi reconoció aquella criatura, era la misma en la que Bakura se había convertido la primera vez que enfrentaron al espíritu maligno de la Sortija del Milenio, cuando Yugi conoció por primera vez a Atem, a quien en ese entonces llamaba "su otro yo".

 **(Nota: si han leído el Manga sabrán de que hablo y si no es así, entonces les recomiendo que lo lean).**

-¡Andando!-indico Bakura sujetándose de la espalda de su Mago y ambos se elevaron en el aire.

-¡Bakura!-grito Yugi tratando de detenerlo.

-¡Ya es tarde!-grito Yubel al ver como ambos duelistas se alejaban en el horizonte.

Karai se quedó sorprendida ante lo que esos dos estaban haciendo, ellos iban ir a enfrentarse a Drago, al Rey de las Tinieblas, una batalla que seguramente perderían, pero aun así estaban dispuestos a luchar, fue cuando la voz de Kaiba se escuchó de nuevo.

-Creo que lo mejor será irnos de aquí cuanto antes-dijo mirando hacia donde el Ejército de las Tinieblas avanzaba, acercándose más y más-¡Ojos Azules Relámpago Blanco!-indico Kaiba haciendo que su dragón lanzara su ataque contra el suelo, provocando una gran cantidad de polvo-eso los confundirá por unos instantes, aprovechemos la oportunidad-.

Yugi y Yubel se miraron entre ellos antes de asentir, cada uno sujeto a su hermano de uno de sus brazos y comenzaron a llevárselo, yendo Kaiba al frente, no sin antes regresar a sus respectivos monstruos a sus cartas.

-¡Esperen! ¿Vienes Karai?-pregunto Yugi volteando a ver a la chica.

Karai se quedó un momento pensando y tras vacilar-Esta bien-dijo comenzando a seguirlos.

Todo fue visto por el general Bareloc, quien uso un telescopio para buscar a los enemigos de su señor-Al parecer esa chiquilla es una traidora-dijo un general vampiro.

-Es una verdadera lástima, tenía mucho potencial-dijo Bareloc con verdadera tristeza-pero todos los traidores al Rey deben ser destruidos, ahora vayan a la ciudad y encuentren al faraón, cuando más pronto eliminemos al Yugioh, más pronto se consumirá la energía de Horakthy-indico Bareloc con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, los Caballeros Legendarios salieron de unos escombros que cayeron sobre ellos tras el ataque de Drago, estaban algo aturdidos y un poco adoloridos, pero aún estaban dispuestos a dar batalla, desafortunadamente, Drago los localizo sin mucha dificultad y se acercó a ellos peligrosamente, levantando uno de sus pies.

-Los aplastare-anuncio preparando su golpe, cuando unos rayos lo golpearon en la espalda, Drago volteo y se encontró con 4 monstruos, los cuales eran guiados por Ishizu y Bakura.

-¡Drago, hemos venido a eliminarte!-declaro Bakura con tono desafiante.

El Rey de las Tinieblas encaro a sus nuevos desafiantes y se rio-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí, la marioneta que he usado desde hace 3000 años y la hermana de ese bebé llorón que quería un poder que no merecía ¿creen que unos insectos como ustedes podrán eliminarme?-pregunto burlonamente.

Ishizu miro a Drago con gran furia, especialmente por el modo en que se refirió a su hermano menor-¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi familia? ¡Lamentaras esas palabras!-declaro Ishizu.

-No me hagas reír, tu hermano no fue más que un niño berrinchudo que creía merecer el poder del faraón, fue un tonto y un estúpido al que manipule con mucha facilidad, al igual que lo hice con Bakura, Dartz, Pegasus, entre muchos otros-expreso Drago malignamente.

-¡Y hoy es el día que pagaras por todo lo que has hecho!-aseguro Bakura-¡Ataquen!-indico haciendo que sus dos monstruos atacaran a Drago.

Más los ataques de sus monstruos ni siquiera rasguñaron a Drago, el Rey de las Tinieblas sonrió malignamente y lanzo un golpe con su cola, mismo que los 4 monstruos esquivaron a duras penas, pero justo en ese momento, Ishizu decidió atacarlo de frente y vio su oportunidad.

-¡Spiria ataca ahora!-indico enviando a su monstruo al ataque.

Spiria invoco un Látigo de Espinas y lanzo el golpe contra Drago, dándole justo en uno de sus ojos, lo que provoco que gruñera de dolor, pero cuando iba a contraatacar, Timaeus reapareció en el combate y clavo su espada en el otro ojo, aumentando la furia de Drago, pero ni así caía.

-¡Una espada y un látigo atravesaron sus ojos y aun sique en pie! ¿Qué más podemos hacer?-cuestiono Helmos asombrado.

-¡Tenemos que seguir peleando, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder, si somos vencidos entonces todo estará perdido!-indico Timaeus.

-¡Ojala tuvieras un plan mejor que ese!-señalo Critius.

-Tal vez ustedes no tengan uno, pero yo si lo tengo-dijo una voz detrás de los Caballeros Legendarios, lo que provoco que el trío de guerreros volteara a ver quiénes los llamaban.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Critius mirando a una chica que acababa de aparecer.

-Me llamo Setsuko y creo tener algo que podría debilitar a ese monstruo lo suficiente para que lo destruyan-explico Setsuko, ganándose toda la atención de los 3 Caballeros Legendarios, mientras Ishizu y Bakura seguían enfrentándose a Drago.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Yugi y los otros continuaban su travesía por la ahora abandonada ciudad, ya que todas las calles estaban vacías, Yugi esperaba que fuera porque todos los ciudadanos estaban resguardándose en Kaiba Corp. Y no por otra razón más siniestra, Kaiba lideraba el camino, mientras Karai cubría la retaguardia.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda que nos estas brindando Karai-agradeció Yugi mirando a la chica con una sonrisa.

-Solo estoy haciendo esto para vengar a mis padres y después vencerte en un duelo, así que no lo malinterpretes niño-dijo Karai sin dejar de revisar a su alrededor.

Yugi sonrió divertido, cuando un quejido de Atem llamo su atención-Resiste hermano, pronto te pondrás bien-.

-Y entonces podremos pensar en un modo de detener a Drago, además de que también hay que rescatar a Horakthy-señalo Yubel mirando hacia donde Horakthy estaba atrapada.

De pronto, Kaiba se detuvo de golpe y miro hacia el frente de manera analítica, levanto una mano y detuvo a los demás-¿Ocurre algo Kaiba?-pregunto Yugi preocupado.

-Hay algo acercándose-señalo Kaiba mirando al frente.

Yugi y Yubel fijaron su atención en aquel lugar, no sin antes acercarse más a su herido hermano para protegerlo en caso de que fuera algo serio, de pronto, 3 monstruos del tipo zombi aparecieron, Yugi reconoció a esos monstruos, se trataban del Dragón Zombi, el Payaso Zombi y el Samurái Zombi, los mismos monstruos de duelo que Joey venció en el pasado.

-¡Monstruos zombi!-exclamo Karai preparándose para la batalla.

-Esto no tardara mucho-dijo Kaiba sonriendo y preparándose para llamar a su mejor bestia, pero en esos momentos…

-¡Ojos Rojos Rayo de Fuego Infernal!-era la voz de Joey, justo en el momento en que el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos aparecía y lanzaba su fuego contra el Dragón Zombi, destruyéndolo.

-¡Maga Oscura ataque de Magia Oscura!-Tea también apareció y envió a la Maga Oscura al ataque.

La Maga Oscura se lanzó contra el Samurái Zombi y usando su ataque mágico lo destruyo sin ninguna dificultad, sonriendo victoriosa y haciendo la "v" de la victoria con dos dedos, solo quedaba el Payaso Zombi y este ya tenía a su contrincante.

-¡Muestra tus garras Cyber Águila!-indico Mai enviando a su monstruo favorito contra el Payaso Zombi, al cual elimino de una patada.

-¡Yugi!-grito Tea una vez que el peligro paso, pero su angustia aumento cuando vio en qué condiciones llevaban a Atem-¿Qué le paso a Atem?-pregunto sumamente angustiada.

-Es una larga historia, pero por el momento debemos llegar a Kaiba Corp. Para que se recupere-explico Yugi.

-Es verdad, después de todo, el Ejército de las Tinieblas no tardara en alcanzarnos y debemos resguardarnos lo más pronto posible-señalo Yubel.

-Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo y continuemos nuestra marcha-dijo Kaiba siguiendo su camino.

-¡Oye, espera un momento Kaiba! ¿No crees que al menos podrías agradecernos por haberte salvado el trasero?-cuestiono Joey molesto.

-No recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda y en lo que a mí concierne no la necesitaba-dijo Kaiba sonriendo con arrogancia-ahora muévanse o ese lagarto no tardara en alcanzarnos-.

Joey miro con rabia a Kaiba y justo cuando iba a responderle, Tristán lo detuvo-Tranquilo campeón, no es el momento para buscar pelea con Kaiba-.

-Tristán tiene razón, hay otras cosas que hacer, por cierto ¿Dónde están Ishizu y Bakura?-pregunto Mai notando la ausencia de dos duelistas.

Yugi y Yubel no respondieron, simplemente agacharon la vista con profunda tristeza y miedo, esa fue respuesta suficiente para los chicos de donde podrían estar esos dos duelistas y tan grandes amigos, dirigiendo su vista hacia donde se encontraba Drago, el cual parecía estar ocupado peleando con alguien.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ishizu y Bakura hacían todo lo posible por resistir su enfrentamiento con Drago, pero todo lo que intentaban no servía de nada, sus ataques ni siquiera dañaban al Rey, cuyos ojos se recuperaron muy rápido, a pesar de haber sido atravesados por dos armas sumamente mortales.

-¡Este tipo no se cae con nada!-exclamo Bakura.

-¡Tenemos que seguir intentando, no podemos permitir que vaya por el faraón, hay que darle tiempo para que se recupere!-señalo Ishizu.

Drago se rio malignamente al escuchar eso-¿Creen que no estoy al tanto de lo que planeaban hacer?-pregunto divertido, tomando por sorpresa a sus dos enemigos-por supuesto que sé que solo están distrayéndome para que el faraón pueda recuperarse-.

-¿Lo sabías?-cuestiono Bakura sorprendido-entonces…solo estás jugando con nosotros-

-Exactamente, si bien tengo mucho que hacer antes de lanzarme a mi mayor conquista, un poco de ejercicio nunca esta demás, siempre es bueno para la salud, pero siendo franco, ya me estoy aburriendo de este juego y mi destino espera-sentencio Drago preparando un golpe más.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Ishizu al ver el ataque que Drago lanzo.

El Dragón Lustre y Spiria consiguieron apartarse a tiempo, desafortunadamente, los monstruos de Bakura no tuvieron tanta suerte, siendo atrapados por varios fantasmas que salieron de la nada, al parecer, Drago había usado su ataque de Fantasmas de la Muerte sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Suéltenme!-grito Bakura tratando de librarse.

Pero en esos momentos, vio entre los fantasmas los rostros de Malik y Odion, los cuales lo sujetaron con mayor fuerza, consumiéndolo en las tinieblas, todo ante la atónita mirada de Ishizu, quien quedó paralizada de terror.

-¡Bakura! ¡No!-grito llevándose ambas manos al rostro, horrorizada por lo que sus ojos vieron.

-¡Garra Dragón!-Drago lanzo un golpe contra el Dragón Lustre, destruyéndolo con gran facilidad, Ishizu comenzó a caer en picada, quedando como blanco fácil para Drago-debiste prestar más atención a lo que ocurría a tu alrededor mortal estúpida ¡Llamarada Infernal!-Drago lanzo su llama y acabo tanto con Spiria como con Ishizu.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Yugi, Yubel y Kaiba se quedaron petrificados al sentir algo extraño en el ambiente, hecho que extraño a todos-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Tea temerosa.

Ninguno de los 3 respondió en esos momentos, siendo Yugi el primero en hablar-No…Ishizu…Bakura…fueron…-Yubel cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar en silencio, mientras Kaiba solo cerraba los ojos con algo de pena, al tiempo que pensaba en una posible solución a ese predicamento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Con un movimiento de su dedo, Drago invoco los Artículos del Milenio que quedaron sin sus dueños en el suelo, quedando ante el Ojo del Milenio, la Balanza del Milenio, el Collar del Milenio y la Sortija del Milenio, sus ojos rojos brillaron con malévolo placer.

-Van cuatro, quedan tres-dijo con maldad.

-¡Ya basta de esto Drago!-grito Timaeus-¡Vas a pagar caro lo que has hecho!-.

Drago encaro a los Caballeros Legendarios de nuevo-Ah ¿así que aún estaban por aquí? Me extraña que unos caballeros dejaran morir a una dama, creo que están perdiendo su toque-.

Timaeus apretó el mango de su espada con furia, realmente se sentía avergonzado, su plan tardo demasiado en desarrollarse y ahora dos vidas inocentes se habían perdido, pero jamás permitirá que la ambición de Drago se completara, ni él ni sus compañeros lo iban a permitir.

-¿Estas segura de que tu plan va a funcionar?-pregunto Critius mirando a Setsuko.

-Esperemos que si-señalo Setsuko mirando con preocupación a Drago.

El Rey de las Tinieblas fijo su atención en aquella chica y sonrió-Ya veo, tú eres una de las guerreras místicas, un grupo de chiquillas a las que extinguí hace muchos años, me sorprende que aun queden con vida-.

-Nuestro deber es proteger a la Tierra de la maldad y dado que tú eres el responsable de cada maldad existente, entonces no puedo quedarme tranquila sabiendo que existes-señalo Setsuko.

Drago se rio divertido ante las palabras de Setsuko-Y díganme ¿Cómo pretenden detenerme exactamente unos débiles como ustedes?-.

Los 3 Caballeros Legendarios se miraron entre sí, para luego combinarse entre ellos y formar al legendario Caballero del Destino, aquel que fue capaz de superar la fuerza infinita de la Serpiente Divina que Dartz uso como última alternativa en su duelo con Atem, hecho que impresiono a Drago.

-Ya veo, el Caballero del Destino fue el monstruo que acabo con la Serpiente Divina, me pregunto si eso te servirá de algo-señalo Drago malignamente.

El Caballero del Destino volteo a ver a Setsuko, la chica solo asintió y este le correspondió el movimiento, para luego desenvainar su espada y lanzarse al ataque contra Drago, el Rey de las Tinieblas solo sonrió ante eso y espero a que su enemigo lanzara su ataque, mismo que no tardo en comenzar, más Drago lo bloqueo con su propia cuchilla.

-¿En serio este es tu plan? Que patético y mediocre resultaron ser-dijo Drago lanzando al Caballero por los aires, para luego atraparlo en sus garras y estrellarlo repetidamente contra el suelo.

Drago alzo su pie y comenzó a aplastar al Caballero del Destino, el cual se quitó del camino antes de volver a recibir el ataque de Drago, levantándose rápidamente y atacando a Drago, con un golpe de su espada, logro cortarle la cola, el Rey de las Tinieblas sonrió ante eso, hecho que extraño a su oponente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-.

-No mucho, solo el dolor y la perdida-respondió Drago al tiempo que su cola se regeneraba, sorprendiendo al Caballero del Destino-¡Garra Dragón!-el Rey de las Tinieblas sujeto de nuevo a su oponente y comenzó a aplastarlo entre sus garras-eres patético, ya vencí a Exodia, a los Dioses Egipcios y a Horakthy, ustedes ni siquiera pudieron vencer a la bestia del Oricalcos ¿Qué oportunidad tendrían conmigo?-.

-¡Cuando…quieras…jovencita!-declaro el Caballero del Destino haciendo todo lo posible por resistirse al mortal agarre de Drago, quien solo se deleitaba viéndolo luchar en vano en sus garras.

Setsuko supo que este era el momento oportuno para invocar su plan y ayudar al valiente guerrero antes de que fuera tarde-¡Ahora usare la magia de Unlimited Blade Works!-invoco alzando su carta mágica, la cual comenzó a brillar intensamente, pasando su energía al Caballero del Destino.

Al instante, la espada del Caballero del Destino se llenó de aquella energía, hecho que tomo por sorpresa a Drago-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto con voz seria y tenebrosa, al tiempo que soltaba al Caballero.

El Caballero del Destino alzo su poderosa espada, misma que comenzó a cargarse con la energía de todos los monstruos de la baraja de Setsuko, lo que hacía que fuera una gran fuerza de ataque, fue cuando el Caballero del Destino lanzo su poderoso golpe contra Drago, golpeándolo directamente y provocando un gran estruendo, así como una poderosa onda de luz que se vio en muchas direcciones.

-Órale ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Joey mirando hacia la onda de luz.

Poco a poco, todo comenzó a desaparecer y en el lugar donde había estado Drago solo quedaba otro gigantesco cráter, el Caballero del Destino comenzó a recuperar el aliento tras aquel ataque, parecía que todo había funcionado.

-Parece que…tu idea funciono…-señalo mirando a Setsuko.

De pronto, una grieta comenzó a abrirse en dirección hacia el Caballero del destino, justo en ese momento, la cola de Drago emergió desde las profundidades y atrapo al valiente Caballero, todo ante la mirada sorprendida y aterrada de Setsuko, fue cuando Drago reapareció, solo sin un brazo, mismo que no tardo en regenerarse.

-Eso fue un intento patético de detenerme-sentencio Drago usando la punta de su cola para atravesar al Caballero del Destino, el cual abrió los ojos llenos de dolor y de sorpresa, para luego ser arrojado al mar, que en ese momento estaba teñido de negro.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Setsuko aterrada ante eso.

-¡Y tú!-Drago lanzo una esfera de oscuridad contra Setsuko, la chica apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar y evitar el golpe, pero no pudo evadir los escombros que cayeron sobre ella, dejándola muy lastimada-con eso será suficiente por el momento, luego me ocupare de ella, ahora es tiempo de ir por el verdadero enemigo ¡Todas las tropas avancen!-ordeno Drago.

Bareloc asintió-¡Ya escucharon al amo, vayan y encuentren al faraón, así como a sus amigos y si los localizan destrúyanlos, pero traigan al faraón ante el amo!-indico.

-General ¿Qué haremos con Karai?-pregunto uno de los comandantes.

-De ella me encargare yo mismo-señalo Bareloc mirando hacia la ciudad.

Drago se rio al ver el escenario, venció a Exodia, a los Dioses y a los Caballeros Legendarios, ahora Horakthy estaba por perder sus energías y cuando eso pasara el Reino Celestial sería el siguiente en ser atacado.

-Pronto nos veremos de nuevo viejo amigo-sentencio comenzando a avanzar hacia la ciudad.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha llegado a su final, pero como vieron, la pesadilla continua, Drago ya derroto también a los Caballeros Legendarios y ahora se dirige hacia la ciudad para destruirla por completo, mientras Horakthy pierde sus poderes a cada segundo, pronto Drago tendrá todo lo que necesita para invadir el Reino Celestial ¿acaso no hay un modo de detener al invencible soberano del mal?**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen que mis fics sean obras exitosas, gracias de verdad:**_

 **Rossana's Mind:** _aunque los Caballeros Legendarios llegaron a la batalla, desafortunadamente ni ellos lograron algo contra el terrible poder de Drago, ahora el Rey de las Tinieblas está más cerca de su triunfo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _ni los Caballeros Legendarios tuvieron el poder para detener a Drago, las tinieblas están aumentando y su poder crece sin control, pronto todo estará perdido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _eso es lo único que pueden hacer por el momento, resistir todo lo posible, pues Drago ya venció también a los Caballeros Legendarios y ahora se dirige a la ciudad para terminar su conquista, al menos, mientras la energía de Horakthy se extingue por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _ahora que los Caballeros Legendarios también fueron vencidos, es solo cuestión de tiempo que Drago obtenga la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _ojala fuera tan fácil, pero hay una razón muy poderosa por la cual el Padre Celestial no interviene directamente en la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _no te preocupes y respondiendo a tu pregunta, recuerda que cuando los monstruos son convocados con la magia que los hace reales, estos se alimentan de la fuerza vital de quien los convoco y se hace un lazo entre ambos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LadyMadalla-Selene:** _lo siento, pero vas a tener que seguir esperando para ver de que hablaba, solo te puede decir que es algo que el Padre Celestial ha tratado de hacernos entender a todos sus hijos desde el inicio de los tiempos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _los Caballeros Legendarios también fueron derrotados, el poder de Drago ha acabado con todas las esperanzas de nuestros amigos y ahora el Rey planea eliminarlos a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _desafortunadamente no fue así y ahora Drago ya tiene todas las de ganar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara The Darkness:** _nunca debes subestimar a Drago, ya que él tiene el poder para erradicar todo un universo, te invito checar su perfil en mi cuenta de Deviantart. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _ahora las cosas se han complicado mucho más, Drago ya tiene todas las de ganar al haber vencido a los Caballeros Legendarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues desgraciadamente ni los Caballeros consiguieron nada contra Drago, ahora todo depende de Yugi y los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _la hora final se aproxima cada vez más, los Caballeros Legendarios también fueron vencidos y el poder de Drago aún se incrementa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _y si derroto con esa facilidad a Horakthy, entonces el Caballero del Destino tampoco iba a tener tanta suerte, como acabas de ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _eso es cierto, esta vez fue algo que Drago nunca espero que ocurriera, aunque como viste, no tuvo mayor problema para él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ellos no podían quedarse sin hacer nada, no sabiendo lo terrible y malvado que es Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _exactamente, ya que Drago no está usando todo su poder realmente, no se ha visto en la necesidad de ello, solo está ganando tiempo hasta que la puerta al Reino Celestial se abra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _interesante, interesante…cielos, soné como todo un psiquiatra estilo Homero Simpson. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _y ahora que ellos también fueron vencidos ¿Qué destino le espera al mundo entero o mejor dicho, a todo el universo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y con toda razón debías tener miedo, pues Drago ha vencido a los Caballeros Legendarios sin ninguna dificultad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _unidos apenas lograron entablar una batalla con Drago, misma que tristemente perdieron también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _por el momento Atem esta inconsciente debido al agotamiento de energía que sufrió y a la tortura que experimento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ese sería el Resplandor del Diablo, también conocido como el Zocado, ya que es una reunión de su energía maligna…podríamos llamarlo un tipo de Genkidama corrompido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 89 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Rossana's Mind, Tea Mutou, Mana, Srto, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, LadyMadalla-Selene, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, Amara The Darkness, Mitzuki-Kazami, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Draigon 2.0, Ocnarf, Seiryu.001, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo, Shadow y Writer, Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	90. Super Nova Brillante

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Los Caballeros Legendarios se presentaron en el campo de batalla listos y dispuestos a enfrentarse a Drago, desafortunadamente, el poder de Drago arraso con Ishizu y con Bakura, dejando a los Caballeros Legendarios gravemente lastimas, con ayuda de Setsuko conjuraron un poder que parecía haber funcionado, pero Drago emergió ileso y acabo con los Caballeros Legendarios en un santiamén, ahora su ejército ha invadido por completo la Tierra y sus tinieblas han acabado con casi toda la luz del universo, dejando a Horakthy en una situación más que sería ¿Qué harán ahora nuestros héroes para enfrentarse a este monstruo?"**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlos y ya saben cómo es esto, nos vemos al final:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=tMAWjYS7SDQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=_1A9RoyzokM**

 **www. youtube watch? v=7fVM7nMkh-8**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 90**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 90 Infierno en la Tierra.**

 **Séptima Parte**

 **Súper Nova Brillante**

La batalla contra Drago no podría ir peor de lo que ya estaba, el terrible monarca del mal había derrotado a Exodia, a los Dioses Egipcios, a Horakthy e incluso a los Caballeros Legendarios, ahora no había nadie que se atreviera a hacerle frente, fue cuando el gran Monarca del Mal envió a sus tropas a la ciudad.

Ahora, los chicos se dirigían hacia Kaiba Corp. En busca de refugio, cuando de pronto, Kaiba se detuvo y miro hacia Drago, el Rey de las Tinieblas estaba cada vez más cerca de la ciudad, su ejército se dividió por toda la ciudad y comenzó a atacar a los humanos que todavía quedaban en las calles.

-¡Sus vidas se colapsaran! ¡Primero este mundo y después todo el universo!-sentencio Drago entrando en la ciudad y comenzando con la senda de destrucción-¡Llamarada Infernal!-Drago comenzó a quemar todas las calles de la ciudad, llevándose con ella a una gran cantidad de ciudadanos.

Los chicos se encontraban a distancia segura, pero aun así podían sentir el calor de las llamas infernales de Drago-¡Tenemos que movernos, no podemos quedarnos aquí, es peligroso!-señalo Tristán.

Pero Yugi noto que Kaiba no se movía-¡Kaiba!-grito llamando la atención de su rival-¡De prisa!-.

Pero Kaiba solo sonrió de manera arrogante-Yugi ¿de verdad crees que un campeón como yo escapara de ese monstruo?-pregunto sonriendo divertido.

-¿Kaiba?-murmuro Yugi.

-Ahórratelo, mejor hazme un favor y preocúpate solo por esa reliquia viviente, yo tengo un gran duelo que ganar-señalo comenzando a correr en dirección de Drago.

-¡Kaiba!-grito Yugi, pero fue muy tarde, ya que Kaiba se subió a una motocicleta que estaba olvidada por ahí, por fortuna, tenía las llaves puestas, al parecer el dueño no se preocupó por quitárselas antes de escapar.

Kaiba la encendió, acelero y se dirigió al encuentro de Drago, todo ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los duelistas-¡Ese Kaiba! ¡Ahora quiere ser el héroe!-bramo Joey entre dientes.

-¡Olvídate de eso por el momento, tenemos que llevar a Atem a un lugar seguro cuanto antes!-indico Tea mirando molesta a su rubio amigo.

-¡Tea tiene razón, hay que apresurarnos!-apoyo Yubel y continuaron la marcha.

La buena noticia es que ya se encontraban muy cerca de Kaiba Corp. Por lo que no tardaron en recibir ayuda de varios de sus amigos, Akemi se horrorizo al ver el estado en que venían sus hijos, ya que todos se veían muy heridos, una vez que depositaron a Atem en un lugar confortable para que se recuperara por completo, con Tea cuidándolo en todo momento, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

-Parece que la situación es más crítica de lo que imaginamos-dijo Solomo.

-Ni que lo diga, ese monstruo venció a todo lo que le han puesto por delante-dijo Tristán sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Perdimos a Soujiro, Odion, Ishizu, Bakura y algo me dice que también perdimos a Setsuko, estamos en la peor de las situaciones-dijo Yubel con tristeza y furia.

Al escuchar el nombre de Setsuko, Yugi miro hacia alrededor esperando encontrar a los demás duelistas, por fortuna, entre la multitud descubrió los rostros familiares de sus vecinos, así como también diviso a cada duelista que participo en el torneo de Drago, una sonrisa de alivio apareció en su rostro, para luego dirigir su vista hacia Karai, quien observaba el avance de Drago y de su ejército desde la ventana.

El Rey de los Juegos se acercó a ella lentamente-Estamos en el peor de los momentos-dijo Yugi mirando hacia afuera.

-Eres muy bueno señalando lo obvio-dijo Karai con sarcasmo-yo sabía que el Rey de las Tinieblas era poderoso, pero creo que lo subestime-.

-Todos lo hicimos-Yugi dirigió su vista hacia Horakthy, quien ahora estaba comenzando a perder su resplandor de luz debido al aumento de las tinieblas en el universo-si no hacemos algo pronto todo estará perdido-.

-Niño tonto, ya todo está perdido, no importa lo que hagamos, él ya nos venció a todos, ni siquiera tus amados Dioses Egipcios pudieron con él, dime entonces ¿Qué podríamos hacer para detener al Rey de las Tinieblas?-pregunto Karai sonriendo con ironía y resignación.

-Solo una cosa, seguir luchando hasta encontrar un modo de detenerlo por completo-señalo Yugi mirando a Karai con gran seguridad en sus palabras.

Karai miro a Yugi fijamente, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes-Dime algo ¿Por qué siempre eres así? Tan lleno de esperanza, de nobleza, de amistad, no lo entiendo-.

Yugi se quedó en silencio un momento analizando las palabras de Karai-Realmente no entiendo tu pregunta, pero dime ¿Por qué no serlo?-pregunto Yugi sonriéndole con sinceridad.

Tan sencillo como abrupta, aquella única respuesta de Yugi dejo perpleja a Karai, nunca en toda su vida se había encontrado con alguien como Yugi y este a su vez, nunca se había encontrado con alguien como Karai, tal vez ella fue su enemiga en el pasado, pero ahora estaba luchando a su lado, incluso le salvo la vida de Drago.

Poco a poco, los rostros de ambos jóvenes comenzaron a acercar, al tiempo que preparaban sus labios para el que sería un dulce contacto, nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba debido a las emociones vividas, solo unos centímetros más y estaría hecho, pero…

-¡Yugi!-el grito de dos chicas llamo la atención de Yugi, antes de ser derribado por el doble abrazo de Rebeca y Osiris, quienes saltaron sobre el Rey de los Juegos, derribándolo y dejándolo tendido en el suelo-¡Qué bueno que estas bien!-gritaron ambas chicas abrazando con fuerza a Yugi.

Ese hecho tomo por sorpresa a Karai, pero la hizo reaccionar al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y solo desvió la mirada, tratando de aparentar que nada había pasado, aunque el pobre Yugi estaba comenzando a ponerse azul por la falta de aire debido al abrazo abrumador de las dos chicas.

-¡Oigan! ¡Lo están ahogando!-grito Raven al ver eso.

Por fortuna, ambas reaccionaron y soltaron a Yugi, en cuanto el Rey de los Juegos se vio libre de aquel mortal abrazo y sintió la primera bocanada de aire, fue como volver a vivir-Lo siento-se disculparon ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Descuiden…no…pasa…nada…-respondió Yugi a duras penas aun por la falta de oxígeno.

A lo lejos, Joey y Tristán vieron la escena con algo de envidia-Vaya, Yugi realmente tiene mucha suerte con las chicas-observo Joey.

-Incluso en estos momentos las consigue con facilidad, tal vez deberíamos pedirle consejos-dijo Tristán tratando de aligerar la tensión del ambiente tan lúgubre que los rodeaba.

Mokuba recorría el lugar buscando a alguien desesperadamente, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Serenity-¿Ocurre algo Mokuba?-pregunto preocupada.

-No veo a Seto ¿Dónde está mi hermano?-pregunto Mokuba sumamente preocupado por su hermano mayor.

Serenity también comenzó a preocuparse al notar la ausencia de Kaiba, Joey los vio y se acercó a Mokuba-Oye Mokuba…-dijo con voz tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo llena de pesar.

-Hermano-murmuro Serenity.

-¿Dónde está Seto, Joey? ¿Tú sabes dónde está?-pregunto Mokuba preocupado y lleno de angustia.

Joey solo miro a Mokuba con algo de tristeza antes de poder decirle que su hermano mayor había ido a enfrentarse a Drago solo, esa respuesta dejo en shock tanto a Mokuba como a Serenity, quien se llevó ambas manos a la boca horrorizada ante eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los ejércitos de Drago continuaban con su senda de destrucción, atacando a los ciudadanos que no lograron llegar a Kaiba Corp. Y dispersándose por toda el planeta Tierra en búsqueda de más víctimas, mientras Drago avanzaba con paso firme hacia el edificio de Kaiba Corp.

Su intención era muy clara, destruiría aquel edificio y sepultaría a todos sus enemigos en el interior del mismo, fue cuando Kaiba apareció en la motocicleta que "tomo prestada", deteniéndose y bajando de ella, mirando a Drago avanzar, al tiempo que escuchaba los gritos de pánico de los ciudadanos que desesperadamente buscaban refugio de aquel monstruo.

-A nadie le gusta un bravucón-dijo Kaiba con desdén, cuando algo llamo su atención.

Se trataba de Espa Roba y sus hermanos, los cuales escapaban de Drago lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían-¡Rápido! ¡No se detengan! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!-gritaba Espa Roba empujando a sus hermanos en un intento desesperado por hacerlos correr más rápido.

-¡Corran insectos patéticos, eso no les servirá de nada, lo único que hacen es que esta cacería sea mucho más divertida!-declaro Drago burlonamente, acercándose más a los hermanos Roba.

Kaiba solo gruño ante eso-He estado mucho tiempo con Yugi y sus raros amigos-dijo burlándose de sí mismo-¡Oye tú! ¡Lagartija sobrealimentada!-grito llamando la atención de Drago.

-¿Hum?-.

-¡Si quieres molestar a alguien, adelante, inténtalo conmigo!-desafío Kaiba.

Drago encaro a Kaiba y sus ojos brillaron con maldad-Ya veo, el gran Seto Kaiba, descendiente del sumo sacerdote Seth y ahora, orgulloso portador del Cetro del Milenio, veo que no has aprendido que no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerme-señalo Drago con burla.

-¡Yo difiero en eso!-declaro Kaiba dando un salto y quedando entre Drago y los hermanos Roba-¡Pero si quieres llevarte a alguien, entonces trata de llevarme a mí!-.

Drago endureció la mirada ante el desafío de Kaiba-Como quieras ¡Que comience la batalla!-anuncio Drago preparándose para enfrentar a Kaiba.

Kaiba sujeto el Cetro del Milenio y se preparó para la batalla con Drago, el Rey de las Tinieblas miro fijamente a su nuevo oponente y Kaiba le devolvió la vista a su enemigo, de pronto, los ojos rojos de Drago brillaron con malicia, al tiempo que se reía de una forma burlona, ese hecho llamo la atención de Kaiba, quien comprendió rápidamente lo que planeaba.

-¡Aguarda! ¡No te atrevas!-grito.

-¡Llamarada Infernal!-Drago lanzo su llamarada, pero en vez de lanzarla contra Drago, la envió contra los hermanos Roba.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Kaiba tratando de hacerlos escapar, desafortunadamente, fue muy tarde y los hermanos Roba fueron consumidos por las llamas de Drago, ante la mirada atónita y horrorizada de Kaiba-no…no…-.

Drago se rio malignamente ante eso-Te dije que podíamos comenzar la batalla, pero aún tenía que encargarme de esos bichos molestos, espero no te sientas mal por verlos arder de esa forma–dijo con burla.

Kaiba apretó con fuerza el mango del Cetro del Milenio, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba y comenzaba a temblar por la creciente furia en su interior, volteando con fuerza, encaro a Drago con un brillo de furia en sus ojos.

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Ya es tiempo de que alguien te de tu merecido! ¡Vengan Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules!-invoco Kaiba llamando a sus 3 Dragones Blancos, los cuales aparecieron rugiendo majestuosamente.

Drago se rio al ver a los 3 Ojos Azules desafiarlo-¿Crees que estos patéticos dragones lograran algo contra mí? No seas ingenuo, incluso si los combinas en ese Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, ni así serían los oponentes indicados para mí-señalo Drago sin dejar de reírse de lo débiles que eran los guerreros que trataban de oponerse a su gran poder.

-¡Tal vez sea cierto! ¡Pero veamos cómo te va contra el dragón supremo!-declaro Kaiba alzando su Cetro del Milenio y gritando.

Los 3 Dragones Blancos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, para luego combinarse y formar al Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, el cual rugió con toda su ferocidad, pero eso no impresiono en lo más mínimo a Drago, quien solo se rio del mejor monstruo de Kaiba de manera burlona.

-Se ve que no entiendes, este patético dragón de 3 cabezas puede ser muy feroz, pero esa ferocidad se opaca al compararlo conmigo-señalo con burla y crueldad.

-¿Y quién dijo que lo voy a usar para atacarte? Tengo mejores planes-dijo Kaiba sonriendo.

Eso llamo la atención de Drago completamente-Continua-.

-¡Ahora usare el poder del Cetro del Milenio para evolucionar al Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules en su forma suprema!-declaro Kaiba al tiempo que su Artículo del Milenio brillaban intensamente.

El cuerpo del Máximo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules comenzó a quebrarse, hasta finalmente liberar a la bestia que tenía en su interior, la forma final de Ojos Azules-¿Hum?-.

-¡Ahora siente la furia del Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules!-anuncio Kaiba haciendo aparecer a su gran bestia, la cual encaro a Drago con un poderoso rugido, al tiempo que su cuerpo brillaba majestuosamente en medio de todas esas tinieblas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El resplandor de aquel dragón llamo la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la Kaiba Corp. Lo que provoco que se acercaran a las ventanas para ver lo que ocurría-Órale ¿Qué ese dragón?-pregunto Joey al ver al imponente y nuevo Ojos Azules.

-Es el dragón de Kaiba, lo ha convocado para enfrentar a Drago-respondió Yugi sorprendido.

-Tú puedes Seto-dijo Mokuba mirando hacia la batalla.

Serenity no decía nada, mantenía la vista fija en el Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, sintiendo una extraña, pero familiar sensación en su cuerpo-Ese dragón…me es muy familiar…-dijo la chica, al tiempo que su cabello comenzó a teñirse de un color celeste plateado.

Ese hecho no pasó desapercibido por los chicos y todos los que estaban a su alrededor-Serenity ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Joey preocupado por su hermanita.

Duke miraba fijamente a Serenity, recordando que eso mismo había pasado la última vez que Kaiba uso a ese dragón contra los sirvientes de Drago, solo Yubel parecía conocer la respuesta a lo que pasaba y eso la dejaba sumamente sorprendida.

-No puedo creerlo…Serenity es…-el gemido de dolor de Atem hizo que dirigiera su vista hacia su hermano, el hizo un gesto de dolor, hecho que preocupo tanto a Yubel como a Tea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Brillante Dragón de Ojos Azules encaro a Drago, ambos dragones parecían listos para la batalla-¡Ahora Brillante Ojos Azules enséñale a este lagarto gigante como se pelea realmente! ¡Brillante Rayo de Neutrones!-indico Kaiba activando el ataque de su Ojos Azules.

El Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules abrió sus poderosas fauces y cargo su energía, misma que libero en su ataque más poderoso, el cual impacto contra Drago con fuerza, empujándolo hacia atrás, Drago aplasto a varios de sus subordinados en el trayecto, hasta que finalmente cayó sobre un edificio, destruyéndolo por completo.

-¡Bien hecho!-felicito Kaiba.

Pero la sonrisa de Kaiba no duro mucho, ya que Drago volvió a levantarse como si nada hubiera pasado-¡Ese fue tu último error mortal, eso te lo aseguro!-declaro levantándose-¡Aunque debo admitir que ese ataque no estuvo nada mal, pero necesitaras más que eso si es que quieres derrotar al Rey de las Tinieblas, ahora tú y tu dragón serán llevados a la extinción!-sentencio Drago cargando su próximo ataque.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Adelante Ojos Azules!-grito Kaiba llamando a su dragón.

-¡Resplandor del Diablo!-invoco Drago lanzando su ataque más poderoso.

-¡Brillante Rayo de Neutrón!-invoco Kaiba activando el ataque devastador de su Brillante Ojos Azules.

Ambos ataques chocaron con fuerza en el centro de la ciudad, provocando una poderosa explosión que sacudió todo el planeta, ambos contendientes no parecía que fueran a ceder en ningún momento, resistiendo el ataque del otro, mientras trataban de tomar el control en medio de esa contienda.

-¡Esto es increíble!-exclamo Bareloc sorprendido.

-¡General mire!-grito un demonio señalando hacia el cielo.

Bareloc dirigió su vista hacia el cielo y se llevó una gran sorpresa, pues el choque de los poderes de Ojos Azules y de Drago provoco que un torbellino de energía se formara en dirección al cielo, donde comenzaban a aparecer varios vórtices dimensionales, los cuales mostraban una gran cantidad de mundos, ese hecho no pasó desapercibido por Kaiba.

-¿Pero qué rayos es eso? ¿Qué está sucediendo?-cuestiono Kaiba al ver los vórtices en el cielo.

-¡Las constantes colisiones de nuestra batalla han ido debilitando poco a poco las paredes dimensionales que separan este reino de los demás!-explico Drago.

-¿Qué dices? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Kaiba.

-¡Existen muchos mundos, dimensiones, algunos son tan impresionantes y tan magníficos que parecen sacados de los sueños más profundos de la humanidad, mientras que otros son tan patéticos y mediocres que son destruidos casi de inmediato, pero todos esos mundos están conectados por el Reino Celestial, el mundo de los Dioses, esta última colisión de nuestros poderes han terminado por romper la ya de por si debilitada pared que separaba a tu mundo de esos mundos, mundos que pronto serán conquistados!-sentencio Drago riéndose.

Kaiba solo gruño ante eso, pero Drago continuo con su explicación-¡Estos ojos ven más allá de lo que tu débil visión puede percibir, puedo ver miles de mundos que esperan a ser conquistados, mundos donde habitan varios seres malignos que piensan ser superiores a mí, pero que muy pronto también serán sometidos a mi poder, porque yo tengo sirvientes en todos esos mundos y todos ellos esperan mi llegada a los distintos reinos! ¡Ahora vayan y conquisten!-ordeno Drago.

Varios demonios abrieron sus alas y comenzaron a elevarse, cruzando los vórtices dimensionales en nombre de su amo, dirigiéndose a todos los mundos que estaban abriéndose en ese momento.

-¡No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya maldito!-bramo Kaiba.

-¡No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar mi triunfo, ya que una vez que tenga el Trono Celestial, eventualmente todos esos mundos caerán también!-sentencio Drago aumentando la potencia de su ataque.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-exclamo Kaiba al sentir como Drago aumento el poder de su ataque, comenzando a ganar terreno.

-¡Gusano estúpido, no puedo creer que realmente pensaras que tu débil dragón podría vencerme! ¡Ahora prepárate para ser consumido por las tinieblas!-sentencio Drago.

-¡Jamás!-grito Kaiba desafiante, al tiempo que hacía todo lo posible por resistir, pero de continuar así, entonces no duraría mucho en esa batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Poco a poco, Atem comenzó a volver en sí, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los rostros preocupados de Tea y Yubel-¡Chicos! ¡Atem ha despertado!-informo Tea llamando la atención de todos.

Yugi rápidamente se acercó a ver a su hermano-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Yugi preocupado.

-Estoy bien…solo algo mareado…-respondió Atem llevándose una mano al rostro-¿Dónde está Drago?-pregunto sin rodeos.

Por toda respuesta, los 3 miraron hacia la ventana y Atem se levantó-¡Espera, necesitas descansar!-declaro Tea tratando de detenerlo, pero fue inútil y Atem se acercó a las ventanas.

Lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido-¿Qué? ¿El Brillante Ojos Azules está peleando con Drago? ¡Entonces eso significa que…!-.

-Sí, Kaiba está peleando con Drago, está resistiendo todo lo que puede, pero temo que de seguir así no durara mucho tiempo-explico Yubel acercándose.

-¡Olvídense de Kaiba! ¡Que alguien me diga que le está pasando a mi hermana!-grito Joey sin apartarse de Serenity, la cual parecía estar en un trance, mientras su cabello aún mantenía ese brillo celeste plateado.

Atem observo a Serenity fijamente y al igual que Yubel, no tardo en comprender lo que significaba-Siempre está donde menos te esperas-fueron las palabras de su hermana.

-Tienes razón, pero ahora hay que ayudar a Kaiba, si sigue así no resistirá mucho tiempo-dijo Atem mirando hacia la batalla, donde Drago llevaba la ventaja total, fue cuando la vista de Atem se fijó en el cielo-¡Oh no! ¡Yubel! ¿Ves eso?-.

-Por desgracia sí, parece que lo que más temíamos se está volviendo realidad, Drago está rompiendo las barreras dimensionales-dijo Yubel preocupada.

-¡No podemos permitir que se salga con la suya!-bramo Atem golpeando el vidrio, fue cuando su mirada cambio a una decisión-¡Hermanos, por favor, denme sus Artículos del Milenio, pronto!-indico Atem.

Tanto Yugi como Yubel se quedaron confundidos con la petición de su hermano, pero no tardaron en entregárselos-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Yugi preocupado.

-¡Lo que haga falta, ya intentamos todo y nada funciona, tengo que hacer uso de todo el poder que tengamos para detener a Drago, podría ser nuestra última esperanza!-respondió Atem sujetando la Llave del Milenio y colocándose el Anillo Místico.

-Ten cuidado-le pidió Tea mirándolo con preocupación.

Atem miro a la chica y le sonrió-Descuida, lo tendré-dijo lanzándose contra el vidrio, rompiéndolo y comenzando a correr por las calles, sujetando con firmeza los 3 Artículos, pero fue divisado por varias vampiresas.

-¡El faraón!-.

-¡Atrápenlo!-.

Atem alzo sus Artículos y estos brillaron intensamente, alejando a las criaturas de la oscuridad de su camino-¡Ahora, antiguos poseedores de los Artículos del Milenio, denme su poder!-invoco activando la magia de los 3 Artículos.

Atem pudo sentir la presencia de su padre, su madre, Shimon y Shada alrededor, es decir, los antiguos poseedores del Rompecabezas, Anillo y Llave respectivamente, al tiempo que los 3 Artículos aumentaban su resplandor, envolviéndolo a él en ese manto de luz y convirtiéndolo en un rayo que se dirigió hacia a la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Kaiba continuaba resistiendo en la batalla, pero se veía que Ojos Azules no podría mucho más tiempo contra el poder de Drago y eso lo alarmo bastante-¡Maldición!-bramo entre dientes al ver que iba a perdiendo.

De pronto, aquel destello de luz comenzó a caer desde el cielo-¡Kaiba!-la voz de Atem se escuchó en medio de aquella luz, llamando la atención de Kaiba.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? ¡Está loco!-exclamo Kaiba mirando a Atem aparecer en un rayo de luz.

-¡Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer! ¡Kaiba! ¡Seth!-grito Atem refiriéndose a las dos versiones de su gran rival.

Kaiba asintió y lanzo un grito de batalla, al tiempo que el fantasma del sumo sacerdote que fue en el pasado también le brindaba su poder, al instante, él se convirtió en un rayo de luz más y los dos destellos de luz se combinaron en el Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Drago al ver eso.

El Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules recibió un nuevo poder y la voz de Atem se escuchó-¡Nos hemos unido para formar al Brillante Amo Dragón y Caballero!-declaro Atem apareciendo con la armadura del Soldado del Fulgor Negro, solo que esta vez, la armadura del legendario caballero se había vuelto de color plateada con detalles blancos y azules, mostrando que ahora había combinado por completo sus energías con el Brillante Ojos Azules.

-¿Hum?-murmuro Drago al ver aparecer la nueva forma de sus enemigos.

-¡Ahora siente todo nuestro poder Drago! ¡Súper Nova Brillante!-invoco Atem alzando su espada, al tiempo que Ojos Azules abría sus fauces, lanzando sus ataques al mismo tiempo.

Pero no fue todo, ya que al atacar, también sus cuerpos brillaron intensamente, dirigiendo todo ese poder hacia Drago, lo que provoco una gran onda de energía que incluso pudo verse desde el espacio, un inmenso destello de luz que atravesó la barrera oscura que mantenía atrapada a la Tierra.

La onda de energía atrapo a los dos contendientes de aquella batalla, haciendo desaparecer al Brillante Amo Dragón y Caballero, provocando una explosión de luz que obligo a todos los testigos a protegerse los ojos de aquel intenso resplandor.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo Bareloc entre dientes protegiéndose la vista del resplandor de luz.

Los demonios que no habían cruzado los portales dimensionales aun fueron alcanzados por aquella explosión de luz, siendo destruidos, al mismo tiempo que los portales se cerraban casi de inmediato.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Serenity abrió los ojos de golpe y cayó al suelo de rodillas, al tiempo que su cabello recuperaba su color natural-¡Serenity! ¿Te encuentras bien hermanita?-pregunto Joey sujetándola con fuerza sumamente preocupado por lo que acababa de pasarle a su pequeña hermana, aunque eso no quitaba que también estaba algo confundido.

-Si…estoy bien…solo…algo cansada…-respondió Serenity, quien se veía como si acabara de correr los 100 metros planos en solo 30 segundos.

Yugi miro hacia donde se desarrollaba la batalla y se acercó a su hermana-¿Crees que lo hayan logrado?-.

-Estamos por averiguarlo-respondió Yubel mirando también hacia la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

De entre los escombros, comenzaron a emerger las figuras de Atem y Kaiba, cada uno se veía muy cansado por el ataque que realizaron juntos, el faraón se incorporó como pudo y se acercó a Kaiba, aunque lo hizo de manera tambaleante, pues todavía no se recuperaba por completo.

-Kaiba…-llamo tratando de ayudarlo, pero Kaiba aparto la mano del faraón.

-¡Puedo cuidarme yo solo!-respondió Kaiba levantándose y sujetándose el brazo izquierdo-¿funciono?-.

-Eso parece-dijo Atem mirando hacia el punto donde Drago había estado, pero solo se veía una cortina de humo, de pronto, una macabra risa se escuchó entre todo ese polvo y ambos duelistas se alarmaron.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Kaiba.

-¡Él…está vivo!-confirmo Atem.

Efectivamente, Drago reapareció de nuevo-¿Vivo? Que pobre inocente, yo no puedo morir, jamás lo haré, aunque debo admitir que ese ataque realmente fue impresionante, si Zork o alguno de mis sirvientes lo hubiera recibido no estarían más aquí, que lástima que yo no sea ellos, aunque no diré que ese ataque no me afecto de algún modo-dijo Drago burlonamente.

Fue cuando Drago apareció de nuevo, aunque no completamente ileso, le faltaba su brazo izquierdo y sus piernas, así como la mitad de su cola, también sus alas fueron arrancadas con aquel ataque y parte de su rostro también desapareció, quedando solo con un ojo, pero ese daño en realidad no era nada para Drago.

-¡Rayos…solo recibió daños superficiales!-bramo Kaiba recordando que ese monstruo podía regenerarse.

El Rey de las Tinieblas se rio divertido y su cuerpo comenzó a reconstruirse-Que lástima que ese ataque tampoco les haya servido, pero descuiden, fui sincero al decir que fue un gran intento-reconoció una vez que su cuerpo termino de regenerarse.

-Si no te destruyo…entonces no sirvió de nada…-bramo Atem entre dientes.

-Bien dicho muchacho, yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor-señalo Drago riéndose malignamente-ahora es tiempo de terminar con esto, el Duelo del Infierno termino, ustedes pierden-sentencio riéndose macabramente y estremeciendo a todo el mundo por ello.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, pero como acaban de ver, la batalla final con Drago todavía continua, el Rey de las Tinieblas tiene a sus enemigos contra las cuerdas, el último intento por derrotarlo de Atem y Kaiba también ha fracasado ¿acaso ya no queda nada ni nadie que pueda oponerse al terrible poder del Rey de los Infiernos?**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen que mis fics sean obras sumamente exitosas, gracias por ello:**_

 **Rossana's Mind:** _acabas de presenciar el último esfuerzo de Atem y Kaiba por derrotar a Drago, usando una nueva y más poderosa forma del Supremo Amo Caballero Dragón, aunque eso tampoco funciono contra Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _Kaiba lo encaro y gano algo de tiempo para que Atem se recuperara, más los esfuerzos de ambos y su unión no fueron suficientes para vencerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _Atem se recuperó e intento un último esfuerzo por detener a Drago, usando la magia de 4 Artículos al mismo tiempo y formar una nueva versión del poderoso Caballero Dragón, pero ni así consiguieron algo contra Drago, así que ya debes preocuparte más, pues todo parece indicar que Drago ha ganado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara The Darkness:** _mejor no entremos en debates, porque eso siempre termina mal, solo recuerda que nunca debes subestimar a tus enemigos o siempre terminaras mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LadyMadalla-Selene:** _agrega al Brillante Dragón de Ojos Azules y al Soldado del Fulgor Negro a la lista, respecto a tu pregunta anterior, que se me paso responderte, tengo pensado un fic donde Atem se convertirá en heredero del más grande héroe de todos…Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y están pintando peor, pues otros dos monstruos poderosos han caído en las tinieblas de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _no te preocupes, debiste haberla hecho enojar pero en serio, por ahora se viene el gran final de esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _las pocas esperanzas se han perdido, ya que el último esfuerzo también ha fracasado y Drago se ha declarado ganador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _creo que la considero una pareja divertida y encantadora, ya que me parece que de algún modo ambas se complementan una a la otra debido a lo diferentes que son. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _y ahora nos estamos acercando al desenlace de esta devastadora guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _hay un modo de volver a sellarlo, pero los chicos deben descubrirlo por sus propios medios antes de que sea tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _pues aun no es el final de esta batalla, solo fue otro esfuerzo por detener a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues les deseo buen viaje, por ahora la batalla con Drago continua, el Rey de las Tinieblas ya se anunció ganador del Duelo de los Infiernos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _exactamente, Drago fue el responsable de muchas manipulaciones a lo largo de la historia, siempre susurrando en las mentes de los humanos y como acaba de decir, no solo en un mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _la posible solución fue la combinación de Atem y Kaiba en una nueva forma del Supremo Amo Dragón y Caballero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _definitivamente escogiste el mejor tema para Drago, realmente hay que ponerse a rezar cuando él aparece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _por el momento eso parece algo imposible y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _¿Qué nunca aprendiste nada de las caricaturas? Si dices que las cosas no pueden empeorar, siempre se ponen peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _por cómo van las cosas, todo parece indicar que Drago va a ser el ganador de esta batalla, pues él mismo lo ha anunciado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _esa es la pregunta del millón, especialmente ahora que se les están acabando las opciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _vaya, debe estar muy emocionada por ello ¿y de que obra se trata? Espero que sea una de mis favoritas clásicas, tal vez la "Dama del Alba", esa si era una gran historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _efectivamente, el tiempo se les está acabando y Drago está a un paso de la victoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Rossana's Mind, Tea Mutou, Mana, Amara The Darkness, LadyMadalla-Selene, NovaStarPrime, Dany35, Srto, Bloody, Mitzuki-Kazami, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Bowser30000, Zeus, Hades, Isaac, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Rey Drasian, Draigon 2.0, Shadow y Writer, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	91. Secreto de la Luz

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **La masacre de Drago continua y no parece tener fin, todos los monstruos que se han usado para detenerlo (Exodia, los Dioses Egipcios, los Caballeros Legendarios, etc.) han sido derrotados, incluso Horakthy está siendo consumida por las tinieblas del Rey, en un intento desesperado por detener a Drago, Atem y Kaiba hicieron una nueva unión entre el legendario Soldado del Fulgor Negro con el Brillante Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, atacándolo con una energía que podría haber destruido a Zork, pero que en Drago no tuvo el menor efecto ¿acaso ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer para detener al invencible Drago?"**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, disfrútenlos y ya conocen como es el asunto, nos vemos al final:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=tMAWjYS7SDQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=_1A9RoyzokM**

 **www. youtube watch? v=aIkreiZrgcA**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 91**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 91 Infierno en la Tierra.**

 **Octava Parte**

 **Secreto de la Luz**

Atem y Kaiba estaban tendidos en el suelo, tras el devastador ataque que hicieron para tratar de detener a Drago, ahora ambos duelistas estaban en muy malas condiciones, sin poderse creer que Drago haya sobrevivido a semejante ataque, el Rey de las Tinieblas miro las caras de ambos y se rio divertido.

-Pobre insectos, al parecer acabo de acabar con todas sus ilusiones y esperanzas de derrotarme, es una verdadera lástima, ese poder realmente fue sorprendente, pero tristemente fue un intento fallido-dijo Drago malignamente.

Atem encaro a Drago, aunque se veía que estaba muy cansado-¡Esto…no ha terminado…Drago!-declaro con valor.

-Coincido con eso-los ojos de Drago brillaron y los Artículos del Milenio que ambos duelistas poseían se elevaron hasta quedar frente a Drago, el Rey de las Tinieblas saco los demás Artículos que obtuvo tras vencer a los demás duelistas y con un brillo más de sus ojos, los Artículos del Milenio y el Anillo Místico fueron destruidos, ante la mirada sorprendida de Atem y Kaiba.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-exclamo Atem sorprendido.

-Destruyo esos Artículos del Milenio como si nada-dijo Kaiba igual de sorprendido.

Drago se rio aún más ante la mirada atónita de los dos rivales-Estos Artículos fueron creados a partir de la masacre de toda una aldea, están manchados con la sangre de inocentes y su energía era oscuridad, así que era obvio que podía destruirlos-.

Fue en ese momento que los guerreros de Drago aparecieron, rodeándolos por todas direcciones, Bareloc se acercó a su amo, acompañado por un par más de generales demonios-Felicidades amo, ha obtenido la victoria-felicito Bareloc.

-Aun no, pero muy pronto la tendré-señalo Drago mirando hacia Horakthy, viendo como su energía poco a poco comenzaban a desaparecer, su cuerpo comenzó a volverse de piedra desde las piernas hasta más arriba de su cintura-pronto la guardiana desaparecerá y entonces finalmente podré invadir el Reino Celestial-.

-¡Eso no pasara! ¡No mientras yo aún este aquí para enfrentarte Drago!-declaro Atem levantándose.

-Realmente es divertido verte tratar de luchar contra mí, pero está bien, ya me divertí bastante, creo que es hora de que mis siervos se diviertan también, adelante mis guerreros, acaben con el faraón y su primo, diviértanse con ellos el tiempo que deseen, pues el momento de nuestra verdadera conquista se acerca-indico Drago.

Los demonios sonrieron de manera sádica y comenzaron a acercarse tanto a Atem como a Kaiba, ambos rivales se prepararon para la batalla, desafortunadamente, en esos momentos se encontraban muy agotados para poder convocar a un monstruo a la batalla, era más que claro que perderían esa pelea, pero entonces…

-¡Alto!-el grito provenía de Yugi, quien apareció en ese momento junto con Yubel, Tea, Joey y Tristán.

-¡Chicos!-exclamo Atem sonriendo.

Drago miro a los amigos de sus dos enemigos y sonrió malignamente-Vaya, miren nada más quienes volvieron, díganme ¿han venido a rendirse?-pregunto burlonamente.

-¡En tus sueños lagarto sobrealimentado!-respondió Joey sacándole la lengua.

Drago se rio ante eso-No voy a decir que esperaba otra respuesta, pero como gusten, ustedes también morirán, ya que no tienen la menor oportunidad contra mi ejército-sentencio Drago.

-Entonces es bueno que hayamos traído refuerzos-dijo Tea sonriendo desafiante.

Fue cuando detrás de los chicos aparecieron Karai, Rebeca, Duke, Mai, Talor, Chaac, Corey, Alexander, Raven, Jackson, Mika, Dean, Osiris, Zaira, Alasson, Yuritzi, Amy, todos los duelistas de la isla con sus respectivos Discos de Duelo, listos para darle batalla a Drago y al Ejército de las Tinieblas.

-Apuesto a que no esperabas que todos vinieran también a enfrentarte ¿verdad?-pregunto Karai sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Tú y los otros traidores van a ser desgarrados lo más lenta y dolorosamente posible, pronto serán testigos de toda la crueldad de la que soy capaz, pero no perderé mi tiempo peleando con unas sabandijas como ustedes, no cuando mi destino está esperando-señalo Drago sin darles la menor importancia.

-¡No vamos a permitir que hagas tu voluntad!-declaro Yubel.

-¡Es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas!-indico Yugi alzando su Disco de Duelo y al instante, todos los demás lo imitaron-¡Ahora convoco al Mago Oscuro Niño, Convoca al Cráneo, la Maga Silenciosa, además de combinar a Alfa, Gama y Beta en Valkyrium el Gran Guerrero!-invoco Yugi llamando a sus monstruos más poderosos al campo de batalla.

-¡Yo convocare a Rayearth Rey de los Dragones, la Amazona Poco Amigable, la Guerrera Valquiria y la Guerrera Samurái!-invoco Yubel llamando a sus mejores monstruos.

-¡Adelante Maleficent Reina de la Magia, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Maga Oscura, también combino a Zafiro y Rubí para formar a Garnet!-invoco Tea a sus mejores monstruos mágicos.

-¡A darle, Girfold el Relámpago, Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos, Gearfried el Caballero de Acero y el Espadachín de las Llamas!-invoco Joey llamando a sus monstruos favoritos a la batalla.

-¡Ve Cyber Comandante y Guardia de Batalla!-invoco Tristán llamando a los dos monstruos que más significaban para él, aunque sabía que no era un duelista, haría lo posible por ayudar a sus amigos en esta batalla tan difícil.

-¡Invoco a Mulan la Gran Guerrera!-invoco Karai a su mejor monstruo a la batalla.

-¡Ven Dragón Cabeza de Diamante y Princesa de Fuego!-Rebeca llamo a sus monstruos favoritos a la batalla final.

-¡Adelante Orgoth el Despiadado!-invoco Duke llamando a su mejor monstruo, el temible Orgoth el Despiadado.

-¡Convoco a las Hermanas Dama Águila y al Dragón de la Dama Águila!-declaro Mai invocando a sus monstruos favoritos también a la que sería la batalla final con Drago.

-¡Llamo al Gran Mago Valorus!-invoco Talor llamando a su mejor monstruo mágico.

-¡Ven a la batalla Legendario Guerrero Jaguar!-invoco Chaac al monstruo que Joey no pudo vencer, al menos, no destruyéndolo en una batalla frente a frente.

-¡Muéstrale tu poder Valiente Alicia!-declaro Corey llamando a su mejor guerrera a la batalla, la cual no tardo en prepararse para el encuentro.

-¡Llamo al Dragón Arcoíris!-declaro Alexander trayendo a su imponente dragón a la batalla, el cual apareció rugiendo majestuosamente.

-¡Adelante Zekrom Rey Dragón de las Tormentas!-Raven también llamo a su feroz dragón, el cual también rugió con mucha furia.

-¡Aquí viene Lukas Du Lak!-declaro Jackson llamando a su mejor monstruo, el imponente genio Lukas Du Lak.

-¡Llamo Gemenics la Guerrera de la Luna, pero no es todo, también invoco a Lápiz Lazuli para que se una a la batalla!-declaro Mika llamando a su mejor monstruo y a otro nuevo del mismo tipo que Garnet.

Un monstruo femenino de delgada, su estilo de corte de cabello es corto llegando al mentón un flequillo que le tapa toda la frente. Su cabello es de color azul oscuro. Sus ojos normales con las pupilas color azul oscuro; Su piel es de color celeste. Lleva puesto una blusa de color azul oscuro con un triángulo de color azul marino en el frente, al parecer, ésta va amarrada a su cuello, dejando su espalda y vientre descubierto, y lleva una falda larga de color azul oscuro con un triángulo invertido azul marino en la cintura, estando descalza.

-¡Muy bien lagartija, es hora de la venganza, adelante Elegith el Ángel Caído!-invoco Dean llamando a su monstruo para su revancha por lo que Drago le hizo.

-¡No dejare que Yugi pelee solo, ven Dama Oscura!-invoco Osiris llamando a su mejor monstruo del tipo mágico.

-¡Ya no hay mucho que podamos hacer! ¡Convoco a Saeris la Hechicera de la Magia Negra!-declaro Zaira resignándose al hecho de que tendrían que pelear con el mal en persona.

-¡Si nos va a llevar que nos lleve en limosina! ¡Adelante Astradon el Dragón Espectral!-invoco Alasson, también resignándose a la batalla que se desataría contra Drago.

-¡Llamo a las Guerreras de la Luna y a la Princesa de la Luna Serena!-declaro Yuritzi invocando a sus monstruos mágicos también a la batalla.

-¡Aquí viene Ann Fley la General del Invierno!-declaro Amy llamando a su mejor monstruo a la batalla.

Una gran cantidad de monstruos había aparecido en el campo de batalla, todos estaban listos para enfrentarse a Drago, el cual solo se rio de manera burlona al ver el gran ejército de criaturas que sus enemigos acababan de convocar, como si realmente no tuviera nada que temer al respecto.

-Esto se está volviendo demasiado repetitivo-dijo burlonamente.

-¡Ya veremos si tienes razón o no!-declaro Yugi.

-¡No podrás contra todas nuestras fuerzas combinadas!-aseguro Yubel.

-¡Ejército de monstruos ataquen!-indicaron todos los duelistas activando los ataques de sus monstruos.

Drago solo sonrió ante eso y le hizo una señal a sus soldados de que no intervinieran hasta que él lo ordenara, la lluvia de ataques no tardo en caer sobre Drago, pero este los recibía todos sin recibir el menor daño, a pesar de que distintas explosiones rodeaban su cuerpo gigantesco.

-Los felicito, ustedes sí que saben cómo dar un estupendo masaje, realmente me siento muy relajado-se burló Drago estirándose un poco.

-¡Mago Oscuro Ataque de Magia Oscura!-indico la voz de Atem, quien había llamado a su Mago Oscuro sin que Drago se enterara.

-¡Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules ataque de Relámpago Blanco!-indico Kaiba, quien también llamo a su Ojos Azules de nuevo a la lucha.

Ambos monstruos, quienes poseían una rivalidad casi tan intensa como la que sus respectivos amos tenían entre ellos, atacaron a Drago al mismo tiempo, sus ataques golpearon al Rey justo en sus ojos, pero ni siquiera le hicieron cosquillas con esos ataques, incluso Drago parecía estar disfrutando de la batalla que estaban desatando en su contra.

-Vaya, que mediocres sea han vuelto, realmente esperaba que dieran algo más que este nivel tan bajo-señalo Drago malignamente.

-¡No puedo creerlo, lo atacamos con todo y aún sigue de pie!-exclamo Joey sorprendido.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer?-pregunto Tristán alarmado.

-¡No podemos rendirnos, tenemos que seguir luchando hasta el final!-expreso Tea.

-¡Tea tiene razón, debe tener algún punto débil, algo que podamos aprovechar para poder vencerlo!-declaro Yugi mirando a Drago con mucho temor.

-¿Punto débil? No me hagas reír, yo soy totalmente invencible, pero no voy a perder mi tiempo peleando con ustedes-Drago miro a sus soldados y asintió, esa era la señal que estaban esperando para poder atacar-pero déjenme al faraón y a sus amiguitos, después de todo, ellos siempre han estado juntos y no me parecería justo si no los elimino estando juntos-señalo burlonamente.

Los generales asintieron y convocaron a sus criaturas, la batalla entre los duelistas contra el ejército del mal comenzó, pero con Drago presente, el Ejército de las Tinieblas tenía todas las ventajas contra sus enemigos, mientras que Drago encaro a sus mayores amenazas.

-Creo que estamos a punto de conocer el final de esta historia, debo admitir que estos Duelos del Infierno se prolongaron más de lo que esperaba, pero dentro de poco la victoria será toda mía-sentencio Drago.

-¡Eso no pasara, encontraremos el modo de detenerte, te lo aseguro Drago!-declaro Atem.

-No seas inocente, no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerme, dentro de poco Horakthy se extinguirá y la puerta al Reino Celestial se abriera, entonces podré terminar lo que comencé hace tanto tiempo, toda la espera finalmente ha valido la pena-sentencio Drago riéndose con crueldad.

-¡No sucederá, no mientras aun estemos con vida!-declaro Atem.

-¡Ese es un detalle que tiene una fácil solución!-declaro Drago malignamente y preparándose para continuar la contienda, fue cuando un rayo lo golpeo en la espalda, no le hizo el menor daño, pero si llamo su atención-¿ustedes de nuevo?-.

Los Caballeros Legendarios habían regresado, aunque se veían gravemente lastimados y apenas podían sostenerse en pie, ese hecho no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los duelistas-¡No vamos a dejar que hagas tu voluntad Drago! ¡Lucharemos hasta el último aliento!-aseguro Timaeus.

Drago se rio-Fracasaran, igual que fracasaron en protegeré a su amada Atlántida-sentencio Drago lanzando un golpe con su cola, uno que no pudieron esquivar.

-¡Los Caballeros Legendarios!-exclamo Yugi alarmado.

-No son más que basura, ahora ¿en que estábamos?-pregunto Drago poniendo toda su atención en Atem y los demás.

El faraón solo gruño por debajo, para luego mirar de reojo a Horakthy, la Creadora de la Luz ya estaba en sus últimas reservas de energía, pronto sería consumida por la oscuridad y si eso pasaba, entonces nada impediría que Drago lograra su mayor conquista en el Reino Celestial, debían pensar en algo y pronto.

-Debe haber un modo de detenerlo, debe haberlo-murmuro entre dientes.

-Concuerdo, pero por el momento solo podemos pelear contra él y resistir lo más que podamos-señalo Yubel y su hermano asintió.

Sus monstruos volvieron al ataque, todos atacaron a Drago por distintas direcciones, pero sus ataques nada lograban hacerle al invencible Rey de las Tinieblas, quien solo se reía de los intentos de destruirlo de sus enemigos, esto realmente era una pérdida de tiempo para él.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienen? Que aburrido se está volviendo esto, sin Exodia o los Dioses Egipcios, todos sus ataques son como ser golpeado por plumas, me dan lástima-señalo Drago burlonamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

A los demás duelistas no les iba tampoco nada bien, la única que parecía poder sostener una batalla directamente con los guerreros de Drago era Karai y eso solo por el tiempo que ella vivió en las tinieblas, eso le daba ciertos conocimientos que podía usar para defenderse de los ataques de los oscuros.

-¿Quién sigue?-pregunto sonriendo con desafío, cuando esquivo el disparo de un monstruo, rápidamente, Mulan corrió a socorrerla.

-El Maestro Abzu te entreno muy bien-reconoció Bareloc apareciendo-peleas mejor de lo que él hubiera imaginado-.

-Tomare eso como un cumplido-señalo Karai desenvainando sus espadas.

-¿Por qué haces esto Karai? ¿Por qué traicionaste a Lord Drago? Después de que él te dio un hogar y una vida-no era un reclamo, más bien, Bareloc quería conocer los motivos que orillaron a Karai a traicionar al gran monarca del mal.

-Él no me dio nada, los que me dieron una vida y una familia fueron los Maestros Abzu y Zaleska, no entiendo como tú puedes servirle después de lo que les hizo-acuso Karai.

-Él es el amo, el Rey de las Tinieblas, nosotros solo vivimos para servirle, eso es algo que hasta el Maestro Abzu sabía, aun puedes reivindicarte Karai, solo deja esta tontería y ayúdanos a cumplir los planes del amo-ofreció Bareloc.

-Lo siento Bareloc, pero ya tome mi decisión y no estoy dispuesta a cambiar de opinión-dijo Karai con firmeza.

-Entiendo, ese chiquillo realmente te dejo muy alterada ¿no es así?-pregunto Bareloc refiriéndose a Yugi.

-Yugi Muto no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión, no totalmente…desde un principio sabía que estaba en el camino equivocado-reconoció Karai sin apartar la vista de su enemigo.

Bareloc cerró los ojos con pesar-Muy bien, si esa es tu decisión ¡Draco!-.

-¡Mulan!-ambos monstruos se lanzaron uno contra el otro, chocando con fuerza y provocando un leve estruendo que se escuchó por toda la ciudad, aunque este sonido fue algo opacado por la batalla que libraban los demás con Drago.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ninguno de los ataques que lanzaban contra Drago tenía el menor efecto y el estrés de mantener a tantos monstruos en la batalla los estaba comenzando a afectar, Atem y Kaiba apenas podían mantener un monstruo cada uno, y eso se debía a que aún no estaban del todo recuperados del ataque combinado que usaron.

-¡Adelante Cyber Comandante y Guardia de Batalla! ¡Ataquen juntos!-indico Tristán enviando a sus monstruos a la batalla.

Drago vio acercarse a los dos monstruos de Tristán y sonrió burlonamente, hecho que noto Yugi-¡Tristán detén el ataque!-grito desesperadamente, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Garra Dragón!-estirando su garra, Drago atrapo a los dos monstruo y los aplasto hasta destruirlos, eso provoco que Tristán cayera de rodillas, llevándose ambas manos al pecho por el dolor que acaba de sentir.

-¡Tristán! ¿Te encuentras bien viejo?-pregunto Joey acercándose a su amigo para revisarlo.

-¡Estoy bien…pero ese ataque…realmente me dolió…y mucho!-respondió Tristán al tiempo que comenzaba a sangrar de la nariz.

-Una basura como él jamás podrá detenerme, lo mejor será que acabe con su sufrimiento en este instante-señalo Drago malignamente.

-¡Ah no! ¡No lo harás! ¡Adelante mis monstruos! ¡Muéstrenle a esta iguana gigante quienes somos!-indico Joey enviando a sus mejores monstruos al ataque.

Ojos Rojos, Girfold, Gearfried y el Espadachín de Llamas atacaron al mismo tiempo a Drago, pero la fuerza de sus ataques ni siquiera dañaron a Drago un poco, este hecho dejo sorprendido a Joey, ya que se suponía que ese ataque debía haber funcionado y ahora resultaba que no fue así.

-Como dije antes, la basura siempre será basura ¡Ráfaga del Caos!-blandiendo sus cuchillas, Drago lanzo una corriente de aire oscuro, mismo que partió a todos los monstruo de Joey a la mitad.

Joey sintió como si fuera a él a quien partieron a la mitad y más fue su terror al ver que estaba sangrando de la cintura para abajo, así como también un hilillo de sangre comenzó a caer de su boca, para encanto del Rey de las Tinieblas, quien ahora llevaban una colosal ventaja sobre sus enemigos.

-Esto es demasiado fácil, ahora díganme ¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente en morir?-pregunto Drago con burla.

-Tenemos que pensar en algo y pronto, no podemos seguir de este modo-dijo Tea preocupada.

-Debe existir un modo de derrotarlo, no olviden que él ya había sido vencido antes, puede volver a serlo-señalo Yubel.

-Mi hermana tiene razón, solo debemos resistir lo más posible para encontrar una estrategia que nos ayude a ganar-dijo Atem.

-No ganaran nada, dos de su grupo ya fueron vencidos y ahora veremos quién será el siguiente ¡Fantasmas de la Muerte!-Drago envió a su legión de fantasmas contra los monstruos de…

-¡Tea cuidado!-grito Atem al ver a donde se dirigían los espectros de Drago.

Los monstruos de Tea comenzaron a esquivar los ataques de los fantasmas y a destruirlos con su magia, afortunadamente, Maleficent alzo su cetro y creo una aurora de luz que repelió a los malignos espíritus, desafortunadamente, al haber hecho eso, los fantasmas centraron su atención en los monstruos de Yubel, atrapándolos y consumiéndolos a todos.

-¡No! ¡Resistan!-grito Yubel, pero sus monstruos fueron consumidos por los fantasmas, dejándola gravemente lastimada y con sangre saliendo de su boca.

-¡Hermana! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Atem preocupado.

-¡Olvídate de ella! ¡Relámpago de Fuego!-usando su devastador relámpago, Drago arraso con todos los monstruos de Tea, excepto con la Maga Oscura, quien fue salvada por el Mago Oscuro en el último momento, aunque eso no evito que Tea sintiera su cuerpo adolorido por perder a sus demás monstruos.

-¡Tea!-grito Atem aún más alarmado.

-Sabía que Maleficent detendría a mis fantasmas con su magia, así que hice que atacaran también sorpresivamente a los monstruos de tu hermana, luego, cuando todos estuvieran distraídos, acabarían con los monstruos de tu amiguita, mate dos pájaros de un tiro-explico Drago con crueldad.

Atem solo gruño ante eso-Tenemos que hacer algo y pronto-dijo Yugi sumamente angustiado, para luego mirar a Horakthy, la Creadora de la Luz ya estaba en sus últimas fuerzas, había perdido el conocimiento y su cuerpo ya casi estaba convertido totalmente en piedra.

-Hoy es el día de mi triunfo ¡Llamarada Infernal!-Drago lanzo su letal llamarada, barriendo con todo lo que estuviera alrededor, los cuales fueron los monstruos de Yugi, quienes fueron consumidos por las llamas.

-¡Yugi!-grito Atem al ver como su compañero caía al suelo de rodillas y comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Tea angustiada.

Yugi no respondió, solo se quedó de rodillas respirando agitadamente y de su boca también comenzó a salir sangre, la risa de Drago capto la atención de todos-Esto es demasiado sencillo, tanto que casi parece un crimen, ahora ¿Quién es el siguiente en ser destruido?-.

-¡Ya me harte de ti! ¡Ojos Azules ataque de Relámpago Blanco!-ordeno Kaiba enviando a su Dragón Blanco.

Ojos Azules abrió sus poderosas fauces y lanzo su ataque contra Drago, quien detuvo el golpe con su mano derecha-¡Te lo regreso!-declaro devolviéndole el ataque a Ojos Azules y destruyéndolo, provocando que Kaiba sintiera un gran dolor, pero no fue el único.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Resguardados en Kaiba Corp. Serenity también sintió un terrible dolor en su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas-¡Serenity! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Akemi preocupada, pero la chica no respondió, debido al dolor que sentía.

Los 3 ancianos observaban todo lo que ocurría desde la ventana y ahora tenían una mirada de tristeza en sus rostros, parecía que este iba a ser el final de todo, ya que nada podía detener a Drago, él era un ser invencible.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Con Ojos Azules destruido, los únicos que quedaban en pie eran el Mago y la Maga Oscura, los cuales miraban a Drago con desafío, ese hecho divirtió mucho al maligno Rey de las Tinieblas, quien miro a su alrededor, sus ejércitos estaban acabando con los duelistas, Horakthy estaba casi destruida y el portal al Reino Celestial casi estaba abierto, definitivamente la victoria ya era suya.

-Ya es hora de que se resignen, mi victoria está asegurada, lo mejor será que dejen de luchar ahora que pueden y les daré una muerte piadosa-dijo Drago con burla.

Atem solo gruño al escuchar eso, pero entonces Tea tomo la palabra-¡Jamás! ¡No vamos a permitir que alguien como tú continúe haciendo daño, encontraremos el modo de detenerte! ¡Eso te lo aseguro!-.

-Que niña tan inocente eres, tú y el pequeño Yugi son los dos seres que más asco me dan en este mundo, siempre teniendo fe en sus amigos, siempre hablando del lazo que los une, siempre presumiendo del poder de su amistad, pero al final, ni eso servirá de nada, porque yo ya los he vencido-.

-Te equivocas Drago, mientras aun estemos con vida seguiremos luchando hasta el final ¡Mago Oscuro!-.

-¡Maga Oscura!-.

-¡Ataque de Magia Oscura!-invocaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos Magos Oscuros lanzaron su ataque contra Drago, el impacto lo golpeo en el rostro, pero de nuevo, Drago apareció sin un solo rasguño-Ese no es un ataque de oscuridad, este si lo es ¡Resplandor del Diablo!-Drago lanzo su ataque más poderoso contra ambos Magos.

El impacto fue directo y acabo con los dos Magos, provocando que en Atem y Tea aumentara el dolor, en Atem fue peor, pues él aún no estaba del todo recuperado, ambos cayeron de rodillas, para deleite de Drago, quien miraba satisfecho a sus enemigos tirados en el suelo.

-Ya es tiempo de tener un poco de compasión con ustedes, faraón, ya la viste morir en el pasado, así que creo que sería buena idea que nuevamente la veas morir-sentencio Drago.

-¿Qué?-Atem abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Bakura la aplasto en el pasado, ahora mírala siendo consumida en las llamas del Averno ¡Llamarada Infernal!-Drago lanzo su ataque de fuego contra Tea.

La chica solo pudo ver aterrada como aquellas llamas se dirigían hacia ella, sus amigos se quedaron aterrados ante eso, Atem estaba paralizado, a su mente vinieron las imágenes de cuando Teana murió por protegerlo, no, no iba a permitir que eso volviera a suceder, nunca más.

Sacando fuerzas de la nada, Atem se levantó, interponiéndose entre Tea y el ataque de Drago, para espanto de Tea, el ataque de Drago golpeo directamente al faraón, quien cerró sus ojos resignado a ser consumido en las llamas del Averno.

-¡Atem!-grito Tea angustiada.

El ataque golpeo a Atem con fuerza y luego sus llamas se extendieron hacia Tea, dejando aterrados a todos sus amigos, pues ningún humano sería capaz de resistir a semejante poder, Drago estaba seguro de que los había eliminado a los dos juntos y se rio.

-Que tonto, no había tanta prisa para que escogiera el camino de la muerte-dijo burlonamente, cuando de pronto, algo llamo su atención-¿eh?-.

Ahí, en medio de todo un paisaje calcinado, se encontraba Atem, completamente ileso y con Tea abrazándolo por la cintura, como si en el último momento hubiera intentado apartarlo, pero el ataque no le dio el tiempo para hacerlo, ese hecho sorprendió a Drago y a sus amigos, quienes corrieron felices al verlos a salvo, pero también estaban confundidos.

-¡Chicos!-exclamo Yugi.

-¡Qué bueno que se encuentran bien!-señalo Yubel aliviada.

-No, esto no es posible-dijo Drago sumamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Tristán también parecía opinar lo mismo que Drago, aunque él estaba muy feliz de ver a sus amigos a salvo-Oigan ¿Cómo le hicieron? Ese ataque debió haberlos cocinado-dijo Joey confundido.

-Es cierto ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivieron?-pregunto Tristán.

-No…no lo sé…lo único que quería era proteger a Tea-respondió a Atem.

-Y yo a Atem-concordó Tea muy confundida-no logro entender porque el ataque de Drago no nos dañó-.

Yugi escucho a sus dos amigos y abrió los ojos comprendiendo todo-¡Aguarden, tal vez esa sea la solución!-.

-¿A qué te refieres Yugi?-pregunto Joey mirando a su mejor amigo confundido.

-¡Hemos estado tratando de destruir a Drago con nuestros monstruos más poderosos y él los ha vencido, pero lo ha hecho porque aunque trabajamos en equipo, estamos peleando solos contra él!-explico Yugi.

Tea fue la primera en comprender lo que Yugi quería decir-¡Es cierto! ¿Recuerdan el pacto de amistad que dibujamos?-pregunto Tea mirando a sus dos amigos.

-¡Por supuesto!-respondió Joey.

-¡Dijimos que siempre nos ayudaríamos!-agrego Tristán sonriendo.

-¡Eso es lo que debemos hacer, debemos unirnos para poder vencer a Drago, tal como lo hemos hecho en el pasado!-declaro Tea.

-¡Exactamente, lo único que debemos hacer es permanecer juntos!-agrego Yugi sonriendo.

-¡Y eso es lo que sabemos hacer mejor!-finalizo Joey.

Los 4 amigos voltearon a ver a los dos hermanos egipcios, los cuales comprendieron de inmediato lo que sus amigos querían hacer, tras verse y asentir, se acercaron y los 6 se tomaron de la mano, formando un círculo.

-¡Muy bien, entonces hagámoslo todos juntos!-declaro Atem sonriendo, siempre le conmovía ver el fuerte lazo de amistad que había entre ellos.

A distancia cercana, Kaiba observaba todo confundido-¿Pero que pretende hacer ahora? ¿Creen que de ese modo le ganaran a ese monstruo?-.

El rugido de Drago llamo la atención de todos-¡Su patético lazo no es nada contra mi poder, ya es hora de enviarlos a todos a la tumba!-sentencio Drago.

-¡Sigan fuertes y pase lo que pase no se suelten!-indico Atem.

-¡Nunca!-declararon sus 5 amigos, al tiempo que sus manos comenzaron a brillar y sus corazones latían a un mismo ritmo, sintiendo una nueva energía crecer en su interior.

-¡Mueran! ¡Resplandor del Diablo!-Drago lanzo su ataque más devastador contra sus enemigos, pero…

-¡Anillo de Defensa!-Kaiba activo su carta mágica justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque, para furia de Drago.

-¿Cómo te atreves a intervenir gusano patético?-bramo Drago liberando una gran cantidad de energía que destruyo el "Anillo de Defensa", para luego provocar un gran terremoto, pero ni así, los chicos se soltaron, lo único que paso, fue que una gran cantidad de polvo cubriera el lugar, de sus enemigos no había rastro alguno-ya ha terminado ¿eh?-Drago entrecerró sus ojos y entonces vio a sus enemigos surgir ilesos-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-.

Cuando el humo se disipo, Atem y Yubel aparecieron con sus ropas egipcias, emitiendo un aura de luz celestial, al igual que sus amigos, ese hecho dejo sorprendido a Kaiba y detuvo la batalla contra el Ejército de las Tinieblas, todos los que participaban dirigieron su mirada hacia ellos.

-Órale ¿Qué es esta energía?-pregunto Joey.

-Es el único poder que puede derrotar a Drago, ahora lo entiendo todo, comprendo cual es el secreto ¡El Secreto de la Luz!-anuncio Atem al tiempo que su aura aumentaba su resplandor.

Drago se tuvo que proteger con su mano de aquel resplandor de luz-¿El secreto de la luz?-pregunto Tea.

-Eso es, ese debe ser el poder que puede vencer a Drago-señalo Yugi.

Fue cuando dos voces que Atem conocía muy bien se escucharon a su lado-"Ahora tienes el poder para vencer a Drago hijo mío"-señalo Aknamkanom.

-¿Cómo padre, madre?-pregunto Atem.

-"Invoca el poder oculto en Horakthy, libera la energía divina que vive dentro de la guardiana, sabes cómo hacerlo"-señalo Neith.

Atem abrió los ojos y miro a su enemigo-¡Ahora por la unión de mis amigos y de todos los habitantes de la Tierra, yo restauro a Horakthy!-.

De cada ser humano que aún quedaba vivo en la Tierra surgió un destello de luz celestial, la cual paso sobre Drago y se dirigió hacia Horakthy, los destellos de luz se introdujeron en su cuerpo, comenzando a restaurar su energía, al poco tiempo, la Creadora de la Luz se liberó de la Cruz de Espinas y su poder se restauró por completo.

-¡Horakthy ha vuelto!-anuncio Atem, al tiempo que Horakthy encaraba de nuevo a Drago.

Pero Drago se rio despectivamente y burlonamente del esfuerzo de Atem-Tu querida Horakthy no puede conmigo ¿recuerdas? Lo único que has hecho es alargar un poco más su miserable existencia-sentencio Drago con crueldad.

-Te equivocas Drago, porque ahora Horakthy es alimentada por una nueva energía ¡La Luz Celestial!-anuncio Atem.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=0j1shjBUstE)**

El cuerpo de Horakthy comenzó a brillar intensamente, siendo envuelta en aquella luz celestial que elimino todas las tinieblas de la tierra y obligo a Drago a protegerse la vista de aquel intenso resplandor.

Aquella luz se sentía como un veneno letal en la piel de los siervos de Drago, quienes dejaron de luchar y ahora gritaban llenos de dolor, Bareloc trataba de resistir, pero incluso él se vio doblegado por aquella energía tan divina y pura, para los humanos, aquella energía era muy agradable y cálida.

Drago solo podía mantener los ojos cerrados, tratando de evitar aquel resplandor de luz, fue cuando Atem formo un puño en su mano derecha-¡Y ahora enfrentaras a Horakthy en Modo Arcángel!-anuncio el valiente faraón.

-¿Qué? ¿Arcángel?-exclamo Drago abriendo sus ojos y encarando a la nueva Horakthy.

Esta vez, en su nueva forma, Horakthy obtuvo una armadura celeste en sus brazos y piernas, aun llevaba su armadura y corona dorada, así como el vestido de seda, pero además de sus alas doradas, también obtuvo 3 pares de alas de ángel, así como una aurora en la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que su luz ahora tenía un brillo más intenso y celestial.

En Drago apareció una mirada de furia y odio, ya que a su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando fue desterrado la primera vez, hecho que fue por obra de un arcángel y ahora estaba frente a otro de nuevo, una gran furia aumento en su interior.

-¡No! ¡No volverá a pasar! ¡Resplandor del Diablo!-bramo lanzando su ataque contra Horakthy.

-¡Horakthy desaparece a las tinieblas!-indico Atem.

Horakthy abrió sus ojos y alzo sus manos-¡Lux Caelestis (Luz Celestial)!-un poderoso resplandor de luz cubrió todo el lugar, desapareciendo el ataque de Drago y luego golpeándolo a él.

El Rey de las Tinieblas lanzo un rugido de furia al sentir el ataque sobre su cuerpo, mismo que comenzó a agrietarse, quebrándose y siendo consumido por aquel destello de energía, en un último intento de furia, Drago volteo y encaro a sus enemigos.

-¡No regresare solo esta vez!-bramo lanzando un golpe contra Atem, pero el ataque de Horakthy lo obligo a caer de rodillas, Drago miro como su ejército era devuelto al inframundo por ese resplandor y miro de nuevo a sus enemigos-¡Esta no será la última vez que me vean…algún día regresare…no lo olviden…tengo sirvientes en cada mundo…dimensión…universo existente…y en algún momento…su miserable suerte…se acabara…y yo reinare…por siempre!-sentencio Drago antes de desaparecer en una gigantesca explosión que cubrió toda la ciudad, para luego extenderse por toda la Tierra y finalmente, por todo el universo, obligando a todos a cubrirse los ojos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final del capítulo y parece ser, que finalmente Drago fue derrotado, pero aún no hay que cantar victoria, ya que con ese demonio cualquier cosa puede volver a pasar, después de todo, no hay que olvidar que se trata del mismísimo Rey de las Tinieblas**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen que mis fics sean obras exitosas, gracias por ello:**_

 **Diseño Debonair modo Armagedón/Tinieblas:**

 **reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Debonair-Modo-Armagedon-Tinieblas-603800399**

 **Rossana's Mind:** _pues finalmente encontraron el secreto que puede detener a Drago, el único poder que puede sellarlo de nuevo, mismo que acabas de presenciar en este capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 91 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tea Mutou:** _finalmente se descubrió cual era el secreto que podría derrotar a Drago y volverlo a sellar, ahora solo hay que esperar a ver si esto realmente funciono o no._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kaiba-Girl96:** _ese era el poder de las tinieblas, tan grande que es casi invencible, afortunadamente, encontraron la única solución para ese predicamento, aunque eso es lo que parece y gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara The Darkness:** _pues ya no realmente, había un modo de desterrarlo de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _la batalla finalmente termino o al menos eso parece, ya que al fin ocurrió un ataque que realmente tuvo efecto en Drago, ahora hay que esperar para ver si el resultado fue el esperado o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _se subió, aunque después de que subí el capítulo, ahora esta guerra parece haber terminado finalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LadyMadalla-Selene:** _afortunadamente eso no paso y al parecer la gran guerra ha terminado con su victoria, pero aún falta por ver si ese ataque si funciono o solo pareció funcionar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _eso lo dejo al gusto de todos, ustedes escojan que series fueron las que Drago vio cuando lanzo su ataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _un milagro era precisamente lo que necesitaban para salir de este predicamento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _ese fue solo la emoción del momento, ya que como te diste cuenta, Karai no le tomo mucha importancia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _al final parece que encontraron un modo de lograrlo, pero aún falta por ver si esta vez sí resulto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ya veo…honestamente esperaba que fuera la "Dama del Alba" ¿conoces esa historia? La vi una vez con mis hermanas y vaya, la actriz que interpreto a la protagonista realmente me impresiono. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _nadie dice frases como Batman, por algo es el mejor de todos los súper héroes, hay ocasiones en que veo algunas series y siempre me imagino como sería si él apareciera, por ejemplo, viendo Steven Universe y el rencor de Lápiz hacia las Gemas, tengo la seguridad de que él la ayudaría a superar ese odio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _es posible, pero para destruirlo solo el Padre Celestial podría conseguirlo, pues él fue el creador de todo lo que existe._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _parece que finalmente esta devastadora batalla ha llegado a su final, pero aún falta por ver si el ataque de Horakthy realmente funciono o todo fue una simple ilusión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues ya viste lo que ocurrió, Drago por poco y gana el combate, pero al final parece que encontraron el modo de vencerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _creo que tu pregunta se respondió sola en este capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _pues considerando el nivel que tiene Drago no era de extrañar que él supiera sobre esos mundos y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ya veo, esa serie sí que abarca muchos temas interesantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _¿Qué puedo decir? El pequeño Yugi tiene lo suyo, aunque ahora lo importante es saber si se ganó o no la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _solo existe una forma segura de volver a sellar a Drago, una frase tan sencilla que la humanidad ha olvidado con el paso del tiempo, aunque ahora hay que ver si funciono o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _una interesante cuestión, quizás el efecto no sea tan devastador como en un tamaño normal, pues solo acabaría con algunas cuantas células y microorganismos, pero eso no quita el hecho de que dejaría algo malo en el aire, pues es una gran cantidad de energía maligna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _exactamente y al final parece que encontraron el modo de derrotar a Drago de una vez por todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 90 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Rossana's Mind, Tea Mutou, Kaiba-Girl96, Amara The Darkness, Mana, Soranomomo93, LadyMadalla-Selene, Srto, NovaStarPrime, Bloody, Mitzuki-Kazami, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Bowser300000, Rey Drasian, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Ocnarf, Draigon 2.0, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	92. Nueva vida

_**Hola de nuevo amigos míos, pues finalmente la batalla con Drago ha terminado, gracias a que se descubrió cual era el secreto del poder de la Luz Celestial y como usarla apropiadamente, Horakthy logro pasar al modo arcángel, el único modo de poder desterrar a Drago de nuevo y sellarlo de ese modo en el inframundo una vez más, pero ahora que todo termino queda una interrogante más que debe ser respondida, pues los dos hermanos egipcios tienen un secreto que revelar.**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los nuevos videos que le darán la bienvenida a este capítulo, disfrútenlos y ya saben cómo es esto, nos vemos al final:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=tMAWjYS7SDQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=y2feqFAhH3M**

 **www. youtube watch? v=ZdjcLRCJ1Pw &ebc=ANyPxKqi_EPa_NJWC1CScF2LOlPCfdsUGjpRBVying2mcDYOas4OC8QN2uNf4HDAFp4BNg9FXlgv4E59g7tVIN134kznYJEbdw**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 92**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 92 Nueva Vida.**

Un intenso resplandor de luz cubrió todas las tinieblas en la Tierra, al tiempo que Atem formaba un puño con su mano derecha-¡Y ahora enfrentaras a Horakthy en Modo Arcángel!-anuncio el valiente faraón.

-¿Qué? ¿Arcángel?-exclamo Drago abriendo sus ojos y encarando a la nueva Horakthy.

Esta vez, en su nueva forma, Horakthy obtuvo una armadura celeste en sus brazos y piernas, aun llevaba su armadura y corona dorada, así como el vestido de seda, pero además de sus alas doradas, también obtuvo 3 pares de alas de ángel, así como una aurora en la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que su luz ahora tenía un brillo más intenso y celestial.

En Drago apareció una mirada de furia y odio, ya que a su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando fue desterrado la primera vez, hecho que fue por obra de un arcángel y ahora estaba frente a otro de nuevo, una gran furia aumento en su interior.

-¡No! ¡No volverá a pasar! ¡Resplandor del Diablo!-bramo lanzando su ataque contra Horakthy.

-¡Horakthy desaparece a las tinieblas!-indico Atem.

Horakthy abrió sus ojos y alzo sus manos-¡Lux Caelestis (Luz Celestial)!-un poderoso resplandor de luz cubrió todo el lugar, desapareciendo el ataque de Drago y luego golpeándolo a él.

El Rey de las Tinieblas lanzo un rugido de furia al sentir el ataque sobre su cuerpo, mismo que comenzó a agrietarse, quebrándose y siendo consumido por aquel destello de energía, en un último intento de furia, Drago volteo y encaro a sus enemigos.

-¡No regresare solo esta vez!-bramo lanzando un golpe contra Atem, pero el ataque de Horakthy lo obligo a caer de rodillas, Drago miro como su ejército era devuelto al inframundo por ese resplandor y miro de nuevo a sus enemigos-¡Esta no será la última vez que me vean…algún día regresare…no lo olviden…tengo sirvientes en cada mundo…dimensión…universo existente…y en algún momento…su miserable suerte…se acabara…y yo reinare…por siempre!-sentencio Drago antes de desaparecer en una gigantesca explosión que cubrió toda la ciudad, para luego extenderse por toda la Tierra y finalmente, por todo el universo, obligando a todos a cubrirse los ojos.

La poderosa explosión de energía comenzó a cubrir toda la Tierra, extendiéndose por el universo y eliminando las tinieblas que Drago creo, para luego comenzar a regresar a su punto de origen, reconstruyendo todo lo que el Rey de las Tinieblas y su ejército destruyeron.

Cuando el resplandor de luz desapareció, poco a poco, todos pudieron abrir sus ojos y ver qué había ocurrido, la única que estaba presente era Horakthy en Modo Arcángel, de Drago y sus soldados no había señal alguna.

-Oigan chicos ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Joey confundido.

-Creo que lo logramos…si, lo logramos-dijo Tea comenzando a sonreír.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Drago fue destruido!-declaro Yugi al darse cuenta de que efectivamente, habían conseguido la victoria en esa guerra tan intensa.

-¡Eso es! ¡Lo logramos!-grito Joey saltando lleno de alegría, pero además de él, nadie más parecía celebrar, ese hecho dejo confundido a Joey-oigan ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿No les da gusto?-.

-Mira a tu alrededor Joey, no estamos precisamente donde se llevó todo-dijo Tristán señalando alrededor.

Las palabras de su amigos eran ciertas, cuando Joey dio un vistazo, descubrió que ya no estaban en la Ciudad de Domino, sino que habían regresado a la isla donde se llevó a cabo aquel torneo tan peligroso, ese hecho dejo confundidos a todos, pero Yubel parecía conocer la respuesta.

-Al parecer cuando destruimos a Drago volvimos al lugar donde todo comenzó-respondió comprendiendo todo.

-Es correcto princesa-dijo la voz de Horakthy llamando la atención de todos-ahora que Drago fue vencido, han salido del Reino de las Tinieblas y la luz ha vuelto a iluminar al universo, todas las almas y vidas que Drago robo están volviendo a la vida, incluyendo a sus amigos-.

-Eso significa…-Mai abrió los ojos al comprender todo.

-Efectivamente, las almas que se perdieron antes, durante y después de este torneo están volviendo a donde pertenecen, pronto sus amigos volverán a su lado, de hecho, no me extrañaría que ya estuviera sucediendo-dijo Horakthy mirando hacia el cielo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

Las palabras de Horakthy eran más que ciertas, pues en esos precisos momentos, en la casa de Yugi, Ishizu y Odion habían regresado a la vida, para confusión y alegría de sus anfitriones, confusión porque nadie comprendía que fue lo que había pasado para que todos estuvieran reunidos de nuevo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Odion confundido.

-¿Cómo fue que regresamos?-pregunto Ishizu mirando su mano.

-¡Es un milagro!-exclamo Akemi sonriendo al imaginarse que sus hijos habían conseguido la victoria, al igual que Solomo y Arthur, un gemido llamo la atención de todos.

-Oigan ustedes dos, creo que hay alguien que quiere saludarlos-dijo Hoshi señalando a alguien.

Cuando Ishizu y Odion voltearon, sus miradas se iluminaron-¡Malik!-exclamo Ishizu con ganas de llorar.

-¡Hermana! ¡Odion!-exclamo Malik corriendo al lado de su familia, los 3 Ishtar se fundieron en un gran abrazo, aumentando la sonrisa de todos los presentes.

Pero eso no era lo único, ya que en los edificios de Ilusiones Industriales, su presidente también había regresado y se acercó a la ventana de su oficina para mirar hacia la ciudad-Lo consiguieron, todos lo hicieron-dijo sonriendo al saber que todo había terminado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Isla**

Incluso en ese lugar que fue invadido por las sombras comenzaron a ocurrir los milagros, Zigfried se reencontró con su hermano menor, Lion no tardo en abrazarse a su familia con mucha fuerza, del mismo modo, Mako y su padre se reencontraron, al verse sanos y salvos, ambos se abrazaron con mucha fuerza, digna de grandes pescadores, aunque eso no evito que ambos lloraran.

Rafael, Valon y Alister, así como muchos otros también comenzaron a volver a la vida, entre ellos también Rex, Weevil y el Bandido Keith, estos 3 últimos se mostraban muy confundidos ante lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-pregunto Rex.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?-cuestiono Weevil molesto.

De regreso con los chicos, estos escucharon los gritos de júbilo de todos los duelistas, pues todos los que fueron capturados en las tinieblas volvieron a la vida-¡Seto!-el grito de Mokuba llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Mokuba!-exclamo Kaiba sonriendo al ver a su hermano.

Tras Mokuba llegaron Serenity, Duke, Raven, Osiris, Rebeca e incluso Bakura, aunque este último iba a paso lento y algo cabizbajo, después de todo, él había sido usado para causar un gran sufrimiento al mundo.

-¡Yugi!-gritaron Osiris y Rebeca saltando sobre el Rey de los Juegos, derribándolo, Karai solo se cruzó de brazos algo molesta, pero ahora tenía otras cosas que atender.

La reunión fue sumamente conmovedora, tanto que incluso le saco una sonrisa a Atem y a Yubel, pero había algo extraño en las sonrisas de ambos hermanos, era entre felices, tristes y resignados, una vez que todos le aseguraron a Bakura que no había problemas por lo que ocurrió, se dirigieron a ambos hermanos.

-¡Esto es grandioso, hemos vencido al Rey de las Tinieblas, todas sus víctimas volvieron a la vida y ahora solo nos queda volver a Domino para organizar la fiesta más grande de la historia!-declaro Joey sonriendo.

-¡Y será más especial, porque ahora podremos vivir todos juntos sin preocuparnos! ¡Un final feliz!-declaro Tea sonriendo.

Tanto Atem como Yubel sintieron una gran presión en su corazón, no querían hacerlo, pero debían, era hora de decirles la verdad a sus amigos, Yubel iba a hablar, pero Atem le indico que él lo haría.

-Chicos…no volveremos a la ciudad con ustedes…-ese comentario de Atem llamo la atención de todos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Tea cambiando su semblante alegre a uno de preocupación.

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto Yugi alarmado.

-Ya hemos cumplido nuestra misión, ya es hora de que volvamos a donde pertenecemos-respondió Yubel-verán, Soujiro no fue resucitado, eso se debe a que él, mi hermano y yo…no somos de este mundo-.

-Hay un lugar al que debemos volver y es tiempo de hacerlo-explico Atem.

-¿Qué dicen?-cuestiono Tristán mirando a ambos hermanos incrédulo.

-¡Vamos viejo, no bromees con eso de nuevo, por favor!-suplico Joey.

-Desafortunadamente no es una broma-dijo la voz de Horakthy-nosotros devolvimos al faraón a la vida para que cumpliera con la misión de ayudarnos en la batalla con el Rey de las Tinieblas y evitar que su ambición se cumpliera, Yubel tenía el deber de evitar que su alma maligna fuera liberada, pero ahora que Drago volvió a ser desterrado al inframundo, es tiempo de que ambos vuelvan al Mundo Espiritual-.

Al escuchar eso, los reclamos no tardaron en iniciar, Joey y Tristán protestaban a gritos, diciendo que eso era injusto, que no podía ser que después de haberse reunido haya sido solo para volver a salvar el mundo y ahora debían irse de su lado de nuevo, Yugi se hizo eco de sus dos amigos, aunque él lo hacía de manera más calmada, solo Tea no decía nada, una mirada de tristeza apareció en sus ojos al descubrir que nuevamente tendría que ver partir a Atem.

-¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer? ¿Algo para que se queden con nosotros?-pregunto Yugi suplicante.

Horakthy miro a Yugi y a los demás, para luego cerrar los ojos con resignación-Así las cosas deben ser, tienen 5 minutos-indico mirando a ambos hermanos, dándoles a entender que ese tiempo era para que se despidieran de sus amigos.

Los dos hermanos asintieron y se acercaron a sus amigos, los cuales solo permanecían en silencio, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas-Oigan…vamos…no lloren, después de todo, esto era algo que teníamos que hacer-dijo Yubel sonriéndoles.

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada antes?-cuestiono Joey mirando a ambos hermanos con algo de enojo.

-Nada habría cambiado, además, de hacerlo habríamos causado muchos más problemas y ya teníamos suficientes-dijo Atem sonriéndole para luego dirigir su vista hacia Yugi, seguido de Yubel-Yugi…-.

-No es justo…ahora que pensé que seríamos una familia…tienen que irse…-dijo Yugi entre dientes.

Atem coloco una mano en su hombro-Oye ¿recuerdas lo que te dije después del Duelo Ceremonial? Te dije que tú eras el único Yugi Muto en el mundo y aun sostengo eso, tú debes ser el único Yugi que existe, este es tu mundo, tu hogar, no el nuestro-.

-Pudo haberlos sido también-dijo Yugi con tristeza-estaba tan feliz porque ahora tenía hermanos…pero…-Yugi agacho la vista y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas.

Ante eso, Yubel lo sujeto de la barbilla y lo levanto para que la mirara a los ojos-Oye…mírame Yugi…no importa si no estamos en este mundo, no importa si nunca nos volvemos a ver, ya que el destino puede ser muy caprichoso, pero tú siempre serás nuestro hermanito, fue lindo haberte conocido y haber tenido una versión tan tierna de mi hermano gemelo-.

Yugi se sonrojo ante el comentario de Yubel y la abrazo con fuerza-Y fue grandioso tener una hermana-.

-Cuídalos Yugi, pero este es tu mundo y el de tus amigos-señalo Yubel abrazándolo también.

Atem sonrió ante eso y luego su vista se fijó en Tea, el faraón se acercó a la castaña, la cual permanecía en pie, como si estuviera congelada, cuando quedaron frente a frente, Atem quiso decir algo, pero Tea se adelantó antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca.

-No…no digas nada…-pidió suplicante.

Atem agacho la cabeza con tristeza, él quería despedirse de Tea apropiadamente, pero el dolor en el corazón de ambos no les permitía decir absolutamente nada, armándose de valor, el faraón tomo la palabra y miro a la chica.

-Tea…yo…lamento mucho que…-.

-¡Por favor no sigas!-suplico Tea con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Si continuas me será más difícil aceptar la idea de que tienes que irte…otra vez!-.

Atem guardo silencio y miro a su amiga con tristeza-Solo…no me olvides…-.

-Eso es algo que jamás podré hacer, nunca los olvidare, a ninguno de los dos-dijo Tea mirando a los dos hermanos egipcios.

-Nadie podrá hacerlo nunca-dijo Yugi con tristeza y deseos de llorar.

Horakthy tomo la palabra-Ya es hora de volver-dijo llamando a los dos hermanos egipcios y con un movimiento de sus manos, invoco a los 3 Caballeros Legendarios, los cuales aparecieron en perfecto estado.

Atem y Yubel asintieron, acercándose a la Creadora de la Luz, pero justo antes de que se marcharan, Joey tomo la palabra-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Ni crean que esto significa que dejaremos de ser amigos, porque sin importar en que mundo estén, nosotros siempre seremos amigos!-.

-¡Siempre!-aseguro Yugi sonriéndole.

Atem y Yubel asintieron, para finalmente subir a la mano de Horakthy, quien miro a todos los duelistas de la isla-Gracias a todos, sus hazañas siempre serán recordadas en el Reino Espiritual y Celestial-.

-Y nosotros siempre los recordaremos-aseguro Yugi sonriéndoles.

Finalmente, Horakthy invoco un resplandor de luz, desapareciendo de la vista de todos, ese hecho dejo a Tea con el corazón dañado-Adiós…-fue cuando Yugi le puso una mano en el hombro para consolarla.

-Disculpen…sé que no es el mejor momento, pero quisiera pregunta ¿alguien sabe cómo volveremos a casa? Porque estamos en una isla, por si lo olvidaron-señalo Chaac interrumpiendo el momento melancólico con una muy buena pregunta.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo nos iremos de esta isla?-exclamo Joey alarmado.

-Ese es un problema suyo, por si no lo saben, yo tengo un barco que vendrá por Mokuba y por mí dentro de poco, les deseo una vida muy feliz en esta isla-señalo Kaiba mirando divertido a los chicos-vámonos Mokuba-.

-Espera Kaiba-intervino Serenity-¿sería mucha molestia si nos pudieras llevar a nosotros también?-pregunto con amabilidad.

-¿Qué dices hermano?-inquirió Mokuba mirando a su hermano mayor.

-Como sea-.

-Pues a mí me sonó como a un si-señalo Tristán y todos suspiraron aliviados, porque ya tenían un modo de volver a la isla.

Yugi y Tea fueron los últimos en seguirlos, después de todo, era obvio que ellos serían quienes más extrañarían a Atem y en el caso de Yugi, a Yubel, pues ella se convirtió en una hermana mayor para él, la vida a veces podía ser muy injusta y el destino muy cruel, pero siempre tendrían esos hermosos recuerdos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Viajando a través de un pasaje de luz, Horakthy llevaba a sus acompañantes de regreso al Reino Espiritual, donde los hermanos se reencontrarían con sus familiares y amigos del antiguo Egipto, aunque Yubel noto la nostalgia y tristeza en su hermano.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto mirándolo con mucha preocupación.

-Voy a extrañarlos mucho…yo...una parte de mí quería quedarse con ellos y disfrutar de la paz de la Tierra-confeso Atem con tristeza.

-Lo sé…oye…perdona si te presione mucho con Tea…es solo que…una parte de mí realmente creía que podrías…-.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que decirlo, creo que ambos nos equivocamos, después de todo, tenemos un lugar al cual regresar, volveremos a ver a mamá y a papá-dijo Atem tratando de animarse ante esa idea.

-Estoy ansiosa-dijo Yubel sonriendo ante la idea de ver a sus padres de nuevo.

De pronto, Horakthy se detuvo de golpe y se quedó mirando a la nada, como si algo estuviera a punto de ocurrir, ese hecho tomo por sorpresa a los dos hermanos-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Atem alerta.

-Él está aquí-respondió Horakthy manteniendo su vista al frente.

Los hermanos se vieron confundidos y dirigieron su vista hacia donde Horakthy miraba, entonces apareció, un hombre de piel morena, cabello blanco y corto, barba y bigote blancos, vistiendo una camisa holgada blanca, con pantalones cortos azules y unas sandalias apareció frente a ellos, llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol y disfrutaba de lo que parecía ser una dulce limonada.

-Vaya, realmente fue agradable pasar el día en la playa, tuvo sus altibajos, pero estoy feliz de todo se haya resuelto-dijo aquel hombre con voz imponente, suave y amorosa.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Yubel confundida y extrañada.

-Ni idea-dijo Atem confundido.

El hombre fijo su vista en Horakthy y sonrió-Vaya Horakthy, veo que liberaste todo tu potencial, eso me alegra-.

-Gracias alteza-dijo Horakthy arrodillándose ante él, seguida por los Caballeros Legendarios, sorprendiendo a los dos hermanos.

-¿Alteza? Vamos, ya sabes que no necesitas llamarme así, basta con decirme su suprema alteza gran gobernante de todo lo que existió, existe y existirá-respondió, para luego comenzar a reírse-estoy bromeando, vaya, mira, justo los dos jóvenes que quería ver y yo en estas fachas-dijo el hombre viendo sus ropas, para luego aplaudir y cambiar a un elegante traje blanco, con corbata y elegantes zapatos-creo que así está mejor, oigan ¿no les encanta ese sonido? El del aplauso, es como decir "golpe, golpe, golpe…aplauso, aplauso, aplauso"-decía el hombre al tiempo que se golpeaba las rodillas y aplaudía de manera rítmica.

-Disculpe, pero…no sabemos quién es usted-respondió Atem confundido.

-Oh, que grosero soy, es cierto, casi nadie me conoce porque…bueno, es difícil que los humanos me vean, pero yo soy Él-.

-¿Él?-.

-Al que los humanos llaman el todopoderoso, creador del cielo y de la tierra, etc.-respondió el hombre sonriendo.

Ante esas palabras, Atem y Yubel abrieron sus ojos al comprender quien era-¿Usted es el Padre Celestial?-exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-También me conocen de ese modo-confeso sonriendo-pero no se asusten, porque estoy aquí por algo bueno-el hombre se acercó y les puso una mano a cada uno-quiero decir que estoy orgulloso de ustedes, de ambos y de sus amigos, realmente hicieron un gran trabajo al detener a Drago, aunque admito que si la batalla hubiera seguido como hasta el momento crítico habría tenido que tomar medidas y eso es lo que menos quiero, pelear directamente con él-.

-¿Por qué? ¡Usted es el Padre Celestial, podría haberlo vencido sin problemas!-declaro Yubel.

-Puede que lo haya vencido o puede que no, las cosas no siempre son tan fáciles, pero no intervine directamente por dos razones, la primera, era porque una batalla entre nosotros dos habría resultado en el final no solo de su mundo, sino de todos los mundos, dimensiones y universos existentes, eso es algo que no puedo permitir, por eso evito enfrentarlo directamente, porque no quiero ver una destrucción de esa magnitud-.

-¿Y cuál sería la segunda razón?-pregunto Atem con tono respetuoso y amable.

Esta vez, el Padre Celestial sonrió con mucho amor-Que yo sabía que ustedes encontrarían el modo de vencerlo, el secreto de la luz, díganme ¿saben que fue lo que hicieron para que Horakthy alcanzara su verdadero potencial?-pregunto mirándolos a ambos.

-Por supuesto, estuvimos con nuestros amigos-respondió Atem.

-¿Y recuerdan también que fue lo que desearon en ese momento?-.

Esta vez, fue Yubel la que respondió-Proteger a nuestros amigos, familiares y a todos los habitantes de la Tierra, sin importar quienes eran-.

-Exacto, proteger no solo a sus conocidos y seres amados, sino a todos los que habitan en el universo, protegerlos aunque no los conozcan, tan simple como la lección más antigua que les di a los humanos hace tantos años…"amarse unos a otros", eso es todo, ese es el secreto de la luz, el poder que puede vencer a las tinieblas-.

-¿Drago se fue para siempre?-pregunto Atem.

El Padre Celestial negó con la cabeza-Me temo que mientras exista maldad, él siempre regresara, pero si siguen existiendo seres como ustedes, que están dispuestos a enfrentarlo y lo derrotan una y otra vez, entonces nunca lograra su objetivo y debido al gran valor que han demostrado en esta lucha y en muchas otras, he decidido concederles una nueva vida, pueden volver a la Tierra con sus amigos y vivir pacíficamente por...digamos…90 años-.

Al escuchar eso, Atem y Yubel se vieron sorprendidos, el Padre Celestial, creador de toda la vida sobre los universos, les estaba dando la oportunidad de volver a la Tierra y vivir como personas normales.

-¿Escuchaste Yubel? ¡Volveremos a la Tierra!-declaro Atem muy feliz.

Pero Yubel sonrió con tristeza-No hermano…no esta chica-dijo mirando a su hermano fijamente-escucha…en lo que a mí concierne, ya he estado demasiado tiempo en la Tierra…3000 años para ser exactos y francamente…extraño mucho a nuestros padres…quiero volver a verlos, además, tú te mereces más esta oportunidad que yo, después de todo, tú salvaste al mundo en muchas ocasiones y creo que te mereces ser feliz, especialmente considerando que quizás Teana sigue en la Tierra-.

Atem miro a su hermana fijamente, pero luego sonrió comprensivo-Te entiendo hermana-.

-Te voy a extrañar-dijo Yubel abrazándolo con fuerza y viceversa.

-Yo también-respondió Atem tratando de evitar el llanto.

-Oye…no llores, que esta no es una despedida, solo un hasta pronto-dijo Yubel separándose de él y sonriéndole.

-Lo sé-respondió Atem correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

Ambos se separaron y Yubel se acercó a donde estaba el Padre Celestial-¿Estas segura de tu decisión?-pregunto el creador de todo.

-Lo estoy-aseguro Yubel sin dudarlo.

-Muy bien, entonces muchacho, disfruta de tu nueva vida y nunca olvides cual es el secreto de la luz que vence a las tinieblas-dijo el Padre Celestial.

-Nunca lo haré-aseguro Atem sonriéndole.

-Hasta siempre hermano-dijo Yubel levantando su pulgar derecho.

-Hasta siempre hermana, salúdame a todos-dijo Atem haciendo lo mismo y Yubel asintió.

Los ojos del Padre Celestial brillaron intensamente, cegando a Atem momentáneamente, solo escucho otra despedida de su hermana gemela, deseándole buena suerte en su nueva vida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tierra**

El barco de Seto Kaiba no tardó en llegar a recoger a todos los duelistas y ahora viajaba de regreso a la Ciudad de Domino, todos se veían muy felices de regresar a casa, incluso Setsuko había regresado con ellos tras recuperarse del ataque de Drago, aunque todos estaban muy animados, el grupo se veía muy decaído, pues volvían a la ciudad sin dos de sus amigos.

La cena fue anunciada en esos momentos, pero ninguno de ellos se veía con muchas ganas de comer, ni siquiera Joey y Tristán-Creo que las cosas ya no volverán a ser las mismas-dijo Joey tristemente.

-Tenemos que seguir adelante, eso es lo que ellos hubieran querido-dijo Yugi con tristeza.

-Eso es muy cierto Yugi-dijo una voz que todos conocían bien, rápidamente, se levantaron de golpe y buscaron al dueño de la voz.

Tea fue la primera en ubicarlo, ahí, parado en la popa del barco, cruzado de brazos, se encontraba Atem, el cual miraba a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa, al ver al faraón de regreso, los chicos se congelaron por unos segundos, fue cuando Atem volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Pueden creerlo? Me dieron una nueva oportunidad, por los siguientes 90 años-declaro sonriendo.

Al ver que si era él, el grupo corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza, todos querían saber cómo es que había ocurrido ese milagro por segunda vez-¿Dónde está Yubel?-pregunto Yugi buscando a la chica.

-Ella está donde quería estar…en casa-respondió Atem con una sonrisa en el rostro.

A lo lejos, Kaiba observaba todo cruzado de brazos-Ese tipo está comenzando a cansarme-dijo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras horas de largo viaje y de una larga charla en la que Atem les conto cómo fue posible ese milagro, así como también evitar las preguntas de Joey y Tristán sobre cómo era el Padre Celestial, finalmente llegaron al puerto de Domino, ya todos estaban listos para volver a sus hogares y a sus vidas.

El grupo fue de los últimos en bajar del barco, fue cuando Yugi noto que Karai se disponía a bajar por una de las sogas amarradas al puerto y se acercó a ella-¿Qué harás ahora?-.

-No te interesa-respondió Karai.

-Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, siempre hay lugar para otra amiga en el grupo-dijo Yugi sonriéndole amistosamente.

Karai miro a Yugi fijamente-Lo siento niño, pero tengo cosas por hacer, hay mucho que necesito descubrir…descubrir de mí misma-.

-Lo entiendo y no te preocupes, siempre tendrás un lugar en el grupo-dijo Yugi sonriéndole.

Karai volteo a ver a Yugi y se acercó a él con mirada amenazadora, sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa y mirándolo de manera agresiva, lo que provoco que Yugi se congelara de miedo.

-Eres despreciable-dijo con voz amenazadora y antes de que Yugi supiera que iba a pasar, Karai le planto un beso salvaje en los labios, dejando a Yugi congelado, cuando se separaron, Karai lo miro a los ojos-nos veremos pronto-dijo besándolo en la mejilla y saltando del barco.

Yugi quedo de piedra ante eso, cuando escucho unas risas, volteo y se encontró con todos sus amigos, los cuales se reían de manera pícara, con excepción de Rebeca y Osiris, quienes estaban de boca abierta ante lo que habían visto.

-Vaya, Yugi es todo un galanazo-dijo Joey burlonamente.

-Tienes que enseñarnos tu secreto amigo-dijo Tristán divertido.

-¿PERO QUE SE HA CREIDO ESA TIPA?-gritaron Rebeca y Osiris al mismo tiempo.

Yugi solo se quedó asustado por las miradas de ambas chicas, comenzando a sudar fríamente, se asustó tanto que incluso deseo haber muerto en la batalla con Drago o incluso volver a enfrentarse a ese demonio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Antes de partir por completo, Karai saco de entre sus ropas una carta, era la carta del "Rey Drago", la cual ahora no era más que una simple carta de duelo, sin nada maligno en ella, pero por si acaso, Karai la rompió en mil pedazos y luego arrojo los trozos al mar, para finalmente irse de la ciudad.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Pues hemos llegado al final del capítulo, pero aún falta un capítulo más para el gran final, así es señores y señoras, el próximo capítulo será el final de este fic, será un final que espero les guste mucho, ya que creo que será lo mejor para despedir este gran fic.**_

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen de mis fics obras exitosas, gracias por ello:**_

 **ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA DAR SUS TEMAS DE APERTURA Y FINAL PARA "GUERRERAS DE LA AMISTAD", EN CUANTO SUBA EL CAPÍTULO FINAL DE ESTE FIC YA NO SE ACEPTARAN MÁS PROPUESTAS…VAYA, REALMENTE ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO EL QUE SIGUE**

 **TAMBIEN TENGO ENTENDIDO QUE A MUCHOS LES GUSTARIA VER A LOS GUERREROS Z EN UNA BATALLA CONTRA EL TERRIBLE LORD DRAGO Y YA ESTOY PENSANDO EN UN FIC ASÍ, PERO ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES SI TAMBIEN LES GUSTARIA QUE DRAGO SE ENFRENTARA A HEROÍNAS COMO LAS GEMAS DE CRISTAL**

 **Tea Mutou:** _como acabas de ver, Drago realmente fue derrotado, aunque solo fue desterrado de nuevo al Inframundo, pero como dijo el Padre Celestial, mientras haya personas como Atem y los demás, él jamás ganara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _de hecho es más fuerte que eso, ya que como el Padre Celestial les explico, el secreto de la luz es una frase tan sencilla que la humanidad la ha olvidado con el tiempo, "amarse unos a otros". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _ahora estamos a un solo capítulo del final, aunque Drago ya fue desterrado, como dijo el Padre Celestial, mientras haya maldad, él siempre encontrara el modo de regresar, pero si siguen existiendo personas llenas de luz como Atem, Yugi y los demás, entonces jamás alcanzara su meta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara The Darkness:** _ok…veré que se hace al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _pues como acabas de ver, ese era el punto de Horakthy, ya que ellos ya no pertenecían a este mundo, más el Padre Celestial les tenía una sorpresa preparada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _no tengo un horario fijo, los subo en cuanto los termine, aunque prefiero hacerlo durante la noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LadyMadalla-Selene:** _pues no sé porque tuviste un mal presentimiento, ya que como viste, Drago fue vencido, aunque los dos hermanos egipcios se tenían que marchar, el Padre Celestial les dio una oportunidad a cada uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _Batman es el mejor por eso y muchas otras razones, por cierto, en tu opinión ¿Qué crees que haría el noble Caballero de la Noche para lograr que Lápiz deje de lado todo ese odio y resentimiento que tiene hacia los que la lastimaron? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues ya acabas de ver lo que ocurrió después de la batalla, ahora se viene el gran final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _por ahora ya estamos a solo un capítulo del gran final, así que es mejor que no te lo pierdas y ojala te hayas divertido mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _veré que hacer al respecto, ya que si se supone que Garnet es la muestra de amor entre dos gemas ¿Cómo puedo hacer que ella sienta algo por Perla? A veces la fusión es algo complicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _recuerda lo que Drago dijo, mientras haya maldad, él siempre regresara, además de que tiene sirvientes en todos los mundos existentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _no, de hecho solo falta un capítulo más para el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Isaac:** _es lo que muchos desean realmente, no verlo en un largo tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser30000:** _no, este fue el penúltimo capítulo, el que sigue es el epilogo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _el ataque funciono y Drago fue desterrado de nuevo, pero como se mencionó, siempre hay la posibilidad de que pueda regresar de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, Atem acepto la nueva propuesta del Padre Celestial y ahora vivirá de nuevo, el próximo capítulo será el gran final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _aunque Drago fue derrotado, las emociones no terminaron para ellos con todas las sorpresas que recibieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _más que cerca diría yo, por poco y no la contaban. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _yo solo espero que los demás Dioses de la Destrucción no sean gatos, espero ver algo más original y genial en ellos, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _y de hecho fue más profundo que eso, ya que no solo fueron sus lazos de amistad, sino también su determinación y deseo de proteger al mundo lo que prevaleció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _¿Qué puedo decir? Morgan Freeman es de mis actores favoritos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y ahora sabes cuál es la clave para sellar a Drago, una frase tan sencilla que los seres humanos hemos olvidado con el paso del tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _como el Padre Celestial explico, mientras haya maldad, él siempre encontrara el modo de regresar, pero si lo detienen una y otra vez, puede que jamás logre sus ambiciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _aunque Drago fue vencido, siempre hay la posibilidad de que vuelva a regresar, pues la maldad es algo que nunca se acabara y él tampoco se extinguirá por ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 92 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Rossana's Mind, Mana, Amara The Darkness, Soranomomo93, LadyMadalla-Selene, Olivia, Éire, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Mitzuki-Kazami, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Isaac, Bowser300000, Rey Drasian, Seiryu.001, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Draigon 2.0, Ocnarf, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	93. Chapter 93

" _ **Hola a todos los lectores de nuestro gran autor, somos Kenneth y Odd, nuevamente hemos venido a despedir otro de los fics del Dragón Espectral"**_

" _ **No puedo creer que ya haya terminado otra obra"**_

" _ **Y vaya obra Odd, esta llego a más de 2000 COMENTARIOS, un recordó personal, si me permites decirlo"**_

" _ **Y pensar que él no estaba muy seguro de escribir Fanfics ¿recuerdas que él decía como el Chapulín Colorado?"**_

" _ **Como olvidarlo, decía "si lo hago…si lo hago", pero no se veía tan seguro y ahora míralo, ya lleva más de 30 obras y con una gran aceptación de parte de los lectores, pero bueno, no estamos desviando, es tiempo de disfrutar del capítulo final, así como además, nuestro autor se sintió inspirado para dar una sorpresa al final del capítulo ¡No se la pierdan!"**_

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar de los videos que despedirán a este gran fic, muchas gracias a todos:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=tMAWjYS7SDQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=KD8J-kazh-Y**

 **www. youtube watch? v=YG1X-OTKlOg**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del último capítulo**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Epílogo**

Ya ha pasado un año desde que los Duelos del Infierno terminaron y desde que Drago volvió a ser sellado en el Inframundo, la paz volvió a restablecerse en el mundo y el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal fue restaurado una vez más, la época del miedo y del caos había terminado y una nueva era estaba comenzando.

Para muchos humanos, lo que había pasado solo fue una pesadilla, un mal sueño, algo que esperaban poder olvidar con el transcurso del tiempo, pero lo que era curioso era que todo el mundo hablo de ese "sueño" por mucho tiempo, muchos comenzaron a dudar de que había sido eso, un simple sueño, pero una de las características más interesantes del ser humano es su habilidad para negar que algo como lo que ocurrió realmente haya pasado.

Muy pocos sabían la verdad, de que aquella terrible pesadilla realmente había ocurrido y que el mundo estuvo muy cerca de quedar destruido por las garras malignas del Rey de las Tinieblas, pero con sacrificio, valor y determinación, su ambición se vio destruida y la luz volvió a brillar sobre las tinieblas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ciudad Domino**

En la tienda de juegos de los Muto, Akemi se encontraba preparando el desayuno para sus dos hijos, si, ahora tenía dos hijos, aunque realmente le dolió enterarse que Yubel decidió quedarse en el Reino Espiritual, pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba de que finalmente haya vuelto a ver a sus verdaderos padres, así como a sus amigos y no podía quejarse, ahora tenía dos apuestos hijos que además de todo eran muy famosos.

Atem, quien ahora era conocido mundialmente como Atem Muto, aunque se había hecho una gran cantidad de papeleo para ello, se sacaron cosas como acta de nacimiento, pasaportes, identificaciones, entre muchos otros documentos, afortunadamente, siempre contabas con la ayuda de siempre multimillonario Seto Kaiba, quien convencido por Mokuba y con ayuda de Ishizu, lograron darle un lugar en la nueva vida del faraón.

A los ojos del mundo, Atem era el primo de Yugi Muto, el Rey de los Juegos y su ahora hermano adoptivo, naturalmente y como todo chico, Atem debía asistir a la escuela, ese hecho lo dejo un poco confundido al principio, ya que él pensaba que eso no era necesario, pero decidió hacerlo para guardar las apariencias, en su forma de pensar, lo que más necesitaba era un trabajo para ayudar en los gastos de la casa.

-¡Niños, dense prisa, ya casi es hora de ir a la escuela y Tea no tardará en llegar por ustedes!-aviso Akemi desde la cocina.

-¡Ya vamos mamá!-aviso Yugi terminando de arreglarse.

-Desearía que dejara de llamarme "niño"-dijo Atem cruzado de brazos-no es que me moleste mucho, pero siento que eso ya no me queda para nada, especialmente si consideramos que soy 3000 años más viejo que ella-.

-Vamos, no te lo tomes a mal, tú sabes que ella nos dice así de cariño-dijo Yugi sonriendo-anda, tenemos que darnos prisa, Tea no tardará en llegar por nosotros-indico Yugi.

Atem asintió y ambos bajaron a la planta baja, una vez ahí, se despidieron de su madre y salieron a la calle a esperar a Tea, la cual no tardó en llegar-¡Chicos! ¡Qué bueno que los veo listos para ir a clases!-.

-Y será mejor que nos vayamos cuantos antes-dijo Yugi mirando al frente con tono preocupado.

-¿Por qué lo dices Yugi?-pregunto Tea confundida, fue cuando un grito llamo su atención.

Al mirar hacia el frente, descubrió a Solomo y a Hoshi en otra de sus interminables batallas, al parecer, el abuelo de Yugi había vuelto a perder en un juego contra la anciana vendedoras de antigüedades y ahora ambos ancianos se gritaban a todo pulmón, provocando que la gente que pasaba se cruzara a la otra acera para evitar meterse en problemas.

-¡Eres una vieja arpía tramposa!-recrimino Solomo.

-¡No seas llorón y paga!-exigió Hoshi.

-¡No es posible que hayas adivinado que hay 9999 dulces en este frasco sin hacer trampa!-acuso Solomo.

-¡Tal vez soy mucho más lista que tú vejete inútil!-acuso Hoshi.

Justo en ese momento, Akemi apareció con una sonrisa de resignación total en el rostro-Ustedes váyanse a la escuela, yo me encargare de arreglar esto-dijo dirigiéndose hacia los dos ancianos.

Tras esto, el trío emprendió el camino hacia la escuela, durante el trayecto no pudieron evitar pasar por las tiendas donde se vendían las cartas del Duelo de Monstruos, muchos de los paquetes y promociones tenían la foto de Yugi Muto, el invencible Rey de los Juegos, porque de hecho eso era.

Para celebrar la derrota de Drago, Kaiba decidió organizar un nuevo torneo, esta vez únicamente por diversión, el torneo trajo a todos los duelistas que participaron en la isla de los Maestros Oscuros entre muchos otros, los cuales querían la oportunidad de enfrentarse al Rey de los Juegos en un duelo.

El torneo fue muy reñido, incluso Tea quiso participar, solo para ver que se sentía jugar en un torneo solo por diversión, al final, el último enfrentamiento fue entre Yugi y Atem, el duelo fue tan reñido como la Batalla Ceremonial e incluso más, pero al final, Yugi consiguió la victoria una vez más sobre su hermano, el cual estaba orgulloso de ver el progreso de Yugi en esos últimos años.

Ahora los mejores duelistas estaban catalogados de la siguiente manera:

1.- Yugi Muto

2.- Atem Muto

3.- Seto Kaiba

4.- Karai

5.- Joey Wheeler

6.- Tea Gardner

7.- Mai Valentine

Efectivamente, incluso Karai participo en ese torneo y venció con gran facilidad a Joey, demostrando que pese a todo, aún conservaba mucha de las enseñanzas que Abzu le transmitió y eso le permitió vencer a Joey en un duelo de torneo, más fue derrotada en una batalla muy reñida con Kaiba, lo que la dejo sumamente molesta, ya que ahora no solo tenía que vencer a Yugi sino también a Kaiba.

Si algo salió bien de todo ese torneo, fue el hecho de que además de todo, Karai finalmente acepto la amistad de Yugi y los otros, el chico estaba más que feliz, como siempre ocurría cuando un nuevo amigo aparecía en sus vidas, aunque a Karai sí que le costó aceptar ese nuevo y desconocido concepto para ella.

-¡Miren, allá estan Joey y Tristán!-señalo Tea mirando al frente.

Efectivamente, esperándolos en el parque cercano a la escuela se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos, rápidamente corrieron a saludarlos, pero en ambos se veía una gran molestia en las caras, aunque en Tristán también una profunda decepción en su cara y una gran tristeza.

-¡Buenos días chicos!-saludo Yugi sonriendo.

-¿Qué tiene de buenos?-cuestiono Joey con muy mala cara.

-¿Todavía están molestos por lo que paso anoche? Ya deberían haberlo aceptado-dijo Tea mirándolos de manera reprobatoria.

-¡Nunca! ¡No puedo creer que mi dulce hermanita este con…este con…! ¡Ah! ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?-cuestiono Joey revolviéndose el cabello de manera dramática, mientras recordaban lo que había ocurrido anoche.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

El grupo se había reunido para hacer una tarea escolar, hecho que no les tomo mucho tiempo, ya que era un proyecto sobre Egipto y con ayuda de Atem, lo terminaron en poco tiempo, ahora todos se relajaban en la casa de su buen amigo Joey, cuando Serenity apareció con un vestido blanco.

-¡Guau! ¡Serenity, te vez muy bien vestida así!-alabo Tea.

-Gracias-agradeció Serenity sonriendo ruborizada.

-Oye hermanita ¿A dónde vas con vestida así?-pregunto Joey mirando a su hermana de manera suspicaz y bastante molesta.

Serenity no contesto de inmediato, primero se sereno y tomando aire, así como un gran trago de valor, le respondió a su hermano-Tengo una cita-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Joey y Tristán al mismo tiempo.

-¿Una cita?-.

-¿Con quién?-.

-¿Quién es el tipo que cree que puede tener la osadía de salir con mi hermanita pequeña?-cuestiono Joey sumamente molesto.

-Pues…-antes de que Serenity respondiera, el timbre de la puerta sonó y Yugi, estando más cerca, se ofreció a abrir la puerta.

En cuanto Yugi abrió la puerta, abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver quien estaba del otro lado-Vaya, miren nada más a quien vine a encontrarme aquí-.

-¿Kaiba?-exclamo Yugi captando la atención de todos.

Al ver a su gran "rival", Joey se levantó de golpe y miro al presidente de Kaiba Corp. Con furia-¿Qué haces en mi casa Kaiba?-.

-Créeme Wheeler, no vine a verte a ti, vine a recoger a alguien-señalo Kaiba, para luego dirigir su vista hacia Serenity-¿ya estas lista?-.

-Por supuesto-respondió Serenity sonriéndole con mucha ilusión.

Ante eso, tanto Joey como Tristán no tardaron en unir las piezas, Kaiba llegando a la casa de Joey, Serenity arreglada para una cita, el niño rico preguntándole si estaba lista, el grito de furia y sorpresa del par de amigos debió escucharse por toda la ciudad, sino es que por más de la mitad del continente.

-¡Serenity! ¡Dime que no es cierto! ¡Dime que no vas a salir con Kaiba!-grito Joey enardecido.

-Lo hablaremos después hermanito, volveré pronto, te quiero-dijo besándolo en la mejilla, Joey se había quedado paralizado, pero nada de eso se comparaba con Tristán, quien estaba completamente congelado por lo que estaba sucediendo-ya podemos irnos-dijo Serenity sonriéndole a Kaiba.

-Entonces andando, mi limosina espera y Wheeler, no te preocupes, la cuidare muy bien-dijo Kaiba sonriéndole de manera burlona y arrogante.

Eso provoco que Joey saliera de su trance y tratara de cometer homicidio sobre Kaiba, afortunadamente, Atem y Yugi lo sujetaron a tiempo, el rubio trato de zafarse al tiempo que maldecía a Kaiba.

-¡Vuelve aquí tú…demente vengativo…ladrón de hermanas…abusador de menores…pedazo de mierda…niño ricachón mimado…!-gritaba en su afán de liberarse de sus amigos, para luego lanzar un insulto tan fuerte y tan grande que muchas aves salieron volando y varios vecinos se asomaron a la calle para ver quien había lanzado semejante insulto.

-Alabado, es la grosería más fuerte que he escuchado-dijo un hombre que vivía por el mismo vecindario.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Y eso apenas había ocurrido anoche, ninguno de los chicos quiso dejar solo a Joey hasta que Serenity volviera a casa para evitar que su amigo hiciera alguna tontería, además, tampoco podían dejar a Tristán solo, especialmente porque después de que Serenity se marchó, el pobre se tiró al suelo en posición fetal y lloraba con líneas azules alrededor.

-No puedo creer que hayas durado más de la mitad de la noche peleando con Serenity-dijo Tea.

-Y todo para que al final Serenity te ganara la contienda-señalo Yugi sonriendo divertido.

-¡No se rían de mí amigos! ¿Ustedes creen que me hace feliz que mi pequeña hermanita ante con ese presumido de Kaiba?-cuestiono Joey furioso.

-Mejor olvida ese asunto de una vez por todas y démonos prisa, las clases están por comenzar-dijo Atem, no es que le diera mucha importancia a las clases, sino que ya estaba harto de escuchar las quejas de Joey sobre el hecho de que Serenity estuviera saliendo con Kaiba, pero si era franco, él lo esperaba.

Después de todo, él fue testigo de la reacción de Serenity en la batalla con Drago y le alegraba que Kaiba/Seth finalmente tuviera una oportunidad de ser feliz, ahora le tocaba a él y ese pensamiento hizo que mirara a Tea por unos segundos, aunque al principio no estaba seguro de querer intentar algo con ella, especialmente por Yugi, este le había dicho que por él no se detuviera, que lo que importaba era su felicidad y de la chica, Yugi era un ser realmente único.

El día paso sin ningún contratiempo, salvo por el hecho de que varios duelistas quisieron desafiar a Yugi a un duelo, el pobre chico se veía constantemente acosado por fanáticos del Duelo de Monstruos y por muchas chicas que querían un pedazo del Rey de los Juegos, una fotografía o incluso un beso, muchas veces tuvieron que rescatarlo de una montaña de fanáticas locas.

Y eso era lo que les esperaba a la salida, pues una gran cantidad de duelistas lo esperaban con sus Discos de Duelo, listos para desafiar al Rey de los Juegos a una batalla-¡Ayúdenme!-grito Yugi cuando se vio rodeado por varios de los duelistas.

-¡No otra vez!-grito Tea alarmada.

-¿Qué estos tipos no tienen nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas?-cuestiono Atem tratando de apartar a varios duelistas de su hermano, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que también quisieran un pedazo del hermano del Rey de los Juegos.

-¡Ese es el precio de la fama amigo mío!-declaro Joey sonriendo-¡Oigan! ¿Quién quiere un pedazo de Joey Wheeler?-pregunto desafiante, pero ninguno de aquellos duelistas parecía tener el menor interés en él, solo en los dos mejores duelistas del mundo-oigan… ¿alguien? ¿Quién quiere pelear? Le daré ventaja, en serio-.

-Vaya, realmente eres todo un campeón-dijo Tristán divertido.

Y es que aunque Joey también fuera un duelista de categoría, los fans solo estaban interesados en los 3 primeros lugares, es decir, Yugi, Atem y Kaiba, pero como en esos momentos no estaba Kaiba, pues todo caía sobre nuestros amigos tricolores.

Tras varias horas de luchar, pues al final, ambos hermanos terminaron aceptando los retos que todos esos fanáticos les lanzaban, finalmente pudieron regresar a sus casas, aunque se veían bastante cansados por el día que tuvieron.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que lográramos escapar de una pieza de todos esos fanáticos del Duelo de Monstruos-dijo Yugi aliviado.

-No puedo creer que todos ellos realmente pensaban que podrían vencerlos, sí que se llevaron una gran decepción cuando los vencieron con tal facilidad-señalo Tea divertida.

-Aunque a mí me ignoraron completamente ¡Ya no hay respeto!-grito Joey furioso.

-Oye, oye, tranquilo amigo, si vas a hacer más berrinches uno de estos días se te subiera la presión hasta un punto muerto-dijo Tristán.

-Tienes razón, además ¿Quién querría pelear con duelistas de su nivel? Yo ya estoy en otra liga-declaro Joey con mucho orgullo.

-Por cierto Joey ¿has sabido algo de Mai?-pregunto Yugi ganándose la atención de Joey.

-Pues…lo último que supe de ella es que iba a participar en un torneo de Duelo de Monstruos en E.U. al parecer ya se siente mucho mejor con nosotros y quiere vernos a todos una vez que el torneo termine-explico Joey.

-Eso me alegra, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de estar con ella debido a las circunstancias-dijo Tea con tristeza.

-Oh, oh, será mejor que no voltees en este momento Joey-dijo Atem mirando al frente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa amigo?-pregunto Joey volteando al frente y al ver lo que había, su mandíbula se abrió tanto que por poco cae al suelo.

Pues ahí, parados en el parque, se encontraba su linda y tierna hermanita siendo besada por Kaiba, un beso en los labios, al ver eso, Tristán se quedó congelado, pero Joey ardía como las llamas del infierno, cuando la pareja se separó y Serenity noto la presencia de los chicos.

-¡Hola muchachos!-saludo con una sonrisa-¡Hola hermano!-.

Pero Joey solo tenía ojos para alguien y una mirada llena de furia, así como de algo de instintos asesinos-¡Kaiba!-bramo a punto de lanzarse sobre el dueño de Kaiba Corp. Pero Yugi lo detuvo a tiempo-¡Suéltame Yugi! ¡Le voy a enseñar a no aprovecharse de mi hermanita!-bramaba furioso.

Atem y Tea solo se cubrieron el rostro con vergüenza por la actitud de su amigo, mientras Serenity solo parpadeaba confundido y Kaiba sonreía con satisfacción ante los berrinches de aquel perrito faldero.

-¿Crees que en algún momento acepte que Serenity salga con Kaiba?-pregunto Tea mirando a Joey fijamente.

-Lo dudo mucho-respondió Atem-por cierto Tea, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo-.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Tea.

-Pero no aquí ¿te importaría si nos viéramos más tarde en la plaza de Domino?-pregunto Atem mirándola.

-Por supuesto, aunque creo que eso va a tener que esperar y mucho-dijo Tea mirando como Yugi comenzaba a ceder ante la fuerza de Joey, quien ya casi se soltaba para lanzarse sobre Kaiba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Más tarde, en la tienda de juegos del abuelo de Yugi, el faraón ya se estaba preparando para salir a encontrarse con Tea, Akemi había salido a hacer algunas compras, mientras que Solomo estaba en otro de sus duelos con Hoshi, esta vez, ambos jugaban "Barco de Batalla" y Hoshi llevaba una muy clara ventaja.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te importa quedarte solo, Yugi?-pregunto Atem mirando a su hermano.

-No te preocupes, solo ve a tu cita con Tea y descuida, no estaré solo-dijo Yugi sonriéndole de manera misteriosa, antes de que Atem pudiera preguntarle algo, la puerta se abrió y una chica entro-que gusto que hayas podido venir-dijo Yugi sonriéndole.

-Solo hagamos esto de una vez-dijo Karai entrando a la tienda.

-¿Karai? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Atem sorprendido por la aparición de la chica.

-Desde hoy va a trabajar aquí-explico Yugi sonriéndole a su hermano, eso solo dejo más confundido a Atem, quien miro a la chica.

-Oye amigo, tal vez seas un gran faraón, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, ya no estoy con el Ejército de las Tinieblas, necesito dinero para poder sostenerme y este fue el único trabajo que pude conseguir por mi edad-explico Karai mirando al faraón desafiante.

Atem no pudo evitar sonreír, pensando que su hermano iba a estar más que bien, ya más decidido que antes, el faraón se despidió de Yugi y salió a su encuentro con Tea, Yugi le deseo mucha suerte y quedo solo con Karai.

-Ahora ¿Qué quieres que haga?-pregunto Karai cruzándose de brazos.

-Puedes ayudarme a hacer el inventario y a organizar el lugar, yo te enseñare como hacerse-respondió Yugi sonriéndole con gentileza.

-Bien, pero ni creas que te llamare "jefe" o "señor"-aseguro Karai bajando los brazos.

-No iba a pedirte que me llamaras así-aseguro Yugi sonriéndole.

Ambos se dispusieron a trabajar, cuando la puerta se abrió y un grito de emoción se escuchó-Mamá, volviste pronto-dijo Yugi mirando a su madre, quien entro con varias bolsas en la mano.

-No puedo creerlo, hay una chica…una chica con Yugi y que no es Tea…es ¡Maravilloso! ¡Mi niño finalmente tiene novia!-grito emocionada.

-Espera ¿Qué?-exclamo Karai confundida por lo que aquella extraña mujer dijo.

-¡No! ¡Mamá no es lo que…!-Yugi trato de explicárselo todo a Akemi, pero esta no lo escucho.

-¡Eres muy linda, pero que haces aquí en la tienda, no, no, tu vienes conmigo, quiero conocerte mejor, Yugi, me voy a llevar a tu novia a la casa para poder tener una charla, esto es tan emocionante, tú cuida la tienda y recuerda las tareas que te dejo el abuelo!-.

-Pero mamá…ella me iba a…-.

-No le respondas a tu madre cariño-dijo Karai sonriendo burlonamente, pues se había zafado de tener que trabajar en esos momentos y se dejó arrastrar por la Sra. Muto, primer día de trabajo, primera paga y ni siquiera iba a tener que trabajar.

-Pero…pero…ya que-dijo Yugi resignado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Atem ya había llegado a la plaza de la ciudad, el faraón miraba el lugar, a pesar de que ya pasaba más del mediodía, el clima era absolutamente perfecto, no hacía mucho calor ni mucho frío, era un clima muy agradable, de esos días para querer estar afuera de sus casas.

-Qué bello día-dijo en voz alta.

-¡Atem, por aquí!-la voz de Tea llamo la atención del faraón-hola Atem, es un buen día ¿no crees?-saludo Tea.

-Así que…dijiste que tenías algo que decirme ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Tea muy curiosa.

Atem miro a la chica y se sonrojo un poco, se maldijo así mismo por ello, desde cuando él, un faraón que se enfrentó a cientos de enemigos, se sentía de ese modo, incluso preferiría volver a enfrentar a Drago que a esa situación.

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto Tea preocupándose por la actitud del faraón.

-Hay algo que…necesito decirte Tea…yo…verás…durante mucho tiempo, incluso cuando estaba en el Rompecabezas del Milenio sin mis recuerdos, comencé a sentir algo por ti, algo que no estaba seguro de lo que podría ser, cuando me fui tras el Duelo Ceremonial me sentí fatal porque ya no te volvería a ver, pero cuando mi hermana me trajo de regreso y te volví a ver fue una gran felicidad para mí, estuve peleando con mis sentimientos por mucho tiempo, especialmente porque sabía lo que pasaría una vez que Drago fuera vencido…pero ahora…que estoy aquí…creo que es momento de decirte lo que siento…lo que trato de decir es que…Tea…-el faraón tomo las manos de Tea-te amo-declaro finalmente-eso era todo lo que quería decirte-.

Se hizo un corto silencio, Tea se sonrojo completamente, no podía ser posible, debía ser un sueño, pero no lo era, realmente estaba pasando-Oh…Atem…yo siento lo mismo-admitió finalmente.

-¿En serio?-exclamo Atem sorprendido.

-Desde el momento en que escuche tu voz por primera vez-admitió Tea recordando aquella ocasión en que el faraón la salvo de un asesino.

Poco a poco, ambos jóvenes acercaron sus labios uno al otro, hasta que finalmente, estos hicieron contacto y aunque ninguno de los que pasaban lo vieron, en el momento en que ambos se besaron, sus ropas cambiaron a vestimentas egipcias, revelándose como el gran faraón Atem y su amada princesa Teana.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se vieron a los ojos con gran felicidad-Te extrañe mucho-dijo Tea, aunque algo en ella parecía decirlo por dos personas, ya que el fantasma de Teana apareció a su lado.

-Y yo a ti, ya nada nos volverá a separar-aseguro Atem volviendo a besar a su amada princesa.

El mundo estaba a salvo, las tinieblas fueron vencidas una vez más y un amor que ni las arenas del tiempo fue capaz de eliminar finalmente podría tener el final que tanto se merecían y desde muy alto, más allá de las nubes, una dichosa Yubel observaba aquella escena, fue cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo y se encontró con sus padres, los cuales también sonreían ante esa escena, alegrándose de que finalmente, su amado hijo tendría la felicidad que tanto se merecía.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En las entrañas de la Tierra misma, un lugar muy lejano, donde la luz del sol jamás llegaba, un lugar de tinieblas, maldad y oscuridad, un lugar donde las almas eran condenadas a los fuegos eternos y a tormentos sinfín por toda la eternidad.

 _ **Existen miles mundos…de universos…tan fantásticos que parecen sacados de un sueño…tan patéticos que son destruidos al instante…con seres malignos que creen ser superiores a mí…también tengo sirvientes en cada uno de ellos…los cuales esperan mi llegada…mundos que pronto serán conquistados…**_

 **-Regresare-.**

 **¿FIN?**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Bueno, con esto ha concluido el fic, vaya, ya termino, es realmente triste cuando una obra termina, pero siempre comienza una nueva, estoy ansioso por ver como saldrá la próxima obra de nuestro querido autor ¿Qué dices tú Odd?"**_

" _ **Yo solo sé que ya quiero empezar con la sorpresa ¿podemos hacerlo ya?"**_

" _ **Aun no, primero los avisos que nuestro autor tiene que darle a los lectores sobre el concurso"**_

 **MUY BIEN, OFICIALMENTE TERMINO ESTE FIC, ASI QUE OFICIALMENTE SE CIERRA EL CONCURSO, YA NO SE RECIBEN MAS TEMAS PARA "GUERRERAS DE LA AMISTAD", LES DIRE QUE POR LO QUE ESTOY VIENDO NO VA A HABER UN SOLO GANADOR, YA QUE HAY DOS TEMAS QUE ME GUSTARON MUCHO Y NO ME PUEDO DECIDIR POR ALGUNO.**

" _ **Ahora si Odd, damas y caballeros les presentamos un pequeño tema que nuestro autor decidió poner tras escuchar esta canción…"**_

" _ **Disfrútenlo…"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=W0OEDXH0cgo**

 **Está pasando, un portal de oscuridad se ha abierto**

 **Rey Drago llega a causar todo tipo de tormentos**

 **El tiempo ya no importa pues este se ha detenido**

 **La existencia esta de cabeza y no tiene sentido**

 **Mis amigos y yo vemos el cambio alrededor**

 **Todo ser viviente corre así evita la destrucción**

 **La salvación puede estar en los Artículos del Milenio**

 **Más un error fatal dos vidas cobraría**

 **Yugi invoca a Exodia y lo envía a la batalla**

 **Intenta pelear, pero no es suficiente**

 **Atem invoca a los Dioses Egipcios a la batalla**

 **Más no logran nada contra el poder del mal**

 **Después de una masacre se invoca a Horakthy**

 **Pero ni siquiera ella puede hacer nada, yo no lo podía creer**

 **Atem cae herido y tenemos que protegerlo**

 **Pero Drago contaba con ello y a sus matones suelta**

 **Más en ese momento, una luz cae del cielo**

 **Los Caballeros Legendarios llegan a ayudarnos**

 **Comienza una nueva batalla medieval**

 **Tres caballeros contra un feroz dragón**

 **Mientras nosotros nos vamos hacia Kaiba Corp.**

 **Esquivando adversidades, ya que nuestros amigos nos encuentran**

 **A duras penas logramos llegar, más no sirvió de nada**

 **Ya que Drago vence a los caballeros y otra vez nos tiene en jaque**

 **Imposibilitados, no podemos hacer nada, más que esperar a que Atem se recupere**

 **Para que nos ayude en esta batalla que parece no tener un final**

 **Mientras que afuera Drago causa una gran destrucción**

 **Es la lucha por la salvación de todo el planeta**

 **Tenemos que hacer unión y derrotar a la amenaza**

 **No aceptaremos nada ni ninguna condición**

 **Ya que acabaremos todo lo que es el Duelo del Infierno**

 **Es la lucha por la salvación de todo el planeta**

 **Tenemos que hacer unión y derrotar a la amenaza**

 **No aceptaremos nada ni ninguna condición**

 **Ya que acabaremos todo lo que es el Duelo del Infierno**

 **Kaiba se enfrenta a Drago tras ver a los Roba morir**

 **Ahora invoca al Brillante Ojos Azules**

 **Pero la batalla hace que se rompan las paredes dimensionales**

 **Al tiempo que Atem se recupera y decide ir a ayudar a su rival**

 **Ambos se unen en una nueva fuerza del bien**

 **Una gran explosión se ve a lo lejos, atrapando a los dos contendientes**

 **Ambos quedan tendidos en el suelo**

 **Más aquel impresionante ataque**

 **A Drago no daño**

 **Y ahora se prepara para liquidarlos**

 **Más los refuerzos llegan listos para enfrentársele**

 **Aquel malvado ser se debe detener**

 **Invocamos a nuestros monstruos para comenzar la batalla final**

 **Pero envía a sus secuaces, creo que nos subestima**

 **Uno a uno comienza los ataques**

 **Monstruos vs Demonios**

 **Sigamos el objetivo principal ahora andando**

 **El Rey Drago ha llegado y comienza el combate**

 **Tenemos que luchar, pero todo parece inútil**

 **La única esperanza es rescatar a Horakthy**

 **Ella es la única solución para ganar el Duelo del Infierno**

 **Un secreto que se esconde en la luz**

 **Un poder que a Drago tiene que sellar**

 **Una lección entregada hace miles de años**

 **Una frase tan sencilla y tan simple**

 **Que la humanidad ha olvidado**

 **Más logramos recordarla con acciones**

 **Y liberamos el poder de la luz**

 **Un arcángel despierta**

 **Y un destello de luz extingue las tinieblas**

 **Es la lucha por la salvación de todo el planeta**

 **Tenemos que hacer unión y derrotar a la amenaza**

 **No aceptaremos nada ni ninguna condición**

 **Ya que acabaremos todo lo que es el Duelo del Infierno**

 **Es la lucha por la salvación de todo el planeta**

 **Tenemos que hacer unión y derrotar a la amenaza**

 **No aceptaremos nada ni ninguna condición**

 **Ya que acabaremos todo lo que es el Duelo del Infierno**

 **Es la lucha por la salvación de todo el planeta**

 **Tenemos que hacer unión y derrotar a la amenaza**

 **No aceptaremos nada ni ninguna condición**

 **Ya que acabaremos todo lo que es el Duelo del Infierno**

 **Es la lucha por la salvación de todo el planeta**

 **Tenemos que hacer unión y derrotar a la amenaza**

 **No aceptaremos nada ni ninguna condición**

 **Ya que acabaremos todo lo que es el Duelo del Infierno**

 **(FINAL)**

 **Ha terminado, por fin este Armagedón llego a su fin**

 **Todo lo destruido se vuelve a reconstruir**

 **Pero hay un detalle que es demasiado importante**

 **Nuestros amigos deben irse**

 **Pues su misión se ha cumplido**

 **Deben volver a donde pertenece**

 **Pues este no es su mundo**

 **¿Cuál es el punto de ganar? Si sufrimos una perdida**

 **Tan grande que se siente como al corazón lastima**

 **Nada será lo mismo desde hoy y para siempre**

 **Solo queda continuar y esperar al que sucede**

 **Tal vez haya una esperanza en la mano del Padre Celestial**

 **Quien a Atem le da una nueva oportunidad de vivir**

 **Mientras que Yubel decide quedarse en el otro mundo**

 **Una nueva vida y un descanso eterno son el desenlace de esta batalla**

 **Ya todo arreglado celebramos y nos despedimos de todos**

 **Este no es un final**

 **Solo es un nuevo comienzo**

 _ **Bueno, con esto doy por terminado este fic…**_

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL, LLEVANDOLA A 2000 COMENTARIOS Y UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL PARA ROSSANA'S MIND, POR PROPORCIONAR EL VIDEO DE APERTURA, ASI COMO TAMBIEN A MOON-9215 POR SU TEMA TAN GRANDIOSO PARA DRAGO Y PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE PARTICIPARON EN ESE CONCURSO, DENTRO DE POCO SABRAN QUIENES FUERON LOS GANADORES DEL TEMA DE "GUERRERAS DE LA AMISTAD"**

 _ **Y ahora a sus comentarios por última vez, al menos en este fic:**_

 **Tea Mutou:** _eso era lo que esperaba conseguir, después de todo, era un momento sumamente emotivo, pero al final, todo salió bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _efectivamente había un epílogo y helo aquí, con una sorpresa musical al final, aunque todo parece tranquilo en el mundo, cómo pudiste ver, Drago ha jurado que algún día regresara y puedo que no lo haga en ese mundo, pues como él dijo antes, tiene sirvientes en todos los mundos existentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Srto:** _pues acabas de ver el gran final y como Atem confeso sus sentimientos, así como también la última sentencia de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rossana's Mind:** _vaya, definitivamente tendrás que hacerte una limpia de chacras, pues parece que lo necesitas, pero sobretodo, debes tener confianza en que todo va a estar bien, recuerda que cuanto más grande el reto, más glorioso es el triunfo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **LadyMadalla-Selene:** _como dije antes, estoy pensando hacer un nuevo fic de Yugioh donde Atem se convertirá en el heredero del más grande de todos los héroes, el invencible Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _eso podría significar ahora que Karai encontró trabajo en la tienda de Yugi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ryu Mikazuki:** _lo siento, pero como dijiste, la mayoría quería que Karai tuviera su final feliz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bloody:** _suena interesante, eso significa que la fusión entre gemas es algo diferente a las de DBZ. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _ella misma lo dijo, ya estuvo demasiado tiempo en la Tierra y quería descansar finalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _por ello pienso hacer uno donde Atem será el nuevo Batman y aprendiz de Bruno Díaz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **SaloXoxo:** _realmente fue mucho tiempo, pero bueno, esta obra ya ha terminado con una última advertencia de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ya veremos que va a pasar, ya que esa serie tiene muchas incógnitas que deben resolverse, además, sospecho que ni las Diamantes son tan leales entre sí, no creo que no haya una que no quiera el poder para sí misma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _yo siento que Lapis se negaría a escuchar cualquiera cosa de un humano como Batman y este la reta a una batalla, si él gana, se quedara y lo escuchara hasta el final, pero si pierde, entonces la dejara ir, Lapis acepta y comienza el duelo, mismo que Batman gana gracias a su gran inteligencia y herramientas, es cuando Batman le cuenta la historia de su pasado y su origen, dejándole la enseñanza de que el odio y la venganza son un veneno que te consumen poco a poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _toma en cuenta que la situación más crítica era el enfrentamiento con Drago, especialmente porque nada de lo que hacían lo frenaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso lo sé, por eso estoy desarrollando ese fic, solo preguntaba si a alguien le gustaría ver al siniestro Drago contra ellas también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _gracias, me alegra que ese nombre te guste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _no entiendo porque te sentiste insultado, en mi opinión, Morgan Freeman hizo un gran trabajo interpretando a nuestro señor, además de que dio unas lecciones muy importantes en la película, especialmente lo que era un milagro y por lo de Atem, por eso lo escogí para ser el heredero del más grande héroe de todos los tiempos, Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _la verdad…no sé a qué te refieres exactamente, pero si es al elemento de Sunset, lo siento, pero no pienso cambiarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _creo que ahora que se sabe que es lo único que puede dañar a Drago e invocar la fuerza necesaria para desterrarlo, será interesante verlas a ellas contra toda su maldad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bowser300000:** _honestamente no conozco muchas series y con el tiempo que tengo ahora apenas y puedo ver la televisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _bueno, Yubel ya sintió que había pasado demasiado tiempo en el mundo de los vivos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _el final ha llegado, este fic terminó y dentro de poco comenzara una nueva obra, la cual espero sea tan exitosa o incluso más, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _este fic ha terminado, realmente la podría llamar mi obra maestra, pues tuvo más de 2000 comentarios, a ver qué tal le va a la siguiente y recuerda lo que les advertí sobre los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ya veré que hacer, ya que hay muchas series que no he visto desde que entre a trabajar, realmente es un poco fastidioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shadow y Writer:** _esas respuestas se acaban de descubrir en este gran final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _todo parece indicar que así será, aunque Drago ha jurado que regresara en algún momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _me pregunto cómo les irá a las Gemas de Cristal en contra del imponente Drago, especialmente cuando este puede aprovechar la arrogancia de las Diamantes, el dolor de Perla y Lapis, al igual que el de Amatista para fortalecerse más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Tea Mutou, Mana, Srto, Rossana's Mind, LadyMadalla-Selene, NovaStarPrime, Ryu Mikazuki, Bloody, Mitzuki-Kazami, Soranomomo93, SaloXoxo, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Ocnarf, Rey Drasian, Tenzalucard123, Seiryu.001, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, Shadow y Writer, Draigon 2.0, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…próximamente…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
